Strange Behavior
by orangesky27
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Nanadaime Hokage dan juga seorang ayah merasa bahwa kelakuan istrinya menjadi aneh setelah kepulangannya dari misi. Beban yang ia rasakan pasca kematian Naruto sembilan tahun lalu sudah cukup berat, apakah dia memang berhak mendapatkan semua ini di tengah-tengah ancaman baru yang menerjang dunia shinobi? SasuFemNaru, FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, alive Neji, dimensional travel *i warn y'all*

 **Rating :** Mature (for mature contents of course, including some abusing scene and lime/lemon in the future chapter)

 **Genre :** Romance, Adventure, Drama, Family.

 **A/N :** Another sasufemnaru fic... hm, maafkan kelabilanku ini. aku tahu masih ada tiga ff yang on going, tapi ide ini udah cukup lama meneror kepalaku:") jadi ya gitu.. /plak/ di sini dan di chapter depan mungkin bakal ada sedikit plot holes atau semacamnya, tapi akan kuusahakan biar segala konflik bisa dijelaskan dengan baik. selain itu, aku nulis ini hanya untuk menyalurkan kebosananku, jadi yaa maafkan kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. note tambahan di sini Sasuke taunya naruto laki ya, tapi ada beberapa pihak yg udah tau naruto sebagai cewe. sekian.

Selamat Membaca!

 **ooOoo**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti. Ia mempunyai kehidupan yang terlihat sempurna di mata para warga Konoha. Segala yang diimpikan mereka seolah dipunyai olehnya. Mulai dari kekuatan, kekuasaan, hingga keluarga yang senantiasa mendukungnya ketika ia jatuh.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah definisi dari pencapaian tertinggi seorang shinobi.

Namun, di saat bersamaan, ia juga merupakan definisi dari kesendirian dan kehampaan.

Keadaan itulah yang membuat para warga desa Konoha menyebut sang Nanadaime sulit dimengerti. Bagi mereka, kehidupan yang dimiliki Sasuke sangatlah menakjubkan. Dikenal sebagai shinobi terhebat di masanya, menjadi Hokage ketika usianya baru mencapai dua puluh satu, kemudian mempunyai seorang istri yang amat mencintainya--siapa juga yang tidak menginginkannya?

Inuzuka Kiba merasa iri dengan apa yang dimiliki mantan temannya ini. Dengan segala kesalahan yang dulu ia perbuat, seharusnya Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa berada di posisinya yang sekarang. Memberikan gelar Hokage kepada Sasuke terdengar seperti lelucon. Tujuh tahun lalu, ketika Hatake Kakashi menyatakan Sasuke sebagai penerusnya, Konoha seolah baru saja dilempari bom atom. Berita pergantian kepemimpinan itu meroket ke tingkat pertama topik yang paling dibicarakan selama sebulan penuh. Semua orang terkejut, terutama mereka yang mengetahui track record sang Uchiha. Berbagai asumsi bermunculan. Segala jenis pertanyaan dan juga penolakan tidak dapat dihindari.

Hingga kemudian, di tahun pertama kepemimpinannya, ia memutuskan untuk melepas status lajangnya dengan menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura--perempuan yang selama ini mati-matian ia abaikan meskipun seluruh teman mereka tahu betapa besar perasaan sang ninja medis kepadanya. Di titik ini, sebuah asumsi baru kembali muncul. Asumsi ini dikaitkan dengan kematian teman baik sang Uchiha.

Berita tentang Uzumaki Naruto yang secara personal mempercayakan posisi Hokage di masa depan kepada teman baiknya pun menyebar di sepenjuru Elemental Nations, tidak hanya Konoha. Hal ini dikarenakan nama Naruto yang memang sebesar itu. Pengaruhnya tidak hanya sebatas Konoha, namun juga meluas ke desa-desa shinobi yang lain. Mereka semua mendengar isu mengenai Naruto yang mempercayakan dua hal yang amat berharga baginya kepada Sasuke. Yang pertama adalah Konoha dan yang kedua adalah Haruno Sakura, satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah mengisi hatinya ketika ia hidup. Meskipun hanya sebuah isu, berita tersebut berhasil memadamkan berbagai pertanyaan menyangkut pengangkatan Sasuke sebagai Hokage Ketujuh.

Kiba merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tutup mulut setelah mendengar berita itu. Sebagai teman yang cukup dekat, ia begitu menghargai Naruto. Jadi, walaupun terdapat banyak kejanggalan menyangkut dia, Kiba tetap menghargai Naruto, termasuk keputusannya untuk mempercayakan Konoha dan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Selain itu, dipimpin oleh sang Uchiha sejak tujuh tahun lalu tidaklah buruk. Sasuke sangat bertanggung jawab dan dapat diandalkan. Jika memang posisi yang ia dapat sekarang ini merupakan permintaan terakhir Naruto, Sasuke telah mengabulkan permintaan itu dengan serius dan amat baik.

Menyerahkan dokumen hasil rapat Dewan Desa kepada penasihatnya, Nara Shikamaru, Kiba mendengarkan pidato singkat Sasuke yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menutup rapat. Tidak lama setelahnya, rapat Dewan Desa yang terdiri atas para Kepala Klan, ketua berbagai divisi, Komandan Jōnin, Komandan Anbu, dan juga Hokage itu sendiri pun dibubarkan. Dari banyaknya orang yang hadir, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang keluar dari ruang rapat.

Helaan napas panjang yang seolah telah ditahan terlalu lama tiba-tiba terdengar begitu pintu tertutup dari luar. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu merenggangkan badan ataupun menyenderkan diri ke punggung kursi. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah, namun lebih rileks dibandingkan saat rapat berlangsung.

"Terkadang, aku masih belum bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika berhadapan dengannya," ungkap Ino memecah keheningan. Ia menopang sebelah pipinya dengan satu tangan. "Apakah dia selalu mengintimidasi seperti itu? Aura yang melingkupinya benar-benar buruk."

"Kau harus lebih sering menghadiri rapat Dewan Desa, Ino," timpal Kiba yang duduk di seberang perempuan tersebut. Senyum miringnya membuat Ino memutar bola mata. "Jangan menyerahkan segala beban kepada Sai meskipun dia sudah lama menjadi Wakil Kepala Klan Yamanaka. Posisinya sebagai Komandan Anbu sudah cukup berat."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Masalah klan tidak pernah memberatkannya. Lagi pula perwakilan klan di sini hanya untuk memastikan kesetaraan posisi agar tidak terdapat perselisihan yang tidak diinginkan," timpalnya ringan. Ia kembali menatap teman-temannya dengan serius. "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apakah pertanyaanmu salah satu dari permintaan bayi yang kau sedang kandung?" timpal Hyūga Neji dengan tidak tertarik.

Senyuman Ino telah menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, dari lima orang yang ada di sana, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Kiba sibuk menutup mata karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Neji sibuk membaca dokumen menyangkut posisinya sebagai Komandan Jōnin, Shikamaru tengah berbincang dengan Shino mengenai hasil rapat yang berhubungan dengan kepentingan Akademi, sedangkan Hinata sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar teman-temannya tidak mengabaikan wanita hamil yang cenderung lebih sensitif.

Apa pun solusi yang ditemukan Hinata, ia terlambat menyuarakannya karena Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menyentak.

"Hei! Kalian mendengarku?"

Kiba sedikit membuka mata, namun segera kembali menutupnya setelah menguap.

Shikamaru dan Shino berhenti mengobrol sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan dua detik kemudian.

Hinata menahan ringisan.

"Uh, dia memang seperti itu, Ino," ungkap Hinata mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sang wanita hamil. "Kukira--uhm--kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kalian sering rapat bersama ketika kau masih aktif di Divisi TI."

Ino menyenderkan diri di punggung kursi. Dahinya mengernyit, ia terlihat terganggu oleh sesuatu.

"Apakah Sakura sudah kembali dari misi?" tanyanya dengan kaku. "Aku masih tidak percaya Sasuke membolehkannya menjalankan misi seorang diri."

Neji menolehkan kepalanya dari kertas yang tengah ia baca. Ia berujar, "Sindikat penyebar racun ilegal itu akan langsung menghilang jika tahu kita yang sudah bergerak menyelidiki mereka. Mengirimkan mata-mata lebih dari satu orang akan sangat beresiko, Ino. Selain itu, kandidat terbaik untuk menjalankan misi ini adalah Sakura. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang sangat paham tentang masalah racun."

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Ino bergegas keluar ruangan yang juga diikuti oleh mereka semua. Sementara kakinya berjalan menjauhi Hokage Tower, Ino tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari kondisi Sakura. Apa yang ia khawatirkan dulu seolah mulai muncul ke permukaan. Kekhawatirannya bukan sekedar masalah misi. Bukan. Ia sudah mengkhawatirkan Sakura sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sejak Naruto meninggal. Sejak Sakura melepas status lanjangnya dan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Bagi orang lain, Sakura akan terlihat bahagia. Namun, bagi Ino, Sakura jauh dari kata bahagia. Ino tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Tidak sama sekali. Perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu sudah menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, sejak ia memutuskan bahwa Sasuke tidak berhak mendapatkan ketulusan darinya. Ia berhasil melupakan perasaan kagumnya yang kekanakan dan menghadapi realita. Ino menemukan sosok yang benar-benar tulus padanya dan sampai sekarang ia bersyukur atas keputusannya dulu.

Namun, berbahagia ketika melihat sorot tertekan di mata zamrud sahabatnya tidaklah benar. Ino selalu resah tiap kali mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja ketika kenyataannya tidak demikian. Menyalahkan Sasuke akan membuatnya terlihat sangat egois. Ino tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas keadaan Sakura. Tapi, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak memperburuk keadaan temannya juga sama salahnya.

Sasuke mungkin memang menikahi Sakura atas dasar permintaan Naruto. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan bahwa ia tidak berusaha untuk menerima Sakura. Pernyataan Sai mengenai ia yang hampir selalu melihat senyum palsu Sakura seolah telah mengkonfirmasi segala kecurigaan Ino. Sakura mengaku bahwa ia dan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Namun, Ino mengenal Sakura lebih dari sang ninja medis mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Enam tahun sudah Ino tutup mulut. Ia hampir mengubur kecurigaannya akan pernikahan itu ketika Sakura mengandung dan melahirkan seorang putri. Hadirnya buah hati di sebuah pernikahan seolah menyuarakan akan kenormalan sebuah keluarga. Tatapan lega, bahagia, dan haru dari mata Sakura berhasil menenangkan Ino. Kala itu, ia juga bisa menangkap sepercik emosi di mata oniks sang Uchiha ketika melihat buah hatinya dengan Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke merasa berterimakasih kepada wanita yang telah merangkap sebagai istrinya. Ino tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan kebahagiaan temannya.

Namun, keadaan itu hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua tahun sebelum sorot lelah di mata Sakura kembali. Ketika melihatnya, Ino benar-benar merasa getir. Menyatukan dua orang yang sudah rusak bukanlah ide yang baik. Sakura dan Sasuke tidak lagi sama setelah kepergian Naruto. Sakura mungkin bisa bangkit pasca kematian sahabatnya, namun hal itu tampak berbeda bagi Sasuke.

Sebagai Yamanaka, Ino mampu melihat kekosongan di mata sang Hokage. Segala sinar yang pernah kembali hidup berkat hal entah apa yang diusahakan Naruto ternyata ikut padam bertahun-tahun lalu seiring dengan kematian sosok itu. Sasuke yang memang sudah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan seolah tidak bisa lagi bangkit ketika kenyataan yang paling pahit menimpanya. Saat mendengar berita pernikahannya dengan Sakura, Ino sudah tidak yakin bahwa teman baiknya akan mampu mengisi wadah kosong itu. Apa yang ia lihat selama enam tahun terakhir ini seolah mengonfirmasi ketidakyakinannya.

Mereka berdua menderita dengan meninggalnya Uzumaki Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa orang-orang tidak melihatnya dan menganggap kehidupan sang Hokage dan istrinya begitu indah?

Apakah hanya ia yang mampu melihat semua ini?

Apakah melihat penderitaan yang tercermin di mata seseorang adalah kemampuan khusus seorang Yamanaka?

Ino tidak tahu lagi, namun ia benar-benar sakit melihat Sakura yang berada di posisinya sekarang. Sebab, terperangkap di pernikahan hampa di mana sang suami sama sekali tidak mencintai istrinya adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh satu pun wanita di dunia.

 **oOo**

Uchiha Sasuke tahu bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah seseorang yang memiliki daya analisa tinggi. Kemampuan mengontrol diri orang lain yang ia miliki mampu membuatnya membaca gerak gerik orang lain dan memungkinkannya membaca apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Yamanaka Ino adalah orang yang patut diwaspadai, namun kemampuan itulah yang membuatnya berada di posisi terpenting di Divisi TI. Berbicara mengenai kewaspadaan, Sasuke tidak merasa bahwa ia harus waspada kepada Ino. Apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah masalah wanita itu. Apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya bukanlah kepentingan Ino.

Sepanjang rapat Dewan Desa beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke sudah menyadari tatapan menilai sang Yamanaka. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Ia tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Ino. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk merespon sesuatu yang demikian.

Apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Sakura adalah kesepakatan keduanya. Kenapa orang lain harus khawatir?

Suara di dalam kepalanya menyatakan bahwa Sasuke telah membodohi dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak bisa untuk peduli. Tidak setelah seluruh hidupnya yang memang hanya diisi oleh sekelompok orang dirampas secara paksa. Tidak setelah ikatan paling berharga yang ia miliki menghilang, bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang telah meninggalkannya sembilan tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkannya dengan lelucon yang amat sangat tidak lucu. Sebab, di saat terakhirnya pun Uzumaki Naruto masih mencoba menjahili temannya.

"Kau akan menggantikanku, Teme. Permintaanmu untuk menjadi Hokage ketika kita bertarung di Lembah Akhir akan kukabulkan. Tapi, tolong, biarkan Kage yang lain untuk tetap hidup."

Begitu katanya.

Dan ia menyampaikan pesan tersebut melalui surat.

Sebuah surat sialan yang terkutuk.

Si idiot bahkan tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Sasuke.

Mendengar suara bising yang didominasi oleh anak-anak, Sasuke pun membuka matanya dan melepas lipatan tangannya di depan dada. Ia menganggukan kepala kepada Iruka ketika mata mereka bertemu sesaat. Pria berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu tersenyum pada sang Hokage ketika pemimpin desa Konoha itu menghampirinya yang berdiri di samping pintu gerbang Akademi.

Ombak yang terdiri atas puluhan anak-anak itu memenuhi pelataran Akademi. Mereka berlarian dan tertawa-tawa dengan riang, sebuah pemandangan yang biasa terlihat di sore hari Akademi Ninja. Beberapa orangtua yang tengah menjemput anak-anaknya ikut memberi anggukan hormat ketika mendapati Hokage yang ternyata sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Mereka semua menunjukan rasa hormatnya. Bahkan dari beberapa ada pula yang sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan para orang dewasa, anak-anak yang tumbuh dengan kisah heroik para pahlawan pun dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kekagumannya kepada sang Hokage. Mata mereka tampak bersinar oleh rasa kagum dan takjub. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan mencoba untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Bertemu dengan Hokage yang teramat jarang memperlihatkan diri di ranah publik kecuali terdapat situasi genting memang cukup langka.

"Hokage-sama! Kau sangat jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini! Kau bahkan tidak sempat mampir ke kedai Teuchi-jiji!" seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan. Mata hitamnya tampak bersinar dengan rasa antusias.

Mengulurkan tangan ke bahu sang anak dengan kaku, Sasuke hendak menimpalinya, namun didahului oleh seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang merupakan ibu dari anak tersebut.

Senyum di wajah keibuannya menyuarakan kata maaf. Ia segera menarik anaknya untuk berdiri dengan lebih sopan sebelum menganggukan kepala kepada Sasuke untuk mengutarakan permintaan maaf akan perilaku tidak sopan anaknya. Sasuke menganggap lalu permintaan maaf tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak terganggu dengan reaksi semacam itu. Yang membuatnya kaku hanyalah ia yang tidak biasa menanggapi keadaan tersebut.

"Sekali-kali mampirlah ke kedai kami, Hokage-sama," ungkap perempuan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Ayah saya sering menanyakan Anda."

"Sampaikan pada Teuchi-san bahwa kedai sudah terlalu ramai untuk menjadi seleraku," ungkap Sasuke jujur.

Ayame menanggapinya sebagai candaan. Ia tertawa rendah dan beranjak dari sana setelah melontarkan sedikit komentar tentang Sasuke yang tetap harus berkunjung sewaktu-waktu.

Begitu anak perempuan dari pemilik kedai Ichiraku tersebut pergi, Sasuke menoleh pada Iruka yang tengah sibuk mengatasi anak-anak nakal. Mereka adalah sekian dari beberapa anak yang tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Hokage dan lebih menganggap penting cara membuat sang kepala sekolah meledak marah. Melihat kelakukan mereka selalu mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Sengatan kecil di dadanya membuatnya mengerjap. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Papa!" seru sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang anak perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut hitam pendek tampak sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan antusias, membuat rok merah yang ia gunakan bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Ketika sudah mendekat, ia langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan berujar, "Kau datang!"

Seulas senyum samar tercetak di bibir Sasuke. Membungkukkan badan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang secara sekejap langsung digenggam oleh anak perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji."

Uchiha Sarada tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sang ayah, seolah takut jika sosok ini secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Tanpa mengatakan hal lain, Sasuke menuntun Sarada keluar dari halaman Akademi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Akademi, mereka berpapasan dengan Iruka yang masih menangani tiga anak nakal yang baru saja mencorat-coret tembok. Ketiga anak itu sedang dimarahi, namun ketiganya tidak ada yang tampak takut ataupun menyesal.

Sarada yang melihatnya mengomentari sesuatu mengenai bocah-bocah bodoh yang kurang kerjaan. Sasuke hanya bisa diam ketika mendengarnya. Mengetahui bahwa anaknya memiliki pandangan yang sama seperti dirinya dulu kepada Naruto terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Hidup sehari tanpa memikirkan sosok berambut pirang itu seolah mustahil bagi Sasuke. Padahal sudah sembilan tahun sejak sosoknya tiada.

Menginjakkan kaki di rumah, Sasuke menyuruh Sarada untuk membersihkan diri sebelum mereka makan malam. Meninggalkan Hokage Tower seawal ini memang cukup jarang baginya--atau bahkan tidak pernah. Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya di balik tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani. Jika tidak berada di sana, ia pasti sedang berdiri di depan pemakanan ataupun di depan Memorial Stone--hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa kali, ia tidak akan pulang ke rumah karena melakukan kunjungan politik ke desa-desa lain yang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari seminggu. Apa pun aktivitasnya, Sasuke akan berakhir dengan ia yang meninggalkan rumah dan menyendiri.

Kebiasaan lama akan sulit untuk diubah. Sasuke menyimpulkannya dengan getir. Rencana Naruto untuk mengikatnya dengan desa dengan cara menjadikannya sebagai Hokage memang teramat brilian. Dengan begini, ia tidak bisa lari ke mana pun karena tujuannya ada di sini, di dalam desa. Meskipun begitu, jauh dari dalam dirinya, Sasuke masih berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjauhkan diri dari Konoha. Salah satunya dengan memanfaatkan berbagai kesempatan kunjungan politik yang membuatnya bisa keluar tanpa banyak pertanyaan.

Menghangatkan sup miso dan onigiri ke dalam microwave, Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki anak perempuannya. Ekspresi antusias di wajahnya telah menguap entah ke mana dan kini digantikan dengan rengutan wajah yang amat mirip dengan Sasuke ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Kardigan merah muda yang dipakainya kini telah digantikan oleh sweter rajutan berwarna pastel meski ia masih mengenakan rok merah yang sama.

"Mama masih belum pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

Tanpa ekspresi apa pun, Sasuke menjawab, "Dia akan segera pulang."

Menatap ayahnya dengan nanar, Sarada mencebikkan bibir, "Aku sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Tugasnya sebagai kunoichi membuatnya harus pergi menjalankan misi."

"Tapi dia sudah pergi selama lebih dari dua minggu! Tidakkah kau mengkhawatirkannya?" serunya dengan nada bergetar. Cairan bening tampak mengumpul di sudut matanya. Sasuke menahan umpatan di dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah ahli dalam masalah seperti ini.

Tidak pernah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Membuka microwave yang sudah selesai menghangatkan makanan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sarada. Masih dengan nada suara tanpa ekspresi, ia menjawab, "Ibumu bukan orang yang lemah. Dia mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku sering melihat Mama menangis?" tanya anak perempuan itu. Cairan bening yang mengumpul di sudut matanya kini telah mengalir membasahi pipi. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menahan isakkan. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Aku tidak ingin melihat Mama sedih. Di luar sana, tidak akan ada yang menemaninya. Mama sendirian. Aku tidak ingin dia sendirian. Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersamanya?"

Seolah terkejut dengan perkataan Sarada, Sasuke mengerjap. Ia merasa mulutnya kaku hanya untuk mengutarakan kalimat yang sudah terangkai di kepalanya.

Kenapa berbicara menjadi begitu sulit?

Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Sakura akan bereaksi seperti itu?

Bukankah dia sudah memprediksikannya?

Isak tangis Sarada membuat lamunan Sasuke terpecah. Ia meletakan mangkuk dan piring yang telah ia ambil dari microwave sebelum--dengan kaku--merengkuh Sarada ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkannya dengan apa yang ia bisa karena ia tidak pernah ahli dalam kata-kata.

Orang-orang cenderung menyalahartikan apa yang ia katakan. Sejauh ini, hanya segelintir orang saja yang mampu memahaminya. Dua dari keempat orang itu bahkan sudah tiada.

Sungguh sebuah pemikiran yang sangat membantu di saat-saat seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika isak tangis Sarada sudah mereda, Sasuke melepas rengkuhannya. Ia mengusap pipi gadis kecilnya yang telah basah oleh air mata dan menurunkan lengannya guna memegang bahu kecil perempuan itu.

"Hokage tidak bisa meninggalkan desa begitu saja, Sarada. Selain itu, ibumu, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apakah dia akan segera kembali dan memasak untuk kita?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Maukah kau sekali-kali menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke festival Peringatan Kemenangan bulan depan bersama kami?"

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ketika Sarada kembali menunjukan ekspresi kecewanya, Sasuke segera berujar, "Akan kuusahakan."

Senyumnya pun terbit. Ia mengusap sisa air matanya dengan lengan sweter yang ia pakai sebelum mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan makan malam."

Dengan itu, Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Sarada adalah sepercik cahaya yang mampu menyinari kegelapan yang hampir menelannya tiap kali ia mengingat masa lalu yang telah dihadapinya. Keinginannya untuk hidup mungkin tidak lagi sebesar dulu. Tujuan hidupnya terasa abstrak. Sasuke selalu merasa kehilangan arah.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya meneruskan kehidupan hanyalah karena permintaan Itachi dan Naruto. Jika tidak, ia lebih memilih menyusul mereka daripada hidup di dalam kebohongan ini. Kehadiran Sarada merupakan alasan lain yang membuatnya hidup. Meski tidak sepenuhnya memberi cahaya, namun kepolosannya masih mampu menyentuh nurani Sasuke yang selama bertahun-tahun telah tertutup.

Uchiha Sasuke berterimakasih kepada Haruno Sakura yang telah memberinya harapan baru. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti hati istrinya. Namun, hatinya yang telah mati sejak bertahun-tahun lalu juga tidak bisa kembali hidup setelah apa yang menimpanya. Sebesar apa pun rasa terima kasih yang ingin Sasuke ungkapkan, ia tidak bisa membalas Sakura dengan apa yang paling diinginkan perempuan itu.

 **oOo**

Di tengah kegelapan malam, seorang wanita bersurai merah muda tengah mencoba menstabilkan deru napasnya. Ia melekatkan punggungnya di batang sebuah pohon besar. Dengan mata tertutup, ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk begitu menyadari ketiadaan sosok yang tadi mengejarnya.

Sinar rembulan dari atas sana menarik pikiran Sakura dadi bahaya yang ada di belakangnya kala itu. Sinar rembulan selalu mengingatkannya pada pemakaman. Sinar rembulan selalu mengingatkannya pada kondisi yang dilaluinya saat ini. Sinar rembulan selalu mengingatkannya pada rumah yang merupakan Tim Tujuh, mengenai tragedi dan nasib buruk yang selalu menimpa mereka. Mengenai akhir yang tidak bisa disebut bahagia.

Sebab, pernikahan yang dijalaninya tidak akan pernah masuk dalam kategori bahagia. Tidak dengan Sasuke yang selalu menjauh dan sulit untuk diraih meski ia berada begitu dekat.

Apa yang dipikirkan sang Uchiha mengenai pernikahan mereka hampir selalu diketahui oleh Haruno Sakura. Menyetujui sebuah rencana pernikahan ketika keduanya sama-sama rusak bukanlah pilihan bijaksana. Namun, bersanding di sisi Sasuke telah menjadi impiannya sejak lama. Impian kekanakan itu tidak pernah hilang meskipun ia sudah dihantam oleh berbagai fakta yang mendorongnya untuk melupakan impian konyol tersebut. Perasaannya kepada Sasuke sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kalimat belaka. Ia sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari lelaki itu. Ia amat ingin dan tidak bisa menghapuskan keinginannya begitu saja. Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan balasan yang setara dari lelaki itu.

Keputusan yang ia ambil adalah sebuah kebodohan yang disebabkan oleh keegoisan. Kepercayaan dirinya begitu tinggi ketika ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke mungkin akan luluh seiring dengan waktu. Hidup bersama selama hampir tujuh tahun telah memberikan jawaban yang amat jelas kepada Sakura.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Naruto. Tidak akan pernah.

Bahkan ketika Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah memberikan apa yang sangat Sakura inginkan kepada sahabat berambut pirang mereka itu alih-alih dirinya. Sasuke telah mengubur perasaan khususnya sembilan tahun yang lalu, bersamaan dengan pemakaman Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki itu mungkin tidak sadar karena di matanya, Naruto hanyalah teman terdekat dan juga seorang saudara. Namun, Sakura tahu bahwa kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ia mengetahuinya ketika mengurus jasad sang Uzumaki.

Sebutan yang melekat di diri Naruto sebagai ninja yang paling tidak terprediksi nyatanya melekat hingga akhir hayatnya. Beberapa orang mungkin sudah mengetahui fakta tersebut. Namun, bagi Sakura yang tidak menaruh banyak perhatian kepada Naruto, fakta yang ia ketahui di hari kematian sahabatnya sangatlah mengejutkan.

Ketika mengurus tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto, Sakura akhirnya mengetahui identitas asli sahabatnya yang ternyata perempuan.

Perempuan, dengan rambut keemasan indah yang mencapai pinggang. Perempuan, dengan kulit kecoklatan cerah dan tanda lahir bak kumis kucing yang sama di kedua pipinya. Perempuan, dengan tubuh yang akan membuat seluruh kunoichi mendengus iri kepadanya kalau saja tubuh itu tidak tergolek tak berdaya tanpa nyawa.

Sakura sangat ingat tawa kering Tsunade ketika melihat segel Henge Naruto menghilang beberapa jam pasca kematiannya. Tsunade tertawa kering sambil mengocehkan sesuatu tentang ia yang menang taruhan dengan Shizune, namun air mata yang mengalir di pipinya seolah menyuarakan bahwa ia tidak bahagia atas kemenangan itu jika ternyata untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas taruhannya harus melibatkan Naruto yang tergolek tanpa nyawa.

Di malam pemakaman, Sakura bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa Naruto menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia tidak tahu, bahkan hingga sekarang ini. Namun, alasan Naruto tidaklah penting karena toh ujung-ujungnya Sakura tetap kalah. Ia dikalahkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kategorikan sebagai saingan.

Meskipun Sasuke tetap tidak mengetahui identitas asli Naruto hingga sekarang, Sakura tetap yakin bahwa alasan Sasuke begitu terasa jauh adalah karena jauh di dalam dirinya ia telah menaruh perasaan lebih kepada sang Uzumaki. Alam bawah sadar Sasuke mungkin menyuarakan demikian. Cover Henge Naruto yang membuatnya tampil sebagai laki-laki adalah dinding pembatas yang membuat mereka memiliki ikatan tidak lebih dari teman dekat.

Meraih Sasuke sudah tidak lagi mungkin. Sakura tahu. Bahkan dengan kehadiran Sarada sekalipun.

Sarada..

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura kembali menyumpahi dirinya yang egois dan ceroboh. Usianya yang telah menginjak dua puluh tujuh seolah tetap tidak memadamkan keegoisan yang muncul di hatinya. Ia menjalankan misi tidak hanya dikarenakan oleh dorongan kewajiban sebagai kunoichi. Ia menjalankan misi untuk lari dari Konoha dan kehidupan personalnya yang berantakan.

Sakura ingin sendiri untuk sesaat.

Dia seegois itu.

Ya.

Tapi, siapa juga yang tahan dengan rumah yang begitu dingin?

Ino sudah memperingatinya. Sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa rumah tangga Sakura dengan Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi, jika tidak dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Ia sangat yakin. Bahkan hingga kini.

Kalau saja Naruto masih hidup...

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa berandai-andai lebih jauh lagi jika tidak ingin kembali terpuruk.

Kembali merasakan pergerakan di belakang sana, Sakura menggertakan gigi. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat lengan kananya yang kini mengucurkan darah tanpa henti. Jumlah para maniak racun itu terlalu banyak untuk ditangani seorang diri. Penyamarannya kala itu tersingkap ketika ia salah membawakan bahan pembuat racun yang diperintahkan padanya. Mereka seolah sudah mencurigainya dan memberikan perintah itu untuk mengonfirmasi dugaan mereka yang memang benar.

Oleh karena itulah Sakura berada dalam pelarian sekarang ini. Ia tertusuk oleh jarum suntik berisi racun mematikan di lima bagian tubuhnya. Tiga di antaranya berada di lengan kanan sedangkan sisanya berada di masing-masing paha.Antidot yang ia bawa dari Konoha tampak tidak merespon karena ternyata racun milik orang-orang itu telah diperbarui dan diubah menjadi lebih kuat. Alhasil, Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain melukai diri agar racun tersebut tidak menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Sayangnya, reaksi racun begitu cepat. Cairan keunguan itu langsung mempengaruhinya hanya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik ketika ia mencoba kabur dari gerombolan orang itu. Ketika Sakura menancapkan kunai di titik-titik yang terkena racun, ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Kondisinya tidak membaik dan malah semakin buruk. Napasnya sesak dan ia kehilangan banyak darah. Usahanya untuk menutup luka dengan ninjutsu medis juga sia-sia saja karena aliran chakranya terganggu akibat efek racun. Kerumitan kontrol ninjutsu medis tidak dapat ia tangani dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Keadaannya sekarang benar-benar payah.

Berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punyai, Sakura mengumpat akan kalkulasinya yang meleset. Tidak menjalankan misi setelah sekian lama seolah menumpulkan instingnya. Ia benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang seperti ini dijuluki sebagai murid dari seorang Sannin? Byakugō di dahinya bahkan tidak bisa teraktivasi karena aliran chakranya yang terganggu. Racun dari orang-orang itu sangat berbahaya. Sakura harus segera menyelesaikan misi dan memberitahu Konoha semua data yang telah ia dapatkan dari sana. Kalaupun nyawanya tidak tertolong, setidaknya Konoha tetap mendapatkan informasi...

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sarada?

Deru napasnya tersendat ketika ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berjalan. Usahanya sekarang tampak menyerukan keputusasaan yang mendalam. Sebagai ninja medis, Sakura tahu bahwa ia takkan bertahan lama. Tidak dengan seluruh cairan beracun yang telah bercampur dengan aliran darahnya. Sakura sadar bahwa ia sudah mencapai batas,memaksa diri takkan menghasilkan apa pun. Membentuk chakra guna memanggil Katsuya pun ia tidak bisa. Sakura benar-benar kehabisan ide.

Kenapa ia begitu lemah? Beginikah akhir hidupnya?

Di tengah keputusasaan, sepuluh orang dengan pakaian serba putih khas labolatorium tiba-tiba mengepungnya. Dua diantaranya perempuan sementara delapan yang lain laki-laki. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi maniak dengan pisau dan gunting bedah di masing-masing tangannya.

Salah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang disanggul tinggi tertawa gila ketika melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak berdaya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan lima buah pisau bedah yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"Mau pergi ke mana kau, Jalang?" cicitnya disertai seringaian. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan, membuat sang kunoichi Konoha bergerak mundur secara reflek. Namun, orang lain yang berdiri di belakangnya segera menangkap kedua bahunya dan menjegalnya untuk tidak bergerak.

Deru napas dua lelaki yang berada di belakangnya membuat Sakura menahan jeritan di tenggorokan. Napasnya yang sudah tidak stabil menjadi semakin tersekat ketika salah satu dari mereka menjilat pipinya dan mengerang menikmati aliran darah yang entah sejak kapan telah keluar dari kulit Sakura.

Sakura mencoba lari dari cekalan mereka, namun usahanya sia-sia saja.

Wanita bersanggul tinggi itu terbahak.

"Berteriaklah seperti tikus kecil, Bitch!" serunya dengan maniak. Ia mencondongkan diri kepada Sakura, menjambak rambutnya ke belakang, dan dengan teramat pelan menggoreskan pisau bedah ke pipi perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Napasnya menggelitik telinga Sakura ketika ia membisikan kalimat-kalimat lain berisi ejekan.

Rasa perih tiba-tiba terasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura menahan erangan.

"Ya! Ya! Seperti itu!" ungkap perempuan itu sekali lagi. Wajah pucatnya menampilkan seringaian yang hanya mampu ditampilkan oleh seorang psikopat. Ia membentuk tanda x di dahi Sakura, tepat di mana segel Byakugō berada. Rasa perih tak tertahankan menyerang seluruh tubuh Sakura, membuatnya mengejang.

Wanita itu kembali tertawa gila.

Lelaki di belakangnya tergelak. Ia melangkah mendekatinya.

"Berapa banyak bagian yang ingin kau potong, Madam?"

"Delapan puluh satu," cicit wanita itu. Matanya menyinarkan kegirangan. "Aku suka kelipatan tiga!"

"Laksanakan."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura merasa tubuhnya dicekal dengan keras dan ia yang dijatuhkan ke tanah. Dengan kedua tangan dikunci di punggung, Sakura menggertakan gigi ketika merasakan kedua kakinya ditarik ke sisi yang berlawanan oleh dua orang di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian, cekalan tangannya terlepas dan digantikan oleh dua orang lain yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan menekannya ke atas tanah, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ketika ia belum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi seseorang yang ia asumsikan sebagai wanita gila itu tiba-tiba mendarat di punggungnya. Ia mendengar suara robekan kain dan merasakan rasa sakit yang amat dalam di punggungnya. Rasa sakit itu tidak hanya sekali. Namun, berkali-kali hingga ia tidak dapat menghitungnya.

Sakura menjerit. Keras.

Ia menjerit tiap merasakan sayatan dengan rasa yang tak terperi.

Ia menjerit ketika wanita itu tertawa.

Ia menjerit ketika hidungnya mulai merasakan aroma anyir yang familiar.

Ia menjerit ketika pergelangan kakinya diretakkan dengan sengaja.

Ia menjerit ketika suara retak yang sama terdengar dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Sakura menjerit hingga suaranya parau.

Ia masih meneriakkan erangan sakit ketika luapan energi tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya--merangsang Byakugō yang telah ternoda oleh tanda x dan darah sebelum kemudian jeritan lain kembali terdengar.

Jeritan ini bukan berasal darinya, namun dari orang-orang itu. Sakura merasa pandangannya mengabur. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak secara reflek guna menyerang orang-orang itu. Sentakan energi itu masih mengalirinya, membuatnya mampu mengabaikan puluhan luka sayatan yang masih mengucurkan darah.Tanpa kesadaran yang berarti, Sakura menghadapi kesepuluh orang itu. Napasnya menderu. Kepalanya terasa seperti melayang-layang. Ia mencium aroma anyir yang kental. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh darah. Ia mendengar retakan tulang yang membuat siapa pun mengernyit nyeri.

Namun, meskipun mampu merasakan, Sakura tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Segalanya terlihat kabur.

Malam itu, di dasar bukit, seorang penebang pohon melihat kilat cahaya jingga dan merah muda yang bercampur bak kembang api. Di sana, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Festival Peringatan Kemenangan sudah berpindah tempat. Pemikirannya yang demikian benar-benar membuatnya terkejut ketika esok harinya, ia menemukan tubuh sepuluh orang berpakaian serba putih yang telah tergolek tidak bernyawa. Mereka semua meninggal dengan luka di perut yang membentuk pola sebuah pusaran air.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, alive Neji, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **ooOoo**

Kasus mengenai sindikat pengelola racun ilegal memang sudah menjadi masalah bagi kelima desa shinobi sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Pergerakan mereka amatlah hati-hati dan mereka dikenal memiliki cukup banyak informan. Berdasarkan data yang didapatkan oleh Sunakagure, sindikat tersebut didominasi oleh para ninja medis dari desa-desa kecil yang tidak memiliki dana guna mengembangkan penelitian mereka. Belum lagi dengan perkembangan peralatan ninja modern yang menyaingi dana di bidang penelitian kesehatan. Mereka semua dianggap sebelah mata dan cenderung menjalani kehidupan yang berat.

Alasan mengenai kenapa mereka bersikap dengan sangat brutal masih menjadi pertanyaan. Sejauh ini, belum ada orang yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Untuk itulah ketika seorang kunoichi yang ditugaskan dalam misi tersebut kembali dengan tertatih-tatih dan juga pakaian yang tidak bisa disebut layak, dua orang chūnin penjaga gerbang langsung menghampiri dan membantunya.

Haruno Sakura segera kehilangan kesadaran begitu ia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada sosok yang mencoba memapahnya. Mereka yang melihat kondisi tersebut tampak terkejut. Sakura terlihat sangat berantakan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan noda darah. Rambut merah mudanya kotor oleh tanah. Seragam jōnin yang ia kenakan robek di sana sini, dan seolah semuanya belum cukup parah, noda darah kering menghiasi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Apa yang disaksikan dua shinobi itu amatlah mengerikan. Tidak ada shinobi yang akan bertahan lama dengan kehilangan darah sebanyak itu. Siapa pun dia, entah itu kepala Divisi Medis yang merangkap sebagai istri sang Hokage sekali pun.

Namun, dalam keadaan darurat semacam ini, mereka benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya-tanya dan merasa heran. Seorang dari dua orang itu langsung melesat membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit sementara yang satunya segera melapor kepada Hokage dengan sebuah gulungan yang berada di genggamannya. Membawa kabar buruk kepada Hokage selalu tidak menyenangkan. Mereka memang menghormati Hokage Ketujuh, namun aura mengintimidasi yang sering melingkupinya sering membuat para shinobi lebih memilih untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Rasa takut mereka memang terlihat begitu irasional kalau dipikirkan lebih dalam lagi, sebab sejauh Uchiha Sasuke memerintah, tidak pernah ada satu pun orang yang menjadi korban kemarahannya. Mereka yang tidak pernah berhadapan langsung dengan sang Hokage akan mengatakan bahwa rasa takut yang irasional itu benar-benar bodoh. Namun, mereka tidak tahu bahwa bersikap diam jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding meledak marah.

Merasa bahwa pikiran negatifnya semakin menjadi-jadi, chūnin muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage. Ia langsung mengutarakan laporan yang didapatnya dan menyerahkan gulungan misi yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Sasuke membacanya sekilas sebelum mengangguk. Ia berterima kasih kepada sang chūnin dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung menyuruh Shikamaru berjaga di kantor sementara ia pergi ke rumah sakit.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa, Sasuke segera menanyakan keberadaan Sakura kepada seorang staf rumah sakit yang merupakan warga biasa. Beberapa pasang mata tampak mengekorinya ketika ia menganggukan kepala dan beranjak menuju kamar pasien yang berada di lantai dua.

Ketika ia tiba di sana, pintu kamar itu tertutup. Sasuke hanya memandang kosong pintu bercat putih tersebut sebelum memutuskan duduk di bangku panjang yang terdapat di tiap lorong kamar rumah sakit. Ia menunggu di sana selama beberapa saat dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, suara seorang perempuan berambut panjang kecoklatan yang memakai pakaian perawat rumah sakit pun membuatnya menoleh.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu, Hokage-sama. Anda sudah bisa melihat Sakura-san sekarang."

Bangkit berdiri, Sasuke bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia tampak terluka parah dengan banyak darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, kami tidak menemukan sedikit pun luka. Sejauh ini, kondisinya baik-baik saja. Ia sudah stabil dan hanya kehilangan banyak chakra."

Anggukan kaku Sasuke mengisyaratkan sang perawat untuk segera pamit pergi. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, termenung selama sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Begitu mendaratkan kaki di sana, ia langsung mendapati figur seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah putihnya tampak pucat meski di saat bersamaan ia tampak damai. Pakaian jōnin yang dikenakan Sakura ketika berangkat misi kini sudah diganti dengan piyama putih khas rumah sakit. Selimut biru muda menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura selama beberapa saat sebelum menarik sebuah kursi mendekat dan duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur itu.

Perkataan Sarada kemarin sore masih terngiang di telinganya. Sasuke menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia hampir selalu merusak segala hal dan hampir selalu menyesali setiap keputusan yang ia ambil.

Dulu, ia terperangkap oleh nafsu balas dendam dan menyesali tindakannya begitu Itachi telah meninggal. Kini, ia dihadapkan oleh hal yang sama. Sasuke menyesal karena telah nekat menerima tawaran Sakura dan tanpa sadar memanfaatkannya ketika ia sendiri tidak bisa membalas kebaikannya. Sekarang, ia harus menanggung kebodohannya dengan menerima fakta bahwa Sakura memang menderita.

Pernikahan mereka hanyalah kebohongan dan ia hampir kehilangan orang terdekatnya lagi sebelum ia sempat memperbaiki semuanya.

Namun, apakah Sasuke bisa memperbaikinya? Bukankah selama ini ia sudah mencoba untuk membuka diri? Ia sudah berusaha...'kan?

Atau hubungan fisik mereka hanyalah tuntutan jasmani dalam diri Sasuke yang memang sedang berada di usia primanya? Apakah tiap malam yang ia habiskan dengan Sakura hanya sebuah pelampiasan atas segala beban di pikirannya? Apakah Sasuke semata-mata hanya memanfaatkan Sakura? Sebenarnya, apa yang ia rasakan kepada wanita ini?

Mendongakkan kepala, Sasuke menatap Sakura lamat-lamat, mencoba mencari perasaan hangat yang mampu melingkupinya tiap kali ia melihat senyum Sarada ataupun ketika dulu ia bergurau dengan Naruto.

Ia tidak menemukannya.

Yang ia rasakan hanyalah gumpalan rasa bersalah dan juga keharusan untuk melindunginya, keharusan untuk membayar kesalahannya.

Dirinya terasa kosong. Sasuke merasa tidak lagi mengenal sosok yang tinggal di tubuhnya ini. Kenapa ia begitu berengsek?

Setelah satu jam penuh menunggu, Sasuke akhirnya melihat tanda-tanda kesadaran perempuan itu. Ia melihat bagaimana tangan Sakura bergerak dan bagimana matanya berkedip-kedip hingga akhirnya sepenuhnya terbuka.

Keheningan melingkupi mereka ketika Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Ia terdiam lama, seperti sedang terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri. Lamunan yang tidak biasa itu berhasil menumbuhkan kejanggalan di mata Sasuke. Sakura diam terlalu lama.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mencoba meraih telapak tangan Sakura dan meremasnya pelan, sebuah gestur yang selalu dilakukan Sakura tiap kali mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Dengan begini, Sasuke harap ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Sakura selalu menyambut baik segala kontak fisik yang terjadi diantara mereka. Ia hampir selalu berinisiatif ketika Sasuke menarik diri dan enggan melakukannya. Tanpa usaha Sakura, pernikahan mereka takkan menghasilkan apa pun. Lupakan saja mengenai Sarada.

Jadi, ketika Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke seolah ia baru saja tersengat listrik, Sasuke pun tidak dapat menahan kenyitan di dahinya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi itu. Namun, seperkian detik kemudian ia sudah memasang wajah tak terbaca itu lagi.

Suaranya terdengar normal ketika ia bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" seolah apa yang barusan terjadi tidaklah terjadi.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Sasuke memendam pertanyaan di kepalanya ketika melihat sorot terkejut di mata zambrud itu. Sakura terdiam sesaat, ia memandang Sasuke lama sebelum membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Namun, sebelum suaranya terdengar, ia sudah terbatuk terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke segera meraih air mineral di atas nakas dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Gelas itu langsung diterima dan dihabiskan hanya dalam tiga kali tegukan. Tindakan itu kembali membuatnya terbatuk.

Meraih gelas dari Sakura, Sasuke pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memijat pelan tengkuk wanita itu. Suaranya terdengar lelah ketika berujar, "Kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Kembali mengejutkan Sasuke, Sakura menyentak lengan Sasuke untuk menjauh. Ia kini memandang suaminya dengan alis mengerut.

"Aku... sudah baikan."

Sasuke meletakan gelas kembali ke atas nakas. Ia beranjak duduk ke kursi yang tadi di tempatinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan parau dari mulut Sakura.

"Uhm, Sasuke, apakah ini rumah sakit?"

Sasuke?

Mengerjap pelan, Sasuke mengangguk kaku, menyingkirkan pertanyaan besar di kepalanya ketika mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya secara langsung alih-alih panggilan kasih yang biasa ia berikan kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada misimu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pikiran.

Sakura kembali terdiam sesaat. Pandangan matanya mengeruh tanpa sebab dan Sasuke melihatnya meremas selimut yang berada di pangkuannya. Kepalan tangannya teramat kencang hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Merasakan ketidakberesan, Sasuke segera berujar, "Tidak perlu kau jelaskan sekarang."

Seolah teringat akan keberadaan Sasuke, Sakura mendongakkan kepala menatap lelaki itu. Mata keruhnya mulai menjernih. Ketika mengerjap, emosi yang ditafsirkan Sasuke sebagai bentuk kemarahan itu telah menguap entah ke mana. Sorot mata Sakura sudah kembali normal. Namun, tetap terlihat berbeda. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menyimpulkan yang demikian. Tapi, apa pun jenis tatapan itu, Sakura tetap terlihat berbeda.

"Mereka semua tidak normal," ungkapnya pendek. Ia menyenderkan diri di kepala tempat tidur dan melanjutkan, "Ada yang salah dengan mereka. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Tapi, mereka... mereka seperti orang yang telah dicuci otaknya, mengingatkanku pada Sai ketika ia masih berada di dalam Root. Semua perilakunya seperti disetel sesuai permintaan atasannya."

"Apakah karena pengaruh obat?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan memeluk bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Mungkin? Kukira hanya racikan bahan kimia yang bisa membuat orang-orang gila. Kebanyakan peneliti selalu begitu, bukan?" ungkapnya dengan ringan sebelum kemudian menghela napas pelan dan bertanya, "Sudah bisakah aku pergi? Seluruh aroma obat-obatan ini membuat kepalaku sakit."

Sasuke kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap Sakura heran, teramat heran.

"Kau bekerja di rumah sakit."

Sakura kembali mengerjap, namun segera menimpali, "Apakah seorang medis dilarang membenci aroma obat-obatan? Aku bertahan dengan semua ini karena hati bersihku yang selalu ingin menolong orang-orang."

Sudut mata Sasuke terasa berkedut.

Sejak kapan Sakura suka bergurau dan mencoba menimpali segala perkataanku?

"Ne, Sasuke, kau masih di sini? Masih dengar suaraku?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terkejut. Ia memandang Sakura aneh sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi wanita berambut merah muda itu, merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang normal. Telinganya menangkap protes kecil dari mulut Sakura, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Alih-alih membalas ungkapan protesnya, Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan, memindai istrinya selama sesaat sebelum menonaktifkannya dan bertanya, "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Sakura yang sejak tadi tampak gerah dengan perilaku Sasuke pun segera beringsut menjauh. Dahinya mengerut, ia balik memandang Sasuke heran.

"Penyamaranku ketahuan. Mereka mengejarku dan kami bertarung. Aku melarikan diri dan pingsan ketika sampai tepat di gerbang. Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat, mengenyahkan rasa janggal yang tiba-tiba menggerogotinya. Ia menjauh dari Sakura dan dengan kering berujar, "Kau... lebih aktif bicara dari biasanya."

Mengerjapkan mata, Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu, "Ah, ya. Terlihat aneh, huh? Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing karena racun dari mereka. Sepertinya obat itu membuatku meracau tidak jelas seperti ini."

Sasuke menyimpan informasi mengenai Sakura yang ternyata terkena racun dari sindikat itu. Ia memilih untuk tutup mulut dan menganggukkan kepala. Mengerling ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul lima sore, Sasuke pun berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke kantor Hokage. Ia memberitahu Sakura yanga masih belum bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Jawabannya mendapatkan rengutan dari perempuan itu. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke juga mengatakan Sakura yang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sarada karena Kaoru-san--wanita paruh baya yang biasa membantu keluarga Uchiha--telah mengurus keperluan anak pertama mereka.

Ketika pintu kamar pasien terutup, Sakura segera tiduran dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan sorot mata yang kembali mengeruh, seolah terdapat beban yang amat berat yang harus ditanggungnya.

 **oOo**

Uchiha Sarada memang masih berusia enam tahun dan baru memulai tahun pertamanya di Akademi Ninja. Namun, ia dikenal cukup cerdas dibandingkan anak-anak lain di kelasnya--minus Nara Shikadai mungkin, tapi Shikadai terlihat terlalu malas hanya untuk menunjukan potensinya. Oleh karena ketajaman otaknya, Sarada tahu bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya tampak berbeda dari orangtua lain pada umumnya. Ia sudah merasakan ini ketika umurnya menginjak empat tahun. Tepatnya ketika ia sudah pandai berkomunikasi dan mulai bertukar cerita dengan teman-temannya.

Sebagai anak empat tahun yang belum mampu memahami dunia orang dewasa, mereka sering mengeluhkan perilaku para orangtua mereka. Keluhan yang sering didengarnya berasal dari Shikadai--tentu saja. Shikadai sering mengeluhkan okāsan yang akan marah kalau ia dan ayahnya tidak mau bangun pagi untuk sarapan. Menurut Shikadai, ibunya sangat mengerikan ketika marah, bahkan ayahnya juga takut kepada ibu. Begitu katanya. Keluhan pertama ini menanamkan sebuah pertanyaan di kepala Sarada.

Kenapa ayah Shikadai bisa takut pada istrinya? Tidakkah ia seharusnya lebih kuat?

Papa Sarada selalu memberitahu bahwa seorang ayah bertugas untuk melindungi keluarganya.

Jadi, jika seorang ayah tidaklah kuat, bagaimana caranya melindungi keluarga?

Keluhan lain ia dengar dari Hyūga Miyo--sang Heiress klan Hyūga. Ia berkata bahwa ayah terkadang bisa sangat berisik karena sering mengajak ibunya bercanda. Hyūga Hinata yang mampu terhibur terhadap hal-hal kecil tentunya tertawa lepas ketika mendengarkan cerita konyol suaminya, Inuzuka Kiba. Miyo yang sering bermain dengan Tama-nīsan mau tak mau tertular oleh sikap serius anak dari Neji ini. Ia sering merajuk pada ayahnya karena mereka sering sekali tidur larut malam di depan televisi sambil mengobrol.

Sarada hanya menatap Miyo-chan dengan bingung ketika mendengarnya, sebab di keluarganya, ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu semacam itu. Papa Sarada selalu pulang terlambat di malam hari, sedangkan Mama sudah lebih dulu mengantarkan Sarada ke kamar. Di lain waktu, Papa bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah karena harus melakukan kunjungan politik di desa lain. Kemudian, ketika kedua orangtuanya sama-sama tidak sibuk, Papa lebih senang mengajaknya ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari apa itu ninja dan sebagainya. Mereka bisa pulang terlambat dan menemukan Mama yang sudah tidur di sofa.

Melihat kedua orangtuanya berisik?

Tidak pernah.

Melihat mereka berdua bercanda?

Uhm.. Sarada mungkin selalu melewatkan momen itu kecuali kalau mereka memang sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya.

Keluhan terbaru yang didengar Sarada adalah beberapa hari lalu sebelum mereka mulai masuk Akademi. Ia mendengarnya dari Inojin. Anak lelaki itu memang tidak mengungkapkan keluhannya secara langsung di depan Sarada, namun Sarada mendengarnya dari percakapan para anak lelaki ketika mereka sedang bermain _games_ _mobile_ bersama-sama. Saat itu, kalau tidak salah, para anak lelaki sedang sibuk bermain sehingga tidak terlalu menanggapi sang Yamanaka. Namun, ketika anak berambut pirang itu membahas sesuatu mengenai bagaimana cara membuat seorang adik, Shikadai langsung tersedak minumannya dan menatap temannya dengan horor.

Kalau ingatan Sarada tidak salah, Shikadai bertanya sesuatu semacam, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Inojin mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan berujar bahwa ia hanya mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka berdua sedang saling merangkul satu sama lain di ruang tengah. Shikadai menatap kosong temannya sambil bertanya, "Kau yakin hanya itu yang kau lihat?"

Waktu itu, ia mengerutkan dahi dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang juga tidak tahu pasti karena ia sering sekali melihat orangtuanya berangkulan atau bahkan berciuman.

Sarada mengerjap ketika mendengarnya. Ia menoleh pada Chocho yang terkikik sambil memakan snack favoritnya. Chocho kemudian memandang langit dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mengatakan bahwa ia harap suaminya nanti di masa depan akan seromantis Papa Inojin.

Kejadian aneh itu kembali menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala Sarada.

Kenapa Chocho ingin mempunyai suami yang... romantis?

Selain itu, apa pula arti kata itu? Sarada tidak tahu. Ia pusing dan memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Chocho. Ketika sudah mendapatkan jawaban, kini Sarada mendapatkan pertanyaan lain. Chocho berkata bahwa gestur yang dilakukan kedua orangtua Inojin adalah bentuk dari rasa sayang. Romantisme juga bentuk dari rasa sayang.

Jadi, kenapa Sarada tidak pernah sekali pun menyaksikannya?

Ia hanya sering melihat kedua orangtuanya bercakapan dan terkadang Mama yang tampak menggenggam telapak tangan Papa. Jadi, kenapa hanya itu? Kenapa orangtuanya berbeda? Tidakkah mereka saling menyayangi?

Dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan seperti itu, Sarada pun berniat untuk menanyakannya pada Mama nanti karena Papa kelihatannya harus lembur lagi di kantor Hokage.

Jadi, pagi itu ketika Kaoru-san mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, ia langsung memeluk Mamanya erat, membuat perempuan itu terkejut sebelum tertawa rendah. Sebelum Mama sempat bertanya macam-macam mengenai hari pertamanya di Akademi, Sarada sudah terlebih dahulu menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Apakah Mama dan Papa saling menyayangi?"

Ekspresi Mama yang tampak terkejut sekaligus bingung membuat Sarada mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Chocho memberitahuku kalau tiap orangtua akan saling menyangi. Bagaimana dengan Mama dan Papa?"

Tiba-tiba Mama tertawa. Tawa yang sama sekali tidak diprediksikan oleh Sarada karena Mama jarang tertawa. Ia lebih sering tersenyum. Senyum manis yang terkadang membuat Sarada ingin menangis karena ada sesuatu yang salah di dalamnya. Tangan Mama yang mengacak pelan rambut Sarada membuat Sarada mencebikkan bibir dan merengut. Namun, ekspresinya malah membuatnya kembali tertawa.

"Mama, apa yang lucu?!" tanya Sarada sambil merajuk.

Mama masih tertawa. Ia bahkan sampai menyeka air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu geli melihat rajukan Sarada.

" _Kami_ , kau sangat mirip dengan Sasuke," ungkap Mama sambil menyelesaikan tawanya. Sarada mengerutkan alis ketika Mama membandingkannya dengan Papa. "Ekspresi merajukmu, Sarada- _chan_. Oh, _little_ _one_ , kau benar-benar manis!"

Sarada menjauhkan diri dari pelukan Mama. Ia masih memasang ekspresi merajuk. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Mama, aku sudah mengatakannya, jangan panggil aku chan! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil."

"Eh, benarkah? Sarada kecil sudah tumbuh besar?" tanya Mama dengan nada main-main.

"Aku sudah masuk Akademi," timpal Sarada keras. Ia menatap Mamanya dengan alis menyatu. "Mama belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mama Sarada terdiam. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang sama, namun tidak membuat Sarada ingin menangis. Mata Mama tidak memperlihatkan kesedihan! Mama terlihat bahagia.

"Tentu saja kami saling menyayangi. Kenapa kau menanyakannya, hm?" tanya Mama dengan nada bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berpelukan," gumam Sarada.

Mamanya mengerjap.

Sarada kembali berujar, "ataupun berciuman. Tidak. Pernah."

Mamanya kembali mengerjap. Kini kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan pintu, sebelum kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Sarada.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang ciuman? Kau tidak--kau belum melakukannya... 'kan?"

Wajah Sarada memerah. Ia mengalihkan kedua tangan Mama dari bahunya.

"Televisi! Ada banyak di televisi," timpalnya secepat kilat. "Kenapa Mama malah balik menanyakannya padaku? Aku... tentu saja belum! Belum pernah!"

Helaan napas lega itu membuat Sarada melihat Mama dengan heran.

"Akan kuurus masalah televisi nanti," gumam Mamanya. Ia pun melanjutkan. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau melakukannya sebelum berumur tujuh belas, Sarada. Tidak boleh. Bahkan ketika kau sudah menjadi genin, mengerti? Menjadi perempuan itu merepotkan. Kau harus lebih menjaga diri."

Menatap Mama dengan bingung, Sarada pun lebih memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau dan Papa saling menyayangi meski tidak pernah berpelukan dan berciuman?"

Kalau penglihatan Sarada tidak salah, ia sangat yakin bahwa sudut mata Mama tampak sedikit berkedut.

"Yeah, tentu saja," balas Mamanya. Ia kembali mengacak rambut Sarada. "Lagi pula, bentuk kasih sayang bisa diungkapkan lewat banyak hal, Sarada."

"Begitukah?"

"Mm-hm."

Sarada tersenyum. Mama juga ikut tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu menampakkan kesedihan. Senyum itu membuat Sarada ingin menangis. Kenapa Mama tersenyum seperti itu lagi? Di mana senyum yang membuat dadanya hangat?

"Bukankah kau harus berangkat ke Akademi?" tanya Mama. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Ingin kuantar?"

Sarada mengangguk antusias. Ia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur yang didudukinya dan segera menggenggam telapak tangan Mama. Mama yang memang sudah siap meninggalkan rumah sakit pun segera berdiri. Ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada Sarada, menutup mata singkat, dan kembali membukanya.

Ketika mata zamrudnya menatap mata oniks Sarada, ia melihat kerlingan jahil yang tidak pernah dilihatnya dari mata Mama. Sorot mata itu mengingatkannya pada Konohamaru-sensei yang kemarin memperkenalkan diri sebagai guru taijutsu mereka dan langsung membuat mereka yang baru memasuki Akademi tergelepar setelah melakukan latihan ketahanan tubuh.

"Ingin bepergian dengan gaya ninja, Sarada?" tanyanya riang.

Sarada hanya mengertkan dahi.

"Huh, apa maksudmu, Mama?"

Mamanya tersenyum. Senyum yang lagi-lagi mengingatkan Sarada pada Konohamaru-sensei.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu? Baiklah, aku sudah memprediksinya, mengenal siapa orangtuamu," ungkapnya sambil menarik lengan Sarada dan menekankan telapak tangannya di lengan sang Uchiha Muda. Sarada melihat pola segel asing di tangannya. Ketika melihat Mama dengan sorot mata bertanya-tanya, Mama segera menjelaskan, "Segel itu adalah tiruan dari jutsu spesial Nara. Nantinya kau bisa meniru gerakan yang kulakukan, lihat?"

Mama melangkah dan Sarada ikut melangkah.

Sarada mengerjap. Mama tersenyum dan senyumnya terlihat begitu indah.

"Seharusnya teknik ini nanti akan mempermudah proses mengajar taijutsu di Akademi bagi kalian para pemula. Nah, tapi kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya sekarang, Sarada. Yang ingin kuajari adalah berpergian dengan gaya ninja. Persiapkan dirimu."

Dengan senyuman itu, Sarada merasa kakinya ikut tertarik ketika Mama meloncat melalui jendela. Sarada melebarkan mata, merasakan adrenalin baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan ketika berdiri tepat di atas dengan kemiringan yang cukup tajam. Angin di pagi hari terasa menyegarkan. Sarada menoleh pada Mama, melihatnya sedang memperhatikan pemandangan desa dengan ekspresi lembut, namun entah mengapa terlihat sendu. Ketika mereka bertatapan, Mama tersenyum. Senyum menular yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Setelah itu, Sarada hanya bisa mendengar desingan angin dan suara tawanya sendiri ketika mereka bergegas ke Akademi dengan meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain.

Sarada benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah menjadi ninja.

Sejak dulu, ia ingin melakukannya. Tapi, Mama melarangnya. Kini, ketika Mama mengajaknya dengan senang hati, Sarada sangat senang. Ia merasa bebas. Ia bahagia.

Mama terlihat berbeda. Tapi, Sarada sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia akan selalu menyanyangi Mamanya. ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** kawan-kawann aku terkejut xD ternyata cukup banyak yang minat .- buat yang udah meninggalkan review, makasih banyak yah. terus buat yang tanya pairnya siapa... hmm ini SasuFemNaru kok, ntar nikmati saja alur ceritanya. semoga saja di chapter ini sudah sedikit kelihatan alurnya ;)

selamat membaca!

 **ooOoo**

Membaca ulasan misi untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari itu, Sasuke memberi stempel di kertas tersebut dan menumpuknya di tumpukan kertas berisi laporan misi yang lain. Menghabiskan seharian penuh di dalam kantor sudah menjadi rutinitasnya karena dunia ninja yang sekarang ini sudah tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Ancaman dari para ninja kriminal sudah berkurang dan desa menjadi tempat yang sangat aman. Pertumpahan darah yang tidak perlu tidak lagi terjadi dan permintaan jasa shinobi kini telah meluas ke bidang yang lain, tidak hanya bidang keamanan ataupun pembunuhan. Jika dulu mereka lebih sering mendapatkan misi untuk membawa kepala seseorang, maka di era baru ini mereka lebih sering mendapatkan panggilan untuk membantu melaksakan pembangunan atau hal-hal yang mampu dilakukan ninja sekelas Sasuke dengan mata tertutup.

Kasus-kasus besar yang muncul di masa ini lebih terfokus pada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang. Setiap kelompok pemberontak hampir selalu mempunyai tujuan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan ekonomi yang lebih baik karena dengan tercapainya perdamaian, maka konflik-konflik yang dulu dianggap remeh kini justru lebih sering muncul ke permukaan. Keadaan semacam ini membuat Sasuke sangat jarang turun ke lapangan secara langsung. Para jōnin sudah mampu menangani tanpa campur tangannya.

Oleh karena itulah Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menjalankan misi solo itu. Informasi yang mereka dapat menunjukan bahwa sindikat ini tidak berbahaya. Tapi, setelah ia melihat laporan misi yang ditulis Sakura, Sasuke sepertinya harus segera menangani ini dengan lebih serius. Jenis racun dan obat-obatan yang diproduksi kelompok tersebut berpotensi menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Namun, menjadi seorang Hokage selama hampir tujuh tahun telah memberi Sasuke banyak pelajaran dalam menangani berbagai masalah. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada kelompok merepotkan ini.

Permasalahan tersebut tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya sekarang ini adalah mereka yang ada di rumah.

 _Rumah_.

Bisakah ia menyebut tempat tinggal itu rumah jika ia sendiri cukup jarang kembali ke sana?

Sasuke akan lebih setuju menyebutnya sebagai tempat singgah.

Mengerlingkan mata ke arah jam dinding, Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

Haruskah dia pulang?

Para shinobi yang bekerja di Hokage Tower sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing sejak pukul empat sore tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, well, dia masih duduk di kantornya hingga jam menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Insomnia sudah menjadi teman baiknya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak merasa lelah sekarang ini. Ia bisa saja tidur selama satu atau dua jam di sini dan kembali ke rumah pagi nanti untuk berganti pakaian dan sarapan. Namun, Sakura baru kembali dari misi dan baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Seharusnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk kembali ke rumah 'kan?

Menurut kesepakatan yang dulu ia buat dengan Sakura, pintu rumah akan segera dikunci jika sudah lewat pukul sepuluh. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk masuk melalui jendela kamar mereka saja jika ternyata ia pulang pada jam yang sudah kelewat larut.

Selama hampir enam tahun berumah tangga, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia sepertinya selalu menggunakan jendela alih-alih pintu, sebab ia sangat jarang pulang di bawah jam sepuluh.

Kembali ke pertanyaan awal. Haruskah ia pulang?

Kakashi akan segera menyeretnya keluar dari kantor jika tahu ia masih di sini ketika Sakura baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

 _Yeah_ , _benar_ , pikirnya tidak tertarik.

Menetapkan keputusan, Sasuke pun menyambar jubah hitam dan memakainya sementara jubah khas Hokage sengaja ia tinggalkan di dalam kantor. Masa bodoh dengan formalitas. Tidak ada yang melihatnya sekarang ini, 'kan? Sejak dulu, ia selalu enggan memakainya kecuali harus menghadiri acara-acara formal.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke pun segera memasang segel pelindung di area kantor tersebut, mematikan lampu dan melesat keluar dari sana. Hembusan angin dini hari membuat rambut panjangnya yang menutupi mata rinnegan tersingkap. Ia meloncat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, menikmati pergerakan fisik yang lama tidak ia dapatkan karena selalu terperangkap di belakang tumpukan dokumen.

Meskipun tidak terlalu mengeluhkannya--sekarang tidak lagi, tidak seperti dulu--Sasuke tidak akan menyangkal bahwa ia rindu dengan pertarungan. Mendapatkan lawan _sparring_ yang sepadan sangatlah sulit karena Kakashi sendiri sudah sering menolak dengan alasan masalah usia. Padahal, menurut Sasuke, pria itu masih sangat fit. Kemalasannya saja yang membuatnya enggan bergerak.

Selain itu, Kakashi senang membuat Sasuke jengkel.

Patner _sparring_ yang lumayan hanyalah sang Kazekage. Namun, Gaara bukanlah tipe pengguna taijutsu sedangkan Sasuke lebih senang _sparring_ menggunakan jutsu fisik tersebut. Menjadi shinobi dengan skill paling tinggi seorang diri nyatanya tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Apakah minggu ini ia harus minta bantuan pada Rock Lee?

Berjengit karena pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengubur keinginan _sparring_ -nya. Berlatih sudah bukan lagi keharusan baginya. Ia sudah sering memastikan bahwa kemampuannya tidak menurun dan ia yakin kenyataannya memang demikian.

Benar... 'kan?

Lagi pula, percuma saja jika lawan sparringnya tidak berada di level yang sama seperti dia. Sasuke takkan tahu bagaimana kondisi kemampuannya sekarang ini. Memikirkan sesuatu semacam ini takkan membawanya ke mana pun.

Mendaratkan kaki di halaman rumah, Sasuke mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat lampu kamarnya yang masih menyala. Sakura lebih senang tidur tanpa cahaya ataupun cahaya redup. Melihat kondisi kamar yang sekarang, apakah berarti ia belum tidur?

Memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pintu, Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu masuk, menunggu beberapa saat dan hampir menarik diri untuk melesat ke jendela ketika mendengar seruan dari dalam sana. Pintu rumah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Sakura yang memakai piyama lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan rambut merah muda yang basah. Sebuah handuk berada di tangannya, ia memiringkan kepala ke samping, "Kukira kau tidak pulang," ungkapnya kering, seolah ia jengkel kepada Sasuke. " _Okaeri_ , Hokage-sama, kau terlambat makan malam," ujarnya dengan sarkasme yang kental.

Sasuke mengerjap.

 _Hokage-sama?_

Menyusup masuk ke dalam, Sasuke melepas alas kaki dan meletakannya di atas rak. Sakura mengekorinya di belakang dan ketika mereka berjalan bersisian, Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Karena aku ingin?" balas Sakura dengan tidak serius. Ia mengalungkan handuk putih itu ke leher. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong, Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak bisa tidur," timpalnya pendek.

Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia lanjut berjalan ke kamar mandi sementara Sakura ke kamar mereka. Ketika melewati dapur, Sasuke melihat beberapa bekas wadah ramen instan yang berada di tempat sampah. Mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengonsumsi makanan itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak heran karena mereka berdua memang sering mengonsumsi makanan itu pasca tiadanya Naruto. Namun, sejauh ini, Sakura selalu menghindari makan di malam hari. Melihat bekas wadah ramen yang kelihatannya baru dibuang dan jumlahnya yang lebih dari tiga... Sasuke menghela napas pendek.

Apakah kehilangan sahabat memang sangat berat untuk mereka?

Sakura mengonsumsi ramen hanya untuk mengingat Naruto. Mengetahui dia yang kembali melakukannya setelah sekian lama...

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Sasuke segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, menyelesaikan urusannya di sana, dan kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah handuk melingkari pinggang. Ia mengeringkan rambut dan melihat Sakura yang sedang bersender di kepala tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah majalah keluaran terbaru. Mengambil pakaian bersih dari lemari dan mengenakannya, sudut mata Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mengerling padanya sebelum buru-buru kembali membaca majalah yang ia pegang. Sasuke menyampirkan handuk yang tadi ia pakai di gantungan baju sebelum mendaratkan diri di tempat tidur.

Bersama dengan Sakura di malam hari seperti sekarang ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu mendapati Sakura yang sudah terlelap tiap kali ia kembali ke rumah. Perempuan itu menunggunya pulang dan terjaga hingga malam hanya ketika ia ingin berhubungan dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke sudah mengatakan sendiri padanya bahwa ia membebaskan Sakura untuk berinisiatif jika ternyata ia terlalu... tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukannya.

Pernikahan mereka berdua sudah berjalan seperti itu sejak dulu. Namun, kemarin, setelah mendengar perkataan Sarada, Sasuke mau tidak mau menanyakan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang sebenarnya selama ini ia lakukan. Haruskah ia mengubahnya?

Sakura sudah memberi terlalu banyak untuknya. Terlalu banyak.

Ketika keraguan kembali menyusupi, Sasuke segera mengingat alasannya pulang malam ini.

Alasan itu cukup mendorongnya untuk angkat bicara--

"Sarada mengkhawatirkanmu."

\--dan seketika ia lupa bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mahir dalam masalah verbal.

Di momen-momen seperti ini, biasanya Sakura akan tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

Tapi, Sakura yang sekarang sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Ia mengerutkan alis dan mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, baguslah," balas Sasuke pendek. Ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dan tidak menemukan apa pun di kepalanya.

Bekerja sebagai Hokage alih-alih melanjutkan pengembaraan ternyata tetap tidak memperbaiki kemampuannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik. Sasuke menoleh, memperhatikan Sakura yang masih membaca majalah dengan pandangan tidak fokus. Ia tampak sedang melamun alih-alih membaca bacaan yang dipegangnya.

"Adakah yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba memancing Sakura untuk membicarakan masalah mereka--jika Sakura memang menganggap pernikahan mereka sebagai masalah.

Sakura mengerjap, seolah baru tersadar bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian. Ditutupnya majalah itu, ia menoleh pada Sasuke dan dengan amat jujur balik bertanya, "Bicarakan? Maksudmu tentang sindikat pengelola racun itu?"

Kenapa dia terlihat bingung?

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke membenarkan posisi bantal dan membaringkan diri. "Lupakan."

Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia menarik selimut hingga ke atas perut dan memiringkan diri ke samping, menghadap Sasuke. "Katakan saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

 _Panggilan_ _kasual_ _itu_ _lagi_.

"Kau marah?"

"Huh?"

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Err--tidak?"

"Tidurlah."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ia membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun mengurungkan niatnya dan bergumam mengiakan perkataan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura menaruh majalah ke atas nakas, Sasuke menutup lampu kamar mereka, membuat pencahayaan hanya bersumber dari sinar bulan dari luar sana alih-alih lampu.

Sakura menggumamkan kata selamat malam pada Sasuke dan membalikkan badan sehingga ia memunggungi suaminya. Sasuke memindahkan bantal ke dekat Sakura, membenarkan posisi selimut,dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang perempuan itu sebelum kemudian merengkuhnya dari belakang. Di depannya, Sasuke merasakan Sakura yang menegang, seolah tindakan Sasuke mengejutkannya.

Memperbaiki sesuatu dengan perkataan mungkin bukan keahliannya, namun ia masih bisa melakukannya dengan tindakan. Keterkejutan Sakura adalah hal yang maklum karena sejak dulu ia tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk berkontak fisik kecuali ketika mereka sedang berhubungan badan.

Mengistirahatkan dagu di bahu perempuan itu, Sasuke berujar, "Maaf," sebelum menutup mata sambil menghirum aroma segar Sakura yang entah mengapa berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura selalu harum seperti bunga, namun apa yang sekarang ia rasakan lebih mirip seperti hutan dan udara segar di alam liar. Jika penciumannya tidak salah--yang memang tidak pernah salah--Sakura lebih terasa seperti buah-buahan alih-alih bunga.

Di dalam kegelapan, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Sakura yang mengepal di sisi bantal dan bagaimana bibirnya mengatup membentuk garis lurus. Yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke hanyalah tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku dan bagaimana deru napasnya memberat, seolah ia menahan tangis. Hati Sasuke seolah diremas oleh rasa bersalah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa perkataan Sarada memang benar adanya.

Ketika Sasuke hendak mengungkapkan permintaan maaf lagi, ia merasakan Sakura yang mulai tenang. Tubuhnya tidak lagi kaku dan napasnya sudah kembali stabil. Ketika berbicara, suaranya terdengar sangat normal, seolah semua luapan emosi tadi sama sekali tidak terjadi. Alih-alih suara serak akibat tangis, yang terdengar adalah gelak tawa ringan yang entah mengapa terasa amat familiar, namun di saat bersamaan juga asing ketika mendengarnya keluar dari bibir perempuan berambut merah muda ini.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi manusia, ya?"

Nada meledek yang digunakan Sakura membuat Sasuke menatap sisi wajahnya dengan tidak percaya. Semua suasana serius yang melingkupi mereka seolah terhembus oleh angin dengan sangat mudah begitu nada ringan tersebut keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke sangat tercengang sampai ia lupa harus membalas apa.

"Mm-hm, sekarang kau sudah menjadi patung hidup lagi. Bagus sekali," gumam Sakura sambil membenamkan sisi wajahnya pada bantal. "Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Minta maaf seperti tadi bukan gayamu."

"Efek racun itu masih mempengaruhi kepalamu?"

"Mungkin," ungkapnya tidak acuh. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menguap. "Kita sekarang oke, bagaimana?"

"Aku lega."

"Hey, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau masih harus meluangkan waktu untuk Sarada dan sebagainya. Dia mencurigaimu, tahu. Sekali-kali keluarlah bersama dia sambil mengajari dasar taijutsu atau apalah. Konohamaru sangat senang mengerjai anak-anak, terutama perempuan dengan memberi mereka latihan ketahan tubuh yang berat. Aku akan memberi guru muda itu pelajaran suatu saat nanti. Tapi, sebelumnya kau harus meluangkan waktu untuk mengajari Sarada dulu karena kulihat-lihat, dia memang sangat kurang unggul dalam masalah stamina. Kepalanya memang berisi, tapi semuanya sia-sia saja kalau dia tidak bisa menerapkannya di lapangan."

Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Sakura. Matanya melebar, ia melihat sosok yang ada di pelukannya, merasakan sesuatu familiar yang menelusup ke dalam dadanya.

Dejá vú, Sasuke merasakan dejá vú. Di mana ia pernah mendengarnya? Kapan ia pernah mendengar ini dari Sakura? Apakah kalimat semacam ini memang berasal dari Sakura? Ketika terhanyut dalam pikirannya, Sasuke mendengar umpatan samar yang ia curigai berasal dari sosok di pelukannya ini.

 _Apa?_

"Bisa kau ulangi?" tanya Sasuke serius. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menariknya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah dengan wajah. Sinar rembulan dari kaca jendela membuat Sasuke melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sakura, seolah ia tercengang dengan perkataannya sendiri. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga dan ia melebarkan mata. Sasuke mengalihkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah perempuan itu dengan telapak tangannya dan menahan tangannya untuk tetap berada di sana, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Sakura, kau--"

Menekankan tangannya ke dada Sasuke untuk membuat jarak di antara mereka, Sakura tergelak gugup.

Ya, Sasuke yakin tawa itu adalah tawa gugup dan hanya ada satu orang yang selalu bersikap begitu.

Satu orang.

Apa yang--

"Aku meracau lagi, benar? Oh, lupakan saja. Efek racun itu benar-benar buruk," ungkapnya dengan amat cepat. Sasuke mengerutkan alis, merasa heran sekaligus tidak percaya.

Sakura bergeser ke samping dan menatap langit-langit. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan dan menghembuskan napas, panjang.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidur saja?" ungkapnya dengan suara yang terdengar putus asa. "Aku pusing."

Caranya mengatakan pusing terdengar ambigu. Seolah ia tidak mengatakan pusing dalam konteks kepalanya yang sakit.

Mengabaikan kejanggalan yang terasa begitu mengganggu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka ini. Apa pun keanehan yang muncul di diri Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilihnya yang bersikap seperti ini. Perilaku Sakura yang seolah tidak menuntut apa pun darinya dan memilih untuk menganggap lalu ketegangan di antara mereka sangat membuat Sasuke tenang.

Seluruh beban di pundaknya seolah terangkat. Ia merasa bahwa setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura mampu mengerti cara pikirnya yang tidak menyukai sebuah hubungan rumit. Apa yang ada di otaknya adalah Sakura yang seharusnya bersikap biasa saja padanya seperti ketika ia bersikap kepada orang lain. Sakura tidak perlu mencoba terlihat sempurna atau apalah demi membuatnya diterima oleh Sasuke. Sebab, semakin ia berusaha, semakin besar pula rasa bersalah Sasuke karena di matanya segalanya terasa salah.

Sejak tujuh tahun lalu, Sakura seperti berusaha menjadi orang lain demi Sasuke. Ia selalu menahan emosi buruknya semacam kecewa dan marah. Seolah dua jenis emosi itu akan membuat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia begitu berhati-hati pada Sasuke, tidak seperti sikapnya terhadap Naruto. Kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman karena artinya Sakura masih berharap banyak padanya ketika mereka berdua tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan hal lebih dari apa yang ia berikan sekarang.

Namun sejak dua hari terakhir, Sasuke merasa Sakura terlihat lebih... bebas?

Atau Sasuke melihatnya begitu karena Sakura pada akhirnya telah mampu mencapai standar orang yang diinginkan Sasuke?

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Membenarkan posisi selimut yang sudah sedikit tersingkap, Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menatap langit-langit kamar. Apa yang terlihat di sana adalah cengiran khas dari seorang yang merupakan Jinchūriki Kyūbi.

Ia mengerang dalam hati dan mengikuti gestur Sakura di sampingnya yang menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya.

Jauh di dalam sana, sosok di samping Sasuke memimpikan seseorang yang tersenyum sendu dan berbisik, " _Baka_ ," sambil mengusap cairan bening yang mengaliri pipi. Pikirannya berlari pada kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu di sebuah lembah yang sudah porak-poranda akibat pertarungan dua orang yang terlampau kuat.

 _Pada akhirnya hanya kau yang bisa meraihnya, Naruto. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk berada di sampingnya. Kini, kau akan mendapatkannya kembali. Aku mempercayakan keluargaku kepadamu karena kita semua akan selalu menjadi keluarga. ]_

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, alive Neji, dimensional travel, semi-canon.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family.

 **A/N :** ceritanya author lagi suka update jadi... here we go.- untuk alasan-alasan terkait gimana nasib sakura atau siapa yg ada di tubuh sakura ntar bakal dijelasin di chapter depan ya, biar kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri. makasih untuk komentar-komentar positifnya

Selamat Membaca!

 **ooOoo**

Pagi harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang seolah menusuk mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyipitkan mata sambil menutupnya dengan telapak tangan. Ketika hendak beranjak bangun, ia merasakan lengan kanannya yang seolah dibebani oleh sesuatu.

Sasuke mengerling ke samping kanan, menemukan sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah meringkuk dengan sebelah tangan tergolek di sisi leher Sasuke sementara sebelah kakinya menindihi kaki Sasuke, membuat kaki mereka saling terkait. Selimut yang tadi malam mereka gunakan sudah tersingkap di ujung tempat tidur dan tampaknya akan segera jatuh.

Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghembuskan napas lega, teringat bahwa ia tak perlu lagi khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke bertanya-tanya sejak kapan istrinya mulai tidur dengan berantakan seperti ini. Di malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka selalu bangun di posisi yang sama. Kalaupun bergerak, perubahan yang ada tidak terlalu jauh dengan posisi awal ketika mereka jatuh tertidur. Namun, sekarang, lihatlah...

Selain itu, sejak kapan Sakura masih belum bangun ketika matahari sudah menyingsing begitu tinggi?

 _Menyingsing_ _begitu_ _tinggi_

Realisasi seakan menghantam Sasuke. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Sejak dulu, ia memang bukan _morning_ _person_. Tapi, ia juga tidak pernah bangun siang. Mungkin, pernah selama beberapa kali. Namun, tentunya bukan di hari kerja.

Apakah dia punya hari libur?

Oh, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal yang demikian.

Mengalihkan lengan Sakura dari lehernya, Sasuke pun bangkit terduduk dengan kaki Sakura yang masih terkait dengannya. Ia menoleh menatap jam dinding, melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh. Sebuah rekor terbarunya selama sembilan tahun terakhir. Bagus sekali.

Sasuke tidak pernah bangun lebih dari pukul lima. Paling lambat ia bangun pukul lima.

Ada apa dengan insomnianya? Apakah penyakit menjengkelkan itu dengan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi? Haruskah Sasuke lega atau kesal?

Merutuki kepalanya yang belum terfokus, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera bergegas memulai rutinitas harinya. Terdapat pertemuan penting antar-Kage hari ini dan masalahnya--pertemuan itu dimulai pukul setengah sembilan nanti yang berarti satu jam lagi. Sasuke mungkin tidak perlu terburu-buru karena pertemuan ini bertempat di Konoha. Tapi, dengan segala acara penyambutan dan berbagai formalitas merepotkan lain...

Mengalihkan kaki Sakura dengan tidak terlalu berhati-hati, Sasuke mendengar erangan protes perempuan di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi dan segera turun dari tempat tidur--hanya untuk dihentikan oleh Sakura. Kaus hitam yang dipakainya ditarik sedangkan Sakura berusaha untuk duduk. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit.

"Sasuke?" ungkapnya dengan nada bertanya.

Mengerling pada jam dinding, Sasuke segera membalas, "Ya?" dengan nada tidak sabar.

Sakura secara spontan segera menjauhkan tangannya. Ia melebarkan mata, mengukuti arah pandang Sasuke yang tengah menatap jam dinding. Pada detik selanjutnya, Sakura sudah merangkak turun dari tempat tidur dengan umpatan yang tertahan di tiap helaan napasnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan mengikuti Sakura keluar dari kamar setelah menyambar handuk yang tersampir di gantungan baju. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, namun berhenti di dapur ketika melihat Sakura--dengan rambut pendeknya yang telah dikucir di belakang kepala--sedang membuka lemari pendingin lebar-lebar. Ekspresinya tengah menahan kesal yang amat kentara.

"Kau pasti bercanda," ungkapnya dengan nada horor. Matanya masih memindai isi lemari pendingin yang hanya berisi botol air mineral dan beberapa buah sayuran berwarna merah yang disebut tomat. Tanpa menolehkan kepala, Sakura berujar, "Seharusnya aku tidak berharap banyak. Oh, apa yang kupikirkan. Tentu saja kau tidak memikirkan masalah rumah. Lupakan saja belanja bahan makanan. Kenapa aku sempat berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan jalan-jalan ke minimarket dan membeli sekantung beras?"

Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi begitu blak-blakan seperti ini?

Selain itu, apakah perkataannya tadi adalah sarkasme?

Masih merasa sedikit jengkel karena ia yang kesiangan, Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura atas dorongan untuk membela diri. Ia ikut membungkukkan tubuh dan memindai lemari pendingin yang memang tidak menyisakan apa pun selain air mineral dan--err--tomat. Di sampingnya, Sakura tengah menatap Sasuke nanar, tampak ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Kau akan belanja hari ini," simpul Sasuke. "Aku tidak perlu sarapan sedangkan kau bisa makan di luar bersama Sarada."

Sakura mengerjap. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Brilian," gumamnya masih dengan senyuman. "Dan kau akan pingsan kelaparan nanti," tambahnya dengan senyum buatan yang membuat sudut mata Sasuke berkedut.

"Tidak," balasnya pendek. Ia teringat jadwal pertemuan Kage dan segera berbalik untuk kembali ke kamar mandi. "Ada pertemuan penting hari ini. Aku sudah terlambat."

Mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, Sakura berujar, "Siapa peduli. Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat. Lagi pula, terlambat sesekali bukanlah dosa besar."

"Kredibilitasku akan menurun."

"Kalau begitu, kredibilitas Kakashi-sensei sudah tenggelam di dasar palung laut."

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. "Pria tua itu tidak punya harapan. Jangan samakan aku dengan dia."

Sakura tergelak di sampingnya. Sasuke bisa mendengar nada geli di suaranya ketika ia berujar, "Sepuluh tahun lagi dan kau akan berakhir sama sepertinya kalau terus menerus bersikap kaku dengan pekerjaanmu. Santai sedikit, Sasuke. Godaime tidak pernah mempermasalahkan _image_ dan kukira kau juga begitu. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan nama baik? Masa bodoh dengan apa yang orang lain katakan. Kau dengar?"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar mandi. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kalkulasi. Sakura mematung di tempatnya. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi seperti tadi malam. Ekspresi yang memperlihatkan seolah ia terkejut oleh tindakannya sendiri. Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya untuk melihat catatan kesehatan Sakura pasca misi dua hari lalu.

Sakura memang tidak lagi mengungkit masalah mereka. Ia memang tidak lagi menahan diri. Namun, dengan kepalanya yang sudah menjadi jernih, Sasuke tahu bahwa perilakunya yang demikian justru terasa tidak biasa dan cenderung janggal. Sasuke merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu. Ketika memikirkannya, ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat labil karena tadi malam ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sakura yang sekarang ini. Tapi, segala celotehan, nada jengkel, dan juga refleks yang ia tunjukan pasca kepulangannya dari misi itu... Segalanya terlalu janggal, namun di saat bersamaan juga familiar.

Sakura membuatnya tenang, bahkan secara tidak sadar membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk mengenai masa lalu. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mempengaruhinya sampai seperti itu?

Segala gerak-geriknya, caranya berbicara...

Kenapa Sasuke melihat... Naruto di mata hijau itu?

Termangu oleh pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri dan membuat catatan batin untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura, apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya ia menjalani semua ini terlebih dahulu. Sebab, jujur saja, Sasuke juga menikmatinya. Ia senang--ia senang bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kasual seperti ini. Ia senang karena sekarang seolah tidak ada lagi pembatas yang menciptakan ketegangan di antara mereka. Sasuke merasa seperti kembali mendapatkan teman baiknya.

Apakah Sasuke jahat karena menikmati perubahan diri Sakura?

Terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke hampir melewatkan Sakura yang berujar, "Kau akan sarapan bersama kami. Kau tahu, Ayame-san merindukanmu," dengan nada serius, seolah perkataannya tadi sama sekali tidak mengandung ledekan.

 _Lagi_.

Sasuke hanya memandang kosong Sakura.

Sakura mengerang pelan.

"Oh, ayolah. Menyenangkan hati orang lain takkan menyakiti egomu, bukan?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika Sakura mendahuluinya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah berujar, "Ne, Sasuke, kumohon?"

 _Kumohon_.

 _Kumohon_.

 _Kumohon_.

Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Mata yang ia tatap seolah berganti-ganti warna dari zamrud ke safir selama beberapa saat. Hingga kemudian, iris safir yang berasal dari imajinasinya tampak bertahan terlalu lama, membuat Sasuke tidak sadar akan kedekatan wajah mereka dan keinginannya untuk menyatukan bibir dengan sosok berwajah feminim yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia ketahui bisa dimiliki oleh nama seseorang yang sedang memenuhi kepalanya kala itu. Warna rambut Sakura tiba-tiba berubah dari merah muda menjadi keemasan. Rambut pendeknya tiba-tiba memanjang hingga menyentuh paha. Begitu juga dengan rupanya. Pipi yang tampak halus tanpa luka itu tiba-tiba dihiasi oleh tanda lahir yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki Uzumaki.

Uchiha Sasuke melihat dengan jelas sosok perempuan yang begitu mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan dia begitu terpaku hingga tidak menyadari perempuan itu yang melebarkan mata dan membentuk segel tangan dengan begitu cepat. Ketika ia mengerjap, sosok berambut keemasan itu telah kembali menjadi Sakura dan ia mendengar langkah kaki Sarada yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Papa? Mama?" tanya anak berusia enam tahun itu. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian bersih yang biasa ia kenakan untuk bepergian, sangat berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya yang masih tampak berantakan. "Kalian... kesiangan? Aku dengar ribut-ribut dari atas dan--"

"Papamu pulang larut, Sarada. Kau harus menyalahkan dia," timpal Sakura sambil menghampiri sang Uchiha Heiress. "Kita akan makan di luar bersama Papa."

Mata oniks Sarada tiba-tiba tampak bersinar. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dan Sasuke yang sedang menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang belum pernah dilihat Sarada. Namun, apa pun pandangan itu, Sarada menyukainya. Mereka berdua entah mengapa terlihat dekat dan ia teringat perkataan Sakura kemarin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sarada antusias. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan penuh harap. "Kau akan makan di luar bersama kami?"

Sasuke merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba berat hanya untuk menggeleng. Alih-alih gelengan, ia malah mengangguk dengan gumaman, "Aa."

" _Yatta_!" teriak Sarada. Ia memeluk Sakura secara spontan--yang langsung dibalas pelukannya oleh perempuan itu. Tawa renyah Sarada terdengar begitu menghibur di telinga dua orang dewasa yang berada di sana. Menampilkan senyuman pada Sakura, Sarada berujar, "Kau melakukannya, Mama! Kita berhasil! Kau menepati janjimu dan membuktikannya!"

"Mm-hm," balas Sakura sambil mengusap rambut Sarada, begitu terfokus pada mata polos anak itu hingga tidak menyadari mata oniks lain yang tengah mengamatinya. "Sekarang kau mengakui kehebatan Mama?"

"Sembilan puluh lima persen."

"Ah, bukankah harusnya seratus?"

"Tidak bisa. Papa memberitahuku bahwa di dunia tidak ada yang sempurna. Angka seratus itu mustahil."

"Kalau begitu 99,9?"

"Tidak bisa. Terlalu mendekati sempurna."

"Seratus kalau begitu," simpul Sakura sambil menekankan telunjuknya di bibir mungil yang hendak kembali memprotes itu. "Jangan ikuti kepesimisan Papamu, oke? Angka seratus selalu bisa dicapai meski kau harus berusaha seribu kali lipatnya."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Sakura ringan. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Sarada. "Sekarang, kau akan mengambil tas yang biasa kau bawa ke Akademi dan menunggu kami di depan. _Roger_?"

" _Roger_!"

Setelahnya, Sarada melesat pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan dua orang yang mematung di lantai dasar. Mereka berdua terhanyut oleh pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga kemudian Sakura menutup matanya pelan, bangkit berdiri, berbalik menghadap Sasuke, dan berujar, "Kutunggu di depan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Ia melihat Sakura berjalan menjauh dan segera kembali memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada yang kau perlukan?"

"Tidak," ungkapnya pendek. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Apron yang kau kenakan terbalik."

Setelahnya, Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sakura yang mengerjap dan mengecek kebenaran atas pernyataan Sasuke. Ekspresi jengkel menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berujar, "Seorang berengsek akan tetap berengsek."

Namun, siapa pun yang melihatnya takkan bisa melewatkan nada lembut di suaranya dan bagaimana bibirnya menampilkan senyuman samar. Untungnya, tidak ada yang menyaksikan momen tersebut. Kecuali makhluk yang tersembunyi oleh sebuah segel yang sudah sengaja dibuka selama bertahun-tahun lalu.

 **ooOoo**

Yamanaka Ino sudah mendengar berita kepulangan Sakura dan bagaimana kondisinya ketika ia tiba Konoha dua hari lalu. Namun, selama dua hari itu pula ia belum sekali pun berpapasan dengannya. Padahal, biasanya, mereka akan selalu bertemu karena Sakura yang secara sengaja mengunjunginya di toko bunga ataupun mereka yang bertemu di rumah sakit.

Mengetahui keabsenan sahabatnya ini, Ino jadi penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Kemarin sore, ia sudah mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk melakukan _chek_ _up_ rutin menyangkut kandungannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sang ninja medis berambut merah muda. Alih-alih menemukannya, ia hanya bertemu dengan Nanako--seorang medis yang bekerja di bawah perintah Sakura. Nanako sedang mengidentifikasi jenis sampel racun yang dibawa Sakura dan memberitahu Ino tentang Sakura yang masuk rumah sakit akibat kehabisan chakra.

Jadi, hari ini, Ino bermaksud untuk menemui teman baiknya ketika sosok itu sudah lebih dahulu muncul di hadapannya. Tidak sepenuhnya muncul, tapi ia melihatnya yang berada di sebuah mini market dengan sebuah keranjang kosong. Sakura sedang berdiri di sektor sayuran dengan ekspresi enggan, seolah bahan makanan yang didominasi oleh warna hijau itu bakal menyerangnya kalau ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan mereka ke dalam keranjang belanjanya.

Dari sekian banyak kegemaran yang dimiliki Sakura, berbelanja adalah salah satunya. Melihatnya murung seperti itu mau tak mau membuat rasa penasaran Ino naik ke permukaan dan secara otomatis membuat kakinya melangkah menghampiri perempuan itu.

Sebelum Ino membuka mulut untuk menyapa Sakura, kepala berambut merah muda itu sudah mendongak untuk menatapnya. Ia mengerjap sekali sebelum tersenyum lega.

"Ah, kau tepat waktu, Ino," ungkap Sakura dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku butuh bantuan di sini."

Menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir, Ino menekankan telunjuknya di bahu Sakura, ia mendesis, "Oi, _Forehead_ , habis ke mana saja kau? Kenapa sulit sekali menemukan dahi lebarmu?"

Alih-alih membalas ejekan seperti biasa, Sakura berjengit. Ia tertawa gugup.

"Aku di sini, lihat?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Selain itu, Konoha cukup luas, kan?"

Ino memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Mengulurkan tangan untuk memilah sayur-sayuran, Ino bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah."

"Jangan berbohong padaku lagi, Sakura. Aku tahu," ungkap Ino sambil menghembuskan napas. Ia meletakkan kubis yang tadi sempat dipegangnya. "Ceritakan padaku."

Sakura terdiam. Matanya terpatri pada bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di depannya. Kemudian, tepat ketika Ino hendak mengulangi perkataannya, Sakura berujar, "Aku sedang belanja."

"Oh, aku tidak melihatnya."

Sakura meringis. Ia menoleh kepada Ino, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu perempuan itu dan entah mengapa menatap sang Yamanaka dengan sorot mata bersalah yang membuat Ino bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf," kata Sakura dengan nada kering. Ia menelan salivanya dan melanjutkan, "Maksudku, kita tidak bisa bicara di sini, kau lihat?"

Mengikuti pandangan Sakura yang seolah menunjukkan keadaan sekitar yang cukup ramai, Ino berdecak pelan. Ia segera menyambar keranjang belanja yang dipegang oleh Sakura dan memasukan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam sana dengan kilat, membuat Sakura melebarkan mata sambil berseru protes.

"Oh, tidak, Ino! Kurangi sayurnya, kurangi!" ungkap Sakura panik.

Ino tidak mengindahkannya. Ia segera berpindah dari sektor sayuran ke sektor rempah-rempah dan mengambil beberapa bumbu instan yang biasa dibeli Sakura dengannya. Memilih untuk membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan bantuan, Sakura melihat Ino dengan was-was ketika perempuan itu dengan lincah berpindah-pindah tempat dari sektor buah hingga sektor ikan dan daging, merasa khawatir jika tiba-tiba Ino terpeleset dan membuat kandungannya bermasalah. Setelah memasukkan beberapa daging dan ikan beku ke dalam keranjang, Ino menyeret Sakura ke kasir sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kita akan mampir ke kedai teh untuk bicara," ungkap Ino dengan nada tidak terbantahkan.

Sakura meringis ketika mendengarnya. Ia membayar belanjaan yang dibelinya dan menurut saja begitu Ino mengajaknya mampir ke sebuah kedai teh yang berada di dekat Hokage Tower. Berjalan di samping Ino, Sakura mengerling ke arah bangunan tersebut, melihatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Jika seseorang baru masuk ke dalam kedai, mereka akan melewatkan dua orang yang duduk di sudut ruangan--kecuali kalau orang itu memiliki penglihatan yang amat tajam.

Ino memesan teh hijau yang biasa dibelinya sementara Sakura lebih memilih teh original yang membuat Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Namun, mantan Ketua Divisi TI itu tidak menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Ia mengamati Sakura yang meletakkan plastik belanjaan di kaki kursi sebelum kemudian menopang sebelah pipinya dengan satu tangan di atas meja.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" tanya Sakura dengan tidak tertarik. Percikan emosi karena rasa tertekan itu tidak lagi menghiasi mata zamrudnya. Saat di minimarket beberapa waktu lalu, Ino tidak memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Namun, sekarang ini, ia bisa melihatnya. Sakura tidak terlihat terbebani dan cenderung tampak bebas.

Mengaitkan satu teori dengan teori yang lain, Ino akhirnya mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan di kepalanya. Hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat Sakura tidak lagi memperlihatkan tatapan menyedihkan itu. Hanya ada satu alasan dan mengetahui alasan tersebut, Ino pun menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Ino memulai.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, "Apa maksudmu?"

Berdecak, Ino masih menatap Sakura dengan senyuman miring. "Jangan pura-pura, Sakura. Beritahu aku."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Maksudmu mengenai Sasuke?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kemudian sebuah realisasi seolah menamparnya.

Ino mengerjap.

"Kalian sudah sedekat itu sampai kau memanggilnya dengan nama saja?" bisiknya dengan suara meninggi.

"Bukankah aku selalu memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak menambahkan imbuhan di belakang namanya!" seru Ino dengan antusias. "Mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah merasa nyaman untuk memanggilnya dengan begitu kasual karena, kau tahu, kita membicarakan Sasuke-kun."

Ino melihat Sakura yang seakan terkejut oleh sesuatu. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ah, yeah. Aku sedang belajar membiasakan diri. Bukankah lebih baik begitu?"

Menyesap teh yang tadi dipesannya, Ino kembali bertanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Sakura tampak ragu ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menyenderkan diri di punggung kursi sementara tangannya sibuk memainkan cangkir teh yang dipesannya.

"Mm-hm, kami baik-baik saja."

Kelegaan di hati Ino tiba-tiba menguap. Ia menyipitkan mata dan memandang Sakura dengan seksama. Pancaran kesedihan itu memang tidak ada, tapi Sakura jelas-jelas tidak tampak tenang.

"Dia masih mengabaikanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka. "Masih menghindarimu?"

Kini justru Sakura yang kelihatan terkejut. Ia termenung beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Tidak," ujarnya pendek. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir teh untuk menatap Ino. "Tadi malam dia pulang dan minta maaf."

Ino semakin mencondongkan diri ke depan meja.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" beo Sakura. Ia manatap Ino heran. "Kami tidur?" balasnya dengan nada bertanya.

Mengerang rendah, Ino menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Iya, tentu saja kau tidur karena kelelahan. Tapi, sebelum tidur. Berapa lama kalian melakukannya? Berapa kali? Apakah ada perubahan? Pasti ada, kan? Maksudku, aku tahu dia akan tetap melakukannya kalau kau minta. Tapi, setelah meminta maaf, dia pasti melakukannya tanpa diminta, bukan? Dari itu saja sudah ada perbedaan. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sakura tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia mengerjap. Suaranya terdengar kering ketika bertanya, "Maksudmu seks?"

Ino menghela napas. Ia menepuk dahi.

"Tentu saja, _Forehead_!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terlihat begitu pucat, seakan ia baru saja menyadari keberadaan hantu yang selama ini bersembunyi di sudut kamarnya. Ino menangkap perubahan ekspresi itu, namun ia belum sempat bertanya karena sudah didahului oleh Sakura. Tertawa pendek sambil mengibaskan tangan, Sakura berujar, "Nah, kau tidak beruntung, Ino. Tidak ada cerita panas di sini. Kami benar-benar langsung tidur tadi malam. Dia sepertinya terlalu kenyang menghadapi berbagai dokumen di kantor dan langsung kolaps hingga pagi sampai hampir tidak sempat sarapan karena khawatir akan terlambat."

Mata Ino memancarkan kekecewaan. Ia menghempaskan diri ke punggung kursi sambil mengusap perutnya. Raut masam di wajahnya mengundang tawa dari bibir Sakura yang baru saja menyesap teh pesanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka meninggalkan kedai setelah Sakura memberitahu Ino agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan lebih memperhatikan kondisi kandungannya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai ibu hamil yang tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran supaya janin yang berada di dalam kandungan tidak terpengaruh. Ino hanya mendengarkannya sambil lalu dan memeluk Sakura ketika mereka berpisah.

Merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Ino, Sakura membalas pelukan dengan kaku dan menanyakan alasan tindakan tersebut. Ino hanya tertawa ringan dan berkata bahwa ia punya firasat tidak enak sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Melihat Sakura yang baik-baik saja sangat membuatnya lega.

Begitu keduanya berpisah, Sakura menghela napas pendek beberapa kali sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah. Ia memilih jalan memutar yang membuatnya melewati sebuah gang sepi alih-alih jalanan utama. Ketika ia baru berjalan beberapa meter tiba-tiba plastik belanjaan yang dipegangnya jatuh ke tanah, bersamaan dengan sebuah ledakan dari luar desa. Plastik itu terjatuh begitu Sakura menghilang menjadi kepulan asap dan suara _poof_ yang familiar.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, semi-canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** buat yang masih sedikit bingung, di sini setting waktunya rada sama seperti boruto yah. jadi dunia ninja sudah sedikit modern.- terima kasih.

 **ooOoo**

Pertemuan Kage adalah pertemuan yang diadakan rutin setiap dua tahun sekali pasca Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat sebelas tahun silam. Mereka, lima desa ninja, sepakat untuk meneruskan aliansi yang mempertahankan perdamaian selama kurang lebih sebelas tahun ini. Kegunaan sebuah aliansi juga tidak hanya untuk menyediakan pasukan militer kuat yang merupakan kombinasi lima desa ninja. Namun, aliansi tersebut juga merupakan wadah untuk saling memberi informasi satu sama lain.

Oleh karena kegunaan itulah mereka--para Kage--mempunyai sebuah jaringan informasi yang luas dan terpercaya, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga bersifat rahasia. Masalah-masalah besar dunia ninja hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang saja yang memegang peran penting di kelima desa tersebut. Dari masalah-masalah besar yang sedang diperbincangkan, salah satunya menyangkut sindikat pengelola racun ilegal yang ternyata lebih berbahaya dari yang mereka duga.

Pernyataan ini dinyatakan oleh empat desa lain yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa minggu lalu mereka telah diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sora-- _The Sky_. Ciri-ciri dari orang ini adalah memakai jubah berwana merah marun dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala serta wajah yang ditindik. Entah itu di bibir, hidung, atau di kedua telinganya.

Kekuatan mereka belum terdefinisi karena mereka seolah menguasai hampir lima buah elemen alam sekaligus. Mulai dari api, air, tanah, angin, hingga petir. Tubuh mereka sekuat baja dan mereka mengonsumsi kapsul yang dicurigai mampu melipatgandakan kekuatan. Efek dari kapsul itu bisa terlihat dari segel yang meliputi seluruh tubuhnya.

Berita yang baru didengar Sasuke ini membuatnya langsung awas. Keterkaitan antara kelompok orang yang bernama Sora ini terlihat begitu jelas. Mereka melipatgandakan kekuatannya menggunakan kapsul yang merupakan hasil akhir dari racikan racun yang dibuat oleh kelompok sindikat pengelola racun ilegal.

Begitu Kazekage selesai memberitahukan berita tersebut, Sasuke segera bertanya, "Apa yang mereka incar?"

Menghembuskan napas sambil menyenderkan diri di punggung kursi, Tsuchikage bergumam dengan muram, "Anak-anak. Mereka menculik mereka selagi menjarah harta para warga non-ninja."

"Permukiman shinobi dan non-shinobi di Kiri cenderung terpisah. Akibatnya, korban yang berjatuhan begitu banyak," ungkap Mizukage dengan nada marah. "Anak-anak yang mereka culik bukanlah seorang genin atau chūnin, mereka mengincar anak yang masih di Akademi atau bahkan mereka yang sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan ninja."

"Rendahan sekali, memang," balas Raikage. Ekspresinya tampak bosan, namun suaranya menunjukan ketegasan. "Entah apa tujuan besar kelompok ini. Tapi, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menyerang para daimyo dan desa-desa ninja akan mendapatkan imbasnya."

Perkiraan Raikage sangatlah masuk akal. Dilihat dari target-target penyerangan, Sora pasti akan segera memburu para bangsawan dari lima negara besar. Entah untuk menculik anak-anak yang merupakan penerus dari para petinggi ataupun menjarah kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Untuk menangkap orang-orang ini, langkah yang bisa diambil adalah mengirimkan shinobi ke kuil-kuil keamanan daimyo dan kediamannya. Kehadiran sebuah negara bagi desa ninja sangatlah vital karena meskipun mereka tidak punya kemampuan bertarung, mereka unggul di bidang perekonomian.

Mengutarakan rencana untuk melindungi para daimyo itu, Sasuke pun--sebagai tuan rumah pertemuan ini--menutup diskusi mereka selagi meminta kerja sama mereka semua. Keempat Kage mengangguk respek padanya dan mereka sedang bergegas turun untuk acara jamuan ketika sebuah ledakan besar terdengar di perbatasan desa.

Semua orang menolehkan kepala ke sumber ledakan yang berasal dari sebelah barat gedung pertemuan. Sepuluh orang shinobi yang merupakan pengawal dari para Kage segera merangsak masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Mereka tampak begitu awas dengan masing-masing tangan siap memegang senjata.

Hyūga Neji dan Sai yang merupakan pengawal dari Hokage berseru, "Hokage-sama--"

Sasuke segera mengangguk, memberi izin bagi mereka untuk mengecek kekacauan di luar sana. Para pengawal Kage yang lain mengikuti Neji dan Sai. Namun, beberapa detik pasca kepergian mereka, ledakan besar kembali muncul. Kali ini kapasitas ledakan terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya, membuat beberapa lukisan yang menggantung di dinding jatuh berdebuk ke tanah.

Keadaan yang tampak genting di tengah-tengah kedamaian ini membuat para Kage gatal ingin mengecek tempat kejadian. Mereka segera menyusul para pengawal sementara Sasuke melesat keluar, menyaksikan kepanikan yang melanda desa yang dipimpinnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Orang-orang berlarian dengan wajah takut. Mereka saling menabrak satu sama lain, menimbulkan pertengkaran yang tidak berarti. Di deretan kedai-kedai makanan, tercecer cukup banyak barang jualan yang tentunya menjadi tidak layak jual karena terinjak-injak. Anak-anak menangis karena takut. Mereka tampak terpisah dari orang tuanya. Ketika ledakan kembali muncul, Sasuke melihat kepulan asap yang berasal dari arah barat--arah di mana ledakan awal muncul. Namun, kali ini, jarak ledakan itu lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Jika tadi posisinya berada di luar gerbang, sekarang pencipta ledakan itu sudah melewati gerbang dan sedang menuju ke tengah-tengah permukiman warga.

Para shinobi yang bertugas tidak hadir di sela-sela keributan ini. Mereka tampaknya sudah bergegas bersama Neji dan Sai menuju tempat kejadian. Di tengah-tengah desa, Sasuke melihat besi bangunan yang bergoyang akibat ledakan itu. Besi dari bangunan yang masih belum selesai dibangun tersebut akan jatuh sewaktu-waktu dan mengenai seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di bawahnya.

Tepat sebelum besi tersebut menjatuhi sang anak kecil yang malang, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu melesat meraup tubuh mungil anak itu dan mendarat tepat di depan kumpulan orang yang sedang bertengkar. Mereka tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran sang Hokage dan masih sibuk dengan argumentasinya ketika kesabaran Sasuke menipis.

Ia merogoh kantung senjata dari balik jubah Hokage dan melemparkan kunai tepat di sela wajah dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu, seketika membuat keduanya melonjak kaget dan memisahkan diri dari acara saling menarik kerah baju satu sama lain. Kepala mereka dan orang-orang lain segera terarah kepada pelaku pelempar kunai, terlihat hendak kembali marah-marah, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat siapa yang menginterupsi pertengkaran mereka.

Dengan tergugup, dua orang tersebut segera membenarkan seragam polisi mereka yang berantakan, dan membungkukkan diri kepada Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama. Maaf atas kelalaian dan sikap tidak profesional kami--"

Sasuke melihat mata merah mereka akibat mabuk.

Ia menahan dengusan.

"Evakuasi warga," ujarnya tegas. Ia memandang para warga non-ninja yang kini telah terdiam dan memberi perhatian penuh kepada pemimpin mereka. "Untuk yang lain, ikuti instruksi mereka. Bawa anak-anak kalian dan pastikan mereka aman."

Mereka semua mengangguk dan tanpa banyak bicara segera mengikuti arahan Sasuke. Ketika hendak beranjak, Sasuke melihat ibu dari anak yang telah ia selamatkan tengah memeluk anaknya erat sementara anak itu menangis. Ia mengelus punggung anak tersebut, mencoba menenangkannya sebelum berdiri dan menggendongnya. Ketika wanita muda itu menatap Sasuke, ia langsung menyunggingkan senyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Anda menyelamatkan anak saya, Sasuke-sama. Saya dan sekeluarga akan sangat berhutang pada Anda."

Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar untuk keempat kalinya. Meski suaranya jauh lebih lemah dibanding sebelumnya, Sasuke tetap menolehkan kepala ke arah ledakan tersebut.

Menajamkan pandangan, Sasuke pun mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada wanita berambut kecoklatan yang barusan berterima kasih padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian lagi. Bergegaslah mengikuti evakuasi."

Tanpa menunggu respon perempuan tersebut, Sasuke segera meloncat dari atap ke atap untuk bergegas menuju tempat kejadian. Rasa penasarannya sudah berada di batas akhir, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi tanpa melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi.

Kerumunan ninja sedikit menghalangi pandangannya ketika ia menyapu area yang berada tepat di depan gerbang. Apa yang terlihat di sana akan membuat para insinyur mana pun menangis karena karya mereka yang dihancurkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Bangunan-bangunan di sekitar tempat itu telah ambruk sebagian. Saluran air telah bocor dengan cukup besar, membasahi jalanan yang awalnya ramai oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang. Alih-alih orang yang berlalu-lalang, Sasuke mendapati para ninjanya yang tengah memindahkan para korban yang pingsan. Ia mampu memastikan bahwa mereka masih hidup berkat sharingan yang telah teraktivasi di mata kanannya.

Meskipun keadaan tampak begitu buruk, Sasuke tidak mampu melihat adanya pelaku kerusakan ini. Ia hanya mampu melihat sebuah lubang panjang yang berada beberapa meter dari gerbang dan masih memanjang di luar gerbang sana, seolah seseorang baru saja menarik sebuah batu besar dan meninggalkan jejak di tanah.

Melihat ketiadaan pelaku, Sasuke lanjut berlari keluar. Ia masih berlari hingga matanya menangkap sebuah pembatas berwarna perak yang menjulang tinggi di dalam hutan. Menghampiri lokasi tersebut, Sasuke menemukan para Kage, Neji, Sai, dan banyak ninja lain yang tengah menatap pembatas itu dengan seksama. Mereka semua terpaku dengan apa yang berada di dalam sana.

Sasuke mendarat tepat di samping Gaara dan Sai. Matanya memindai pertarungan yang tersembunyi oleh kepulan asap dan debu pekat di balik pembatas itu. Suara dentingan senjata, kobaran api, ledakan kecil, dan hantaman keras membuatnya menajamkan pandangan. Namun, matanya tetap tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana. Barrier perak tersebut menjauhkan mereka dari pertarungan. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat ke sana.

Pada dua ujung barrier terdekat, Sasuke melihat rantai yang tertancap di ke dalam tanah. Rantai itu memanjang hingga ke pincak barrier yang berbentuk kerucut.

Mengatupkan mulut, Sasuke pun bertanya pada Neji.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Neji yang tengah mengaktifkan byakugan berujar, "Pertarungan. Lima lawan satu. Lima orang ini menggunakan jubah merah marun sedangkan satu orang yang melawannya, dia...seorang perempuan, mengenakan kimono panjang. Barrier ini tampaknya berasal dari perempuan ini karena rantai yang menancap ke dasar tanah ternyata terhubung langsung dengan tubuhnyanya. Tapi, anehnya, pergerakan dia sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh rantai yang keluar dari masing-masing sisi tubuhnya."

Barrier berupa rantai adalah sesuatu yang amat langka. Hanya ada satu orang yang mampu melakukannya sekarang ini. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Karin di sini?

 _Apakah dia Karin?_

Di samping Sasuke, Gaara bergumam, "Tidak mungkin."

Sasuke segera berujar, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. Ia menunjuk ke arah kepulan asap dan debu yang sudah mulai mereda.

"Dia, tampak berbeda. Perempuan itu, lihat."

Tepat ketika Gaara menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Para shinobi yang mengitari pembatas itu segera menjauh menghindarinya begitu pembatas yang menjauhkan mereka dari pertarungan tiba-tiba menghilang. Suara pertarungan semakin terdengar jelas dan Sasuke akhirnya mampu mendengar suara teriakan dan gelak tawa perempuan itu ketika ia--beberapa meter di depan para Kage--dengan tangan terjulur mengibaskan sebuah pecut yang dilapisi chakra kemerahan.

"Lari, Sampah! Lari!" serunya dengan riang, nada geli tampak amat kentara di suaranya.

Di tengah-tengah kepulan asap dan debu yang mulai mereda, Sasuke melihat lima orang berjubah merah yang mencoba berdiri setelah terkapar di atas tanah. Mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah wanita itu ketika mencoba melarikan diri dengan jejak darah di setiap langkah kakinya.

Aura aneh dari perempuan di depannya ini membuat Sasuke terpaku selama sesaat. Namun, ia segera kembali menguasai dirinya dan berniat untuk menangkap kelima orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri ketika chakra rantai perempuan itu mengikat pergelangan kakinya ke tanah. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati para Kage dan ninja yang lain mengalami hal yang sama.

Wanita yang membelakangi mereka ini masih tidak kelihatan rupanya karena ia yang masih tertutup oleh sisa-sisa kepulan asap. Yang mampu ditangkap oleh penglihatan Sasuke saat itu hanyalah postur tubuhnya yang ramping dan kimono panjangnya yang terhembus oleh angin, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya akibat desain kimono yang memiliki belahan dari pinggang hingga paha ke bawah.

Ketika kepulan asap dan debu sudah benar-benar bersih, Sasuke pun akhirnya mampu melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Terlebih ketika ia membalikkan badan dan menampilkan senyum miring yang tampak amat sangat licik dan terlihat sangat tidak manusiawi. Tidak dengan gigi taringnya yang begitu panjang, mata semerah darah yang memiliki pupil berbentuk vertikal, hingga dua buah benda asing yang menyerupai telinga rubah di kepalanya.

Mengenakan kimono panjang berwarna putih bercorak kemerahan, ia terlihat begitu bersinar dengan rambut merah tuanya yang terurai hingga mencapai paha. Rambut tersebut terhembus oleh angin, seketika membuat aura tidak manusiawi yang dikeluarkan olehnya menjadi lebih kuat. Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, Sasuke mampu melihat garis mata dan bentuk alisnya yang begitu tajam--sebuah rupa yang menambah keliaran dari penampilan perempuan itu meskipun Sasuke tidak menyangkal bahwa sang wanita asing tersebut memiliki wajah yang begitu menarik.

Seluruh shinobi di sana tampak merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat mata merah menyala dan senyum miring di wajahnya. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama, sebuah ketertarikan yang luar biasa besar, membuat semuanya hampir lupa dengan keberadaan mereka di sini. Aura liar dari wanita itu begitu memikat. Bibir merahnya begitu menggoda. Postur tubuhnya begitu sempurna. Gelak tawanya begitu indah, mengalun lembut di telinga mereka.

Semua keadaan ini, aura ini... Segalanya sangat tidak masuk akal, tidak manusiawi, tidak--

Merasakan belaian lembut di sisi wajahnya, Sasuke segera mengenyahkan aura mengganggu yang dengan sialan mampu mempengaruhinya sampai membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat, mendengar, ataupun merasakan pergerakan wanita ini ketika ia berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jika tadi ia berada beberapa meter di depan sana, kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

Benar-benar tepat di depannya. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja, dengan aroma hutan dan kesegaran alam liar yang familiar seolah menusuk indera penciumannya. Hembusan napas perempuan itu menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke mampu melihat gigi taringnya dengan begitu jelas ketika ia kembali menampilkan senyum miring.

Memanfaatkan sisa kelogisan yang membuatnya mampu menahan diri untuk tidak segera menarik wanita itu padanya dan menciumnya di saat itu juga, Sasuke segera mencekal pergelangan tangan perempuan itu dan menghentikannya yang tengah bermain-main dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Sorot geli kembali menghiasi matanya ketika Sasuke--dengan nada dingin--berkata, "Lepaskan rantaimu dari kami."

Melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat, wanita itu berseru, "Oh, kalian terperangkap oleh rantaiku?"

"Jangan main-main, _Onna_ ," ungkap seseorang dengan suara seraknya yang biasa.

Mata merah itu segera tertuju pada sosok berambut merah yang lain. Senyum mengganggu itu kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Kazekage," ujarnya riang. Ia meloncat ke belakang, memberi dirinya jarak yang lebih lebar dengan orang-orang itu. "Aku hanya refleks... Mengantisipasi jika kalian memutuskan untuk menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Kau tahu, kalian para shinobi itu sangat susah untuk mempercayai orang asing. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang."

Kurotsuchi yang tampak baru berhasil menguasai dirinya pun angkat bicara.

"Apa yang membuat kami tidak menyerangmu?"

Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengetukan jari lentiknya ke dagu, mencoba terlihat seolah sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana tentang fakta bahwa aku baru saja menendang bokong sialan lima orang tadi dan mencegahnya menghancurkan desa?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main. Sebelum ada yang mampu menimpalinya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menambahkan. "Oh! Bagaimana dengan aku yang menciptakan barrier dan menahan ledakan super besar itu di dalamnya sehingga desa tercinta kalian ini tidak habis menjadi debu? Atau, mengenai aku yang mencegah mereka membunuh rekan-rekan sejati kalian dan menculik anak-anak tersayang kalian? Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Mizukage, dengan ekspresi tak bersahabat, berujar, "Kau membiarkan mereka lari dan mencegah Hokage ketika hendak mengejarnya."

"Oh," ungkapnya dengan nada sok terkejut itu lagi. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya dingin. "Aku kira dia ingin menyerangku! Tidakkah kalian merasakan betapa besar _killing_ _intent_ yang dikeluarkan olehnya?"

Sai yang sejak tadi mengamati gerak-gerik wanita itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam percakapan ini. Jika terdapat seseorang yang tidak mampu dibuat kesal dengan cepat, maka orang itu adalah dirinya. Efek berada di dalam Root masih cukup menguntungkan dalam waktu panjang. Kontrol emosinya menjadi jauh lebih baik dari siapa pun yang ada di sana.

"Ada keperluan apa kau dengan kami, Onna-san? Kulihat, kau punya banyak kesempatan untuk ikut pergi dengan mereka dibandingkan bercakap-cakap dengan _sopan_ bersama kami di sini."

Menolehkan kepala kepada Sai, ekspresi wanita itu tiba-tiba tampak kosong. Ia membuka mulutnya, seperti hendak berbicara, namun memutuskan untuk mengurungkannya. Dengan dahi mengerut, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tampak seperti sedang mengenyahkan sesuatu yang mengganggu di dalam kepalanya. Ketika selesai dengan gestur janggal itu, wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum.

Namun, alih-alih tersenyum licik, ia terlihat lebih halus dan bersahabat. Aura tidak manusiawi itu masih melingkupinya, ia juga masih terlihat begitu memikat dan membuat mereka semua membutuhkan konsentrasi ekstra untuk tidak ternganga secara terang-terangan. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari cara bicaranya yang selanjutnya. Alih-alih terdengar merendahkan, setidaknya kini ia terdengar seolah dirinya setara dengan mereka semua.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku," ungkap perempuan itu. Ia menganggukan kepala kepada Sai sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang lain yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Apa yang kulakukan tadi memang sebuah... antisipasi, yeah," ungkapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan guna melepas rantai.

Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan, rantai-rantai itu kembali ke dalam tubuh perempuan tersebut. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya awas. Perempuan itu mengehela napas jengkel.

"Percayai aku sedikit, bisa tidak?!" sentaknya tidak sabaran, seolah mood _swing_ secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menyerangnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak percaya juga sebenarnya tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu ini."

Menyentakan cambuk panjang yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, sebuah gulungan tiba-tiba muncul dari udara. Teknik tersebut tampak begitu asing. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat teknik semacam itu. Namun, mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Sesuatu yang menjadi masalah adalah saat ketika ia melemparkan gulungan itu kepada Hokage dan bershunshin sebelum seseorang mampu menahannya. Sasuke mengamati gulungan yang ada di sana dan memindai benda itu menggunakan sharingan. Ketika mengetahui ketiadaan aliran chakra yang memungkinkan adanya kertas peledak atau semacamnya, ia segera membukanya.

Apa yang ada di tangannya adalah sebuah peta. Peta berjudul Lokasi Persembunyian Sora yang penuh dengan corat-coretan bertanda x di beberapa titik. Pola persebarannya tidak merata, Kumogakure terlihat memiliki coretan yang sangat banyak sementara Suna hanya beberapa. Desa-desa yang lain cenderung imbang dan sesuatu terasa mulai kelihatan janggal ketika ia melihat beberapa titik yang bersebaran di tengah-tengah laut.

Membiarkan Kage lainnya untuk melihat, Sasuke pun menyuruh para Konoha-nin untuk segera beranjak dari sana dan mulai memperbaiki kerusakan yang berada di dalam desa. Mereka melaksakan arahan Sasuke dengan cepat ketika tiga orang dari dalam hutan mendarat di depan Sasuke. Tiga orang tersebut adalah Konohamaru dan dua orang temannya, mereka memiliki luka goresan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seragam jōnin yang mereka pakai robek di sana sini dan tampak hangus.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran dua orang pengawal Hokage, Konohamaru menyerahkan sebuah gulungan lain kepada Sasuke.

"Surat dari wanita itu, Hokage-sama," ungkapnya menjelaskan. "Dia--uh--berpesan bahwa tadi dia terburu-buru karena meninggalkan sesuatu di tengah jalan sehingga lupa memberikan surat itu kepadamu."

Mengabaikan kejanggalan dalam penjelasan Konohamaru, Sasuke pun membuka gulungan itu untuk membacanya sekilas. Isi dari surat tersebut adalah penjelasan mengenai beberapa lokasi yang berada di pulau terpencil dan desa langit yang berada di udara, itulah mengapa terdapat beberapa titik yang berada di tengah-tengah lautan. Selain penjelasan tersebut, tidak ada lagi yang diutarakan dalam gulungan. Sasuke menyimpannya ke dalam saku dan kembali menatap Konohamaru dan dua rekannya.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Mulai memahami tiap ucapan singkat yang sering dilemparkan sang Hokage Ketujuh kepadanya, Konohamaru menjawab dengan malu.

"Kami mengejar mereka setelah sadar bahwa kaki kami tidak terikat rantai. Tapi, ketika berhasil menangkapnya, lima orang tersebut--uhm--meledak. Mereka meledakan diri menjadi kobaran api dan pusaran angin. Tubuh mereka seperti bom waktu. Jika tidak bersembunyi di bawah tanah, angin dan api itu sudah melenyapkan kami bertiga."

Itukah mengapa dia menggunakan rantai untuk mencegah pengejaran?

Tapi, kenapa Konohamaru?

"Hokage, sepertinya kita harus kembali mendiskusikan masalah ini," ungkap Darui dengan bosan.

Chojuro mengiakan dengan nada lelah.

"Siapa pun wanita itu, dia sangat membantu kita dengan semua informasi yang diberikannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semua ini, tapi dengan adanya informasi di dalam peta, kita mempunyai lokasi pasti yang bisa langsung didatangi," ungkapnya.

Kurotsuchi melayangkan pandangan pada sisa kerusakan pertarungan yang menghasilkan sebuah lubang super besar di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak kita menyaksikan pertarungan semacam itu," gumamnya pelan, namun bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh rekan-rekannya. "Siapa namanya, huh? Aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Siapa pun dia, dia yang pasti bukan orang biasa," timpal Gaara.

Sang Tsuchikage menyetujuinya.

"Orang biasa takkan punya telinga rubah, Kazekage. Aku sangat mengerti." Seperkian detik kemudian, Kurotsuchi seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia memandang delapan orang lelaki yang berada di sana. Matanya bersinar jahil. "Dia sangat menawan, hm? Aku bahkan sempat berpikir untuk mengencaninya meskipun dia perempuan. Sayangnya, dia kelihatan lebih tertarik padamu, Hokage. Kau harus berhati-hati."

Dari kelima Kage, Kurotsuchi memang satu-satunya orang yang tidak terlalu terbawa arus keformalan. Ia memiliki pembawaan santai dan tampak lebih mudah didekati daripada empat rekannya yang lain, terutama dua orang yang menyandang gelar Kazekage dan Hokage.

Nada meledek pada ucapan sang Tsuchikage dianggap lalu oleh Sasuke. Namun, di dalam hati, ia memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk waspada terhadap wanita berambut merah itu. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya, namun ia pasti jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang diperlihatkan. Kalau tidak, maka ia takkan berani meledek kelima Kage. Apalagi sampai menyentuh Sasuke semacam itu, membuatnya hampir kehilangan pegangan...

"Kalian silakan meneruskan jamuan yang tertunda. Aku akan menyusul setelah memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja," ungkapnya kepada empat rekannya.

Gaara mengangguk, diikuti oleh tiga Kage yang lain. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke bersama Neji, Sai, dan Tim Konohamaru segera bergegas kembali ke desa untuk melakukan inspeksi lanjutan serta pemantauan fasilitas umum yang rusak.

Ketika sedang memberi arahan kepada mereka semua, Sasuke dihampiri oleh mantan gurunya.

Hatake Kakashi menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke dan menganggukan kepala. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker tampak sama sekali tidak menua meski umurnya sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Kakashi mengajaknya ke area pemakaman ninja. Langkah kaki sang guru tampak berat. Sasuke menahan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya selagi melewati beberapa makam lama menuju ke sebuah makam yang amat familiar baginya. Makam yang selalu ia sempatkan untuk didatangi tiap hari. Entah itu pagi, siang, sore, atau bahkan malam.

Namun, tiga hari ini, Sasuke belum sempat mengunjunginya karena masalah personal sekaligus masalah desa. Ia sudah berniat untuk kemari sore hari nanti. Jadi, kenapa Kakashi merasa perlu membawanya ke sini ketika ia sendiri sudah berniat untuk datang?

Seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Sasuke, Kakashi mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lahan kosong yang tidak lagi kosong.

Sasuke mengerjap.

Terdapat sebuah makam baru di sana; makam yang berada tepat di samping milik Uzumaki Naruto, makam tanpa nama, makam yang berada pada lahan yang telah disepakati oleh Tim Tujuh bahwa jika mereka bertiga meninggal maka mereka akan dimakamkan dengan bersisian di area tersebut.

Semua Konoha-nin tahu permintaan Uzumaki Naruto perihal pemakamannya.

Kenapa tetap ada orang yang berani mengabaikan?

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tersekat menahan rasa panas di dada akibat kemarahan.

Gelengan Kakashi membuat Sasuke menggertakan gigi. Ia memandang makam baru itu dengan nanar.

Kakashi mengerling kepada muridnya, ia menyentuh bahu sang murid yang telah menegang dengan kaku.

"Kau tidak akan membongkarnya," terang Kakashi, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Sasuke untuk ke sekian kali.

"Aku mempunyai hak," balas Sasuke dengan kaku. Ia masih menahan amarah dengan menggertakkan gigi. "Dia pun memilikinya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura."

Menoleh pada Sasuke, Kakashi bertanya dengan tenang, "Menurutmu, Naruto akan membiarkanmu melakukannya?"

Tanpa ditanya pun Sasuke sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam, berusaha menata emosinya yang terasa begitu campur aduk di hari tersebut. Kenapa tiba-tiba harinya menjadi begitu panjang seperti ini? Sekarang bahkan belum masuk jam makan siang, namun segala hal yang terjadi sudah membuatnya merasa seperti kembali ke hari-harinya di masa lalu.

Tapi, bukankah jika ia merasakan ini semua berarti kehidupannya menjadi lebih berarti? Sasuke selalu merasa dirinya hidup di masa lalu. Entah di masa ketika Itachi masih hidup atau ketika Naruto masih hidup. Apa yang ia jalani.selama sembilan tahun terakhir, segalanya terasa begitu samar dan sama sekali tidak membekas di kepala ataupun di dalam jiwanya.

Jadi, perasaan marah, takut, khawatir, dan bahkan gairah--beberapa saat lalu ketika ia berhadapan dengan wanita asing itu--yang ia rasakan hari ini... Haruskah ia merasa lega atau merutukinya?

Mengambil sisi yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik, Sasuke pun berujar, "Apakah kita bisa memindahkan tanpa membongkar?"

"Akan tetap tidak etis, Sasuke," ungkap Kakashi menjelaskan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kecuali keluarga atau orang terdekat orang ini yang melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu mereka akan melakukannya."

Menganggukan kepala, Kakashi pun menambahkan, "Aku akan mencari tahunya."

Dengan begitu, mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki dari sana, sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaan seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian kimono panjang yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik cabang pohon, tengah menatap mereka dengan mata yang telah digenangi cairan bening dan dengan bibir yang berulang kali menggumamkan kata maaf. ]

 _ **TBC**_

 **Reply Reviews **

\- Webnovel Lovers : main theme nya rada mirip ya? .- aku udah ngecek waktu baca reviewmu, tapi engga inspirasinya bukan dari sana kok hehehe cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi liarku /plak/

\- L : engga, aku cuma posting di sini


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family.

 **A/N :** untuk yang tanya main pairing, jawabannya betull pairingnya adalah SasuFemNaru meski dia bakal berperan sebagai Sakura dulu:"

Selamat Membaca!

 **ooOoo**

Pada malam hari yang tenang, Lembah Akhir mendapatkan tamu yang membuat tempat tersebut terlihat lebih bersinar dari malam-malam biasanya. Kejadian semacam ini tidak hanya berlangsung malam ini saja, tetapi sudah terjadi sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, lembah yang dilengkapi oleh air terjun yang diapit oleh dua buah patung besar sang penemu Konoha telah didatangi oleh sosok berbaju kimono panjang warna merah-putih.

Sosok ini memanfaatkan tempat ikonik tersebut sebagai lapangan training khusus, meskipun apa yang ada di sana jelas-jelas bukan lapangan. Lembah Akhir lebih pantas disebut sebagai aliran sungai alih-alih lapangan. Namun, fakta tersebut tidak membuat orang ini enyah dari sana.

Tepat lima bulan sepuluh hari yang lalu, sosok itu datang dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka dan juga aliran chakra yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Alih-alih rambut merah panjang ataupun kimono panjang berwarna merah-putih, ia justru menggunakan baju berwarna hitam panjang dengan corak berwarna jingga yang serupa dengan celana panjang yang dipakainya.

Pakaian tersebut telah robek di sana sini dan lusuh oleh tanah yang bercampur dengan rembesan darah. Rambut merahnya kala itu berwana pirang keemasan. Ia tampak mengikat rambutnya di dua sisi kepalanya, namun ketika tiba di sana, ikat rambutnya sudah mengendur dan terlepas satu, membuat rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah kecoklatan cerah yang amat pucat. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia memasuki sebuah gua kecil yang berada di dekat patung. Tubuhnya langsung kolaps begitu ia sampai di sana. Kesadarannya hilang dan ia tertidur selama hampir tiga hari penuh.

Pasca kedatangan sosok tersebut, Lembah Akhir seolah menjadi saksi setiap aktivitas yang ia lakukan. Dari bagaimana ia membersihkan diri di bawah air terjun, mengumpulkan makanan berupa ikan, hingga termenung di malam hari ketika langit malam dipenuhi oleh bintang dan rembulan.

Meskipun tidak sering terjadi, mata biru langitnya tampak berkaca-kaca ketika ia memandang kubah dunia itu, seolah keindahan semesta di atas sana membawa kesedihan yang luar biasa baginya. Ketika momen-momen langka tersebut terjadi, ia akan segera beranjak dari ujung patung Senju Hashirama untuk melatih kontrol chakranya yang seolah memudar. Sosoknya tampak hampir tidak terlihat dari kejauhan ketika ia melayangkan kakinya guna berlari secara vertikal pada patung tersebut. Ia melakukannya hingga matahari menyambut sebelum kemudian kembali kolaps di dalam gua yang dipenuhi oleh arang bekas perapian.

Saat matahari sudah hampir bersinar tepat di atas kepala, ia akan bangun dan keluar dari gua. Penampilannya sangat lusuh dan berantakan sebelum dirinya berendam di bawah air terjun. Begitu penampilannya terlihat lebih layak, ia akan meninggalkan gua dan kembali dengan makanan dan juga peralatan ninja baru.

Rutinitas tersebut berjalan lebih dari tiga bulan. Hasil latihannya terus meningkat. Ketahanan tubuhnya semakin menguat. Ia bisa terjaga selama tiga hari penuh jika ia mau. Namun, apa yang dicapainya kala itu belum mampu menorehkan ekspresi puas di wajahnya. Ia terlalu sering merengut kesal sebelum beranjak dari lembah dengan meninggalkan retakan besar di sisi tebing lembah tersebut.

Suatu hari, orang ini kembali dengan penampilannya yang berbeda setelah mengunjungi sebuah kuil tua di desa tak bernama. Awalnya, ia memiliki sebuah ekor di belakang pinggang. Jari-jari kukunya begitu tajam dan tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya tampak lebih tebal dari biasanya. Rambut pirangnya telah berubah menjadi merah, begitupula dengan mata birunya.

Kimono abu-abu yang ia pakai sudah berganti dengan kimomo merah-putihnya yang sekarang. Dibandingkan dengan kimono abu-abu yang tampak sopan, pakaiannya yang sekarang jauh lebih terbuka dengan belahan di sepanjang pinggang hingga paha ke bawah. Kaki jenjangnya akan terekspos dengan mudah tatkala ia melakukan pergerakan ketika bertarung.

Satu minggu awal pasca perubahan tersebut, ia selalu menghancurkan sebuah tebing karena kekuatan yang tampak tak terkendali. Raungan tidak manusiawi akan keluar dari tenggorokannya dan ia akan jatuh ke tanah dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang meninggalkan tanda cakar di permukaan tanah. Di suatu malam ia akan menggertakan giginya dalam sambil memegangi kepala dengan ekspresi sakit. Ketika penampilan itu memudar, tubuhnya akan langsung lunglai dan ia pun tergolek jatuh dengan napas menderu. Rambut pirangnya kembali. Mata biru langitnya tampak sayu dan ia akan tertidur hingga fajar.

Keadaan tersebut membaik setelah minggu pertama. Ekor yang ia punyai menghilang dan jari-jari lentiknya tidak lagi berkuku tajam. Tanda lahir di kedua pipinya terlihat normal dan ia tidak lagi meraung kesakitan. Aura liar yang dikeluarkan olehnya terasa lebih terkontrol dan ia tampak lebih mudah berganti-ganti penampilan--dari sosok aslinya menjadi sosok wanita berambut merah ini. Satu-satunya hal menjengkelkan yang tidak dapat dihilangkan adalah dua buah telinga rubah yang bertengger dengan riang di kepalanya. Anggota tubuh yang janggal itu tampak mengganggu sosok itu, dilihat dari rengutan di wajahnya tiap kali ia merasakan efek samping dari adanya telinga abnormal yang ia punyai meski ia terlihat menyesuaikan diri seiring berjalannya waktu.

Penampilan tersebut digunakan olehnya ketika ia meninggalkan gua dan akan kembali ke rupa aslinya ketika pulang. Kontrol diri yang ia miliki dalam penampilan tersebut tampak tidak bermasalah hingga kemudian, bulan memasuki fase sempurna. Lembah Akhir seolah menyaksikan bagaimana perempuan itu kembali ke tahap awal pasca perubahan di dalam dirinya. Setelah berjam-jam bertarung dengan apa yang tinggal di dalam kepalanya, ia pun jatuh lunglai ke tanah, bersiap untuk tertidur hingga fajar kalau saja rasa lapar tidak memaksanya untuk bergerak menaiki bukit.

Entah apa yang terjadi malam itu. Namun, esok harinya, sosok tersebut tidak kembali ke lembah. Ia menghilang selama tiga hari penuh dan baru kembali malam ini dengan pakaian yang begitu berbeda.

Alih-alih kimono abu-abu ataupun kimono merah-putihnya, ia mengenakan celana putih seperempat dan baju berwarna merah dengan bagian perut yang terbuka. Penampilan tersebut menyuarakan baju rumahan dibandingkan dengan baju ninja yang biasa dikenakan olehnya. Begitu mendarat di bawah tebing, sosok tersebut segera menyenderkan punggung dan duduk dengan mata tertuju ke arah air terjun yang berada tidak jauh dari pandangannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia menghembuskan napas dalam sebelum menutup mata untuk bermeditasi. Pemandangan alam berupa air terjun tidak lagi dilihatnya dan kini ia justru melihat seekor rubah besar yang tengah bermalas-malasan. Rubah itu melecutkan kesembilan ekornya sebelum kemudian, sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajahnya. Ketika berbicara, suara berat yang ia miliki menggema di alam bawah sadar sosok tersebut.

 _ **Kau takkan bisa melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan, Naruto. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Lebih menyedihkan dari yang sebelumnya.**_

Naruto tergelak lemah. Ia duduk bersila di depan sang rubah.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencoba. Kau dengar, Kurama? Aku hanya mencoba apa yang kubisa."

 _ **Berperan menjadi dua orang lain sekaligus? Kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu.**_

"Mm-hm," gumamnya malas. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Menurutmu aku selemah itu?"

Kurama mendengus. Ia menunjuk Naruto menggunakan kuku panjangnya.

 _ **Kau sudah lemah ketika jatuh ke dunia ini. Penyamaranmu menggunakan bantuan dari siluman rubah itu sudah begitu menguras tenaga. Tapi, sekarang, kau memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebagai ibu rumah tangga?**_

Merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas, Naruto mengerang.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan temanku. Setelah sekian lama menghindari mereka..." Menggelengkan kepala, Naruto menghela napas dalam. "Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika melihatnya dalam kondisi itu, Kurama. Jangan membuatku mengingatnya lagi."

 _ **Kau mengingatnya sepanjang waktu. Sama seperti dulu, kau lagi-lagi terikat oleh janji bodohmu dengan wanita itu. Lucunya lagi, kau kembali tersiksa dengan beban yang ia jatuhkan kepadamu.**_

"Tutup mulut," gumam Naruto murung. Ia memeluk kakinya dan mengistirahatkan dagu di atas lutut. "Aku hanya tidak mengira akan sesulit ini."

Kurama mendengus. Ia memainkan ekornya dengan malas.

 _ **Penyamaranmu sebagai dua orang itu akan segera terungkap begitu si bocah Uchiha memutuskan untuk menggaulimu. Setelah itu, kau akan terperangkap dalam masalah besar, Naruto.**_

Membenamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua lengan, Naruto kembali mengerang tersiksa sekaligus malu.

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, bisa tidak?!" serunya dengan suara teredam. Ketika mendongakkan kepala, wajahnya sudah semerah pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Aku--aku takkan membiarkannya, kau dengar? Sasuke--dia--dia tidak pernah tertarik oleh hal seperti itu! Sakura-chan sudah memberitahuku bahwa aku tak perlu khawatir karena Sasuke tidak pernah memaksa istrinya!"

Gelak tawa puas sang rubah menggema di sana. Dengan nada meledek ia kembali menunjuk Naruto dengan kuku panjangnya.

 _ **Lelaki normal tidak akan pernah mengabaikan aset yang dimilikinya, Naruto. Si Uchiha mungkin tidak begitu tertarik dengan perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Tapi, berbeda denganmu! Dia secara tidak sadar akan segera tahu dan kejadian itu takkan bisa dihindari.**_

"Justru dengan seolah mengetahui keberadaanku, dia takkan melakukannya, Kurama! Aku sangat mengenalnya, meskipun sekarang dia jauh lebih dewasa dari dia yang kukenal. Tapi, sepanjang hidupnya, dia tidak pernah tertarik pada siapa pun! Ketika tahu siapa aku, dia takkan melakukannya karena ini adalah aku dan aku adalah teman dekatnya, saudaranya."

Dengan malas, Kurama menutup mata.

 _ **Terserah apa katamu, Naruto. Kau sepertinya lupa bahwa aku bisa merasakan kegelapan diri seseorang. Nafsu seksual adalah salah satunya. Bahkan Minato pun memilikinya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana saat ketika mereka sedang membuatmu--**_

"AKU TIDAK DENGAR APA PUN! AKU TIDAK DENGAR! LA LA LA LA LA."

 _ **Bersikaplah sesuai umurmu, Bocah. Kau bukan anak enam belas tahun lagi. Kau sudah dua puluh, dua puluh satu.**_

"Dengan begitu aku bisa dengan tenang mendengarmu menceritakan bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu berhubungan badan, huh?" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Ia melayangkan tangannya ke udara. "Kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi orang mesum?"

 _ **Karena kau salah satunya.**_

"Tentu saja tidak, Rubah Tua! Pikiranku bersih!"

 _ **Kata seseorang yang melanjutkan seri novel erotis gurunya.**_

Naruto mengerang.

"Tutup mulut! Tutup mulut! Aku takkan menjelaskannya lagi! Yang kutulis bukan novel erotis!"

Kurama kembali tertawa. Kini tawanya terdengar bersahabat alih-alih meledek.

 _ **Biarkan aku membantumu jika semua rencanamu berantakan.**_

Perkataan Kurama membuat Naruto mengulumkan senyum. Ia mengangguk, "Aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu."

Dengan begitu, Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia berdiri, menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, dan mengaktifkan mode kyūbi. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, tubuhnya sudah diliputi oleh cahaya jingga yang bersinar terang di langit malam. Naruto melepas jubah chakra yang dikenakannya dan menggenggam lapisan chakra jingga itu dengan kedua tangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, jubah chakra tersebut telah berubah menjadi sebuah cambuk dengan tali berwarna kemerahan sementara tubuhnya tidak lagi diliputi oleh chakra tersebut. Membentuk segel tangan, Naruto pun mengubah penampilannya.

Rambut pirang panjangnya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Dua buah telinga rubah menghiasi kepalanya. Minus kimono merah-putih yang tadi ia pakai, Naruto telah merubah penampilannya menjadi sosok yang ia gunakan untuk menyamar. Tanda lahir di kedua pipinya menghilang, Naruto mengencangkan pegangan pada cambuk yang ia pegang, menghilangkan pertanyaan yang sejak dulu bernaung di kepalanya tiap kali berada dalam mode ini.

Kenapa harus cambuk?

Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia pun berpegangan pada sisi tebing sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kesadaran dalam dirinya sedikit memudar ketika rasa sakit itu menghilang, mata biru langitnya telah berubah menjadi merah.

 _ **Pertahankan kesadaranmu, Naruto. Dia berbeda dariku. Kau tak bisa melihat ataupun merasakan wujudnya. Dia bukan chakra. Dia benar-benar makhluk spiritual. Dia bisa mengendalikan keinginan terbesarmu tanpa kau sadari, bahkan ketika kau tahu keinginan itu buruk dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya.**_

Menggelengkan kepala dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Naruto tersenyum. Senyum miring yang sama seperti yang ia perlihatkan ketika bercakap-cakap dengan para Kage.

"Tentu saja, Ku-ra-ma," ungkapnya dengan nada suara riang dan cenderung bermain-main. Ia melecutkan cambuknya yang seketika membuat sisi tebing itu runtuh. Tawa anggunnya menghiasi keheningan malam. "Oh, lihat, aku semakin mahir menggunakannya. Semua latihan ini sungguh tidak sia-sia. Kini, mereka benar-benar takkan mengira bahwa ini aku dengan gaya bertarungku yang benar-benar berbeda dengan rupa ini!"

 _Dia sudah benar-benar terpengaruh._

Di dalam sana, Kurama menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahi. Bekerja sama dengan leluhurnya tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang baik. Kenapa ia terbujuk oleh Naruto yang cenderung bertindak gegabah? Mungkin, mereka memang tidak punya cara lain yang lebih efektif guna menyembunyikan aura chakra yang dikeluarkan olehnya, tapi dengan menggunakan bantuan makhluk ini bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mengabulkan permintaan perempuan berambut merah muda itu...

Kurama memainkan ekornya dengan jengkel. Dua kondisi tersebut begitu berkontradiksi. Rencana yang mereka miliki menjadi lebih berpotensi untuk gagal. Kurama tahu bahwa Mode Rubah ini sangat riskan, itulah mengapa ia menentang Naruto yang bersikeras untuk mengabulkan permintaan temannya. Tapi, dengan aura memikat yang dikeluarkan olehnya ketika berada dalam mode ini dan dengan interaksinya bersama si bocah Uchiha...

Sejak dulu, Kurama tahu sesuatu yang bahkan tidak disadari Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa ikatan diantara dua orang itu nyatanya lebih dari yang apa mereka yakini.

Permulaan di hari ini pun sudah buruk. Kurama melihatnya ketika Naruto dengan ringan mencoba memikat sang Uchiha--yang tentunya tanpa sadar. Sedangkan di sisi lain, daya tarik yang dimilikinya ketika berada dalam penyamaran memang begitu kuat. Tanpa menggunakan mode ini pun si Uchiha sudah sangat terpengaruh oleh Naruto. Perempuan ini terlalu naif, Kurama sangat geram. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap naif setelah semua kejadian buruk yang telah menimpanya?

Apakah pelajaran kunoichi yang dulu ia lewatkan memang berakibat separah ini?

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ia tersiksa bukan hanya karena rasa bersalah atas kebohongannya pada Sasuke, namun juga karena Sasuke yang melihatnya sebagai orang lain?

Memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, Kurama pun menutup mata dan terlelap. Berada di dalam diri Naruto terasa begitu melelahkan karena ia yang juga bisa merasakan penderitaan perempuan itu. Keadaan inilah yang membuatnya sangat menghargai anak Yondaime. Kekuatan hatinya benar-benar luar biasa. Jika orang lain menanggung semua ini, mereka pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sebab, kembali berdiri setelah melihat seluruh orang yang dikasihi lenyap tepat di depan mata bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Kembali berdiri dan bersikap biasa saja setelah melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya kehilangan nyawa di rengkuhannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kembali berdiri dan melihat mereka dengan ingatan bagaimana cara mereka mati bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang orang.

Kurama merasakan kepedihannya dan ia bertekad supaya Naruto tidak lagi gagal. Tidak di dunia baru yang sedang mereka kunjungi.

 **oO** **o**

Esok hari pasca kerusuhan, Sasuke menyadari dirinya yang terbangun di meja kantor dengan sebuah laptop yang menyala. Dilihat dari fajar yang belum terlihat, Sasuke memprediksi bahwa sekarang paling tidak masih sekitar pukul tiga lebih. Jam dinding yang menggantung di dekat jejeran foto para Hokage terdahulu tampak mengonfirmasinya.

Layar laptop yang masih menyala itu menampilkan rincian denah Elemental Nations, dari mulai data bangunan yang berada di suatu tempat hingga jalan raya yang berada di tengah pemukiman para warga non-shinobi. Permasalahan baru yang didapatkan mereka ini sudah dipikirkan secara matang oleh Sasuke. Ia dan para Kage akan segera mengirimkan beberapa tim untuk mengecek kebenaran informasi yang mereka dapat. Pekerjaan Hokage yang ditanggung Sasuke sebenarnya sudah selesai sejak sore kemarin, namun alih-alih pulang, Sasuke memilih untuk menetap di sini untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Menyingkirkan kebiasaan lama tidaklah mudah. Belum lagi dengan keadaan yang membuatnya ingin menyendiri. Alasan pertama adalah masalah Sora. Alasan kedua terkait dengan kemunculan wanita asing berambut merah itu. Sedangkan alasan terakhir mengenai makam yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi.

Berbicara mengenai makam, Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia mempercayai Kakashi untuk menangani hal tersebut. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya menghabiskan malam di sini adalah wanita berambut merah itu. Kehadirannya begitu mengganggu. Sasuke merasa terganggu bukan hanya karena aura tidak manusiawi yang ia keluarkan. Namun, ia lebih khawatir pada rambut merah dan chakra rantai yang dimiliki olehnya.

Nama sebuah klan yang telah lama hilang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Sejauh ini, Sasuke hanya mengetahui satu orang yang masih hidup dari klan tersebut. Orang yang dimaksud olehnya tidak lain adalah Karin yang mengaku tidak mempunyai sanak saudara atau siapa pun itu.

Jadi, mengapa orang ini muncul? Apakah ia juga seorang Uzumaki?

 _Uzumaki_..

Nama klan tersebut begitu mempengaruhi Sasuke, terima kasih untuk seorang Uzumaki berambut pirang.

Lagi pula, siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba muncul dan memutuskan untuk membantu mereka? Kemudian, yang paling penting, mengapa ia baru memunculkan diri sekarang?

Kenapa juga keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun selama ini? Dengan semua kejanggalan yang dimilikinya, seharusnya wanita itu sudah terkenal di mana-mana. Setidaknya, Sasuke dan para Kage mengetahuinya. Fakta bahwa ia yang kemungkinan besar merupakan Uzumaki juga seharusnya membuat keberadaannya diketahui orang lain. Jadi, kenapa tak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahuinya?

Selain itu, apa-apaan dengan telinga rubah yang bertengger bangga di kepalanya?

 _Kenapa harus rubah?_

Memikirkannya lebih jauh hanya membuat Sasuke mengasumsikan hal yang mustahil. Ia merasa terlalu putus asa sampai sempat berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin saja wanita ini berhubungan dengan Naruto.

 _Apakah dia kerabat jauhnya?_

Suara lain di belakang kepalanya mengingatkan bahwa jika orang ini adalah kerabat jauhnya, maka Naruto pasti sudah mencarinya sejak dulu. Belum lagi dengan fakta bahwa ia tampak berkaitan dengan rubah. Kyūbi yang telah memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Naruto pasti akan segera memberitahunya. Opsi pertama ini semakin terdengar tidak mungkin.

Sebuah asumsi kembali muncul di kepala Sasuke, ia mengerutkan dahi.

 _Bagaimana dengan... kekasih?_

Suara di belakang kepalanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kini, Sasuke merasa bodoh. Lagi pula, sejak kapan sahabatnya menunjukan ketertarikan kepada perempuan lain selain Sakura?

Kenapa juga ia bisa sampai memikirkan kehidupan asmara temannya itu?

Merasa jengkel atas pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke menyenderkan diri ke punggung kursi. Ketika menatap dinding, secara kebetulan ia melihat foto Yondaime yang lagi-lagi kembali mengingatkannya pada Naruto--pada suara nyaringnya ketika menyerukan impian untuk menjadi Hokage, pada ucapannya yang bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke jika ia ingin menjadi Hokage, pada sebuah surat sialan yang meminta Sasuke meneruskan impian bodoh tersebut. Impian yang membuatnya duduk di sini dan memikirkan asal usul seorang wanita asing yang membuatnya teringat kepada si pemberi kepercayaan posisi penting ini.

Menutup laptop ketika sadar akan konsentrasinya yang sudah lenyap, Sasuke bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah. Masalahnya dengan Sakura sudah diselesaikan kemarin, mungkin. Tapi, dengan ia yang kembali pulang larut, Sasuke menjadi tidak terlalu yakin. Disambarnya jubah hitam yang tersampir di punggung kursi, ia mengenakannya sebelum kemudian melesat ke rumah.

Setibanya di sana, ia segera menuju jendela kamar ketika melihat lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Pergerakan tersebut tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura dan juga karena kemampuan menyusupnya yang di atas rata-rata.

Namun, alih-alih menemukan Sakura, ia hanya menemukan tempat tidur kosong. Fakta tersebut terlihat sedikit janggal, tetapi Sasuke segera melupakannya. Ia melepas jubah dan bergegas ke kamar mandi seperti biasa--hanya untuk mendapati suara umpatan seseorang di tengah kegelapan.

Menyalakan lampu, Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan di mata kirinya guna mengantisipasi adanya penyusup. Namun, alih-alih penyusup, ia justru melihat Sakura yang memegang sebelah lututnya dengan ekspresi jengkel, seolah lututnya baru saja terantuk sesuatu. Keberadaannya yang masih terjaga membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Namun, penampilannya saat itu lebih membuatnya mengerutkan alis heran.

"Apa yang habis kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat rambut lepek Sakura dan pakaiannya yang basah serta penuh noda tanah.

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada lutut. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Sasuke mampu melihat bilur yang tampaknya diakibatkan oleh benturan mendadak. Sasuke juga melihat bagaimana bilur tersebut menghilang secara perlahan sebelum kembali ke kulit putih Sakura yang normal--seolah luka memar tadi memang tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Aku... latihan?" ungkap Sakura ragu. Ekspresi was-wasnya membuat kecurigaan Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali latihan?" tanyanya menekankan. "Malam-malam seperti ini? Kau meninggalkan Sarada?"

Kedua mata zamrudnya melebar. Sakura berseru, "Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku ibu macam apa?" dengan jengkel. Seperkian detik kemudian Sakura menambahkan, "Dia menginap di rumah Choji bersama temannya yang lain."

"Siapa saja?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau--" entah apa yang hendak dikatakannya, Sakura memilih untuk mengurungkan diri Kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, sepasang iris zamrud itu berbinar jahil, "Kau khawatir jika dia bermalam bersama anak-anak lelaki?"

Sudut mata Sasuke berkedut. "Jawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia mengibaskan tangan.

"Hanya bersama Chocho-chan. Bukan masalah besar."

Anggukan kaku didapatkan oleh Sakura begitu ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Namun, ketika ia hendak beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh lelaki itu. Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau latihan?"

Sakura termenung beberapa saat. Setelah menelan salivanya, ia membalas, "Agar kemampuanku tidak tumpul? Kukira kau akan sangat mengerti masalah ini." Ditatapnya Sasuke tepat di manik oniksnya. Ia kembali berkata, "Insiden pagi kemarin, aku... sedikit khawatir. Jadi, kukira akan lebih baik jika aku mengasah kemampuanku lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura. Sementara Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi, Sasuke bergegas mengambil handuk. Tak lama setelahnya ia segera menyusul Sakura dan secara bersamaan ikut mengulurkan tangan pada ganggang pintu tersebut.

Tindakan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh dengan begitu cepat. Tangan mereka bersentuhan di sana, diantara keduanya tidak ada yang berniat untuk menjauhkannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang seolah meminta penjelasan.

Mengetahui Sasuke yang akan tetap diam, Sakura berujar, "Aku hendak mandi."

"Begitupula denganku," balas Sasuke tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya sedikit pun.

Sakura mengerjap. Ia menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi tamu."

Dengan begitu Sakura berbalik pergi. Ia menahan detak jantungnya yang seakan hendak melompat jatuh dari dada untuk alasan yang begitu konyol. Sesuatu yang berada dalam kepalanya terdengar sangat mengganggu. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi ketika Sasuke kembali menahan lengannya. Sakura hampir melompat kaget karenanya. Ia menolehkan kepala secepat kilat.

"Ya, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan was-was.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ia memandang istrinya lama. Terlalu lama.

Pandangan dari oniks itu membuat Sakura menahan napas secara tidak sadar. Apa yang terpancar dari sana tampak terlalu intens. Terlalu intim. Terlalu asing bagi sosok yang berada dalam rupa sang ninja medis.

Seolah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan belum cukup buruk, Sasuke malah memutuskan untuk memperparahnya.

"Tetaplah di sini," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Ia menarik Sakura mendekat, merasakan bagaimana tubuh itu tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. "Kau tak perlu menggunakan kamar mandi tamu."

Degup jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, berharap bahwa lelaki ini tidak menyadari kegugupan hebat yang tengah ia rasakan.

Mencoba mencari ide yang cukup masuk akal untuk digunakan sebagai alasan, Sakura berujar, "Kenapa?" dengan nada yang ia harap terdengar normal dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepanikan.

Namun, begitu mengutarakannya, ia jadi ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding terdekat.

 _Bodoh. Naruto bodoh!_

Sasuke menyatukan alis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Maksud dari pernyataannya di sini sudah begitu jelas. Sakura sudah memahaminya karena ia sendiri yang sering mengatakan hal semacam ini padanya. Percakapan semacam ini sudah menjadi isyarat tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

Ada apa dengan Sakura? Bukankah kemarin ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja?

Inisiatif Sasuke semacam ini tidaklah sering. Ia hanya pernah melakukannya sekali, ketika pikirannya sedang sangat kacau pasca malam peringatan kematian Naruto di tahun keduanya sebagai Hokage. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke melakukannya karena ia yang ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura. Selain itu, dengan berbagai masalah yang menghampirinya, Sasuke menginginkan pelepasan. Ia ingin meredakan segala masalah yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Tidakkah Sakura mengerti?

Mengikuti permainan istrinya, ia pun berujar, "Kran yang ada di sana sedang rusak."

Sakura mengerjap.

"Oh," ungkapnya pendek. Ia mengerling pada pintu kamar mandi, kemudian pada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kau... duluan saja. Aku--aku akan menunggu."

Tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap tidak biasa Sakura, Sasuke pun menyampirkan handuk ke bahu sebelum kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah wanita itu. Sakura melebarkan mata zamrudnya secara refleks. Ia bahkan melangkahkan kaki mundur karena terkejut.

"Sasuke, aku--"

"Kau masih sakit?" Sebelah tangannya kini menyingkap rambut Sakura yang menutupi dahi. Ia membelainya pelan selagi mengusapkan jarinya pada tanah kering yang menodai wajah putih Sakura. "Kau kelihatan pucat."

Sakura yang terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat wajah suaminya pun berkata, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," dengan terburu-buru. Ia menangkap raut tidak percaya di mata oniks itu dan segera menambahkan, "Hanya lapar. Aku belum makan malam dan langsung pergi latihan, begitulah."

Merasakan kedekatan diantara mereka yang melebihi batas normal, Sakura kembali angkat bicara sebelum Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Aku akan mengisi perut sementara kau menggunakan kamar mandi, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura dengan nada penuh harap yang amat kentara.

Kebohongan di suaranya mampu ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia bisa saja mengatakannya dan membuat Sakura memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Namun, mengetahui konsekuensi buruk jika dia menekan keengganan Sakura, Sasuke pun memilih untuk mengalah. Ia akan mengenyahkan kebutuhannya dengan air dingin. Ya, air dingin dapat membantunya. Kenapa juga ia menjadi menginginkan Sakura secara tiba-tiba? Masalah yang menghampirinya tidak terdengar begitu buruk. Apa yang salah dengannya sekarang ini?

Menjauhkan tangannya dari Sakura, Sasuke pun mengangguk kaku. Binar kelegaan di matanya membuat Sasuke kembali diliputi tanya.

Ia berujar, "Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lewatkan makan malam lagi sebelum latihan."

Sakura mengangguk. Senyum yang membuat binar matanya tampak hidup itu menghiasi bibir. Sasuke termangu sesaat, tidak menyangka bisa melihat sesuatu semacam itu muncul di wajah istrinya. Senyum Sakura yang baru saja ia lihat begitu berbeda. Sesuatu yang ada di sana secara aneh membuatnya dilingkupi perasaan hangat yang familiar. Kemudian, sebelum ia sempat mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, Sakura kembali mengejutkannya dengan memberi kecupan ringan di bibir. Sasuke kembali terpaku, ia masih belum mengumpulkan kesadarannya ketika Sakura berjinjit dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Bibir itu sedikit menyentuh area sensitif di telinga Sasuke ketika ia berkata, "Terima kasih."

Sebelum Sasuke punya kesempatan untuk menghentikan perempuan itu, Sakura sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Aroma segar hutan dan alam liar mengekori kepergiannya, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di bawah sana. Ia mengumpat dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Air dingin terdengar sama sekali tidak menarik dibandingkan dengan perempuan yang merangkap menjadi istrinya namun tak bisa ia sentuh. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Ketika mengguyurkan air ke seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa sisa malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

Kenapa Sakura menjadi lebih memikat dari sebelumnya? Kenapa juga ia memiliki aroma yang sama seperti wanita asing itu? Apakah sekarang terdapat tren parfum terbaru yang dibuat khusus untuk menggoda Uchiha Sasuke?

Memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding, Sasuke kembali mengumpat. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi terdengar konyol. Selain itu, air dingin sialan ini terasa benar-benar kurang. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menemukan pelepasannya sendiri, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya.

Di dalam hati, ia akan memastikan bahwa sesuatu semacam ini tidak lagi terjadi. Sakura tidak akan ia biarkan menyiksanya seperti ini lagi di masa yang akan datang. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Bertindak secara spontan tanpa berpikir panjang selalu menjadi kelemahan terbesar Naruto. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ia mungkin sudah mampu mengurangi kebiasaan buruk tersebut dan lebih bisa menganalisis sesuatu agar tidak merugikannya. Namun, untuk hal-hal sepele yang tidak melibatkan strategi pertarungan, Naruto masih kurang mampu mengendalikan spontanitas tersebut. Salah satunya adalah gerak refleksnya yang sangat ingin berterima kasih kepada Sasuke setelah mengurungkan ... _well_ , niat mencurigakan yang diinginkannya kepada Naruto-atau Sakura.

Tindakan Sasuke yang sangat tidak terduga tadi berhasil melemahkan pertahanan diri Naruto. Otaknya seperti berhenti berfungsi untuk sesaat dan ia hanya bisa tercenung sambil memikirkan berbagai skenario terburuk jika Sasuke benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya lebih. Dulu, bagi Naruto yang berusia empat belas, ia takkan paham dengan maksud tersirat yang diungkapkan Sasuke.

Naruto terlalu tidak peka untuk sesuatu semacam itu. Ia terlalu bebal untuk mengetahuinya. Pada masa akademi dulu, ia melewatkan kelas kunoichi yang mengajarkan _seduction_ _art_. Henge modifikasi yang diberikan Sandaime dan Jiraiya membuat Naruto harus menyesuaikan gaya hidup sebagai laki-laki alih-alih perempuan. Ia hanya mengikuti kelas shinobi dan mengabaikan kelas kunoichi. Akibatnya, Naruto benar-benar kekurangan pengetahuan mengenai edukasi seksual perempuan. Ketidaktahuan ini baru membaik ketika Jiraiya memaksanya untuk membantu proses pengeditan novel-yang tentunya membuat Naruto terpaksa untuk membaca.

Kala itu, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Namun, ketika ia sudah lebih dewasa dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karya sang guru sebagai tanda penghormatan ... Naruto menjadi lebih awas terhadap sesuatu semacam itu, meskipun ia tidak menumbuhkan ketertarikan khusus kepada hal tersebut.

Selain itu, ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah romansa. Berbagai masalah yang menimpa telah mencegah Naruto memikirkan sesuatu semacam itu. Selama ia memiliki teman-teman di sampingnya, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Pola pikir semacam inilah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan kebanyakan perempuan seusianya. Naruto masih tidak mengerti konsep mencintai. Mungkin, ia memang meneruskan novel Jiraiya. Namun, konten novel tersebut jauh berbeda dari sang Sannin. Naruto membuat novel yang setipe dengan novel awal Jiraiya-sebuah buku yang berisi cerita seorang pahlawan.

Jadi, mengetahui seluk beluk romansa?

Terima kasih. Naruto masih belum mengerti, bahkan di umurnya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh satu ini. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak sebodoh yang orang pikirkan. Naruto sangat jauh dari kata bodoh. Pola pikirnya yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan oranglah yang membuatnya tampak demikian. Naruto amat mengerti bagaimana kehidupan keluarga berjalan. Ia mengerti bagaimana reaksi seseorang ketika menginginkan orang lain. Ia mengerti bagaimana saat ketika kesadaran orang telah mengabur akibat kegelapan nafsu.

Jadi, ketika sorot mata Sasuke berubah, Naruto langsung awas. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dirinya mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia tahu, konsekuensi apa yang bakal menimpa kalau ia tetap diam. Itulah mengapa Naruto begitu ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kepada sang teman baik, sebab secara tidak langsung Sasuke telah membantunya. Sasuke seolah mengerti ...

Satu hal yang diinginkan Naruto adalah berterima kasih.

Namun, ia terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri ketika spontanitas membuatnya bergerak mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir lelaki itu.

Bibir. Bukan pipi.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Ketika merasakan ketegangan di diri Sasuke, Naruto baru sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan bukanlah tindakan yang bijak.

Lagi pula, sejak kapan ia menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya dengan mengecup seseorang tepat di bibir?

Sebenarnya, apa yang salah dengannya?

Menghantamkan dahi ke atas meja makan, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menyuruh sebuah bunshin untuk meninju kepalanya saat ini juga. Apakah tindakan tadi disebabkan oleh rasa lelah setelah latihan berjam-jam menggunakan Mode Rubah?

Pasti begitu.

 ** _Kau_** **_yakin_** , **_Naruto?_**

Fuck off, _Kurama_.

 ** _HAHAHAHA_**.

Merasa jengkel pada sang rubah, Naruto memutuskan komunikasi mereka secara sepihak. Menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Ia akan belajar dari kejadian ini untuk lebih menguasai dirinya ketika berada di dekat Sasuke, sebab Sasuke yang ini entah mengapa berbeda. Naruto menebak bahwa perbedaan yang ada dikarenakan oleh perbedaan usia. Sosok yang lebih dewasa dari Sasuke yang dikenal Naruto membuat segalanya menjadi merepotkan. Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak kepikiran bahwa sosok yang tampak aseksual seperti dia ... bisa membutuhkan pelampiasan semacam itu juga. Bukankah ia lebih tertarik dengan pertarungan?

Merasakan pertanyaan yang hanya berputar-putar tanpa makna, Naruto pun beranjak dan mengambil segelas ramen instan, menyeduhnya, dan memakannya dalam diam. Pikirannya berkemelut, tetapi ia segera menggeleng, seolah menepis semua pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Satu hal yang perlu dilakukan adalah fokus. Ia akan fokus untuk mencapai tujuannya selagi mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Meskipun tidak selamanya, ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin. Setidaknya, ia akan membuat Sakura seolah meninggalkan pesan dan berpamitan pada Sarada sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Kehadiran Naruto di sini hanya sementara. Ia sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan Kurama ... Meskipun konsekuensinya besar, meskipun di akhir nanti ia akan sendirian, Naruto sudah bertekad.

Lamunannya pecah begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di pinggang. Rambut hitam panjangnya basah dan masih sedikit meneteskan air ketika ia mencoba mengeringkannya dengan handuk lain. Tetesan itu tersebut mengalir dari leher hingga dada bidangnya, menunjukan kulit seputih porselin yang tampak bersih.

Naruto mendapati dirinya mengamati tubuh atletis sang pria, postur yang menunjukan hasil latihan fisik selama bertahun-tahun. Mengenai bagaimana otot-ototnya tampak begitu pas dan tidak terlalu berlebihan—bagaimana perut tampak terpahat dengan proporsional, bagaimana bisep di kedua lengannya berkontraksi ketika ia mengeringkan rambut, bagaimana figur jangkung membuatnya tampak semakin menawan sehingga mampu menarik perhatian para wanita—

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto mengerjap.

Apakah ia baru saja mengecek penampilan Sasuke?

 _Yang_ _benar_ _saja_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia sudah berkali-kali melihatnya bertelanjang dada, kenapa ia bersikap seolah ink adalah kali pertama?

Mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto pun mendapatinya yang tengah menaikan sebelah alis—membuat Naruto tersadar bahwa Sasuke memergokinya menatap terlalu lama.

Mengumpat dalam hati, Naruto merasa wajahnya seolah terbakar.

Sebelum Sasuke bertanya atau berucap sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup, Naruto sudah lebih dulu melesat ke kamar mandi. Begitu sampai di sana, Naruto segera melepas Henge Sakura dan melucuti seluruh pakaian.

Ia mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air, mencampurkannya dengan _bubble_ _bath_ yang tersedia, dan berendam sambil membersihkan diri. Rambut panjang keemasannya mengambang di permukaan air, Naruto membasuhnya pelan. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam air, mencoba menghilangkan keingintahuan di balik ia yang tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke dengan cara berbeda.

Dengan seluruh kepelikan masalah, kenapa sesuatu semacam ini harus terjadi?

Naruto setuju dengan permintaan Sakura karena ia yang yakin atas ikatannya dengan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha adalah temannya, meskipun dalam kondisinya ini, Naruto tidak yakin masih bisa menyebutnya sebagai teman. Namun, ia tahu batasan yang mereka miliki. Sejak dulu, ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman dan saudara. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya cara lain, tidak seperti bagaimana Sakura melihat Sasuke.

Selama ini, Naruto tahu seberapa besar perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Naruto amat tahu. Bahkan, pasca peperangan dulu, ia kerap menggoda mereka berdua meskipun Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik. Menghalangi keinginan Sakura untuk bersama dengan Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Apa-apaan._

Ia bahkan tidak tertarik pada Sasuke dengan ... dengan cara itu!

Yang diinginkan Naruto adalah teman, keluarga. Untuk itulah ia memilih untuk berpenampilan sebagai lelaki sehingga ia lebih mudah mencari teman. Dengan penampilan itu, Naruto tak perlu khawatir untuk semakin dibenci karena sikap tomboynya. Ia bisa dengan bebas berteman dengan siapa saja. Selain itu, bergaul dengan anak laki-laki jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan perempuan. Kala itu, Naruto cenderung lebih mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan anak laki-laki dibanding perempuan.

Kebiasaan tersebut telah menciptakan ikatan pertemanan yang kuat antara ia dengan Sasuke. Sakura mempercayai Naruto atas fakta ini. Naruto sendiri juga percaya. Ia percaya bahwa ia takkan mencampuri perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke dan akan membiarkan mereka bersama. Naruto tahu batasan yang ada.

Terperangkap oleh lamunannya sendiri, Naruto hampir lupa ia masih berada di dalam air. Ketika muncul ke permukaan, ia terbatuk. Hidungnya yang kemasukan air terasa perih. Naruto mengusapnya beberapa kali sebelum menyenderkan diri. Ia menutup matanya.

 _Kenapa Sakura-chan meminta hal ini padaku?_

 _Bukankah semua ini membuatku seperti ... seorang penjahat? Dengan membohongi semua orang ... Dengan mengambil kehidupan yang telah diimpikannya sejak dulu ..._

Helaan napas Naruto terdengar berat. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu dan bagaimana Sakura membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Naruto takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaan tolong yang begitu terdengar putus asa. Ketika memutuskan untuk membantunya, Naruto sudah melihat konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat. Ia sendiri sudah yakin bahwa konsekuensi itu akan ditanggungnya dengan baik.

Tapi, kenapa ia tetap merasa bersalah pada Sakura?

Merasakan air yang sudah mulai mendingin, Naruto pun sadar berapa lama ia berada di dalam sini. Beranjak dari sana, Naruto segera membilas diri dan mengeringkan tubuh. Ia menyambar jubah mandi putih yang berada di sana dan mengenakannya sebelum beranjak. Sebelum keluar, ia membuat segel tangan yang membuatnya berada dalam rupa Sakura. Meski pikirannya masih berkemelut, Naruto merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya lebih segar dan ringan setelah berendam. Ia mungkin lebih memilih air terjun, tapi sebuah _bathtub_ dengan air hangat juga bukan pengganti yang buruk.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, Naruto mendapati kamar kosong. Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Kondisi tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit bernapas lega. Dengan begini ia bisa mengenakan pakaian tanpa waswas.

 _Kenapa juga aku harus waswas?_

Menggeleng jengkel pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto menyambar pakaian Sakura, menyisir rambut dengan singkat, dan keluar dari kamar untuk bergegas ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Lampu ruangan itu tampak menyala. Naruto menatap pintu dengan bimbang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berbalik dan beranjak ke dapur. Dibuatnya dua cangkir teh. Yang satu berupa original teh sedangkan yang satunya adalah teh hitam. Si berengsek yang ia kenal selalu menyukai sesuatu yang berwarna gelap, salah satunya adalah jenis teh ini. Naruto harap, Sasuke yang satu ini juga memiliki selera yang sama.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan itu lagi, Naruto kembali termenung. Ditatapnya pintu tersebut dengan nanar.

 _Sumpah,_ kalau ia tidak harus membicarakan masalah Sora dengan lelaki itu, ia lebih memilih bergelung malas di tempat tidur. Ketika berlatih di Lembah Akhir, Naruto memang sempat ketiduran. Tapi, yang namanya ranjang tetap lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tanah kasar.

Menelan rasa jengkelnya dalam-dalam, Naruto pun memegang nampan di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk pintu. Sebagai Sakura, ia harus mencoba mengerti Sasuke dan bersikap layaknya istri yang baik. Menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya tanpa memberi minuman hangat tentunya tak menandakan perilaku seorang istri yang baik, tapi perilaku Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan sekarang, dia adalah Sakura.

 _Sakura_.

"Masuk saja, Sakura," ujar Sasuke di dalam sana.

Lihat? Naruto sebenarnya bisa langsung masuk.

Memutar kenop pintu, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen.

 _Woah_.

Siapa yang menyangka dia dulu ingin berada di posisi itu?

Sosoknya dari dunia ini pasti sangat cerdas dengan memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab ini kepada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan mata dari dokumen yang tengah ia baca.

Naruto menyipit, merasa tidak suka diabaikan. Ia meletakkan nampan di sela tumpukan dokumen dan menarik sebuah kursi tepat di depan meja Sasuke, menahan keinginan untuk mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan duduk bersila di sana. Sakura selalu memukul kepalanya ketika ia melakukan itu. Jadi, mencari aman, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Alih-alih bersila, Naruto menyenderkan punggung dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Sebelah tangannya menopang pelipis.

"Warna rambutmu akan seputih Kakashi-sensei jika terus berkutat dengan semua kertas itu," ujar Naruto, mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mendongak.

 _Gotcha_.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke balik, memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Menurut Kurama, perilaku Naruto sejak kemarin terlalu berbeda dengan Sakura. Naruto menyangkal dengan berkata bahwa Kurama tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura bertingkah. Namun, sang rubah dengan santainya berkata bahwa siapa pun perempuan selain Naruto akan berperilaku lebih lembut. Apa yang diperlihatkan Naruto saat menjadi Sakura terlihat terlalu Naruto-alias kasar dan penuh dengan sarkasme, terutama ketika ia bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Jadi, ketika mengobrol dengan Sasuke lagi, Naruto perlu memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

 _Bagaimana Sakura-chan menanggapi ini?_

 _Aku sudah salah bicara di awal tadi. Sial._

"Aku tidak mengantuk," jawab Naruto jujur. Setidaknya ia tidak menjawab dengan kalimat menjengkelkan. "Sudah ketiduran di lapangan _training_ tadi," lanjutnya lagi, kali ini tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke lekat, melihat kantung mata gelap yang menandakan kurang tidur. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, ia akan berakhir seperti Gaara.

Menasihati orang lain ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama adalah suatu kemunafikan. Naruto memilih untuk tidak berkomentar ataupun menyuruh Sasuke ini itu. Sasuke ini tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku membuatkan teh," jelas Naruto. Ia menyodorkan cangkir berisi teh hitam kepada Sasuke. "Jika dulu Godaime menenangkan diri dengan sake, maka kukira teh bisa sedikit membantumu meringankan ... beban?" tambahnya dengan sedikit ragu. Ketika Sasuke tidak membalas, ia kembali berujar, "Atau kau ingin kubawakan sake? Aku tidak kepikiran karena kukira kau tidak suka kehilangan kesadaran dan menurunkan pertahanan dirimu."

Meletakkan gulungan yang tengah ia baca, Sasuke menarik cangkir teh itu mendekat. Ia menghirup aromanya, menyesapnya pelan, dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. Naruto tersenyum samar. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Alasan Sasuke tidak menyukai sake bukan hanya karena ia yang akan kehilangan kesadaran ataupun kontrol dirinya, tapi karena _hung_ _over_ yang akan membuatnya hampir tidak bisa beraktivitas seharian. Mereka berdua pernah tepar bersama-sama setelah minum-minum semalam suntuk. Keduanya berebut kamar mandi untuk muntah di pagi hari.

Kurama bisa menetralisir efek minuman keras. Tapi, Kurama adalah rubah tua yang terkadang sangat menjengkelkan. Ia tidak ingin membantu Naruto untuk hal-hal remeh.

Ketika kembali menatap Sasuke, Naruto melihat sorot mata bertanya-tanya di oniks lelaki itu. Namun, secepat datangnya sorot itu, apa yang Naruto lihat pun segera menghilang. Ia mengerjap. Apakah ada yang salah dengan perilakunya ... lagi? Kebiasaan banyak bicara Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Sakura di dalam mode normal-yakni ketika Sakura bersama dengan Naruto. Jadi, ia berasumsi bahwa tingkah tersebut tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan besar untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," gumam lelaki itu. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil menutup mata. "Tumpukan dokumen ini tidak selesai sendiri jika kutinggalkan begitu saja."

 _Masih sarkas seperti biasa. Tentu saja._

 _Tapi, tidak sekaku kemarin, huh?_

Naruto tertawa rendah. Ia menopang sebelah pipi dengan satu tangan, menghela napas pendek, dan merengut.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin membicarakan topik-topik berat, tapi karena kau adalah hokage, aku harus membahasnya denganmu," ungkapnya mengawali. Sasuke terlihat lebih awas kali ini.

"Mengenai laporan misimu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memandang Naruto lurus-lurus. "Kau belum melakukan laporan verbal."

"Tepat sekali," balas Naruto ringan. Ia menahan cengiran. Alasannya mudah saja. Sakura tidak menyengir lebar sepertinya. "Itulah kenapa aku, _well_ , mengganggu jam kerjamu? Tapi, sepertinya tak sepenuhnya mengganggu kalau aku menemuimu untuk melapor."

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti, di kantor."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, apa untungnya tinggal serumah dengan hokage?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main. "Ruang kerjamu adalah kantor yang lain. Jadi harusnya tidak masalah."

Sasuke menyatukan alis, tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia kemudian menyenderkan punggung dan mengibaskan tangan. "Katakan."

Membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk lebih serius, Naruto pun mengingat informasi yang ia ketahui. Entah itu dari pengetahuannya sendiri ataupun dari Sakura. Memikirkan orang-orang itu membuat darahnya mendidih, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menampakkan kemarahannya sekarang. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan berseru pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertingkah profesional.

"Aku menyamar sebagai salah satu anggota mereka, tepat seperti apa yang kau arahkan. Selagi menjadi anggota, aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi ini. Pertama, mereka bekerja sama dengan Sora dalam menjalankan eksperimen. Bahan eksperimen yang dimaksud adalah anak-anak. Mereka menculiknya dan membawa anak-anak itu ke markas yang disembunyikan dengan sangat baik.

Hasil eksperimen menentukan nasib mereka. Jika berhasil, anak tersebut akan direkrut Sora. Namun, jika gagal, mereka akan mati. Untuk mereka yang tidak terlalu terinfeksi,otaknya akan dicuci dan mereka akan dikembalikan ke rumah. Bagi yang hanya mendapatkan infeksi kecil, akan diberi transplasi sharingan-" Mata Sasuke menajam ketika mendengarnya, tapi Naruto tetap melanjutkan, "-untuk memerangkap orang-orang di lingkungan tempat tinggal dalam genjutsu. Tujuannya untuk memeras uang guna membiayai riset penelitian. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang mendapat infeksi lebih parah, akan diubah menjadi ... bom. Mereka meledakkan diri setelah sampai di lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka.

Kemudian, yang kedua, mengenai isi eksperimen racun yang mereka kembangkan. Penggunaan racun dalam dosis tertentu bisa membunuh. Namun, di dosis yang lain justru akan memperkuat. Inilah yang sedang mereka cari, jumlah dosis yang pas untuk membuat anggota Sora tanpa kegagalan. Lalu yang ketiga, tentang anggota laboratorium sindikat itu. Mereka tidak tampak normal dan terlihat-" ingatan di malam itu membanjiri kepala Naruto. Ia merasa tenggorokannya tersekat. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, "-gila. Mereka terlihat gila. Jauh lebih buruk dari Orochimaru," lanjut Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata kosong. "Selesai."

Sasuke terdiam, lama.

Sementara Naruto, ia tengah mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu terlalu menyakitkan. Melihat keadaan terakhir Sakura terlalu menyakitkan. Mengingat segala yang dikatakan Sakura ... terlalu berat.

Semua darah, air mata, senyum sedih, gelak tawa, dan omelan lirihnya ...

" _Aku tahu kau hidup, Naruto. Aku tahu kau ada."_

Gelak tawa dan air matanya.

" _Selalu bersikap pahlawan, huh? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali ke Konoha?"_

Nada jengkel di suaranya. Kemudian, darah yang mengalir di dagunya ketika ia terbatuk.

" _Begitukah? Aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah kau. Dari mana pun asalmu. Apakah di sana kau mengorbankan diri lagi? Mencoba meninggalkan kami semua demi kedamaian sementara kau sekarat? Menurutmu, kami bisa bahagia tanpa segala sikap antikmu?"_

Omelan lirih dan air mata masih terus berlinang. Kemudian, darah kental itu lagi. Merah di bawah rembulan. Merah di tangannya. Merah. Seperti saat itu. Di rengkuhannya.

" _Pengorbananmu begitu berarti, Naruto. Aku berterima kasih. Sangat. Tapi, aku membencimu, kau tahu? Aku benci karena kau sangat sulit untuk direlakan, dilupakan. Aku benci karena tanpamu, aku tidak bahagia. Sasuke-kun begitu menderita. Seperti mayat hidup selama dua tahun penuh. Kakashi-sensei menjadi kacau."_

Kemudian, deru napas yang tersendat. Pegangan tangan yang melemah. Gelak tawa getir.

" _Ya, kami melanjutkan hidup. Tapi, segalanya tidak lagi sama. Maaf karena memarahimu atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan. Tapi, kau adalah kau, aku sudah mengatakannya. Jadi, kumohon, di sini ... jangan berbuat bodoh seperti itu lagi. Lupakan pengorbanan diri. Kembalilah ke Konoha dan jadikan aku sebagai perisai agar identitasmu tidak terungkap. Jadilah aku, jadilah penggantiku, Naruto. Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku. Kau bebas bersikap apa pun menggunakan namaku. Tapi, tolong, jaga Sarada dan Sasuke-kun. Buat mereka bahagia karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sebulan, sebulan saja, aku mohon. Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah kau berikan padaku untuk membangun keluarga yang kuinginkan."_

Setelahnya, air mata. Kali ini berasal dari matanya sendiri, bukan Sakura. Malam itu, Uzumaki Naruto kembali kehilangan. Ia kehilangan untuk ke sekian kali dengan tangan yang sama-sama bersimbah darah. Senyum di wajah itulah yang membuatnya bangkit. Permohonan itulah yang membuatnya berada di sini,menyamarkan laporan misi Sakura di depan suaminya.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terasa panas. Teramat panas.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa menatap Sasuke sekarang. Tidak bisa.

 _Kenapa rasanya masih saja sakit?_

"Sakura-"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" potong Naruto, suaranya terdengar serak. Ia menelan salivanya dan berusaha tertawa. "Dengar, laporanku pasti kurang jelas, _Ne_? Tanyakan saja. Aku akan coba menjawabnya. Mungkin tentang jumlah orang itu? Penyebab kegilaan mereka? Atau tentang motif sindikat ini? Aku tidak tahu banyak rinciannya, tapi aku cukup tahu garis besarnya. Mereka orang keji dan kotor, aku bisa melihatnya. Namun, kegilaan mereka tidak normal. Kegilaan tidak pernah normal, kan? Tapi, mereka lebih dari itu. Mereka menikmati darah. Rasa sakit. Teriakan. Mereka bahagia dan puas dengan apa mereka sebut dengan karya. Mereka bukan orang normal dan menikmati rasa sakit yang bahkan dirasakan oleh mereka sendiri. Tawa hebatnya-tawa memuakkannya-lebih menjijikan dari Madara. Madara adalah shinobi yang hebat, kau tahu? Mereka bahkan bukan shinobi. Mereka hanya-"

"Sakura-"

"-hanya sekumpulan orang haus darah yang menginginkan kematian korbannya secara tidak manusiawi, sadis, dan mengerikan. Mereka bermain-main dengan mayat dan bahkan tidak ingin mayat tersebut dikuburkan secara utuh. Mereka tertawa ketika menggoreskan luka. Mereka tertawa ketika korbannya berteriak sakit, mereka-"

Sasuke tidak lagi duduk di kursinya. Ia tidak lagi berada di belakang meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen. Ia tidak lagi diam dan hanya menyaksikan bagaimana sosok yang ia lihat sebagai Sakura gemetar oleh rasa sakit karena alasan yang bahkan tidak diketahui Sasuke.

Ocehan perempuan ini, wanita ini, sosok yang berstatus sebagai istrinya-terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Bukan karena isi perkataannya. Namun, lebih kepada bagaimana ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Bagaimana matanya memancarkan kegetiran. Bagaimana sebelah tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, menahan luapan emosi yang seolah tertahan setelah sekian lama.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu ... terlalu asing bagi Sasuke. Ia seperti tidak mengenal Sakura. Sakura yang ada di depannya tampak seperti orang lain. Sorot pedih di mata zamrudnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang dulu berdiri bersamanya di medan perang, seseorang yang hampir kehilangan harapan tepat ketika Jinchūriki Jūbi membangkitkan Pohon Dewa untuk pertama kali dan membunuh ratusan shinobi yang dengan susah payah telah ia lindungi.

Sorot mata itu mengirimkan kepedihan yang sama. Sasuke tidak bisa diam saja. Sama seperti dulu. Ia tidak bisa diam karena tubuhnya seolah bergerak dengan sendiri, seperti ketika ia melindungi orang yang telah gagal ia lindungi.

Sasuke tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini kepada siapa pun selain Uzumaki Naruto. Kenyataan yang demikian menciptakan kejanggalan besar di dalam dirinya. Kejanggalan itu mencakup perilaku sang istri yang terasa asing akhir-akhir ini. Namun, meskipun begitu, ia tidak memikirkannya sekarang. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghentikan kepanikan di mata itu. Menghentikan sorot pedih dan putus asa yang bersarang di sana.

Ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke, Naruto merasakan percikan emosi lain yang merayapinya. Ia seperti tersadar akan posisinya, akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Dihentaknya cengkraman tangan itu dari pergelangan tangan. Mereka berdiri beberapa langkah dari ambang pintu.

"Aku ... kita belum selesai," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang masih terdengar serak. Kepalanya terasa berdentum-dentum. "Maaf untuk ketidakjelasanku tadi. Kau tahu, efek racun-"

"Kau selesai. Aku sudah mendengar laporanmu dengan jelas," ungkap Sasuke dengan kaku. Ia kembali meraih lengan Naruto. "Sekarang, kau akan kembali ke kamar dan tidur," lanjutnya.

Naruto melebarkan mata, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Masih banyak yang belum kukatakan. Masih banyak yang harus kau ketahui-"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruto merasa mulutnya mengering. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang bahunya. Ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, mencoba mencari jawaban dari mata safir yang terkamuflase oleh manik zamrud. Garis rahang Sasuke terlihat lebih kaku dari biasa. Ia tampak tidak senang dengan perilaku Naruto yang seperti itu, seolah tindakan Naruto membuatnya terganggu oleh sesuatu.

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat?"

Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Sasuke menajamkan pandangan. "Aku tidak melihatnya," ungkapnya dingin. "Beri tahu aku. Apa yang terjadi?"

 _Yang mana?_

 _Tentang kematian Sakura-chan? Kehancuran Konoha dan empat desa lainnya? Kematianmu?_

Naruto mengambil napas dalam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya di rumah sakit. Mereka mengetahui penyamaranku dan aku kabur. Di perjalanan, mereka menyerangku dan menyuntikkan racun ketika aku lengah. Itu saja."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya! Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar jika nyatanya aku sudah-"

Sasuke mengencangkan pegangan di kedua bahu Naruto, membuat perempuan itu seketika mengatupkan mulut.

"Tidak ada racun. Aku tahu," tandasnya tanpa meninggalkan pandangan dari Naruto. Kalimat tersebut membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, merasa kalah. Sasuke menghela napas pelan ketika melihatnya, ia mengendurkan pegangannya di bahu Naruto sebelum kemudian menarik dagunya agar mereka kembali saling menatap. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah."

 _Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah._

 _Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah._

 _Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah._

 _Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang salah._

 _Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak ada yang-_

Tenggorokannya kembali tersekat. Memandang mata oniks Sasuke sedekat ini-dengan pertanyaan semacam ini-membuat hatinya remuk. Kenapa ia harus melihatnya dengan sorot khawatir seperti itu? Kenapa ia harus melihatnya dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika Naruto memangku tubuh lunglainya yang bersimbah darah?-seolah kondisinya yang sedang sekarat bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kondisi Naruto.

Kembali mendapatkan tatapan yang sama terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Kau benar," ungkap Naruto, suaranya masih terdengar serak. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke dari bahunya. "Aku butuh ... tidur."

Dengan begitu Naruto berlalu pergi.

Dan kembali berbalik ketika Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Ia menarik lengan Naruto, tapi kali ini ia tidak memegang bahu untuk membuatnya saling tatal.

Alih-alih kembali berbicara dan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan awalnya, Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto yang tadi memunggunginya. Ia bermanuver sedemikian rupa hingga Naruto menghadap tepat di depannya. Sebelum perempuan itu memproses apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meletakan tangannya di belakang tengkuk sang Uzumaki yang masih tampak seperti istrinya. Ia menekan tengkuk Naruto sebelum kemudian memiringkan kepala untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tindakan tersebut membuat Naruto mematung. Ia terkejut bukan main, sama sekali tak mengantisipasi saat ciuman bibirnya kasar yang melibatkan lidah. Sasuke menuntut balasan dari ciuman itu, meminta izin untuk memperdalamnya.

Kesadaran melingkupi diri Naruto. Ia merasakan segalanya. Bagaimana bibir Sasuke menyatu dengannya. Bagaimana Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ia menghisap sudut bibir Naruto dan memintanya membalas ciuman tersebut.

Naruto amat sadar. Ia sadar akan aroma maskulin Sasuke, akan hidung bangir yang menekan sisi wajahnya, akan deru napas mereka yang saling bertabrakan.

Ia merasakannya. Semua. Segalanya. Keseluruhan ciuman itu berhasil membuat Naruto lemas. Ia masih belum membalas, tapi Sasuke terus memojokkannya. Ia telah merengkuh Naruto dengan sebelah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang. Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dan menjauh. Ia berusaha menggunakan akal sehat, berpikir bahwa semua ini salah-bahwa semua ini berpotensi besar untuk merusak segala rencana yang telah berusaha keras ia jalankan.

Kegagalan bukanlah pilihan.

Naruto tahu dan amat sadar dengan kondisi tersebut.

Namun, sama seperti saat mengecup Sasuke secara tiba-tiba, Naruto juga seolah kehilangan kontrol dirinya untuk saat ini.

Ciuman Sasuke begitu menuntut. Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Ia tak tahu berapa lama dirinya berusaha untuk menolak, tapi ketika merasakan kedua lengannya yang telah melingkar di leher sang lelaki, Naruto sudah menanggapi dan mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia membalasnya dengan ceroboh, melupakan fakta bahwa pengalaman ini baru pertama baginya.

Naruto mencoba mengimbangi Sasuke yang tentunya sudah jauh lebih mengerti hal semacam ini dibanding perempuan yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Apa pun perbedaan yang dirasakan Sasuke di diri sang istri, ia tampak tidak masalah, seolah kecerobohan Naruto dalam bukanlah hal yang mencurigakan. Ia masih mempertahankan dan bahkan memperdalamnya ketika Naruto membuka mulut setelah ia menggigit bibir bawah itu. Begitu lidahnya menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut perempuan tersebut, Sasuke mendengar Naruto tersentak-seakan kembali terkejut.

Ciuman mereka yang sejak awal jelas-jelas tidak diliputi kelembutan tampak semakin liar ketika Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding di dekat pintu. Naruto mengerang ketika tubuh mereka secara kasar bersentuhan. Dada bidang Sasuke menekan tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan pinggangnya. Masih belum melepaskan pagutan di bibir, Sasuke menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus rumahan yang dipakai sang perempuan. Ia membelai punggung, terus hingga ke depan-di mana perutnya berada.

Sementara itu, tangannya yang tadi berada di tengkuk kini telah menangkup pipi Naruto. Ia baru melepaskan ciuman ketika napasnya tersendat. Naruto langsung terhuyung, ia menjadikan Sasuke dan dinding di belakangnya sebagai penopang tubuh. Napasnya menderu. Gelenyar panas merayapi tubuh. Dadanya naik turun akibat napas yang tidak stabil.

Hidung keduanya bersentuhan sedangkan bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Naruto meremas pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke ketika oniks yang kini berkabut menatap lurus ke matanya, menampilkan sesuatu yang amat kentara.

Naruto hampir lupa cara untuk bernapas ketika menyadari arti tatapan itu ataupun ketika melihat Sasuke lebih lama. Ia memperhatikan tiap detail wajah sang pria di jarak sedekat ini—melihat bibir yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka, garis wajah tegas yang membuatnya tampak lebih gagah, wajah putih poselin yang memerah akibat panas tubuh mereka berdua, dan melihat mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan asing ... pandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat dari mata sosok itu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menyingkap rambut panjang Sasuke yang menutupi sebagaian wajah. Ia mengamati rupa itu lamat-lamat, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia melewatkan pemandangan seindah ini. Dulu, ia mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh para wanit yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Kini, ketika matanya terbuka, Naruto akhirnya mengerti.

Daya tarik Sasuke begitu besar. Ia sulit diabaikan, terutama dengan rupa dan kemampuan bercumbu seperti itu.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh feromon yang melingkupi, Naruto pun menarik wajahnya mendekat dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung membalasnya. Ia menekan tengkuk Naruto, kembali ingin memperdalam ciuman.

Surai sang perempuan ditarik ke bawah, ia menyapukan bibir di sepanjang garis rahang hingga leher jenjangnya. Sasuke menyentuh dengan begitu intim. Tangannya seolah berada di mana-mana, entah itu pinggang, perut, hingga dada

Naruto dibuat kelabakan, pasalnya sentuhan semacam ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Entah berapa lama ia terbuai oleh tangan terampil sang pria. Kesadaran baru menghampiri ketika bra yang dikenakan telah terlepas dan pakaiannya telah disingkap ke atas. Tangan sang pria bernaung di pinggulnya dan akan segera menelusup ke sana jika Naruto tak menghentikannya.

"Sasuke ... " panggil Naruto dengan serak. Perasaan itu seakan membuatnya buta.

Sasuke hanya bergumam di sela tulang leher Naruto. Naruto menggertakan gigi ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya di bawah sana. Lutut sang pria menekan titik itu dan Naruto tahu bahwa semua ini sudah kelewat batas. Rasa tidak nyaman telah menguasai area vital itu dan jika ia tak berhenti sekarang, maka rencananya akan hancur berantakan.

 _Berengsek. Sejak kapan dia ahli dalam hal seperti ini?_

Mencoba menghentikan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan, Naruto meraih telapak tangan sang pria hang bernaung di pinggulnya. Ia menyatukan jemari mereka dan menangkup rahangnya, memintanya kembali menatap.

Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya. Naruto tahu ia telah terperangkap dalam masalah besar. Namun, sekarang, setidaknya lelaki itu sudah _berhenti._

Naruto tak tahu dengan isi pikiran Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke mengira Naruto masih ingin membicarakan masalah tadi. Sebab, tiba-tiba saja, dengan suara berat, Sasuke berujar, "Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin membahas masalah tadi. Ia pun mengelak.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa pun."  
Nada suaranya sedikit tidak fokus. Ia sedanh berusaha menata diri, mencoba menurunkan panas yang menyerang tubuh, berusaha mengabaikan aroma maskulin Sasuke yang secara sialan sangat memikat.

Semua usaha itu seolah sia-sia saat napas hangat Sasuke menerpa telinganya.

"Katakan padaku." Tak tanggung-tanggung, sekarang Sasuke bermain-main dengan area sensitif di telinga Naruto. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kabur. Ia terpaksa menggenggam tangan Sasuke satunya agar tak lagi macam-macam. Perhatian sang lelaki sontak langsung kembali padanya. Sorot heran menari-nari di oniks itu, tapi Naruto tak mengindahkan. Ia masih berusaha bicara tentang masalah mereka.

"Hanya penyiksaan biasa," ujar Naruto kering, memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. "Aku sudah mengobati diriku sendiri, seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada bekas luka ataupun efek serius lain."

Genggaman tangan mereka dilepaskan Sasuke. Lelaki itu kini telah menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja."

Suara itu masih terdengar berat, seolah ia sedang berjuang untuk menjaga konsentrasi supaya tak kembali pada aktivitas awal mereka.

Dengan berbagai kejangalan yang ia rasakan, perempuan yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya ini begitu memabukkan. Aromanya. Reaksinya. Sasuke merasa gila. Ia hampir melupakan tujuan awal mengapa ia mencium sang istri-sesuatu yang begitu jarang ia lakukan, bahkan ketika mereka berhubungan badan.

Aroma, erang, dan lenguhan tertahan dari perempuan ini seolah mengindikasikan bahwa ia belum pernah disentuh di bagian-bagian itu.

"Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mengikuti permainan sang parter yang seolah masih ingin mempertahankan topik bicara mereka yang kini tak lagi relevan dengan kondisi keduanya yang sudah seperti ini.

Di sela perkataan, Sasuke menunduk. Ia menyentuh garis rahang Naruto dengan bibirnya, turun hingga ke leher jenjang sang perempuan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan itu, menahan sesuatu yang berdenyut sakit di bawah sana.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, bertanya-tanya mengapa tubuhnya juga bisa terpengaruh pada Sakura dengan cara seperti ini, bahkan ketika wanita itu sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Sesuatu mengenai perubahan di Sakura ... Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia _sangat_ menginginkan wanita ini, sosok yang takkan ia sentuh jika sosok itu tidak mengawalinya. Apa yang membuatnya begini?

Napas Naruto menderu ketika merasakan pinggang Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya. Ia juga seolah kembali kehilangan pegangan ketika bibirnya yang tengah menghujani ciuman ringan di leher, kini merayap semakin ke bawah. Sebelah tangannya menarik pakaian Naruto,kembali mengekspos perut datarnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

Naruto kembali menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan. Ia memindahkannya ke bahu-tempat yang lebih aman. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menarik rambut hitam sang lelaki, menyuruhnya berhenti.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat mata hijau yang kini mulai disinari tekad-tekad untuk tidak terbawa suasana dan kehilangan kontrol diri.

"Melukai orang lain. Mereka melukai orang lain tepat di depanku sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun," ujar Naruto pelan. "Aku melihatnya mati perlahan."

Dengan tangan menangkup sisi wajah Naruto, pandangan Sasuke melembut, sesuatu yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan olehnya. Di detik selanjutnya, ia sudah kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir perempuan itu. Kali ini, ciumannya lebih berhati-hati, lebih halus, menenangkan, seolah ia ingin memberi tahu sosok yang ada di depannya bahwa tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Kejadian itu telah berlalu dan sekarang segalanya baik-baik saja.

Perbedaan dalam rasa yang sekarang mencecapnya membuat ia terpaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat _Sasuke_ yang telah tiada. Sasuke yang meninggal di pangkuannya. Sasuke yang menatapnya hangat sambil berkata bahwa ia, Naruto, harus tetap hidup dan Sasuke akan membantunya dengan cara apa pun—bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Tenggorokan Naruto tersekat. Napasnya sedikit memburu oleh alasan lain. Bukan karena ciuman, tapi karena seruak emosional yang mengingatkannya pada momen yang tak ingin ia ingat.

Kemudian, ketika rasa itu membuncah dalam dada, membangkitkan rasa asing yang selama ini ia simpan pada sang _teman,_ kenyataan seolah menamparnya.

"Kematian mereka bukan salahmu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke. "Kau sama sekali tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas kematian itu."

... _bukan salahmu, Sakura._

 _Sakura._

 _Sakura._

 _Sakura._

 _Sakura._

 _Sial_ _._

 _Sasuke melihat Sakura. Bukan aku. Di sini tidak ada Naruto._

 _Apa yang baru saja kulakukan_ _?_

Menggunakan kedua tangan untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto berujar, "Terima kasih, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

 _Kuharap._

Kabut di mata Sasuke masih belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Ia menyapukan jemarinya di bibir Naruto yang masih basah dan bengkak akibat ciuman mereka.

"Bagus," gumamnya rendah. Ia mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang sang perempuan. "Kalau begitu, kita bisa melakukan hal yang lain."

Wajah Naruto terasa panas.

 _Sejak kapan pula dia bermulut frontal begini?_

Naruto mencoba memutar otak, mencari cara untuk menolak dan menghentikan kondisi berbahaya ini tanpa harus menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia tahu, sebagai _pasangan_ legal, kondisi ini tidaklah aneh. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke punya _hak_ untuk memintanya dan jika Naruto menolak tanpa alasan logis, maka ia akan curiga. Skenario terburuknya, ia bakal marah karena _Sakura_ bertingkah merepotkan. Naruto sedang sangat tak butuh Sasuke yang marah.

Menarik napas pendek, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. Ia kemudian berusaha memasang senyum termanis ... yang dibuat-buat.

"Kurasa tidak bisa," ujar Naruto polos. Ia melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang menajam secara perlahan, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. Naruto telah memutar otak, memaksakan ide cemerlang yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ide mendadak itu membuatnya berucap, "Aku sedang datang bulan."

Reaksi Sasuke sangat menghibur. Ia seolah baru saja didorong ke jurang tercuram dan tak tahu cara untuk menghentikan kejatuhannya.

Tatapan itu terlalu kosong, Naruto hampir merasa bersalah.

 _Hampir. Tapi, tidak. Dia harus membayar kepolosanku yang terenggut dalam sekejap!_

Memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto, Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang membenarkan pakaiannya dengan ringan-seolah pernyataannya yang barusan bukanlah masalah besar bagi sosok yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Pemandangan istrinya yang tampak berantakan terlihat begitu memikat. Bagaimana bisa dia-

Sesuatu di bawah sana berdenyut ngilu.

 _Bajingan,_ umpatnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku," ujar Sasuke kering. Ia menatap Naruto jengkel, tatapan yang hanya mampu disebabkan oleh Naruto, bukan Sakura. Namun, lelaki itu tampak tidak sadar. Ia sedang sangat kesal untuk menyadari suasana menjengkelkan yang familier ini.

Naruto, tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah, mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tidak tanya," ujarnya tak acuh.

Detik selanjutnya, ia memiringkan kepala sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk. "Selain itu, aku sudah ... memberimu petunjuk? Ketika hendak mandi tadi. Kau sama sekali tidak kepikiran?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum beranjak dari sana, hendak turun ke lantai dasar ketika Naruto memanggilnya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang di sana dan saat itu juga.

"Mandi."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian menahan senyum. Senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Temui aku di meja makan kalau kau sudah selesai. Aku masih belum memberitahumu semuanya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum beranjak. Naruto mengamatinya dalam diam, teringat sengatan kecil di dalam dirinya ketika sadar bahwa saat ini Sasuke melihatnya sebagai Sakura, istri terkasihnya. Bukan Naruto. Tidak ada Naruto.

Ia kembali ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke, menyenderkan punggung ke dinding dan merosot duduk. Rupanya sebagai Sakura memudar. Rambut pendeknya memanjang hingga menyentuh lantai. Warna merah muda berubah menjadi pirang keemasan. Kulit putihnya menjadi kecokelatan cerah. Pipi yang awalnya tampak mulus kini dihiasi oleh tiga tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Pakaian Sakura tampak lebih ketat di bagian dada dan celana pendek yang dipakai menjadi lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Naruto mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, ia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Ingatannya melayang pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua dan bagaimana reaksi Naruto atas segala sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Sensasi itu masih berbekas. Kedua lututnya pun masih lemas.

Naruto beruntung karena Sasuke belum menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Ia beruntung karena bisa menghentikan Sasuke sebelum tangannya merayap ke area pribadinya. Meskipun begitu, rasa tak nyaman itu masih cukup terasa, berada di pusat tubuhnya, sama-sama tersiksa seperti sang pria karena kebutuhan yang tak terpenuhi.

Naruto menutup mata. Bayangan itu kembali menerpa, kini diikuti pertanyan berupa, 'Bagaimana jika tadi aku benar-benar menerimanya? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menyentuhku _di sana?_ Jejak tangannya di area tubuhku yang lain saja sudah membuatku gila, jadi bagaimana jika ...'

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka.

Ia mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

 _Sial_ , serunya dalam hati. _Aku jadi berpikiran kotor. Sasuke sialan,_ umpatnya.

Melupakan semua itu begitu saja tidaklah mudah ketika hampir seluruh indra yang ia miliki sadar dan merasakan tiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia semahir itu?_ pikirnya jengkel. _Adakah sesuatu yang tidak dia kuasai?_

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mendengar suara mengejek Kurama.

 ** _Yang tadi itu hampir, Naruto. Aku sangat tidak menyangka._**

Terpancing oleh ejekan Kurama, Naruto berseru di kepalanya, " _Tutup mulut, Rubah Tua. Kejadian ini takkan terjadi lagi."_

Kurama mendengkus menahan tawa mengejek.

 ** _Kau lemah di tangannya, Naruto. Seluruh energimu seperti menguap entah ke mana begitu dia-_**

" _Aku masih bisa menendang bokongnya kalau aku mau, Kurama! Tapi, tindakan itu hanya akan membuatnya curiga_ ," elak Naruto, merasa setengah yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. " _Kita harus segera membereskan Sora dan mencari tahu dalang di balik mereka. Aku masih yakin semua ini ulah si alien berengsek."_

 ** _Kau yakin bisa menanganinya sendiri?_**

" _Aku bersamamu, kau ingat? Selain itu, tubuhku sudah pulih dan tidak kekurangan chakra lagi."_

Kurama mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya dengan malas. Ia menutup mata sambil tersenyum miring.

 ** _Hati-hati jika si Uchiha tahu siapa dirimu, Naruto. Kau akan dimakan hidup-hidup._**

" _Tutup mulut jika kau tidak ingin kusegel lagi, Kurama!"_

Rubah tersebut hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan wadahnya. Ia berhenti bicara ketika Naruto memutus kontak komunikasi mereka dan menatap setumpuk dokumen yang menghiasi meja kerja Sasuke. Melihat lelaki itu dengan cara yang sama setelah apa yang terjadi akan sedikit sulit. Kenangan buruk tentang Sasuke mungkin masih bercokol kuat di kepalanya, tapi kenangan semacam ini juga sama kuatnya.

Mengumpat di dalam hati, Naruto pun berdiri. Rambut panjang keemasannya yang terurai jatuh hingga mencapai paha. Ia menggelungnya dengan lihai dan kembali memasang segel tangan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Yang kedua adalah memasak. Sedangkan pertama adalah ... mengganti pakaian dalamnya.

Ya.

Sasuke memang seberengsek itu. []

 ** _T_** ** _BC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **Reminder**

Usia Sasuke & Sakura : 27 Tahun

Usia Naruto (yg hidup) : 21 Tahun

Usia Sarada : 6 Tahun

 **A/N :** Makasih buat yg udh jawab pertanyaanku di kolom review. Btw aku udah liat-liat ff indo yg lain dan banyak juga yg lebih wild xD jd sepertinya diriku aman /plak/

 _Selamat Membaca!_

* * *

Mandi dua kali hanya dalam selang waktu dua jam saja adalah rekor terbaru di hidup Sasuke. Ia tidak menyukai fakta ini. Ia tidak suka ketika menyadari bahwa kontrol dirinya menurun kala itu, padahal niatnya tidak sampai berbuat demikian. Entah apa yang membisikinya hingga ia kesulitan untuk menghentikan tindakannya sendiri. Pengaruh yang dimiliki Sakura atasnya tiba-tiba menguat tanpa sebab. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah karena dengan ini hubungannya dengan Sakura akan membaik. Namun, jika kondisi tersebut dibarengi dengan ia yang menjadi kesulitan untuk berpikir logis...

Terima kasih banyak. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak butuh keadaan yang demikian dengan persoalan baru yang tengah dihadapi Konoha dan empat desa lainnya.

Merasa telah berhasil menata pikirannya untuk lebih fokus, ia pun bergegas keluar kamar untuk menghampiri Sakura. Laporan yang diutarakan perempuan itu masih sangat segar di ingatannya. Meski sempat diselingi oleh distraksi yang tidak direncanakan, Sasuke masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Daya ingatnya yang kuat memang sangat membantu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Mendaratkan kaki di ruang makan, Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang tengah melepas apron selagi menilai masakan yang telah tersaji di meja makan. Perempuan itu memasak menu sarapan harian; sup miso dan teriyaki-menu yang memang sering dihidangkan untuk sarapan keluarga mereka. Seharusnya, tidak ada yang janggal dari masakan tersebut. Jadi, kenapa Sakura menatap masakan itu dengan ragu? Seolah ia takut ada sesuatu yang salah dengan masakannya.

Menyisihkan pertanyaan di kepalanya, Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana.

Di seberangnya, Sakura mengerjap. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke sebelum meletakan apron yang tadi ia kenakan di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sasuke memperhatikannya yang tengah menyendokkan nasi ke atas piring untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidakkah sekarang terlalu pagi untuk sarapan?" tanya Sasuke selagi menerima uluran piring tersebut.

Bergumam pelan, Sakura berujar, "Kau perlu mengisi energimu sesegera mungkin sebelum beraktivitas. Kukira, para Kage masih menginap?"

Sasuke mengambil lauk yang disediakan dan mengangguk. "Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu direncanakan."

"Itulah kenapa kau perlu sarapan lebih awal," simpulnya.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman selagi Sakura menambahkan _Itadakimasu!_

Meminum air putih terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya was-was, seolah khawatir dengan sesuatu.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya selagi menghentikan suapan nasinya.

Kembali mengerjap, Sakura menggeleng, "Ah, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya teringat Sarada."

"Dia bersama Akimichi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah makan."

Senyum samar yang jarang dijumpai Sasuke tiba-tiba tercipta di bibir Sakura. Ia mengangguk.

"Yeah, kau benar," ujarnya sebelum menyuapkan nasi.

Tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan lain dari Sakura, Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Mereka sarapan bersama dalam diam, seperti yang kerap terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya ketika keduanya belum memiliki Sarada. Kala itu, mereka masih belum terbiasa menyikapi kondisi baru semacam pernikahan, terutama Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, jadi sudah sepantasnya ia bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa yang tidak banyak bicara.

Sakura yang mengerti bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan waktu pun jadi ikut tutup mulut. Mereka menghargai keberadaan satu sama lain, namun tidak mengekspresikannya lewat obrolan. Alasannya karena mereka yang memang jarang berkomunikasi dan cenderung sulit menemukan obrolan yang pas. Satu-satunya topik yang familiar bagi mereka adalah Naruto. Namun, pasca kematian sosok itu, membicarakannya bersama-sama masih terasa tabu. Topik tersebut terlalu sensitif. Itulah mengapa mereka lebih memilih diam.

Keadaan yang sekarang ini membuat Sasuke teringat masa-masa itu, masa ketika mereka berdua kesulitan untuk melanjutkan hidup karena kematian teman baiknya.

Mengingat hal seperti ini ketika sedang sarapan bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia meneguk air putih sebelum kembali menatap Sakura, melihatnya yang juga sudah selesai.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kuketahui?" ungkapnya memulai.

Menumpuk piringnya dengan piring yang digunakan Sasuke, Sakura berujar, "Sharingan yang mereka gunakan." Ia menatap sang Uchiha yang tampak menajamkan mata, menunggunya untuk memberi penjelasan lebih jauh. "Aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik asli sharingan ini. Tapi, meski jumlahnya banyak, aku yakin mereka semua hanyalah... manusia buatan hasil eksperimen."

"Orochimaru sangat berpengalaman dalam eksperimen semacam itu," balas Sasuke tidak suka. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan jumlah yang banyak?"

Mengerutkan dahi, Sakura bergumam, "Mereka tidak hanya satu. Aku tidak tahu jumlah pastinya, tapi dari apa yang kulihat, jumlahnya bisa lebih dari seratus-dengan sepasang sharingan tiap seorangnya. Meskipun begitu, mereka semua tampak sama, seperti sebuah clone. Karena itulah aku berasumsi bahwa mereka semua hasil eksperimen. Lagi pula, jika dipikirkan kembali, dari mana semua sharingan itu?"

Menyimpan informasi baru tersebut dalam-dalam, Sasuke menekan amarah yang merayapinya ketika memikirkan bahwa ternyata masih banyak orang-orang haus darah yang ingin mencuri kekuatan spesial Uchiha. Menginginkan mereka untuk menghilang sepenuhnya memang mustahil. Klan Uchiha terlalu hebat untuk diabaikan, bahkan dengan kelangkaan mereka sekali pun. Sasuke tidak terkejut lagi ketika tahu ternyata masih ada pihak-pihak yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan mata klannya.

Memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir Sakura, Sasuke langsung setuju dengan asumsi istrinya. Menemukan sharingan tanpa berhadapan dengannya adalah hal yang mustahil. Jadi, dari mana mereka mendapatkannya? Sarada belum membangkitkan kekuatan matanya. Selain itu, Sasuke juga pasti tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mendaratkan tangan mereka pada anak perempuannya. Tidak selama Sasuke masih hidup.

Mengira bahwa mereka mendapatkan sharingan dari Orochimaru juga hal yang mustahil. Di awal pemerintahan Kakashi, Sasuke sudah memastikan bahwa sang Sannin Ular tidak lagi memiliki bahan penelitian terkait kekuatan mata Klan Uchiha. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika pria itu masih memiliki simpanan bahan eksperimen tersebut, terlebih dengan seluruh pengawasan Sasuke selama ini.

Pihak lain yang menyimpan banyak persediaan mata adalah Obito. Sasuke melihatnya ketika ia membuka mata pasca transpalasi mata Itachi di matanya. Namun, saat itu ia juga langsung menghancurkan seluruh mata tersebut. Akibatnya, tidak ada yang tersisa di sana. Fakta bahwa mereka tengah berperang juga menguatkan asumsi mengenai hacurnya seluruh sharingan yang dikumpulkan Obito.

"Akan kucari tahu siapa dalangnya," ungkap Sasuke menimpali. Sedetik kemudian, dengan muram ia menambahkan, "Orochimaru mungkin mengetahui sesuatu jika asumsimu tentang kloning benar-yang kemungkinan besar begitu. Kecuali jika ternyata masih ada pemilik sharingan yang hidup selain aku."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke yang terdengar getir membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia menahan keinginan untuk memberi senyuman menenangkan yang dulu sering dilakukannya ketika Sasuke kembali teringat masa lalu kelam keluarganya.

Biasanya, setelah tersenyum seperti itu, ia akan menepuk bahu Sasuke dan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pengorbanan para Uchiha yang membuat kematian mereka patut dihormati. Sasuke tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Jika trik itu tidak berhasil, ia akan mulai mengejeknya yang cengeng sehingga keduanya mulai bertengkar sampai kemudian Sasuke melupakan kekhawatiran awalnya.

Namun, saat ini, sosok yang berada dalam rupa Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berpotensi untuk menyingkap penyamarannya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura mencoba berfokus pada apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Bukan itu saja," ujarnya kembali memulai. Sasuke menaikan alis ketika mendengarnya. Di sisi lain, Sakura tampak muram. "Yang dipunyai mereka bukan sharingan biasa. Tapi... Mangekyou."

Pandangan Sasuke menajam, namun ia tidak mengutarakan respon apa pun. Memikirkan bahwa di luar sana ada banyak makhluk yang memiliki Sharingan saja sudah buruk. Mendapat pengetahuan bahwa mereka memiliki Mangekyou...

Sasuke benar-benar harus mengetahui identitas orang ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang bermain-main dengan aset berharga Klan Uchiha begitu saja ketika mereka sama sekali tidak berhak mendapatkannya.

Menahan rasa geram serta keinginan untuk melacak orang itu secara langsung, Sasuke mengembalikan fokusnya pada Sakura. "Ada yang lain?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala.

"Sora juga menggunakan racun letal sebagai senjata. Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah mendapatkan sampelnya dan sekarang aku dan timku sedang mencoba membuat antidot dari racun tersebut."

Kali ini Sasukelah yang mengangguk. Ia menatap Sakura tepat di mata ketika berujar, "Terima kasih."

Di seberang sana, Sakura mengerjap, seolah terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru diucapkan Sasuke.

Pada detik selanjutnya, ia tersenyum-dengan senyum lemah yang sama seperti ketika ia membantu Sasuke saat dirinya hampir putus asa akibat kematian Naruto.

"Simpan kata terima kasihmu, Sasuke," gumamnya pelan selagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. "Kau takkan tahu seberapa besar... seberapa besar pertolonganmu untukku. Orang yang pantas berterima kasih adalah aku."

Kalimatnya membuat Sasuke tercenung. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa ngilu oleh rasa bersalah ketika kembali teringat balasannya atas segala bantuan yang telah diberikan Sakura. Segala ketidakacuahannya. Segala sikap diamnya. Segala kedinginannya. Sebuah permintaan maaf saja rasanya tidak cukup. Sasuke ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga tidak merasa perlu melakukannya. Sebab, jauh di dalam sana, di sela rasa bersalahnya-ia seolah tak lagi mampu menyalahkan diri lebih jauh lagi. Dengan segala kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu, Sasuke merasa lelah. Ia lelah dengan perasaan negatif itu karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa hidupnya langsung mati bersamaan dengan kematian Naruto.

Apakah ia memang sangat tidak acuh dan dingin?

Selama ini, bagaimana cara orang-orang memandangnya?

Sasuke sudah lama tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu. Ia sudah lama berhenti untuk mempedulikan berbagai tatapan judgemental yang dilontarkan padanya. Apakah sikap ini yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya mati?

Mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, Sasuke pun berujar, "Antidot yang kalian kembangkan ini akan sangat berguna nantinya. Terutama ketika kita mulai mengirimkan tim untuk memburu mereka."

Sakura mengangguk tanpa menatap Sasuke. Ia tengah meneguk air minumnya sebelum kemudian menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Mereka benar-benar merepotkan dan harus segera diberantas sehingga tak lagi banyak korban yang-" Sakura tercenung selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya menegang dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian, secepat momen itu tiba, Sakura pun telah berekspresi seperti biasa. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat, kan?

"-berjatuhan. Kau benar-benar harus mengetatkan penjagaan, Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri ketika Sakura bergegas ke dapur dengan membawa peralatan makanan yang sudah dipakai. Ia kemudian naik ke lantai dua di mana ruang kerjanya berada, mengambil jubah hitam yang biasa dipakainya sebelum bergegas ke bawah untuk menemui Sakura guna berpamitan.

Di luar sana, matahari memang belum sepenuhnya terbit. Namun, Sasuke mempunyai sesuatu yang harus dicek sekarang ini. Ia harus mempersiapkan data yang telah ia buat tadi malam sebelum kembali berdiskusi dengan para Kage. Selain itu, ia juga hendak melihat berkas-berkas Danzo untuk memperkirakan ada tidaknya hubungan pria itu dengan masalah pengguna Mangekyo.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang tengah berjalan bolak-balik di samping pantry dengan ekspresi cemas. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan salah satu tangan tengah memainkan bibir, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke hingga Sasuke mendekat. Kepalanya menoleh kilat bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mundur ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Kedua alis Sasuke menyatu karenanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa emosi.

Mengibaskan kedua tangannya, Sakura menggeleng. Ia tertawa gugup.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa," ujarnya cepat. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas, melihatnya yang sudah mengenakan jubah hitam itu sebelum kemudian bertanya, "Jadi-uhm-kau sudah hendak berangkat? Apakah ada yang kau perlukan lagi? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku kalau ternyata kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa-"

"Tidak," potong Sasuke cepat. Ia melangkah mendekat-yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura ikut melangkah mundur. Sasuke menyipitkan mata, merasakan kejanggalan yang begitu kentara. "Kau kembali mengoceh tidak jelas. Ada apa?"

Sakura kembali mengibaskan tangan. Ekspresi cemasnya belum hilang, namun ia lebih kelihatan gugup sekarang ini daripada cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau lihat? Tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa juga kau harus begitu mempermasalahkan-"

Kalimat Sakura terpotong ketika suara ketukan keras terdengar dari pintu depan rumah mereka. Ia hampir meloncat ketika hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Akan kubukakan," ujarnya kilat. Di detik selanjutnya, Sakura sudah tidak lagi berada di dapur. Suara ketukan di depan sana masih terdengar.

Sasuke merengut jengkel.

Pagi harinya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Orang waras di Konoha takkan berpikir untuk menganggu sang Hokage di pagi buta. Selama ini mungkin Sasuke tidak pernah menyentak marah. Tapi, rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga saat itu datang.

Bergegas menyusul Sakura, Sasuke mendapati dua orang chūnin yang biasa bertugas menjaga gerbang kini tengah berdiri di depan Sakura dengan ekspresi panik. Sakura sendiri tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang kenop pintu tersebut. Begitu mendekati mereka, dua orang chūnin itu langsung sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mereka berujar, "Hokage-sama," dengan nada suara yang penuh rasa hormat.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

Seseorang dengan bandana yang menutupi kepala serta bekas goresan luka di bawah pipinya menjawab, "Kami mendapatkan informasi dari Tim Pengawal Daimyo, Hokage-sama. Kedua belas ninja penjaga daimyo telah dilumpuhkan oleh lima orang asing yang menggunakan jubah berwarna merah marun. Mereka terlihat mempunyai ciri khas berupa tindikan di wajahnya."

Sasuke tampak tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan daimyo dan keluarganya?"

Seorang chūnin yang lain menjawab, "Daimyo dan kedua anaknya ditemukan meninggal. Begitu pula istrinya. Dua anaknya yang lain, mereka dibawa oleh mereka bersama dengan lima orang cucu yang berada di bawah usia dua belas tahun." Suara chūnin tersebut terdengar kering. Ia melanjutkan, "Salah seorang anak daimyo ini dicurigai bekerja sama dengan orang-orang ini. Ia membantu mereka menyusup ke kediaman mereka yang ketat."

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan suara yang netral, Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

"Kami tidak tahu kepastiannya, namun menurut Kentaro-anggota Tim Pengawal yang berhasil selamat dan melaporkan ini pada kami-dia mendengar sumpah serapah seorang perempuan berambut merah ketika memaki anak sulung Daimyo, Okumura Shouta. Perempuan ini memiliki ciri yang sama seperti perempuan yang-ah-melawan orang berjubah sehari yang lalu, Hokage-sama. Dia berhasil menangani empat dari lima orang tersebut sementara seorang diantaranya kabur bersama tawanan. Ia berhasil kabur karena wanita ini ternyata hanya sebuah bunshin. Keberadaannya menghilang setelah mengimbangi lima orang sekaligus. Kerusakan yang ada tidak terlalu parah karena dia tampak menahan diri untuk melindungi mereka yang masih hidup."

Kenyataan bahwa wanita misterius itu kembali ikut campur dengan penyerangan Sora di Konoha berhasil membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke naik. Meskipun tidak menyangkal ataupun menolak keberadaan orang baik yang secara tulus memang ingin membantu, Sasuke mau tidak mau tetap memikirkan motif di balik tindakan wanita ini. Mempercayai bahwa dia bertindak dengan niat murni untuk membantu rasanya kurang logis-dilihat dari peringainya yang mencurigakan. Dengan tindak-tanduk semacam itu, Sasuke meragukan ia yang semata-mata hanya ingin membantu.

Penyerangan terhadap para Daimyo telah diprediksi oleh kelima Kage. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut. Namun, ia terkesan dengan pergerakan mereka yang begitu cepat. Siapa yang mengira bahwa mereka akan langsung menyerang kediaman Daimyo Negara Api pasca usaha penyerangannya ke Konoha? Tindakan semacam ini terlalu riskan, namun juga brilian. Sebab, Sasuke sekalipun tidak mengantisipasinya.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa perempuan ini begitu siaga?

Mengirimkan bunshin yang mampu mengalahkan empat orang sekaligus dengan skala kekuatan yang tidak kecil bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan sembarang orang. Di dunia ninja ini, hanya segelintir shinobi yang mampu mengandalkan bunshin sebagai senjata utama. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menggunakannya sebagai pengecoh ataupun pengintai. Alasannya karena Kage Bunshin bukanlah teknik yang remeh dilihat dari jumlah chakra yang diperlukan.

Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat bunshin dengan jumlah hampir tak terhingga hanyalah temannya, Uzumaki Naruto-dan dia sudah meninggal. Dari fakta ini, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dugaannya mengenai si wanita yang merupakan Uzumaki kemungkinan besar benar. Hanya seorang Uzumaki yang memiliki jumlah chakra yang jauh lebih unggul dibanding ninja pada umumnya.

Menyimpan informasi ini dalam-dalam, Sasuke pun mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kedua chūnin.

"Apakah Okumura Shouta menipu kedua belas Tim Pengawal sehingga mereka bisa dilumpuhkan begitu saja?" tanyanya.

"Dia memberi mereka jamuan sebelum penyerangan itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berterima kasih sebelum menyuruh mereka kembali bertugas. Keduanya membungkukkan badan untuk terakhir kali dan bergegas pergi, meninggalkan sang Hokage dan juga istrinya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura yang tampak tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia berujar, "Apakah menurutmu Okumura memberi mereka racun letal?"

Terpecah dari lamunan, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa begitu," gumamnya pelan. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum berujar, "Dia yang berhasil kabur sepertinya tidak mengonsumsi jamuan yang diberikan kepadanya."

Sasuke bergumam mengiakan.

"Antidot buatanmu akan sangat dibutuhkan," ujarnya dengan jujur.

"Akan kuusahakan agar segera selesai."

Kembali menganggukkan kepala, Sasuke pun berpamitan untuk berangkat. Ia perlu mengecek keadaan terakhir di kediaman Daimyo dengan harapan mampu mendapatkan petunjuk lain dari tempat tersebut. Dengan adanya penyerangan dari Sora langsung kepada para Daimyo, Sasuke ingin tahu kondisi para petinggi negara dari desa yang lain. Jumlah Sora yang belum diketahui banyaknya membuat Sasuke berasumsi bahwa mereka bisa saja mengirimkan orang-orang untuk tiap daimyo dari kelima desa. Jika hal tersebut terjadi, maka pertemuan Kage kali ini harus diajukan atau bahkan dibatalkan.

Sebelum beranjak dari rumah menuju Hokage Tower, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sakura untuk memberinya kecupan ringan di dahi. Suara di kepalanya mengejek mengenai siluman apa yang telah mempengaruhi Sasuke hingga ia mampu bersikap layaknya suami yang normal, Sasuke sendiri mencoba mengabaikan ejekan dalam dirinya ketika ia ingat niatannya yang ingin membangun keluarga dari awal. Ada banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki, salah satunya hal-hal kecil semacam ini-sesuatu yang ia anggap remeh dan tidak berguna di masa lalu.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, sosok yang terlihat seperti Sakura masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia baru mengerjap beberapa saat kemudian, disertai dengan helaan napas pelan. Dengan langkah berat, ia berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak mendung, seolah terlalu banyak hal yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Di dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya apakah tindakan yang ia lakukan sudah tepat? Ia hanya mengabulkan permintaan seorang teman, bukan?

Ya, pasti begitu.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura segera bergegas membersihkan diri untuk memulai hari. Menjadi seorang istri membuatnya bertanggung jawab terhadap urusan rumah meskipun di sisi lain ia memiliki berbagai hal yang harus dilakukan. Begitu selesai bersiap-siap, ia segera memandang tumpukan piring kotor, tumpukan baju kotor, dan juga perabotan rumah yang tertutup oleh debu tipis.

 _Bagus_.

Jika rumah ini hanya ia tinggali seorang diri, ia takkan ambil pusing dengan bersih-bersih. Namun, seorang Sakura tidaklah begitu. Ditambah, ia juga tidak tinggal seorang diri lagi. Tanggung jawabnya bertambah dua kali lipat dengan berperan sebagai wanita berambut merah muda ini. Sakura punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan.

 _Si sialan Okumura Shouta_ , geramnya dalam hati.

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

Multitasking adalah kelebihannya. Sejak pertama kali menyanggupi permintaan temannya, ia sudah memprediksikan apa yang harus ia hadapi dan menyiapkan solusi yang harus ia lakukan.

 _Benar_.

Senyuman miring yang amat jarang terlihat di wajah Sakura kini telah menghiasi bibir perempuan itu. Dibentuknya segel tangan yang amat familiar menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia berbisik, "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Seketika, sebuah imitasi dari dirinya muncul. Ia terlihat sama persis seperti sang wanita berambut merah muda.

"Oi, bos! Apakah aku harus jadi ibu rumah tangga lagi?" tanya imitasi itu sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya main-main.

Sosok original dari bunshin tersebut berdecak. "Aku harus mengurus si berengsek Okumura. Kau kerjakan pekerjaan rumah, jemput Sarada, dan mampirlah ke rumah sakit. Chakra yang diberikan Sakura-chan telah kuberikan kepadamu dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Seharusnya, kau jadi memiliki sebagian besar kemampuan dan juga pengetahuannya di bidang medis. Paham?"

Bunshin tersebut mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah bekerja. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mencuci baju. Melihatnya yang sudah memulai, Naruto pun bergegas keluar dari dapur untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia melepas Henge yang menyamarkan penampilannya sebelum berganti baju menggunakan kimono merah-putih yang biasa ia gunakan dalam Mode Rubah. Tak perlu banyak waktu baginya untuk merubah penampilan menjadi 'wanita itu'. Rasa pening segera menyerangnya selama sesaat. Ia memandang dirinya melalui kaca, melihat warna matanya yang berubah menjadi merah darah secara perlahan.

Begitu seluruh iris matanya menjadi merah, Naruto merasakan semua indra dalam dirinya menajam. Ia mampu mendengar, mencium, dan merasakan segela hal di sekitarnya dengan lebih jelas dan awas. Naruto merenggangkan badan. Dengan mode ini, kepalanya terasa begitu ringan. Ia seperti melayang di udara-hampir sama seperti saat ia mabuk?

Well, lebih baik seperti ini, bukan? Pergerakannya menjadi lebih cepat tanpa memperlihatkan chakra kyūbi yang sebenarnya sedang ia gunakan.

Menahan tawa menjadi sulit sekarang ini, ia tergelak pelan sambil memainkan cambuk di tangannya. Okumura akan mendapat balasan, pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun membalikan badan untuk melesat keluar melalui jendela. Namun, tepat sebelum meloncat dari sana, ia mendengar teriakan bunshin jauh di belakang sana.

"Bos! Haruskah aku mencuci pakaian dalam Sasuke? Kau tahu-uh-aku tidak terlalu menikmati pekerjaan ini."

Naruto memutar bola mata, tidak menggubris keluhan sang bunshin.

Apa masalahnya, hm? Berinteraksi dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Bermain-main dengannya adalah tantangan yang seru dan memacu adrenalin yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa begitu mudah kehilangan kontrolnya?

Ingatan tantang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalanya. Sebuah senyum miring tercipta di bibir merahnya. Apa yang ia rasakan begitu menakjubkan. Dapatkah ia merasakannya lagi? Mungkin, sesuatu yang lebih hebat?

Tapi, adakah sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari yang tadi mereka lakukan?

Tawa geli terdengar di telinganya. Ia bersenandung pelan selagi meloncat melalui semak-semak yang menutupi jalan utama.

Ia tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba. Mempermainkan Sasuke terdengar menghibur di telinganya. Ia sangat ingin melihat Sasuke kehilangan kontrol-kehilangan sikap dingin dan juga ketenangan di balik wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Membayangkan Sasuke yang keras kepala terpaksa menurunkan harga dirinya agar kepuasannya terpenuhi-memohon kepadanya dengan jeratan chakra rantai yang membatasi pergerakannya...

Oh, tidak, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa meresikokan hal tersebut.

Naruto tertawa dengan peringatan di kepalanya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membuka penyamarannya dengan mudah! Siapa juga yang berkata hendak menyerahkan diri pada Sasuke? Ia hanya ingin main-main untuk meredakan beban di pundaknya yang diakibatkan oleh sekumpulan orang-orang rendahan itu.

 _Sampah~ Sampah tidak berguna~_

Meloncat dari sebuah atap dan mendarat di jalan raya, Naruto melihat beberapa orang yang sudah memulai harinya pagi ini. Mereka semua yang ada di sana langsung mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya dengan mata terkejut begitu menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Namun, keterkejutan di matanya tidak berlangsung lama. Semua sorot itu segera berubah menjadi kagum dan hampir memuja. Naruto kembali tersenyum miring. Ia menyelipkan cambuknya pada obi kimono yang terikat di perut.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, teman-teman. Tapi, tidakkah kalian harus berkerja?" ungkapnya dengan nada main-main serta senyum yang masih tercipta di bibir.

Seorang lelaki yang tengah membenarkan atap kedai tehnya tiba-tiba terpeleset dari atas sana karena memandang Naruto terlalu lama.

Ia berteriak.

Naruto menangkapnya menggunakan chakra rantai yang meluncur keluar dari sisi tubuhnya dan mendaratkannya dengan aman.

Lelaki itu mengerjap, bingung. Pandangannya jatuh pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi geli melihat reaksi dari lelaki ini. Menurut pengetahuannya, si pemilik kedai teh baru saja menikah beberapa bulan lalu!

 _Oh. My. Laki-laki memang sama saja._

"Ucapkan terima kasihmu nanti, Tuan, ketika persediaan tehku sudah habis," serunya dengan ringan. Ia menaikan sebelah alis. "Titipkan salamku pada istrimu. Katakan padanya untuk lebih memasang mata kepadamu. _Ja_!"

Menghilang dengan begitu cepat, Naruto meninggalkan pria yang masih tampak disorientasi. Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Mereka semua mengerjap, merasa seperti baru saja terperangkap dalam genjutsu yang kuat.

"Huh, bukanlah dia si merah yang bertarung kemarin?" ungkap seorang sbinobi yang tengah sarapan di salah satu kedai.

Dua temannya yang duduk di depannya mengangguk, dengan seseorang dengan rambut jabrik yang bergumam, "Dia sangat panas, _damn_."

Sosok lain dengan mata berwarna perak menjawab, suaranya terdengar awas.

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal," gumamnya selagi meneguk air minum. "Hanya saja... dia terasa tidak natural. Manipulatif. Licik. Seperti rubah."

Lelaki berambut panjang di sampingnya tergelak. "Oh, _mate_ , kau lihat dua telinga di kepalanya? Dia memang rubah, minus ekor, seperti siluman yang berada di legenda-legenda saja. Menurutmu bagaimana, Gin?"

Sosok yang mengawali percakapan mengedikkan bahu. "Dia sangat kuat, kurasa. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia bertarung melawan Hokage-sama."

"Neji-san berkata bahwa kemarin dia mengunci Sasuke-sama dengan chakra rantai itu," ungkap seorang bermata perak. "Tapi, aku yakin Sasuke-sama hanya tidak ingin terlibat konflik. Kita semua tahu chakra rantai tidak akan menghentikannya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, ya?" tanya lelaki berambut jabrik. "Maksudku, yeah, aku takkan mengeluh kalau dia bisa jalan-jalan ke sini tiap pagi. Siapa juga yang ingin melewatkan pemandangan seperti dia?"

Seseorang yang bernama Gin berdecak.

"Ingat pacarmu di rumah, Hiroto," tegurnya.

"Hey, dia memang terlihat liar, tapi kurasa niatnya tidak buruk!"

"Sasuke-sama akan memastikannya tidak lama lagi," ungkap sang Hyūga. "Dia takkan membiarkan orang yang berbahaya berkeliaran di desa."

Gin mengangguk. Ia beranjak berdiri, diikuti oleh dua temannya yang lain. Mereka membayar sarapan dan bergegas ke Hokage Tower guna mengambil misi harian. Dengan posisinya sebagai Jōnin, mereka bertiga cenderung sering mendapatkan misi yang cukup sulit meski berada di era baru ini. Meskipun begitu, ketiganya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka kemungkinan akan bertemu-atau bahkan bekerja bersama perempuan yang tadi dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Mengenai sosok misterius itu, ia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan riang menuju sebuah kedai ramen favoritnya. Aura memikat yang dimilikinya tampak tidak berpengaruh pada orang-orang yang telah berusia lanjut. Itulah mengapa Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai, menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Selamat datang di Ichiraku Ramen, Nona," ungkapnya selagi tersenyum. "Menu apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Naruto tertawa. Ia mengibaskan tangan.

"Santai saja, Ossan. Buatkan lima mangkuk Miso Chashu Pork Ramen untuk pelanggan barumu!"

Masih dengan senyum hangatnya, ia mengangguk.

"Lima mangkuk Miso Chashu Pork, Ayame!"

Ayame tak perlu balik berteriak untuk memberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia mengerti. Di kedai yang masih sepi itu, Naruto kembali bersenandung pelan. Ia memandang sekeliling kedai dengan tertarik.

"Kedaimu benar-benar berkembang," ujarnya dengan suara takjub. Teuchi kembali menaruh perhatian padanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih untuk seorang pahlawan desa yang secara tidak langsung mempromosikannya," ujar Teuchi. Nada suaranya melembut, terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya. "Dia memiliki banyak teman baik. Semuanya orang penting dan dia selalu mengajak mereka kemari. Inilah kenapa kedai kecilku jadi sebesar ini."

Naruto tertawa. Ia berujar, "Kedaimu sudah seperti restoran bintang lima di kota-kota besar."

"Benar," jawab Teuchi sambil balas tertawa. Ia duduk di depan Naruto, melihatnya yang masih mengapresiasi dekorasi modern klasik dari Ichiraku. "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kau mengingatkanku padanya."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian tersenyum, senyum tulus yang sangat berbeda dengan senyum miring yang selalu muncul pada rupanya sekarang ini. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya menghangat. Pikirannya menjernih. Naruto teringat kebaikan seorang pria paruh baya yang memberinya ramen gratis di tengah-tengah gerimis, ketika ia sendirian dan kelaparan, ketika tak ada seorang pun yang mengacuhkannya ataupun menganggapnya ada.

Ia menghela napas pelan menahan keinginan untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia juga merupakan Naruto, meskipun bukan sepenuhnya Naruto yang dikenal oleh sang pemilik kedai.

"Anggap saja begitu jika kau mau," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum, senyum miring yang biasa. Namun, alih-alih licik, senyumnya terlihat geli dan jahil. Senyum yang sama yang diperlihatkan Naruto yang biasa di hari-harinya yang biasa. "Aku sedang mencoba mencari teman di sini, Ossan. Hokage sedikit tidak mempercayaiku, padahal aku orang baik."

Teuchi tertawa. Kemudian, di sisa waktu itu, mereka mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari perkembangan kedai yang bisa menjadi sebesar ini, tingkah para pelanggan yang cenderung aneh, hingga keluhan Teuchi mengenai berbagai teknologi baru yang berkembang dan membuatnya pusing. Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik. Sepeninggal dia dari sana, Ayame menghampiri ayahnya untuk menumpuk mangkuk kotor.

Matanya melihat ke arah di mana Naruto pergi. Sosoknya telah hilang, namun Ayame melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Dia wanita yang aneh. Auranya aneh," gumamnya pada Teuchi. "Namun, ketika aku mendengarnya mengobrol denganmu, aku sempat mengira kau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto-chan."

Senyuman tercipta di bibir pria sepuh tersebut. Ia menyenderkan diri pada punggung kursi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Ayame, gadis kecil itu akan selalu hidup bersama kita."

Ayame mengangguk. Ia benar-benar berharap demikian. Melupakan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudari kecilnya adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Meskipun semangat juangnya berhasil membawa Konoha ke titik sekarang ini, Ayame tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya ketika melihat kedamaian yang sekarang mereka dapatkan. Segalanya berkat perempuan itu. Perempuan yang identitas aslinya hanya diketahui segelintir orang saja meski namanya begitu besar.

Pagi itu, dengan hadirnya wanita tersebut, Ayame harap ia mampu menghadirkan matahari yang sempat meredup selama bertahun-tahun ini. Siapa pun wanita itu, dengan aura liar dan energi yang ia pancarkan, semoga saja mampu kembali menghidupkan bagian-bagian Konoha yang meredup. Bagian-bagian itu adalah para individu yang begitu kehilangan dan amat berduka atas ketiadaannya. Mereka adalah teman-teman, guru, dan orang terdekat sang pahlawan.

Meski kelihatannya samar, Ayame bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mereka semua membutuhkan orang yang penuh dengan optimisme tinggi semacam Naruto. Orang yang bisa menghentikan pertikaian hanya dengan ucapan.

Hokage mereka adalah shinobi yang cakap. Namun, selama ini ia tampak meredup. Sangat redup. Hidupnya seperti robot. Ayame bisa melihatnya. Meski ia mampu melindungi hampir semua orang di desa, ia takkan mampu menggerakan hati mereka semua jika dirinya sendiri hidup dengan cara yang seperti itu.

"Kau lupa untuk menanyakan namanya, Otōsan."

Teuchi menoleh pada putrinya dengan bingung. Ia kemudian merengut.

"Dia membuatku tidak menanyakannya."

"Kau terlalu sibuk membanggakan perkembangan kedai."

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Oh, aku punya banyak pekerjaan sekarang."

Teuchi tersenyum melihat kepergian Ayame. Menanyakan hal-hal semacam itu tidaklah penting. Mereka akan segera mengetahuinya. Ia sangat yakin. Orang seperti sang perempuan asing tidak akan tidak dikenal namanya. Ia memiliki aura yang sama persis seperti Naruto. Aura yang akan membuatnya disegani dan dihormati oleh orang lain, bahkan ketika ia tidak menyadarinya. []


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** tolong untuk yg merasa kalau ff ini boring kasih tau aku di mana bagian yg bikin boring ya:) soalnya setauku kalo main genrenya romansa&drama ya gini jd slow pace. adventurenya buat tambahan saja .- soalnya makannya dari awal aku udh kasih warning kalo sepertinya bakal banyak plot holes terkait konflik ttng adventurenya. Makasih xx

 _Selamat Membaca!_

* * *

Kelima Kage hampir kehilangan ketenangan diri mereka. Hampir.

Alasannya mudah saja.

Sora berulah dan ulahnya terlalu ekstrim. Keekstriman itu mencakup mereka yang secara serentak mengadakan serangan langsung kepada para petinggi negara dari desa yang berbeda-beda. Menurut informasi yang mereka dapatkan, kerusakan yang terjadi cukup parah. Para daimyo meninggal, sementara beberapa dari anggota keluarganya dibunuh. Mereka meledakkan kediaman para daimyo dan menginfiltrasi segala jenis pengamanan yang tersedia di sana-melewati lebih dari lima orang shinobi bertipe sensor dan menghindari perkelahian dengan menawan seseorang.

Ketika para shinobi mengurungkan pertarungan akibat tawanan itu, anggota Sora yang lain akan menyerangnya dari titik buta. Mereka menancapkan senbon yang telah dilumuri racun di titik-titik vital. Pergerakannya amat cepat dan tidak ada yang bisa mengimbanginya kecuali sang wanita berambut merah yang masih belum diketahui namanya.

Menurut apa yang didengar oleh para Kage, wanita ini datang di waktu krusial-tepat ketika kelima anggota Sora hendak meledakkan pemukiman yang berada di wilayah kediaman para daimyo. Wilayah ini sendiri merupakan wilayah di luar desa ninja. Para warga yang tinggal di sana hanyalah orang biasa yang bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan ataupun industri yang tengah berkembang di era baru ini. Bagi mereka, keberadaan shinobi yang cenderung membatasi penggunakan teknologi dianggap begitu konservatif. Topik shinobi bagi mereka dianggap sangat tabu. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka begitu terguncang dengan adanya konflik semacam ini.

Jika dulu para warga sipil di luar desa ninja terbiasa berbaur dengan ninja, maka masa yang sekarang tidaklah demikian. Para pemimpin mereka-daimyo-memang masih bekerja sama dengan ninja, namun kerja sama itu hanya sebatas penggunaan jasa ninja yang tidak seberapa. Segala jenis pertarungan hampir selalu dihindari, terutama di wilayah padat penduduk.

Kucuran darah adalah hal asing yang mengerikan bagi mereka. Pembunuh adalah sosok yang akan dihakimi hingga tuntas-berbeda dengan para shinobi yang memang sudah terbiasa dengam pertarungan ataupun pembunuhan. Kedamaian yang telah mereka dapatkan membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang-kurang siap dan waspada.

Musibah baru ini membuat semuanya kalang kabut karena artinya pihak shinobi harus segera menyelamatkan para keturunan daimyo untuk menggantikan para tetua yang telah meninggal. Jika tidak, maka kehidupan desa ninja dan non-ninja akan menjadi tidak stabil. Ketidakstabilan bisa berujung pada kericuhan-terutama karena konflik antara shinobi dan warga non-shinobi yang telah muncul sejak dulu. Contoh konflik ini yakni idealisme untuk menyatukan desa non-ninja dengan desa ninja-menjadikannya berada dalam satu kepemimpinan. Jika dibiarkan lebih lanjut, bentrok tidak dapat dihindarkan. Tanpa teori rumit pun semua pihak tahu siapa yang akan menang.

Pihak shinobi akan jadi lebih unggul dan mereka akan dianggap menindas para warga non-ninja. Meski tidak sepenuhnya begitu, namun gambaran kasarnya adalah demikian.

Memutuskan untuk tetap melaksanakan perkumpulan di ruang pertemuan, para Kage tampak muram-terutama Kurotsuchi. Ia kelihatan begitu kesal dan ingin segera kembali ke Iwa agar bisa melacak Sora dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, logikanya menyangkal kuat-kuat. Kalimat Onoki-ojisan terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Kurotsuchi bersikap lebih formal layaknya seorang Kage.

"Mereka ingin perpecahan," ungkap Kazekage. Ia mengistirahatkan punggung di senderan kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Seperti apa yang dikatakan Hokage, mereka mengirimkan hasil eksperimen yang gagal untuk memanipulasi orang lain ke dalam genjutsu ataupun memprovokasi orang lain untuk mendukung mereka. Teknik pecah belah semacam ini amat berbahaya karena artinya mereka sedang mempermainkan mentalitas seseorang. Melawan hanya dengan kekuatan tidak akan cukup."

"Aku melihatnya. Mereka menggunakan konflik antara ninja dan warga non-ninja yang sudah mengakar-menginginkan kita bertarung satu sama lain," ungkap Mizukage, sama-sama terdengar muram. "Menurut informanku di desa, sudah ada kelompok pemberontak kecil yang menentang sistem shinobi. Mereka ingin kita disatukan dengan pusat agar lebih terkontrol. Menurut mereka, kita terlalu berbahaya."

Tsuchikage yang sejak tadi sudah merasa jengkel pun mendengus. "Tentu saja kita berbahaya. Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat mereka berpikir untuk bisa mengontrol kita? Tidakkah mereka tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Kurasa, itulah poin mereka, Tsuchikage," tanggap Kazekage. Ia menghela napas pendek. "Kemungkinan besar mereka menginginkan demoralitas para shinobi yang terpaksa meladeni warga non-ninja. Rasa bersalah jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan luka fisik dari pertarungan."

"Menjijikan," timpal Tsuchikage. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas kursi, matanya mengerling pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi belum buka suara setelah menjelaskan masalah penyerangan daimyo sekaligus memberitahukan informasi yang dikatakan Sakura kepadanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Hokage?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sendiri.

 _Rasa bersalah. Demoralitas._

Kalimat Gaara terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya. Diantara kelima orang di ruangan ini, pihak yang amat mengerti dengan konteks topik yang tengah mereka bahas adalah Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berdua sangat akrab dengan dua hal tersebut, mengingat mereka yang sama-sama pernah berada di jalan kegelapan yang sangat jarang dilalui oleh orang lain.

Kembali mendapatkan masalah yang sama bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Terlebih jika jauh di dalam sana, mereka masih menyesali segala perbuatan buruk itu.

Siapa yang mengira Sora akan mengadu domba dua pihak yang sudah berusaha keras saling menoleransi satu sama lain?

Mengesampingkan pemikiran tersebut, Sasuke pun menimpali Kurotsuchi, "Tetap pada rencana awal. Kita akan menghentikan Sora, akar dari masalah ini."

Jawaban Sasuke tampak tidak terlalu memuaskan sang Kage dari Iwagakure.

"Bagaimana dengan isu buruk yang berkembang di kalangan warga biasa?" tanya Kurotsuchi lagi. Ia mengerutkan dahi, "Mereka tidak bisa diabaikan. Tidak semua shinobi setenang kita, Hokage. Mereka bisa terprovokasi dan terlibat perkelahian dengan warga sipil. Konflik kecil semacam ini bisa menjadi bumerang besar bagi kita jika dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kita lakukan akan sangat memancing amarah," tambah Raikage. Ekspresi di wajahnya terlihat amat bosan. "Tsuchikage benar. Tidak semua orang setenang kalian ataupun tidak begitu peduli sepertiku."

Sedikit menyatukan kedua alisnya, Sasuke hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang sedikit menyudutkannya ketika suara baru terdengar dari luar jendela. Suara tersebut mengalun dengan nada main-main, mengejek dengan halus. Kelima Kage langsung menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka, mendapati sosok yang kemarin baru saja memberi mereka informasi mengenai Sora.

Keberadaan orang ini tidak terdeteksi-sebuah kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh shinobi berlevel Kage. Fakta tersebut sedikit membuat para Kage terganggu. Belum lagi dengan aliran chakranya tidak dapat dirasakan dengan jelas. Jika kemarin aura anehnya begitu tajam, kini aura tersebut sudah menjadi lebih samar.

Dengan gerakan yang amat elegan dan tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun, wanita asing yang kemarin sempat membuat lima orang ini menurunkan pertahanan diri mereka pun mendarat di ambang jendela. Rambut merahnya yang terurai hingga paha tampak tertiup angin. Dalam sekejap, aura liarnya kembali terasa dengan jelas.

Tanpa berniat untuk mendekati kelima Kage, sosok ini duduk pada kusen jendela-dengan sebelah kakinya menggantung ke lantai sedangkan yang lain tertekuk di kusen jendela yang ia duduki. Ia bersender dengan rileksnya pada kerangka jendela itu.

"Para shinobi pada umumnya juga tidak sedingin kau, Hokage," ungkapnya menginterupsi Sasuke. Ia menoleh, melihat Sasuke tepat di mata dengan senyum miring yang telah menghiasi bibir merahnya. "Mereka akan cenderung bereaksi ketika dituduh bahwa mereka adalah pembunuh tak berperasaan alias sebuah alat belaka, tidak sepertimu yang hanya akan menganggap lalu dan melupakannya seolah mereka adalah-uhm-serangga yang berisik?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulut, wanita ini sudah kembali menimpali, "Mereka juga tidak sesabar kau, Kazekage," dengan nada main-main yang masih sama. Ia mengerling pada Gaara yang tengah menatapnya datar. Sosok itu tertawa ringan. Tawa yang menggelitik telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya. "Mereka tidak akan mampu menahan segala gunjingan yang akan membuat kepala mereka meledak. Kurasa kau mengerti maksudku."

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi, meskipun dari kekakuan wajahnya, Gaara berada di halaman yang sama seperti Sasuke.

Mereka berdua mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan sang wanita asing. Ia sedang mengimplikasikan penderitaan yang dilalui seorang Jinchūriki.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Kewaspadaan segera melingkupinya, begitu pula dengan empat Kage yang lain. "Apa maksud kedatanganmu-lagi?"

Mengangkat kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepala, sang wanita berambut merah berdecak pelan. Mata merahnya memancarkan kejengkelan.

"Aku tidak berniat buruk. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin?" ujarnya kesal. Ia memicingkan mata kepada kelima Kage, kemudian menghela napas sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Mm-hm, masa bodoh. Lakukan saja sesuka kalian. Pikirkan keuntungan yang bisa kalian dapat dengan tidak menjadikanku musuh."

Kalimatnya segera diserap oleh para Kage dengan seksama. Mereka semua memikirkan satu hal yang sama, yakni kapastitas kekuatan wanita ini. Dilihat dari pertarungannya kemarin, mereka tahu bahwa ia bukanlah kunoichi biasa. Kemampuan menciptakan barrier sekuat itu hanya dengan chakra rantai bukanlah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh kunoichi biasa. Selain itu, wanita ini juga sudah berkali-kali menghadapi Sora seorang diri-termasuk ketika ia membantu melindungi pemukiman warga yang berada di dekat kesiapan para daimyo. Dengan segala kalkulasi tersebut, menjadikannya sebagai musuh di situasi seperti sekarang bukanlah tindakan bijak. Kelima Kage amat mengerti.

Memandangnya dengan seksama, Kurotsuchi akhirnya menurunkan kesiagaannya. Ia tampak lebih bersahabat sekarang. Alih-alih siaga, gestur dan sorot matanya kini menyinarkan rasa penasaran.

"Ungkapkan identitasmu dan kita akan mempertimbangkannya. Kuakui, kami berhutang banyak padamu," ungkapnya yang hanya mendapat gedikan bahu.

"Bukan masalah," gumam perempuan itu. Ia kemudian melihat para Kage satu persatu sebelum balik bertanya, "Menurut kalian, siapa aku?"

Di kursinya, Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Ia balik menatap wanita tersebut dengan kesabaran yang semakin menipis.

"Beritahu identitasmu, Uzumaki."

Keempat Kage di ruangan itu melebarkan mata. Mereka kemudian memandang sang tamu tak diundang dengan lebih seksama. Dari rambut merah hingga chakra rantai yang sedang ia mainkan di telapak tangannya.

Wanita itu tertawa. Ia tersenyum geli dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang, "Begitukah, Uchiha?"

Belahan pakaian di pinggang hingga paha bawahnya memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya ketika ia mengayunkan kaki yang menggantung itu dengan main-main.

Beberapa detik berlalu, ketiadaan respon Sasuke membuat senyumnya pudar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke, merasa tidak lagi tertarik. Matanya kini mengarah pada Kurotsuchi, sosok pertama yang mengarahkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Identitasku tidak begitu berarti. Namun, jika kalian sangat ingin tahu..."

"Kau kelihatannya tidak tahu namamu sendiri, Nona," sela Mizukage. Ia mengerutkan dahi sambil memijat pelipisnya dengan terang-terangan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Nama samaran?"

Dengan begitu serius, wanita itu mengangguk. Ia mengubah posisi menyampingnya sehingga menghadap para Kage secara penuh.

"Tidak ada yang sempat menanyakannya padaku. Aku tidak kepikiran hal ini sebelumnya," ungkapnya terlampau jujur. Kelima Kage melihatnya seolah ia telah menumbuhkan dua kepala-yang memang mudah dibayangkan mengingat ia yang juga mempunyai dua telinga di atas kepala. "Panggil aku.. Kuro-ah-Kurona. Ya, Kurona. Bagaimana?" matanya mengerling pada Sasuke, ia kemudian tersenyum miring. "Uzumaki Kurona, jika kau bersikeras, Hokage. Tapi, sayangnya, aku takkan mengelaborasi identitasku padamu ataupun pada yang lainnya."

Darui mengangguk, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan identitas wanita ini. Yang paling penting di sini adalah memastikan bahwa Kurona berada di pihak mereka. Untuk itulah ia bertanya, "Apa motifmu membantu kami?"

Kurona tampak kembali berpikir.

"Karena mereka merepotkanku?" ujarnya nada bertanya, seolah terdengar tidak yakin. Ia kembali mengedikkan bahu. "Aku adalah pengelana. Mereka mengganggu ketenanganku, menciptakan keributan di mana-mana, meledakkan diri dan sebagainya, Bah! Begitu merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang."

Gaara tampak tidak yakin dengan ungkapan tersebut-sama seperti empat Kage yang lainnya.

"Kau bisa melakukan segalanya diam-diam, seperti ketika kau membantu para daimyo," catat Gaara, merasakan kejanggalan dari kehadiran sosok ini. Matanya memicing. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Kurona mengerjap, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Detik selanjutnya, matanya kembali menatap Sasuke-melihat bagaimana wajah tanpa ekspresinya memandang Kurona dengan skeptis, masih kurang percaya dengan segala ucapan yang dilontarkan perempuan tersebut-yang memang terdengar sangat tidak meyakinkan, sebab ia sendiri sama sekali tidak terlihat berusaha untuk meyakinkan mereka dan lebih membiarkan kebohongannya terlihat dengan begitu jelas.

"Aku ingin kau menurunkan barrier di sekitar pemukiman warga sipil. Barrier yang melindungi kediaman daimyo," ungkap Kurona sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke balik bertanya lewat sorot matanya. Ia pun melanjutkan. "Akan kuperbarui barrier ini, hanya kau yang tahu kode untuk menurunkan barrier. Aku tak bisa memperbaruinya jika kau tidak menghilangkannya secara penuh. Sebenarnya, semua penghalang tersebut sudah rusak. Tapi, barrier sialan itu hanya bisa diangkat olehmu-atau timmu, terserah."

Mekanisme yang diterapkan oleh tim pembuat barrier memang sudah diubah sejak adanya invasi Pein beberapa tahun silam. Kala itu, Pein mampu menurunkan pertahanan Konoha dengan menyerang para penjaga sehingga mampu menerobos masuk. Kelemahan pertahanan ini telah diperbaiki oleh Kakashi. Ia yang kebetulan cukup mengetahui teori jutsu segel segera mengatasinya begitu menjabat sebagai Rokudaime.

Pertahanan penuh yang dulu hanya dibebankan pada para penjaga barrier pun kini dibagi menjadi dua-pada mereka dan juga Hokage. Jadi, meski barrier sudah rusak, sang penyusup tidak bisa benar-benar menghilangkannya tanpa campur tangan Kage, sebab hanya Kagelah yang mampu membuka segel tersebut.

Teori ini hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu saja, yakni mereka yang berada di posisi tinggi desa Konoha. Bagi para shinobi yang tidak berkepentingan langsung dengan Hokage, mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya. Informasi semacam ini sangatlah terbatas.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa Kurona mampu mengetahuinya?

 _Apa saja yang dia ketahui?_ pikir Sasuke was-was.

Masih menatap wanita itu dengan penuh kalkulasi, Sasuke pun balik bertanya.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Kurona mengibaskan tangan tidak peduli.

"Aku punya banyak telinga," balasnya pendek. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tidak sabar. "Jadi, kau mau menurunkan segel secara suka rela atau harus dengan paksaan? Aku sedang tidak ingin buang-buang tenaga sekarang."

Keempat Kage manatap Sasuke dengan penasaran-ingin tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan olehnya.

Sasuke sendiri, ia hanya menolehkan kepala kembali kepada para Kage, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ancaman yang dengan terang-terangan telah ditujukan padanya.

"Akan kubicarakan nanti. Kau bisa menunggu di luar," ungkapnya rendah.

Alih-alih keluar dan mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, Kurona masih berada di tempat yang sama tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Mm-hm, aku lebih senang menunggu di sini. Silakan lanjutkan saja diskusimu. Aku takkan mengganggu."

Kurotsuchi memandang Kurona seolah dia sudah tidak waras. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum miring. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dengan main-main sebelum kembali pada posisi awal yang bersender pada kusen jendela. Pandangannya meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan itu. Ia kini tengah menatap cakrawala dengan tatapan kosong, seolah melupakan kehadiran sosok lain yang berada di sana. Sikap anehnya kembali menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala para Kage, terutama Kurotsuchi.

"Kau-"

"Biarkan saja, Tsuchikage," potong Sasuke. Ia kemudian membagikan gulungan denah persebaran Sora yang telah disalin menjadi empat. "Meladeninya hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan diskusi ini."

Ketika mempertimbangkan bahwa Kurona kemungkinan besar sudah tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kurotsuchi pun mengiakan. Mereka, dengan Kurona yang hadir di sana, membahas masalah pembagian wilayah untuk mengatasi Sora dengan mengirimkan beberapa jōnin sekaligus. Agenda yang mereka rancang adalah membawa salah satu dari Sora untuk diinterogasi tanpa membuatnya meledakkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Teknik yang paling ampuh untuk mengatasinya adalah teknik segel-yang cukup langka. Hanya shinobi tertentu yang mampu melakukannya. Konoha sendiri memiliki pengguna teknik segel yang terbatas, berbeda dengan Suna yang rata-rata menguasai teknik tersebut. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke meminta Gaara untuk mengirimkan bantuan kepada desa lain-setidaknya tiga orang pengguna teknik segel untuk tiap desanya.

Gaara menyetujuinya dengan ringan. Mereka akan mengumpulkan informasi dari anggota Sora yang mereka tangkap. Dengan begitu, mereka akan tahu siapa dalang dibalik kelompok kriminal ini. Teror dan juga provokasi yang mereka sebarkan tidak boleh dibiarkan berlanjut begitu saja. Mereka harus segera dihentikan.

Di sisi lain, mengenai masalah daimyo, para Kage-lebih tepatnya keempat Kage-telah memerintahkan para kaki tangannya untuk mengecek kediaman sang petinggi negara di Elemental Nations. Mereka akan mengatasi masalah internal mereka masing-masing dan baru akan membahasnya bersama jika mendapat informasi lain mengenai Sora. Keadaan desa non-shinobi masih bisa dikendalikan sekarang ini. Namun, mereka tidak yakin apakah kendali mereka akan bertahan lama. Provokasi yang disebarkan oleh Sora sudah membuahkan hasil di Kirigakure. Rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga kelompok pemberontak mulai bermunculan di desa yang lain.

Pembahasan masalah ini membawa mereka kepada pertanyaan awal. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada para warga yang telah terprovokasi? Bagaimana jika terdapat perkelahian antar warga? Bagaimana cara untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan para warga?

Sedikit memutar otaknya, Sasuke mengingat Itachi. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara kakaknya mampu memanipulasi orang lain dengan mudah, mampu meraih kepercayaan orang lain dengan mudah meski ia berada di posisi yang amat berbeda.

Bagaimana cara Itachi bisa dipercaya oleh Akatsuki tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikit pun?

 _Tindakan_ , pikirnya. Bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kita tunjukan kepada mereka.

Jika dulu Itachi perlu berbohong untuk membuat Sasuke ataupun Akatsuki percaya padanya, maka kini Sasuke tak perlu berbohong ataupun berpura-pura untuk membuat para warga non-shinobi percaya padanya. Masa bodoh dengan provokasi apa yang akan disebarkan oleh Sora. Yang terpenting adalah menunjukan bahwa para shinobi tidaklah demikian. Mereka tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh organisasi kriminal tersebut.

Sejak dulu-tepatnya sejak Tim Tujuh melaksanakan misi di Negara Arus-Naruto sudah menyatakan diri bahwa mereka bukanlah alat bunuh belaka. Nilai dari shinobi jauh lebih berharga dari pada itu. Mereka tidak hanya membunuh. Mereka menjaga, membantu, dan melindungi. Keyakinan ini harus ditanamkan lagi di dalam diri para shinobi. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa bertindak sesuai dengan identitas mereka sebagai seorang ninja, bukan sekedar alat pembunuh tak berperasaan.

"Mudah saja," ujar Sasuke setelah mendapatkan kesimpulan di kepalanya. "Kita hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa shinobi tidaklah seperti yang dikatakan oleh mereka."

"Apa maksudmu, Hokage?" tanya Raikage dengan ragu.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Kita hanya perlu bersikap biasa. Berbaur dengan mereka, membantu mereka, dan lain-lain. Biarkan mereka menafsirkan sikap kita menurut pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang perlu dilakukan sekarang adalah memberitahu para shinobi terkait kondisi ini, dengan begitu mereka mampu memahami alasan mengapa tiba-tiba terdapat isu buruk tentang shinobi," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. "Di luar sana, banyak shinobi yang memiliki keluarga, teman, ataupun kenalan yang hanya warga biasa. Kepercayaan mereka masih berpihak pada kita asalkan kita tidak menunjukan sikap tidak bersahabat pada mereka."

Kurotsuchi menangkap maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sasuke. Namun, ia masih sedikit skeptis.

"Menurutmu, setelah semua shinobi mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai kondisi ini maka mereka akan segera mengerti dan tidak akan langsung terpancing?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Seorang shinobi akan bertindak demikian, setidaknya, aku akan membuatnya begitu. Sepanjang sejarah, kita selalu merasa unggul dari mereka para warga biasa. Jadi, untuk apa tersinggung dengan apa yang mereka katakan? Aku akan memastikan semua ninja Konoha mengingat hal ini."

Di ambang jendela, Kurona sedikit menegang. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat ketika matanya berubah-ubah dari merah ke biru dan biru kembali ke merah. Perkataan yang diutarakan sang Hokage tampak mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang familiar.

" _Orang-orang tidak akan menerimaku lagi. Tidak setelah segala yang kulakukan. Semua usahaku tidak akan pernah cukup."_

Kurona mengerjap. Tiba-tiba mendengar suara Sasuke di kepalanya.

" _Tidak cukup kau bilang? Kau melindungi semua orang! Membantu tiap desa yang kau lewati dan bahkan secara diam-diam memberi makan ternak mereka! Apa yang kau takutkan? Asumsi buruk para warga biasa? Apakah bisikan mereka bisa menjadikanmu orang yang payah ataupun menjadikanku dan yang lain membencimu? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Opini mereka tidak berlaku untukmu. Kau melindungi mereka, Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Hanya orang yang tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri yang mendengarkan gunjingan orang lain. Apakah kau orang yang seperti itu? Jika iya, kau tidak lagi menjadi rivalku. Kau sudah kalah telak dariku."_

Mata merahnya menjadi biru. Kurona mengerjap sekali lagi. Irisnya sudah kembali menjadi merah.

 _Damn_.

Sasuke masih mengingatnya.

"Hokage benar," ujar Kurona setelah terdiam lama. Ia menatap para Kage dengan senyum miringnya. "Terkadang menganggap orang lain sebagai serangga tidaklah buruk, jika mereka memang bertindak demikian. Kau butuh bantuanku untuk meyakinkan para shinobi, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku yakin bantuanmu tidak diperlukan," timpal Sasuke dengan nada tanpa emosi. Ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangan pada empat Kage yang lain. "Jika tetap ada pemberontak yang membahayakan warga, kita akan menanganinya dengan menangkap mereka."

Gaara menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. Ia kemudian menatap Kurona.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu di Sunakagure, Kurona-san."

Kurona hanya mengibaskan tangan sambil menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Ia membalikkan badan sehingga menghadap mereka semua, matanya terutuju pada lelaki berambut merah yang tadi baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Ajari aku _sand surfing_ suatu saat nanti, hm?"

Sang Kazekage hanya menatapnya kosong sementara Tsuchikage terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya.

Mizukage tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Permintaan yang bagus."

Kurona mengerjap. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Apakah kalian sudah selesai?" ungkapnya selagi menatap Sasuke tepat di mata.

Dengan begitu, Sasuke menutup diskusi. Mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Kurona yang mengekor di belakang, seolah keberadaannya di sela pertemuan Kage adalah hal yang normal-seketika membuat para pengawal Kage yang berjaga di depan pintu bertanya-tanya begitu melihat keberadaannya.

Neji dan Sai saling berpandangan, namun keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Kurona, perempuan itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum menggunakan senyum miring main-mainnya yang biasa. Neji mengerjap sementara Sai mengerutkan dahi. Mereka mengikuti Hokage dan Kage lain yang turun untuk keluar dari Hokage Tower. Para Kage berniat untuk segera kembali ke desa mereka masing-masing guna mengecek keadaan secara langsung. Sementara itu, Sasuke sebagai Hokage hendak mengantarkan mereka semua setidaknya sampai ke gerbang perbatasan ketika lengannya ditahan oleh chakra rantai Kurona.

Begitu ia menoleh, Kurona tengah menatapnya polos. Ia berujar, "Kage takkan mati terpeleset tanpa kau yang mengiringi mereka."

"Selesaikan saja kepentinganmu, Hokage," timpal Darui, memahami keadaan Sasuke yang terperangkap bersama seorang wanita merepotkan. "Kami akan segera memberi kabar."

Tiga Kage lain menyatakan hal yang sama sementara Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Tak selang beberapa lama, mereka kemudian pergi dengan Sasuke yang melihat rombongan itu semakin menjauh. Berdiri di sampingnya, Kurona melepaskan chakra rantai yang menjerat lengan lelaki kiri lelaki tersebut. Dari ujung matanya, Kurona mampu melihat tangan artifisial yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berdiri di sana tanpa mengucapkan banyak kata. Kurona tampak enggan membuka mulutnya sekarang ini sementara Sasuke memang sedang tenggelam oleh pikirannya sendiri. Aroma khas yang dikeluarkan wanita di sampingnya terasa begitu menusuk, membuatnya harus berkonsentrasi ekstra agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Matanya masih terngiang oleh kaki jenjang Kurona ketika ia duduk di ambang jendela dengan tatapan menerawang ke langit. Pada saat itu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang familiar di sana. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun tidak menemukan apa pun.

Belum lagi dengan ucapan ambigu Kurona mengenai Uzumaki.

Haruskah Sasuke menanyakannya?

Angin di pagi menjelang siang pun bertiup. Aroma khas Kurona kembali menyinggung indra penciuman Sasuke.

Ia merengut jengkel.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa ia begitu mudah terganggu oleh hal-hal remeh semacam ini? Keadaan tersebut hampir sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan Sakura...

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, Sasuke segera berbalik tanpa melihat Kurona.

"Ikut aku ke atas," ujarnya selagi berjalan kembali ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Kurona mengikutinya di belakang. Beberapa pegawai administrasi di Hokage Tower langsung melayangkan pandangannya pada sang Hokage dan juga sosok asing di belakangnya. Mereka mengerjap dan terpaku selama beberapa saat ketika mata merah Kurona balas menatap. Kemudian, saat wanita berambut merah itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum main-main, ada seorang pegawai lelaki yang menumpahkan air minumnya ke tumpukan kertas. Ia mengumpat tertahan sambil buru-buru membereskannya. Kurona tertawa ringan saat melihatnya.

Begitu tiba di kantor Hokage, Sasuke menyuruh Kurona masuk sebelum ia menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi kerjanya. Korona sendiri sibuk melihat-lihat kantor tersebut. Matanya memandang foto para Hokage terdahulu dengan cukup lama. Sasuke yang melihatnya tidak mampu menafsirkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh perempuan itu. Ia mengisyaratkan seorang Anbu untuk menghadap.

Begitu sosok bertopeng kucing mendarat dan berlutut di depannya, Sasuke memberi perintah untuk memanggilkan tiga orang jōnin. Sejak kedatangan hingga kepergian sang Anbu, Kurona masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya-seolah ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan seorang prajurit yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana dan hilang tiba-tiba entah ke mana.

Sasuke mengamati, merasa terganggu dengan sikap diamnya.

"Kau bisa duduk selagi menunggu jōnin yang akan berangkat bersamamu, Kurona."

Suara Sasuke membuatnya menoleh dari jejeran foto itu. Ia mengamati area sekelilingnya, melihat tumpukan kertas, jam dinding, dan juga sofa panjang berwarna krem yang berada di dekat meja Hokage. Dibandingkan dengan ruang kerja Hokage yang dulu, ruang kerja yang sekarang tampak lebih luas dan nyaman. Kurona beranjak menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menghampiri sofa tersebut dan duduk di sana, merasakan tekstur lembut dari tempat duduk tersebut.

Menopang pipi dengan lengan yang berada pada tangan sofa, Kurona bergumam, suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Kau benar-benar langsung setuju untuk menurunkan barrier?" tanyanya.

Sasuke yang tengah membaca beberapa laporan misi pun bergumam mengiakan. Matanya sama sekali tidak berpindah dari gulungan yang sedang ia baca.

Menyenderkan punggung, Kurona menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mempercayaiku?" ungkapnya tidak tertarik.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada tak beremosinya yang biasa.

"Tidak," ujarnya pendek. Ia mengambil stempel dan membubuhkannya di sebuah gulungan yang berada di tangannya. "Aku percaya pada ketiga jōnin yang akan mengawasimu."

Kurona tersenyum terhibur.

"Kau tahu mereka takkan mampu menanganiku."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengerling pada Kurona yang masih tersenyum geli dengan rambut yang sedikit menutupi sisi wajahnya. Keberadaannya di ruang kerja Sasuke terlihat begitu mencolok-dengan rambut merah serta kimono yang ia gunakan. Berada satu ruangan dengannya tanpa mencoba melihat keberadaannya adalah sesuatu yang cukup mustahil.

Jika Sasuke merupakan orang biasa, ia akan segera melupakan pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi sosok indah di depannya ini. Namun untungnya, ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kontrol dirinya jauh lebih kuat dibanding orang lain. Sejak kecil, ia sudah terbiasa mengabaikan sesuatu yang menurutnya dianggap mengganggu.

Keabsenan respon dari Sasuke membuat Kurona diam. Well, tidak sepenuhnya diam. Ia memang masih duduk di sana, namun tangannya sibuk memainkan chakra rantai di udara, menuliskan huruf tak kasat mata yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Sasuke karena ia yang memang tidak menatapnya secara langsung. Selagi bermain dengan chakra rantainya, Kurona juga bersenandung pelan. Suaranya mengalun lembut di ruang senyap itu. Sasuke tidak mengenali lagu apa yang tengah digumamkan oleh perempuan itu, namun ketika mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, secara tidak sadar ia malah mendengarkan dan bahkan menikmatinya.

Bukti bahwa ia yang menikmatinya adalah ketika ia merasakan kesenduan yang tersimpan di sana, membuatnya bertanya-tanya kehidupan apa yang dijalani oleh sang wanita asing-kejadian apa yang seolah menghantui masa lalunya.

Senandung tersebut baru berhenti ketika ketukan pintu terdengar. Sasuke yang sejak tadi sedang mencoba memahami laporan misi yang ada di tangannya pun meletakan gulungan laporan tersebut dan menyuruh sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Begitu pintu terbuka, tiga orang berseragam jōnin melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan. Satu diantara adalah seorang Hyūga berambut pendek, seorang lelaki berambut jabrik, serta lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang dikucir di belakang kepalanya.

Mereka semua menganggukan kepala hormat kepada Sasuke sebelum mengerlingkan mata pada sosok yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di sofa. Begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di sana, ketiganya langsung berkontak mata, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka bertiga.

Sasuke yang menyadari gestur tersebut tampak tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Gin, Hiroto, Katsuro, kuasumsikan kalian sudah mendengar situasi yang dikatakan oleh Tora?" tanyanya dengan nada formal.

Anggukan dari seorang Hyūga membuat Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan misi berkenaan dengan penyerangan kediaman daimyo. Aku ingin kalian mengecek keadaan di sana, mencari petunjuk ataupun jejak yang ditinggalkan Sora-apa pun itu. Pengecekan tersebut sebenarnya tidak sampai membutuhkan tiga jōnin sekaligus, tapi aku juga ingin kalian membereskan penghalang yang melindungi kawasan itu."

Seseorang dengan rambut jabrik kembali mengerling pada Kurona yang masih sibuk memainkan chakra rantainya. Ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Hokage.

"Apakah kami juga perlu memasang penghalang yang baru?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang ia ambil di laci mejanya kepada Gin-sosok yang barusan bertanya.

"Gunakan segel tangan yang sudah kuberitahukan pada kalian dulu untuk membukanya. Pemasangan ulang barrier akan dilakukan oleh Kurona," ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh pada Kurona yang melambaikan tangan kepada ketiga jōnin, membuat ketiganya terpaku dalam hitungan yang cukup lama. Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, merasa tidak suka dengan pengaruh yag dikeluarkan oleh Kurona terhadap bawahannya. Ia menatap ketiga jōnin penyegel dengan tajam. "Aku mengandalkan kalian."

Perubahan nada suara Sasuke membuat ketiganya langsung menolehkan kepala dan mengangguk kaku. Kurona yang sejak tadi hanya sedikit memperhatikan akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga jōnin dengan langkah lambat sembari tertawa ringan. Matanya bersinar geli terhadap perilaku Sasuke. Ia menatap sang Hokage dengan main-main, sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh mata oniks tersebut-reaksi yang sungguh berbeda dengan tiga orang lelaki yang berada di depan meja Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri kalau masih belum mempercayaiku, Sasuke-san," ungkap Kurona dengan senyum miring yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Bukankah akan lebih aman? Kau bisa menanganiku dengan tanganmu sendiri kalau aku macam-macam."

Sasuke menyenderkan diri pada punggung kursi. Ia menutup matanya pelan sebelum kembali membukanya. "Keberadaanmu bukan sebuah ancaman bagi Konoha. Aku tidak perlu bertindak terlalu jauh kecuali kau memaksaku berbuat demikian."

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau menjaminnya? Aku bisa saja merusak desa tersayangmu ini sewaktu-waktu mengingat aku yang tidak terikat oleh desa mana pun. Tindakanku hanya berdasarkan oleh keinginan belaka. Siapa yang tahu bahwa aku bisa merubah niatku saat ini juga?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya-" tegas Sasuke sambil menatap Kurona lurus-lurus. "-tidak setelah kau melihat para Hokage terdahulu dengan penuh rasa hormat."

Kalimat Sasuke berhasil melunturkan senyum miring di wajah Kurona. Perempuan itu mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangan. Alih-alih tersenyum miring, kini wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyum lemah yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada senandung yang tadi digumamkannya.

Ada apa dengan perubahan moodnya yang begitu ekstrim?

"Setidaknya dengan begitu kau bisa sedikit mempercayaiku," ungkap Kurona lamat-lamat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada tiga jōnin yang berdiri di sana, tiga orang yang baru saja menyaksikan ketegangan di antara dua orang tersebut, dilihat dari ekspresi kaku yang mereka perlihatkan. Senyum lemah yang tadi sempat terbit kini kembali tergantikan oleh senyum main-mainnya yang biasa. "Mohon kerja samanya?"

Hyūga Katsuro adalah yang pertama mampu menguasai diri. Ia mengangguk dan balas tersenyum formal sebelum kemudian membalas perkataan Sasuke. Beberapa saat setelahnya, empat orang tersebut sudah beranjak dari kantor Hokage. Sasuke kini hanya sendiri di sana. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup itu sebelum mengalihkan mata pandangan pada sofa panjang yang sempat diduduki Kurona. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam diri sang perempuan asing sedikit menggugah rasa ingin tahu Sasuke. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun, sesuatu mengenainya...

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menyesap teh hitam yang disediakan untuknya, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari sosok berambut merah. Tangannya kemudian meraih laptop untuk dinyalakan. Ketika layar hitam telah menyala, Sasuke segera mengarahkan kursor kepada dokumen perkembangan desa, mengenai berbagai perizinan pembukaan usaha sekaligus proposal yang diajukan oleh mereka.

Mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini bukanlah kegiatan yang disukainya. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dibandingkan harus memikirkan seseorang berambut merah panjang-seseorang yang beraura liar, seseorang yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Sakura-Sakura yang selama seminggu terakhir terasa berbeda.

Kening Sasuke mengerut. Sebuah kejanggalan besar telah muncul tepat di depan matanya. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak menyadari kejanggalan apa itu. Alih-alih melihat, ia hanya merasakan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia begitu skeptis dengan sesuatu yang hanya dirasakan tanpa bisa dibuktikan.

Oleh karenanya, di sisa hari itu, Sasuke memang terlihat sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga masih belum berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang masih belum bisa ia jawab. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang ini. []


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Mendengar keributan di pagi hari bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa didapatkan Sarada. Beberapa hari lalu, Sarada sempat berpikir tentang sikap kedua orangtuanya yang sangat berbeda dengan orangtua teman-temannya. Ia mengira bahwa Sakura masih sedih karena sikap Sasuke padanya meskipun bagi Sarada, keluarganya terasa normal dan baik-baik saja. Namun, di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa ada yang kurang. Entah apa kekurangan tersebut. Sarada sendiri tidak mengerti. Tetapi, ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya kemarin... entah mengapa Sarada tahu bahwa kekurangan itu telah terisi, meskipun sikap ibunya sedikit berbeda.

Perbedaan di diri Sakura memang tidak terlalu tampak bagi gadis berusia enam tahun ini. Di matanya, Sakura biasa-biasa saja. Ia hanya beberapa kali menangkap perbedaan itu ketika Sakura termenung cukup lama sebelum kembali tersadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan bersikap seolah sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak termenung semacam itu. Di saat yang lain, Sarada melihat sorot sedih di mata Sakura, namun sorot tersebut segera hilang secepat saat Sarada melihatnya. Pada detik selanjutnya, Sakura akan tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sarada--sebuah gestur baru yang sering dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

Meskipun begitu, Sarada sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perbedaan kecil itu. Sakura tetaplah ibu baginya, tidak ada yang dapat mengubahnya.

Yang terpenting adalah ia dan keluarganya yang bisa lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti kemarin ketika mereka sarapan bersama-sama di luar.

Mengulum senyum di bibirnya, Sarada tampak terlalu tenggelam dalam kepalanya sendiri sampai tidak mendapati sebuah kantung snack besar yang sedang disodorkan kepadanya. Akimichi Chocho merengut tidak suka ketika melihat teman baiknya mengabaikan dia begitu saja. Belum lagi dengan senyum tak beralasan di wajahnya itu.

 _Dia kenapa?_

"Sarada," panggilnya dengan suara yang khas.

Yang dipanggil masih belum menjawab, membuat Chocho semakin menyodorkan camilannya kepada Sarada.

"Sa-ra-da," serunya lagi. Kali ini tepat di telinga gadis berambut hitam itu.

Sarada menolehkan kepala kilat, ia menyipitkan mata tidak suka pada temannya.

"Chocho, kita sedang berada di dalam kelas," bisiknya sambil mengerling kepada Shino yang sedang memberi materi tentang sistem sosial yang diterapkan di Elemental Nations.

Chocho merengut. Ia menjauhkan snacknya dari Sarada.

"Kau sendiri tidak memperhatikan Shino-sensei."

Kembali menghadap ke depan, Sarada bergumam, "Aku sudah mengerti sebagian besar penjelasannya."

"Yeah, itu karena kau adalah anak Hokage-sama, tentu saja kau tahu segala materi Akademi sehingga bebas untuk melamun."

"Bukan begitu," decak Sarada pelan. Ia mengerling pada Chocho, menatapnya sebal. "Aku sudah membacanya dari buku yang kupinjamkan padamu. Kalau kau membacanya juga, kau pasti sudah tahu materi ini."

"Aku sudah baca halaman pertama, tapi tidak kulanjutkan karena bosan."

"Kau selalu bosan pada hampir semua kegiatan selain menonton film dan makan," timpal Sarada sepelan mungkin, berusaha agar Shino tidak mendengarnya. "Lain kali ikutlah aku ke perpustakaan."

Chocho menggeleng mantap. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makanannya--bersamaan dengan serangga milik Shino yang menyambar snack yang hendak dimakan oleh Chocho. Alih-alih mendapatkan keripik kentang gurih, ia hanya mendapatkan udara kosong dan hampir menggigit jarinya sendiri. Snack keripik kentang favoritnya kini sudah melayang beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Di samping Chocho, Sarada menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahi ketika melihat kelakuan temannya. Sang guru Akademi, Aburame Shino, tengah berkacak pinggang sambil membenarkan kaca matanya sekali-kali. Sisa jam pelajaran sore itu kemudian diisi dengan ceramah mengenai tata tertib di dalam kelas. Beberapa siswa tampak bersyukur karena bisa berhenti mendengarkan materi pelajaran yang membosankan.

Tapi, beberapa diantaranya tidak begitu beruntung karena merekalah yang menjadi objek ceramah. Contohnya Shikadai yang ternyata sedang tidur di pojok ruangan, Inojin yang sedang mencorat-coret bukunya dengan gambar acak, ataupun Hyūga Miyo yang sedang bermain simpul tali dengan teman sebangkunya--Suzumeno Namida.

Jumlah siswa yang benar-benar memperhatikan Shino ketika sedang diajar bisa dihitung dengan jari, mereka kelihatan suntuk dengan jadwal hari ini yang hampir seluruhnya hanya berupa materi tertulis. Maka dari itu, ketika jam dinding telah menunjukan pukul empat, mereka semua begitu semangat untuk berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sarada yang melihatnya hanya berdecak pelan sebelum ikut melangkahkan kaki ke luar. Ia menjejeri Chocho dan Miyo yang sedang sama-sama mengoceh tentang Shino-sensei si pemarah--julukan yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar amat, sebab menurut Sarada, Shino-sensei tidak sepemarah itu. Ia mungkin hanya... sedikit sensitif.

"--tidak akan lagi! Kita sangat beruntung jam pelajaran sudah selesai," ujar Miyo sebelum meringis ngeri dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Gigi taringnya yang runcing terlihat begitu mencolok ketika ia meringis seperti itu. Ia mengelus seekor anak anjing yang berada di pelukannya. "Aku tidak mau menyalin semua tata tertib kelas itu lagi. Terima kasih banyak."

Chocho yang telah kembali mendapatkan snack-nya pun mengangguk setuju. Ia mencomot keripik kentang tersebut dan menggigitnya dengan geram, seolah kekesalannya bisa tersalurkan dengan berbuat demikian.

"Kau tahu Miyo, Sarada sebenarnya sedang melamun sejak tadi," timpalnya memburu. Ia merengut dan mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sangat tidak adil."

Mengedikkan bahu, Sarada memegangi tas selempangnya dengan santai. Ia membenarkan kacamata yang dipakainya.

"Asalkan tidak ketahuan sebenarnya tidak masalah," balasnya ringan. Ia menolehkan kepala kepada dua orang temannya. "Kemarin Mamaku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dia bilang, melanggar peraturan boleh-boleh saja asalkan dengan cerdik."

"Huh, bagaimana bisa? Aku selalu dinasihati ini itu oleh orangtuaku! Padahal kita masuk Akademi belum sampai satu minggu!" timpal Chocho sambil menyuapkan lebih banyak keripik kentang.

Di samping Chocho, Miyo ikut merengut. "Benar sekali. Contohnya, ayahku. Aku tahu dia dulu tidak rajin atau apalah, tapi dia berlagak menasihatiku agar bisa rajin seperti okāsan. Ketika aku mendapatkan hukuman menyalin puluhan tata tertib itu, dia malah tertawa! Dia tertawa sebelum mengingatkanku untuk tidak memancing amarah Shino-sensei yang merupakan teman baiknya. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Ugh, kau sangat beruntung, Sarada. Ibumu terlihat asik, tidak kaku ataupun menyebalkan."

Sarada mengerjap. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

 _Tidak kaku._

 _Tidak kaku._

 _Tidak kaku_

 _Tidak kaku dan tidak--_

Ibunya tidak begitu. Seingat Sarada, Sakura hampir sama ketatnya dalam hal mendidik anak, sama seperti orangtua pada umumnya. Sarada baru menyadarinya pada detik ini. Dibandingkan dengan ia yang biasanya, Sakura bertindak jauh lebih longgar kepada Sarada.

Pertama, ia menawarkan diri untuk bepergian melalui jendela. Kedua, ia membolehkan Sarada menginap di rumah Chocho tanpa banyak tanya. Ketiga, ia hanya tertawa ketika Sarada mengaku bahwa ia belum sempat mengerjakan tugas rumah karena semalam ketiduran bersama Chocho--seolah kesalahan yang ia lakukan sama sekali bukan masalah besar baginya. Padahal, sebelumnya, ia selalu mewanti-wanti Sarada untuk tidak mengabaikan perkara kecil sekalipun--takut jadi kebiasaan, katanya.

Ketika hendak mengoreksi perkataan Miyo, Sarada sudah lebih dulu melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Ia berdiri di dekat Iruka-sensei, tampak habis mengobrolkan sesuatu. Senyum di wajahnya tampak berseri ketika ia melihat Sarada yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Di samping Sakura, Sarada melihat ibu Miyo--Hyūga Hinata--dan ibu dari Tama--Hyūga Tenten. Mereka berdua menoleh mengikuti Sakura sebelum ikut melambaikan tangan kepada ketiga murid Akademi yang juga merupakan anggota klan terkemuka di Konoha.

Berbagai kejanggalan yang dipikirkan Sarada beberapa saat lalu langsung menghilang begitu melihat senyum ibunya. Ia segera menyambar lengan Chocho dan Miyo untuk menghampiri keempat orang dewasa yang sedang mengobrol di depan gerbang sana.

Begitu sampai ke arahnya, Sakura segera membungkuk untuk mengusap kepala Sarada, membuat gadis itu mencebikkan bibir sambil berusaha membenarkan posisi rambutnya. Tingkah Sarada menerbitkan senyum geli di wajah wanita tersebut. Dengan posisi masih membungkuk, ia berujar, "Sejauh ini, bagaimana harimu, Sarada-chan?"

"Mama! Berhenti memanggilku--"

"Jangan berteriak di depan Kepala Sekolah kalau kau ingin menjadi anak yang baik."

"Hmph," gumamnya sambil memalingkan muka. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kemarin kau baru saja menasihatiku untuk tidak terlalu terpaku pada peraturan."

Sakura kembali mengulum senyum. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi membungkuk tadi.

"Tidak berlaku untuk sekarang ini," ujarnya ringan. Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada tiga orang dewasa lain yang berada di sana. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, ketika sudah tahu aturan mana yang menguntungkan dan mana yang merugikanmu. Bukan begitu, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka yang sejak tadi mengamati interaksi ibu-anak itu merasa sedikit terhenyak setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari Sakura. Ia memproses pertanyaan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi murid Kakashi-san, ya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tidak langsung merespon perkataan Iruka--membuat sang kepala sekolah hendak mengoreksi perkataannya, takut jika ia salah mengucapkan sesuatu tepat saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab Iruka. Senyum jahil yang familiar tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya. Iruka mengerjap, mencoba mengingat dari mana ia mendapatkan rasa familiar itu.

 _Apakah Sakura memang sering tersenyum seperti itu?_

Sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng dalam hati.

 _Kami bahkan jarang mengobrol. Mana mungkin aku sering melihatnya senyum?_

"Jangan seperti itu, Sensei. Mau bagaimana pun kau tetap guruku juga--well, guru yang sebenarnya karena Kakashi-sensei sangat sangat jarang mengajari kami. Dia sibuk melakukan banyak hal yang tidak perlu," oceh Sakura dengan rengutan.

Iruka tersenyum ketika melihatnya, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Tenten--terutama Tenten. Ia menahan gelak tawa dengan menutup mulutnya sebelum berujar, "Mungkin Kakashi-sensei sibuk melarikan diri dari Gai-sensei."

Hinata dan Iruka tertawa. Sakura tergelak pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat sendu, namun tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia lanjut bercakap-cakap singkat dengan Iruka, Tenten, dan Hinata--menanyakan masalah-masalah remeh seperti keadaan anak mereka dan kesibukan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan mengingat Sakura yang selama ini jarang bersosialisasi karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit.

Selain bercakap-cakap dengan para orang dewasa, ia juga melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada Miyo dan juga Chocho. Untuk Chocho ia bertanya bagaimana acara menginap tadi malam--yang langsung dijelaskan oleh Chocho dengan semangat. Sebab, itulah pertama kalinya ia ditanyai oleh orang dewasa tanpa membawa-bawa nama ayahnya. Sedangkan Miyo, Sakura menanyakan hal yang cukup acak. Ia ingin tahu apakah anak anjing yang dibawa sang Hyūga adalah anak dari Akamaru atau bukan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sarada baru tahu bahwa ibunya ternyata seacak ini. Ia bisa menanyakan hal-hal remeh yang hanya dilihat ataupun didengarnya dengan sepintas, seolah pertanyaan tersebut terdengar begitu normal untuk diutarakan di tengah-tengah perbincangan serius--meskipun kondisi sekarang tidak termasuk dalam kategori serius-serius amat.

Ketika sepupu Miyo, Hyūga Tama, menghampiri ibunya--Tenten, Sakura mengajak Sarada dan Chocho untuk beranjak. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada yang lain sebelum menyusul dua gadis kecil yang sudah mendahuluinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan di sela keramaian Konoha, melihat berbagai kedai yang baru buka di sore hari, melihat bagaimana toko-toko mulai mulai menyala dengan sinar lampu kelap-kelip, ataupun ketika layar super besar yang terletak di pusat desa mengiklankan berbagai film yang sedang tayang di layar lebar.

Suasana serba modern ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana desa beberapa tahun silam. Kemajuan yang dicapai oleh kelima desa ninja terlihat begitu pesat begitu perdamaian di antara kelima negara mampu tercapai. Setelah selesai berkonflik antar satu sama lain, mereka mulai membangun desanya menjadi tempat tinggal yang lebih baik. Proses ataupun pencapaian ini tidak lepas dari jasa para pahlawan yang telah memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membangun desa menjadi yang seperti sekarang.

Setidaknya, itulah yang diajarkan oleh para guru di Akademi. Sayangnya, nilai mengenai pentingnya menjaga desa masih belum terlalu dimengerti oleh para generasi baru. Ketiadaan ancaman membuat mereka lupa esensi asli dari keberadaan ninja. Untuk itulah Sarada, yang baru masuk Akademi beberapa hari lalu, belum mengetahui pentingnya peran Hokage.

Ia bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa Sasuke begitu terpaku dengan pekerjaan dan sulit menyediakan waktu untuk keluarga. Suatu ketika, ia sempat menanyakannya pada Sasuke, namun penjelasan ayahnya tidak mampu ditangkap oleh kepalanya yang masih berpikir dengan sederhana.

Berpisah dengan Chocho, Sarada melambaikan tangannya. Ia meneruskan jalan bersama Sakura yang sedang menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka, seolah tengah berusaha mencetak semua gambaran ini di kepalanya agar ia bisa selalu mengingatnya. Mendongakkan kepala melihat ketujuh patung Hokage, Sarada melihat wajah tak berekspresi khas ayahnya yang terpahat di sana, tepat di samping wajah Hatake Kakashi--sang Rokudaime Hokage.

Kenapa Hokage mendapatkan keistimewaan yang seperti itu ketika Kage di desa lain tidak mempunyainya?

Sebelum ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya, Sarada sudah lebih dahulu menyuarakan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika mendengar tawa renyah Sakura. Dengan polos, ia mendongak melihat ibunya, bertanya-tanya kenapa pertanyaannya ditertawakan.

"Kau begitu prespektif, ya," gumam Sakura dengan sinar geli di wajahnya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan, membuat Sarada ikut berhenti. Setelahnya, ia menggenggam tangan Sarada dan membopongnya kilat--membuat Sarada berteriak kaget secara spontan. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, mereka sudah berada di salah satu atap tertinggi di tiap bangunan itu. Sakura membungkuk, ia menjejerkan tubuhnya dengan Sarada sambil menunjukkan jari pada ketujuh wajah yang terpahat di tebing sana. "Sebenarnya, tidak ada filosofi mengharukan di tiap ukiran wajah itu. Mereka semua hanya patung."

Sarada mengerjap.

"Kalau begitu kenapa mereka membuatnya?"

Kilat jahil tiba-tiba muncul di mata ibunya. Duduk di sana, ia memandang ketujuh patung dengan tatapan mengenang. Entah apa yang diingatnya.

"Karena mereka Hokage. Hokage bisa melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan," jawabnya asal.

Sarada menoleh dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura kembali tertawa. Ia mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Tidak. Tidak sepenuhnya benar," balasnya ketika tawanya mereda. Masih mengarahkan pandangan pada pahatan wajah itu, ia melanjutkan. "Alasannya karena Shodaime Hokage menginginkannya. Ia mendapatkan ide ini ketika melihat tebing besar yang mengelilingi desa, seketika merasa perlu mengisi kekosongan tebing itu."

Mengerutkan hidung, Sarada bergumam, "Dia sangat narsis, huh? Memasang wajahnya sendiri."

Senyum lembut menghiasi bibir sosok tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak seperti itu," gumamnya sambil menerawang menatap ketujuh wajah Hokage, memperhatikan pahatan yang berada di sisi paling kiri--sang Hokage Ketujuh. "Dia ingin wajah teman baiknya terpahat di sana supaya warga desa mampu melihat jasa temannya ini dalam membangun Konoha, bukan hanya dirinya."

Masih belum mengerti, Sarada kembali bertanya, "Lalu, kenapa Shodaime sendiri yang terlihat di sana dan bukan temannya?"

Senyum di bibir Sakura luntur. Ia tampak tidak menyukai jawaban yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Karena warga desa yang didominasi oleh Senju belum mampu menerima seorang Uchiha sebagai pemimpinnya--secara tidak langsung baru saja menyulut api yang akan membakar para keturunan mereka yang tidak beruntung."

Memiringkan wajah, Sarada berucap, "Menyulut api?"

Seolah tersadar dari ocehannya, Sakura mengerjap. Ia menoleh pada Sarada, melihat mana oniksnya yang bersinar polos, dan memutuskan untuk mengulas senyum samar. Diusapnya kepala anak perempuan itu.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Sarada."

Mencebikkan bibir, Sarada bergumam, "Aku mengerti. Kau sedang membicarakan Uchiha Madara, bukan? Dia adalah teman baik Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Dia juga penemu desa Konoha sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa dan bertarung dengan Shodaime. Aku mengetahuinya dari buku yang kubaca. Tapi, kenapa dia meninggalkan desa? Apakah dia marah karena wajahnya tidak jadi dipahat di tebing sana?"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alis, tampak tidak terkejut dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki Sarada. Di detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa begitu menyadari kepolosan anak ini.

"Kau tahu, Sarada, Madara tidak akan mau wajahnya dipajang sebesar itu di atas sana kalau dia menjadi Hokage," ujarnya dengan decakan. "Dia punya selera yang buruk. Padahal patung itu terlihat keren, kan? Semua orang jadi bisa mengenalmu."

Mengerutkan hidung, Sarada bergumam dengan tidak suka, "Terlihat norak. Ukirannya bahkan tidak persis seperti wajah mereka."

Di sampingnya, Sakura menyebikkan bibir. Ia memandang Sarada dengan tatapan penuh kalkulasi.

"Kau benar-benar berdarah Uchiha," gumamnya pelan, hampir tidak didengar oleh sang Uchiha Muda.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mama?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Amat manis. Tapi dibuat-buat, seolah menahan sepercik kekesalan. Hanya saja, kekesalan itu bukan sebuah amarah. Hanya kekesalan biasa yang biasa dirasakan terhadap anak berusia enam tahun.

"Tidak," ungkapnya pendek. Ia berdiri dan kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Sarada. "Sesi tanya jawab susah selesai. Kita harus segera pulang, Tuan Putri. Kau ingin membantuku masak makan malam?"

Binar kesal di mata Sarada ketika mendengar sebutan baru dari ibunya langsung hilang begitu mendengar tawaran tersebut. Ia mengangguk antusias. Kemudian, sebelum ia mampu berkata sepatah kata yang lain, ia sudah kembali berada di pelukan ibunya ketika ia membawanya untuk mendarat di tanah.

Di sisa sore hari itu, Sarada merasakan perbedaan besar di diri ibunya. Namun, di saat bersamaan, ia juga merasakan kefamiliaran yang sama. Kefamiliaran yang membuatnya nyaman sekaligus aman. Ia merasa seperti di dekat ibu sekaligus ayahnya meski ayah jelas-jelas tidak ada di sini.

Selain itu, sikap baru ibunya terasa menghibur dan membuat Sarada tenang. Ia senang ketika mendapatkan prespektif baru yang tidak ia temukan di dalam buku. Misalnya saja, bagaimana ibunya tahu bahwa Shodaime dulu ingin menjadikan temannya sebagai Hokage Pertama? Ia mengatakannya seolah-olah pernah menemui dua orang itu secara langsung.

Namun, tidak terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sarada segera mengalihkan pikiran begitu sampai di rumah. Ia menaruh tas selempangnya di kamar sebelum bergegas turun menyusul Sakura yang berada di dapur. Namun, ketika sampai di sana, ia tidak mendapati ibunya. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah kantung kain yang tadi dibawa Sakura dari rumah sakit. Kemudian, ketika ia hendak berbalik untuk memanggil ibunya, ia malah mendapati seorang wanita asing yang tengah duduk bergelung di samping pintu kamar mandi. Rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi sebagaian wajah. Dengan kaki yang ditekuk, ia menyenderkan diri di dinding, bergelung dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga sulit bagi Sarada untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sarada langsung awas dengan keberadaan orang asing di dalam rumahnya. Ia memicingkan mata tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari sana. Tanpa sadar, tangannya segera melesat pada lengan kiri, hendak menyentuh sebuah segel khusus yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Segel yang akan membuat Sasuke bisa langsung menemuinya begitu Sarada merasa dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Namun, tepat sebelum Sarada membentuk segel tangan sederhana dan menyentuhkan ibu jarinya di sana, sosok tersebut menghentikannya. Ia terbatuk, keras. Batuk itu terdengar menyakitkan. Ia masih terbatuk beberapa kali, hingga kemudian suara paraunya terdengar. Keparauan tersebut disebabkan oleh tenggorokannya yang baru saja batuk dengan menyakitkan.

"Tidak," ungkapnya pendek. Wajahnya masih tersembunyi di balik rambut pirang tersebut. Ia kembali terbatuk dan semakin meringkukkan diri pada dinding, seolah ingin melebur saja dengan dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak berniat jahat," ujarnya setelah batuknya mereda.

Sarada terlihat ragu. Amat ragu. Namun, suara batuk menyakitkan dari wanita itu membuatnya sedikit mempercayainya. Siapa pun wanita ini, ia kelihatan tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tidak dengan keadaannya yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit seperti itu.

Memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat guna memanggil Sasuke, Sarada mengembalikan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing sisi tubuh. Ia menatap perempuan itu dengan seksama, melihat kimono merah-putih panjangnya yang tampak ternoda oleh bercak kemerahan--darah--begitu ia menyapukan tangan pada pakaian tersebut.

Wanita ini baru saja batuk berdarah.

Kepanikan segera melanda Sarada. Ia tiba-tiba melupakan keraguannya dan buru-buru mendekati wanita itu--hanya untuk kembali diinterupsi.

Siapa pun dia, Sarada segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat wanita ini mengangkat tangan, memberi Sarada sebuah isyarat sederhana untuk tidak meneruskan apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Menajamkan pandangan, Sarada mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia bertanya dengan lantang, "Siapa kau?"

Begitu pertanyaan tersebut terucap, sang wanita asing menyelipkan rambut pirangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajah. Ia menoleh pada Sarada, matanya terlihat amat sangat biru--sebiru langit di pagi hari. Wajahnya pucat, membuat kulit kecoklatan cerahnya memutih. Bibirnya yang juga pucat kini ternoda oleh darah. Sarada mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat tiga buah tanda lahir asing di masing-masing pipi wanita tersebut, membuatnya terlihat unik.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu, sosok itu menatapnya dengan sayu. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum lemah. Senyum yang entah mengapa mengirimkan kefamiliaran kuat pada diri Sarada.

"Aku teman baik Sakura-chan," ujarnya dengan nada parau yang masih sama. Ia menyandarkan punggung di dinding, mencoba mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman baginya. Dengan dada yang masih sedikit naik turun, ia melanjutkan, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sarada."

Kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum. Senyum hangat. Sarada mematung di tempatnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu dari senyum itu. Sesuatu itu membuatnya melihat wajah sang wanita asing menjadi hidup meskipun ia tampak begitu pucat. Senyumnya membuat Sarada tersadar bahwa wanita ini entah mengapa terlihat indah, cantik... apa pun itu. Kalau saja ia tidak sepucat ini dengan noda darah di kedua sudut bibirnya...

Sarada mengerjap. Ia menatapnya lama sebelum mengangguk pelan. Tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya duduk, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan wanita itu, melihatnya mendongakkan wajah ketika berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Kedua matanya tertutup. Sarada hanya mengamatinya dalam diam. Ia penasaran dengan sosok ini. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia juga tidak tahu harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang mana.

Seolah mampu membaca isi pikiran Sarada, wanita itu angkat bicara meskipun sama sekali tidak membuka mata ataupun mengalihkan diri dari posisi awalnya.

"Saat ini, Sakura-chan sedang membantuku. Kau tak perlu khawatir," gumamnya pelan. Tangannya yang tadi terlihat menekan dada kini terkulai di masing-masing tubuhnya. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar di sini. Sambil menunggunya. Kau tidak masalah jika aku tetap di sini sampai ia kembali?"

Sarada segera memahaminya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, sesuatu membuatnya terdorong untuk mempercayai sosok asing ini.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Begitu kalimatnya terucap, Sarada melihat mata itu berkedip pelan. Di detik selanjutnya, ia sudah kembali menatap mata yang membuatnya ingat pada warna langit nan cerah.

"Terima kasih."

 _ **TBC**_

A/N : fyi aja, jd di ff ini aku bikin beberapa OC yg bakal jd anak-anak generasi naruto yah. sejauh ini baru anaknya neji-tenten sama kiba-hinata xD maaf kalo ada yg ga suka sama side pairingnya aku ngepair kiba-hinata karena di ff sasunaru/narusaku emng cukup banyak juga kibahina soalnya naruto udh taken.- see u in the later chap!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** makasi makasi makasi banyak buat review kalian serius aku ga nyangka bakal rame juga lapak ini /plak/ soalnya kalo di wattpad rada susah dapat pembaca kalo emng nulis cerita di ranah baru misal dari ff lain ke ff naruto trus dari ff ke teenfic xD jadi jujur saja di sini ainh bahagia lol makasih banyak kawan-kawan.

 _selamat_ _membaca_!

 **ooOoo**

[ _Kumogakure_ ,

 _Tiga jam yang lalu_.]

 _ **Lepaskan mode itu, Naruto. Lepaskan! Aku akan mengambil alih. Keadaanmu sedang tidak stabil. Kau belum bisa membentuk banyak bunshin dengan mode tersebut.**_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar akibat ketidakstabilan chakra di dalam dirinya. Ia memandang sepuluh orang berjubah merah marun yang tengah mengepungnya. Mereka semua memiliki Kuroi Jushinki yang mencuat dari masing-masing telapak tangan mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, kesepuluh orang tersebut tampak sama buruknya seperti Naruto. Mereka semua berdarah hampir di sekujur tubuh--dengan beberapa di antaranya sudah kehilangan sebelah tangan ataupun kelihatan pincang.

Mata kesepuluh orang itu bersinar merah dengan tiga pola khas yang berputar dengan malas. Berbeda dengan anggota Sora yang telah ditangani Naruto, kesepuluh orang ini jauh berbeda dari mereka. Alih-alih berkulit putih layaknya manusia normal, mereka tampak sangat pucat. Jenis putih yang menyerupai Orochimaru--sosok yang telah menjalani berbagai macam percobaan untuk mendapatkan keabadian. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menahan rasa sakit yang berdentum-dentum di kepalanya, kesepuluh orang ini tampak tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakit sedikit pun. Mereka terlihat biasa saja. Terlampau biasa saja dengan beberapa di antaranya yang justru sedang tersenyum gila.

Mereka semua mengepung Naruto, mengelilinginya tanpa memberinya celah sedikit pun. Naruto berusaha menata deru napasnya ketika mulai merasakan nyeri di dalam dada. Pegangannya pada cambuk melemah. Ia mengerutkan dahi dalam, berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Kehilangan kesadaran di saat-saat krusial seperti ini sama saja dengan cari mati.

Terlalu terpaku oleh pertarungan, Naruto hampir melupakan lingkungan sekeliling yang sudah porak poranda. Usahanya untuk membawa kesepuluh orang ini ke dalam hutan nyatanya tidak sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia membiarkan mereka mengacau di tengah-tengah permukiman warga. Tingkat kekuatan mereka sangat berbeda dengan anggota Sora yang lain. Mereka jelas-jelas jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, dengan Mangekyo Sharingan dan juga pemancar chakra yang serupa dengan milik Pein. Kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh pertarungan tersebut begitu fantastis--menyerupai keadaan setelah Hachibi mengubah hutan rindang menjadi tanah lapang.

Terperangkap dalam jebakan semacam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang diantisipasi Naruto.

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya. Ia terbatuk, bersamaan dengan Kurama yang mengulang perkataannya.

 _ **Naruto! Lepaskan sekarang! Bukti di depanmu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan siapa di balik Sora!**_

Kedua iris mata Naruto masih bersinar kemerahan. Ia berjungkir balik di udara ketika sepuluh buah Kuroi Jushinki meluncur tajam ke arahnya. Melecutkan cambuk chakra, Naruto membelah tiap batangan hitam yang hampir melumpuhkannya. Mengiringi gerakan itu, lima buah chakra rantai meluncur keluar dari masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Mereka menjerat tubuh kelima orang berjubah merah marun sebelum kemudian menyeret dan melemparnya dengan begitu keras. Kelima orang tersebut jatuh berdebum di kejauhan. Naruto melihat beberapa buah pohon yang tumbang ketika terkena lemparan kerasnya.

Alih-alih sepuluh, kini tinggal lima orang di depannya. Mereka semua menggeram dan menyerang Naruto dengan bersamaan. Mata merahnya berputar dengan kalut akibat ketiadaan senjata baja yang dimiliki Naruto, sesuatu yang akan mendukung penyerangan mereka terhadap wanita berambut merah yang begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Selagi meladeni berbagai serangan yang dilayangkan kelima orang ini, Naruto pun mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk kembali menghubungi Kurama. Ia menolak keras usulan sang rubah, seketika membuatnya menggeram jengkel.

Ketiadaan orang di sekitarnya membuat Naruto nekat untuk memproduksi jutsu andalannya. Tidak ada pilihan lain sekarang ini. Ia harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan kalau tidak ingin jatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Melepaskan cambuk dan membiarkan cambuk itu kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, ia pun menciptakan Rasenshuriken di tangan kanan yamg tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang cambuk.

Melemparkan pusaran chakra tersebut, Naruto melompat mundur dan mendarat dengan posisi berjongkok. Sebelah lututnya menyentuh tanah, ia mencengkram dada yang kembali terasa nyeri. Di depannya, ledakan besar terjadi. Lima orang yang tadi melawannya tampak terlambat untuk menghindari serangan penghabisan dari Naruto.

Keberhasilan tersebut membuat Naruto mundur. Ia berlari menjauh ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan area pertarungan tadi. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, Naruto mampu melewati perbatasan Kumogakure dan Yumegakure hanya dalam dua jam saja. Ia baru berhenti ketika memasuki wilayah Negara Api. Dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut ngilu dan dada yang terasa nyeri, ia mendaratkan diri tepat di tepi sungai yang amat sepi. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh pada sebuah batang pohon ketika rupanya berubah secara perlahan.

Dari sosok Kurona menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia terbatuk, keras, sebelum meludahkan cairan kental yang terasa anyir. Mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri, Naruto meringkuk di tanah kering itu. Ia menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, mulai merasakan bagaimana energi yang ia miliki lenyap hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah ia melepaskan mode rubahnya.

 _ **Kau terlalu memaksakan diri.**_

Kurama mengomentari Naruto dengan malas. Suaranya bergema di kepala wanita itu. Pening yang ia rasakan sejak tadi sudah mulai mereda meskipun nyeri di dadanya masih belum menghilang.

Naruto memfokuskan pikirannya pada Kurama guna melupakan rasa sakit di dadanya, meskipun begitu ia tetap tidak mampu mencapai alam bawah sadar. Matanya masih melihat aliran air sungai jernih yang berada di depannya alih-alih sesosok rubah besar dengan sembilan buah ekor.

 _Siapa yang tahu segalanya akan berakhir begini? Aku hanya berniat untuk memperbaiki barrier._

 _ **Kau menciptakan lima bunshin sekaligus dengan Mode Rubah dan cambuk chakraku dalam periode yang tidak lama. Selain itu, kau juga menghadapi lima orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Kau beruntung bisa datang tepat setelah bunshinmu di Kumogakure menghilang.**_

Merasa harus membela diri, Naruto menimpali.

 _Bisakah kau sembuhkan aku dulu dan mengomel nanti saja?_

Kurama mendengus saat mendengarnya.

 _ **Siluman rubah ini memperlambat penyembuhanmu. Kau belum mampu mengontrolnya secara penuh. Dia tidak akan bisa dikontrol sepenuhnya.**_

 _Kalau begitu fokus saja pada penyembuhannya._

Dengan begitu, Kurama tidak membalas Naruto, meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian dengan rasa sakitnya. Naruto sendiri melanjutkan perjalanan beberapa saat setelahnya, berusaha keras mengabaikan nyeri di dada. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan mencapai Konoha hanya dalam empat puluh lima menit. Melewati gerbang samping yang terbuka untuk para warga biasa, Naruto membaur dengan kerumunan meskipun penampilan lusuh dan rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat cukup mencolok. Ia memasang segel tangan sederhana, seketika membuat rupanya berubah seperti warga biasa.

Selama berjalan menuju kediaman khusus Hokage, Naruto memikirkan apa yang menimpanya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Dari makan ramen hingga menghadapi sepuluh anggota Sora yang memiliki kekuatan ekstra besar. Kuroi Jushinki itu... Naruto tahu bahwa si berengsek Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki masih ada di dunia ini, namun ia juga tidak menyangka. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa si alien akan melakukan pergerakan dengan pola yang lain.

 _Untuk apa dia menciptakan Sora?_

Doping racun itu pasti merupakan versi lain dari buah chakra. Naruto baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kemungkinan ini sudah ia antisipasi sejak tiba di dimensi dunia ini. Namun, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Momoshiki akan bergerak secepat ini.

 _Apa saja persiapan yang telah dilakukannya?_

Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang, Naruto takkan bisa mengatasinya. Ia harus menguasai Mode Rubah dengan penuh supaya para bijū tidak menyadari keberadaan Kurama. Selain itu, ia juga harus mempertahankan ketidaktahuan orang-orang akan keberadaannya. Jika tidak, maka para bijū juga bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Pikiran Naruto berkemelut. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Momoshiki juga mengetahuinya yang berasal dari dimensi lain? Jika iya, apakah pengetahuannya akan membuat bijū yang lain mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan mulai menyerangnya?

Informasi baru yang didapatnya benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Naruto pikir, ia bisa hidup dengan tenang dengan skala kekuatannya yang sekarang. Berhadapan dengan sang alien akan memaksanya menggunakan chakra Kurama secara penuh dan juga memaksanya memakai semua jutsu andalan yang pasti sudah diketahui orang-orang terdekatnya. Jangankan terdekat, para veteran perang yang pernah bertarung bersamanya pasti akan langsung mengetahui identitasnya--atau paling tidak mencurigainya--begitu melihat ia yang menggunakan Rasenshuriken dengan berbagai variasinya.

Selama ini, Naruto hanya mengandalkan taijutsu, cambuk chakra Kurama, dan juga chakra rantai. Ninjutsu yang ia gunakan bukanlah jutsu fatal, namun hanya sekedar jutsu standar. Dengan Mode Rubah, Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama seperti saat ia menggunakan Mode Sage, sebab roh rubah yang ia pinjam kekuatannya juga memiliki energi alam yang begitu besar--bahkan hampir melebihi Sage Katak. Itulah mengapa taijutsu yang dimiliki Naruto begitu dapat diandalkan.

Sayangnya, mode ini tidak mudah untuk dikombinasikan dengan chakranya ataupun dengan chakra Kurama. Kestabilan chakranya masih belum tentu. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa menciptakan lima buah bunshin dengan mode tersebut mampu berimbas besar padanya. Daya tahan kelima bunshin tersebut memang lebih lama dari bunshin yang biasa, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa mempertahankan bunshin selama lebih dari sehari dengan mode itu bisa berefek seperti ini.

Naruto tidak tahu.

Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk melawan Momoshiki tanpa membongkar identitasnya? Apakah dengan memberantas Sora maka ia juga mampu mengalahkan sang shinobi asing?

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Naruto akan mencoba memperbanyak kombinasi chakranya dan chakra Kurama dengan Mode Rubah. Setelah itu, ia akan merubah wujud chakra menjadi jenis senjata yang lain--senjata yang bisa menghasilkan bijū-dama tanpa harus bertransformasi menjadi full bijū mode. Untuk jenis ninjutsu lain, Naruto tidak akan terlalu memerlukannya karena toh pengguna rinnegan akan mampu menyerap segala jenis ninjutsu. Bijū-dama yang ia kembangkan nanti akan ia gunakan untul melawan Sora supaya pertarungan mereka akan jadi lebih efisien.

Rencana tersebut terdengar brilian meskipun artinya Naruto harus berlatih ekstra agar mampu mendapatkan kontrol besar dalam mode rubah. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah. Kerja keras sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia akan berlatih diam-diam tanpa pengetahuan orang lain agar ia mampu menggunakan Kage Bunshin.

Satu-satunya kendala adalah pengaruh Momoshiki terhadap para bijū. Jika Momoshiki mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dan mempengaruhi bijū, maka habislah dia. Semua usaha Naruto untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya akan berakhir sia-sia. Kalaupun tidak berpengaruh, Naruto juga was-was jika si alien akan menyebarkan informasi tentang keberadaannya dan membuat orang-orang tahu sehingga pada akhirnya para bijū tetap mengamuk.

Frustrasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto sampai lupa bahwa dadanya masih terasa nyeri. Ia baru kembali merasakannya ketika sampai di pekarangan belakang rumah. Dengan Henge yang sudah memudar, Naruto menyenderkan diri pada dinding. Ia berjalan dengan tangan berpegangan pada dinding tersebut, merasa cukup yakin bahwa Sasuke belum pulang pada jam-jam ini.

Berdasarkan apa yang ia ketahui selama empat hari terakhir, Sasuke lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di kantor alih-alih rumah. Keputusan Naruto untuk langsung kembali ke sini memang terdengar begitu nekat. Namun, ia harus melakukannya karena tidak yakin bahwa bunshin Sakura yang ia tinggalkan di sini akan bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Luka dalam yang ia rasakan akibat efek Mode Rubah memang sulit untuk disembuhkan, bahkan dengan chakra Mode Sennin yang dulu ia dapatkan dari Rikudō-ojisan. Naruto kesulitan untuk membentuk chakra. Itulah mengapa ia tidak bisa langsung merubah dirinya menjadi Sakura ataupun mencoba mendeteksi aliran chakra orang lain yang berada di dalam rumah. Mendapati dirinya yang tidak jatuh pingsan saja rasanya seperti suatu keajaiban.

Merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, Naruto menopang tubuhnya pada dinding dekat kamar mandi. Ia merosot dan meringkuk. Rasa nyeri di dadanya semakin menjadi. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut. Naruto melihat bagaimana jemarinya berubah-ubah. Dari bentuk normal hingga bentuk yang menyerupai rubah--dengan kuku yang menajam dan memanjang dengan tiba-tiba. Ketahanan tubuh yang ia dapatkan ketika berada pada mode tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat--seolah efek pertarungan tadi yang tertahan tiba-tiba menghantamnya dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, seketika menguras sisa tenaganya.

Bersamaan dengan ia yang sedang merasakan _after_ effect tersebut, Naruto merasakan sebuah bunshin yang menghilang. Tanpa mendapatkan ingatannya pun ia tahu bahwa bunshin ini adalah bunshin Sakura, sebab hanya bunshin itu yang masih bertahan hingga kini.

Terbatuk, Naruto segera melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup mulut. Ia masih mencengkram dadanya yang nyeri selagi berkonsentrasi untuk tidak hilang kendali seperti saat pertama ia menggunakan mode rubah ini. Ingatan bunshin Sakura memenuhi kepalanya. Naruto mendapatkan informasi tentang pekerjaan rumah yang merepotkan, antidot yang sudah hampir selesai, dan Sarada.

 _Sarada_.

Sarada yang bercengkrama dengannya, menanyakan masalah monumen para Hokage.

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir Naruto sebelum memudar akibat batuk yang kembali menyerang.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan semakin meringkukkan diri. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Batinnya kembali mengumpat.

Merubah diri menjadi Sakura dengan kondisi seperti sekarang sangatlah riskan. Sakura tidak bisa sakit secara mendadak. Lagi pula, aliran chakranya sedang tidak stabil sekarang ini.

Memutuskan untuk tetap berada dalam rupa aslinya, Naruto mengencangkan cengkramannya di dada, menahan nyeri yang sialnya masih belum mereda, padahal ia sudah cukup lama menahannya. Dihitungnya mundur waktu yang tengah berjalan. Hitungannya tidak sampai sepuluh detik hingga Sarada sampai di sana, melihatnya dengan siaga. Naruto mengulum senyum lemah yang tidak bisa dilihat Sarada. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan menghadapi Sarada dengan rupanya yang sekarang. Kenapa hidup begitu senang mempermainkannya?

Di sisi lain, Sarada merasa bahwa wanita asing itu terlihat familiar, sesuatu yang justru membuat Sarada semakin berpikir betapa asingnya orang ini. Ia duduk di depannya, melihat sang wanita asing dengan seksama. Sarada melihatnya yang menutup mata dengan rahang mengeras, seolah tengah menggertakan gigi menahan rasa sakit meskipun air mukanya tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya.

Selama beberapa saat, wanita itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah berterima kasih pada Sarada. Ia hanya ada di sana. Duduk dan memejamkan mata. Sarada sendiri tidak merasa bosan untuk menemaninya, entah kenapa, dirinya pun merasa heran. Hingga kemudian, Sarada mendengar helaan napas pendeknya. Sang wanita asing meluruskan sebelah kakinya sementara kaki lain yang masih ia tekuk digunakan untuk menopang sebelah tangannya.

Dengan lengan lebar kimono yang dipakai olehnya, Sarada mampu melihat lengan kanannya yang dibalut oleh perban. Pemandangan itu membuat alisnya mengerut. Sarada teringat Papa. Ia ingat balutan perban yang sama di tangan ayahnya, namun alih-alih kanan, ayahnya memiliki perban di tangan kiri. Sarada pernah bertanya pada ibunya alasan kenapa tangan ayahnya dibalut perban seperti itu. Ia bertanya, apakah tangan kiri Sasuke sakit. Sakura hanya tersenyum sendu ketika menjawabnya. Ia memberitahu Sarada bahwa tangan ayahnya terluka ketika sedang _sparring_ dengan temannya.

Sarada bertanya-tanya apakah wanita ini mendapatkan luka itu karena alasan yang sama.

Sama seperti ia yang tidak mampu menahan pertanyaannya tentang monumen Hokage, Sarada sudah keburu mengutarakan pertanyaan tadi kepada sang wanita asing. Ia mendapatkan kerjapan mata.

" _Sparring_ , huh?" ungkapnya pelan. Ia memandang Sarada lama, kemudian mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau benar."

"Apakah _sparring_ bisa semenyakitkan itu? Papa sudah memakai perban lama sekali, bahkan katanya sebelum aku lahir," tanya Sarada lagi, merasa bingung.

Wanita di depannya tersenyum miring, jenis senyum jahil yang membuat mata biru langitnya terlihat hidup meskipun wajahnya masih tampak pucat.

"Itu karena teman _sparring_ ayahmu sangat kuat, Sarada. Dia sangat hebat dan kuat. Tidak ada yang menandinginya," seru sosok itu masih dengan senyuman jahil. Namun, di detik selanjutnya ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak perlu bertanya pada ayahmu. Dia sepertinya masih malu dengan kekalahannya."

Sarada menyilangkan kaki, ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Apakah kau mengenal Papa? Katamu, kau teman baik Mama. Apakah Mama sedang mengambilkan obat untukmu di rumah sakit? Dulu, Mama sering melakukannya ketika ada temannya yang terluka datang ke sini dan tidak mau ke rumah sakit."

"Woah, Sakura-chan masih sering melakukannya?" timpal Naruto dengan mata melebar. Ia terlihat takjub, namun tak perlu waktu lama hingga wajahnya kembali terlihat mendung. Sarada bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa lawan bicaranya ini bisa terlihat sedih dengan tiba-tiba, sayangnya Sarada tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya karena Naruto sudah mendahuluinya. "Tidak. Dia tidak sedang mengambilkanku obat. Dia hanya membantuku dan memintaku untuk memberi tahumu agar kau tidak khawatir. Kemudian, uhm, mengenai ayahmu, kukira aku mengenalnya.. Dia Hokage, bukan?"

Masih dengan tatapan yang begitu polos, Sarada mengangguk. Ia bertanya lagi.

"Kau melihatnya di patung Hokage?"

Naruto tersenyum geli. Ia mengangangguk.

"Jadi, kau mengenalinya, huh? Pahatan di patung itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Papa."

Berdecak, Naruto membalas ucapan Sarada dengan nada yang sama seriusnya.

"Aku melihatnya sambil membayangkan cat warna yang menghiasi monumen-monumen itu. Hasilnya jadi lebih mirip. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat."

Naruto menyeringai puas. Ia berkata dengan riang.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melihatnya secara langsung. Warnai monumen Hokage dengan cat warna. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesalinya."

"Kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja!"

Dengan begitu, obrolan pun mengalir begitu saja. Sarada mendengarkan cerita menarik yang diutarakan Naruto. Rata-rata mengenai pengalaman masa kecilnya yang senang menjahili orang lain dan membuat Sandaime Hokage sakit kepala. Sarada mengatakan bahwa kelakuan seperti itu tidaklah baik, membuat marah orang lain tidaklah benar.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak disangka oleh Sarada. Ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai motif dari sebuah tindakan--menjelaskan bahwa Sarada harus menilai perilaku dan tindakan orang lain dari banyak sudut pandang agar bisa mengerti mengapa orang tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang demikian, sesuatu yang dipandang buruk oleh kebanyakan orang.

Sarada mendengarkan. Ia kemudian memikirkan teman-temannya, tiba-tiba sadar akan dirinya yang sering men- _judge_ tanpa melihat alasan dibalik perilaku mereka. Misalnya saja, apa yang membuat anak-anak begitu menginginkan perhatian Iruka-sensei dengan memancing amarahnya.

Alih-alih menyebut mereka bodoh, Sarada memutuskan untuk menanyakan alasan mereka bertindak demikian di lain waktu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Naruto. Kali ini, Sarada sendiri yang menceritakan harinya di Akademi, tentang pelajaran yang masih didominasi oleh teori--bukannya praktik.

Obrolan mereka berlangsung sekitar lebih dari satu jam. Saat itu, Sarada mulai lapar dan hendak mengambil makanan di lemari pendingin untuk dimakan oleh mereka berdua. Namun, ketika kembali ke tempat tadi, wanita asing itu sudah menghilang. Jejak keberadaannya tidak terlihat, seolah ia sama sekali tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah tersebut.

Dengan dua buah onigiri dingin di tangannya, Sarada pun merengut. Ia masih ingin tahu tentang wanita itu. Ia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa dirinya dilarang untuk menceritakan sosok tersebut kepada Sasuke. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin memberi tahu Sasuke masalah ini. Namun, begitu mengingat bagaimana sang wanita asing memohon kepadanya...

Sarada menggeleng. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke dapur guna memanaskan onigiri yang ia genggam--hanya untuk dihentikan oleh ibunya yang sudah kembali.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu meminta maaf pada Sarada atas keterlambatannya. Ia kemudian memenuhi janjinya untuk masak bersama anak perempuannya.

Sarada tersenyum riang. Ia membantu ibunya dengan semangat sambil menceritakan teman sang ibu. Sarada menceritakan segalanya. Bahkan, ia juga mengatakan janjinya untuk tidak memberi tahu ayahnya perihal masalah ini.

"Dia bilang keberadaannya adalah rahasia di antara kita, para perempuan," ungkapnya dengan polos. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada serius. "Aku, sebagai perempuan, akan memegang rahasianya."

Sosok berambut merah muda di sampingnya tersenyum samar. Ia mengusap kepala sang Uchiha Muda selagi menahan luapan emosi yang memenuhi dirinya.

Saat itu, ia tersadar bahwa memainkan peran orang lain tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan, sebab terlalu banyak yang ia rasakan sampai-sampai ia takut jika suatu saat dirinya tidak lagi kuat menahan semua kebohongan ini. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** untuk tanya tentang akun wattpad.. well aku memang nggak upload ff ini di sana. tapi ya aku nulis, cuma bukan di fandom naruto. begitulah hehehe. untuk chapter ini enjoy, ya! slow pace ini emang harus dihadapi dengan sabar. bagi yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan reviews:) terima kasih untuk supportnya!

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak membenci pekerjaan ataupun posisinya sebagai Hokage. Ia sama sekali tidak membencinya. Alih-alih membenci, ia justru merasa lega bisa menduduki posisi ini. Sebab, dengan begitu Sasuke jadi memiliki tempat untuk menyendiri kalau ia sedang banyak pikiran. Ia memiliki tempat untuk lari ketika sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan kehidupan sosial.

Setidaknya, itulah manfaat sampingan dari seorang Hokage. Namun, di saat bersamaan, Sasuke juga bisa merasa jengkel dengan posisi ini. Saat-saat seperti itu memang sangat langka mengingat Sasuke yang gemar menyibukkan diri agar tidak tenggelam dalam pikiran gelapnya. Namun, saat ini--malam ini, adalah saat-saat langka tersebut terjadi. Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan pekerjaannya. Ia jengkel karena ternyata masalah baru yang mulai muncul ke permukaan membuatnya harus mempertahankan kebiasaan lamanya lebih lama lagi. Kebiasaan tersebut yakni pulang ke rumah di waktu larut.

Berdasarkan laporan misi yang ia dapat dari ketiga jōnin yang pergi bersama Kurona, proses pelepasan dan juga pemasangan barrier berjalan lancar. Mereka tidak menemukan keanehan apa pun selain keberadaan Kurona sendiri yang memang sudah aneh. Kata mereka, Kurona tidak memperlihatkan tingkah mencurigakan yang berpotensi membahayakan desa. Ia hanya menjadi dirinya yang biasa; dirinya yang selalu terlihat anggun di setiap pergerakannya, entah itu meloncat melalui pepohonan, bersenandung pelan, ataupun tertawa ketika mengobrol dengan mereka.

Laporan yang didapat Sasuke sore itu hanyalah berisi rangkuman kehebatan Kurona. Ia menafsirkan laporan tersebut sebagai pemujaan terhadap sosok wanita asing itu alih-alih laporan misi. Hingga kemudian mereka menyebutkan bagaimana Kurona pergi dengan terburu-buru begitu selesai memasang pelindung di wilayah tersebut. Lalu, tidak lama setelahnya, Sasuke mendapatkan informasi dari Raikage mengenai Kurona yang telah mengatasi sepuluh anggota Sora sekaligus.

Kesepuluh anggota Sora merupakan bala bantuan dari lima anggota Sora yang sempat kabur ketika menyerang kediaman daimyo Negara Petir. Mereka kelihatan lebih kuat dan lain-lain--intinya, tidak ada shinobi yang cukup kuat untuk menandinginya selain Kurona kala itu. Ketika bala bantuan dari pusat desa datang, kesepuluh anggota Sora telah tiada. Para jōnin dan Anbu Kumogakure tidak mampu mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Tanda-tanda keberadaan tersebut baru diketahui ketika mereka menemukan sebuah tanah lapang baru di tengah-tengah hutan. Tanah lapang yang sebelumnya adalah bagian dari hutan lebat.

Kondisi ini membuat Sasuke harus menyortir ulang daftar shinobi yang akan ia kirim untuk menangkap Sora. Ia terpaksa harus mengecek setumpuk profil registrasi para ninja sebelum menuliskan ulang kandidat mana saja yang harus ia kirimkan. Perubahan tersebut juga mempengaruhi pembagian misi di bidang lain. Ia harus mengganti kekosongan shinobi dari misi yang terpaksa dikesampingkan untuk sementara. Segalanya memakan waktu berjam-jam, belum lagi dengan tugas regulernya untuk mengecek tiap laporan misi di hari tersebut.

Singkat kata, Sasuke tidak bisa pulang cepat ketika ia sedang ingin pulang cepat. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan karma, pikirnya getir.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam dan Memorial Stone. Sasuke menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam di sana sebelum kembali ke Hokage Tower. Ia kembali dengan pikiran baru di kepalanya--pikiran tentang makam asing di samping makam sahabat baiknya.

Kondisi tersebut masih membuatnya jengkel. Namun, ia tidak bisa bertindak apa pun sebelum mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut dari Kakashi. Pria itu memang senang sekali menghilang di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Sungguh sebuah kegemaran yang begitu membantu.

Kembali menenggelamkan diri di balik tumpukan dokumen, Sasuke terhanyut dalam kesibukannya hingga matanya melihat jam dinding yang sudah mencapai pukul satu dini hari. Bisanya, pada jam-jam seperti ini, Hokage Tower sudah tidak lagi diambah oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Namun, dikarenakan ancaman baru yang muncul, Sasuke sedang tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh sang Penasihat Hokage, Nara Shikamaru.

Insting malas dari sang penasihat memang selalu hilang ketika masalah baru muncul. Menemani Hokage lembur di waktu-waktu seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Sejak kembalinya sang Uchiha ke Konoha, Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi salah satu orang yang mampu mengerti tingkah laku sosok tersebut. Sebab, di mata sosok mudanya yang dulu Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah seorang remaja menjengkelkan yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Bekerja bersama selama hampir tujuh tahun telah mengubah persepsinya terhadap sosok tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya. Meskipun sama sekali tidak merasa iri padanya, Shikamaru tetap merasa respek atas semua pencapaian yang ia dapatkan selama menjabat sebagai Hokage. Sasuke adalah pemimpin yang hebat, ia menarik kata-katanya dulu yang telah skeptis dengan sosok ini.

Namun, di balik semua pencapaian tersebut, Shikamaru juga tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan lagi orang yang sama. Tidak setelah kematian Naruto. Ia tahu hanya dengan melihat tingkah laku lelaki itu selama ini. Ia tahu dan itulah mengapa ia merasa cukup mengerti dengan apa yang selama ini dirasakan oleh sang Uchiha.

Kebiasaan untuk memahami Sasuke telah membuat Shikamaru merasa semakin mengenal Sasuke. Jadi, entah diakui oleh Sasuke atau tidak, Shikamaru telah kembali menerima Sasuke menjadi teman. Ia telah menerimanya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia telah kembali menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman--yang artinya ia telah kembali menaruh perhatian pada keadaan Sasuke.

Termasuk saat ini, saat ketika pikiran Sasuke terlihat tidak lagi berada pada dokumen yang sedang dibacanya dan saat ketika matanya menatap kosong dokumen tersebut.

Menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak berbalik pergi setelah mengambil tumpukan dokumen lain di kedua lengannya, Shikamaru berujar, "Kukira Anda sudah bisa pulang, Hokage-sama. Sisa dokumen ini akan kubereskan sendiri."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Sasuke mendongak dari kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Dengan datar, ia berujar, "Akan lebih cepat jika aku ikut turun tangan."

"Aku yakin Anda telah memikirkan hal yang sama ketika menyortir ulang daftar shinobi yang akan dikirim untuk mengejar Sora," timpal Shikamaru dengan suara tenang.

Sasuke mengerling kepada penasihatnya. Ia tidak menjawab pernyataan itu karena apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Shikamaru menahan senyum ketika melihatnya. Dari semua perubahan di diri Sasuke, keras kepala bukanlah salah satunya.

"Anda belum mempercayai kami sepenuhnya," nyata Shikamaru. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sorot mata Sasuke menajam ketika kembali bertatapan dengannya.

Dulu, Shikamaru akan langsung awas begitu mendapatkan jenis tatapan itu. Namun, tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Sebab, Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai Hokage tidak akan menyerang penasihatnya tanpa alasan yang kuat. Tidak perlu menjadi Hokage. Shikamaru tahu bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang tidak akan menyakiti sesama ninja Konoha ataupun ninja lain yang tidak mengancam keselamatan warga Konoha.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, sebagai teman, aku menyarankanmu untuk pulang dan berangkat lebih siang esok hari. Tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargamu barang sebentar saja?"

Nada formal di suara Shikamaru telah hilang sepenuhnya. Kali ini ia tidak sedang berbicara dengan Hokage Ketujuh, namun dengan Uchiha Sasuke--seorang teman yang memiliki segudang masalah di hidupnya. Itulah alasan mengapa Shikamaru sama sekali tidak merasa iri pada sang Uchiha.

Kehidupan Sasuke terlalu rusak untuk diimpikan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa tersentak oleh perkataan Shikamaru. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki jenius ini tidaklah sama seperti orang lain. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan caranya yang seolah melihat Sasuke seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka. Selama ini, hanya segelintir orang yang mampu menafsirkan tiap tindakan dan gerak geriknya. Ia menyalahkan kecerdasan otak si pengguna jutsu bayangan itu atas semua keahliannya dalam merangkai sebuah kesimpulan.

Tidak menjawab perkataan Shikamaru melalui ucapan, Sasuke segera menata berbagai dokumen yang tercecer di mejanya sebelum berdiri dan meraih jubah hitam yang sering ia pakai untuk berpergian. Shikamaru masih berdiri di tempatnya, melihat Sasuke yang menerima saran darinya. Begitu selesai mengenakan jubah, Sasuke menolehkan kepala pada Shikamaru. Ia mengangguk kepadanya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu," ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik jendela.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. Ia mengerling pada jam dinding dan menguap sambil mengenyahkan bayangan Temari yang akan mengomelinya esok hari. Menggumamkan kata ikonik itu di mulutnya, Shikamaru pun menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke betah dengan segala rutinitas ini. Tidakkah ia memiliki keinginan untuk bersantai ria?

Dengan segala masalah di kepalanya, Shikamaru mampu menebak bahwa Sasuke tentunya tidak bisa bersantai. Sebab, jika ia melakukannya maka segala memori buruk akan segera menerjangnya dan membuatnya kembali terpuruk. Kala itu, Shikamaru merasa iba pada Sasuke. Dalam hati, ia sempat berpikir bahwa jika waktu dapat diputar, ia akan berusaha mempercayai Sasuke lebih awal seperti Naruto yang mempercayai sosok tersebut.

 **oOo**

Selama empat hari berturut-turut, Sasuke selalu mendapati Sakura yang masih terjaga ketika ia kembali ke rumah di waktu-waktu seperti sekarang ini. Kebiasaan baru tersebut sedikit sulit untuk dihadapi oleh Sasuke, mengingat mereka yang jadi memiliki waktu bersama lebih lama dari biasanya. Namun, perubahan kecil di rumah tangganya ini sedikit membantu Sasuke untuk memperbaiki kehidupan mereka. Setidaknya, ia harap dirinya mampu memperbaikinya, jika Sakura masih membiarkannya berbuat demikian.

Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, melihat bagaimana interaksi mereka selama empat hari terakhir... Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa yakin bahwa mungkin keluarga kecil mereka masih bisa diselamatkan. Sasuke memiliki keinginan tersebut karena ia yang memikirkan Sarada--Sarada yang akan terluka jika tahu betapa rusaknya hubungan kedua orangtuanya. Untuk itulah ia mencoba untuk... memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Memantapkan diri untuk mencoba bersikap lebih baik pada Sakura, Sasuke pun melihat jendela kamar mereka dari luar dengan harapan bahwa Sakura masih terjaga seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia teringat percakapan mereka tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba ingin memberitahu istrinya perihal masalah yang dihadapi desa.

Keinginan baru ini terasa begitu tabu baginya. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti, karena sejak dulu ia tidak pernah membawa-bawa masalah desa ke rumah. Ia sangat jarang dan bahkan hampir tidak pernah memberi tahu Sakura mengenai berbagai ancaman ataupun masalah yang mampu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Sasuke selalu menyimpannya sendiri, selalu begitu. Kecuali jika Sakura memang menanyakan masalah tersebut padanya. Entah apa yang salah dengannya. Mungkin, perkataan Shikamaru memang benar. Sasuke belum mampu mempercayai orang lain untuk membantunya menangani berbagai permasalahan desa.

Sasuke belum mampu mempercayai orang lain... kecuali Naruto dan Kakashi. Jadi, keinginan barunya ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan, bukan? Dengan membagi masalahnya dengan Sakura berarti ia sudah mulai mempercayai istrinya. Sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak masalah.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke pun meloncat dan membuka jendela kamar yang tidak terkunci. Kala itu, matanya langsung menangkap sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Wajah pucatnya dihiasi oleh sinar remang lampu tidur yang terpasang di atas nakas. Napas Sakura tampak teratur dan ia tampak damai. Sasuke menelan kekecewaannya selagi melepas jubah hitam yang ia kenakan.

Melakukan rutinitasnya yang biasa, ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Suara di dalam kepalanya meyakinkan dirinya untuk tenang karena ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Sakura selain malam ini. Lagi pula, apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menginginkan istrinya kekurangan waktu tidur?

Berdecak pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke segera menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi--bertepatam dengan matanya yang menangkap sesuatu di _bathtub_. Ia mengerjap sebelum mendekati bak mandi tersebut. Tangannya terulur ke dasar, menyentuh helaian rambut berwarna pirang keemasan yang tertinggal di sana. Jumlah helaian tersebut memang tidak seberapa, namun mampu membuat Sasuke mengenali warnanya. Terlebih dengan _bathtub_ yang berwarna putih.

Kepala Sasuke berkecamuk dengan tiba-tiba. Ia meraih helaian itu dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Dilihat dari panjang rambutnya, Sasuke menebak bahwa siapa pun pemilik rambut ini, ia memiliki rambut yang begitu panjang. Rasanya mustahil jika seorang pria memilikinya, bahkan Itachi atau Neji sekalipun. Satu-satunya pria yang diketahui Sasuke dan mungkin memiliki rambut sepanjang ini adalah Jiraiya sang Sannin Katak. Namun, helaian surai ini tidak mungkin milik Jiraiya yang sudah meninggal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Selain itu, pria tersebut memiliki warna rambut putih, seperti Kakashi, bukannya pirang keemasan seperti Naruto.

Jadi, tidak mungkin, kan? Tidak mungkin Jiraiya tiba-tiba mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang keemasan seperti Naruto--

 _Seperti Naruto._

 _Naruto._

 _Naruto._

 _Naruto._

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mengencang. Ia menatap helaian surai itu dengan nanar.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Bagaimana bisa ada orang asing yang menggunakan kamar mandi di rumahnya?

Bagaimana bisa orang itu masuk begitu saja tanpa pengetahuannya?

Bagaimana bisa--

 _Siapa orang ini?_

Satu-satunya pemilik rambut pirang di Konoha saat ini hanyalah Yamanaka Ino dan putranya, Yamanaka Inojin. Selain mereka, tidak ada lagi. Itu pun tidak mengindikasikan mereka yang merupakan pemilik helaian rambut ini. Warna pirang Ino dengan sesuatu yang tengah digenggam Sasuke begitu berbeda. Rambut Ino jelas-jelas lebih pucat dibandingkan keemasan. Satu-satunya warna surai keemasan yang ia ketahui hanyalah milik--

Mengambil napas dalam, Sasuke segera beranjak dari kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah plastik kecil. Ia memasukan benda itu ke dalamnya sebelum meletakannya di laci meja kerjanya. Bukti remeh semacam ini memang sekilas terlihat tidak berguna. Namun, dengan pengalamannya yang telah menjadi shinobi selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan banyak petunjuk dari hal remeh semacam ini.

Suara di dalam kepalanya begitu mengganggu. Sasuke sangat was-was. Ia begitu khawatir dengan siapa pun orang yang mampu memasuki rumahnya dengan mudah tanpa terdeteksi oleh segel penghalang yang telah ia buat secara khusus. Satu-satunya cara untuk tidak terdeteksi ialah dengan mengetahui segel langsung darinya atau dari Sakura. Jadi, mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang...

Apakah Sakura mengetahuinya?

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia merasakan kejanggalan yang menyusup dalam dirinya--kejanggalan menyangkut Sakura, kejanggalan yang sudah ia rasakan sejak kepulangannya dari misi, kejanggalan yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sakura bukanlah--

 _Tapi, sekarang hubunganmu jadi membaik dengannya. Bukankah itu sebuah pertanda baik?_

Menggertakan gigi, Sasuke segera mengenyahkan suara yang membisikinya. Ia bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk kembali ke kamar. Keputusannya sekarang adalah mencari tahu kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. Ia akan menyembunyikan bukti kecil itu dari Sakura dan tidak akan menanyakan apa pun pada wanita itu. Sasuke akan mencari tahu dengan caranya sendiri dan ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia sangat tahu dengan apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti berpikir dengan berlebihan dan mencoba untuk lebih rileks.

Meraih pakaian bersih dan mengenakannya dengan singkat, Sasuke segera merangkak ke tempat tidur ketika melihat jam dinding yang masih memberinya waktu untuk tidur. Shikamaru menyarankannya untuk berangkat sedikit siang dan Sasuke akan menerima saran itu dengan senang hati. Ia harus berterima kasih pada sang Nara di lain waktu.

Senyum samar tercetak di bibirnya. Ia menghela napas pelan sambil membenarkan posisi bantal dan mengerling pada Sakura--hanya untuk menemukan deru napasnya yang tidak stabil dan wajahnya yang tampak basah oleh... air mata?

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia melihat raut tersiksa di wajah Sakura, ia melihat bagaimana napasnya tersendat menahan tangis, bagaimana telapak tangannya mencengkram ujung selimut dengan teramat kencang, bagaimana keningnya mengerut dan bagaimana--

" _Tidak_..."

\--ia meracau penuh derita dengan rasa putus asa yang mendalam.

Sasuke melihatnya mengambil napas dengan tersekat. Telapak tangannya semakin menguatkan cengkraman di tepi selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Sakura terisak.

"... _tidak perlu--tak perlu--_ " kerutan di dahinya semakin kentara. Isakan kecil kembali terlepas dari bibirnya. "-- _berkorban_... _untukku_ \-- _kau_ _akan_ \--" napasnya semakin memburu. Suaranya terdengar parau, begitu parau dan putus asa. "... _mati_. _Jangan_ \-- _lakukan_. _Ku_.. _mohon_. _Kumohon_."

Apa pun yang dilihat Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu. Ia tidak tahan mendengar suara penuh keputusasaan tersebut. Ia tidak tahan merasakan derita hanya dengan melihat air mata yang merembes keluar dari kelopak mata yang terutup.

Masih meracaukan hal yang sama dan terisak rendah, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan pada Sakura. Sesuatu yang baru ia lakukan beberapa hari lalu ketika dirinya meminta maaf pada perempuan ini, ketika ia merasakan tangis yang sama keluar dari bibir itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan meraih tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan bagaimana perempuan tersebut gemetar hebat, bagaimana napasnya tersendat oleh isak tangis, bagaimana ia tenggelam dalam mimpi buruknya--apa pun mimpi buruk tersebut.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura di dadanya. Ia meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala perempuan itu selagi mengusap pelan punggungnya dengan gerakan menenangkan, mencoba memberitahunya dengan tidak langsung bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang ini, bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja--apa pun mimpi buruk yang didapatkan Sakura.

Mencoba mengendurkan cengkraman tangan Sakura pada tepi selimut, Sasuke meremas pelan telapak tangannya dan menggenggam tangan tersebut. Ia juga terus melakukan usapan di punggung selagi dirinya menghirup aroma segar dari rambut Sakura, aroma jeruk dan alam bebas yang familiar selama empat hari ini. Sasuke tidak tahu mimpi apa yang menimpa Sakura. Ia tidak tahu trauma apa yang dimilikinya, namun Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya tersiksa dalam tidurnya seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya menderita dalam dunia mimpi seperti halnya ia yang selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk di masa lalu, ketika bayangan Itachi yang membantai seluruh anggota klan dan juga orangtuanya terus menerus terputar di kepalanya tanpa henti--tiap detik di waktu tidurnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkannya karena ia tahu seberapa mengerikan mimpi buruk semacam itu--saat ia tidak mampu berbuat apa pun untuk mencegah atau memperbaiki kerusakan terbesar yang menghantui hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah mencoba menenangkannya selama beberapa saat, Sasuke merasakan deru napas Sakura yang mulai stabil dan tubuhnya yang berhenti gemetar. Isakan di bibirnya juga semakin jarang hingga kemudian ia benar-benar berhenti terisak. Sakura merileks dalam rengkuhannya dan mulai tertidur dengan tenang.

Kembali menghirup aroma jeruk di rambut perempuan tersebut, Sasuke meremas telapak tangan Sakura pelan dan sedikit mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Namun, seakan menyadari tindakan tersebut, Sakura tiba-tiba tersadar. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa sosok yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini. Sementara Sasuke melihat kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, Sakura melihat garis rahang Sasuke yang begitu tegas dan juga mata oniks yang yang entah mengapa tampak menjanjikan ketenangan, sesuatu yang cukup jarang ia dapatkan dari sana.

Sakura menatap Sasuke cukup lama, seakan sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keberadaan Sasuke bukanlah ilusi semata. Ia mengerjap sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sisi wajah lelaki itu--hanya untuk berhenti di tengah jalan ketika matanya melebar, seolah sebuah realisasi baru saja menamparnya.

Sakura segera menarik tangannya. Ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke dan berusaha untuk bangun. Namun, Sasuke tidak membiarkannya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sakura dengan sebelah tangan lainnya yang masih melingkar di pinggang sang istri.

Sakura segera menoleh dengan kilat. Matanya terlihat kalut. Ia mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke--aku--"

"Tinggal."

Sakura mengerjap. Ia menggeleng, kuat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku harus--"

"Simpan alasanmu dan kembalilah berbaring, Sakura," potong Sasuke. Ia sedikit menarik lengannya selagi menatap mata zamrud yang tampak keras kepala. Helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia bergumam rendah, "Kau takut padaku."

Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lebar-lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau berusaha keras menghindari kontak fisik?" tanya Sasuke lelah. Ia mengamati Sakura dengan seksama. "Sejak kemarin, kau seperti menjaga jarak. Kemudian, sekarang, kau terkejut dan berusaha menjauh. Bukankah katamu kita berdua sudah baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia kemudian membuang muka.

"Kita baik-baik saja," ungkapnya dengan suara kering. "Kita memang sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kalaupun tidak, kau bisa mengatakannya," timpal Sasuke begitu mendengarnya, ia mengambil napas pendek sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit kamar. "Aku sedang... berusaha--untuk memperbaiki."

Sakura tetap diam. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut, membuat Sasuke tidak mampu menangkap ekspresi perempuan itu.

Yang jelas. Sasuke tidak suka dengan sikap diamnya. Ia pun kembali membuka mulut.

"Sakura, _tolong_ ," gumamnya rendah, namun cukup jelas untuk ditangkap oleh Sakura.

Wanita yang terduduk di sampingnya mengambil napas, tajam. Dengan perlahan, ia kembali berbaring di samping Sasuke. Dari sudut ini, Sasuke mampu melihat Sakura sepenuhnya. Air mata yang tadi membasahi wajahnya sudah sedikit mengering. Namun, ekspresi Sakura tampak terganggu dan berkonflik, seakan ia tengah berkutat dengan batinnya sendiri.

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan dan menjauhkan lengan yang melingkari pinggang Sakura untuk mengikuti posisi wanita tersebut yang sedang berbaring dengan mata terpatri pada langit-langit kamar. Kesunyian meliputi keduanya hingga beberapa menit, seolah mereka telah tertidur. Namun, nyatanya, dua sosok tersebut masih begitu terjaga dengan pikiran yang berkemelut di masing-masing kepalanya. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan. Matanya masih terpatri ke langit-langit kamar "Terima kasih karena telah menenangkanku."

Pernyataan Sakura hanya dibalas dengan gumaman. Sakura menghela napas rendah, seolah telah mengatasi kemelut di dalam dirinya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak takut padamu," nyata Sakura, mencoba kembali berbicara. Alih-alih gumaman rendah, kini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas. "Tapi, seperti yang kau katakan, aku terkejut. Ya--uhm--sedikit. Mengingat kau yang... sangat jarang bertindak seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersiksa seperti itu ketika tidur," jawab Sasuke jujur. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama tidak saling menatap.

Perkataan Sasuke sedikit menarik perhatian Sakura. Ia menoleh dan memiringkan tubuh menghadapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja?" tanyanya penasaran, detik selanjutnya ia merengut. "Ketahuan sedang mimpi buruk itu tidak menyenangkan."

Sasuke ikut menoleh, ia menatap Sakura datar.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi kalau kau dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba dengan kondisimu yang jelas-jelas sedang tidak tenang? Seolah ada musuh yang mendekat?"

Sosok yang berada dalam rupa Sakura itu menatap Sasuke bingung. Matanya kelihatan polos akan rasa tidak tahu.

"Uhm... memukulnya?"

"Ataupun menendangnya," timpal Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengerutkan alis, seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. "Naruto pernah melakukannya. Aku belajar dari pengalaman."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat sudut bibir sosok yang adalah Naruto berkedut. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan tergelak kecil, tidak mampu menahan tawa ketika mengingat kejadian yang serupa.

"Dia menendangmu sampai kau terlempar ke sungai," ujar Naruto geli. Ia berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Aku ingat, misi penangkapan nukenin, ketika Kakashi-sensei mengirim kita bertiga sekaligus karena desa terlalu banyak dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat kita bertiga--tim yang katanya dijuluki sebagai penerus ketiga Sannin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba terlihat melembut. Ia kemudian mendengus, seolah menyadari siapa sosok asli yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang.

"Dia begitu ceroboh dan bertindak gegabah, tidak mengenali chakraku dan mengira aku adalah musuh," gumam Sasuke terdengar jengkel. "Dia mengaktifkan Sage Mode dalam tidurnya untuk menyerang. Siapa lagi idiot yang justru melawan orang yang hendak menolongnya?"

Senyum geli Naruto masih tercetak di bibirnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin dia sudah tahu itu adalah kau dan hanya ingin menendangmu ke sungai."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," ungkap Sasuke dengan nada suram. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok tersebut dan kembali tenggelam dalam penyesalan serta rasa bersalah.

Naruto melihat perubahan sorot mata dan ekspresi itu. Ia menyadari apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke terlihat demikian dan segera mengumpat dalam hati, baru mengetahui bagaimana topik kematiannya masih terdengar tabu di telinga Sasuke.

 _Apakah kepergianku memang... separah itu?_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengerjap, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang lain.

 _Sasuke yang lain..._

Naruto mengambil napas dalam.

 _Tentu saja separah itu. Reaksiku tidak jauh lebih baik darinya,_ pikirnya getir. _Jika_ _aku_ _memang mampu menghadapi dengan lebih baik, mimpi buruk itu takkan kembali menghantuiku setelah sekian lama._

Dikerlingkannya mata kepada Sasuke, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke mengetahui semua--

Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak akan menambah masalah yang memang sudah rumit. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menuruti permintaan Sakura dengan baik. Waktu sebulan seharusnya tidak lama. Ia hanya perlu berada di posisi ini selama sebulan. Sebulan saja sebelum kembali pergi dari Konoha dan menyelesaikan apa yang perlu ia selesaikan, menghilang dari hadapan orang-orang seperti sosok Naruto yang memang sudah tiada.

Sakura hanya memintanya selama sebulan. Sebulan untuk menemani keluarganya dan memberi mereka petunjuk bahwa ia telah.. ia telah tiada.

Sebulan baginya untuk memberi tahu Sarada bahwa Sakura sangat menyayanginya dan sangat bangga kepadanya.

Sebulan baginya untuk menyatakan rasa terima kasih Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sebulan.

Naruto yakin ia mampu melaksakannya. Untuk itulah ia menyanggupi permintaan Sakura. Tapi, kenapa--kenapa rasanya begitu berat?

Apa tujuan Sakura yang memintanya melakukan ini semua jika pada akhirnya dua orang yang paling ia kasihi akan tetap tenggelam dalam kesedihan?

 _Jadilah aku, jadilah penggantiku, Naruto. Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku._

 _Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku._

 _Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku._

 _Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku._

Naruto mengerjap.

Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan Sakura? Pernyataannya yang terngiang di kepala Naruto terdengar begitu salah. Sangat salah. Naruto merasa sama sekali tidak berhak berada di posisi ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak berada di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil yang telah dibangun oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak... mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke yang semacam ini, perhatian yang ia berikan kepada seorang yang terkasih alih-alih hanya seorang teman.

Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya masalah apa yang menimpa dua orang ini? Bukankah perilaku Sasuke pada istrinya sudah begitu... normal? Kenapa Sakura terdengar seolah ingin menyerahkan Sasuke padanya? Membuat Sasuke bahagia?

Yang benar saja. Sasuke sudah bahagia dengan Sakura. Naruto bisa melihatnya dari segala perilaku Sasuke selama empat hari terakhir ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat jauh. Ia bahkan... terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat untuk dapat dianggap biasa saja bagi Naruto yang tidak pernah berada dalam kondisi seperti ini dengan Sasuke. Apa pula masalah mereka?

Pikiran Naruto begitu berkemelut hingga ia tidak menyadari suara tawa rendah yang bergema di kepalanya. Kurama mendengar semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Naruto, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengetuk 'wadahnya' dengan kuku panjang yang ia miliki, memberi tahunya sesuatu yang seharusnya terlihat begitu jelas di depan mata namun tetap belum bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

Kurama mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya, memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat selagi menyaksikan kerumitan konflik dua manusia yang sudah terikat satu sama lain sejak lama, namun tetap belum menyadarinya. Sebuah rencana lain yang sangat berbeda dengan rencana Naruto telah tersusun di kepala sang ekor sembilan.

Ia hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi, sebelum sang Uchiha membantunya secara tidak langsung. Ia hanya perlu menunggu untuk menjalankan rencananya. Sebab, Naruto sedang amat tersudut sekarang ini. Jika ia tidak bergerak untuk mengubah jalan yang ingin ditempuh Naruto, maka hasilnya akan sia-sia. Kedatangan mereka berdua di dunia ini akan sia-sia.

Di sisi lain, Naruto merasa kesal dengan keambiguan yang terdapat di dalam permintaan Sakura. Ia kesal karena situasi yang membuatnya bungkam dan tidak bisa menenangkan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia mencoba menenangkan seseorang yang sedih pada dirinya yang sudah mati? Naruto tidak lagi terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena ia tahu bahwa Sasuke ada di sini. Hidup dan sepenuhnya bernapas--tanpa rasa sakit ataupun darah yang merembes keluar dari dadanya.

Keberadaan Sasuke yang baik-baik saja sudah sangat membantu Naruto. Jadi, bagaimana Naruto membantu Sasuke keluar dari kemuramannya? Ia jelas-jelas tidak bisa mendeklarasikan diri bahwa dirinya masih hidup, bukan?

Setidaknya, dirinya yang ini masih hidup.

Merasa harus bersikap layaknya Sakura--ia sering sekali lupa dengan tuntutan tersebut--Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat. Ia berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

 _Sakura_ _adalah_ _istrinya_ , pikir Naruto kering. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. apa y _ang akan Sakura lakukan untuk memberi ketenangan pada sosok yang... ia cintai?_

Memikirkannya saja begitu berat bagi Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak pandai dalam masalah semacam ini. Apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menerima permintaan Sakura untuk menggantikannya sebagai seorang istri? Naruto bahkan tidak terlalu mengerti segala sesuatu mengenai rumah tangga! Ia masih begitu muda. _Damn_. Ia bahkan sama sekali belum kepikiran untuk menikah ataupun berhubungan dengan lawan jenis.

Selain itu, ini adalah Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat baiknya--yang kini berposisi sebagai suaminya secara tidak langsung.

Apa yang Naruto pikirkan?

Kepala Naruto teringat kejadian pagi kemarin dan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu ; saat ketika ia, dengan kedua matanya sendiri, melihat bagaimana Sakura ingin mencium Sasuke--Sasuke yang ternyata adalah Naruto dalam jutsu Henge.

Batinnya mengerang. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas begitu terpikir apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Sakura saat ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari kemurungannya.

 _Sial, kenapa juga Sasuke belum meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya yang suka berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan?!_

Menenangkan dirinya, Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih lengan Sasuke. Ia menekan bisepnya pelan, merasakan lengan kokoh tersebut selagi mengenyahkan rasa gugup yang entah sejak kapan menyerangnya.

 _Gugup terhadap Sasuke adalah hal yang konyol_ , pikirnya.

Ia beringsut mendekat pada sang lelaki berambut hitam, mencoba kembali pada posisi awalnya. Naruto mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya yang sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari ritme normal, merutuki reaksi sialan dari tubuhnya dengan kedekatan mereka ini. Mengulurkan tangan ke seberang tubuh Sasuke, Naruto meraih sebelah tangan lelaki itu dan menariknya untuk kembali melingkari pinggang seperti tadi. Sasuke menoleh, menyadari tindakan Naruto--yang ia lihat sebagai Sakura, tentu saja.

Sorot matanya membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Ia baru menyadari betapa tajamnya mata oniks itu. Terkutuklah Sasuke dengan mata elangnya.

Naruto mengambil napas pendek.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya," ungkap Naruto setelah mencoba merangkai kata sejak beberapa saat lalu. "Dia... dia meninggalkan kita dengan damai, bahkan tanpa penyesalan--sama seperti Itachi. Dia meninggal sebagai sosok yang dihormati dan diakui, persis seperti keinginannya dulu. Segala pengorbanannya, kau harus menghormatinya juga dengan cara merelakan. Dia tidak akan mau melihatmu seperti ini. Dia ingin kau hidup dengan normal tanpa dibayangi olehnya."

Naruto merasa seolah mulutnya baru saja memakan arang. Rasanya pahit. Kalimat tersebut terdengar menusuk untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu munafik, mengingat ia yang masih sering menyalahkan diri atas kegagalan yang ia dapatkan, ia yang masih belum mampu hidup dengan normal setelah apa yang menimpanya.

Namun, lain dengan Naruto, Sasuke sedikit terketuk dengan kalimat tersebut. Ia memiringkan tubuh menghadap sosok yang ia lihat sebagai Sakura dan menariknya mendekat setelah membuat sosok tersebut memunggunginya. Naruto mengisitirahatkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke sementara Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher perempuan tersebut, menghirup aroma yang selama beberapa hari ini terasa begitu memabukkan.

Naruto menahan napas ketika merasakan hangat napas Sasuke yang menerpa kulit leher dan bahunya. Ia sendiri merasakan aroma mint yang sangat kentara dari Sasuke--sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disesalinya.

"Kau tahu tentang Itachi?" gumam Sasuke rendah. Suaranya terdengar sedikit teredam. Ia menyentuh lekuk leher Naruto dengan bibirnya selagi merasakan aroma tersebut melalui hidung.

Naruto sedikit tersekat ketika merasakan material lembut itu mendarat di kulitnya.

"Naruto... memberitahuku," ungkapnya mencoba untuk tetap terjaga.

Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman, merasa sama sekali tidak keberatan bahwa Naruto telah membocorkan salah satu rahasia terbesar Konoha pada Sakura. Ia menyibak rambut pendek merah muda yang menutupi sebagian leher sang istri sebelum kembali menghirup aroma sabun dan aroma khas yang meliputi kulit lembut itu selagi menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan pelan. Tangan Naruto meraih telapak tangan Sasuke yang mendarat di perutnya, ia meremasnya pelan, memperingati.

"Sasuke.." ujarnya ketika merasakan material lembut itu masih bermain-main dengan kulit lehernya. Hembusan napasnya sedikit membuat Naruto gemetar, ia menggigit bibirnya selagi kembali berucap, "Aku tidak bisa membantumu, kau tahu, jika ternyata kita berakhir seperti kemarin..."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto. Ia masih melanjutkan tindakannya, bahkan kini justru merayap ke cuping telinga perempuan itu dan menggigitnya pelan. Naruto mati-matian menahan suara aneh yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia semakin meremas telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sudah mengatakan--"

Di belakangnya, Sasuke tertawa pelan. Naruto mengerjap, sama sekali tidak menyangka. Rasanya begitu lama sejak mendengar gelak tawa itu hingga membuatnya bungkam dalam sekejap.

"Rileks, Sakura," gumamnya sambil masih mendaratkan kecupan ringan di lekuk leher perempuan itu. Ia kembali menghirup aroma memabukkan sang ninja medis. "Kau terasa begitu... harum. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya."

Naruto menggerutu.

"Kau ingin aku bau obat-obatan, hm? Terima kasih."

"Tidak," ungkap Sasuke pelan. Napasnya kini menerpa daun telinga Naruto, kembali membuatnya sedikit gemetar. "Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku menyukainya."

 _Aku menyukainya._

 _Menyukainya._

 _Menyukainya._

 _Menyukainya._

Naruto merasa degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Ia menyumpah dalam hati.

 _Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku?! Dia tidak menggunakan genjutsu, kan?_

Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini begitu asing. Naruto tidak pernah merasa sesadar ini dengan keberadaan Sasuke, di belakangnya, memeluknya, menciumnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begini pada Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah merasakan keinginan untuk berbalik menghadap sang Uchiha dan menyatukan bibir mereka, seperti apa yang terjadi pagi kemarin, ketika Sasuke mampu membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan, perasaan yang membuatnya tidak teringat dengan semua beban yang berada di pundaknya, perasaan yang membuatnya rileks hanya dengan sentuhan..

 _Sial_ , pikirnya sambil menggigit bibirnya dalam. Ia telah mengambil kesimpulan dari semua ini, terima kasih untuk novel karya walinya. _Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak boleh... tertarik padanya. Dia Sasuke!_

Suara lain di kepalanya menimpali.

 _Sasuke yang sudah kau kejar selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja kau tidak tertarik._

Naruto melebarkan mata, menyangkal apa yang dipikirkan oleh batin sialannya.

 _Itu karena dia temanku! Dia adalah ikatan pertama yang kumiliki!_

Seolah terhibur oleh konflik diri Naruto, Kurama memutuskan untuk ikut campur. Suaranya tawa mengejeknya menggema dengan jelas di kepala Naruto.

 _ **Benar sekali, Naruto. Dia adalah ikatan pertama yang kau miliki. Itulah kenapa kau tertarik padanya, dalam konteks--**_

 _TUTUP MULUT, RUBAH TUA! JANGAN SOK TAHU!_

Pada detik selanjutnya, Naruto sudah kembali tersadar dari lamunan, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berbisik pelan padanya, "Tidurlah."

Kemudian, Naruto merasakan bagaimana Sasuke mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum mengistirahatkan dagunya di sana. Naruto secara refleks beringsut ke belakang, mencari kehangatan yang bersumber dari sosok lelaki yang tengah merengkuhnya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan selagi menutup mata perlahan-lahan, mencoba menetralkan perasaan asing serta degup jantungnya yang masih berdetak lebih cepat dari ritme normal.

Apa pun yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke tidaklah penting, pikirnya. Ia akan tetap dan akan selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman dekatnya, keluarganya, seperti halnya Kakashi, Sakura dan juga Iruka. Ia akan tetap menjadikan Sasuke sebagai orang penting di dalam hidupnya, seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Kesempatan yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya, Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjalankannya dengan baik. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan orang lain. Tidak lagi setelah semua kegagalannya di dunia yang lain.

Berhasil mendapatkan ketenangan, Naruto pun kembali terlelap. Kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Sebab, sosok yang ia mimpikan, sosok yang ia rengkuh dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, kini baik-baik saja. Aman dan baik-baik saja. Sosok itu ada di belakangnya, dengan napas yang menerpa rambutnya, dengan ia yang merasakan bagaimana dada itu naik turun--menandakan betapa hidupnya ia.

Mimpi buruk Naruto tidak lagi membuatnya resah. Sebab, baginya, mendapati Sasuke yang hidup sudah lebih dari cukup. Mendapati sebagian besar temannya yang hidup dan menjalankan kehidupan normal sudah lebih dari cukup. ]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n :**

sedikit fluff scene xD sasuke juga udah dapat sedikit petunjuk untuk tau identitas naruto... hmm

aku yang nulis entah kenapa ikut excited lol. see u in the later chap!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, dimensional travel, semi canon

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan sesuatu yang menghantam dagunya dengan cukup keras. Di detik selanjutnya, sebelum ia sempat membuka mata, suara erangan sakit yang diikuti umpatan rendah terdengar. Sosok yang berada dalam rengkuhannya itu bergerak menjauh. Sasuke menyimpulkan demikian ketika merasakan hilangnya sumber kehangatan yang sejak tadi malam meliputinya.

Menyipitkan mata karena sinar matahari yang terasa menusuk retina, Sasuke mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk dengan salah satu tangan sibuk mengusap mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Rambut pendeknya terlihat berantakan, ia menguap pelan dan segera melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup kuap tersebut.

Sasuke mengerjap, baru menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Sakura dan Sakura kelihatan masih mengantuk. Selama enam tahun menikah, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Sakura dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mereka mungkin memang tidur seranjang dan lain-lain, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura begitu... begitu tidak terjaga. Sejak dulu, Sakura akan selalu bangun lebih awal darinya. Sasuke tidak akan mendapati keberadaannya begitu membuka mata.

Tapi, sekarang--selama beberapa hari terakhir--Sasuke hampir selalu melihat Sakura bangun di waktu yang sama sepertinya. Kenyataan itu sedikit membuatnya bertanya-tanya, namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Hidup dengan penuh kedisiplinan mungkin sedikit melelahkan. Sakura mungkin ingin mencoba membiasakan... gaya hidup baru?

Ikut membangunkan diri dan duduk, Sasuke melihat Sakura menoleh padanya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

" _Ohayō_ , Hokage-sama," gumam Sakura dengan suara parau. Ia menyebut gelar itu dengan tidak serius. Matanya mengerling ke arah jam dinding, mendapati waktu yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. "Kau kelihatan tidak terburu-buru seperti kemarin."

"Begitu pula denganmu," balas Sasuke dengan suara yang sama paraunya.

Sakura tersenyum ringan. "Aku masuk siang. Antidot yang kau pesan sudah selesai. Lagi pula, sekarang adalah hari libur?"

Pernyataan Sakura sedikit menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia menyipitkan mata.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengerjap. Pandangan matanya tampak lebih fokus sekarang ini.

"Mm-hm," gumamnya mengiakan. Selanjutnya, ia tersenyum--senyuman bangga. "Tim spesialku di rumah sakit begitu dapat diandalkan."

"Bukankah tim itu hanya berisi kau dan Shizune?"

"Sekali-kali lakukanlah inspeksi sendiri ke rumah sakit, nantinya kau bakal tahu siapa tim spesialku," gerutu Sakura, ia mengalihkan selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. "Haruskah aku mengirimnya langsung ke kantormu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia mengatakan sesuatu mengenai beberapa skuad tim pemburu Sora yang akan mengambilnya sendiri di rumah sakit. Konfirmasi yang Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke dijawab dengan anggukan oleh perempuan tersebut. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar tidur, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk sedikit merenggangkan badan sebelum bangkit dari sana. Matanya melihat selimut yang masih belum terlipat sehingga membuatnya menyempatkan waktu untuk melipatnya lebih dahulu sebelum keluar kamar.

Berbicara tentang selimut... Sasuke jadi ingat bahwa tiga hari yang lalu, Sakura tidur dengan cukup berantakan--dengan selimut yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai dan lengan yang hampir menimpa wajah Sasuke. Namun, kali ini, Sasuke tidak melihat hasil yang demikian. Pemikiran ini membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah keadaan tersebut dikarenakan oleh ia yang berusaha menjaga Sakura untuk tetap diam dalam rengkuhannya. Jika memang begitu, sepertinya Sasuke akan mendapatkan kebiasaan baru setelah ini karena ternyata, tidur dengan sosok itu di rengkuhannya terasa tidak begitu buruk... Kenapa juga ia sangat sulit melakukannya di hari-hari lalu?

Apakah karena ia yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal-hal remeh semacam itu? Ataukah karena ia yang memang tidak menginginkannya?

Jawaban yang paling mendekati benar tampaknya berada di pertanyaan kedua. Sasuke tersenyum getir, baru menyadari seberapa rusaknya mereka--atau mungkin hanya dirinya. Ia baru mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut setelah memikirkan keluarganya yang terasa membaik selama seminggu ini. Dengan berbagai kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan, Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya untuk segera membayar semua itu seperti halnya ia yang membayar kesalahannya di masa lalu dengan melakukan perjalanan pembayaran dosa.

Melakukan kesalahan tampaknya telah menjadi salah satu kegemarannya, pikir Sasuke suram.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum keluar dari kamar untuk memulai rutinitas paginya. Waktu yang ia perlukan tidak sampai lima belas menit. Sasuke sudah memakai kemeja abu-abunya dan celana kain hitam yang biasa sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Matanya segera mendapati Sakura yang sedang menanak nasi dan memasak sesuatu yang terlihat seperti... daging sapi yang ditumis dengan bawang bombay dan sebagainya. Harum masakan tersebut membuat Sasuke mendekat, ia berdiri di samping Sakura, seketika membuat perempuan itu menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau juga masuk siang?" tanyanya selagi mengaduk tumisan daging tersebut.

Sasuke mengangangguk. Ia mengambil tomat segar yang berada di atas counter dan meraih beberapa untuk dicuci di wastafel. Ketika kembali ke sisi counter yang berada di belakang Sakura, Sasuke menyadari mata zamrud itu yang mengikutinya. Mata tersebut memperlihatkan sorot heran yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, menanyakannya secara non-verbal.

Memasukan beberapa bumbu dan shoyu, Sakura bertanya, "Kau hendak memakannya langsung?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke malah menyodorkan satu dari tiga buah tomat itu pada Sakura. "Ingin?"

Sakura langsung berjengit. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Keras.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya penuh dengan sarkasme. "Aku bukan maniak sepertimu."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Ia menyenderkan diri pada counter dapur selagi menikmati sayur favoritnya dan juga mengamati Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Ia mengamati bagaimana lengan piyama lengan panjangnya dilipat sampai siku, bagaimana rambut pendeknya diikat di belakang kepala dengan cukup tinggi, dan bagaimana sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang selagi tangan yang lain sibuk mengaduk tumisan daging sapi yang sedang di masaknya.

Terlalu hanyut dalam pemandangan baru itu, Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari ia yang ternyata sudah memandang tengkuk dan lekuk leher Sakura terlalu lama--teringat bagaimana aroma memabukkan yang seolah bersumber dari sana, bagaimana Sakura yang gemetar ketika ia menyatukan bibirnya di kulit pucat itu, bagaimana deru napasnya yang tersekat ketika Sasuke menemukan denyut nadinya dan menyesapnya pelan--seperti apa yang terjadi di pagi itu, pagi ketika Sasuke merasakan ketertarikan yang begitu besar pada Sakura, ketertarikan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ketertarikan yang membuatnya ingin--

Menelan gigitan terakhirnya pada sayur merah tersebut, Sasuke segera berbalik menghadap counter dapur dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas sebelum meminumnya cepat, seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyerang--rasa haus yang jelas-jelas bukan disebabkan oleh ia yang ingin minum air putih.

Apa yang ia rasakan pada Sakura begitu berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya. Sasuke memang sedang ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan wanita ini. Namun, ketertarikan besar ini, keinginan besar ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengantisipasinya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa niatnya yang ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga mereka berhubungan dengan keinginan besarnya untuk kembali merasakan Sakura, kembali melihat reaksinya yang begitu reaktif ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya, kembali mendengar deru napasnya yang memberat akibat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, kembali melihatnya yang seolah lumpuh--berada di dalam kontrol Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Semakin Sasuke memikirkannya, semakin yakin pula ia pada ketiadaan hubungan antara memperbaiki rumah tangga mereka dengan semua keinginan liar tersebut. Sasuke merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura--jelas, teramat jelas. Sebab, sebelumnya, Sakura tidak mempengaruhinya sampai seperti ini, sampai membuatnya berandai-andai dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan--

Mengumpat dalam hati, Sasuke kembali menenggak segelas air putih. Kepalanya menoleh dengan spontan ketika merasakan tarikan di lengan bajunya. Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang menarik lengan baju tersebut selagi mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatapnya kosong, hingga kemudian Sakura berdecak pelan dan memutuskan untuk menarik lengan lelaki itu secara paksa, membuat Sasuke dengan reflek melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Ia mengetukkan sudip ke pinggir wajan ketika membuka mulut.

"Cicipi," ungkapnya pendek. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh ekspektasi. "Coba cicipi sedikit, aku kurang yakin dengan rasanya," tambahnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura mengerang. Ia mengecilkan api kompor tersebut sebelum mengambil setitik kuah dari masakannya menggunakan sudip dan meneteskannya ke telapak tangan. Ia menatap Sasuke jengkel.

"Seperti ini," ujarnya sebelum merasakan kuah tersebut dengan lidah, menjilatnya.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh lidah itu selain untuk merasakan kuah daging sapi, selain untuk menyapukannya di telapak tangannya sendiri--

Mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, Sasuke pun menarik tangan itu menjauh, memaksa Sakura menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Perempuan tersebut mengerjap, ia mendongak pada Sasuke dengan heran. Matanya memancarkan rasa heran yang murni, seolah ia sama sekali tidak punya ide mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Hentikan," ujar Sasuke kering. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura, menangkap mata yang masih memancarkan sorot tidak mengerti. Sasuke membasahi tenggorokannya. "Jangan... mencicipinya dengan tangan. Gunakan sendok."

Sakura mengernyit, ia menunduk, menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Tanganku bersih," balasnya jujur, sama sekali tidak melihat maksud lain dari perkataan Sasuke ataupun sorot matanya yang tampak sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa. Ia mendongak, kembali menatap Sasuke, "Lagi pula tempat sendoknya cukup jauh? Aku lebih ingin sesuatu yang efektif."

Sasuke mengerling pada wadah sendok yang berada di ujung counter dapur--tempat yang memang cukup jauh untuk dijangkau tanpa berjalan beberapa langkah. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak punya alasan lain, bukan? Ia juga jelas-jelas tidak bisa mengatakan alasan aslinya tanpa membuat Sakura menatapnya aneh, sebab seorang Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa begitu terganggu hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Memilih untuk menghentikan obrolan tersebut, Sasuke pun melangkah mendekati wadah sendok dan mengambilnya. Ia kembali di samping Sakura dan melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Dicicipilah masakan tersebut.

Sakura menatapnya ragu, tampak was-was dengan komentar Sasuke--tatapan yang sama seperti kemarin ketika mereka hendak sarapan. Keraguan di mata tersebut membuatnya bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang diragukan Sakura? Masakan buatannya sama sekali tidak terasa aneh. Daripada aneh, masakannya justru terasa lezat, seperti biasa.

Menyendok kuah itu sekali lagi, Sasuke kini mengambil potongan daging, mengunyahnya pelan.

"Sarada akan menyukainya," gumamnya setelah menelan makanan tersebut.

Senyuman hangat terbit di bibir Sakura, ia mematikan kompor dan menghampiri _rice_ _cooker_ \-- menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk berukuran sedang. "Aku sengaja memasak untuknya. Dia sangat senang daging," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Ikut terpengaruh putri Choji, kurasa. Yeah, setidaknya nanti dia jadi tidak repot-repot untuk diet dan semacamnya. Seorang shinobi tidak perlu diet. Tenaga yang kita keluarkan cenderung jauh lebih banyak dari makanan yang kita dapat."

Kala itu, Sasuke sangat ingat bagaimana Sakura mati-matian menjaga pola makannya ketika mereka masih menjadi genin. Selama ini, Sasuke mengira bahwa Sakura masih melakukannya mengingat ia yang selalu menghindari makan di malam hari. Namun, mendengar apa yang dikatakannya hari ini, Sasuke akhirnya mengerti bahwa tampaknya ia memang tidak begitu mengenal istrinya--sebuah keadaan yang begitu ironis.

Mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, Sasuke pun membantu Sakura menyiapkan sarapan. Ia mengambil wajan dan sudip yang tadi digunakan istrinya untuk memasak sebelum menuangkan masakan itu secara merata di tiga mangkuk yang telah diisi dengan nasi putih. Sakura menatapnya ketika ia mengembalikan dua alat masak tersebut ke atas kompor, namun ketika berbalik Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk kembali ke ruang makan selagi membawa mangkuk tersebut.

Meletakannya di atas meja, Sakura membuka lemari pendingin--mengeluarkan sekotak susu dan menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas. Sasuka sendiri duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan, matanya mengerling ke arah di mana tangga lantai dua berada ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang.

Sarada baru saja bangun dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap salah satu mata, sementara tangan yang lain menaikkan sebelah kaca matanya. Ia masih memakai piyama tidur dan langkah kakinya sedikit limbung. Namun, semua tanda-tanda mengantuk itu segera hilang begitu melihat kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berada di meja makan.

Ketika Sarada tengah membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Sasuke melihat mata oniks putrinya yang tampak berbinar senang. Ia berlari dan berseru, "Mama! Aku sudah bisa melakukannya!" dengan antusias.

Kemudian, sebelum Sakura sempat membalas, Sarada sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan binar mata yang masih sama.

"Papa, kau tahu? Aku sudah menguasai sebuah dasar taijutsu yang bahkan belum dikuasai teman-temanku," ungkapnya senang. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh ekspetasi. "Kau ingin melihatnya? Aku bisa tunjukan!"

Sasuke mengerjap, ia mengerling pada Sakura yang hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menahan senyum. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah menghampiri Sarada dan meletakan tangannya pada pundak gadis kecil itu. Ia membungkukkan badan.

"Bukankah tadi malam kau mengeluh kelelahan? Tidakkah akan lebih baik kalau nanti saja?" tanyanya dengan nada menawarkan alih-alih menyuruh.

Sarada merengut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak kelelahan, tapi hanya sedikit lelah."

"Oh, sedikit lelah sampai ingin makan malam untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Hmph, tidak," ungkapnya sambil membenarkan ganggang kacamatanya. "Kata Chocho, kita perlu mengisi energi setelah menggunakannya."

"Kalau begitu, Chocho memang benar," sahut Sakura. Ia meletakan beberapa gelas kosong dan tempat minuman ke atas meja sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang gelas berisi susu. "Aku ingin kau mengisi energimu dulu sebelum beraktivitas. Bagaimana kalau kau mencuci muka lebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya?"

Sarada mengerjap, ia mengerling pada ayahnya yang hanya mengamati interaksi ibu dan anak itu, kemudian Sasuke tampak memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura, "Lakukanlah, aku akan melihatnya nanti."

Senyum bahagia itu merekah. Sarada mengangguk. Ia kemudian melesat di balik kamar mandi, meninggalkan dua orang dewasa di ruang makan itu. Sakura tertawa rendah, ia mengomentari bagaimana Sarada yang setidaknya mewarisi kecekatan ayahnya. Ia memberi tahu Sasuke mengenai latihan singkat mereka berdua tadi malam dan bagaimana Sarada cepat mencerna penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sakura meskipun dasar taijustu yang demikian seharusnya baru dipelajari oleh siswa Akademi di tahun kedua mereka alih-alih pertama.

Sasuke bertanya alasan kenapa Sakura mengajarkan latihan dasar itu pada Sarada meskipun ia juga menyimpan pertanyaan lain, yakni pertanyaan tentang sejak kapan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajarkan sesuatu mengingat ia yang dulu begitu jarang berkontribusi di Akademi, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sangat mudah akrab dengan anak-anak--meskipun anak tersebut sangat sulit untuk ditangani.

Sakura mendaratkan diri di kursi depan Sasuke. Ia menopang sebelah pipinya sambil menatap kosong air putih pada gelas yang ia pegang, suaranya terdengar muram ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tadi malam, kami menonton televisi yang kebetulan sedang menayangkan berita malam. Berita itu meliput kejadian pembunuhan daimyo dan berbagai kerusakan yang ada di sana. Ia merasa bahwa... sesuatu salah karena orang-orang berada di dalam bahaya ketika di sini, Konoha, kita begitu aman meski kemarin juga terjadi keributan."

Matanya balik menatap Sasuke yang masih mendengarkan dengan seksama seraya memperhatikan perubahan air muka Sakura. Perempuan itu tampak terbebani oleh sesuatu. "Sarada ingin menolong mereka. Aku memberitahunya bahwa kita, orang-orang dewasa, akan mengurus masalah pelik itu. Tapi, dia bersikeras dan tetap ingin mulai berlatih, membuatku mengabulkan permintaannya. Lagi pula, mengajarkan dasar taijutsu tidak begitu sulit, kan?"

Sasuke tertegun. Selama ini, ia memang sering mengajak Sarada ke perpustakaan ketika ia memiliki waktu luang. Namun, sejak dulu hingga sekarang ia belum terlalu melihat ataupun mengerti sudut pandang Sarada mengenai sesuatu. Baginya, Sarada hanyalah seorang anak yang masih perlu diarahkan. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh gadis kecil itu.

Di sisi lain, Sakura juga sebelumnya tidak pernah memberi tahu Sasuke tentang obrolannya dengan Sarada. Mereka mungkin beberapa kali mengobrol tentang masalah anaknya, namun obrolan tersebut hanya menyangkut kepentingan umum. Seperti ketika Sarada sakit atau menginginkan sesuatu. Selebihnya, tidak. Sakura tampak terlalu segan dan menarik diri untuk membahas masalah personal dengan Sasuke meskipun mereka sudah menikah selama hampir enam tahun. Keadaan inilah yang mungkin juga memperparah kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Melihat Sakura yang juga tidak lagi menahan diri untuk berbicara terus terang dengannya, Sasuke merasa berterima kasih. Mungkin, pernikahan mereka memang masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa Sora tidak akan menjadi ancaman besar," ungkap Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura, melihatnya dengan seksama supaya perempuan itu mampu melihat keseriusannya. "Tidak akan ada yang akan mendaratkan jarinya pada Sarada dan juga anak-anak lain."

Sakura meminum air putihnya. Ia mengangguk kaku.

"Yeah," gumamnya pelan. Ia menghembuskan napas selagi menatap dinding di belakang Sasuke. "Aku percaya."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura terdengar begitu yakin, sama seperti saat seorang sahabat mempercayai seseorang yang amat ia andalkan, seseorang yang selalu berada di pihaknya, seseorang yang selalu mendukung dan berjalan di sisinya. Kalimat tersebut--dan nada suara itu begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke. Rasanya amat familiar hingga membuatnya bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Kala itu, Sasuke merasakan dadanya yang menghangat--sama seperti saat di Lembah Akhir, saat ketika ia dan sahabat terbaiknya terbaring dengan sebelah lengan yang telah tiada, saat ketika sahabatnya melarangnya keras untuk mati dan lebih baik hidup untuk membantunya membangun dunia shinobi yang baru, dunia yang kini telah mereka raih di mana pertumpahan darah tidak lagi menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Perasaan itu terasa mengalir ketika Sasuke menatap mata zamrud itu. Mata yang secara tiba-tiba mampu memberinya ketenangan setelah sekian lama...

Sisi logis Sasuke segera mengambil alih begitu ia memikirkannya. Sisi logis Sasuke kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini tengah memenuhi kepalanya, pertanyaan yang berisi banyak kata mengapa.

Mengapa baru sekarang?

Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba?

Mengapa harus seperti _dia_ dan bukan orang lain?

Mengapa harus... _dia_ dan hanya _dia_ yang selalu menelusup ke dalam pikirannya hampir di setiap saat? Bahkan setelah sekian lama?

Sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke menyerukan ketidakberesan. Namun, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

Mengapa pikirannya selalu kembali pada Naruto?

Mendengar langkah kaki yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi, Sasuke segera mendapati gadis kecilnya yang sudah kelihatan lebih segar. Ia menarik kursi yang berada di dekat Sakura dan merangkak ke atas untuk duduk di sana, kedua kakinya menggantung dari lantai karena tinggi tubuh yang belum menyokongnya untuk mencapai lantai.

Sakura menoleh, ia mengulurkan gelas susu tersebut untuk Sarada.

"Spesial untuk Tuan Putri," ujarnya main-main. Sorot matanya terlihat geli ketika menatap rengutan di wajah anak dari Hokage Ketujuh itu.

"Minuman ini tidak spesial. Kau mengambilnya dari lemari pendingin."

Sakura tersenyum jahil, senyum yang hampir tidak pernah disangka oleh Sasuke bisa tersemat di bibir itu.

"Spesial karena siapa pun yang meminumnya ia akan bertambah sehat dan tinggimu--" Sakura meletakan telapak tangannya beberapa senti di atas kepala Sarada. "--akan bertambah. Kau tidak akan diledek oleh anak lelaki."

Sarada mengerjap. Ia melebarkan matanya. "Kau tahu kalau aku sering diledek oleh Takuma-kun?"

"Kakak kembar Tama-kun, bukan? Anak dari Tenten dan Neji?" ungkap Sakura ringan. Ia mengangguk mantap, mengiakan pertanyaan Sarada. "Kudengar dia terlalu sering bersama Kiba. Aku sama sekali tidak heran," gumamnya rendah, namun mampu didengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sarada dengan serius--setidaknya, mencoba untuk serius. Ia berkata, "Buktikan padanya kalau kau tidak seperti yang ia katakan padamu. Sarada akan tinggi suatu hari nanti. Itulah kenapa kau harus menerima minuman spesial itu."

"Kau yakin, Mama?"

Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman miring yang penuh rasa bangga.

"Sangat."

Sarada tersenyum lebar. Ia segera menghabiskan segelas susu tersebut tanpa tersisa, padahal sebelumnya Sarada cukup anti dengan susu vanila.

Setelahnya, keluarga Uchiha pun sarapan bersama. Mereka sarapan dengan Sakura yang menimpali setiap pertanyaan Sarada sementara Sasuke yang hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menimpali jawaban Sakura ketika wanita berambut merah muda itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban berupa gumaman.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sarada dengan cara yang akan menumbuhkan pertanyaan baru dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Ia bertindak demikian seolah untuk menjaga percakapan, meskipun kelihatannya Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Seolah mencairkan suasana sudah menjadi sesuatu yang alami baginya, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memperhatikan dan menangkap semua itu. Ia menangkap semua senyum yang tersemat di bibir sosok wanita tersebut. Ia menangkap dan mampu merasakan kefamiliarannya--kefamiliaran akan senyum murni yang selalu dilemparkan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menangkap gelak tawa ringan dan aura hidupnya, sesuatu yang hanya terpancar oleh satu orang saja--orang yang kini telah tiada.

Kembali fokus pada makanannya, Sasuke telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan jawaban dari kejanggalan ini. Jawaban yang ia cari akan dimulai dengan bukti asing yang ia temukan tadi malam. Saat ini, mungkin belum ada yang bisa ia simpulkan mengenai hubungan antara helaian rambut itu dengan alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu terbayang Naruto di diri Sakura. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke punya firasat bahwa benda tersebut akan menuntunnya pada jawaban yang ia cari. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N** chapter ini berisi flashback yg lumayan panjang dan banyak narasi, jd tolong dinikmati saja xD

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Darah.

Mati.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Darah.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Darah.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh--

 _Suara geraman tak manusiawi menghiasi malam tenang di sebuah lembah bersejarah yang merupakan perbatasan paling luar desa ninja Konoha. Sinar bulan sempurna di malam itu tampak memantulkan diri di perairan yang ada di sana, memperlihatkan sebuah bulan bulat sempurna yang juga terlukis di tengah-tengah aliran sungai alih-alih di langit malam. Udara di akhir musim panas berhembus, menggoyangkan daun-daun pepohonan yang menyembunyikan sebuah air terjun yang diapit oleh dua buah patung raksasa--patung dua tokoh penemu desa ninja pertama, Konohagakure._

 _Di tengah-tengah kedamaian malam itu, debuman keras terdengar. Debuman tersebut berasal dari bebatuan tebing yang berjatuhan ke dalam aliran sungai di bawahnya, tenggelam dan terbawa arus. Pada sepanjang tebing tersebut, berdirilah sesosok perempuan yang menyerupai rubah. Ekor panjangnya bergerak-gerak liar. Dua buah telinga di kepalanya tampak siaga, mencoba mengawasi tiap pergerakan yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan malam itu. Di samping dua buah anggota tubuh yang amat khas tadi, ia juga memiliki kuku tajam yang menghiasi jemari lentiknya--membuatnya tampak semakin tak manusiawi._

 _Mata merah dengan pupil bergaris vertikalnya menatap sekitar dengan liar. Ia kemudian menengadah ke atas, tepat ke arah bulan, meraung--dengan suara yang amat kontras dengan rupa anggunnya. Sosok itu kemudian melecutkan cambuknya, kembali menimbulkan reruntuhan pada sisi tebing yang tengah ia tapaki. Ia menggertakan gigi, menampakkan dua buah gigi taring yang hampir sama tajamnya seperti kuku yang ia miliki._

 _Di samping keberadaannya yang mengeluarkan aura mengancam dan berbahaya, sosok tersebut tidak tampak terjaga ataupun terkontrol. Apa yang ia lakukan--semua kerusakan besar yang terlihat di sepanjang tebing, berada di luar kesadaran sosok tersebut. Kepalanya terasa keruh. Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri--berbisik untuk segera beranjak dari sini dan mencari seseorang untuk dihabisi nyawanya, untuk diberi penderitaan tak terperi, penderitaan yang pernah ia rasakan._

 _Suara-suara itu merongrongnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran diri. Namun, dengan beratnya beban tersebut, ia masih mampu menekan keinginan gelap yang terus menerus meneror kepalanya. Dengan kaki yanh masih menapak pada sisi tebing, ia berdiri secara horizontal dengan telapak tangan mencengkram erat cambuk yang merupakan manipulasi chakra--kelihatan masih mampu menahan keinginannya alih-alih bergegas pergi dari sana untuk memenuhi bisikan menganggu itu._

 _Ia berjuang menghadapi efek tak terduga dari kekuatan baru yang belum lama ia temukan. Menghadapi kegelapan di dalam dirinya sendiri sudah menjadi makanan pokoknya sejak kecil hingga remaja. Mengabaikan suara-suara yang bergema di kepalanya secara misterius seolah telah menjadi keahliannya. Ia bertekad pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal remeh semacam ini takkan membuatnya menyerah. Ia melemparkan cambuk di udara dan mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menyerap kembali chakra tersebut ke dalam dirinya._

 _Dengan tangan gemetar, ia pun berpegangan pada sisi tebing. Kuku-kuku tajamnya menancap di sana, ia melawan gerak tubuhnya sendiri yang ingin kembali membuat kerusakan dengan melecutkan ekor. Matanya dipaksakan untuk terpejam, ia merasakan tumpukan energi yang seolah menarik-narik tiap keping kesadaran dirinya yang masih tersisa, membuat kepalanya begitu nyeri dan pening._

 _Suara geraman tertahan terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, mencari-cari sumber cahaya di kepalanya yang keruh. Ia mencari. Apa pun. Apa pun. Sebuah pegangan, sesuatu yang menghubungkannya dengan kesadaran dan kontrol diri._

 _Naruto mencarinya seraya menahan gelombang kekuatan yang seakan menusuk tiap inci tubuhnya, membuatnya begitu kesakitan. Naruto mencarinya. Berjalan jauh dan lebih jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ia mencari serpihan-serpihan memori yang memaksakan diri untuk pudar. Kala itu, ia hanya menyaksikan memori-memori buruk._

 _Masa kecilnya yang berat. Pertarungannya dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kali di lembah ini. Kematian Jiraiya. Hancurnya Konoha oleh Pein. Kegelapan yang meliputi diri Sasuke. Kematian para anggota Aliansi Shinobi di tangan Uchiha Madara. Ribuan mayat shinobi yang tertangkap oleh Pohon Dewa. Kematian Uchiha Obito oleh Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Penyerangan Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki ke Konoha di tengah-tengah acara Festival Kemenangan. Adanya Perang Besar Kedua. Kematian teman-temannya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke..._

 _Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya meningkat. Ia membuka mata, iris merahnya semakin terlihat liar, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara lain menggema di kepalanya--suara berat yang familiar, suaranya yang menyeretnya ke sebuah memori berharganya._

 **Buka matamu, Naruto. Kuasai dirimu. Lihat sekelilingmu.**

 _Kurama menarik Naruto ke tempat yang lebih terang. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh ia yang sedang tertawa. Tertawa dengan Iruka yang mengejarnya. Tertawa pada Kakashi yang terjatuh dalam trik murahan. Tertawa pada Sasuke yang menderita akibat misi tingkat D yang konyol. Selain itu, ia juga melihat senyum bangga ayah dan ibunya. Ia melihat hari kemenangan itu. Hari ketika mereka berhasil mencapai titik awal era baru._

 _Hari ketika Sasuke kembali padanya dan Tim Tujuh. Hari ketika mereka kembali berkumpul dan menjalankan misi bersama setelah Sasuke kembali dari perjalanannya. Kemudian, hari ketika... ketika Sasuke melindunginya dan memberinya secercah kekuatan yang tersisa guna mengirim Naruto ke dunia ini, dimensi ini. Hari ketika Sasuke--dengan segala kecerdasannya--masih belum menyadari identitas asli Naruto, bahkan ketika Naruto sendiri yang sedang mmerengkuhnya kala mata oniks itu tertutup secara perlahan._

 _Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya mampu membuat Naruto tertawa. Tertawa kering._

 _"Kau--kau selalu terlihat seperti perempuan, Naruto," kata Sasuke di saat terakhirnya. Kala itu, Naruto telah kehilangan segel Henge yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Rupa lelakinya memudar. Rambutnya memanjang--dan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya akan langsung mengetahui bahwa Naruto memang perempuan, kecuali sosok yang berada di rengkuhannya kala itu._

 _Kemudian, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan meraih sisi wajah Naruto, meninggalkan noda darah di sepanjang usapan tangan yang tengah berusaha menghapus air mata di pipi itu. Ia mengejek Naruto yang cengeng sebelum benar-benar menghembuskan napas terakhir._

 _Harapan itu. Kepercayaan itu. Tindakan itu--Naruto seakan tersentak. Ia kembali merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan kendali penuh akan dirinya. Keluar dari alam bawah sadar, Naruto pun mengeluarkan chakra rantai di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Ia menancapkan rantai itu di atas tebing, menggunakannya untuk menarik diri. Rasa sakit masih menguasainya, namun mata merahnya telah berubah menjadi safir. Ekor dan telinga rubahnya telah menghilang, bersamaan dengan rambut merah yang telah kembali menjadi pirang keemasan._

 _Naruto terhuyung. Ia merasa bagaimana seluruh energi dalam tubuhnya terhisap keluar, meninggalkannya dalam rasa letih yang luar biasa. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto limbung. Ia terjatuh dari ketinggian hampir mencapai dua belas meter dan mendarat dengan suara gedebuk keras. Chakra kejinggan yang melingkupinya membuat Naruto bertahan._

 _Malam itu, Naruto melihat langit malam yang disinari rembulan berbentuk sempurna. Ia berbaring di atas tanah dengan tubuh lunglai dan mata yang terasa amat berat. Hembusan angin malam menyapu kulit tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat. Naruto merasa sangat payah. Ia ingin berbaring saja di sana dan tidur. Tidur sampai fajar, seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan di malam-malam sebelumnya._

 _Namun, di malam itu, perutnya tidak ingin diabaikan. Naruto merasa terlalu lapar hanya untuk... tidur._

 _Merangkak berdiri, Naruto merasakan bagaimana kedua kakinya gemetar. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berpegangan pada sisi tebing sebelum berjalan dengan langkah tersaruk. Kimono putih-merahnya sudah tampak begitu lusuh. Rambut pirangnya begitu berantakan tanpa ikat rambut. Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya pasti terlihat seperti gelandangan sekarang ini--yang memang sepertinya begitu mengingat ia yang memutuskan tinggal di sebuah gua._

 _Kembali ke tengah desa dekat sini terdengar mustahil. Orang-orang akan menganggapnya gila dengan penampilan selusuh ini. Selain itu, ia juga tidak ingin menanggung resiko untuk berpapasan dengan shinobi Konoha._

 _Berdasarkan alasan tersebut, Naruto mengubah tujuannya. Ia akan mencari buah-buahan saja untuk mengganjal perut. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia akan bertahan hingga esok hari._

 _Merenggangkan badan, Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang masih letih, namun tidak selemah tadi. Jika tadi ia kesulitan berjalan, kini ia merasa sudah mampu untuk berlari. Karena itulah Naruto nekat berlari. Diayunkannya langkah sebelum kemudian ia meloncat ke atas sebuah cabang pohon dan mulai berlari melalui cabang-cabang pohon tersebut._

 _Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto merasakan angin malam yang menyapu rambut dan kulit tubuhnya, mampu mengirimkan rasa segar ke sepenjuru tubuhnya yang begitu gerah akibat insiden rubah sialan tadi._

 _Mencari makanan di tengah hutan ketika malam hari memang cukup sulit. Namun, keadaan tersebut hanya berlaku bagi orang biasa, bukannya bagi seorang ninja sepertinya. Bagi Naruto, hal semacam ini bisa dibilang cukup mudah--mengingat ia yang sudah hidup dengan siklus seperti ini selama hampir lima bulan._

 _Begitu mencapai tempat yang biasa ia datangi untuk mencari buah-buahan, Naruto pun mendaratkan diri di tengah-tengah wilayah yang sedikit lapang. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mengenali tanaman murbei dan blackberry. Kemudian, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ia sudah menemukannya dan kini tengah memetik buah-buahan itu._

 _Memanfaatkan kimono panjang yang ia pakai, Naruto mengumpulkan buah-buahan tersebut di kain pakaiannya. Ia kemudian duduk di bawah sebuah pohon pinus selagi menikmati 'makan malam'nya. Matanya menerawang ke langit. Ia terhayut dalam pikirannya selagi merasakan rasa asam dan manis di indra pengecapnya. Lamunannya itu berlangsung lama hingga matanya menajam ketika mendengar suara teriakan di suatu tempat._

 _Naruto segera menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berkonsentrasi. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, suara teriakan lain terdengar, kali ini suara teriakan ini lebih keras dan terdengar seperti rintihan. Seluruh tubuh Naruto langsung menjadi awas ketika merasakan kefamiliaran di dalam suara itu. Ketika suara teriakan yang ketiga kalinya terdengar, Naruto segera bangkit dan bergegas ke sumber erangan menyakitkan itu, melupakan blackberry dan murbei yang masih belum habis._

 _Ia berlari, merasakan adrenalin yang memacu aliran darahnya ketika semakin mendekat dan mulai mengenali sepercik chakra dari arah yang sedang ia tuju. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rasa antisipasi. Antisipasi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang... seseorang yang telah ia hindari setelah sekian lama, seseorang yang begitu ingin ia temui namun keadaan memaksanya untuk tetap bersembunyi.._

 _Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan di mana sisa tenaga membolehkannya. Efek dari insiden tadi masih sangat mempengaruhinya. Ia takkan pulih hingga esok hari. Keadaannya sekarang sangat tidak menjanjikan._

 _Kemudian, ketika langkahnya semakin dekat, Naruto akhirnya mampu mendengar rintihan suara itu dengan jelas. Naruto mampu melihat sosok yang ia bayangkan dengan jelas. Ia mampu melihat dan mengetahui alasan mengapa orang ini, sosok yang merupakan temannya--berteriak dengan penuh derita dan rasa putus asa._

 _Suaranya mampu membuat Naruto gemetar oleh rasa khawatir. Setidaknya itulah yang tadi ia rasakan. Untuk sekarang, ketika ia mampu melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri.. rasa marah menguasainya. Ia gemetar oleh amarah._

 _Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini..._

 _Menggertakan gigi, Naruto membentuk segel tangan--hendak merubah diri ke dalam penyamarannya ketika sebuah suara di kepalanya memperingati. Kurama memperingati Naruto._

 **Kau sudah berada dalam batasmu. Mengaktifkannya lagi dengan kondisimu yang sekarang bisa membuatmu diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh dia!**

 _Menurunkan kedua tangannya, Naruto balik berseru._

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?! Chakraku sangat rendah sekarang ini! Aku tidak mampu menggunakan Henge solid seperti biasa dengan jumlah chakraku yang sekarang!

 **Gunakan mode bijū.**

 _Melebarkan mata, Naruto kembali berseru._

Kau gila?! Chakramu tidak bisa menciptakan Henge solidku yang biasa karena aliran chakra kita berbeda! Selain itu, Sakura--dia akan segera mengenaliku!

 _Kurama membalas perkataan Naruto dengan malas._

 **Kau bisa membuatnya pingsan dan menyegel ingatannya.**

 _Jawaban tersebut masih kurang pas di telinga Naruto, ia hendak kembali memprotes ketika suara teriakan menyakitkan itu kembali terdengar. Membentuk Kage Bunshin untuk mengubah diri dalam Sage Mode takkan cukup untuk sekarang ini. Tingkat chakranya begitu rendah dan Naruto tidak bisa buang-buang waktu untuk bermeditasi--sebab, dengan chakra serendah ini ia jadi tidak mampu mengumpulkan energi alam dalam waktu singkat._

 _Menggertakan gigi, Naruto segera berlari ke arah sepuluh orang berengsek yang sedang melumpuhkan Sakura--menyakitinya dengan cara yang begitu tidak manusiawi. Ia membiarkan dirinya diliputi oleh jubah kejinggaan dan juga lapisan chakra dengan warna yang sama. Kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi warna oranye, sedangkan pupil matanya berubah menjadi tegak lurus begitu aliran chakra yang kuat memenuhi dirinya._

 _Naruto melompat tepat ke samping Sakura, mengejutkan lima orang yang sedang menahan tubuh sang ninja medis. Ia mencengkram jas laboratorium yang dikenakan seorang wanita yang tengah menindihi punggung Sakura dan melemparnya keras hingga ia menghantam sebatang pohon. Sebelum mereka semua sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Naruto kembali melempar empat orang lainnya dalam waktu bersamaan--menggunakan tangan chakra yang keluar dari sisi tubuhnya._

 _Suara krak keras yang tidak hanya sekali langsung menghiasi hutan tersebut. Naruto menatap marah lima orang lain yang tengah mengepung Sakura. Dengan satu tepukan di dahi, Naruto segera menyalurkan chakra tepat di segel Byakugō temannya. Ia melihat bagaimana chakra Kurama merangsang persediaan chakra Sakura yang terganggu, membuat segel di dahi sang ninja medis bereaksi._

 _Begitu menyalurkan chakranya pada Sakura, Naruto segera bergegas membereskan lima orang yang tengah mengepung mereka. Pergerakannya begitu cepat, tidak mampu diimbangi oleh lima orang itu yang bahkan bukan seorang shinobi handal. Mereka kewalahan dan hanya berteriak kesakitan tiap kali Naruto mendaratkan hantaman._

 _Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Sakura yang bangkit berdiri, ikut melawan mereka semua. Mata zamrudnya tampak keruh, seakan ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang berlangsung meskipun tubuhnya bergerak dengan spontan untuk meladeni kesepuluh orang yang memburunya. Meskipun telah mengaktifkan Byakugō, Naruto melihat bagaimana luka-luka sayatan di punggung, lengan, dan wajah Sakura tidak mampu disembuhkan-- sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh racun sialan yang telah menyebar di peredaran darah Sakura._

 _Pertarungan yang terjadi pada malam itu tampak begitu cepat dan begitu sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Gerakan kombinasi antara Naruto dan Sakura menghasilkan kilat warna jingga dan merah muda. Mereka bertarung bersisian dengan baik karena keduanya telah terlatih dan terbiasa untuk bertarung bersama-sama, dalam sebuah tim._

 _Apa yang terjadi berlangsung tidak sampai lima menit. Naruto dan Sakura mampu melumpuhkan kesepuluh orang tersebut, dengan Naruto yang menutup pertarungan menggunakan sepuluh buah rasengan yang tercipta secara instan dari tangan chakra Kurama. Ia mendaratkan masing-masing rasengan di perut mereka semua, membuatnya terpental dan meledak ketika tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan batang pohon._

 _Suara teriakan putus asa terdengar. Suara mereka begitu memancarkan ketakutan setelah terpukul mundur dan mendapatkan serangan penghabisan itu. Mereka melebarkan mata, terlalu terkejut dan disorientasi hingga tidak sadar bahwa ledakan besar dari jutsu letal tersebut langsung mengantarkannya kepada kematian._

 _Naruto berdiri di samping Sakura, masih menatap nanar sepuluh buah ledakan yang menghiasi hutan di malam tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan letih sedikit pun, setidaknya sampai mode bijū dinonaktifkan. Rasa letih yang diakibatkan oleh mode rubah kembali terasa. Naruto sedikit terhuyung. Ia hampir terjatuh, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang ambruk di lengannya, seketika membuat Naruto merasakan darah yang mengalir dari banyak luka sayatan di punggung dan bahunya._

 _Dalam pencahayaan bulan, Naruto melihat kedua mata Sakura yang tertutup. Segel Byakugō yang tadi teraktivasi kini telah padam, kembali menjadi sebuah titik di dahi--titik yang telah dirusak oleh goresan luka berbentuk x. Pada masing-masing pipinya, terdapat pula luka sayatan pisau yang lain. Darah segar masih merembes keluar dari sana, menodai kulit putihnya._

 _Naruto merasakan tangannya yang gemetar. Rasa takut yang hebat akan kehilangan sesosok teman kembali menimpanya. Dengan pikiran kalut, ia duduk bersimpuh dan mengistiratkan Sakura di lengannya, membuatnya berada dalam rengkuhan Naruto._

 _Menyeka sebagian rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah Sakura, Naruto memanggil pelan nama Sakura._

 _Satu kali._

 _Dua kali._

 _Tiga kali._

 _Hingga lebih dari sepuluh. Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, ia mengecek denyut nadi temannya--merasakan betapa lemahnya denyut tersebut, hampir tidak terdeteksi. Tapi, secercah harapan itu tidak segera meninggalkannya. Naruto masih bisa membantu. Ia masih bisa menyelamatkan--sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Gai dulu. Ia masih bisa mengobati Sakura, mengobatinya dengan chakra sage rikudō tanpa harus menguasai ninjutsu medis. Ia masih bisa, ia belum terlambat--tidak seperti saat itu, saat ketika semua meninggal tepat di depan matanya tanpa ia yang mampu membantu._

 _Naruto masih bisa menyelamatkan Sakura--hingga kemudian, ketika ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada pusat chakra Sakura, tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi._

 _Kekuatannya seolah hilang. Pengobatan itu tidak berfungsi._

 _Naruto tersentak. Ia menatap telapak tangannya dengan nanar._

Kenapa?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini?

 _Di detik selanjutnya, ia teringat perkataan Kurama. Ia ingat ketika Kurama memberi tahunya bahwa begitu ia kelelahan dan kolaps pasca menggunakan mode rubah, maka aliran chakranya akan sedikit terganggu. Keadaan ini akan membuatnya tidak mampu membentuk chakra--salah satunya memanggil chakra dalam mode sage rikudō._

 _Naruto belum sepenuhnya pulih._

 _Ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Ia tidak dapat--menyembuhkan Sakura ataupun menghentikan tangannya masih gemetar oleh rasa takut._

 _"Sakura-chan," ujarnya dengan kacau. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat wajah pucat Sakura dengan lebih jelas. "Kau mendengarku, aku tahu kau mendengarku," racaunya._

 _Ia merasa bagaimana tenggorokannya tersekat, menahan rasa takut yang menyengat dada. "Buka matamu. Ceritakan padaku segalanya, seperti dulu. Apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Katakan padaku. Kau tidak bisa diam seperti ini, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengabaikanku seperti dulu. Jawab pertanyaanku," serunya dengan nada bergetar. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhan, selagi merasakan denyut nadi Sakura yang semakin melemah._

 _Batinnya memaki. Ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu. Ia bisa mencari pertolongan lain. Sakura bisa bertahan hingga ia sampai ke desa. Ia bisa bertahan._

 _Dengan mata yang terasa panas, Naruto pun meletakan sebelah tangannya di belakang lutut Sakura. Ia akan membawa temannya ini ke rumah sakit, atau tabib, atau ninja medis, atau apa pun... masa bodoh--hingga kemudian ia merasakan cengkraman lemah Sakura di rambut panjangnya, diikuti oleh suara pelan yang langsung membuat Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura._

 _"Tetap di sini," gumamnya rendah. Matanya berkedip. Ia membuka mata dengan perlahan, hingga iris zamrud tersebut sepenuhnya terbuka dan kini tengah menatap safir yang balik menatapnya dengan sorot penuh rasa khawatir. "Rucunnya sudah menyebar. Aku tidak akan bertahan lama."_

 _Naruto menggeleng. Keras._

 _"Aku akan meminta bantuan. Kita akan menemukan bantuan," ungkapnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Namun, ia kembali dihentikan oleh Sakura. Napas perempuan itu tersekat, ia berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya._

 _"Selalu kau yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku," ujarnya dengan begitu pelan. Ia masih mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih rambut pirang keemasan teman baiknya. "Aku tahu kau hidup, Naruto. Aku tahu kau ada."_

 _Kemudian, Sakura tergelak pedih. Ia mengerjap dan membiarkan air mata mengalir melalui pipinya yang ternoda oleh darah._

 _"Selalu bersikap pahlawan, huh? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali ke Konoha?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel. Ia kemudian terbatuk._

 _"Aku.. bukan berasal dari sini, Sakura-chan," ungkap Naruto seraya menahan rasa perih di dada ketika sadar bahwa ia hanya perlu mendengarkan Sakura. Di sini, sesuai permintaan wanita itu. "Akan--akan sulit menjelaskan. Tapi, aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini karena Naruto seharusnya sudah tiada. Keberadaanku menyangkut keberadaan dimensi lain. Aku... bukan Naruto yang kau kenal."_

 _"Begitukah? Aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah kau. Dari mana pun asalmu. Apakah di sana kau mengorbankan diri lagi? Mencoba meninggalkan kami semua demi kedamaian sementara kau sekarat? Menurutmu, kami bisa bahagia tanpa segala sikap antikmu?"_

 _Naruto merasakan bagaimana mulutnya mengering, tidak mampu menjawab tuduhan Sakura yang begitu tepat sasaran. Ia kembali berujar, "Aku harus segera membawamu dari sini--"_

 _Sakura terbatuk. Jika kondisinya baik-baik saja, ia terlihat akan segera memarahi Naruto._

 _"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Naruto. Aku takkan bertahan lama. Kau tak perlu melakukan apa pun. Cukup dengarkan," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut yang tengah digenggamnya, merasakan kelembutan surai panjang tersebut. Senyum lemah menghiasi bibir. "Jika rasa sakit ini tak menyiksaku, aku pasti mengira kalau aku sudah tiada dan kau hanyalah kau yang menjemputku di alam sana."_

 _Naruto bungkam. Tidak tahu kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Sakura masih mengamati raut sedih Naruto selagi meraih dan mengelus surai panjang sang Uzumaki. Ia kembali tersenyum lemah._

 _"Rambutmu sangat indah. Apakah kau tahu kalau kau begitu cantik, Naruto? Aku... sepertinya sedikit iri padamu," gumamnya getir, seolah perkataannya mengandung maksud lain. Maksud yang mengarah pada rasa cemburu dalam konteks lain. "...dan kuat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya. Tapi, sekarang, melihatmu secara langsung--aku sangat lega. Sebab, siapa pun orang di Konoha, tidak ada yang menginginkanmu meninggal dunia."_

 _Masih membiarkan Sakura berbicara, Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan. Ia mendengarkan dengan tangan yang semakin merasakan darah segar yang masih mengalir keluar dari luka sayatan di punggung Sakura._

 _Sang ninja medis kembali terbatuk ringan. Ia melanjutkan ocehannya._

 _"Pengorbananmu begitu berarti, Naruto. Aku berterima kasih. Sangat. Tapi, aku membencimu, kau tahu? Aku benci karena kau sangat sulit untuk direlakan, dilupakan. Aku benci karena tanpamu, aku tidak bahagia. Sasuke-kun begitu menderita. Keadaanya seperti saat dulu ia baru saja kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.Dia hidup tanpa arti, terlihat seperti mayat hidup selama dua tahun penuh. Kakashi-sensei sendiri menjadi kacau. Ia jadi semakin sering menyendiri di depan Memorial Stone sambil menatap ukiran namamu dan orang-orang terdekatnya yang sudah tiada."_

 _Kemudian, deru napasnya tersendat. Pegangan tangannya di rambut Naruto telah melemah. Ia tertawa getir._

 _"Ya, kami memang melanjutkan hidup. Tapi, segalanya tidak lagi sama. Maaf karena memarahimu atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan. Tapi, kau adalah kau, aku sudah mengatakannya. Jadi, kumohon, di sini... jangan berbuat bodoh seperti itu lagi. Lupakan pengorbanan diri. Kembalilah ke Konoha dan jadikan aku sebagai perisai agar identitasmu tidak terungkap. Aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan diri karena suatu alasan," ungkapnya sebelum meminta Naruto untuk memegang tangannya._

 _Naruto melihatnya bingung, namun ia tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura. Matanya memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama ketika Byakugō di dahi sang ninja medis kembali teraktivasi. Segel khusus tersebut merambat dari lengan Sakura menuju tangan Naruto yang bertautan dengannya._

 _Tinta hitam tersebut memanjang dan merambat ke kedua lengan Naruto hingga mencapai wajah sebelum kemudian berhenti tepat di tengah dahinya, membuat tanda titik yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Sakura--namun lebih tampak samar dan segera menghilang setelah beberapa detik._

 _Aliran energi baru yang terasa hangat tiba-tiba meliputinya. Naruto memejamkan mata secara refleks. Di dalam kegelapan sana, ia mulai melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Sesuatu itu kemudian membentuk suatu gambar--kilasan gambar dan kilasan kejadian, sebuah memori. Naruto melihat sepercik ingatan Sakura yang telah terangkum. Mulai dari hari pemakaman Naruto dan shinobi lainnya yang gugur dalam pertarungan, pengangkatannya sebagai ketua Divisi Medis, pengangkatan Hokage Ketujuh, hari pernikahannya, hari kelahiran Sarada,kilas wajah Sarada di hari sebelum Sakura menjalankan misi, hingga apa yang terjadi pada misi yang ia jalankan._

 _Selama hampir lima bulan berada di dunia ini, Naruto belum pernah mengunjungi Konoha meskipun sesekali ia akan berpapasan dengan ninja Konoha dan memutuskan untuk membantu mereka menjalankan misi. Namun, berkunjung secara langsung... tidak pernah. Ia juga tidak pernah berpapasan atau melihat teman-teman dekatnya dengan langsung. Informasi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah berita-berita yang ia dengar di tiap desa yang dikunjunginya._

 _Suatu ketika, Naruto mendengar percakapan dua orang ninja Konoha yang sedang beristirahat di sebuah kedai makanan. Mereka sedang membicarakan misi yang diberikan Hokage Ketujuh--yang seketika membuat Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Kemudian, mereka mulai menyebut nama Sasuke dengan panggilan hormat, membuat Naruto mampu menyimpulkan siapa gerangan Hokage yang tengah menjabat saat ini._

 _Berita yang demikian tidak terlalu mengejutkan baginya karena ia yakin salah satu kandidat yang pas tidak lain adalah sahabatnya. Naruto merasa lega setelah mendengarnya. Sebab, dengan begitu desa dapat dipastikan aman. Ia mempercayai Sasuke._

 _Namun, mendengar dan melihat secara langsung adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dalam ingatan Sakura, Naruto mampu melihat teman-temannya dan segala perubahan mereka. Mulai dari rupa fisik hingga perubahan lain seperti adanya anak-anak dan keluarganya. Sejak tiba di sini, ia memang sudah menyadari perbedaan waktu yang ada--bahwa mereka mampu mencapai masa depan yang tidak dapat dicapai oleh dunia di mana Naruto berasal. Namun, menyaksikan bagaimana teman-teman telah menjadi dewasa dan mempunyai keluarga... Naruto sedikit terpaku. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

 _Hingga kemudian ia melihat pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura--ia pun menampilkan senyuman tulus, senyum yang menghantarkan rasa hangat di dadanya, terlebih ketika melihat persalinan Sakura._

 _Segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Pengetahuan baru yang ia dapatkan dari sudut pandang yang lain ini begitu berlimpah. Naruto segera membuka mata ketika aliran energi yang barusan ia rasakan mulai menghilang. Ia kembali awas dengan sekitar, dengan Sakura yang tengah merenggang nyawa, terkulai tidak berdaya di rengkuhannya._

 _Seperti hari itu. Hari di mana Sasuke berada di posisi yang sama seperti Sakura._

 _Rahangnya mengeras._

 _Kenapa mereka senang sekali membutnya ingin menangis?_

 _Suara pelan Sakura kembali menyadarkan Naruto, membuatnya memperhatikan gerak bibir itu dengan seksama. Kedua matanya begitu perih dan panas. Menyaksikan sesuatu sepahit ini untuk kedua kali... Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa ia berhak mendapatkan semua ini. Segalanya terlampau menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan._

 _"Aku telah menyalurkan sebagian chakraku padamu--chakra yang bisa kau gunakan untuk merubah diri menjadi rupaku melalui jutsu Henge Solid seperti yang kau gunakan dulu ketika menyembunyikan identitas aslimu," ujar Sakura pelan. Senyum sendu tercetak di bibirnya, ia berbicara dengan suara mengambang, seolah kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang batas. "Keluargaku sedang bermasalah, Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke-kun, rumah tangga kami berdua sedang tidak baik, bahkan sejak dulu. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk memperbaikinya. Perbaiki kesalahanku yang terlalu mamaksakan diri. Kesalahanku yang masih senang membohongi diriku sendiri."_

 _Naruto melihat cairan bening yang kembali menetes melalui sudut mata Sakura. Tangan yang digenggam Naruto semakin terasa dingin di tiap detiknya. Ia melihat pandangan mata Sakura yang tidak lagi fokus, suaranya yang semakin mengambang..._

 _"Jadilah aku, jadilah penggantiku, Naruto. Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku. Kau bebas bersikap apa pun menggunakan namaku. Tapi, tolong, jaga Sarada dan Sasuke-kun. Buat mereka bahagia karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sebulan, sebulan saja, aku mohon. Perbaiki keluargaku," suaranya semakin lirih. Naruto merasakan deru napasnya sendiri yang memberat, kedua matanya yang memanas, kedua lengannya yang kembali gemetar._

 _Sakura tersenyum samar, namun senyumannya tampak tulus. Ia menatap Naruto tepat di mata dan berujar, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah kau berikan padaku untuk membangun keluarga yang kuinginkan. Tolong, istirahatkan aku seperti kesepakatan kita. Sembunyikan kematianku... untuk sebulan ke depan. Aku selalu percaya padamu, Naruto," sebelum tangannya jatuh tergolek dan mata zamrud yang menatapnya kehilangan cahaya hidupnya._

 _Cairan panas di sudut mata Naruto mengalir jatuh. Naruto menangis tanpa suara. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, membenamkan kepalanya di rambut merah muda perempuan itu--rambut yang telah ternoda oleh tanah dan darah, namun masih mengeluarkan aroma harum bunga-bungaan yang samar._

 _Malam itu, Naruto kembali rusak. Dadanya terasa begitu nyeri. Ia tak bisa menghentikan cairan bening yang membasahi wajah dan hanya mampu merangkul tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada di pelukannya. Rasa pedih hampir membutakkannya, menghilangkan seluruh harapan yang ia miliki--seperti ketika Jiraiya meninggal dunia dan ketika seluruh teman-teman serta para shinobi kehilangan nyawa mereka._

 _Naruto gagal melindungi. Ia gagal._

 _Namun, masih ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sakura. Satu hal yang ia minta dari Naruto._

 _Menyeka kedua matanya, Naruto pun membaringkan Sakura ke tanah dengan perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah pucat itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan segel penyimpanan yang ia simpan di balik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Merengangkan gulungan tersebut, Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya. Ia menekankan darah yang merembes dari sana tepat ke atas gulungan._

 _Sebuah pola segel berbentuk bundar pun muncul. Segel itu kemudian memanjang dan meraih Sakura, menyimpan tubuhnya di tempat yang aman. Naruto memandang gulungan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kembali menggulungnya dan menyimpannya. Tubuh tak bernyawa yang tadi ia rengkuh telah menghilang. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah mengambang. Pikirannya terasa keruh. Namun, ia tetap berjalan menuruni bukit, mengabaikan rasa letih yang telah menjadi-jadi._

 _Naruto berjalan dengan langkah lunglai, melewati hutan demi hutan, hingga ia melihat dinding dan gerbang besar yang amat familiar di matanya. Sinar matahari fajar telah tampak di ujung timur. Naruto mengehela napas pelan. Kemudian, melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Tim Tujuh, Naruto menyusup ke dalam Konoha. Ia memilih jalanan sepi untuk mencapai pemakaman._

 _Begitu sampai di sana, Naruto menyusuri tempat tersebut, mencari-cari nama yang mengukirkan namanya sendiri. Ia tak perlu banyak waktu untuk melakukannya. Tanpa jeda yang berarti, Naruto segera memasang segel tangan dan merapalkan nama jutsu tanah yang mampu membuat lubang di tanah tersebut. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang begitu ia melakukan teknik tadi dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa. Ia kemudian membuka segel gulungan tersebut, mengeluarkan sesosok perempuan yang tergolek tanpa nyawa._

 _Mengosongkan berbagai emosi yang melingkupinya, Naruto meraih gulungan dan beberapa benda lain yang didapatkan Sakura dari misi, mengambilnya dari saku pakaian yang ia pakai. Begitu mengeluarkan semuanya, Naruto pun menggendong tubuh tersebut di kedua lengannya. Ia kemudian meloncat dan mendarat di lubang tanah yang telah dibuatnya. Mata biru langit tersebut tidak memperlihatkan emosi apa pun. Yang tampak hanyalah kekosongan, seperti sebuah wadah tanpa isi, wadah yang telah retak tanpa isi._

 _Membaringkan tubuh tersebut di sana, Naruto melihat wajah damai Sakura yang ternoda oleh darah kering._

 _Memandikannya pun tidak sempat, pikir Naruto kala itu. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya dan melompat naik dari sana. Membentuk jutsu yang setipe dengan yang tadi ia lakukan, Naruto melihat tanah yang mulai tertutup dengan perlahan, hingga tertutup sepenuhnya--menciptakan sebuah gundukan baru yang amat kentara._

 _Naruto melangkah mendekat. Ia berjongkok di samping gundukan tanah itu dan menggenggam segumpal tanah di tangannya. Tatapan di mata safir tersebut masih tampak kosong. Kemudian, dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan, ia berujar, "Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Sakura-chan. Keluargamu... mereka akan berada dalam perlindunganku. Terima kasih telah memberi kepercayaan kepadaku lagi. Kau akan tetap menjadi bagian hidupku. Kau bisa memegang perkataanku, aku berjanji."_

 _Dengan begitu, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada gumpalan tanah tersebut dan kembali ke luar gerbang._

 _Menggunakan sisa chakranya dan chakra yang diberikan Sakura, Naruto membentuk segel tangan sederhana dan merapalkan sesuatu--sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak persis seperti sosok yang baru saja ia makamkan._

 _Melangkah lunglai, Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang depan Konoha. Rasa letih yang sejak tadi malam ia tahan kini sudah benar-benar mencapai batas, membuatnya langsung ambruk begitu dua orang chūnin menghampirinya. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya setelah menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berisi laporan misi kepada satu diantara chūnin tersebut. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terlelap, Naruto baru teringat resiko pemakaian Henge Solid._

 _Orang lain benar-benar tidak boleh mengetahui identitasnya kalau ia tidak ingin Henge ini menghilang. Sebab, ketika ada seseorang yang mampu menebak rahasia dibalik Henge tersebut--seperti misal, dulu ketika Naruto menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai perempuan--maka jutsu tersebut pun akan luntur dan seketika mengembalikan wujud asli sang pengguna._

 _Namun, jutsu tersebut juga masih dapat dipertahankan jika ternyata orang yang mengetahui identitas asli si pengguna jutsu berkenan untuk menyembunyikannya, sama seperti Sandaime, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi dulu._

 _Meskipun begitu, Naruto sedikit was-was karena ia tidak yakin bahwa--ketika ia ketahuan--Sasuke akan setuju menyembunyikan fakta ini begitu saja. Tidak setelah ia yang mungkin merasa telah dibohongi oleh Naruto selama bertahun-tahun._

 **oOo**

Berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang masih tampak baru, seorang wanita berambut merah muda menaruh bunga ayelir yang sejak beberapa saat lalu telah ia genggam. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sendu dan berkonflik ketika ia memandang gundukan tanah itu untuk terakhir kali--sebelum kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari area pemakaman.

Helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulutnya, ia mendongakkan kepala, memandang langit cerah yang diliputi oleh awan putih. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia teringat pada permintaan sahabatnya dan juga bahaya musuh di luar sana, musuh yang kemungkinan besar adalah dia--sosok yang telah menghancurkan dunia yang lain.

Memainkan dua peran sekaligus akan sulit dan memperlambat pergerakannya. Ia harus memilih. Antara menjalankan peran sebagai sosok sahabatnya dan memperlambat penyelesaian kasus, atau sebagai sosok yang merupakan penyamarannya dan menanggung resiko besar untuk dicurigai karena keabsenannya sebagai Sakura.

Dua pilihan tersebut sama beratnya.

Langit cerah di pagi itu seperti mengolok kebimbangannya, mencemoohnya yang menjadi suram dan tidak secerah mereka.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang?_

 _ **TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family.

 **A/N** : makasih banyak supportnya! untuk guest reader dgn username I aku harus bilang bahwa, kesimpulanmu udah benar;) untuk chapter ini akan kita mulai dengan sasuke yg mulai bergerak... xD

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

"Apakah kau memang harus pergi secara langsung?"

Sasuke mengenakan jubah berpergiannya, menyarungkan pedang kusanagi dan menggantungkan pedang tersebut pada ikat pinggang. Ia menumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang tadi baru saja dilihat dan menatanya di sudut meja.

"Kita harus segera tahu siapa pengguna sharingan ini," ujar Sasuke pada Shikamaru. "Orochimaru akan mengetahuinya."

Perkataan Sasuke cukup membuat Shikamaru mengangguk tanpa menanyakan hal yang lain. Sejak dulu, banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa Kakashi membiarkan Orochimaru tetap hidup dan memiliki seluruh aset di dalam laboratoriumnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun, tidak seperti orang lain, Shikamaru tahu betul alasan dibalik keputusan itu.

Orochimaru terlalu sulit untuk dibunuh dan ia terlalu berharga untuk tidak dimanfaatkan. Menemukan seorang ninja sepertinya tidak akan mudah--dengan seluruh pengetahuan dan berbagai rahasia yang ia miliki. Menghilangkan keberadaannya ketika ia bersedia berada dalam pengawasan Konoha akan sangat sia-sia. Itulah mengapa Kakashi tetap memberinya kebebasan, meski ia masih tetap diawasi dengan cukup ketat.

Meskipun begitu, mendapatkan informasi dari Orochimaru tidaklah mudah. Ia mungkin tidak lagi menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha dan desa-desa lain, namun ia takkan membuka mulutnya jika merasa tidak diuntungkan. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu memeras segala informasi yang diperlukan dari Orochimaru hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang begitu menarik rasa ingin tahu sang Sannin Ular--dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Fakta ini diketahui oleh hampir seluruh orang yang bekerja langsung dengan Hokage. Mereka tahu pengaruh apa yang dimiliki Hokage Ketujuh terhadap Orochimaru. Pengaruh itulah yang membuat mereka semakin percaya pada Sasuke dan tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan pengkhianatan yang kemungkinan bisa kembali dilakukan Orochimaru.

Melihat anggukan sang penasihat, Sasuke pun beranjak dari kantornya. Ia keluar dari desa melalui jalan khusus yang saat ini hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang saja. Keputusannya berbuat demikian ialah untuk menghindari perhatian yang biasanya akan langsung ia dapat begitu dirinya muncul ke ranah publik--mengingat ia yang memang jarang membaur dengan warga secara langsung kecuali terdapat situasi genting. Dengan sudut pandang yang begitu, Sasuke lebih memilih menghindari keramaian agar orang-orang tidak berasumsi hal-hal negatif.

Ia memastikan tidak ada pihak yang mengikutinya sebelum mengayunkan kaki dan mulai berlari. Kebiasaannya untuk berpergian seorang diri masih cukup sulit diterima oleh para Anbu pengawal meski ia sudah sering memberi tahu mereka. Sikap menyendiri yang seolah sudah menyatu dengan dirinya memang cukup sulit untuk dihilangkan. Ia tak heran jika para Anbu merasa pusing dengan tingkahnya. Ia sungguh tidak menyalahkan mereka. Kepribadiannya yang seperti ini memang cukup sulit dimengerti oleh banyak pihak.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mau repot dengan kehadiran pengawal. Ia hanya menerima tawaran tersebut ketika harus melaksanakan perjalanan politik. Jika menyangkut masalah misi semacam ini, ia lebih memilih pergi sendiri. Selain itu, kepentingannya kali ini tidak sepenuhnya untuk desa.

Ia mungkin memang ingin mencari tahu mengenai sharingan. Ia juga akan segera menginformasikan beberapa tim yang sudah ia kirim untuk mengurus Sora begitu dirinya mendapatkan informasi mengenai sharingan. Namun, di samping tujuan awal itu, Sasuke juga hendak memecahkan rasa ingin tahunya perihal apa yang ia temukan di kamar mandi kemarin malam. Sebuah helaian rambut keemasan yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu terganggu.

Dilihatnya terik matahari yang mulai meninggi, Sasuke menstabilkan ayunan kakinya. Ia melewati hutan Konoha sekitar satu jam pasca keberangkatannya. Lokasi labolatorium Orochimaru masih berada di Otogakure, desa kecil yang kini menjadi bagian Konoha. Desa tersebut tidak lagi dihuni oleh para Oto-nin, namun hanya masyarakat biasa yang tidak memiliki kemampuan ninja.

Berselang sekitar dua jam setelahnya, Sasuke akhirnya mendarat di tanah yang dulu ia jadikan sebagai tempat pelarian--tempat yang merupakan batu loncatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sebelum ia mencapai level ini. Kembali ke Otogakure masih sedikit membawa memori buruk baginya, mengingatkannya pada obsesi gelap untuk membunuh Itachi. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun, entah mengapa Sasuke masih sedikit merasa sentimental ketika mengingat betapa rusaknya ia--betapa besar kebodohannya sehingga mampu dimanipulasi oleh banyak pihak dengan begitu mudah.

Sasuke berjalan melalui arah yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Tempat persembunyian Orochimaru berada jauh dari permukiman publik. Sang Sannin Ular lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan labolatorium awalnya yang berada di tengah hutan, jauh dari dunia yang sudah mengalami banyak perubahan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Pedang kusanagi yang menggantung di ikat pinggang itu beberapa kali ia ayunkan guna menebas dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi jalan. Sasuke baru mendapati sebuah tempat menyerupai gua setelah berjalan beberapa ratus meter dari tempat awalnya mendarat.

Di depan tempat tersebut, Sasuke mendapati wajah yang familiar. Ia mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal sosok ini dulu. Namun, menjadi Hokage selama tujuh tahun terakhir membuatnya mengenal rekan akrab Kakashi yang satu ini.

Yamato yang telah merasakan kehadiran orang lain segera melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Ia menolehkan kepala dengan kilat dan langsung bersiaga sebelum kemudian kembali menegakkan diri seperti biasa setelah melihat siapa sosok yang hadir.

Langit siang menjelang sore itu tampak terik. Yamato bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat sang Hokage bersedia berpergian seorang diri ke tempat tersebut ketika ia bisa menyimpan energi di belakang meja Hokage.

"Apa yang kau perlukan, Nanadaime?" tanya Yamato begitu Sasuke berhenti di depannya. "Aku mungkin bisa membantumu sebelumnya jika kau menginformasikan padaku terlebih dahulu sehingga kau tak perlu repot-repot kemari."

"Aku hanya perlu menemui Orochimaru secara langsung."

"Apakah semua ini ada hubunganya dengan insiden yang terjadi pada daimyo?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Setelahnya, Yamato membiarkan Sasuke masuk tanpa bertanya lebih banyak. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sana dan menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya mempunyai pencahayaan minim. Meskipun sudah cukup lama tidak menginjakan kaki di tempat ini, Sasuke menyadari bahwa perubahan yang ada tidaklah seberapa. Orochimaru mungkin hanya menambahkan alat-alat labolatorium terbaru untuk mempermudah penelitiannya tanpa mengubah tatanan ruang.

Berjalan selama beberapa saat melalui lorong, Sasuke mendengar percakapan dua orang yang berada di persimpangan lorong. Dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap tersebut menampakan diri tak lama kemudian. Sosok berambut putih itu melebarkan mata sebelum menyeringai, menampakan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Berbeda dengan sosok berambut putih itu, lelaki berambut jingga yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menganggukan kepala pada Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Woah, Jugo, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu penting," seru Suigetsu dengan seringaian lebar. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan, terlihat terhibur dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Kukira kau akan mengutus orang lagi, _Hokage-sama_. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka semua bersedia diperintah ini itu olehmu."

Ocehan Suigetsu diabaikan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Ia berujar dengan datar, "Di mana Orochimaru?"

Tak lama setelahnya sosok yang dicari muncul dari belakang Jugo dan Suigetsu. Orochimaru tersenyum miring selagi melihat Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang," ungkap sosok berwajah putih pucat itu. Ia melangkah mendekat. "Masalah desa terlalu berat untukmu, eh?"

Ekspresi Sasuke masih datar seperti biasa. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Orochimaru meskipun sang Sannin jelas-jelas baru saja meledeknya, mencoba mendapatkan reaksi darinya. Bagi Orochimaru, menguji temperamen Sasuke begitu menghibur, mengingat ia yang dulu hampir selalu terpancing terhadap semua provokasinya. Melihatnya yang selalu tenang dan terkontrol sedikit membuatnya gatal ingin mengganggu Sasuke.

Angin telah membawa Sasuke ke jalan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Orochimaru. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa mencapai titik yang sekarang ini--berada di posisi yang dulu sangat Orochimaru inginkan. Jauh di dalam dirinya, Orochimaru sangat puas dengan apa yang dicapai Sasuke. Sebab, meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengakuinya, ia tetap pernah membantu sosok ini untuk mencapai levelnya yang sekarang. Ia tetap merasa sebagai seorang guru bagi sang Hokage.

Orochimaru memandang Sasuke dengan terhibur ketika melihatnya yang mengesampingkan guyonan dan melontarkan pertanyaan satu sisi seperti yang kerap dilakukannya dulu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sora?"

Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Kau sama sekali belum berubah, Sasuke-kun," ejek Orochimaru. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Masih menuntut jawaban dari seperti biasa. Sungguh lancang."

Sasuke kembali mengabaikan ocehan tersebut. Ia menatap Orochimaru datar, dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan kehadirannya di sini tidaklah untuk main-main.

"Sora memiliki banyak anggota yang belum diketahui jumlah ataupun identitasnya. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang memiliki Sharingan. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Merasa cukup dengan ketiadaan respon dari Sasuke, Orochimaru memutuskan untuk membantu sang Hokage Ketujuh. Ia mengarahkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Suigetsu dan Jugo mengekor di belakang. Mereka melewati beberapa buah persimpangan lagi sebelum Orochimaru membuka sebuah pintu yang berisi beberapa hasil penelitiannya.

Tempat tersebut adalah tempat yang sama seperti tempat di mana Suigetsu ditahan dulu. Di sana terdapat cukup banyak tabung berisi air dan juga sesuatu yang menyerupai kabel. Selain air dan kabel, tabung itu juga ditempati oleh sosok yang mirip seperti manusia-manusia berumur sekitar lima hingga enam tahun. Mereka mempunyai rupa yang sama, dengan rambut berwarna biru pucat dan kulit seputih susu--warna putih yang sama seperti Orochimaru sendiri.

Alasan Sasuke menyebutnya mirip manusia alih-alih manusia asli ialah karena wujud janggal dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Mereka meringkuk seperti bayi dengan mata tertutup sementara tubuhnya mengambang di dalam air. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat tanda-tanda bahwa mereka bernapas.

Ia menoleh kepada Orochimaru. Menanyakan alasan mengapa Orochimaru membawanya ke sini.

"Karena kau ingin tahu si pemilik Sharingan," timpalnya. Ia menunjuk sebuah tabung kosong di sudut ruangan selagi berjalan menghampiri tabung tersebut. "Dia adalah Shin, salah satu bawahanku yang melarikan diri sekitar dua tahun lalu."

"Kau masih menyembunyikan pengguna Sharingan dariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menuduh.

Orochimaru tersenyum miring. Ia menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Saat itu dia masih berguna," balasnya ringan. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan mata menilai, senyum miringnya masih terpatri di sana. "Lagi pula, kau kurang teliti dalam mengecek labolatoriumku. Apakah kau lupa aku juga masih memiliki banyak tempat persembunyian lain?"

Pandangan Sasuke menajam.

"Kemampuan apa yang ia miliki?"

Kali ini, alih-alih Orochimaru, Suigetsu-lah yang menjawab. Ia sedang menyenderkan punggung pada salah satu tabung depan dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada selagi matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak habis pikir.

"Kau benar-benar masih senang menanyakan ini itu, ya," keluh sang ninja Kiri. "Orang yang kau cari ini bukan seorang Uchiha, Sasuke. Tapi, tingkahnya lebih menjengkelkan darimu yang merupakan Uchiha. Ia sendiri punya kemampuan untuk membuat banyak kloning sehingga mampu membuat pasukan hanya dengan sel dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri."

Orochimaru mengangguk, mengonfirmasi perkataan Suigetsu.

"Aku menjadikannya bahan dasar untuk melakukan transplantasi. Kau ingat Danzo? Tangan kanan yang ia miliki berasal dari Shin," jelasnya menambahkan. "Shin memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa. Dia mampu menerima banyak sel Shodaime lebih dari yang mampu diterima Yamato. Alhasil, dia sendiri mampu menggunakan dirinya untuk menciptakan individu baru hanya dengan sel tubuhnya. Kloning tersebut berbeda dengengan Kage Bunshin, tentu saja. Kage Bunshin akan menghilang jika dilumpuhkan sedangkan kloning, dia hidup dan memiliki darah, membuatnya mati jika dilumpuhkan. Kau lihat semua sosok ini? Aku sedang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama."

"Apakah kloning itu juga akan memunculkan sharingan di matanya?"

Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Benar. Dia mampu memproduksi banyak sharingan bahkan sebelum putrimu mampu mengaktifkannya, Sasuke-kun," timpalnya dengan suara mengejek. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum miring. "Kau harus berusaha lebih keras agar mampu membangkitkan kembali klanmu."

Perkataan Orochimaru membuatnya mendengus. Namun, ia tidak berkomentar apa pun dan hanya kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan. Ia bertanya mengenai kekuatan mata yang dipunyai Shin, tentang Mangekyō yang ia punyai.

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan mudah oleh Orochimaru. Ia memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Shin yang mampu berteleportasi seperti halnya Obito. Mangekyō yang ia punyai memiliki Kamui dan juga jutsu lain yang mirip dengan elemen magnet. Shin mampu mengontrol senjata lawan begitu ia menandai senjata tersebut dengan darahnya.

Sasuke menyimpan informasi tersebut ke dalam kepalanya. Ia akan segera memberi tahu tim Konoha yang sedang menjalankan misi penangkapan Sora dengan harapan bahwa informasi yang didapatnya akan membantu mereka. Meskipun belum pernah berhadapan secara langsung dengan pengguna Mangekyō Sharingan, setidaknya mereka tahu gambaran umumnya.

"Hanya itukah yang ingin kau ketahui, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada terhibur. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan penuh ekspetasi. "Kau bisa menyuruh Yamato untuk menanyakannya padaku tanpa ke sini secara langsung."

Suigetsu mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan masternya.

"Orochimaru-sama benar, Sasuke. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Suigetsu menyeringai. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Jangan-jangan kau rindu pada kami, eh?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris ledekan Suigetsu dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan urusannya di sini. Lebih cepat maka akan lebih baik.

Ia merogoh saku celananya yang berada di balik jubah, mencari sebuah material berupa plastik kecil dan hendak mengambilnya untuk diberikan pada Orochimaru ketika suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

Ketika menoleh, Sasuke mendapati seorang wanita Uzumaki berkacamata yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan masih menggenggam kenop pintu tersebut. Ia memakai jubah berpergian dengan rambut merahnya yang diikat kuda di belakang alih-alih diurai seperti biasa.

Karin menatap Sasuke nanar yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi tanpa emosinya yang biasa. Ia tampak hanya melihat lelaki tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tiga orang lain yang berada di sana.

"Ternyata benar. Kau di sini," ujar Karin dengan nada suara sedikit melengking.

Suigetsu yang melihat Karin yang telah kembali pun segera menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum mengejek dan berujar, "Kau memang akan selalu sensitif dengan keberadaan Sasuke, ya, Karin? Masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?"

Menoleh pada rekannya itu, Karin mendelik.

"Tutup mulut, Bodoh! Aku merasakannya karena kemampuan sensorku," sentaknya pada Suigetsu. Ia kemudian kembali menolehkan kepala melihat Sasuke sebelum Suigetsu sempat menimpalinya. "Aku harus memperingatimu!" serunya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tulunjuknya.

Sasuke masih memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Apa?"

Menajamkan pandangan, Karin menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan. Ia kemudian berseru, "Berbuat baiklah pada Sakura! Dasar lelaki--lelaki ... lelaki--"

"Argh, Karin! Kenapa kau selalu memukulku?!"

"Be--be--berengsek!" lanjut Karin dengan tergagap. Matanya memancarkan rasa jengkel, namun ia tampak sedikit kesulitan untuk menyatakannya secara langsung tepat di depan Sasuke, seperti kebiasaannya dulu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari mata oniks lelaki itu yang terasa sedikit menusuk dan membuatnya gugup. Karin membuang muka serta melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bersikap baiklah pada Sakura. Jangan buat dia menderita."

Masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_ , Sasuke membalas, "Dia baik-baik saja."

Terpancing oleh kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke, Karin kembali menoleh padanya, melupakan kegugupan yang baru saja menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Baik-baik saja katamu?! Dia sama sekali tidak! Aku melihatnya sendiri ketika mengunjungi Konoha dua bulan yang lalu. Dia memforsir tenaganya di rumah sakit dan kelihatan sedih sepanjang waktu, begitu kesulitan hanya untuk tersenyum lepas. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan waktu kusuruh untuk pulang ketika bagian shiftnya sudah selesai? Katanya, dia lebih senang di rumah sakit dan membantu orang-orang daripada sendirian di rumah. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk keluargamu?!" omel Karin dengan tenaga ekstra.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu oleh rasa jengkel.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Kemudian, dengan suara yang sialnya masih terdengar datar, ia berkata, "Masalah keluargaku bukan urusanmu."

Melebarkan mata, Karin menggertakkan gigi. Ia melangkah maju dengan tangan mengepal, seolah ingin meninju wajah rupawan milik lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya terpatri nanar pada sang Uchiha ketika tangannya mengayun--tepat ke samping, di mana Suigetsu berada.

"Karin! Kau harus berhenti melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku!" protes sang ninja Kiri ketika tubuhnya kembali mamadat.

Karin tidak mengacuhkan seruan Suigetsu. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kini tergolek lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke, ekspresi jengkelnya berubah menjadi raut sedih.

"Bodoh," gumamnya pelan, namun mampu didengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana. Karin menghembuskan napas pendek. "Dia temanku."

Suigetsu yang berdiri di samping Karin hanya mampu menghembuskan napas ketika menyadari bahwa Karin tidak main-main untuk saat ini. Mereka mungkin hampir selalu bertengkar sepanjang waktu. Tapi, melihatnya murung hingga seperti ini ... Suigetsu sangat malas menyaksikannya. Wanita cenderung menjadi lebih sadis ketika mereka marah.

Mendengus kecil, Suigetsu berujar, "Sudahlah, Karin. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Sasuke. Dia memang berengsek seperti itu--tidak pernah menyukai perempuan. Jangan harapkan banyak hal darinya," ungkap Suigetsu dengan nada mencela pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyipitkan mata pada mantan bosnya dulu. "Aku bahkan yakin kalau dia ... takkan rela mencium istrinya sendiri di bibir meski mereka sedang bersetubuh dengan panas dan--"

"Keluargaku baik-baik saja," potong Sasuke, merasakan pembicaraan ini yang sudah bergerak terlalu jauh.

Apa yang dibicarakan Suigetsu begitu dekat dengan kebenaran. Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarkan ocehannya lebih lanjut karena ia mengerti bahwa di sini dirinya memang bersalah. Ialah yang menarik diri dari Sakura. Ialah yang membuat Sakura merasa jauh dan membuatnya kesepian. Ia jugalah yang secara tidak sadar membuat dinding pembatas di antara mereka seperti dulu, membuatnya seolah masih berstatus sebagai teman alih-alih seorang pasangan hidup.

Gestur-gestur yang menandakan kasih sayang begitu diminimalisir oleh Sasuke selama ini. Seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya, dalam pernikahannya dengan Sakura, hanya Sakura-lah yang berinisiatif. Sasuke sama sekali enggan melakukannya. Ia hanya sedikit menyentuh Sakura, bahkan ketika mereka sedang bercinta--sebuah kata yang sungguh ironis karena Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama bagi Sakura. Untuknya, kegiatan tersebut tidak lebih dark seks yang ia gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan wanita lain yang bahkan telah ia lupakan namanya--rutinitas yang entah mengapa mulai muncul ke permukaan begitu Naruto meninggal dunia sembilan tahun lalu.

Namun, berbeda dengan wanita-wanita itu, Sasuke sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menerima Sakura. Ia membantu Sakura menemukan pelepasannya tiap kali mereka berhubungan badan dan ia juga memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak disakiti olehnya. Sasuke menghargai Sakura, sangat. Namun, hanya itu. Ia mungkin membiarkan Sakura menyentuhnya. Tetapi, memberinya respon yang sama? Sasuke begitu jarang melakukannya.

Bentuk ciuman di bibir memiliki banyak arti dan kebanyakan dari itu semua merupakan sebuah gestur kasih sayang. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Dengan adanya keyakinan semacam itu, Sasuke menjadi sangat jarang memperlakukan Sakura demikian ataupun membiarkan Sakura melakukannya. Terdengar begitu jahat? Tidak juga. Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu seberharga itu dari Sakura. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang tersebut.

Selama setahun pernikahannya, ia sempat berharap bahwa Sakura akan menyudahi permainan mereka. Ia berharap Sakura akan segera menyerah dan meninggalkannya untuk bersama seseorang yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya. Namun, sang ninja medis tetap bertahan. Hingga kemudian mereka dikaruniai putri--sebuah fakta yang menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa Sakura memang menginginkan semua ini dan ia tidak bisa merusak rumah tangganya begitu saja. Tidak ada satu pun orang tua yang ingin anaknya berada dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis. Untuk itulah Sasuke bertahan dan mencoba menjalaninya seperti biasa.

Ketika ia berpikir segalanya baik-baik saja, berpikir bahwa Sakura mungkin pada akhirnya mengerti hubungan semacam apa yang Sasuke inginkan--Sasuke tanpa sadar sudah merusak rumah tangga mereka. Sakura masih mengharapkannya dan Sasuke tidak bisa memberinya lebih dan di sinilah puncaknya. Puncak yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke sampai kemudian Sakura kembali dari misi.

Sakura kembali dari misi dan hubungan mereka membaik. Sakura seolah menjadi mengerti sudut pandangnya dan mulai menerima keadaan itu. Di saat bersamaan, Sasuke juga entah mengapa menjadi lebih membuka diri pada Sakura begitu merasakan sesuatu yang familiar di tiap interaksi mereka. Ia bahkan merasa keinginan yang besar pada sang perempuan berambut merah muda. Kejadian di dini hari itu, Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan aksinya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia tidak menyesal karena pada akhirnya ia merasa, mungkin ... mungkin ia bisa memberi Sakura lebih, memberinya sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke merasa keluarganya sudah baik-baik saja. Ia mengungkapkan keadaan keluarganya yang telah membaik itu secara langsung selagi menatap Karin luru-lurus. Untuk pertama kali, memintanya untuk percaya.

Karin yang tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut dan terpaku di saat bersamaan.

"Pe-pertahankan kalau begitu," ungkapnya tergagap. Karin menyumpah dalam hati, merutuki betapa intensnya sorot mata oniks yang tengah menatapnya, merutuki wajahnya yang tampak semakin rupawan dari waktu ke waktu. Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya akan selalu menjadi masalah di dalam hidupnya.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suigetsu untuk menenangkan diri, Karin mendelik pada sang ninja Kiri. Ia berkata dengan galak.

"Kau juga tidak usah berlagak sok tahu, Idiot! Orang yang tidak pernah menarik perhatian perempuan sebaiknya tutup mulut!"

"Tidak pernah kau bilang? Aku hanya terlalu hebat untuk menjadi standar mereka! Selain ini, setiap hariku hanya dihabiskan di sini bersama seorang wanita sadis tak berperasaan yang selalu berteriak-teriak sepanjang waktu."

"Sadis kau bilang? Aku hanya perlu memberimu pelajaran tiap kali kau bertindak bodoh!"

"Bertindak bodoh? Kau menyebutku bodoh ketika aku bekerja di sini bersamamu dengan Orochimaru-sama? Kau pasti sudah gila. Benar, kan, Jugo?"

Suigetsu mengerling pada Jugo yang terlihat tenang seperti biasa, seolah kontroversi yang baru saja ia saksikan antara tiga orang ada di hadapannya sama sekali tidak terjadi.

"Sebagai laki-laki seharusnya kau tidak selalu mengeluh dengan tindakan Karin. Kau sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa dirimu kuat. Pukulan Karin padamu seharusnya bukan masalah besar," ungkapnya netral.

Suigetsu berdecak.

"Tentu saja bukan masalah besar. Masalahnya adalah ia yang menjadi semakin menyebalkan di tiap detiknya."

Orochimaru yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan kini tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar cukup aneh dan membuat orang-orang was-was. Namun, bagi keempat orang yang ada di sana, sesuatu semacam itu sudah biasa. Tidak ada yang heran dengan tingkah Orochimaru bahkan ketika ia memandang Sasuke dengan tertarik sebelum mengembalikan pandangan pada Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, Karin tidak sepenuhnya salah. Terkadang kau memang cenderung bertindak bodoh." Pernyataan tersebut ditimpali dengan protes dari Suigetsu dan kepuasaan dari Karin. Orochimaru menghentikan berdebatan tidak penting mereka ketika ia kembali membuka mulut. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penasaran, "Kutebak, kau membutuhkan sedikit bantuanku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik bening yang berisi helaian rambut berwarna pirang keemasan sebelum kemudian ia ulurkan kepada Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin kau mengetes DNA pemilik rambut ini dan mencari identitasnya berdasarkan hasil tes itu," ungkap Sasuke selagi menyerahkan benda tersebut.

Orochimaru menerimanya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan mata untuk melihat sampel rambut tersebut dengan lebih jelas, menangkap warna familiar dari sampel yang diberikan Sasuke. Setelah memperhatikan selama beberapa saat, ia kembali menatap Sasuke. Matanya berkilat dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," balas Sasuke datar. Ia menatap Orochimaru lekat. "Jika kau mau melakukannya, maka lakukan. Jika tidak, maka kembalikan sampel itu padaku."

Senyum miring Orochimaru masih bermain-main di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku melakukannya? Rumah Sakit Konoha lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasi sesuatu semacam ini."

"Karena mereka hanya mempunyai data ninja Konoha. Berbeda denganmu."

"Oh, jadi menurutmu, siapa pun pemilik rambut ini bukan berasal dari Konoha?"

Suara Orochimaru terdengar seperti mengimplikasikan sesuatu. Sasuke menajamkan pandangan. Namun, dengan kaku, ia tetap mengangguk.

Orochimaru terlihat puas dengan sikap tersebut. Ia melihat sampel di tangannya dengan begitu tertarik, seolah ia sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu ini terjadi--menunggu sebuah bukti semacam ini berada dalam genggamannya.

Menganggukan kepala pada Sasuke, Orochimaru memberikan sampel tersebut pada Karin dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pengecekan di ruangan yang lain. Karin yang tadi masih terlibat perdebatan dengan Suigetsu akhirnya keluar ruangan dengan mata mendelik pada sosok lelaki tersebut. Ia mengikuti Orochimaru ke ruangan lain dan melepaskan jubah berpergiannya. Setelah meletakan jubah tersebut di salah satu punggung kursi yang ada di sana, Karin menghampiri atasannya itu dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia menerima sampel rambut yang diberikan padanya dan segera memasukannya ke dalam sebuah mesin pengetes DNA.

Matanya mengerling heran pada Orochimaru.

"Kau ingin aku mencocokan hasil sampel ini dengan seluruh data yang berisi kumpulan orang-orang berambut pirang?" tanya Karin tak habis pikir. Ia kemudian merengut. "Jumlahnya ratusan, Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka menunggu."

Orochimaru duduk di sebuah kursi terdekat. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua iris kuningnya menatap Karin dengan pandangan menerawang, seakan ia tidak sedang melihat bawahannya tersebut.

Suara Orochimaru terdengar begitu ringan ketika ia berkata, "Sasuke-kun akan rela menunggu untuk yang satu ini, Karin. Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu mencocokannya dengan semua sampel orang berambut pirang yang kita miliki."

Karin langsung menoleh dengan kilat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya curiga.

Senyum miring sang Sannin kembali. "Aku sudah memiliki beberapa teori berdasarkan kejadian yang telah terjadi," gumamnya dengan suara rendah yang menyeramkan bagi orang awam. Ia menatap Karin dengan sorot liciknya. "Cocokan hasil DNA dari sampel itu dengan hasil DNA milik Uzumaki Naruto." ]

 _ **TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N** : terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review! untuk yang lain, silakan tinggalkan review juga jika berkenan xD

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Hasil laporan misi penangkapan Sora telah menunggu di mejanya begitu ia kembali ke Konoha. Kala itu, sore telah berganti menjadi malam dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam hingga ia selesai membaca seluruh laporan misi tersebut.

Tim penangkapan Sora yang dikirimkan oleh Konoha berjumlah tiga kelompok dengan masing-masing kelompok berisi empat orang, sebuah standar umum dalam pelaksanaan misi. Mereka bertugas untuk mengecek persembunyian musuh yang berada di timur laut Negara Api, perbatasan Yumegakure dengan Konoha, serta perbatasan Takigakure dengan Konoha.

Masing-masing dari tiga tim itu diisi oleh seorang pengguna teknik segel yang berasal dari Suna. Mereka semua yang menjalankan misi juga merupakan jōnin. Dengan komposisi adanya seorang medis, pelacak, dan juga penyerang. Kombinasi tersebut telah disusun oleh Sasuke beberapa hari sebelumnya. Setelah ia mendapatkan laporan dari misi tersebut, Sasuke merasa puas ketika mengetahui bahwa tim yang ia kirimkan berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ketiga tim tersebut menyatakan bahwa mereka berhasil melumpuhkan tempat persembunyian Sora yang mereka datangi. Di dalam persembunyian itu, terdapat sekitar lima belas hingga dua puluh orang anggota--jumlah yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Keberhasilan mereka menaklukannya ialah karena ketahanan tubuh mereka setelah mendapatkan antidot yang dikembangkan oleh tim medis Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Dari apa yang tertulis di sana, Sasuke menerima informasi bagaimana Sora memiliki sebuah kelompok kecil yang berisi lima orang. Lima orang tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda dan hanya menguasi sebuah elemen justu dari lima buah elemen dasar. Namun, meskipun hanya satu, mereka sangat menguasainya dan memiliki kombinasi tim yang bagus. Bukti dari kecakapan mereka adalah kemampuannya untuk menciptakan sebuah elemen gabungan dari masing-masing elemen dasar.

Perpaduan semacam ini sangat merepotkan jika dihadapi secara langsung. Namun, ninja Konoha tidak selemah itu. Kepemimpinan Sasuke selama tujuh tahun telah membuat mereka semakin cakap dalam bertarung karena Sasuke sendiri sudah membuat peraturan dan standar baru dalam tiap ujian kenaikan tingkat. Jadi, para generasi baru ninja sekarang ini tetap memiliki kemampuan yang terasah meskipun berada di tengah-tengah kedamaian.

Mereka akan kembali dengan membawa seorang tahanan esok hari.

Singkat kata, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Sasuke sekarang. Misi mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan dengan adanya tahanan, mereka akan mendapatkan informasi lebih setelah ini. Segala hal yang didapati Sasuke sekarang ini berjalan mulus. Bahkan informasi mengenai Mangekyō Sharingan itu diakui sangat membantu. Mereka semua menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya secara tertulis pada Sasuke.

Kondisi ini seharusnya tidak membuat Sasuke resah. Namun, ia tentu saja resah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Menghela napas dalam, Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi. Ia menatap langit-langit kantor, masih mampu mendengar dan mengingat dengan jelas seluruh penjelasan Orochimaru terkait hasil tes DNA itu.

 **o** **Oo**

 _Reaksi Orochimaru ketika diberi sampel tersebut sangat mengganggu Sasuke. Ia amat tahu bahwa sang Sannin masih cukup gila dalam hal eksperimen meskipun tidak lagi melakukan tindakan ilegal. Namun, dari caranya berbicara--Sasuke benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres._

 _Ia melihat Karin dan tuannya itu ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Suigetsu dan Jugo. Sementara Jugo secara singkat menanyakan keadaan desa padanya, Suigetsu masih mengoceh tentang Karin yang semakin merepotkan dari hari ke hari. Ia mendelik pada udara kosong sebelum keluar ruangan dengan ekspresi masam. Sasuke sendiri menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menuliskan surat kepada tim Konoha yang sedang melaksanakan misi. Ia memberi tahu mereka segala rincian mengenai kemampuan Mangekyō._

 _Tidak lama setelahnya, Sasuke kembali ke dalam laboratorium. Ia mengirimkan tiga ekor elang ke tiga tempat yang berbeda--sesuai dengan tempat di mana ketiga tim tersebut pergi._

 _Sekembalinya ia ke dalam sana, Jugo segera menghampirinya dan menuntunnya pergi ke sebuah ruang autopsi. Sasuke menanyakan alasan mengapa Jugo memintanya ke sana, namun ia hanya diberitahu bahwa Orochimaru telah menunggu mereka di ruangan tersebut._

 _Ruangan yang dimaksud merupakan sebuah ruangan yang dulu digunakan Orochimaru untuk melakukan praktik penelitian, tempat di mana ia mengumpulkan banyak bahan percobaan--yang merupakan manusia--dan menggunakan hasil penemuannya pada mereka. Seperti kriteria penemuan baru pada umumnya, hasil penemuan Orochimaru tidak langsung berhasil. Ia berulang kali gagal._

 _Dari setiap kegagalannya, ia selalu membunuh orang yang menjadi bahan percobaan. Jumlahnya tidak hanya satu atau dua, namun bisa mencapai puluhan dan bahkan ratusan. Untuk itulah Sasuke hingga sekarang masih begitu dingin pada sang Sannin meskipun tabiatnya sudah tidak lagi mengancam. Sifat serakahnya di masa lalu begitu menganggu. Ia juga tampak tidak menyesali semua perbuatan buruk yang dilakukan olehnya, seolah semua orang yang terbunuh bukan kesalahannya._

 _Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit enggan. Begitu sampai di sana, ia mendapati sekitar sepuluh orang mayat yang masing-masing tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain putih. Orochimaru sendiri tengah mengecek selang yang terhubung dengan salah satu tubuh tak tak bernyawa itu. Ia memunggungi Sasuke dan baru berbalik ketika mendengar suara sang Uchiha._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Sasuke tidak bersahabat._

 _Orochimaru kembali menyeringai._

 _"Percayalah padaku sedikit saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan aset berharga. Sebuah penemuan yang akan membuatmu takjub," ujarnya dengan begitu percaya diri._

 _Sasuke bergerak mendekat. Matanya menyusuri jasad-jasad yang tertutup oleh kain._

 _"Maksudmu, mereka?" ungkapnya tidak tertarik. "Mereka tampak seperti orang mati di mataku," lanjutnya datar._

 _Orochimaru tertawa. Ia menyusuri kain putih tersebut dengan jarinya._

 _"Mereka memang sudah mati," akunya tenang. Sedetik kemudian ia menurunkan kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sang mayat, memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya yang tampak kaku. Sasuke mengindentifikasi jasad ini sebagai seorang wanita, dilihat dari rambut panjang dan rupanya yang feminin._

 _"Suigetsu menemukannya sekitar enam hari yang lalu, di sebuah bukit dekat Takigakure. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka, tapi sesuatu dari tubuh mereka membuatnya heran sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke sini dan memintaku untuk mengeceknya. Kau tahu apa yang kudapatkan, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia hanya memandang Orochimaru dengan dingin, seolah memintanya untuk tidak bermain-main dan segera memberitahunya. Orochimaru tersenyum miring ketika melihatnya._

 _"Aku memutuskan untuk mengawetkan mereka dan sudah berniat untuk memberitahumu. Tapi, kau sudah ke sini dengan suka rela. Jadi..." Orochimaru menurunkan kain putih itu dengan perlahan. Dari wajah dan terus turun hingga ke bagian perut. Sasuke mendapati jas laboratorium mayat ini yang sudah kumal dan rusak di sana sini. Hingga kemudian matanya menangkap luka kering di bagian perutnya. Matanya menajam. Orochimaru melebarkan seringaian ketika melihatnya. "Kau merasa familiar dengan bekas luka ini?"_

 _Ketenangannya tiba-tiba terkikis secara perlahan. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk berpikir jernih. Ia mengamati luka kering yang tercetak di bagian perut wanita itu, memperlihatkan sebuah bentuk spiral yang teramat khas--bentuk luka spiral semacam pusaran air yang hanya mampu diakibatkan oleh sebuah jutsu._

 _Jutsu itu tidak lain adalah Rasengan. Teknik yang diciptakan oleh Yondaime Hokage dan dikembangkan oleh anaknya. Teknik yang kini hanya dikuasai oleh seseorang saja yang merupakan salah satu jōnin Konoha. Orang tersebut yakni Sarutobi Konohamaru._

 _Namun, berdasarkan pernyataan Orochimaru, Konohamaru tidak mungkin sosok yang menghabisi orang ini. Sebab, sejak dua minggu yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak melaksanakan misi di luar desa. Konohamaru mengambil tim genin selagi menunggu pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Ia hanya melaksanakan misi level D bersama tim geninnya. Tidak mungkin ia secara tiba-tiba berada di Takigakure._

 _Selain itu, jika Konohamaru melakukannya, ia pasti sudah segera melaporkannya pada Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan laporan dari anak itu membuat Sasuke cukup kalut._

 _"Apa yang kau impikasikan?" ujar Sasuke dengan dingin, suaranya tak lagi terdengar datar ataupun tenang._

 _Orochimaru membiarkan luka kering itu tetap terlihat. Ia menunjuk kesembilan jasad yang lainnya._

 _"Mereka semua memiliki luka yang sama, di bagian yang sama," ujarnya ringan. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, Sasuke-kun? Aku ingin mendengar teorimu."_

 _Sasuke mengambil napas pendek. Matanya menatap Orochimaru tajam._

 _"Rasengan tidak bisa dipelajari dengan mudah tanpa pengetahuan langsung dari pengguna aslinya. Orang lain yang ingin mempelajarinya harus berlatih langsung dengan penggunanya," jelas Sasuke mengawali. Ia mengamati Orochimaru dan menatapnya skeptis. "Naruto tidak pernah mengajarkan teknik ini pada siapa pun selain Konohamaru. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Selain itu, Konohamaru terlalu menghormati Naruto untuk mengajarkan Rasengan kepada orang lain tanpa seizin Naruto. Jadi, kemungkinan orang yang membunuh mereka semua adalah Konohamaru. Tapi, kala itu dia sedang berada di desa. Artinya, bukan dia yang melakukan. Selain itu, dia tidak mempunyai cukup banyak chakra untuk menciptakan sepuluh buah Rasengan dalam sebuah pertarungan."_

 _Penjelasan Sasuke menghasilkan senyum puas di bibir Orochimaru. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _Bibir Sasuke membentuk garis lurus. Ia masih menatap Orochimaru tajam._

 _"Kau membangkitkan Naruto dengan Edo Tensei."_

 _Perkataan Sasuke membuat Orochimaru tergelak pelan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan main-main._

 _"Aku sangat berharap bisa melakukannya," ungkapnya rendah. Senyum di bibirnya pudar. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke serius. "Percayalah, aku sudah mencobanya dengan sampel yang kudapatkan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa dibangkitkan."_

 _Rasa bingung dan was-was menghampiri Sasuke._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya kilat. Ia kemudian menambahkan. "Dia sama sekali tidak menyegel jiwanya ketika meninggal dunia."_

 _"Maksudku adalah dia yang memiliki dua kondisi." Orochimaru menarik kain putih itu untuk menutup jasad wanita tersebut. "Pertama, jiwanya tersalurkan dan menyatu dengan diri orang lain di dunia entah mana. Kedua, dia masih hidup."_

 _Pikiran Sasuke terasa buram._

 _"Dunia entah mana?"_

 _Orochimaru mengangguk. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke, menatapnya serius._

 _"Makhluk bulan itu, Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki, yang kalian kalahkan sembilan tahun lalu dan menyebabkan kematian Naruto--dia memiliki banyak rahasia yang belum kita ketahui. Semua teknik yang ia gunakan, kekuatan asli matanya. Aku berteori bahwa dunia ini mungkin tidak hanya satu, dilihat dari perjalanan antar dimensi yang mampu dilakukan dengan rinnegan. Jika kau yang bukan seorang Ōtsutsuki mampu melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi, menurutmu apa yang mampu dilakukan oleh mereka?"_

 _Sasuke mendengus, ia mengalihkan matanya._

 _"Menggelikan," ungkapnya rendah. Ia menatap jasad yang terutup oleh kain putih itu. "Teorimu terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak memiliki bukti."_

 _Orochimaru kembali tersenyum miring._

 _"Sebagian besar teoriku benar, Sasuke-kun. Kau mungkin sedikit melupakan kemampuanku." Mata kuningnya berkilat dengan terhibur. Ia menatap ke arah pintu, merasakan kedatangan seseorang. "Aku sudah menyelidikinya dan kita akan mengetahuinya sekarang. Karin telah membawakanku sampel lain dari Suna, setidaknya satu dari dua hipotesaku akan terbukti."_

 _Begitu Orochimaru menyelesaikan perkataannya, Karin masuk dengan tergesa. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi takjub dan tidak percaya. Kemudian, ketika matanya menangkap oniks Sasuke, ia langsung kelihatan gugup sebelum memalingkan wajah._

 _Melewati Sasuke, Karin menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Orochimaru--yang langsung membacanya cepat. Tidak lama setelahnya, Sasuke melihat senyum puas di wajah sang Sannin Ular. Ia tampak begitu bangga pada dirinya selagi kembali menatap Sasuke. Binar matanya membuat Sasuke jengkel, namun ia sendiri tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaran yang penuh rasa antisipasi. Segala hal yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Sesuatu mengenai keadaan Naruto..._

 _Sasuke menggertakkan rahang. Ia berujar dengan dingin, "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"_

 _Orochimaru tidak menjawab dengan verbal. Alih-alih mengutarakannya, ia hanya memberikan dokumen itu pada Sasuke, memintanya untuk membacanya sendiri._

 _Di samping Orochimaru, Karin memperhatikan Sasuke dengan was-was. Ia mengerling pada tuannya--menangkap binar puas di sana--dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat bagaimana Sasuke menegang. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana aliran chakra lelaki itu berubah menjadi sedikit tidak stabil, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah genjutsu yang cukup kuat sehingga membuatnya sangat disorientasi._

 _Reaksi tersebut tidak membuat Karin heran. Namun, ia sangat terkesan dengan bagaimana Sasuke mengembalikan ketenangannya. Aliran chakra yang tadi sempat terganggu segera kembali normal dengan perlahan meskipun Karin tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak berjengit ketika mendengar nada dinginnya Dan nada kakunya ketika berbicara._

 _"Siapa orang yang berinisial 'Rubah'?"_

 _Sasuke menatap Orochimaru, sementara Orochimaru mengerling pada Karin._

 _Karin melebarkan mata, ia menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup._

 _"Dia wanita aneh dengan dua telinga rubah di kepalanya," jelasnya cepat. Kemudian, sebelum Sasuke mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan lain dan juga dengan tatapan intens yang tidak pernah membuatnya tahan, Karin segera menambahkan, "Aku menjaga persembunyian di Suna sejak tiga bulan lalu. Suatu hari, aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang dengan aliran chakra yang aneh. Auranya begitu aneh. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya dan menemukan wanita ini sedang bertarung melawan segerombolan orang--orang yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Sora. Dia melawan mereka dengan mudah. Namun, ketika melihatnya lebih dekat, dia tampak kacau. Pakaiannya ternoda oleh darah segar dan dia kolaps di saat itu juga."_

 _Karin mengerling pada Orochimaru, membuat sang Sannin mengambil alih penjelasan._

 _"Aku sudah memiliki teori ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu dan sosok asing dengan rubah tentunya membuatku tertarik," jelasnya ringan, menikmati ekspresi Sasuke yang mengeruh. "Karin dengan rendah hati memindahkan orang ini ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dia kemudian menghubungiku karena terlalu curiga pada wanita yang memiliki chakra dan aura aneh itu. Aku kemudian memintanya mengambil sampel untuk dikirim ke sini. Tapi, ternyata sampel tersebut perlu diuraikan dengan seksama karena komposisi penyusunnya jauh lebih rumit--berbeda dengan manusia. Dia seakan punya dua sisi, manusia dan rubah itu sendiri. Akhirnya, Karin melakukan itu di sana dan baru membawanya ke sini sekarang--pemilihan waktu yang begitu tepat, eh?"_

 _Sasuke merasakan bagaimana mulutnya mengering. Sebuah harapan baru tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya, membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari sini dan mencari wanita rubah itu--Kurona. Namun, sisi logis di kepalanya menyuarakan hal lain. Seperti berbagai kejanggalan remeh dan juga penyangkalan terhadap bukti hipotesa Orochimaru._

 _"Seseorang memanfaatkan DNA-nya," ujarnya pendek, sekeras mungkin mencoba memadamkan harapan yang mulai terbentuk di dalam dirinya. Sasuke melakukan ini untuk menghindari rasa kecewa--rasa kecewa yang telah berulang kali ia rasakan, namun tetap terasa menyakitkan. "Seperti ketika Tsumiki Kido menggunakannya untuk membuat mode kyūbi dan menyamar sebagai diriku."_

 _Orochimaru menyangkalnya dengan mudah._

 _"Jika demikian, maka hasil tes DNA itu hanya menunjukan kemiripan, bukan keidentikan. Presentase terbesar bisa mencapai 60, tapi tidak akan lebih dari itu. Bahkan saudara kembar pun tetap memiliki DNA yang berbeda." Matanya menikmati ekspresi kosong Sasuke, seakan tengah menunggu waktu hingga lelaki itu meledak marah dan kehilangan kontrol dirinya seperti ketika ia masih remaja dulu. "Untuk kasusnya, kau bisa lihat sendiri dalam hasil tes itu. Apa yang ditunjukan di sana bukan hanya kemiripan, tapi benar-benar keidentikan."_

 _Karin memandang Orochimaru ragu. Ia kemudian mengerling pada Sasuke yang bungkam, seolah tengah mencerna semua itu. Kondisi tersebut membuatnya membuka mulut._

 _"Uhm, Orochimaru-sama, aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa Naruto adalah ... laki-laki." Ia merasakan bagaimana Sasuke yang seolah mendengarkan perkataannya. Karin melanjutkan. "Sedangkan orang aneh ini, aku melihat secara langsung dan aku sangat yakin dia adalah wanita. Bahkan auranya ... astaga, dia terlalu menawan bahkan ketika sedang pingsan."_

 _Orochimaru tersenyum miring. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih tutup mulut, melihat bagaimana mata oniksnya terlihat mulai kacau._

 _"Naruto-kun selalu tidak terprediksi, benar? Menyamar sebagai wanita mungkin bukan masalah besar baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia telah bersama-sama dengan Jiraiya selama dua tahun."_

 _Setelah momen itu berakhir, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan pikiran kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Orochimaru dan langsung pergi dengan kertas hasil tes yang ia masukan dengan paksa ke dalam saku._

 **oOo**

Naruto masih hidup dan dia adalah Kurona--seorang wanita menawan yang menarik perhatiannya begitu ia mendaratkan mata pada sosok rampingnya. Seorang wanita dengan aura memikat yang membuatnya cukup kehilangan akal sampai hampir melampiaskan kebutuhannya pada Sakura. Seorang wanita yang memiliki senyum licik dengan binar mata main-main. Seorang wanita yang dengan terang-terangan menggodanya di depan keempat Kage.

Naruto--yang berada dalam tubuh seorang wanita dan Sasuke tertarik padanya sampai berpikir untuk menciumnya, hal yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan pada Sakura sejak dulu.

Segalanya begitu memusingkan. Tapi, semua keterkaitan antara dugaan dan bukti itu sangat logis. Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Orochimaru juga tidak mungkin kembali memanipulasi ataupun membohonginya. Sasuke sudah tahu tiap gerak gerik dan tabiat orang itu jika ternyata ia melakukan yang demikian. Orochimaru lebih senang bermain aman sekarang dan ia pasti sudah memperkirakan Sasuke yang akan memastikan pernyataan itu dengan menemui Kurona secara langsung. Jika ternyata apa yang didapatkan Sasuke berbeda dengan pernyataanya, maka ia pasti tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan didapatnya.

Keberadaan Orochimaru teramat riskan dan jelas-jelas berada di tangan Sasuke. Laboratorium yang ia tempati berada dalam kuasanya dan Sasuke bisa meledakkan seluruh lab beserta penghuninya hanya dengan jentikkan tangan. Tempat tersebut sudah didesain sedemikian rupa dengan fūinjutsu khusus yang dikembangkan oleh Naruto.

 _Oleh Naruto._

 _Kurona._

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak menangkap tanda-tanda itu? Sang wanita rubah jelas-jelas terasa familiar ketika ia berdiri di kantor Sasuke dengan mata terpatri pada jejeran foto para Hokage terdahulu--menatap mereka dengan sendu. Ia juga orang yang memberi Konoha informasi dan perlindungan secara cuma-cuma, orang yang dengan berani mempermainkan Sasuke di depan umum. Jika ia ditanya siapa orang yang mampu melakukannya, maka orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

Belum lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Kurona telah menangani begitu banyak anggota Sora seorang diri. Untuk sekarang ini, tidak ada shinobi yang sehebat itu hingga mampu melakukannya--kecuali dia adalah seorang Kage. Tidak ada ninja pengembara yang memiliki level setara dan bahkan lebih tinggi dari Kage.

Fakta bahwa dia dengan jelas sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan rasa takut ataupun was-was ketika meledek kelima Kage...

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Apa saja yang ia lewatkan?

Kenapa Naruto melakukannya?

Kenapa juga Sasuke harus merasakan ketertarikan yang begitu kuat ketika melihatnya dalam wujud perempuan?

Tidakkah ia sendiri merasa sangat tertarik pada Sakura akhir-akhir ini?

 _Sakura memiliki aroma yang sama._

Kedua alis Sasuke menyatu.

 _Apakah Sakura sudah mengetahuinya?_

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, merasakan amarah yang mulai tercipta ketika memikirkan Sakura yang menyembunyikan fakta ini darinya. Seberapa besar pun kesalahan Sasuke pada Sakura, ia tidak akan menoleransinya yang menyembunyikan kebenaran diri Naruto, kebenaran mengenai ia yang masih hidup.

Asumsi itu diperkuat dengan helaian rambut yang ia temukan di kamar mandi rumahnya.

Rumahnya.

Meskipun Naruto sendiri adalah ahli segel, tapi segel di rumah Sasuke sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya mampu dibuka olehnya dan Sakura. Kondisi di mana terdapat orang lain yang mampu masuk ke sana tanpa terdeteksi sudah jelas membutuhkan campur tangan dirinya ataupun Sakura.

Sakura terlibat.

Mencoba menata emosinya, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berpikir jernih. Ia tidak boleh menyalahkan Sakura begitu saja tanpa melihat Naruto dengan kedua matanya.

Sasuke harus menjaga keluarganya di samping menangani semua masalah ini. Itulah alasan mengapa ia kembali ke Konoha dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya alih-alih berkeliaran di luar sana untuk mencari Kurona. Itulah alasan mengapa ia akan bertindak lebih hati-hati dengan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Korona hingga ia kembali muncul di Konoha. Melacak seorang ninja selevel Kage akan memakan banyak waktu. Mereka sangat sulit ditemukan dan Sasuke tahu ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menemui sang Uzumaki ketika ia bersikap aneh dan membuatnya curiga.

Jika Kurona sudah memutuskan untuk menghindar, maka Sasuke akan kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Lebih baik ia menunggu hingga keadaan berpihak kepadanya.

Begitu mendapatkan keputusan tersebut, Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mencoba untuk mengesampingkan pemikiran itu karena kemungkinan bahwa Orochimaru mempermainkannya masih cukup tinggi. Ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah. Sannin Ular itu menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri betapa kacaunya Sasuke pasca kematian Naruto. Ia tidak akan heran jika Orochimaru ternyata mempermainkannya dengan melemparkan kebohongan rendahan semacam ini.

Ditatanya meja kerja tersebut. Sasuke sudah meraih jubah hitamnya dan hendak beranjak pergi ketika sebuah _summon_ anjing muncul tepat di atas meja. Ia menjilat salah satu kakinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Kakashi ingin kau menemuinya," ujarnya pendek.

"Di mana?" tanya Sasuke spontan begitu teringat kepentingan apa yang mungkin hendak disampaikan Kakashi padanya.

"Rumahnya. Dia bilang kepalanya sedang pusing."

Kalimat terakhir Pakkun diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Kakashi sudah terlalu sering membual mengenai kondisi kesehatannya. Ia tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

Anggukan kepalanya membuat Pakkun menghilang. Sasuke segera bergegas ke kediaman Kakashi beberapa detik setelahnya.

Keluar dari Hokage Tower sedini ini sangatlah jarang bagi Sasuke. Ia hampir tidak pernah mendapati keramaian Konoha di malam hari--bagaimana lampu-lampu toko bersinar terang, bagaimana layar kaca super besar menampilkan berita dan iklan yang seolah tiada habisnya sehingga membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, dan bagaimana kedai-kedai tradisional dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dewasa yang masih menyukai nuansa masa kecil mereka dibandingkan semua pembaruan yang didapatkan Konoha.

Melihat kedamaian Konoha di malam hari membuat hatinya menghangat. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ternyata ia sudah menjadi selembek ini sampai-sampai merasa tersentuh untuk sesuatu yang menurut orang lain dipandang cukup remeh. Ia kemudian merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika memikirkan Naruto, kemungkinan bahwa ia masih hidup dan mungkin mampu menyaksikan ini semua...

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi jalan utama dan memilih rute memutar yang memiliki jalan lebih sepi. Ia sampai di depan rumah Kakashi tidak lama setelahnya. Ketukan baru saja hendak tercipta dari tangannya ketika ia mendengar suara Kakashi dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk.

Mengalihkan rasa jengkel kekanakan yang ia rasakan, Sasuke membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan melepas sandal sebelum masuk. Rumah Kakashi masih bergaya tradisional seperti tipe-tipe rumah para anggota klan. Ia meminta Tsunade untuk mempertahankan model rumah ini pasca terjadinya Invasi Pein. Keputusannya berbuat demikian ialah untuk mengenang mendiang ayahnya.

Berbicara mengenai Kakashi, pria tersebut sedang duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah dokumen yang tercecer di sana alih-alih makanan. Ia segera menyuruh Sasuke mendekat begitu melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tengah.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk?"

Membiarkan dokumen itu tergeletak di atas meja, Kakashi menyenderkan punggung, matanya tampak kelihatan lelah.

"Lebih dari petunjuk," gumamnya muram. Ia mengerling pada beberapa kertas yang ada di atas meja. "Duduklah."

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana. Matanya menangkap logo Rumah Sakit Konoha ketika melihat amplop wadah dokumen-dokumen itu. Ia hendak mengambilnya ketika Kakashi menghentikan uluran tangan dengan menepuknya menjauh.

"Akan kujelaskan," ujarnya pendek. Ia mengabaikan raut bertanya-tanya di wajah Sasuke. "Bukti itu, nanti."

Sasuke ikut menyenderkan diri pada punggung kursi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, aku boleh membongkar makam itu?"

"Jelas tidak," balas Kakashi datar. Ia tampak menahan diri untuk memijat pelipis, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa mungkin pria ini memang sedang pusing.

"Aku sudah mencari data shinobi yang meninggal pada dua minggu terakhir. Hasilnya nol. Tidak ada ninja yang kehilangan nyawa, entah itu karena misi ataupun karena penyakit. Pencarianku berlanjut pada data warga biasa. Namun, tiga orang yang meninggal selama seminggu terakhir sudah dimakamkan di pemakaman umum, bukan makam shinobi," ujar Kakashi mengawali penjelasan. Ia menatap Sasuke serius. "Kondisi ini membuatku memikirkan kemungkinan lain, seperti halnya kemungkinan bahwa kematian ninja ini disembunyikan dengan baik dan orang yang dikira masih hidup ternyata sudah meninggal. Seseorang menutupi fakta itu dengan berpura-pura menjadi mereka."

"Dengan menggunakan Henge?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyatukan alis. "Siapa saja yang kau curigai?"

"Daftar orang yang kembali dari misi seminggu yang lalu," ungkap Kakashi. Ia meraih tiga kertas yang berada di atas meja dan menunjukkannya masing-masing pada Sasuke. "Mereka adalah Genma, Rock Lee, dan Sakura. Aku tidak memberitahumu keadaan ini kemarin karena aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. Dengan menggunakan sampel yang dimiliki rumah sakit, aku menggunakannya untuk mencocokkan apa yang ada di dalam makam baru itu. Caraku mendapatkan sampel dari jasad yang telah dikubur bisa dibilang cukup mudah karena aku yang merupakan pengguna elemen tanah. Kau ingin tahu hasilnya? Inilah yang kudapatkan."

Kakashi memberikan ketiga kertas itu pada Sasuke. Kertas dengan susunan yang sama persis seperti yang tadi siang diberikan Orochimaru padanya. Kakashi melakukan tes DNA untuk mengetahui identitas sosok yang terkubur.

Mata oniks Sasuke memindai kertas tersebut dengan cepat. Pernyataan Kakashi yang mengikutsertakan Sakura membuatnya begitu was-was. Ia sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak masalah hari ini--masalah yang sama-sama dihasilkan oleh tes DNA sialan. Melihat kertas semacam ini lagi sangat ingin membuatnya meremas dan membuang kertas itu sekarang juga.

Namun, Sasuke tahu betapa irasionalnya tindakan tersebut. Ia akhirnya mencoba memfokuskan pikiran untuk mengecek isi dari data yang ada di depannya alih-alih mengikuti keinginan bodohnya.

Pada kertas pertama, Sasuke mendapati nama Shiranui Genma yang menunjukkan hasil negatif. Sampel Genma yang didapatkan Kakashi dari rumah sakit sama sekali tidak sama dengan sampel dari jasad yang dikuburkan di samping makam Naruto. Hasil yang demikian membuat Sasuke beralih pada kertas yang lain. Perasaannya menjadi sangat campur aduk sekarang. Ia tidak pernah takut pada sesuatu hingga detik ini. Sasuke takut kembali kehilangan orang terdekatnya. Ia takut kembali dipermainkan oleh seseorang, dimanipulasi dan dibohongi.

Memindai kertas berisi data milik Rock Lee, Sasuke merasakan bagaimana segalanya seakan melambat. Ia begitu was-was dan khawatir, begitu takut dengan apa yang ia lihat--hingga kemudian ketakutannya terealisasi dan ia merasakan bagaimana dadanya seolah mendapatkan hantaman hebat. Dua kertas yang tadi telah dilihatnya kini sudah tidak berbentuk di genggaman tangannya. Ia mengerling pada kertas terakhir, melihat hasil positif yang ada di sana sebelum menoleh dan mendengus selagi menatap Kakashi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," ungkapnya dingin. Matanya menampakkan rasa marah yang dengan sekuat tenaga ditahannya. "Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau dapatkan."

Kakashi menutup matanya sekilas. Ia menghembuskan napas dalam sebelum menatap kosong ke arah jendela, melihat jalanan sepi di luar sana. Suaranya terdengar kering ketika ia berujar, "Aku tidak bercanda."

Sasuke kembali membaca hasil tes DNA tersebut, teringat dengan penjelasan Orochimaru yang seketika membuat kertas yang ia pegang berada dalam kondisi yang sama seperti dua kertas lainnya.

Sasuke tidak berbicara setelah itu. Ia terdiam, mengisi sepi yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi.

Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, Sasuke sudah begitu mempercayai pria ini. Sejak ia kembali ke Konoha, ia selalu menghargai keterbukaan Kakashi padanya--bagaimana ia selalu melibatkan Sasuke dengan kepentingan desa supaya Sasuke merasa diakui, bagaimana ia menasehatinya ketika ia kembali menjauh dari Naruto dan Sakura tanpa sadar karena rasa bersalah yang menyerang.

Kakashi jelas berbeda dengan Orochimaru. Mereka berdua mungkin sama-sama pernah mengajarinya. Namun, Kakashi selalu dapat ia percaya, bahkan untuk sekarang ini. Ia memang sering membuat Sasuke jengkel dengan melontarkan ledekan-ledekan murah dan bahkan menyindirnya ketika ia mulai kehilangan ketenangannya, namun ia mengerti batas. Ia tidak akan mempermainkan Sasuke lebih dari apa yang mampu ditangani oleh mantan muridnya yang satu ini.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Kakashi tidak mungkin membuat candaan mengenai kepergian muridnya yang lain. Tidak karena topik itu akan membuat dirinya sendiri kehilangan pegangan.

Reaksi Kakashi sekarang mampu meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa pria tersebut benar-benar serius. Matanya menampakan rasa lelah yang entah mengapa membuatnya lebih berumur dari biasanya. Kakashi terlihat seperti sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum bisa kembali berbicara pada Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya Kakashi tahu, mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Terlebih dengan ia yang sudah mendapatkan petunjuk lain.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Sasuke kemudian teringat segalanya. Ia ingat saat ketika melihat Sakura tergolek tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Ia ingat ketika Sakura bangun dan tampak begitu terkejut, ketika semua perilaku dan gerak geriknya menyerukan kata janggal. Sasuke sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Ia sudah sadar ada yang tidak beres sejak mendengar bagaimana Sakura menyebut namanya, bagaimana Sakura menjauhkan tangan ketika ia menyentuhnya--seakan ia baru saja tersengat listrik.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Ia menyadari segala perubahan yang ada. Mulai dari kebiasaan tidurnya yang berantakan, caranya berbicara yang lebih lepas, caranya berinteraksi dengan Sarada yang tampak lebih riang, dan bahkan aromanya...

Astaga. Aromanya ... bagaimana responnya yang seakan baru pertama kali disentuh di bagian-bagian tertentu, bagaimana ia berulang kali menolak keinginan Sasuke untuk berhubungan...

Tapi, dari segala perbedaannya, kenapa Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman? Kenapa ia merasa lebih rileks dan bahkan menikmatinya?

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Siapa pun yang berada dalam rupa Sakura ini adalah orang lain. Dia bukanlah istrinya. Dia bukan ... bukan orang terdekatnya. Tapi, kenapa ia terasa begitu familiar? Ia bahkan bisa dengan mudah mendiskusikan misi dengan Sasuke, seolah mereka memang pernah bekerja bersama-sama dan mengerti segala seluk beluknya. Sasuke akan merasa dirinya bohong ketika ia tidak mengakui bahwa Sakura yang ini jauh lebih mengerti dengan pola pikir dan kebiasaannya--sesuatu yang begitu jarang Sasuke akui.

Mencoba menata berbagai emosi yang meliputinya, Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Ia menatap nanar jendela rumah Kakashi.

"Dia ... begitu familiar," ujarnya pendek.

Kakashi menoleh padanya, ia mengulas senyum lemah di bibirnya yang tertutup masker. Suaranya terdengar mengambang ketika berujar, "Mungkin karena dia seorang Uzumaki?"

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. "Apa maksudmu?"

Menutup matanya, Kakashi berujar, "Henge yang ia gunakan bukanlah Henge biasa. Sebab, jika biasa, aku yakin kau pasti akan segera mendeteksinya. Teknik ini hanya diketahui segelitir orang, namun cukup umum bagi mereka yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Alasannya karena penggunaan teknik ini memang hanya mampu digunakan oleh mereka yang memiliki persedian chakra yang besar untuk mempertahankan ilusi semi-permanen itu. Kelemahannya ada dua macam dan cukup mudah dihindari ...mungkin."

"Apa saja kelemahannya?" timpal Sasuke.

Membuka matanya, Kakashi berujar dengan rendah, "Henge tetaplah henge. Dia lemah terhadap kontak fisik," jelasnya memulai. Ia kemudian menaikan jari telunjuknya. "Satu, harus tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas asli. Jika ada, maka seketika Henge akan hilang--terutama jika kau menyebutkan identitasnya secara langsung di depannya. Ia baru bisa menggunakan teknik itu lagi kalau orang yang mengetahui identitas asli pengguna bersedia ikut menyembunyikan identitasnya. Kemudian, dua, berupa tindakan lanjutan dari kontak fisik--" Kakashi menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum menghembuskan napas pendek. "Berhubungan seks."

Sebuah benang merah tercipta di kepala Sasuke. Ia menyadari arti hembusan napas mantan gurunya, seketika membuatnya membalas ucapan itu dengan dingin, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku yang tidak berhubungan seks dengannya."

Jika situasinya berbeda, tawa Kakashi akan meledak. Namun, kali ini, ia hanya tersenyum samar selagi memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke mencoba menata emosinya untuk tetap terkendali. Ekspresi di wajahnya memang sulit untuk ditafsirkan untuk orang awam, namun Kakashi jelas-jelas bukan orang awam. Ia begitu mengenali Sasuke hampir seperti Naruto mengenalinya.

"Memang bukan salahmu," ungkap Kakashi ringan. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dia takkan membiarkannya, kalaupun kau ingin."

Sasuke berdecih dan mengabaikan ledekan tersirat di suara Kakashi. Ia masih belum ingin beranjak dari sana kerena merasakan sesuatu yang masih mengganjal.

"Siapa Uzumaki yang kau maksud?"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tengah berpikir.

"Wanita berambut merah itu? Aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi, Teuchi-san menceritakannya, mengatakan tentang orang ini yang sempat mampir ke kedainya. Aku juga mendengarnya dari Sai mengenai chakra rantai yang ia miliki. Kekuatan itu hanya dimiliki Uzumaki--bahkan Naruto sekalipun meski ia tidak pernah menggunakannya dalam pertarungan."

Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. Ia menatap Kakashi, mencoba mencari ketidakseriusan di sana, menunggunya tertawa meledek. Namun, tidak ada yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi. Ia hanya diam dan kembali menatap jalanan kosong melalui jendela rumahnya. Pikirannya mungkin sedang berada di kejauhan sana alih-alih di sini. Berita baru yang telah ia dapatkan seakan telah kembali merusak dirinya yang memang sudah rusak sejak dulu, rusak sejak teman-temannya meninggal satu per satu.

Kehilangan satu sosok orang lagi tampak membuatnya semakin kosong. Menyembuhkan luka semacam ini memerlukan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Ia termenung cukup lama hingga tidak menyadari ekspresi keruh sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Sasuke tengah berusaha menata emosi yang lagi-lagi hampir terpancing akibat semua informasi baru yang ia dapatkan. Batinnya sudah mengerang ingin pergi dari sini dan mengonfirmasi segala omong kosong ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke perlu memastikannya secara langsung. Melihatnya dengan kedua matanya. Mengetahuinya dengan bukti yang kuat, bukan hanya berupa kertas-kertas terkutuk.

Masih memerlukan kepastian, Sasuke kembali buka mulut. Sebuah kesimpulan besar yang kini terbentuk benar-benar tidak membuatnya nyaman. Sebab, dengan menyambungkan informasi dari Orochimaru dan Kakashi, ia mampu mendapatkan fakta bahwa Sakura yang berada di rumahnya adalah Kurona yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Sakura yang bersamanya selama seminggu terakhir adalah Naruto.

Sakura yang tidur di pelukannya adalah Naruto.

Sakura yang--sial--membuatnya hampir gila dengan aromanya yang begitu memabukkan adalah Naruto.

Sesuatu terasa salah di sini. Begitu salah.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui hanha seorang Uzumaki yang mampu menggunakan Henge itu?" tanyanya memancing Kakashi begitu ia teringat kilasan perempuan berambut pirang keemasan yang ia lihat di hari pertama Sakura kembali ke rumah.

Kakashi menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang menunjukan rasa heran.

"Karena aku sendiri yang memasangkannya pada seorang Uzumaki?" ungkap Kakashi dengan nada bertanya.

"Siapa?"

Kakashi terdiam. Lama.

Ia mengerjap sebelum menghela napas panjang, seakan kembali menangkap kebodohan tiga murid tercintanya. Dirogohnya saku pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan. Kakashi melemparkan empat buah foto berukuran sedang ke atas meja. Foto itu kelihatan seperti baru saja dikeluarkan dari album. Kakashi menyimpannya di saku karena kebetulan ia baru saja melihatnya lagi setelah melihat hasil tes ini, seolah ia ingin meredam rasa rindunya sekaligus ingin mengajak bicara sosok yang berada di dalam foto.

Sasuke melihat keempat foto itu. Napasnya sedikit tersekat.

"Naruto menyembunyikan rupa aslinya dengan Henge," ungkap Kakashi selagi mengamati Sasuke yang menatap nanar foto-foto tersebut. "Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk segera melepas segel henge tersebut. Tapi ... begitulah."

Apa yang ada di tangannya hampir membuat Sasuke gemetar. Kini, segalanya menjadi masuk akal. Segala rasa familiar itu, segala rasa nyaman itu...

Bahkan dengan daya tarik Sakura yang menjadi begitu kuat.

Sasuke melihat keempat foto tersebut. Sebauh foto menunjukkan gambar seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar empat tahun dengan rambut pirang keemasan sepanjang bahu. Ia memakai pakaian panti asuhan yang sangat dikenal Sasuke. Kemudian, tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu--Sasuke tidak akan pernah salah mengenalinya.

Selanjutnya, untuk ketiga foto yang lain, Sasuke memperkirakan bahwa di sini Naruto berusia sekitar enam belas dilihat dari _jumper_ jingga-hitamnya yang biasa. Dari ketiga foto itu, hanya satu yang menunjukan bahwa foto tersebut diambil dengan suka rela.

Naruto tersenyum lebar di sana, dengan senyum khasnya yang biasa. Rambut pirang keemasannya sudah memanjang sekitar pinggang, namun tidak terlalu tampak karena ia yang mengikatnya di kedua sisi kepala. Di sini ia sedang berfoto dengan merangkul Kakashi.

Untuk dua lainnya, Sasuke mendapati Naruto yang tampak terkejut dan bahkan memandang jengkel kamera yang tengah menjepretnya. Ia tengah menjulurkan tangan--seolah hendak merebut kamera--dengan sebelah tangan lain yang mencengkram resleting jumper jingganya yang terbuka. Sasuke bisa melihat kulit coklat madunya dari sana, sedikit tertutup oleh pakaian jaring khas shinobi.

Kemudian untuk foto terakhir, Sasuke mengenali latar belakang foto yang berada di sebuah air terjun. Naruto sedang berendam di sana dengan kedua tangan menutupi dada sementara wajahnya memerah oleh rasa malu dan marah.

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan lekuk tubuh itu--lekuk tubuh yang telah menyerupai seorang wanita dewasa muda alih-alih perempuan remaja enam belas tahun, lekuk tubuh yang selalu ia sembunyikan dibalik Henge dan pakaian longgar ukuran laki-laki alih-alih perempuan. Naruto menggelung rambut panjangnya di belakang kepala, sementara poni panjangnya tampak tidak ikut terikat sehingga jatuh menggantung di sisi wajahnya.

Melihat semua foto tersebut, Sasuke merasa bahwa yang berada di dalam foto bukanlah Naruto. Namun, dengan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya dan dengan cengiran jahil itu...

Sasuke sudah terlalu sering dibohongi. Ia menjadi begitu muak. Jika situasinya berbeda, Sasuke pasti sudah mengomentari kemesuman Kakashi yang dengan kurang ajar mengambil foto seorang wanita yang hampir tak berpakaian semacam ini. Namun, Sasuke tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang mendukung untuk mulai bersarkasme. Rasa muak di dalam dirinya sudah mencapai batas.

Ia segera bangkit dari kursi dan melenggang keluar. Kakashi memanggilnya sekali, namun ketika Sasuke tidak meresponnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang-buang tenaga pada muridnya yang lagi-lagi sedang dibutakan oleh amarah.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Kakashi menatap sebuah foto di mana Naruto tengah merangkulnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, berpikir bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mampu menghentikan Sasuke hanyalah Naruto. Ia tidak yakin konfrontasi Sasuke dengan wanita ini--sang wanita rubah--akan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa adanya pertarungan.Terlebih, Kakashi sangat tahu bagaimana Sasuke selama ini ingin kembali mengerahkan kemampuannya setelah lama tidak turun langsung dalam pertarungan. Membiarkannya menyalurkan rasa marah melalui baku hantam...

Bergegas mencari _flak_ _jacket_ miliknya, Kakashi menyambar ikat kepala sebelum mengenakkan _flak_ _jacket_ dan keluar dari rumah.

Energinya mungkin tidak seberapa, namun setidaknya Sasuke mungkin masih bersedia mendengarkan. Semoga saja. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi-canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** yoshh, something is going to happen xD naruto bakalan screwed up di sini /insert evil laugh/ selain itu.. enjoy! jangan lupa bagi yang berkenan tinggalkan review di bawah sana. terima kasih~

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Ceceran berbagai macam gulungan fūinjutsu terlihat memenuhi meja makan berukuran sedang itu. Seorang wanita yang duduk di hadapan meja tengah merentangkan gulungan tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Dahinya mengerut. Ia tampak begitu fokus sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan gulungan tersebut di meja dan mendaratkan punggung di senderan kursi. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia menghembuskan napas dalam dengan ekspresi masam.

"Kenapa kombinasi segelnya sulit sekali?!" serunya pada entah siapa. Matanya mengerling menatap tumpukan gulungan itu, melihatnya dengan jengkel bercampur jijik. "Merepotkan. Bukankah seharusnya seorang Uzumaki langsung bisa menciptakan segel baru tanpa harus mempelajarinya lagi?"

Entah apa yang ia dengar di kepalanya--yang jelas wajahnya semakin terlihat masam. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah ceceran gulungan itu, mencoba memahami istilah-istilah sulit mengenai penciptaan fūinjutsu ruang dan waktu.

Ide mengenai teknik baru ini tercipta di kepalanya ketika Naruto teringat dengan Kamui milik Obito. Para anggota Sora sialan terlihat mempunyai teknik yang sama dengan Mangekyō miliknya meskipun tidak bisa menembus sesuatu seperti yang Obito lakukan. Namun, dengan teknik segel Kamui ini, Naruto bisa memenjarakan mereka tanpa membunuh.

Ia tahu bahwa para anggota Sora berasal dari eksperimen sialan yang dilakukan oleh orang sialan. Jadi, ia sungguh berharap untuk berhenti menghabisi nyawa mereka dan langsung mencari dalang pencipta organisasi ini untuk segera menyudahi semuanya. Ia sudah sangat lelah, sungguh. Ia lelah untuk terus menerus bertahan tanpa mengambil tindakan ofensif. Pemikiran tentang berhenti membunuh sudah terngiang di kepalanya sejak lama, namun ia tahu bahwa menahan mereka yang berkekuatan 'lebih' akan begitu sulit jika dilakukan dengan cara yang biasa.

Kemudian, begitu Naruto selesai menciptakan jenis segel baru ini, ia akan menyerahkannya pada masing-masing desa sebelum membiarkan mereka bekerja. Dengan begitu, tingkat korban bisa dikurangi.

Tujuan yang tercipta di kepalanya membuat Naruto cukup termotivasi. Ia membaca gulungan terakhir dengan seksama, memperhatikan tulisan rapi ayahnya yang menjelaskan tentang dasar pembuatan teknik segel baru.

Pembuatan ini didasarkan dengan melakukan kombinasi pola-pola dasar dan pola pengembangan sebuah segel. Naruto mulai mengerti maksudnya. Ia kemudian mencari tahu istilah pola dasar dan pola pengembangan. Matanya menyusuri sebuah gulungan yang berisi sebuah tabel besar dengan daftar pola tersebut.

Ia melihatnya dengan seksama.

Wajahnya memucat.

Jumlah pola pengembangan diperkirakan lebih banyak dari jumlah huruf kanji.

Naruto melihat beberpa gulungan lain dan menemukan tabel-tabel besar yang sama, namun dengan isi tabel yang berbeda.

Kini Naruto merasa sangat menghormati leluhurnya yang mampu menciptakan banyak teknik segel, termasuk segel yang menahan Kurama.

 _Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan kombinasi yang pas?_

Menyimpan pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto mencari tahu jawabannya dari lembaran-lembaran lain yang ia dapatkan dari berkas peninggalan Yondaime. Mendapatkan ini di tumpukan barang-barang milik Naruto dari dunia ini memang cukup merepotkan, namun ia benar-benar tidak menyesal sudah mengambilnya.

Ketika menemukan lembaran yang berisi penjelasan mengenai proses kombinasi dan berbagai triknya, Naruto kembali tenggelam di dalam sana. Ia meresapi tiap rincian yang ada, mencoba memahami kata demi kata hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruangan tersebut.

Biasanya, Naruto mampu merasakan aliran chakra orang lain tanpa menggunakan Sage Mode jika orang tersebut cukup dikenalinya dan jika sosok itu tidak menekan aliran chakranya. Namun, kalau ternyata mereka menekan aliran chakranya, maka Naruto tetap tidak bisa merasakannya--seperti sekarang.

Keadaan semacam ini sangat tidak ia antisipasi sehingga membuatnya terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar suara rendah yang familiar itu. Kepalanya langsung menoleh dengan kilat. Kedua matanya melebar dan Naruto merasakan lembaran gulungan yang tengah ia baca merosot jatuh dari genggamannya.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan sorot mata dingin, sorot mata yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama seminggu terakhir. Hanya dengan menyaksikannya, Naruto tahu bahwa lelaki berambut hitam ini sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Sasuke sedang marah terhadap sesuatu, Naruto merasakannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang seakan hendak meledak di balik mata hitam yang menatapnya dingin.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto langsung bersiaga dengan refleks. Ia teringat pada lembaran-lembaran teknik segel di atas meja dan segera menyumpah di dalam hati.

 _Dia mengetahui pembobolan barang-barang di gedung penyimpanan aset?_

Sasuke mendaratkan sebelah tangannya di punggung kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh Naruto.

Batin Naruto mengumpat. Tatapan tajam itu hampir membuatnya menggigil. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik kursi mundur, hendak bangkit dan merapikan ceceran gulungan itu sebelum menjelaskannya pada Sasuke. Namun, gerakannya sudah dihentikan terlebih dahulu ketika sang Uchiha menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Akan kujelaskan," ujarnya tergesa. Ia menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. Melihat Sasuke yang jengkel sudah sangat biasa untuknya. Tapi, melihatnya yang marah dengan serius? Tidak. Naruto tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah perang besar dulu.

Ia tidak pernah merasakannya lagi setelah sekian lama. Melihatnya yang kembali diliputi oleh kemarahan yang hebat ... Naruto mencoba menstabilkan napasnya. "Tentang semua gulungan ini. Aku bisa--"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika rasa panas menyerang pergelangan tangan yang sedang dicengkram oleh Sasuke. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto merasakan bagaimana energinya seolah terhisap begitu saja. Sebagian besar chakranya--seluruh tenaga asli miliknya, hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik. Naruto merasa bagaimana tubuhnya yang melemas, seakan ia baru saja terlibat dalam pertarungan besar. Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ... Naruto tahu penyebabnya.

Sasuke baru saja menyegel aliran chakranya, sama seperti apa yang biasa diberikan pada para tahanan ketika mereka diadili untuk dimasukan ke dalam sel.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti. Matanya memperlihatkan tanda tanya yang begitu besar. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat Sasuke menjawabnya dan justru memaksa Naruto untuk buka suara, "Kenapa?" ujarnya dengan suara kering. Ia berusaha melawan oniks dingin itu, sama seperti dulu ketika ia berusaha menghadapi Sasuke yang tertelan oleh kegelapan. "Kenapa kau menanamkan segel--"

Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Ia tidak memutus kontak matanya dengan Naruto--sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ceceran gulungan yang berada di atas meja, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang mungkin sedang dikhawatirkan Naruto.

Ditariknya pergelangan Naruto. Sasuke memaksanya berdiri hingga kini ia berhadapan. Tangan Sasuke yang tidak mencengkramnya kini mendarat di bahu sang Uzumaki. Ia menahan Naruto yang tampak ingin menjauh.

"Lepaskan penyamaranmu."

Kalimat tersebut mengalun secara perlahan di telinga Naruto. Ia mencoba mencernanya selama seperkian detik sebelum kemudian mengerti. Segala indra tubuhnya segera menyerukan kata awas. Naruto hendak melangkah mundur, tapi tangan yang berada di bahu dan pergelangan tangannya telah menahannya untuk bergerak tanpa izin lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan berani--seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" ungkapnya dengan suara senetral mungkin, mencoba mengatasi suasana yang membuatnya ingin segera enyah sekarang juga. "Tidak ada penyamaran. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri dengan sha--"

"Haruskah aku yang membuka penyamaranmu?" ujarnya dengan dingin dan menusuk, mengirimkan rasa tidak nyaman di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Ia tidak suka ke mana semua ini berjalan. Ia tidak suka. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengetahuinya. Tidak mungkin, karena Henge yang ia gunakan begitu sempurna, begitu tanpa celah, begitu--

"Opsi apa yang kau inginkan? Kupanggil nama aslimu--" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke belakang hingga pinggangnya menabrak tepi meja makan. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto hanya dengan satu genggaman dan menariknya ke belakang punggung perempuan itu sementara tangan yang lain menangkup sebelah pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jari.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana napasnya tersekat dan bagaimana tubuhnya memanas dengan tiba-tiba ketika tubuh Sasuke membuat kontak dengannya. Hembusan napas lelaki itu terasa begitu menggelitik dan Naruto merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin tidak menentu ketika suara rendah Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas di sana.

"--atau ini," ungkapnya selagi menarik wajahnya dari telinga Naruto dan memiringkan kepala untuk menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik wanita yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto menegang begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke ketika sebelah tangan lelaki itu menahan kepalanya agar tidak menoleh. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi karena ia tahu bahwa terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, Naruto berada dalam keadaan yang begitu riskan. Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke--

Naruto terengah ketika bibir bawahnya digigit dengan tiba-tiba. Kesempatan itu Sasuke gunakan untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto guna memperdalam pagutan mereka. Naruto merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Ia mencoba menolak dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, segel sialan yang menahan aliran chakranya membuat Naruto tak berdaya. Satu-satunya jalan untuk terbebas hanyalah dengan menggunakan chakra Kurama--yang akan membuat penyamarannya segera terungkap.

Selagi pikirannya memburam, Naruto berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tentang kemarahan Sasuke. Tentang perkataannya, kecurigaannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan semua ini? Bagaimana ia bisa--

Sesapan kuat yang bersumber tepat di denyut nadinya membuat Naruto mengerang rendah. Napasnya sudah menderu ketika tangan Sasuke meninggalkan sisi wajah dan pergelangan tangannya untuk bisa merengkuh punggung perempuan itu. Ia menyentuh Naruto di balik pakaian rumah yang Naruto kenakan. Ia menyusuri tiap jengkal kulit perempuan itu, membelainya ringan--seringan sentuhan bulu, namun berhasil meninggalkan rasa panas yang membuat Naruto semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sasuke tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan ia memanfaatkan pengetahuan itu dengan membuat Naruto tidak berdaya. Apa yang didengar oleh Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Semua helaan napas itu, erangan rendah itu, dan caranya membisikkan nama Sasuke untuk memintanya berhenti...

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia ingin Naruto tahu pengaruh apa yang Naruto miliki terhadapnya. Apa konsekuensi yang harus didapatkan Naruto ketika mempermainkannya, membohonginya, dan meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun dengan sebuah fakta yang bahkan tidak diketahui Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan tenaganya untuk mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Tiap jengkal kulitnya terasa panas. Ia bisa gila jika kehilangan sentuhan ini. Ia bisa gila jika Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti--

Masih menghujani kecupan ringan di lekuk leher wanita itu, Sasuke menaikan Naruto ke atas meja. Ia meraih kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang sebelum tangannya kembali menyusup ke dalam pakaian Naruto, memberinya sentuhan yang ia tahu membuat perempuan ini kehilangan kontrol dirinya--dilihat dari ia yang sudah tidak lagi berusaha melawan dan justru meremas rambut hitam Sasuke yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya, tak lagi berusaha melawan dan justru berpegangan pada lelaki itu seolah takut jika keberadaannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dengan kepala yang terasa keruh, Naruto merasakan bagaimana tangan itu menangkup material lembut di dadanya, bagaimana tangan itu bermain-main di sana dengan bra yang masih terpasang rapi, bagaimana tangannya yang lain menyingkap rok selutut yang dipakainya untuk menyusuri paha hingga--

Tidak.

Naruto segera menghentikan kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyentuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Sasuke hendak mengalihkan cekalan Naruto ketika ia mengencangkan pegangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Dengan napas yang menderu, Naruto berujar, serak, "Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak kemarin bahwa aku tidak bisa--"

Sasuke mendongak. Wajahnya hanya berjarak berapa senti saja dari Naruto. Matanya terlihat begitu gelap. Napasnya teratur, tidak menderu seperti halnya Naruto. Sasuke berada di dalam kontrol, sepenuhnya. Keadaan ini membuat Naruto was-was. Terlebih dengan tatapan Sasuke yang berbeda dengan pagi itu. Ia mungkin memang terlihat ... menginginkan Naruto, namun di sana juga terdapat percikan rasa marah yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya lamat-lamat. Ia melepaskan diri dari cekalan Naruto dengan mudah sebelum mendaratkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di sisi tubuh Naruto, mengurungnya. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau memainkan peran istri dengan lebih baik dengan melayaniku?"

Naruto merasakan bagaimana kerongkongannya mengering. Tubuhnya yang masih terasa panas juga sangat tidak membantu. Tatapan Sasuke begitu intens dan menusuk. Ia seolah mampu melihat Naruto di balik sosok Sakura. Dari caranya berbicara...

"Kenapa kau berusaha keras untuk menolakku ketika kau dengan terang-terangan mencoba menggodaku di depan para Kage?" tanya Sasuke rendah. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto yang berada di dalam sosok Sakura menegang. "Ke mana hilangnya seluruh keberanianmu ... Kurona?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara--hanya untuk kembali dipotong oleh Sasuke. Mata oniks itu menajam.

"Atau mungkin tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu berhasil mengubahmu, Naruto?"

Sosok Naruto yang berada di depan Sasuke langsung melebarkan mata. Jantungnya seakan mencelos. Ia mendorong Sasuke menjauh, selagi berujar, "Apa maksudmu dengan memanggilku--"

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangannya dan memuntirnya ke belakang sehingga menimbulkan suara krak yang berasal dark tulang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Naruto yang berada dalam rupa Sakura diliputi asap putih. Tanda-tanda tersebut membuat Naruto menyiagakan diri. Ia mengumpat. Keras. Tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke mendengarnya. Masih dengan asap putih yang melingkupinya, Naruto menukuk lututnya dan menghantam perut Sasuke dengan gerakan lanjutan berupa tendangan.

Pergerakan Naruto yang tidak dilihatnya membuat Sasuke kelepasan. Ia melangkah mundur dan melepaskan cekalan di tangan Naruto sementara perempuan itu telah meloncat ke sisi ruangan yang lain. Tubuhnya begitu lemas akibat segel chakra yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia juga begitu lemas dengan apa yang baru saja ... apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya.

 _Beraninya dia?_

Napas Naruto masih menderu. Ia mengerjap, mencoba menjernihkan pandangan dan juga mengenyahkan gelenyar aneh serta rasa panas yang masih melingkupi tubuhnya.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tetap melakukan itu ketika sudah mengetahui siapa aku?_

Segel di pergelangan tangannya berkilat kemerahan, menandakannya yang sedang menahan aliran chakra Naruto yang mendesak keluar.

Naruto hendak pergi menjauh selagi asap putih masih mengelilinginya, namun puluhan gulungan segel yang masih tercecer di meja membuatnya urung. Ia berdecih pelan ketika merasakan rambut pirang panjangnya yang telah kembali dan pakaian Sakura yang terasa lebih sesak di bagian dada. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah di mana Sasuke berdiri, mendapatinya yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto lekat, seolah memastikan sosoknya yang berada di sini bukan sekedar ilusi belaka.

Memperhatikan dengan seksama, Sasuke melihat perubahan itu tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Ia melihat bagaimana sosok Sakura yang digantikan oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan kulit cokelat madu. Ia melihat bagaimana tanda lahir khas itu menghiasi kedua pipinya dan bagaimana mata zamrudnya berubah menjadi biru kristal. Sasuke melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri dan ia masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kemarahan yang ia rasakan entah mengapa sedikit memudar dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan wanita yang ada di hadapanya ini lekat-lekat.

Sosok perempuan yang berada di depannya begitu mirip dengan sosok Kurona, minus rupa dan aura kuat yang membuatnya tampak tak manusiawi. Rambut panjangnya jatuh hingga paha, dengan model yang sama persis seperti sang wanita rubah. Tinggi tubuhnya pun sama. Ia tampak lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari sosok Sakura.

Jika foto yang dilihatnya di rumah Kakashi memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih berumur enam belas, maka apa yang dilihat Sasuke sekarang adalah versi dewasa dari dia dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tirus. Materiel yang berada di dadanya juga tampak lebih sintal dibanding dengan apa yang dilihat Sasuke di foto itu. Padahal, di sana ia sudah terlihat lebih dari mengesankan.

Sasuke pernah melihat Henge buatan Naruto yang membuatnya tampak seperti perempuan, namun apa yang ia lihat sekarang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang digunakan Naruto untuk main-main di masa kecilnya. Wujud asli Naruto terlihat lebih ideal dan halus. Untuk sosok yang menghabiskan hampir sembilan belas tahun hidupnya berpenampilan sebagai laki-laki, Naruto teramat cocok untuk terlihat sebagai perempuan tanpa membuat orang lain tidak mengenalinya.

Mata Sasuke kemudian kembali pada rupa sang Uzumaki. Ia melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang masih memerah dan bibirnya yang tampak sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Naruto memandang Sasuke tepat di mata, menatapnya dengan kalut, merasakan berbagai emosi yang begitu campur aduk. Dari cara Sasuke menatapnya dan mengecek penampilannya...

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Kenapa Sasuke masih memandangnya seperti itu seolah ia masih terlihat seperti Sakura? Apa-apaan dengan sikap kurang ajarnya ini?!

Dengan sebelah tangan yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, Naruto mencoba menata pikiran. Ia tidak boleh gegabah. Seseorang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke, sahabatnya, teman baiknya, dan yang pasti orang yang bisa ia percayai. Sasuke bukanlah orang asing. Dari caranya menatap Naruto memang sedikit berbeda. Tapi, ia masih merupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke akan mengerti.

"Mari buat kesepakatan," ujarnya setelah berhasil menata pikirannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat sedangkan Naruto masih berada pada posisinya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta bahwa berdiri di hadapan temannya ini dengan rupa aslinya membuat Naruto semakin was-was. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, rasa takut di dalam dirinya--rasa takut yang dulu ia rasakan ketika Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk melepas Henge--Naruto kembali merasakannya. Ia takut jika Sasuke ataupun orang-orang lain akan meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkannya karena Naruto ternyata bukan seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Kau akan menjelaskan," ungkap Sasuke perlahan, mengamati raut cemas di wajah feminin yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Dan kau akan membiarkanku pergi setelahnya," balas Naruto menahan gugup. Ia mengerling pada gulungan teknik segel di atas meja. "Dengan membawa lembaran-lembaran itu."

Sorot mata Sasuke menajam. Suaranya kembali terdengar dingin ketika ia berujar, "Pergi?" langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Detik selanjutnya, sorot dingin itu terlihat getir--seolah permintaan Naruto terdengar begitu pahit di telinganya. "Setelah kau menghilang selama bertahun-tahun?"

Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang seolah menghantam dadanya. Nada getir di suara Sasuke begitu kentara, membuat Naruto merasakan kepedihan yang sama. Dengan perlahan, Naruto melangkah mundur. Ia menggeleng. "Akan kujelaskan--"

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana," simpul Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke menangkap lengan Naruto dengan mudah sebelum wanita itu sempat mengelak. Gerakan Naruto sendiri menjadi begitu lambat akibat segel sialan di tangannya. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dan melontarkan serangan sederhana agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman sang Uchiha. Namun, cekalan Sasuke tentunya tidak akan mempan jika hanya dilawan dengan gerak murahan semacam itu. Tendangan dan pukulan yang dilontarkan Naruto begitu tidak bertenaga. Sasuke bahkan hanya menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk meladeni serangan Naruto, hampir sama seperti saat pertama kali Kakashi meladeni serangan buruk Naruto ketika menjalankan tes bel dulu.

Merasakan usahanya yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Naruto mendesis ketika Sasuke mengunci lengannya di belakang punggung hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia berusaha bergerak, namun tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Lepaskan," ujarnya dengan nada jengkel yang kentara. Ia menahan gertakan giginya. "Aku tidak mau bertarung."

Sasuke menguatkan cekalannya, memaksa Naruto berhenti memberontak.

"Tidak akan ada pertarungan kalau kau tidak melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak seharusnya di sini," ungkap Naruto dengan putus asa, suara jengkelnya telah menguap begitu saja. Ia menelan salivanya, mencoba menjelaskan. "Desa dalam bahaya kalau aku tetap di sini dengan kau yang sudah mengetahui identitas--"

"Kau takkan pergi ke mana pun," tegas Sasuke sekali lagi, tepat di samping telinga Naruto.

Naruto menggertakan gigi.

" _Damn_ _it_ , Sasuke," umpat Naruto, tidak mengira bahwa Sasuke masih saja keras kepala seperti ini. Ia mengerling ke samping, mencoba melihat Sasuke melalui bahu, namun hanya mampu mendapati dada bidang lelaki tersebut. Ia mencoba mencari alasan lain, kemudian berujar, "Sarada akan bangun. Kau hanya perlu melepaskanku dan membuat kesepakatan--"

"Lepaskan dirimu sendiri jika kau bisa," tantang Sasuke, memancingnya untuk bertindak lebih jauh supaya orang lain mengetahui keberadaan Naruto ketika ia menggunakan mode bijū. "Apakah kemampuanmu memang hanya sejauh ini? Apakah identitas aslimu yang merupakan seorang ... wanita--telah membuatmu lemah?"

Naruto mengumpat dan mengutuk mulut sialan Sasuke yang telah berani memprovokasinya. Ia tahu betul tujuan Sasuke yang ingin Naruto bertindak lebih jauh. Ia tahu bahwa dengan bertindak lebih jauh dan terlibat dalam pertarungan, maka para warga akan menyadari ketidakberesan. Kemudian, jika teman-temannya mengetahui kebenaran Naruto, maka mereka juga akan menahan kepergiannya--sama seperti yang sekarang dilakukan Sasuke.

Meskipun skenario untuk mengaktifkan chakra Kurama terdengar begitu riskan, Naruto juga memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa desa jika ia tetap berada di sini.

Perbedaan pendapat antara dirinya dan Sasuke memang sering terjadi, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak berharap mereka akan mendapatkannya di saat-saat krusial seperti sekarang. Membujuk Sasuke tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun jika ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Naruto tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa kata-kata tidak lagi berpengaruh untuknya sekarang ini.

Mencoba memutar otak, Naruto tidak mendapatkan ide lain selain melawan. Ia akan menanggung resiko yang ada daripada membiarkan desa terancam.

 _Para bijū akan memburuku dan desa akan hancur kalau aku tetap di sini._

Naruto mencoba menggerakan tangannya yang tidak bisa bergerak barang seinci pun, mencoba memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar payah dengan keadaannya sekarang ini. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggertakan gigi, mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain. Selanjutnya, Naruto memejamkan mata guna memanggil aliran chakra lain dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia berkonsentrasi singkat hingga dalam beberapa detik saja, gelombang chakra yang begitu besar langsung menghampirinya--bersamaan dengan ia yang diliputi oleh jubah chakra kejinggaan.

Dengan energi baru tersebut, Naruto membebaskan diri dengan mudah. Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke belakang, yang langsung dihindari oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu meloncat menjauh dan mendarat beberapa meter dari sana. Ia mengamati jubah chakra yang meliputi tubuh sang Uzumaki, merasakan aura familiar ketika melihatnya. Matanya mengikuti sorot ata jingga Naruto yang tengah menatap ceceran gulungan yang ada di sana. Sasuke menangkap saat ketika Naruto menghela napas pendek dan melesat keluar dari rumah melalui jendela dengan kecepatan yang entah mengapa dirindukan oleh Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasakan bagaimana kaki telanjangnya menyentuh rerumputan yang terasa dingin. Ia meloncat melewati pagar yang mengelilingi Hokage Mansion dan kembali meloncat ke sebuah atap bangunan entah milik siapa. Di belakangnya, Sasuke masih mengejar dengan kecepatan yang mengimbangi Naruto. Ia memanggil Naruto, memintanya untuk berhenti dan menuruti perkataannya. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak bisa tinggal di sini setelah Sasuke mengetahui siapa dia.

Ia tidak bisa merusak kedamaian desa hanya karena keberadaannya yang seharusnya sudah tiada.

Menghindari aliran listrik yang berasal dari pedang Sasuke, Naruto meloncat ke atap yang lain. Matanya menangkap keramaian pusat desa di depan sana--baru menyadari bahwa kecepatan larinya membuat ia mampu mencapai pusat desa hanya dalam waktu singkat. Dari sini saja, Naruto sudah melihat beberapa orang yang menaruh perhatiannya pada mereka.

Ia menggertakan gigi, merutuki kecerobohannya. Lima buah chakra rantai keluar dari sisi tubuhnya untuk menjerat tubuh Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya di belakang. Namun, alih-alih tertangkap, lelaki itu mampu menghindarinya dengan mudah hanya dengan sebelah tangan Susanō.

Naruto kemudian mendarat di sebuah _rooftop_. Ia hendak melepas jubah chakranya dan mengaktifkan mode rubah ketika kepalanya diserang rasa sakit yang cukup mengganggu, pertanda bahwa ia belum bisa menggunakan mode ini pasca pertarungan kemarin karena akhir-akhir ini, ia terlalu banyak menggunakan bantuan si siluman rubah. Naruto tidak bisa menggunakannya sekarang.

Keberhentian Naruto digunakan Sasuke untuk mengambil celah. Naruto melihat tiga buah shuriken melayang cepat ke arahnya, membuatnya segera mempertahankan diri menggunakan tangan chakra Kurama. Ia mengenyahkannya dan hendak kembali melangkahkan kaki ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, tepat di mana shuriken tadi ia lempar melayang jatuh beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Rinnegan di mata kiri Sasuke teraktivasi. Ia menyabetkan pedang pada Naruto, hanya untuk dihindari oleh perempuan itu.

Menapakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke, Naruto bermanuver di udara hingga ia mendarat di belakang sang Uchiha. Mata jingganya segera menoleh ketika Sasuke dengan tidak peduli menyalakan api hitam dari matanya. Ia mengincar lengan Naruto--yang kemudian oleh Naruto langsung dilelehkan dan dibuang ke tengah jalanan kosong yang berada di bawah mereka

Ekspresi wanita itu mengeruh. Ia memandang Sasuke tidak percaya dan berseru, "Kau bisa membakar seluruh desa, Sasuke!" ketika rentetan serangan taijutsu menghujani Naruto. Sasuke mengimbangi Naruto dalam taijutsu di mana Naruto menggunakan mode kyūbi. Sharingan di mata kanannya sudah berkilat kemerahan selagi mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Tak lama setelahnya, Naruto membentuk lima buah rasengan sekaligus untuk dilontarkan pada Sasuke--hanya untuk dihisap oleh Rinnegan miliknya.

Penggunaan fungsi lain dari rinnegan membuat Naruto mendesis kesal. Namun, tampaknya menggunakan mata kirinya untuk menyerap ninjutsu cukup menguras tenaga Sasuke. Kesempatan tersebut digunakan Naruto untuk mencoba menangkap Sasuke dengan chakra rantai. Sayangnya, Sasuke kembali menggunakan tangan Susanō untuk berlindung.

Tindakan Sasuke membuat Naruto harus memutar ide lain. Ia melekatkan rantai chakranya ke tangan Susanō untuk kemudian ditarik dan dilemparkan kuat-kuat--bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan Susanō lain yang muncul untuk melepas jeratan rantai tersebut. Sasuke menarik rantai chakra Naruto dan menghempaskannya ke tanah yang ada di bawah.

Naruto jatuh dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras meskipun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat jubah chakra Kurama. Sebelum ia sempat bangkit, tangan Susanō mencoba meraihnya--membuat Naruto secara spontan menyangkal tangan humanoid itu dengan tangan chakra Kurama. Benturan keras pun tidak dapat terhindarkan. Pepohonan yang ada di samping kiri bergoyang terkena efek angin dari benturan tersebut.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto merasakan pergerakan cukup banyak orang. Mereka semua tengah berlari ke arah sini. Sialnya lagi dari semua orang yang sedang menuju ke tempat ini, sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang dikenal oleh Naruto.

Keadaan yang sedikit kritis ini memaksanya untuk kembali bergerak. Kali ini, Naruto mencoba menjauhi pusat desa. Ia berlari menuju lapangan training hingga kemudian Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya kembali berteleportasi ke depan, menggantikan diri dengan sebuah daun yang melayang di udara.

Ia mengayunkan kaki kepada Naruto dan sedetik kemudian mereka kembali terlibat dalam baku hantam. Pukulan dengan pukulan, tendangan dengan tendangan, dan elakan dengan elakan. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat dan sukar dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Jika ada orang yang menyaksikannya, mereka hanya mampu melihat kilat berwarna jingga yang diiringi oleh suara hantaman demi hantaman. Naruto menendang ganggang pedang Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terlontar cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka berdua.

Adu fisik itu baru terhenti ketika Sasuke melontarkan bola api super besar pada Naruto dan Naruto yang melindungi diri dengan jubah chakra. Kesempatan di mana jarak di antara mereka terhalang oleh api ini ia gunakan untuk mengikat kaki Sasuke dengan chakra rantai dan menghantamkannya ke deretan pohon terdekat.

Suara retakan batang pohon terdengar dengan cukup keras begitu punggung Sasuke menabrak sisi kayu tersebut, seketika mengirimkan rasa sakit ke sepenjuru tubuhnya. Namun, untuknya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam bertarung, sesuatu semacam ini bukanlah masalah besar. Terlebih yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Naruto melihat Sasuke bangkit secara perlahan. Ia menatapnya dengan seksama dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang. Namun, ketika sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, ia merasakan bagaimana aliran chakranya yang terganggu. Seperkian detik selanjutnya, Naruto sudah berada di dalam alam bawah sadar dengan Kurama yang baru saja menjentikkan jari pada punggung Naruto, membuatnya hampir terjerembab ke depan kalau saja tidak segera menyeimbangkan diri.

Kepalanya menoleh dengan kilat pada Kurama. Ia merengut jengkel, kentara sekali merasa kesal kepada sang rubah chakra.

"Ada apa, Kurama? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?!"

Kurama tampaknya sedang tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan Naruto. Ia pun langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

 _ **Berikan kontrol tubuhmu padaku.**_

Naruto menatapnya heran. Ia mengerjap.

"Kenapa?"

 _ **Aku akan membantumu, seperti yang pernah kukatakan.**_

Mata safir Naruto bersinar penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia segera menganggukkan kepala selagi membiarkan Kurama mengambil alih.

Sementara itu, di luar sana, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berdiri kaku dan tidak bergerak. Pemandangan janggal itu membuatnya mengerutkan dahi penuh antisipasi. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat, berniat untuk melihatnya lebih jelas--hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang memejamkan mata.

Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, Sasuke melihat iris merah delima alih-alih jingga yang merupakan hasil bijū mode. Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke menunggu hingga rambut keemasan miliknya berubah menjadi merah. Tapi, tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia baru menyadari keadaan apa yang menimpa Naruto ketika mendengar suara berat dari bibir itu. Suara berat yang jauh berbeda dengan suara Naruto sebagai perempuan ataupun ketika ia menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

"Uchiha, kau benar-benar memiliki mata yang bagus," ungkap Kurama mengawali. Dari gerak geriknya, ia kelihatan tidak berniat untuk menyerang.

Sasuke menangkap pertanda itu untuk semakin bergerak mendekat. Matanya menatap sosok bermata merah itu dengan seksama.

"Kyūbi," balas Sasuke pendek. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan. "--bukan, tapi, Kurama," koreksinya sambil menatap mata merah itu lamat-lamat. "Apakah kau ingin membantu Naruto pergi?" ujarnya dengan nada tak beremosinya yang biasa.

Kurama melayangkan tangannya ke udara, memberi gestur seakan ia menunjukan keadaan yang sedang menimpa Naruto dan dirinya.

"Naruto akan mendengar ini. Tapi, biarkan saja, mau bagaimanapun juga akulah yang sedang memegang kendali," ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sombong. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring, senyum yang sangat mengingatkan Sasuke pada Kurona. "Aku tidak akan membantunya pergi. Dia membutuhkanmu."

Otak Sasuke secara otomatis langsung menyebutkan apa saja yang sekiranya telah terjadi pada Naruto. Ia memikirkan Kurona dan hal-hal yang dilakukannya. Kurona bertarung melawan Sora dan mencari informasi mereka. Ia sudah terlibat begitu banyak dengan kelompok kriminal itu. Identitas Kurona yang juga merupakan penyamaran Naruto membuat Naruto terjebak dalam masalah ini.

Kemudian, keadaan lain yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah tentang ia yang kemungkinan besar menyaksikan kematian Sakura setelah membantunya melenyapkan musuh yang menyerang sang wanita berambut merah muda. Sasuke masih belum tahu alasan di balik penyamaran Naruto sebagai Sakura. Namun, untuk saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Segala hal yang ia rasakan hari ini ... Segala hal yang ia rasakan pada Naruto terkait fakta bahwa ia masih hidup, ia yang menyamar sebagai Sakura, dan ia yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita..

Sasuke tidak mampu mendeskripsikannya dengan mudah.

Terlebih dengan fakta bahwa Sasuke masih merasakan ketertarikan kuat padanya--hingga sama sekali tidak merasa janggal ketika kembali menyentuhnya beberapa saat lalu, seolah Naruto tidak pernah menyamar sebagai lelaki, seolah Sasuke sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya sejak dulu.

Fakta mengenai Naruto yang ternyata seorang perempuan tidak membuatnya terkejut, namun entah mengapa malah merasa lega.

Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti. Ia masih ragu dengan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia secara aneh merasa lebih senang ketika mengetahui identitas asli Naruto.

Rasa marahnya pada perempuan ini masih ada. Namun, jika ternyata ia membutuhkan bantuan, Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak akan menolaknya. Tidak jika artinya Naruto akan kembali hidup bersamanya, seperti hari-hari mereka sembilan tahun yang lalu. Selain itu, Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depannya kembali menghilang karena gagal dalam menghadapi musuh entah siapa di luar sana. Ia tidak akan kembali membiarkan sosok ini meninggalkannya. Tidak akan.

"Apa masalah yang dihadapinya?" tanya Sasuke pada Kurama.

Sang Rubah Chakra menunjuk diri Naruto. Ia berujar, "Lihatlah sendiri. Matamu bisa melihat memorinya."

Dengan itu, Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan berhenti satu langkah dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Ia menatap mata merah delima itu dan mengaktifkan sharingan, mencoba melihat kilasan memori Naruto.

Mulai dari invasi Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki, kehancuran dunia shinobi, kematian sang musuh dengan bayaran yang tidak sedikit, ia yang meninggal di rengkuhan perempuan ini, ia yang memberikan sisa kekuatannya, Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu tahun di tengah-tengah dimensi penghubung, tibanya Naruto di dunia ini, proses yang dilaluinya untuk kembali mendapatkan kekuatan...

Kemudian, kesepakatannya dengan jiwa rubah legenda, alasan mengapa Naruto melakukan kesepakan, semua penderitaan yang ia dapatkan dari hasil kesepakatan, semua informasi dan pertarungannya dengan Sora, malam di mana ia menemukan Sakura, permintaan Sakura, konsekuensi jika seseorang mengetahui identitas aslinya di dunia ini, hingga informasi baru tentang dugaan masih adanya Momoshiki di dimensi ini meskipun Naruto dan Sasuke dari dunia ini telah mengalahkannya sembilan tahun lalu.

Sasuke menyaksikan segalanya. Tanpa celah. Ia bahkan menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto menangis di tengah malam ketika teringat tragedi yang menimpanya, teringat teman-teman yang tidak bisa ia selamatkan. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto berusaha melawan kesedihannya dengan terus berlatih untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya yang menghilang. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto bertahan seorang diri selama hampir setengah tahun. Seorang diri tanpa teman-teman yang mengelilinginya seperti biasa. Seorang diri seperti apa yang ia lalui di masa kecil...

Sasuke merasakan kepedihannya dan seketika rasa marahnya menghilang. Ia keluar dari ingatan Naruto dan mendengar Kurama dengan lalu ketika sang rubah menjelaskan tentang ia yang sudah menahan chakranya untuk tidak digunakan Naruto sekarang ini. Artinya, Naruto tidak bisa mengaktifkan mode bijū ataupun mode rubah untuk sementara waktu. Satu-satunya sumber kekuatan perempuan ini berasal dari chakranya sendiri--chakra yang disegel oleh Sasuke.

Begitu selesai dengan penjelasannya, Kurama melepas kontrol dirinya atas Naruto dan melepas mode bijū yang digunakan perempuan itu. Mata merah delima Naruto berubah menjadi biru kristal secara perlahan. Sasuke melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto goyah akibat kehilangan banyak tenaga. Ia terhuyung ke depan dan pastinya akan langsung terjerembab datar dengan tanah kalau saja Sasuke tidak berdiri di depannya.

Alih-alih jatuh ke atas tanah, Naruto mendarat di bahu tegap sosok yang berada di depannya. Aroma mint dan musk yang begitu khas dari diri Sasuke langsung menyerang indra penciumannya. Naruto berpegangan pada lengan Sasuke, hendak menolakkan tangan untuk berdiri tegak--namun seketika dihentikan oleh lelaki itu ketika sebelah tangannya melingkari punggung Naruto, merengkuhnya mendekat dan membuatnya tidak menjauh.

Naruto menegang di rangkulannya, kembali tersentak oleh kontak fisiknya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya semakin mengeratkan lengannya, membuat Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu sang Uchiha.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto merileks. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke, merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan tanah akibat pertarungan mereka tadi. Ia meremas jubah yang juga melingkupi lengan Sasuke dan bergumam pelan, "Kau masih belum menang."

Sasuke terpaku, merasakan kehangatan familiar yang menyusupi dirinya, membuatnya merasa lengkap--seolah bagian di dalam dirinya yang dulu sempat hilang kini telah kembali terisi.

Matanya mengerling ke arah rembulan yang bersinar cukup terang, tiba-tiba merasa berkonflik ketika rasa bersalah menyerangnya.

Kenapa ia merasakan percikan bahagia dengan sosok yang berada di rengkuhannya meski istrinya telah tiada? ]

 _ **TBC**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N** : woah ternyata semakin banyak reader yang meninggalkan jejak:3 terima kasih banyak! untuk jadwal update, sebenarnya nggak tentu. tapi biasanya sih dua hari/tiga hari sekali... gitu. untuk chapter ini, enjoy! untuk yang berkenan silakan tinggalkan review. saya suka baca komentarnya xD

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Mempercayai Kurama memang sudah menjadi biasaan Naruto. Setelah apa yang mereka jalani bersama. Setelah mereka mengerti satu sama lain--bahkan Naruto secara tidak sadar menganggap Kurama seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sosok yang akan memberinya nasihat dan saran ketika ia terjebak dalam suatu masalah yang merepotkan. Singkat kata, Kurama sudah ia anggap sebagai bagian keluarganya. Naruto sangat mempercayai sang rubah chakra.

Saking percayanya, ia sampai tidak menyangka bahwa sang rubah akan menyerahkan dirinya dan Naruto begitu saja kepada Sasuke.

Menyerahkan diri begitu saja. Dengan suka rela.

Bukan hanya itu, ia juga menekan aliran chakranya yang sering digunakan bersama-sama dengan Naruto--hampir seperti dulu ketika mereka berdua belum menjadi sebuah tim.

Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto merasa sangat jengkel. Ia menyentak dan memarahi Kurama habis-habisan. Namun, sang rubah chakra tentu saja tidak mengindahkannya. Ia tetap bermeditasi untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke di luar sana. Ingin rasanya Naruto kembali meledakkan si ekor sembilan dengan Odama Rasengan. Tapi, aliran chakranya sendiri telah disegel oleh Sasuke.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain duduk di alam bawah sadarnya dengan ekspresi masam. Ia duduk di sana sambil mendengarkan percakapan Kurama dengan Sasuke. Hingga kemudian, Kurama membolehkan Sasuke untuk melihat serpihan memori Naruto supaya mereka berdua tak perlu menjelaskan kondisi Naruto secara verbal pada Sasuke. Sebab, Kurama sendiri entah mengapa yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan langsung mengerti dan memahami kondisi yang menimpa Naruto hanya dengan melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Waktu yang dihabiskan Naruto di dalam kepalanya tidaklah banyak. Paling lama hanya mencapai sekitar sepuluh menit. Sasuke kelihatannya telah melihat ingatan Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang Sasuke lihat, namun untuk sekarang ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Segalanya sudah terlanjur berubah menjadi bubur. Melepaskan diri dari Sasuke akan sangat mustahil dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Selain itu, setelah mendengar Kurama yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto membutuhkan bantuan...

Ia akan memastikan untuk menendang bokong sialan Kurama setelah ini. Rasanya begitu memalukan bahwa seorang makhluk yang bahkan bukan manusia mampu memahaminya seperti ini. Kurama seolah kembali mengingatkan Naruto bahwa sifat dasarnya adalah bekerja bersama-sama alih-alih maju seorang diri. Ia kembali mengingatkan Naruto bahwa Naruto masih memiliki banyak teman dan orang yang mampu dipercaya untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia mengingatkan Naruto bahwa keselamatan dunia shinobi tidak hanya berada di pundaknya--sama seperti yang dulu dikatakan Itachi padanya.

Ketika mengingat hal tersebut, Naruto merasa bahunya merosot. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah kembali mendapatkan kontrol tubuhnya yang sedang sangat lemah. Batinnya mengumpat. Naruto sangat jarang merasa kehabisan chakra meskipun akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakannya, namun rasanya masih saja mengejutkan.

Sejak memiliki berbagai jenis kekuatan yang besar, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bakal jatuh dalam kondisi remeh semacam ini. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal dan sering kehabisan chakra adalah Kakashi. Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar menambah rasa hormatnya pada sang mantan guru karena mampu menahan penderitaan menjengkelkan semacam ini.

Bagaimana tidak menjengkelkan?

Naruto bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri tegap.

Terkutuklah pembuat segel chakra ini. Ia harus segera membuat segel pembaliknya suatu hari nanti.

Masih sedikit limbung, Naruto akhirnya jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Baik, ia tidak sepenuhnya jatuh karena Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun--seolah fakta bahwa Naruto yang telah menabraknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Naruto mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuh, namun Sasuke menghalanginya dan malah menariknya mendekat. Gestur familiar ini membuat Naruto kewalahan secara tiba-tiba.

Dulu ia mungkin sering bersandar pada Sasuke ketika keduanya kepayahan setelah bertarung. Tapi, kondisi yang dulu jelas berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Dulu, Naruto berada di dalam penyamarannya sehingga ia merasa bisa lebih bebas dalam bertindak. Namun, sekarang, dengan ia yang tidak berada di dalam rupa yang menyamarkannya--entah mengapa Naruto merasa terlalu terekspos. Belum lagi dengan keadaan yang melingkupinya dan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini ketika ia berada dalam wujud perempuan.

Kepalanya menyerukan kata awas. Ia menyerukan bahwa tindakan tersebut salah. Sangat salah.

Naruto menegang, hampir memaksakan diri untuk menjauh. Tetapi, tangan Sasuke yang bergerak naik-turun di punggungnya terasa begitu menenangkan dengan kondisi Naruto yang sedang kepayahan. Kefamiliaran aromanya juga begitu menenangkan, membuat Naruto ingat bahwa ia tidak lagi harus melangkahkan kaki seorang diri.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya untuk kembali mempercayai Sasuke--seperti halnya apa yang dulu telah ia lakukan.

Lagi pula, membiarkan seorang sahabat merengkuhmu bukan sebuah dosa besar 'kan?

 _Meskipun ia baru saja tahu bahwa istrinya telah tiada?_

 _Meskipun secara kebetulan istrinya juga merupakan teman baikmu sehingga membuatmu seolah mengkhianatinya secara tidak langsung?_

 _Selain itu, kau yakin semua ini hanya berupa rengkuhan? Bagaimana dengan malam-malam yang lain?_

Hantaman rasa bersalah menerpa diri Naruto. Jika beberapa saat lalu ia membentengi diri dengan Sakura yang memintanya melakukan ini, maka sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi. Naruto tidak lagi menjadi Sakura. Ia tidak lagi berstatus sebagai 'istri' ataupun sosok spesial yang membuatnya berhak mendapatkan gestur yang jelas-jelas menyuarakan sesuatu yang lebih dari teman dekat.

Naruto merasa tidak berhak mendapatkannya dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya karena Sakura mencintai sang Uchiha. Entah apa alasan Sasuke tetap memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini--seolah segala fakta bahwa ia baru saja menyamar sebagai Sakura dan ia yang jelas-jelas bukan Sakura sama sekali tidak terjadi--namun, Naruto tidak bisa terus menerimanya.

Menyerap semua kesimpulan itu, Naruto pun berusaha untuk menjauh. Kemudian, ketika Sasuke kembali menahannya, ia dengan sederhana berkata, "Aku bukan orang lemah, Sasuke. Berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain tidak akan jadi masalah besar untukku."

Sasuke tidak menyangkalnya. Ia mungkin masih memiliki banyak respek pada Naruto sehingga mempercayai perkataan perempuan itu tanpa memikirkan alasan lain di balik tindakannya. Sayangnya, baru beberapa saat Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, pijakannya sudah kembali goyah. Sasuke dengan reflek segera memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan berdecak pelan, "Jangan sok kuat," yang langsung membuat Naruto mendengus jengkel. Ia menarik lengan Naruto untuk dikalungkan di lehernya ketika wanita itu masih juga enggan.

Mata oniksnya mengerling dengan sorot tidak habis pikir.

"Bertarung denganku sudah pasti menguras tenaga. Paling tidak, biarkan aku memapahmu."

Naruto mendelik kesal. "Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu mengenyahkan segel terkutuk ini dari tanganku."

"Dan membiarkanmu lari lagi?" tanya Sasuke balik. Suaranya terdengar begitu datar, seolah ia sedang menahan kesal. "Tidak."

Naruto merengut. Ia pada akhirnya membiarkan Sasuke untuk memapahnya meski bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan gerutuan dengan menyebut Sasuke yang sangat berengsek. Namun, seolah sudah terbiasa mendengar hinaan semacam itu--yang memang benar adanya--Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dengan mudah. Ia mengambil katana miliknya yang sempat terlempar dan memapah Naruto sebelum kemudian berjalan menjauhi lapangan training.

Keadaan ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa dulu, ketika Naruto sendirilah yang sering memapahnya tiap kali Sasuke kehabisan chakra karena terlibat bertarungan dan harus melakukan perjalanan antar-dimensi secara bersamaan. Memikirkannya kembali membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa ia memang harus membantu Naruto setelah semua tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya.

Berjalan dengan langkah lambat, dua insan tersebut melewati hutan kecil yang mengelilingi lapangan training. Selama berjalan, hanya suara langkah kaki dan suara hewan-hewan malam yang mengiringi mereka. Baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke tidak ada yang bicara. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing selagi menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama teringat pada masa-masa dulu di mana segalanya baik-baik saja tanpa keadaan rumit yang mengikat mereka.

Ketika keluar dari hutan dan memasuki jalan setapak, seseorang mendarat di hadapan mereka--diikuti oleh empat orang lainnya. Lingkungan yang tidak lagi diliputi oleh pepohonan membuat cahaya bulan mampu menerangi penglihatan mereka dengan lebih baik. Naruto melihat mereka dengan gerakan yang seolah melambat.

Ia melihat Kakashi mendarat, kemudian Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, dan yang terakhir adalah Kiba. Mereka mendarat di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mereka juga menampakkan ekspresi kosong di waktu yang bersamaan. Kala itu, ingin rasanya Naruto menendang kepala cerdas Sasuke yang telah memprovokasinya untuk terlibat dalam pertarungan sehingga orang-orang menaruh perhatian kepada mereka.

Melihat seseorang yang mereka percaya telah meninggal sembilan tahun lalu kini sedang berdiri dengan begitu hidup mungkin memang sangat mengejutkan. Mereka juga pasti menyadari sosok Naruto yang bukan seorang Edo Tensei. Kondisi ini membuat Naruto canggung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan itu semua pada mereka--dan teman-teman lainnya nanti--ketika mereka tidak bisa melihat memorinya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ino mungkin bisa melakukannya, namun Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dia karena dalam ingatan Naruto terdapat gambaran kondisi terakhir Sakura yang begitu tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak mau Ino melihatnya.

Memutar otak untuk menghadapi kondisi kaku ini, Naruto pun mengangkat tangan dan mengerling pada Kakashi. Ia memberinya gestur hormat main-main seperti yang dulu sering dilakukan oleh gurunya itu ketika mereka masih berada dalam satu tim.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei," ujarnya rendah, namun mampu didengar oleh semua orang yang berdiri di sana.

Kakashi yang memang sudah mengetahui rupa asli Naruto pun mengerjap. Ia mengerlingkan mata pada Sasuke yang tengah memapah sang wanita berambut pirang.

"Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi, seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk.

"Dia memang Uzumaki. Tebakanmu benar."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi, ia memperhatikan Naruto sekilas dan berujar, "Naruto? Kau main-main lagi dengan henge itu?"

Kepala Naruto langsung menoleh pada Shikamaru dengan kilat. Matanya sedikit melebar, "Kau ... mengenaliku?"

Memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, Shikamaru memiringkan kepala, ia bertanya, "Tentang kau yang perempuan?" Anggukan Naruto membuat Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kau di Akademi."

Kiba menolehkan kepala, menatap Shikamaru lebar-lebar.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau tahu? Akamaru bahkan tidak mengenalinya," ungkap Kiba heran. Ia memandang Naruto dengan seksama yang seketika membuat wanita itu mendelik tidak senang.

"Apa masalahmu, _Dogbreath_?" tanyanya tidak bersahabat.

Kiba mengerjap. Ia kemudian menyeringai, "Kau kelihatan _oke_ juga dengan rok yang kau pakai."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas pendek. Ia menoleh pada Kiba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia masuk ke Akademi di hari pertama sebagai perempuan berambut panjang. Tapi, di hari selanjutnya perempuan ini hilang dan digantikan oleh bocah laki-laki yang berisik," ungkap Shikamaru dengan bosan. Ia menangkap rengutan di wajah Naruto, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sering duduk di sebelahnya. Mengetahui hal semacam itu mudah saja. Lagi pula, kau cukup sering salah masuk kamar mandi."

Neji menganggukan kepala, seolah ia telah menemukan sebuah kesimpulan di kepalanya.

"Pantas saja dulu kau begitu pendek, Naruto."

Naruto melebarkan mata. "Hei! Aku tidak sependek itu!"

Sai tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya.

"Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa kau sangat marah ketika kupanggil sebagai _dickless_ ," ujarnya dengan begitu natural, seolah kalimat tersebut sama sekali tidak menimbulkan kontroversi... "Sebab, kau tak ingin ketahuan kalau ternyata kau memang _dickless_."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia menahan keinginan untuk segera menendang aset berharga Sai sekarang juga.

"Katakan itu lagi dan Ino akan meninggalkanmu, Sai," gerutu Naruto. Ia menghela napas pendek dan memandang ke bawah-- menghindari tatapan keempat temannya dan juga Kakashi. "Kalian kelihatan lebih terkejut dengan identitasku dibandingkan aku yang kembali hidup."

Melipat kedua tangannya, Neji berujar, "Karena kau punya banyak trik, Naruto. Tindakanmu sangat sulit diprediksi. Aku tidak heran kalau orang-orang akan menganggap bahwa selama ini kau hanya bermain-main seperti biasa. Tidak akan ada yang heran ketika melihatmu kembali."

Kiba mengangguk. "Pertama, kau adalah kau. Kedua, dunia shinobi penuh lelucon gila. Aku tidak heran kalau salah satunya berasal darimu."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia mengamati empat orang teman yang sejak dulu hingga sekarang sangat ia percayai. Dadanya menghangat ketika mengulang pernyataan mereka. Pernyataan yang berisi penerimaan kepada Naruto. Penerimaan yang membuatnya tidak lagi merasa khawatir atau takut.

Hidup seorang diri dan hanya ditemani oleh seekor makhluk chakra nyatanya tidak cukup mengobati kesendirian Naruto. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak ia melihat teman-teman, meski di saat yang sama ia sudah melihat mereka ketika berada dalam henge Sakura dan Kurona. Tapi, dengan berinteraksi secara langsung sebagaimana dulu...

Kedua sudut bibir Naruto tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Yeah," gumamnya. Ia kemudian menatap Kakashi, seseorang yang sepertinya tahu keadaan sebenarnya--hampir sama seperti Sasuke. Helaan napas pendek keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku punya cukup banyak masalah di belakangku."

Kakashi menangkap sorot minta maaf dari Naruto. Jika tadi ia masih berusaha memproses dan menerima apa yang terjadi, maka sekarang ia sudah berhasil melakukannya. Sebab, berbeda dengan orang lain, Kakashi sudah pernah menghadapi kegilaan semacam ini sebelumnya. Tepatnya ketika ia mengetahui Obito yang masih hidup dan ternyata sudah berubah menjadi kriminal kelas atas. Mendapati Naruto yang ternyata juga 'hidup' mungkin berdampak cukup besar bagi dirinya, meskipun untungnya Naruto tidak secara ajaib berubah menjadi kriminal.

Tersenyum dengan senyum ikoniknya, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Maa, aku sudah memperkirakannya, Naru-chan."

Di depan kelima pria itu Naruto merengut. "Aku sekarang sudah dewasa, Sensei. Berhenti memanggilku seolah kau masih menjadi Anbu yang selalu membuntutiku."

Kakashi kembali mengangguk.

"Aku melihatnya. Pertumbuhanmu sungguh membuatku terkesan," ujar Kakashi sambil menatap tubuh Naruto dengan terang-terangan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengkel. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan segalanya akhirnya angkat bicara. Pemandangan seperti ini membuatnya deja vu. Seakan sesuatu semacam ini baru saja terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Mendapati sosok wanita Naruto yang bertingkah sama persis seperti _Naruto_ kembali menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dia memang Naruto--orang yang sejak dulu telah membantu dan berkorban untuknya.

Bahkan dari caranya mengoceh pun masih sama. Pantas saja Sasuke merasa begitu familiar ketika mendengar tiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura. Sosok di balik rupa istrinya memang benar-benar Naruto.

Mendengarkan Shikamaru yang memberi ucapan selamat atas kembalinya Naruto bersama mereka, Sasuke lagi-lagi melihat bagaimana bibir merah muda itu mengulas sebuah senyum tulus yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu tentram. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha untuk menangani masalah ini secepat mungkin sebelum ia terlalu terpaku pada Naruto dan memutuskan untuk segera enyah dari sini dengan membawa wanita pirang yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Matanya mendarat pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian ikut aku ke kantor Hokage," ujar Sasuke, kembali menggunakan nada formal yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai Hokage. Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Sai, Neji, dan Kiba. "Untuk kalian, tolong panggilkan Godaime. Kudengar dia sudah sampai sejak tadi sore. Aku ingin kalian sampaikan juga pada yang lain bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk sekarang ini."

Ketiga orang tersebut mengangguk. Namun, Neji sudah mengajukan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka beranjak.

"Bagaimana jika mereka bertanya untuk apa dan dengan siapa kau bertarung?"

Sasuke mengerling pada Naruto yang dengan terang-terangan menghindari tatapannya. Ia berpikir sesaat sebelum kembali menatap mereka. Ia berujar, "Katakan aku yang bertarung dengan Kurona karena dia yang memutuskan untuk main-main denganku."

Kiba langsung menolehkan kepalanya dengan kilat. "Kurona?" tanyanya pada Sasuke meskipun matanya melihat Naruto yang balik menatapnya polos.

Sementara Sai mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'aku sudah menduganya', Sasuke menahan decakan rendah. Ia kembali mengulang perintahnya kepada mereka bertiga, seketika membuat Sai dan Neji beranjak dari sana dan menghilang hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja.

Kiba masih menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar. Ia bergumam, " _Damn_ _it_ , Naruto," dan beranjak pergi mengikuti Neji serta Sai.

Selepas kepergian mereka, Naruto langsung menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mengantisipasinya pun kecolongan. Ia melihat Naruto yang terhuyung dan hendak kembali memeganginya ketika Naruto berhasil berdiri tegak di kakinya. Ia mengangkat tangan, memberi gestur pada Sasuke untuk mengurungkan apa pun tindakan yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Tidak perlu," ujarnya pendek. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya yang begitu terkuras, seperti saat ia yang baru saja melawan Pein dulu. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Naruto menghampiri Kakashi. Kemudian, sama seperti kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika dirinya masih genin, Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pria itu. Ia memeluk Kakashi, erat--membiarkan rasa lega melingkupinya karena melihat sosok ini yang hidup alih-alih tergolek tidak berdaya di medan perang.

Sejak kembali ke sini, ia sudah ingin menemui Kakashi dan memeluknya seperti ini--mengingat keduanya yang menjadi lebih dekat pasca perang. Jika Kurama yang bukan manusia sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak, maka Kakashi sudah jelas-jelas berposisi sebagai kakaknya. Lelaki berambut silver ini sudah membantu Naruto dalam banyak hal, sama seperti Iruka. Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang berada dalam daftar nama penting di kehidupan Naruto.

Setelah menyadarkan diri dari rasa terkejut akan tindakan Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba, Kakashi membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia bergumam rendah, mengomentari sikap Naruto yang masih seperti anak kecil. Padahal tadi ia baru saja menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah besar.

Naruto mengelak dengan berkata bahwa tindakannya tidak mencerminkan ia yang seperti anak kecil. Ia kemudian meminta Kakashi untuk menggendongnya karena ia yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Permintaan itu dikabulkan oleh Kakashi, meskipun ia melakukannya setelah melemparkan beberapa ejekan pada Naruto mengenai ia yang pada akhirnya bersedia mengikuti insting perempuannya dengan berdekatan dengan Kakashi.

Semua interaksi itu dilihat dengan jelas di kedua mata Sasuke. Ia melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Kakashi yang terlihat lebih dekat dari apa yang dulu pernah mereka perlihatkan. Kondisi tersebut membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah keduanya memang punya kedekatan khusus mengingat Kakashi yang sudah mengetahui identitas Naruto sejak awal.

Belum lagi dengan status Naruto yang merupakan anak dari Yondaime, sosok yang merupakan guru dari Hatake Kakashi. Memikirkan bahwa mereka yang menjadi lebih dekat rasanya sangat mungkin. Terlebih dengan budaya di dunia shinobi yang tak memandang perbedaan umur dengan begitu serius...

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan keakraban keduanya. Ia merasa dadanya memanas dan ingin menjauhkan Naruto dari Kakashi, ingin kembali menarik perempuan itu ke dalam rengkuhannya alih-alih ia yang berada dalam genggaman sang guru.

Sasuke merasa tergantikan dan untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti, Sasuke tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dengan apa yang sekarang dilihatnya.

Sebuah suara di belakang kepalanya menertawai Sasuke atas sikap konyolnya yang merasa iri pada Kakashi--sosok yang merangkap sebagai guru dari Tim Tujuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dienyahkannya suara mengganggu itu. Ia menatap dua insan tersebut dengan datar dan meminta mereka untuk segera mengikutinya.

Sementara ketiga orang yang ada di sana mendapatkan momen mereka sendiri, Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghela napas pelan dan berpikir tentang betapa merepotkannya masalah internal yang menimpa para anggota tim tujuh. Mereka semua selalu terlibat dalam masalah rumit. Shikamaru benar-benar berharap bahwa dirinya tidak akan ikut terseret dalam masalah mereka. Namun, dilihat dari keterlibatan Naruto yang merupakan salah satu teman terdekatnya dan Sasuke yang merupakan atasannya, Shikamaru ragu kalau ia tidak akan terlibat.

Sebab, sejak dulu ia tidak akan tahan melihat Naruto menopang masalahnya seorang diri. Ia yakin hingga sekarang ia masih merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan jika masalah tersebut merupakan masalah personal.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto sampai di Hokage Tower sekitar lima menit kemudian. Mereka segera beranjak ke atas di mana kantor Sasuke berada. Sementara Sasuke duduk di belakang mejanya, Kakashi dan Shikamaru duduk di kursi dekat meja Hokage yang biasa digunakan untuk melaporkan misi. Sedangkan Naruto, perempuan itu langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa empuk yang berada di sana selagi menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang akibat aliran chakranya yang tersegel.

Ia memejamkan matanya sekilas selagi mendengar detak jarum jam. Tiga orang yang ada di sana secara tidak sadar sama-sama mengerlingkan mata kepadanya, memperhatikan wajah lelah yang tercetak di sana, seolah kesendiriannya selama ini benar-benar menguras tenaga yang ia punyai meskipun penampilan fisiknya tetap menunjukan ia yang berada dalam kondisi fit.

Pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke ingat dengan segala hal yang ia lihat di kepala Naruto, seketika membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak kehilangan konsentrasi. Sasuke kembali menata pikiran dan hendak menjelaskan semuanya pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang tengah menunggunya ketika pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Naruto yang tengah mencoba beristirahat menyipitkan mata ke sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan mata serta wajah yang sedikit memerah karena mabuk.

Senju Tsunade telah datang dan Naruto belum sempat melihatnya dengan jelas ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. Matanya menangkap warna pirang pucat yang buram karena gerakan yang begitu cepat sementara indra penciumnya langsung menangkap aroma sake yang kuat. Naruto terbatuk kecil, ia balas memeluk sang Godaime ketika suara parau wanita itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Jika kematianmu dulu termasuk salah satu lelucon konyolmu, maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan tangan tanganku sendiri, Naruto," ungkap Tsunade selagi mengeratkan pelukannya yang memang sudah erat. Naruto benar-benar sesak napas sekarang. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung ninja sang ninja medis dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Oi, baachan, aku--tidak bisa ... bernapas." Selanjutnya, ia mengerutkan hidung. "Selain itu, _damn_ , kau masih suka minum-minum?!"

Tsunade melepas pelukannya. Naruto melihat mata sang Sannin yang memerah akibat mabuk kini tampak sedikit berair. Meskipun begitu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lega dan penuh syukur. Ia menangkup sebelah wajah Naruto dengan tangannya sementara tangan yang lain menyeka rambut Naruto yang sedikit menutupi dahi. Matanya kemudian mengecek penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga bawah sebelum kembali ke atas lagi, namun kali ini berhenti di area dada.

Senyum miring tercipta di wajah mudanya.

"Kau punya aset yang bagus, Naruto. Aku lega dulu kau pergi dengan Jiraiya ketika masih dalam segel hengemu."

Sesaat kemudian sang Sannin mendaratkan tangannya pada materiel sintal yang baru saja ia komentari. Tsunade mengukurnya dengan tangan, seketika membuat Naruto berjengit mundur dan mengalihkan tangan itu dari sana. Wajah pucatnya kini semerah tomat. Ia memandang Tsunade jengkel bercampur malu.

"Jangan katakan bahwa jiwa Ero Sennin sudah menyatu denganmu," seru Naruto. Ia yang tadi sudah ditarik berdiri oleh Tsunade melangkah mundur, merasa was-was. "Kau minum terlalu banyak," simpul Naruto sedetik kemudian.

Tsunade berdecak pelan. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya terkesan dengan efek henge yang mampu menyembunyikan..." Tsunade memberi gestur untuk menunjukan tubuh Naruto. "...semua ini. Kau benar-benar tidak mendapatkan efek samping? Bagaimana dengan siklus bulananmu?" tanyanya serius, kali ini suaranya terdengar cemas. Ia sama sekali tidak menganggap kehadiran ketiga lelaki dewasa yang ada di ruangan ini yang sejak tadi sudah mengalihkan pandangan mereka sejak keduanya ... berpelukan.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade yang dilontarkan pada Naruto--merasa sedikit penasaran sekaligus canggung ketika mendengarnya. Sebab, dari cara Tsunade berbicara membuatnya seolah ia dan Naruto sedang berada dalam sesi _private_ _chek_ - _up_ khusus kunoichi alih-alih sedang bercakap-cakap normal di dalam kantor Hokage dengan tiga orang lelaki dewasa yang juga berada di dalam sana.

Naruto berdeham, merasa tidak nyaman untuk menjawab dengan adanya ... beberapa audiens. Tapi, ia tetap menjawabnya karena tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia dapat jika tidak merespon dengan serius pertanyaan Tsunade yang sudah menyangkut masalah kesehatan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Well, sedikit berbeda karena, kau tahu, aku punya Kurama yang secara tidak sadar ikut mempengaruhi--" kedua mata Tsunade menyipit. Naruto menelan salivanya dan melanjutkan, mencoba memfokuskan diri pada Tsunade dan tidak memikirkan kehadiran tiga lelaki yang ada di sini. "--kesehatanku. Misalnya dengan kemampuan penyembuhanku yang cepat dan sebagainya. Dia juga ikut mempengaruhi--err--faktor ini."

"Apa pengaruhnya?" tanya Tsunade curiga.

Naruto menatap Tsunade putus asa. "Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?"

Tsunade mengulangi pertanyaan tadi.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pendek, menahan keinginan untuk enyah dari sana.

"Siklusku tidak teratur. Dalam satu tahun hanya sekitar lima kali. Itu pun selama dua hingga tiga hari, tidak lebih. Tapi, sakitnya--kau ingat tiap kali aku absen dari misi? Saat itu sebenarnya aku tidak sakit demam atau apalah, tapi karena--yeah, aku sedang mendapatkannya."

Kakashi yang sudah terlanjur penasaran pun angkat bicara. Ia tidak lagi kelihatan tidak nyaman karena toh ia biasa saja ketika membaca novel dewasa di depan publik. Kenapa juga ia harus segan ketika membahas masalah kesehatan Naruto?

"Tapi, kau tidak pernah absen ketika aku menjadi Hokage. Ada apa dengan itu?"

Naruto mengerling. Ia mengerutkan dahi, seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Setelah perang, Kurama sudah berteman denganku. Jadi, dia bisa diajak kerja sama?" ungkapnya dengan nada bertanya. Ia kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Aku memintanya untuk mengaturnya untukku."

Tsunade masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Ia masih menangkap kejanggalan di sana. Sesuatu yang dikatakan Naruto terdengar tidak sesuai dengan hukum medis.

"Bagaimana dengan masa suburmu? Bukankah kondisi itu begitu berpengaruh? Dengan ketidakpastian semacam itu kau bisa saja hamil tanpa disangka--"

"Tidak," timpal Naruto cepat. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kurama mengaturnya untukku setelah kami bekerja sama. Aku tidak akan kecolongan atau apalah," jelasnya cepat, berharap diskusi aneh ini cepat berakhir. Kenapa pula mereka jadi membicarakan kesehatan reproduksinya? Bukankah terdapat banyak masalah yang harus dibahas sekarang?!

Namun, tentu saja mereka belum selesai mempermainkannya. Kali ini giliran Shikamaru. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang Naruto yakin sudah diketahui jawabannya oleh lelaki itu. Tapi, dari kilat geli di matanya, Naruto tahu bahwa Shikamaru sedang meledeknya. Dulu, Naruto dengan sosok lelakinya pernah meledek Shikamaru tentang ia yang tidak akan menikah ataupun punya anak karena terlalu malas berusaha mendekati wanita. Ia meledeknya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Kiba. Sekarang, sepertinya sang Nara sedang ingin membalas kelakuan Naruto di masa lalu.

"Apakah itu artinya kau tidak perlu menggunakan alat kontrasepsi tiap kali--"

"Tidakkah seharusnya kalian lebih penasaran dengan alasan kenapa aku bisa berdiri di sini dan sepenuhnya hidup?!" seru Naruto kesal. Ia memandang Shikamaru sengit sebelum kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku akan memastikan kau ditendang dari rumah oleh Temari, Shikamaru. Kartu Asmu berada di tanganku. Kau ingat ketika kita berkunjung ke Suna untuk--"

Shikamaru berdeham. Kilat main-main di matanya telah hilang dan kini ia berbicara dengan nada formal.

"Kau benar, kita harus mengetahui kejelasan kondisimu. Kau berkenan untuk menjelaskan sekarang?"

Merasa puas dengan ancamannya, Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam tanpa ikut meledeknya. Ekspresi di wajah sang Uchiha kelihatan tidak bersahabat dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu alasannya. Ia hanya mengernyitkan alis dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjelaskan alih-alih dirinya karena Naruto sedang enggan menjelaskan semua kerumitan itu.

Sementara Tsunade kembali menarik Naruto untuk duduk dan memastikan bahwa henge apa pun itu tidak mempengaruhi kesehatan sosok terkasihnya ini, Sasuke mulai menjelaskan keadaan Naruto. Mulai dari adanya dimensi paralel yang merupakan tempat di mana Naruto berasal, dunia di dimensi itu yang dihancurkan oleh Momoshiki meskipun Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya, konsekuensi yang akan didapat ketika identitas Naruto terungkap, Naruto yang adalah Kurona, hingga kemungkinan bahwa Momoshiki merupakan dalang di balik Sora.

Segalanya dijelaskan dengan singkat dan mengena oleh Sasuke. Namun, dari semua penjelasannya, ia tidak menyinggung tentang Naruto yang menyamar sebagai Sakura. Satu-satunya orang selain Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengetahui fakta tersebut adalah Kakashi.

Meskipun begitu, Kakashi sendiri tetap tutup mulut menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Pembahasan mengenai ancaman besar dunia shinobi yang diusung oleh Sasuke ini sama pentingnya dengan topik kematian Sakura. Ia akan menanyakan itu nanti meskipun kepalanya sudah menyusun hipotesa yang kemungkinan besar benar, dilihat dari tiap karakter murid-muridnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak kembali ke Konoha dan menggunakan penyamaran wanita rubah itu untuk menyamarkan keberadaanmu dari para bijū sehingga ... katakan saja, hukum alam tetap terasa normal?" Naruto mengangguk begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. Pria itu melanjutkan. "Tapi, ketika seseorang tahu bahwa ada dua Naruto dan dan dua kyūbi maka penyamaran rubahmu tidak lagi berfungsi?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis. "Dua Naruto? Bukankah jiwamu menyatu dengan kau yang meninggal?"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia balik mengernyit, "Aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, selama ini aku hanya tahu bahwa aku yang di sini sudah meninggal dunia."

Sasuke termenung, tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan Orochimaru.

"Dunia paralel menunjukan dunia yang sama. Artinya kau yang di sini dan di sana memiliki pengalaman yang sama," ujar Sasuke mengawali penjelasan. "Kukira itulah alasan mengapa kau tidak merasakan proses menyatu ini karena ingatanmu sama persis. Apakah kau pernah mendapat kilasan yang berbeda tentang pertarungan melawan Momoshiki?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto termenung sesaat. Ia mengingat mimpi-mimpinya selama setengah tahun terakhir yang didominasi oleh mimpi buruk akibat trauma. Namun, suatu ketika ia juga pernah mendapatkan mimpi yang membuatnya begitu lega. Mimpi itu adalah...

Naruto mengangguk kaku.

"Aku mengiranya sebagai harapan. Kalian tahu, sampai terbawa mimpi--" Naruto menutup mata, membukanya, dan menghembuskan napas pendek. "Mengenai dunia di mana banyak orang yang hidup dan selamat meskipun aku harus meninggal dunia."

Kalimat Naruto yang barusan terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Mereka semua mampu mendengar kepahitan di suara Naruto hingga kemudian Sasuke segera menimpali. Suaranya terdengar tajam dan tak terbantahkan.

"Kau akan ikut hidup sekarang."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke, melihat tekad yang kuat dari sana--keyakinan yang sama seperti ketika Sasuke memberi Naruto sisa kekuatannya agar Naruto bisa selamat dan hidup di dunia lain, dunia di dimensi lain yang kala itu baru diketahui mereka di saat-saat terakhir setelah Momoshiki bersumpah untuk membalas perbuatan para shinobi di dunia yang lain.

Mulut Naruto mengering. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin mendapat ingatan dari dunia sana. Namun, caranya berbicara--ia secara tidak sadar kembali mengatakannya.

"Yeah," gumam Naruto pendek. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Bukan hanya aku. Tapi juga kalian semua."

Tsunade menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, membuat perempuan itu menoleh dan mendapati rengutan sang Sannin.

"Tentu saja kita semua akan hidup. Jangan berani-berani membahayakan dirimu seorang diri lagi," tegas Tsunade dengan serius. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepala dari Naruto dan menyenderkan diri ke punggung sofa selagi menyilangkan kaki. "Kalau kau memang menyatu dengan dirimu yang di sini, kalian setidaknya harus berumur sama. Sekarang, berapa umurmu?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala, berpikir.

"Uhm--dua satu?" ungkapnya dengan sedikit tidak yakin. Ia kemudian mengangguk, seakan mengonfirmasikan keraguannya. "Ya, dua satu. Ketika penyerangan itu, aku masih sembilan belas--masuk dua puluh. Kemudian, kata Kurama kami terombang-ambing di dimensi penghubung hampir satu tahun dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Satu-satunya faktor yang membuatku tetap hidup adalah bantuan chakra darinya. Selanjutnya, aku tiba di sini sekitar setengah bulan yang lalu. Begitulah."

"Kau yang di sini meninggal di umur yang sama," ungkap Kakashi. Ia kemudian mengulas senyum samar di balik maskernya. "Tak jadi soal. Kau hanya menjadi yang termuda di antara generasimu yang sekarang Naruto. Teman sekelasmu semuanya sudah berumur lebih dari dua puluh lima."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia menatap gurunya dengan polos. "Kau ingin aku mulai menggunakan _honorific_?"

Tsunade mendengus. "Mustahil."

"Hey! Aku bisa melakukannya. Benarkan, Shikamaru-san?"

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. "Panggil seperti biasa saja."

Kalimat Shikamaru menerbitkan cengiran di bibir Naruto. Ia kemudian kembali membahas masalah bijū yang diperkirakan akan menemukannya dalam kurun waktu sekitar satu hingga dua minggu karena chakra Naruto yang sudah terpengaruh sang jiwa rubah kuno--membuatnya sedikit tersamarkan meski sekarang para bijū mampu merasakannya. Untuk menangani ini, Sasuke sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk membantu Naruto, disusul oleh Tsunade yang merupakan ninja medis. Sedangkan mengenai Momoshiki, mereka semua sepakat untuk memfokuskan segalanya pada Sora terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari tahu keberadaan sang Ōtsutsuki.

Dengan selesainya diskusi singkat ini, topik yang paling ingin dihindari Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Tsunade menanyakan keberadaan Sakura--yang bisa ikut membantu mereka--dan Shikamaru yang telah memandang Naruto curiga setelah memastikan bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya sama persis seperti yang biasa dikenakan Sakura. Otak jenius Shikamaru tampaknya telah menangkap kejanggalan yang besar hanya dengan melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melihat beban berat di sorot mata Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan tahan untuk membahasnya dan ia takkan membuat perempuan itu untuk membahasnya. Mengambil alih pembicaraan, Sasuke mengerling pada Kakashi--memberi isyarat untuk menunda diskusi ini.

Kakashi yang sudah memiliki dugaan atas alasan mengapa Naruto menggantikan Sakura pun menganggukan kepala dan membiarkan Sasuke menyudahi diskusi mereka di depan Naruto. Ia mengatakan tentang mereka yang akan kembali membicarakannya esok hari sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto--memberitahunya untuk bermalam di Hokage Mansion karena ia yang belum memiliki tempat tinggal tetap.

Permintaan ini mendapatkan reaksi dari Naruto. Ia menolehkan kepala dengan cepat dan menggeleng.

"Tidak," ungkapnya ketika Tsunade, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi sudah beranjak keluar. Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan hendak melangkah pergi mengikuti tiga orang yang telah mendahuluinya, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang juga sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Naruto. "Aku akan cari tempat menginap."

Bibir Sasuke membentuk garis lurus.

"Finansialmu tidak akan cukup menutup biaya penginapan di sini. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

Naruto membalikkan badan untuk sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Aku akan menginap di tempat Kakashi-sensei, dia tinggal seorang diri dan dia pasti memiliki kamar--"

Pandangan Sasuke menajam.

"Tidak," ungkapnya dengan dingin. Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan berani, menuntut alasan dari pernyataan sepihak Sasuke. "Kita harus bicara. Tentang Sarada."

Begitu mendengarnya, Naruto melebarkan mata. Ia kemudian mengerjap dan menghela napas pelan selagi membuang muka. Bahunya merosot. Ketika membuka mulut, suaranya terdengar kering. Naruto menahan rasa ngilu di dadanya yang diakibatkan oleh hantaman rasa bersalah. Setelah gagal menyelamatkan temannya, Naruto juga telah gagal untuk melindungi hati putri dari temannya ini. Apakah dia masih pantas untuk disebut sebagai pahlawan?

Naruto tidak merasa demikian.

Merespon ucapan Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk singkat. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap ekspresi kaku sahabatnya yang telah ia libatkan dalam masalah rumit ini. Lidah Naruto terasa kelu untuk berbicara, namun Sasuke seolah sudah mengerti dan ia pada akhirnya mendahului Naruto dalam berbicara.

"Bukan salahmu," ujar Sasuke pendek. Ia menahan keinginan untuk menangkup sisi wajah itu dan membenamkannya ke dalam rengkuhan, seperti apa yang ia lakukan di tengah lapangan training beberapa saat lalu. Tapi, untuk sekarang, ia tahu tindakannya akan membuat Naruto enyah. Ia tahu apa yang sedang berputar-putar di kepala perempuan itu. "Sesuatu terjadi dan kau tidak dapat mengontrolnya."

"Maaf," timpal Naruto, tidak mampu menahan dirinya. Ia menahan gertakan gigi. "Karena telah membohongimu dan segalanya."

Apakah Sasuke masih bisa marah dengan melihat sorot bersalah di mata biru kristal itu?

Apakah Sasuke marah dengan Naruto yang berpura-pura sebagai istrinya selama seminggu terakhir?

Sekarang ini, ia benar-benar tidak merasa demikian. Sasuke tidak bisa marah setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Tapi, kenapa ia tidak mampu mengutarakannya?

Mengangguk pelan, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto selagi berjalan keluar dari melalui jendela kantornya. Ia mendengar protes Naruto tentang Sasuke yang masih gemar menyeret-nyeretnya, namun ia tidak mengindahkan protes tersebut. Sebab, alasan utama Sasuke melekatkan tangannya di pergelangan tangan Naruto ialah karena ia yang ingin mempertahankan kontak fisik di antara mereka--untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak menghilang secara tiba-tiba seperti mimpi buruk yang sering menimpanya.

Di sisi lain, tiga orang di Hokage Tower yang melihat kepergian dua sosok tersebut hanya mampu menghela napas pelan. Kakashi sudah menjelaskan keadaan keduanya secara singkat kepada Tsunade dan Shikamaru. Sekarang mereka bertiga tahu kerumitan apa yang menimpa dua orang tersebut.

"Mereka berdua selalu terlibat dalam konflik memusingkan seperti ini sejak dulu, kan?" tanya Tsunade retoris. Ia mengerling pada Kakashi, memberinya tatapan prihatin. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kakashi menatap langit malam yang disinari oleh rembulan. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Maa, mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Aku tidak akan ikut campur untuk sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan," ujarnya lamat-lamat. "Kurasa, Sakura sendiri tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya mengenali Naruto."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. "Sakura seperti menyerahkan Sasuke pada Naruto," ungkapnya. Ia kemudian berdecak pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara berpikir mereka."

Helaan napas Shikamaru membuat Kakashi dan Tsunade menoleh. Ia berujar, "Mereka hanya menjalankan ajaranmu dengan terlalu dalam, Rokudaime-sama, hingga bersedia berkorban untuk satu sama lain seperti itu meski harus sama-sama menderita."

Kakashi tersenyum getir.

"Kesalahanku lagi, huh?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade kembali berdecak. Ia mengerling pada Kakashi.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kakashi. Kau saja yang selalu terkena sial," simpulnya mudah. Ia kemudian merengut, ikut menatap langit. "Mungkin sama sepertiku. Tim Tujuh dari generasi ke genarasi selalu ditimpa banyak ketidakberuntungan."

Shikamaru ikut menyetujui ucapan Tsunade. Namun, sungguh, jauh di dalam hatinya ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Keadaan yang memerangkap mereka akan membuat keduanya menjadi serba salah. Terlebih jika orang-orang tahu apa yang menimpa Sakura dan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto...

Isu-isu buruk akan berkembang jika mereka tidak mengerti kelengkapan cerita yang menimpa sang ninja medis. Ketika isu-isu buruk menyebar, maka Naruto akan kembali menjadi korban atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya seperti dulu. Orang-orang akan mulai membicarakannya yang _membohongi_ sang Hokage dengan menyamar sebagai istrinya. Di sisi lain, Shikamaru tidak ingin melihat Naruto terbebani oleh komentar-komentar negatif semacam itu lagi--sebuah beban psikologis yang tidak ringan.

Selain itu, bagaimana cara mereka mengumumkan kematian Sakura?

Bagaimana reaksi Ino?

Memikirkan sebuah solusi, Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Hokage Tower. Kakashi berjalan di sampingnya sementara Tsunade sudah beranjak untuk menengok makam yang diceritakan Kakashi.

Shikamaru sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dengan seluruh rentetan kejadian ini. Segalanya begitu membingungkan.

Kemudian, tepat ketika mereka hendak berpisah di sebuah persimpangan, suara Kakashi membuat lamunannya terpecah.

"Kita harus membuat cerita buatan untuk menyamarkan kematian Sakura," ungkap lelaki berambut abu-abu itu. Ia kemudian bergumam, "Selama seminggu ini, orang-orang sudah melihat Sakura yang ternyata Naruto. Membiarkan orang-orang tahu penjelasan atas kematian Sakura yang sebenarnya akan menyeret masalah personal mereka bertiga, tentang Naruto yang menggantikan Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Shikamaru tahu bahwa tindakan tersebut begitu diperlukan. Orang-orang awam tidak perlu tahu kesialan apa yang menimpa Hokage Ketujuh dan istri serta temannya. Mereka tidak akan mengerti. Mempublikasikan keadaan mereka hanya akan menimbulkan isu miring seperti yang tadi dipikirkan Shikamaru.

Mereka perlu menyamarkan cerita kematian Sakura, membuatnya seolah baru saja meninggal alih-alih telah meninggal sejak seminggu lalu. Jika seseorang tidak percaya dan menuntut cerita yang sebenarnya, Shikamaru akan menyerahkannya kembali pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Membiarkan mereka sendiri untuk memilih memberitahu orang lain atau tidak.

Dengan begini, segalanya tidak tampak terlalu kacau meski keadaan sebenarnya tidak seperti demikian. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N** : hmm.. konflik sasunaru masih panjang ya sepertinya. jadi dimohon bersabar untuk kalian semua. nunggu mereka akur memang butuh waktu:"

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Ketika sampai di rumah, Naruto segera mendaratkan diri pada sebuah sofa di ruang tengah. Sasuke mengikuti dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia melepas jubah hitamnya dan menaruhnya begitu saja di lengan sofa.

Sementara Naruto beringsut menjauh, Sasuke menghela napas panjang--tidak repot-repot mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia menunduk, mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di lutut dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Kepalanya terasa pusing bukan main sekarang ini. Segala masalah yang tersembunyi tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk memunculkan diri secara bersamaan, menghampirinya dan menyerangnya dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa niatan untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Keduanya tampak lelah oleh konflik batin masing-masing. Namun, setelah merasakan pikirannya yang sedikit membaik, Sasuke menjauhkan tangan yang tadi tengah ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kepala sebelum kemudian menegakkan diri. Ia mengerling pada Naruto yang tengah menyenderkan punggung dengan mata tertutup selagi sedikit memijat masing-masing pelipisnya.

 _Ya_ , pikir Sasuke. _Dia merasakan hal yang sama._

"Aku akan mengumumkan kematian Sakura besok dan mengadakan pemakaman resmi. Sarada akan menghadirinya," ujar Sasuke mengawali. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto yang tidak memperlihatkan respon yang berarti. Ia masih memijat pelan pelipisnya hingga kemudian suara rendahnya terdengar.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada dia," ungkap Naruto selagi membuka matanya yang tampak sayu. Ia kemudian menatap dinding dengan sorot mata kosong. "Dia pasti mencurigai sesuatu. Aku akan memberitahunya."

"Tidak," ungkap Sasuke. Naruto segera menoleh, menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Dia tidak menyadarinya. Akan kuberi dia penjelasan yang lain."

"Penjelasan apa?" sahut Naruto kering. Ia mendengus pelan. "Kau tidak akan membohonginya. Dia berhak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Sakura."

Sasuke menatap Naruto, mencoba membuatnya mengerti.

"Dia masih enam tahun," ungkapnya dengan nada kaku yang sama seperti Naruto. "Kondisi ini terlalu rumit untuknya. Aku akan memberi penjelasan tentang kematian Sakura dengan sederhana dan kau akan membantuku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Katakan saja setengah kebenaran yang ada," ungkap Sasuke. Ia melihat air muka Naruto yang tampak muram. "Samarkan pertarungan kita sebagai bentuk pertarungan dengan Sora. Mereka menyerang Sakura dan kita terlambat menolongnya."

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar ingin membohonginya? Bukankah ini sama saja seperti kesalahan yang dilakukan Itachi padamu?"

Sasuke termangu. Ia kemudian menyenderkan diri ke punggung sofa setelah menoleh dari Naruto. Sejak melihat memori Naruto dan memahami semua motif dari tindakannya, Sasuke sudah memikirkan masalah Sarada sebagai konsekuensi dari tindakan Naruto dan tindakannya yang membuka penyamaran Naruto.

Mungkin, ketika ia baru mengetahui informasi kematian Sakura dari Kakashi ia belum bisa memprosesnya dengan mudah karena selama seminggu ini ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Diberitahu informasi semacam itu jelas-jelas sulit diterima olehnya.

Namun, setelah melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa Sakura bukanlah Sakura--melainkan Naruto, Sasuke mulai mencoba menerimanya. Setidaknya ia mencoba menerima fakta bahwa Sakura telah tiada, yang entah mengapa jauh lebih mudah dihadapi dengan adanya Naruto.

Sedangkan Sarada jelas berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sarada teramat dekat dengan ibunya dan kehilangan sosok ibu tentu akan begitu berat untuk sang Uchiha Muda. Terlebih, beberapa hari lalu ia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Sakura, yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Memberi tahunya segala hal--termasuk fakta tentang Naruto yang berpura-pura sebagai Sakura pasti akan lebih sulit diterima olehnya. Dalam skenario terburuk, Sarada akan membenci Naruto karena ini.

Sasuke tidak menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak memanipulasinya," tutur Sasuke rendah. "Selain itu, ketika usianya sudah cukup dewasa, akan kuberitahu fakta yang sebenarnya."

Naruto menatapnya lekat, membuat Sasuke secara refleks menolehkan kepala dan mendapati iris biru kristal yang tengah menatapnya sedih. Ketika melihatnya, Sasuke baru ingat betapa mudahnya Naruto memperlihatkan berbagai emosi yang ia rasakan melalui mata safir itu.

Ia baru ingat betapa bersih dan naifnya diri sosok ini, membuat Sasuke selalu diliputi rasa geram sekaligus respek di waktu yang bersamaan. Kala itu, Sasuke juga baru menyadari betapa indahnya warna mata Naruto. Dari caranya mengerjap membuat ia terlihat seperti anak kecil meski di saat yang sama pembawaannya juga mengeluarkan aura dewasa.

"Bagaimana jika nanti dia marah padamu ketika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alis. Namun, selanjutnya ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Biarkan saja. Dia memiliki hak untuk melakukannya."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia kelihatan ingin menarik kerah pakaian lelaki di depannya dan melemparkan tonjokan tepat di wajah rupawan itu.

"Hey! Kau benar-benar suka membuat orang menjauhimu, ya?" ungkapnya jengkel. Detik selanjutnya, bahu Naruto merosot. Ia memandang langit-langit selagi menghela napas panjang. Ketika berbicara, suaranya terdengar penuh rasa sesal. "Kurama sepertinya benar. Aku sangat bodoh sampai tidak memikirkan dengan matang permintaan Sakura. Kalau saja aku hanya mengantarkan dia ke desa dan tidak ikut campur lebih banyak..."

"Maka kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan Konoha dan kau tidak perlu menemuiku dan yang lain?" timpal Sasuke cepat. Ia memandang Naruto lurus-lurus, tidak menyangka bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini masih memiliki pemikiran yang demikian. "Jangan pernah mengharapkan hal konyol semacam itu."

Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tadi ia lipat di atas sofa. Matanya memancarkan rasa sesal yang begitu pekat. Ia tampak marah pada dirinya sendiri, pada kebodohannya, pada ketidakmampuannya.

"Aku membohongimu," tegas Naruto, seolah meminta Sasuke melihat kesalahan besar apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya. Kemudian, Naruto mengibaskan tangan, mencoba memberi gestur pada Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan yang menimpa mereka. Menimpa Sasuke. "Dan sekarang aku tahu persis apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu kau sedang pusing setengah mati karena ternyata Sakura telah tiada ketika kau sedang memperbaiki kesalahanmu dengannya, ketika kau pikir rumah tanggamu mulai membaik. Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Rasanya sangat memuakkan ketika kau sadar bahwa apa yang telah kau lakukan ternyata berakhir sia-sia. Aku memalsukan segalanya dan menarikmu ke dalam kerusuhan ini ketika aku bisa mencegahnya kalau saja pikiranku tidak begitu kelam saat itu. Sedangkan kau berkata bahwa harapanku konyol?"

Naruto mendengus. Ia membuang muka selagi menatap udara dengan getir.

"Akan sangat lebih baik kalau kalian tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku masih bisa meminta bantuan dan kau masih bisa membantuku dengan aku yang dikenal sebagai Kurona. Semua kekacauan ini--masalah bijū dan juga Sarada yang akan semakin tertekan--bisa dihindari. Orang yang sudah mati tidak seharusnya kembali hidup."

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat geram dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia merasakan bagaimana rasa marah mulai melingkupi kepalanya, membuatnya menatap Naruto dengan nanar.

Tidakkah Naruto tahu betapa leganya Sasuke ketika mendapati keberadaannya lagi?

Tidakkah Naruto berpikir bahwa selama ini Sasuke sama sekali belum berhasil untuk merelakannya dan hampir selalu mengharapkan ia kembali?

Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa hampir di setiap malam Sasuke kembali memimpikan hari di mana ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan sosok berambut pirang ini? Serta bagaimana rasa sesal akan ketidakberdayaan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto selalu menghantui hari yang ia jalani?

Dengan semua yang ia rasakan, dengan semua penderitaan yang ia alami karena kehilangan sosok yang teramat penting di hidupnya--Naruto mengaku bahwa ia menyesal sudah kembali ke Konoha? Ke dalam hidup Sasuke?

Sejak dulu, definisi hidup Sasuke hanya terdiri atas nama Itachi dan Naruto. Itachi adalah tujuannya sedangkan Naruto adalah sebuah pemacu yang membuatnya mampu mencapai tujuan itu. Naruto adalah tolak ukur apa yang telah dicapai Sasuke. Ia adalah rival, teman baik, saudara dan sosok terdekatnya--orang yang mampu memahami Sasuke lebih dari orang lain yang merasa mengenal Sasuke.

Setelah Itachi tiada, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha hanya karena Naruto. Jika tidak, ia lebih memilih melindungi Konoha dari luar tanpa tinggal di dalam desa yang telah membawa banyak tragedi untuk keluarganya. Ia bertahan di sini karena sosok tersebut. Bahkan setelah kematiannya. Naruto mengikatnya dengan desa ini dan memastikannya untuk mendapatkan keluarga baru ketika ia tidak bisa lagi menyediakan pertemanan setelah dirinya meninggal dunia. Naruto tidak menginginkannya mati dalam kesendirian yang telah membuatnya menderita selama masa kanak-kanak dulu.

Setelah apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuk Sasuke dan setelah ia menjadikan dirinya begitu berpengaruh di hidup Sasuke, ia dengan seenaknya ingin menghilang ketika memiliki pilihan untuk kembali?

Yang benar saja.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi di depanku," ujar Sasuke dengan tangan yang entah sejak kapan telah melekat di pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menarik perempuan itu mendekat hingga tubuhnya condong ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatap safir itu dalam selagi mencoba memadamkan rasa geram yang mulai membuncah di dadanya, membuatnya sangat ingin menunjukan pada Naruto betapa berharganya kehadiran Naruto di hidupnya dengan cara yang ia sendiri tidak terlalu memahaminya. Gerakannya begitu spontan dan refleks, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menarik Naruto mendekat. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk tidak kembali," ujarnya dalam selagi matanya menyorotkan kepedihan.

Naruto begitu tersentak hingga ia termangu selama sesaat. Gerakan Sasuke yang cukup cepat membuatnya tidak mengantisipasi dan kini--dengan jarak mereka yang sedekat ini, Naruto merasa degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan ketika dirinya berdekatan dengan Sasuke saat berada dalam rupa Sakura. Naruto terpaku pada mata oniks yang menatapnya lekat dan ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan apa yang terjadi di malam-malam sebelumnya ketika mereka sudah berada dalam jarak setipis ini.

Matanya berkilat was-was, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kapan kau melepas segel chakra di tanganku?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke sangat kuat untuk dilawan dengan sisa energi yang dimiliki Naruto sekarang ini. "Rasanya menyebalkan untuk menjadi lemah."

Sasuke kemudian menatap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya. Ia membalik tangan Naruto, mengecek segel yang telah bersinar kemerahan di sana--mengindikasikan bahwa Naruto sedang berusaha menggunakan chakra, namun tertahan oleh segel. Sasuke menyapukan ibu jarinya di sepanjang pola segel tersebut, membuat Naruto secara reflek berjengit dan menarik tangannya menjauh--yang tentu saja tidak berhasil ia lakukan.

Ia mendelik pada Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan pola tersebut selagi menyapukan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan melingkar, seketika mengirimkan rasa panas di hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto karena sentuhan tersebut membuat Naruto teringat hal yang lain. Hal yang membuat deru napasnya tidak stabil dan membuatnya mengerang menyebut nama Sasuke.

 _Kenapa aku masih saja bereaksi seperti ini di tangannya?_

 _Apa pula yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke?!_

"Kau ahli segel," gumamnya dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kulit tangan Naruto. Ia kemudian mengerling, menangkap tatapan tajam Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit dihiasi semburat merah. "Tidak bisakah kau melepasnya sendiri?"

Naruto bersungut kesal. Ia menarik tangannya, kali ini dibiarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Berengsek," gumamnya dengan sepenuh hati. Ia masih melempar tatapan tajam pada sosok berambut hitam di depannya. "Aku sudah melakukannya kalau aku bisa. Segel jenis ini hanya mampu dilepas oleh orang yang memasangnya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak serius. Ia kemudian menyambar jubah hitamnya dan berdiri. Matanya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Naruto. "Kalau begitu kau harus membuat segel kunci yang baru suatu hari nanti. Lembaran-lembaran fūinjutsu itu masih belum kubuang."

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut menahan jengkel. Ia kemudian beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju ruang makan di mana tumpukan gulungan fūinjutsu peninggalan ayahnya berada. Tanpa memperhatikan isi dari lembaran itu, Naruto menumpuknya dan memasukannya pada sebuah kotak kardus yang berada di kaki kursi. Kepalanya tidak lagi fokus pada barang-barang berharga peninggalan ayahnya. Kini ia hanya bisa memikirkan pemakaman Sakura dan reaksi Sarada esok hari.

Memikirkan Sarada membuat hatinya ngilu. Samaran dari cerita kematian Sakura mungkin akan sedikit mengobatinya karena ia yang paling tidak telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dengan 'Sakura'. Namun, Naruto juga tidak sanggup jika Sarada harus menelan rasa kecewanya ketika tahu siapa sosok ibu yang telah menemaninya selama seminggu terakhir.

Naruto melihat senyum polos di wajahnya dan bagaimana senyum itu membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Ia mendengar gelak tawa Sarada dan ocehan riangnya mengenai sesuatu. Ia merasakan percikan rasa bangga ketika mengetahui betapa berbakatnya Sarada dengan pengetahuannya yang cukup luas serta daya tangkapnya yang tinggi.

Sakura adalah sosok yang mahir dalam ranah teori sedangkan Sasuke mahir dalam teori dan praktik--meski lebih condong ke arah praktik seperti Naruto. Namun, intinya, kecerdasan orangtua Sarada tampak tercermin pada dirinya dan Naruto mampu melihat diri Sakura dalam diri anak perempuan itu.

Bersama dengannya selama beberapa hari cukup membuat Naruto merasa terikat dengannya. Melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan anak itu esok hari ... Ia seperti tidak sanggup.

Naruto mengerling ke anak tangga ketika melewatinya. Ia menatap sebuah pintu kamar yang ditempeli kertas karton berisi tulisan tangan Sarada yang berbunyi tentang larangan masuk tanpa izin. Seulas senyum sendu tercipta di bibirnya. Naruto segera beranjak dari sana dan menyeret kakinya ke kamar tamu yang berada di ruang depan.

Ia menaruh kardus tersebut di bawah tempat tidur sebelum merangkak naik. Tangannya meraba seprai kecoklatan yang terasa dingin di tangannya, entah mengapa membuatnya teringat akan alas batu yang ia gunakan ketika tidur di gua dekat Lembah Akhir. Seulas senyum getir tercipta di bibirnya. Ia merangkak ke kepala ranjang dan duduk bersila untuk memulai meditasi.

Rasa lelah dan pusing memang menyerangnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Perasaan semacam ini sudah sering ia rasakan sepanjang hari di Lembah Akhir. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak terlalu merasakannya karena keberadaan Sasuke yang entah mengapa membuatnya tenang. Meskipun begitu, sekarang Naruto tidak bisa seenaknya meminta ketenangan pada lelaki itu bukan?

Suara di dalam kepalanya melarang perbuatan yang demikian dan Naruto menurutinya. Untuk itulah, sekarang ini, Naruto lebih memilih untuk bermeditasi guna menenangkan pikiran.

Mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di masing-masing paha, Naruto mulai bermeditasi seperti ketika ia hendak mengaktifkan Sage Mode. Di tengah ketiadaan cahaya malam, Naruto menutup mata. Ia mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya dan memfokuskan diri pada caranya bernapas.

Malam itu sosok lelaki berambut hitam yang berada di kamar utama rumah tersebut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memandang nanar ketiadaan figur yang telah menempati sisi ranjang tersebut selama seminggu terakhir, tiba-tiba merasakan kekosongan yang ia rasakan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke telah mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia mengerti siapa sosok yang telah mengisi kekosongan dirinya. Ia tahu apa arti dari perasaan semacam ini. Namun, suara di belakang kepalanya menyerukan bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah kesalahan. Sasuke seharusnya merasa kehilangan sang istri, bukannya mendambakan kehadiran sosok lain untuk menggantikan posisi mendiang istrinya. Sosok lain yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun dan secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk kembali dengan berbagai keadaan tak terduga yang melingkupinya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang ia rasakan salah. Tapi, tiap kali berada di dekatnya dan melihatnya langsung dengan kedua mata tanpa kepalsuan yang menutupi--Sasuke tidak bisa menuruti suara yang berteriak memperingatinya jauh di dalam sana.Sasuke bahkan tidak lagi peduli dari mana rasa ini berasal mengingat Naruto yang sejak dulu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Ia seolah tidak peduli dengan ... identitas asli Naruto. Asalkan ia adalah Naruto yang dikenalnya, sosok yang telah memberi hampir segalanya pada Sasuke--ia sungguh tidak masalah.

Selama dia adalah Naruto.

Atau mungkin, jauh di dalam dirinya Sasuke sudah mengira bahwa sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang wanita?

Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto tak bisa lagi ia anggap sebagai _orang dekat_ seperti halnya ia menganggap Kakashi dan Sakura. Sosok itu sudah terlalu berpengaruh untuknya.

Ia menyadarinya ketika Naruto berada dalam sosok Sakura. Kala itu, ia sadar bahwa siapa pun identitas Naruto, Sasuke akan tetap merasakan kefamiliarannya--bahkan dengan sosok Kurona yang amat mengganggu.

Sebesar itulah pengaruh Naruto padanya dan dengan begitu bodoh, Sasuke baru menyadarinya ketika segala hal telah menjadi begitu rumit.

Sasuke berusaha berkonsentrasi. Ia teringat hari esok yang akan menjadi hari yang berat baginya. Dengan ia yang harus mengumumkan kematian Sakura dan memberitahu Sarada akan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya...

Diambilnya napas dalam, Sasuke kembali memulai meditasi dan ia sudah tenggelam di dalam sana beberapa saat kemudian.

 **oOo**

Pada pagi-pagi buta, Naruto menyusup keluar dari Hokage Mansion. Ia pergi dari sana dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti yang tadi malam ia pakai dan juga tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Langkah kakinya lebar-lebar ketika ia berlari dan meloncat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Kontrol chakranya yang mulai membaik membuat Naruto mampu menggunakan sisa chakra yang tidak sepenuhnya tersegel.

Kala itu, matahari masih belum terbit.Naruto berbelok ke sebuah persimpangan yang merupakan jalanan sepi dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya yang masih sedikit tradisional. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera meloncat melalui pagar dan mengetuk pintu.

Tidak seperti dulu, Kakashi segera muncul hanya dengan tiga kali ketukan alih-alih puluhan. Ia tidak menanyakan apa pun pada Naruto dan langsung membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk menyuruhnya masuk tanpa harus diberitahu.

Ia kemudian segera meminjam kamar mandi Kakashi dan mengenakan pakaian melayat milik 'Naruto' yang disimpan oleh pria itu setelah Naruto meninggal dunia. Selama waktu senggang, Naruto menceritakan semua pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam. Mulai dari pemakaman resmi Sakura hingga apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke pada Sarada.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Kakashi mendapatkan informasi dari seorang chūnin mengenai pemakanan tersebut pukul delapan nanti. Ia menyampaikan alasan kematian Sakura yang sama persis seperti yang diceritakan oleh Naruto mengenai rencana Sasuke, membuat Kakashi menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke memang ingin menyembunyikan kebenaran itu secara menyeluruh--yang memang seperti yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

Mereka kemudian sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pemakaman. Naruto menyambar ikat rambut 'entah siapa' yang tertinggal di atas lemari pendingin Kakashi serta menggunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya di belakang kepala. Mereka datang ke pemakaman tepat sebelum prosesi upacara dimulai. Mata Naruto segera memindai ke sepenjuru makam.

Ia melihat teman-teman sepantarannya yang memasang wajah muram bercampur bingung. Ia juga melihat wajah-wajah baru dari generasi Konohamaru dan beberapa orang dari generasi di bawahnya. Mereka semua telah berjejer rapi di depan pemakanan, mendengarkan ceramah singkat sang pemuka agama sebelum memulai prosesi pemakaman secara simbolis--sebab, jenazah sang almarhum telah dikebumikan terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

Ketika mengingatnya, Naruto tiba-tiba tidak bisa berjalan. Kakinya terasa kaku dan ia menjadi enggan untuk mendekat. Matanya kemudian menatap sosok di di barisan paling depan. Sosok sang Hokage yang memunggunginya. Ia tengah merangkulkan sebelah lengannya di bahu seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang tengah terisak. Bahu Sarada terlihat naik turun dan Naruto tidak mampu kembali melihatnya. Hatinya serasa diremas. Ia tidak mampu melihat sosok tersebut menangis.

Hingga kemudian, sebuah lengan menariknya dan seketika membuat kakinya melangkah maju. Kakashi membawa Naruto ke barisan depan melalui celah-celah barisan. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba berhasil menarik perhatian cukup banyak orang. Terlebih dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan juga tanda lahir di kedua pipinya. Identitas Naruto yang merupakan perempuan tidaklah diketahui secara luas. Mereka yang mengetahuinya hanya terdiri atas kedua orang tuanya, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, dan Ino Yamanaka--orang yang dulu mengurus jenazah 'Naruto'.

Dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam maka mereka yang mengetahui identitas asli Naruto telah bertambah. Mereka yakni Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, dan Sai. Selain mereka tidak ada lagi yang mengetahuinya, namun secepat api merambat, informasi tentang identitas Naruto serta ia yang masih 'hidup' telah menyebar bersamaan dengan informasi kematian Sakura. Naruto mendapati tatapan Ino dan bagaimana matanya memerah akibat tangis. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat Naruto yang menatapnya balik. Dari arah belakang dan samping, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun, tatapan seseorang dari samping kanannyalah yang membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Ia menemukan mata oniks Sasuke yang tertuju lurus ke arahnya. Naruto tidak mampu memahami arti sorot itu, namun ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke depan untuk memutus kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Prosesi pemakanan terasa begitu cepat bagi Naruto. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh ingatan di mana Sakura tergolek tak bernyawa di rengkuhannya. Naruto tidak bisa fokus. Tubuhnya mungkin memang berada di sini, namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada insiden tersebut.

Sang pemuka agama pada akhirnya menutup prosesi itu. Satu demi satu orang mulai pergi, menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan di sana. Mata Naruto segera melayang ke arah di mana isak tangis yang begitu jelas berasal. Naruto melihat Sarada yang tengah tenggelam di pelukan ayahnya, menangis dengan begitu hebat selagi mencoba untuk lari--dilihat dari ia yang tampak memberontak.

Naruto merasa hatinya mencelos. Ia tampak tidak memikirkan tindakannya ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati dua orang itu--plus Ino yang sedang membantu Sasuke menenangkan Sarada--dan ikut berlutut di samping Sasuke. Lelaki tersebut segera menolehkan kepala padanya, namun Naruto tidak memperhatikannya. Ia hanya terfokus pada Sarada ketika suara rendahnya terdengar.

"Lepaskan dia," ujarnya pada Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Dia berhak melampiaskan kemarahannya."

Suara Naruto tampak berhasil menarik perhatian Sarada. Ia segera menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Naruto tepat setelah Sasuke melepaskan Sarada. Mata merahnya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata menatap nanar Naruto. Ia terisak dan dengan suara serak berkata, "Kau datang."

"Sakura adalah teman baikku," ujar Naruto pelan. "Aku akan selalu datang untuknya--dan sekarang ... untukmu."

Sarada terisak. "Dia kemarin baik-baik saja. Dia masih memasakkan makan malam untukku dan bercanda. Kenapa semua orang tidak membantunya? Dia berada di desa. Papa bilang desa adalah tempat yang aman. Kenapa Mama bisa terluka dan menghilang? Apa yang orang-orang lakukan?! Kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya?" serunya meneriakkan kekecewaan.

 _Karena saat itu Sakura-chan sedang tidak berada di desa._

Naruto menggigit lidahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan.

"Mama membantumu saat itu. Kenapa kau tidak datang tepat waktu? Kenapa kau tidak ada ketika dia membutuhkanmu?" Sarada kembali meracau. Air mata terus mengalir keluar melalui pipinya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, kemudian pada Naruto. Ia kemudian berteriak, "Kalian sama saja! Selalu meninggalkan Mama ketika dia--"

"Sarada!" potong Sasuke tegas.

Ia sama sekali tidak masalah jika putrinya menyalahkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah karena ia memang berhak disalahkan. Tapi, Naruto berbeda. Dia selalu membantu Sakura dan membiarkan Naruto disalahkan oleh putrinya terdengar salah di telinganya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sarada melanjutkan racauan yang mampu menyakiti Naruto ketika Naruto sendiri sudah merasa begitu bersalah. "Dia orang yang telah membantu ibumu dan kau seharusnya berterima--"

"Kubilang, biarkan dia, Sasuke," ujar Naruto ketika melihat Sarada yang tersentak oleh nada tegas ayahnya. Air mata masih mengalir dari sana dan Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana rasa kecewa, takut, dan marah tercermin di mata oniksnya. Detik selanjutnya, Sarada sudah berlari keluar dari pemakaman ketika Ino tidak berhasil untuk menghentikannya. Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar kering saat berseru, "Dia masih enam tahun, seperti yang kau bilang. Tidak seharusnya kau membentak seperti tadi hanya untuk membelaku! Aku bisa menanganinya."

Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke nanar, mengenyahkan rasa kecewa di dadanya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. Dadanya terasa ngilu. Ia merasa sangat kesal, marah, sedih, dan geram dengan semua kondisi ini.

"Istrimu telah tiada. Tidak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan ataupun membelaku dengan semua kondisi ini.Cukup khawatirkan bagaimana Sarada menanggapi ini semua."

Dengan begitu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di tempatnya dengan perasaan yang tidak terdefinisi. Ia berdiri di kakinya ketika Kakashi mendekat dan ketika Ino membuka mulut.

"Itu adalah dia 'kan?" tanya Ino kering, pada akhirnya mampu menyimpulkan apa yang selama ini membuat rumah tangga sang Hokage menjadi menyedihkan. "Kau mencintainya, bukan Sakura. Itulah kenapa kau dan Sakura menderita."

Komentar Ino berhasil menghantam diri Sasuke dengan begitu keras.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap Ino dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ino mengerjap. Ia kemudian tersenyum getir.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Lagi pula, segalanya sudah terlambat," ungkapnya selagi menoleh pada Kakashi. Ia tersenyum samar pada sang Rokudaime. "Setidaknya kau akan lebih baik untuknya, Rokudaime-sama. Sayang sekali rumor itu tidak berlanjut."

Kakashi meladeni sindiran Ino pada Sasuke dengan senyum. "Sebenarnya aku sama berengseknya seperti Sasuke, Ino. Kau hanya belum melihatnya."

Ino tertawa pendek, "Kalau begitu kau sangat mahir menutupinya," ungkapnya. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke dan menganggukan kepala. "Semoga kau tidak salah lagi dalam memutuskan sesuatu, Nanadaime."

Setelah mengatakannya, Ino berbalik pergi dengan langkah lambat. Matanya terpatri ke arah makam tersebut selagi menjauh dari sana. Di sisi lain, Kakashi mengajak Sasuke berjalan bersama. Sasuke tidak menyetujuinya secara verbal tapi dia sudah mulai melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu--yang tentunya segera disusul oleh Kakashi. Mereka berjalan tanpa obrolan apa pun. Setidaknya sampai Kakashi menceritakan bagaimana Naruto tiba di rumahnya pagi tadi dengan kaki telanjang dan wajah sayu.

Kakashi memberitahu Sasuke tentang ia yang sebaiknya bersikap lebih terbuka pada Naruto dengan memberi tahunya sejelas mungkin bahwa keadaan ini bukanlah kesalahan sang Uzumaki. Ia juga memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Naruto yang terbebani oleh rasa bersalah karena merasa telah 'mencuri' posisi Sakura ketika dalam konteks yang sekarang ia berpikir bahwa Sakura masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke seperti dulu.

Ia ingin Sasuke memberi tahu Naruto sejelas-jelasnya, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Tentang alasan mereka menikah. Tentang kesalahan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sepanjang jalan. Ia mendengarkan, tapi mulutnya tetap terkunci. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun hingga mereka berhenti di persimpangan.

Kakashi menepuk bahunya.

"Dari kondisinya, dia cukup tabu dengan rasa bersalah. Itulah kenapa aku merasa khawatir. Selama ini, dia selalu memuaskan harapan orang-orang. Ketika, sekali saja, dia gagal mengabulkan harapan tersebut, dia akan merasa sangat gagal--termasuk saat ini, ketika ia tidak mampu memegang janjinya pada Sakura," ungkap Kakashi panjang lebar. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar. Tapi, ingat, di sini selalu ada orang-orang yang menilaimu, termasuk kehidupan personalmu mengingat kau yang merupakan pemimpin. Jangan gegabah."

Detik selanjutnya, Kakashi sudah lenyap, meninggalkan Sasuke tepat di depan Hokage Tower. Sasuke sendiri hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat tersebut ketika ia melihat seorang chūnin yang menghampirinya. Ekspresi wajah chūnin itu menampakkan rasa segan. Ia mungkin merasa bahwa tidak sepantasnya ia melaporkan sesuatu ketika sang Hokage sedang berduka. Namun Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan rasa segan itu.

"Apakah ada berita terkait Daimyo?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Chūnin tersebut mengangguk. "Kami sudah menemukan keberadaan Okumura Shouta. Dia sedang berada di tempat hiburan di Yumegakure, sendirian. Kami tidak bisa menangkapnya karena situasi desa-desa di dekat pusat kota sedang cukup ricuh. Keamanannya merosot dan kami mendengar bahwa kelompok penjual senjata ilegal berhasil menyusup ke sana. Kita membutuhkan Okumura untuk segera kembali memegang kendali. Menangkapnya dengan kekerasan tidak akan membuatnya mau bekerja sama. Dia bahkan tidak takut ketika kami ancam."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi."

Sang chūnin segera melesat dari hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri beranjak ke dalam Hokage Tower. Ia mendaratkan diri di kursi kerjanya dan mengusap wajahnya pelan. Kedua sikunya bertumpu di atas meja dan ia tengah memegang kepala, merasakan denyutan ngilu yang tercipta di pelipisnya. Kedua matanya kemudian menangkap dua buah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja. Foto pertama berisi foto genin Tim Tujuh sedangkan foto kedua adalah foto keluarga yang diambil dua tahun lalu ketika Sarada masih berusia empat tahun.

Luapan emosi yang tak terdefinisi melingkupinya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, ia kembali menunduk sambil menutup matanya.

Sepertinya Sakura sedang menghukumnya dengan memerangkap Sasuke dalam semua situasi ini. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Sarada berlari dan Naruto mengejarnya. Ia berlari dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap air mata dan sibuk menaikan kacamata yang ia gunakan. Jika Naruto mau, ia bisa langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera meraih perempuan kecil itu. Namun, Naruto tahu keputusan tersebut tidaklah tepat di situasi yang sekarang. Jadi, saat ini Naruto membiarkan Sarada menenangkan diri hingga kemudian ia berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai. Sarada melangkahkan kaki turun melewati anak tangga. Ia menghampiri tepi sungai yang dulu sering digunakan Sasuke untuk menyendiri ketika masa akademi. Naruto sangat mengenalinya meskipun lingkungan tersebut sudah sedikit berubah. Tapi, ia amat tahu tempat ini karena dulu di tempat ini, ia sempat menyesal karena tidak segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berteman dengannya alih-alih mengabaikannya hingga mereka saling mengenal di tim tujuh.

Keputusan Sarada untuk berlari ke sini dan bukan tempat sepi yang lain membuat Naruto terpaku selama sesaat. Namun, ia segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu ketika melihatnya yang sudah mulai tenang.

Langkah kaki Naruto teramat rapi dan tidak menimbulkan bunyi--layaknya seorang ninja yang berpengalaman. Ia berdiri di belakang Sarada sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Kakinya yang jauh lebih panjang dari kaki anak enam tahun itu membuat Naruto mampu menyapukan kaki ke permukaan air di bawah mereka.

Sarada yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto segera menolehkan kepala begitu Naruto duduk di sana. Mata hitamnya memerah, begitu pula dengan hidungnya. Air mata yang mengaliri pipinya masih berbekas. Ia merengut dalam ketika Naruto mengerling padanya. Suara Sarada terdengar serak ketika ia angkat bicara.

"Di mana Papa?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Ia mengayunkan kakinya, bermain dengan air yang ada di bawah sana.

"Entah. Namun aku yakin dia sama sedihnya sepertimu, Sarada," balas Naruto. Matanya menerawang ke udara yang berada di atas permukaan air. "Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi semua insiden yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi, berbeda denganmu yang masih bisa bermuram diri dan sedih, Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia ... sudah merasa cukup dan kemungkinan besar lelah untuk terus bersedih. Selain itu, dia adalah Hokage. Sakura mungkin meninggal, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain kehilangan nyawanya karena sibuk bersedih hati. Tugas Hokage adalah melindungi semua orang yang ada di desa. Mereka semua adalah keluarga bagi Hokage."

Menghela napas pelan. Sarada mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung di bawah sana. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya di permukaan air tersebut. Tiba-tiba melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum di sana. Sakura yang membuatkan masakan untuknya. Sakura yang menyentil kepalanya ketika ia tidak mau mendengarkan. Kemudian, Sakura yang tersenyum bangga ketika Sarada berhasil melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sini?" tanya Sarada pelan. "Aku masih ingin sendiri."

Bergumam rendah, Naruto berkata, "Entahlah. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa sendirian itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sebab, jika kau sendiri maka kau akan melamun. Ketika kau melamun, pikiran-pikiran negatif cenderung menyerangmu. Hasilnya, kau malah semakin sedih."

Sarada kemudian terdiam. Ia tidak ingin banyak bicara. Ia merasa bahwa saat ini orang-orang tidak mengerti dengannya, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Ia masih marah dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya terlambat menyelamatkan ibu. Begitupula wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini. Sarada ingin sendirian, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk mengusir sosok ini. Sosok yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

Beberapa hari lalu ketika ia melihatnya terduduk tidak berdaya di dekat pintu kamar mandi, Sarada begitu ingin tahu siapa nama wanita ini. Terlebih setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengannya. Sarada sangat ingin tahu namanya. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak lagi peduli. Memikirkan tentang Sakura yang telah meninggalkannya selamanya membuat Sarada takut dan sedih. Ia takut karena artinya ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Ia takut karena berarti ia akan lebih sering sendirian dan tidak punya sosok yang mendengarkannya dengan baik seperti ketika Sakura mendengarnya.

Sarada mungkin masih memiliki figur ayah. Tapi, ayahnya sangat berbeda dengan ibu. Sasuke memang sesekali mengobrol dengan Sarada. Dulu, ketika ia masih kecil, Sasuke juga bermain dengannya. Namun, Sarada tidak merasa cukup. Sasuke selalu berada di kantor dan sibuk dengan urusan desa. Ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sarada kecuali jika Shikamaru menyuruh lelaki itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Sarada tidak dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak terlalu terikat dengan ayahnya. Itulah mengapa Sarada merasa bahwa Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sedangkan untuk alasan mengapa ia sedih, Sarada sedih karena dengan Sakura yang meninggal berarti ia akan sendirian. Sakura akan sendirian dan jauh darinya. Sarada tidak ingin ibunya sendirian. Karena ketika ibunya sendiri, ia sesekali menangis. Sarada tidak menginginkannya.

Ia merasa dadanya teramat sesak. Ia marah pada semua orang. Ia marah pada dirinya. Ia bahkan marah pada Sakura karena telah meninggalkannya.

Naruto mengerling pada Sarada. Ia mengamati gadis kecil itu dan seketika matanya menangkap oniks sang Uchiha Muda yang telah berubah menjadi merah dengan sebuah tomoe yang berputar cepat. Sarada tampak tidak menyadarinya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung mengenali sharingan tersebut. Ia sedang menatap permukaan air dengan nanar, tampak tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Naruto. Ketika mengerjap, mata merahnya telah berubah menjadi hitam.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan. Ia membiarkan Sarada terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga kemudian memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Ne, Sarada, kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangi Sakura-chan." Ia berbicara tanpa menolehkan kepala pada Sarada. Matanya masih menerawang ke depan sana. "Dia itu seperti ... ibu sekaligus saudari bagiku. Dia mencegahku untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh sehingga sampai sekarang aku masih hidup dan tidak mati konyol."

Sarada mendengarkan Naruto bermonolog. Ia mendengarkan suara Naruto yang entah mengapa mengirimkan aura tenang yang membuat Sarada ingin terus mendengarnya. Naruto bercerita dengan amat ringan, seolah ia sedang memberi tahu pengalaman seorang teman kepada teman baiknya yang lain. Naruto tidak menganggap Sarada sebagai anak kecil. Nada bicaranya tidak menggurui dan Sarada suka dengan Naruto yang mau menceritakan kisah ibunya sekarang ini. Mendengarkannya membuat Sarada tahu bahwa ternyata ia tidak banyak mengetahui sesuatu tentang ibunya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura sebal dengan warna merah muda--meski rambutnya berwarna demikian. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat bagus. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura adalah ninja medis terbaik dan bahkan telah mengimbangi Godaime. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura dulu berada di tim genin yang sama seperti ayahnya dan juga wanita pirang ini.

Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan masa kecilnya pada Sarada. Ia pernah mendengar cerita tentang wanita ini dari Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak memberitahunya bahwa mereka berada di tim genin yang sama.

"...Dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu menengahiku dengan Sasuke ketika kami bertengkar. Dia orang yang mengobati kami ketika kami terlibat pertarungan atau terluka ketika sparring. Sakura selalu tegas padaku, tapi aku tahu ia melakukannya karena ia yang ingin aku tidak berbuat kekanakan. Sakura sangat dewasa dalam menyikapi sesuatu..." Naruto menoleh pada Sarada, ia kemudian tersenyum samar. "...itulah mengapa, sebagai putrinya, kau harus mampu menyikapi kepergiannya dengan dewasa pula. Ibumu tidak ingin kau bersedih seperti ini, Sarada. Dia bahkan ... dia tersenyum ketika menutup mata. Dia percaya bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja meski ia telah tiada."

Sarada masih mendengarkan. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi, ia masih merasakan rasa sakit yang sama ketika memikirkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

"Selain itu, Sakura pergi dengan terhormat. Ia mengemban misi di saat terakhirnya. Ia melindungi desa secara tidak langsung. Ia adalah seorang kunoichi yang kuat dan terhormat." Naruto masih menatap Sarada. Ia kemudian meraih tangan mungil gadis kecil itu. Meremasnya pelan dan meletakkannya di dada sang gadis kecil. "Dia memang berada jauh darimu. Tapi, di saat bersamaan dia juga berada di sini. Menetap bersamamu dan selalu menemanimu dengan seluruh memori yang kau miliki dengannya."

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Sarada. Ia mengamati Sarada lekat, memperhatikan bagaimana kerutan di dahinya mulai menghilang dan bagaimana tatapan nanarnya mereda. Tak selang berapa lama, Sarada mengepalkan tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Naruto. Ia mengerjap dan mendongak guna melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangnya hangat.

"Dia tidak meninggalkanku sepenuhnya?" tanya Sarada ragu.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Mereka yang telah tiada selalu di sini--" Naruto menunjuk tangan Sarada yang masih terkepal. "Di dalam hatimu."

Ketika Sarada hendak berkomentar, Naruto tiba-tiba tergelak pelan. Ia tampak malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Uhm, seseorang memberi tahuku hal itu. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi, kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti. Sebab, aku juga begitu."

Sarada menjauhkan tangannya. Ia membasahi tenggorokannya dan bertanya, "Apakah kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi?"

Pertanyaan Sarada mengukirkan senyum sedih di wajah manis itu. Naruto menghela napas panjang selagi mendongakkan kepala menatap langit yang tampak sangat biru.

"Pernah."

"Apakah itu orang tuamu?"

"Mm-hm," gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu sehingga menambahkan, "Tapi, aku tidak terlalu sedih ketika tahu orangtuaku meninggal. Aku tidak tahu rasa sakitnya. Seseorang memberitahuku hal ini, bahwa aku tidak mengerti perasaannya ketika kehilangan seluruh keluarganya," ungkap Naruto dengan nada mengenang. Ia kemudian tertawa pelan. "Sekarang, yeah, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti ketika guruku telah tiada."

Suara Sarada terdengar begitu polos ketika ia dengan penasaran bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak terlalu sedih?"

"Karena saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku sendiri. Tidak ada ingatan tentang mereka di kepalaku. Mereka meninggal ketika aku baru dilahirkan," balasnya cepat. Naruto terdengar amat tenang ketika mengutarakannya. Ia menoleh pada Sarada. "Tapi, ketika aku tahu siapa mereka dan alasan mereka pergi dari dunia, aku merasa sangat bangga. Sebab, mereka meninggal untuk melindungi desa dan kita semua. Mereka pergi dengan gelar pahlawan. Seperti halnya ibumu."

Sarada terdiam cukup lama. Namun, setelahnya Naruto melihat bagaimana bahu sang gadis kecil mulai merileks. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Sarada mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Mereka berdua diam di sana dengan mata menatap permukaan air. Naruto sedang bermain-main dengan percikan air di kakinya sementara Sarada--ia sedang mencoba meresapi semua perkataan Naruto. Mulai dari pengakuannya yang sangat menyayangi Sakura, ia yang mengenal Sakura sejak menjadi genin, ia yang mengaku telah kehilangan orang-orang tersayangnya, ia yang tidak lagi sedih ketika mengetahui orangtuanya yang tiada karena melindungi desa...

Sarada memikirkannya. Ia memikirkan desa dan bagaimana tempat tersebut memberi tempat tinggal bagi mereka semua. Seperti apa yang ia baca dalam buku, desa ada sebagai solusi konflik perang antar-klan yang tidak berujung. Ia memikirkan betapa pentingnya peran desa ini dan betapa berbahayanya jika tempat tinggal mereka dirusak oleh musuh. Sarada mengerti karena ia diajari oleh Sasuke secara tidak langsung ketika lelaki itu membawanya ke perpustakaan desa untuk membaca.

Berkat itu semua, Sarada mampu memahami perkataan Naruto tentang ia yang bangga ketika tahu bahwa orangtuanya meninggal untuk desa. Sarada merasa dirinya mulai tenang. Ia mulai mengerti bahwa ibunya meninggal untuk melindunginya--melindungi mereka. Sarada merasa berhutang budi pada ibu. Seperti kata Naruto, Sakura percaya padanya. Sarada harus memegang kepercayaan ibunya dengan baik.

Ia menolehkan kepala pada Naruto, menatapnya dengan polos.

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring. Senyum miring yang memancarkan aura jail. Senyum yang entah kenapa mampu dikenali Sarada.

Kini giliran Sarada yang mengerjap.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nona Kecil."

Sarada merengut. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kalau begitu, Nona Besar? Sepertinya sebutan yang pas untuk Putri dari seorang Hokage."

"Bukan."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalau begitu siapa?"

Sarada membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan menegakkan punggung. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Uchiha Sarada," ungkapnya bangga.

 _UCHIHA_.

 _Tentu_ _saja_.

Naruto ingin tertawa dan mendengus di saat bersamaan. Gen yang diturunkan Sasuke pada diri anak perempuan ini begitu kental, sungguh. Bukan hanya Sarada yang mewarisi hampir seluruh ciri fisik Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga mewarisi kepercayaan diri itu. Rasa bangga sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Naruto benar-benar tidak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi, astaga ... Haruskah Sasuke mendominasi hampir dalam segala hal? Untung saja anak ini perempuan. Kalau Sasuke mempunyai anak laki-laki...

Naruto sudah merasakan bagaimana kepalanya berdenyut ngilu. Sosok cilik seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Kearogansiannya begitu kentara. Anak lelakinya pasti sangat berpotensial mewarisi kepribadiannya yang itu. Naruto bersyukur bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke dikaruniai anak perempuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Uchiha Sarada," ungkap Naruto di sela rasa terhibur. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sarada membalasnya dengan senyum samar. Ia kemudian bertanya dengan nada polos itu lagi.

"Kenapa namamu terdengar seperti laki-laki?"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian mengerutkan dahi, seolah baru terpikirkan.

"Sepertinya karena ayahku mengira anaknya akan jadi laki-laki?" Ia menjawab dengan nada bertanya. Detik selanjutnya, senyum malas telah tercipta di bibirnya. "Nah, tidak penting. Kurasa alasannya karena dia memberiku nama dari seorang tokoh di sebuah buku. Ketika aku dilahirkan, beliau sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Aku yakin mereka tidak mempersiapkan nama cadangan."

"Apakah kau tidak sedih ketika orang-orang meledekmu sebagai laki-laki karena nama itu?"

 _Oh, kau tidak tahu,_ _Sarada_ , pikir Naruto geli. Ia tergelak pelan selagi mengacak rambut Sarada.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu; dikira sebagai anak laki-laki tidak begitu buruk karena artinya kau tidak perlu bersikap 'layak'nya perempuan. Orang-orang tidak akan mengomentari setiap perilakumu."

Sarada mengerjap.

"Huh?"

Naruto tersenyum jail lagi. Ia kembali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di permukaan air seraya menjelaskan pada Sarada berbagai paradigma yang membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan dalam bersikap. Misalnya, seorang perempuan dinilai lebih sopan jika memiliki porsi makan yang sedikit, sedangkan bagi lelaki makan banyak adalah hal yang normal. Naruto menjelaskannya dengan mengalir, seolah ia sedang menceritakan pengalamannya sendiri.

Sarada yang tadi tenggelam dalam kesedihan pun pada akhirnya mulai terbawa oleh percakapan itu. Ia sedikit melupakan kesedihannya dan sesekali tertawa dengan cerita Naruto tentang teman-teman lelakinya di Akademi dulu yang sering dihukum oleh Iruka-sensei karena sering membolos jam pelajaran. Ia bercerita banyak hal konyol yang memang secara ajaib terjadi di hidupnya. Sarada mendengarkan dan ia begitu terfokus.

Hingga kemudian, Naruto menyadari suatu kejanggalan ketika jalan di atas sana mulai ramai. Ia menajamkan indra pendengaran dan juga instingnya selagi masih bercakap-cakap dengan Sarada. Kemudian, tepat ketika ia merasakan adanya bahaya, Naruto segera menyambar lengan Sarada. Ia menggendongnya dengan kedua tangan dan menjauhkannya dari tempat yang menjadi target beberapa tembakan.

Naruto mendarat di permukaan air dengan Sarada yang tampak terkejut. Ia memandang Naruto dengan mata melebar dan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang tengah mengamati lima orang warga sipil yang masing-masing memegang sebuah senapan. Naruto menyipitkan mata dan kembali menghindari tembakan peluru-peluru itu dengan begitu cepat. Sarada hanya melihat warna-warna buram dan merasakan hembusan angin di kulitnya. Ia berpegangan erat pada Naruto ketika wanita itu melompat dan mendarat di jalan utama di mana kelima orang tersebut berada.

Matanya menatap horor beberapa orang yang telah tergeletak di tanah--tak sadarkan diri. Mereka mendapatkan luka tembakan di kaki ataupun lengan. Tapi, tidak ada yang tempak terluka di bagian fatal. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat tersebut--yang memang sudah mulai ramai--berteriak panik karena menjadi sasaran penembakan itu.

Naruto berdecak pelan dan berteriak.

"Oi, hentikan dan turunkan senjatamu! Kau menyakiti orang lain," ujarnya dengan jengkel alih-alih takut atau panik. "Apa masalahmu, Tuan-tuan?"

Teriakan Naruto berhasil mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Kelima orang tersebut segera berbalik menghadap Naruto dan menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatap kelima orang tersebut dengan datar.

"Serahkan anak itu," ungkap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau serius?"

Wajah orang tersebut mengeras.

"Jangan main-main kalau kau tidak ingin mati."

"Aku sudah sering mati."

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, kelima orang tersebut menembakan peluru ke arah Naruto dan Sarada. Sarada berteriak sedangkan Naruto bermanuver dengan sedemikian rupa untuk menghindari mereka. Ia masih terus menghindar tanpa balik menyerang ketika peluru-peluru itu terus menghujaninya.

Di sekitarnya, para warga sipil yang berlalu-lalang masih berteriak panik. Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk pergi selagi menyelamatkan mereka agar tidak terkena tembakkan dari senapan itu. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan penampilan normal kelima orang tersebut, mencari celah yang menunjukan bahwa orang ini berada di dalam pengaruh sesuatu yang ia curigai.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mengamatinya, Naruto akhirnya melihat bagaimana mata mereka berubah menyerupai Mangekyō Sharingan sebelum kembali ke warna asalnya. Sebuah benang merah tercipta di kepala Naruto, ia hendak mengatasi mereka ketika tiga orang shinobi bergabung dan melukai tiga orang dari mereka sekaligus. Masing-masing dari tiga orang tersebut terkena beberapa buah shuriken dan Naruto segera mengumpat ketika menendang dua orang lainnya menjauh dari ketiga orang yang terluka.

" _Baka_! Jangan lukai mereka, Konohamaru!" serunya ketika tiga orang jōnin masih ingin melanjutkan serangannya. Kepala mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan Sarada yakin Konohamaru-sensei melebarkan matanya dengan sangat lebar. "Mereka hanya warga sipil dan--" Naruto melompat dari tempatnya berdiri selagi mengumpat, melupakan kehadiran seorang anak polos yang berada di gendongannya. "Mereka akan meledak! Menjauh dan selamatkan yang lain!"

Benar saja. Suara Naruto sedikit teredam oleh ledakan angin dan api yang langsung memenuhi area itu. Moegi segera melawan api dengan air dan Sarada melihat Naruto memasang segel tangan yang sama hanya untuk berdesis marah ketika pergelangan tangannya bersinar kemerahan. Konohamaru dan Udon menyelamatkan para warga sipil yang sudah tergeletak dengan luka tembak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Naruto sendiri menurunkan Sarada di tempat yang aman sebelum bergegas menghampiri dua orang yang tersisa.

Senapan yang mereka pegang segera dialihkan oleh Naruto dengan tendangan. Kedua orang itu tersungkur dan baru hendak kembali berdiri ketika Naruto mengenai tengkuk masing-masing dari mereka sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Naruto hanya mengenai titik kesadaran dua orang ini tanpa mengacaukan aliran chakra mereka yang tidak berkembang. Ia kembali pada Sarada dengan gerakan yang teramat halus. Konohamaru dan teman-teman tampak sedang menenangkan beberapa warga yang terserang _shock_ dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke rumah sampai keadaan aman.

Ketika selesai meyakinkan mereka, Konohamaru dan kedua temannya menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengecek nadi dua orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Naru-oneechan." Konohamaru berkata dengan nada gugup. Ia mengerjap dan memandang kedua temannya dengan tidak yakin. Pemandangan ini terlihat begitu baru bagi Sarada. Ia mungkin masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat Konohamaru-sensei yang begitu gugup berhasil membuat rasa terkejut itu menguap dengan perlahan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini."

Berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, Naruto memandang Konohamaru datar.

"Ketika melihatku tidak segera menyerang, harusnya kau tahu ada sesuatu yang salah," ujarnya dengan nada tak habis pikir. Tapi, ia segera menyisihkan sekelumit rasa kecewanya dengan mengibaskan tangan. "Kau tidak ingat ketika aku menyuruhmu mengejar Sora?"

Konohamaru dan kedua temannya mengerjap.

"Kau--"

Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Ya. Aku adalah dia," ujarnya ringan. Ia kemudian menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap cucu dari Sandaime ini dengan tatapan meledek. "Kau terpesona denganku?"

Konohamaru melihat Naruto selama beberapa saat, seolah memikirkan kebenaran ucapan tersebut, dan berdeham keras.

"Aku tidak menyangka."

Moegi menahan tawanya ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Konohamaru dihiasi semburat merah. Naruto melihatnya juga, namun ia segera mengenyahkan keinginan untuk meledek sosok yang telah ia anggap adik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya langsung. "Apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya?"

Moegi mengangguk. "Ada beberapa keributan yang melibatkan mereka. Nanadaime meminta kami untuk mengurusnya dan memberitahu bahwa kemungkinan mereka adalah warga biasa yang bersenjatakan senapan."

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang senapan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Udon menjawab selagi melihat para korban dengan khawatir.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu seseorang memberitahunya tentang penyelundupan senjata. Kami tidak tahu rinciannya."

Sama-sama tidak tahu dengan apa yang dikatakan Udon, Naruto tetap mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kepada para korban yang berjatuhan dan juga dua orang dari pelaku yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menyuruh masing-masing dari mereka untuk membawa para korban ke rumah sakit sementara dirinya akan membawa dua orang ini kepada Divisi Intel. Konohamaru menolaknya dan mengajukan diri untuk membawa dua orang tersebut. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya yang sudah mempelajari teknik Hyūga dari Hanabi sehingga mampu menotok titik-titik chakra mereka.

Saran tersebut segera diterima Naruto. Ia mengangguk pada Konohamaru dan bergegas bersama Sarada untuk menemui Sasuke. Namun, di tengah jalan, Sarada menolaknya dan berkata bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya karena tadi ia baru saja mengabaikan mereka.

Naruto sempat merasakan ketidakberesan dari ucapan sang Uchiha Muda, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menuruti permintaan Sarada dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Choji yang tampak kosong. Naruto tahu bahwa rumah itu hanya 'tampak' kosong karena ia merasakan aliran chakra Chocho di dalam sana.

Membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada, Naruto berujar, "Tolong sedikit maklumi kelakuan Sasuke, Sarada. Dia sedang ... banyak pikiran tadi pagi."

Sarada mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia membuang muka. "Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Sarada--"

Yang dipanggil tetap keras kepala. Naruto pada akhirnya mengalah. Ia meminta Sarada untuk berhati-hati dan memintanya untuk segera memanggil Sasuke dengan segel di tangannya kalau terjadi sesuatu. Sarada hanya mengangguk kaku sebelum melangkah melewati gerbang. Naruto menghela napas pendek ketika melihatnya. Ia hampir beranjak dari sana ketika Sarada kembali memanggilnya.

"Hm?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada kelihatan malu. Ia kemudian berkata dengan cepat, "Terima kasih," dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Ia beranjak dari sana dengan hati yang lebih ringan. Menghilangkan kesedihan Sarada sepenuhnya tidaklah mungkin karena Naruto sendiri bahkan belum mampu melakukannya. Namun, membuatnya mampu kembali menjalankan kehidupannya ... Naruto yakin ia bisa. Hidup selama dua puluh satu tahun dengan berbagai kejadian pedih telah mengajarkan Naruto beberapa hal. Salah satunya yakni untuk terus bergerak agar tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Meskipun di suatu malam, ia masih sering melamunkan atau bahkan memimpikan kepedihan itu.

Di sepanjang jalan yang ramai, Naruto melihat cukup banyak orang yang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menatap dan berbisik mengenainya. Tatapan mereka beragam. Dari penasaran, takjub, meremehkan, atau bahkan menyalahkan karena mereka menganggap Naruto 'pura-pura' mati dan meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam kesengsaraan. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang berpikir demikian adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari keluarga warga sipil ataupun keluarga ninja yang baru mendiami Konoha. Mereka tidak tahu kepribadian Naruto secara langsung dan hanya mendengar cerita-cerita tentangnya tanpa pernah melihat ataupun berinteraksi dengannya secara langsung.

Menjadi pahlawan perang di masa lalu tampak tidak menghilangkan presepsi orang-orang terhadapnya ketika ia kembali melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap 'salah'. Naruto sendiri kini tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh ia tidak bisa membuat semua orang menyukainya. Setelah ia semakin beranjak dewasa, ia tahu bahwa di tiap lingkungan masyakarat akan selalu ada mereka yang berpikir negatif tentang kita--apa pun tindakan yang kita lakukan. Memikirkan sekelumit orang yang demikian hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya.

Jadi, saat itu Naruto hanya meladeni mereka yang terlihat mengenalinya dengan balas menganggukan kepala atau tersenyum samar. Ia kemudian langsung menyusup ke jalanan yang lebih sepi dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan meloncati tiap atap bangunan.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu hingga Naruto sampai ke Hokage Tower. Ia mengabaikan pintu masuk dan lebih memilih jendela yang ada di atas sana. Ketika mendarat persis di samping meja kerja Sasuke, Naruto mendapati Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti tepat setelah Naruto tiba.

Perhatian yang baru ia dapatkan itu hanya dianggap lalu oleh Naruto. Ia berjalan ke dinding terdekat dan menyenderkan diri di sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Kesunyian yang melingkupi ruangan sejak kedatangannya membuat Naruto mendelik heran pada ketiga lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku hanya ingin dengar," ujarnya langsung. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Kedua matanya menyipit. Ia merengut. "Dan kau, Sasuke. Kau harus minta maaf pada Sarada."

Sasuke tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia masih memasang ekspresi tak terganggu yang sama. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela napas pelan.

"Sudah lebih baik," gumamnya pendek. Ia mengerling pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru, seketika ingat bahwa di sini ia datang untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang penyerangan tadi. Bukan untuk mendiskusikan anak dari temannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Barusan aku menemui lima orang warga sipil yang membawa senjata api dengan mata yang terkontrol oleh genjutsu. Mereka seharusnya hanya memprovokasi orang lain atau hanya meledakkan diri, bukan menyerang secara amatir dan meledakkan diri."

"Semua ini karena ketiadaan daimyo yang membuat oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab mampu menembus pemeriksaan di perbatasan Negara Api. Kita sudah punya data mereka yang kemungkinan dijadikan bom berjalan, tapi penyerangan yang satu ini benar-benar tidak terduga," ungkap Shikamaru dengan suara kaku, seakan ia muak dengan semua perkara ini.

Kakashi kemudian menambahkan.

"Sasuke sudah melacak keberadaan orang-orang ini dan mencoba menangkap ataupun melumpuhkan mereka sebelum mereka bergerak. Tapi, mereka membuat orang-orang awam bersimpati sehingga kini sudah muncul berbagai sudut pandang buruk tentang ninja."

Dahi Naruto mengerut dengan tidak suka. Ia kembali bertanya, "Apa kemungkinan terburuk jika posisi daimyo tidak segera diisi?"

"Akan semakin banyak penyelundupan yang terjadi karena keamanan di Negara Api berada di tangannya. Aku tidak bisa mengambil alih secara langsung tanpa perizinan daimyo jika tidak ingin menimbulkan asumsi bahwa para shinobi ingin mengambil alih kepemimpinan warga sipil," balas Sasuke. Ia mengerling pada Naruto, melihat wajah pucatnya yang kemungkinan diakibatkan oleh berbagai masalah yang menimpa mereka. Ia kemudian melanjutkan.

"Jika mereka yang terkena genjutsu hanya memprovokasi, aku sudah mengatasinya dengan memberi peringatan pada para shinobi. Mereka akan menyebarkan berita ini pada teman-teman ataupun keluarganya yang merupakan warga sipil. Untuk mereka yang meledakkan diri, kita bisa langsung menghentikannya ketika tanda-tanda yang ada mulai muncul. Tapi, berbeda dengan kasus orang yang terkontrol dan menyerang. Dengan semakin banyak barang berbahaya yang ilegal, semakin banyak pula penyerangan yang ada. Menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka bertindak hanya akan menimbulkan isu buruk seperti tadi."

Naruto mengerjap. Selama seminggu terakhir, ia memang sering bertemu dan melihat Sasuke sebagai Hokage. Tapi, baru kini ia melihatnya berada dalam mode 'full Hokage' dengan penjelasan panjang lebar dan nada berwibawa seperti itu. Sasuke teramat kaku ketika berbicara dengan formal. Ia mungkin sangat lancar dalam menjelaskan laporan misi. Tapi, ia jarang menyuarakan isi pikirannya dengan gamblang. Bahkan jika hal itu menyangkut suatu masalah.

Ingat ketika para shinobi melawan Obito sebagai Jinchūriki Jūbi? Sasuke hanya memberitahu Naruto akan rencananya. Ia tidak suka mengandalkan orang lain yang dianggap lemah.

Perubahan ini sedikit mengejutkan Naruto. Sasuke sudah ... benar-benar berubah meski tidak dalam artian buruk.

 _Apakah berposisi sebagai Hokage menjadikannya lebih mampu mempercayai orang lain?_

"Naruto, kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu untuk melamun di tengah-tengah percakapan."

Komentar Kakashi menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia tersenyum malu ketika melihat tatapan memperingatkan itu. Well, Kakashi memang sering mengingatkannya ... sesering Naruto yang melupakan peringatan itu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan solusi," ungkap Naruto menyelamatkan diri dari ceramah panjang Kakashi. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apakah kau sudah mempunyai ide untuk mengisi kekosongan daimyo?"

"Okumura Shouta akan mengisi posisi itu."

Naruto melepas lipatan tangannya. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata melebar.

"Kau serius? Dia adalah seorang berengsek yang akan melanjutkan hidupnya di neraka. Hidupnya hanya digunakan untuk berfoya-foya dan melecehkan wanita! Kau tidak akan menyerahkan kepentingan negara kepadanya!"

Sasuke tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan ledakan ocehan dari Naruto. Ia menimpalinya dengan nada tak beremosi yang sama.

"Saudara-saudaranya yang lain ditemukan meninggal dunia. Para cucu daimyo masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Bibir Naruto membentuk garis lurus. Ia kemudian kembali menyenderkan punggung pada dinding.

"Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu? Okumura adalah orang picik. Dia tahu dirinya sedang dibutuhkan dan tidak akan mau diajak kerja sama. Kekerasan takkan mempan untuknya. Kita butuh dia hidup-hidup."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Aku akan mengurusnya langsung."

Pernyataan Sasuke tidak mengobati rasa penasaran di diri Naruto. Solusi yang diberikan Sasuke teramat salah.

"Dia tidak akan mau diajak kerja sama."

"Aku akan membuatnya bekerja sama."

Dengan ini, Naruto mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke berniat untuk mengendalikan Okumura dengan sharingan.

Tapi, Naruto tahu bahwa cara tersebut tidaklah efektif.

"Genjutsu tidak bertahan lama kecuali kau mentransplantsikannya," jelas Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Biarkan aku yang menanganinya. Setidaknya dia sudah ... mengenalku."

Suara Naruto yang cenderung tidak yakin dan terdengar enggan membuat Sasuke berkata, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Berbicara."

Kakashi memandang Naruto curiga. "Berbicara tidak akan membuatnya bersedia mengikuti kehendakmu."

Mengedikkan bahu, ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya, seolah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang tahu? Kau sendiri mengerti, Kakashi-sensei, aku bisa sangat persuasif jika aku mau."

Mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Naruto, Kakashi melebarkan mata. "Permohonanmu tidak akan mempan untuknya, Naruto. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia orang picik."

Apa pun yang dilihat Sasuke saat ini, ia tidak menyukainya. Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum yang sama persis seperti ketika ia berada dalam wujud Kurona. Dari impilkasi tersebut, Sasuke mengerti apa maksud Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu solusi apa yang ditawarkan perempuan ini dan ia sangat tidak setuju dengannya.

Dengan teramat tajam, Sasuke segera berujar, "Aku yang akan menanganinya. Tsukuyomi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menurutiku."

"Kekerasan tidak akan bisa menanganinya. Dia lebih memilih mati dibandingkan kehilangan kebebasannya," balas Naruto cepat. Ia menancapkan pandangan kepada Sasuke, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk membuatnya mengerti. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke. Dia adalah orang yang gila kebebasan dan keras kepala. Menurutmu apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan tempat tinggal yang begitu mewah? Dia tidak ingin terikat ataupun diperintah begitu saja. Dia benar-benar akan bunuh diri jika kau macam-macam padanya dengan matamu. Aku yakin pendengaranku tidak salah."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto berhasil menarik rasa penasaran Shikamaru. Berpapasan dengan seorang Okumura Shouta adalah hal yang begitu sulit terjadi di tempat umum selain brothel dan juga tempat hiburan malam. Ia adalah anak sulung dari daimyo Negara Api dan dikenal dengan keengganannya untuk melanjutkan posisi sang ayah dan lebih memilih untuk menjalankan perusahaan keramik yang dibuatnya dari nol. Kebejatan perilakunya telah dikenal di sana sini, namun berkat keistimewaan posisinya sebagai keturunan daimyo, tak ada yang mempermasalahkan tingkah lakunya.

Jadi, jika Naruto pernah bertemu dengannya, apakah berarti dia pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat itu?

"Di mana kau menemuinya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Naruto mengerjap.

"Klub malam?" tanyanya terdengar tidak yakin. "Atau brothel? Entah. Seseorang memberiku misi untuk menyadap informasi dari seorang nukenin yang sering berkunjung ke sana. Aku secara kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Meski pertemuan kami tidak terlalu baik." Perhatian sang Uzumaki kemudian kembali kepada Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana? Aku punya keuntungan dari pertemuanku dengannya dulu."

Sebagai seorang Hokage, Sasuke seharusnya membiarkan Naruto melaksanakan misi semacam ini. Namun, sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Tidak jika berarti ia membiarkan Naruto menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kepentingan misi. Sebagai seorang shinobi dan Hokage, Sasuke amat tahu seberapa luas jangkauan _seduction_ _art_ dan apa saja keuntungan yang mampu didapatkan dari sana.

Untuk menghadapi tipe orang seperti Okumura, trik yang paling ampuh memang semacam itu. Mereka yang mengemban misi semacam ini bukan hanya kunoichi. Segalanya disesuaikan menurut 'selera' target. Jika target tersebut perempuan yang menyukai lawan jenis, maka yang akan mengemban misi adalah seorang laki-laki. Jika ternyata perempuan itu lebih senang ditemani sesama jenis, maka yang diberi misi adalah kunoichi.

Sasuke sudah cukup paham dengan konsepnya. Terlebih dengan pengetahuan Hokage yang membuatnya dituntut untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang dulu amat tidak ia pedulikan.

Dalam jejeran shinobi Konoha, mereka yang mengemban misi ini biasanya berada dalam kelompok Anbu-Yu. Sebuah divisi khusus Anbu yang menggunakan _seduction_ _art_ sebagai trik utama. Mereka yang berada di sana sudah mencapai umur legal dan telah menandatangani surat persetujuan sehingga tidak ada unsur memaksa di sini. Awalnya, Sasuke mencoba menghilangkan divisi ini. Namun, karena masih terdapat cukup banyak orang yang bersedia ditempatkan di sana--dan bahkan mengajukan diri--ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Belum lagi tentang fakta bahwa divisi tersebut sangat efektif untuk mengatasi para nukenin yang memiliki kemampuan ataupun status sosial yang tinggi sehingga sulit untuk diatasi dengan kekerasan belaka.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan divisi tersebut. Ia selalu menanyakan kesukarelaan mereka yang hendak berangkat misi. Jika mereka setuju, maka Sasuke memberangkatkannya. Ia tidak masalah dengan latar belakang atau identitas mereka.

Tapi, sekarang ini yang mengajukan solusi itu adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

Mengambil napas pendek, Sasuke berujar dengan rendah.

"Kau tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan semacam ini."

Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Menurutmu aku tidak mampu?"

Naruto mendapatkan jawaban dengan begitu cepat.

"Ya," balas Sasuke pendek. Ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus ketika kembali berujar, "Kau tidak berpengalaman."

Cara Sasuke mengutarakan kalimat tersebut terdengar menyiratkan arti lain. Seolah ia sedang mengingatkan Naruto terhadap sesuatu. Sesuatu di mana Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto tidak berpengalaman--yang artinya tentang satu hal...

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat seolah ia tidak mendengar apa pun yang mencurigakan meskipun ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke.

Menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak memerah, Naruto berujar dengan jelas, "Kurona berbeda denganku." Ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus untuk menunjukan rasa yakinnya. "Okumura mengenaliku sebagai Kurona. Dia akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan jika aku mau."

Kedua mata Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Ia memperhatikan Naruto sesaat, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu di kepalanya. Kemudian, ketika mulut itu kembali berbicara, Naruto merasakan rasa jengkel yang luar biasa dari dadanya.

"Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan menggunakan nama Kurona? Memanfaatkan aura memikat tidak manusiawi yang membuat orang lain gila?"

Naruto mengerjap. Merasakan perasaan nyeri dalam dada akibat sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia pahami. _Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke?_

 _Bagaimana bisa dia..._

"...atau kau telah menjajankan diri Kurona untuk mendapatkan banyak informasi? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau bohongi dengan godaan yang membuat mereka ingin menyetubu--"

"Sasuke!" potong Kakashi cepat.

Naruto membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia menatap Sasuke nanar dengan sebelah tangan yang tampak gatal membentuk kepalan tangan. Rasa marah yang cukup lama tidak ia rasakan tiba-tiba kembali merayapinya. Kalimat itu terulang di kepalanya berkali-kali dalam keheningan itu. Naruto mendengar tiap katanya dengan begitu jelas. Ia mendengar nada menuduh itu dengan sangat kentara. Perkataan Sasuke barusan sangatlah menyinggungnya.

Apa maksud perkataannya?

Mengambil napas dalam, Naruto berusaha membuka mulutnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu kaku akibat menahan rasa marah ketika ia berbicara. Keadaannya yang sekarang ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk meledak marah dan menyerang Sasuke begitu saja. Naruto tahu melampiaskan kemarahannya hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Lagi pula, Naruto sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan buruk yang selalu mengekspresikan kemarahannya dengan bertarung. Semakin dewasa, Naruto semakin tahu hal apa yang harus ia tahan dan apa yang harus ia abaikan.

Salah satu daru beberapa hal itu adalah perkataan Sasuke yang barusan ia dengar.

Sasuke mengiranya telah melakukan hal yang demikian?

Tidak masalah.

"Untuk apa aku menggunakan tubuhku bukanlah urusanmu," ungkapnya kaku. Naruto menegakkan diri dan berjalan mendekati jendela. "Aku akan tetap melakukannya untuk Konoha, tak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Dengan begitu, Naruto bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku serta Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang menghembuskan napas pelan.

Keadaan semacam ini sama sekali tidak terduga, bahkan untuk Kakashi. Pria berambut silver ini tahu dan bahkan sangat mengerti tentang betapa seringnya Sasuke dan Naruto berdebat ataupun bertengkar. Namun, semua pertengkaran yang ada dulu--tepatnya setelah Sasuke kembali ke desa--tidak pernah serius. Mereka berdua lebih sering saling meledek dan mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting dengan candaan di akhir perdebatan. Berbeda dengan sekarang.

Ketegangan yang melingkupi mereka ini ... suasana ini ... segalanya terlalu mengingatkan Kakashi pada saat sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Kemarahan diantara keduanya sangat kentara.

"Apa yang kau katakan sudah keterlaluan, Sasuke," ungkap Kakashi pada akhirnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang sulit untuk berpikir jernih dengan semua hal yang menimpa dia. "Kau tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke membalas ucapan Kakashi dengan kaku, "Aku akan menemui tawanan kita," dan beranjak dari kantor. Pintu kantor tampak tertutup dengan perlahan.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Kakashi dan Shikamaru menyenderkan diri ke punggung kursi.

"Apakah Sasuke tidak bisa langsung memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia cemburu?" tanya Shikamaru lelah. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Kakashi menatap jendela di mana Naruto pergi. Suaranya terdengar mengambang ketika ia berujar, "Kau kenal dia."

Shikamaru berdecak. "Sangat merepotkan."

"Aku sangat tahu, Shikamaru."

Tepat setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Konohamaru datang. Ia memberi tahu informasi tentang para pembuat masalah yang telah dibereskan dan mengungkapkan tentang adanya kemungkinan serangan lain. Ia menanyakan keberadaan Nanadaime serta apakah Naruto telah menemuinya. Dua orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab Konohamaru. Mereka berdua menuntun sang cucu Sandaime untuk keluar dari kantor selagi memberi tahunya bahwa Sasuke sedang mengurus tawanan anggota Sora yang dibawa oleh tim pencari dan ia yang sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Konohamaru hanya mampu mengangguk. Ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan melesat menemui tim genin yang sudah menunggunya di lapangan training. Sepanjang perjalanan, Konohamaru bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Nanadaime tidak ingin diganggu. Sebab, sejak Sasuke memerintah, ia selalu mampu mengesampingkan apa yang menganggu pikirannya. Dengan apa yang menimpanya sekarang ... Konohamaru mulai mengerti bahwa Hokage semacam Sasuke sekalipun memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel (this chapter will has kind of mature content. pls be wary...)

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** untuk _Gumizaq_ aku mau ngasih tau bahwa ya, di sini setting dunia ninja udah modern seperti boruto karena sasuke di cerita ini 27 taun sementara di boruto 32 taun, jadi perbedaannya ngga jauh lah;)

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Meredam rasa marah selalu menjadi kemampuan Sasuke, setidaknya setelah ia mendapatkan sudut pandang baru terkait dunia ninja. Kemampuan tersebut semakin terasah ketika Naruto dinyatakan meninggal dunia dan Sasuke yang diangkat menjadi Hokage. Selama sembilan tahun terakhir, ia selalu yakin bahwa sebagian emosinya telah hilang bersamaan dengan kematian Naruto.

Sasuke jarang merasakan apa yang namanya senang, sedih, kecewa, ataupun marah. Ia hanya memiliki rasa sesal yang dalam tiap kali memikirkan kematian sahabatnya dan baru mampu kembali merasakan sepercik rasa bahagia ketika Sarada hadir di hidupnya. Sebelum itu, Sasuke benar-benar kosong dan lebih mirip disebut sebagai mayat hidup--seolah dirinya hanyalah sebuah wadah kosong yang tak terisi.

Kesadaran itu sama sekali tidak didapatkan Sasuke hingga sekarang atau mungkin sejak Naruto hadir sebagai Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyadari betapa besar pengaruh sosok tersebut hingga titik ini. Titik di mana ia bisa kembali merasakan rasa marah yang terasa tidak normal dan membuatnya ingin membakar tiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Titik di mana ia merasa begitu lega dengan kehadirannya kembali. Titik di mana ia ikut merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika melihat apa yang telah dilalui oleh Naruto.

Sebagian emosi Sasuke yang hilang seolah ikut kembali dengan hadirnya Naruto di kehidupannya. Sasuke menyadarinya ketika rasa jengkel yang luar bisa itu hampir membuatnya lepas kontrol. Terlebih saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa semua tindakan yang dilakukan olehnya bukanlah urusan Sasuke--yang ia anggap sebagai omong kosong yang paling memuakkan dari mulut manis itu.

Sebagai seorang teman ia sangat berhak mencampuri tindakan Naruto. Sama seperti Naruto yang hampir selalu mencampuri urusannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan kejadian apa di hidupnya yang tidak mendapat campur tangan Naruto.

 _Damn_.

Hidup Sasuke selalu berputar-putar di kehidupan sang Uzumaki.

Tapi, sekarang ia berani menyatakan hal yang demikian untuk Sasuke?

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke pada Naruto hanyalah sebuah manifestasi akan kemarahannya. Ia mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dan sekarang, ketika pikirannya sedikit jernih, ia tahu bahwa komentarnya sangat keterlaluan. Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan berbuat seekstrim itu. Namun, sebagai sosok yang secara langsung menghadapi Naruto sebagai Kurona, ia bisa tahu bahwa Naruto mampu berbuat sesuatu di luar batas hanya untuk memenuhi kepentingannya.

Naruto yang ini memang masih seorang Naruto naif yang ia kenal. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga bukan orang yang sama dengan semua luka yang ia dapatkan. Naruto telah berkembang, baik secara emosi ataupun kecerdasan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa terkadang terdapat orang yang harus dibunuh dan tidak bisa diselamatkan. Terkadang terdapat tindakan yang membutuhkan pengorbanan besar untuk mendapatkan hasil. Bahkan jika pengorbanan itu akan melukai atau menurunkan martabatnya di mata orang lain.

Naruto tidak lagi peduli dengan gunjingan orang lain.

Sekarang, ia tampaknya juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke lihat dalam dirinya.

Mengenyahkan pemikiran tidak menyenangkan itu dari kepalanya, Sasuke menaikan sisi pakaian tawanan Sora yang ada di hadapannya ini untuk melihat tulang belakangnya. Ia mendorongnya hingga terjerembap ketika sosok tersebut bersikeras untuk melawan. Alasannya bukan karena Sasuke yang kewalahan. Tapi, karena pikirannya yang masih cukup kacau hingga ia menjadi sensitif akan sebuah perlawanan kecil. Masih berlutut di dalam sel tahanan, Sasuke mengamati luka jahit lelaki tersebut. Ia mengaktifkan sharingan untuk memindainya dan apa yang ia lihat hanya mampu menjawab dugaan yang ia punyai.

Di dalam sana Sasuke melihat sebuah aliran chakra asing dengan bentuk memanjang yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada Kuroi Jushinki yang dimiliki Madara. Penemuannya ini membuat dugaan Naruto tentang dalang di balik semua masalah ini semakin meyakinkan. Sasuke telah mengamati aliran chakra itu lebih lama dan ia memutuskan bahwa benda yang tertanam di balik luka jahitan adalah pemancar chakra berwana hitam itu, sesuatu yang dulu digunakan Madara untuk melumpuhkan Hashirama dan Tobirama.

Untuk memastikannya, Sasuke bisa saja membuka jahitan tersebut dan mengecek langsung apa yang ada di baliknya. Ia juga bisa menarik paksa pemancar chakra itu sekarang juga. Tapi, melakukannya sama saja dengan membunuh orang ini--yang sedang ingin dilakukan Sasuke namun dalam waktu bersamaan tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya. Ia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya sekarang ketika ia cukup yakin dengan apa yang diperlihatkan sharingan kepadanya.

Menarik pria itu untuk kembali menghadapnya, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan erangan sakit akibat luka di punggung orang ini yang terbentur oleh dinding. Ia sedikit mendekatkan wajah padanya dan mengaktifkan sharingan untuk melihat memori di mana terdapat dalang di balik semua kerusuhan ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya pada pakaian orang ini dan berdiri. Ia tidak menemukan sosok alien berwajah putih itu dan hanya mendapati seorang pria berkulit putih lain yang memiliki Mangekyō Sharingan di kedua matanya. Informasi tersebut ia simpan dalam-dalam dan Sasuke kini beranjak untuk mengecek keadaan para warga sipil yang tadi mendapatkan serangan mendadak serta mereka yang menyerang akibat terkena genjutsu.

Kunjungannya ke rumah sakit mendapatkan cukup banyak perhatian karena hari ini masih merupakan hari pemakaman Sakura. Beberapa rekan dari perempuan itu kelihatan masih tampak muram meski segera lanjut bekerja ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi menatap Sasuke, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang dirasakan sang Hokage ketika kehilangan istrinya. Saat ini, Sasuke tengah memasang ekspresi tanpa emosinya yang biasa sehingga menebak perasaan lelaki itu menjadi sulit.

Sasuke sendiri tidak memperhatikan sorot mata itu. Ia tetap berjalan menemui Shizune yang ternyata sedang bersama Tsunade guna menanyakan kondisi para warga sipil yang terluka. Mereka berdua menjelaskan bahwa keadaan sudah terkendali dan Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir. Tsunade kelihatan hendak menanyakan hal lain padanya, namun Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dahulu.

Beberapa saat selanjutnya, Sasuke menghabiskan waktu untuk menemui dan menyembuhkan mereka yang terperangkap dalam genjutsu. Ia selesai dan keluar dari Divisi Intel sekitar dua jam setelahnya--tepatnya setelah ia selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Matarashi Anko dan murid dari Morino Ibiki. Mereka memberi tahu Sasuke segala informasi terkait para warga yang digenjutsu oleh seorang lelaki yang tampak sama persis seperti sosok yang dilihat Sasuke di kepala tawanan Sora. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke kantornya.

Meskipun telah mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan semua masalah yang ada, Sasuke belum juga mampu melupakan perdebatannya dengan Naruto. Semua laporan yang ia terima dari desa-desa lain sudah selesai ia baca kala itu. Ia juga sudah selesai mengecek semua laporan misi harian hingga pukul tiga sore ini. Yang tersisa hanyalah berbagai dokumen tentang pembangunan desa dan perbaikannya karena kerusakan yang terjadi tiap kali terdapat pertarungan.

Meskipun demikian, Sasuke sudah tidak fokus untuk menilik semua dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Tumpukan kertas di mejanya memang tidak sebanyak Kakashi ataupun Godaime. Sasuke lebih dari mampu untuk menyelesaikannya seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Namun, sekarang ia benar-benar butuh untuk keluar.

Karena itulah Sasuke menyambar jubah hitamnya dan bergegas dari Hokage Tower setelah menyuruh Shikamaru menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki guna melacak keberadaan putrinya dan menemukan ia yang berada di sebuah taman bersama teman-temannya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan beberapa di antaranya duduk di rerumputan. Seorang anak yang ia kenali sebagai putra Ino sedang sibuk bermain _game_ dengan salah seorang anak kembar Neji. Mereka sedang memakan _fast_ _food_ yang selalu enggan untuk dicicipi Sasuke. Kemudian, tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat putri Choji dan juga putri Kiba. Mereka sedang memakan camilan selagi memperhatikan ... Sarada dan anak kembar Neji yang lain tengah berlatih gerakan-gerakan dasar taijutsu--tampak terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Satu-satunya anak yang menyadari keberadaannya hanyalah seseorang yang amat mirip dengan Shikamaru. Shikadai berbaring dengan kedua tangan yaang terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedang menatap langit dan terhanyut di dalam sana--sama persis seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh ayahnya. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk dengan tegak setelah melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Ia kelihatan ingin berdiri dan mungkin membungkukkan badan kalau saja Sasuke tidak menganggukkan kepala padanya.

Beberapa anak lain segera melihat Sasuke begitu ia melangkah mendekati mereka. Chocho yang melihatnya segera berseru memanggil Sarada.

"Hentikan latihanmu itu, Sarada! Nanadaime mencarimu!" ungkapnya sambil menampilkan senyum antusias. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mendekati Sarada dan Tama yang sedang berlatih.

Hyūga Tama yang telah melihatnya segera membungkukkan badan dengan hormat. Penampilannya amat mirip dengan Neji minus rambut kecoklatannya. Ia mungkin memiliki rambut panjang yang sama, namun alih-alih cokelat, ia berambut hitam seperti Tenten. Sarada yang telah melihatnya hanya memalingkan wajah dan mengajak Tama untuk kembali berlatih--sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau harus memenuhi janjimu pada Uzumaki-san dengan berbicara pada Nanadaime," ujar Tama saat itu.

"Aku tidak berjanji! Naru-san hanya mampir ke sini dan langsung pergi bahkan sebelum aku menjawabnya," protes Sarada. Wajahnya merengut tidak suka.

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini."

Anak berusia delapan tahun itu melenggang menjauh selagi menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit kotor. Sarada yang kelihatan lelah segera menghembuskan napas pelan selagi mengerling pada Tama dengan sorot mata terkhianati. Ia menoleh pada Chocho dan Miyo hanya untuk mendapatkan sorot mata yang sama. Semua tatapan itu membuat Sarada menyerah dan bergegas mendekati Sasuke. Ia masih merengut selagi menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka suara, Sarada sudah angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah tahu," ungkapnya tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Sasuke ketika mengatakannya "Naru-san bilang kau sedang banyak pikiran. Aku tahu."

Sasuke berjongkok untuk mengimbangi tinggi Sarada. Ia memandang putrinya lekat, mengamati perilakunya yang tidak lagi meledak-ledak. Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk bicara. Ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghembuskan napas pelan dan menutup matanya sesaat.

"Maaf," katanya. Seketika membuat Sarada menolehkan kepala kilat. Gadis kecil itu masih merengut sebelum akhirnya menatap jejeran pohon yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Aku--aku sangat takut," ungkap Sarada tak terduga. "Naru-san mengatakan padaku untuk memberi tahumu apa yang membuatku marah. Dia memberi tahuku untuk berbicara dan..." Ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Matanya memancarkan rasa bingung yang kentara. "...aku tidak mau menurutinya. Tapi, aku jadi menurut padanya. Aku tidak tahu."

Apa yang dikatakan Sarada sangat dimengerti Sasuke. Ia mengerti karena dirinya merasakan hal yang sama dulu setelah Naruto menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki efek yang sama kepada putrinya hanya mampu membuatnya menahan senyum ironis. Wanita berambut pirang itu masih menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja hantaman rasa sesal meliputinya. Sasuke menyesal karena telah melontarkan komentar kurang ajar padanya.

"Naru-san ... Dia mengatakan banyak hal padaku. Tentang Mama yang meninggal untuk menyelamatkan desa," ujar Sarada melanjutkan. Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin dan dari cara ia menatap Sasuke, ia seolah sedang mencari kepastian dari sang ayah. "Begitukah?"

Sasuke tentunya mengangguk. Ia meletakan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sarada. "Seorang shinobi selalu mampu menahan beban yang berat, termasuk dirimu. Kau akan menghadapinya dengan berani, Sarada."

Bibir sang Uchiha Muda sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Kemudian, di detik selanjutnya ia sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke selagi terisak pelan. Sasuke dengan refleks segera mengusap punggung putrinya selagi menunggunya untuk kembali tenang. Tak lama setelahnya, Sarada melepas pelukan. Ia sedikit mengangkat kacamatanya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi. Dengan hidung memerah, ia berkata, "Apakah Papa akan sering pulang?"

Sasuke membiarkan tangannya terulur untuk menyelipkan rambut Sarada yang menutupi dahi ke belakang telinga. Ia mendaratkan tangannya di bahu kecil anak tersebut

"Akan kuusahakan."

Sarada masih merengut. "Papa harus sering pulang sekarang."

"Kau bisa berkunjung ke kantor kapan saja untuk menemuiku."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk--seketika menerbitkan senyuman di wajah Sarada. Sayangnya, senyum itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali terlihat murung ketika menyatakan rasa rindunya pada sang ibu. Sarada sedikit mengoceh tentang 'Sakura' yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya termotivasi untuk berlatih. Ia juga mengatakan tentang 'Sakura' yang tidak akan lagi menceritakan sejarah shinobi dengan cara yang menyenangkan seperti saat ia memberi tahu Sarada tentang cerita di balik monumen Hokage yang sejak dulu membuatnya penasaran.

Selagi mendengarkannya, Sasuke menahan rasa bersalah ketika tahu bahwa Sarada sedang bercerita tentang Sakura yang adalah Naruto, bukan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Sakura asli juga disebut olehnya, namun saat ini Sarada sedang mengenang momen-momen terakhirnya dengan sang ibu--yang sebenarnya bukanlah ibunya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke terlihat begitu benar sekarang. Sarada tidak menyadari perbedaan perilaku Sakura. Kalaupun ia menyadarinya, ia tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sama persis seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Apakah keakraban Sarada dengan Naruto harus ia syukuri?

Pikiran Sasuke belum memutuskan. Namun, sisi lain dalam dirinya telah memutuskan begitu merasakan kehangatan yang meliputi ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Naruto memang selalu mudah terhubung dengan orang lain. Ia mudah untuk disenangi. Melihatnya akrab dengan seseorang yang baru ditemui olehnya akan sangat biasa bagi Sasuke. Tetapi, mengetahui bahwa ia mampu menenangkan hati putrinya selayaknya Sakura...

Sasuke menyadari perasaan asing yang kembali menyusupi dirinya. Perasaan asing yang selama hidupnya hanya ia rasakan pada sang Uzumaki berambut pirang.

Sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya, Sarada memutuskan bahwa ia sudah cukup mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang memberatkan pikiran. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Dari mana kau mengenal Naruto?"

Sarada mengerjap, merasa terkejut dengan pengalihan topik pembicaraaan itu. "Dia pernah ke rumah. Terluka dan berdarah."

Kedua alis Sasuke menyatu.

"Kau tidak memanggilku?"

Sarada menggigit bibir, tampak sedikit gugup untuk memberi tahu ayahnya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak akan menyakitiku," balasnya dengan teramat jujur. "Dia memintaku untuk ... tidak memanggilmu. Tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sasuke menahan dengusan ketika mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk pada Sarada dan sedikit mengerling ke belakang di mana anak-anak lain sedang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Ketika hendak berpamitan pergi untuk kembali ke kantor, Sarada mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto memang orang yang sangat keras kepala dan bodoh.

Sarada memberi tahunya bahwa Naruto pagi tadi sempat menemuinya dan teman-temannya--memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat ketika Sarada dan teman-temannya meminta Naruto tinggal.

Ia juga menanyakan cahaya kemerahan yang berada di pergelangan tangan Naruto--yang seketika membuat Sasuke awas.

 _Dia tetap pergi dengan segel chakra di tangannya?_

Menahan rasa geram, Sasuke pun menyuruh Sarada untuk kembali dengan teman-temannya. Ia memberi tahunya bahwa nanti malam kemungkinan ia pulang malam dan meminta Sarada untuk bermalam bersama Kaoru-san. Alih-alih jengkel ataupun kecewa, Sarada hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia bahkan kelihatan lebih lega ketika mendengarnya. Mungkin, berada di rumah masih terlalu mengingatkannya pada Sakura dan membuatnya semakin sedih.

Sasuke tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia segera bergegas dari sana untuk mengambil katana dan beberapa peralatan ninja di kantor. Sebelum pergi, ia sudah berpesan terlebih dahulu pada Shikamaru untuk menerima laporan misi karena kemungkinan ia akan pergi seharian penuh.

Shikamaru belum sempat bertanya kemana Sasuke pergi ketika lelaki tersebut sudah melesat. Para Anbu yang sudah mengenal kelakuan Hokage pun hanya bisa menghela napas selagi memandang prihatin sang penasihat. Mereka membiarkan Sasuke pergi tanpa pengawalan karena keinginan Sasuke sendiri. Ia akan sangat sulit dilacak kalau bersikeras ingin pergi sendiri.

Sementara Sasuke, ia tampak tidak memikirkan nasib rekan-rekan yang ia tinggal. Menurutnya, keberadaan Kakashi dan Tsunade di Konoha sudah cukup untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Selain itu, Konoha juga memiliki Might Guy dan juga Rock Lee yang begitu mahir dalam taijutsu. Setelah menjadi Hokage selama tujuh tahun terakhir, Sasuke sadar bahwa Konoha lebih kuat dari yang ia perkirakan. Meninggalkannya sesaat tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Naruto dengan sikap gegabahnya.

Mengerling pada sinar matahari yang sudah berada di ufuk barat, Sasuke mempercepat ayunan kakinya. Yugakure berada tepat di sebelah timur laut Konoha. Mencapai Desa Air Panas itu tidak akan memakan waktu lama. Sasuke hanya perlu waktu sekitar dua hingga tiga jam untuk sampai ke sana. Ia harus menghentikan Naruto untuk tidak bertindak bodoh.

 **oOo**

 _ **Aliran chakramu masih belum stabil. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Naruto.**_

Berdiri bersandar pada dinding sebuah gang kecil, Naruto masih mencoba berkonsentrasi. Ia sedang menutup matanya yang dilapisi warna jingga di kelopak mata. Pikirannya terfokus pada aliran chakra khusus yang akan menunjukan lokasi keberadaan Okumura Shouta. Selama enam jam terakhir, Naruto telah mengunjungi empat desa ninja sekaligus.

Desa itu adalah Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Takigakure, dan sekarang Yugakure. Semua desa itu terkenal dengan tempat-tempat hiburan malam dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan menggunakan Kurama Mode , Naruto mampu berpergian dengan begitu cepat. Ia datang ke desa itu dan melacak keberadaan Okumura dengan Sage Mode. Okumura yang merupakan warga non-ninja membuatnya sulit untuk dilacak karena titik chakranya yang tidak berkembang. Naruto perlu konsentrasi penuh untuk menemukannya.

Dari keempat desa, satu-satunya tempat yang menunjukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Okumura adalah Yugakure. Desa Tersembunyi oleh Air Panas ini memang dikenal sebagai pusat tempat hiburan malam. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali klub malam, pusat perjudian, _strip_ _club_ , dan juga brothel. Keberadaan tempat-tempat ini didasari oleh masalah ekonomi yang melanda Yugakure pasca perang shinobi keempat.

Sebagai desa kecil, Yugakure kekurangan misi setelah peperangan selesai. Semua misi besar selalu ditangani oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan ninja dari desa tersebut hanya mendapat misi-misi remeh yang tidak mampu menutup kebutuhan ekonomi mereka. Mereka yang tidak terikat dalam aliansi pada akhirnya terpuruk dengan kondisi ekonomi.

Keadaan ini membuat mereka terpaksa memutar otak untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut. Dengan memanfaatkan ketidakstabilan mental para veteran perang, Yugakure memulai bisnis kotor ini. Mereka merekrut banyak wanita yang bersedia bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur dan mulai memperbayak tempat hiburan malam ataupun perjudian. Semua bisnis itu dilegalkan dan bahkan dilindungi oleh desa. Oleh karena kenekatan tersebut mereka tak perlu banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kelima desa besar dan desa-desa lain.

Orang-orang yang sudah kehilangan arti hidup mereka akibat trauma peperangan hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Yugakure juga banyak dikunjungi oleh para shinobi yang hanya sekedar ingin melepas penat selepas misi dan juga para orang kaya yang merasa perlu menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal-hal menyenangkan.

Aliansi Shinobi tidak bisa ikut campur karena bisnis yang dilakukan Yugakure memang bukan sebuah tindakan kriminal yang mengancam mereka. Justru, tempat itu memudahkan mereka mencari para buron ataupun nukenin. Mereka yang merupakan ninja pelarian perang cenderung senang menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

Naruto sendiri cukup mengenal Yugakure seperti halnya ia mengenal Suna. Alasannya karena ia yang dulu memang sering berkunjung untuk menangkap para nukenin. Sedangkan alasan lain karena ... dulu Jiraiya sangat gemar ke sini untuk mencari inspirasi Icha-Icha Paradise.

Maka, sekarang ini, mudah saja baginya untuk menemukan titik keberadaan Okumura. Pejabat Negara Api itu sedang berada di dalam sebuah klub malam yang cukup besar di tengah desa. Klub ini cenderung dikunjungi oleh mereka yang memiliki banyak kekayaan dan status yang tinggi di masyarakat alih-alih ninja yang tidak senang berhura-hura. Bagi ninja, sebuah kedai sake sederhana dan juga rumah bordil sudah cukup. Yang mereka perlukan adalah melepas penat dan beban pikiran, bukan untuk menghabiskan uang hasil misi.

Dengan seluruh pengetahuan itu, Naruto tengah mengalkulasikan tindakannya. Ia sedang memastikan apakah Okumura memang berada di sana atau tidak karena meskipun Okumura termasuk pejabat, Naruto hanya pernah menemukannya di klub malam sederhana. Bukan tempat besar yang dilengkapi tempat menginap seperti ini.

 _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain,_ ungkap Naruto guna menjawab pernyataan Kurama tadi.

Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mendelik tidak suka.

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak minta si Uchiha untuk membuka segel chakramu?**_

Menggertakan gigi, Naruto memutuskan untuk berseru.

 _Menurutmu aku masih diberi segel chakra ini karena apa? Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskan segel. Dia masih berpikir kalau aku ingin kabur._

 _ **Oh? Kukira dia hanya tidak ingin kau menggoda pria lain.**_

 _Tutup mulut! Dia tahu aku harus melakukannya._

Kurama yang mendengus menahan tawa membuat Naruto menutup koneksi mereka. Ia hendak memasang segel tangan ketika Kurama kembali menginterupsi untuk mengingatkannya pada masalah besar yang berpotensi menantinya di depan sana.

 _ **Kau akan kehilangan kendali dengan sisa chakramu yang sekarang. Jangan nekat.**_

Sayangnya, Naruto telah dikenal dengan sikap keras kepalanya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, ia berkata, _Aku_ _bisa_ _melakukannya_.

Dengan begitu, Naruto memasang segel tangan yang membuat penampilannya berubah. Alih-alih Naruto, di sebuah gang kecil itu berdirilah Kurona dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang sedikit tertiup angin. Mata merahnya terlihat jernih dengan dua buah telinga di kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak untuk mendengarkan percakapan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Ia merenggangkan badan sekilas dan untuk beberapa saat iris merah delima itu berganti-ganti menjadi biru. Naruto merasakan rasa pening familier yang menyerang kepalanya, membuat ia membalikkan badan dan mengistirahatkan dahinya di dinding yang tadi ia gunakan untuk bersender. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepalanya ke sana selagi berkonsentrasi untuk memadukan chakra aslinya dengan chakra jiwa kuno yang bernaung di tubuhnya. Ia terdiam sesaat hingga kemudian kepalanya terasa begitu ringan dan mata biru langitnya menetap menjadi warna merah.

Mengambil napas dalam, Naruto merasakan aliran energi yang besar dalam rupa ini. Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkahkan kaki beranjak dari sana. Senyum miringnya yang samar telah menghiasi bibir dan Naruto tidak lagi ragu untuk memasuki klub malam yang tampak ramai dan besar itu.

Suara-suara sorakan dan alunan musik segera menyerang indra pendengarnya yang telah menajam. Naruto mampu mendengar berbagai hal yang berbeda dalam satu waktu. Suara orang-orang tertawa. Suara dentuman musik. Suara obrolan mabuk. Bahkan sampai suara dentingan botol. Naruto mendengar semuanya dan matanya menangkap berbagai hal yang banyak pula. Mulai dari seorang pengusaha yang mabuk di ujung ruangan, mereka yang tengah menari dengan gila, mereka yang tengah sibuk saling menyentuh patner malamnya, hingga kumpulan pria yang sedang menikmati tarian dari stripper klub malam tersebut. Untuk indra penciumnya, Naruto menghirup aroma sake yang sangat kuat dan juga aroma parfurm yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Namun, rasa pusing itu sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan apa yang biasa dirasakan Naruto. Ia tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun dan efek mode rubah ini membuat kepalanya begitu ringan.

Naruto merasa kesulitan untuk berpikir jernih. Tetapi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan Okumura dan membuatnya bersedia menjalankan tanggung jawabnya.

Melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam, orang-orang tampak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dengan penampilannya yang cukup mencolok. Alasannya bukan karena pakaian, namun lebih merujuk pada kedua telinganya. Mereka juga merasakan aura aneh yang begitu hidup di diri Naruto yang membuat mereka tanpa sadar telah mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya.

Suara alunan musik seolah berhenti dan tiba-tiba hampir seluruh pengunjung klub telah mengamati tiap pergerakan Naruto. Mereka yang awalnya sibuk memandangi tarian para stripper kini mengabaikan wanita yang berada di panggung sana. Mereka yang sedang bercumbu menghentikan kegiatannya hanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja datang. Mereka yang sedang mabuk segera berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya agar mampu melihat Naruto dengan jelas.

Mode Rubah yang dimiliki Naruto memang memiliki aura memikat yang demikian. Ia akan memberi pesona lebih pada penggunanya, termasuk Naruto. Akibatnya, Naruto yang memang sudah menarik dibandingkan wanita pada umumnya menjadi terlihat dan terasa lebih menakjubkan. Buktinya adalah semua tatapan itu. Tatapan yang rata-rata berasal dari mereka yang lapar untuk menyentuh kaki jenjang yang terekspos oleh belahan kimono yang dipakai Naruto.

Meskipun pakaian Naruto sangat tertutup dibandingkan wanita-wanita lain di klub malam ini, namun semua orang telah mematrikan pandangannya pada sang Uzumaki. Mereka dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan para stripper yang hanya terbalut oleh kain tipis yang menutupi area dada dan juga kewanitaannya.

Wajah tanpa rias Naruto terlihat lebih indah dibandingkan wajah cantik wanita lain yang telah dipoles dengan sempurna. Bibir merah muda Naruto tampak lebih menarik dibandingkan bibir merah hasil riasan lipstik. Aroma yang menguar di sekitar wanita berambut merah ini terasa lebih memabukkan dibanding jenis parfum andalan mereka yang telah berpengalaman dalam hal menarik perhatian lawan jenis.

Kurona--bukan Naruto--yang menyadari ini hanya mampu mendengus geli. Ia segera menekan aliran chakranya yang seketika membuat suasana klub kembali normal. Orang-orang mengerjap dengan bingung sebelum melupakan aura aneh itu dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing--seolah apa yang mereka rasakan tidak terjadi.

Menyapukan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan, Naruto menemukan seorang lelaki berambut kecoklatan panjang yang tengah minum-minum dengan seorang wanita di pangkuannya. Sosok itu memiliki rupa yang akan membuat seorang shinobi tidak mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah warga biasa. Rambut panjangnya diikat di belakang kepala dengan beberpa poni yang tidak ikut terikat. Ia memiliki garis rahang yang tegas dan mampu menarik perhatian tiap wanita asing yang melekatkan pandangan padanya. Statusnya yang masih lajang membuatnya mudah mendapatkan tiap wanita yang ia inginkan.

Okumura Shouta adalah seorang lelaki yang sulit ditolak oleh para wanita non-shinobi. Ia memiliki harta, rupa, dan kuasa--paket lengkap yang membuatnya mampu mempermainkan lawan jenis dengan mudah meski memiliki reputasi yang cukup buruk.

Di usianya yang sudah mencapai tiga puluh dua, Okumura masih senang menghabiskan uangnya di tempat-tempat seperti ini meskipun banyak warga di sekitar tempat tinggalnya yang membutuhkan bantuan. Ia tidak senang diatur ataupun dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Okumura selalu ingin mendominasi hampir di segala hal. Untuk itulah ia begitu enggan dengan posisi daimyo yang tidak mendapat kekuasaan untuk mengatur shinobi secara langsung.

Ia terlalu serakah dan sombong untuk mendapatkan reputasi itu. Masa bodoh tentang posisi tertinggi. Menurutnya, kekuasaan terbesar adalah menguasai perekonomian sehingga para shinobi diharuskan bergantung padanya. Ia juga senang menguasai wanita yang sulit untuk ia dapatkan. Misalnya saja sang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan telinga unik di kepalanya. Seorang kunoichi bukanlah target yang ia sukai. Tapi, sosok yang satu itu sangat berbeda. Terlebih dengan sikapnya yang amat tidak bersahabat ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Okumura sangat ingat teriakan marah si wanita rubah ketika melihatnya membantu kelompok kriminal Sora untuk menghabisi daimyo--yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Ia juga ingat wajah berangnya ketika dulu ia mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengannya.

Wanita ini adalah sesuatu. Okumura sangat menginginkannya. Ia menyadari berbagai tatapan yang didapat oleh sang wanita rubah dan ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan sosok tersebut.

Melihatnya berada di sini dengan mata menatap lurus padanya...

Okumura tersenyum miring. Orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya Sora pasti telah melakukan sesuatu. Ia yakin, wanita ini sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang lain padanya. Ia tidak bodoh.

Di sisi lain, sosok Naruto yang berada dalam rupa Kurona hanya balik menatap datar seringaian itu. Ia tahu isi pikiran Okumura. Namun, caranya bermain bukanlah dengan langsung menyerahkan diri padanya. Naruto mungkin sedang berjuang mempertahankan kesadarannya dalam mode ini, tapi tanpa kesadarannya pun Kurona tahu hal picik apa yang bisa ia lakukan terhadap putra dari daimyo itu. Menyerahkan diri dengan tiba-tiba ketika dulu ia menolak dengan keras hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, Naruto segera duduk tepat di sebelah Okumura. Tatapan tersebut masih mengekorinya ketika Naruto memesan minuman beralkohol rendah. Ia kemudian menyilangkan kaki yang tidak tertutup oleh kimono panjangnya--seketika segera mendapatkan perhatian Okumura karena kulit cokelat madu itu terbuka secara penuh di hadapannya.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu, Naruto sengaja bersikap tidak acuh dengan cara menikmati minumannya dalam diam. Ia tahu caranya bermain dan ia tahu bahwa Okumura masih menatap lapar kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos begitu saja. Selanjutnya, Naruto yakin bahwa hitungannya tidak sampai sepuluh detik hingga Okumura mengenyahkan wanita yang berada di pangkuannya dan menggeser tempat duduk agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat segera merasuki indra penciuman Naruto. Ia mendelik rendah pada lelaki itu dan mendengar tawa yang katanya selalu membuat wanita luluh.

Sebuah omong kosong yang sangat memuakkan.

"Kau kelihatan kacau, Manis," ungkapnya ketika mengisi gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong. Naruto merasakan bagaimana lutut mereka bersentuhan.

Jika ia tidak menggunakan Kurona, ia akan merasa sangat jengkel dan juga tidak nyaman. Namun, sebagai Kurona, Naruto mampu mengesampingkan rasa yang demikian. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat ringan dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedekatannya dengan orang lain. Alih-alih terganggu ia malah puas karena Okumura masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Apakah sangat jelas?" Naruto memalsukan senyum masamnya selagi memainkan gelas yang baru saja diisi dengan alkohol oleh lelaki yang berada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian mengerling, menatap Okumura tepat di mata. "Aku mendapatkan banyak kesialan akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, ya? Apakah aku salah satunya?"

Tersenyum miring, Naruto sepenuhnya menghadap Okumura. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau ... berengsek sialan."

Okumura tertawa. Ia kemudian mendaratkan tangannya di paha Naruto, mengusapnya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku menghalangimu lagi seperti dulu, hm? Apakah kau jadi menggagalkan misimu?"

Menjauhkan gelas dari genggamannya. Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian mencondongkan badan untuk berbisik tepat di telinga lelaki ini. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sora?"

Meneguk minumannya, Okumura kemudian menangkap tangan Naruto, membuatnya terperangkap dalam posisinya yang masih mencondongkan badan ke arah sang putra daimyo. Kaki jenjang sang Uzumaki berada di antara kaki Okumura--dengan dadanya yang hampir bertabrakan dengan lelaki tersebut.

"Tidurlah denganku dan aku akan memberi tahumu," ujarnya tepat di telinga Naruto. Suaranya terdengar serak dan Naruto tahu bahwa auranya sudah benar-benar mempengaruhi lelaki ini.

Meletakan sebelah tangan di bahu, Naruto berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia berada tepat di hadapan Okumura dengan kedua kaki yang terapit oleh kaki lelaki itu dan dengan dada yang sejajar dengan kepalanya. Ia mengerling pada Okumura, merasakan matanya yang sudah tidak terlihat jernih.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu setelah kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar?"

Okumura tertawa. Ia meletakan kedua lengannya di pinggang Naruto, menariknya mendekat sementara ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidak masalah," ujarnya selagi berdiri. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Naruto seraya menuntutnya ke tangga yang berada di seberang ruangan. "Aku akan mati dengan tenang jika sudah sempat merasakanmu."

Mendorong lelaki itu ke sebuah dinding, Naruto menyusupkan kakinya di antara kaki lelaki itu. Sebelah tangannya mendarat di bahu sang putra daimyo sementara yang satunya memainkan poni rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengikuti garis imajiner di sepanjang rahang Okumura dan berujar, "Aku memiliki penawaran yang lebih baik."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Okumura menyusuri punggung hingga paha wanita yang ada di depannya. Ia menghirup aroma yang begitu memabukkan ketika menundukan kepala dan menyeka rambut panjang Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya selagi menyusuri leher Naruto dengan jarinya. Di sisi lain, Naruto telah menekankan lututnya di pangkal paha lelaki itu, membuatnya menggeram rendah tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Bantu aku selesaikan misi," ungkapnya selagi masih meneruskan apa yang ia lakukan dengan kakinya. Ia kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sosok itu dan berjinjit pelan. Dada mereka bersentuhan dengan sangat tipis, membuat Okumura merasa begitu gila dengan semua yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Terlebih ketika napas hangat Naruto menerpa daun telinganya dan ketika suara rendah itu berbisik tepat di sana. "Isi kekosongan daimyo. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu melakukannya. Bantu aku."

Merasa tidak tahan, Okumura membalikan posisi mereka dan menekan Naruto ke dinding. Ia mengusap paha jenjang sang wanita rubah yang tidak tertutup oleh kain selagi melayangkan tangan yang lain untuk menyentuh salah satu telinga unik di kepala Naruto untuk kemudian meremasnya pelan--merasa penasaran dengan efek yang dapat diberikan oleh benda asing tersebut.

Seakan tersengat oleh listrik, Naruto tanpa sadar segera menekankan tubuhnya pada sang putra daimyo. Ia merasa bagaimana kesadarannya memudar dan bagaimana sengatan di atas sana terasa luar biasa menakjubkan. Telinga rubahnya amat sensitif dengan sentuhan dan sejauh ini belum ada satu pun orang yang berani menyentuhnya--lupakan saja meremasnya.

Suara Okumura mengalun pelan di telinganya dan Naruto butuh seluruh kekuatan tekad untuk tetap memegang kendali.

"Apakah Hokage mengirimmu?" tanyanya lamat-lamat.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia meraih wajah lelaki itu dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apakah kau akan menolaknya jika aku katakan ya?"

Mata jernih itu sudah mengeruh. Okumura tampak lebih kacau dari Naruto.

"Tidak. Asal kau menemaniku malam ini."

Dengan begitu, ia segera menyibak belahan kimono di sepanjang kaki Naruto dan menyusupkan tangannya di sana. Ia menyusuri paha Naruto, naik hingga mendekati celana pendek yang dikenakan sang Uzumaki di balik kimono tersebut sementara tangan yang lain telah menyusuri pinggang wanita itu hingga belakang--mengusap paha belakang Naruto dengan gigi yang tengah mengigit telinga uniknya.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana kesadarannya kembali memudar. Ia buru-buru meraih kedua tangan Okumura, menyatukan jemarinya di antara jemari sosok tersebut dan merapalkan nama segel yang telah terpikir jelas di kepalanya yang terasa seperti sedang mengapung. Sebelah kakinya masih menekan pangkal paha sang putra daimyo. Kemudian, begitu segel tersebut terpasang tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki ini, Naruto merasakan bagaimana kesadarannya diambil alih.

Apa yang ia lakukan terasa buram ketika ia balik menyentuh dan merespon tiap sentuhan Okumura. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas dan ia merasa membutuhkan sesuatu--sesuatu yang akan memenuhi kebutuhannya, sesuatu yang akan memuaskannya, sesuatu yang membantunya mendapatkan pelepasan yang begitu hebat dan menakjubkan.

Gigitan ringan di telinganya membuat Naruto merasa gila dan ia mengerang rendah ketika sosok di hadapannya menyapukan bibirnya di sepanjang lekuk leher Naruto, menyesap dan mengigitnya kasar. Sebelah tangannya bermain-main dengan telinga rubah Naruto dan Naruto merasakan bagaimana isi kepalanya seolah baru saja dikosongkan begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan di sana ia melihat orang yang berbeda.

Ia melihat sosok berambut hitam alih-alih cokelat. Ia melihat oniks alih-alih hazel. Ia merasakan aroma mint dan musk yang begitu khas alih-alih aroma menyengat alkohol. Ia mendengar erangan dari suara rendah yang amat familiar alih-alih suara asing yang berasal dari lelaki yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Saat itu, ketika Okumura menyesap leher Naruto keras, Naruto mengerang dan nama yang disebutkan bukanlah Okumura Shouta--namun nama satu-satunya Uchiha berdarah murni yang masih hidup.

Tepat setelah momen itu berlangsung, Naruto merasakan kekosongan di depannya dan ia tidak lagi merasakan tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak lagi mendengar deru napas Okumura, namun yang didengarnya adalah gedebuk keras di bawah sana dan bagaimana punggung Naruto terbentur dinding. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto mendengar geraman marah yang amat kentara. Ketika matanya terbuka, Naruto segera mendapati mata merah menyala dengan tiga buah tomoe yang berputar dengan cepat.

Sebelah tangannya mengepal tepat di samping kepala Naruto dan Naruto mampu merasakan bagaimana tubuh Sasuke gemetar menahan marah.

Suara retakan samar yang berasal dari dinding belakangnya terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Ia mengamati bagaimana bibir Sasuke membentuk garis lurus selagi menatapnya nanar.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" ungkapnya kaku dan mengancam.

Naruto yang sudah mulai kesulitan mengontrol mode rubah masih kesulitan untuk fokus. Matanya berubah-ubah warna dan ia mencoba memanggil chakra miliknya yang masih tersegel dengan rapi. Pergelangan tangan kanannya bersinar kemerahan. Naruto menarik jubah Sasuke, mendorongnya mundur.

"Aku melakukan apa yang kupikir benar."

Cekalan tangan Naruto di jubahnya segera dialihkan oleh Sasuke dengan mudah. Ia melihat bagaimana tanda yang ditinggalkan si berengsek sialan mulai memudar di kulit leher Naruto. Rasa marah semakin melingkupinya dan ia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Lepaskan mode ini. Sekarang."

Masih berusaha mengendalikan diri dan memanggil chakranya, Naruto bersikeras, "Tidak."

Mengerti bahwa Naruto akan tetap keras kepala, Sasuke menarik Naruto selagi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantungnya. Ia membuka gulungan tersebut dan memasang segel tangan dengan satu tangan sebelum menendang Okumura masuk ke dalam gulungan. Detik selanjutnya, sosok tersebut telah menghilang dari lantai bersamaan dengan gulungan yang tertutup.

Sasuke menjungkit gulungan tersebut menggunakan kaki dan menangkapnya di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sedang menatap dengan terang-terangan, bertanya-tanya keributan singkat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Menyaksikan perkelahian ataupun konfrontasi antar shinobi sudah cukup jarang di era sekarang. Terlebih bagi mereka para warga non-shinobi yang tidak tinggal di desa ninja. Yugakure yang dulu telah banting setir menjadi tempat bisnis berakibat pada mereka yang tidak lagi memproduksi shinobi.

Banyak orang yang memilih mata pencaharian lain daripada prajurit sewaan semacam itu. Untuk itulah apa yang disaksikan oleh para pengunjung dinilai cukup menarik. Menyaksikan seseorang melumpuhkan orang lain hanya dengan satu kali pukulan dan melihatnya menghilang dengan misterius bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disaksikan tiap saat--setidaknya bagi mereka.

Mereka awalnya tidak mengenali siapa lelaki yang sedang menarik tangan sang wanita rubah. Namun, ketika keduanya beranjak dari klub, orang-orang mulai mengenali sosok berambut jabrik hitam panjang itu. Mereka mengenali Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang shinobi yang terkenal dengan kisah perlawanannya terhadap Lima Kage. Seorang shinobi yang terkenal sama kuatnya seperti sang pahlawan, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang shinobi yang dikenal paling kuat di era mereka sekarang ini. Seorang shinobi yang telah memimpin sebuah desa besar dan melanjutkan pembangunan yang harus dilakukan pasca penyerangan klan Ōtsutsuki sembilan tahun silam.

Nama Sasuke akhirnya mulai terucap dari satu bibir dan bibir yang lain. Melihat Sasuke secara langsung terasa tidak nyata. Sejak ia menjabat sebagai Hokage, mereka hanya mampu mendengar ceritanya tanpa mampu melihat ataupun menemuinya. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah berkunjung ke desa-desa kecil yang bahkan berada di sekitar Konoha. Maka pantas saja jika kedatangannya yang tak terduga langsung mengejutkan para pengunjung.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedang menahan rasa marahnya terhadap apa yang barusan ia saksikan. Ia mungkin tidak melihat secara keseluruhan. Namun, ia melihat bagaimana lelaki berengsek sialan keparat itu mendaratkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat bagaimana Okumura menodai Naruto dan bagaimana Naruto meresponnya seolah ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Kepala dan dada Sasuke terasa begitu panas menahan rasa marah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir fokus dan--sial--Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya sekarang ini.

Menarik Naruto ke sebuah gang kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari klub malam itu, Sasuke segera mendorong wanita Uzumaki tersebut pada dinding. Naruto sendiri mendesis sakit selagi memegangi pelipisnya dengan kedua mata terkatup. Ia merasakan rasa pening yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Segala hal terasa nyeri dan berdentum menyakitkan. Suara-suara familiar yang mirip dengannya menyerukan banyak hal di waktu bersamaan. Terlalu banyak hal--membuat Naruto tidak mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sisa chakranya yang tidak tersegel tampaknya telah terkuras habis untuk mengontrol mode rubah. Naruto pada akhirnya memasang segel tangan. Ia melepaskan mode tersebut sehingga secara perlahan, penampilan Naruto kembali ke wujud aslinya. Rambut merah digantikan oleh rambut pirang. Telinga rubahnya menghilang dan kedua pipi pun diliputi tanda lahir unik. Rupa Naruto dan Kurona yang tidak terlihat begitu berbeda membuat Sasuke mampu mengamati perubahan tersebut tanpa adanya kepulan asap.

Kurona hanyalah Naruto dengan rambut merah dan kedua pipi tanpa tanda lahir. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat sama di mata Sasuke. Bahkan dengan pipinya yang masih sedikit memerah.

Melihat bagaimana Naruto yang hendak merosot jatuh, Sasuke segera memegangi kedua bahunya. Ia masih merasakan kemarahan yang sama terhadap wanita ini. Namun, kondisi fisiknya yang tampak lemah membuat Sasuke urung. Ia mengerling padanya dan berkata, "Naik ke punggungku."

Naruto membuka matanya, lebar. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan digendong olehmu."

"Kau tidak bisa jalan," balas Sasuke kaku. Ia kemudian menatap iris biru kristal itu lurus-lurus, melihat bibir pucatnya yang untung saja tidak terjamah oleh si berengsek sialan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggunakan mode terkutuk itu lagi."

Mendelik tidak suka, Naruto berkata, "Kau menyegel chakraku dan secara tidak langsung membuatku menjadi lemah. Bisa lihat ulah siapa ini?"

"Mengembalikan chakramu sekarang tidak akan memperbaiki kondisimu secara langsung."

Naruto masih terlihat sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak bisa dibujuk.

"Orang-orang akan melihatnya dan aku tidak mau--" Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia mencoba melepaskan cekalan Sasuke di tangannya. "--aku bisa jalan sendiri, berengsek! Kau dengar? Lepaskan! Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha dan menyelesaikan semua--"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Naruto dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat penginapan yang berada di dekat sana. Naruto berhenti bicara ketika Sasuke--dengan tangan yang masih mencekal pergelangan tangannya--menghampiri resepsionis untuk memesan dua buah kamar sekaligus. Sayangnya, sang resepsionis mengatakan bahwa kamar yang tersedia hanya tinggal satu. Naruto segera meminta Sasuke untuk pergi ke tempat lain ketika resepsionis tersebut memberi tahu mereka bahwa seluruh penginapan di dekat sini sudah penuh.

Naruto kembali menolaknya dan meminta Sasuke untuk membatalkan pesanan, namun Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Ia mengambil kunci kamar dan kembali menarik Naruto ke lantai tiga. Perempuan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak ambruk setelah menolak mentah-mentah seluruh bantuan Sasuke. Ia menyeret kakinya hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kamar di lantai tiga.

Sebelum masuk, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu angkat bicara. Mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk membatalkan niatnya bermalam di sini.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke Konoha. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya mencoba menggoyahkan keputusan teman baiknya. "Aku tidak akan pingsan. Janji."

Mengurungkan tangan yang hendak memasukan kunci pintu, Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan."

Naruto menatap pintu di belakang Sasuke. Ia menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Tentang Okumura?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia menahan geraman. "Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi." Naruto menegang ketika mendengarnya. Tapi, ia masih belum berani menatap oniks di mata kanan Sasuke. "Kau tahu maksudku."

Memberanikan diri menatap mata oniks itu. Naruto berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti," dengan pelan. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kita baik-baik saja. Aku dan kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sial ini sebelum segelanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Seperti dulu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke Konoha sekarang?"

Naruto seharusnya langsung menganggukkan kepala dan mengiakan pertanyaan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa kepalanya terlalu kaku untuk mengangguk dan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, merasa kalah.

"Kau ingin menjauh dari sana barang sebentar saja," simpul lelaki itu. Ia meraih tangan Naruto dan memberikan kunci kamar padanya. "Aku juga menginginkannya."

Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Naruto mendengus menahan tawa. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mampu menaikan sebelah alis.

"Kau selalu tidak betah di Konoha. Aku tidak terkejut."

"Konoha sudah mengurungku selama tujuh tahun terakhir," balas Sasuke datar. Ia memandang Naruto sesaat sebelum berbalik kembali ke arah tangga. "Aku akan mencari makanan. Kau sebaiknya jangan mati."

"Kau pikir aku bisa mati karena--" Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat dari jarak pandang. Naruto melebarkan mata dan hendak berteriak ketika perutnya mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan.

Berdecak pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto segera membuka pintu kamar itu dan menutupnya dari dalam. Ia mengamati sebuah tempat tidur _double_ size dengan sebuah nakas meja di masing-masing sisinya. Di dalam sana juga terdapat sebuah kamar mandi dengan pintu berwarna abu-abu dan juga sebuah sofa panjang yang terletak sudut ruangan. Sedangkan di depan tempat tidur itu terdapat sebuah bufet yang dihiasi oleh vas bunga. Secara keseluruhan,penginapan ini adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya penginapan bagus yang pernah dikunjungi Naruto. Ia mendengus ketika memikirkan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak kesulitan finansial untuk sekarang ini.

Meskipun begitu, dengan semua furnitur menarik yang ada di sana, mata biru kristal Naruto menangkap sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke pusat desa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan menyentuh kaca jendela tersebut menggunakan jemarinya. Dari sini, Naruto mampu melihat keramaian Yugakure yang begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat beberapa tahun silam. Segalanya tampak baru dan modern. Segalanya telah berkembang.

Kemudian, sebelum Naruto sempat mencegahnya, ia sudah memikirkan Konoha sekaligus melihatnya terhampar di bawah sana. Ia memikirkan Konoha dan membayangkan wajah-wajah familiar yang dikenalnya. Ia melihat wajah-wajah suram itu ketika melihat pemakaman Sakura pagi tadi. Meskipun langit biru telah menghitam di atas sana, meskipun cahaya matahari telah digantikan oleh cahaya bulan, Naruto tetap bisa membayangkan suasana pemakaman itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah masam dan mata merah Ino. Ia bisa melihat air mata yang mengaliri wajah Sarada. Ia bisa mendengar teriakkan dan isak tangis gadis kecil itu.

Jantung Naruto seperti diremas. Sarada sudah baik-baik saja. Ino juga kelihatan mampu mengatasi berita itu dengan baik. Tapi, tetap saja. Jika Naruto tidak terlambat kala itu ... Jika ia tidak memforsir tenaganya untuk berlatih sehingga mampu menyisakan tenaga untuk menyembuhkan Sakura...

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sesal masih membebaninya dan ia masih terbayang-bayang. Naruto tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup. Tapi, rasa sesal itu tetap bercokol di dada dan Naruto merasa bahwa ia akan selalu merasakan ini di sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Kalaupun sembuh, ia tidak tahu pasti kapan waktunya.

Ketika menatap hamparan bangunan yang bersinar bagaikan lautan bintang di bawah sana, Naruto sadar bahwa perkataan Sasuke memang benar. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto memang sedang ingin jauh dari Konoha untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya. Kurang lebih sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sendiri. ]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n :**

bagaimana dgn chapter ini, kawan-kawan? xD silakan tinggalkan komentar jika berkenan. makasih~


	22. Chapter 22

_Dsclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Selama berkeliling Yugakure untuk mencari kedai makanan, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang Uzumaki berambut pirang. Ia teringat akan sorot mata yang beberapa kali kedapatan menghindarinya dengan terang-terangan.

Naruto tampak berusaha menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, ia juga kelihatan waswas, seolah takut pada kemarahannya. Sebagai _teman_ dekat, Naruto tentunya mengenal Sasuke dengan baik. Sasuke yakin, Naruto memahami semua indikasi yang ia perlihatkan. Atas alasan itulah Naruto berusaha menghindar. Ia ingin menyangkal semua indikasi ketertarikan lebih yang diperlihatkan Sasuke.

Penolakan Naruto terhadap tawaran gendongan itu … Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan. Dulu, kontak fisik ringan semacam itu tidaklah masalah bagi Naruto. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain padanya, bahkan sampai sekarang sekalipun. Stigma buruk dari orang-orang tidaklah mempan untuk Naruto.

Kelakuan Naruto yang sekarang begitu mengganggu. Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Terlebih dengan pemandangan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat ...

Mengepalkan sebelah tangan dengan erat, Sasuke mencoba menetralisir kemarahannya selagi membayar makanan. Ia hanya membelikan ini untuk Naruto karena tidak tahan dengan wajah pucatnya. Naruto tidak cocok kelihatan pucat dan tak berdaya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya demikian tanpa teringat tubuh yang dulu tergeletak tanpa nyawa setelah mendapat serangan penghabisan dari musuh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Naruto kembali menghilang.

Perjalanan menuju penginapan memakan waktu tak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Pintu kamar diketuk pelan. Ia menarik daun pintu setelah mendengar seruan pintu yang tak dikunci

Begitu masuk, Sasuke melihat kunci kamar yang memang masih menggantung di kenop. Kecerobohan Naruto membuatnya berdecak rendah. Ia mengunci pintu dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari si penghuni kamar.

Alih-alih mendapati si pirang, yang ia lihat hanyalah seutas perban yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Sebuah kimono merah-putih terlipat rapi di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan jubah mandi berwarna putih yang menggantung tepat beberapa senti saja dari lutut. Rambut pirang panjangnya digelung dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak ikut basah oleh air, meskipun poni itu tampak menggantung, tidak ikut terikat di sana sini.

Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, Sasuke mampu merasakan aroma khas Naruto yang tercampur oleh wangi sabun standar penginapan. Ia masih terasa begitu segar dan memabukkan dengan semua aroma itu. Mata Sasuke kemudian menangkap pinggang ramping yang terbalut oleh jubah mandi, menyembunyikan aset pribadi di baliknya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari area personal sang wanita ketika melihatnya selesai mengusap wajah dengan sebuah handuk.

Dilihatnya Naruto yang mengerjap sebelum berjalan menghampirinya. Kantung plastik yang dibawa Sasuke segera disambar dan dibuka. Naruto menahan senyuman puas saat menghirup aroma ramen hangat dari dalam plastik.

Senyuman khas itu sedikit membuat Sasuke tertegun. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tak dimengerti Sasuke, bibir merah muda Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat begitu menarik. Sasuke segera menjernihkan kepalanya sebelum ia bertindak gila.

Ingatan atas kejadian tadi benar-benar mengganggu dan membuatnya geram. Sasuke ingin membersihkan bekas sentuhan si daimyo sialan dari diri Naruto. Ia ingin menghapus ingatan Naruto tentang kontak fisiknya dengan pria itu. Ia ingin menggantikannya dengan ingatan baru, ingatan yang hanya akan membuat Naruto terbayang pada memori saat ia menyentuhnya.

Menyambar handuk dari bahu Naruto, Sasuke bergegas ke kamar mandi. Seluruh perlengkapan ninja ia tinggal di sofa. Ia melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan dan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin, mencoba memadamkan hasrat yang menginginkan si sosok pirang.

Usaha Sasuke sia-sia. Alih-alih hilang, keinginan itu malah semakin menjadi. Memori tentang Naruto yang disentuh oraang lain masih merongrongnya. Rintihan rendah yang sempat menyebutkan namanya juga semakin membuatnya sulit menghilangkan rasa ini.

Dengan air dingin yang masih menyiram ujung kepala hingga kaki, Sasuke menekankan dahi pada dinding kamar mandi yang dilapisi keramik. Ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain, misalnya kemungkinan bijū yang akan menyerbu Konoha, kericuhan yang diakibatkan oleh Sora, Sarada yang masih diliputi duka, hingga masalah tentang si keparat Otsutsuki.

Sasuke memikirkan semua ancaman yang sedang diterima dunia shinobi sampai hasrat itu berhasil dipadamkan. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut jubah mandi. Ketika mengedarkan pandangan, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca jendela. Ia masih mengenakan jubah mandi, sama seperti Sasuke, tampak tak punya pilihan lain akibat ketiadaan baju ganti.

"Tutup jendelanya dan tidurlah," kata Sasuke pelan. "Besok pagi, kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan bijuu seperti yang kaukatakan. Kekuatan kita berdua sudah cukup untuk menghadapi mereka."

Naruto tidak menoleh saat berkata, "Bukankah sebaiknya para bijuu ditaklukkan di luar desa? Jika aku pergi dari desa untuk memancing mereka ke tempat lain, kita bisa meminimalisasi jatuhnya korban."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu agar kita bisa menghadapi mereka bersama-sama."

Kali ini, Naruto menoleh. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar.

"Tidak. Sebagai hokage, kau tak bisa meninggalkan desa semudah itu. Masalah bijuu bisa kauserahkan padaku—"

"Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang? Kekuatan rubah yang selama ini kaupakai sedang menggerogotimu," sergah Sasuke, tak kuasa menghadapi sifat keras kepala Naruto. "Chakramu sedang tidak stabil. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Di seberang ruangan, Naruto mengatupkan mulut. Ketegangan yang sempat memudar kini kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Bukankah kondisi ini juga karenamu? Kau memasang segel penekan chakra padaku. Segel ini membuat chakraku semakin tidak stabil—"

"Kau hanya ingin meninggalkan desa, 'kan?!" sentak Sasuke, tiba-tiba tersulut kemarahan.

Suasana dalam tempat itu seketika senyap. Bentakan Sasuke seolah menggantung di udara. Naruto menatap Sasuke nanar, terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Sejak kembali ke Konoha—di dimensinya—Sasuke tak pernah lagi kehilangan kontrol emosi. Ia selalu tenang, kecuali kalau mereka memang sedang terlibat perdebatan kecil. Perdebatan itu pun hanya berupa cekcok ringan yang lebih mirip candaan. Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar marah. Kondisi ini ….

Naruto melihat campuran emosi di manik gelap Sasuke. Kontak mata mereka kemudian terputus setelah Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Sepasang pakaian yang berada dalam genggamannya segera tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia memunggungi Naruto untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Naruto mendengar hela napas kasarnya. Ia juga melihat Sasuke menyugar rambut dengan frustrasi seraya menunduk menatap lantai.

Untuk suatu alasan, Naruto merasakan sesak di dada. Kepedihan di suara itu begitu kentara, seolah Sasuke telah menahannya terlalu lama hingga ia tak lagi kuasa untuk menyembunyikannya.

Kehilangan seseorang memang begitu menyakitkan. Naruto memahaminya. Ia paham dengan rasa sakit Sasuke. Sejak kecil, Sasuke telah merasakan rasa pedih itu. Kembali kehilangan Naruto, yang merupakan orang terdekatnya, mungkin kembali membuka luka tersebut.

Selama ini, hanya Naruto yang melihat sisi rapuh Sasuke. Kembali melihatnya merasakan hal semacam itu ….

Kedua kaki Naruto telah melangkah untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Ia tak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi ia tak tahan melihat Sasuke yang seolah begitu putus asa. Sebelah tangan Naruto telah terulur di depan sang lelaki, seolah hendak merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Namun, ketika mata mereka kembali bertubrukan, Naruto langsung tersadar atas gerak refleks tersebut. Ia menarik tangan dan segera duduk di sampingnya alih-alih tetap berdiri berhadapan.

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku tak kembali ke Konoha?" ungkapnya. Ia menatap dinding bercat kelabu. Sorot di manik safirnya tampak menerawang. "Keberadaan Sora sangat meresahkan. Kau dan aku jelas-jelas harus bekerja sama untuk mengatasinya."

Sasuke menegakkan diri. Ia mengerling pada Naruto, mengamati sisi wajahnya yang sedikit terhalang oleh helaian surai pirang.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung kembali ke Konoha setelah tiba di sini?"

"Karena kehadiranku di hadapan orang yang mengenaliku akan merusak keseimbangan alam seperti sekarang," balas Naruto. Ia mendengkus pelan. "Rencananya, aku akan tetap sembunyi. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur diketahui, aku harus menghadapi konsekuensinya." Binar di mata Naruto sedikit meredup. "Selain itu, aku belum tahu pasti dalang di balik Sora. Jadi, memang lebih baik jika aku berjaga-jaga dengan tidak mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Pertarungan dengan bijuu sudah pasti akan menarik banyak perhatian orang."

Mata Sasuke masih terkunci pada sang Uzumaki. Sebuah pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menyamar sebagai Sakura?"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat, tidak menyangka atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke. Saat menoleh, ia segera bertemu dengan manik gelap sang Uchiha, manik gelap yang membuat tenggorokannya kering.

Tanpa sadar, ia kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya," gumam Naruto. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum masam. "Dia ingin aku menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Sarada. Dia juga ingin … ingin aku menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Aku disuruh menggantikannya." Naruto kemudian tertawa kering. "Aku sedang sangat terguncang sampai tak memikirkan permintaannya dengan baik. Dia memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Tapi, setelah kulihat-lihat, sikapmu normal-normal saja. Kau memperlakukannya dengan baik sampai membuatku berpikir … oh, jadi beginilah Sasuke ketika sudah berkeluaga. Jadi, sekarang, aku tidak lagi khawatir karena kau sudah bisa membuka diri pada orang lain."

Sasuke terpaku, tiba-tiba mulai mengerti alasan di balik tindakan refleksnya selama melihat Naruto sebagai Sakura.

 _Membuka diri pada orang lain?_

Ekspresinya menggelap.

"Tidak," ucapnya pelan. "Hubungan kami tak seperti itu."

Naruto seketika menoleh. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian berperilaku selayaknya pasangan. Kau bahkan memeluk dan—" _menciumnya,_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati, tapi tidak terucap dari bibir. Untuk menutupi kegugupan itu, ia segera berujar, "Aku mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa kau takkan melakukan hal semacam itu pada sembarang orang. Selama berpenampilan sebagai dia, aku takut jika kau mencurigaiku, tapi ketika melihat reaksimu, sepertinya aku berhasil. Sekarang, aku jadi penasaran kenapa kau bisa tahu—"

Sorot di mata Sasuke membuat Naruto mengatupkan mulut. Dengan terbata, ia bertanya, "K-kau mencurigainya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu?" tanya Sasuke retoris. "Sejak kau bangun di rumah sakit hingga hari-hari selanjutnya, aku tahu ada yang _berbeda_. Bukan hanya dari sisimu, tapi juga dari sisiku."

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto tak bisa tetap menatap manik gelap Sasuke. Ia segera memalingkan wajah, tapi tak berhasil akibat telapak tangan Sasuke yang menangkup sisi wajahnya.

"Aku tak berperilaku seperti itu sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke pelan. "Jika kau memang mengenalku, beri tahu alasannya. Kenapa aku bersikap semacam itu? Aku takkan melakukannya pada sembarang orang. Inilah sumber permasalahan kami, aku tak bisa _membohonginya_ dan secara tidak sadar terus menghindarinya. Tapi, ketika kau menjadi dia, aku mulai bisa mendekatinya sampai berpikir bahwa mungkin kami sudah baik-baik saja. Jadi, Naruto, beri tahu aku, kenapa hubunganku dengannya _baik-baik saja_ dan terasa _benar_ ketika kau ada di posisinya?"

Mulut Naruto mengatup. Wajahnya memanas dan ia benar-benar tak bisa untuk menatap Sasuke tepat di mata.

Mencoba mengalihkan telapak tangan Sasuke, Naruto berseru, "Mana kutahu!" dengan terburu-buru. "Itu masalahmu dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sasuke kini menahan tangan Naruto.

"Kau menghindariku." Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang kembali memalingkan wajah.

Telapak tangan Naruto mengepal. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, tapi genggaman tersebut malah semakin erat. Naruto menahan gertakkan gigi.

"Hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya," ujar Naruto dengan kaku. Ia menarik napas rendah, mencoba mengatasi gejolak emosi yang mulai menguasai. "Jangan bertindak bodoh."

Ketegangan yang menggantung di udara pun semakin menjadi. Suasana ini telah muncul sejak identitas Naruto terungkap, sejak Sasuke tersadar atas rasa yang dipunyainya. Berbagai macam hal yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ke belakang tidak akan dapat dilupakan begitu saja. Naruto tak bisa terus berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tak dapat terus menyengkal tensi yang memanas di antara mereka berdua.

Segalanya telah berubah sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi Sakura dan _seolah_ menerima Sasuke sebagai pasangannya. Hal-hal di antara mereka tidak lagi sama setelah malam yang selama beberapa hari terakhir dihabiskan bersama-sama. Semua pelukan, sentuhan, dan cumbuan yang telah mereka bagi bukanlah hal yang dapat dilupakan begitu saja.

Naruto telah melewati batas. Ia paham dengan posisi mereka, ia paham pada hasrat yang tersembunyi di balik seluruh interaksi ini. Sebebal apa pun ia, ketegangan yang tercipta di sekitar mereka tentulah cukup untuk memunculkan alarm di kepalanya.

Melihat sisi lain Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan. Naruto belum membiasakan diri sehingga ia juga belum bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak _jatuh_. Selama ini, mereka berdua adalah teman dekat, itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Naruto. Hubungan mereka tak terlalu dipikirkan olehnya. Antara ia dan Sasuke, segalanya berjalan secara natural. Kedekatan mereka tidak dipaksakan. Jadi, ketika terdapat riak perubahan semacam ini, Naruto seolah kehilangan pegangan. Ia diharuskan untuk memikirkan ulang arti kehadiran sang lelaki untuknya. Jawaban yang ia dapat tidaklah menyenangkan.

Naruto tertelan rasa bimbang. Tekad untuk terus menyangkal tiba-tiba saja luruh akibat manik hitam yang menatapnya.

Beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke telah kembali menangkup sisi wajah Naruto, memintanya untuk balik menatap. Naruto pada akhirnya tak bisa menghindari sorot sang lelaki. Ia terpaku, bahkan saat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Antara rentang waktu itu, Naruto punya banyak kesempatan untuk menolak. Namun, seruak putus asa dan keinginan terdalam yang tergambar di sorot tersebut membuatnya bungkam. Sayup-sayup, ia teringat tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Ia teringat seruak pedih yang mencengkeram dada ketika melihatnya pergi, mengorbankan sisa energinya agar Naruto tetap hidup.

Dalam jeda waktu tersebut, semua memori seolah berdesakkan muncul di kepalanya; memori akan kebersamaan mereka, termasuk memori ketika Naruto menjadi Sakura, ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Naruto tak mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Ia bahkan menutup mata ketika bibir mereka menyatu, seolah menyambut sentuhan itu. Harum Sasuke terasa menggelitik, mengingatkan Naruto pada hari-hari lalu ketika mereka begitu dekat. Bibirnya memagut bibir atas dan bawah Naruto dengan bergantian, menyesapnya pelan selagi membasahi ranum bibir sang perempuan dengan lidahnya. Naruto merasakan embusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa sisi wajahnya. Juga sentuhan ringan yang menangkup rahang, memastikannya untuk tak bergerak menjauh.

Gelenyar familier mulai merayapi tubuh. Naruto mulai terengah, tetapi Sasuke belum selesai. Ia tak melepas Naruto begitu saja. Alih-alih menyudahi, ia malah menarik dagu sang perempuan, memintanya membuka mulut untuk memperdalam ciuman. Naruto tak tahu di mana refleks tubuhnya berada. Mungkin, Sasuke telah memerangkapnya dalam genjutsu. Mungkin, ia sendiri yang terlalu gila karena masih menyambut cumbuan sang pria.

Kedua mata semakin terpejam erat. Naruto merasakan napasnya memberat. Ia merasakan tangan yang telah mencengkeram bisep Sasuke, berpegangan padanya supaya ia tidak tumbang seketika. Sapuan, sesap, dan gerak lidah mereka membuat tubuhnya panas. Kepala Naruto sedikit pening. Ia sedikit terperanjat saat kulit telanjangnya di balik jubah mandi diusap pelan. Kasar jemari Sasuke menyentuh kulit lembut yang tersembunyi di balik jubah mandi itu, menariknya dari pinggang, perut, hingga dada. Naruto merasakan remasan pelan, disertai tarikan ringan di area sensitif dadanya.

Naruto terperanjat. Bisep Sasuke dicengkeram kuat. Mereka menyudahi ciuman. Sasuke tampak merasakan reaksi Naruto. Namun, ia tak menarik diri ataupun mengalihkan tangan yang tengah menyentuhnya.

Manik safir menatap nanar obsidian sang pria. Terdapat hasrat di sana, bercampur dengan dilema dan rasa bimbang. Naruto seolah tersesat, dibingungkan oleh emosi dan rasa yang menyergapnya. Meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih menyentuhnya, Naruto mencoba menarik telapak tangan itu, memintanya berhenti.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto menjauhkannya. Mulut sang pria langsung membentuk garis lurus, tak suka penolakan yang diberikan.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya rendah. "Bukankah kau menginginkannya juga?"

Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke, mendapati gelap mata yang masih tak bisa ditatapnya langsung.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu," desis Naruto, tak lagi tahan.

"Seperti apa?"

Naruto sepenuhnya memalingkan wajah. Ia mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Seperti kau sangat menginginkanku. Berhenti melihatku dengan cara seolah kau menginginkan—"

"Bagaimana jika aku memang menginginkanmu?" sergah Sasuke.

Dada Naruto serasa sesak. Haruskah ia senang? Kalau memang demikian, kenapa jerat rasa bersalah membuatnya sulit bernapas? Tubuh tak berdaya Sakura masih begitu segar di ingatannya. Mereka baru mengumumkan kepergian Sakura pagi tadi. Ia baru melihat tangis Sarada pagi tadi.

Kembali menatap Sasuke, Naruto bergumam dengan kaku, "Ini salah." Tenggorokannya sakit. "Dia mencintaimu. Hal terakhir yang bisa kaulakukan adalah menghormati kepergiannya. Bukannya …." Naruto melayangkan telapak tangan ke udara, seolah meminta Sasuke melihat tindakan mereka barusan. "Ini. Kau … kita tak bisa melakukan ini."

Sorot mata Sasuke menggelap.

"Kami tak lagi terikat oleh hubungan apa pun," balas Sasuke kaku. "Aku menghormati kematiannya melalui upacara itu. Penghormatan atas jasa seorang shinobi tidak ada kaitannya dengan _ini._ " Ia menarik Naruto mendekat. "Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Naru."

Kalimat Sasuke belum sempat dibalas Naruto karena mulutnya sudah kembali dibungkam dalam ciuman. Tak seperti tadi yang seolah lebih tenang, Sasuke kini benar-benar membuat Naruto kewalahan. Napas Naruto terengah tidak karuan. Belaian lidah dalam mulutnya terlalu dalam, panas sentuhan di tiap jengkal tubuhnya terlalu banyak.

Seperti biasa, Naruto memang tak pandai menghadapi sisi lain Sasuke. Energinya, yang sekarang sedang begitu minim, seolah lenyap ketika dihadapkan oleh sentuhan sang lelaki. Kakinya lemas. Ia mencengkeram kuat bisep Sasuke ketika jemari itu menarik dan memainkan puncak dadanya dengan terampil.

Ciuman mereka memang telah disudahi, tetapi cumbuan sang lelaki masih belum berhenti. Naruto merasakan kecupan ringan dan basah di sepanjang garis rahangnya, terus ke bawah hingga leher. Sebelum ia sempat mengantisipasi, ikat jubah mandinya telah kendur. Tangan Naruto meremas rambut hitam Sasuke ketika merasakan sesapan kuat di leher, diikuti dengan sapuan yang menggelitik kulit. Napas Naruto terengah. Ia tak kuasa untuk mendorong Sasuke akibat panas yang telah menguasai tubuhnya.

Pikiran Naruto buram. Bagian rasional dalam dirinya menolak keras. Tapi, reaksi tubuhnya berbanding terbalik. Sebab, siapa juga yang bisa menolak sentuhan semacam ini? Naruto menekankan diri bahwa ia sedang bersama Sasuke dan yang melakukan semua ini adalah Sasuke. Namun, alih-alih terganggu dengan gagasan tersebut, ia malah semakin tenggelam. Pertanyaan Sasuke yang tadi sempat diutarakan padanya terus terngiang, tentangnya yang merasa _benar_ ketika bersamanya, tentangnya yang tak lagi menarik diri saat ia bersama dengannya, bukan dengan Sakura.

Kilasan memori tentang ia dan Sasuke terus bermunculan. Semakin banyak memori itu hadir, semakin sulit ia menolaknya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak orang yang dulu membuatku terus mengejarnya?_

Napas Naruto tersendat. Ia kelepasan lenguhan ketika panas mulut sang pria bernaung di dadanya. Ikat jubah mandi Naruto telah lepas secara total, mengekspos kulit kecokelatan cerah dan pahatan tubuh ramping nan proporsional di baliknya. Rangsang yang diberikan terlalu banyak. Naruto tak pernah merasakan hal ini, bahkan ketika ia menyamar sebagai Sakura sekalipun. Sekarang, segalanya terasa berbeda. Semua kontak fisik mereka terasa lebih nyata karena Sasuke melihatnya sebagai Naruto, bukan lagi Sakura.

"Kau …." Naruto menggigit bibir. Sebelah tangannya menumpu di tempat tidur. Ia mencengkeram seprai erat-erat. " … gila. Kau gila," ujarnya dengan terbata.

Sasuke sedikit menarik diri. Ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang telah memerah dan sudut matanya yang telah berair akibat menahan semua sentuhan itu. Tangan Sasuke merayap ke bawah sana. Ia mengusap pinggang telanjang Naruto pelan, menggelitik halus kulit di bawahnya. Sebelum Naruto mengantisipasi, tangan sang pria telah berada di antara kedua pahanya, menyentuh area pribadi yang seharusnya tersembunyi dari orang lain selain ia sendiri.

Maklumlah jika Naruto terperanjat. Secara refleks, ia meraih lengan Sasuke.

"T-tidak," gagapnya.

Sasuke mengerling, menatap merah wajah sang wanita. Ia sedikit menyentuh area sensitif di sana, cengkeraman di lengannya menguat. Naruto kini menatapnya nanar.

"Jangan berani-berani—"

"Kau sendiri yang menyebutku gila," potong Sasuke. Ia menarik dagu Naruto pelan. "Mungkin memang begitu. Orang gila tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sehingga cenderung bersikap sesukanya. Sekarang, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga ia terbaring. Naruto tak bisa bangkit akibat tangan Sasuke yang masih menahan dagunya.

"Kelihatannya kau sama gilanya denganku," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia berbaring miring di samping Naruto. Tangannya tak lagi berada di area pribadi sang perempuan. "Lihat? Padahal aku belum menyentuhnya."

Naruto melihat jemari Sasuke yang mengilap, basah oleh ….

Wajah Naruto terasa sangat panas. Ia menarik jubah mandinya, hendak menutupi tubuh yang terekspos, tapi ia kembali dihalangi.

"Berengsek," umpatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Sebelah kakinya telah terangkat, hendak menendang pria menjengkelkan yang baru saja mempermainkannya. "A-aku bukan patung yang takkan bereaksi jika diperlakukan seperti tadi."

Senyuman separuh hadir di bibir Sasuke.

"Seperti apa?"

Naruto menahan geram yang dirasakan.

"Tutup mulut. Ini tidak lucu," ungkap Naruto kaku. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke. "Kau akan menyesali ini."

Pandangan Sasuke kembali serius. Binar hasrat masih tergambar jelas di sana, tapi hiburan yang menari-nari di matanya mulai memudar.

"Aku takkan menyesalinya," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Naruto hendak menegaskan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke mengurungnya dari atas sana. Jantung Naruto bertalu-lalu ketika memperhatikan wajah rupawan itu. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku, terlalu awas serta gugup karena tak pernah berada dalam posisi ini sebelumnya. Pengalaman tadi sudah cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Ia takkan bisa menerima perlakuan yang lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku bisa membuatmu melupakan kesedihan itu," bisiknya pelan. Ia menunduk dan mengecup bibir ranum di hadapannya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menekan kedua tangan Naruto di masing-masing sisinya. Ia menyingkap sisa kain yang menutupi figur indah di hadapannya ini.

Wajah Naruto kembali memanas begitu menyadari tatapan Sasuke di bagian pribadinya. Ia memalingkan wajah. Tak selang beberapa lama, hangat napas Sasuke menerpa lekuk lehernya. Naruto merasakan bangir hidung yang melesak di sana. Ia merasakan Sasuke yang tengah menghirupnya dalam. Tindakan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto meremang. Tanpa sadar, ia merapatkan kedua paha. Namun, sebelah kaki Sasuke yang menyusup di antara kedua pahanya berhasil menggagalkan usaha Naruto.

"Kita sudah saling memahami. Semua ini takkan jadi masalah," gumam Sasuke selagi meninggalkan kecupan ringan di lekuk leher Naruto. Suaranya amat tenang dan terkontrol, berbeda dengan Naruto yang kewalahan, sebab di bawah sana lutut sang pria tengah menekan area pribadinya. Napas Naruto sudah tidak karuan. Gelitik ringan di lehernya juga semakin menjengkelkan. Harum maskulin tubuh Sasuke ikut menipiskan tekad Naruto untuk menolak. "Kau bisa menghentikanku setelah ini."

Naruto tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia menggumamkan kata terserah saat rasa pening menerpa. Begitu mengatakannya, Naruto tahu bahwa ia bakal langsung tamat. Jubah mandi yang tadi masih sempat membalutnya pun tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Malam di Yugakure biasanya dingin, tetapi Naruto hanya merasakan gelenyar panas saat itu. Ia merasakan jejak cumbuan Sasuke di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan jejak tangannya; dari belaian hingga cengkeraman.

Desah napas Sasuke begitu kentara di telinga. Juga geraman rendahnya yang semakin membuat Naruto meremang.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa pengalaman pertama di ranah intim akan terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, kini Naruto tahu, tak semua orang merasa begitu. Jika kondisi tubuhmu baik-baik saja, stereotip tersebut akan hilang. Jika partnermu se- _gila_ Sasuke, kau takkan sempat merasakan sakit jika sudah mulai _bermain_.

Naruto merasakan seruak emosi asing di dadanya. Selagi mencengkeram seprai dan berpegangan di bisep sang pria, Naruto menutup mata, tak ingin menumpahkan air mata yang telah terkumpul di dalam sana.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tak membiarkannya demikian. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto pelan selagi berbisik untuk menatapnya. Ketika Naruto tak melakukannya, ia menggigit pelan daun telinganya, disusul dengan hentakkan dalam yang membuat Naruto malu atas suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Kedua mata Naruto segera terbuka lebar. Di tengah remang cahaya, ia melihat sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Mata gelap itu tampak berkabut. Putih wajahnya dihiasi rona merah. Rambut Sasuke kelihatan kusut. Dahinya dilapisi peluh. Namun, dengan semua indikasi itu, ia kelihatan terlalu menawan. Terutama dengan garis wajah bak aristokrat itu.

 _Bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat lebih memukau ketika sedang berantakan seperti ini?_

Naruto mengamati pahatan atletis figur itu. Ia memalingkan wajah karena terlalu malu untuk melihat.

Di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke mengernyit pelan, sedikit tak mengantisipasi erat yang semakin menjadi di bawah sana. Ia mendengkuskan tawa setelah mengetahui penyebabnya. Menyelipkan kedua lengan di bawah lutut Naruto, ia menunduk, seketika membuat penyatuan mereka semakin intens.

Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menolak untuk kelepasan suara yang akan memuatnya malu seumur hidupnya. Manik safir bertubrukan dengan obsidian sang pria. Wajah Naruto langsung memanas dan semakin panas sampai terasa terbakar ketika mendengar bisikan di telinganya.

"Menikmati apa yang kaulihat?"

Naruto tak lagi kuat untuk melihatnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di punggung bidang Sasuke, merengkuhnya agar mereka tak perlu lagi bertatapan. Napasnya sudah tidak karuan akibat gerakan lambat—yang tentu saja disengaja—oleh sang pria.

"Berengsek, kau terlalu banyak omong," komentar Naruto. Ia mendesis saat kembali merasakan sesapan keras di lekuk lehernya. "Selesaikan …." Kakinya sedikit menendang ke udara akibat terperanjat. Ia merasakan panas tangan Sasuke di bawah sana, menambah rasa yang seolah belum juga cukup. "... yang kaumulai. Berhenti bermain-main, Sialan," geram Naruto.

Naruto merasakan senyum Sasuke di lekuk lehernya.

"Jangan menyesal atas ucapanmu sendiri."

Naruto menyesal atas perkataannya, sebab di sisa malam itu, ia benar-benar tak sempat lagi bicara karena segalanya terlalu intens dan ia semakin yakin bahwa Sasuke sangat gila, gila, dan gila.

Kesadaran Naruto seolah timbul tenggelam. Ia hanya dapat merasakan penyatuan mereka, sentuhan di tubuhnya, juga segala hal yang menyuarakan keberadaan lelaki itu. Suara Naruto mungkin serak karena mereka melakukannya sangat lama akibat permainan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Lelaki pada umumnya hanya akan fokus pada kepuasan diri. Mereka akan melakukan dan menyudahinya dengan cepat. Namun, hal itu tampak tak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Ia bisa dengan mudah menahan hasratnya dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sesaat agar bisa kembali mencumbu Naruto, membuatnya berada di ambang batas penderitaan.

Ia baru kembali bergerak setelah mendengar rintihan Naruto serta umpatan jengkelnya. Permainan tarik-ulur itu membuat kegiatan panas di malam itu berlangsung lama. Naruto merasakan energi yang menguap dari dalam dirinya. Ia langsung tergolek lemas ketika gelombang itu menerpa. Siapa yang mengira bahwa ia akan langsung mendapatkan ini di pengalaman pertamanya?

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto datang. Ia membiarkan Naruto mencengkeram erat punggungnya selagi melepaskan erang yang tak lagi dapat ditutupi. Seruak lengkap, penuh, dan utuh itu dirasakan Sasuke. Ia balas memeluk Naruto selagi memenuhi pelepasannya sendiri.

Ramping tubuh sang perempuan direngkuhnya. Ia masih belum menarik diri bahkan setelah beberapa saat. Entah kapan kali terakhirnya berhubungan badan. Sasuke tidak ingat karena setiap momen itu tak terlalu memberinya makna. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Kegiatan panas memang sudah tak lagi tabu untuknya. Tapi, baru sekarang ia merasa selega ini. Baru sekarang ia menikmatinya. Baru sekarang ia ingin memeluk seseorang yang telah menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke menarik diri dari Naruto. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan ekspresi kosong sang perempuan. Naruto kelihatan terkejut, bingung, dan tampak masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari hal menakjubkan yang baru saja menerpa.

"Bagaimana? Rating sepuluh?" tanya Sasuke main-main.

Naruto mendongak. Ia mengerjap dan melebarkan mata saat sadar bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Minus sepuluh," balas Naruto dengan jengkel. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Berandal," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke mendengkuskan tawa. Ia membiarkan Naruto berbalik memunggunginya.

Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Tindakan tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit terkesiap, seolah menjadi waswas jika pria di belakangnya kembali bersikap kurang ajar.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk leher sang Uzumaki, menikmati aroma jeruk yang berbalut keringat pasca kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aku takkan macam-macam," gumamnya malas, tiba-tiba saja merasakan kantuk yang mulai menerpa. Udara malam telah kembali ia rasakan, terasa begitu kontras dengan hangat tubuh perempuan di pelukannya. "Kecuali kau memintaku untuk macam-macam."

Naruto tidak menanggapi ocehan Sasuke. Ia hanya merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh sang Uchiha. Kenyamanan berupa tubuh hangat yang kembali memberi keamanan—mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak lagi sendiri.

Sasuke telah membuat pengalaman pertama Naruto menjadi begitu menakjubkan dan Naruto tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa mengenai ini semua. Ia membuat Naruto menjadi amat tidak berdaya dan Naruto sialnya merasa tidak masalah dengan ini semua. Segalanya terasa benar dan ... Naruto tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Setelah ini, Naruto akan sangat kesulitan untuk melihat Sasuke dengan cara yang sama. Ia akan kesulitan untuk melihatnya tanpa mengingat tiap momen di mana sang Uchiha menyentuh dan membuatnya buta oleh rasa nikmat.

Naruto merasa lega dan berat hampir di dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sasuke terlihat begitu bebas ketika melakukannya. Ia tampak tidak terbebani dan sangat menikmati tiap momen tadi. Ia meladeni ocehan Naruto, memperlakukannya dengan baik, dan bahkan meminta persetujuannya meskipun caranya membujuk dengan begitu persuasif bisa dikategorikan sebagai trik yang teramat picik.

 _Tapi, kau sendiri tidak menolak dan mendorongnya menjauh ketika dia menciummu dulu_.

Kepala Naruto berdenyut pusing dengan semua kekeliruan ini. Kekeliruan yang terasa benar dan menyenangkan.

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan_ guilty pleasure _?_

Kenapa Sasuke selalu menariknya ke titik ini? Tidakkah ia tahu betapa besarnya rasa bersalah Naruto pada Sakura ...

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto menahan remasan rasa bersalah di dadanya. Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri saat ini juga ketika memikirkan betapa buruknya ia menjadi teman.

 _Sakura mencintai Sasuke._

 _Sakura mencintai Sasuke._

 _Sakura mencintai Sasuke._

 _Sakura mencintai Sasuke._

 _Dan aku tidur dengannya._

 _Dan aku menikmati tiap sentuhannya._

 _Dan aku meneriakan namanya._

 _Dan aku masih menginginkannya._

 _Aku telah tidur dengannya—lelaki yang baru saja kehilangan istrinya yang juga merupakan teman dekatku._

 _Sakura mempercayaiku dan aku mengkhianatinya._

 _Sakura mencintai Sasuke_ , ulangnya lagi.

Naruto merasa seperti sampah. Ia seakan memanfaatkan ketidakrasionalan Sasuke dan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka ketika ia diberi pilihan untuk menolak, untuk menghentikannya.

 _'Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kaurasakan padanya?'_

 _Perasaanku tidaklah penting_ , ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

 _'Bagaimana juga dengan apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu? Ia tidak akan melakukan ini jika tidak merasakan apa pun padamu.'_

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu Sasuke takkan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Ia mengenal sosok itu. Tanpa mengatakan ataupun memberi tahu secara verbal pun, Naruto mengetahui maksud Sasuke. Sasuke juga pasti yakin bahwa Naruto mengetahuinya.

Sasuke jelas-jelas menginginkannya.

Tapi, semua ini salah.

Salah.

Salah.

Salah.

Kenapa Sasuke menginginkannya dengan tiba-tiba? Apakah karena Naruto yang sempat berpura-pura menjadi istrinya sehingga Sasuke merasa bahwa ... Naruto menarik?

Sasuke hanya membutuhkan pelepasan setelah apa yang menimpanya. Setelah ia yang ditinggal pergi oleh istri terkasihnya. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa sahabat baiknya adalah perempuan dan mampu ia gunakan untuk melepaskan beban yang bernaung di bahunya.

Perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto hanyalah sementara karena ia yang mendamba akan kehangatan tubuh seseorang setelah merasakan hari-hari yang jauh dari Sakura akibat konflik kecil di rumah tangganya. Naruto percaya bahwa Sasuke hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan dan semua ini hanya sekadar pemenuhan kebutuhan seks saja. Sesuatu yang telah lama tidak didapatkan Sasuke karena ketegangan di dalam rumah tangganya.

Mereka hanya berhubungan badan, bukan bercinta.

Naruto merasakan napas teratur Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke yang melingkupinya. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Jika semua ini salah maka yang bersalah adalah Naruto. Ia sendiri yang memilih untuk melakukannya. Ia sendiri yang sama sekali tidak mencoba menghentikan sahabat baiknya.

 _Sahabat baik._

Menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas perutnya, Naruto akhirnya bertekad akan sesuatu. Ia akan menikmati sisa malam ini bersama Sasuke. Ia hanya hanya perlu merasakan. Jangan berpikir. Tapi, merasakan dan membiarkan dirinya menikmati.

Hanya malam ini.

Ia tidak boleh merasakan hal yang lebih terhadap Sasuke. Apa pun yang mengikat mereka saat ini—Naruto ingin mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala. Sesuatu yang seperti dulu, bukan sesuatu semacam ini. Naruto yakin, Sasuke akan ... mengerti.

Ia seharusnya mengerti. []

 _ **TBC**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** buat yg bingung kenapa naruto ribet amat, mari kita liat di prespektif dia sbg orang yg loyal dan selalu menjunjung moralitas ; merebut 'milik' sakura terasa ga lazim apalagi sampe tidur bareng suami orang di hari pemakaman istri orang itu yang baru meninggal xD semacam 'harusnya kita berduka, gblk, kok malah naena?!' begitulah.

trus untuk naruto yg bakal hamil/ngga, kurasa udh dijelasin di chapter lalu waktu naru diintrogasi sama tsunade. chakra kurama plus segel yg buat dia jd cowo dulu sedikit berpengaruh ke kesehatan dia termasuk masalah reproduksi. sasuke yg ada di sana denger dong, jd doi santai saja. gitu =))

semoga cukup menjelaskan.

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menggelitik telinganya, Naruto mengerjapkan mata secara perlahan. Rasa kantuk masih menggelayutinya dan ia masih ingin tidur sekarang ini. Kehangatan yang seolah mengelilinginya membuat Naruto secara tidak sadar menyurukkan dirinya ke sumber kehangatan itu. Ia meraih sebuah lengan yang tengah melingkar di perutnya dan secara refleks mengeratkan pelukan itu. Matanya masih terasa berat dan ia berniat untuk tidur lebih lama lagi. Hingga kemudian, lengan yang melingkari perutnya bergerak secara tiba-tiba untuk menariknya mendekat. Punggung Naruto membentur pelan sesuatu yang terasa kokoh di belakang sana dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan kejanggalan yang menyusupi hatinya.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah hembusan napas hangat itu lagi. Kemudian yang kedua adalah kontak fisik antara kulit dengan kulit yang menciptakan rasa hangat itu. Rasa kantuk Naruto memudar secara perlahan. Ia mengerjap dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang tengah dihadapinya. Mengerling pada selimut tebal yang tengah membalut tubuhnya, ia menatap kain itu--lama--selagi mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang beberapa jam lalu.

Satu hal yang ia ingat adalah rasa pening akibat mode rubah dan alasannya menggunakan mode itu. Setelahnya, ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke datang--dengan kurang ajar menariknya secara paksa, menyuruh mereka untuk tidak langsung pulang ke Konoha, dan membelikannya makanan. Selagi mengingat itu semua, Naruto merasakan bagaimana kelima indranya secara tiba-tiba mulai menajam. Ia merasakan semuanya. Sebuah kaki yang menyusup di antara kakinya. Sebuah tangan yang memeluk perut ... telanjangnya. Hembusan napas teratur tepat di sisi wajahnya, dan ... aroma mint dan musk yang teramat khas bercampur dengan aroma asing yang membuatnya merinding.

 _Aroma mint dan musk yang teramat khas.._

 _Aroma mint dan musk yang teramat khas.._

 _Aroma mint dan musk yang teramat khas.._

 _Aroma mint dan musk yang teramat--_

SHIT.

Naruto menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk tidak menyuarakan umpatan itu. Dalam sekejap, kegugupan melingkupinya dan tiba-tiba ia begitu sadar dengan bagaimana tubuh yang tidak terbalut sehelai kain itu merengkuhnya dari belakang. Bagaimana kulit mereka bersentuhan secara langsung tanpa penghalang yang bararti. Bagaimana bagian tubuh itu berada tepat di tulang ekornya dan--

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri untuk berpikir jernih. Ia amat bersyukur tidak langsung bergerak refleks dan menimbulkan reaksi dari Sasuke. Kesempatan ini bisa ia gunakan untuk pergi.

Ya, pergi.

Sasuke tidak boleh bangun. Tidak sebelum Naruto enyah dari sini.

Semua ingatan tentang apa yang telah terjadi beberapa jam lalu segera membanjiri kepalanya. Naruto mengabaikan rasa panas di wajahnya serta tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba begitu awas dengan Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tampak tidak terganggu dan masih tertidur dengan pulas. Kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto untuk menurunkan selimut yang melingkupi mereka. Dengan amat hati-hati Naruto mengalihkan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya. Tidak membangunkan Sasuke adalah hal yang begitu mustahil. Ia adalah tipe orang yang langsung terjaga hanya karena mendengar suara tetesan air dari keran yang masih menyala. Refleks ninjanya sudah amat terasah dan Naruto benar-benar menguji peruntungannya saat ini.

Kabar baiknya adalah Naruto hampir selalu beruntung.

Ia berhasil mengalihkan lengan Sasuke dan dengan perlahan menjauhkan diri dari lelaki itu. Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan saking was-wasnya jika sosok ini akan ikut terbangun. Udara dingin langsung menyambutnya ketika Naruto terduduk tanpa selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengusap lengannya pelan selagi mengamati wajah damai tersebut. Tidak ada rengutan di sana. Tidak ada kerutan di dahinya. Tidak ada ekspresi dingin dan kaku yang hampir selalu menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Sasuke tampak sangat tidak berbahaya saat ini. Ia terlihat sangat tenang dan tanpa beban. Rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajah itu membuat Naruto ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menyibaknya supaya ia bisa melihat sosok itu secara penuh.

Namun, tak lama setelahnya Naruto ingat bagaimana wajah itu memerah dan bagaimana sebelah matanya menyipit. Ia ingat bagaimana napas itu terengah dan tersendat. Ia ingat bagaimana oniks itu mengeruh ketika memindai tubuhnya. Ia ingat bagaimana suara berat itu mengerang tertahan selagi menyebut namanya. Ia ingat bagaimana tubuh itu meluruh ketika mencapai pelepasan...

Memalingkan wajah, Naruto tidak sanggup untuk menatap sosok itu lagi. Ia tidak sanggup menatapnya lurus-lurus tanpa mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa jam lalu. Segalanya terlalu jelas. Terlalu membekas. Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

 _Aku benar-benar harus segera pergi_ , ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Mendaratkan kaki di lantai yang dingin untuk berdiri, Naruto menahan erangan sakit ketika merasakan nyeri di pangkal paha ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, keras.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa saat pertama akan terasa semenjengkelkan ini?

Naruto mengetahuinya dari cerita Jiraiya. Tapi, sebagai seorang yang sudah sangat familier dengan rasa sakit, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sangat mengganggu. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan dan saat itu ia baru menyadari seberapa besar keberengsekan Sasuke. Ia menyumpahi sosok itu dalam hati. Menjadi wanita benar-benar merepotkan karena ia harus menanggung semua rasa sakit menjengkelkan ini. Seolah perut keram ketika datang bulan masih belum cukup saja.

Memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, Naruto meringis ketika melihat pakaian yang tercecer di lantai. Ia buru-buru mengambil celana pendeknya dan menahan keinginan untuk menendang wajah Sasuke ketika menemukan pakaiannya yang jelas-jelas tak layak untuk dipakai. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap mengambilnya selagi beranjak menghampiri kimono miliknya yang ia letakan di sofa.

Mandi adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang. Tapi, ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan keuntungannya lagi dengan berharap bahwa Sasuke akan tetap terjaga jika mendengar suara guyuran air. Segera mengenakan pakaian, Naruto meraup rambutnya yang sudah kusut dan menggelungnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang singa saat ini dengan rambut yang begitu berantakan. Orang-orang akan langsung mengiranya gila jika ia keluar dengan kondisi yang demikian.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, Naruto menangkap kantung ninja milik Sasuke. Ia segera menyambar benda tersebut dan memasukan celana pendeknya di sana. Biarlah benda itu sobek oleh shuriken atau terjerat oleh kawat besi, Naruto tidak peduli. Ia membutuhkan cadangan senjata dan uang yang mungkin ada di sana. Mencurinya dari Sasuke sudah amat biasa sehingga sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Tak ketinggalan, ia juga menyempatkan diri mengambil sabun dan juga shampo dari kamar mandi.

Ia melihat jarum jam yang berada di angka tiga. Sasuke akan segera terjaga setelah ini. Naruto tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia buru-buru mengampiri jendela, membuka gerendel yang ada di sana, dan sedikit melebarkan salah satu dari dua pintu jendela. Rasa sakit di antara kedua pahanya masih begitu mengganggu. Namun, Naruto tetap memaksakan diri untuk melangkah melewati kosen jendela dan berdiri secara horizontal di dinding bangunan itu. Ia menutup daun jendela pelan dan berdecak ketika berusaha menutup pakaiannya yang terhembus oleh angin.

Langkahnya lebar-lebar ketika ia menuruni bangunan. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Sasuke mampu mendeteksinya. Naruto mengumpulkan chakranya di kedua telapak kaki. Ia kemudian mulai berlari ketika sudah melewati gerbang barat Yugakure. Hembusan angin dini hari terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Ia menggigil ketika merasakan perubahan suhu yang begitu kontras. Berendam di pemandian air panas yang banyak tersedia di Yugakure terasa amat menggoda. Namun, Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah Suna. Naruto berniat untuk meminta bantuan Gaara. Dengan posisinya yang berada di desa tak bernama, Naruto bisa saja memutar arah ke selatan dan melalui Konoha untuk sampai di Suna. Namun, ia memilih jalan memutar supaya lebih aman. Alih-alih Konoha, Naruto akan melewati Takigakure, Iwagakure, dan Ishigakure. Ia akan berkeliling ke sana selagi meminjamkan kekuatannya pada para shinobi yang sedang menjalankan misi.

Mengangguk pada rencananya sendiri, Naruto mempercepat langkah. Tanpa menggunakan chakra Kurama, Naruto hanya mampu berlari dengan kecepatan sedang karena kakinya yang masih terasa kaku. Tanah tak berpenghuni yang tengah dilewatinya ini didominasi oleh hutan yang cukup luas. Naruto perlu waktu hingga dua jam untuk sampai ke Takigakure.

Desa kecil yang dulu dihuni oleh Jinchūriki Nanabi itu tidak mempunyai administrasi yang ketat seperti lima desa besar. Taki memiliki pemimpin, namun pemimpinnya tidak sebesar Kage. Penjagaan yang ada di sana juga sama sekali tidak ketat. Naruto mampu menyusup ke sana dengan mudah.

Selain itu, berbeda dengan lima desa besar yang telah mengalami perkembangan yang begitu cepat, Taki dan beberapa desa kecil lainnya masih cukup tradisional. Mereka masih memiliki banyak lahan terbuka dengan pekerjaan non-shinobi yang didominasi oleh petani dan peternak. Maka dari itu, mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk mendapati sebuah aliran air terjun di tengah-tengah hutan.

Takigakure sendiri memang terkenal dengan air terjunnya. Orang-orang tahu hanya dengan mendengar nama desa ini.

Matahari mulai bersinar di ufuk timur. Naruto melihat semburat jingga yang terlukis di cakrawala. Pemandangan itu membuatnya tenang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari sana dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tepi sungai. Melepaskan alas kaki yang ia pakai, Naruto hampir berjengit ketika merasakan dinginnya air di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Ia memerlukan segenap kekuatan tekad untuk mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan memasuki sungai tersebut.

Kedalaman sungai hanya mencapai lehernya dan Naruto berenang mendekati guyuran air terjun untuk mendapatkan tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Ia duduk di tatanan alami bebatuan dengan guyuran air di sekitarnya. Punggungnya menyender pada dinding batu dinding dan ia menghembuskan napas pendek di sana. Matanya tertutup dengan perlahan. Ia merasakan tiap guyuran air yang menjatuhi tiap jengkal tubuhnya, merasakan bagaimana ia mulai rileks dan tenang.

Tangannya kemudian meraih sabun yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari penginapan. Selanjutnya, Naruto mulai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan--hingga kemudian ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam kembali terngiang di kepalanya begitu matanya menangkap tanda merah yang ditinggalkan Sasuke di area dada dan perutnya. Naruto merasakan bagaimana tenggorokannya mengering.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Sasuke?_ pikirnya kalut.

Ketika mengingatnya lagi, Naruto sangat ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding batu di belakangnya. Ia yakin memar kemerahan itu juga menghiasi bahu serta lekuk lehernya. Sasuke benar-benar gila. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan dengan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu kentara seperti ini?

Naruto memang selalu mampu menyembuhkan luka hanya dalam sekejap. Tapi, itu semua karena bantuan Kurama. Tanpa bantuannya--

Menghentikan usapan lengannya, Naruto merasakan wajahnya yang memanas ketika mendengar suara malas di kepalanya.

 _ **Butuh bantuanku, Naruto? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengalirkan chakraku kepadamu seperti biasa. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengingatkanmu bahwa si Uchiha akan mema--**_

 _Kau kembali menekan aliran chakramu dariku?_

Usaha pengalihan topik pembicaraan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat sang rubah chakra mendengus menahan tawa.

 _ **Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak mengira Sasuke akan melepaskan segel itu. Usahaku untuk mencegahmu pergi sia-sia saja.**_

Kini giliran Naruto yang mendengus.

 _Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan menerima saranmu?_

 _ **Lalu, kenapa kau melarikan diri darinya? Bukankah tindakanmu begitu pengecut?**_

Masih dengan menutup mata untuk berkonsentrasi, Naruto menghela napas panjang.

 _Kau tidak akan mengerti._

Ia terdiam sesaat, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan maksudnya.

 _Aku hanya merasa butuh ... waktu hingga Sasuke mampu berpikir jernih._

Kurama mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya dengan main-main, memilih untuk tak ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi Naruto yang ini. Segala yang menyangkut Sasuke jadi begitu rumit untuk Naruto. Kurama sudah cukup lelah melihatnya sejak mereka masih remaja dulu.

 _ **Apakah itu berarti kau akan kembali ke Konoha?**_

Termangu akan pertanyaan itu, Naruto pada akhirnya bergumam mengiakan.

 _Ketika keadaan menjadi genting aku akan menemuinya._

Dengan itu fokusnya dan fokus Naruto akan tertuju pada masalah desa alih-alih keberadaan satu sama lain. Naruto sudah memikirkannya. Ia hanya akan menemui Sasuke ketika keadaan memang menuntutnya demikian.

Di dalam sana, Kurama hanya bergumam malas selagi mulai menutup mata dan merundukkan diri.

 _ **Terserah padamu. Pastikan saja kau tidak mati. Aku benar-benar belum ingin kembali main petak umpat dengan bersembunyi dari peradaban manusia.**_

Senyum miring Naruto tercipta di bibirnya.

 _Kau mulai menyukai manusia? Karena aku, kan?_

Berdecih keras, Kurama segera membalas ledekan Naruto dengan ketus. Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia kemudian kembali bertanya.

 _Menurutmu berapa hari sampai para bijū menemukanku?_

 _ **Aku yakin bisa lebih dari satu minggu. Aura roh rubah itu sudah cukup melekat padamu sehingga sulit untuk dideteksi.**_

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Naruto hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi perkataan Kurama. Kemudian, ketika suara berat itu meninggalkan kepalanya, ia membuka mata dan menyelesaikan kepentingannya di sini. Naruto sebenarnya masih ingin berendam lama, tapi matahari bergerak semakin tinggi. Ia tak bisa menanggung resiko untuk dilihat orang lain dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah membersihkan rambut dan tubuhnya, Naruto beranjak ke tepi sungai. Ia mulai berpakaian dan melihat memar kemerahan yang mulai memudar, merasa begitu lega bahwa Kurama tidak bercanda ataupun kembali meledeknya. Sang rubah chakra mungkin tahu bahwa Naruto sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang pas untuk kembali diledek atau ia mungkin menilainya yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk diajak bercanda.

Beranjak dari sana, Naruto bergegas ke sebuah toko yang sudah buka di pagi hari. Ia membeli pakaian dari sana dan hampir menangis bahagia ketika mendapati baju lengan panjang berwarna jingga, celana panjang hitam, serta jubah berwarna putih dengan motif api merah di bawah sana.

Satu hal yang dirindukan olehnya adalah pakaian berwana jingga dan jubah berwarna merah seperti yang diberikan Gama-oyaji kepadanya. Mendapatkan corak merah alih-alih merah polos tidak menurunkan kesenangan Naruto.

Menyeringai puas pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat refleksinya dari kaca, Naruto meninggalkan toko tersebut setelah membayar pakaian. Ia mampir sebentar di sebuah kedai sarapan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sinar matahari mulai menghangatkan dirinya sekarang. Hembusan napas pendek keluar dari mulutnya.

Harinya akan sedikit panjang.

 **oOo**

Ketika menemukan sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, Sasuke langsung mengumpat. Ia mengecek kamar mandi dan melihat barang-barang Naruto beserta barang bawaannya yang telah tiada--menandakan bahwa perempuan itu sudah pergi dari sana setelah _benar-benar_ mencuri perkakas dan uang milik Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera membersihkan dirinya sebelum pergi untuk mencari sang Uzumaki di sekitar Yugakure. Mendeteksi chakra bukanlah kemampuannya. Namun, ia sudah mampu melakukannya jika benar-benar mengenali tanda chakra yang ia cari. Dalam kasus ini, Sasuke amat mengenal aliran chakra Naruto. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi selagi merasakan keberadaan sosok itu.

Satu jam yang ia gunakan untuk berkeliling berakhir sia-sia. Naruto tidak berada di sini dan Sasuke tak bisa membendung pikiran negatif yang membanjirinya.

 _Apakah dia benar-benar pergi? Apa yang Naruto pikirkan?_

Suara di belakang kepalanya menyuruh Sasuke untuk tetap tenang. Ia kemudian kembali ke Konoha, berpikir bahwa mungkin Naruto sudah kembali ke sana karena sejak kemarin terus-terusan merengek ingin pulang. Namun, ketika ia menanyakan kedatangan Naruto pada dua orang chūnin yang berjaga, mereka mengaku bahwa tidak ada yang masuk ataupun keluar desa pagi itu. Mereka selalu berjaga di sana dan bergantian shift jaga dengan rekan-rekannya, namun selama itu mereka tidak mendapati sosok yang ditanyakan Sasuke.

Melihat suatu kebohongan begitu mudah untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sayangnya, ia tak melihat tanda-tanda itu ketika mereka berbicara.

Menganggukkan kepala, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang. Rahangnya mengeras dan ekspresinya tampak begitu kaku. Ia memanggil _summon_ elangnya dan meminta elang itu untuk berkeliling desa guna mencari keberadaan Naruto. Meski tidak melewati gerbang depan, Naruto bisa saja lewat jalan khusus yang hanya diketahui oleh Tim Tujuh. Sasuke masih harus mencarinya.

Kepala terasa panas sekarang ini. Ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau ternyata Naruto pergi. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh sampai bersedia membuka segel chakra itu? Kondisi sang Uzumaki sedang sangat riskan sekarang. Kurama sendiri yang mengatakannya sampai-sampai meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menghadapi para bijū. Ia sendiri juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang satu itu setelah mengungkapkan identitas Naruto. Seharusnya wanita itu mengingat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Jika ternyata Naruto pergi dari desa, Sasuke bisa saja nekat untuk mencarinya sendiri. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena posisinya sebagai Hokage.

Meninju sebuah pohon di lapangan training itu, Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk mendinginkan pikiran. Ia menemui Sarada di rumah Kaoru-san, veteran perang yang dulunya juga seorang ninja medis, untuk mengajaknya sarapan dan mengantarkannya ke Akademi.

Sarada sudah kelihatan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk Naruto yang telah menenangkan gadis kecilnya. Tanpa dia, Sasuke pasti masih kewalahan menangani semua kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan Sarada.

Senyum di bibir mungil itu masih belum kembali. Tapi, matanya tidak lagi menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam ataupun tatapan kosong. Yang dilihat Sasuke adalah tekad yang kuat, seakan Sarada telah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan guna menangani semua kondisi ini.

Selama sarapan di kediaman Kaoru, Sasuke mengobrol dengan kedua anak sang ninja medis yang hendak mengambil ujian jōnin. Mereka mengobrolkan kondisi desa, terutama tentang perkembangan misi penanganan para korban genjutsu. Dua remaja ini ikut ikut terlibat dalam misi tersebut.

Bagi mereka, Sasuke mungkin terdengar dan terlihat tenang dengan semua ucapan yang dikatakannya. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia masih begitu was-was dengan apa yang akan dilaporkan elang itu padanya nanti. Pikirannya kacau.

Ia melangkah kaku saat kembali ke Hokage Tower setelah selesai mengantar Sarada ke Akademi. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan terkait kepergian Naruto. Di sini ia sama-sama tak bisa merasakan aliran chakra Naruto seperti di Yugakure. Naruto mungkin menekan aliran chakranya, namun Sasuke seharusnya mampu mendeteksi hal itu jika berkonsentrasi dengan cukup. Ketidakmampuannya untuk mendeteksi hanya berarti satu hal; Naruto berada di luar jangkauannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Kakashi yang tengah bersender di samping pintu kantor Hokage. Sang Rokudaime menolehkan kepalanya begitu melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ia menangkap ekspresi muram dan juga aura tak bersahabat itu darinya, seketika bertanya-tanya apa hal yang telah menimpa sosok tersebut. Namun, Kakashi memilih untuk tidak menyuarakannya. Ia menunggu Sasuke di sini untuk alasan lain.

Alasan terkait 'barang kiriman' Sasuke tadi malam.

"Dia masih tak sadarkan diri," ujar Kakashi mengawali. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Menekan titik chakranya."

Dahi Kakashi kini mengerut.

"Dia bisa mati. Sebagai non-shinobi, dia tidak memiliki chakra yang berkembang."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli sekarang. Berengsek sialan itu berhak mendapatkannya.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit," ungkapnya selagi berjalan melalui Kakashi. Tetapi, Kakashi menghalanginya, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dingin. "Ada apa?"

"Kau harus menemuinya."

 _Untuk membunuhnya?_

"Tidak," balasnya pendek. Menghadapi Okumura Shouta hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya yang sudah buruk. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap dia, Kakashi. Lebih baik kau minggir sekarang. Aku punya banyak perkerjaan di dalam."

Kakashi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih melipat tangannya di depan dada selagi menyender pada daun pintu tersebut. "Aku sudah tidak berposisi sebagai Hokage. Kaulah orangnya," balasnya ringan. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepala dan berujar dengan polos. "Selain itu, aku hampir selalu melihat mejamu bersih dari tumpukan kertas. Kebiasaanmu yang gila kerja masih tetap membuatmu menumpuk banyak perkerjaan?"

Tatapan tajamnya pada Kakashi tidak akan pernah mempan. Sasuke sangat tahu dan ia sangat tidak menyukai fakta itu. Mengambil napas dalam, Sasuke berujar dengan kaku, "Di mana dia?"

Dari balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian menunjukan jalan pada Sasuke untuk menemui Okumura Shouta. Lelaki itu ternyata sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Kakashi, tanpa penjagaan apa pun. Ketika melihatnya, Sasuke melihat sosok tersebut yang sedang diperiksa oleh Tsunade sendiri. Ia sudah sadar dan sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang diutarakan Kakashi padanya. Ketika Sasuke mendelikkan tuduhan pada sang Rokudaime, Kakashi hanya mengedikkan bahu seraya berkata bahwa tadi Okumura masih belum siuman.

Kondisi sang putra daimyo tampak baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terlihat lelah dengan ekspresi sayunya. Selain itu, ia tidak menampakan gejala yang mengancam. Alih-alih menampakan ekspresi sakit atau lemah, mata kecoklatan pria tersebut langsung berkilat marah ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ia mengumpat dan menyumpahi sang Hokage Ketujuh tepat di depan dua mantan Hokage yang lainnya.

"Hokage keparat! Untuk apa kau ikut campur kemarin?! Apakah kau tidak tahu etika ketika melihat seseorang sedang bersenang-senang?" serunya sambil menegakkan diri dari posisi bersandarnya. Ia mandang Sasuke sengit. "Menyerangku dari belakang. Bah! Pengecut sekali. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan utusanmu dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut campur! Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun! Kau pikir kau memilikinya hingga berhak menginterupsi kesenangan kami?"

 _Kau pikir kau memilikinya._

Sasuke menggertakan gigi, menahan tangannya yang gatal untuk mencekik orang ini. Orang yang sudah seenaknya menyentuh Naruto dengan kurang ajar.

Apakah ia baru saja menyatakan bahwa Naruto juga ikut bersenang-senang?

 _Persetan_.

"Itulah misi yang didapatnya. Mengalihkan perhatianmu sebelum membuatmu tak sadarkan diri."

Okumura berdecih.

"Dia tidak akan balik menyentuhku setelah menyelesaikan misinya. Segel sialan ini. Aku tahu. Dia mengikat janjiku sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak menuruti janjinya. Di mana dia sekarang? Aku akan menarik janjiku jika dia tidak memenuhi tawarannya sendiri."

Bibir Sasuke membentuk garis lurus. Suaranya terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya ketika berujar, "Bukan urusanmu. Segel itu akan tetap berfungsi apa pun kondisimu sekarang."

Senyum miring tercipta di bibir sang putra daimyo.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau sudah menguncinya di suatu ruangan untuk kepuasanmu sendiri. Bukankah begitu? Tubuhnya memang begitu menggiurkan. Terasa sangat manis. Orang sepertimu pun pasti akan jatuh padanya. Sudah berapa lama kau menggunakannya di belakang istrimu? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu bar, melihatnya sedang menemani seorang yang sudah sangat mabuk. Dia mempunyai banyak pelanggan dan ternyata sang Hokage yang terhormat adalah salah satu--"

Sebelum selesai mengatakannya, Okumura berteriak kesakitan. Ia mencengkram matanya selagi meringkuk dalam. Di samping Kakashi, mata merah pola yang cukup rumit Sasuke memudar dengan perlahan. Kakashi dan Tsunade tampak tidak masalah dengan luapan emosi Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama geram dengan sosok arogan yang dengan kurang ajar telah menyiratkan Naruto sebagai seorang jalang.

Kemudian, setelah rasa sakitnya mereda, Okumura tertawa. Tawa puas yang terlihat sangat memuakkan.

"Setidaknya aku benar," ujarnya seraya menurunkan telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mencengkram sebelah matanya. "Kau marah karena aku sudah mencicipinya."

Di sisi tempat tidur, Tsunade sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. Satu pukulan saja akan membuat Okumura Shouta kehilangan nyawanya. Ia menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Kemudian, ketika angkat bicara, ia terdengar sangat kaku, "Aku menyarankanmu untuk tutup mulut, Okumura Shouta. Kau tahu apa yang bisa kami lakukan padamu."

Alih-alih mengerut takut dengan aura membunuh yang telah dikeluarkan para Hokage di ruangan tersebut, Okumura dengan santainya kembali menyenderkan diri ke kepala tempat tidur. Senyum miringnya menghiasi bibir.

"Lakukan saja. Aku tahu kalian membutuhkanku. Lagi pula, jika segel sialan ini tidak ada, aku sudah bunuh diri sejak tertangkap oleh kalian--para ninja keparat. Rasa terima kasihku pada kalian akan mengalir seiring dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku jika kalian benar-benar membunuh. Hidupku hanyalah sekumpulan sampah. Aku lebih senang terbebas tanpa terikat oleh kalian para manusia yang sok hebat."

Dari semua ocehan tersebut, Kakashi mampu menangkap isu dalam diri sang putra daimyo. Kesinisannya terhadap para shinobi begitu kentara dan ia menafsirkannya sebagai bentuk kedengkian.

Okumura Shouta tampak getir karena nasibnya yang hanya menjadi putra daimyo alih-alih shinobi. Keadaan ini pasti dikarenakan oleh trauma yang cukup membekas.

Naruto sepertinya telah melihat potensi tersebut dilihat dari usahanya yang begitu mencegah Sasuke untuk menyakiti dan memaksa sosok itu. Ia melihat bahwa jauh di balik seluruh tindakan kurang ajarnya, Okumura sama-sama rusak dan kehilangan arah. Sama seperti orang yang dikenal olehnya dan Naruto.

Alasan kemarahan Sasuke diketahui Kakashi dengan sangat jelas. Ia begitu mengenal tabiat mantan muridnya ini. Oleh karena itulah Kakashi mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Area di sekitar kediamanmu sudah kami amankan, Okumura. Kau akan diantar ke sana dan mendapatkan pengawalan selagi menjalankan tugas."

Masih merasakan amarah yang cukup besar, Sasuke menambahkan dengan dingin.

"Posisimu akan disahkan oleh daimyo sebelum ayahmu dan kau akan kehilangan posisi itu jika kau mati ataupun jika orang lain menggantikanmu--yang kemungkinannya hampir tidak mungkin dalam jangka pendek. Bekerja samalah bersama kami. Sora bukan kelompok yang bisa kau permainkan ataupun kau ajak kerja sama. Mereka berbahaya."

Okumura menahan dengusan ketika mendengar keironisan dalam kalimat tersebut. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Kapan aku bisa pergi?"

"Nanti sore. Setelah kami selesai mengambil semua data kesehatanmu untuk memastikan kau sendiri bukan bagian dari mereka."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar--bertepatan dengan Okumura yang kembali buka mulut.

"Aku sendiri sudah bertemu dengan sosok di balik Sora. Kau tidak akan mampu menanganinya. Dia tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai manusia."

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti. Okumura yang melihatnya kembali melanjutkan racauannya.

"Dia berencana melenyapkan seluruh penghuni dataran tersembunyi ini."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memicingkan mata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Okumura berujar, "Aku bertemu dengannya dan dia memberi tahuku selagi menawarkan bantuan padaku untuk mengkhianati keluarga."

Sasuke pada akhirnya kembali menghadap Okumura. Ekspresinya sekeras batu.

"Apa rencananya?"

Okumura menyeringai.

"Aku hanya akan memberi tahukannya pada kunoichi kesayanganmu. Bawa dia padaku dan aku akan mengatakannya," ungkapnya ringan. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar pasien itu. " _Man_ , dia benar-benar berhutang penjelasan padaku. Mengerangkan namamu ketika aku sedang menghisap kulit manisnya? Sungguh tidak sopan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai membuatnya terus terbayang olehmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pemain yang cukup handal."

Baik Kakashi dan juga Tsunade segera menolehkan kepala kepada Sasuke. Mereka tahu bahwa kematian Naruto dulu telah menjadikan Sasuke menjadi sosok yang cukup berbeda. Ia menjadi sangat kacau kala itu dan tak jarang memanfatkan para wanita yang tertarik padanya. Dengan semua tindakan Naruto yang membuatnya marah--dari usaha untuk membohonginya hingga menentangnya sampai titik ini...

Kakashi memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke. Merasakan kecurigaan yang luar biasa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak--"

"Godaime, ada yang perlu kubicarakan terkait tawanan Sora. Kutunggu di luar," potongnya sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Pintu kamar pasien tertutup dari luar. Tsunade segera menyusul Sasuke dengan wajah menahan marah. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghela napas pelan. Ia mengerling pada Okumura yang masih menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Kakashi selagi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dia takkan bisa diperalat olehmu."

Nada tenang Kakashi membuat Okumura bersedia untuk buka mulut. Ia kembali tersenyum miring, tapi kali ini senyumnya tidak memperlihatkan kearoganan. Dan Kakashi cukup terkejut ketika melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Okumura Shouta mampu tersenyum normal tanpa arti yang negatif.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tidak hanya sekali. Tapi, dia hanya ingat sekali saja. Dia seorang shinobi yang berbeda. Aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi dengannya lagi dan mengobrol."

Jawaban itu terdengar menarik. Kakashi kembali bertanya.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Dia sama saja seperti shinobi pada umumnya, kecuali kau sedang membicarakan kekuatannya. Dia jauh berada di atasku."

Ditunggunya ekspresi terkejut itu. Biasanya, orang-orang akan langsung takjub ketika mendengar Kakashi mengakui kemampuan orang lain. Namun, Okumura hanya tertawa. Ia menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Dia shinobi terhebat yang pernah ada." Detik selanjutnya, Okumura menatap dinding yang ada di depannya, pandangannya sedikit menerawang. "Aku bertemu dengannya sekitar setengah tahun lalu. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang kusut dan pakaian kumal yang kebesaran, terlihat seperti anak yang tersesat di keramaian bar. Kehadirannya tidak menarik perhatianku. Tapi, kemudian, dia yang kelihatannya sudah sedikit mabuk melihatku yang sendirian dan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya? Ia menanyakanku bahwa kesendirian itu menyakitkan bukan? Sambil terus minum. Wajahnya pucat dan dia kelihatan hampir mati, kurasa.

"Well, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu. Mungkin karena kau yang merupakan gurunya, mengajarinya sampai dia seperti sekarang. Dia terus mengoceh, menceritakan dunia shinobi yang memuakkan karena terlalu banyak masalah, seketika menarik perhatianku.

"Dia juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang-orang yang menjadi dibutakan kekuatan karena ingin menjadi yang paling kuat dan segalanya. Memberi tahu tentang para penjahat di masa lalu yang bertarung satu sama lain karena keserakahan, menyebabkan generasi penerusnya menderita. Bahkan sampai memberi tahu tentang keserakahan yang juga menimpa makhluk selain manusia, tapi shinobi di luar bumi."

Okumura mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya menganggap dia mengoceh tidak jelas karena terlalu mabuk. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia bertanya masalah hidupku. Memaksaku bercerita. Aku memberi tahunya untuk pergi, jauh-jauh karena aku orang keparat. Kau tahu apa responnya?"

Kakashi menahan senyuman. "Dia tertawa."

Okumura ikut tertawa. "Ya! Benar sekali. Dia berkata bahwa hidupnya sudah terlanjur dikelilingi orang keparat yang gila. Gurunya, temannya, dan bahkan para Hokage terdahulu. Memarahi mereka seolah dia mengenalnya. Dia menyebutmu sebagai orang mesum pemalas yang suka mengusir orang lain ketika seseorang datang untuk memberi laporan misi penting di malam hari. Semua ocehannya terdengar begitu jujur dan tidak dibuat-buat. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan statusku ataupun aku yang keparat meski tahu bahwa aku adalah putra daimyo. Begitulah."

 _Tentu saja._

 _Dia Naruto. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh pada ketulusannya?_

Duduk di samping tepi tempat tidur, Kakashi berujar, "Dia menemuimu dengan wujud lain. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku mengenal banyak wanita sehingga mampu melihat perbedaan pada dirinya yang tak begitu signifikan. Dia hanya berpenampilan dengan lebih layak dengan aura yang lebih tajam. Setelah melihatnya, yeah, aku tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik pakaian kumal dan kebesaran itu. Untuk kedua telinganya? Dia berasosiasi dengan rubah. Seluruh orang tahu Naruto mempunyai kekuatan rubah."

Kakashi tidak akan repot-repot membenarkan pengetahuan Okumura mengenai kekuatan rubah yang berbeda. Tapi, sesuatu tentang Okumura yang mengenal Naruto begitu melihatnya membuat Kakashi penasaran sehingga memutuskan untuk bertanya. Jawaban yang didapatnya adalah gelak tawa.

"Aku sudah tahu dia adalah perempuan sejak dulu ketika dia berkelana bersama Jiraiya. Jiraiya sendiri mengenalku karena aku punya banyak koneksi dengan wanita-wanita panas meski saat itu aku masih muda. Waktu itu, mereka sedang membeli pakaian baru. Aku mendengarnya berteriak marah ketika Jiraiya membuka segel entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki. Suaranya langsung berubah menjadi lebih ringan dan feminin, tidak menyurupai lelaki. Selain itu, ketika dia mulai memberi tahuku sahabat baiknya yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku langsung tahu siapa dia. Penerusmu yang satu itu sangat dekat dengannya, kan? Semua orang tahu."

"Kau mempermainkannya."

Senyum miring itu kembali. "Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Begitu selesai bercakap-cakap dan menganggukan kepala pada Okumura, Kakashi keluar dari ruang pasien itu. Di sana ia mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memandang kosong Tsunade yang sedang menjauh. Dahinya mengerut samar, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Uchiha.

"Kau membuatnya marah," ungkapnya pendek.

"Aku hanya memberi tahunya untuk meneliti kejanggalan di tubuh tawanan Sora."

Kakashi yakin, pembicaraan mereka bukan hanya itu. Terlebih dengan apa yang tadi sempat hendak Kakashi tanyakan pada Sasuke...

Mendapatkan realisasi itu, Kakashi menajamkan pandangan, "Kau memaksanya? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia balik menatap Kakashi dingin. "Kau menuduhku? Aku tidak serendah yang kau pikirkan."

Mengerjap, Kakashi sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan tindakan yang salah. Tapi, ia merasa logikanya benar ketika mengingat Sasuke yang akan kesulitan mengontrol dirinya tiap kali berurusan dengan Naruto. Ketegangan di antara mereka berdua terlalu kentara.

"Maaf."

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam untuk meredakan emosinya. Setelah itu, ketika mereka berjalan beriringan hingga ke lantai dasar, Sasuke bergumam, "Dia kemungkinan pergi."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kurama telah menekan chakranya."

Kini, Sasuke merasa bagaimana tenggorokannya mengering.

"Aku melepas segelnya."

"Kau tidak ingat betapa keras kepalanya dia?" Detik selanjutnya, sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Kakashi sudah menambahkan, "Sebentar. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Kau terbujuk rayuannya?"

Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak memerah. Ia memandang Kakashi nanar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak 'Tidak, dia hanya berdiri di sana, mengenakan pakaianku yang kebesaran dengan celana super pendek--tanpa bra dan celana dalam. Bagaimana menurutmu?'

Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya. Darah Uchiha masih mengenalir kental di dalam dirinya. Sasuke tidak akan membuka kelemahannya sendiri. Kelemahannya terhadap seorang Uzumaki berambut pirang.

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Kakashi dan berjalan menjauh setelah menyuruh Kakashi untuk melakukan kegiatan yang berguna, seperti misalnya mencari Naruto. Kakashi hanya menatap kosong punggung yang mulai menjauh itu. Ia kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku selagi menghela napas pendek.

Membiarkan Naruto berkeliaran sendiri dengan kemungkinan adanya musuh yang kuat bukanlah tindakan yang baik. Terlebih dengan para bijū yang tengah mengejarnya.

Apa pun yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto, Kakashi tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu muridnya berada dalam bahaya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk kembali kehilangan Naruto.

Menggigit ibu jarinya, Kakashi kemudian membentuk segel Kuchiyose dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya di pelataran rumah sakit. Ia menyuruh para ninken untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan memberikan pesan padanya agar bersedia kembali ke Konoha untuk berbicara dengan Okumura. Sasuke pasti tidak akan setuju dengan pesan ini. Tapi, Kakashi tahu bahwa Naruto akan kembali jika ia perlu melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu itulah yang perlu dilakukan.

Dipandangnya langit cerah di atas sana. Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Seolah terdapat ketenangan sebelum badai datang menerjang. ]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n :**

fyi aja, aku mau kasih tau bahwa cerita ini juga diposting ulang di wattpad dengan username @.black-town chapter di sana masih dikit dan yaa aku ngasih tau karena siapa tau ada yg kebetulan liat terus bingung knp ada dua cerita yang sama persis;) alesannya karena pemilik akun itu sama seperti pemilik akun ini /lah/

makasih~


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warining :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel, banyak narasi.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** haloo, maaf karena updatenya ngaret. jd aku udh memperkirakan ff ini mungkin bakal selesai di chapter 35an (mungkin) trus spertinya aku ga bisa fast update lagi /emng kemaren fast?!/ xD alasannya karena real life menuntut sesuatu yg lebih /plak/ jd sepertinya nanti updatenya ngga sesering kemaren. seenggaknya aku udh ada note ending dan alur untuk ff ini. sekian aja.

 _selamat membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Suara pertarungan terdengar oleh telinga Naruto tepat sebelum ia memasuki perbatasan langsung Negara Angin dengan Ishigakure--Negara Batu. Kala itu, Naruto sedang beristirahat di bawah terik matahari dengan persediaan minumnya yang telah menipis. Sejak beranjak dari Takigakure, Naruto telah melewati dua desa sekaligus. Desa tersebut adalah Kusagakure dan Amegakure--sedangkan saat ini ia tengah berada di ujung Ishigakure.Berbeda dengan desa-desa kecil lain yang telah dikunjunginya, perkembangan Ishigakure bisa dibilang cukup pesat. Naruto mampu menemukan jejeran gedung-gedung mewah dan juga pusat swalayan megah seperti apa yang sudah ada di Konoha.

Ishigakure--seperti namanya-- didominasi oleh bebatuan. Desa tersebut beraliansi dengan Iwa untuk mendirikan industri perhiasan yang didapat dari perut bumi. Jenis bisnis yang demikian berhasil mendongrkrak kebutuhan ekonomi negara tersebut, membuatnya mampu menandingi negara-negara besar yang lain.

Hanya saja, pusat industri itu berada di Iwagakure yang memiliki wilayah yang lebih luas dibandingkan Ishi yang merupakan negara kecil. Namun, keadaan itu tak membuat Ishi menjadi terbelakang. Mereka justru terlihat begitu makmur karena mampu membangun wilayah yang sempit dengan dana yang besar. Berbeda dengan Iwa yang memiliki wilayah lebih luas.

Sialnya, kemakmuran Ishi membuat Naruto menderita. Bagaimana tidak ... harga-harga makanan dan minuman di sini sangat mahal. Naruto yang memang tidak memegang banyak alat tukar pun hanya mampu berpuas diri dengan sebotol air mineral yang kini telah terkuras habis.

Ia berdecak pelan ketika mendengar pertarungan itu. Bertarung di terik yang begitu menyengat sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, terlebih dengan ia yang sedang kekurangan pasokan minum. Selama lima hari penuh, Naruto sibuk membantu mereka yang mengatasi Sora. Kebanyakan di antaranya terjebak oleh Mangekyō Sharingan yang merupakan hasil kloning. Jenis kekuatannya yang menyerupai Kamui memang sangat merepotkan.

Sejauh ini, Naruto mampu mengatasinya dengan mudah karena chakranya telah kembali dan mulai stabil seiring dengan ia yang tidak lagi menggunakan mode rubah. Naruto kini bebas bertarung menggunakan teknik dan gayanya yang dulu tanpa takut ketahuan karena ia memang sudah ketahuan 'kan? Kemudian, ketika ada orang-orang yang mengenali gaya bertarungnya dan melihatnya dengan mata melebar tak percaya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar selagi beranjak menjauh sebelum kesadaran menghantam otak mereka. Ia pergi dari kelompok shinobi tersebut selagi berteriak untuk tidak memberi tahu para Kage akan kehadirannya.

Meskipun tidak yakin mereka akan mengikuti permintaannya, Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa sepertinya mereka memang mengabulkan keinginan Naruto. Keyakinan ini berdasarkan pada ketiadaan orang yang mengejar ataupun mencarinya. Naruto telah berpergian selama lima hari penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ini.

Melemparkan botol kosong itu ke sembarang arah, Naruto yang sedang duduk di akar sebuah pohon besar pun segera bangkit. Perbatasan Ishigakure dengan Negara Angin memang berupa hutan yang cukup lebat. Permukiman modern sudah berada jauh di belakangnya dan saat ini ia tengah mendapati suasana familiar seperti yang dulu sering dihadapi olehnya--membuatnya cukup lega karena berarti para warga sipil takkan mendapatkan dampak pertarungan yang ada.

Jaraknya dengan area pertarungan itu hanya berkisar beberapa ratus meter saja. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera disuguhi pemandangan tiga orang ninja Suna yang tengah berjuang mengimbangi lima orang sosok berpakaian merah marun. Tudung dari jubah mereka telah terbuka dan menampakan rambut panjang yang rata-rata dikucir di belakang kepala. Mata kelima orang tersebut berkilat merah dan Naruto melihat bagaimana seorang kunoichi dari Suna berhasil menyayatkan kunainya ke lengan lawan--hanya untuk dicekal dengan tangan oleh sang lawan. Alhasil, lawan tersebut tertusuk di bagian telapak tangan.

Seharusnya, gerakan itu membuatnya berjengit sakit. Namun, yang terlihat di sana adalah seringaian puas. Alasan dari seringaian itu baru tampak beberapa saat kemudian--ketika dua kunai yang tengah digenggam sang kunoichi dengan tiba-tiba merosot dan melayang lurus ke perutnya. Wanita berambut kecoklatan itu terbatuk dan meludahkan darah. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah ketika seringain keji terpapar di wajah sang anggota Sora. Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, ia mengeluarkan Kuroi Jushinki dari telapak tangannya dan menusukan bilah hitam itu ke kedua bahu sang kunoichi.

Suara jeritan itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Di sekitar mereka, dua shinobi yang lain sudah berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Mereka lumpuh tertancap oleh bilah hitam itu dan juga luka dari senjata mereka sendiri yang balik menyerang.

Naruto melihatnya dalam kurun waktu seperkian detik saja. Kemudian, ketika lima orang itu hendak menusukkan bilah hitam tepat ke arah jantung para Suna-nin, tiga orang Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menendang bilah tersebut di udara. Batangan hitam patah menjadi dua bagian dan para anggota Sora belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika masing-masing Naruto melayangkan tendangan di leher dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ketiganya segera terpental mundur dan jatuh berdebuk di atas gundukan pasir.

Tak perlu menunggu mereka untuk bangkit, para bunshin itu mengambil kunai yang berada di masing-masing saku musuhnya dan menancapkan sebuah kunai di telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya--membuat mereka semua mengerang sakit. Di sisi lain, Naruto yang asli sedang melompat dan bermanuver sedemikian rupa untuk menghindari kontak senjata dengan dua anggota yang tersisa. Ia kemudian meloncat dan mengeluarkan chakra rantainya untuk menjerat leher dua sosok itu. Dengan keadaan tidak mampu bernapas, mereka dilemparkan dengan kuat ke arah tiga rekannya yang lain. Mereka jatuh bertubrukan dengan pasir lembut yang meliputi udara.

Dengan napas yang begitu stabil dan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak terasa lelah, Naruto berjalan menghampiri kelima orang tadi. Chakra rantainya yang masih menjerat leher mereka segera berpindah ke tangan dan juga kaki ketika sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pusaran air transparan tercipta di udara. Pemandangan familier ini segera membuat Naruto menarik chakra rantai yang membelenggu mereka, menjauhkannya dari bentuk spiral di udara selagi membuat sebuah bunshin guna menotok titik chakra di lehernya. Namun, usaha Naruto tidak berjalan lancar ketika puluhan bilah hitam meluncur lurus ke arahnya dan membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan belenggu yang menjerat sang musuh.

Naruto secara refleks mengaktifkan Kurama Mode dan mencengkram seluruh bilah itu dengan tangan chakra yang keluar dari masing-masing tubuhnya. Selanjutnya, ketika mata merah berpola khas para anggota Sora mulai berubah menjadi ungu berpola spiral, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menciptakan lima buah Rasengan dan menghantamkannya ke perut--tepat sebelum mata legendaris itu bertransformasi.

Serangan fatal tersebut berhasil memukul mundur lawan. Mereka tergolek tak sadarkan diri di atas pasir dengan chakra rantai yang kini kembali menjerat. Naruto memutuskan rantai dari tangannya dan membiarkan benda itu mengikat tangan dan kaki lima orang berpakaian merah marun.

Perubahan di mata mereka sudah mengonfirmasi kecurigaan Naruto terhadap keterlibatan anggota klan asing tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka, menggulingkan mereka hingga perutnya menyentuh pasir, dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tulang ekor seseorang dari mereka. Aliran chakra yang begitu kuat berpusat dari sana. Rasanya sama seperti saat Naruto merasakan bilah chakra pemancar milik Pein. Keadaan itu menuntun Naruto pada satu kesimpulan.

Sebagian anggota Sora yang menguasai Kuroi Jushinki ternyata mampu dikendalikan oleh Ōtsutsuki secara langsung. Mereka mungkin tidak hanya diberi doping pendongkrak kekuatan, namun juga sepercik chakra sang alien sehingga ia mampu mengendalikan mereka dengan begitu mudah.

Berdecih ringan, Naruto merasakan amarah yang meliputi dada. Niat awalnya adalah menyelesaikan pembuatan segel baru untuk menahan para anggota Sora selagi dirinya menangani dalang di balik organisasi kriminal ini. Namun, segalanya harus dibatalkan jika ternyata Momoshiki mampu memegang kendali atas mereka.

Satu-satunya solusi agar Naruto tetap mampu melindungi para anggota Sora ini adalah dengan mengenyahkan pemancar chakra yang terpasang di dalam sana. Sialnya, hanya seorang medis yang mampu melakukan. Naruto yang telah diketahui identitasnya sudah kehilangan chakra khusus yang diberikan Sakura--membuatnya tak bisa melakukan penanganan medis semacam operasi bedah dengan mudah. Ia harus menyerahkan ini pada para Kage sehingga mereka mampu menyuruh tim medis desa untuk melakukan pengangkatan alat pemancar chakra dari setiap anggota Sora yang mereka tangkap.

Suara batuk berdarah di belakangnya membuat Naruto menoleh. Ia hampir merutuki diri karena melupakan tiga orang yang sedang terluka dan bahkan hampir mati itu. Sosok pertama yang ia dekati adalah seorang kunoichi berambut kecoklatan yang terlihat familier di matanya. Naruto tidak mampu mengingat namanya, tapi ia yakin perempuan ini adalah seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan Temari.

Meraih bilah hitam yang tertancap di bahunya, Naruto berujar, "Tahan sedikit, rasanya akan cukup sakit," dan menarik bilah itu dengan cepat. Kunoichi tersebut menyipitkan mata, menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Aliran darah langsung mengalir dari sana. Naruto tidak mengindahkannya sesaat, ia kembali menarik bilah lain yang tertanam di bahu yang satunya sebelum mengenyahkan dua kunai yang juga menghujam tubuh kunoichi malang ini.

Begitu semuanya terlepas, ia langsung kolaps ke atas pasir--yang tidak dibiarkan Naruto, tentu saja. Naruto berlutut di depannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung sosok itu selagi meletakan telapak tangannya di salah satu bahu yang terluka. Ia mengaktifkan Mode Sage Rikudō guna menutup luka yang masih mengalirkan darah. Beberapa saat setelahnya, titik-titik luka di diri sang kunoichi Suna mulai tertutup dan ia mengerjap selagi mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

Matanya menatap Naruto lebar-lebar. Ia tergagap.

"Anda--"

"Seorang kunoichi sepertimu, ya," potongnya asal. Ia mendekati dua orang shinobi yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada sang kunoichi. Luka-luka itu segera pulih dalam sekejap. "Ada yang bersedia membawa mereka?"

Dua orang yang baru saja disembuhkan oleh Naruto segera menawarkan diri. Mereka berdiri dan membuat bunshin guna membawa lima orang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Ketika berjalan mendekatinya, sosok tersebut mengerutkan dahi, ia menatap Naruto lamat-lamat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengurungkan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Alih-alih bertanya, gumaman terima kasihlah yang terdengar dari sana.

Naruto mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum.

"Sebenarnya aku juga butuh bantuan kalian," ungkapnya kepada tiga orang ninja Suna tersebut.

Mereka mengerjap, tampak masih terkejut dengan keramahan orang asing yang entah mengapa familier ini.

"Kami akan membantumu jika kami mampu, Onna-san," balas seorang lelaki dengan torehan cat di wajahnya. "Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Bicara seperti biasa saja," ungkapnya menanggapi cara berbicara yang terkesan meninggikan itu. Ia melihat mereka semua kembali mengerjap, terlihat tidak menyangka dengan sikap yang terlampau bersahabat. "Aku ingin bertemu Kazekage. Tapi, pengecekan keamanan di sana akan sangat merepotkan. Bisakah kalian membiarkan Kazekage menemuiku di gerbang nanti?"

Seakan baru saja menyadari kesulitan yang ada, tiga orang itu termangu. Naruto tertawa ketika melihatnya.

"Dengar, aku tahu dia tidak akan mau mengurusi orang asing sepertiku yang tiba-tiba ingin menemuinya. Kalian cukup katakan bahwa Kurona ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Namamu Kurona?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Katakan saja begitu."

Sang kunoichi memperhatikan wajah Naruto dalam-dalam, kemudian berujar, "Gaara-sama akan senang bertemu denganmu ..."

Senyum miring itu tercipta di wajah manisnya.

"Tentu saja."

Dengan begitu, mereka mulai berjalan menuju desa Sunagakure. Naruto banyak bercakap-cakap dengan mereka, menanyakan berbagai hal yang berkaitan dengan insiden apa yang telah menyerang Suna dalam sebulan terakhir ataupun menanyakan apa saja perubahan yang tampak begitu mencolok di sana. Mereka memberi tahunya mengenai Suna yang sudah memiliki lahan hijau di tiap sudut desa sehingga mampu menciptakan lahan taninya sendiri. Semua ini berkat bantuan Iwa dan juga Kiri yang berkenan mencarikan sumber air dan juga memanipulasi jenis tanah kering di padang pasir itu. Kenyataan tersebut membuat Naruto senang. Ia terus bercakap-cakap ketika sesuatu yang janggal meresahkannya.

Lima hari sudah Naruto melakukan perjalanan. Seminggu sudah sejak identitasnya terungkap. Tapi, hingga kini ia masih belum mendeteksi keberadaan para bijū yangseharusnya telah mendatanginya. Kurama juga sama-sama tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka. Kondisi asing ini membuatnya resah dan Naruto merasakan bahaya yang merangkak datang mendekatinya. Bahaya yang tak hanya berupa bijū, namun sesuatu yang lebih besar dari mereka.

Sebelumnya, ia mungkin akan berpikir--jika dalang di balik semua ini adalah Ōtsutsuki, maka kemungkinan besar para bijū yang sedang bersembunyi telah ditangkap olehnya. Namun, sejak mendarat di dimensi ini, Kurama selalu memberi tahunya bahwa para bijū masih ada dan sedang bersembunyi seperti ketika dulu belum ada seorang Jinchūriki. Jadi, ketiadaan aura mereka membuat Naruto was-was dan resah.

Menggelengkan kepala, ia terus melangkah mengikuti tiga ninja Suna ini. Naruto akan terus menunggu kedatangan bijū tersebut dan akan mengalihkannya ke padang pasir jauh dari pusat permukiman sebelum mengirimkan pesan untuk Sasuke. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke mampu mencapai Sunagakure dengan cepat jika ia mau. Ia bisa menggunakan Susanō untuk berpergian dengan kecepatan yang tidak sedikit dan tak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan chakra karena chakra yang digunakan juga lebih efisien dibandingkan dengan chakra yang diperlukan untuk perjalanan antar dimensi.

Inilah mengapa Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan keberadaannya yang berada di luar jangkauan sang Uchiha. Sasuke bisa langsung menghampirinya ketika tahu lokasi keberadaan Naruto. Kondisi tersebut membuat sang wanita Uzumaki berpikir bahwa ia tidak perlu berada di dekat sahabatnya. Bahkan, untuk sekarang, ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik seperti ini ...

Dengan kau yang terus lari darinya?

Naruto segera menggeleng, mengenyahkan masalah itu jauh-jauh. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan asing tersebut ketika bahaya besar tengah menghadangnya. Setidaknya, begitulah pikiran ideal Naruto--menolak fakta bahwa di malam hari ia masih selalu memimpikan sosok tersebut. Mimpinya tidak lagi hanya tentang Sasuke yang tergolek tak bernyawa, namun juga tentang malam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Ia benar-benar tak bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari sahabatnya meskipun logikanya menginginkan yang demikian.

Dengan bahaya yang semakin mengancam, mau tidak mau Naruto semakin takut dan khawatir dengan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan gagal lagi seperti saat pertamanya. Ia takut jika mereka yang berharga untuknya kembali tumbang di medan pertarungan--dengan luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan dan kucuran darah yang tak mampu dihentikan.

Kemudian untuk mimpi lainnya tentang malam itu ...

Naruto mencubit lengannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar harus berhenti memikirkannya. Kenapa Sasuke selalu memenuhi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini? Kesulitan yang dihadapi Naruto dalam mengenyahkan memori itu dari kepalanya hanya karena ia yang baru pertama kali merasakannya, bukan? Naruto yakin ia masih terus terngiang karena itulah saat pertamanya--bukan karena ia yang melakukannya bersama Sasuke.

Bukan.

Sasuke tidak mengambil andil besar dalam konflik batin Naruto yang menyesakkan ini--konflik batin yang membuatnya ingin menciptakan bunshin untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri karena terlalu ceroboh dan mengikuti permainan Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengambil andil besar dalam kecamuk di kepala Naruto.

Naruto sangat ... yakin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mulai melihat sebuah dinding besar yang melingkari pemukiman di tengah-tengah padang pasir. Ia segera mengenalinya sebagai tatanan wilayah khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Suna. Lamunannya tadi sepertinya membuat Naruto begitu terlarut dalam kepalanya sendiri sampai lupa bahwa mereka sudah berjalan selama berjam-jam.

Tiga orang shinobi Suna--dengan tiga orang bunshin--yang berjalan bersamanya membalas lambaian tangan dari rekannya yang sedang bertugas jaga. Mereka bertukar sapa kilat dan bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum melayangkan pandangan pada Naruto, melihatnya dengan tatapan meneliti sebelum kemudian mengerjap dan melebarkan mata.

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, Naruro hanya mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Bisakah kalian membiarkanku langsung masuk saja tanpa pemindaian yang merepotkan?"

Dua orang penjaga itu menelan salivanya, kemudian berujar, "Uh, Kazekage tidak ingin--"

"Aku mengerti," potongnya cepat. Senyum jahil itu sudah tercetak di bibirnya. Ia mengerling pada tiga orang shinobi yang datang bersamanya. "Beritahu dia seperti apa yang tadi kubilang."

Mengangguk singkat, rombongan itu segera masuk ke dalam sana. Mereka sedikit mengerling ke belakang, bertanya-tanya mengenai kehadiran sosok wanita asing yang entah mengapa membuat mereka ingin menghormatinya. Alasannya bukan karena ia yang terlihat begitu santai ketika membicarakan pemimpin mereka--sang Kazekage. Namun, juga karena kerendahan hatinya dan sorot peduli yang terlihat tulus di mata biru kristal itu ketika ia membantu mereka.

Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuat mereka bertanya-tanya--hal itu terkait dengan rupa sang wanita asing yang tampak familier dengan seorang pahlawan yang amat dikenal hampir oleh seluruh orang;Uzumaki Naruto.

"Matsuri, kau yakin dia adalah Naruto-sama? Apakah kau lupa dia sudah meninggal?" oceh rekan sang Kunoichi ketika mereka berjalanan menyusuri desa menuju kediaman Kazekage dan Divisi Interogasi.

"Apakah kau juga lupa bahwa dia adalah laki-laki?!" protes seseorang yang lainnya.

Matsuri memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian tidak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, berbeda denganku. Dia punya ... aura dan pembawaan yang sama! Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi tenang. Apakah kalian tidak mencurigai rambut pirang dan tanda lahir di kedua pipinya itu?" ungkapnya membela diri. Ekspresi ragu di wajah kedua rekannya membuat Matsuri menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Perlu kalian ingat, Naruto-sama adalah shinobi yang sangat hebat. Kita tidak tahu banyak tentang dia. Tapi, kita tahu bahwa shinobi yang begitu hebat selalu punya kecenderungan untuk kembali dari kematian. Mereka sulit untuk mati. Kemudian, tentang dia yang dulunya laki-laki ... "

Seorang lelaki dengan torehan cat di wajahnya tergelak. "Ha! Kau tidak tahu."

Matsuri tampak tidak terganggu dengan ledekan itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam, seolah sedang tenggelam dalam kalkulasi pikiran yang begitu rumit.

Detik selanjutnya ia menjentikkan jari dan menoleh pada kedua rekannya dengan binar mata yang tidak biasa.

"Gaara-sama dan Naruto-sama adalah teman dekat. Gaara-sama juga sangat menghargai dia. Kemudian, sampai saat ini dia belum juga menikah. Kalian tahu apa artinya?" tanyanya dengan suara penuh misteri. Kedua rekannya hanya memandang sang Kunoichi dengan aneh. "Bagaimana jika selama ini dia memang perempuan dan merupakan kekasih tersembunyi Gaara-sama? Teoriku benar-benar fantastis."

"Atau gila."

"Atau tidak waras."

"Bukankah kalimat kalian sama saja?!"

Mereka bertiga berhenti ketika sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan besar. Sementara kedua rekannya terus berjalan ke barat, Matsuri mengambil napas dalam sebelum melangkahkan ke dalam bangunan pusat tersebut. Dulu, pasca kematian Uzumaki Naruto, ia tahu bahwa Gaara sangatlah berduka dan kembali mengalami kesulitan tidur selama lebih dari dua tahun. Ia tahu bahwa pemimpin desanya begitu berat dalam menerima kematian sosok yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Dengan datangnya wanita asing itu, Matsuri harap sang Kazekage mampu terobati sepenuhnya. Sebab, ia yakin wanita yang telah membantunya tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

 **oOo**

Berita kematian Harono Sakura telah sampai di telinga Gaara sejak beberapa hari lalu--langsung dari Temari yang tengah berkunjung ke Suna untuk mengantarkan benih tumbuhan rempah-rempah yang biasa ditanam di hutan keluarga Nara. Kala itu, ia hanya mampu menatap wajah kakak perempuannya dengan pandangan kosong. Kematian seorang ninja adalah hal biasa. Namun, kematian seorang ninja yang cukup ia kenal jelas-jelas bukan hal yang normal karena kebanyakan ninja yang dikenal olehnya adalah mereka yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Berita yang cukup mengejutkan ini membuat Gaara mematung selama sesaat, hingga kemudian Temari memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kazekage itu.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Temari segera melepas jubah berpergiannya dan mendaratkan diri di atas sofa. Napasnya terdengar lelah ketika ia menyuruh Gaara duduk untuk mendengarkan cerita kejadian yang baru saja menimpa Konoha. Ia membicarakan tentang Sakura yang terbunuh dalam penyerangan Sora malam itu dan kedatangan sosok wanita yang disebut Hokage sebagai Naruto. Temari yang tidak tahu apa pun mengenai identitas Naruto tentunya menganggap informasi itu konyol karena yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita. Hingga kemudian Shikamaru menjelaskan padanya bahwa selama ini Naruto memang perempuan dan dengan sengaja menyembunyikan gendernya.

Gaara mendengarkan semuanya dan saat ini ia masih memikirkannya. Berita tersebut cukup mengejutkan sampai membuatnya beberapa kali salah mengisi dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus pada Naruto. Naruto yang masih hidup, jauh di luar sana. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto tidak langsung kembali ke Konoha jika ternyata ia masih hidup. Kenapa pula ia merasa harus memalsukan kematiannya?

Keadaan di mana Naruto yang meninggalkan desa begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa pun mengenai ketiadaannya terdengar begitu janggal di telinga Gaara. Naruto bukan orang yang akan lari tanpa penjelasan. Ia amat tidak mengerti dan sangat ingin menanyakan langsung padanya ketika Matsuri datang ke kantor dan memberi tahunya bahwa seseorang yang bernama Kurona sedang menunggunya di gerbang utama.

Ia yang belum mengetahui identitas asli Kurona pun segera membayangkan sosok berambut merah panjang dengan dua telinga rubah di kepala. Kehadiran sosok itu untuk menemuinya terdengar bagaikan alarm bagi Gaara, seakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Matsuri yang melihat Gaara tidak segera meresponnya pun langsung was-was. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk memberi tahu sang Kazekage bahwa orang tersebut sebenarnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto, tapi langsung urung begitu melihat Gaara bangkit dan mengangguk padanya sebelum menyuruhnya pergi.

Lelaki itu melesat keluar dari kantor tanpa repot-repot mengenakkan topi Kage. Di luar sana, matahari sudah mulai terbenam--menghasilkan semburat jingga di cakrawala. Mendapatkan berita buruk di waktu petang yang damai terdengar begitu mengganggu. Akhir-akhir ini ia telah mendapatkan banyak berita buruk seperti halnya berita tentang para shinobi Suna yang terluka akibat misi penangkapan Sora.

Kehidupan damai yang selama tujuh tahun ini telah mereka capai berhasil menurunkan angka kematian shinobi dengan cukup drastis. Ia tidak mau kejadian di masa lalu--di mana tiap harinya hampir selalu ada shinobi yang gugur--kembali terulang.

Masih diberatkan oleh pemikiran tersebut, Gaara akhirnya melihat gerbang utama tepat di depan matanya. Beberapa shinobi yang sedang bertugas jaga di dekat sana segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala hormat pada sang Kazekage sebelum mengonfirmasi bahwa ada seorang wanita yang menunggunya di luar. Gaara berterima kasih dan segera bergegas ke luar.

Pemandangan itu berada tepat di depan matanya. Ia mendapati seorang wanita bersurai pirang keemasan dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna jingga serta celana tiga per empat berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan jubah putih bercorak api warna merah. Alas kakinya menyatu dengan celana itu dan ia tampak begitu rileks saat sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang shinobi yang sedang bertugas jaga di sana.

Kedatangan Gaara yang telah dirasakan olehnya membuatnya langsung menoleh. Gaara melihat senyum khas itu tercipta di bibir sosok tersebut, diiringi dengan lambaian tangan.

"Gaara! Bolehkan aku masuk?" serunya riang.

Gaara merasakan tenggorokannya yang mengering tiba-tiba, sampai kemudian ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

"Aa. Mari berbincang di dalam."

Senyum lebar itu digantikan dengan seringaian. Gaara melihat Naruto yang menoleh ke arah dua orang shinobi yang tadi sempat mengobrol dengannya.

"Kalian dengar? Aku bisa segera masuk tanpa pemeriksaan yang merepotkan."

Salah seorang di antaranya tertawa gugup. Ia mengerling pada sang Kazekage yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Matanya terpatri pada sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengira kau benar-benar berteman dengan Kazekage-sama ..."

"Sekali-kali kau harus bertanya padanya dan mengobrol," ungkap Naruto dengan senyum miring yang masih menghiasi bibir. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan dan berujar, "Ja," sebelum beranjak dari sana untuk menghampiri Gaara yang masih mematung--tidak tahu harus beraksi seperti apa.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun melengkungkan senyum tulus. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dan langsung menarik lengan Gaara ke dalam rangkulan begitu lelaki berambut merah itu meraih telapak tangannya. Rangkulan tersebut adalah rangkulan yang biasa Naruto lakukan padanya--sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan seorang lelaki terhadap teman baiknya. Kebiasaan ini entah mengapa telah melekat di diri Naruto yang sejak ia mencoba hidup sebagai lelaki di mata orang-orang.

Menepuk punggung Gaara pelan, Naruto pun melepaskan rangkulan. Ia kemudian tergelak ringan. "Kau tidak terlalu kelihatan terkejut."

Mengerjap selagi menatap Naruto lurus-lurus Gaara berujar, "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Temari."

Kini tinggal Naruto yang mengerjap. Senyumnya luntur secara perlahan.

"Temari ada di sini? Apakah Shikamaru juga ikut kemari?"

Ketika Gaara menggeleng, Naruto tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

"Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai Kurona," ungkap lelaki itu.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Ketiadaan jawaban dari Gaara membuat Naruto mengehela napas pendek. Ia memandang kosong pemandangan yang berada di belakang sang Kazekage. Dengan sedikit murung, ia berujar, "Ceritanya panjang."

Ekspresi muram tersebut cukup dipahami Gaara bahwa Naruto tidak ingin memberi tahu di sini. Ia mengangguk singkat selagi memberi gestur pada temannya ini untuk mengobrol saja di dalam. Naruto meresponnya dengan anggukan terima kasih.

Sepanjang langkah mereka menuju kediaman Gaara--yang dekat dengan kantor Kazekage--Naruto memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. Ia mungkin pernah menginjakkan kaki di Negara Angin beberapa kali. Namun, ia belum pernah mengunjungi Suna secara spesifik. Selama ini ia hanya memperhatikan dinding yang melingkari desa yang mayoritas dihuni oleh pengguna elemen angin tersebut karena tidak yakin mampu melewati bagian protokol.

Berbeda dengan Konoha, Naruto tidak memiliki akses khusus ke Suna. Begitupula dengan keempat desa lainnya. Konoha mudah ia susupi karena Naruto sudah kenal betul tiap seluk beluk ataupun kode rahasia tempat tersebut. Kurang lebih sama seperti yang dilakukan Itachi dulu.

Sementara Naruto sibuk memperhatikan tiap arsitektur unik bangunan yang terbuat dari berbagai jenis pasir dan tanah, Gaara sibuk menebak-nebak apa hal yang membawa Naruto kemari. Keadaan tersebut memang cukup langka, bahkan sejak dulu. Naruto hanya akan mengunjunginya untuk berkeliling atau mengajaknya minum ketika terdapat kunjungan politik. Mereka masih sering berkontak lewat pesan sekali-kali. Namun, mendapatinya berkunjung secara tiba-tiba ...

Terakhir kali Naruto melakukannya yakni saat serangan dahsyat sembilan tahun lalu terjadi, saat dunia shinobi kembali terancam, dan saat sebuah pertarungan yang besar tercetus sampai melayangkan banyak nyawa para ninja--termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Jadi, kali ini, apa yang membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk meminta bantuannya? Bukankah di sana sudah ada Sasuke? Atau ... Sasuke juga belum cukup untuk membantunya sehingga ia juga membutuhkan Gaara?

Membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk, Gaara meminta seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk membuatkan minuman. Ia kembali ke ruang depan dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa panjang rumahnya selagi mengedarkan pandangan ke interior rumah Gaara yang tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung--yang artinya hampir sepuluh tahun lalu.

Naruto baru menghentikan lamunannya ketika melihat Gaara yang kembali dan duduk di depannya. Ia memiringkan kepala dengan dahi mengerut, kemudian bertanya, "Kau tinggal sendiri? Di mana Kankuro?"

Melipat tangannya di depan dada, Gaara menyenderkan diri ke punggung sofa. "Dia tinggal bersama keluarganya," ungkapnya pendek. Setelahnya, Gaara memandang Naruto lurus-lurus. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya langsung.

Senyum lemah terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia ikut menyenderkan diri ke punggung kursi.

"Kau benar-benar masih tidak suka basa-basi, ya?" ungkapnya meledek. Ketika Gaara tidak meresponnya, Naruto tergelak pelan. Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Baiklah, Kazekage. Akan kujelaskan."

Selama setengah jam penuh Naruto memberitahukan kondisinya sekarang pada Gaara. Mulai dari ia yang berasal dari dimensi lain, dirinya yang kemungkinan menyatu dengan jiwa 'Naruto' yang berasal dari sini secara tidak sadar, hingga kemungkinan bahwa masih terdapat Ōtsutsuki yang berada di dunia ini dan sedang mengontrol Sora. Ia menjelaskan tentang semua tanda-tanda yang menunjukan keberadaan sang shinobi asing dan juga tentang teori dunia dimensi yang diduga oleh Kurama. Teori tersebut mengenai adanya tiga buah dimensi paralel yang memilik kehidupan yang sama persis.

Dimensi pertama--sebut saja dimensi A, adalah dimensi dunia ini. Dunia di mana Naruto mampu mengalahkan Momoshiki dengan telak dan melindungi dunia shinobi meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Lalu, dimensi kedua--dimensi B--adalah tempat di mana kemenangan berada di tangan Momoshiki dan dunia shinobi sepenuhnya kalah. Kemudian, tentang dimensi C yang merupakan tempat asal Naruto yang sekarang tengah berada di sini dan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Gaara.

Di dunianya, ia mampu mengalahkan Momoshiki, namun dengan usaha yang amat putus asa. Dunia shinobi telah rata dengan tanah dan semua orang telah meninggal kecuali dirinya.

Naruto menjelaskan semuanya kecuali sesuatu menyangkut kematian Sakura dan masalah internalnya dengan Sasuke. Ia memberi tahu Gaara tentang kondisinya yang kemungkinan diburu oleh para bijū dan kejanggalan yang ada karena tidak merasakan keberadaan bijū. Membiarkan Momoshiki yang telah berhasil menghancurkan dunia shinobi kembali berulah dengan memanen buah chakra dari para bijū adalah tindakan buruk. Naruto tidak ingin kejadian tersebut terjadi, namun keadaan yang sekarang sedang merujuk kepada situasi genting itu ...

"Aku ingin memastikan keberadaan mereka. Kurama mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya bijū yang mampu merasakan keberadaanku setelah identitasku terungkap adalah Kurama sendiri--Ekor Sembilan yang lain. Ia kehilangan kontrolnya karena ketidakseimbangan alam dan menghubungi bijū yang lain untuk menyerangku yang dinilai sebagai tiruan. Jika mereka belum bergerak, artinya Kyūbi belum memberi tahu mereka," jelas Naruto pada Gaara. Ia menopang pipinya dengan satu tangan, kemudian bertanya, "Apakah kau tahu keberadaan Shukaku?"

Berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang begitu banyak, Gaara mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas minuman yang berada di meja depannya dan menyesap minuman berkafein itu pelan ketika Naruto dengan sigap bertanya, "Di mana?"

"Apakah kau akan ke sana sendiri?"

Menepuk perutnya, Naruto berujar, "Bersama Kurama."

Senyum samar tercipta di bibir Gaara. Sikap Naruto yang masih sama seperti dulu membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia sangat lega bisa melihat sosok ini lagi. Meskipun mampu menjalani hidup pasca insiden buruk sembilan tahun lalu, Gaara masih menyimpan rasa perih ketika mengingat kematian sang Uzumaki berambut pirang yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Melihatnya hidup dan tengah berdiskusi dengannya--Gaara tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengungkapkan rasa leganya. Ia tidak pandai dalam mengekspresikan sesuatu.

Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membantu sosok ini sebisanya--seperti apa yang dulu selalu ia lakukan.

Angkat bicara untuk memberi tahu Naruto perihal keberadaan Shukaku, ia mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari luar.

Tak selang beberapa saat,Temari melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah--dengan ... ekspresi masam. Tangannya memegang sebuah ponsel dan ia tidak sempat melihat keberadaan Naruto ketika mengulurkan ponselnya pada Gaara. Sementara Gaara menerimanya dengan dahi mengerut, Temari menoleh pada Naruto. Matanya seketika melebar. Ia hendak memanggil nama itu ketika Gaara mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Temari.

Wanita itu merengut sebelum menghampiri Naruto. Kemudian, tepat ketika Temari sudah duduk di sana, suara yang amat familier di telinga Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar dari ponsel tersebut. Gaara sengaja menyetel mode _loudspeaker_ untuk menerima panggilan.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak berada di kantor. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang teramat normal. Pandangan Gaara terpatri pada Naruto yang sedikit kaku. Pandangan matanya mengutarakan kata awas dan--kala itu, Gaara tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto.

" _Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?_ " ungkap sosok itu melalui ponsel. Suaranya terdengar lebih kaku dari biasanya.

Di depan sana, Naruto tetap bungkam dan hanya memandang Gaara dengan was-was.

"Ya," ujar Gaara pendek. Ia kemudian menambahkan, "Temari memberi tahuku."

Helaan napas terdengar dari sana.

" _Bagus_ ," terdapat jeda beberapa saat, seolah sosok itu sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataannya. Hingga kemudian kesunyian itu kembali terisi. " _Tolong hubungi aku jika dia menemuimu."_

Dengan panik, Naruto langsung menggeleng. Ia mengibaskan tangan, memberi gestur pada Gaara untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya. Temari melihat Naruto dengan alis mengerut ketika Gaara dengan tenang membalas suara dari panggilan telepon itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Semakin lama suara itu berbicara, semakin kaku pula suaranya, seolah sosok tersebut sedang menahan marah yang bisa meluap kapan saja.

" _Dia pergi dari Konoha_." kembali terdapat jeda dari sana, jeda yang membuat pandangan Gaara pada Naruto semakin memperlihatkan kata curiga. Namun, Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan masih meminta Gaara untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya. " _Para bijū kemungkinan sedang mengejarnya dan dia butuh bantuanku karena kondisinya yang sedang melemah. Aku harus mengetahui keberadaannya."_

"Kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang memberitahukan keberadaannya jika dia memang membutuhkan bantuanmu? Dia selalu mempercayaimu," ungkap Gaara selagi melihat Naruto yang membuang muka.

Dengusan itu terdengar, kemudian ia berkata, " _Tanyakan saja padanya jika ia menemuimu,"_ dengan nada suara yang kentara sekali memendam rasa marah. " _Aku mengandalkanmu, Kazekage. Sebelumnya, terima kasih."_

Sebelum Gaara sempat membuka mulut untuk menimpali, sambungan telepon telah diakhiri. Temari yang sejak tadi mengamati keadaan segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto dengan kedua alis yang mengerut. Ia menangkap ponsel yang dilemparkan Gaara padanya, namun tatapannya tetap terpatri pada sang Uzumaki.

"Dia memintaku untuk segera menyerahkan panggilan ini pada Gaara ketika aku sedang menunjungi Kankuro yang berada di seberang desa," awal Temari. Nadanya mengalun dengan rasa jengkel dan curiga yang menyatu menjadi satu. Ia duduk mendekati Naruto, kemudian berujar, "Dia terdengar begitu kaku dan mungkin akan membunuhku jika aku tidak segera mengikuti permintaannya. Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?"

Naruto merasakan bagaimana tenggorokannya mengering. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika melihat Temari yang menatapnya lekat. "Kami terlibat argumen kecil dan aku hanya ingin Sasuke berpikir jernih. Bukan masalah besar."

"Dia terdengar begitu frustrasi. Perdebatanmu dengannya tidak pernah sampai membuatnya begitu," timpal Gaara selagi menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. "Kalian tidak pernah bertengkar sejak dia kembali."

Gaara memang teman baiknya, tapi Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa menceritakan segala hal kepada lelaki itu. Masalahnya yang ini begitu personal--sama halnya seperti dulu ketika Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya harus menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sendiri ketika orang lain telah menyerah. Satu-satunya hal yang harus menyelesaikan ini hanyalah ia dan Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto harus bicara pada lelaki itu. Ia tidak bisa melibatkan Gaara dalam masalahnya dan membuat Sasuke melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang Kazekage.

Apakah selama ini ia memang melarikan diri?

Kenapa ia seolah tidak berani untuk menghadapinya lagi sekarang?

Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Bukankah memberi Sasuke waktu berpikir tidak perlu sampai memutus seluruh kontak dengannya?

Kembali merasakan gemuruh itu, Naruto segera berdiri. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai berniat untuk melibatkan Gaara dalam seluruh kepelikan ini?

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lokasi Shukaku," ujar Naruto saat itu. Ia membenarkan jubah yang dipakainya sebelum kembali menatap Gaara. "Beri tahu Sasuke aku sempat kemari. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku harus segera bergegas untuk--"

"Kau menghindarinya," timpal Temari selagi menahan lengan Naruto agar tetap tinggal. "Dia ingin menemuimu dan kau pikir dia takkan meminta kami untuk menahanmu sampai dia tiba?"

Senyum lelah tercipta di bibir merah mudanya. Rasanya seperti kembali di masa itu. Masa di mana Sasuke mengacau dan ia masih tidak percaya bahwa teman baiknya mengacau dan justru ingin menghentikannya. Perbedaannya sekarang adalah orang-orang tidak melihat kekacauan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke. Kesalahan apa yang sedang diperbuat olehnya. Kesalahan apa yang akan menjerumuskan ia dan Naruto ... karena Naruto sendiri merasa bahwa sebagian dirinya berada di jalan yang sama seperti sahabatnya itu.

Bagaimana jika aku tidak mampu untuk menolaknya lagi?

Semua ini begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Konoha," ungkap Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia meraih tangan yang menggenggam lengannya. "Tapi setelah aku memastikan bahwa para bijū baik-baik saja supaya nanti kita bisa mengantisipasi apa mungkin terjadi."

Sorot mata lelah di mata Naruto pada akhirnya dilihat oleh Temari yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia sudah mengetahui cerita Naruto dari Shikamaru--mengenai ia yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan ia yang mengalami kesulitan yang besar karena harus bertahan hidup seorang diri. Apa pun yang menimpa Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto begitu saja. Sejak dulu, Naruto selalu menghadapi Sasuke dengan lantang. Naruto selalu yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Saat ini, Naruto mungkin sedang mencapai titik lelahnya dan ingin sedikit menenangkan diri sebelum kembali menghadapi sang Uchiha dengan kedua tangannya sendiri ...

Tapi, masalah apa yang mampu membuat seseorang seperti Naruto merasa lelah?

Masalah apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin menghindar sampai meminta Gaara untuk tidak memberitahukan ...

Benang merah tercipta di kepala Temari ketika teringat Shikamaru yang telah memberi tahunya sesuatu tentang kematian Sakura. Apakah ini mengenai--

Tentu saja ini mengenai perasaan mereka!

Temari menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan betapa anehnya kedekatan mereka dulu ketika Naruto masih dikenal sebagai lelaki? Orang-orang bahkan sudah berasumsi bahwa mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu yang lebih dari teman. Kemudian, dengan keadaan yang menimpa mereka _sekarang_ ...

Mengambil napas dalam, Temari menahan umpatan di kepalanya. Masalah di antara dua orang itu memang selalu rumit entah kapan dan di mana.

Pantas saja Shikamaru tidak mau menjelaskannya langsung pada Temari. Kerumitan di antara mereka berdua telah mencapai batas toleransi suaminya untuk ikut campur. Ia tidak pernah mahir dalam sesuatu semacam ini.

"Gaara akan memberi tahunya besok setelah kau pergi," ujar Temari pada akhirnya. Ia mengerling pada Gaara untuk memberi isyarat padanya. "Malam ini kau akan beristirahat di sini. Bagaimana, Gaara?"

Gaara yang memang sudah berniat untuk membantu Naruto pun mengangguk. "Kami punya banyak kamar tamu di sini. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Benar sekali. Kami juga punya kamar mandi yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh kumalmu," ungkap Temari selagi tersenyum geli. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di lengan sang Uzumaki selagi menariknya untuk mulai berjalan. "Tidak usah segan dengan temanmu sendiri."

Keputusan dua saudara tersebut cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Temari yang terdengar begitu kesal--karena kelakuan Sasuke, tentu saja--bisa membantunya seperti ini. Belum lagi dengan pertanyaan memojokan yang tadi ia utarakan pada Naruto. Mempercayai teman sudah cukup alami bagi Naruto. Ia tak perlu diberitahu hanya untuk bertindak demikian. Hanya saja, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Temari.

Naruto mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih begitu Gaara memberi tahu bahwa ia takkan mengontak Sasuke hingga Naruto benar-benar pergi esok hari. Kala itu, Gaara tak lagi menanyakan 'masalah' yang terjadi di antara dua sahabat baik tersebut. Jika Naruto ingin menceritakannya, ia sudah melakukan itu sejak tadi. Melihatnya yang terus menghindari pertanyaan tentang Sasuke cukup dijadikan sinyal bagi Gaara untuk berhenti menanyakan masalah tersebut pada Naruto. Ia kemudian membiarkan Temari menunjukan kamar tamu pada sang Uzumaki sementara dirinya kembali ke kantor.

Melihat teman baiknya kembali adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia syukuri. Namun, semua masalah yang hampir selalu merundungnya membuat Gaara tidak kuat hati. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan dukungannya agar Naruto tetap bertahan, jadi inilah satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia lakukan.

Bermasalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke berada dalam deretan terakhir daftar tindakan yang ingin dilakukannya. Tetapi, sebuah pengecualian akan tetap ia buat jika artinya ia mampu membantu Naruto. Konsekuensi tersebut akan ia tanggung secara personal supaya desa tidak ikut terkena imbasnya. Sebab, meskipun dirinya berposisi sebagai Kazekage, ia juga berposisi sebagai teman dari sosok hebat yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel. (Banyak narasi!)

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N :** sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk yg udah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya! maafkan saya yg gabisa bales satu satu. tapi, sungguh, makasih banyak ya! seperti yang kubilang, update-an di future chapter bakal agak lama. salah satunya chapter ini.

tapi, here we go~

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Malam itu, Sasuke terbangun dari tidur dengan penuh peluh dan napas terengah. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar sebelum kemudian bangkit terduduk seraya mengacak rambut dengan frustrasi. Malam ini sudah mencapai malam keenam pasca perginya Naruto dan Sasuke semakin tak bisa mengenyahkan sosok tersebut dari pikirannya.Sejak beberapa hari lalu, ia sudah mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Sasuke telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus tiap masalah desa. Ia juga telah memastikan bahwa semua kekacauan yang sempat terjadi sudah terselesaikan. Mereka tidak lagi mendapati penyusup ataupun serangan mendadak. Perbaikan bangunan yang rusak telah selesaidan para warga yang masuk rumah sakit kini telah menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti sedia kala.

Di samping itu, Sasuke juga mendapatkan informasi dari desa lain bahwa mereka telah berhasil meringkus para anggota Sora sekaligus melumpuhkannya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang terbunuh, namun kebanyakan hanya dilumpuhkan karena banyak di antara mereka yang masih bisa diselamatkan dari pengaruh doping obat yang mempengaruhi mereka semua.

Dengan peningkatan hasil ini, para Kage mampu memastikan bahwa untuk sementara bahaya masih mampu ditekan sehingga tidak perlu ada gerakan ekstrim dalam waktu dekat.

Satu-satunya masalah yang membebani Sasuke adalah hasil operasi yang dilakukan Tsunade terhadap tawanan anggota Sora. Berdasarkan hasil tersebut, dugaan Sasuke terbukti benar. Mereka, para anggota Sora, memiliki pemancar chakra yang membuatnya mampu dikendalikan oleh si pemasang Kuroi Jushinki. Sasuke sudah memperingati desa-desa lain untuk melakukan pemindahan benda tersebut atau bahkan eksekusi pelaku sekalian jika perlu. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti masalah terbesar telah selesai.

Dalang di balik organisasi Sora ini adalah seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dari Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Berita ini amat tidak bagus. Terlebih dengan keadaan yang belum terlalu mereka ketahui. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan sang Ōtsutsuki bergerak. Orang-orang mungkin sama sekali tidak cemas karena belum tahu dengan keadaan ini. Namun, lain halnya dengan Sasuke.

Ia kembali dihantui oleh pertarungan besar itu dan juga tentang kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan kembali kehilangan nyawa.

Sejak sosok tersebut kembali ke dalam hidup Sasuke, ia sudah tidak pernah lagi bermimpi buruk. Namun, akhir-akhir ini--ketika ia sudah tahu pasti siapa musuh mereka--ia kembali bermimpi. Dalam tidurnya, Sasuke kembali melihat bagaimana Naruto terkulai tidak berdaya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia melihat bagaimana benturan hebat itu terjadi dan bagaimana Naruto yang terpental ketika mendorong Sasuke agar ia tidak terkena serangan penghabisan dari sang Ōtsutsuki.

Alih-alih Sasuke, Narutolah yang terkena serangan itu. Ia yang sudah membagikan chakranya untuk melindungi orang lain tak mampu lagi untuk menyembuhkan diri. Luka dalamnya tak bisa diperbaiki dan ia hanya tersenyum miring pada Sasuke selagi mengajaknya untuk meluncurkan serangan terakhir terhadap musuh--ketika kondisinya sendiri sudah benar-benar kritis.

Kemudian, ketika segalanya selesai, ketika kemenangan telah berhasil mereka raih, Naruto tumbang di sampingnya. Sasuke dengan refleks segera meraih Naruto yang sudah terkulai lemas. Suara sorak sorai terasa berdengung di telinga sang Uchiha, ia kemudian menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana Naruto yang menutup mata secara perlahan. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak mampu didengar Sasuke. Namun, ia mampu membaca gerakan mulut itu.

Naruto memintanya untuk tetap hidup.

Ia memintanya untuk tetap hidup dan Sasuke melakukannya meski ia sudah teramat berantakan di tahun-tahun pertama pasca kematian Naruto.

Malam itu, Sasuke duduk dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram rambutnya. Masa-masa gelap pasca kematian Naruto kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia sangat ingat bagaimana kekalutan membuat ia pergi dari desa tepat setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Saat itu, tidak ada yang berani mencegah Sasuke. Kakashi dan Sakura amat berduka, namun Sasuke tidak mampu berada di desa yang telah membawa banyak mimpi buruk untuknya. Ia kembali berkelana, menapakkan kaki di seluruh wilayah Elemental Nations selagi melenyapkan para nukenin dan kriminal yang masih berulah--menyia-nyiakan hidupnya setelah Naruto menyelamatkan mereka.

Sasuke sangat marah dan ia hanya menganggap lalu ucapan terima kasih orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung ia bantu dalam misi membunuh para nukenin. Sasuke menghabisi para kriminal tanpa pandang bulu. Semua permohonan maaf yang mereka ucapkan pada Sasuke tidak terdengar di telinganya dan--ya, Sasuke memang sedingin itu. Ia hanya memberi kesempatan mereka sekali saja untuk pergi dan melarikan diri.

Namun, segalanya hanya formalitas karena pada akhirnya Sasuke akan tetap membunuh mereka ketika mereka kembali berulah untuk kedua kali. Memberi orang lain kesempatan kedua adalah bentuk penghargaan untuk Naruto. Sasuke melakukannya karena ia masih mengingat kelakuan sang Uzumaki.

Kadar toleransi Sasuke terhadap suatu kesalahan tidaklah lama. Ia hanya memberi kesempatan sekali untuk mereka yang lepas dari genggamannya. Kemudian, jika mereka kembali berulah dan tertangkap olehnya, ia akan segera mengakhiri hidup para berandal itu. Orang lain mungkin melihatnya sebagai pahlawan karena ikut membantu menjalankan misi. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak merasa demikian.

Ia melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan rasa marah terhadap mereka yang seolah tidak menghargai Naruto.

Sudah banyak nyawa yang berakhir di tangannya. Selain itu, seolah masih tidak cukup, Sasuke mulai mencoba pelampiasan lain ketika emosinya terasa terkikis secara perlahan-lahan. Ia mulai menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan malam. Awalnya, ia hanya duduk di sana selagi melihat keramaian dan mendengarkan alunan lagu yang membuat telinganya berdenyut nyeri. Sampai kemudian orang-orang mulai menaruh perhatian padanya dan para wanita mulai melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengusir mereka jauh-jauh. Namun, seiring dengan keseringannya mengunjungi tempat-tempat semacam itu, Sasuke mulai berpikir sesuatu semacam; apa salahnya memanfaatkan mereka? Bukankah mereka sendiri yang mendekatinya dengan sika rela?

Dari situlah Sasuke mulai tenggelam dalam kehidupan yang jelas-jelas bukan kehidupannya. Ia membunuh para kriminal di siang hari dan meninggalkan seorang wanita--yang telah menghabiskan malam bersamanya--di pagi hari. Sasuke tidak pernah repot mengingat nama mereka. Ketika melakukannya pun ia tidak repot-repot menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, sementara sosok yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya sudah tak lagi dibalut oleh sehelai kain pun.

Bagi mereka yang masih mampu berpikir dengan baik, pasti akan langsung mengecam perilaku Sasuke yang amat kurang ajar. Meskipun begitu, para wanita masih ada saja yang bersedia menemaninya. Mereka mungkin tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah rusak akibat pertarungan terakhirnya. Hal tersebut secara tidak langsung membuat mereka berpikir bahwa sang Uchiha _mungkin_ bisa luluh pada mereka hanya dengan menghabiskan malam bersama.

Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Sasuke yang hampir tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan.

Pemikiran mereka yang demikian terdengar begitu bodoh karena Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa diraih oleh orang terdekatnya sekalipun kala itu. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan arah dan sama sekali tidak merasakan kelegaan setelah mencoba menyelamatkan seseorang. Rasa terima kasih yang ia peroleh tidak sampai ke dalam dirinya dan respon yang ia berikan hanyalah anggukan kepala.

Sasuke tak lagi merasakan kehangatan ketika melihat orang lain berterima kasih dan tersenyum padanya.

Ia merasa kosong.

Sasuke mengabulkan keinginan Naruto untuk tetap hidup. Ia mengabulkan pesan Naruto untuk tidak mengacau di dunia shinobi. Tetapi, Naruto tidak memintanya untuk tidak mengacaukan dirinya sendiri--seketika membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat itu sudah memenuhi apa yang diminta sahabatnya.

Ia melakukan tugas sebagai shinobi yang melindungi desa. Tetapi, di saat yang sama ia juga mulai kehilangan jati dirinya.

Sasuke tenggelam terlalu dalam di lautan darah para musuh dan juga kepuasan sesaat yang ia dapatkan ketika menghabiskan waktunya bersama wanita asing yang tidak ia ketahui--dan tidak ingin ia ketahui namanya.

Hingga kemudian, Kakashi melihat betapa rusaknya Sasuke. Sang Rokudaime kemudian memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Posisi Kakashi sebagai Hokage membuat Sasuke terpaksa menuruti permintaannya. Ia kembali ke sana dengan tatapan yang kosong dan dingin yang sama seperti saat ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Orochimaru guna membunuh Itachi. Ekspresinya begitu kaku ketika ia membaca surat dari Naruto. Perlu waktu satu bulan baginya untuk kembali menemui Kakashi dan memintanya untuk memberi tahu segala pengetahuan yang harus dimiliki seorang Hokage.

Setengah tahun setelahnya, Sasuke mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di Konoha. Ia meninggalkan kebiasaan tak sehat tersebut di belakang. Katana miliknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan dan ia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke tempat-tempat hiburan malam. Harapan para wanita yang melemparkan diri pada Sasuke langsung pudar, terlebih ketika berita pernikahannya menyebar hampir ke seluruh penjuru negeri.

Namun, sebuah pernikahan pun masih tak mampu mengembalikan hidup Sasuke seperti ketika Naruto masih hidup. Ia masih berupa wadah kosong yang tidak akan pernah lagi terisi. Kondisi yang demikian berlangsung lama sampai kemudian Sarada hadir di hidupnya.

Sasuke mulai sedikit sembuh meskipun sifat dingin dan jauhnya masih tetap ada. Namun, setidaknya, ketika bersama Sarada, Sasuke mampu merasakan sepercik kehangatan itu lagi. Ia mulai merasa harus berterima kasih pada Sakura dan mulai menghargainya, meski Sasuke tetap tidak mampu memberinya lebih--bahkan hingga helaan napas terakhir sang ninja medis. Satu-satunya sosok yang mampu mengembalikan hidupnya seperti sedia kala hanyalah sosok yang dengan sangat tiba-tiba memunculkan diri dalam rupa sang istri.

Penderitaannya berlangsung selama hampir sembilan tahun, namun ia tak memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu minggu untuk kembali mendapatkan hidupnya setelah sosok itu hadir. Tak seperti beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke akhirnya kembali mampu merasakan berbagai emosi yang dulu sempat meninggalkannya. Ia tidak lagi kosong. Ia kembali mampu merasakan senang, kecewa, khawatir, jengkel, marah, dan bahkan ... hasrat yang menggebu ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

Kembali merasakan Naruto yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya membuat Sasuke kembali teringat kekosongan itu. Mimpi tentang kematian Naruto di tangan sang Ōtsutsuki begitu membuatnya takut. Ia sudah mencoba mencari Naruto melalui _summon_ elangnya. Tetapi, ia tak mendapatkan informasi apa pun. Kehadiran Naruto seolah menghilang begitu saja. Sasuke sendiri sudah hampir mencapai titik yang membuatnya begitu ingin berkelana ke luar sana hanya untuk mencari orang yang selama ini tidak mau enyah dari dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke merasakan kejanggalan besar di sini. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto sengaja bersembunyi darinya.

Tetapi, kenapa?

Kenapa ketika segalanya hampir terasa benar, Naruto memutuskan untuk merusaknya? Kenapa Naruto mempersulitnya? Inikah balasan dari tindakannya di masa lalu ketika ia terus menghindar dari Naruto?

Menarik rambut dengan kalut, Sasuke melepas kaus panjang yang tengah ia pakai. Ia merangkak turun dari ranjang, menyambar handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya--bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara ledakan yang membuat jam dinding di kamarnya terjatuh dengan suara krak yang cukup keras.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke merasakan gelombang chakra yang teramat besar yang seketika membuat kedua matanya melebar. Ia segera menyambar kemeja yang tersampir di gantungan pakaian, mengenakannya kilat, dan keluar melalui jendela dengan tangan memegang kantong senjata dan juga katana.

Ketika keluar dari rumah, Sasuke mendengar raungan itu. Raungan buas yang tidak hanya berasal dari seekor bijū, namun sembilan dari mereka. Kerusakan terjadi di mana-mana dan tanah terasa bergetar ketika mereka kembali meraung selagi mengibaskan ekor untuk meluluhlantakkan semua bangunan lurus dengan tanah. Teriakan panik dan ketakutan melingkupi udara. Gelombang ancaman yang amat kental membuat sebagaian besar orang terpaku dan hanya mampu melihat dan menunggu sosok-sosok yang menyerupai monster melenyapkan nyawa mereka.

Kedamaian malam Konoha terpecah ketika para bijū menyerang entah dari mana. Orang-orang kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temannya ketika mereka tengah tertidur lelap. Kala itu, seluruh indra dalam tubuh Sasuke menajam. Ia melihat dan merasakan segalanya dengan sangat jelas. Ichibi yang menenggelamkan sebagaian besar area dengan pasir. Nibi yang mencakar bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Isobu yang membanjiri tanah dengan gelombang air. Hingga Kyūbi yang mengibaskan ekornya dengan liar.

Para shinobi yang sudah terlatih untuk tanggap telah menyebar guna mengevakuasi warga. Mereka bertindak tanpa arahan langsung dari atasannya. Ketakutan melanda mereka semua--terutama mereka yang tidak pernah menghadapi bahaya sebesar ini secara langsung. Tetapi, tanggung jawab memaksa mereka untuk tetap bergerak guna melaksanakan tugas.Teriakan untuk tetap tenang terdengar di mana-mana. Para shinobi berusaha keras untuk mengarahkan para warga ke tempat yang lebih aman di bawah sana. Di sebuah area yang telah dibangun khusus oleh sang Nanadaime jika sewaktu-waktu insiden hebat melanda Konoha.

Bentrok antar jutsu mewarnai udara ketika Anbu dan juga Pasukan Polisi mencoba mendorong mundur para bijū. Mereka melancarkan serangan serentak yang terkordinasi dan berusaha menahan pergerakan bijū menggunakan _barrier_ Shinsienjin seperti yang dulu digunakan Orochimaru untuk memerangkap Sandaime. Sayangnya, _barrier_ tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan gelombang kekuatan yang dihasilkan para bijū.

Para Anbu dan Pasukan Polisi terpental di udara ketika tanah kembali bergetar akibat raungan serta pertahanan diri para bijū. Bentrok yang begitu hebat mendorong hancurnya berbagai bangunan yang masih ada. Puing-puing berjatuhan dan debu-debu meliputi udara.

Ketidakmampuan Anbu dan Polisi untuk menahan pergerakan para bijū memaksa para jōnin untuk mulai bergerak. Mereka melancarkan serangan guna meminimalisir kerusakan yang dibuat para bijū, bersamaan dengan kesembilan sumber chakra yang mulai memusatkan energi di masing-masing mulutnya--membentuk bulatan keunguan pekat yang terus membesar seiring dengan banyaknya chakra yang disalurkan ke dalam sana.

Segala yang disaksikan dan dirasakan Sasuke berlangsung tidak sampai lima detik. Semua kerusakan yang ada langsung menyambutnya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah. Berbagai serangan bertahan para shinobi berterbangan di langit dini hari begitu Sasuke menghirup udara yang telah diliputi oleh kepanikan. Meskipun begitu, segala sesuatu seakan melambat sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih lama dari waktu yang asli.

Sasuke baru tersentak saat mendengar suara familier dari bentukan bijū-dama. Matanya menangkap bulatan besar yang siap meluluhlantakkan desanya. Dengan adanya penandangan itu, Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya sebelum ia sempat memproses apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Kakinya mengayun untuk berlari sementara mata kanannya berkilat kemerahan. Posisinya cukup jauh dari pusat kerusakan, namun hal itu bukanlah masalah. Sasuke merasakan chakra keunguan yang melingkupi dirinya dan di detik selanjutnya ia tidak lagi menapak pada tanah. Sasuke telah berdiri di pusat kepala Susanō bentuk sempurna. Jauh di depan sana, bulatan keunguan yang akan menghancurkan Konoha telah siap diluncurkan. Waktu yang tersisa amatlah tipis dan Sasuke tidak punya cukup waktu untuk sampai ke sana dengan menggunakan metode sederhana.

Para shinobi yang berada di lapangan hanya bisa berdiri di kedua kakinya yang bergetar. Sorot mata mereka memperlihatkan ketakutan yang mendalam dan mereka kelihatan sudah siap mati ketika bijū-dama diluncurkan secara serentak-- bersamaan dengan hadirnya _humanoid_ chakra keunguan di udara secara tiba-tiba.

Segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat ketika Susanō mengayunkan kaki untuk mengirim serangan penghabisan jauh dari jangkauan desa. Gerakannya dilengkapi dengan ayunan pedang yang membelah bulatan mematikan itu selagi mengirimnya menjauh. Para shinobi tidak mampu melihat rincian apa yang terjadi karena mereka hanya mendengar ledakan keras jauh dari arah desa begitu mereka mengerjapkan mata.

Bahaya yang tadi berada tepat di depan pelupuk mata kini telah lenyap. Meskipun begitu, efek ledakan kembali membuat tanah bergetar dan membuat beberapa puing-puing bangunan kembali berjatuhan. Semua orang menghela napas lega ketika melihat sang Hokage Ketujuh berdiri di antara mereka dan para monster chakra. Kehadirannya yang menguarkan kekuatan setara dengan para bijū entah mengapa berhasil membuat mereka tenang di sela keterpakuan serta ketakjuban yang luar biasa.

Mereka membuka mata lebar-lebar ketika menyaksikan sang pemimpin berada dalam kekuatan penuh untuk melindungi desa. Selama ini, hampir tak ada orang yang pernah melihat Hokage mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesar matanya--kekuatan yang hanya mampu dihasilkan oleh dōjutsu terkuat, Mangekyō Sharingan. Sasuke begitu jarang menggunakan Susanō. Maka dari itu, ketakjuban di tiap mata para shinobi seharusnya bisa dimaklumi.

Dalam pandangan Sasuke sendiri, ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal dalam diri para bijū. Kejanggalan tersebut bersumber dari mata mereka yang seragam alih-alih berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka semua memiliki mata keunguan berbentuk spiral yang amat dikenali Sasuke.

Para bijū dikendalikan oleh seorang pengguna rinnegan yang jelas-jelas bukan Sasuke.

Mengedarkan pandangan, Sasuke mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok yang mengendalikan mereka. Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat menemukanya ketika kesembilan bijū kembali meraung marah dan mulai bergerak. Mereka kembali mengibaskan ekor ataupun mengeluarkan berbagai teknik spesial lain--tetapi, tak seperti tadi, Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka akan memastikan bahwa Konoha tidak dirusak lebih jauh lagi.

Menggunakan Susanō, Sasuke mencengkeram masing-masing ekor bijū menggunakan satu tangan sebelum malemparnya ke udara--tepat ke arah hutan yang berada jauh dari Konoha. Ia kemudian melayangkan tendangan ataupun pukulan yang sama-sama membuat mereka berakhir jatuh di luar desa. Suara debaman keras yang diiringi getaran tanah untuk sekian kalinya kembali tercipta. Sasuke segera meluncur menghampiri mereka untuk melumpuhkan. Ia menyabetkan pedang, membidikkan gumpalan-gumpalan api, dan melayangkan tinju pada tiap chakra berbentuk hewan raksasa itu.

Ketika Hachibi hendak melakukan putaran penuh, Sasuke segera melemparkan pedangnya tepat di moncong sang gurita--sama seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Kyūbi ketika ia bertarung dengan Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke membenturkan masing-masing kepala Ichibi dan Kyūbi yang mencoba menyerangnya--bersamaan dengan Gobi yang menancapkan ekornya di bahu Susanō untuk menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

Mengerutkan dahi tidak suka, Sasuke mengenyahkan Gobi dengan balas _menghujamkan_ bilah pedang tepat di kepala sang bijū. Membunuh mereka adalah ketidakmungkinan. Bijū sudah digariskan untuk menjadi makhluk abadi. Menyakiti mereka terus menerus juga akan tidak terlalu berguna. Namun, setidaknya, mereka telah melemah sehingga pergerakannya menjadi lambat.

Di sekeliling Sasuke, para bijū telah kembali tergolek di atas tanah. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk segera melempar mereka ke udara dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada selagi menggumamkan kata 'Chibaku Tensei'. Menurut prediksinya, para bijū ini sedang tidak mencapai kekuatan penuh. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun mereka jelas-jelas tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaik. Menangani mereka terasa cukup mudah bagi Sasuke dan kini ia sedang bergerak mundur selagi memperhatikan gumpalan-gumpalan tanah menyegel tubuh para monster chakra itu.

Selagi memperhatikannya, Sasuke mengaktifkan rinnegan. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu untuk menghilangkan kontrol yang menjerat mereka. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tidak berjalan dengan lancar begitu Sasuke merasakan sengatan sakit di mata kirinya setelah mencoba mengambil alih kontrol. Genjutsu yang terpasang di mata para bijū sangatlah kuat. Mereka mungkin mampu disegel ke dalam bulatan raksasa yang menyerupai bulan, namun rasanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga mereka kembali meraung marah dan menghancurkan segel seperti saat Kyūbi mencoba melawan Pein.

Setelah mereka tersegel dengan sempurna beberapa saat kemudian, pemikiran mengenai mereka yang akan mencoba mendesak keluar berhasil membuat Sasuke was-was. Ia harus mencari alternatif lain untuk mencegah hal tersebut--hingga kemudian gagasan itu terngiang di kepalanya.

Sasuke segera mengenyahkannya dan kembali mencari ide lain. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan solusi alternatif yang lebih baik dari apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke menarik kesembilan bijū yang telah tersegel untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian memasang segel tangan yang secara spontan membuat para bijū mengalirkan energinya ke dalam Susanō--teknik yang sama seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan di Lembah Akhir ketika sedang melawan Naruto.

Gelombang energi seketika membanjiri diri Sasuke. Ia merasa lebih awas dan kuat hingga kemudian rasa sakit tersebut menimpanya tepat setelah ia melepaskan Susanō. Seluruh energi besar dari bijū menghantam Sasuke di satu titik chakranya. Ia jatuh di atas kedua lutut, napasnya sedikit terengah dan ia mencoba berkonsentrasi mati-matian agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Mengontrol kekuatan sebesar ini bukanlah tindakan mudah. Meskipun kekuatan para bijū tadi tidak berada dalam kondisi penuh, namun apa yang diterima Sasuke sekarang tetap saja terlampau besar.

Merasakannya membuat Sasuke mengingat Naruto, seketika membuat is kembali diliputi rasa khawatir yang begitu besar. Berdiri di kedua kakinya, Sasuke merasakan kehadiran orang-orang yang tengah datang menghampiri. Mereka kemudian mendarat di masing-masing sisi Sasuke hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengatasi semuanya--sendiri," ujar Kakashi yang berada tepat di samping kanannya. Ia tengah mengamati sembilan bulatan besar yang menggantung di udara. Matanya memicing.

Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, dan beberapa orang orang lainnya tengah memperhatikan hal yang sama. Dahi mereka mengerut dalam. Pemandangan ini sangatlah langka, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke ingat bahwa mereka tidak pernah menyaksikan segel chibaku tensei secara langsung dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Terlebih mereka yang merupakan generasi baru.

Menoleh pada Kakashi, Sasuke berujar, "Aku harus mencari Naruto," bersamaan dengan munculnya belahan hitam di udara.

Semua kepala segera menoleh melihat pemandangan asing tersebut. Mereka menatapnya dengan was-was ketika seseorang keluar dari sana. Sosok itu berpakaian serba putih dengan kulit seputih susu. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru pucat terikat di belakang kepala, sedangkan tangannya memegang sesuatu yang menyerupai alat pancing berwarna merah menyala. Kedua mata putih sosok tersebut memandang para shinobi dengan main-main. Ia tersenyum mengejek ketika mendapati Sasuke yang menajamkan pandangan dan menatapnya waspada.

"Kau sudah sedikit terlambat, Makhluk Rendahan," ungkap sosok tersebut selagi melayang di udara dengan gerakan lambat.

Ia mendarat tepat di hadapan Sasuke--berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja dari tempat sang Uchiha berdiri. Aura mengancamnya terasa begitu kental. Namun, Sasuke tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang telah mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah tepat setelah sosok tersebut mendarat tak jauh dari mereka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang amat dingin.

Sosok tersebut tertawa. Ia melangkah mundur dan merentangkan tangannya dengan sombong.

"Ōtsutsuki Urashiki," nyatanya dengan senyum paling memuakkan. "Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melakukan ini ..."

Ia melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata normal sebelum kemudian mengayunkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan alat pancing lurus ke arah Kakashi. Gerakan Urashiki yang mampu ditangkap oleh sharingan pun segera ditangkis oleh Sasuke. Ia melempar katana sebelum menggantikan katana dengan dirinya sendiri--membuatnya berada tepat di hadapan sang makhluk asing. Sasuke menendang tangan Urashiki yang memegang alat tersebut dan mengayunkan sebelah kakinya yang lain tepat di dada. Benturan keras terjadi ketika Urashiki menahan hantaman itu menggunakan lengan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bergumam, "Hoh?" dan melompat mundur ke belakang.

Bilah merah yang mencurigakan jatuh tepat di samping Sasuke ketika ia mendaratkan diri. Mata merahnya menatap tajam sang lawan.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" tanyanya dingin. Senyum miring yang dilihatnya membuat Sasuke berujar, "Katakan jika kau tak ingin kehilangan kepalamu."

"Kau punya nyali juga , Makhluk Rendahan," ejeknya selagi kembali melayang di udara. Belahan hitam itu kembali muncul di belakangnya. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk main-main di sini. Kepentinganku untuk mengulur waktu sudah selesai. Wanita Rubah itu pasti sudah ditaklukkan olehnya. Kau sudah terlambat."

Dengan begitu, ia menghilang melalui celah hitam yang diduga Sasuke sebagai pintu antar dimensi. Perkataan Urashiki terngiang di kepalanya.

Wanita Rubah ...

Rahangnya mengeras. Sasuke segera bergegas untuk pergi dari sana ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Naruto tidak bisa dilacak. Chakranya tertutup oleh jiwa rubah kuno itu. Aku sudah mencobanya."

"Aku merasakannya--" _Karena sebagian kekuatan Kyūbi berada dalam tubuhku._ "--tolong pastikan Sarada baik-baik saja. Aku akan segera kembali."

Mengerling pada Shikamaru untuk mengurus segala kerusakan yang ada, Sasuke sudah menghilang sebelum siapa pun yang berada di sana mampu melihatnya pergi. Kakashi menatap udara kosong dengan cemas ketika suara feminin seseorang berujar, "Dia sudah sangat ingin menemuinya."

 _Karena jika ia terlambat maka hidupnya akan berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hidup Naruto,_ pikir Kakashi. Ia menoleh kepada Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru. "Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," timpal Ino. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Anak-anak begitu terguncang. Shizune-san sedang berusaha menenangkan mereka di tempat evakuasi."

Badai yang berada di balik ketenangan sudah mulai menerjang. Kakashi merasakan seluruh mata terarah padanya. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam selagi memberi arahan pada yang lain agar mulai menyelamatkan mereka yang tertimbun reruntuhan bangunan. Matanya menangkap gerbang utama yang telah rusak parah dan dinding-dinding yang hanya berupa puing.

Kepulan asap membumbung di udara. Udara dini hari terasa lebih pekat dan panas dari biasanya. Ribuan hewan yang menyerupai siput telah berkeliaran di sepenjuru Konoha guna mengobati mereka yang terluka. Para shinobi yang selamat mulai bergerak menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya. Tenda-tenda darurat telah didirikan ketika orang-orang mulai bergotong royong membersihkan daerah yang tenggelam oleh pasir dan juga tanah liat.

Layar utama yang terpasang di pusat desa telah jatuh di atas tanah dengan posisi miring. Permukaannya retak dan menghasilkan percikan api. Ujung benda persegi panjang tersebut menancap di atas pasir yang basah selagi tergolek di depan batang penyangga.

Malam itu, Konoha porak poranda. Aliran listrik yang ada telah terputus sepenuhnya--menyebabkan kegelapan total yang hanya mendapatkan penerangan dari sinar rembulan yang berbentuk sabit. Bangunan-bangunan rusak parah, namun setidaknya sebagian yang lain masih berdiri kokoh. Memusatkan chakra pada lengan kanannya, aliran listrik yang familier telah tercipta di sana. Kakashi menghantamkan Raikiri pada sebuah reruntuhan bangunan besar yang tampaknya menimpa seseorang. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangan ke dalam gundukan pasir yang basah dan menarik seseorang keluar dari sana sebelum mendarat di permukaan yang lebih datar.

Seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan terkulai lemah di lengannya. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi oleh pasir dan Kakashi perlu menyeka noda di wajahnya untuk mengenali sosok yang ternyata adalah putri dari pemilik kedai Ichiraku. Ketika merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan, Kakashi segera membawanya ke tenda kesehatan terdekat. Ia mendapati Tsunade yang sedang sibuk mengobati para shinobi yang terluka begitu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam.

Sang Godaime segera menghampiri Kakashi dan mengambil alih Ayame dari tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai menyalurkan ninjutsu medis kepada sang warga sipil. Matanya tampak tidak fokus dan Kakashi cukup tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Sasuke sedang menyusulnya," ungkap Kakashi menanggapi kekhawatiran di sorot mata sang Godaime. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Semua ini seperti dulu," ujar Tsunade dengan nada bergetar yang terdengar seperti menahan tangis. "Naruto menghilang dan Sasuke menyusulnya. Mereka kembali dengan babak belur--membawa berita tentang perang besar yang berada di depan kita."

"Kalaupun kita harus berperang, hasilnya takkan sama seperti yang telah lalu. Naruto akan kembali bersama kita. Aku akan membuatnya berjanji."

"Sudah seharusnya anak bodoh itu hidup," timpal Tsunade dengan nada kaku. Ia mengembuskan napas pendek. "Dia harus merasakan kedamaian yang telah ia ciptakan."

Ketika sosok yang terluka itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya, Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Sama seperti Tsunade, is juga merasakan kecemasan yang luar biasa di dalam dada. Membuatnya terasa nyeri secara tiba-tiba. Bayangan akan tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto yang terbujur kaku terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tak mendengar ucapan terima kasih itu ketika kepalanya dipenuhi oleh mimpi buruk yang telah terjadi sembilan tahun lalu.

Badai yang berada di balik ketenangan akan kembali menerjang dan Kakashi harap ia tidak lagi harus merasakan kehilangan sisa keluarganya yang tersisa. Sebab, ia tahu jika Naruto dalam bahaya maka Sasuke takkan membiarkannya. Ia takkan membiarkan Naruto berkoban lagi dan ia pasti lebih memilih untuk terjun guna meninggalkan dunia bersama sosok yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya.

Jika Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut, Kakashi akan kembali kehilangan. Ketika membayangkannya, ia merasakan bagaimana kakinya yang terasa berat dan bagaimana ia yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan mampu lagi untuk bangkit setelah jatuh untuk ke sekian kali. Tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang. Tetapi, ia akan memastikan bahwa lebih baik dirinya yang menghilang daripada dua murid yang amat berharga untuknya.

Lagi pula, Kakashi merasa sudah terlalu lama hidup. Obito pasti tertawa ketika kembali melihat keputusasaan melandanya sampai membuat ia ingin segera mati. Kakashi sama sekali tidak masalah dengan kematian karena sebagian besar orang yang ia sayangi _toh_ sudah berada di alam sana. Ia tidak masalah untuk merelakan kehidupannya di dunia selama kematiannya menyelamatkan orang yang patut untuk diselamatkan.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap berharap agar semua orang bisa selamat, termasuk dua sosok yang amat berharga. Mereka pantas mendapatkan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan. ]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n :**

akhirnya ... scene action bisa selesai juga maaf kalau kalimatnya susah dipahami. silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review kalo kalian punya masukan terkait cerita/pun chapter ini.

terima kasih!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel.

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family.

 **A/N :** _Gumizaq,_ terima kasih masukannya! aku sebenernya juga nyadar kalo ff ini slow pace banget sampe keliatan bertele-tele :' untuk ke depannya kuusahakan akan lebih to the point biar scene yg ada jadi lebih efektif(?)

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Rencananya bukan seperti ini.Rencananya bukan seperti ini.

Rencananya bukan seperti--

 _Berengsek!_

"Aku akan menangani desa! Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar, Naruto!" seru Kazekage.

Dari sudut matanya, Gaara sedang menahan serangan para bijū supaya tidak menghancurkan desa. Ia tengah melayang di udara menggunakan pasirnya selagi balas menghantam serangan dari Shukaku. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukan Gaara hanyalah setitik usaha karena nyatanya wilayah depan Suna sudah tertimbun oleh pasir basah yang menghancurkan dinding pembatas.

Para warga memang telah dievakuasi dengan cepat, namun banyak dari para shinobi yang mencoba membantu terluka parah. Serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba di dini hari mengejutkan semua orang. Naruto yang sedang terlelap saat ledakan itu datang bahkan tidak sempat mengganti piyama tidur yang dipinjamkan Gaara padanya karena begitu terburu-buru untuk menghalau mereka. Segalanya bagaikan mimpi buruk untuknya.

Raungan tidak manusiawi tersebut melingkupi udara. Hantaman keras dari tiap ekor bijū menghancurkan apa pun yang dikenainya. Kepanikan akan serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba pun meledak, memunculkan rasa takut yang seolah menular dari satu individu ke individu yang lain. Keadaan begitu ricuh dan sangat sulit ditangani kalau saja Gaara, Naruto, Temari, dan Kankuro tidak segera mengambil alih untuk mengevakuasi dan menahan serangan para bijū.

Naruto tahu ia akan menghadapi konsekuensi semacam ini, tetapi bukankah seharusnya ia mampu merasakan keberadaan mereka?

Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mendeteksi gelombang chakra sebesar itu?

Selain itu, apa-apaan dengan Rinnegan yang tercermin di tiap mata para bijū?

Teriakan ketakutan yang ditangkap oleh telinganya berhasil membuat darah Naruto mendidih. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pengang oleh emosi yang mulai merayap. Rasa bersalah yang begitu hebat kembali menerpanya. Semua kerusakan dan semua korban yang berjatuhan adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatannya. Ia begitu bodoh karena mencoba melibatkan orang lain ke dalam masalahnya. Ia begitu bodoh karena berpikir bahwa para bijū akan selalu berada dalam pantauannya. Ia bodoh karena merasa bahwa keberhasilan pasti akan selalu mengiringinya ...

 _ **Naruto! Fokuskan dirimu dan pukul mundur mereka! Kerusakan ini akan semakin menjadi jika kau tetap menahan diri!**_

Menggertakan gigi, Naruto menendang puing-puing bangunan yang hampir menjatuhi seorang shinobi yang terhantam oleh kibasan ekor monster chakra tersebut.

 _Bentuk rubahmu kemungkinan besar akan menghancurkan tempat ini! Aku harus mencoba cara lain untuk--_

 _ **Tidakkah kau percaya pada Kazekage?**_

Di depan sana, Gaara sedang membentuk dinding pasir super besar yang merupakan salah satu bentuk pertahanan absolut miliknya. Para jōnin yang mayoritas menggunakan teknik boneka chakra tampak tidak mampu menangani banyaknya humanoid chakra itu. Peralatan ninja yang mereka gunakan tampak terbengkalai. Satu-satunya kelompok yang mampu menambah pertahanan hanyalah para pengguna jutsu angin. Mereka mengayunkan kipas super besar tersebut untuk menghalau uap alkali yang mampu merusak tiap benda yang dilewatinya dan juga untuk menghalau gelombang air yang tercampur dengan tinta gurita.

Dari observasi singkatnya, Naruto mampu menyimpulkan bahwa para ninja Suna lebih dari mampu untuk menangani desanya. Perkataan Kurama tidaklah salah. Kondisi akan bertambah buruk jika Naruto tetap menahan diri. Gaara sendiri sudah memberinya kepercayaan untuk menangani semua ini.

Setelah mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto segera mengaktifkan Mode Kurama yang seketika membuatnya bersinar kejinggaan. Piyama yang ia pakai digantikan oleh jubah chakra yang biasa dan rambutnya yang tak terikat sedikit berterbangan oleh aliran chakra tersebut. Kekuatan yang familier mulai melingkupinya. Naruto mengepalkan tangan ketika ia membiarkan Kurama melepaskan diri darinya untuk menangani Kyūbi yang lain. Sedangkan Naruto, ia mengaktifkan Sage Mode sebelum meloncat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain, serta melompati dinding pasir pertahanan absolut milik Gaara.

Ketika melayang di udara, Naruto membuat delapan buah bunshin yang masing-masingnya menciptakan Rasenshukiren Kuning--jenis yang lebih kuat dari Rasenshuriken miliknya yang berwarna biru. Kesembilan pusaran angin itu ia lemparkan kepada masing-masing bijū, bersamaan dengan Kurama yang telah mengibaskan ekornya pada tiap bijū yang ada. Baik Ichibi hingga Hachibi terpental ke luar perbatasan desa dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kyūbi menyusul.

Kurama kembali menghampiri Naruto untuk menyatu dengannya ketika ledakan besar hasil Rasenshuriken terlihat di kejauhan. Kegelapan malam diliputi oleh cahaya berbentuk bundar yang terus melebar hingga hampir membutakan mata. Tanah bergetar sebelum suara _bang_ besar terdengar--membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi selagi menahan frekuesi getaran yang dihasilkan ledakan tersebut.

Namun, berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Naruto segera menghampiri pusat ledakan. Ia mendarat tepat di depan kesembilan bijū yang masih tergeletak akibat serangan tadi. Mode Penuh Kurama yang sedang ia gunakan membuatnya sama besar dengan bijū yang lain. Kedelapan bunshin Naruto telah menghilang, membuat Naruto harus kembali membuatnya. Kali ini Bunshin dalam bentuk Kurama. Mereka semua berdiri berjejeran dengan Naruto yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyūbi dunia ini. Ia memberi aba-aba kepada para bunshin ketika masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan chakra rantai dari tiap ujung ekor.

Sembilan buah chakra keluar dari tiap Bunshin Penuh Kurama. Rantai tersebut segera menjerat para bijū, membuat mereka meraung-raung selagi menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengendalikan rantai chakra yang menjulur dari ekor sang rubah chakra yang berteman dengannya. "Mereka tidak bisa dibunuh ataupun di lenyapkan. Mereka terkontrol oleh Rinnegan!"

 _ **Kalaupun bisa dibunuh, kau pasti takkan mau membunuhnya.**_

"Tentu saja! Kau gila?!" seru Naruto.Kepalanya tiba-tiba teringat sosok berambut hitam yang juga memiliki kekuatan mata yang sama seperti yang menjerat para bijū. Ia menggertakkan gigi. "Apakah mereka bisa kehilangan kesadaran?"

Kurama menyeringai.

 _ **Ya, jika kau menghantamnya dengan cukup keras.**_

Jawaban Kurama melukiskan senyum di bibir Naruto. Ia yakin bisa melakukannya karena ia tahu bahwa semua bijū ini tidak berada dalam kekuatan penuh. Mereka cukup mudah untuk ditaklukan hanya olehnya.

Mengangkat bijū tersebut menggunakan rantai di kesembilan ekor Kurama, Naruto menghantamkan mereka pada satu sama lain. Raungan sakit bercampur marah terdengar. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto berhenti. Para bunshin mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang tengah berusaha melumpuhkan wadah-wadah chakra itu sementara mereka yang terjerat rantai chakra hanya mampu menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kyūbi adalah satu-satunya bijū yang paling sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ia terus memberontak dengan cara menggigit rantai, namun Naruto masih tetap unggul. Kurama sendiri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa chakra rantai klan Uzumaki amatlah kuat. Salah satu pengguna chakra rantai terbaik yakni Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto sendiri.

Ia mampu menahan Kyūbi dengan chakra rantainya ketika dirinya sudah hampir mati. Selain itu, serpihan kecil dari chakranya sudah mampu menjerat Kurama ketika Naruto belajar mengendalikan chakra sang rubah chakra. Semua bukti yang ada cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa Uzumaki Kushina patut ditakuti oleh para bijū.

Naruto yang merupakan putrinya cukup beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan kemampuan yang sama. Ditambah dengan dukungan chakra Kurama, chakra rantai yang dihasilkan olehnya menjadi semakin kuat meski ia baru mengaktifkannya beberapa tahun lalu. Kyūbi yang berada dalam kekuatan penuh saja tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari jeratan ini, apalagi ia yang hanya memiliki separuh kekuatan.

Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, Naruto mengepalkan tangan untuk mengencangkan jeratan. Ia kemudian menciptakan Rasenshuriken yang dikombinasikan dengan bijū-dama. Alih-alih pusaran angin kebiruan, warna keunguan pekatlah yang menghiasi justu letal tersebut. Para bunshin mengikuti gerakannya. Mereka mengibaskan ekornya untuk menjunjung bijū tinggi-tinggi sebelum kemudian melemparnya. Ketika kesembilan monster chakra melayang di udara, Naruto melemparkan jurus mematikan itu kepada mereka.

Ledakan besar kembali tercipta. Kali ini, getaran yang ada membuat gunung-gunung pasir longsor. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, suara debaman keras akibat jatuhnya sosok super besar itu terdengar. Kurama mempertahankan kakinya yang tengah menapak di atas permukaan pasir, berusaha agar tidak ikut tersapu oleh angin yang dihasilkan dari benturan hebat itu. Udara malam yang dingin kini diliputi oleh pasir yang berterbangan. Pandangan Naruto memburam akibat adanya pasir-pasir tersebut. Ia mengibaskan ekor Kurama, berusaha untuk mengembalikan jarak pandangnya yang tadi sempat memendek.

Di depan sana, para bijū telah tergeletak tanpa pergerakan yang berarti. Naruto beserta kedelapan bunshinnya melangkah mendekat. Ia melihat mata tiap bijū yang telah tertutup rapat sebelum menjulurkan tangan untuk kembali mengeluarkan chakra rantai. Mengikat mereka semua seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada tawanan Sora tadi siang, Naruto melepas rantai tersebut-- membiarkannya mengikat mereka tanpa terhubung langsung dengannya.

Kemudian, setelah segalanya selesai, Naruto menghilangkan kedelapan bunshin. Ia menonaktifkan Mode Kurama dan mendaratkan diri di atas permukaan pasir. Jubah chakra yang meliputinya menghilang dengan perlahan. Rambut kejinggaan yang bersinar kembali pada warna pirang keemasannya dan berhenti berterbangan karena efek chakra.

Akibat dari hilangnya energi besar tersebut, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan dinginnya udara di luar sana. Hembusan angin yang masih tercampur oleh butiran-butiran pasir itu menelusup masuk ke dalam piayama kecoklatan pucat yang dipakainya. Naruto yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki merasakan bagaimana kedua telapak kakinya sedikit tenggelam di atas permukaan pasir tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, bukan kondisi dirinya yang ia pikirkan.

Ia mengamati kesembilan bijū lekat-lekat, menyadari rasa iba yang mulai tercipta di dalam hati. Tatapan liar di tiap mata mereka mengingatkan Naruto akan peperangan awal melawan Obito. Para bijū kembali kehilangan kebebasannya dan kembali dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Mereka kembali tersiksa dan terpedaya. Semua tindakannya hanyalah kehendak sosok yang mengontrol mereka. Sorot mata tak mengenali yang mereka layangkan pada Naruto sedikit membuatnya perih. Ia sudah berusaha keras membantu mereka dulu. Namun, mereka yang berhak mendapatkan kebebasan justru kembali dikendalikan ...

Menghela napas pelan, Naruto merasa tidak kuat hati melihat para bijū terkulai tak berdaya. Ia memutar telapak kakinya, hendak kembali ke Suna untuk membantu membereskan kerusakan yang ada ketika sudut matanya melihat para bijū menghilang satu persatu. Chakra rantai yang tadi menjerat mereka telah menguap di udara. Kepulan asap yang cukup pekat menggantikan keberadaan mereka dan Naruto menyadari itu semua hanya dalam kurun waktu seperkian detik.

Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat.

Ketika para bijū menghilang, Naruto melebarkan mata. Suara di belakang kepalanya menyerukan kata awas--bersamaan dengan tendangan keras yang langsung menyambutnya ketika ia membalikan badan. Tendangan tersebut berhasil mendorong Naruto jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasakan bagaimana tulang iganya retak dan bagaimana cairan kental beraroma anyir memenuhi mulutnya.

Penglihatannya memburam, membuatnya hanya mampu melihat titik-titik buram akibat kecepatan dorongan itu. Ia kembali mampu menatap segalanya dengan normal setelah punggungnya terbentur oleh sebuah batu besar yang secara kebetulan berada di padang pasir. Hantaman tersebut berhasil meretakkan permukaan batu. Naruto jatuh berlutut di permukaan pasir, ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum meludahkan darah yang terasa mengganggu di mulutnya.

Berselang tidak sampai tiga detik, sosok yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba telah kembali. Ia melayangkan tinju dan mengincar kepala Naruto--yang seketika langsung ia hindari dengan gerakan refleks. Matanya melebar begitu melihat siapa sosok yang menyerangnya, sementara sosok itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alis selagi tersenyum miring. Tangannya yang berada di atas bahu Naruto segera menyikut leher sang Uzumaki dengan keras--membuatnya terjatuh memunggungi sang penyerang.

Naruto membungkuk dengan kedua tangan dan lutut menyentuh permukaan pasir. Ia berguling ke samping ketika sebuah tendangan kembali diarahkan padanya sebelum kemudian melakukan gerakan lanjutan dengan memutar dirinya di udara dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga ia mampu berdiri di kedua kakinya.

Meskipun begitu, sosok berpakaian serba putih tersebut tidak memberinya waktu untuk sekedar bernapas. Gerakannya teramat cepat dari apa yang pernah diingat Naruto. Ketika meladeni tiap pukulan dan hantaman yang dilayangkan oleh sang makhluk asing, Naruto teringat bahwa seharusnya Momoshiki tidak secepat dan sekuat ini dengan rupanya yang demikian. Ia seharusnya baru mencapai kapasitas ini setelah memangsa temannya sendiri.

Keadaan baru tersebut membuat Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Kala itu, lengan luarnya bertabrakan langsung dengan lengan sang Ōtsutsuki yang terasa sekuat baja. Ketika melakukan gerakan tersebut, Naruto juga menghalau lutut--yang sedang ditargetkan ke perutnya--dengan punggung tangan, menamparnya menjauh. Tetapi, dengan kekuatan Momoshiki yang seolah telah bertambah berkali-kali lipat, Naruto tidak mampu menanganinya tanpa mengaktifkan Sage Mode.

Pukulan yang sangat keras berhasil mengenai dagunya dan Naruto melayang di udara hingga ia jatuh di atas perutnya setelah berputar sedemikian rupa akibat pukulan tersebut. Posisi rahangnya seperti melenceng dan ia tidak sempat merasakan rasa sakit ketika Momoshiki mencengkeram kepalanya guna menjunjungnya hingga ia tak lagi menapakkan kaki di permukaan pasir.

Masih diiringi dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sosok tersebut memutar bilah hitam panjang yang ia pegang sebelum menancapkannya tepat di perut Naruto. Gerakan tersebut kembali membuat Naruto batuk berdarah. Ia kemudian ditendang dari samping hingga tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan gundukan pasir.

Semua itu berlangsung hanya dalam beberapa detik. Rasa sakit yang familier pun merayapi tubuhnya. Naruto yang jatuh terlentang segera bertumpu pada siku untuk bangkit ketika rantai kemerahan menjerat bahu hingga pinggang, mengirimkan efek terkejut yang begitu besar. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa di udara ketika Momoshiki sendiri tengah menciptakan jutsu letal berwarna keunguan pekat dari tangannya yang memiliki mata berupa Rinnegan. Dengan satu tangan menarik rantai untuk membawa Naruto mendekat, tangannya yang lain terulur dan menghentakkan sebuah bijū-dama sebesar Odama Rasengan tepat ke arah sosok yang sedang terikat itu.

Rantai chakra di tangannya sengaja ia lepaskan. Momoshiki tersenyum puas ketika melihat ledakan hebat yang tercipta di sana--ledakan ke sekian kali yang kembali menghiasi langit malam, ledakan yang akan menghancurkan semua orang normal hanya dalam seperkian detik.

Untungnya, Naruto bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang tidak normal. Ia takkan pernah bisa dikategorikan normal ketika seekor chakra monster tersegel di dalam dirinya sejak ia dilahirkan.

Di depan Naruto, Momoshiki sedang menyeringai puas ketika melihat asap yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan. Kepalanya sedang berfantasi ria membayangkan hancurnya sosok yang selalu menghalanginya itu tepat ketika cahaya kejinggaan tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Pemandangan tersebut segera membuatnya awas. Ia menahan geraman begitu melihat jubah chakra kyūbi yang menyelimuti diri Naruto.

Napas wanita itu terengah. Rambut jingganya yang dilapisi oleh chakra berterbangan karena aliran energi itu. Dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur ke depan--seolah baru saja menahan ledakan tersebut, Naruto menarik bilah hitam yang menancap di perutnya. Ia membuang bilah tersebut ke sembarang arah sebelum mengusap mulutnya yang ternoda oleh darah menggunakan punggung tangan. Luka dalam yang berpusat di perutnya kini telah sembuh kurang dari tiga detik.

Menegakkan diri dari posisinya yang sedang membungkuk, Naruto berseru, "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Tidakkah kemenanganmu sudah cukup?"

Sosok itu berdecih.

"Kau telah menggangguku lebih dari dua kali, mengalahkanku di dua dunia paralel sekaligus, " ungkapnya dengan nada muak. Ia mengamati Naruto lamat-lamat. "Setengah tahun lalu, ada yang terasa salah pada jaringan antar dimensi. Aku terus mencarinya--mencari tikus kotor mana yang menyusup melalui jaringan antar dimensi yang seharusnya hanya mampu dilalui olehku. Sampai akhirnya aku mampu menemukanmu yang telah menyamarkan chakra menggunakan kekuatan rendahan itu ... wanita rubah yang selalu menganggu rencanaku."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi tidak suka.

"Apa rencanamu dengan bersembunyi di balik Sora? Apa yang kau inginkan dengan mengubah mereka menjadi kriminal tak berperasaan?"

Senyum miring di wajah itu kembali. Momoshiki melebarkan tangannya, melakukan gestur yang menunjukan bahwa ialah pemegang kekuasan terbesar di dunia sekarang.

"Kalian makhluk-makhluk rendahan selalu dibodohi oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan emosi. Sama bodohnya seperti Kaguya yang mengandung dua anak keparat itu karena jatuh oleh jebakan yang dinamakan kasih sayang," decihnya. Ia terdengar begitu muak ketika mengatakannya. "Dengan kebodohan itu, dia membagikan chakranya kepada dua anak tidak tahu diri yang kemudian menghancurkan ibunya sendiri. Di sini, aku hanya ingin kalian termakan oleh emosi kalian sendiri. Kembali menjadi pembunuh antar sesamamu ... "

Mencoba mengendalikan kemarahan yang semakin merayap di dalam dada, Naruto berujar, "Apakah kau bermaksud untuk membalaskan dendam Kaguya?"

Pertanyaan Naruto dibalas dengan tawa. Momoshiki menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Wanita bodoh itu? Untuk apa aku memedulikannya? Dia bahkan tak pantas menyandang nama klan Ōtsutsuki!" serunya dengan jengkel. Kemudian, tak selang beberapa lama, sorot merendahkan itu kembali. Ia tersenyum miring. "Aku hanya ingin mempermainkan kalian dan melihat bagaimana kalian hancur selagi memanen chakra darimu, _Kitsune_."

Akhir dari kalimat tersebut diikuti dengan serangan kilat ke arah Naruto. Sebuah benturan keras terjadi-- kini, menggunakan Mode Kurama, Naruto mampu melihat pergerakan sang makhluk asing dengan cukup jelas sehingga membuatnya melawan dengan efektif alih-alih insting semata. Serangan demi serangan ia tanggapi dengan baik. Salah satunya tendangan yang ditargetkan ke perutnya. Naruto mampu menghalaunya dengan cukup mudah.

Momoshiki menghamtamkan tinju padanya, yang kemudian dihentikan Naruto dengan menarik tinju tersebut sehingga membuatnya tertarik ke depan. Begitu terperangkap dalam posisi ini, Naruto menghantamkan sikunya tepat di tengkuk sang ninja asing. Seolah masih belum cukup, ia menolakkan kakinya dan meloncat di udara. Ayunan kakinya terlihat tidak seberapa, namun ketika ayunan tersebut berkontak dengan punggung lawannya, suara krak keras terdengar dan Momoshiki terjerembab sebelum kemudian terpental ke depan sana.

Efek dari kejatuhan itu menghasilkan garis lurus panjang di permukaan pasir. Debu-debu pasir berterbangan meliputi udara di sekitar sana, membuat segalanya tampak sedikit buram. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda selagi memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan seksama. Momoshiki menghilang dari pandangan dan tidak berada di tempat terakhir ia jatuh. Aura jahat yang dikeluarkan olehnya juga tiba-tiba tak dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Keadaan tersebut membuat keawasannya meningkat. Naruto menatap ke setiap sudut, mencoba mempersiapkan serangan kejutan yang hendak mendatanginya.

Ia memutar telapak kakinya perlahan. Ke depan, belakang, samping kanan, samping kiri, bawah, dan kemudian sebelum ia mendongak ke atas tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah terjerat oleh rantai kemerahan itu lagi. Naruto melebarkan mata sekilas, ia hendak menghancurkan rantai itu lagi ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke atas dan Naruto terhantam oleh tendangan di perutnya dengan sangat keras. Tendangan itu membuatnya jatuh ke bawah dengan debuman yang sama sekali tidak lembut. Debu-debu pasir yang melingkupinya membuat Naruto terbatuk. Ia memusatkan chakra di kedua sisi tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan tangan chakra Kurama yang seketika membuat rantai itu memudar.

Akan tetapi, tepat ketika ia kembali berdiri di kedua kakinya, Momoshiki sudah menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia mengayunkan bilah hitam itu padanya, berniat untuk kembali menusuknya. Namun, berkat kecepatannya yang meningkat, Naruto mampu menghindari serangan tersebut. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping selagi balas memukul Momoshiki. Sayangnya, sang makhluk asing telah belajar dari pengalaman. Ia menghindar dengan mudah dari Naruto selagi kembali menyerang sang Uzumaki menggunakan bilah hitam tersebut.

Baku hantam berlangsung cukup lama sebelum Momoshiki memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dengan mundur ke belakang. Ia kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menghentakkannya. Gerakan itu berhasil menciptakan hembusan angin yang sangat besar. Naruto merasakan bagaimana pakaiannya yang terbalut oleh jubah chakra robek akibat jutsu angin yang super besar. Kakinya mundur secara paksa akibat tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh angin tersebut.

Ketiadaan perlatan ninja dan kekebalan Momoshiki terhadap ninjutsu membuat Naruto bergantung pada taijutsu semata. Mengalahkannya hanya dengan jurus semacam ini akan sangat mustahil. Naruto tahu kapasistas sosok itu. Ia tahu bahwa Momoshiki mampu berbuat lebih jika ia mau--dengan kesembilan bijū yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Satu-satunya kesempatan Naruto kali ini adalah melumpuhkan sang Ōtsutsuki sehingga ia menarik dirinya dalam pertarungan. Kalau ada kesempatan, Naruto juga harus menghancurkan Rinnegan sialan di tangannya.

Berhasil mengaktifkan Mode Rikudō, Naruto sudah hendak melancarkan serangannya ketika lagi-lagi sosok itu menghilang. Naruto mengumpat dan menyumpahi teknik dimensi-travel yang mampu dilakukan lawannya. Ia kembali bersiaga, kali ini bertekad untuk tidak lagi tertangkap. Hingga kemudian matanya menangkap bulatan ungu pekat yang sedang terbentuk tepat di atas desa Suna. Bulatan itu membesar tiap detiknya dan ketika Naruto melesat ke sana, Momoshiki telah siap meluncurkan jutsu letal itu untuk meluluhlantakkan Sunagakure.

"Kali ini kau takkan lolos, Rubah," seru sosok itu dari atas sana. Senyum congkak tersemat di bibirnya. "Kau akan jatuh ke perangkap yang sama hanya karena sikap lembekmu yang selalu ingin menyelamatkan semua orang-orang rendahan ini."

Gaara mendarat tepat di sampingnya. Ia memasang posisi siaga, namun wajah stoic itu menggambarkan khawatiran. Ia bergumam, "Pasirku tidak akan mampu menahan sesuatu sebesar itu."

Tanpa diberitahu pun Naruto tahu. Ia amat tahu. Matanya kemudian menatap ke sekeliling. Menyaksikan bagaimana para bijū yang dikendalikan oleh sosok sialan di atas sana berhasil merusak hampir seluruh wilayah depan Sunagakure. Bangunan-bangunan itu runtuh dengan permukaan pasir yang digenangi oleh air. Membuat siapa pun akan kesulitan berjalan di atasnya jika tidak menggunakan chakra.

Para warga sipil memang sudah dievakuasi dengan cepat. Meskipun begitu, korban yang berjatuhan akibat pertarungan mereka melawan para bijū juga tidak sedikit. Mereka sedang diobati di tengah-tengah jalan, berada dalam pangkuan temannya yang tengah menyusupkan chakra kehijauan untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam yang menyerang mereka.

Keadaan di sekitarnya memang tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan saat ketika Pein menghancurkan Konoha rata dengan tanah. Namun, mendapatkan kerusakan sebesar ini ketika mereka berada dalam era damai ...

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Ia kini mampu membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika bola besar berwarna keunguan itu menghantam Sunagakure. Hasilnya akan jauh lebih buruk dari invasi Pein karena di sini mereka tidak mempunyai ninja medis yang mampu memanggil dan mengendalikan Katsuyu. Memanggil _summo_ -nya sekarang ini juga tidak akan membantu.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam. Ia menyuruh Gaara untuk mundur dengan merentangkan sebelah tangannya.

"Jagalah desamu seperti biasa, Gaara," ungkap Naruto rendah. Ia menoleh dan menganggukkan kepala pada sang Kazekage. "Kau sudah cukup berdiri di sampingku. Terima kasih."

Gaara sedikit melebarkan matanya, namun tekad tak terbantahkan di mata biru kristal yang kini berwarna jingga itu membuat Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Ia mundur ke belakang, berjejeran dengan Temari yang hanya mampu mematung melihat apa yang hendak menerjang mereka. Kepalanya segera menoleh pada Gaara. Ia menarik lengan baju adiknya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar--"

"Kita hanya akan menghalanginya jika ikut campur."

Kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Temari bungkam. Ia selalu tahu tabiat Naruto. Shikamaru cukup sering menceritakan Naruto kepadanya, mengenai sifat keras kepala sosok itu jika sudah menyangkut menyelamatkan orang-orang dari bahaya. Shikamaru berkata bahwa kebesaran hati Naruto ini adalah kekuatan dan sekaligus kelemahannya. Kelemahan yang telah menuntunnya pada kematiannya sendiri.

Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang mampu menyalahkan keputusan sang Uzumaki. Pengorbanan yang ia berikan tidak bisa mereka tolak karena mereka juga membutuhkannya.

Melihatnya langsung melakukan semua ini untuk desa yang bahkan bukan tempat tinggalnya ...

Di atas sana Momoshiki tertawa. Ia kemudian melemparkan jutsu tersebut selagi berseru, "Nikmatilah penderitaanmu, _Kitsune_!"

Segala yang dirasakan Naruto seolah melambat. Suara-suara yang didengar olehnya teredam oleh suara batinnya sendiri yang menyuruhnya bersiap-siap.

 _ **Kekuatanmu akan melemah setelah menerima ledakan ini, Naruto. Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu.**_

Senyum miring itu tercipta di bibir Naruto.

 _Aku sudah pernah menghadapi ini sebelumnya dan tetap hidup. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, Kurama._

Kurama yang mendengar ocehan sang Uzumaki hanya mampu tertawa rendah.

 _ **Semakin lama kau semakin berani meremehkanku, Bocah.**_

Dengan begitu, Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya. Ia memfokuskan chakra di sekitar tubuhnya selagi membentuk tubuh penuh Kurama. Bentukan chakra jingga yang besar mulai tampak di kegelapan malam. Chakra tersebut membesar dan terus membesar seiring dengan bola ungu pekat yang mendekat. Hingga pada akhirnya, bentuk sempurna sang rubah mulai terlihat. Ia segera mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk menahan jutsu letal tersebut. Kurama menggeram selagi mengayunkan kesembilan ekornya ke udara. Ia melingkupi bola besar itu menggunakan ekor--mengurungnya di dalam sana selagi ledakan besar terjadi.

Apa yang dilihat oleh para shinobi adalah seekor rubah chakra yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai _barrier_ untuk menahan ledakan tersebut dari dalam. Tanah yang mereka tapaki bergetar dan sinar yang begitu menyilaukan membuat mereka menutup mata. Kemudian, tak berselang beberapa lama, suara ledakan yang teredam terdengar. Suaranya begitu keras dan nyata meski tidak menimbulkan kerusakan apa pun di luar _barrier_ ciptaan kyūbi. Mereka hanya mampu merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup hebat ketika ledakan mulai mereda.

Masih diliputi oleh cahaya menyilaukan, Naruto terjatuh di kedua lututnya. Napasnya terengah dan ia terbatuk keras dengan mulut yang kembali merasakan cairan kental yang beraroma anyir. Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut selagi merasakan bagaimana energi besar yang ia keluarkan menguap secara perlahan--meninggalkan rasa sakit di tiap jaringan tubuhnya.

Kemudian, ketika ia masih belum pulih dari _after_ _effect_ tersebut, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya yang diangkat paksa ke sebuah bahu. Matanya masih belum mampu melihat keadaan sekitar ketika Momoshiki membawanya terbang. Meskipun begitu, Naruto mencoba melawan. Ia menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang sosok ini. Kurama masih menyisakan kekuatannya untuk memberikan jubah chakra pada Naruto. Kondisi tersebut mampu memperkuat hentakkan yang ia lancarkan pada Momoshiki, membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya di kedua kaki sang Uzumaki ketika ia melayang menjauh karena sengatan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Namun, perlawanan semacam itu jelas tidak cukup untuk memukul mundur sang makhluk asing. Naruto kembali merasakan jeratan rantai yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia kemudian kembali ditarik paksa ke arah lawannya selagi tangan sang lawan yang memiliki Rinnegan terulur untuk menyerap chaka Naruto. Rasa sakit yang amat nyeri menyerang sebuah titik di perut Naruto. Ia berteriak--keras, merasakan bagaimana kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Aliran chakra jingga mengalir keluar dari pusat segel di perut Naruto. Momoshiki tersenyum miring. Ia begitu menikmati suara teriakan yang keluar dari tenggorokan sang wanita rubah.

Naruto terdengar begitu menderita dan kesakitan. Ia terdengar begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia kelihatan begitu kalah--seperti apa yang dilihat Momoshiki dulu. Kalah dan menyedihkan. Pemandangan yang begitu memuaskan untuk dilihat dari makhluk rendahan seperti wanita rubah itu.

Membuka pintu antar dimensi, Momoshiki hendak membawa Naruto ke tempat persembunyiannya ketika tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba berpindah tempat. Naruto tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauannya dan ia melayang di udara kosong yang jelas-jelas bukan tempat di mana ia berada. Detik selanjutnya, sebuah senjata ninja yang disebut sebagai kunai meluncur tepat ke arahnya. Ia mengerutkan kening dan berdecih ketika melihat pelempar senjata itu. Matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata yang bersinar merah dan keunguan. Ia telah menguaraikan rantai yang menjerat tubuh Naruto dan tengah menggendongnya dengan sebelah tangan merengkuh tengkuk beserta punggung sementara tangan yang lain berada di bawah lutut sang Uzumaki.

Seekor tikus kecil kembali mengganggunya.

Momoshiki tidak akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap yang sama ketika ia bersiap menerima pergantian posisi antara lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan kunai yang ia lempar. Jurus yang dimiliki orang ini cukup merepotkan untuknya dan ia bertekad untuk tidak kembali diakali oleh makhluk rendahan itu.

Hanya saja, Momoshiki terlalu fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya hingga ia tidak melihat sebuah katana yang memang sedang melayang jatuh di belakang. Detik selanjutnya, sosok lelaki di depan sana sudah menghilang, diikuti dengan tendangan keras yang menghantam punggung Momoshiki. Ia belum mampu memproses apa yang terjadi ketika tubuhnya dikirim langsung tepat ke arah pintu antar dimensi yang langsung tertutup sebelumnya ia sempat keluar dari sana.

Sosok yang menendangnya telah mengunci titik antar dimensi yang menyalurkannya dengan Sunagakure, membuatnya tidak bisa membuka portal itu lagi.

Sementara Momoshiki berdecih dan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya, Sasuke meraih katana dengan tangan yang masih memegang Naruto sebelum mendaratkan diri di permukaan pasir--tepat di tengah-tengah kerusakan Sunagakure. Para shinobi segera menolehkan kepala untuk melihatnya, begitupula dengan Gaara dan juga Temari. Meskipun begitu, fokus lelaki itu hanya tertuju pada wanita berambut pirang yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Naruto terlihat pucat dengan piyama kecoklatan yang sudah robek di sana sini--terutama di bagian perutnya, memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatan cerah yang melingkupi dirinya. Rambut pirang Naruto terasa lembut di tangan Sasuke dan anehnya terlihat tidak terlalu berantakan setelah pertarungan yang tadi ia lakukan. Melihat Naruto berada tepat di depan Sasuke, berada di rengkuhannya--Sasuke merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Ia hampir saja terlambat. Hampir. Ia hampir saja kehilangan sosok ini lagi dan wajah yang tak terlihat bersalah itu membuatnya geram. Sasuke begitu ingin menghajar sosok ini, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia tetap ingin merengkuhnya seperti sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian, matanya melihat noda darah di masing-masing sudut bibir Naruto. Ia hendak menyekanya ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Oniks sang Uchiha melayang pada iris safir yang mulai terbuka perlahan. Naruto meringis selagi menjauhkan lengan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

Dengan posisi Sasuke yang memang sedang berjongkok dengan salah satu lutut menyentuh tanah, Naruto mampu bangkit dengan mudah. Ia jatuh di kedua lututnya dan terbatuk pelan, merasakan efek lanjutan yang masih mengekorinya. Punggung tangannya menyeka noda darah di sudut mulutnya dan ia tidak bisa menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap sosok bermata oniks itu tepat di mata.

Alasannya bukan karena tubuhnya yang terasa lemah. Tetapi, karena ia yang ... memang merasa tidak bisa.

Kemudian, sebelum keduanya sempat mengutarakan sepatah kata pun, Temari dan Gaara telah berada di sisi sang Uzumaki. Mereka membantu Naruto berdiri ketika wanita itu sedikit terhuyung akibat tenaga yang cukup terkuras.

Memaksakan diri untuk melihat Sasuke, Naruto menggumamkan kata terima kasih pelan--yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon. Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada sang Kazekage. Ia menatap Gaara lurus-lurus dengan sorot dingin yang akan membuat siapa pun yang ditatap membuang muka karena tidak tahan. Arti sorot mata itu cukup diketahui Naruto dan ia pada akhirnya angkat bicara agar Sasuke tidak melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya pada Gaara yang seharusnya tidak bersalah.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memberitahumu," ujar Naruto saat itu, seketika menarik perhatian Sasuke padanya. "Dia tidak bersalah."

Bibir Sasuke membentuk garis lurus. Ia berkata dengan dingin, "Kita harus kembali ke Konoha."

Kedua mata Gaara mengerling pada Naruto. Ia menajamkan pandangannya ketika mendaratkan mata pada sang Hokage.

"Dia butuh istirahat. Setidaknya, kau harus menunggu hingga fajar."

Kedua mata Sasuke tidak meninggalkan iris biru kristal itu--yang membuat Naruto merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap tangan. Dengan perlahan itu berujar, "Konoha sama-sama mendapatkan kerusakan yang cukup parah. Kami harus segera kembali."

Informasi tersebut berhasil membuat kedua mata Naruto melebar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ungkapnya begitu terkejut. Naruto melangkah lebih dekat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Menyarungkan katana ke dalam wadahnya, Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar hambar. Tidak ada sepercik emosi pun yang tersirat di sana.

"Dia mengincarmu dan sengaja mengulur waktuku di sana agar tidak sempat menemuimu." Mata oniksnya kembali mengerling pada Naruto. "Semua itu takkan terjadi kalau kau tetap bersamaku."

Naruto merasa seperti baru saja dihantam tepat di ulu hati. Ia menahan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke selagi menahan emosi yang terasa begitu campur aduk. Antara marah, bersalah, hingga menyesal. Ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang ia rasakan. Segalanya begitu rumit dan Naruto ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena memposisikan dirinya ke dalam kondisi tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Kuambil barang-barangku dulu, kau bisa menungguku sebentar," ungkapnya pada Sasuke.

Ia kemudian menoleh pada Gaara. Senyumnya terlihat lemah ketika ia menepuk bahu lelaki itu selagi mengungkapkan terima kasih serta maaf karena telah menyebabkan seluruh kekacauan ini. Gaara menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala. Ia tampak tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang menimpa Suna karena _toh_ Naruto sendiri mampu menanganinya dengan baik. Para shinobi Suna memang terluka. Namun, tidak ada dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawa. Naruto bergerak dengan amat cepat dan kerusakan fisik di desanya bukanlah masalah yang memberatkan Gaara. Ia sudah sering menghadapi ini di masa lalu.

"Kau yakin akan langsung pergi? Kondisimu--"

"Hey," sela Naruto. Ia kini tersenyum miring selagi menepuk dadanya. "Aku selalu tahan banting. Kuharap kau tidak lupa."

Ucapan Naruto dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Temari. Kakak dari Kazekage itu segera menyambar lengan Naruto untuk kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan dua lelaki _stoic_ yang tidak bisa mengukirkan senyum tipis sekali pun saat ini.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang semakin menjauh sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mengamati kerusakan di Suna yang sama parahnya seperti apa yang terjadi di Konoha. Ia melihat gunung-gunung pasir yang longsor di kejauhan, dinding utama yang roboh, bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh, serta pintu gerbang utama yang tidak lagi berbentuk. Kerusakan yang ada berpusat di area depan Sunagakure. Kakinya yang diliputi chakra berdiri di atas permukaan pasir basah--tidak beda jauh dengan lumpur yang menghiasi permukaan tanah di Konoha.

Aliran listrik di sini telah padam secara menyeluruh, membuatnya tampak begitu gelap kalau saja sinar rembulan tidak tampak di atas sana.

Ketika berjalan menghampiri dinding utama yang rusak, Sasuke merasakan langkah kaki Gaara di belakangnya. Suara sang Kazekage terdengar serak seperti biasa ketika mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Mencengkeram ganggang katana yang tersampir di pinggang, Sasuke berujar, "Entah."

Gaara mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya dengan curiga. Ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Dia tidak akan bersikap demikian tanpa alasan yang kuat."

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti. Ia mengambil napas dalam, seolah mencoba mengontrol emosinya sebelum menoleh dan berkata, "Apa yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu, Kazekage. Masalahku dan Naruto tidak ada kaitannya denganmu."

Kalimat yang diutarakan Sasuke berhasil menyusupkan sepercik rasa kesal di diri Gaara. Ia berkata dengan datar selagi mengikuti pandangan Sasuke yang tengah menatap reruntuhan dinding.

"Memang demikian. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali membuatnya menderita seperti dulu. Sejauh ini, selalu kau yang memulainya, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Lama. Ia baru menjawabnya setelah puas menatap bulan sabit di atas sana.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," ungkapnya pendek. Ia berbalik ke belakang ketika merasakan kedatangan seseorang. Naruto dan Temari tengah berjalan arahnya. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara hanya menatapnya skeptis. Namun, kala itu, ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang dilihatnya sekarang ini hanyalah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang diikat menjadi dua di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Ia mengenakan celana hitam seperempat dengan sandal ninja panjang dan juga baju lengan panjang berwarna jingga dengan leres hitam di kedua ujung lengan dan ujung bajunya. Rona wajahnya masih belum kembali, namun baju berwarna jingga yabg ua pakai membuatnya terlihat lebih hidup.

Naruto berhenti bercakap-cakap dengan Temari ketika mendekati dua lelaki yang tengah berdiri di dekat gerbang utama yang telah rusak. Ia segera melayangkan pandangannya pada Gaara selagi dengan polos berujar, "Aku minta maaf untuk ... _well_ , piyamanya, kau tahu semua robekan itu. Temari bilang bahwa harganya sangat mahal karena berbahan sutra--"

"Sutra?" potong Sasuke. Ia mengerling pada Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

Di samping Sasuke, Gaara mengerutkan dahi--bersamaan dengan Temari yang tergelak. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dengan senyum aneh yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Gaara akan memaafkanmu, tentu saja," ungkapnya seraya meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukan. Ia kemudian berbisik, "Kau harus mencuci celana pendekmu sehabis bercinta. Menyimpannya langsung di gulungan penyimpanan bukanlah langkah yang tepat," dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di sana--seakan ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang normal untuk dikatakan.

Begitu melepasnya, Temari mengulurkan gulungan penyimpanan itu kepada Naruto, seketika membuat sang Uzumaki ingin menghantamkan wajah ke reruntuhan dinding terdekat. Menyambarnya kilat, Naruto segera memasukannya ke dalam kantung ninja yang terikat di pinggangnya dan berdeham cukup keras, wajahnya kini tak lagi pucat. Alih-alih pucat, rona itu malah terlihat terlalu berlebihan untuk dianggap normal.

"Aku akan menunggumu di Konoha," ujarnya cepat. Ia kemudian mengenakan jubah yang ia sampirkan di lengan dan menganggukkan kepala pada Gaara, mengutarakan kepergiannya tanpa berbicara secara langsung.

Gaara sendiri meminta informasi lebih lanjut terkait keadaan yang menerpa mereka jika Naruto atau Sasuke mendapatkannya. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebelum bergegas pergi mendahului Sasuke. Energi di dalam tubuhnya masih cukup terkuras, namun ia lebih dari mampu untuk berlari. Pikirannya berlari pada ucapan Temari, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa wanita beranak satu itu mengetahui hal remeh semacam itu. Kenapa pula Temari harus mengutarakannya?!

Tindakan Temari yang demikian membuat Naruto mengingat kejadian di malam itu dan ia benar-benar ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari sosok yang tengah menyusulnya saat ini. Langkah kaki Naruto lebar-lebar dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari normal. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga jarak dari Sasuke dengan mempercepat lajunya. Naruto berusaha mengosongkan pikiran--mencoba memikirkan hal yang lain, apa pun selain sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat pada malam itu, teringat pada apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sasuke dan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura ketika memutuskan untuk menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang demikian.

Naruto berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia memikirkan posisi anggota Sora untuk Momoshiki, memikirkan letak persembunyian sang ninja asing, memikirkan rahasia di balik kekuatannya yang bertambah berkali-kali lipat, hingga rencana besar apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya untuk menyerang dunia shinobi.

Naruto memikirkan segalanya. Segala permasalahan ninja yang tidak berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Ia menenggelamkan diri pada asumsi-asumsi yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya atas semua pertanyaan yang berterbangan di sana. Semua fokusnya tertuju di satu titik hingga Naruto tidak sadar bagaimana kekuatannya melambat karena energi jiwa rubah kuno dalam tubuhnya kembali berulah akibat keadaannya yang sedang lemah pasca pertarungan tadi. Langkah Naruto kian melambat dan ketika ia tersadar, rasa lelah menyerangnya tepat ketika ia memasuki wilayah Negara Api.

Sinar matahari di ufuk timur sudah mulai tampak. Naruto sengaja memperlambat kecepatan larinya begitu kakinya menginjak hutan Konoha. Kemudian, selang beberapa menit, matanya mampu menangkap gerbang serta dinding desa tercintanya yang kini hanya berupa puing. Pemandangan tersebut berhasil membuat dadanya sesak. Naruto menghentikan kakinya begitu ia sampai di sana. Ia memindai kerusakan yang ada selagi menyipitkan mata melihat sembilan bulatan besar di langit hutan Konoha--seketika langsung terpikir pada Sasuke yang telah menangani semua kerusakan ini sendiri.

Kerusakan yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak begitu gegabah dan juga egois.

Kerusakan yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ia takut pada perasaannya sendiri.

 _Takut pada perasaanku sendiri ._...

Menggertakkan gigi, Naruto melangkah gontai melewati gerbang yang kini hanya berupa puing itu. Ia hendak mengecek keadaan sekitar dan juga menemui Kakashi serta Tsunade ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mendarat tepat di samping Naruto dan menariknya menuju Hokage Tower, mengabaikan protes wanita tersebut. Selagi menariknya, ia sudah kembali memasangkan segel guna menekan chakra Naruto agar tidak dapat digunakan.

Naruto yang memang sudah berada dalam kondisi tidak fit hanya mampu mengikuti Sasuke. Jalanan yang dilaluinya teramat sepi dan Naruto menahan rasa bersalah itu lagi ketika melihat cukup banyak bangunan yang rusak. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, kembali menahan keinginan untuk menghajar dirinya sendiri. Mengikuti Sasuke yang melompati satu atap dan juga atap yang lainnya, Naruto pun pada akhirnya mendarat di ruang kantor yang masih tampak gelap. Aliran listrik di desa Konoha sama-sama bermasalah akibat serangan tadi malam.Kondisi tersebut membuat Naruto diharuskan untuk mengandalkan sinar matahari yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbit.

Kedua matanya mengekori Sasuke yang menutup kaca jendela dan juga mengunci pintu masuk. Ia kemudian melihatnya yang duduk di tepi meja kantor selagi melepaskan katana yang menggantung rendah di ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan.

Naruto menahan detak jantungnya yang kembali berulah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaca jendela dan sedikit duduk di kosen jendela tersebut, mengenyahkan perasaan yang membuatnya seolah sedang disudutkan oleh Sasuke yang tengah duduk menghadapnya.

Jarak mereka sebenarnya cukup jauh. Naruto tidak seharusnya merasa segugup ini, tapi sialnya--aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke ketika marah tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengumpat ketika pada akhirnya oniks itu menatapnya lurus.

"Penjelasan apa yang harus kudengar?"]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n :**

scene action itu ya:' rasanya lega waktu udh kelar nulisnya ...

silakan tinggalkan review jika berkenan. kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan baik!

makasih~


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure Family

 **A/N :** terima kasih buat yg masih stay di lapak ini. silakan tinggalkan review bagi yg berkenan.

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang yang sabar. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang akan segera meledak marah jika orang lain memprovokasinya--tidak peduli resiko apa yang bakal ia tanggung akibat kemarahan tersebut. Namun, Uzumaki Naruto yang kesulitan untuk mengontrol temperamennya adalah ia yang masih berumur belasan tahun, dulu. Sekarang, dengan berbagai pengalaman yang telah ia lalui, Naruto merasa harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Meski tak jarang ia masih suka kelepasan dan membiarkan emosi mengendalikannya. Namun, ia jelas-jelas berbeda dengan dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

Karena perbedaan itulah Naruto mengambil napas dalam seraya menghitung mundur angka lima hingga satu guna menekan rasa jengkel yang seperti ingin meledak. Pertanyaan Sasuke entah mengapa membuat telinganya panas. Sasuke berkata semacam itu seolah mengimplikasikan bahwa Naruto sudah terlalu banyak berbohong dan ia sudah _lelah_ mendengar alasan-alasan yang seolah juga berisi kebohongan.

Sasuke tampak skeptis dan tidak lagi mempercayainya.

Naruto sadar bahwa ia memang berbohong pada sang Uchiha mengenai beberapa hal, seperti ketika ia mengaku sebagai laki-laki atau ketika ia mengaku sebagai Sakura. Tetapi, tetap saja ...

Haruskah ia menjawab dengan jujur sekarang?

Apakah dengan ia yang berkata bahwa kepergiannya memang ditujukan untuk menjauhi Sasuke supaya temannya ini mampu berpikir jernih maka Sasuke akan segera menerimanya tanpa ... tanpa memperpanjang masalah?

Mengembuskan napas, Naruto menyilangkan kaki. Ia mencoba merilekskan diri agar Sasuke mampu mempercayainya.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk beradu argumen. Ia harus bekerja sama dengan Sasuke untuk menghadapi ancaman besar yang tengah menghadang.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mempercayainya," balas Naruto kepada Sasuke. Ia mengistirahatkan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, berpegangan pada kosen jendela yang tengah ia duduki. "Alasanku pergi akan terdengar bodoh di telingamu."

Memutar ganggang kunai di jari telunjuknya, Sasuke dengan datar berujar, "Kau memang selalu terdengar bodoh. Hal itu tidak dapat dijadikan alasan. Jelaskan saja."

"Dan kau selalu terdengar jenius. Aku sangat mengerti," balas Naruto sinis. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tangan selagi mengembuskan napas pendek.

"Singkatnya, aku bertindak gegabah dan--ya, kau bisa menyalahkanku, silakan. Tapi, semua itu karena aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan kondisi para bijū. Keberadaan mereka yang selama ini selalu dirasakan Kurama tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak segera mencari tahunya," ungkap Naruto dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat normal.

Matanya entah mengapa tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Naruto sangat buruk dalam berbohong. Namun, apa yang ia katakan sekarang tidak sepenuhnya berupa kebohongan. Ia sedang memaparkan sebuah fakta. Alhasil, kegugupannya menguap dengan perlahan karena ia memang tidak berbohong. Naruto hanya sedikit memodifikasi alasannya.

"Menemui mereka yang dipastikan akan langsung menyerangku memang sebuah tindakan bodoh yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, mereka temanku dan aku mengkhawatirkannya. Di sisi lain, aku tahu kau bakal mencegahku dengan menerapkan segel sialan itu lagi--" Naruto mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, menunjukan pola segel unik yang terlukis di sana. "Seperti ini. Jadi ... aku melakukan sesuatu yang paling masuk akal dilakukan oleh seseorang yang ingin pergi tanpa izin. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa kita masih sering bersilang pendapat mengenai sesuatu. Waktu itu, aku memilih pergi lebih awal dari pada harus terlibat pertengkaran denganmu."

Penjelasan yang diutarakan Naruto tengah dicerna perlahan oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu tampak mencari sesuatu di mata sang Uzumaki--sebuah alasan lain yang memungkinkan kepergiannya, alasan yang telah bercokol selama enam hari berturut-turut sejak kepergian Naruto, alasan yang membuat Naruto ingin menjauhinya. Jauh dalam dirinya, Sasuke merasa begitu paranoid. Ia takut jika ternyata Naruto memang ingin menghindarinya--dilihat dari tingkah lakunya yang sedikit aneh. Jadi, meskipun tidak melihat keraguan di mata biru kristal itu, Sasuke masih mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi lain dari Naruto.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya ia juga masih sedikit terganggu dengan perkataan Temari ketika mereka hendak beranjak dari Suna. Namun, ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah akal-akalan istri Shikamaru saja. Temari kelihatan senang menggoda Naruto, sementara Sasuke yakin bahwa tidak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Gaara. Wanita Uzumaki ini tidak akan bisa melompati pagar yang dinamakan pertemanan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya melalui media lain?" tanyanya dengan nada tanpa emosi yang sama. Ia memandang Naruto lekat, seakan ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok yang berada di hadapannya tidaklah palsu. Fokusnya telah kembali terkumpul. Kemudian, ketika kembali membuka mulut, Sasuke merasakan bagaimana suaranya yang terdengar lebih rendah. "Setidaknya aku bisa tahu kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengerjap. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menghampiri--mencengkeramnya erat sehingga membuatnya hampir membuang muka karena merasa begitu bersalah.

 _Selama ini dia mengkhawatirkanku?_

Naruto membasahi tenggorokan sebelum menyunggingkan senyum miring yang selalu berhasil menutupi perasaan asli yang tengah ia rasakan. Semua orang terdekatnya selalu jatuh pada senyum ini. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu menebaknya hanyalah Sai.

"Apakah kau baru saja meremehkanku?" tanyanya main-main. Ia berdecak pelan. "Dengar, _Hokage-sama_ , namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku lebih dari mampu untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Fakta itu sudah diketahui hampir oleh seluruh orang. Selain itu, kau ingin aku mengabarimu sebelum aku mendapatkan informasi dari kejanggalan ini? Kurasa tindakan tersebut tidak terlalu diperlukan. Kemudian--ah, kau tahu kalau aku tidak punya ... telepon genggam. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, bahkan dengan surat sekalipun. Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan persedian uang yang kuambil darimu hanya untuk membeli kertas dan tinta ketika kupikir kau tahu bahwa aku mampu bertahan hidup dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

"Apakah kau melupakan _summon_?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut. Dalam hati ia ingin menepuk kepala atas kecerobohannya, namun Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto yang mengedikkan bahu tidak acuh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak berniat untuk memberitahumu sebelum mendapatkan informasi baru, jadi untuk apa--"

Sebuah kunai mendarat tepat di bawah daun telinga Naruto. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang sedikit terpotong melayang jatuh ke atas lantai kantor. Naruto tanpa sadar menahan embusan napas. Kedua iris biru kristalnya menatap Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mendekat dengan was-was. Tiap langkah lelaki itu membuat degup jantung Naruto bertambah kencang dua kali lipat. Ia menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri di sana tanpa memperlihatkan rasa gugup. Keinginan untuk segera menjauh dan keluar dari sini begitu besar, namun Naruto tahu ia tidak dapat melakukannya tanpa terlibat baku hantam dengan Sasuke.

Naruto sedang tidak ingin membuang energi yang memang sudah terkuras.

"Untuk apa menghubungiku ketika kau pikir kau bisa menangani semuanya sendiri?" potong Sasuke. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi ketika ia berbicara, seketika membuat Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto lekat ketika jarak langkahnya semakin dekat dengan sang Uzumaki. "Kau tidak bisa menangani semua masalah ini sendiri. Jika saat itu aku terlambat sedikit saja--" Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menarik kunai yang tertancap tepat di dinding bawah telinga sang Uzumaki. Suaranya terdengar dingin meski embusan napasnya terasa hangat dan menggelitik di telinga sosok yang tampak terkurung olehnya. "--kau sudah berada di tangannya dan kejadian yang sama akan kembali terulang."

Aroma mint dan musk yang terasa begitu khas dari Sasuke tertangkap oleh indra pencium Naruto. Rambut hitamnya yang lembut sedikit menerpa sisi wajah Naruto ketika ia menarik diri dari posisi membungkuk. Tinggi Sasuke yang jauh di atasnya membuat Naruto harus menengadah guna menatapnya lurus. Posisi ini membuat Sasuke seolah mendominasi dan ia sedikit terganggu dengan perasaan itu. Naruto tidak pernah ingin didominasi. Namun, lelaki ini sejak dulu selalu membuatnya merasa demikian. Dalam pertarungan, keduanya mungkin seimbang. Sasuke sendiri telah mengakuinya. Namun, untuk sesuatu semacam ini ...

Sasuke tahu bagaimana cara untuk memegang kendali atas dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan bergerak jika sudah terperangkap semacam ini. Semua perilakunya menunjukan bahwa seolah ia sudah tahu tiap titik di diri Naruto, termasuk titik terlemahnya sekalipun. Ia tahu bahwa kehadirannya sangat mempengaruhi Naruto.

Naruto menyumpahi keberadaan Sasuke dan segala hal tentangnya yang membuat ia sulit berpikir jernih. Kenapa Naruto begitu tertarik pada aroma lelaki itu? Sejak kapan ia jadi tergila-gila pada--

Kepalanya berlari pada kejadian di malam itu. Malam ketika ia merasakan segalanya tentang Sasuke. Aroma mint dan musk yang tercampur oleh peluh, telapak tangan kasar yang menyentuh dengan begitu ringan, tubuh kokoh yang bertabrakan dengan kulit lembut Naruto, kecupan ringan bibirnya, helaian rambut yang halus di cengkeraman tangan Naruto, erangan rendahnya ketika menggumamkan nama Naruto ...

Semua ingatan tersebut membanjiri kepala sang wanita Uzumaki dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan bagaimana ia yang menjadi amat sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke di depannya. Sasuke yang telah menyentuh tiap inci tubuhnya, Sasuke yang telah melihatnya, Sasuke yang telah merasakannya, Sasuke yang telah ... memberikan kepuasan yang tak terhingga--sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir oleh Naruto bahwa ia mampu mendapatkannya, merasakannya ...

Tenggorokan Naruto mengering, ia benar-benar tak bisa menatap Sasuke dengan cara yang sama. Segala usahanya untuk bersikap normal tidak lagi berguna. Mereka takkan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka takkan bisa kembali ke titik di mana Naruto menganggapnya sebagai saudara--

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," gumam Sasuke pelan selagi menunduk dan memiringkan kepala. Kemudian sebelum Naruto sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, kehangatan itu telah mendarat di bibirnya. Naruto melihat bagaimana kelopak mata itu tertutup--bersamaan sapuan lembut yang mulai ia rasakan di bibirnya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke telah menangkup rahang Naruto, menariknya mendekat sekaligus menahan agar Naruto tidak bergerak menjauh.

Suara kunai yang terjatuh terdengar samar di telinganya. Naruto terlalu terpaku pada sentuhan familier itu lagi.

Pagutan lelaki itu tidaklah kasar dan entah mengapa Naruto merasakan segala emosi yang seolah ingin disampaikan Sasuke. Ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang begitu kuat, rasa rindu yang mendalam, dan juga sesuatu yang tidak ingin diucapkan oleh Naruto. Suara di belakang kepalanya berteriak bahwa semua ini salah. Naruto sendiri sadar bahwa semua ini salah.

Namun, di sisi lain ia merasakan bagaimana dadanya ngilu. Kepedihan Sasuke seolah tersalurkan padanya, seketika membuat Naruto semakin bimbang. Ia terombang-ambing pada rasa bersalah karena seolah telah mengkhianati Sakura dan juga rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sasuke merasakan kepedihan ini. Ia merasa sangat tidak berhak mendapatkan perasaan itu.

Namun, Naruto tampaknya lupa bahwa tiap sentuhan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat lututnya lemas. Ia lupa bahwa Sasuke telah berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa melawan keinginan terdalamnya--seperti apa yang terjadi di malam itu. Naruto lupa bahwa pengaruh Sasuke _memang_ sebesar ini.

Kala itu, Naruto merasakan bagaimana dirinya jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Untuk kedua kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto menyerah pada kemauan terbesar yang sejak dulu telah terkubur jauh di dalam sana--terkubur bersama dengan keyakinan bahwa ikatan di antara mereka hanya sekedar ikatan pertemanan dan kekeluargaan, tidak lebih.

Mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu, Naruto menutup matanya ketika ia mulai membalas ciuman tersebut. Ia balas memagut, menyesap, dan membelai materiel lembut yang menyatu di bibirnya sebelum kemudian ia merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menyapu bibir bawahnya, memintanya untuk membuka mulut. Naruto menurutinya, bersamaan dengan ia yang menangkup rahang Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri telah mendaratkan sebelah tangannya di tengkuk Naruto, sementara tangannya yang lain melingkar di punggung wanita itu. Ia menarik Naruto mendekat ketika lidahnya menyentuh Naruto--mengecapnya untuk kembali merasakan candu yang selama seminggu ini bercokol di kepalanya. Ia kembali merasakan Naruto--memilin lidahnya dan menyusupkannya di tiap inci rongga mulut sosok tersebut hingga membuat napas keduanya menderu.

Merasakan Naruto di kedua tangannya membuat Sasuke tenang. Ia menyesap pelan bibir bawah itu sebelum menarik diri akibat napas yang mulai tersendat. Rasa panas yang familier mulai merayapinya dan Sasuke melihat iris biru kristal di depannya yang tak lagi fokus--dengan wajah cokelat madu yang merona merah serta bibirnya yang tampak sedikit bengkak. Jemari lentik itu kemudian mengusap rahang Sasuke, seketika mengirimkan gelenyar panas yang membuatnya memejamkan mata secara spontan selagi menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

Naruto terlalu sulit untuk diatasi dan Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meneruskan apa yang dimulainya. Ia hanya ingin memberi tahu Naruto apa yang ia rasakan lewat ciuman itu dan ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi hasrat yang menyerangnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Aroma memabukkan sang Uzumaki semakin membuat pikirannya kabur. Sasuke tidak sempat memikirkan tindakannya ketika ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Tidak seperti tadi, ciuman tersebut begitu kasar dan menuntut. Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke ketika lelaki itu meninggalkan bibirnya untuk menyusuri garis rahang dan juga lekuk lehernya. Sasuke menghirup dalam aroma jeruk itu selagi menekankan bibir di denyut nadi Naruto untuk menyesapnya keras.

Reaksi Naruto tidak pernah mengecewakan. Ia menjulurkan leher ke samping untuk memberi akses lebih luas bagi Sasuke.

Dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram rambut hitam itu, Naruto merasakan pandangannya memburam di tiap sentuhan yang didaratkan lelaki itu. Tangan Sasuke telah menyusuri lekuk pinggang dan juga tepi celana panjang yang ia kenakan, membuatnya menyentuh ringan kulit perut Naruto tanpa bermaksud menyentuhnya. Gelenyar panas semakin menguasai Naruto dan ia pun menarik lelaki itu untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sasuke sendiri masih merasakan anyir dari mulut Naruto akibat bekas darah yang sempat keluar dari sana. Namun, ia tampak tidak memedulikannya. Keduanya berciuman dengan Naruto yang menyusupkan tangan di balik kemeja sang Uchiha, menarik tangannya di tiap inci kulit lelaki itu--merasakan kekokohan otot yang melingkupi tubuh sosok tersebut selagi menyapukan tangan di perut dan juga dada bidang tersebut.

Tindakan Naruto berhasil mengirimkan sengatan langsung ke pusat ereksi yang telah terbentuk sejak beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauhi jendela sebelum menghimpitnya ke dinding yang ada di samping jendela kantornya. Pikiran Sasuke kini hanya terpaku pada sosok wanita Uzumaki di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain seperti tentang keberadaan para Anbu yang senantiasa berjaga di kantornya.

Sasuke cukup beruntung karena para Anbu sedang sibuk mengurusi kerusakan besar akibat penyerangan tadi malam.

Apa jadinya kalau mereka menyaksikan semua ini?

Mengangkat tubuh Naruto serta melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang,ia kemudian menghentakkan dirinya langsung ke pangkal paha yang masih dibatasi oleh pakaian. Naruto melengkungkan punggung menjauhi dinding ketika hentakkan Sasuke tepat mengenai pusat denyutan yang menderanya. Sensasi familier itu menerpa dirinya--seketika membuat napasnya kian tersendat. Erangan tertahan terdengar dari tenggorokannya ketika Sasuke menggerakan pinggang mereka yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian.

Semua ini terasa begitu berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan malam itu. Dengan semua pakaian yang masih melingkupi keduanya dan membatasi kontak langsung dengan kulit ... Naruto menginginkan lebih. Permainan Sasuke sungguh tidak lucu dan sialnya Naruto malah ikut menikmati. Ia tersiksa dengan semua batasan yang ada, namun di saat yang sama ia juga suka.

Kepalanya pening oleh hasrat yang menggebu, hasrat yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbangun. Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke di mana-mana. Dari lengan, perut, pinggang, hingga kedua pahanya. Begitu pula dengan bibirnya, Naruto tidak sadar sejak kapan resleting pakaiannya terbuka. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan Sasuke telah mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kedua buah dadanya yang masih terbalut oleh bra. Ia juga tidak sadar sejak kapan dirinya mulai mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang tengah menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, menyatukan meteriel yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian.

Napas Sasuke terengah dengan reaksi Naruto. Ia melihat bagaimana kabut melingkupi iris safir itu, mendengar bagaimana erangan rendah dirintihkan olehnya, merasakan bagaimana sosok berambut pirang itu terangsang dan menginginkannya di bawah sana. Sebelah mata Sasuke menyipit ketika ia menegakkan kepala, melihat Naruto yang tampak berantakan di tangannya--meski ia yakin keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik. Dua ikat rambut di kepalanya telah mengendur dan dadanya naik turun dengan napas yang tersengal.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Sasuke selagi tangan yang lain mencengkeram rambutnya--menariknya mendekat. Sasuke sendiri telah membuka resleting pakaian Naruto sepenuhnya, mengekspos kulit cokelat madu yang begitu mendamba untuk dijamah.

Ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya di perut datar itu ketika Naruto menyentuhkan bibirnya di lekuk leher Sasuke. Embusan napasnya begitu menggelitik dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan geraman rendah ketika sebelah tangan sang Uzumaki menyusup melalui ikat pinggangnya, langsung ke dalam pakaiannya sebelum kemudian menangkup ereksi yang sudah melembap. Naruto meggenggamnya melalui celana yang masih dipakai Sasuke di dalam sana.

Telapak tangan sang Uchiha langsung menekan dinding di belakang Naruto saat tangan Naruto mengepal di sekelilingnya. Napasnya semakin berat dan ia gemetar begitu Naruto menghujani kecupan ringan pada tulang selangkanya.

Kemudian, ketika genggaman tangan Naruto mengencang dan mulai bergerak, Sasuke membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher wanita itu, merasakan kenikmatan yang akan membuatnya meledak jika Naruto tetap melakukannya. Disentuh oleh Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Jika egonya tidak sebesar ini, Sasuke sudah mengutarakan bahwa ia senang dengan tiap kontak fisik mereka.

Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto menyudahi semua ini dengan cara yang tidak diinginkannya. Ia menginginkan wanita itu sekarang dan saat itu juga.Ia ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana dinding dalam diri sang Uzumaki melingkupinya dan mencengkeramnya erat, membawanya pada titik yang akan membuatnya buta oleh rasa nikmat.

Semua pemikiran itu membuat ereksinya berdenyut nyeri dalam genggaman Naruto. Sasuke menahan geramanan yang tercipta di kerongkongan sebelum menarik tangan Naruto dari sana. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, ia melepaskan kaitan kaki sang Uzumaki dari pinggang dan meraih tepi celana itu--hendak melepaskannya agar dapat menyelesaikan semua ini dengan benar seperti apa dikatakan oleh kepalanya--ketika ketukan dari arah pintu terdengar.

Pada awalnya, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan. Ia masih menggenggam tepi celana itu--hingga kemudian ketukan demi ketukan lain menyusul. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ia permasalahkan di sini karena ia tahu siapa sosok di balik pintu. Ia mengenali aliran chakra sosok yang ada di sana dan ia bisa saja mengabaikan kalau saja sosok di depannya tidak memamaksa memisahkan diri.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, seolah baru tersadar oleh apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya melayang pada Sasuke dan juga sumber suara ketukan di luar sana. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke, memperhatikan bagaimana pakaian itu berantakan dan bagaimana ikat pinggangnya sudah terlepas ...

Kedua matanya melebar. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri--hanya untuk mengumpat pelan. Di detik selanjutnya, Naruto sudah sibuk membenarkan pakaian serta ikat rambutnya serapi mungkin--serapi yang bisa ia hasilkan dari kegiatan tadi. Matanya kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang belum bergerak di tempatnya dan hanya memandanginya aneh.

Tatapan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah oleh rasa malu dan juga marah. Ia mencungkil sebuah kunai di bawah kakinya, meraihnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum kemudian melemparkannya pada Sasuke selagi mendesis, "Berhenti menatapku dan benarkan pakaianmu, Berengsek!"

Tiga kancing atas kemeja Sasuke telah terbuka, begitu pula dengan ikat pinggang dan juga kancing celananya. Semua itu ulah Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menangkap lemparan kunai dengan begitu mudah--tepat di ganggangnya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Bukankah kau yang membuatnya berantakan?"

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut. Semua hasrat itu menguap secara perlahan, digantikan rasa jengkel yang menjadi. Ia menyumpah pelan sebelum menghampiri Sasuke. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena rasa malu dan marah, Naruto mengancingkan kemeja Sasuke dengan serampangan. Ia merasakan tatapan lelaki itu dari atas, namun ia tidak peduli. Hingga kemudian matanya menangkap bilur merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit leher sang Uchiha yang amat pucat. Naruto hampir tersedak, namun ia tetap memaksakan tangannya untuk membenarkan kerah tinggi yang untungnya menutupi sebagain leher Sasuke.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah ikat pinggang sialan dan kancing sialan di celana itu. Naruto sangat ingin menguburkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dengan jutsu tanah sekarang juga. Ia menelan rasa malunya sebelum menutup kancing tersebut, diikuti oleh tangannya yang membenarkan ikat pinggang, mengabaikan gumpalan keras yang tampak cukup jelas di bawah sana. Kemudian, ketika sudah selesai dan hendak membuka pintu, Sasuke memanggilnya, seketika membuatnya menoleh.

Naruto menatap Sasuke nyalang sementara lelaki itu tengah menahan senyum miring dengan sorot mata yang begitu terhibur.

"Bagaimana dengan rambutku?" tanyanya ringan.

Naruto mengerjap, menyadari rambut Sasuke yang _memang_ berantakan akibat cengkeraman tangannya.

Cengkeraman tangannya.

Mengambil napas dalam, ia berujar di sela giginya, " _Go to hell,_ Uchiha," sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk membuka kunci pintu.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang amat jarang itu menghiasi bibirnya. Dadanya entah mengapa menghangat dengan sikap familier Naruto. Ia benar-benar merindukan wanita berisik itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke mencoba merapikan rambut dan juga pakaian. Menyembunyikan semua ini dari Kakashi adalah hal yang mustahil. Ia memiliki hidung yang sama tajamnya seperti para Inuzuka. Naruto seharusnya tahu, namun _toh_ Sasuke tetap menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia menepuk pelan pakaiannya dan mengembalikan kunai ke dalam kantung ninja yang ia letakan di atas meja--bersamaan dengan pintu kantor yang terbuka.

Tatapan sang mantan guru segera melayang pada Sasuke meski ia jelas-jelas mendapati Naruto di depannya. Mereka menahan kontak mata sekilas, seolah tengah berkomunikasi non-verbal sebelum Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang masih dihiasi rona wajah kemerahan.

Sejak menggunakan kekuatan rubah kuno, Naruto memang sudah memiliki aroma yang berbeda--itulah alasan mengapa para ninken tidak mampu menemukannya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Namun, sekarang ini, ia terasa hampir sama seperti Sasuke. Seluruh aroma khas lelaki itu melekat di tubuhnya.

Tanpa merasakan lebih jeli pun Kakashi tahu apa yang terjadi, itulah mengapa ia sempat menatap Sasuke lama--menangkap jejak senyum yang langsung pudar begitu bersitatap dengan Kakashi. Ia mengerling pada Naruto, seolah meminta Kakashi untuk melihatnya sendiri di diri Naruto. Melihatnya sendiri agar Kakashi mampu mendapatkan jawaban atas kejadian ini dan juga atas pertanyaan yang ia utarakan beberapa hari lalu di rumah sakit.

Dari apa yang ia lihat, Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak memaksa Naruto.

 _Tentu saja_ , pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

Meskipun begitu, ia mampu menangkap kilasan berkonflik di iris safir tersebut. Kilasan berkonflik yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ketika berkontak mata dengan Kakashi. Ia tahu bahwa Kakashi mengetahuinya. Fakta tersebut berhasil membuatnya membuang muka, seolah malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tenang dan terkontrol, meski sebenarnya Sasuke merasa begitu berantakan. Tidak mendapatkan pelepasan ketika ia sudah sangat dekat terasa begitu menyiksa. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menghimpitkan badannya dengan sang Uzumaki ketika ia menghampirinya dengan bahu mereka yang sedikit bersentuhan. Naruto segera beringsut ke samping--menghindari kontak fisik lain dengan sosok yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" ungkap Sasuke dengan tidak senang. "Bukankah semuanya sudah mulai diatasi?"

Kakashi mengedikkan bahu sebelum mengeluarkan sebelah tangan yang sedang dimasukan di dalam saku.

"Aku mencari Naruto, Sasuke," balas Kakashi dengan ringan. Kedua matanya kemudian melengkung membentuk senyum ikoniknya. "Kau tidak bisa menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Implikasi lain dalam suara Kakashi membuat dahinya mengerut. Sasuke hendak menyuruh Kakashi pergi ketika Naruto angkat bicara. Suaranya masih terdengar sedikit serak, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerling padanya.

"Tentang Okumura, benar?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seketika membuat Naruto berujar, "Pakkun mendatangiku di Suna."

"Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak menemukanmu."

"Aku menyogoknya dengan daging segar," aku Naruto dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Ia kemudian meminta Kakashi untuk mengantarnya ke kediaman sang putra daimyo sebelum kemudian tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

Naruto menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatap Kakashi lurus-lurus.

"Ada apa dengan Okumura?" ujarnya tidak suka. Ia kemudian menarik Naruto mundur, menahannya pergi. "Dia tidak akan menemuinya."

Apa?

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, ia hendak menyentak tangan Sasuke dari lengannya ketika Kakashi menimpali perkataan lelaki berambut raven itu.

"Dialah sumber informasi kita saat ini. Ōtsutsuki membual padanya dan dia hanya ingin berbicara dengan Naruto." Mata hitamnya meminta Sasuke untuk mengerti. Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Dia tidak akan macam-macam. Aku akan memastikannya."

Tenggorokan Naruto mengering ketika sebuah pemikiran menerpanya. Ia berujar, "Dia mengenaliku sebagai Kurona. Tapi, saat ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan penyamaran itu."

Lagi-lagi Kakashi mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak masalah. Dia sudah mengenalimu sejak dulu. Dia tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

"Huh? Bagaimana--"

"Jiraiya-sama mengenalinya dengan baik, Naruto," potong Kakashi. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto lekat. "Dialah salah satu informan terbaiknya. Selain itu, apakah kau tidak ingat sempat bercakap-cakap dengannya ketika berada dalam rupa aslimu? Dia berkata demikian."

Naruto mengerjap, tiba-tiba saja mengingat sebuah kejadian kabur di dalam otaknya. Ia yang masih berpenampilan lusuh dan mabuk--mencoba mengajak bicara sosok familier di dalam bar tersebut.

Okumura selama ini telah tahu identitasnya dan ia bersikap seolah tidak menyadari siapa itu Kurona.

Naruto ingin menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding. Apakah penyamarannnya memang seburuk itu? Kemudian, jika memang seseorang telah mengetahui penyamarannya, mengapa ia masih mampu menggunakan Henge Solid? Apakah itu berarti Okumura tidak peduli dengan penyamaran tersebut sehingga membiarkan Naruto tetap melakukannya?

Jika memang demikian, ia harus sedikit berterima kasih pada sosok itu. Sang putra daimyo memang berengsek. Tetapi, Naruto tahu ia tidaklah seburuk itu. Semua orang selalu memiliki sisi yang baik, bukan? Naruto selalu percaya pada pernyataan yang demikian. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sering memberi kesempatan kedua pada orang lain untuk membuktikan diri mereka.

Mengangguk pendek pada Kakashi, Naruto hendak beranjak dari sana ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke yang masih menahannya. Segala hal tentang diri sahabatnya ini masih terasa campur aduk untuknya. Ia masih menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya hanyalah bentuk pelampiasan atas kemarahan dan juga kebutuhan biologisnya, mengingat Sakura yang telah tiada. Namun, di saat yang sama alasan tersebut juga terasa salah. Terlebih dengan bagaimana cara sosok itu menciumnya ...

Menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan lebih padanya adalah salah satu hal yang Naruto hindari. Tetapi, di tiap detiknya, seluruh tindakan Sasuke menyerukan demikian. Kondisi tersebut membuat Naruto khawatir karena ... karena tidak seharusnya mereka terlibat dalam sesuatu semacam itu. Naruto sendiri kembali terbawa arus karena pikirannya yang tidak jernih. Ia harus menghentikan ini.

 _Damn_.

Mereka harus menghentikannya. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan dirinya terbuai dan menyerah pada sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lawan.

"Jangan berbuat ceroboh lagi," ungkap Sasuke rendah. Ia pada akhirnya melepaskan genggaman di lengan Naruto. "Satu kali kau melakukannya, dua desa berantakan. Jika kau melakukannya untuk kedua kali--"

"Dunia hancur, yeah," potong Naruto selagi memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang sehebat itu, jadi berhentilah mengkhawtirkanku."

Sebuah ketegangan tak kasat mata itu kembali terasa di udara. Kakashi menahan helaan napas ketika melihat dua orang muridnya yang begitu keras kepala.

Memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan topik pembicaraan, Kakashi berujar, "Kau pernah masuk rumah sakit karena makanan kedaluarsa, Naruto. Bayangkan jika keadaan itu menimpamu ketika dunia sedang dalam masa krisis."

Menolehkan kepala pada Kakashi, Naruto merasakan sudut matanya berkedut. "Kau serius, Sensei?"

"Jangan lupa saat di mana kau jatuh pada perangkap Konohamaru yang mencampurkan obat pencahar ketika mentraktirmu ramen, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak curiga atas kemurahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba," lanjut Kakashi. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada dagu. "Kemudian ketika kau meledakkan dirimu karena salah bereksperimen dengan fūinjutsu, atau pun ketika chakra rantai menjerat dirimu sendiri dan kau tak bisa melepaskannya, ditambah lagi saat--"

"Saat kau hampir mematahkan lehermu ketika menyombong karena sudah bisa berjalan pada batang pohon--ataupun ketika kau hampir terhanyut dalam air terjun karena tidak bisa memasang benang kawat dengan benar," lanjut Sasuke. Matanya menyipit melihat Naruto yang kelihatan ingin meledak jengkel.

Namun, alih-alih meledak, ia hanya menghentakkan kakinya ke atas lantai.

"Oh, kenapa kalian tidak sekalian membuat buku yang berisi daftar kesialanku?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku sedang memikirkannya."

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan serius. "Dia tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika hendak melemparkan Rasengan padaku di pertarungan kami dulu."

"Dan kalian berdua akan terbaring di rumah sakit jika masih terus mengoceh," timpal Naruto dengan rengutan kesal. Ia kemudian menarik lengan Kakashi selagi menyeretnya menjauhi kantor Hokage. "Tunggu saja, Sasuke! Daftar aibmu akan segera tersebar di tiap sudut Konoha!"

seru sosok berambut pirang itu.

Begitu pergi dari sana, Naruto menghela napas lega. Cengkeramannya di lengan Kakashi mengendur dan ia melepaskan pegangan itu sepenuhnya ketika mereka berdua keluar dari Hokage Tower. Keduanya diam selagi berjalan menyusuri desa, memperhatikan para shinobi yang tengah membantu warga membangun rumah mereka yang roboh ataupun para shinobi yang tengah memanfaatkan jutsu mereka untuk membersihkan sisa pasir dan lumpur yang mengotori jalan.

Kondisi yang seperti ini memang terlihat tidak menyenangkan. Namun, paling tidak tak ada nyawa yang melayang. Paling tidak masih ada harapan yang mampu ia genggam. Selain itu, yang lebih penting adalah ... ia yang tidak lagi sendirian.

Ketika sampai di gerbang utama yang sedang diperbaiki, Naruto menoleh pada Kakashi. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih. Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun menepuk kepala perempuan itu pelan--mengerti apa maksud yang diutarakan perempuan itu tanpa harus menanyakannya.

Naruto cukup jarang membuka diri meski dikenal sebagai sosok yang mudah bergaul. Kakashi mengetahuinya dulu ketika beban di pundak sang murid memberat akibat ulah Sasuke yang semakin menjadi. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu apa yang ia rasakan dan hanya orang tertentu saja yang mampu memahami sosok ini, meski Naruto terlihat begitu bebas dan riang dari luar.

Oleh karena itulah ia tersenyum selagi memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang. Ia juga menawarkan Naruto tempat untuk menginap--yang langsung membuat kedua matanya melebar dan bersinar penuh kelegaan.

"Kau benar-benar sensei yang terhebat!" seru Naruto. Senyum lebar itu sudah menghiasi wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku sedikit salah menilaimu, Kakashi-sensei."

Menepuk belakang kepala Naruto pelan, Kakashi berujar, "Maa ... kau harus menyadarinya sejak dulu. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin kau membereskan gudang yang berisi barang-barangmu dulu. Aku juga ingin kau ... ah! Membuatkan sarapan untukku. Masakanmu sudah lebih normal, bukan? Aku tidak ingin keracunan lagi ..."

Memutar bola matanya, Naruto meladeni gurauan Kakashi.

"Kutarik perkataanku tadi."

"Ah, kau menyakiti hati sensei, Naruto."

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Naruto kembali membalas gurauan tersebut. Mereka terus mengocehkan hal-hal remeh semacam itu selama perjalanan. Sesekali, Kakashi menanyakan hal yang cukup serius seperti tentang keadaan Suna dan juga keberadaan Momoshiki. Ia juga memberi tahu Naruto tentang bagaimana Okumura dan Jiraiya saling mengenal. Percakapan tersebut berlajan dengan lancar hingga keduanya sampai di sebuah pusat kota yang ramai. Berbagai kendaraan modern tertangkap oleh mata, begitu pula dengan bermacam-macam bangunan yang menjulang.

Sebuah layar lebar terpasang megah di tengah-tengah jalan raya, menyiarkan sebuah iklan film terbaru yang sedang tayang. Atmosfir yang melingkupi daerah ini begitu berbeda dengan desa-desa ninja. Kota ini jauh lebih hidup dan berisik dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang memulai hari mereka. Tidak ada satu pun orang di sana yang cemas akan kehancuran dunia. Pemikiran ini membuat Naruto meringis, namun di saat bersamaan ia juga ingin melindungi suasana ini. Suasana normal di mana sebuah pertumpahan darah dianggap hal yang tabu.

Mengikuti Kakashi yang menghentikan sebuah ... mobil? Naruto menurut saja dan masuk ke dalam sana. Era baru ini begitu berbeda dan Naruto entah mengapa ingin mengeksplorasi lebih jauh. Ia ingin mengetahui perkembangan apa saja yang telah didapat oleh dunia ini--mengingat ia yang selama ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus para kriminal sialan. Suasana baru yang penuh dengan kenormalan ini ... Naruto meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan berhasil. Ia tidak boleh gagal lagi dan ia akan memastikan bahwa para makhluk asing itu tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggu dunianya.

Tidak selama ia masih hidup.

Di sisi lain, Kakashi melihat Naruto yang kembali memperlihatkan sikap optimis itu. Sebuah sikap yang sudah seharusnya ia tunjukan. Pemandangan tersebut membentuk senyum samar di bibirnya. Ia tahu Naruto mampu menangani masalah mereka sekarang ini ataupun masalah personalnya.

Ia tahu bahwa perempuan ini akan mendapatkan jawaban atas kebimbangannya sendiri. Kakashi tahu karena ia selalu percaya padanya. Ia selalu percaya pada Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang selalu memberinya pelajaran untuk tidak menyerah pada kehidupan yang sering kali terasa bagaikan neraka. Kedewasaan mungkin sedikit menggoyahkannya, namun Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Ia akan terus berjalan meskipun masalah demi masalah selalu menjatuhkannya. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **Rating :** Mature

 **A/N :** makasih untuk yg masih stay dan menyempatkan diri ngasih review xD aku mau reply dikit nih buat yg minta yuri~ daku belum bisa nulis yg belok-belok /plak/ jd maaf tak bisa mengabulkan.-

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **oo** **Ooo**

Kehilangan seorang ibu merupakan pukulan besar untuknya. Sarada benci dengan fakta bahwa ibunya telah tiada. Ia benci dengan fakta bahwa sosok hangat yang selalu berada di sisinya telah hilang. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan hampir tak berujung. Di setiap malam, Sarada selalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia rindu dengan Mama. Ia rindu dengan senyum yang membuat mata sang ibu menjadi lebih hidup. Ia rindu dengan tiap ledekan yang dilontarkan ibunya di hari-hari terakhir mereka.Memahami kesedihan yang mendalam terasa begitu asing bagi sosok berusia enam tahun itu. Ia merasa marah dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Ia marah karena Mama pergi ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat. Ia marah karena Mama pergi ketika Sarada baru merasakan semua pengalaman baru yang dibagikan olehnya. Sarada marah karena hari sebelumnya segala hal terasa baik-baik saja sebelum bom besar itu memutuskan untuk meledak tepat di hadapannya.

Namun, Uchiha Sarada bukanlah anak berusia enam tahun biasa. Ia adalah Uchiha _Heiress_ dan ia adalah putri dari pemimpin desa Konoha. Sarada berbeda dengan anak-anak sepantarannya. Berkat didikan kedua orang tuanya, Sarada berhasil menjadi anak yang cukup bijak di usia yang baru menginjak enam tahun. Sakura berhasil memberi pengertian pada Sarada tentang pentingnya peran seorang Hokage, membuat sang Uchiha Muda tidak lagi mengeluhkan keabsenan ayah. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil menanamkan pengetahuan dasar yang menjadikan seseorang memiliki jiwa shinobi.

Sasuke tampaknya belajar dari pengalaman buruknya di masa lalu. Ia ingat bahwa seluruh kejahatan yang ia perbuat dulu didasari oleh kurangnya pengetahuan, seperti halnya ia yang tidak tahu kehidupan awal sang kakak sehingga membuatnya langsung berasumsi bahwa kakaknya memang bersalah. Sasuke muak dengan ketidaktahuan. Itulah mengapa ia tidak ingin putrinya mengalami hal yang sama.

Sasuke tidak memberi tahu segala hal pada Sarada. Semua kehidupan gelapnya memang tidak seharusnya disampaikan kepada sang putri di usianya yang masih belia. Tapi, ia tahu hal penting apa yang harus ia tanamkan saat ini. Hal tersebut ialah pemahaman tentang kepentingan desa serta alasan di balik tindakan yang diambil seorang shinobi. Dengan manfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk mengajak Sarada ke perpustakaan, Sasuke berhasil menanamkan pemahaman tersebut pada Sarada.

Pemahaman yang sempat dilupakan sang Uchiha Heiress di hari pemakaman ibunya. Pemahaman yang kemudian kembali diingat olehnya setelah mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naru- _san_.

Sarada masih bersedih dan terkadang menangis di malam hari. Tapi, di saat yang sama ia selalu berusaha untuk merelakan dan bersikap dewasa tiap kali mengingat perkataan teman sang ibu yang memintanya untuk tidak bersedih karena ibunya meninggal dengan begitu terhormat. Sakura meninggalkan dunia dengan terhormat karena ia yang merelakan nyawanya guna melindungi desa.

Sarada memang percaya. Namun, ia masih sedikit skeptis. Hingga kemudian musibah besar kemarin malam terjadi dan ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana para monster memporak-porandakan desa. Ia melihat bagaimana para monster melukai para warga, ia mendengar bagaimana teriakan panik dan takut menggema hampir di seluruh penjuru desa, ia merasakan bagaimana keputusasaan melandanya--membuatnya melupakan kesedihan yang masih mengekorinya tiap malam datang.

Alih-alih kesedihan, yang dirasakan Sarada adalah rasa takut yang begitu besar. Seluruh geraman serta getaran tanah akibat serangan para monster berhasil membuatnya gemetar oleh rasa takut. Malam itu, Sarada hanya mampu menatap nanar seluruh kejadian itu. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan dan ia tidak mampu mendengar apa pun selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Waktu seolah berhenti. Sarada baru tersadar ketika Kaoru-san menarik lengannya menuju jalur evakuasi sebelum ia mendengar ledakan itu.

Suara ledakan yang amat besar ketika humanoid chakra keunguan melempar balik beberapa buah serangan fatal. Kala itu, Sarada berhenti melangkah. Kaoru-san juga berhenti menarik lengannya. Mereka dan seluruh warga yang sedang panik segera menolehkan kepala langsung ke arah chakra keunguan.

Di sekitarnya, orang-orang mulai bergumam tentang kehadiran Nanadaime-sama. Mereka mulai tersendu-sendu selagi menggumamkan terima kasih dan syukur. Kalimat-kalimat penuh pujian itu menghujani pendengaran Sarada, seketika membuat dadanya menghangat oleh rasa bangga. Ia bangga pada ayahnya. Ia takjub pada kekuatan ayahnya yang mampu memukul mundur ancaman besar itu seorang diri saja demi melindungi desa. Ia begitu takjub ketika kehadiran ayahnya mampu kembali menyalakan harapan yang sempat surut di wajah para warga Konoha.

Pasca kejadian itu, Sarada menjadi mengerti betapa pentingnya menjaga desa. Ia semakin mengerti arti dari perkataan Naru-san serta semakin bangga dengan pekerjaan ayah.

Oleh karena itulah Sarada kini tidak lagi mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia sudah lebih merelakan kepergian ibunya. Selain itu, menerima ajakan Kaoru-san untuk berjalan-jalan guna melihat proses pembangunan yang ada terdengar lebih baik daripada bermuram diri lagi. Sarada pergi bersama sang wanita paruh baya dan juga dua orang teman perempuannya, Hyūga Miyo dan Akimichi Chocho.

Chocho sedang sibuk memakan camilan favoritnya sementara Miyo sedang bercerita ria mengenai anak anjingnya yang menyembunyikan buku catatan Akademi. Semua cerita itu membuat Sarada tertawa.

"... itulah kenapa aku sangat marah pada ayah! Dia menolak untuk membantuku menemukannya dan malah menyuruhku menulis ulang! Bisa kau bayangkan, Sarada?" seru Miyo menggebu-gebu. "Dia begitu menyebalkan!"

"Sepertinya kau saja yang ceroboh. Tidak seharusnya buku catatan digunakan untuk alas tidur anak anjingmu."

"Huh, aku sedang terburu-buru saat itu. Jadi, kugunakan saja barang yang kebetulan sedang kupegang!" seru Miyo membela diri. Sebuah momori seolah menghantamnya. Ia kemudian melebarkan mata selagi menoleh pada Sarada. "Katakan padaku bahwa besok tidak ada pengecekan mingguan untuk buku catatan!"

Sarada tertawa. Matanya bersinar geli saat melihat kawannya kewalahan.

"Ada," balasnya singkat.

Miyo mengerang penuh derita. Di samping mereka, Chocho mencoba menghibur Miyo dengan berkata bahwa ia juga harus menyalin ulang catatan akademinya karena buku yang ia miliki terkena tumpahan sup miso. Miyo sedikit tenang ketika mendengarnya. Ia menerima camilan yang disodorkan Chocho selagi menggumamkan sesuatu tentang teman sejati yang selalu siap menerima beban bersama-sama.

Sarada hanya bisa berdecak ketika mendengarnya. Ia kemudian melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling, melihat banyaknya orang yang sedang bergotong-royong memperbaiki bangunan yang rusak akibat serangan tadi malam. Matanya menangkap seorang shinobi yang ia yakini berasal dari klan Nara tengah membantu beberapa orang warga biasa. Mereka menggunakan jutsu spesial klan Nara untuk memudahkan para warga non-ninja memanjat bangunan rusak itu, membuat mereka mampu berjalan mendatar di atas sana.

Di sisi yang lain, ia juga melihat beberapa shinobi yang membantu para warga untuk mengolah bahan bangunan. Mereka menggunakan suiton _jutsu_ sehingga para pekerja tidak memerlukan selang-selang air lagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Seluruh pemandangan tersebut memperlihatkan sisi lain Konoha yang cukup jarang dilihat Sarada. Ia selalu mengira bahwa para shinobi dan warga non shinobi memiliki ketegangan tak kasat mata yang tak bisa membuat keduanya akur.

Insiden-insiden beberapa hari lalu juga menunjukan bahwa mereka memang sulit untuk hidup bersisian tanpa konflik. Sarada sendiri mendengar dan melihat kericuhan secara langsung. Ia melihat bagaimana para polisi sibuk melerai kelompok-kelompok warga non shinobi yang marah-marah di sebuah kedai hanya karena perdebatan kecil mereka dengan para shinobi yang kebetulan sedang mampir di sana. Ia mendengar bagaimana para polisi berteriak memarahi para shinobi yang terbawa emosi sehingga hendak menyerang para warga biasa karena terpancing provokasi mereka.

Tak hanya itu, Sarada bahkan melihat secara langsung bagaimana ayahnya turun tangan--meski ia sendiri bingung apakah yang dilihatnya adalah ayah yang turun tangan. Sebab, saat itu ayah hanya menghampiri sebuah keributan dan menanyakan masalah apa yang terjadi sebelum dua kelompok tersebut kembali menjadi akur secara mendadak, seolah insiden baku hantam antara keduanya tidak terjadi.

Sarada sedikit tidak mengerti. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin ... takut pada ayah. Tapi, pemikiran itu masih sedikit janggal di kepalanya. Ayah tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka bisa bertindak demikian.

"Kenapa orang-orang begitu segan pada Papa, Kaoru-san?" tanya Sarada spontan.

Kaoru, seorang pensiunan ninja medis, segera menoleh. Ia menatap putri sang Hokage yang kini tengah melihatnya dengan binar cemerlang yang selalu membuatnya tampak begitu cekatan dan cerdas.

"Kurasa karena beliau adalah pemimpin desa, Sarada-chan," timpal sang wanita paruh baya. Mereka kini sedang berhenti di sebuah toko roti. Chocho dengan gembira segera menyusupkan diri di antara etalase toko tersebut dan mulai memilih jenis roti favoritnya, ditemani oleh Miyo yang mengekor di belakang. Kaoru dan Sarada masih berdiri di depan toko tersebut. "Orang-orang menghormatinya. Itulah kenapa mereka segan pada Sasuke-san."

Sarada mengerutkan dahi.

Ia sudah kepikiran ini. Tapi, jawabannya terdengar tidak pas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, yang kumaksud adalah--kenapa orang-orang selain Kakashi-ojii terlihat menjaga jarak dengan papa? Mereka seperti, kau tahu, takut kalau tiba-tiba papa meledakan rumah mereka atau semacamnya."

Kaoru menatap Sarada lama. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis. Guratan di sudut matanya membuat wanita itu tampak lebih berumur.

"Kakashi-sama adalah mantan guru Sasuke-san. Itulah kenapa dia dekat dengannya tanpa rasa segan," timpal Kaoru. Ia kemudian terdiam sesaat, memikirkan pertanyaan Sarada sebelum akhirnya menahan ringisan. "Sedangkan orang lain--begini, Sarada-chan, ayahmu adalah salah satu dari beberapa shinobi terkuat yang masih hidup sekarang. Tidak ada orang yang dengan suka rela terlibat masalah dengannya."

Sarada mengerjap.

"Maksudmu, tidak ada orang yang ingin bertengkar dengan papaku?"

Kaoru mengangguk, sebelum kemudian sebuah pertanyaan polos itu meluncur dengan ringan dari bibir Sarada.

"Di pemakaman, aku melihat Naru-san yang bertengkar dengannya. Bagaimana bisa?"

 _Karena mereka memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu,_ ungkap Kaoru dalam hati. Ia kemudian meringis. _Atau karena hanya Naruto-san yang mampu menangani kemarahan ayahmu, Sarada-chan._

Kaoru tentu saja tidak mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka berdua, sungguh. Meskipun dirinya begitu menghormati dan menghargai dua pahlawan itu, namun ia sadar bahwa ikut campur hanya akan membuat Sasuke tidak senang. Sarada mungkin terlalu polos untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi, berhadapan dengan sang Hokage ketika ia secara personal tidak senang dengan keberadaanmu terasa cukup mengerikan. Sasuke mungkin tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi itu pada putrinya. Namun, Kaoru adalah seorang veteran ninja. Kisah hidup sang Uchiha sudah sangat ia ketahui.

Sejak informasi tentang kematian Sakura dan tentang Naruto yang hidup menyebar, Kaoru tahu sesuatu yang rumit telah terjadi. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Tapi, tanpa mengenalnya pun ia bisa menebak bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. Mulai dari Naruto yang ternyata adalah perempuan hingga keadaan sang Hokage yang tampak berantakan sejak pemakaman ...

Kaoru tidak ingin berasumsi macam-macam. Kepergian Sakura sudah cukup membuatnya terpukul. Ia hanya bertukar sapa dengan Sakura beberapa kali sebelum berita tersebut datang. Mengetahui bahwa sang ninja medis telah tiada benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Terlebih jika suami dan seorang sahabatnya yang adalah shinobi terkuat sudah mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya.

Seharusnya Sakura baik-baik saja 'kan jika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah turun tangan?

Kaoru tidak tahu. Sungguh. Ia penasaran tapi berusaha keras untuk menelan rasa penasaran itu.

Karena terkadang tidak mengetahui apa pun jauh lebih baik daripada mengetahuinya.

Kebenaran dari pernyataan ini dibuktikan beberapa saat kemudian.

Kala itu, Kaoru menjawab pertanyaan Sarada dengan mengatakan bahwa saat ini hanya Naruto yang berada di level yang sama seperti Sasuke--yang memang begitu. Ia memberi tahu sang Uchiha Muda bahwa kondisi itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak takut pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua seimbang dan Sasuke akan sulit melukainya kalaupun mereka terlibat perselisihan. Tidak ada yang ditakutkan oleh sang Uzumaki.

Jawaban Kaoru--yang memang benar--segera diterima oleh Sarada. Gadis kecil itu hendak menyusul kedua temannya ketika suara pertengkaran dua orang dewasa terdengar. Sarada bukan tipe anak yang suka menguping masalah orang lain. Tapi, semuanya berubah kalau ternyata seseorang bertengkar dengan membawa-bawa nama orang yang dikenalnya.

Nama itu adalah nama ayah dan juga ibunya.

Mengurungkan niat untuk segera menyusul Miyo dan Chocho, Sarada menatap tajam toko bunga Yamanaka yang berada di samping toko roti di depannya. Suara teriakan dari sosok yang dikenal Sarada sebagai ibu Inojin terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Setidaknya dia memberi tahuku! Mereka seharusnya memberi tahuku!" seru Ino dari dalam sana. "Kenapa kau juga ikut menyembunyikannya, Shikamaru? Sekarang kau memihak pada Sasuke-kun yang dulu amat kau curigai?!"

Kaoru yang berdiri di samping Sarada segera menegang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini. Tangannya segera mencengkeram lengan Sarada. Ia hendak memanggil Miyo dan Chocho untuk kembali ketika Sarada bersikeras untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Kau tak bisa mencampurinya, Ino. Masalah itu adalah masalah personal mereka. Aku tak bisa memberi tahumu begitu saja."

Sebuah tawa kering terdengar.

"Masalah personal Sakura adalah masalahku juga, Shika. Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa mereka bermasalah! _Damn_! Sasuke-kun selalu bermasalah dengan Sakura! Dia tidak pernah peduli ... lupakan. Dia mungkin peduli tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan itu semua! Aku sudah gatal ingin memberi tahunya untuk menyudahi semua omong kosong ini, tapi pasca kepulangannya dari misi Sakura berkata bahwa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, aku tentu saja percaya. Tapi, semua omong kosong ini--" suara Ino sedikit bergetar. Sarada sendiri sudah mematung di tempatnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas. Sangat lemas.

"--bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberi tahuku bahwa dia meninggal karena misi itu? Aku sudah merasakan kejanggalannya, tapi--terkutuklah kau Shika!--kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku bahwa selama ini yang kulihat adalah Naruto dan bukan Sakura? Dia seharusnya tidak menyamar sebagai Sakura begitu saja apa pun alasannya! Menyembunyikan kematiannya ... kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Kemudian, Sasuke dengan sialan juga membiarkan Sakura pergi menjalankan misi berbahaya itu sendiri! Dia tidak peduli dengannya! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mereka?!"

Suara pecahan vas bunga terdengar, detik selanjutnya, Kaoru melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat keluar dari dalam toko. Mata birunya memerah menahan tangis sementara kedua tangannya mengepal di masing-masing sisi tubuh. Shikamaru Nara mengekorinya seperkian detik kemudian. Ia memanggil Ino, memintanya untuk tenang.

Ino sendiri terlihat terlalu marah untuk tenang. Ia meminta Shikamaru pergi dan mereka pun terlibat pertengkaran sepihak--dengan Ino yang bersikeras mengusir Shikamaru--ketika Sarada berhasil memproses semua perkataan itu di kepalanya.

Ia mencoba memahami tiap kata yang diutarakan Ino. Ia mencoba menafsirkannya sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak mengindikasikan bahwa ayah dan ibunya telah bermasalah sejak dulu, bahwa ibunya meninggal dalam misi itu alih-alih serangan Sora di dalam desa, bahwa Naru-san telah menggantikan posisi ibu Sarada selama sesaat sebelum pemakaman itu dilaksanakan.

Sarada mencoba mengenyahkan pemahaman itu. Ia tahu penafsirannya salah. Ia pasti salah.

Naru-san tidak akan membohonginya! Ayahnya juga tidak akan berbohong!

Tapi, senyum jahil dan sorot mata yang tampak hidup itu ...

Tindakan sang ibu yang begitu tak terduga itu ...

Sarada ingat bagaimana sosok ibunya menanamkan segel untuk bisa membuatnya meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain dengan begitu mudah, sebuah tindakan yang dulu sangat ditentang oleh ibunya sendiri. Kemudian, Sarada ingat bagaimana ibunya tiba-tiba membuka diri dan menceritakan sejarah shinobi yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan sejak dulu. Kemudian tentang bagaimana ibunya tampak lebih ceria dan lebih sering tertawa, ataupun tentang ia yang mengajarkan dasar taijutsu padanya ketika ia yakin ibu tidak akan membolehkannya melakukan itu sebelum masuk tahun kedua Akademi.

Semua memori mengenai saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Sakura kembali terputar di benaknya. Sarada mulai mengingat beberapa kejanggalan yang ada, seperti tentang ibunya yang menghilang ketika Naruto secara tiba-tiba muncul, tentang ibunya yang lebih sering melamun dari biasanya, tentang ia yang menanyakan makanan favorit Sarada dengan dalih bahwa ingatannya mengabur ...

Semua serpihan sifat-sifat asing yang berceceran itu seakan menyatu di kepala Sarada. Ia kemudian menyatukannya dengan alasan mengapa ia merasakan perasaan itu saat bersama Naru-san. Perasaan yang sama seperti ketika ia bersama ibunya beberapa saat sebelum hari pemakamannya.

Tiba-tiba segalanya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Teramat jelas.

Kemarahan dari ibu Inojin tidaklah dibuat-buat. Sarada mampu melihatnya dan ia mampu merasakan kegetiran dalam suara itu. Ia mungkin masih terlalu belia untuk memahaminya, namun--seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya--Sarada jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seumurannya.

Menghentakkan kaki dengan keras, Sarada meraung protes ketika Kaoru menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Ia meminta Sarada untuk tenang sementara anak itu sudah mulai terisak, berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Termasuk Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Lepaskan aku, Kaoru-san! Aku harus pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu Papa yang selalu membohongiku! Dia tidak melindungi Mama dan membiarkannya meninggal begitu saja di sana, sendirian! Dia mengingkari janji ketika mengatakan bahwa Mama akan baik-baik saja untuk kembali memasakan makanan untukku! Aku tidak ingin dia kembali menemuiku di sini! Aku kecewa padanya! Aku memben--"

"Shh, Sarada-chan, apa yang kau dengar belum tentu benar. Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Sas'--"

Menggigit lengan Kaoru, Sarada akhirnya berhasil terlepas dari tangan wanita itu. Ia terisak dengan hidung yang mulai memerah. Air mata mengalir cukup deras di pipinya.

"Dia hanya akan kembali membohongiku," ungkapnya dengan nada kecewa yang mendalam, membuat Kaoru entah mengapa merasa perih.

Kaoru telah mendengar pertengkaran dua sosok itu. Ia telah mendapatkan sekelumit jawaban dari sana. Namun, membiarkan sosok semuda Sarada mengetahui semua kerumitan itu terdengar begitu berat. Tidak seharusnya anak enam tahun mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dua orang dewasa telah membohonginya tentang masalah yang cukup krusial ...

Hati anak itu sudah tersayat akan kematian ibunya. Mengetahui tentang sosok ibu yang ternyata bukan ibunya di hari-hari terakhir mereka bersama ...

Sarada kembali terisak. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan hendak berlari ketika tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Rasa asing yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut, ia melupakan rasa marahnya sesaat sebelum kemudian suara feminin yang familier itu terdengar. Luapan amarah itu kembali melingukupinya hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Di lain sisi, Naruto yang baru kembali dari kediaman daimyo dan hendak bergegas menuju Ichiraku segera mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Shikamaru yang tengah mengekang pergerakan Sarada menggunakan jutsu spesial keluarga Nara. Posisi gadis cilik tersebut memunggunginya, membuat Naruto tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas. Meskipun begitu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah di sini. Ia merasakannya ketika bersitatap dengan Ino yang memandangnya dingin. Ino segera membuang muka dan beranjak pergi sebelum Naruto sempat menanyakan alasan di balik ekspresi tidak bersahabat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru? Lepaskan dia," ungkap Naruto selagi mendekat.

Ketika berbicara, Naruto yakin suaranya terdengar normal dan tidak nyaring ataupun melengking. Pendengaran shinobi selalu tajam, ia tidak perlu berteriak-teriak untuk memberi tahu Shikamaru. Namun, anehnya, suaranya mampu mendapatkan perhatian cukup banyak orang yang berada di sekitar sana. Mulai dari karyawan toko bunga Yamanaka, pegawai toko roti, orang-orang yang kebetulan berlalu-lalang, dan bahkan beberapa shinobi serta warga yang sedang bergotong royong membangun bangunan yang rusak.

Kepala-kepala tersebut menoleh padanya secara terang-terangan, seketika membuatnya curiga. Meskipun cukup banyak orang yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mereka bertatapan, namun Naruto masih merasakan kejanggalan.

Kejanggalan itu semakin menjadi ketika isak tangis Sarada terdengar. Sebelum kepalanya mampu memproses apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto sudah lebih dulu melangkah mendekati Sarada yang jelas-jelas sedang menangis. Pemikiran tentang Sarada yang masih bersedih karena ketiadaan Sakura berhasil mengembalikan sengatan di dadanya. Naruto kini sudah berada beberapa langkah darinya. Ia hendak berjalan lebih dekat dan angkat bicara ketika suara bergetar itu membuat kakinya seolah tertancap paku besar sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Naruto terpaku. Ia diam di tempatnya.

"Pembohong! Jangan dekati aku!"

Keterkejutan merasukinya. Naruto berusaha mencerna. Apa saja. Mengenai alasan di balik tuduhan itu. Apa saja.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti.

Hingga bibir mungil yang gemetar itu kembali menyalak dengan penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Aku tidak percaya semua perkataanmu! Kau bukan sahabat baik Mama! Kau mencoba menggantikannya!"

Naruto merasa hatinya mencelis, seolah bilah pisau yang tajam telah menghujamnya tepat di ulu hati. Tatapan nanar di oniks yang terbingkai oleh kacamata itu terasa begitu perih. Getaran suara penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan yang menyatu berhasil membuatnya bungkam. Di sana terdapat kilasan terkhianati, seolah harapan dan pegangan terkuat sosok mungil itu telah balik menyakitinya. Tak lagi melindungi, namun melukai.

"Berpura-pura baik padaku padahal kau tahu dia sudah meninggal, menyembunyikan kematiannya dari kami semua," ungkap Sarada masih dengan suara yang gemetar. Ia terisak. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit. Begitu sakit akibat menahan isak tangis yang masih ingin meledak. "... bercerita kisah yang menyenangkan padaku, mengajakku untuk ikut memasak, melatihku taijutsu ..." Air mata itu masih mengalir di sana. Rasanya panas. Pandangannya memburam akibat mata yang berair dan juga lensa kacamatanya yang mengembun.

"Mengantar dan menjemputku dari akademi, memasakkan sarapan dan makan malam, ikut makan bersama kami, bercengkrama dengan Papa--" suaranya meninggi. Ia terisak hebat. "Kau pembohong! Kalian pembohong!"

Naruto merasa hatinya semakin nyeri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mungkin ikut mendengarkan. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli pada mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan mereka. Namun, yang ia pedulikan adalah nada kecewa di suara itu dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia peduli pada kepedihan yang terbayang di sana dan helaan napas berat yang terlihat menyakitkan.

Sudut matanya ikut terasa panas.

Naruto tidak berani mengerjap.

"Sarada, yang kulakukan memang salah, tapi Sasuke--"

"Papa juga membohongiku!" sela Sarada selagi berteriak. Ia kini mulai sesenggukan. "Dia--dia tidak memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Dadanya terasa berat. Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia ikut--ikut memalsukan kematiannya. Dia mencoba--mencoba ... melindungimu. Dia membelamu--dan tidak ingin aku membencimu. Dia ..." Air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Sarada merasa hatinya diremas. Sakit sekali. Rasanya perih dan ngilu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kerongkongannya seakan tersumbat. "... dia lebih peduli padamu daripada padaku ataupun Mama!" serunya setelah berhasil memaksakan diri untuk melawan gumpalan tak kasat mata di kerongkongannya.

Perkataan Sarada segera dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak seperti itu. Dia tentu saja peduli padamu dan Sakura--"

"Berhenti berbohong padaku! Aku melihatnya." Sarada sesenggukan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa bayangan hitam yang menahannya kini telah hilang. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Tenaganya seakan terkuras oleh emosi hebat yang tengah ia rasakan. Kembali menatap iris biru kristal yang menatapnya pedih, Sarada berujar, "Papa tidak akrab dengan Mama. Mereka berbeda, tidak seperti orang tua yang lain," ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

Bahunya merosot, pijakannya hampir goyah. "Papa tidak melihat Mama seperti dia melihatmu. Selama ini, dia selalu menerawang, seolah melihat sosok yang tidak ada. Tapi, saat itu, kukira sesuatu berubah. Kukira aku mulai tahu apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku tentang orang tua mereka. Namun, ternyata dia tidak melihat Mama. Dia melihatmu." Isak tangis itu terdengar, Sarada hampir tumbang kalau saja Kaoru tidak menangkap tubuh ringkihnya. "Aku sekarang mengerti. Mama sering menangis sendiri. Aku mengerti karena sebenarnya Papa juga pembohong. Pembohong sepertimu."

 _Mama sering menangis sendiri._ _... Papa juga pembohong._ _Pembohong sepertimu._ _Sepertimu._ _Sepertimu._ _Sepertimu._

Tetes hangat itu ia rasakan. Naruto buru-buru menyekanya selagi melihat Kaoru yang menotok pelan tengkuk gadis kecil itu, seketika membuatnya terkulai dan tak sadarkan diri. Kakinya masih terasa kaku dan sedikit gemetar setelah mendengar semua luapan kecewa dari putri temannya. Rasa bersalah mencengkeramnya kuat. Ia begitu ingin menghukum dirinya ketika suara batin di belakang sana menyuruhnya untuk tidak bertindak bodoh.

Melanglahkan kaki mendekat pada sang veteran ninja medis, Naruto mendapati anggukan kaku dari sosok itu. Seolah ia merasa segan pada Naruto. Beliau kemudian menjelaskan tentang Sarada yang hanya akan tertidur selama beberapa saat agar bisa lebih tenang. Teknik ini sering ia lakukan dulu guna membuat balita berhenti menangis setelah mendapatkan suntik vaksin. Penjelasan itu diterima Naruto dengan baik. Ia mengangguk dan hendak berterima kasih untuk pergi ketika Shikamaru menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ungkap lelaki itu. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku seharusnya tidak bertengkar dengan Ino di sini. Wanita hamil sangat sensitif ..."

Naruto tidak meladeni keluhan Shikamaru. "Bagaimana Ino mengetahuinya?"

"Dia menerobos masuk ke pikiranku. Kecurigaannya sudah cukup lama." Penasihat Hokage itu meremas ringan pundak sahabatnya. "Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Kalimat Shikamaru dibalas senyum samar di bibir Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kurasa aku akan mengatasinya sendiri." Detik selanjutnya, Naruto melengkungkan senyum miring yang begitu dikenali Shikamaru. Begitu dikenali hingga ia tahu bahwa senyum itu palsu. "Kau harusnya ingat siapa aku, Shika. Uzumaki Naruto selalu bisa menyelesaikan berbagai masalah."

Menyanggah Naruto hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. Shikamaru tahu. Itulah mengapa ia hanya berdecak ringan dan berujar, "Terserahmu saja."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menghadap Kaoru yang sedang menggendong Sarada ketika mulutnya berbicara tentang ia yang akan memberi tahu Sasuke. Tawaran itu segera disela Shikamaru. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia saja yang akan memberi tahu lelaki berambut raven itu selagi mengantarkan dua teman Sarada pulang, sementara Naruto sebaiknya ikut bersama Kaoru untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi.

"Kami sudah melihat makhluk itu. Aku dan yang lain sepakat bahwa dia bisa datang lagi sewaktu-waktu. Kau sebaiknya bersama Sarada dan keluarga Kaoru-san dulu."

Perkataannya membuat Naruto urung untuk menyangkal. Ia mengangguk selagi mendaratkan pandangan pada dua anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu toko roti. Mereka terlihat gugup saat bertatapan dengannya. Naruto mencoba menelan rasa kecewa dalam-dalam. Anak-anak itu pasti akan memiliki stigma buruk padanya akibat ledakan emosi Sarada tadi. Kemudian, ketika teringat tentang stigma buruk, ia secara refleks segera mengedarkan padangan ke sekitar. Menemukan cukup banyak orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Mulai dari menuduh, simpati, was-was, bahkan hingga merendahkan.

Mereka yang was-was mungkin memendam ketidaksukaan pada Naruto, namun tahu skala kekuatan wanita itu sehingga takut jika tiba-tiba Naruto memutuskan untuk meluapkan amarahnya pada mereka.

Pemikiran tersebut begitu menggelikan. Naruto sudah tidak lagi terpengaruh oleh seluruh penilaian di mata mereka. Ia sudah merasa cukup dan kebal.

Biarlah mereka memandangnya dengan kacamata mereka sendiri. Semua orang berhak salah paham. Ia tak bisa membuat semua orang menyukainya. Naruto adalah manusia, bukan seorang malaikat yang senantiasa didambakan oleh orang lain.

Mengangguk pada Shikamaru, Naruto pun mengikuti langkah kaki sang veteran ninja medis. Mereka berjalan dalam diam ataupun mencoba berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang lain, seperti tentang penyerangan kemarin malam yang menimbulkan cukup banyak korban luka meski tidak ada yang kehilangan nyawa. Naruto merasakan Kaoru yang merasa segan dan tidak enak padanya, namun Naruto mengabaikan itu semua. Ia berbicara dengan kasual hingga mereka sampai di rumah Kaoru yang cukup sederhana.

Wanita itu membawa Sarada ke kamar sang gadis kecil.. Ia memberi tahu bahwa Sarada memang cukup sering menginap di sini sehingga memiliki kamar sendiri. Melihat sosok paruh baya yang menghilang ke dalam kamar, Naruto mendaratkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tengah.

Kepalanya sedikit berdentum-detum. Ocehan Sarada masih bercokol kuat di pikirannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri selagi menyenderkan punggung. Perkataan anak enam tahun itu tentang apa yang mungkin dirasakan Sasuke padanya berhasil membuatnya resah. Ia tidak bisa terus begini. Sasuke bahkan terseret masalah karena ulahnya.

Ia harus berhenti.

 _Berhenti dari apa?_

Pertanyaan dari suara di belakang kepalanya tidak mampu dijawab Naruto. Ia segera mengenyahkan masalah itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya, mencoba merenungkan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti tentang hasil pembicaraannya dengan Okumura.

Pembicaraan yang mengarah pada rencana Ōtsutsuki tentang sebuah perang.

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut ngilu.

Naruto mengerang dalam hati. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang. Kenyataan yang ia hadapi di dimensi ini ternyata jauh lebih merepotkan dari apa yang diantisipasi olehnya. Kapan ia bisa kembali minum? Naruto sangat merindukan Tsunade sekarang ini. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang akan mengerti dilemanya.

Tapi, sejak kapan ia mulai curhat pada wanita itu? Bagaimana jika Tsunade malah kembali memukulnya?

Mengambil kursi bantal di sampingnya, Naruto meletakkannya di pangkuan sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajah di sana--berharap sosok yang bernama Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki dan Uchiha Sasuke bisa menghilang ditelan bumi. Mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan, sungguh. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, ome. sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

Sesuatu yang dikatakan Shikamaru tidak mendapatkan respon apa pun dari Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya melihat bagaimana ekspresi tersebut menjadi lebih kaku dan bagaimana sorot matanya menajam. Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke baru mengangguk pelan selagi menata sisa-sisa dokumen yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Ia kemudian meminta Shikamaru untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada kelima Kage guna mendiskusikan keadaan sekarang. Tidak ketinggalan, ia juga meminta sang penasihat untuk memberi tahu para anggota Dewan Desa untuk berkumpul esok hari.

Kakashi barusan sudah memberi tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki informasi terkait Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki dan meminta pertemuan formal untuk membicarakannya.

Sepeninggalan Kakashi, Sasuke menghela napas pelan serta menyenderkan punggung pada senderan kursi. Berita mengenai kemungkinan perang berhasil membuatnya resah. Mimpi buruk akan peperangan terakhir melawan sang makhluk asing tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak di dalam kepalanya. Selama sembilan tahun ini, ia hampir selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk akibat kematian sosok yang amat berharga. Sasuke tidak ingin hal tersebut kembali terjadi. Jika perang benar-benar harus dilakukan, Sasuke akan memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri bahwa Naruto akan tetap hidup.

Hidup seperti sekarang. Seperti ketika napas hangatnya menerpa ceruk leher Sasuke dan ketika Sasuke mampu merasakan detak jantungnya kala ia memeluknya erat.

Pemikiran tersebut cukup membuatnya tenang--setidaknya sesaat sebelum Shikamaru datang untuk menjatuhkan bom waktu kepadanya.

Perkataa Shikamaru tentang Sarada yang telah mengetahui fakta tentang Sakura dari pertengkarannya dengan Ino tampak tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Ia hanya membalas dengan perintah pemberitahuan pertemuan sebelum menyambar jubah hitamnya dan melesat pergi melalui jendela.

Ketenangan Sasuke sedikit terkikis kala itu. Ia mempercepat langkah kaki dan memutuskan untuk berlari selagi menjauh dari keramaian. Alhasil, ia bisa sampai di kediaman Kaoru kurang dari lima menit.

Pintu rumah terbuka setelah tiga kali ketukan. Wanita paruh baya berambut kecoklatan yang disanggul tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia memberi tahu kondisi Sarada yang baik-baik saja sebelum mempersilakan Sasuke masuk. Dikarenakan oleh ia yang sudah cukup sering berkunjung ke sini, Sasuke tak lagi segan untuk mengikuti Kaoru hingga ke ruang tengah alih-alih hanya menunggu di ruang tamu.

Ia menolak tawaran minum yang disuguhkan padanya tepat sebelum sosok itu menghilang ke dapur. Kaoru menanyakannya sekali lagi--hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Karena sudah mengenal bagaimana sikap sang Hokage Ketujuh, Kaoru pun mengangguk sopan kepada Sasuke dan meminta bantuannya untuk menunggu Sarada selagi ia mampir ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa keperluan dapur.

Permintaan Kaoru dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. Selepas mendengar pintu yang tertutup dari luar, Sasuke segera mengedarkan pandangan. Ia tidak mampu melihat keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Namun, ia mampu merasakannya. Sosok itu baru tertangkap oleh netranya ketika ia melangkah mendekat.

Meskipun Naruto tengah menyembunyikan wajah di tengah lipatan tangan yang sedang menelungkup di atas bantal, Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto masih amat terjaga. Ketegangan di bahunya cukup mengindikasikan bahwa Naruto sedang tidak terlelap.

"Lehermu bisa keram jika mencoba tidur dengan posisi itu," ungkap Sasuke selagi mendaratkan diri di samping sang Uzumaki. Ia mengerling memperhatikan bagaimana surai keemasan menutupi sebagian punggung Naruto. "Sekali-kali pikirkanlah kesehatanmu sendiri."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada respon yang berarti. Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar hingga kemudian suara helaan napas pendek terdengar. Naruto menegakkan tubuh, mengalihkan bantal sofa yang tengah dipangkunya sebelum menyenderkan diri pada punggung sofa. Netranya menerawang ke depan, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menoleh dan menatap Sasuke secara langsung.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia mengerling guna melihat ekspresi lelah di wajah Naruto. Pemandangan tersebut seketika menghantam diri Sasuke. Ia mengambil napas dalam sebelum berujar, "Apa saja yang dia katakan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum masam. Ia mengibaskan tangan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah memintamu untuk berterus terang? Setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak akan ikut marah padamu. Kau seorang ayah yang baik untuknya. Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot merusak kepercayaannya dengan berbohong mengenaiku. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar berhak untuk menyatakan kemarahan dan kebenciannya padaku karena aku memang dengan kurang ajar telah berpura-pura sebagai ibunya. Semua anak akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Ia terdiam sesaat, merasakan kecamuk di dalam kepala. Sesuatu membisikinya untuk terus bicara. Sesuatu membisikinya untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti. Jadi, ketika ia merasakan ketiadaan respon Sasuke, ia melanjutkan. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Lidahnya seakan kelu ketika ia memaksakan kalimat itu untuk keluar.

"Kau harus berhenti untuk membelaku dan membuatnya salah paham pada hubungan kita."

Naruto kemudian mengatupkan mulut. Ia tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari biasa dan ia tanpa sadar telah meremas sisi pakaiannya guna menekan rasa gugup. Keheningan yang meliputi mereka terasa begitu menyesakkan. Naruto ingin membentak Sasuke untuk merespon perkataannya ketika ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

Oleh karenanya, Naruto bertahan. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan selagi mengatur helaan napas agar rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat. Hingga kemudian suara berat yang familier terdengar di indra pendengar Naruto. Suara itu mengambang dan sarat akan ketidaksukaan.

"Salah paham?" beo Sasuke. Naruto merasakan oniks yang terpatri tepat ke arahnya, menatapnya dalam. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kini rasanya mustahil untuk terus menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Naruto mengembuskan napas pendek. Ia pada akhirnya menoleh pada Sasuke, melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke tampak begitu kaku.

Tubuhnya kini ikut menegang.

 _Asumsiku tidak akan mungkin benar._ _Mustahil._ _Tidak akan mungkin._

"Dia salah paham," ujar Naruto setenang mungkin, mengabaikan bagaimana tangannya terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Dia mengatakan semua ini--sesuatu tentang kau yang lebih peduli padaku dibandingkan pada dia dan Sakura--yang tentunya tidak benar. Aku tahu bahwa kau begitu menyayangi Sarada dan menghargai Sakura. Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau berhenti untuk bersikap seolah aku lebih penting dari--"

"Dari mereka berdua?" tukas Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto nanar sebelum mendengkus keras dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ucapanmu tidak salah. Aku menyayangi Sarada sebagai putriku dan menghargai Sakura sebagai _temanku_. Sedangkan kau--" Sasuke merasakan lidahnya kelu ketika melihat safir yang balas menatapnya berani, menantangnya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia katakan sepanjang hidupnya. Sasuke bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah mampu menyatakan perasaannya begitu saja. Naruto tahu akan fakta itu dan ia tampak ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pendek melalui mulut dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto sesaat sebelum kembali menatapnya. "Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak," balas Naruto pendek. Suaranya sedikit gemetar, namun ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Mengikuti balasan pendek itu, Naruto tersenyum samar. Ia membasahi kerongkongannya. "Aku tentu saja sama seperti Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei. Aku adalah keluarga dan sahabat baikmu. _That's_ _it_. Untuk itulah seharusnya kau berhenti untuk bertindak seakan aku berarti lebih bagi--"

Kemelut di kepala Naruto seakan menguap ketika netranya dipenuhi oleh mata oniks yang tertutup rapat serta materiel hangat _nan_ lembut yang mendarat di bibirnya--memagutnya kasar dan menuntut yang membuat Naruto cukup kewalahan hingga napasnya tersendat. Telapak tangan itu telah terkunci di tengkuknya sementara tangan yang lain telah melingkari lengan bawah Naruto, mencengkeramnya agar ia tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang tertarik ke arah lelaki itu.

Sejak pertama kali ia merasakan cumbuan semacam ini dari Sasuke, Naruto selalu tahu bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi orang lain yang tiba-tiba tidak mampu menolak kehendak sosok ini. Ia selalu tahu bahwa ketika aroma mint dan musk yang amat familier menyeruak di indra penciumnya maka ia takkan mampu berpikir jernih. Oleh karena itulah ia merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya menegang ketika Sasuke memperdalam ciuman selama sesaat sebelum melepas pagutan mereka. Napas keduanya cukup menderu dan Naruto mencoba menarik diri dari Sasuke ketika tangannya ditahan untuk menjauh.

Menyelipkan helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah feminin itu, Sasuke menangkup rahang Naruto, memintanya untuk tetap menatapnya lurus.

"Apakah kau masih belum melihatnya?" ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar amat rendah. Menggelitik indra pendengar Naruto karena nada itu hanya berupa bisikan samar. Sesaat kemudian, ibu jari lentik menyapu bibir bawahnya yang masih lembap dan merah akibat ciuman tadi. Hidung keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa mili senti saja. Napas mereka menerpa satu-sama lain, membuat Sasuke mampu merasakan bagaimana Naruto menegang di tiap detiknya. "Aku tidak akan mencium sembarang orang yang tidak berarti lebih untukku."

Mendapatkan kesadaran, Naruto mengalihkan telapak tangan yang tengah menangkup rahangnya. Sasuke masih mencengkeram lengan Naruto sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak menjauh. Namun setidaknya, Naruto sudah mampu mendapatkan lebih banyak oksigen sekaligus menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi tertarik ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau hanya terbawa suasana," ungkap Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke. Ia menatap apa saja selain mata hitam tersebut. "Apa yang kau rasakan ... tidaklah begitu. Kau merasa seperti itu karena--karena aku pernah berada di posisi Sakura. Karena aku pernah membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhku sehingga mungkin kau pikir aku bisa menjadi penggantinya untuk menyalurkan--"

"Menurutmu apa yang kurasakan hanya sebatas kebutuhan seks, Naruto?" tukas Sasuke dingin. Nada suaranya amat mengancam meskipun ia sama sekali tidak meninggikan suaranya. Sasuke terdengar amat muak dan marah sampai-sampai membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mencoba beringsut menjauh, yang tentunya tidak bisa karena cekalan di lengannya. Tatapan tak terbaca di mata oniksnya berhasil membuat Naruto menahan napas. Ia kemudian melihat Sasuke mendengkus dan tersenyum sinis. "Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku akan lebih memilih mereka yang bekerja di _brothel_ daripada bersamamu. Melampiaskan kepenatanku di sana dan pergi tanpa repot-repot tidur bersama."

Naruto merasakan bagaimana kerongkongannya mengering dan bagaimana wajahnya memanas.

Sasuke memang memiliki mulut sialan yang sering membuat orang lain tersulut amarah. Tapi, ia sebelumnya tidak pernah--tidak pernah segamblang ini!

Bagaimana bisa ...

"Kau tidak akan--"

Sasuke tertawa kering.

"Aku tentu saja bisa melakukannya. Menggunakan orang lain dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Menurutmu, kenapa Sakura memintaku untuk menikahinya?" tanya Sasuke pahit. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. Cengkeramannya di lengan sosok itu mengendur. Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan. Ia menumpukan kedua siku di paha selagi menunduk menatap lantai. "Aku sudah menjadi _sampah_ sejak kepergianmu. Sarada tidak pernah salah paham. Apa yang dilihatnya memang benar," ungkapnya rendah.

Naruto menatap nanar Sasuke yang baru saja mengonfirmasi apa yang ditakutkan Naruto selama ini.

Oh, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa yang harus dirasakannya?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak melihatnya sebagai ia yang dulu dan Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Udara di sekelilingnya seakan menghilang dan Naruto merasakan gumpalan di kerongkongannya ketika terngiang akan kepahitan dan kepedihan di suara lelaki itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Kenapa ia merasa mengerti dengan apa yang telah dilalui Sasuke?

Lelaki itu tidak mungkin merasakan sesuatu sedalam itu padanya, bukan?

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Berniat untuk bangkit dari duduk, Naruto tiba-tiba kembali mendengar suara sang Uchiha. Suara rendah yang terdengar dingin sekaligus lelah.

"Apakah kau masih ingin lari?"

Safirnya kembali pada sosok berambut raven hanya dalam seperkian detik saja.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingin lari seperti saat kau meninggalkanku pagi itu? Lari dan sembunyi dari apa yang kau rasakan?" Sasuke menegakkan dirinya. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu pengecut, Naruto?"

Kalimat terakhirnya berhasil menyulut api yang selama ini tersembunyi di diri sang Uzumaki.

 _Pengecut_.

 _Sejak kapan aku menjadi pengecut?_

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia mendengkus selagi mengibaskan tangan, meminta Sasuke melihat semua keadaan ini.

"Dengar, Berengsek. Kau akan mencabut kata-katamu," tandas Naruto. Suaranya sarat oleh rasa marah. "Semua ini salah dan kau mengetahuinya! Aku sudah mengatakannya saat itu. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau dengan sialan malah mengabaikanku dan terus melakukan--melakukan tindakan kurang ajar itu! Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku!" serunya selagi menatap Sasuke nanar. Tangannya kini mengepal erat dengan dada yang terasa panas. Naruto ingin memukul seseorang sekarang ini.

Perasaannya begitu campur aduk dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Menerima pernyataan Sasuke terasa begitu berat dan tidak benar dengan kondisi yang meliputi mereka sekarang.

"Kau takkan mendapatkan manfaat apa pun dengan bersamaku. Kita hanya akan menyakiti Sarada dan kau hanya akan mendapatkan reputasi buruk! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Selain itu, Sakura-chan--kau tidak seharusnya melupakan dia begitu saja. _For_ _damn_ _sake_ , Sasuke, dia istrimu. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta itu dan malah memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bersamaku. Semua ini salah! Menurutmu, apa yang akan dia pikirkan ketika melihat semua ini dari sana? Kita tidak bisa mengecewakannya lagi setelah semua yang dilaluinya. Kita selalu membuatnya menderita ..."

Suara Naruto bergetar dan ia merasakan bagaimana matanya memanas ketika dadanya dicengkeram oleh rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Rasa bersalah bahwa ia telah mengkhianati Sakura dan telah menyakiti Sarada.

Dengan seluruh serpihan ingatan Sakura yang telah ia lihat, Naruto tahu seberapa besar perasaan Sakura pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto tahu betapa murninya perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Naruto tidak berhak menerimanya.

Naruto merasa tidak pantas ...

"Dia sudah meninggal dan dimakamkan dengan tenang. Sekarang, apa lagi yang menjadi masalah--"

Suara tamparan itu terdengar begitu nyaring dan menyakitkan. Sasuke merasakan bagaimana sudut bibirnya terasa anyir dan berdenyut nyeri--nyeri yang sama persis seperti sisi wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan sikapnya sendiri. Ia memandang Sasuke nanar. Memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu menyusuri bekas tamparan yang tampak cukup kontras dengan kulit putih porselinnya. Rasa marah di diri Naruto masih ada. Dadanya bergemuruh karena komentar kurang ajar yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Naruto menatap tangannya sendiri.

Faktanya, ia tidak terlalu menyesal telah melemparkan sebuah tamparan.

Sasuke memang berengsek.

Menjejakkan kaki di lantai rumah itu, Naruto mencoba menstabilkan napasnya. Ia menguaraikan tangannya yang mengepal.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi mengenai Sakura," ungkap Naruto kaku. Ia melangkah menjauh untuk bergegas keluar. "Kau juga harus berhenti membelaku di depan Sarada. Jangan sakiti dia lagi."

Dengan begitu, Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan keluar. Sasuke melihat darah yang menodai sudut bibirnya. Ia segera menyeka sisa darah dengan punggung tangan dan bergegas mengekori langkah Naruto. Sesampainya di pelataran rumah, sosok itu telah tiada. Begitu pula dengan jejak chakranya. Ia mencoba mencari hingga ke sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari rumah Kaori. Jejak chakra Naruto masih tidak ia rasakan.

Dipandangnya nanar cahaya lampu di seberang jalan. Sasuke menggertakkan rahang dengan tangan mengepal erat. Ia kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tangan itu di dinding gang kecil yang sepi.

Suara retakan yang berasal dari titik pukulan pun tercipta. Tetapi, Sasuke tampak tidak memedulikannya.

Ia menghela napas dengan kesal.

"Wanita bodoh," gumamnya rendah selagi menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding. "Siapa juga yang peduli pada reputasi?" ungkapnya lagi pada entah siapa. Hatinya bergemuruh. Sasuke kini terlalu pusing untuk membuka kepala bebal sosok berharganya.

Masih berada di rumah sang veteran ninja, dua orang remaja laki-laki tengah mengembuskan napas lega di balik pintu kamar mereka. Keduanya jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar selagi menatap kosong cahaya temaram dari jendela.

"Kita tidak mendengar apa pun--"

"--dan melihat apa pun," lanjut salah satu dari dua bersaudara itu. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Yeah," balas remaja yang satunya. Ia menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seperti ingin copot. "Kita tidak baru saja mendengar Nanadaime membicarakan kehidupan seksnya--"

"--ataupun mendengarnya menyatakan perasaannya--"

"--serta mendengar perdebatan mereka tentang Sakura-san," timpal remaja itu lagi. Ia membasahi kerongkongannya. "Kita tidak melihat mereka berciuman--"

"--ataupun melihat tamparan itu," lanjut sosok itu sambil mengangguk, seakan membenarkan perkataannya sendiri. Ia kemudian menoleh, menatap mata perak saudaranya yang terpantul oleh cahaya bulan. Sama persis seperti miliknya sendiri. "Ne, Kiyoshi, kau takkan mengatakannya pada Takuma dan Tama yang dekat dengan Sarada, kan?"

Kiyoshi mendengkus. Ia menatap saudaranya dengan malas. "Tentu saja tidak, Kaiyo. Kau ingin kita mati?"

"Menurutmu, mereka berdua tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita di sini? Maksudku, kita tidak berniat untuk menguping, kan? Kita hanya kebetulan terperangkap di sini dan mendengar mereka setelah bangun tidur."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah menotok beberapa titik chakra kita supaya tersamarkan, bukan?"

Ketiadaan respon saudaranya berhasil membuat Kiyoshi melebarkan mata. Ia mengguncangkan bahu saudara kembarnya. "Oi, tadi totokanmu itu untuk menyamarkan chakra kita, kan?"

Setelah jeda yang begitu menyesakkan, Kaiyo tersenyum minta maaf.

"Err--kukira bahumu keram dan minta sedikit dirilekskan?"

"Jadi kau tidak menyamarkannya?!"

"Kita masih bisa berdalih sedang tidur jika dicurigai!"

"Shinobi selevel Hokage mampu membedakan chakra orang yang terjaga dengan yang tertidur, Bodoh!" seru Kiyoshi dengan nelangsa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan dramatis. "Kita akan mati. Kenapa ketika kita menginap di rumah okāsan kesialan selalu datang? Nanadaime akan membunuh kita."

"Haruskah kita meminta perlindungan pada Sarada-chan?"

"Jika Nanadaime tidak membunuhmu maka akulah yang akan membunuhmu duluan, Kaiyo! Hei, kau tidak bisa kabur begitu saja!"

Bersamaan dengan dua orang remaja yang meloncat dari sebuah jendela kamar dan mulai saling mengejar di jalan setapak, Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Kaoru. Ia mengerling pada dua sosok itu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Matanya terpatri pada pintu bercat cokelat yang telah dijadikan kamar tetap putrinya.

Kalimat Naruto yang menyiratkan kondisi Sarada tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke menyandarkan punggung selagi menatap langit-langit ruangan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berdenyut-denyut.

Kapan terakhir kalinya ia merasa sepusing ini?

Bukankah rasa pusingnya baru saja sembuh setelah Naruto kembali pasca menghilang selama seminggu penuh?

Selama ini, Narutolah yang mengejarnya. Bukan sebaliknya. Apakah dulu ia begitu keras kepala seperti Naruto? Kenapa Naruto tidak mau mendengarkannya?

Suara di belakang kepala Sasuke memberi tahunya mengenai sesuatu yang disebut karma. Ketika memikirkan itu, Sasuke entah mengapa merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Dulu--dan mungkin sekarang--ia memang benar-benar berengsek, bukan? Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang mungkin masih bukan apa-apa dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto dulu ketika dirinya masih suka mengacau.

Sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk senyum masam. Ia menutup mata selagi mencoba menenangkan diri.

Setidaknya Naruto dan Sarada baik-baik saja dan tidak sedang berada di ujung kematian seperti apa yang sering ia mimpikan.

 **oOo**

Pagi hari pasca kejadian, Sasuke sudah berada di kantor untuk menghadiri diskusi yang diinginkan Naruto. Diskusi ini sendiri akan melibatkan para Kage sekaligus Dewan Desa Konoha. Mereka sengaja dikumpulkan dalam waktu yang sama demi keefektifan, selain karena fakta bahwa para Kage tidak keberatan jika diskusi melibatkan para pelaksana di desa Konoha.

Untuk sekarang, Sasuke sedang membaca ulang data laporan hasil misi penangkapan Sora yang menyatakan bahwa lima desa besar telah meringkus cukup banyak kelompok kriminal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, jumlah mereka yang berada di luar sana masih terbilang cukup besar. Perekrutan anggota Sora sudah terjadi sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Semua pergerakannya amatlah teratur dan tersembunyi sehingga sama sekali tidak dicurigai oleh satu pun desa.

Hal ini menyebabkan banyaknya anggota yang tertampung. Mereka tampak tidak berkurang banyak meski telah ditangkap dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Sasuke merasa benar-benar kecolongan.

Ia sepertinya terlalu terbuai dengan suasana damai sampai-sampai ketajaman yang ia punyai menumpul.

Menghela napas pendek, Sasuke mengerling pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan. Para Kage sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sedang dijamu oleh Kakashi selagi melepas penat untuk sesaat. Pertemuan yang akan mereka lakukan bertempat di gedung pertemuan dekat stadion yang biasa digunakan untuk melaksanakan ujian chūnin tahap akhir.

Mereka akan memulai pertemuan sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Namun, Sasuke merasa begitu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Keengganan tersebut berdasarkan pada kecamuk yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kecamuk itu berasal dari putrinya sendiri dan juga sosok lain yang amat berharga untuknya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terlarut pada lamunannya hingga seorang Anbu melapor padanya untuk segera mendatangi gedung pertemuan.

Pesan yang demikian hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Ia meraih gelas teh yang berada di mejanya dan meminumnya cepat sebelum beranjak dari kantor. Aura yang melingkupi sang Hokage Ketujuh benar-benar buruk saat ini. Para ninja yang bertugas di Hokage Tower sampai menahan napas ketika melihat sang pemimpin berjalan di antara mereka semua.

Ketika Sasuke sudah beranjak, mereka segera mengembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba kembali menjadi menyeramkan begitu? Padahal dia sudah lebih hangat ketika Naruto-san kembali," gerutu seorang ninja muda yang mengurus bagian penerimaan misi.

Sosok yang tampak lebih senior pun menempeleng orang tersebut.

"Hush," desisnya rendah. Ia memelototi rekan kerjanya. "Semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini pasti berat untuknya."

Di seberang meja mereka, seseorang berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, kalian sudah dengar berita hot pagi ini? Tadi malam, terjadi keributan di dekat toko Yamanaka. Kata orang-orang, Sarada-chan mendengar pertengkaran Shikamaru dan mengetahui kebenaran tentang kematian ibunya! Kalian tahu, Sakura-san ternyata--"

 _PLETAK!_

Tenten yang baru saja masuk segera mengetuk kepala anak muda itu dengan ganggang kunai. Ia melotot tajam selagi mengedarkan pandangan kepada para chūnin di kantor itu.

"Sasuke akan membakar kalian hidup-hidup kalau melihat dan mendengar semua ini," serunya dengan suara mengancam. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang selagi mendaratkan setumpuk dokumen ke atas meja orang yang barusan hendak memulai gosip. Ia menyipitkan mata. "Tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat, Anak Muda. Biarkan Hokage hidup dengan tenang. Kau tidak ingin berada di sisi buruknya, kan? Atau kau ingin melihat Sasuke marah?"

Chūnin muda itu segera menelan salivanya. Ia mengangguk.

Tenten tampak puas dengan respon tersebut. Ia kemudian segera beranjak pergi untuk mengunjungi kediaman Rokudaime.

Kakashi memintanya menengok Naruto karena sosok itu sudah terlambat hampir sepuluh menit. Kata Kakashi, Naruto sedang sedikit tidak enak badan pagi tadi sedangkan pertemuan yang akan dilangsungkan tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja.

Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Tenten mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sejak dulu, ia bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan Naruto. Tenten hanya sekedar mengenal tanpa pernah berbicara secara personal. Namun, keadaan itu tidak membuatnya berhenti mengkhawatirkan Naruto ataupun tidak lagi memedulikannya.

Berita--atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gosip--yang sudah menyebar pagi ini memang terdengar amat tidak menyenangkan. Rahasia desa mungkin bisa terjaga dengan baik oleh para ninja. Namun, berita gosip semacam ini? Tak ada yang bisa membendungnya. Bahkan Hokage sekalipun. Ia kini paham mengapa para Hokage yang pernah ataupun sedang menjabat selalu memiliki keeksentrikan mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya, bukan? Sebesar apa pun kekuatan mereka, mereka tetaplah manusia.

Begitu sampai di kediaman Kakashi, Tenten segera masuk ke sana tanpa mengetuk. Kakashi telah memberi tahu agar ia bertindak demikian. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu yang mengindikasikan keberadaan seseorang. Mengetuknya pelan, Tenten memanggil nama Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yang didengar Tenten hanyalah desisan rendah. Suara seseorang yang seakan tengah menahan rasa sakit.

Melebarkan mata, Tenten tidak lagi repot-repot untuk mengetuk. Ia segera meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Apa yang ia lihat berhasil membuatnya tercenung sebelum mendekati Naruto yang tengah berbaring meringkuk seperti bayi. Kedua tangan perempuan itu memeluk perutnya sendiri. Rambut pirang Naruto tampak berantakan dengan dua buah telinga rubah yang menyembul dari atas. Kedua matanya terpejam erat sedangkan mulutnya sedang meringis, menampakkan gigi taring yang tampak lebih runcing dari gigi taring yang normal. Seakan rupa tersebut masih belum terlihat janggal, Tenten mendapati ekor rubah yang bergerak-gerak liar di belakang tubuh Naruto.

Wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi membuat Tenten diliputi kekhawatiran. Ia berlutut di samping tempat tidur, bergumam menyebut nama Naruto, dan hendak meraihnya untuk memberi ketenangan ketika Naruto menampar tangannya.

Tindakan tersebut begitu mengejutkan Tenten dan Naruto sendiri.

Sang Uzumaki segera membuka matanya.

Mata safirnya ternyata telah berubah warna menjadi merah delima. Kala itu, Tenten juga baru menyadari betapa tebalnya tiga garis yang menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto.

Masih menggertakkan gigi, Naruto mengerjap. Ia berusaha duduk sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Rasa sakitnya tampak tak terperikan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Tenten," ungkap Naruto dengan suara teredam. "Chakraku sedang tidak stabil. Kau sebaiknya menjauh dulu. Aku tak ingin melukaimu dengan tidak sengaja."

Meskipun suaranya teredam, Tenten tetap bisa merasakan nada serak yang mewarnai suara Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini?"

Sarung bantal di ranjang itu terlihat sedikit sobek karena cengkeraman kukunya. Naruto yang tengah menahan erangan sakit di sekujur tubuh pun mencoba berbicara sebisanya.

"Kau tahu, efek samping jutsu terlarang," ujar Naruto di sela gertakkan gigi. Ia kemudian tertawa hambar, wajah pucatnya tampak begitu kontras dengan mata merah yang dihiasi garis vertikal. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, Tenten. Keadanku sekarang ... aku tak ingin orang lain melihatnya."

Sebagai teman, Tenten tentunya tidak menuruti perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan teman yang sedang berjuang menahan sakit? Naruto seperti sedang sekarat. Tenten jelas-jelas takkan meninggalkan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Tenten cepat. Ia mengerling pada jam dinding yang terpasang di samping lemari pakaian. "Uhm, kau ingat tentang pertemuan itu 'kan? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Akan kupanggilkan Hokage, kukira dia bisa memban--"

Naruto mendesis menahan sakit yang bersumber dari perut bagian bawah serta sakit yang berasal dari tiap inci kulitnya. Ia mengumpat rendah.

" _Damn_ _it_ , Tenten! Jangan Sasuke." Ekor rubah Naruto bergerak-gerak dengan liar. Tenten mengawasi dengan was-was, sedikit khawatir jika ekor itu memecahkan lampu tidur yang berada di atas nakas. "Aku sudah sering melewati masa ini. Hanya saja, ini pertama kali--ah sial," rutuk Naruto sekali lagi. Ia kembali mencengkeram perutnya.

"Pertama kali bagaimana?"

"Pertama kali aku datang bulan tanpa bisa mengontrolnya. Mode rubah ini mengganggu aliran chakra--diam, Kurama! Kenapa juga kau tidak memberi tahu kalau efek sampingnya bisa seperti ini?! Melepas mode ini secara utuh tak bisa dilakukan dengan instan! Kau masih menyalahkanku?!" seru Naruto jengkel.

Tenten yang melihatnya hanya bisa membiarkan mulutnya ternganga. Ia segera menutupnya.

"Uh, Naruto, aku bisa memanggilkan Tsunade-sama jika kau--"

"Tidak--"

 _ **Bocah Senjata, sebaiknya kau bantu anak bodoh ini! Aku tak bisa terlalu lama menekan darah hasil peluruhan calon janin di dinding rahim--**_

"Bisakah kau tidak menjelaskan proses menstruasi?!" teriak Naruto di sela erangan sakitnya. Ia mengumpat. "Seharusnya kau bisa mengaturnya seperti biasa! Chakra rubah kuno ini seharusnya tidak lagi mempengaruhiku sampai mengganggu kesehatanku!"

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara mengejek sang ekor sembilan. Suara mengejek yang sarat akan rasa jengkel.

 _ **Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menstimulasi proses reproduksi manusia yang sangat aneh ini! Aku sudah mencoba mencegahmu agar tidak mengandung bayi, Bocah. Tapi, tampaknya kau lupa bahwa saat itu kau baru saja menggunakan chakra rubah sehingga aliran chakramu sedang tidak normal. Akibatnya, aku tak bisa ikut mengatur siklus sialanmu! Kau seharusnya menyalahkan si Uchiha Keparat yang menggaulimu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kondisi chakra--**_

"Kurama, tutup mulut," gumam Naruto selagi meringis nyeri. Efek tidak stabilnya chakra sudah sangat membuatnya menderita. Rasa sakitnya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan dulu ketika dirinya tinggal seorang diri di Lembah Akhir. Namun, rasa sakit lain yang bersumber dari perutnya juga begitu mengganggu.

Bukankah Naruto sudah pernah berkata bahwa siklus bulanannya selalu sakit seperti disiksa di neraka?

Meskipun tidak ingin dan tidak pernah berada di alam baka tempat penghukuman itu, Naruto merasa bahwa hanya analogi tersebut yang mampu mendeskripsikan rasa sakitnya.

Kembali membenamkan wajah, Naruto menahan diri untuk menendang bokong Kurama karena tidak bisa mengunci mulut. Apakah rubah tua itu baru saja berbicara di luar pikiran Naruto? Apakah Tenten mendengarnya?

 _Terkutuklah_ _kau_ , _Kurama_ , gerutunya dalam hati.

Di samping ranjang, Tenten masih berusaha mengenyahkan rasa terkejut dari apa yang barusan ia dengar. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berdiri. Dari apa yang dikatakan sang ekor sembilan, Tenten tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Naruto.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Tenten sebelum melesat keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, Tenten menepati perkataannya. Ia kembali dengan membawa satu set ... pembalut.

Menggoncangkan bahu Naruto, Tenten mencoba menanyakan kondisinya.

"Naruto, kau bisa berdiri? Aku sudah membelikannya. Naruto?"

Namun, Naruto terlalu hanyut dalam rasa sakit itu. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika kulitmu seakan dikelupas secara perlahan dan bagaimana perutmu seolah sedang ditusuk menggunakan jarum super besar. Setidaknya, itulah yang sekarang dirasakan Naruto. Ia sedang mengumpat dengan seluruh kekuatan tekadnya.

Suara Tenten baru berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto setelah Tenten mengucapkannya sebanyak lima kali.

Bangkit dengan susah payah, Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih selagi melesat ke kamar mandi. Langkah kakinya goyah dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kering kamar mandi begitu selesai dengan urusannya.

Perihal biologis semacam ini memang kurang dipahami Naruto. Namun, ia cukup paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurama. Sang ekor sembilan tidak bisa mengatur siklus bulanan Naruto karena adanya ... stimulasi itu. Kemudian, dengan ia yang masih menggunakan dan mempunyai chakra kuno dalam tubuhnya, maka tentu saja chakra tersebut berulah untuk membuatnya menderita.

Naruto keluar dari sana berapa saat kemudian. Ia mencuci wajah dengan singkat sebelum keluar dengan penampilan yang lebih normal. Semua ciri non-manusia yang sempat tampak pada dirinya telah lenyap. Yang tersisa hanya mata merah delima yang berganti-ganti dengan warna safir. Pemandangan itu terlihat cukup janggal. Namun, jauh lebih normal dibanding telinga dan ekor rubah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tenten," ujar Naruto sambil melengkungkan senyum selebar yang ia bisa. "Aku sepertinya berutang banyak padamu."

Tenten menggeleng. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka sekarang? Kau sudah terlambat hampir satu jam."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gelak tawa. Ia berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan baju hitam dan celana panjang jingga.

"Tak perlu katakan apa pun, aku akan segera ke sana," ungkap Naruto tenang. Ia berbalik menghadap Tenten. "Kakashi-sensei hampir selalu terlambat dua jam tiap kali diadakan rapat Dewan Desa."

"Kau tak bisa membandingkannya dengan Rokudaime-sama. Rekor keterlambatannya akan menjadi sejarah besar di Konoha!"

Kembali tergelak ringan, Naruto pun meminta Tenten pergi lebih dahulu. Selepas kepergian Tenten, Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya serta membereskan rambut yang sudah mirip seperti singa. Ia mengucir rambut itu di kedua sisi kepalanya sebelum melesat melalui jendela.

Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah mulai mereda, namun rasa sakit akibat tidak stabilnya chakra masih cukup menyakitkan. Ia mampu menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kontrol karena keberadaan segel yang mengunci aliran chakranya. Jika tidak, Naruto pasti takkan mampu menghilangkan efek rubah itu.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju,Naruto langsung disambut oleh beberapa orang chūnin muda yang memandanginya dengan aneh. Mereka kelihatan gugup dan terkejut, seakan baru melihat hantu.

"Aku tidak salah tempat, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan kening mengerut.

Seorang chūnin berkacamata langsung menggeleng.

"Tempat pertemuannya memang berada di sini, Naruto-san." Ia berdeham pelan. "Hokage-sama ... sudah menunggu."

Ucapan sang chūnin hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kaku. Naruto kemudian meraih ganggang pintu gedung sebelum melangkah masuk.Sesampainya di sana, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki pada sebuah pintu ruangan yang dijaga ketat oleh cukup banyak Anbu. Para ninja terlatih menganggukan kepala padanya dari balik topeng.

Naruto melihat bagaimana tubuh mereka menegang, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan segera menyusupkan diri di sela pintu yang telah ia buka lebar-lebar.

Apa pun suara yang tengah mengisi ruangan tersebut langsung senyap begitu ia memunculkan dirinya. Enam belas pasang mata segera terpatri padanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Naruto merasakan tatapan menusuk seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat.

Yamanaka Ino tampak tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menahan ringisan ketika kembali merasakan sengatan nyeri di beberapa bagian kulit tubuhnya. Rasa sakit ini bisa berlangsung selama setengah hari penuh--sama seperti yang ia rasakan di tiap malam bulan purnama.

Bisakah ia fokus dengan tatapan tajam Ino dan juga seluruh rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya?

Tentu saja ia bisa. Tatapan penuh rasa tidak suka itu sudah biasa ia dapatkan sejak kecil, kan? Sedangkan untuk rasa sakit, Naruto sudah sering mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Berhasil mendapatkan tekadnya, Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki. Ia melengkungkan cengiran khasnya ketika membalas tatapan jengkel beberapa Kage. Terutama Kurotsuchi.

"Uhm, aku sedikit sibuk tadi pagi. Setan malas di rumah Kakashi-sensei sepertinya merasukiku. Maaf atas keterlambatan ini," ungkap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk kikuk.

Kiba yang mendengarnya pun berdecih. Ia menopang pipi dengan satu tangan.

"Apakah kau keracunan makanan lagi, Naruto? Wajahmu sangat pucat," komentar Kiba selagi menatapnya malas. "Alasan semacam itu takkan kuterima."

Menarik kursi untuk duduk di antara Kiba dan Shikamaru, Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Aku minta maaf jika waktu berhargamu terbuang sia-sia karena menunggu, Kiba," gerutu Naruto selagi mendudukkan diri. Pandangannya kemudian memindai empat orang Kage dan beberapa Dewan Desa yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Kakashi yang melihatnya dari seberang hanya mampu menghela napas pendek. Sorot khawatir di matanya mampu disembunyikan dengan baik ketika ia berkata, "Maa, sudahlah, Naruto. Aku tahu rumahku memang dihuni banyak hantu-hantu malas."

"Aku sendiri sangat tidak mengharapkan pembahasan pertemuan kali ini. Kau membawa berita darurat, bukan?" timpal Kurotsuchi selagi menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. Ia seperti sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara menyangkut masalah personal. "Apa yang harus kita persiapkan?"

Dengan begitu, pembahasan tentang ancaman besar yang tengah menghadang dunia ninja untuk ke sekian kali pun dimulai. Naruto mengawali semuanya, dengan para pendamping Kage yang siap mencatat hal-hal yang diperlukan. Ia menjelaskannya mulai dari adanya dunia paralel hingga adanya Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki. Fokus Naruto terkuras untuk menstabilkan chakranya, menahan rasa sakit, dan juga untuk merangkai kalimat guna menjelaskan.

Kondisi tersebut membuat Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan mata oniks yang terpatri padanya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini. Ia tidak menyadari sorot khawatir dari sana ataupun sorot geram yang berasal dari mata safir yang lain. ]

 _ **TBC**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional travel

 **Rating :** Mature

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **A/N** ayoo kalian jangan marah sama Ino xD kasian diaa ~ oh ya, di sini ada yang ngikutin manga boruto? aku kemarin baca chapter 34, trus nemu pencerahan tentang klan Otsutsuki yang sepertinya bakal dijelaskan lebih panjang di sana:" jadi greget sama teorinya:v *ok sip curcol. selesai*

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 **ooOoo**

"Dia ingin menghancurkan dunia shinobi."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pucat Naruto terasa menggantung di udara. Ruang pertemuan menjadi hening sesaat. Para Kage dan juga para anggota Dewan Desa terlihat sedang mencoba mencerna pernyataan Naruto, menunggu penjelasan lanjutan dari pernyataan besar itu.

Berita tentang seorang musuh yang ingin menghancurkan dunia shinobi tidak lagi mengherankan. Masalah semacam ini selalu datang hampir di tiap dekade. Hanya saja, apa maksud Naruto? Kehancuran dunia shinobi berarti pada dua hal. Yang pertama tentang dihapuskannya sistem desa ninja. Sedangkan yang kedua tentang ... kehancuran dunia.

Naruto sendiri sedang bersusah payah memfokuskan diri akibat kesialan yang menimpanya pagi ini. Ia membenarkan posisi duduk ketika merasakan bagaimana remasan tak kasat mata terasa di perut bagian bawahnya. Rasa keram itu sangat mengganggu. Naruto perlu terdiam selama beberapa saat guna mengatur aliran chakranya yang sedang amat berantakkan.

Mendapatkan rupa rubah di tengah-tengah rapat penting bukanlah hal yang lucu. Naruto mati-matian menahan lepasnya chakra kuno itu.

"Menghancurkan keseluruhannya. Maksudku semacam--menghancurkan planet ini," jelas Naruto setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Ia kemudian memandang keempat Kage satu per satu. "Momoshiki sama sekali tidak memiliki empati. Berbeda dengan Kaguya. Ia tampaknya ... cukup dendam padaku--dan pada kita semua--karena pernah mengalahkannya."

"Jadi, dalang di balik Sora benar-benar dia? Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan begitu?" tanya Raikage. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak bersahabat ketika ia mengingat makhluk asing yang merepotkan mereka. "Bee-sama meninggal tidak lama setelah perang berakhir. Apakah berarti pengorbanannya sia-sia?"

Semua orang mampu melihat bagaimana iris safir Naruto berganti-ganti dari warna biru kristal menjadi warna merah delima. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menajamkan mata, namun Naruto tampak tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak melihat sorot khawatir yang tertuju padanya dengan terang-terangan.

"Tidak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia." Suara Naruto mengalun dengan kaku. Ia kemudian mengambil napas dalam, mencoba mengenyahkan berbagai kilasan tak menyenangkan yang bersangkutan dengan pengorbanan. "Aku tahu bahwa Sora dikendalikan oleh Momoshiki. Semua bukti-bukti yang ada telah tertuju kepadanya. Ia bahkan mengakui sendiri ketika ... mendatangiku di Suna."

Ketika mengatakannya, Naruto dengan sengaja menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Ia masih merasa bersalah atas semua kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kondisi yang memerangkap Sasuke dengannya sekarang. "Singkat kata, Momoshiki mengendalikan Sora. Organisasi ini mungkin hanya berkedok sebagai organisasi kriminal biasa--kumpulan para ninja pelarian yang getir dengan hidup mereka. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka dikendalikan."

"Terdapat pemancar chakra di tiap tubuhnya," timpal Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kini seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Hanya Naruto seorang yang tidak menoleh untuk melihat secara langsung. Fakta itu disadari Sasuke. Tapi, ia tahu bagaimana posisinya sekarang ini. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang, seolah ia sama sekali tidak terusik oleh sikap asing Naruto. "Pemancar tersebut akan bereaksi pada chakra orang yang menanamkannya. Para tahanan kita akan dengan mudah dikendalikan oleh dia. Momoshiki hanya sedang bermain-main dengan membiarkan kita menangkap pion-pionnya."

Suasana menjadi lebih suram setelah Sasuke mengutarakan pernyataan itu. Naruto sendiri sadar bahwa membicarakan masalah sebesar ini akan menciptakan rasa pening hebat di kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan segala rintangan yang ada. Suasana hatinya juga sedang kacau akibat rasa sakit yang masih belum pudar. Namun, meratapi nasib juga takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Naruto mencoba mendapatkan fokusnya kembali.

Sekarang mungkin waktunya ia melepaskan bom itu. Bom berupa informasi yang bahkan tidak ingin ia dengar lagi.

"Situasi ini akan membawa kita pada peperangan," ungkap Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja terkepal erat. "Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan waktunya. Tapi, selama ini dia sudah berencana untuk menghancurkan dunia, seperti yang berhasil dia--"

"Sebentar," potong Kurotsuchi. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Informasi yang ia dapatkan terasa begitu banyak. Segala yang ia dengar seperti tidak masuk akal. Matanya memicing pada Naruto. "Kenapa Momoshiki memutuskan untuk menyerang sekarang dan bukan dulu? Bukankah dulu kondisimu--katakan saja, jauh lebih lemah setelah terlibat pertarungan akhir dengannya? Dia seharusnya bisa langsung menemukanmu dan menyerang kita tepat setelah dia datang ke dimensi ini."

Seluruh anggota rapat menganggukan kepala setuju. Mereka tampaknya menangkap kejanggalan tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai 'kenapa Naruto baru memunculkan diri' mau tak mau ikut menyusup ke dalam kepala mereka. Membicarakan Momoshiki tanpa mengungkit kematian Naruto tidaklah mungkin. Kedua topik tersebut amat sulit dipisahkan.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana tenggorokannya mengering. Dalam ruangan ini, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu latar belakang Naruto dan cerita apa yang dibawanya. Orang-orang itu adalah Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Ino bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Ia masih belum sempat mengorek informasi sedalam itu dari kepala Shikamaru. Mereka yang tidak tahu ternyata mengasumsikan bahwa selama ini Naruto memang tidak meninggal.

Keempat lelaki yang telah mengetahui latar belakang Naruto kini tengah memperhatikannya lamat-lamat. Keputusan untuk memberi tahu orang lain akan kondisi personalnya memang hanya berada di tangan Naruto.

 _Apa salahnya memberi tahu mereka?_

pikir Naruto pada akhirnya.

' _Kau akan dikasihani,'_ timpal suara asing di belakang kepalanya.

 _Siapa yang peduli?_ pikir Naruto lagi. Suaranya terdengar getir. _Orang-orang pernah membenciku. Dikasihani tidak lagi terasa mengganggu._

"Momoshiki memutuskan untuk menyerang kita sekarang karena baru sekarang dia menemukanku." Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke ketika ia berujar, "Dia sudah menganggapku mati, karena memang begitu. Aku yang berasal dari sini memang sudah mati. Kedatanganku ke dimensi ini sempat dirasakan olehnya, namun tak begitu besar karena energiku yang memang sedang sangat lemah. Aku sendiri sudah berusaha untuk menyamarkan keberadaanku. Tapi, usahaku masih kurang maksimal. Dia kembali merasakan dan mengetahui keberadaanku setelah ... setelah seseorang tahu bahwa aku hidup."

Kalimat Naruto jelas-jelas menyiratkan informasi semacam 'Momoshiki takkan memulai perang kalau saja ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Sedangkan keberadaanku diketahui karena ulah seseorang yang amat sialan.'

Orang-orang yang mengenal Naruto secara personal pasti akan langsung menangkap maksudnya. Itulah mengapa Sasuke telah kembali mematrikan pandangan padanya. Bibir lelaki itu membentuk garis lurus. Ia tidak suka dengan kalimat Naruto yang menyiratkan bahwa lebih baik keberadaan dirinya tidak diketahui orang lain.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah menjelaskan tentang dimensi paralel. Dimensi yang memiliki dunia sama persis seperti kita, begitu pula dengan pengalaman orang-orang yang tinggal di sana. Hanya saja, Momoshiki memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah akhir dari tiap dunia sehingga hasilnya berbeda-beda. Sejauh ini, dia sudah menghancurkan dua dari tiga dunia yang ada. Di dunia terakhir, dia kalah meski sudah berhasil menghancurkan apa yang ada di sana. Meskipun begitu, ingatan tiap Momoshiki selalu terkait. Dia mungkin telah menang di dunia yang lain, namun dia juga merasakan dua kekalahan yang lain. Dia membenci kita karena berhasil mengalahkannya. Dia membenci Naruto," ungkap Sasuke dengan nada tanpa emosi.

Ia merasakan banyak pasang mata yang melekat padanya. Terutama Yamanaka Ino. Namun, Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Kemungkinan besar, dia sedang mengincar ekor sembilan yang lain. Energi sebesar itu takkan mudah diabaikan oleh sosok haus kekuatan sepertinya. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan tetap mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Sebesar apa pun usaha untuk menyamarkan kekuatan itu."

Dua kalimat terakhir Sasuke kembali terulang di benak Naruto.

Apakah Sasuke baru saja menyiratkan bahwa sejak awal usaha Naruto memang sia-sia?

 _Apa-apaan orang ini?_ _Tidakkah dia tahu apa yang selama ini kulewati?_

Iris safirnya kembali berganti-ganti dengan merah delima. Naruto merasakan bagaimana emosi dan kejengkelan menguasainya. Suasana hati Naruto sedang begitu buruk sekarang. Ia akan lebih mudah terprovokasi dari biasanya.

Shikamaru yang merasakan ini pun segera penepuk pelan paha wanita itu. Ia sengaja mengosongkan tempat duduk di sampingnya sehingga Naruto bisa duduk dekat dengannya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menenangkan Naruto secara langsung kalau saja Naruto terpancing emosi. Kejadian semacam ini sudah ia antisipasi, terlebih dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Jelaskan apa yang perlu kita persiapkan dalam perang," bisik Shikamaru dengan suara rendah. Ia masih menatap lurus ke depan, berkontak mata dengan Kakashi. "Kendalikan dirimu."

Aliran chakra rubah kuno terasa meletup-letup di dalam diri Naruto. Ia memerlukan konsentrasi penuh untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang kembali menyerang tiap inci kulitnya. Jika energi itu dibiarkan lepas, maka Naruto akan kehilangan kendali seperti saat di malam bulan purnama.

Kalimat yang diutarakan Shikamaru perlahan-lahan mulai terserap dalam kepalanya. Naruto membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan juga mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari orang lain. Mereka terlihat gatal ingin menanyakan latar belakang Naruto setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi. Namun, didengar dari ucapan yang selanjutnya, Naruto tampak tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi.

"Itulah alasan kenapa dia berencana menyerang kita. Serangan ini akan begitu besar karena kini, hanya dimensi paralel ini saja yang masih utuh. Sedangkan yang lain sudah tiada," ujar Naruto dengan suara senetral mungkin. Ia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, mencoba merangkai kata seperti apa yang ia dengar dari Okumura.

"Kedatangannya tidak hanya untuk memanen chakra, karena setahuku sekarang dia sudah memiliki chakra para bijū. Dilihat dari fakta itu, seharusnya dia sudah pergi 'kan? Tapi, nyatanya dia menetap. Alasannya karena dia juga ingin menghancurkan dunia kita seperti yang telah dia lakukan sebelumnya." Naruto menyenderkan punggung dan mengambil napas pendek. "Dari informasi yang kudapat, dia tidak sendirian. Ōtsutsuki memang sudah di ambang kepunahan. Mereka saling memangsa satu sama lain. Tapi, masih ada beberapa yang tersisa di dimensi ini. Mereka akan membantu Momoshiki untuk menghancurkan tempat tinggal kita."

Ekspresi kaku di wajah Naruto sangatlah kental meskipun Kakashi masih menangkap kerutan samar yang menunjukan bagaimana Naruto menahan rasa sakit. Pergantian warna iris itu cukup mengindikasikan ketidakberesan yang ada. Kakashi pun mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Dengan dia yang juga mengendalikan Sora, maka Sora akan menjadi salah satu sumber utama kekuatannya. Mereka telah berhasil mengembangkan doping untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Membuat masing-masing anggotanya memiliki kekuatan lima kali lipat. Jumlah anggotanya pun masih tidak terkira, padahal kita sudah menangkap mereka," jelas Kakashi selagi menyangga sebelah pipinya. Ia menghela napas pendek.

"Mereka sangat berbahaya karena kita masih belum tahu pasti bentuk keanggotaannya. Perekrutan yang dilakukan selama dua tahun terakhir sangatlah insentif. Mereka tidak hanya menggunakan shinobi, tapi juga para warga sipil yang telah dicekoki doping. Alhasil, mereka jadi memiliki kekuatan besar sehingga mampu dilatih dengan lebih cepat. Meski efek sampingnya juga begitu berbahaya."

Sai yang sejak tadi tengah memecah fokusnya untuk mendengarkan serta mencoba menenangkan Ino, pada akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia mengutarakan hasil investigasi Anbu yang telah ia lakukan selama sebulan terakhir.

"Perekrutan anggota Sora amat terselubung. Beberapa saat lalu, aku menemukan mereka yang ternyata hidup seperti layaknya warga sipil biasa. Mereka terlihat sangat normal dan takkan dicurigai kalau saja kami tidak mendapat informasi dari tahanan yang telah tertangkap. Kenormalan mereka terasa sangat janggal. Namun, setelah diselidiki akhirnya kita tahu bahwa mereka ternyata telah mengonsumsi doping secara tidak sadar."

Neji yang juga mengikuti proses penyelidikan pun menambahkan. Ia berujar, "Kemungkinan besar, mereka mengonsumsinya ketika berada dalam genjutsu. Selain ditemukannya zat-zat doping, kami juga menemukan pemancar chakra yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang melakukan perekrutan ini kemungkinan besar adalah anak-anak kecil yang dimanipulasi oleh para kloning Shin, mantan subjek penelitian Orochimaru. Dia punya kemampuan membuat banyak kloning dengan mata berupa Mangekyō Sharingan."

Ekspresi muram mulai tercipta di tiap wajah yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semakin jauh pembicaraan, semakin nyata pula ancaman yang tengah menunggu di depan mereka. Kekuatan lawan yang dipaparkan barusan terlihat begitu besar. Mereka semua terhayut pada mimpi buruk masing-masing. Mimpi buruk yang telah bernaung di tiap sudut kepala siapa pun yang telah terlibat dalam dua perang besar dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Generasi-generasi pendahulu takkan mengerti seberapa besar masalah yang dilewati generasi sekarang. Kedamaian mungkin telah mereka dapat. Namun, kenyataan tersebut tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa ancaman di luar dunia shinobi akan ikut menghilang dengan sendirinya tepat setelah kedamaian tercapai.

Semua percakapan tersebut segera dicerna dengan cepat oleh Sasuke. Ia menyatukan satu kepingan informasi dengan kepingan informasi yang lain, sebelum mengerling kepada Naruto, dan berujar, "Serangan sepuluh tahun lalu terjadi di tengah-tengah ujian chūnin. Saat itu, kita sangat kekurangan persiapan sehingga segalanya berantakkan. Bagaimana pendapatmu terkait masalah ini, Naruto? Apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Kata _di_ _sana_ yang diucapkan Sasuke merujuk pada dimensi asal Naruto berada.

Naruto yang sejak tadi sedang terhayut oleh penjelasan orang-orang terkait kondisi Sora pun mengerjap. Ia cukup tidak menyangka bahwa suara _baritone_ khas itu tertuju padanya dengan amat netral--mengalir begitu saja seolah keduanya sedang tidak memiliki sedikit pun konflik.

Mencoba mengikuti keprofesionalan itu, Naruto berdeham pelan. Ia tidak senang mengungkit apa yang telah gagal ia lindungi. Namun, kalau informasi ini digunakan untuk kepentingan dunia shinobi, maka ia takkan segan untuk mengungkitnya.

Hanya saja, jika ia mengungkit masalah ini, maka artinya ia juga akan mengungkit nama Sasuke. Fakta yang demikian segera Naruto abaikan. Kenapa pula ia menjadi begitu sensitif dengan keberadaan sosok itu?

"Keadaan yang menimpaku sedikit berbeda," ungkap Naruto mengawali. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke guna menatap orang lain yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. "Di sana, Momoshiki tidak sembarang menyerang. Dia sudah merencakannya. Mulai dari mencari keberadaan para bijū satu per satu hingga memanen chakra para shinobi yang hilang dengan tiba-tiba. Di sana--" Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke, mengamati ekspresi datar yang terlukis di wajah rupawan tersebut. "--kau pergi untuk menyelidiki," lanjut Naruto disertai embusan napas pendek. Ia kemudian kembali memalingkan wajah. "Penyelidikan itu menghasilkan informasi berupa skala kekuatan Ōtsutsuki sehingga kami bisa bertarung dengan lebih baik ... setidaknya selama tiga bulan pertama."

Tiga bulan bukanlah kurun waktu yang cepat. Di dimensi ini, mereka memenangkan perang hanya dalam waktu satu bulan. Kala itu, Momoshiki datang hanya dengan kaki tangannya, Kinshiki. Ia tampak tidak memiliki banyak persiapan selain kekuatannya sendiri.

Kekuatan yang mampu meninggalkan kerusakan besar di dunia shinobi dan menghilangkan nyawa sang pahlawan besar.

"Berapa lama perang itu terjadi?" timpal Gaara. Ia mengamati Naruto yang tengah menahan senyum getir. "Apakah dia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh bijū?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Hampir satu tahun. Dia mengambil Shukaku darimu--" _yang artinya kau mati_ , lanjut Naruto dalam hati. "--dan juga Gyuki dari Bee-ochān. Kemudian, dia juga sempat menangkapku untuk mengambil chakra Kurama, tapi tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena ... Sasuke datang," ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah. Ia berusaha keras mengusir memori pahit itu dari benaknya. "Kemudian, ketika keadaanku sudah melemah, dia membangkitkan pohon shinju. Para shinobi yang tersisa langsung binasa, meninggalkanku dengan ... Sakura, Kakashi, dan Sasuke."

"Selanjutnya, aku dan Sakura terbunuh dan kau sangat putus asa karena seluruh kegagalan yang kau rasakan. Sasuke melihatmu yang hendak mengorbankan diri, namun karena Sasuke terlalu egois maka dia malah mendahuluimu untuk mengorbankan diri sebelum mengirimkanmu ke sini dengan seluruh masalah baru. Benar begitu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada yang entah mengapa sangat mengalir. Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya. Bahkan, keempat Kage pun melihat Kakashi dengan aneh.

Pria berambut silver itu mengedikkan bahu dengan tak acuh. Ia menyenderkan diri pada punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kalian terkejut? Seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut. Aku sangat mengenali perilaku murid-murid kesayanganku. Mereka cenderung senang menghilang daripada kehilangan," balasnya dengan sindirian yang amat mengena. Baik untuk Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Keduanya menatap Kakashi dengan tidak suka. "Benar begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kakashi--yang tentu saja tidak mempan. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk kaku.

"Dunia shinobi sudah hancur lebur begitu dia kalah," ujar Naruto pelan. Ia kembali menyingkirkan memori pahit itu ketika kembali angkat bicara. "Seluruh langkah yang dia ambil berbeda dari satu tempat dan tempat yang lain. Kupikir, taktik yang sekarang diterapkan di sini telah berhasil dia lakukan di dimensi yang lain--satu-satunya dimensi di mana dia menang dengan mutlak. Oleh karena itu, aku berpikir untuk mempersiapkan semua ini sebaik mungkin untuk mencegah hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi."

Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia melayangkan mata kepada para Kage guna menanyakan pendapat mereka. Selama hampir satu jam terakhir, mereka membahas mengenai strategi dan taktik yang akan digunakan untuk melemahkan posisi Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki dengan seefektif mungkin. Mulai dari mencari tahu para anggota Sora dengan lebih pasti hingga rencana pembangunan tempat evakuasi bawah tanah secara masif.

Naruto mengajukan diri untuk membantu pembangunan itu. Katanya, ia akan memasok banyak chakra untuk kemudian disalurkan pada para pekerja. Ide yang ia utarakan segera mendapat persetujuan. Pembahasan topik lain berlari pada kembali diaktifkannya Aliansi Shinobi. Struktur keanggotaan di dalam aliansi tersebut akan tetap sama--yang berarti Shikamarulah yang diberi tanggung jawab besar. Tanggung jawab tersebut meliputi pencarian anggaran perang secara menyeluruh. Mulai dari kebutuhan senjata, pelatihan khusus, pengobatan, hingga konsumsi.

Sang Nara hanya mampu menghela napas pendek selagi menelan keinginan untuk mengeluh. Perjuangan Naruto yang begitu besar selalu membuatnya segan untuk mengeluhkan nasibnya yang tentu jauh lebih baik dibanding wanita yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kita butuhkan? Bagaimana jika dia menyerang dengan tiba-tiba?" Mizukage bertanya dengan nada was-was.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik janggal Naruto pun segera menoleh kepada sang pemimpin Kirigakure. Ia sudah ingin menyudahi pertemuan ini, sungguh. Wajah pucat Naruto membuatnya cemas. Kerutan samar di dahinya juga membuat Sasuke semakin tidak tenang.

Mengapa Naruto selalu sulit diprediksi?

"Sekitar sembilan bulan," balas Sasuke pendek. Seluruh mata menatapnya bingung, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Aku sempat menandai dimensi tempatnya bersembunyi. Dia tidak akan kembali dengan cepat karena pintu penghubung dimensi sudah kututup, meski tidak akan berlangsung lama."

Semua orang menahan pertanyaan lebih lanjut seperti 'bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya' setelah melihat kilas tak bersahabat di mata obsidian itu.

Tidak ada orang yang mau repot-repot memancing rasa jengkel sang Uchiha. Kecuali seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan tentunya.

Begitu mengutarakan hal yang demikian, mereka membahas masalah teknis lain yang tidak terlalu didengar Naruto. Ia sedang sibuk mengenyahkan chakra kuno yang berusaha menarik-narik chakra Kurama. Selain itu, ia juga sedang merangkai kalimat panjang yang akan ia utarakan pada Ino selepas diskusi ini berakhir.

Tatapan dingin Yamanaka Ino mampu membuat Naruto risih. Ia mungkin bisa mengabaikannya beberapa saat lalu. Tatapan semacam itu juga sudah pernah ia tanggung. Tetapi, kali ini Naruto sadar bahwa mendapatkannya dari seorang teman alih-alih orang asing ternyata berdampak lebih besar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan berkeinginan untuk meminta maaf selagi meluruskan apa yang mengganggu pikiran Ino.

Oleh karenanya, ketika diskusi itu ditutup, Naruto segera bergegas menyusul Ino. Ia tidak mendengar ataupun melihat bagaimana Sasuke beranjak dengan cepat, seolah hendak mengikuti Naruto. Gerakannya terhenti oleh tangan Kakashi yang mencengkeramnya.

"Beri dia waktu." Kakashi menarik Sasuke mundur. Para Kage dan mereka yang mengikuti rapat telah berhamburan keluar. Kakashi menyuruh para Anbu untuk mengawal keempat Kage ke tempat penginapan. Mereka mungkin merasa penasaran secara personal, namun sikap profesional membuat mereka menganggukan kepala sebelum melesat meninggalkan dua orang Hokage di ruang rapat. "Dia terlihat cukup kacau tadi malam," lanjut Kakashi.

Sasuke melepas paksa cengkeraman di lengannya. Ia menatap Kakashi kaku.

"Dia sakit."

"Dan dia akan baik-baik saja. Menurutmu Naruto mau diperlakukan seolah dia orang lemah?" Kakashi menghela napas pendek. Ia menyenderkan sebelah lengannya pada kosen pintu. "Biarkan dia menghadapi ini semua dengan caranya sendiri. Beri dia waktu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau lelah dengan semua ini. Hanya saja ... dia masih sulit untuk menerima. Situasi yang sekarang menjeratnya terlalu rumit. Dia tidak pernah berada di posisi abu-abu semacam ini. Sehingga menurutnya, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah kesalahan."

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Ia mengalihkan netranya dari sang mantan guru sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar. Suara Kakashi masih tertangkap indra pendengarnya ketika ia sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Dia akan segera bersikap normal padamu, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak merusak kesempatan itu. Sempatkan diri untuk membaca novel romansa, Sasuke! Kau kekurangan banyak referensi!"

Kalimat Kakashi tentu saja tidak diacuhkan Sasuke. Ia melenggang keluar dari gedung dan berjalan langsung ke kantornya. Di dalam sana, ia segera menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan. Masalah antara ia dan Sarada masih belum selesai. Putrinya masih begitu marah sehingga menolak bertemu. Lupakan saja berbicara. Sarada bahkan memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar daripada harus keluar dan menemuinya.

Dengan Sarada yang sulit ditangani,Sasuke tentunya tak bisa tenang. Kemudian, setelah dipikir-pikir, ia juga belum yakin dengan penjelasan yang akan ia berikan. Semua tuduhan Sarada padanya memang benar. Jadi, kenapa? Kenapa jika ia mencintai Naruto dibanding Sakura?

Mengusap wajah dengan kasar, Sasuke menghempaskan punggung pada senderan kursi. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu dua orang perempuan yang berharga dalam hidupnya agar mau menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang seperti ini. Namun, menunggu Naruto yang sudah lama ia nanti terasa begitu menyiksa. Kenapa ia harus merasakan hal merepotkan seperti ini? Apakah ia benar-benar kekurangan referensi seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi?

 _Yang benar saja. Dia pikir aku remaja tanggung sampai tidak bisa mengatasi hal semacam ini?_

Suara di belakang kepalanya menyerukan kata 'ya!' dengan begitu semangat selagi mengejeknya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Oh, kalau dipikirkan, kapan terakhir kali ia mampu menjaga tangannya agar tidak menyentuh sosok itu?

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Ia merasa begitu menyedihkan.

Dipanggilnya murid Shizune yang bekerja di bawah perintahnya. Sasuke meminta perempuan muda itu untuk membuatkan kopi hitam untuknya. Paling tidak, Sasuke masih mampu berpikir jernih untuk tidak menenggak sake di siang bolong. Ia kembali mengumpulkan fokusnya pada tumpukan pekerjaan di atas meja. Menunggu bukanlah kegiatan yang langka baginya. Selama ini, ia sudah melakukan hal itu, kan? Melakukannya sedikit lebih lama lagi tidak akan membuatnya mati.

Semoga saja.

 **oOo**

Mengejar wanita hamil adalah hal mudah. Jauh berbeda dengan kesulitan yang harus dihadapi untuk bisa menyelesaikan konflik dengan mereka.

Setidaknya, itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika menghampiri Ino. Ino yang langsung membentak dan mengusirnya pergi begitu ia berhasil menyusul keluar.

Beberapa pasang mata yang mendengar bentakan itu langsung menjatuhkan pandangan pada mereka. Naruto tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dengan cara yang seperti ini. Ia pun melangkah mendekat dan berbicara dengan nada pelan. Setidaknya, dengan begini hanya Ino yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu." Bola mata yang sudah menetap menjadi warna safir kini menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sorot memohon.

"Apakah dengan mendengarmu maka Sakura akan kembali?"

Kerongkongan Naruto mengering. Penyesalan yang ia rasakan masih belum sirna. Diingatkan lagi secara terang-terangan hanya mengembalikan luka yang masih menganga.

Ino sendiri mendengkus pelan karena ketiadaan jawaban dari Naruto. Ia menatap sang Uzumaki dengan nanar.

"Pergilah, Naruto. Kau punya banyak kepentingan yang jauh lebih mendesak ketimbang berbicara denganku."

Kaki jenjang lawan bicaranya melangkah menjauh. Naruto mendengar kepahitan dalam suara itu. Ia buru-buru menjejeri Ino dan mengutarakan penjelasan spontan yang sempat muncul di kepalanya.

"Dia memohon agar kematiannya disembunyikan. Aku memang terlalu pengecut karena tak bisa memberi tahu kalian semua lebih awal."

Ino berhenti melangkah. Usaha Naruto pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia mengerling pada sosok pirang yang sedang menatap dengan sorot sesal. Anak kecil pun tahu bahwa penyesalan di matanya begitu tulus. Naruto memang dikenal ceroboh dan bodoh. Tetapi, jiwanya selalu murni.

Murni dan naif.

Ino menahan tawa getir ketika mengingatnya. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan sudah menguasai dirinya sampai ia melupakan fakta ini.

Menarik lengan Naruto sampai mereka tiba di rumahnya, Ino mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Ia masih belum mengutarakan sepatah kata pun ketika menghilang ke dalam dapur. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia mengambil sebuah gelas untuk membuat teh. Ditekannya rasa takut dan kecewa itu. Ino segera menyeduhkan air panas dalam teh original yang kemungkinan besar disukai Naruto.

Sakura lebih menyukai teh hijau sepertinya. Bukan teh original seperti yang dipesan oleh Naruto ketika mereka berbicara di kedai teh beberapa minggu lalu.

Kenapa pula Ino tidak segera menelusuri kejanggalan itu?

Ketika kembali ke ruang tamu, Ino melihat Naruto yang tengah menatap udara dengan kosong. Kala melihatnya, ia baru sadar akan betapa pucatnya sang Uzumaki. Kemarahan mungkin sudah membuatnya menutup mata rapat-rapat. Derita yang berat pasti sedang ditanggung oleh pundak ringkih Naruto. Keberadaannya kini begitu familier. Meskipun penampilan Naruto berubah dengan cukup drastis, entah mengapa Ino masih mengenalnya karena di depannya ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak ada yang bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Termasuk Ino.

Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pada akhirnya, Ino bertanya juga.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia menatap Ino dengan bingung. "Eh?"

"Wajahmu sangat pucat."

Begitu mendengarnya, Naruto tertawa canggung. Perubahan sikap Ino jelas-jelas membuatnya bingung.

"Mana mungkin aku sakit. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan?" Sebuah senyuman tersimpul manis. Naruto segera meraih gelas teh dan berjengit kaget setelahnya. Panas gelas itu mengejutkannya. Ketika mengerling pada Ino, Naruto bersumpah ia melihat jejak senyum di sana. "Uh, begini, pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf."

Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama. Rasa murka yang telah tiada berhasil menjernihkan kepala. Alih-alih melihat seorang pengkhianat, kini ia melihat teman lama yang tengah bercerita. Teman lama yang sama--mulai dari gerak-gerik hingga caranya bicara.

Selain mendengarkan, Ino juga melihat dan merasakan. Ia melihat bagaimana Naruto menahan kesedihan. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Mulut temannya ini tak mau berhenti berucap begitu ia membukanya. Apa yang ia ceritakan mengalir dengan amat alami. Seakan sudah lama sekali ia ingin membagi cerita ini.

Meskipun begitu, di tiap kata yang ia utarakan, makin pelan pula suara itu. Naruto tak lagi melihat sang lawan bicara. Ia kini hanya menatap udara. Kedua tangannya tampak lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Setelah ia usai bercerita, keheningan meliputi mereka. Ino masih mencoba mencerna segala ucapannya. Mulai dari pertemuan Naruto dengan Sakura yang tidak disengaja, hingga harapan Sakura untuk menjadikan sahabatnya ini sebagai penggantinya. Rasa teriris tak lagi mampu mewakili apa yang ia rasa. Ino tahu bahwa berteman dengan orang-orang bodoh tidak akan sehat untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

 _Sebesar itukah rasa putus asa Sakura terhadap Sasuke?_

Buliran bening tak lagi mampu ia bendung. Ino pada akhirnya menangis--untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sosok di depan Ino hanya mampu menatap dengan helaan napas berat. Dihapusnya buliran air yang telah ikut mengalir dengan kurang ajar.

Menjadi begitu sensitif sangatlah memukakkan. Kenapa ia jadi lebih sering menangis?

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku. Keinginanku untuk memberi tahu sudah terpenuhi. Aku akan pergi kalau kau menginginkan--"

Kotak berisi tisu itu melayang tepat ke arahnya. Kalau saja ia bukan ninja, dahinya pasti sudah semerah darah.

"Duduk dan minum tehnya," seru Ino selagi terisak. Hidung bangirnya kini telah memerah. "Kukira setelah berubah rupa maka kau akan sedikit berbeda. Ternyata masih saja sama. Apa jadinya kau kalau jadi lelaki? Meninggalkan wanita yang menangis seorang diri."

Pernahkah kau merasa begitu bingung sampai tak sanggup berbicara?

Naruto sedang merasakannya.

Apakah ia memang sebegitu payahnya? Dikenal sebagai lelaki selalu dimaki. Sebagai perempuan pun masih dikomentari.

Tak mampu menjawab secara verbal, Naruto pada akhirnya mengikuti saran Ino. Ia meraih gelas teh--kali ini dengan lebih berhati-hati. Disesapnya minuman manis itu. Ia merasakan bagaimana kerongkongan dan perutnya menghangat. Tiba-tiba saja, segalanya menjadi lebih mendingan.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Kalimat Ino mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari secangkir teh yang tengah dicicipnya. Safir bertemu safir.

"Kau tahu, menjadi wanita hamil begitu menyusahkan. Awalnya, aku sangat marah padamu. Tentang kau yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana setelah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Orang-orang bilang kau memang hidup sejak dulu dan sengaja bersembunyi. Rumor yang beredar sangat tidak pasti. Tapi, detik selanjutnya aku bertanya lagi, apakah kau akan tetap kuat menyembunyikan diri ketika tahu betapa rusaknya kedua sahabatmu? Kurasa tidak," oceh Ino selagi menatap Naruto yang masih tutup mulut.

"Sakura dan Kakashi hampir selalu mabuk-mabukan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Sasuke pergi dari desa, berpergian entah ke mana dan baru kembali dengan wajah bak zombie. Dia kelihatan seperti orang mati. Sakura sangat khawatir kalau Sasuke memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Padahal, Sakura sendiri sama-sama berantakan. Ia ingin menyelamatkan orang yang katanya masih ia cintai. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke mati, katanya. Seminggu setelah mendengar keluhan dia, berita pernikahan Hokage dengan Kepala Divisi Medis pun menyebar."

Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya mendengar. Ditelannya rasa perih yang menghampiri ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Ino tentang perasaan Sakura.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepala. Suara tawa kering Ino berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Ketika memikirkannya, aku akhirnya yakin kalau kau memang seharusnya sudah meninggal. Karena jika tidak, mana mungkin kau tahan mengabaikan mereka hampir sampai sepuluh tahun? Padahal kehidupan teman-temanmu sudah sangat hancur," tegas Ino selanjutnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lemah pada Naruto. "Itulah kenapa aku memaksa Shikamaru memberi tahu. Asumsi burukku kepadamu seolah meledak setelah tahu bahwa kau berpura-pura sebagai Sakura. Tapi, setelah mendengar semuanya ..."

Ino menutup mata sekilas dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau bilang Sakura yang memintanya," ulang Ino selagi menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. Ia tersenyum sedih. "Aku minta maaf."

Naruto masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya merespon karena baginya Ino tidak bersalah. Seluruh reaksi kemarahannya sangatlah normal di mata Naruto. Siapa pula yang tidak murka kalau seseorang menyembunyikan berita kematian seorang teman? Padahal kau ini sahabat baiknya.

Menyangkal permintaan maaf itu, Naruto kembali menyesap minumannya. Ia kemudian berucap satu patah kata yang berisi ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengerti. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk kaku. Dibiarkannya Naruto beranjak dari sana. Ia mengekori Naruto hingga sampai di ambang pintu.

Kemudian, ketika Naruto kembali menghadapnya untuk berucap, Ino sudah menabrakkan diri pada Naruto. Kedua lengannya melingkari punggung sang Uzumaki dengan erat. Kepalanya terbenam di lekuk leher sang teman. Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih mematung. Ekspresinya menampilkan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ...

Dipeluk oleh orang hamil itu rasanya ...

Meskipun memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan, Naruto tetap tak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata, "Uh, Ino. Pelukanmu terlalu erat. Kupikir ini tidak akan baik untuk ... kondisimu yang sekarang."

Alih-alih beranjak, Ino justru menepuk punggung Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukannya hingga hampir membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Aku masih hamil muda, _Baka_. Apakah kau sudah lihat kalau perutku mulai membuncit seperti sedang hamil tua?"

Naruto tentunya menjawab dengan kata tidak. Ino segera menghela napas kasar. Ia melepas pelukannya sebelum menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto dan menariknya dengan gemas. Tindakan tersebut lagi-lagi tidak dikira oleh Naruto. Sejak dulu, Ino memang senang menarik-narik pipinya. Tetapi, itu dulu ketika ia masih remaja. Bukan sekarang.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi," ujarnya setelah puas membuat bekas merah di pipi korbannya. Ia melangkah mundur. "Kau harus hidup setelah semua ini berakhir."

Naruto sekarang tidak terlalu yakin. Pasalnya, Momoshiki sudah mendapatkan seluruh bijū yang berasal dari dimensi ini. Meskipun hanya setengah dari kekuatan mereka, tetapi tetap saja berbahaya. Kekuatan normal sang makhluk asing sudah di atas rata-rata hanya dalam wujudnya yang biasa. Apa yang terjadi kalau ia bertransformasi?

Dengan ia yang telah memenangkan perang di dimensi yang lain artinya ia sudah mendapatkan kekuatan bijū dari sana. Bagaimana jika ia menggabungkan kekuatannya?

Naruto tidak bisa berjanji. Ia pasti akan berusaha keras. Namun, berjanji?

Ia masih belum memaafkan dirinya yang tak bisa memenuhi harapan terakhir Sakura padanya. Menyetujui ucapan Ino secara langsung hanya akan menjeratnya lagi pada janji yang harus dipenuhi.

Hanya saja, Naruto tak begitu berani mengutarakannya sekarang ini.

Sebelah pipinya kembali ditepuk. Kini sedikit lebih keras.

"Kembali ke daratan, Naruto." Ino kemudian menatap Naruto dalam. Ekspresinya tampak masam. Ia sepertinya kecewa terhadap sesuatu. "Jangan pesimis seperti itu. Naruto yang kukenal adalah orang keras kepala yang selalu percaya bahwa dia akan menang."

Safir yang seolah merupakan cerminan matanya kini terlihat dipenuhi oleh tekad. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa terenyuh. Ia mengulas senyum pada Ino dan mengangguk. Matanya mengerling pada perut sang Yamanaka yang belum terlalu mengembang.

"Aku akan hidup dan melihat si kecil tumbuh besar," ungkapnya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Apakah itu cukup?"

Ino nyengir lebar. Ia tiba-tiba meninggalkan kecupan ringan di pipi Naruto.

"Sangat cukup."

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang Uzumaki yang tengah berdiri kaku di kedua kakinya.

Ino memang tetap memperlakukannya seperti dulu, tetapi mempertahankan kebiasaan ini?

Mengipasi wajahnya sendiri, Naruto segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Menyamar sebagai lelaki selama hampir lima belas tahun sepertinya cukup berdampak pada kepribadiannya. Ia jadi terlalu mendalami citra kaum adam yang melekat padanya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Naruto mengulas senyum kecil. Paling tidak, masalah ini sudah sedikit terselesaikan. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus dengan apa yang akan menghadang. Sebuah perang tidak pernah Naruto inginkan lagi , tetapi sekarang mereka juga tak punya jalan lain kecuali dengan tetap melangkah maju.

Netra biru menatap jejeran patung Hokage. Mereka sudah mencapai angka tujuh. Ia akan memastikan bahwa kepemimpinan Konoha takkan pernah terputus di angka itu.

Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto hendak pergi ketika matanya tak mau lepas dari ukiran wajah di sisi paling kanan. Suara berat yang familier menelusup di benaknya. Ingatan akan percakapan mereka di malam sebelumnya kembali datang.

 _Apakah kau masih ingin lari?_

Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

 _Pengecut_.

Ia kemudian buru-buru pergi. Rasa sakit akibat ketidakstabilan chakra tidak lagi ia rasakan. Hanya saja, ingatan tadi malam masih terasa sesak. Naruto sedang tidak sakit, tetapi yang ia inginkan malah bergelung di kamar dan terlelap. Melupakan masalah sejenak sepertinya begitu menggiurkan.

Menolak tawaran Kakashi untuk makan, Naruto segera berhambur ke ruangannya. Ia melepas kedua ikat rambut dengan serampangan sebelum mendaratkan perutnya ke atas kasur. Wajahnya tenggelam di sela bantal. Ia yakin dirinya takkan bisa tidur, hingga kemudian rasa kram yang telah mengganggunya sejak dini hari kembali menghampiri.

Naruto memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisi tanpa bergerak. Selang beberapa lama, embusan napasnya mulai teratur dan ia pun mulai terlelap.

Kakashi yang menolongkkan kepala lewat celah pintu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Siapa juga yang menyangka bahwa dua orang pahlawan dunia akan tumbang hanya karena rasa lelah yang berasal dari masalah asmara? Sasuke terlihat begitu lesu. Sedangkan Naruto tampak tak berdaya semacam itu.

Menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat, Kakashi kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Sepertinya menyendiri memang selalu menjadi pilihan tepat. Ia akan mencoba menemui Sarada-chan sore nanti. Sebagai seorang guru, Kakashi jelas-jelas sangat baik hati. Sasuke harus banyak berterima kasih padanya setelah ia berhasil menangani semua ini. ]

 ** _TBC_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer :**

I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, dimensional travel, semi canon

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **Rating :** Mature

 **ooOoo**

Segelas arak tertenggak. Beberapa botol kosong berdiri tegak di atas meja sebuah bar. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, menagih barang yang telah dijanjikan oleh seorang 'teman' pasca mereka menyelesaikan acara minum-minum sialan ini.

Di dalam hati, Sasuke mamaki. Kenapa pula ia setuju pada si keparat tak tahu diri? Minuman keras memang merilekskan, namun juga menurunkan kewaspadaan. Ia akan langsung dikutuk oleh para leluhur di alam kubur kalau tiba-tiba mati akibat musuh yang memutuskan menyerang ketika kondisinya kepayahan begini.

Okumura Shouta memang definisi dari keberengsekan.

"Dua botol lagi dan akan kuberikan."

Shouta tersenyum congkak. Matanya sudah semerah darah. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Citra serampangan yang ia miliki tampak semakin menjadi dengan kondisinya sekarang ini. Kotak rokok yang terisi penuh kini telah kosong melompong, digantikan oleh bekas-bekasnya saja di wadah yang tersedia. Ia terlihat begitu berantakan dan payah, namun teman minumnya tampak tidak jauh berbeda. Batin sang daimyo berseru puas. Siapa sangka si tuan hokage yang sempurna bisa masuk dalam perangkapnya?

"Aku sering sekali mendengar namamu di berbagai macam bar yang kukunjungi. Kau cukup terkenal di sana, apalagi di kalangan para wanita. Bagaimana bisa batasanmu hanya tiga botol sake? Naruto akan sangat kecewa. Dia teman minum yang menyenangkan."

Gelas di tangan itu hampir terbanting. Shouta menahan seringaian kala melihat raut tak bersahabat yang semakin kentara.

"Datanya," tandas Sasuke dengan kaku. "Aku sudah _cukup_ menghormatimu."

"Dua botol lagi." Shouta meraih sebotol sake yang masih utuh. Ia menuangkannya pada gelas yang tengah digenggam Sasuke dengan erat. Terlalu erat sampai hampir pecah. "Pemeriksaan sialan itu membuat wargaku marah. Mereka menertawai kalian para ninja yang berlebihan. Perang katamu? Tidak ada yang percaya!"

Okumura Shouta tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sang lelaki berambut hitam di depannya berdecih keras selagi kembali menenggak minuman beralkohol itu lagi. Pandangannya sudah semakin memburam. Sosok lelaki berambut kecoklatan di depannya tiba-tiba berganti-ganti sebagai sosok pirang. Perempuan berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir yang khas di kedua pipinya.

Tawanya terdengar begitu renyah dan ringan. Kedua matanya yang menyipit dan juga pipi yang merona merah terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Kemudian bibir ...

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia kini kembali melihat sosok bedebah yang telah merusak harinya. Kalau saja ia tidak memerlukan data hasil pemeriksaan umum di luar desa Konoha, maka ia takkan duduk di sini bersama seorang pria menjengkelkan yang teramat ingin ia habisi. Persiapan untuk keperluan perang telah dimulai sejak kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu.

Ya, sebulan.

Kini sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan. Waktu ternyata berjalan dengan cukup cepat bagi Sasuke yang mendapat banyak kesibukan baru terkait persiapan ini itu. Mulai dari pembuatan cabang labolatorium di Konoha untuk Orochimaru, menghadiri berbagai interview guna menarik dana penyokong, memulai pembangunan tempat evakuasi bawah tanah agar lebih layak huni, hingga melatih para ninja yang telah terdaftar untuk mengikuti perang.

Perang terakhir mememakan waktu hingga satu bulan. Di masa perang mereka melawan Madara, pusat kantor strategi hancur lebur karena diserang dengan tiba-tiba. Untuk menghindari kejadian yang sama, Shikamaru menyarankan agar tempat itu dipindahkan ke bawah tanah saja. Dibantu dengan berbagai teknologi yang telah berkembang, Aliansi Shinobi membangun kantor pusat yang akan bertahan meski terkena ledakan bijū-dama. Uji coba telah dilakukan sekitar tiga kali dalam sebulan ini.

Sayangnya, mereka masih belum mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Bijū-dama Kurama masih meluluhlantakkan bangunan bawah tanah yang masih dalam proses uji coba. Alhasil, pembangunan harus dilakukan berkali-kali.

Tak hanya itu, tim medis juga telah bergerak dengan mandiri. Tim ini dikepalai oleh Tsunade dengan bantuan Orochimaru. Mencengangkan, bukan? Tetapi, begitulah adanya. Pada awalnya, Orochimaru menolak ikut campur dalam peperangan, seperti apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Namun, kali ini Sasuke mamaksa. Ia meminta sang Sannin Ular untuk membantu Tsunade membuat penawar doping yang telah dibuat Sora.

Proses penelitian mereka juga sedang berjalanan. Karena kesalahan penemuan tidak terlalu fatal, Sasuke membolehkan Orochimaru menggunakan para tahanan Sora sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kebebasan ini membuat Orochimaru bersedia untuk membantu.

Shikamaru yang kini hanya memiliki dua hingga tiga jam saja untuk tidur bahkan tidak berani mengeluh di hadapan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha berkontribusi sangat banyak di persiapan ini. Ia ternyata bisa menjadi sangat persuasif jika mau, meski Shikamaru curiga bahwa ia menggunakan genjutsu alih-alih meminta tolong dengan jujur. Meskipun begitu, bagaimana cara Sasuke mendapatkan banyak dana penyokong persiapan perang tidak lagi ia pikirkan setelah melihat hasilnya. Aliansi Shinobi benar-benar mendapat banyak kucuran dana.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih belum diproses dengan baik adalah pencarian para anggota Sora yang terselubung; yakni mereka para warga sipil yang secara tidak sadar telah dipengaruhi doping dan ditanami pemancar chakra. Mendapatkan informasi terkait keberadaan mereka dari para tahanan terasa tidak cukup. Kazekage menyarankan agar mereka memeriksa _semua_ orang. Mulai dari warga di desa ninja hingga desa non-ninja. Desa non-ninja sendiri berada dalam pemerintahan daimyo--yang artinya, para Kage harus menghubungi masing-masing daimyo negara yang mereka tempati.

Untuk kasus ini, Konoha tentunya harus bekerja sama dengan Daimyo Negara Api; Okumura Shouta.

Terdapat banyak cara untuk _memaksa_ Shouta agar mau bekerja sama. Salah satunya dengan ancaman mati, tetapi metode itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Shouta sama sekali tidak takut dengan kematian. Ia mungkin sudah ingin terjun ke dalam neraka.

Itulah mengapa Sasuke berakhir di bar ini. Minum bersama seorang 'teman' agar temannya berkenan untuk memberikan data para warga yang diketahui memiliki sedikit 'kelainan' di lembar kesehatan mereka.

Aliansi Shinobi tidak menginginkan skema penyerangan dari dalam untuk tetap berlanjut hingga peperangan tiba. Selama sebulan ini, mereka sudah mendapat cukup banyak kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh anggota Sora terselubung. Mereka tak ingin mendapat resiko yang lebih besar, seperti tentang penyerbuan dari dalam yang mirip dengan insiden pengkhianatan.

Data tersebut sangatlah penting. Meskipun begitu, Okumura Shouta adalah orang sinting. Sasuke sangat ingin mencekik lehernya sekarang ini.

"Mereka tidak percaya karena kau menyembunyikan informasi tentang penyerangan musuh di sini dan di Suna." Sasuke menepuk pelipisnya beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar kesulitan melihat dengan jelas. "Kau yang menghasut mereka ..." Sasuke mendengkus. Ia gatal ingin meraih kunai dari pinggangnya dan melemparnya tepat ke tengkorak Okumura Shouta. "Hanya kematian yang akan menyadarkan kalian semua."

Shouta menyodorkan gelas kosong pada Sasuke, memintanya untuk menuangkan sake. Sasuke menyambar botol arak itu dengan tidak minat. Ia bahkan menuangkannya hingga meluber. Shouta tidak menanggapi kejengkelan sang Hokage. Ia tetap menenggak dengan suka cita.

"Aku membantumu! Berterima kasihlah, Hokage!" Orang-orang yang mendengar seruannya langsung menoleh pada mereka berdua. Shouta tampak sengaja melakukannya. Ia menyeringai ketika para pengunjung mencuri pandang pada sang Uchiha. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka berbisik-bisik. Entah apa yang dibicarakan. Shouta tampak terhibur, berbanding terbalik dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Mau kusebutkan? Pertama ... huh, sebentar ... apa yang kulakukan? Ah, ya, aku mengikuti instruksimu! Para warga Negara Api segera kusuruh untuk melaporkan data kesehatan mereka. Kau tahu, sangat merepotkan! Mereka semua protes dan mengira aku kembali mempromosikan perusahaan asuransi! Bah, tahu apa mereka tentang bisnis?! Kau benar-benar harus berterima kasih!"

Ocehan Shouta terdengar berdengung di telinga Sasuke. Daimyo kurang ajar itu meraih botol sebelum menuangkannya pada gelasnya sendiri. Ia menenggak dengan begitu cepat sampai terbatuk-batuk. Napasnya tersengal, namun ia masih mampu tertawa. Menertawai para shinobi yang begitu ia benci.

"Kedua! Aku meredakan kepanikan mereka! Pikirkan saja, Uchiha, apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang-orang tahu ada alien yang mau menghancurkan planet ini?!" Seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Ia kembali terbahak. "Para ninja sepertimu bahkan sudah hampir mereka lupakan! Bagi mereka kalian hanyalah mitos. Mana percaya mereka pada kiamat yang dibawa alien! Di sini hanya ada dua kemungkinan ketika mendengar berita semacam itu.

Satu, tertawa. Kedua, takut sampai menjadi gila. Sebentar, berbicara tentang gila, bukankah para ninja banyak yang kehilangan kewarasannya? Kalian--para pembunuh! Pasti dihantui orang-orang yang telah kalian habisi! Mereka yang tak pernah bertarung mana siap mendapat berita bahwa bangsa alien hendak menjajah?! Mereka pasti akan frustrasi lalu bunuh diri. Aku tentunya iri! Mereka bisa mati, tapi tidak denganku karena segel sialan ini! Mana bisa aku diam saja?!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras selagi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ocehan Shouta membuatnya pusing. Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan di meja kerjanya. Tiap detik yang ia habiskan di sini akan sia-sia. Ia benar-benar sudah ingin beranjak pergi. Menunggu Okumura sialan ini selesai berbicara pasti akan memakan waktu hingga fajar. Padahal sekarang masih jam sebelas malam.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi, Sasuke pun berdiri. Ia menyambar jubah hitam dan memakainya dengan serampangan. Langkah kakinya goyah. Ia bisa jatuh tersandung jika salah langkah.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai, Hokage!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Ia sudah cukup berbasa-basi. Masa bodoh dengan menjaga hubungan baik seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi. Yang diperlukan Sasuke sekarang hanyalah sebuah _flashdisk_ sebelum ia pergi dari depan orang laknat ini.

Berjalan ke seberang kursi, Sasuke meraih kerah Shouta guna memaksanya berdiri. Sang daimyo sendiri sudah sibuk memaki. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sibuk merogoh saku pakaian sosok itu hanya untuk mendapatkan benda yang ia cari. Sebuah dompet pada akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan.

Sasuke meraih paksa dan mendorong Shouta untuk kembali terduduk pada kursi. Langkah kakinya goyah, pandangannya semakin memburam dan bergerak-gerak dengan aneh. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Membuka dompet pun rasanya begitu susah. Umpatan tidak sabaran terlepas dari mulutnya. Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan dompet, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan benda yang ia inginkan.

Dilemparkannya dompet ke atas meja dengan sembarangan. Sasuke tidak meninggalkan selembar pun uang, biar orang sialan itu saja yang membayar tagihan.

Kekerasan di dalam bar mungkin sudah biasa. Tetapi, orang-orang telah mendengar seruan lelaki berengsek ini, mengenai dirinya--Uchiha Sasuke--sang Hokage yang minum-minum di sebuah bar malam paling terkenal di Konoha. Isinya mungkin bukan para pengusaha ataupun bangsawan. Akan tetapi, kompleks di sekitar sini mayoritas ditinggali oleh warga biasa. Warga yang hanya mendengar nama Hokage tanpa melihatnya secara langsung.

Pemandangan asing ini tentu tidak mereka lewatkan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto! Katakan padanya kalau sekarang masih belum terlambat untuk membayar utang janjinya!" seru Shouta dari belakang.

Sasuke hanya berdecih selagi meneruskan langkah kaki. Mabuk benar-benar buruk. Ia merasa berjalan di atas ombak yang diterjang angin kuat. Susah sekali untuk berdiri tegak. Dengan langkah semacam ini, sangat mustahil untuk sekadar lari. Sasuke kembali mengumpat. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika sebuah ledakan terdengar dengan cukup keras.

Kerasnya sampai membuat tanah seolah bergetar. Sasuke yang sedang kepayahan pun tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan. Sekarang ini, ia sedang berjalan di sebuah gang sepi agar tak ada orang yang melihat. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya adalah tumpukan semen dan berbagai macam material. Benda-benda itu langsung longsor dan meluncur jatuh ketika tertabrak tubuh Sasuke yang goyah akibat getaran dari ledakan.

Sasuke sudah lama tidak mengumpat. Namun, pertemuannya dengan Shouta telah mengembalikan kebiasaan buruknya di masa remaja.

Jatuh di kedua lutut, Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan beberapa karung semen yang menimpanya. Beberapa di antaranya sobek sehingga menodai pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sasuke benar-benar jengkel sekarang. Ia berdiri dan menendang tumpukan semen itu hingga benar-benar berjatuhan. Sialnya mereka semua kembali mengenainya. Sasuke kembali mengumpat. Ia terhuyung-huyung ketika kembali berjalan. Tangannya sibuk menyeka debu yang mengotori jubah hitam.

Selang beberapa lama, suara ledakan kembali terdengar, kini disertai semburan api di atas langit. Apa yang ia lihat jelas-jelas mengindikasikan pertempuran. Para anggota Sora terselubung ternyata kembali membuat ulah. Sasuke menghela napas kasar, waktunya benar-benar tidak pas. Dipaksakan kaki untuk melompat dan berlari, ia hampir tergelincir jatuh ketika mendarat di salah satu atap.

Netranya berkunang-kunang. Sasuke memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia segera bergegas ke tempat kejadian guna melihat sekitar tiga orang shinobi yang tengah terlibat bertarungan dengan sepuluh orang warga sekaligus.

Sasuke bisa menanganinya kurang dari tiga menit kalau saja pemandangan di depannya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Jangan bunuh! Lumpuhkan saja!"

Seruan itu terdengar samar, namun begitu familier. Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Ia mengibaskan tangan ketika asap pekat memenuhi udara akibat bertemunya jutsu api dengan jutsu air. Tanah di bawah kakinya menjadi becek. Sasuke hampir terpeleset ketika menghindari serangan mendadak dari entah siapa.

Refleks ninjanya begitu berguna. Ia mengelak dan mengayunkan kaki untuk mengenai punggung sang lawan. Suara erangan sakit terdengar. Orang itu tampaknya telah jatuh telungkup di bawah sana. Sasuke mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia meraih lengan orang entah siapa itu, sebelum melemparnya begitu saja dengan tangan kosong.

Suara gedebuk keras terdengar--disertai umpatan dan makian jengkel.

"Sudah kukatakan lumpuhkan! Jangan membu--astaga! Tulang punggungnya patah kau bilang?! Moegi, bawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Aku akan mengurus orang sialan yang--"

Asap pekat yang meliputi udara membuat Sasuke terbatuk tak karuan. Ia mengibaskan tangan. Asap rokok Okumura sudah membuatnya muak. Ia sama sekali tidak butuh asap-asap yang lain. Tidak hanya membuat napasnya terganggu, asap ini juga memperpendek jarak pandang Sasuke yang memang sudah tidak jelas akibat alkohol yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke kesulitan untuk mengontrol chakra, ia benar-benar terhuyung dan akan terjerembap akibat tanah yang licin kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Bau gosong dan terbakar memenuhi udara, Sasuke mendengar beberapa seruan seorang wanita pada dua orang ninja yang lain. Yang satu Moegi sedangkan yang satunya entah siapa. Kepala Sasuke terlalu berputar-putar untuk mampu mengurusi mereka.

"Hokage-sama! Anda--"

"Sstt," gumam sosok yang tadi memeganginya. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke sebelum memberi kode pada dua orang lain untuk segera membawa para korban Sora pergi. "Aku akan mengecek keadaan agar tidak ada serangan mendadak lagi."

Dua orang yang diperintahkan mengangguk. Mereka memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir sebelum tersentak ketika mendapatkan delikan tajam. Satu orang yang adalah laki-laki pun tergagap.

"Tapi, kita harus membantunya, Naru-oneechan!"

"Dia masih punya dua kaki! Ayo bergegas."

"Tapi, Naru--"

"Bawa mereka Konohamaru! Aku tidak--" Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika merasakan berat badan tambahan yang hampir menimpa dirinya dari samping. Ia mengembuskan napas jengkel ketika melihat tatapan kemenangan dari Konohamaru. "-- _aish_ , terserah kalian! Pastikan desa aman malam ini. Kalian dengar?!"

Meogi dan Konohamaru mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua cengar-cengir tidak jelas ketika melihat Naruto yang kewalahan menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak ambruk. Malam ini, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa untuk meredakan serangan mendadak yang akhir-akhir ini cukup sering terjadi. Penelitian Tsunade tentang obat penawar doping masih belum selesai. Ia sendiri sedang sibuk membuat segel sel khusus yang dulu sudah ingin ia buat. Perpustakaan terasa begitu membosankan. Naruto butuh udara segar dan suasana baru, itulah mengapa ia membantu para shinobi yang tengah berpatroli.

Selama sebulan ini, terdapat cukup banyak hal yang Naruto kerjakan. Ia sibuk membantu para pekerja membangun tempat evakuasi bawah tanah. Jika tempatnya hanya sebuah lorong luas dan lebar mungkin akan sangat gampang. Tetapi, tempat yang dicanangkan lebih dari itu. Tempat evakuasi yang dimaksud akan ditinggali lebih dari sebulan--dan bahkan bisa setahun, tergantung lama waktu peperangan. Alhasil, lorong dan tanah lapang di dalam sana harus disulap menjadi meniatur desa ninja. Mulai dari bangunan sederhana sampai dengan sanitasi.

Bisa dibayangkan?

Peran Naruto adalah menambah produktifitas pekerja. Caranya dengan menyalurkan chakra. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu mengirimkan sebuah _bunshin_ Kurama pada tiap desa ninja. Ia kemudian mengalirkan chakranya pada para pekerja. Tak hanya itu, ia juga melakukan uji coba ketahanan kantor pusat strategi Aliansi Shinobi yang dibangun di bawah tanah. Kurama sangat terhibur dan begitu sombong setelah berhasil meledakkan bangunan itu tiga kali berturut-turut.

Menurutnya, mustahil menghindari efek dari jutsu letalnya. Naruto sampai lelah mendengar semua kecongkakkan Kurama.

Segel di tangannya masih ada. Naruto sangat ingin membukanya, tetapi ia begitu enggan menghampiri Sasuke. Chakra Kurama sudah cukup untuk diandalkan. Naruto belum punya waktu untuk membuat segel pembuka sendiri.

Rasa enggan Naruto untuk bertemu Sasuke membuatnya menghindari lelaki ini sebisa mungkin. Dengan seluruh kesibukan Sasuke, mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk menjauh dan menghindar. Mereka sama sekali belum bertegur sapa sejak malam itu.

Baginya, menemui Sasuke adalah larangan kecuali keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Sekarang ini, keadaan masih terkendali. Naruto masih bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya tanpa harus berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sampai kemudian, si berengsek ini memunculkan diri di tengah-tengah patroli malamnya.

Ia bahkan mematahkan punggung lelaki malang yang tengah dijadikan boneka oleh Momoshiki. Tenggorokan Naruto sudah hampir kering karena terlalu sering memberi tahu para chūnin dan jōnin agar mereka meminimalisir cedera lawan. Tetapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menjatuhkan seorang korban.

Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi menghindar begitu merasakan chakranya. Beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke melihat dan memanggilnya. Naruto tentu saja langsung kabur. Ia tak mau kejadian itu terulang, tetapi sekarang ia malah terjebak, meski sahabatnya ini sedang tidak sadar akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Sasuke tidak punya toleransi besar terhadap alkohol, tak jauh berbeda seperti Naruto.

 _Kenapa juga dia minum-minum?!_

Naruto mengerang. Tanpa chakranya, Naruto akan kesulitan menggendong orang lain, terlebih lelaki. Mereka berat. Apalagi mereka yang menjulang seperti sahabat menjengkelkan yang berada di sampingnya, Kurama jelas takkan membantunya memberi chakra hanya untuk hal sepele.

Mengalungkan lengan Sasuke ke leher, Naruto mengembuskan napas keras. Ia meniup poni rambutnya sendiri. Dipanggilnya sisa chakra yang tidak tersegel. Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi sampai ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya memanas. Segel ini benar-benar sialan.

Menolehkan kepala, ia mengamati wajah rupawan yang tengah menunduk, membuat Naruto hanya mampu melihat rambut hitamnya saja. Ingin rasanya mendorong Sasuke sampai jatuh. Membuatnya bermandikan lumpur terdengar cukup menyenangkan. Hanya saja, Naruto masih punya hati.

Ia pun memiringkan kepala dan berdeham pelan.

"Bisa kau bukakan segelnya? Kalau bisa, Kau akan kubantu dengan mudah."

Sasuke sedikit menoleh. Matanya menyipit. Entah apa yang ia lihat, namun ia tiba-tiba bergerak dan hampir membuat Naruto jatuh. Perempuan pirang itu menyalak kesal.

"Berengsek, bisa diam?! Kau berat," keluhnya selagi membenarkan papahan. "Dan terlalu tinggi. _Gah_ , kenapa kau minum-minum?"

Sasuke melepaskan papahan. Ia berdiri menghadap Naruto. Kakinya sedikit goyah. Kemudian, ketika ia menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Naruto segera memundurkan kepala sejauh yang ia bisa. Cengkeraman Sasuke di kedua bahunya tetap keras meski ia sedang mabuk.

"Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau macam-macam. Aku tidak bercanda." Naruto masih mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia hampir terjengkang kalau saja tidak mengalirkan chakra di kedua kaki.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke menepuk kedua pipi Naruto, menangkupnya, dan menariknya keras.

Naruto mengaduh.

"Oii--lepaskan! Aku bukan--"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika melihat seulas senyum miring di wajah rupawan yang merona merah karena efek alkohol. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terdiam. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di dalam hati, ia bersumpah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terpukau.

"Bukan ilusi ternyata," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya untuk kembali merangkul Naruto dengan sebelah tangan. Naruto yang jauh lebih kecil dari Sasuke terlihat tenggelam ke dalam jubah. Sasuke yang memaksa perjalanan dengan setengah sadar kembali berkata, "Aku terus-menerus melihatmu. Padahal kau tidak di depanku. Tapi, senyum menjengkelkanmu selalu muncul, di mana-mana. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa menjengkelkannya?"

Naruto diam saja. Ia mengigit pipi bagian dalam. Sasuke bisa sangat berisik kalau mabuk. Dulu, mereka berdua akan bertengkar dan saling memaki kalau sudah terlalu banyak dicekoki sake oleh Kakashi. Sakura perlu menanamkan segel pada keduanya agar tidak ada yang kelepasan meledakkan kedai karena pertengkaran. Naruto selalu terpancing ejekan Sasuke yang begitu menjengkelkan kalau sudah mabuk. Mendengarnya lagi membuat kenangan itu muncul. Namun, kalimat yang terucap dari sahabatnya kini sudah cukup berbeda.

Naruto tak bisa menanggapi apa yang ia katakan. Itulah mengapa ia hanya tutup mulut.

"Sarada masih tidak mau bertemu denganku. Begitupula denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kalian perempuan. Perempuan itu menjengkelkan. Kenapa kau tidak tetap jadi lelaki saja? Setidaknya, aku takkan kerepotan begini."

Kalimat Sasuke entah mengapa mengalir seperti air. Naruto menggembungkan pipi, menahan perasaan asing yang membuat dadanya menghangat. Berjalan seperti ini akan memakan banyak waktu. Jalanan mungkin sepi, tak ada yang memedulikan mereka. Tetapi, semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin banyak pula yang ia dengar dari Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin dengar lebih banyak. Tiap ucapan Sasuke tidak pernah baik untuk kesehatan mentalnya. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Menemukan keputusan yang tepat, Naruto melepaskan rangkulan. Ia memegang lengan lelaki itu selagi berjalan ke depannya, kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengan ke leher. Sasuke tidak pernah suka digendong. Ia lebih memilih dipapah. Tetapi, masa bodoh. Yang penting sekarang mereka harus cepat sampai.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan di mana Sasuke kehilangan cukup banyak kewarasannya karena sudah terkontaminasi alkohol, Naruto meraih kedua pahanya sebelum mulai mengangkat. Ia memfokuskan sisa chakra di kedua lengan. Rasanya tidak terlalu berat, namun Naruto meringis ketika berat badan Sasuke menimpa punggungnya.

 _Memiliki fisik lelaki memang lebih baik,_ gerutunya dalam hati. _Dia terlalu tinggi, sialan. Aku bisa menyusut kalau begini._

"Berapa gelas yang kau minum?" Naruto mempercepat langkah. Ia tidak berlari, namun langkah ini jelas lebih baik dibanding tadi yang begitu tersaruk-saruk.

Sasuke bergumam entah apa. Ia kemudian menyurukkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Naruto. Surai hitamnya sedikit menggelitik pipi sang Uzumaki, begitu pula dengan helaan napas hangat yang menerpa lehernya. Naruto segera meraih kedua tangan Sasuke agar tidak merambat ke mana-mana. Ia bersumpah, Sasuke sangat susah ditangani. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi mesum begini. Pertama Kakek Sandaime, kedua Jiraiya, ketiga Kakashi. Mereka semua dekat dengannya. Kenapa Naruto selalu dikelilingi pria menjengkelkan?!

"Tiga setengah."

Suara Sasuke tidak terlalu jelas. Namun, Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Ia menahan dengkusan dan gelak tawa.

"Menurun, huh? Dulu kau bertahan sampai satu botol. Sekarang benar-benar buruk."

Naruto mungkin tidak melihat Sasuke, namun ia bisa membayangkan senyum miring congkak yang biasa menghiasi wajah Sasuke tiap kali ia berhasil mengejek Naruto.

"Tiga botol setengah."

Sasuke berbisik dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Naruto hampir tersandung karena terkejut sekaligus geli. Ia berdecak pelan sebelum menggerutu. Hidungnya mencium aroma sake yang menyengat, sama seperti aroma yang selalu mengekori Tsunade. Oleh karenanya, ia tak begitu terganggu. Alih-alih terganggu, Naruto malah masih bisa merasakan aroma khas yang menguar dari Sasuke. Bibirnya merengut. Kenapa pula ia harus mengingatnya?

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto bersyukur bahwa Sasuke tidak mengoceh lebih jauh. Lelaki ini mungkin kelelahan dan tertidur. Naruto mampu mendengar helaan napas teratur yang kemungkinan besar menandakan bahwa ia memang tidur. Seulas senyum samar terlukis di wajah sang Uzumaki. Ia membetulkan posisi Sasuke sebelum meloncati pagar rumah dan berhenti berjalan tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha.

Pintu rumah itu terkunci. Tetapi Naruto tahu di mana letak kunci alternatif disimpan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera mengambil dan membukanya. Sasuke mungkin benar-benar berharap Sarada akan kembali ke sini sampai ia meninggalkan kunci. Pemikiran itu membuat Naruto terenyuh. Ia menghela napas kasar dan menggelengkan kepala.

Pintu utama segera ia tutup menggunakan kaki. Naruto kembali menguncinya sebelum melangkah ke kamar. Lampu kamar sengaja tidak ia nyalakan. Naruto tidak ingin teringat apa pun tentang kamar yang bukan miliknya ini. Ia menutup pintu, sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke tempat tidur. Sasuke berat karena semua otot dan tinggi yang ia miliki, atau mungkin Naruto saja yang semakin lemah?

Tidak mungkin ia melemah.

Aroma sakelah yang mungkin mulai asing untuknya. Ia mungkin sedikit pusing sampai-sampai ikut terjengkang ketika menurunkan Sasuke. Untungnya, lelaki itu tidak terbangun ketika punggung Naruto menindihinya. Naruto menggerutu pelan. Ia menumpukan telapak tangan di perut keras sang Uchiha sebagai tumpuan. Kalau Sasuke bangun, Naruto bisa ditertawai habis-habisan. Ia harus segara enyah dari sini. Esok harinya, Sasuke akan lupa dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Pikiran itu membuat Naruto tenang. Ia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai bangkit. Namun, tepat ketika ia ingin berbalik, tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih lengannya yang lain. Gerakan itu membuat Naruto kembali terjatuh. Kali ini menelungkup. Wajahnya terantuk dada bidang lelaki itu. Naruto mengembuskan napas pendek. Wajahnya memanas karena malu.

 _Berdiri saja tidak becus,_ makinya dalam hati. Ia kemudian menolakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kasur, hendak berdiri dan pergi ketika kedua lengan melingkari punggungnya untuk menahannya pergi. Naruto merasakan napasnya tersekat.

 _Oh_ , here we go.

Ia kembali mencoba melepaskan diri--hanya untuk kembali ditahan.

 _Aku tak bisa menandingi orang mabuk? Yang benar saja._

Naruto mencoba untuk ketiga kalinya. Di percobaan itu pula ia kembali gagal.

Ia menahan ringisan.

 _Dia benar-benar mabuk 'kan? Tiga botol tentu lebih dari cukup._

Mengerti bahwa mencoba lagi akan sia-sia. Naruto pun berbicara. Ia membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Sasuke ..."

Alih-alih menanggapi, Sasuke malah memiringkan tubuh, membuat Naruto ikut terbaring miring. Kakinya yang masih menapaki lantai menggantung tidak nyaman. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit lengan itu sampai berdarah.

"Sas'--"

Sang Uchiha menjulurkan tangan dan mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto agar posisinya lebih nyaman. Ia kemudian kembali mendekap sang Uzumaki selagi menyurukkan kepala di rambut pirangnya yang beraroma segar. Naruto sepertinya baru membasuh rambutnya hari ini.

Di sisi lain, Naruto seakan kehilangan kesabaran. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh perasaan asing yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat ingin menendang orang ini ... tetapi ia bukan penggemar kekerasan.

Oleh karenanya, Naruto mengambil napas dalam. Pertama, untuk meredakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Kedua, untuk meredakan kejengkelannya.

 _Bagus_.

"Berengsek, kau dengar? Aku sedang tidak ingin main-main. Aku harus segera pergi karena mereka--"

Pelukan dieratkan. Suara Naruto pun teredam. Sasuke mendekatkan kepala di telinga Naruto.

"Diamlah. Aku merindukanmu."

Degup jantung Naruto kembali berulah. Tiba-tiba saja ia kesulitan bernapas. Wajahnya pun terasa terbakar.

 _Oh, tidak. Tidak baik. Tidak baik. Tidak baik. Tidak baik. Tidak ba--_

"Berhenti menyiksaku, Idiot," gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Ia menghirup aroma segar jeruk dari rambut Naruto dalam-dalam. "Kalau kau marah, lampiaskan. Berteriak, mengumpat, memukul, terserah. Jangan hanya diam dan menghindar."

Dada Naruto seperti diremas.

 _Menyiksa?_ _Memangnya hanya dia yang menderita?_

Naruto meremas pakaian Sasuke. Ia mengambil napas dalam.

"Kau sedang mabuk sampai tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Tawa rendah Sasuke kemudian terdengar. Ia masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Itulah kenapa aku berani mengatakannya. Kau ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Godaime? Cekoki tahanan dengan alkohol, dengan begitu mereka akan menjawab pertanyaannmu dengan jujur."

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak pernah jujur?"

"Aku lebih senang diam," balas Sasuke ringan. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Naruto. "Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya."

Rasa hangat mulai menelusup di diri Naruto. Ia menahan rekahan senyum. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mengobrol ringan dengan Sasuke? Mengapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan?

"Mengakui apa? Bahwa aku lebih unggul dan ternyata aku menyiksamu? Semua tulang di tubuhmu bisa kupatahkan. Aku bisa menyiksamu dengan lebih menyakitkan kalau kau mau."

Naruto mendengar Sasuke mendengkus, seolah menghinanya. Naruto berdecak. Ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Lelaki itu tak melihatnya karena kedua mata yang sedang tertutup. Tetapi, ia tampak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Mau kukatakan? Wajahmu akan terbakar malu kalau mendengarnya."

Sasuke kemudian meraih tengkuk Naruto dan kembali membuat pipinya bertabrakan dengan dada. Suara protes Naruto sedikit teredam.

"Memangnya kau tidak?! Wajahmu seputih salju."

"Sekarang aku mabuk."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan melupakan apa yang kukatakan dan baru akan ingat ketika melihatmu lagi."

"Kau akan malu setelahnya."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Setidaknya, bukan sekarang. Kau takkan balik meledekku ketika kau sendiri tidak berani mengatakannya padaku atau orang lain."

Naruto tidak mengerti. Dahinya mengerut. Ia mencoba berpikir keras hingga sebuah jemari kembali menarik pipinya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Otakmu takkan sampai."

Naruto kini menekuk lututnya dan menendang perut Sasuke. Lelaki itu terhenyak. Ia berguling ke samping dan meringkuk memegangi perutnya. Sebelah matanya menyipit, sedangkan yang lain terbuka. Naruto terduduk dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Ia mencondongkan diri pada Sasuke, sebelah alisnya dinaikkan.

"Seri."

Sasuke balas tersenyum miring. Ia menarik tangan Naruto hingga sosok itu kembali tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Dua satu," gumamnya. Ia kini benar-benar tidak melepas Naruto ataupun memberinya kesempatan untuk menendang lagi. "Kau tidak menggunakan Kage Bunshin 'kan? Bayanganmu banyak sekali."

Nada suara yang benar-benar serius membuat Naruto tergelak. Ia menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan, sebelum diam dalam posisinya, membiarkan Sasuke merengkuhnya.

 _Berhenti menyiksaku, Idiot._

Kalimatnya kembali terngiang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum masam.

Sasuke memang takkan mengungkapkannya kalau ia sadar. Mana mau ia mengakui kelemahannya?

"Aku takkan membahasnya lagi," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya telah tertutup. Suaranya juga terdengar lebih pelan. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa, seolah kau tidak mengetahui apa yang kurasakan jika itu membuatmu tak lagi menghindar. Jangan bersikap seperti orang asing lagi."

Keheningan menyelimuti. Naruto menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Ia pada akhirnya merilekskan tubuhnya.

 _Dia benar-benar terlalu banyak minum._

Karena jika tidak, ia takkan mengatakan hal yang demikian. Sasuke sendiri sangat geram dengan kelakukan Naruto yang _sok_ tidak tahu.

Rasa putus asa mungkin mendorongnya untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Naruto mengerling pada jam dinding. Sekarang ini hampir pukul dua belas. Ia akan pergi dini hari nanti sebelum Sasuke terbangun.

Dalam keheningan, Naruto hanya merasakan dekapan tangan. Ia menutup mata, merasakan detak teratur dari dada sahabat baiknya. Mengakui memang sulit. Naruto sendiri belum memiliki keberanian. Ia akan memutuskan nanti, setelah permainan Ōtsutsuki berhasil ia sudahi.

Ataupun setelah rasa bersalahnya mulai mereda. Sebab, memikirkan bahwa Sasuke tengah merengkuhnya di tempat yang seharusnya diisi oleh Sakura masih sangat membuatnya ngilu. Naruto masih terngiang tangisan dan semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sarada. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dan berbahagia ketika melihat orang lain sengsara?

Menghela napas, Naruto mulai menutup mata. Jika kondisinya berbeda, ia pasti akan langsung menerima dan mengakui apa yang ia rasa. ]

 ** _TBC_**

 **a/n**

iya, tau ini pendek. seadanya dulu yak. soalnya mereka berdua masih belum bisa baikan. kalo cepet-cepet baikan konfliknya selese dong /plak/

mohon kesabarannya untuk chapter depan ~


	32. Chapter 32

**Diclaimer :**

I do not own Naruto

 **Warning :** SasuFemNaru, one sided SasuSaku, semi canon, dimensional. travel

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Adventure, Family

 **Rating** : Mature

 **ooOoo**

Kedua tangan mencengkeram sisi wastafel. Telinga terasa pengang oleh suara kucuran air. Helaan napas panjang diambil.

Naruto menghitung mundur angka lima.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa--

Perut seolah sedang dililit-lilit. Wajah karamel pucat kembali ditundukkan. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan miso sup yang tadi sempat dimakannya. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Buliran keringat dingin tercipta di kedua sisi kening.

Naruto terbatuk. Ia mencoba terbatuk guna menghilangkan rasa janggal yang membuat perutnya seolah sedang ditarik-tarik. Ditendang pun terasa lebih baik.

Ia menarik napas dalam kala pandangan memburam. Yang dikeluarkan hanya sekedar ludah. Ia tak bisa muntah meski sudah berkali-kali mencoba.

 _Apakah aku terlalu memforsir diri dengan segel chakra ini?_

Diamatinya refleksi diri dari cermin. Di sana terdapat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang amat pucat. Bibir merahnya sedikit mengering. Rona wajah sama sekali tak terlihat. Seolah masih belum cukup, kedua matanya tampak sayu.

Ia seperti _hung_ _over_. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tidak minum arak, bahkan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Tetapi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kondisinya begitu lemah?

Di perang terakhir, ia mampu membuat banyak bunshin Kurama tanpa sedikit pun efek samping. Naruto selalu fit. Ia hampir tidak pernah sakit kecuali mendapat luka berat di pertarungan.

 _Apakah penggunaan kekuatan roh rubah melemahkanku?_

Naruto mematikan kucuran air dari wastafel. Ia masih mematrikan pandangan pada cermin.

 _Tapi, bukankah aku sudah memulai meditasi untuk melepasnya?_

Sensasi cengkeraman kuat di perutnya kembali. Naruto mengumpat sebelum melakukan rutinitas barunya selama sebulan ini. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Wajah pucatnya disamarkan dengan sapuan air. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali guna mencoba mendapatkan kesegaran. Rasa dingin memang efektif untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Tapi tidak untuk rasa lesu.

Kembali ke ruang makan, Naruto melihat Kakashi yang tengah membaca sebuah koran harian. Porsi sarapannya sudah bersih, berbanding terbalik dengan mangkuk milik Naruto yang masih tersisa banyak.

Merasakan keberadaan Naruto, Kakashi pun mengerling. Diturunkannya koran yang menutupi wajah.

"Masih mual-mual?"

Seumur hidupnya, Naruto belum pernah kehilangan nafsu makan. Kecuali ketika ia kehilangan sosok berharga seperti Jiraiya. Akan tetapi, sekarang?

Kata Kakashi, masakan Naruto terasa enak. Jadi, kenapa lidahnya merasakan pahit?

Ramen pun tidak selezat biasanya. Beberapa hari lalu, Naruto membuang sisa ramen yang tidak selesai ia habiskan. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku mendengar Kurama untuk tidak menggunakan energi rubah kuno itu," gerutu Naruto. Ia mengamati miso sup lamat-lamat. Mencoba membayangkan kelezatannya. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya rasa pahit menyengat yang membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan sendok. "Bagaimana bisa semua makanan terasa menjijikan?!"

Kakashi melipat korannya. Ia menyipitkan mata, kemudian menjentikkan jari.

"Aku pernah membaca cerita fiksi ini--cerita mengenai seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi kanibal bernama Ghoul--"

"Tidak lagi dengan omong kosong itu!" Naruto berteriak garang. Telunjuknya teracung pada Kakashi yang duduk di seberang meja makan.

Yang dimarahi hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan pakaian jōnin yang ia kenakan. Selama sebulan terakhir, Kakashi sudah ikut andil untuk masalah pelatihan para ninja. Awalnya ia memang bersikeras menolak. Bersosialisasi bukan kemahirannya. Akan tetapi, ide untuk mengajak Sasuke dalam penyiksaan itu membuat Kakashi menoleransi permintaan Tsunade. Ia menyetujuinya, dengan syarat bahwa Sasuke yang merupakan pengguna sharingan asli ikut turut serta melatih para shinobi.

Lawan mereka dalam perang mendatang adalah para pengguna sharingan. Itulah mengapa Tsunade memiliki gagasan agar _mantan_ pengguna sharingan dan pengguna sharingan mau melatih langsung. Tujuannya agar para shinobi bisa mendapatkan trik melawan pengguna jutsu mata tersebut.

"Habiskan misonya dan cuci piring. Oke, Naru-chan?" Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit karena tersenyum.

Naruto hanya merengut kesal.

"Kau mau aku mual lagi? Tidakkah kau melihat kondisiku, Sensei? Aku harus beraktivitas dan membantu orang-orang. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu pusing, lesu, dan mual gara-gara rubah kuno keparat berengsek sialan yang--"

Senyuman di mata Kakashi memudar. Ia kemudian mendekati Naruto. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu Naruto. Kakashi memaksa Naruto berdiri sebelum kemudian ia menunduk dan mengamati dada Naruto lamat-lamat. Dari atas, samping, dan depan. Sikap kurang ajar Kakashi membuat Naruto melotot kesal. Ia segera menyilangkan tangan di depan dada selagi memiringkan tubuh untuk menjauh dari pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Mesum," serunya jengkel.

Kakashi tampak tidak terganggu dengan celaan yang diterimanya. Ia hanya melangkah mundur dan menatap Naruto serius.

"Apakah payudaramu bertambah besar?"

Naruto segera melayangkan tendangan secepat kilat--hanya untuk dihindari Kakashi. Meski sudah semakin berumur dan sudah tak lagi memiliki sharingan, kemampuan Kakashi masih sama baiknya seperti dulu. Ia takkan jatuh pada serangan Naruto yang semacam ini.

"Sejak kapan kau kelelahan?" tanya Kakashi dengan jarak yang cukup merentang.

Rasa jengkel Naruto masih belum padam. Ia mencoba mendekati Kakashi untuk kembali memberikan pelajaran.

"Sekitar tiga mingguan--"

Kakashi telah melesat pada jendela yang terbuka. Naruto gagal mendapatkannya. Ia hanya mampu melihat Kakashi yang berdiri di luar jendela sana. Ekspresi wajah Naruto semakin ditekuk. Ia sudah berancang untuk mengejar ketika ekspresi serius Kakashi beserta suara seriusnya terdengar.

"Temui Tsunade-sama, Naruto."

Kerjapan Naruto dilihat Kakashi. Ia sudah tahu jawaban wanita itu sebelum mendengar responnya. Oleh karenanya, ia pun memotong, "Meskipun kau membuatnya khawatir, setidaknya dia bisa membantumu. Memangnya kau mau terus-terusan merasakan itu tanpa tahu penyebabnya?"

"Semua ini karena efek energi ru--"

"Bukankah seminggu lalu kau bilang energi itu sudah menghilang secara perlahan?"

Naruto termangu. Ia menatap Kakashi kosong. Seolah meminta petunjuk--meminta jawaban.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berhubungan intim?"

Kerongkongan Naruto mengering. Ia ingin menjawab, namun hanya mulutnya yang terbuka. Tak ada sekecil pun suara yang terdengar. Tanpa mengatakannya, Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Kakashi. Mulai dari pertanyaan Kakashi mengenai penyebab rasa lelah Naruto, saran Kakashi agar Naruto menemui Tsunade, hingga pertanyaan terakhir itu.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menstruasi?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Apakah benar bulan lalu?"

Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian termenung selagi membiarkan Kakashi pergi. Kala kesadaran sedikit menguasai, ia segera mengejar. Kakashi hanya berjalan, oleh karenanya Naruto masih mampu melihatnya.

Ia berseru, "Jangan katakan kondisiku pada siapa pun, Sensei! Kecuali kau ingin meninggal di tanganku!"

Napas Naruto sedikit terengah. Kibasan tangan Kakashi yang ia lihat sedikit menenangkannya. Ia tahu Kakashi akan tetap tutup mulut. Lagi pula semua yang bercokol dalam kepalanya hanya sebuah asumsi yang ia kaitkan dengan buku kesehatan yang pernah dipaksakan Sakura agar dibaca olehnya ...

Buku kesehatan tentang kehamilan ...

Naruto meringis. Ia melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke perut datarnya yang kencang. Dipejamkannya mata. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menghubungi Kurama--dan langsung disambut oleh suara beratnya begitu sampai di alam bawah sadar.

 ** _Apakah kau akan menerima permintaan maafku, Naruto?_**

Di hadapannya adalah seorang rubah chakra yang tengah duduk tegak. Kurama tidak lagi malas-malasan menjelang peperangan. Meski waktu masih terbentang jauh. Ia sedang mencoba memulihkan kekuatan. Memurnikan chakranya yang dulu tercampur dengan chakra rubah kuno. Usaha Naruto untuk bersemedi di dalam kuil selama sebulan ini telah membuahkan hasil.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Kurama lurus-lurus.

Kedua mata rubah itu pun terbuka. Ia menunduk dan menyeimbangkan wajah guna menatap Naruto lurus.

 ** _Chakramu sudah hampir menyatu dengan energi kuno itu. Terakhir kali kau menggunakannya, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu._**

Terakhir kali Naruto menggunakannya adalah ketika ia menemui Okumura Shouta di Yugakure hampir satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

"Lalu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa tubuhku jadi lemah begini? Apakah kekuatanku juga ikut hilang bersama dengan dia?"

Kurama tidak mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya.

 ** _Kau tahu akibatnya jika aku tak bisa ikut mengendalikan tubuhmu meski hanya sesaat?_**

Naruto tentu saja tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengerjap. Reaksi yang demikian menghasilkan dengkusan dari sang ekor sembilan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengetuk kepala wadahnya.

 ** _Artinya, aku tidak bisa meminjamkan kekuatan padamu! Awalnya, chakraku sangat sinkron dengan chakra kuno yang kauserap. Tapi, semakin lama, chakra itu mulai menyatu denganmu. Aku tak bisa membantu. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. Aku tidak bisa mengatur--mengatur siklus reproduksi merepotkan yang kau lalui!_**

Penjelasan Kurama terlalu berbelit-belit. Naruto masih belum mampu menangkap maksudnya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kini Kurama menggeram. Ia mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya dengan jengkel.

 ** _Lalu?! Lalu aku jadi tidak bisa mematikan sperma yang membuahi sel telurmu!_**

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Membuahi? Apa yang sedang kau bica--"

Kuku panjang Kurama menyentil dahi Naruto, membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

 ** _Kau paham sekarang?_**

Naruto tidak sempat menggerutu akan perlakuan Kurama. Ia hanya berdiri di sana--mematung dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

Suasana alam bawah sadar yang digenangi air itu tiba-tiba menjadi begitu hening. Teramat hening hingga ia mampu mendengar sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana--sebuah detak teratur yang samar. Teramat samar, namun masih mampu didengar oleh telinga Naruto.

Kurama yang memiliki pendengaran lebih tajam tentunya mampu mendengar suara itu dengan lebih jelas. Reaksi Naruto membuatnya menghela napas pelan. Ia menunduk dan bergelung, seolah bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Kedua mata merah delima tertutup rapat. Sembilan ekor di belakang sana mengibas di udara.

 ** _Dulu, Kushina memekik bahagia setelah mengetahui kehidupan baru yang tinggal di dalam dirinya. Dia begitu menyayangimu, sampai nekat menemuiku dan bertanya apakah aku mendengar detak jantungmu yang masih samar-samar. Dia mengancamku agar tidak menyakitimu dengan mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Dia juga mengancamku untuk tidak mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur._** ** _Dulu, aku tidak mengindahkan semua ucapan Kushina. Tapi, tidak denganmu, Naruto. Aku akan ikut menjaganya. Jadi, terimalah dia seperti Kushina menerimamu._**

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadar. Di depan sebuah pintu kayu, Naruto jatuh berlutut. Ia kemudian tertawa. Tertawa hingga buliran hangat menetes dari matanya. Kedua tangan Naruto melingkari perut. Kalimat yang diucapkan Kurama terngiang di telinga.

Tawanya memudar. Kini ia hanya memandang kosong udara. Hamparan warna biru cerah terbentang di cakrawala. Kejanggalan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sebulan yang lalu pada akhirnya terjawab. Ia masih ingat bagaimana kerutan tercipta di dahi kala ia melihat bercak darah di pakaian dalam. Hanya bercak darah dan rasa sakit di perut, tidak lebih. Kurama mengasumsikannya sebagai siklus bulanan. Naruto mempercayainya begitu saja meski ia merasakan keanehan.

Satu set pembalut yang dibelikan Tenten tak lagi ia gunakan karena bercak itu segera hilang dua hari setelahnya.

Meski ia memang memiliki jangka waktu pendek tiap kali mendapatkan tamu bulanan, tapi apa yang menimpanya jelas-jelas bukan siklus itu. Beberapa bercak tidak akan mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang datang bulan.

Pemikiran tersebut cukup menganggu.

Kini, semua itu pun terjawab. Bercak darah yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah pertanda bahwa kehidupan baru telah tercipta di dalam dirinya.

Kehidupan baru yang merupakan darah dagingnya dan ... Sasuke.

Sasuke yang telah mengonfirmasi ketakutan Naruto sekitar sebulan lalu. Sasuke yang selama ini sedang mati-matian ia hindari. Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menyimpan rasa padanya.

Rasa ngilu menyerang dada. Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia tergelak ringan selagi membuang napas dalam-dalam.

Keadaan menjadi semakin runyam saja.

Sasuke pasti tidak akan melepaskannya kalau tahu kondisi ini.

Ia jelas-jelas tidak boleh tahu.

Mencoba berdiri di kedua kaki, Naruto kembali memasuki rumah. Ia menata peralatan makan dan mencucinya sebelum membasuh wajahnya sendiri. Hari ini Naruto akan menjalankan aktivitas biasa--yang artinya ia harus memakai pakaian ninja. Disambarnya pakaian jingga dan celana hitam. Ia tidak lupa mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua. Kala menatap kaca, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan perutnya--perutnya yang masih rata.

Di saat bersamaan, Naruto teringat akan janjinya pada Sasuke kemarin malam. Janji bahwa ia takkan lagi menghindar dan akan bersikap biasa saja.

Netra Naruto kembali memperhatikan perut ratanya--lama.

Naruto mendesah.

Ia teringat semua ucapan Sasuke yang sedang mabuk serta pelukan hangat di malam itu.

Kunai di kantung ninjanya tampak cukup untuk memecahkan kaca. Ingin rasanya melakukan itu.

Ia mengembuskan napas keras-keras, merasa begitu kesal.

Haruskah Naruto bahagia?

Timing- _nya_ _sangat tidak tepat. Apakah Sasuke sengaja?_

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia akan pura-pura tidak tahu.

 _Tidak ada yang terjadi._ _Tidak ada yang berubah._ _Tidak ada yang terjadi._ _Tidak ada yang berubah._ _Tidak ada--_

Langkah Naruto terhenti kala melihat seorang ibu muda yang sedang menggendong bayi. Wanita itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Kemungkinan besar, anaknya baru saja diberi imunisasi.

Naruto kembali mengerling pada perutnya. Ia meringis.

 _Perang sudah di depan mata. Kenapa harus sekarang?_

Keadaan Naruto yang begini akan begitu menghambatnya. Meskipun mereka masih memiliki waktu delapan bulan--meskipun kemungkinan besar Naruto akan melahirkan sebelum perang dimulai, tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya pasti tidak akan membiarkan ia turun ke medan perang.

Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana cara mereka menang?

Ōtsutsuki susah dikalahkan. Para shinobi mungkin mampu menangani para bawahan sang makhluk asing. Tetapi, Sasuke sudah pasti memerlukan bantuan. Ia tak bisa bertarung sendirian melawan para Ōtsutsuki.

Keadaan Naruto akan membuat Sasuke nekat. Ia akan pergi sendiri karena terlalu khawatir pada kondisi Naruto. Semua argumen dan permohonan Naruto takkan didengarnya.

Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membuat Sasuke untuk tetap tidak tahu.

Materi dalam buku kesehatan itu kembali terngiang. Di dalam sana dituliskan bahwa perubahan fisik yang signifikan baru akan terlihat pada minggu ke-12 pasca kehamilan. Naruto sudah melewatkan waktu sekitar empat minggu. Kini, ia hanya memiliki waktu delapan minggu sebelum orang-orang melihat perubahan fisiknya.

Dua bulan waktu bagi Naruto untuk enyah dari Konoha. Ia akan kembali ketika dirinya sudah siap. Ia akan kembali untuk membantu mereka.

Naruto hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga mendapatkan alasan untuk pergi.

Dialihkannya pandangan dari pintu rumah sakit. Naruto mungkin tidak mengakui. Akan tetapi, seulas senyum samar tersemat di bibirnya kala ia teringat pada apa yang kini ia miliki.

 **oOo**

Pagi hari dilalui Sasuke dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Ia begitu jarang kesiangan, oleh karenanya ketika cahaya matahari yang menusuk mata mengganggu tidur, ia segera terhenyak. Ringisan tercipta di wajah kala rasa pening menyerang. Sasuke memijit pelipis sesaat sebelum beranjak untuk bersiap-siap.

Rutinitas yang tiada akhir akan dimulai. Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk meratapi _hung_ _over_ yang menyerangnya. Okumura Shouta akan mendapatkan pelajaran suatu hari nanti. Sasuke bersumpah.

Berjalan dengan terseok guna menghampiri sebuah nakas di kamarnya, Sasuke berdecak pelan ketika tidak menemukan aspirin. Ia segera menyambar kantung ninjanya dan meraih kunai. Digoreskannya kunai itu dengan ringan tepat di atas lengan. Luka yang tercipta tidak terlalu dalam, namun cukup untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasinya agar ia mampu melupakan rasa pening yang menyerang.

Sangatan rasa sakit akibat sayatan jauh lebih baik dibanding kepala yang berdentum-dentum. Sebab, Sasuke bisa mengobatinya dengan cepat dibandingkan sakit kepala. Metode semacam ini sangatlah aneh, namun selalu ampuh untuk Sasuke.

Ia keluar rumah sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Tujuan pertamanya kali ini adalah kediaman Kaori. Tapi, ingatan tentang ia yang sudah kesiangan membuatnya mengurungkan niat ke sana. Sarada pasti sudah berangkat ke Akademi. Fakta itu membuatnya menghela napas pendek. Menemui Sarada menjadi begitu sulit di sela kesibukan yang ia miliki. Ia pulang ketika Sarada sudah tidur dan hanya punya kesempatan menemuinya di pagi hari. Itu pun jika sang putri mau bertemu.

Sarada masih belum mau kembali ke rumah. Ia masih kecewa pada Sasuke, padahal sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke untuk mengubahnya?

Semua ucapannya tidak didengar oleh Sarada.

Sasuke tahu Ino sudah tidak lagi salah paham padanya ataupun Naruto. Ia sudah menemui Sasuke secara personal dan bahkan minta maaf. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke bahkan pernah beberapa kali melihat Ino yang sedang menemani Sarada. Ia memang tidak menanyakan langsung apa yang dilakukan Ino bersama Sarada, namun ia bisa menebak bahwa Ino pasti setidaknya sempat menyinggung kesalahpahaman itu. Sarada pasti sudah tahu alasan mengapa Naruto berpura-pura menjadi Sakura.

Jadi, kenapa Sarada masih marah?

Mencoba menghilangkan percikan rasa bersalah dan khawatir, Sasuke segera memasuki Hokage Tower. Di sana, suasana sudah cukup ramai dengan berbagai orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mulai dari genin hingga jōnin. Mereka tampak sedang mengambil ataupun melaporkan misi harian yang memang lebih banyak semenjak diskusi perang sebulan yang lalu.

Para genin sering mendapatkan misi untuk membantu para pekerja pembangunan tempat evakuasi bawah tanah, sedangkan para chūnin dan jōnin sibuk melengkapi persediaan obat beserta senjata yang akan digunakan. Misi di luar desa juga mereka ampuh. Salah satunya misi yang seolah tak ada habisnya--mencari keberadaan kelompok Sora yang bukan hanya seorang _boneka_. Mereka ingin menangkap salah satu ketuanya, yakni sosok yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Shin. Tetapi, sejauh ini masih belum ada hasil.

Sasuke sendiri geram dengan penyalahgunaan nama Uchiha. Namun, ia memilih diam. Kakashi dan Shikamaru memintanya untuk lebih mempercayai orang lain karena Sasuke sendiri memiliki banyak urusan desa yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan hanya untuk melacak keberadaan si mantan kaki tangan Orochimaru.

Memasuki ruang bagian administrasi, Sasuke mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk menganalisis data dalam perangkat komputer. Di samping kanan dan kiri tempat duduknya terdapat tumpukan dokumen yang cukup tinggi. Tiga chūnin yang juga mengurus administrasi sempat tidak dilihat Sasuke karena ketiganya yang sedang duduk lesehan dan tertutup oleh tumpukan dokumen. Selain Shikamaru, ia juga mendapati Moegi dan beberapa chūnin lainnya yang duduk di seberang meja besar. Mereka semua sama-sama sedang berkutat dengan komputer dan kertas-kertas.

Kedatangan Sasuke sedikit menarik perhatian mereka, terutama Shikamaru. Pria dengan ikat rambut tinggi di kepalanya itu mengalihkan fokus dari monitor guna menganggukkan kepala pada Sasuke. Ekspresinya terlihat lesu. Ia tampak tidak tidur berhari-hari--atau mungkin ekspresi Shikamaru saja yang memang selalu terlihat lesu dan mengantuk.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke selagi menghampiri penasihatnya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan selagi mempersilakan Sasuke untuk melihat langsung. Di layar monitor, Shikamaru menunjukan data warga desa Konoha. Beberapa di antaranya tampak mendapatkan _highlight_ berwarna merah sedangkan beberapa yang lain berwarna kuning.

"Kuning menandakan mereka yang merupakan korban Sora--atau yang kita kenal sebagai Sora Terselubung. Sedangkan warna merah--" Shikamaru menggulirkan kursor ke bawah dan semakin bawah. Dari ribuan data di sana, terdapat banyak sekali warna merah. Mungkin hampir mencapai setengah dari data itu. "--mereka ... hilang."

Hilangnya seorang warga desa seharusnya bisa langsung diketahui Sasuke. Para keluarga atau kerabat pihak yang bersangkutan biasanya akan langsung melapor untuk menginformasikan hilangnya kenalan ataupun keluarga mereka. Jadi, bagaimana bisa desa baru mengetahui masalah ini sekarang? Terlebih jumlahnya tidak hanya satu atau dua, namun mencapai ribuan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke spontan. Ia membaca nama-nama yang tertera di sana. Pihak yang hilang rata-rata lelaki dewasa. "Kehilangan orang sebanyak ini seharusnya langsung diketahui."

Shikamaru menyenderkan punggung. Ia menutup mata sesaat sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sai dan Neji telah mencari tahu. Kata mereka, keluarga dari orang-orang ini tidak sadar bahwa mereka hilang. Sesekali anggota keluarga itu merasa janggal, tapi mereka segera melupakannya." Kembali mengarahkan kursor ke atas, Shikamaru berujar, "Semua data ini tidak dihasilkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka hilang secara berkala."

"Keluarga ataupun kenalan orang-orang ini diberi ilusi bahwa orang yang mereka kenal sama sekali tidak hilang," simpul Sasuke. Ilusi sekuat ini hanya mampu diciptakan dengan sharingan. "Mereka terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ yang kuat."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Naruto mengatakan hal yang sama."

Nama Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia masih teringat kejadian tadi malam meskipun hanya samar-samar. Ingatan itu mencakup Naruto yang membantunya sampai ke rumah serta ia yang tampaknya membuat Sasuke tenang. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Namun, ia yang kesiangan cukup mengindikasikan bahwa Naruto paling tidak telah menemaninya. Hanya ia yang mampu membuat Sasuke tidur lelap.

"Bagaimana menurutnya?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

Senyum lemah tercipta di bibir Shikamaru.

"Dia marah-marah karena tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Orang-orang yang hilang sudah tak lagi memiliki harapan. Mereka pasti telah sepenuhnya dimanfaatkan oleh musuh. Kita tak bisa mengambil resiko lebih besar lagi dengan mengirim tim pencari."

Tentu saja Naruto marah. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto masih begitu benci untuk melukai orang lain. Selama ini ia bersikeras menciptakan segel yang mampu mengurung para anggota Sora sehingga mereka tak harus dibunuh. Kehilangan banyak warga sipil yang tidak bersalah dan diharuskan untuk menghabisi mereka di medan perang nanti sudah pasti menjadi pantangan besar bagi Naruto. Mereka masih belum tahu apakah orang-orang hilang ini telah direkrut menjadi anggota Sora. Kemungkinan buruk yang lain masih membentang jauh.

Untuk saat ini, para shinobi belum tahu pasti kadar kekuatan lawan. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa sang musuh terdiri dari tiga orang utama. Mereka memiliki sebuah organisasi besar berisikan para manusia yang telah diubah menjadi senjata. Jumlah manusia ini kemungkinan mencapai ribuan atau bahkan puluhan ribu. Belum lagi dengan semua kloningnya. Para ninja juga tak bisa melupakan Momoshiki yang telah mendapatkan kesembilan bijuu. Meskipun kesembilan bijuu hanya memiliki separuh kekuatan, tetapi perpaduan chakra mereka semua tetap bisa menciptakan juubi.

Dengan analisa kasar, Sasuke dan juga keempat Kage yang lain mampu memprediksi kekuatan perang Momoshiki yanh jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan Madara ataupun Momoshiki sendiri beberapa tahun lalu. Dulu Madara menggunakan kekuatan para jinchūriki, para bijū, serta jūbi. Madara memang sangat kuat, namun skala kekuatannya masih berbanding jauh dengan Momoshiki sekarang ini.

Klan Ōtsutsuki memiliki kekuatan yang hampir menyetarai para dewa. Dengan kemenangan yang sudah dikantungi Momoshiki di dimensi lain, Sasuke yakin sosok itu jauh lebih kuat dari sosok yang dulu dilawan Sasuke. Ia mampu merasakannya kala membantu Naruto di Suna.

Dengan musuh yang mengumpulkan kekuatan dari para warga sipil dan juga shinobi, kekuatan perang akan semakin besar karena ia yang juga memanfaatkan kelemahan mental manusia. Para shinobi nantinya dipaksa untuk bertarung dengan kaum mereka sendiri. Orang-orang yang memiliki idealisme sama seperti Naruto jelas akan kesulitan menghadapinya.

Sasuke harus berbicara dengannya.

"Di mana dia?" Selagi berucap, ia mengulurkan _flashdisk_ kepada Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya di lapangan training."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut pada Shikamaru. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru mengenai isi _flashdisk_ tersebut. Setelah berbincang perihal proses penghilangan efek doping serta pencabutan pemancar chakra dari tubuh para Sora Terselubung, Sasuke beranjak dari Hokage Tower. Kata Shikamaru, proses tersebut sudah mulai berjalan dengan baik. Para warga yang didata bersedia bekerja sama setelah melihat banyak bukti dari berbagai serangan acak. Meski baru mengoperasi ratusan pasien dari beberapa ribu, setidaknya proses tersebut sudah mulai jalan.

Agenda Sasuke sendiri hari ialah melatih para shinobi hingga sore. Tumpukan laporan penting di meja kerja akan ia sentuh nanti malam saja.

Keberadaan Naruto di lapangan training bagaikan keuntungan lain buatnya. Ia tak membuang banyak waktu untuk sampai ke sana. Netra sehitam arang mendapati sosok wanita pirang yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah empat orang shinobi yang membentuk formasi persegi. Mereka tampak sedang melatih pertahanan, dengan para shinobi yang membentuk _Shishienjin_ sementara Naruto berada dalam _barrier_. Dinding transparan yang melingkupinya berwarna keunguan. Di dalam sana, Naruto mengaktifkan Rikudō Sennin Mode guna mengukur ketahanan _barrier_.

Keempat shinobi terlihat begitu kesulitan menahan Naruto. Kedua tangan yang membentuk segel tampak kaku, sedangkan rahang keempatnya mengeras--menahan luapan kekuatan yang begitu besar. Sasuke memperhatikan sesaat. Ia ikut menghitung waktu sampai _barrier_ yang tercipta hancur. Hitungannya terhenti tepat di menit kedua.

Para shinobi terpental. Mereka terjungkal ke belakang dengan napas tak beraturan. Naruto kemudian membantu mereka berdiri sebelum menyuruh mereka berkumpul dan bergabung dengan ninja lain yang sedang memperhatikan proses latihan. Mereka semua berbaris dengan rapi sementara Naruto berada di depan untuk menjelaskan apa yang perlu ia jelaskan.

Di sisi lapangan yang lain, Sasuke mendapati Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran para shinobi. Ia tampak sedang memberi sebuah demonstrasi mengenai sesuatu. Seorang chūnin muda menjadi korbannya. Ia dijadikan bahan demontrasi oleh Kakashi. Sasuke melihat bagaimana Kakashi menyerang dengan begitu cepat--seketika melumpuhkan chūnin itu hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kakashi. Ia terlihat tidak puas dengan demonstrasi itu. Matanya memindai area sekitar, hingga kemudian sosok Sasuke tertangkap oleh netranya.

Kakashi melambaikan tangan, meminta Sasuke mendekat. Niat Kakashi sekarang sudah jelas. Ia ingin mempraktikkan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke hingga kemudian Kakashi menepukkan kedua tangan dan memanggil Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki yang sedang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada para _murid_ terlihat sedikit linglung.

"Aku sibuk!" seru Naruto dari seberang lapangan.

Kakashi masih meminta Naruto untuk membantunya. Naruto pun mengalah. Ia membuat sebuah bunshin untuk melanjutkan penjelasan yang terpotong sementara dirinya yang asli menghampiri Kakashi.

Naruto berlari-lari kecil dengan tenang. Ia terlihat sedikit jengkel karena diganggu, namun hanya itu. Tak ada raut terkejut meski ia melihat Sasuke yang juga berdiri bersama Kakashi.

 _Mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau aku biasa berada di sini?_

Pikiran Sasuke berkelana. Ia mencoba memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto, mengantisipasi sosok yang kemungkinan akan kembali menghindar. Namun, alih-alih menghindar dengan mengutarakan serentetan alasan, ia hanya mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Kakashi meminta Naruto memasuki lingkaran yang terdiri dari puluhan shinobi. Ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke sehingga kini mereka berdiri saling bersisian dengan Kakashi yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Menjadi pusat perhatian tidak lagi tabu bagi Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua jenis _spotlight_ sejak kecil. Menjadi Hokage selama tujuh tahun terakhir membuatnya semakin terbiasa.

Tetapi, itu semua jika _hanya_ ia yang diberi seluruh perhatian. Bukan ia dengan Naruto. Jelas-jelas bukan.

Dulu, para warga sempat membencinya karena ia yang berkhianat. Semua perhatian yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa benci. Ketika berada dalam ranah publik dan mulai mendapatkan bisik-bisik dari para warga, Naruto akan langsung menariknya ke tempat sepi agar Sasuke tak perlu lagi mendengar gunjingan.

Kembali mendapatkan perhatian yang sama bersama dengan Naruto seketika membuat Sasuke teringat. Ia mengerling sesaat pada Kakashi, memintanya untuk tidak macam-macam. Tetapi, Kakashi tidak menggubris.

"Melihat demonstrasi dari yang belum berpengalaman memang sulit dipahami. Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberi kalian gambaran dan penjelasan yang lebih jelas. Langsung dari mereka yang berpengalaman."

Kakashi tiba-tiba mulai berbicara. Kerumunan shinobi yang berbaris melingkar dengan rapi mulai berbisik-bisik. Mereka kemudian menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, seolah dua sosok itu ada idola-idola besar.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar nama mereka, bukan?"

Keadaan ini tampaknya tidak hanya membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman,namun juga Naruto. Wanita itu melirik Kakashi dengan sangat kesal selagi berniat untuk memotong ucapannya. Hanya saja Kakashi terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangan untuk menyuruh Naruto diam. Tatapannya masih terfokus pada audiens, mengabaikan dua mantan muridnya begitu saja.

"Naruto sudah sering berhadapan dengan para pengguna sharingan, bahkan sejak dia masih genin. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya mengakali mereka karena dua peraturan dasar yang kusarankan padanya selalu dilanggar," jelas Kakashi lagi. Ia terdengar serius meski apa yang ia bahas begitu personal bagi Naruto. Ekspresinya bahkan begitu datar, seolah apa yang ia bicarakan memang murni untuk pengetahuan.

"Peraturan pertama adalah; jangan menatap mata lawan. Sedangkan peraturan kedua; mundur dari pertarungan jika kau sendirian. Kedua peraturan itu dilanggar olehnya tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Dia selalu _berbicara_ dan _menatap_ lawannya. Dia juga selalu _bertarung_ sendirian. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

Dulu Kakashi memang tidak sering memarahi Naruto atas semua kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Tetapi, pembalasan semacam inin jelas terasa tidak adil. Apakah Kakashi sengaja mempermalukannya?

Naruto berdeham. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan berujar, "Tidak semua pertarungan dapat diprediksi. Dulu, aku selalu mendapat nasib buruk dan terperangkap pada posisi itu. Jadi, yeah, aku tak punya pilihan lain."

Sasuke sangat ingat bahwa Naruto sendiri yang memilih untuk mengejar dan bertarung meski tahu kesempatannya untuk menang begitu tipis.

 _Tidak punya pilihan?_

Sasuke manahan dengkusan. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa. Astaga. Setelah memperdaya Sasuke begitu lama, sepertinya Naruto masih belum mahir berbohong.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke merasakan tatapan mengancam Naruto padanya.

 _Well_ , sepertinya Sasuke gagal menahan dengkusan. Naruto terlanjur mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan," tandas Naruto pada audiens, meski nada suaranya mengindikasikan seolah ia sedang berbicara pada seseorang secara khusus. "Kusarankan, kalian jangan pernah mencontohnya."

Seseorang yang berada di kerumunan berseru, "Bagaimana jika kami sudah mengimbangi kemampuanmu, Naruto? Bisakah kami mencoba?"

Di samping Kakashi, Naruto menoleh pada si penanya. Ia kemudian melengkungkan senyum miring dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kasusku ini memang spesial."

Mereka kemudian tergelak ringan, menyukai respon Naruto yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan keinginan Kakashi. Pundak Naruto ditepuk pelan oleh Kakashi selagi ia berkata pada audiens, "Hanya terdapat satu Naruto di tiap peradaban. Jadi, tidak, aku tidak menyarankan itu tanpa trik-trik tertentu pastinya. Sejauh ini, mereka yang mampu menghadapi pengguna sharingan tanpa memiliki sharingan hanyalah lima orang. Mereka adalah Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime, Yondaime, Gai dengan membuka gerbang kedelapan, dan Naruto. Bisa kalian lihat jangkauan kemampuan mereka?"

Para audiens mengangguk-angguk. Kakashi kemudian bertanya lagi, kali ini pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat mereka mampu mengabaikan dua peraturan itu?"

"Kecepatan dan ketahanan terhadap genjutsu," timpal Sasuke singkat. Kakashi yang masih menatapnya membuat ia melanjutkan.

"Shodaime mampu melawan Madara karena ia yang sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bertarungnya. Senju dan Uchiha bermusuhan selama puluhan tahun. Mereka berdua kemungkinan sudah saling mengenal tiap gerakan sehingga mampu mengimbangi kecepatan satu sama lain. Selain itu, Shodaime memiliki pasokan chakra yang sangat besar.

Untuk Maito Gai, gerbang kedelapan memberinya kecepatan yang luar biasa. Begitu pula dengan Nidaime dan Yondaime. Mereka berdua sangat cepat dengan teknik teleportasi. Sedangkan Naruto, dia seorang Jinchūriki. Mustahil baginya untuk terkena genjutsu. Dia juga secepat Yondaime dan kemungkinan memiliki pasokan chakra lebih dari Senju."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia kemudian menawarkan kesempatan bertanya.

Seseorang mengangkat tangan.

"Jadi, jika kita tidak secepat _itu_ dan tidak mampu untuk menyangkal genjutsu maka kita sudah dipastikan kalah?"

Mulut Naruto berucap sebelum ia sempat berpikir.

"Ya. Kau akan kalah dan mati. Kecuali jika lawanmu tidak ingin menghabisi nyawamu--yang tentunya

takkan berlaku untuk para kloning Shin."

Baik Kakashi ataupun Sasuke tahu siapa lawan 'pemaaf' yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto.

Naruto sedang membicarakan Sasuke.

Hanya Sasuke--seorang pengguna sharingan--yang pernah duel dengan Naruto dan meninggalkan sosok itu begitu saja meski ia menang dan Naruto kalah.

Membicarakan semua ini membawa banyak kenangan. Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin segera enyah dan berbicara baik-baik dengan Naruto. Jika diperhatikan, wanita itu terlihat pucat. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Sesi bertanya masih dibuka. Kakashi segera mempersilakannya.

"Apakah kita benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan jika sendirian? Maksudku, apakah kita tidak bisa melatih kecepatan untuk melawan mereka?"

Memberi tahu saja tanpa memperlihatkan memang sulit. Orang-orang--terutama para shinobi muda--masih belum mengerti maksud kecepatan yang disinggung mereka sekarang ini.

Kakashi tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan. Tapi, ia juga harus rasional. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Tunjukkan."

Naruto mengerjap. Sasuke menatap. Ketika Sasuke menyanggupi, Naruto langsung kelabakan. Otaknya berputar cepat, menyambungkan berbagai kemungkinan. Terutama mengenai efek sharingan terhadap pemindaian chakra ...

 _Hyūga!_

Naruto menatap sekeliling. Pengguna byakugan akan melihat tiap titik chakranya. Mulai dari saluran chakra hingga sumber chakra. Neji mengaku bahwa dulu ia sempat melihat dua sumber chakra di diri Naruto ketika ujian chūnin. Yang pertama chakra Naruto sendiri sedangkan yang satunya chakra Kurama. Seorang Hyūga juga menggeluti bidang medis, terutama di sektor kesehatan kandungan. Mereka pihak yang bisa memastikan hadirnya seorang janin hanya dengan menatap.

Sharingan bukan ancaman. Byakugan yang berbahaya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Ia melihat dua orang Hyūga kembar. Mereka sedang berbisik-bisik dengan teman yang lain, tampak antusias untuk melihat demonstrasi dari dua pahlawan besar.

Dua remaja itu dikenali Naruto. Mereka adalah putra Kaori--yang artinya mereka dekat dengan Sarada dan cukup sering bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto langsung diserang rasa panik. Ia sampai tidak sadar terlalu lama diam. Kakashi telah memanggilnya beberapa kali.

"--'Ruto!"

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?" ujarnya cepat-cepat.

Lingkaran shinobi bergerak mundur, memperlebar ruang gerak. Mereka tampak sangat antusias untuk melihat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang begitu panik.

 _Aku akan aman selagi byakugan tidak diaktif--_

"Kiyoshi dan Kaiyo, sebaiknya kalian mengamati dengan byakugan."

Kakashi baru saja menginterupsi, seolah ia mendengar keresahan Naruto. Saat itu, Naruto sangat ingin menonjok wajah guru menjengkelkan itu. Tatapan Naruto dirasakan Kakashi. Ia menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alis, menanyakan alasan kesinisan Naruto, seolah ia tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Naruto segera memalingkan wajah dan meminta Kakashi menyingkir. Senyuman meledek itu membuat Naruto geram. Ia tiba-tiba jadi mudah terprovokasi.

"Jangan berlebihan," pesan gurunya sebelum ikut duduk melingkar bersama para ninja.

Naruto terlalu dikuasai rasa jengkel sampai ia terbawa kebiasaan lama.

"Kekuatan penuh Sasuke!" serunya dengan amat kasual, seolah mereka tidak pernah bertengkar.

Sasuke tentu saja terheran-heran. Wanita ini mati-matian menghindarinya selama lebih dari sebulan. Ia akan pura-pura tidak melihat jika berpapasan. Kabur jika sudah berdekatan. Meski sama-sama bekerja untuk desa, mereka tidak berbicara secara langsung lebih dari sebulan. Naruto tidak pernah mau menghadap Hokage untuk melapor. Ia selalu meminta orang lain melakukannya.

Reaksi Sasuke sangat patut dimaklumi. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak merespon seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada ledakan. Mencari anggaran untuk perbaikan tidak semudah yang kau kira, _Usuratonkachi_."

Detik selanjutnya, segala hal seolah kembali normal. Naruto mendengkus meremehkan dengan seringaian. Sasuke mengulum senyum seolah mereka hendak melakukan _sparring_ harian.

Tidak ada kematian yang pernah menghampiri. Tidak ada rasa segan yang membebani. Tidak ada pertengkaran yang membuat keduanya sakit hati.

Kakashi tersenyum lega melihatnya. Membuat mereka akrab memang selalu tidak jauh dari kata pertarungan.

Siulan diserukan. Naruto mengaktifkan Mode Chakra Kurama, sedangkan Sasuke mengaktifkan dua buah kekuatan mata. Tak sampai satu detik, embusan angin menerpa mereka. Para ninja menganga kala melihat pertarungan di depannya. Yang mampu mereka lihat hanya kilatan cahaya jingga dan ungu, bergerak begitu cepat, secepat cahaya. Indra pendengar mampu menangkap suara tendangan dan pukulan, tapi tidak dengan kedua netra. Segalanya terlalu cepat. Terlampau cepat.

Level mereka jauh di bawah dua sosok berkekuatan besar ini. Mereka hampir setara dewa. Tidak akan ada shinobi yang mampu melampaui kecuali anak-anak mereka sendiri.

Di antara kerumunan, Kaiyo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kiyoshi menatap saudara yang lahir lima menit setelahnya. Kedua mata dengan urat-urat yang mengelilingi itu terbuka lebar. Ia mencengkeram paha adiknya keras-keras. Terutama ketika Kaiyo terkesiap dan setengah berteriak, "Kau melihatnya, Kiyoshi?! Demi dewa-dewi! Kau lihat sumber chakra yang lebih dari du--argh!"

"Diam, Bodoh!" desis Kiyoshi di telinga saudaranya. Ia melihat ke sekitar, mensyukuri fokus teman-temannya yang hanya tertuju pada demonstrasi kelas tinggi. "Kau mau mati?"

Kaiyo menelan saliva. Ia memang mampu sedikit melihat pergerakan mereka, tapi tiga sumber chakra yang amat berbeda di tubuh pahlawan pirang mereka terlihat begitu jelas. Ibu sudah mengajari dasar-dasar kesehatan yang patut diketahui Hyūga. Ia tak perlu memastikannya pada sang kakak.

"Dia sedang mengandung," bisiknya pada Kiyoshi. Mereka masih mengamati. Aliran chakra dua orang itu sangat luar biasa. "Masih dini, tapi chakranya sudah terlihat. Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa kuat anaknya nanti? _Wow_. Sarada tidak akan kesepian lagi ..."

Belakang kepala Kaiyo ditepuk cukup keras. Kiyoshi segera berbisik, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kita tidak tahu siapa ayahnya."

Bekas tepukan di kepala diusap dengan spontan. Kaiyo merengut.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi? Dia mencintainya. Mereka bahkan bercium--"

"Kita tidak mendengar dan melihatnya."

Seolah teringat janji mereka, Kaiyo mengerjap. Ia mengangguk, seolah terhipnotis. "Benar. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa."

Lima menit yang terasa singkat pun berlalu. Naruto dan Sasuke meloncat mundur ke belakang, menciptakan hamburan debu di udara. Tatapan mereka terkunci sesaat. Kontak fisik barusan seolah mengingatkan apa yang terjadi selama akhir-akhir ini. Pikiran keduanya selalu tersalurkan lewat pertarungan. Naruto telah melihat keresahan dan beban pikiran Sasuke. Begitu pula sebaiknya. Naruto terhayut dalam emosi sang Uchiha.

Ia merasakan semua rasa frustrasinya. Rasa bersalah, dilema, rindu, dan mendamba. Luapan emosi Sasuke lebih terwakilkan lewat pertarungan daripada perkataan. Naruto melihat kilasan momen mereka dalam sudut pandang Sasuke. Ia melihat dan merasakan.

Dilema ketika meninggalkan Konoha ketika mereka bertarung di usia tiga belas. Mimpi-mimpi masa genin yang masih menghampiri meski ia telah bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Suara protes dalam batin Sasuke ketika Naruto mengutarakan rasa maklumnya akan obsesi balas dendam Sasuke ...

Rasa hangat yang menyeruak meski kedua tangan mereka menghilang setelah pertarungan hebat. Kebingungan besar akan perasaan aneh yang dirasakan kala melihat tawa Naruto. Rasa putus asa dan rasa sakit ketika Naruto tiada. Kebimbangan akan kenyamanan yang tiba-tiba dirasakan dari Sakura. Kelegaan yang menerpa ketika melihat Naruto kembali ... dengan identitas aslinya sebagai wanita.

Hingga saat ketika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama-sama. Rasa syukur yang luar ketika Naruto tertidur dalam rengkuhannya.

Terlalu banyak yang Naruto lihat. Terlalu banyak yang Naruto rasakan. Hantaman memori itu membuatnya melangkah mundur. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat bukan karena lelah atas pertarungan singkat.

Mata hitam meminta Naruto untuk melihat ke memori mereka di masa lalu, menanyakan apakah Naruto merasakan hal yang sama.

Tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa bimbang. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajah.

Tidak ada yang melihat kejanggalan perilaku Naruto selain Sasuke. Kakashi segera berdiri dan menghampiri. Ia menanyakan ulang hasil observasi para shinobi sebelum menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan mereka untuk mencapai level dua orang ini sangatlah sedikit. Yang mereka punyai hanya trik-trik lama dan latihan dasar. Latihan akan kembali dilakukan. Para shinobi bangkit berdiri, hingga Kakashi mengingat sesuatu.

Ia bertanya pada Kaiyo dan Kiyoshi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Kepala Naruto segera menoleh. Detak jantungnya masih belum berhenti berulah. Ia menatap dua pemuda identik tersebut lurus-lurus. Mereka tampak terkejut. Ekspresinya terlihat panik. Mereka mengetahuinya, Naruto tahu.

"Sa-saya melihat aliran chakra yang begitu b-besar. Serta sumber chakra lebih dari--"

 _Kumohon. Jangan katakan._

Naruto masih menatap. Kepala sedikit ia gelengkan.

Kegagalan Kaiyo diambil alih Kiyoshi. Ia berusaha keras mengabaikan kerutan curiga di wajah Hokage mereka.

"--lebih dari satu. Kami melihat chakra bijuu yang juga mengalir di diri Naruto-san. Dengan skala itu, kita jelas-jelas takkan mampu mencapai kekuatan yang sama. Saran yang dikatakan Anda benar, Kakashi-san."

Embusan napas lega terselip keluar. Hanya dua anak kembar yang menyadari.

Di samping Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi menepukkan kedua tangan. Ia meminta semua shinobi berkumpul, termasuk mereka yang barusan berlatih _barrier_. Latihan akan kembali dimulai, dengan Sasuke yang akan langsung melatih, bukan hanya mengamati.

Naruto melihat kesempatan. Ia berpamitan pergi ketika para shinobi mulai membentuk formasi. Kakashi sedang mengatur dan Sasuke sebentar lagi sibuk dengan mereka semua. Naruto beranjak dengan alasan akan melakukan rutinitasnya yang lain. Jantung masih berdegup kencang akibat semua memori yang tadi ia lihat. Naruto tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Ia harus segera enyah.

Melangkahkan kaki menjauh, Naruto melewati hutan yang mengelilingi lapangan training. Tangannya masih gemetar. Pikirannya kacau. Ia teringat keadaan mereka. Ia teringat Sarada, Sakura, masa perang, serta ... janin muda di rahimnya.

Rasa bimbang menyelimuti. Kedua mata terasa panas ketika terpikir rasa sakit Sasuke dan ia yang begitu ingin bersama. Naruto terpikir tatapan yang seolah bertanya balik.

 _Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama? Kau sudah melihat semuanya. Tidak bisakah kau menerima?_

Terlalu banyak dan terlalu sakit. Keinginan Sasuke untuk mati ketika Naruto tiada berhasil membuat dadanya nyeri. Naruto tak bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Tidak--_

"Naruto!"

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Napasnya tertahan. Detak jantung semakin tak beraturan.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._ _Jangan tanyakan. Jangan tanyakan. Jangan tanyakan. Jangan--_

"Besok ... latih mereka lagi. Di lapangan yang sama."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia hanya membiarkan bibir memberikan konfirmasi singkat bahwa dirinya akan datang. Jeda yang ada terasa begitu menyesekkan. Naruto hendak bertanya lagi kepada Sasuke, tepat ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki menjauh.

Kedua bahunya segera meluruh begitu keberadaan Sasuke tak lagi ia rasakan. Sebelah tangan terulur guna berpegangan di salah satu batang pohon. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba melemas. Kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar sebelum ia mampu kembali bergerak.

Sepanjang sisa hari, Naruto tidak bisa memfokuskan diri. Konsentrasinya pecah lebih cepat dari biasa sehingga ia harus beberapa kali mengganti bunshin Kurama yang dikirim ke tiap desa ninja. Pola segel yang ia buat juga berkali-kali salah sampai ia ketiduran di perpustakaan. Ketika kembali ke rumah Kakashi, Naruto seketika kolaps di kamar--terlelap selagi mengumpati ketidakberdayaan serta kebodohan yang mungkin ia lakukan secara tidak sadar.

Naruto kira dulu masa-masa mendekati perang tidak sememusingkan ini.

Ia benar-benar harus mencari celah untuk menjauh dari desa sebelum orang lain ataupun Sasuke mengetahui kondisinya. Masalah personal yang menjeratnya sekarang tidak akan mencegahnya untuk melindungi apa yang ia anggap berharga. Tidak lagi--sebab, Naruto tak ingin gagal untuk kedua kali.

 _Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. ]_

 ** _TBC_**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N :**

terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di kolom review!

selamat membaca~

 **ooOoo**

 _Sebuah dataran luas nan gelap dan dingin. Naruto tak tahu di mana ia berada. Yang ia pahami hanyalah fakta bahwa ia berada di dalam mimpi yang sama untuk ke sekian kali._

 _Sejauh mata memandang, yang mampu ia lihat hanya kegelapan semata. Titik-titik cahaya yang tertangkap netra berada jauh sekali, hampir tak terlihat. Keremangan yang meliputi hanya mampu menerangi permukaan tanah bertekstur aneh. Warnanya kelabu--dengan permukaan tidak rata. Naruto tidak pernah melihat tanah jenis ini sebelumnya. Yang sekarang sedang ia tapaki bukan tanah. Ia yakin kalau permukaan kasar bak lava kering semacam ini bukan tanah._

 _Dilangkahkannya kaki. Kedua tangan mengusap masing-masing lengan akibat rasa dingin yang menerpa. Naruto kembali mengernyit kala mendapati pakaian tak layak yang lagi-lagi ia kenakan di mimpi ini. Sebuah atasan hitam panjang serta celana jingga. Keduanya telah robek akibat pertarungan dan telah ternoda darah kering. Rambut pirangnya terurai bebas, berhamburan menutupi pandangan kala tertiup angin._

 _Naruto masih berjalan. Ia ingin tahu maksud dari mimpi aneh yang hampir selalu datang di dua bulan terakhir. Detailnya berbeda-beda. Minggu lalu, ia melihat sebuah kastil kuno di sekitar sini. Sedangkan beberapa waktu yang lain, ia melihat sebuah ukiran raksasa di permukaan tanah--ia akan menyebutnya tanah saja--dengan ukiran huruf hiragana yang kaku. Sedangkan sekarang, ia lagi-lagi menemukan ketiadaan._

 _Untuk alasan yang aneh, Naruto merasa familier. Dataran asing ini seperti dikenalnya._

 _Kapan ia pernah ke sini?_

 _"Kau datang."_

 _Naruto tersandung seketika. Ia terjerembab dan jatuh di kedua lutut. Umpatan kasar refleks keluar dari mulut kala sengatan sakit menyerang._

 _Kepalanya menoleh, mencari sumber suara lirih yang mengejutkannya. Apa yang ia lihat hanya menambah rasa bingung. Naruto menatap kosong sosok di depannya. Sosok yang tengah menutup kedua mata rapat-rapat._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto," ujar sosok itu kemudian, seolah menyadari keberadaan Naruto meski ia sama sekali tak melihat._

 _Naruto berdiri di kedua kaki. Kedua lututnya sedikit berdarah. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan detail remeh untuk sementara waktu. Ia bingung dan penasaran. Dilihatnya sosok serba putih tersebut. Mulai dari rambut, kulit, hingga pakaian. Tanda magatama yang menyerupai Rikudou Sennin menghiasi tulang selangkanya. Dahi Naruto mengerut, ia tiba-tiba curiga._

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir pucat. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat--seketika membuat Naruto melangkah mundur._

 _"Jangan macam-macam," ancam Naruto awas. Ucapan ini membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkah. "Aku sudah punya cukup banyak masalah dengan orang-orang berkulit putih pucat."_

 _"Kukembalikan ingatanmu yang tersegel. Mendekatlah."_

 _Naruto memandangnya skeptis._

 _"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu," ujar sosok ini lagi. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Ada yang harus kau tahu terkait Momoshiki-dono. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."_

 _Kata nekat tidaklah asing bagi Naruto. Ia sudah terpancing akan nama Momoshiki yang disebut sosok itu. Desakan ingin tahu membuatnya melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Naruto menahan keinginan untuk meraih kerah pakaian si sosok asing dan membantingnya keras-keras. Namun, ia urung dan membiarkan sosok tersebut menyentuh dahinya._

 _Bibir pucat merapalkan sesuatu entah apa. Naruto kemudian merasakan aliran hangat dari telapak tangan dingin yang menyentuh dahi. Cahaya menyilaukan seakan membutakan pandangan. Naruto menutup kedua mata secara refleks. Ia menutupnya rapat-rapat hingga ia bisa melihat kilasan memori yang menghilang._

 _Memori di hari ia sekarat, ketika ia terombang-ambing di dimensi penghubung selama hampir satu tahun._

 _Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah tubuh tak bernyawa Sasuke di lengannya. Ia kemudian melihat chakra Kurama yang mengurai, membentuk sebuah pusaran ungu kehitaman. Dengan tubuh penuh noda darah, Naruto melangkah mendekati pusaran tersebut. Ia teringat cairan panas yang masih mengaliri kedua pipi kala dirinya seolah terisap ke dalam kegelapan._

 _Detik selanjutnya, Naruto melihat tempat ini--tempat yang berkali-kali ia lihat di mimpinya. Satu hal yang membedakan hanyalah keberadaan kastil megah. Tidak seperti mimpi yang sebelumnya, Naruto melihat kastil megah yang indah. Bukan sekedar puing-puing kastil semata. Suasana sekitar tampak amat terang, tidak gelap. Para penjaga kastil berdiri gagah mengenakan baju zirah._

 _Sebuah ledakan di tengah kesunyian membuat Naruto terhenyak. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari ke tanah lapang guna melihat sumber keributan. Langit yang melingkupi dunia entah apa ini masih gelap seperti biasa, membuat Naruto mudah menemukan pusat ledakan._

 _Kaki berhenti ketika mendapati dua orang yang tengah bertarung. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, yang masih berdarah-darah akibat pertarungan melawan Momoshiki, berjuang melawan sosok yang tadi menyentuh dahinya. Kilasan pertarungan hanya diperlihatkan sekilas. Naruto tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan untuk menang dengan kondisi diri yang kepayahan. Namun, di serpihan memori lain, ia melihat dirinya yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan sang pria asing. Kala itu, Naruto menangkap perbedaan dari si pria. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, seperti saat pertama kali is melihatnya di mimpi ini._

 _Perbedaan lain yang dilihat Naruto adalah pakaian yang lebih layak pakai. Tidak ada noda darah. Tidak ada bekas sayatan. Naruto kelihatan mulai sehat di sana, meski wajahnya masih pucat._

 _Serpihan memori berganti. Kali ini lebih cepat. Naruto melihat berbagai keakraban antara ia dengan si pria asing. Mereka tidak lagi bermusuhan atau saling ingin membunuh. Tensi tinggi di antara mereka telah meluruh._

 _Naruto menajamkan pendengaran dan pandangan ketika kilasan memori berputar lebih pelan dan jelas. Ia memasang telinga baik-baik ketika mendengar percakapan yang telah ia lupakan._

 _"Momoshiki-dono tidak akan diam saja setelah dikalahkan olehmu. Dia sudah mempunyai rencana yang pasti tidak kau duga."_

 _Naruto melihat sosok dirinya yang mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia dan si pria sedang mengobrol di luar kastil. Pandangan mereka terarah ke kegelapan. Entah melihat apa._

 _Mata pun disipitkan, mencoba melihat._

 _Naruto mengerjap._

 _Ia pasti salah. Ia salah lihat._

 _Titik cahaya di kejauhan itu bukan sebuah ... planet 'kan? Bentuknya bulat dan kebiruan. Benda tersebut menyerupai ..._

 _Fokus yang hilang segera kembali ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menatap mereka._

 _"Rencana? Dia hanya akan menculik orang-orang untuk diserap chakranya. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tujuannya tinggal di bumi adalah untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan."_

 _Si pria menggeleng. Ia menatap lurus bulatan bercahaya yang dicurigai Naruto sebagai planet asalnya._

 _"Kurasa tidak lagi. Dia sedang mencari sesuatu yang lebih besar. Seorang wadah."_

 _"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Wadah untuk apa? Kenapa kau menyebutnya sebagai 'seorang'?"_

 _Naruto mendekat. Baru menyadari bahwa sosok di masa lalu itu tidak akan melihatnya meski ia berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Ia menjejeri dirinya sendiri. Duduk menghadap dengan wajah waspada. Instingnya menangkap sinyal-sinyal buruk dari percakapan tersebut._

 _"Wadah untuk melahirkannya kembali jika ia tewas," balas si pria. Ia menoleh pada Naruto, seolah mampu melihat dengan kedua mata tertutup. "Seperti yang kujelaskan dulu, dunia paralel terdiri dari tiga tempat. Dari tiga tempat itu, Momoshiki-dono kalah dan tewas di dua dunia sekaligus. Sosoknya akan benar-benar menghilang kalau dia tidak menyalurkan jiwanya ke seseorang yang kusebut wadah. Itulah salah satu rahasia keabadian klan kami. Dia ingin mengganti jiwa-jiwanya yang telah tumbang di dua dimensi lain itu. Mereka semua akan sama, dalam segi kekuatan, watak, ataupun ingatan. Semuanya saling terkait."_

 _Naruto menegang. Cara ini begitu mirip dengan Orochimaru yang menamkan juinjutsu pada orang-orang pilihannya. Perbedaan mereka hanyalah Momoshiki yang bisa membagi diri dengan kekuatan setara--tidak seperti cara kerja Kage Bunshin yang terbagi-bagi--sedangkan Orochimaru tidak. Ia tidak bisa membuat versi dirinya yang lain ketika sosok aslinya masih hidup._

 _Membayangkan tiga Momoshiki berkeliaran dengan bebas membuat Naruto mual. Apa pun tujuan alien ini, ia harus mencegahnya._

 _"Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak langsung menyerang setelah sampai di sana?"_

 _Si pria mengangguk._

 _"Selain karena ingin balas dendam pada umat manusia. Aku sudah mengamati, dia sedang bermain-main dengan mereka--memanfaatkan emosi yang mempengaruhi tiap tindakan orang bumi."_

 _Kening Naruto mengerut. Ia kembali bertanya, "Jadi, dia masih belum menemukannya?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kenapa begitu lama?"_

 _"Karena tiap orang yang dicoba selalu gagal. Mereka meledak oleh kekuatan yang diberikan karena tubuh mereka tidak mampu menahan daya kekuatan yang begitu besar. Berdasarkan kegagalan ini, kulihat dia sudah menculik banyak anak-anak untuk menjalani percobaan agar siap dijadikan wadah."_

 _Naruto mematung._

 _Setelah sekian lama bertanya-tanya ..._

 _Jadi ini tujuan percobaan itu? Selain untuk membuat pasukan-pasukan perang._

 _Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya sudah mengepal._

 _"Sebentar, percobaan ini ... standar kekuatan apa yang ingin dicapainya? Maksudku, siapa yang cukup kuat untuk dijadikan wadah?"_

 _Wajah si pria terlihat kaku. Ia menoleh dari Naruto guna kembali menatap kegelapan._

 _"Dulu ... dia memanfaatkan para pengikut Hamura-sama di tempat ini. Mereka semua adalah Ōtsutsuki Campuran--anggota Ōtsutsuki yang diabaikan keluarga utama." Suara si pria kini terdengar dingin. "Kini, dengan mereka semua yang sudah tewas, dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk mencari makhluk asing. Targetnya adalah kalian, para shinobi bumi. Standar kekuatan yang ia cari adalah mereka yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan kami--para keturunan Hagoromo-sama ataupun orang yang memiliki serpihan chakranya."_

 _Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri yang menegang. Tak lama kemudian, suara cemas pun terdengar._

 _"Orang yang memiliki serpihan chakranya seperti ... Ashura dan Indra, anak-anak Rikudou Sennin?"_

 _Anggukan membuat Naruto melebarkan mata. Sama persis seperti ekspresi sosok yang tengah berbicara pada si pria asing._

 _"Aku merasakannya di dirimu ketika kita bertarung dulu, Naruto," ungkap sosok itu. Ketika kembali bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar heran. "Apakah kau keturunan mereka?"_

 _Bukan keturunan._

 _Tapi, lebih mirip reinkarnasi--yang jauh lebih buruk._

 _"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Kapan kau bisa mengirimku kembali ke dimensi paralel yang tersisa? Aku harus menghentikannya!"_

 _"Percuma saja," ungkap si pria. Ia tidak melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu cemas dan marah di saat bersamaan. "Tempatku sekarang adalah dimensi penghubung. Urashiki-dono telah membekukan waktu di tempat asalku. Jika kau keluar dari sini dan turun ke sana, kau akan melupakan semua informasi ini. Percuma saja. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu, kecuali keadaan sudah begitu buruk."_

 _Sosok Naruto dalam ingatan tersebut mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kalut._

 _"Aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang... memperingatinya. Dia--dia memiliki serpihan chakra Indra, sama sepertiku yang dialiri chakra Ashura. Jika dia tertangkap--"_

 _"Syarat seseorang yang dapat dijadikan wadah adalah mereka yang masih anak-anak atau bahkan belum dilahirkan. Kau tak perlu khawatir kalau orang yang kau maksud seusiamu. Target Momoshiki-dono mungkin akan berpindah pada keturunan orang itu. Meski ia berpikir ulang karena siapa pun anak ini, masih cukup diragukan kekuatannya jika hanya berkekuatan setengah. Orang yang kau maksud pasti berkeluarga dengan manusia biasa 'kan? Bukan orang dengan kekuatan khusus? Kecuali kau mengandung anaknya."_

 _"Aku? Mengandung anak Sasuke?" Naruto dalam memori itu mendengkus keras. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perut. "Tidak akan pernah! Astaga, Toneri, jangan melucu begitu. Opsi ini tidak akan pernah ada. Aku akan tetap turun dan menghabisi keluarga sialanmu itu. Meskipun tanpa ingatan, aku tetap tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, mengingat dia yang menghancurkan duniaku."_

 _Pria yang dipanggil Toneri ini menoleh. Ekspresinya sedikit gamang dan penuh keraguan._

 _"Jika kau ke sana, semua pemulihanmu di sini akan sia-sia. Kau mungkin bisa bertahan hidup setelah sampai. Tapi, kondisimu akan separah ketika kau datang ke sini. Kau ingin mengulanginya lagi?"_

 _Kilasan tersebut kemudian memudar. Suara yang didengar semakin hilang. Naruto masih berdiri di sana. Telapak kakinya yang telanjang merasakan tekstur permukaan bulan yang tidak rata. Tatapan Naruto begitu kosong, seolah ia baru saja menyaksikan banyak kematian._

 _Telapak tangannya dingin. Dengan semua informasi baru yang ia dengar..._

 _Tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar. Lututnya terasa lemas. Amat sangat lemas._

 _Suara Toneri berhasil menariknya ke permukaan. Namun, saat itu, suasana di sekitar mereka seolah terganggu. Kedua mata Naruto melihat pemandangan yang seolah pecah bagaikan serpihan kaca. Langit-langit retak. Wajah pucat Toneri pun tidak jauh berbeda._

 _Naruto terhenyak._

 _Tanah khas bulan yang ia tapak tiba-tiba bergerak dan menjadi goyah. Naruto melihat material-material runtuh. Permukaan planet itu kemudian berjatuhan dengan perlahan._

 _Naruto kehilangan pegangan. Ia goyah dan hampir ambruk, namun sebuah tangan pucat menahan bahunya. Naruto menatap ke depan, melihat citra Toneri yang tidak lagi jelas. Wajahnya seolah berada di kejauhan--di balik kaca yang telah retak._

 _"Urashiki-dono merasakan koneksi yang kubuat. Kau harus berhati--" suara Toneri terdengar samar. Naruto merasakan tanah di bawahnya yang mulai terkena rembetan retakan. "--datang. Penanaman segel wadah akan dilakukan jika kau bertarung melawan Momoshiki-dono ketika masih mengandung anak itu. Pilihan--" Retakan di wajah Toneri semakin parah. Pegangan di tangan Naruto terlepas. Suaranya mulai memudar. "--dua. Jangan bertarung atau lenyapkan janinmu. Jika Momoshiki belum kalah ketika anak itu lahir, dia akan tetap menginca--"_

 _Hilang._

 _Toneri hilang dari pandangan._

 _Tanah dan ruang dimensi dalam mimpi Naruto telah retak sempurna. Mereka semua jatuh--dengan kecepatan tak terhingga menuju kegelapan pekat tak berdasar._

 _Naruto merasakan rasa dingin yang seolah menguliti kulit. Ia merasakan desingan kencang di telinga ketika tubuhnya terjatuh bebas di batas ruang dan waktu yang kala itu telah kembali dikontrol oleh sosok yang memutus koneksinya dengan Toneri._

 _Naruto jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh._

 _Keringat dingin di pelipisnya mengalir membasahi wajah. Tubuhnya yang terjatuh seolah remuk oleh massa udara._

 _Naruto memejamkan mata, sekilas lupa bahwa ia hanya bermimpi. Kematian yang seolah berada di depannya pun ia sambut. Naruto menarik napas dalam--_

 _dan terhenyak._

 **oOo**

Napas masih tersengal. Udara diraup banyak-banyak. Pandangan tertancap di langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Keringat membasahi tubuh, rasa dingin pun masih menyergap.

Naruto menatap kosong udara. Pikirannya kembali menyusun ingatan lama yang kembali.

Sebuah ingatan, bukan hanya mimpi. Naruto sangat yakin.

Ia mengulang percakapannya dengan Toneri. Ia mengulang bagian mengenai wadah, keturunan, chakra, Ashura, Indra, dan janin. Semua perkataan Toneri diringkasnya. Semua obrolan mereka dipikirkan lamat-lamat. Terutama pada bagian Momoshiki yang mencari seseorang yang cukup kuat untuk dijadikan wadah. Siapa pun ia adalah keturunan Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo ataupun sosok yang dialiri chakra si kakek buyut shinobi.

Dalam kasus ini, sosok tersebut mengarah pada dua orang. Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun, dengan kondisi mereka yang tidak memenuhi syarat, maka target akan berpindah pada orang lain--keturunan Sasuke, keturunan Naruto, atau keturunan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kepala Naruto pening.

Ia menegakkan diri dan menunduk dalam. Napas dalam diambilnya.

 _Tenang dan pikirkan._

 _Tenang ..._

 _Tenang ..._

 _Tenang ..._

 _Sarada akan baik-baik saja. Aku dan Sasuke akan melindunginya. Sasuke akan bertarung memusnahkan si bedebah dan aku akan membantu. Semua persiapan perang telah menuju kematangan. Kami akan menang. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri serta janin dalam kandunganku. Janin yang merupakan anak dari--_

Suara Toneri bergema di dalam kepala.

" _Jika Momoshiki belum kalah ketika anak itu lahir, dia akan tetap mengincar--"_

Naruto terpaku. Rasa takut menyelimuti.

" _Pilihan ... dua. Jangan bertarung atau lenyapkan janinmu."_

Tanpa bertarung maka dunia shinobi akan kalah. Naruto jelas tidak bisa melakukannya.

Pilihan yang ia punya adalah opsi kedua.

 _Lenyapkan janin._

 _Lenyapkan janin._

 _Jangan lahirkan. Berbahaya._

 _Lenyapkan saja. Kau bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang._

 _Lenyapkan janin._

 _Kau bahkan tak menginkannya 'kan? Kenapa ragu? Kau menyesali keberadaan gumpalan daging yang tumbuh di rahimmu itu. Dia memperumit masalah. Dia hanya beban._

 _Lenyapkan._

 _Untuk apa kau peduli? Bukankah kau bahkan tidak ingin ayah dari janin ini tahu? Jika kau menghilangkannya, segala hal akan jadi mudah. Dia tidak tahu. Dia tidak akan marah padamu. Kalian akan selamat. Kau akan selamat. Kau tidak akan gagal lagi. Rasa bersalahmu pada orang-orang yang telah meninggal di dimensi sana agar segera terbayar._

 _Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal. Selagi dia belum tiba di dunia. Sebelum kau berempati dan mulai menyayanginya. Sebelum kau menilai tindakanmu sebagai aksi pembunuhan._

 _Lenyapkan._

 _Dia bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna! Tak perlu ragu atau merasa bersalah. Dengan dia yang hilang, kau tidak perlu pergi dari desa. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Kau tak perlu bersalah pada Sarada. Kau akan lega dan bebas. Kau akan merasa jauh lebih baik._

 _Lenyapkan. Lenyapkan. Lenyapkan. Lenyapkan. Lenyapkan. Lenyapka--_

"DIAM!" Naruto berteriak, kencang. Napasnya terengah. Kedua telinga ia tutup, mencoba menghalau suara-suara sinis di belakang kepala. Segala ketakutan, kekhawatiran, dan kefrustrasian yang terpendam. Tanpa sadar, cairan hangat telah mengumpul di pelupuk mata. Tanpa sadar, mereka jatuh membasahi pipi. Kandungan membuat seorang wanita menjadi sensitif berkali-kali lipat. Naruto menjadi terlalu sering menangis. Naruto jadi merasa lemah dan tidak berguna. "Diam. Diam. Diam. Diam. Aku yang memutuskan! Bukan kalian! Aku akan mencari pilihan ketiga! Aku akan menghindari dua pilihan bodoh tidak berguna yang tidak akan memberi solu--"

 _BAM!_

Suara raungan. Getaran tanah. Jam dan gantungan dinding yang berjatuhan. Di balik kaca--terdapat kilat cahaya menyilaukan, diiringi ledakan hebat yang menulikan telinga.

Indra pendengar Naruto berdenging. Waktu seolah melambat--seseorang seolah sedang mengontrol waktu ... memainkannya. Tubuh Naruto terasa berat digerakkan. Napas tersekat di tenggorokan. Naruto melihat foto tim tujuh di atas nakas terjatuh dengan begitu lambat. Pecahan kacanya tak bisa didengar. Ia hanya mampu melihat ketika bingkai foto tersebut rusak akibat berbenturan dengan lantai. Serpihan kacanya berceceran di lantai.

Naruto terpaku. Diliputi kemelut emosi yang masih menimpa. Bingung, marah, frustrasi, khawatir, bimbang, awas, dan takut akan kemungkinan terburuk ...

Gerak waktu yang melambat bukan sekedar karena rasa terkejutnya. Sama sekali bukan. Waktu mereka seolah dilambatkan dengan sengaja. Seseorang melakukan ini. Seseorang dengan kekuatan besar yang belum mereka ketahui ...

 ** _\--_** ** _Ruto! Hei, Bocah! Dengar aku? Dia si Ōtsutsuki pembawa kail! Aku merasakan keberadaan diriku yang lain di luar sana, sedang memulihkan kekuatan yang--_**

Tanah bergetar hebat. Lebih besar dan kuat. Gelombang tekanan datang dengan amat tiba-tiba. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto melihat atap kamar yang roboh. Dinding kamarnya ambruk. Hawa panas membakar kulit. Kilatan cahaya membutakan mata.

Kedua netra tertutup rapat. Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika ia terpental menghantam reruntuhan di tengah udara. Kulitnya terbakar sampai merah dan mengelupas. Rasa perih dan sakit mendera dengan begitu signifikan. Darahnya telah merembes melalui piyama yang ia pakai. Kepala Naruto kemungkinan terbentur dengan keras dilihat dari kucuran darah dari sisi kepala, menodai rambutnya. Naruto mengerang sakit, merasakan tubuhnya yang masih terpental di udara.

Kedua tangan ia paksakan untuk menyatu di depan dada. Ia berteriak kencang.

"Ku-ra-ma!"

Chakra kejinggaan mulai terbentuk di udara. Awalnya kecil, kemudian membesar hingga menyerupai sosok rubah raksasa. Kesembilan ekornya mengibas dengan bebas di udara pekat yang diliputi asap. Reruntuhan di bawah sana diinjak oleh dua kaki besar. Sinar jingga begitu mencolok di tengah kegelapan malam. Tanah kembali bergetar. Raungan marah dari tenggorokan si rubah chakra terdengar--begitu keras hingga menggema di luar desa.

Naruto yang terbaring di dalam kepala rubah chakra raksasa mulai berdiri. Piyamanya telah diganti dengan jubah chakra ekor sembilan. Rambut pirang yang dinodai darah telah bersinar keemasan, sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya yang lain. Tiga goresan di kedua sisi wajah menjadi lebih tebal. Luka bakar kemerahan di setengah tubuh Naruto segera menghilang. Sobekan luka yang menjadi sumber kucuran darah telah menutup.

Kedua mata Naruto bersinar keemasan dengan garis plus di pupilnya.

Naruto sedikit goyah. Namun ia melihat dengan jelas. Begitu jelas--segala kerusakan yang terpapar di kedua mata. Bangunan-bangunan roboh yang tersembunyi di balik asap pekat. Lidah api yang menyala-nyala. Cekungan dalam yang tercipta dengan acak di kejauhan. Serta--mayat orang-orang yang berceceran di bawahnya. Mereka yang hangus terbakar dan kehabisan darah karena terluka setelah tertimpa runtuhan bangunan.

Naruto menatap semua itu dengan nanar.

 _Lagi._

 _Terjadi lagi._

 _Nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia. Kematian karena rasa haus kekuatan._

Naruto muak. Teramat sangat muak.

Raungan marah sang rubah kembali terdengar.

Naruto mengenyahkan reruntuhan. Begitu dikuasai pedih yang menghantam. Banjir darah sepanjang mata memandang membuatnya geram. Ia segera memanggil chakra Rikudou Sennin. Tubuh Kurama ia layangkan di udara. Naruto meluncur ke tempat di mana sosok rubah raksasa dengan warna yang lebih gelap berada. Ekornya telah meratakan bangunan dengan tanah. Naruto menajamkan pandangan, hendak menerjang ketika melihat titik kecil di udara yang kemudian membesar setelah dilingkupi chakra keunguan. Sebuah Susano'o. Melayang gagah dengan pedang yang diayunkan tepat ke arah sumber kerusakan. Tubuh sang rubah terpental jauh. Raungan sakit meliputi udara malam.

Kedelapan bijuu berdatangan. Mereka menyemburkan tiap senjatanya ke arah desa. Naruto yang sudah dekat segera mengibaskan ekor untuk mengembalikan asap alkali yang bisa menyakiti makhluk yang diterpanya.

Sosok Susano'o yang juga tengah melayang di udara menoleh. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di puncak kepala humanoid chakra tersebut. Ia masih memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang. Sisi kepalanya mengucurkan darah, sedangkan pakaiannya terlihat kotor oleh tanah. Sasuke kelihatan sama-sama tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak ini.

Ketika netra biru langit bersitatap dengan obsidian, Naruto mengerjap. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan. Kedua matanya menatap lurus sembilan monster chakra yang tengah berjejer tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mata mereka dihiasi pola khas Rinnegan, sebuah indikasi yang memberi tahu bahwa mereka sedang dikendalikan.

Naruto berseru tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan para warga?"

Apa pun emosi personal yang dirasakan Sasuke pada Naruto, ia berhasil menekannya dalam-dalam. Sekarang, prioritas tindakan yang harus dilakukan adalah mengatasi kekacauan. Kembali diserang mendadak dengan skala kekuatan besar menjadi cemoohan kuat bagi Sasuke. Hanya di masa kepemimpinannya Konoha mendapatkan ancaman sebesar ini--diporakporandakan lebih dari sekali. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya lagi.

Fokus dijernihkan. Sasuke berujar, "Para shinobi yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan sedang berusaha mengevakuasi warga ke bawah tanah. Ōtsutsuki pasti telah merusak penutup portal yang kubuat."

Kalimat 'shinobi yang berhasil selamat' terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinga Naruto. Ledakan bijū-dama yang diluncurkan mendadak memang sangat sulit dihindari. Terlebih dengan perlambatan waktu yang tadi sempat terjadi. Tumbangnya banyak korban takkan bisa dihindari. Hal semacam itu sangatlah lumrah.

Dengan begini, artinya Konoha mendapatkan kerugian dalam jumlah yang besar. Nyawa-nyawa orang tak berdosa telah direnggut paksa ketika ledakan super besar menjatuhi desa mereka.

 _Apakah masih ada yang selamat tanpa bantuan chakraku ataupun Susano'o Sasuke?_

Naruto menggertakan gigi. Mereka harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Kau atasi mereka dan aku akan mencari si bedebah Ōtsutsuki. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

Percikan ragu terpancar di wajah sang Hokage Ketujuh. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Serahkan padaku."

Dengan begini, Naruto menghilangkan bentuk sempurna Kurama. Alih-alih berada dalam diri chakra rubah raksasa, Naruto hanya berada dalam balutan jubah chakra Rikudou Sennin. Ia hendak meloncat ke bawah dan berlalu pergi ketika mengingat sesuatu. Arah lompatan diubahnya. Ia tidak mendarat di atas tanah, namun di dalam puncak kepala Susano'o.

Ekspresi Sasuke luar biasa terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Kening Sasuke mengerut samar. Ia hendak bertanya kala Naruto menepuk pundaknya--seketika memunculkan chakra kejinggaan di sekeliling tubuh. Luka benturan di pelipis Sasuke segera tertutup. Semua rasa sakit dan nyeri yang sempat ia tanggung akibat terkena reruntuhan bangunan juga segera sirna. Sebagai tambahan, ia mendapat pasokan kekuatan tiga kali lipat dari persediaan chakranya yang biasa.

Naruto melompat pergi tanpa berucap apa pun. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu, terhayut oleh rasa hangat di dada ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto masih peduli padanya meski di hari-hari kemarin Naruto masih berusaha menghindar.

Sesuatu tetap tidak berubah apa pun kondisinya. Termasuk kepedulian Naruto pada orang lain.

Napas pendek ditarik dalam oleh Sasuke. Sengatan nyeri di dadanya kembali dirasakan begitu mengingat kepelikan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Namun, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke menatap lurus sembilan bijū yang tengah berbaris rapi. Ekspresinya menggelap. Ia benar-benar jengkel sekarang.

Di tengah pedesaan, Naruto mulai mendengar debuman keras hasil pertarungan makhluk-makhluk berukuran besar. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, berusaha untuk tetap berlari di tengah kerusakan yang ada, di tengah mayat-mayat yang ia lewati, di tengah kematian mengenaskan yang memercikkan rasa marah di dasar hatinya.

Naruto tetap berjalan guna mencari biang masalah kerusakan ini. Begitu sampai di depan Hokage Tower yang masih utuh, Naruto segera meloncat menaiki atap. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di sana. Pandangan memantau sekitar. Mulai dari kilasan pertarungan Sasuke dengan para bijū, para shinobi yang sedang mengevakuasi warga yang terluka, hingga puing-puing bagunan penting yang telah roboh.

Beberapa di antaranya adalah Akademi Ninja dan Panti Asuhan yang merupakan tempat penting desa ini. Ia juga melihat Gedung Admistrasi Desa serta Perpustakaan yang telah hancur lebur. Gigi Naruto gemeretak. Tempat tersebut begitu penting. Penemuan segel buatan Naruto juga masih berada di perpustakaan. Ia harus mencarinya setelah semua ini berakhir.

Dengan posisi berdiri, Naruto diam dan berkonsentrasi. Ia menutup kedua matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan energi alam. Usaha tersebut tidak memakan waktu lebih dari lima menit. Kedua matanya terbuka dengan hiasan warna jingga di kelopak mata. Kala itu, Naruto merasakan kedua lututnya melemas.

Ia sampai berpegangan pada dinding atap ketika merasakan chakra tiap orang.

Chakra orang-orang yang melemah dan sulit dideteksi di jarak sejauh ini.

Terutama mereka,dua orang paling berharga untuknya.

Iruka dan Kakashi.

Naruto hanya merasakan energi samar dari mereka. Kesamaran energinya begitu menjadi. Naruto bahkan hampir tidak mengenali. Ia perlu menarik napas dalam agar bisa kembali berkonsentrasi.

 _Sensei akan baik-baik saja. Mereka masih hidup. Mereka akan selamat._

Konsentrasinya ia tujukan pada energi negatif terbesar yang bisa ia temukan. Naruto mungkin tidak mengenali chakra aneh Urashiki, namun ia bisa merasakan kebusukannya. Hanya saja, mencari energi buruk di tengah-tengah kerusakan yang menyebabkan banyak rasa putus asa bukanlah hal yang mudah. Naruto merasakan terlalu banyak gelombang energi buruk. Ia sampai mengernyitkan dahi, menambah konsentrasi dengan mengingat tiap indikasi chakra warga Konoha.

Mulai dari Tsunade, Sai, Ino, Inojin, Shikamaru, Temari, Shikadai, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Miyo, Neji, Kaori, Sarada, hingga--

Kedua mata membeliak. Naruto segera bergerak turun. Ia meloncati reruntuhan bangunan yang menghalangi jalan, mempercepat gerakan dengan chakra, dan segera mendarat tepat di depan salah satu pintu evakuasi bawah tanah. Di sana, Naruto mematung. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh rasa marah akibat dugaan serta pemandangan yang ia lihat. Telinga Naruto hanya mendengar gemuruh emosi yang meletup dari dalam dirinya. Ia menatap nanar seorang pria berkulit pucat yang tengah melayang di udara dengan senyum lebar berisi cemoohoan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bermarga Hyūga telah tergolek lemah di atas tanah. Wajahnya pucat dan ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tidak jauh darinya, dua remaja lelaki jatuh merosot dari dinding. Mereka terbatuk-batuk dan meludahkan darah. Di sekeliling mata mereka terdapat urat-urat khusus yang mengindikasikan pengaktifan byakugan. Seragam shinobi yang mereka kenakan telah terkena sayatan di bagian dada dan perut. Darah segar mengucur dari sana.

Kedatangan Naruto membuat mereka mengerling lesu. Mereka berusaha berucap ketika terbatuk-batuk.

"N-naru-san ..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Ia mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan mereka. Pandangannya kembali ke depan, ke arah si bedebah yang tengah melayang dengan congkak. Langkah Naruto teramat awas kala ia berusaha berdiri di antara sosok itu dengan keluarga Hyūga. Ia mengumpulkan ketenangan, mencoba tidak gegabah meski melihat sosok Sarada yang menendang-nendang di udara--mencoba memberontak dengan Urashiki yang tengah menahannya. Leher Sarada ditahan oleh lengan Urashiki yang melintang. Sedangkan sebelah tangan si Urashiki sedang memegang bilang panjang dengan kail merah di bahu.

Mata peraknya menampilkan kegelian dan rasa terhibur yang luar biasa. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perlawanan Sarada.

"Sudah bangun dari tidurmu, Na-ru-to?"

Deru napas akibat emosi yang membakar segera distabilkan. Naruto mencoba memutar otak--mengingat rencana yang sempat terbentuk dalam perjalanan kemari.

Ia akan sedikit mengikuti permainan si sialan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Toneri?"

Senyum congkak Urashiki melebar.

"Pengkhianat itu? Aku hanya memberi pelajaran," balasnya ringan. Pemberontakan Sarada diabaikan dengan mudah, seolah sosok perempuan cilik itu hanya seekor hewan peliharaan yang patut ditangkap karena nakal. "Dia tidak bisa dibunuh ... belum. Jadi, kukurung dia di dimensi waktu untuk berpikir. Menyenangkan, heh? Dia punya 10.000 tahun lagi untuk bisa keluar dari kastil tua itu!"

Mata Naruto terfokus pada Urashiki. Ia mencoba agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Dia lebih baik dari kalian, Monster."

Kali ini Urashiki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukankah kau juga monster dengan kekuatan rubahmu?" Suaranya teramat mengejek. Ia masih terus berbicara. "Dia sama saja dengan Kaguya. Pengkhianat klan. Pecinta makhluk-makhluk primitif rendahan."

Sudut mata Naruto mulai melihat tiga buah kloning berkekuatan jingga keemasan. Ia menguatkan tapakkan kaki di permukaan tanah, sedikit bersiap.

"Kami adalah shinobi dan kami tidak mudah menyerah. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Detik selanjutnya, sebuah kloning yang muncul di samping kanan Urashiki melemparkan Rasenshuriken yang berdesing keras tepat ke arahnya. Respon yang diperlihatkan Urashiki sudah dipertimbangkan Naruto. Tangan yang sedang menggenggam tongkat chakra diulurkan ke arah serangan, membuat bidikan Naruto meleset.

Di saat bersamaan, sebuah kloning menyerangnya dari arah belakang dan kiri. Mereka berdua menghantam tubuh Urashiki keras-keras; sisi leher disabet dengan tendangan, serta bahu kiri didorong hingga pegangannya pads Sarada terlepas. Teknik bela diri yang sudah ditingkatkan dengan chakra tentunya lebih ampuh dan efektif. Naruto asli yang berada di depan Urashiki segera meluncur ke arah jatuhnya Sarada. Anak perempuan enam tahun tersebut berhasil ia dapatkan.

Tubuh Sarada gemetar hebat. Air matanya sudah berlinangan. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan karena melihat serangan Urashiki dan berhasil ditangkap olehnya. Sarada merasa hampir mati di tangan si makhluk asing. Naruto memeluknya erat selagi menetralkan perasaannya. Ia begitu marah sekarang. Si sialan ini benar-benar mengincar Sarada--sama seperti yang telah dikatakan Toneri.

Bunshin yang diciptakan dari bijuu mode cenderung lebih lama bertahan. Mereka bertiga masih meladeni Urashiki sementara Naruto mendaratkan Sarada di tanah. Ia berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sarada. Air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata tersebut segera diseka Naruto. Ia mengusap rambut Sarada pelan dan memintanya menatap.

"Jangan khawatir," gumam Naruto dengan suara lembut yang begitu jarang ia praktekan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Sarada, meremasnya pelan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu."

Mata oniks si gadis cilik telah memerah karena tangisan. Ia terisak pelan.

"Di mana Papa?"

Naruto mengerjap.

"Kenapa selalu kau Yang menyelamatkanku?"

Genggaman Naruto di tangan Sarada mengerat. Ia kemudian tergelak kecil dan tersenyum simpul, mencoba memendam rasa terkejut akan pertanyaan barusan.

"Sasuke sedang mengurus para bijuu di luar sana. Kami berbagi tugas dan kebetulan aku menemukanmu di sini. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Ikuti intruksiku, _ne_ , Sarada?"

Di belakang sana terdengar ledakan samar yang diikuti beberapa hantaman. Naruto tahu bahwa ia harus segera turun tangan. Terutama ketika salah satu bunshinnya lenyap dan memberinya serentetan ingatan mengenai pertarungan mereka. Ingatan tersebut meliputi si Urashiki yang mampu mengopi teknik ninjutsu lawan yang telah ia ambil chakranya menggunakan alat pancing sialan itu.

Mereka yang dicuri chakranya bukan orang biasa, melainkan orang-orang yang berkekuatan besar. Salah satunya sang Kazekage, Gaara.

Naruto melompat selagi menghindari hantaman pasir Urashiki. Ia meraih Sarada dalam rangkulan dan mendaratkannya di samping sang kembar Hyūga. Kedua tangan Naruto terulur menepuk masing-masing pundak mereka. Chakra kejinggaan segera meliputi, menutup luka luar keduanya meski luka dalam yang mereka derita masih belum sembuh.

Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan terima kasih dengan gugup. Naruto mengangguk singkat. Ia menyuruh mereka untuk membawa Sarada ke tempat evakuasi. Rasa berkabung masih membayangi mata dua anak ini. Kerlingan mereka pada jasad sang bunda juga begitu kentara. Salah satu di antara mereka bahkan ada yang menitikan air mata meski hanya sekilas. Kiyoshi, sang kakak, menyikut adiknya. Ia meminta Kaiyo untuk tetap fokus.

"Serahkan pada kami, Naru-san. Tapi ... apakah Anda akan baik-baik saja dengan kandu--"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Naruto dengan suara kaku. Ia kemudian berbalik pada Sarada, menyelipkan rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Senyum Naruto terlihat hangat di mata sang Uchiha Muda. Ia merasakan bagaimana dadanya seolah terjepit hingga membuatnya sesak. Sarada tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Naruto yang masih melindunginya meski ia telah bertindak jahat. "Ikuti mereka berdua, kau akan bertemu teman-temanmu di sana. Jangan bersedih seperti itu, Sarada-chan. Sasuke ... dia akan segera menyusul. Percaya padaku. Kali ini saja."

Bibir Sarada yang gemetar terkatup rapat. Ia mengangguk kaku dan meraih uluran tangan Kiyoshi. Selanjutnya, mereka sudah berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dengan Urashiki.

Pertarungan di belakang sana sudah memanas. Dua bunshin Naruto telah lenyap setelah terkena ledakan dari jutsu letal yang mirip dengan bijuu-dama. Bulatan tersebut berwarna hitam keunguan, muncul dari genggaman tangan Urashiki. Ia menghilang melalui pintu antar-dimensi dan muncul tepat di belakang bunshin Naruto. Sebelum mereka sempat menyadari keberadaannya, ia sudah menghentakkan jutsu tersebut tepat di tengkuk--meledakkan kepala dan juga seluruh tubuh para kloning.

Naruto mampu merasakan rasa sakit mereka. Ia selalu mampu merasakan tiap pengalaman bunshinnya. Dari tusukan, ledakan, hantaman, hingga mereka yang hangus terbakar. Inilah alasan mengapa toleransinya pada rasa sakit cukup besar. Konsekuensi penggunaan Kage Bunshin memang sefatal ini.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi berlutut. Ia berbalik menghadap Urashiki yang telah kembali menampilkan senyum congkaknya.

Si sialan cukup berbeda dengan Momoshiki. Ia lebih senang bermain-main dan membuat jengkel lawannya.

"Berhasil menyelamatkan anak kecil itu, Naruto? Kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan Urashiki tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyerang. Ia menghindari kail yang diayunkan oleh lawan ke samping. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan cepat--teramat cepat hingga menimbulkan embusan angin. Kelemahan Urashiki adalah pertarungan jarak dekat. Naruto bisa menanganinya dengan mudah.

Ia harus menanganinya dengan mudah.

Melompat di udara, Naruto memukul perisai pasir yang dibuat Urashiki. Debu-debu segera tertiup angin begitu Naruto melayangkan serangan lain dengan sabetan kaki. Ia bergerak cepat sekali sampai melebur dengan warna kejinggan. Urashiki belum pernah melawannya, Naruto bisa merasakan si mulut besar yang cukup kewalahan.

Beberapa Kage Bunshin diciptakan. Mereka menyerbu Urashiki sekaligus sementara Naruto asli mencoba meremukkan Urashiki menggunakan tangan chakra Kurama. Kemampuan menghindar lawan ternyata sangat bagus. Urashiki melompat ke udara dan membiarkan bunshin Naruto melawan kekosongan. Sebelah tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam kendi chakra dan mengeluarkan kail yang lain.

Dengan dua pancing di tangannya, Urashiki mengayunkannya ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak mengambil chakra Naruto, namun menjerat pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan sebelah pancingnya.

Tindakan yang tidak diantisipasi membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Kail yang lain sudah menjerat pergelangan kaki Naruto yang masih terbebas sebelum Naruto sadar. Urashiki menarik kedua pancingan dan menghantamkan Naruto di dinding bangunan terdekat. Retakan lebar tercipta akibat hantaman. Mereka semua kemudian merayap semakin luas sampai mulai gompal menjadi puing-puing.

Rasa nyeri familier menerpa punggung Naruto. Ia menahan geram dan mencoba menegakkan diri. Tangan chakra Kurama terulur keluar dari kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kail pancing yang menjerat kaki Naruto segera diputus. Hantaman berupa piramida pasir hampir saja mengenai Naruto jika refleksnya tidak mengambil alih.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit, menyadari ketiadaan Rinnegan di tangan Urashiki. Ia memutuskan untuk melawan makhluk ini menggunakan ninjutsu. Energi chakra dikonsentrasikan di sebelah tangan. Naruto membuat pusaran chakra yang dikombinasikan dengan energi angin--sebuah Rasenshuriken. Selagi menghindari tiap ayunan kail Urashiki, Naruto melompat ke udara. Ia melemparkan jutsu letal tersebut--tepat ke arah Urashiki.

Senyum congkak menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto mengumpat ketika mendapati gerbang hitam di udara--sebuah pintu antar dimensi. Targetnya melesat ke dalam sana, menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan fatal.

Rasenshuriken berpijar di tengah kegelapan. Ledakannya membuat benda-benda sekitar ikut terhempas. Sebelah tangan Naruto menutupi kepala. Ia meloncat ke atas atap bangunan ketika hampir terkena reruntuhan.

Efek Rasenshuriken baru menghilang tiga menit setelahnya. Suasana kembali senyap. Kegelapan kembali menyapa. Pandangan Naruto memindai lingkungan sekitar. Tubuhnya masih awas akan serangan mendadak. Ia bisa melihat pertarungan di luar sana yang telah usai. Semua kerusakan desa juga terlihat jelas di kedua netranya.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi, teramat geram pada anggota klan asing yang terkutuk itu. Sudah dua kali Konoha dihancurkan olehnya. Dua kali pula ia melarikan diri.

Apakah tujuannya hanya untuk menghancurkan desa?

Kenapa ia tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan Sarada?

Apakah karena Sarada belum dijamin mampu menampung kekuatan Ōtsutsuki?

Jika demikian, artinya Urashiki mengincar Naruto, kan?

Ia tidak mungkin pergi dengan tangan kosong begitu saja ...

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia mengumpat keras-keras karena baru menyadari sesuatu. Kepala menoleh ke belakang, kaki tak sempat beranjak. Kail merah menyala tersangkut tepat di jantungnya. Wajah pucat sang musuh tersenyum menghina. Tongkat pancingan ditarik kasar. Tubuh Naruto terdorong ke depan. Ia jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada atap.

Perasaan ini tidak asing baginya. Kekosongan ini begitu familier, seperti saat ia kehabisan energi pasca pertarungan intens, seperti saat chakranya disegel dengan kuat, seperti saat energi rubah menarik semua chakra asli miliknya.

Kekuatan Naruto seolah direnggut paksa. Ia lemas secara tiba-tiba. Tak mampu berdiri, tak mampu melawan.

Lumpuh.

Naruto benci lumpuh dan tidak berdaya.

Tawa Urashiki terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia melihat bagaimana chakra curian itu disimpan ke dalam kendi. Ia melihat bagaimana kail tersebut menjerat tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke tanah. Kepala Naruto terbentur hingga berdarah. Tulang punggung dan bahu kemungkinan besar retak atau bahkan patah. Pakaian Naruto telah kembali menjadi piyama lusuh yang telah ternoda darah dan tanah. Chakra kejinggaan yang meliputi tubuh telah meluruh.

Kurama bahkan tak bisa memasok chakra. Kail tersebut mencuri hampir semua energinya, mencabut paksa dari dalam diri Naruto.

Seolah masih belum selesai bermain-main, Urashiki mengangkat tubuh Naruto di udara. Mereka sama-sama melayang. Dengan Naruto yang terjerat dan Urashiki yang puas terhadap pemandangan yang ia lihat. Bilah pancing dilecutkan. Kekuatan jeratan meningkat.

Darah mulai merembes dari kulit Naruto akibat desakkan benang chakra merah menyala yang melilit dada dan tangan. Rasanya teramat panas dan membakar. Naruto mencoba melawan. Seolah bara baja tengah menusuk tiap inci kulitnya. Ia berhasil mengumpulkan sisa chakra yang masih tersedia--mampu meminimalisir luka, namun tak mampu membuatnya terlepas.

Naruto tersedak darah akibat luka dalam. Pancingan chakra tersebut pasti punya efek lain selain mencuri chakra.

"Instingmu menumpul, Uzumaki Naruto. Sayang sekali, kau tak bisa memberikan permainan yang menyenangkan untukku."

Kala itu, Naruto seolah sadar bahwa gerakannya telah melambat. Kewaspadaannya juga menurun. Berbeda dengan Momoshiki, Naruto tidak terlalu tahu kemampuan sosok ini selain kemampuan mencuri chakra. Ia mencoba merilekskan tubuh--yang sangat sulit dengan kondisinya sekarang--guna memanggil chakra alam. Napas Naruto sedikit tidak stabil. Ia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengaktifkan Sage Mode.

Ia tidak sempat.

Dunia seolah menertawakannya. Ke mana seluruh kekuatan besar itu ketika sangat dibutuhkan?

Sebelum Naruto sadar, tubuhnya telah ditarik menuju sang lawan. Mozaik hitam tercipta di udara, sebuah pintu antar-dimensi.

Urashiki bermaksud untuk membawanya--

namun, terganggu ... oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sabetan pedang berbenturan dengan kail chakra. Bilahnya patah karena kalah kuat. Ia meloncat menjauhi sang Uchiha. Mata seputih susu menangkap patahan bilah pedang yang mengikutinya.

Teknik teleportasi.

Urashiki tahu trik merepotkan ini.

Ia mengerling pada Sasuke, mendapati mata merah dan ungu yang bersinar dingin di kegelapan malam. Kemarahan besar tercermin di sana. Urashiki menahan decakan kesal. Ia melirik pada sinar bulan yang mulai meredup tertutup awan.

Waktunya tidak banyak. Ia takkan sempat meladeni. Momoshiki pasti akan memarahinya karena terlalu lama bermain-main.

Tapi, salah siapa? Uzumaki Naruto bukan lawan yang mudah ditaklukan hanya dalam sepuluh menit.

Tak punya banyak pilihan, Urashiki meraih kendi chakranya. Ia menumpahkan isi kendi di udara. Sebuah kotak hitam jatuh melayang--warna hitamnya merambat ke seluruh area. Mulai dari tanah, bangunan, pepohonan, tebing, hingga para manusia.

Mereka semua mematung. Berhenti.

Sebuah pendingin waktu.

Uchiha Sasuke masih melayang di hadapannya, hendak melancarkan serangan. Uzumaki Naruto masih berada digenggamannya, pucat dan berdarah.

Pendingin Waktu merupakan teknik paling langka. Chakra yang digunakan besar, setara dengan keuntungannya. Namun, itu semua tidak berarti bahwa teknik ini sempurna. Pendingin Waktu adalah bentuk manipulasi, bukan bentuk penyerangan. Durasi teknik ini tidaklah banyak. Urashiki tak bisa mempertahankannya selagi membuka pintu antar-dimensi.

Misinya telah gagal sejak ia terlena pada permainannya.

Urashiki berdecih. Ia menarik Naruto mendekat dan menghilangkan efek pendingin waktu di tubuh Naruto. Warna diri seketika kembali meliputi. Ia tak lagi berupa patung hitam tak bergerak.

Naruto mampu mengerjap dan meringis oleh rasa sakit. Ia juga mampu menyalak marah ketika tangan dingin Urashiki dengan kurang ajar menyibak piyama yang ia kenakan. Perut berwarna cokelat karamel yang telah ternoda darah segera terpapar di udara. Jemari pucat Urashiki begitu kontras dengan apa yang sedang disentuhnya. Ia mengusap perut yang telah terlihat membesar oleh suatu kehidupan. Sentuhan Urashiki merangsang segel ekor sembilan di tubuh Naruto. Pola segel khusus tersebut segera terlukisdi sana.

Ia tergelak ringan. Menikmati apa yang ia lihat. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang meringis menahan sakit dan marah.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu, Keparat!"

Meski dilanda rasa jengkel karena kegagalan yang berada di depan mata, Urashiki tetap tertawa. Ia menyukai kebencian yang terpancar di netra biru kristal wanita ini.

Wanita yang sudah mengalahkan Momoshiki di dua dimensi berturut-turut.

Bukankah menakjubkan?

Naruto kini berada di genggamannya. Tidak berdaya.

Kehidupan baru yang masih belum terbentuk sempurna itu ia pandang lamat-lamat. Tanpa memberi dorongan kekuatan saja ia sudah mampu merasakan pancaran energi dari sana. Sesuatu yang familier--darah seorang dewa, saudara jauhnya yang ternyata anak haram dari sang pengkhianat klan, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo putra Kaguya.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia bisa merasakan energi itu lagi?

"Kalian telah mencuri kekuatan kami," gumam Urashiki. Ia mengeratkan jeratan, menambah rembesan luka di tubuh Naruto. Ringisan sakit semakin kentara. Tangan pucat Urashiki masih menetap. Ia menarik Naruto mendekat, mencengkeram dagunya. "Kau menghancurkan kami di dunia lain. Anak ini ... dia akan menebusnya. Ingat itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Janin yang kau kandung akan menjadi bayaran atas semua kerusakan yang kau timpakan pada klan Ōtsutsuki. Dia akan menjadi pengganti kami yang telah kau musnahkan."

Cahaya bulan menghilang, bersamaan dengan perginya sang makhluk asing. Pendingin Waktu meluruh. Jeratan kail terlepas.

Konoha kembali hidup. Orang-orang kembali bergerak dan bernapas.

Naruto terjatuh bebas di udara. Ia diraih oleh lengan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya--orang terdekatnya, sosok yang bernilai lebih untuknya ...

Sasuke tidak peduli pada pakaiannya yang ikut ternoda darah Naruto. Ia merengkuh dengan erat, merasakan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit gemetar, menyadari keringkihan sang wanita di balik semua citra kuatnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Naruto juga butuh perlindungan?

Kedua kaki mendarat di tanah yang telah dipenuhi berbagai puing bangunan. Suara parau memintanya untuk melepas rengkuhan dan membiarkannya berjalan di kedua kakinya sendiri. Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih diam. Netra sehitam arang menatap langit yang sama hitamnya. Tidak ada bintang di sana. Tidak ada cahaya. Tidak ada kepercayaan. Tidak ada kebahagiaan.

Embusan napas panjang terlepas dari mulutnya. Ia menunduk, menatap mata biru kristal yang menampakkan kepedihan.

Naruto tidak berpaling kali ini, meski hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Ia kemudian mencengkeram lengan Sasuke erat selagi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang pria. Menangis.

Topengnya meluruh. Kepalsuannya terbuka. Ketakutan yang selama ini disembunyikan pada akhirnya merambat ke permukaan.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar selagi ia menangis dalam diam. Sasuke mampu merasakan bagaimana pakaiannya hangat oleh air mata. Ia kini tidak mampu menahan dengkusan. Kedua matanya ikut terasa panas akibat sosok ini--sosok yang selama ini menyiksa batinnya dengan amat kurang ajar. Ia merasa sesak. Sesak akan fakta bahwa kerenggangan mereka sudah terlalu lebar hingga Naruto tidak percaya padanya.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu _sepenting_ itu ...

Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

Sasuke menahan segala gejolak emosi. Ia mulai melangkah menuju tempat evakuasi bawah tanah dengan Naruto yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya. Cengkeraman Naruto tidak ia pedulikan. Keinginan Naruto untuk enyah juga tak ia gubris.

Siksa batin membuat Sasuke lelah. Ia tak lagi tahan. Ia bukan orang yang sabar. Apa pun alasan Naruto kali ini, ia takkan melepasnya.

Tidak dengan kemungkinan bahwa buah hatinya tengah tumbuh di rahim sosok yang amat berharga ini. ]

 ** _TBC_**


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 **ooOoo**

Kecemasannya pada Naruto membuat Sasuke menotok titik chakranya hingga pingsan. Tindakan tersebut tidak ia sesali. Pikiran Naruto sedang tidak jernih dan Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto memperkeruh keadaan tanpa sadar.

Dengan tubuh lunglai di rengkuhannya, Sasuke memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Keadaan di sana membuat Sasuke teringat masa lalu, masa ketika ia kecil. Masa di mana tidak ada cahaya yang lebih terang dari sinar bulan ketika malam tiba.

Ledakan bijuu-dama telah menghancurkan pusat energi listrik desa. Mereka kini diharuskan bertahan hanya dengan sinar obor serta teknologi rakitan berenergi raiton. Pencahayaannya tidak secerah listrik, namun jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hanya mengandalkan obor. Apa jadinya kalau mereka benar-benar lumpuh dengan banyaknya korban ini?

Anak tangga yang dituruni Sasuke pada akhirnya habis. Ia kini telah sampai di Konoha Bawah Tanah--tempat yang juga disalurkan dengan markas Anbu _Root_ yang dulu. Tempat megah tersebut berhasil menjadi prototipe pembangunan desa bawah tanah ini. Dengan percepatan chakra Naruto, mereka mampu membangunnya hanya dalam dua setengah bulan saja.

Sejauh mata memandang, Sasuke melihat pilar-pilar penyangga. Bahan pembuat pilar berasal dari teknik doton unggulan yang berhasil menggali batu dan tanah terkuat. Tingginya mencapai dua puluh meter--dengan ukuran yang juga besar. Tata wilayah di dalam sini cukup mirip dengan tata wilayah Konoha. Luasnya pun hampir menyerupai Konoha sendiri--minus lapangan training dan hutan-hutan.

Sederhananya, tempat evakuasi bawah tanah ini merupakan Konoha tanpa teknologi yang berarti. Seperti yang di masa lalu. Bangunan-bangunan dan rumah-rumah warga tertata dengan rapi dengan bentuk minimalis dan cenderung tradisional. Itu pun berlaku pada Hokage Tower. Tinggi bangunan hanya dua lantai. Tidak dipermegah seperti sekarang. Ketika pertama kali melihat, Sasuke teringat masa kepempinan Godaime.

Secara keseluruhan, tempat ini sudah pasti layak huni dibanding apa yang ada di atas sana.

Embusan napas pendek keluar dari bibir. Kedua kaki kembali melangkah, tujuannya adalah rumah sakit. Ketika sampai di sana, Sasuke sempat melihat pintu bangsal rumah sakit yang terbuka lebar. Ruangan besar tersebut penuh oleh korban yang terluka. Jumlahnya berkisar lebih dari tiga ratus. Tenaga medis tengah berjuang mengobati mereka yang menahan ringisan sakit.

Dada Sasuke serasa diremas kuat-kuat. Kalau begini, tidak akan ada kamar pasien yang kosong. Ia menunduk, menatap Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Luka di tubuhnya masih belum tertutup. Sasuke masih merasakan rembesan darah dari pakaiannya. Wajah Naruto pun teramat pucat. Jika tebakannya benar, Naruto pasti terkena kail itu ketika masih menggunakan mode chakra bijuu. Seluruh energinya terkuras. Belum lagi dengan ... kondisi kesehatannya.

Sasuke belum memastikan kebenaran ucapan Urashiki. Ia sudah dilanda kemarahan ketika melihat Naruto disentuh oleh tangan kotor makhluk itu. Teknik pembeku waktu benar-benar berbahaya. Sasuke teramat geram karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat Naruto menderita.

Rasa terkejut mengaliri tiap pembuluh darahnya kala mendengar ucapan Urashiki. Sasuke tidak langsung percaya. Tidak--hingga ia melihat sorot mata Naruto dan melihatnya menangis. Ketika melihatnya, Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa ucapan Urashiki mengenai Naruto memang benar. Semua pertanyaan Sasuke selama tiga bulan ini pun terjawab; tentang alasan mengapa Naruto hampir selalu terlihat lesu.

Ia tidak menyangka karena selama tiga bulan, Naruto masih menjalankan rutinitas biasanya. Ia melatih para shinobi, membantu pasokan chakra, dan bahkan mengikuti misi ke luar desa. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Kemampuan Naruto tetap sama--hingga malam ini.

Pertanyaannya, apakah kondisi khusus Naruto mempengaruhi kemampuannya secara keseluruhan?

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat seorang kunoichi yang sedang mengandung terlibat dalam pertarungan.

Tidak pernah.

Hanya Naruto yang cukup gila untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja. Dia _Naruto_.

Dada Sasuke kembali bergemuruh.

Sebelum emosinya mengambil alih, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu bergerak. Ia berkonsentrasi pada identitas chakra Shizune dan menemukannya sedang berada di kantor. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke segera bergegas ke sana. Ia segera membuka pintu putih khas rumah sakit. Kedua matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup biasa ia lihat di rumah sakit; seorang pasien yang sedang diobati oleh dokter. Pasien ini adalah Konohamaru. Bahu lelaki ini tampaknya tergeser akibat tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Nanadaime-sama." Konohamaru tetap menyapa meski wajahnya tengah meringis sakit. Ia bertelanjang dada karena sedang diperban. Shizune tanpa sengaja menarik perban kuat-kuat, membuat jōnin elit tersebut mengaduh. Tapi, rasa sakitnya seolah melebur ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di gendongan Sasuke. "Apakah itu Naru-nee? Dia terluka?"

Ranjang kosong di seberang Konohamaru segera dituju Sasuke. Ia membaringkan Naruto di sana.

"Penyembuhan lukanya melambat."

Kalimat Sasuke segera menarik perhatian Shizune yang sudah selesai mengobati Konohamaru. Ia bergegas mendekati Naruto, memindai lukanya cepat-cepat. Yang terparah adalah luka sayatan di sepanjang lengan hingga perut bagian atas. Piyama berwarna pastel yang dipakainya juga telah berubah menjadi merah tua. Pendarahan Naruto tidak main-main. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Persedian chakranya pun sangat rendah. Shizune tidak merasakan chakra ekor sembilan di dalamnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera melepas kancing piyama Naruto. Pada kancing ketiga, Shizune baru teringat akan keberadaan dua pria di belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh dan menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Keluar."

Konohamaru mengerjap. Ia mengerling pada Naruto dan segera meloncat dari posisi duduknya. Tiga detik selanjutnya, pintu telah ditutup dari luar. Sosok jōnin tersebut telah menghilang.

Pandangan Shizune kini mendarat pada Sasuke. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit menantang sang hokage. Menjadi medis selama bertahun-tahun telah memberi banyak pengalaman menghadapi orang-orang keras kepala. Tsunade juga sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Ia selalu mengingatkan Shizune untuk bertindak tegas pada siapa pun yang kemungkinan mengganggu proses pengobatan. Tidak peduli posisi atau jabatan orang itu.

Tatapan mengancam Shizune berhasil mengalahkan sorot dingin di mata sang Uchiha. Dengkusan kasar terdengar. Sasuke pun segera berbalik pergi, membuat Shizune mengembalikan fokus pada Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri tengah berdiri gamang di depan pintu. Sebelah tangannya menggantung di depan kenop. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Ia kembali mengembuskan napas pelan. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan.

"Periksa rahimnya. Pastikan dia dan janin di dalam sana baik-baik saja."

Tanpa penjelasan lain, Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintu tanpa suara, meninggalkan Shizune yang terpaku di tempatnya.

 **oOo**

Takut.

Tidak ada kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan Sarada selain kata tersebut.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Mereka sibuk mencari keluarga mereka yang terpisah, ingin memastikan bahwa anggota keluarga mereka selamat dari tragedi yang baru saja menerpa.Penyerangan kali ini jauh lebih parah dibanding penyerangan tiga bulan lalu. Korban-korban berjatuhan. Ledakan besar meluluhlantakkan seluruh permukiman.

Sarada ingat bagaimana suara gemuruh membuatnya terhenyak dari tidur pulas. Kedua mata oniks terbuka lebar selagi melihat kilau cahaya yang menyeruak menusuk mata. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Telinganya pengang. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sarada merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya direngkuh seseorang dan bagaimana Kaiyo dan Kiyoshi melindungi mereka menggunakan jutsu tanah super kuat. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih terhempas ke udara, menghantam reruntuhan.

Sarada tidak terluka. Kaori yang terluka. Ia kemudian dituntun menjauhi reruntuhan. Kaori yang berjalan dengan kepayahan serta kembar Hyūga yang melindungi warga sekitar. Mereka berdua membawa para warga ke tempat evakuasi. Bersama dengan Sarada dan Kaori.

Orang-orang terluka. Mayat-mayat berceceran.

Konoha seolah baru saja membersihkan sebagian besar populasinya.

Anak berumur enam tahun seperti ia tak kuat menahan semua tragedi itu. Terlalu banyak darah. Terlalu banyak tangisan dan ratapan. Terlalu banyak kematian.

Sarada terus berjalan mengikuti arahan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu, sampai makhluk kejam itu mendatanginya.

Tawa dan senyuman licik yang terlukis di wajah pucatnya membuat Sarada mematung. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Seluruh kematian di dekatnya menghantui. Ia belum ingin meninggal. Belum.

Ia tidak meninggal.

Kaori yang meninggal--kehilangan nyawanya ketika melindungi Sarada dari jeratan kail. Jantung Kaori dirobek oleh senjata chakra merah menyala itu. Sarada melihat mata Kaori yang meredup. Ia melihat darah yang merembes di dadanya. Ia melihat sang pengasuh yang terbatuk darah dan mengembuskan napas terakhir.

Usaha Kaiyo dan Kiyoshi tidak banyak membantu. Sarada hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Ia hampir dibawa pergi oleh makhluk jahat itu. Sampai Naruto datang.

Udara malam di bawah tanah terasa lebih dingin. Sarada meringkuk di sudut aula utama yang penerangannya tidak seberapa. Aula ini merupakan sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan aula gedung pertemuan. Di dalam sini terdapat banyak orang--mereka yang mencari keluarganya, mereka yang berduka, mereka yang masih diliputi teror, mereka yang mencari perlindungan.

Kaiyo dan Kiyoshi sedang bertugas setelah dipanggil oleh atasannya. Sarada diberi futon, selimut, dan roti. Ia bergabung bersama anak-anak lain. Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin, Miyo, si kembar Hyūga yang lain, dan anak-anak sekelasnya di akademi. Sarada dikelilingi banyak orang. Tapi, ia merasa sendiri.

Dingin dan sendirian.

Mereka semua bersama orang tua mereka meski hanya bertemu sebentar. Semuanya aman. Mereka sekarang bahkan sedang tidur pulas sambil menunggu rumah masing-masing siap digunakan.

Sarada tidak bisa tidur.

Futon dan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya tidak cukup memberi kehangatan. Sarada rindu keluarga. Ia teringat ibunya. Ia ingin melihat ibu--merasakan hangat peluknya dan ekspresi tak habis pikir ketika Sarada berulah. Sudah tiga bulan lebih sejak kematian sang bunda. Selama itu pula Sarada menjauh dari ... ayahnya.

Bibir perempuan muda itu bergetar. Isakan rendah terlepas. Cairan bening yang hangat kembali mengaliri pipi.

Dadanya teramat sesak.

Ia sendirian. Tidak ada Kaori lagi. Tidak ada sosok ibu untuknya. Mereka semua pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di aula ramai yang dingin ini. Pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Sarada benar-benar sendiri--

"Sarada ..."

Mata oniks yang sembap mengerjap. Cengkeraman di ujung selimut mengerat. Suara rendah yang familier membuat dadanya makin sesak.

Sarada memaksakan kedua matanya untuk tertutup. Ia harus tidur. Ia tidak ingin bertemu ayah yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya, ayah yang selalu menghilang ketika dibutuhkan, ayah yang lebih memilih orang lain ...

Sengatan sakit itu kembali dirasakan. Sarada menutup matanya rapat-rapat, namun air mata tetap tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Sarada tidak pernah mendengar kehadiran ayahnya. Ia tahu, ayah adalah shinobi yang hebat. Itulah kenapa tiap langkah dan geraknya tak pernah terdengar. Tapi, kali ini, Sarada bisa merasakan dengan jelas. Ayah sedang berlutut di sampingnya, mengusap rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi, menyeka buliran hangat yang membasahi pipi Sarada.

Tidak ada ucapan lain dari ayahnya. Sarada mendengar hela napas dalam. Kemudian, ia merasakan bagaimana ayahnya menunduk dan memberi kecupan ringan di dahi. Kala itu, Sarada merasakan bagaimana napas ayahnya tidak setenang biasanya. Ayah tidak pernah kehilangan ketenangan. Ia selalu dingin dan terkontrol.

 _Ada apa?_

Sarada ingin tahu. Ia ingin memeluk ayah, tapi ia masih kecewa. Tubuhnya pun kaku tak bergerak ketika merasakan ayah yang bangkit berdiri. Sebelah mata Sarada menyipit beberapa saat kemudian.

Ia tidak mendapati keberadaan ayahnya.

Sepasang mata oniks kini terbuka sempurna. Sarada semakin meringkuk dan mengeratkan selimut. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh dahi, merasakan kehangatan yang sempat hadir di sana.

Baru kali ini Sarada mendapatkan sesuatu semacam itu dari ayah. Apakah ... ia memang dipedulikan? Apa arti kehadirannya bagi ayah?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepala Sarada tidak terjawab. Ia tidur beberapa saat kemudian--dengan keingintahuan akan ayahnya. Haruskah ia mencoba mengerti ayah sebelum ingin dimengerti?

Sarada terlelap.

Futon dan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya ternyata tidak sedingin yang ia kira.

 **oOo**

"... hingga sekarang sudah memasuki angka tiga ribu. Jumlah ini akan bertambah hingga proses pendataan selesai. Sekarang, kita baru membereskan wilayah utara, tempat dengan kerusakan paling minim."

Kalimat Shikamaru diserap Sasuke baik-baik. Ia menatap kosong kerusakan yang terpapar di depannya. Konoha benar-benar rata dengan tanah kali ini. Trik menyusup lawan sama sekali tidak terdeteksi _barrier_ yang melindungi desa, padahal _barrier_ tersebut sudah ditingkatkan kualitasnya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Yamanaka Ino, selaku ketua Divisi Pertahanan Garis Luar, terlambat memberi sinyal keberadaan penyusup.

Biasanya, Ino dan para Yamanaka akan mendeteksi siapa pun orang asing yang berhasil menerobos _barrier_. Pada penyerangan pertama, Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan sinyal tersebut melalui jutsu telepati yang dikirimkan Ino, untuk itulah mereka mampu bertindak lebih cepat sebelum korban berjatuhan. Berbeda dengan kasus sekarang.

Para bijuu seolah muncul begitu saja dari ketiadaan. Kemungkinan besar melalui pintu antar dimensi. Sebelum mereka semua datang, yang diturunkan adalah para anggota Sora yang dulunya warga Konoha. Sisa identitas ini dimanfaatkan sebagai dasar manipulasi chakra, alhasil tim _barrier_ tak bisa mendeteksi mereka sebagai 'orang asing'. Keberadaannya baru disadari ketika terdapat pembunuhan masal di malam buta.

Fakta ini juga menjadi alasan lain mengapa Konoha kehilangan banyak nyawa. Selain terkena efek ledakan, beberapa di antaranya sudah banyak yang dibantai secara diam-diam. Seperti pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan Itachi dulu.

Ekspresi Sasuke teramat kaku sekarang. Ia mengamati jejeran kantung mayat yang telah berhasil dikumpulkan para shinobi yang 'tersisa'.

Keadaan ini jelas tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai sesuatu yang baik.

"Apakah sistem komunikasi juga terputus sepenuhnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

Sang penasihat membuang sisa rokok dan menginjaknya. Ia kelihatan sama lelahnya seperti sang hokage sendiri.

"Ya. Pasokan listrik kita hanya cukup untuk menerangi tempat evakuasi. Sebagian besar dipusatkan pada alat-alat medis. Korban yang terluka sama banyaknya seperti korban yang tewas."

"Kalau begitu, informasikan kondisi kita pada desa-desa lain melalui metode dulu. Tanyakan bagaimana keadaan mereka. Hubungi juga _HQ_ Aliansi Shinobi. Sebaiknya mereka tidak mendapat serangan juga ..."

Kalimat Sasuke menggantung. Terdengar begitu geram dan marah meski terkamuflase dalam suara dingin.

Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini sejak ... entahlah. Sasuke tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol dirinya sejak menjadi Hokage. Setidaknya, Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat ini lagi sejak ia _dekat_ dengannya. Ucapan Sasuke segera dilakukan Shikamaru beberapa saat kemudian. Ia melesat pergi guna mengirimkan surat kepada para kage dan perwakilan di markas Aliansi Shinobi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong kerusakan yang menimpa desa kelahiran mereka.

Beberapa saat pasca kepergian Shikamaru, ia mendapati dua orang jōnin yang memapah seseorang yang dikenali Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi. Kedua kaki telah melangkah mendekati mereka sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya. Masing-masing dari jōnin tersebut menganggukan kepala pada Sasuke. Mereka menjelaskan keadaan Kakashi padanya.

"Kami menemukannya di wilayah selatan, tempat dengan kerusakan terbesar. Dia sepertinya berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk asing itu ketika mereka mendarat di perbatasan."

Masker mantan gurunya terlihat sedikit robek. Sinar obor yang menyala kemerahan cukup untuk memperlihatkan warna gelap yang menghiasi sebagian pakaian biru tua Kakashi. Darah sudah pasti telah membanjiri pakaiannya. Sasuke juga mampu merasakan rendahnya pasokan chakra sang guru. Daya hidupnya tipis sekali.

Ia tiba-tiba menjadi mati rasa. Tubuh Kakashi segera ia ambil alih dari kedua jōnin. Sasuke membawa Kakashi di bahunya selagi ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuruni tangga bawah tanah. Tsunade baru saja keluar dari bangsal ketika Sasuke datang. Ia kelihatan teramat lelah, meski segel 'muda'nya tetap bertahan. Air muka Tsunade berubah menjadi keruh ketika melihat Sasuke. Sorot tak bersahabat di matanya seolah terlihat ingin mencincang objek tatapan. Tsunade tampaknya tahu dengan kondisi Naruto. Pandangan tersebut baru berubah ketika menyadari siapa yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tsunade mengarahkan Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan. Ia mendapati Umino Iruka yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di salah satu ranjang pasien. Sebelah kaki pria itu dibabat perban. Begitu pula dengan kepalanya.

Kakashi diturunkan di ranjang seberang. Tsunade segera menyibak pakaian atasnya. Asumsi Sasuke akan Kakashi yang terluka parah segera terbukti benar. Robekan melintang menghiasi dada hingga perut sang guru. Pusatnya berasal dari titik di mana jantung berada.

Chakra kehijauan segera menyinari luka itu. Sasuke melihat Tsunade yang mengeraskan rahang. Detik selanjutnya, ia tiba-tiba keluar dan kembali dengan membawa tiga orang ninja medis yang lain. Salah satunya adalah Shizune.

Percakapan mereka mengindikasikan dibutuhkannya sebuah operasi.

Sasuke melangkah mundur sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Sorot matanya kosong. Percikan emosi sama sekali tak terlihat di wajah. Namun, sinar yang menerangi cukup memberi tahu orang lain bahwa wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Koridor rumah sakit sedang sangat sepi karena kesibukan para tenaga jasa di bangsal dan kamar pasien.

Sasuke duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di tiap koridor. Kedua siku menumpu pada masing-masing paha. Embusan napas kasar terdengar. Ia menyugar rambutnya selagi menunduk dalam--menatap lantai putih yang telah dinodai banyak tetesan darah.

Sejak meninggalkan Konoha di usia tiga belas, Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan takut. Ia tidak pernah takut. Sama sekali tidak. Sampai di titik ini.

Titik di mana ia _hampir_ kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Lagi. Pertama Sarada. Kedua Kakashi. Kehilangan yang lain sudah berhasil merusak hidupnya. Ayah dan ibunya, Itachi, Naruto ... bahkan mungkin Sakura. Jika tidak ada Naruto, Sasuke pasti telah kembali menjadi mayat hidup. Ia mungkin masih bisa pulih, tapi jangka waktunya tidak akan singkat.

Insiden malam ini seolah menamparnya. Sasuke telah mendengar cerita si kembar Hyūga mengenai Urashiki yang sempat berhasil menangkap Sarada. Entah apa motif si keparat itu, tapi berita yang ia dengar dari si kembar berhasil membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lama tidak ia rasakan; takut--takut akan kehilangan.

Setelah sekian lama, sepertinya kelemahannya masih belum berubah. Batin Sasuke tertawa ironis. Ia ternyata masih belum kebal untuk kembali ditinggalkan. Pantas saja dulu ia begitu ingin memutus ikatan dengan semua orang. Kehilangan sosok berharga memang semenyakitkan itu.

Jika tidak ada Naruto, sekarang Sasuke mungkin sudah merencanakan banyak cara untuk mengejar si bedebah planet asing. Ia takkan bisa duduk diam sementara Sarada diculik musuh. Fakta bahwa ia _hampir_ kehilangan Naruto juga semakin membuatnya sesak. Keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak Sasuke kala melihat Urashiki yang melepas Naruto.

Ia sudah sedikit lega karena dua orang yang _sangat_ berharga untuknya aman.

Kini, ia malah harus dihadapkan pada kondisi sang Rokudaime.

Hatake Kakashi bukan sosok yang diagungkan Sasuke. Ia pernah membenci gurunya. Ia pernah berusaha membunuhnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sakura dan Naruto. Tapi, semua orang tahu bahwa Kakashi begitu dihargai oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin mengakui, namun Kakashi terasa seperti seorang kakak untuknya.

Bukan orang tua. Bukan. Pria itu tidak memenuhi standar untuk dianggap sebagai orang tua.

Kondisinya yang berada di ambang kematian telah menambah beban di pundaknya.

Sasuke masih menunduk dan menatap lantai dengan kosong. Ia baru menoleh ketika mendengar suara Shizune yang hendak memasuki kamar pasien.

"Kakashi-san akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Ia hanya memberi tatapan tanpa arti.

Embusan napas pelan keluar dari bibir sang ninja medis. Shizune memasang sarung tangan latex di kedua tangannya dan mengenakan masker. Ia bergumam, "Naruto sudah dalam proses penyembuhan. Keadaannya masih lemah, tapi kandungannya sehat. Dia laki-laki dan memiliki daya hidup yang kuat."

Setelah mengatakannya, Shizune ikut mendorong _paramount_ _bed_ yang berisikan Kakashi. Mereka memindahkan Kakashi ke ruang operasi yang sepertinya digunakan cukup sering selama tiga jam terakhir. Tempat tidur lain berisikan pasien datang ke kamar yang tadi ditinggalkan Kakashi. Sasuke berpapasan dengannya ketika ia berjalan di koridor.

Kedua kaki telah bergerak sebelum ia sadar. Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar di mana Naruto berada. Pintu putih khas rumah sakit segera ia dorong terbuka. Keputusan Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto ke 'kantor' Shizune ternyata tidak salah. Ia jadi mampu mendapatkan privasi karena di dalam sini hanya terdapat Naruto.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidur. Ia duduk menyender dengan kedua mata terpatri pada seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan yang masih menutup mata. Noda darah di rambut Naruto telah dibersihkan oleh Shizune. Pakaiannya pun telah diganti dengan kimono hitam bercorak putih. Kemungkinan besar merupakan pakaian Shizune sendiri--mengingat rumah sakit sedang kekurangan fasilitas akibat ledakkan pasien.

Wajah pucat di sana terlihat damai. Hela napas teratur mengindikasikan keadaan Naruto yang stabil. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok itu. Ia memandang sebelah tangan Naruto yang berada di atas perut, seolah melindungi sesuatu yang berada di dalam sana.

Perasaan asing yang tak terdefinisi menyeruak dalam diri Sasuke. Bayangan bahwa seseorang akan menjadi bagian baru dalam hidupnya berhasil membawa kehangatan di dasar hati. Sesuatu di dalam sana--ia adalah buah hati mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto. Darah Naruto dan miliknya mengalir di diri calon individu baru itu.

Tangan Sasuke terulur. Ia meraih jemari Naruto dan meremasnya pelan. Sorot mata di iris oniks tersebut memancarkan banyak emosi--emosi yang hanya ditunjukan di hadapan sosok ini, emosi yang hanya bisa tertarik keluar oleh sosok ini.

Hanya suara detak jam yang mengisi ruangan. Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto--ataupun melepas genggamannya, hingga rasa kantuk menerpa dan ia mulai terlelap tanpa sadar. Pikiran Sasuke mungkin sedang sangat kacau, tapi hanya Naruto yang mampu memberinya ketenangan. Cukup dengan hadir dan hidup, tidak lebih.

 **oOo**

Tidur Sasuke bertahan sekitar satu jam. Sebagai seorang ninja, ia merupakan tipe _light_ _sleeper_. Sekecil pun suara atau pergerakan akan mudah membangunkannya. Meski terkadang ia bisa terus terlelap kalau _memang_ ingin terlelap. Tapi, kali ini ia hanya ketiduran. Bukan ingin tidur. Untuk itulah ia telah membuka mata ketika merasakan sebuah tangan yang seolah hendak meraihnya.

Naruto sendiri tahu semua indikasi yang menandakan orang yang telah terbangun. Sebelah tangan yang hendak meraih wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba menggantung di udara. Ia menarik uluran tangan sepenuhnya kala melihat Sasuke menegakkan diri. Pandangan Naruto mendarat di mana saja selain oniks hitam yang tengah mengamatinya lamat-lamat.

Ingatan akan pertarungan kembali terulang di kepala Naruto. Diikuti oleh ingatan lain sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya; ia yang jatuh bebas di udara, Sasuke yang menangkapnya, ia yang minta diturunkan, kemudian ... ia yang menangis.

Tangan Naruto meremas ujung selimut. Ia menunggu Sasuke bertanya, menuntut, atau bahkan meluapkan kemarahan padanya. Ia sudah siap untuk dijadikan pelampiasan kemarahan Sasuke. Ia tidak masalah jika harus babak belur di tangan pria itu.

Semua kepelikan masalah akan memancing emosi sang Uchiha. Naruto tahu kesabaran Sasuke tidaklah banyak. Ia tahu batasan Sasuke, apa saja yang bisa membuatnya marah.

Naruto merasa tahu.

Ia yakin Sasuke mendengar ucapan Urashiki. Ia juga yakin Sasuke sudah mendapat kepastian kondisinya dari ninja medis yang menangani. Tidak mungkin sang ninja medis tidak mendeteksi kehidupan lain yang tinggal di tubuh Naruto. Tatapan Sasuke saat itu, ketika ia merengkuh Naruto, juga sudah menandakan bahwa ia tahu.

Jadi, kenapa Sasuke tidak ... memakinya?

Tidakkah dia marah?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mulut Naruto terasa kering. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menanyakan kondisinya dibanding menanyakan ... sesuatu yang lain.

Kerongkongan yang perih dibasahi dengan saliva. Naruto menatap pangkuan, melihat tangan Sasuke yang masih melingkupi tangannya, meremasnya pelan.

Naruto merasakan _déjà vu._

Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menanyakan kondisinya. Naruto yang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Kondisi ini sama seperti pertemuan _awal_ mereka. Ketika ia menjadi Sakura. Ketika segalanya _dimulai_.

Hanya saja, sekarang Naruto bukan Sakura. Sekarang, ia tidak menarik tangannya, ia membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam.

"Baik ... kurasa."

Naruto menjawab dengan pendek. Ia sangat jarang menjawab ucapan dengan pendek.

Selama tiga bulan terakhir, ia benar-benar menghindari Sasuke. Menghindari dalam arti--sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu atau berbicara atau bahkan membicarakannya. Komunikasi mereka putus sepenuhnya. Benar-benar renggang dan jauh. Interaksi mereka beberapa jam lalu hanya sekedar menyangkut kepentingan desa--mereka yang harus melawan musuh. Berbicara kasual seperti ini ... tidak. Tidak pernah lagi selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Naruto lupa betapa intensnya tatapan Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto ingat, dulu ia tidak segugup ini ketika hanya berdua dengan sosok itu.

Tunggu, Naruto tidak pernah gugup. Demi para dewa. Kenapa pula ia harus gugup pada Uchiha Sasuke?

 _Karena kau merasa bersalah setelah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau sedang mengandung anaknya._

Naruto tidak takut jika harus menjadi samsak hidup--dipukuli karena kemarahan sang Uchiha. Jadi, apa masalahnya?

Naruto tidak tahu

Ia tidak tahu.

Ia hanya tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan perilaku _baru_ Sasuke padanya. Ia--

 _Takut menerima perasaannya? Takut mengaku_ \--

Jelas-jelas tidak. Kenapa pula Naruto harus takut pada perasaan orang lain dan perasaannya sendiri?

 _Pengecu_ \--

Damn it.

 _Bersikaplah seperti biasa, Bodoh. Dia hanya Sasuke._

Hanya.

Kata itu terasa tidak pas di kepalanya.

 _Karena dia memang bukan 'hanya' untukmu._

Dualitas dalam diri Naruto seolah semakin menjadi. Naruto yakin Kurama tidak berkembangbiak di dalam sana. Kalau suara pembangkang di dalam dirinya itu nyata, ia akan memberi tonjokan besar pada siapa pun sosok itu. Bukankah sisi _gelap_ menjengkelkannya sudah tiada setelah ia mengalahkannya di saat belajar mengontrol chakra Kurama?

 _Kita hanya berbaikan, Pintar. Aku tidak hilang._

"Apakah kau sangat hobi melamun?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia segera menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi samar, seolah baru sadar bahwa Naruto ternyata aneh.

Naruto mencoba membiasakan jantungnya yang bertalu lebih cepat dari biasa. Terkutuklah untuk Sasuke yang biasa saja. Terkutuklah ketenangan dirinya. Tertukutuklah ia yang membuat Naruto jadi merasa gugup seperti ini. Terkutuklah ia ... yang melewati batas pertemanan mereka. Terkutuklah ia yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Kerongkongannya yang kering kembali dibasahi dengan saliva.Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan yang sedang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku ... minta maaf."

Sasuke hanya bergumam. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk, membantu Naruto bangun, dan mengulurkan air mineral untuknya. Ketika Naruto meraih gelas dan menempelkan bibir di tepi gelas tersebut, Sasuke berujar, "Telan perlahan. Jangan minum seolah kau baru saja tersesat di padang pasir Suna."

Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke sekilas, sudut matanya berkedut. Dengan kondisi ini pun Sasuke masih sempat meledeknya?

Atau ... ia sedang mencoba mengembalikan kefamilieran di antara mereka? Agar Naruto tidak gugup? Sejelas itukah perasaannya? Kenapa peran mereka seolah jadi terbalik? Sasuke yang mencairkan suasana. Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

Air mineral diminum Naruto perlahan, seperti intruksi Sasuke. Ia tidak tersedak kali ini. Sasuke mengembalikan gelas ke atas nakas. Ia kembali duduk bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?"

"Apakah marah akan memperbaiki keadaan?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia kemudian menyenderkan punggung pada bantal di belakangnya dan melengkungkan senyum lemah.

"Aku sangat _berantakan_ , kan? Semua keadaan ini ..."

Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya dan ikut bersender di punggung kursi. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Naruto.

" _Kita_. Kau dan aku, bukan kau saja," balas Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Ia menatap Naruto lamat-lamat, memaksanya balas menatap. "Tidakkah kau lelah berpura-pura?"

Naruto mengerjap, mencoba menyerap arti ucapan itu. Ia menatap Sasuke kosong sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Lagi-lagi tersenyum lemah, kali ini diikuti dengkusan.

"Tidak ada pilihan. Lebih baik aku yang menanggung rasa sakitnya daripada Sarada."

Dua menit selanjutnya diisi dengan kesunyian. Hingga Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya.

Naruto sontak menoleh. Kedua alisnya menyatu. "Apa maksud--"

"Kau tidak memikirkan keadaanku?"

Mata Naruto mengerjap, tidak menyangka akan ucapan Sasuke. Wajah datarnya kini terlihat lelah. Naruto bisa melihat wajah pucat yang lebih pucat dari biasa, memperjelas warna hitam di kantung matanya. Sebelah mata oniks Sasuke juga sedikit memerah meski tak mengaktifkan Sharingan. Lagi-lagi menandakan kekurangan tidur.

"Apakah yang berada di pikiranmu hanya Sakura? Kau memikirkan Sarada karena Sakura. Sejak dulu, kau selalu bertindak atas dasar permintaannya, kan?"

 _Hah?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintainya."

Naruto mengerjap.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Ia membeliak. "Aku masih _lurus_! Sakura-chan kuanggap sebagai saudara perempuanku, Berengsek," seru Naruto tidak terima. Ia mencebikkan bibir. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Mata biru safir menatap nanar sang Uchiha. "Aku masih menyukai pria."

Sasuke masih menatapnya. Lama.

Kemudian, dengan datar ia bertanya, "Siapa?"

Mulut Naruto membuka, hendak menjawab, namun kembali terkatup. Ia membuang wajah, tidak jadi menjawab.

Sasuke menghela napas rendah, menahan keinginan untuk memaksa Naruto untuk menjawab dengan cara yang lain. Seperti dengan menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua, melumat materiel kenyal nan lembut itu sampai Naruto kehabisan napas dan memutuskan untuk berbicara.

Ide tersebut sangat menggoda.

Ia tidak melakukannya. Naruto ingin kejelasan? Ia akan mengatakannya. Sampai Naruto tidak lagi tahan mendengarnya. Masa bodoh. Persetan dengan egonya. Kepala Naruto terlalu bebal kalau tetap didiamkan.

"Aku lelah dengan perilakumu. Kau yang menjauh dan selalu menghindar. Kau tahu kenapa kau tetap kubiarkan begitu? Agar kau tidak pergi. Aku sudah berusaha menerimanya. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Kau--mengacaukan pikiranku, Naruto," ujar Sasuke terang-terangan. Matanya masih terpaku pada Naruto yang duduk mematung, tak bisa berucap apa pun. "Kau tahu aku _bukan_ orang baik. Jangan terlalu naif. Jika kau terus seperti itu, aku takkan segan menguncimu di rumahku--untukku sendiri. Agar kau tidak mati.Agar kau tidak pergi."

Sasuke hampir tidak pernah bercanda.

Apa yang ia katakan barusan juga bukan candaan. Naruto melihat kilat serius di matanya--kilat yang bercampur dengan rasa geram dan muak.

Muak akan Naruto yang memperumit masalah.

Dipukuli hingga babak belur lebih baik dibanding ditatap seperti itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan. Tak mampu menatap.

"Aku lupa kalau kau bisa sangat menyeramkan," gumam Naruto selagi memeluk dirinya sendiri, sedikit beringsut menjauh. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar cukup kaku. "Lalu, apa yang kau mau? Aku yang bersamamu? Hidup denganmu dengan _bahagia?_ "

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Tarikan napas dalam dilakukan. Naruto kemudian duduk bersila dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua tangan yang mengusap wajah. Napasnya sedikit memburu. Ia kemudian berbicara tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Aku ... _sangat_ ingin," ujar Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Lagi-lagi terhanyut dalam luapan emosinya sendiri. "Tapi, tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja. Dengan Sarada yang seolah terkhianati. Dengan perang di depan sana. Dengan anak di kandunganku--"

Naruto menoleh, kini memutuskan untuk menatap. Iris biru kristalnya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Dia diincar oleh Momoshiki. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kita _bersama_. Malam itu. Aku tak menyalahkanmu karena aku pun ... tidak menolak. Chakra rubah kuno yang kumanfaatkan telah mengacaukan aliran chakraku sehingga Kurama tak bisa mengalirkan chakra seperti biasanya. Malam ini, aku diberi tahu sesuatu tentang motif Momoshiki lewat koneksi mimpi. Dia--dia seolah sudah merencanakan ini. Merencakan _kita_."

Tanpa mengerjap dan tanpa isakan, buliran hangat sudah menuruni pipi Naruto. Ia masih berbicara, meluapkan keresahannya.

"Dia menginginkan wadah yang akan melahirkannya kembali. Wadah yang dimaksud adalah keturunan Rikudou Sennin. Mereka yang dialiri chakranya. Kau dan aku, Sasuke. Kita tidak diincar karena segel tak bisa diberikan pada orang yang berusia lebih dari dua belas. Dia mengincar Sarada atau dia--" Naruto mengusap perutnya pelan. Ia kemudian menghela napas dalam dan mengusap wajah, menyeka air mata dengan kasar.

"Selain itu, aku memikirkan ini sejak kau memberi tahuku apa yang kau rasa. Bagaimana jika Sarada menolakku? Bagaimana jika dia malah menjadi membencimu? Aku tidak akan diam saja melihat putrimu membencimu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau seperti Itachi. Dibenci oleh sesuatu yang dianggap salah. Itu alasan awal kenapa aku menjauh. Sekarang, ditambah dengan fakta sialan ini. Mengenai Momoshiki yang mengincar janin di kandunganku hanya untuk ... kekuatan. Apa lagi petaka yang akan datang kalau kita _bersama_?"

Naruto terlihat amat frustrasi. Hidungnya merah oleh tangis dan matanya mulai sembap. Ia kelihatan tidak ingin menangis, dilihat dari usahanya yang terus menerus menyeka air mata. Tapi, jika dada sudah sesak, jika emosi telah menguasai, air mata tetap saja mengalir seberapa besar pun keinginannya untuk sok tegar. Kini, cover Naruto telah terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Ia tak lagi ingat dengan keinginan untuk menutup diri dari Sasuke.

Lupakan saja menutup diri. Ia jelas-jelas sudah tidak tahan.

Masih mencoba berbicara, Naruto memberi tahu mengenai dua pilihan yang mereka punya. Ia yang tidak ikut bertarung atau kandungan yang harus digugurkan. Suara Naruto terdengar parau ketika mengatakan ini. Ia mulai terisak rendah. Tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke yang beranjak dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu sekaligus.

Ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Meraih rahang dan menangkupnya. Helaian rambut Naruto ia selipkan ke belakang telinga. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke mengeringkan pipi Naruto yang basah oleh tangis dan juga menyeka ... hidungnya. Jemari Sasuke yang memegang tisu menarik hidung Naruto, keras.

"Ingusmu ke mana-mana. Menangislah dengan lebih elegan."

Tisu tersebut langsung direbut Naruto. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke. Dengan sepenuh hati mengumpat dan berujar, "Berengsek. Kau merusak suasana," selagi lanjut mengeringkan wajah dan mengelap ... ingus. Setelah dirasa selesai, Naruto mendelik jengkel pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah berbicara sepanjang itu dan kau malah menghinaku? _Jerk_."

Dahi Naruto diselentik dengan jari tengah dan ibu jari. Ia seketika mengaduh, tangannya menyentuh sengatan yang baru saja menerpa dahi.

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Aku sedang berpikir." Ia menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas ranjang, kemudian memutar tubuh hingga menghadap Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila. Ekspresinya serius, tidak terlihat mengejek ataupun meledek. "Kau ingin menggugurkannya?"

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia segera memeluk perutnya erat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau gila? Dia anakku."

Kini, ekspresi Sasuke melunak. Ia mengangguk.

"Dan anakku."

Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa mereka kini duduk berdekatan. Ia sedikit beringsut menjauh, menjaga jarak. Sasuke melihatnya, tapi ia tidak berkomentar.

"Kita akan melindunginya."

Mulut Naruto terbuka. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut bertarung. Kita harus mencari opsi--"

"Kau tidak akan bertarung," potong Sasuke seketika, mengabaikan ekspresi keruh Naruto. "Tidak ada opsi lain. Aku takkan membiarkanmu ikut ke medan perang sekali pun kau hanya melawan bawahan alien itu."

Rengutan Naruto tak terhindarkan. Ia sudah memprediksi ini sejak awal.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membolehkannya. Kenapa juga ia memberi tahu Sasuke semua ini?

"Kau ingin aku duduk diam dan tiduran santai ketika kalian berada di ambang kematian?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Ya."

"Tidak," tegas Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kekacauan ini, berapa banyak korban yang tumbang? Aku melihat _banyak_ mayat shinobi di luar sana. Aku kenal mereka, para chūnin yang kulatih--yang kau latih. Kita kekurangan sumber daya. Kalian membutuhkanku."

"Dan mengambil resiko bahwa calon anak _kita_ akan dijadikan wadah oleh si keparat itu?" tandas Sasuke. Nada suaranya tetap netral meski terdengar lebih lebih berat dan kaku. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Naruto menggeleng, masih tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan melahirkannya dan maju ke pertarungan. Penjagaan cukup difokuskan pada dia, bukan padaku."

"Tidak."

Naruto kini mengerjap. Ia menatap Sasuke sesaat, kemudian mengembuskan napas kasar. Kedua matanya memicing, menunjukkan tuduhan.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mati meski kematianku membawa kemenangan."

Ucapan Naruto adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Sasuke tidak mengelaknya. Ia malah balik bertanya. Emosi di matanya semakin kentara, membuat Naruto mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, tak dapat berbicara. Ia masih tidak terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan _itu_. Tatapan seolah ialah sumber kehidupan Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sasuke mulai menatapnya seperti ini? Naruto yang baru menyadari atau memang Sasuke yang sengaja baru memperlihatkan sisi ini sekarang?

"Menurutmu kemenangan tetap berarti untukku kalau kau pergi lagi?" Telapak tangan Sasuke kini menggenggam Naruto, erat. Ia kemudian menarik Naruto mendekat. Suaranya menjadi lebih dingin ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Menurutmu aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri tanpa terus menyesali kematianmu? Tidak. Aku takkan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kali."

Di sana terdapat kepedihan yang tersirat.

Kerongkongan Naruto mengering. Ia selalu tidak tahan dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seolah _sangat_ membutuhkannya. Rasa nyeri menyerang dada. Ia merasa tidak pantas dihargai sebesar itu ...

"Kau bisa melakukannya," ujar Naruto rendah. Ia mengerling pada tautan tangan mereka, mengambil napas dalam dan balik meremasnya. Kecamuk yang ia rasakan begitu pekat. Naruto berusaha untuk tetap berpikir lurus guna mempertahankan pembicaraan dengan kepala dingin."Kita akan menang dan aku akan hidup. Jangan berasumsi buruk. Kita bahkan belum mencoba."

Sasuke mendengkus keras. Kilat matanya menandakan rasa tidak suka. Luapan emosi yang terpendam kini sedikit muncul ke permukaan. Berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa terbawa perasaan selalu sulit. Apa pun yang menyangkut Naruto selalu sulit.

"Kau meninggal dunia ketika melawannya dulu. Kemungkinannya besar. Jangan menentangku. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau tidak akan bergabung," tandas Sasuke, tak terbantahkan.

Dahi Naruto mengerut samar, terlihat tidak senang dengan perbedaan pendapat di antara mereka. Ia memikirkan semua korban yang berjatuhan di luar sana. Ia memikirkan anak yang akan kehilangan orang tua mereka karena terbunuh di medan perang. Mereka semua--Naruto tahu kepedihannya, ia pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat karena hidup sebatang kara.

Sasuke harusnya juga mengerti. Ia sudah sangat mengenal kesendirian. Kenapa lelaki itu masih tetap menahannya? Sebagai Hokage, Sasuke seharusnya peduli pada para warga. Naruto percaya bahwa Sasuke peduli pada mereka.

Tindakannya ini ...

Naruto tidak sepenting itu. Sasuke harusnya melihat poin tersebut.

Rasa kecewa merayapi, mengenai Sasuke yang kembali bertindak sesuka hati.

Naruto ingin membentak dan marah, tapi bagian dalam dirinya masih cukup waras untuk memintanya lebih tenang. Pertengkaran takkan pernah membawa mereka pada jawaban.

Alih-alih membentak, Naruto mengambil napas dalam dan meremas bahu Sasuke. Ia kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau terbawa emosimu. Keputusanmu tidak ... rasional." Naruto mengawali. Ia mencoba memutar otak, merangkai kalimat yang akan membuat Sasuke mengerti dan paham akan gentingnya situasi mereka. Dengan suara rendah, Naruto berucap, "Pikirkan sumber kekuatan kita. Berapa banyak orang yang sudah tumbang? Jumlahnya lebih dari seribu, aku yakin. Kita sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa pihak lawan bisa memiliki prajurit hingga seratus ribu, seperti para Zetsu. Lima desa besar diharuskan mempersiapkan setidaknya enam belas ribu pasukan sehingga totalnya menjadi delapan puluh ribu. Sisanya berasal dari desa-desa kecil. Sekarang, kita sudah kehilangan banyak orang. Kita sudah kalah jumlah. Belum lagi mempertimbangkan desa lain yang juga diserang. Aku harus ikut."

Mata Sasuke yang sedikit mengeruh kini mulai menjernih, ikut terbawa kelogisan dalam penjelasan Naruto. Situasi yang menimpa mereka segera dipikirkan Sasuke dengan singkat sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau pikir setelah penyerangan ini dia akan menunggu enam bulan lagi untuk mengadakan perang?" tanya Sasuke balik. Ia sudah mengantisipasi ekspresi kosong Naruto--seolah baru teringat. "Dia tidak akan menunggu. Pintu antar dimensi telah berhasil dibuka olehnya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan datang. Selain itu, Jinchuuriki mengandung sebulan lebih lama dari orang biasa. Kau tetap tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Dia akan datang sebelum kau sempat melahirkan."

Penjelasan Sasuke teramat jelas dan mengena. Tanpa berpikir keras pun Naruto mampu menangkap maksud Sasuke. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti ucapan sang Uchiha. Naruto harus mundur tanpa ikut berkontribusi.

Semua kilas kegagalan di dunianya yang dulu tiba-tiba menyeruak mengisi kepala. Mulai dari segala kerusakan tempat hingga jerit takut dan tersiksa orang-orang yang berada di ambang kematian.

Dulu, ia tak bisa membantu. Kini, ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi?

Mulut Naruto mengatup rapat. Tangan di bahu Sasuke merosot jatuh ke atas seprei putih rumah sakit. Ia memalingkan wajah dan tertawa kering. Seprei di bawahnya ia cengkeram kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tawa Naruto terdengar pedih. Ia tiba-tiba teringat kenangan pahit ketika Sasuke tergolek tak berdaya di lengannya. Darah segar mengalir tanpa henti. Sinar kehidupan di matanya pudar dengan perlahan.

Suara Naruto semakin parau ketika ia berkata-kata.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan _lagi?_ Sama seperti tadi, ketika orang-orang meninggal dunia terkena ledakkan dan tertimpa puing bangunan. Sama seperti dulu, ketika Pohon Shinju mengisap chakra orang-orang sampai mereka mati. Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. Sama seperti di duniaku yang telah hancur, ketika aku melihat kita kalah dan melihatmu mati setelah berusaha menyelamatkanku dengan memberikan chakramu untuk membuka pintu antar dimensi. Bagaimana jika nanti malah kau yang harus dikorbankan _lagi_?"

Naruto kini gemetar. Ia menunduk. Rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Remasan seprei mengencang. Ia kembali tertawa kering, tawa ironi. Ketika menengadah dan menatap Sasuke, iris biru kristalnya sudah berkaca-kaca.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke. Aku tidak berguna 'kan? Di balik semua keberhasilan, sebenarnya aku gagal. Kurama selalu membantuku. Kalian selalu membantuku. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah bisa membantu. Benar 'kan? Semua ini sia-sia. Kehadiranku hanya membawa petak--"

Ucapan Naruto terputus ketika Sasuke pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Tak tahan menahan racauan sang terkasih. Sebelah tangannya terulur guna menarik Naruto mendekat, merengkuhnya dengan tangan yang mendarat di punggung. Sebelah tangan yang lain menyusup di balik rambut panjang Naruto, meraih tengkuknya. Rengkuhan Sasuke membuat Naruto tertarik mendekat. Sebelah kaki yang terlipat kini melingkar di pinggang sang pria. Naruto menutup mata dengan refleks ketika hangat bibir Sasuke menyapu miliknya, menghantarkan percikan rasa yang membuat buliran hangat di kedua matanya kembali tumpah.

Erat pelukan Sasuke dan sapuan lembut di bibirnya seolah memberi tahu Naruto bahwa ia tidak sendirian, bahwa masih ada orang lain yang akan tetap membantunya, bahwa semua kegagalan yang dulu bukanlah kesalahannya, bahwa mau bagaimana pun keadaannya Naruto masih punya orang lain yang bisa ia percaya dan ia andalkan.

Kehangatan ini meringankan beban Naruto, namun luapan rasa yang telah terpendam dan tertahan begitu lama juga ikut menyeruak. Mengenai rasa bersalahnya, mengenai rasa sakit karena harus menutupi dan terus-terusan menolak, mengenai rasa rindu yang ternyata telah tumbuh subur di dasar hati.

Perasaan Sasuke seolah tersalurkan ... begitu hangat dan berlebih--memenuhi rongga dada Naruto hingga ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Siapa yang mengira jika seorang lelaki dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu sedalam ini? Semua orang akan berlomba-lomba untuk merasakannya--rasa dicintai dengan begitu dalam. Ucapan tentang sumber kekuatan Uchiha yang berasal dari rasa kasih nyatanya bukan omongan belaka. Kadar rasa sayang mereka memang ... terlalu banyak hingga mampu membuat mereka gila.

Naruto memang menangis, tapi ia juga menahan tawa. Sialan benar Sasuke ini. Ia membuat Naruto tak bisa menolak.

Sapuan di bibirnya dibalas Naruto tanpa paksaan. Ia juga balas memeluk. Kedua tangan telah melingkar di leher Sasuke. Mereka menyesap bibir satu sama lain, merasa saling membutuhkan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berada di tengkuk Naruto kini menangkup rahangnya. Pipi Naruto yang telah basah ia usap dengan jari. Mereka berciuman lama dan baru saling menarik diri ketika merasa memerlukan oksigen.

Dahi disatukan, jemari masih mengusap pelan, napas sedikit memburu. Mata biru kristal kesukaan Sasuke kini balik menatap, terlihat lebih jernih dari biasanya, tiba-tiba mengingatkan Sasuke mengapa ia begitu terpikat padanya sampai mau menahan siksa batin yang begitu menguji kesabaran.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Sasuke berbicara dengan pelan, namun jarak mereka yang tak seberapa membuat Naruto tetap mampu mendengar. Tangannya kemudian merayap ke pinggang Naruto, bernaung di sana. Ia sedikit menarik diri, memberi sedikit jarak. Pertanyaan tadi dibalas dengan anggukkan. "Jangan bicara omong kosong seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Kau juga sudah berbuat banyak untuk desa, terlalu banyak sampai kau lupa pada dirimu sendiri."

Tangan Naruto yang melingkar di leher Sasuke kini bernaung di bahunya. Ia menghela napas pelan, merengut.

"Aku hanya khawatir kalau semua ini menjadi semakin buruk," gumannya pelan. Ia kemudian mengamati Sasuke lamat-lamat, sebelah tangannya menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Jemarinya mengusap warna hitam di bawah mata sang Uchiha. Sebelah bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas, ia mendengkus. "Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Tuan Hokage."

Sasuke mengabaikan cemoohan Naruto. Ia malah menatap wanita tersebut dalam-dalam.

"Berjanjilah padaku."

Naruto mengerjap. Tidak menyangka. Bibirnya tak mampu merangkai balasan kata.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menjauhiku seperti kelakuan menjengkelkanmu sejak tiga bulan lalu." Sasuke berucap dengan datar, wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh yang akan membahayakan nyawamu. Kau juga harus berhenti bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku, _Usuratonkachi_. Jangan kekanakan dengan terus-terusan lari."

Setelah semua ucapan Sasuke terserap dalam otaknya, Naruto masih merengut. Ia pada akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

Kini, Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Ia kembali menjentik dahi Naruto, tak peduli dengan gerutuannya.

"Kau adalah orang paling persuasif di dunia," balas Sasuke sok berlebihan, sedikit menyindir. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menyeka bekas air mata yang masih menghiasi pipi Naruto. "Berapa banyak orang yang berubah pikiran setelah mendengar ocehanmu? Tak terhingga. Kau selalu bisa menyadarkan orang lain. Negosiator terbaik yang pernah kukenal adalah kau dan Itachi. Kalian berdua berbahaya kalau sudah bicara, ucapan kalian membuat orang lain terpaksa mengerti sudut pandang kalian. Hanya para setan seperti Ōtsutsuki yang tidak terpengaruh."

Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan kening dengan murung, kemudian berujar, "Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Dia tidak bersalah, berbeda denganmu dulu yang memang sangat keras kepala, berbeda dengan Obito yang dimanipulasi Madara, berbeda dengan Pein yang kehilangan harapan dan putus asa. Sarada tidak begitu. Dia pantas marah padaku. Bayangkan ini, ayah yang sangat dikaguminya ternyata menyukai orang lain yang bukan ibunya! Bisa kau bayangkan jika Fugaku-san, mendiang ayahmu, menyukai ibuku? Apa yang akan kau--duh, jangan menyubit pipiku seperti itu, Berengsek! Lepas!"

Tangan Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke, memintanya berhenti menyiksa pipinya. Sasuke tentu saja tidak peduli. Ia terlampau gemas mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Analogimu terlalu payah," balas Sasuke dengan datar. Namun, ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya menghangat ketika Naruto _kembali_ seperti ia yang bisa. Tarikan di pipi Naruto dilepaskan, ia berucap, "Tak perlu banyak penjelasan. Cukup dekati dia, bersikap baik padanya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kau sangat mahir dalam menganggap bahwa semua masalah baik-baik saja 'kan? Seperti ketika kau pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman dan--"

"Hei! Itu berbeda!"

"--saudara," lanjut Sasuke, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Juga seperti dulu, ketika kau masih terus menggangguku meski aku menyuruhmu enyah. Bersikaplah begitu pada Sarada. Dia tetap ... putriku. Kami tidak jauh berbeda."

Naruto mengerjap.

 _Tidak jauh berbeda?_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia akan menyukaimu, meski kau merepotkan dan berisik. Kau juga akan tahan menghadapinya dan akan menerimanya. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku."

Kening Naruto mengerut samar.

"Aku tidak pernah tahan denganmu. Kau selalu ingin kutonjok karena bersikap sok keren dan mahir di segala hal. Memuakkan."

Nada merajuk terdengar kentara di suara Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersenyum separuh, benar-benar menjadi lebih tenang dan lega setelah berhasil meyakinkan Naruto serta berbincang dengannya. Semua masalah yang terpampang luas di luar sana menjadi lebih bisa ditoleransi. Apakah Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu seberapa besar efek yang bisa ia berikan pada Sasuke?

Masalah tersebut sekarang tidak mengganggunya. Naruto kini sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu. Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke keluhkan.

Jemari meraih dagu sang perempuan. Sasuke bertanya dengan kasual, "Tapi pada akhirnya kau menerimaku 'kan?"

Dipaksa untuk balas menatap, Naruto bersungut jengkel.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin dimusuhi Sakura-chan jika terus memusuhimu."

Tatapan Sasuke terlampau serius untuk diartikan sebagai ledekan--

"Kau yakin tidak punya rasa khusus pada Sakura?"

\--tapi, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sedang meledeknya. Ia menginginkan pernyataan balasan ... mengenai apa yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang.

Berengsek, memang. Padahal Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sasuke hanya ingin ... membalas kelakuan Naruto.

 _Sial_.

Ia menatap Sasuke sengit.

"Kudengar kalian pernah berciuman saat kau kehilangan bij--"

"Dia hanya berusaha menyelamatkan nyawaku, _damn_ _it_. Aku dulu pura-pura naksir padanya agar tidak dicurigai. Berhenti mengungkitnya," gerutu Naruto. Wajahnya mulai memerah oleh rasa malu--mengerti apa yang ingin dicapai Sasuke dengan mengungkit masalah ini. Ia memalingkan wajah dan ingin beringsut menjauh, merasa jengah. Tapi, Sasuke yang sialan tentu saja menahannya agar tetap diam di tempat.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar masih menyukai lawan jenis?"

 _Ini dia._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Sialan._

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, seolah puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Siapa?"

Tangan yang bernaung di pinggang Naruto terasa mengerat dan menarik Naruto semakin dekat. Mereka kini kembali di posisi awal, seolah mereka baru saja berciuman.

Wajah Naruto seketika memanas.

Ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sisi kurang ajar Sasuke yang ini. Sasuke tahu Naruto takkan bisa mengelak kalau sudah didesak dengan kontak fisik.

Mengambil napas pendek, Naruto menatap Sasuke lurus--menanggapi tantangannya. Batin yang meraungkan gengsi berat pun ia lawan mati-matian.

"Kau."

"Aku tidak dengar."

Wajah Naruto mulai memerah. Ia menggertakkan gigi, menahan keinginan untuk membenturkan dahinya di dahi Sasuke.

Jika yang mengatakan ini adalah orang lain, mereka pasti akan mengalah dan tertawa dan memeluk orang yang mereka sukai dengan penuh perasaan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia masih menunggu Naruto mengakui, seolah ingin membalas semua kelakuan yang telah membuat mereka berdua menderita.

 _Lelaki dingin tidak punya hati,_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Ia kembali mengambil napas, kini dalam-dalam. Rasa malu telah bercampur dengan kejengkelan.

"Orang yang kusukai--"

"--dalam arti?"

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut.

"--dalam arti ... khusus ada--"

"--melebihi teman dan saudara?"

Tatapan Naruto sekarang begitu sengit. Ia menegakkan diri, bertumpu pada kedua lutut, dan meletakan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Sasuke--mencengkeramnya karena terlalu geram.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke Sialan. Puas?"

Naruto mengantisipasi gelak tawa, senyum miring, dan ejekan.

Yang dilihatnya bukan salah satu dari tiga pilihan tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul--tidak dibuat-buat ataupun dipaksakan. Hanya senyum samar yang hanya terlihat di momen-momen tertentu,senyum langka yang teramat jarang terlukis di wajah rupawannya--dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau sudah lebih lega?" tanya Sasuke tanpa diduga-duga.

Kejengkelan Naruto menguap. Ia kini tercenung kala melihat obsidian yang menawarkan kehangatan.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi manis dan romantis begini?

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap aneh.

"Tidak begitu buruk 'kan untuk mengakuinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto kembali terhanyut dalam mata sehitam tinta. Ia baru menguasai diri dan balas tersenyum samar ketika mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke. Sebagian beban yang bercokol di dalam sana seolah ... sirna.

Tumpuan di kaki segera diturunkan. Naruto kembali duduk bersila, merasakan ketenangan yang mengelilingi Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke hanya bergumam rendah dan meminta Naruto untuk kembali beristirahat. Ia memberi tahu Naruto untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan desa mengingat masih banyak orang yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercayai. Naruto tidak membantah. Ia mengangguk pelan dan berjanji untuk segera memulihkan diri--bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara ledakan samar.

Meskipun begitu, dua orang shinobi di dalam ruangan tersebut tetap mendengar. Insting dan gerak refleks mengambil alih. Kedua siku segera bertumpu pada permukaan ranjang, Naruto hendak mendorong dirinya hingga bangkit kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahannya. Manik biru kristal yang panik dan waspada segera bertubrukan dengan oniks yang memperingati, memintanya untuk tetap tenang.

"Shh, aku tidak merasakan identitas chakra musuh. Kuasai dirimu."

Naruto terlihat skeptis untuk beberapa saat. Ia baru mengangguk ketika rasonalitas mengambil alih. Chakra pekat lawan mereka memang sama sekali tidak terasa. Ledakan semacam itu bisa dikarenakan keributan kecil di koridor, tidak lebih.

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Kau tetaplah di sini dan--"

Pintu ruangan terbuka kasar. Dua kepala di dalam ruangan segera menoleh ke arah sang pendatang, Shizune yang masih memakai perlengkapan operasi.

Jantung Sasuke seolah mencelis.

 _Apakah_ ...

Naruto mengerutkan kening samar.

"Kakashi-san, dia--"

... _tidak_.

"--menghilang. Tubuh yang kami operasi, dia hanyalah Kage Bunshin solid. Tsunade-sama telah melacak keberadaannya secara singkat dengan Katsuya yang tersebar hampir di seluruh Konoha dan bahkan di luar sana. Tapi, dia tetap tidak ditemukan."

Kerongkongan Naruto mengering. Ia sudah bangkit terduduk tanpa sadar. Sebelah kakinya hendak menapak tanah, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya. Obsidian menatap safir tajam, mengingatkan.

"Ingat janjimu."

Naruto langsung tidak bergerak. Telapak tangan telah sibuk meremas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Segala kepanikan berusaha keras ia tekan.

"Kabari aku."

Anggukan didapatkan Naruto. Detik selanjutnya, pintu ruangan telah ditutup dari luar, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam ruangan sederhana yang sarat akan aroma obat.

Tubuhnya kembali meluruh pada tempat tidur. Langit-langit ruangan ditatap dengan nanar. Naruto memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangan mengusap perutnya yang mulai berlekuk sedangkan lengan yang satu menutupi mata dengan posisi melintang.

Masalahnya dengan Sasuke mungkin sudah mulai mendapatkan titik temu. Tapi, menyelesaikan semua kepelikan ini tidak akan mudah. Hal-hal tidak terduga memutuskan untuk mulai memunculkan diri. Beban dunia shinobi masih berat. Tugas mereka masih banyak. Naruto tidak bisa bersantai begitu saja.

Perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali terngiang di kepalanya, mengenai ia yang takkan lagi terlibat dalam pertarungan.

Naruto menghela napas dalam dan mengeratkan pegangan di atas perutnya.

Semua ini jelas tidak akan mudah. Satu-satunya hal yang begitu sulit ia lakukan adalah berdiam diri dan melihat orang lain berkorban untuknya. ]

 ** _TBC_**

 **a/n**

makasih buat yang udah berkenan meninggalkan review! aku nggak tau kenapa ada yang nggak bisa buka chapter terbaru T_T maaf... mungkin karena updatenya lewat apk hape kali ya? idk. tapi semoga masalah ini bisa teratasi sendiri dan nggak ganggu kalian:'

sekali lagi makasih.

oh ya, mohon bersabar dengan gaya nulisku yang kesannya lambat banget, banyak narasi, dan bertele-tele xD

salam.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 **ooOoo**

Ruang operasi yang tadi digunakan untuk menangani Kakashi kini begitu berantakan. Kaca jendela pecah. Peralatan medis yang cukup berharga hangus. Wadah infus bocor, membuat cairan tersebut memancar membasahi lantai. _Paramount_ _bed_ pun rusak sempurna--dengan busa kasur berhamburan keluar dan kerangka ranjang yang penyok di sana sini. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan di sana telah padam. Hanya percikan listrik yang masih terlihat dari sisa lampu yang telah rusak.

Sasuke mengamati semua itu sekilas saja sebelum keluar dan menemui Tsunade. Sang Godaime terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi mencari Kakashi menggunakan Katsuya. Ia memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan menyatu membentuk segel khusus. Netranya baru terbuka ketika menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Sebelum keduanya bercakap-cakap, Shikamaru datang menghampiri, disusul oleh Neji dan Sai--pemimpin investigasi malam ini.

"Benar-benar hilang tanpa jejak." Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan dengan berita paling tidak menyenangkan untmarket engar.

Pernyataannya ditimpali oleh Neji dan juga Sai. Mereka mengangguk.

"Kami juga sudah menghubungi tim pengumpul korban. Mereka mengaku tidak menemukan mayat yang bercirikan seperti Kakashi-san," jelas Neji.

Keheningan menyelimuti selama sesaat. Tsunade, yang biasa berkepala dingin di saat genting pun kelihatan terganggu. Kejadian malam ini memang memakan sangat banyak korban. Tapi, tak ada yang mengira jika Kakashi akan menjadi salah satunya.

Apakah ia benar-benar sudah tiada?

Tidak ada jawaban pasti.

Pertanyaan Shikamaru tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari keempat lawan bicaranya. Paling tidak sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kemungkinan, dia memang hilang atau bahkan sudah mati." Semua pandangan bertanya membuat Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Naruto sangat panik. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan identitas chakra Kakashi ketika menggunakan Sage Mode."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Tsunade teringat sesuatu. Ia mengerjap, merasakan perih yang cukup familier.

"Seperti ketika invasi Pein dulu," ujar sang ninja medis dengan getir. Ingatan kelam tersebut masih bercokol hebat di kepalanya. Naruto dulu menanggapi 'kepergian' Kakashi dengan tenang karena ia yang sedang dihadapkan pada pertarungan. Tapi, jika sedang berada dalam situasi senggang seperti sekarang ...mampukah ia? Tsunade meredam rasa khawatirnya. Ia menatap Sasuke, bertanya, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan hilang? Kita akan menemukan jasadnya jika ternyata dia memang meninggal."

Semua orang tahu seberapa besar nilai seorang Kakashi bagi Sasuke. Mereka yang di sana tahu bahwa Sasuke sama-sama terguncang. Ekspresi tak terbaca Sasuke yang biasa membuat mereka mengapresiasinya. Sang Hokage terlihat lebih dari mampu untuk menangani ini semua dengan kepala dingin.

"Itu dia poinnya. Kita akan menemukan jasad Kakashi jika dia mati. Sekarang, statusnya masih hilang. Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja bahwa dia mati."

"Maksudmu, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia masih hidup?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade dijawab dengan palingan muka.

"Entah," balas Sasuke pendek. Ia mengerling pada kerusakan tempat operasi di dalam sana, keningnya mengerut samar. "Kage Bunshin yang terbuat dari elemen utama seperti raiton tidak akan meledak tanpa terlibat dalam pertarungan. Versi ini mirip ... milik anggota Sora, tubuh yang meledak dengan tiba-tiba."

"Terlalu banyak yang tidak kita tahu," timpal Tsunade. Shikamaru langsung setuju padanya. Semua mata kini memandang Sasuke, meminta keputusan. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berkabung. Kita harus memikirkan masalah yang menghadang."

Tanpa menjelaskan masalah apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, orang-orang sudah tahu. Penyerangan malam ini begitu tiba-tiba dan sangat merugikan sampai-sampai menyudutkan Konoha. Mereka mendapatkan kerugian besar dari segi material hingga non-material; para shinobi terlatih banyak yang tumbang, mereka yang sudah merasa siap secara mental guna menjalani perang kini kembali goyah oleh rasa takut akibat teror penyerangan yang telah memakan banyak sekali korban.

Tidak ada pertanyaan lanjutan setelahnya. Sasuke meminta Neji dan Sai untuk melanjutkan proses pengumpulan dan pendataan korban yang tewas. Mereka pergi sesaat kemudian, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Shikamaru dan Tsunade. Masalah rumah sakit dibahas dengan singkat. Begitu pula masalah tempat kediaman. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di gedung pertemuan akan segera kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing esok hari.

Menurut Shikamaru, penyaluran perabotan cadangan di masing-masing rumah warga sudah hampir selesai. Beberapa orang akan menempati rumah kosong yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Sejauh ini, mereka tidak kekurangan tempat tinggal.

Penjelasan Shikamaru diterima dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

"Para Kage sudah memberi balasan melalui _summon_. Mereka mendapatkan tragedi yang sama, meski tidak separah kita," ucap Shikamaru ketika berbincangan berlanjut. "Musuh menyelundupkan anggota Sora yang berasal dari masing-masing desa dengan tujuan agar tidak terdeksi sensor, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada kita."

"Jadi, di desa-desa lain juga terjadi pembantaian?" tanya Tsunade.

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan muram. "Dan peledakan masal. Skalanya sedikit lebih kecil dari apa yang mereka lakukan pada Konoha."

"Kita harus merundingkannya dalam pertemuan formal. Ini keadaan darurat." Tsunade mengerling pada Sasuke, meminta konfirmasi. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah negasi. Sasuke menolak adanya pertemuan formal.

"Tunggu hingga minggu depan. Aku akan mencari petunjuk tentang kebocoran portal."

Saran Sasuke mampu diterima Tsunade dan Shikamaru. Pembahasan singkat pun berakhir ketika Shikamaru beranjak, menyisakan Sasuke dengan Tsunade saja. Pandangan sang sannin segera mendarat di oniks Sasuke, kentara sekali ingin berbicara secara personal padanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun selain meminta Sasuke ikut ke ruang kantor. Mereka sampai di sana beberapa saat kemudian. Pintu ruangan ditutup rapat. Tsunade duduk di kursi kerja sementara Sasuke di seberang meja, menghadap sang ninja medis.

Selama sesaat, tak ada yang berbicara hingga Tsunade menghela napas dan mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Lelah dalam suaranya terdengar seolah ia masih menanggung beban besar seorang Kage.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa hamil?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade hanya dibalas dengan pandangan kosong oleh sang Uchiha, seketika membuatnya segera meralat pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengandung ketika si ekor sembilan dapat membantunya?"

Kini, Sasuke berkenan untuk menjawab. Pertanyaan Tsunade sudah terdengar lebih jelas. Kilat jengkel masih menari-nari di netra sang wanita paruh baya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah menyalahkan. Sasuke sendiri tahu bahwa ia ... memang sedikit bersalah karena--yeah, tak mampu mengontrol diri. Tetapi, toh sebenarnya ia tidak menyesal. Tsunade benar-benar akan mencincangnya kalau mendengar pernyataan ini secara langsung.

"Saat itu chakranya tidak stabil karena penggunaan energi rubah kuno." Suara Sasuke mengalun netral, seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi Tsunade. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kyuubi tampaknya tidak bisa menyinkronkan chakra mereka."

"Kau tahu keadaannya dan tetap menggauli dia?"

Kalimat Tsunade membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahang, menahan geram. Ia mencoba meredam rasa tersinggung dengan mengontrol nada bicaranya agar terdengar biasa saja. Yang keluar adalah nada dingin yang cukup familier.

Bagus sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu keadaannya." Ia mematrikan pandangan pada Tsunade, sosok yang sejak dulu memang tidak menyukainya. Semua ini karena kelakuan Sasuke di masa lalu, Sasuke mengerti. Ia memang berbuat kesalahan yang amat besar di masa kepemimpinan Tsunade. Meski mereka bisa bekerja sama sebagai seorang shinobi, bersikap baik satu sama lain ketika membahas topik sensitif semacam ini takkan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa halangan. "Kau tidak punya urusan untuk mencampuri masalahku dengan Naruto."

Tsunade meradang untuk melampiaskan kesal pada lelaki di depannya. Ia menghargai Sasuke sebagai pemimpin, sangat. Ia hanya tak sesabar orang-orang. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi dan Naruto menangani orang seperti Sasuke? Dengan seluruh keegoisan yang masih melekat dalam dirinya meski sudah tak lagi seburuk dulu.

"Dengar, Uchiha," tandas Tsunade. Ia mencoba mengendalikan emosi. "Aku tidak ingin tahu ataupun ingin ikut campur pada urusan kalian. Naruto sudah _sangat_ terpaku padamu sejak dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur lagi. Tapi, sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Dia hamil di waktu yang tidak tepat. Di saat bahaya perang di depan mata dan kita kehilangan banyak sumber daya. Kau tahu masalahnya?"

Jadi, Tsunade memanggilnya hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa ia bersalah?

Punggung ditegakkan. Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk beranjak.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk membahas ini, Godaime," ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia kini sudah berdiri. "Selamat bekerja."

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan meraih kenop pintu, hendak membukanya. Ia tidak langsung beranjak begitu mendengar balasan dari sang sannin.

"Periksakan dia padaku secara rutin. Dia tak bisa terus-menerus bergantung pada kyuubi untuk bisa menjaga kandungannya."

Menoleh pada Tsunade, Sasuke mengangguk tanpa berucap apa pun. Tsunade menghela napas kasar kala melihatnya. Ia menatap jengkel Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyakitinya barang seinci pun--"

Sasuke tentu saja menyela. Ia menatap lurus Tsunade. Sebelah tangan masih mencengkeram kenop pintu.

"Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika dia sampai terluka dan pergi lagi."

Pintu ditutup dari luar tanpa suara. Tsunade tidak sempat menyela ataupun memikirkan ketidaksetujuan dan ketidakpercayaan. Pernyataan Sasuke begitu menyakinkan, begitu jujur, begitu ... tulus. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini Tsunade mendengar kesungguhan yang teramat kentara di nada suaranya. Baru kali ini ... sang Uchiha bersedia memperlihatkan sisi emosionalnya sebanyak itu. Bentuk rasa kasih yang teramat besar.

Seperti halnya Minato terhadap Kushina.

Bibir Tsunade melengkungkan senyum simpul. Lelah yang ia rasakan masih mengumpul. Namun, mengetahui bahwa Naruto berada di sisi orang yang amat menghargainya lebih dari apa pun ... ia teramat lega.

Dengan begini, ia tak perlu khawatir jika Naruto bisa kembali pergi. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya. Nada dalam suara itu ... ia seolah tidak akan kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Tsunade sendiri tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan sosok pertama yang akan hancur jika kembali ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Lebarnya luka takkan cukup diobati oleh waktu. Rasa perih kala kehilangan sosok terkasih memang amat tak terperi.

Tsunade mengerti, sebab kesungguhan dalam suara sang Uchiha benar-benar menandakan bahwa ia memang sudah amat mencintai.

 **oOo**

Setelah meninggalkan sebuah bunshin untuk mengurus kepentingan desa dan juga berjaga-jaga, Sasuke membuka portal antar dimensi untuk melakukan investigasi. Ia menjelajahi seluruh ruang asing yang diketahuinya. Mulai dari pusat dimensi asing milik Kaguya hingga dimensi-dimensi lain semacam padang pasir, dunia es, area lava, dan bahkan padang magnet.

Persediaan chakra di tubuhnya terkuras habis.

Hasil yang didapatkan adalah nihil.

Enam tomoe di mata rinnegan Sasuke kini hanya bersisa satu. Kekuatannya memudar. Ia jelas harus segera kembali jika tidak ingin terjebak di dalam sini, sebuah padang rumput tak berujung dengan matahari yang teramat terik.

Waktu antar dimensi selalu tidak sinkron dan berbeda satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak heran ketika kegelapan menyambut begitu ia melewati portal hitam untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tubuh seketika goyah akibat energi yang terkuras. Sasuke berpegangan pada batang pohon terdekat. Ia mungkin masih mempunyai sebagian chakra para bijuu, tapi ia tak bisa menyalurkannya untuk memulihkan tenaga. Chakra mereka hanya bisa digunakan untuk tindakan ofensif, bukan defensif dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia berbeda dengan Naruto yang mempunyai koneksi langsung dengan mereka semua sehingga mampu menggunakan kekuatan mereka sesuka hati.

Masih belum beranjak, mata merah menyala yang telah meredup menjadi gelap menatap langit yang tak disinari pantulan cahaya matahari. Tak ada bulan ataupun bintang di sana. Cakrawala benar-benar pekat bak lautan tinta.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ketiadaan cahaya.

Pikiran difokuskan. Ia mencoba mengananalisa informasi yang berhasil ia dapat dari perjalanan antar portal sejak tadi pagi, yakni mengenai keberadaan portal yang akan menyambungkannya dengan tempat persembunyian si keparat Ōtsutsuki.

Lokasinya berada di istana tua bekas kepunyaan Kaguya. Sasuke sangat yakin, ia sendiri sudah menandai. Tapi, nyatanya ia tak menemukan apa pun di sana. Ketika mencoba mencari ulang, Sasuke menemukan pintu portal lain dengan banyak sekali cabang.

Jumlahnya bisa ratusan.

Tidak mungkin ia mengecek satu per satu tanpa mati kehabisan chakra di tengah jalan. Pergi dan kembali merupakan satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa. Lokasi sang lawan kini tidak terdeteksi. Segel pintu antar dimensi juga masih utuh. Tidak ada kebocoran sedikit pun. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah mereka yang menggunakan portal lain yang tidak tersambung dengan koneksi mata Sasuke. Padahal, sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, Sasuke sudah mengembara untuk menyusuri tiap portal yang dilalui Momoshiki dan bawahannya.

Sasuke sudah memastikan bahwa ia tersambung dengan semua jenis dimensi yang ada.

Apakah sekarang ia kembali kecolongan?

Ketidakpastian ini amat mengganggu.

Sasuke menegakkan diri. Langkah kakinya sedikit goyah akibat kebuntuan jawaban. Jika terus begini, ia tidak akan tahu kapan mereka kembali menyerang. Tindakan ambigu Urashiki yang tiba-tiba melepaskan Naruto juga masih menjadi pertanyaan. Sasuke bukannya tidak bersyukur bahwa Naruto selamat--ia sangat _sangat_ bersyukur. Tapi, tindakan musuh mereka ini jelas patut dipertanyakan. Terdapat kejanggalan besar di sini.

Dengan seluruh ketidakjelasan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Binar mata sejernih langit biru dan tawa polos seorang perempuan muda menghampiri kepalanya. Rongga dada menghangat secara spontan. Senyuman samar tersemat di bibir. Ia jelas-jelas tidak boleh mati jika ingin hidup dengan mereka. Membangun keluarga--dengan wajah mengantuk Naruto yang akan selalu menyapanya ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari, dengan Naruto yang khawatir jika masakannya tidak enak, dengan Naruto yang akan ikut mendidik Sarada dan calon buah hati mereka ...

Jangan lupakan tentang keberadaan Naruto yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Ia yang seolah melengkapi diri Sasuke.

Memikirkan itu saja membuat darahnya berdesir. Si Ōtsutsuki ini tidak akan menghalangi tujuannya. Persetan dengan mereka. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Sasuke tidak terkecuali.

Selama melangkahkan kaki menuju desa yang telah porak-poranda, Sasuke sempat memikirkan Kakashi. Untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan, Sasuke yakin kalau Kakashi masih hidup ... entah di mana. Pria itu terlalu cerdas untuk mati begitu saja tanpa memberi kontribusi. Gagasan ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada satu hal.

Ia mengerjap, tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu--mengenai sang guru yang ikut aktif dalam pemantauan penelitian kekuatan Sora serta fakta bahwa bunshin yang ditinggalkan meledak seperti kekuatan umum anggota organisasi kriminal itu.

Arah tujuan diganti. Sasuke tidak segera kembali ke Konoha Bawah Tanah, tapi lurus saja hingga sampai di perbatasan utara Konoha--tempat di sekitar Lembah Akhir yang telah menjadi pusat laboratorium baru Orochimaru. Tenaganya mulai surut ketika ia merasakan langkah kaki yang melambat. Dua patung pendiri desa yang mengapit air terjun kini telah dilihat oleh mata. Ia menyeret langkahnya, berbelok ke arah hutan dan memasuki tempat yang menyerupai gua.

Sinar lampu yang berasal dari patung-patung ular menerangi koridor. Sasuke tidak heran ketika mendapati tempat ini masih utuh tak tersentuh, seolah tidak ada penyerangan hebat malam lalu. Ia menahan decakan dan terus melangkah menyusuri koridor, hendak menuju ruang utama yang biasa dihuni Orochimaru. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar seruan seseorang.

Kepala menoleh.

Karin tengah melambaikan papan bantu untuk menulis. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebelum Sasuke berucap, Karin melongok ke dalam ruangan seraya berseru, "Sialan, tebakanmu benar, Naru! Dia ke sini!"

Kening Sasuke segera mengerut dalam. Ia seolah melupakan energinya yang tinggal sedikit kala beranjak melalui Karin begitu saja. Netra obsidian melebar dengan cukup signifikan, menatap sosok berambut pirang panjang dengan manik mata safir yang kini tengah mengobrol ringan dengan lelaki berambut putih.

"... seratus koin. Traktir aku di Ichiraku selama seminggu penuh kalau rekontruksi Konoha sudah selesai!"

Tawa renyah itu. Seolah beban dunia tidak berada di pundaknya. Seolah tragedi besar tidak pernah menimpa. Seolah mereka sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pinggir pantai.

Netra obsidian menyipit, tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk bernada dingin. Tapi, suara tersebut tiba-tiba memutuskan menjadi default kala mendapati Naruto--dengan pakaian Kurona, tengah berada di sana; duduk di antara kawan lama Sasuke yang tak lain bernama Suigetsu dan Jugo.

Sebelah kaki menopang di kaki yang lain. Naruto menerima uluran cokelat batangan dari Jugo dan berbagi gelas minuman berisi susu vanila dengan Suigetsu.

 _Hah?_

Sasuke sudah hendak menyentak ketika Suigetsu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Selamat bergabung, Hokage-sama! Naru-chan manis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto memang Kurona. Dia benar-benar can--hei, kenapa kau kelihatan ingin membunuhku? Aku hanya menyatakan kebena--"

Tubuh Suigetsu sudah tidak berbentuk. Kucuran air menggenangi lantai. Gelas alumunium berisi minuman manis berkalsium yang tadi digenggam olehnya kini menggelinding dengan isi yang berceceran. Api hitam menari-nari di atasnya, sama sekali tidak padam meski berkontak dengan cairan.

Detik selanjutnya, Suigetsu telah berubah menjadi dirinya lagi. Api hitam yang sama masih melekat di lengan kanan yang telah meleleh. Ia segera meloncat menjauhi bangku panjang yang didudukinya. Ekspresinya kesakitan. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menyemburkan air dari tangan yang bebas dari api. Teriakan si manusia air seolah menggema di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke Berengsek! Matikan api hitam ini, Sialan! Aku bisa mati! Argh--ini panas sekali!"

Jugo beringsut menjauh dari bangku tanpa perlu diberitahu. Mata kanan Sasuke yang menyala kemerahan mengedip. Api hitam di tubuh Suigetsu segera sirna. Ekpresinya teramat datar kala bertatapan dengan wajah murka sang kawan lama.

"Untuk apa semua itu, Sialan?"

Mengalihkan pandangan dari Suigetsu, mata merah menyala mengamati gelas alumunium di bawah kakinya. Api hitam kembali berpijar, melenyapkan gelas di udara kosong.

"Gelas kesayanganku!"

Manik obsidian kembali. Sasuke mengerling malas pada Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Chakraku sedang tidak stabil karena terlalu terkuras."

Yang mendapat sial tentunya tidak terima. Ia meraung jengkel dan mengacungkan tangan. Jemari seolah membentuk sebuah pistol.

"Lakukan lagi dan kau mati. Menurutmu aku takut, hah?"

Seolah memiliki nama tengah berupa kata 'sial', Suigetsu mendapat sabetan chakra rantai dari Karin. Kepalanya dipukul keras-keras.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang bawakan gelas yang lain untuk Naruto."

"Apa hubungannya gelas dengan aku yang dibakar tiba-tiba?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu tidak terjawab. Terima kasih untuk Naruto yang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Ia ternyata sempat terhenyak kaget beberapa saat lalu. Telinganya mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Itulah kenapa ia kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan sang Uchiha. Sebelah tangan menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata kiri Sasuke, mengamati ketiadaan tomoe yang biasa mengelilingi pupil khas berpola spiral.

Kerutan bingung tercipta di wajahnya.

"Kau memang hampir kehabisan chakra. Tapi, tetap sangat stabil ..."

Karin mengembuskan napas panjang di ambang pintu. Merutuki keberadaan orang-orang berotak bebal yang mengelilinginya.

Sementara Sasuke--ia meraih tangan Naruto yang masih mendarat di sisi wajahnya, menarik sosok tersebut hingga mereka berdiri bersisian, cukup jauh dari Suigetsu. Kepala menoleh pada Naruto, sedikit menunduk.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tandas Sasuke.

Mata beriris safir mengerjap, seolah teringat. Ia kemudian menatap ke sekeliling sebelum kembali pada netra obsidian yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mencari informasi."

Ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Sasuke seharusnya cukup kentara untuk orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya.

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu untuk tetap istirahat?"

Luapan emosi yang tidak disangka ini mengejutkan Naruto. Ia memundurkan langkah, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak habis pikir.

"Aku sudah baikan. Luka tadi malam bukan apa-apa. Lagi pula, kau yang membuatku pingsan," ujarnya dengan nada rendah yang sarat akan pembelaan. Embusan napas pendek kemudian keluar dari bibir merahnya. Terdapat noda cokelat dan susu di sana. Sasuke teramat gemas sekarang. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari. "Aku bukan orang lumpuh yang tidak bisa bergerak, 'Ske. Kau mungkin ingin aku menghindari pertarungan. Tapi, tidak untuk menghindari urusan perkembangan informasi."

Mata gelap Sasuke semakin menggelap. Keadaannya sedang tidak menyenangkan sekarang. Rasa lelah menggerogoti akibat serangan tadi malam dan juga perjalanan antar dimensi yang dilakukan sejak pagi buta hingga malam tiba. Ia mendapatkan kebuntuan informasi dari usahanya--kemudian, ia melihat semua ini ... si Suigetsu sialan yang berani-beraninya berbagi gelas dengan Naruto. Mereka minum di permukaan benda yang sama. Artinya, Suigetsu sudah menyicip Naruto secara tidak langsung.

Terjadi lagi, orang lain yang menyentuh sosok yang _hanya_ boleh disentuh olehnya.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa Naruto pergi dari Konoha dan kembali mencoba untuk membahayakan diri ... tidakkah perempuan ini tahu maksud ucapan Sasuke ketika ia berujar agar Naruto tidak perlu turun tangan?

Ketegangan seolah menggantung di udara.

Suara kekehan mengerikan adalah satu-satunya suara yang berani mengusik kejengkelan sang Uchiha.

"Jangan khawatir seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Naruto aman di sini. Bahkan dengan calon sosok hebat yang begitu ingin kuteliti ... penyatuan dua chakra terkuat--hm ..."

Satu ujian lagi datang.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tangan yang mengenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto kini bernaung di pinggang. Ia menariknya mendekat, seolah was-was jika Naruto diambil paksa.

"Berhenti bermain-main jika kau masih menyayangi semua mainan terkutukmu di sini," ungkap suara dingin yang masih menyelimuti nada bicara Sasuke.

Seringaian khas sang sannin ular terlihat.

"Tentu saja aku masih menyayangi mainan-mainan terkutukku. Salah satunya akan sangat membantumu, Sasuke-kun. Benar 'kan Naru-chan?"

Sasuke mungkin tidak sadar dengan jarak mereka berdua yang terlampau dekat. Ia juga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tiga pasang mata yang menatap terang-terangan ke arah mereka. Sorot matanya macam-macam. Karin dengan kilat takjub bercampur iri. Jugo dengan tatapan netral. Hingga Suigetsu dengan mata melebar sampai-sampai bola matanya seolah hendak keluar dari soket mata. Mulut sedikit terbuka.

Pikiran Naruto mengeruh. Ia benar-benar harus bicara dengan Sasuke setelah ini. Rasanya geram juga diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Padahal Naruto lebih dari mampu untuk mengajak Sasuke _sparring_.

Pertanyaan Orochimaru dijawab dengan anggukan. Tugas seorang shinobi tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia berujar, "Tentang alasan mengapa Kakashi-sensei bisa meledak seperti itu. Kau juga datang untuk informasi ini 'kan?"

Pandangan Sasuke kembali mendarat pada Naruto. Ia melihat sorot mata yang seolah memintanya tenang dan lebih fokus pada apa yang sedang diperlukan. Naruto merasakan percikan marah Sasuke dan secara non-verbal memintanya untuk sedikit mengesampingkan apa pun yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

 _Bukan di sini._

Naruto seolah berkata begitu. Ia mengingatkan Sasuke atas tujuannya kemari; mencari petunjuk, bukan untuk membawa Naruto dan menguncinya di rumah untuk diri Sasuke sendiri.

Realisasi menampar. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Ia pasti sudah gila karena terlalu lama mengharapkan kehadiran si perempuan pirang.

Di saat genting seperti sekarang, ia jadi tersadar bahwa kelebihan Naruto banyak sekali. Ia bisa menjadi patner misi, teman, saudara laki-laki, saudara perempuan, dan bahkan kekasih. Sosoknya bagaikan paket super lengkap dan serba guna. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke lepas darinya?

Dengan mode 'patner misi' yang teraktifkan, Naruto mengajak Sasuke mendiskusikan masalah pelik dunia shinobi. Pertanyaan tadi dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan setelah kepalanya mendingin. Mereka kemudian melenggang ke ruang penelitian utama, tempat di mana Orochimaru mengumpulkan informasi kekuatan anggota Sora. Kalau tidak salah, di sana juga merupakan tempat Orochimaru mengawetkan mayat-mayat orang yang dulu dibunuh Naruto dengan Rasengan--orang yang ternyata membunuh Sakura.

Sinar lampu yang lebih cerah terasa sedikit menusuk mata. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya, ia bisa merasakan sorot menusuk Naruto, tatapan memperingati.

Faktanya, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli.

Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan, berjalan mengikuti sang sannin ular. Mereka berhenti di depan tiga buah ranjang operasi yang menyerupai keranda berbahan kaca. Di dalamnya merupakan anggota Sora yang diberi sokongan hidup dari selang-selang. Semua selang tersebut tersambung ke satu sumber--beberapa buah tabung besar berisi air dan ... sesosok bayi yang meringkuk?

Kulitnya putih pucat. Ia mengambang di dalam sana. Kemungkinan besar tidak bernapas ...

"Aku menamainya Mitsuki," jelas Orochimaru kala menyadari pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terpaku pada sosok di dalam tabung. "Dia akan menjadi manusia jika aku tidak menyalurkan energinya untuk mempertahankan bentuk tiga orang ini."

Mulut Naruto membentuk satu garis lurus. Keningnya mengerut dalam.

"Kau menciptakan manusia hanya untuk diserap tenaganya seperti itu?"

Kibasan tangan Orochimaru menandakan ia yang tidak peduli.

"Mereka, para keturunan, hanyalah kumpulan gen yang berasal dari orang tuanya. Tidak lebih. Aku bisa menciptakan banyak Mitsuki untuk keperluan penelitianku."

Keruh di wajah Naruto membuat Orochimaru terkekeh. "Sepertinya insting keibuanmu mulai muncul, Naru-chan."

Di belakang sana, Suigetsu mengerjap tidak mengerti. Ia berbisik pelan pada Karin, namun hanya mendapatkan sikutan di tulang iga.

Sasuke yang masih mengamati isi tabung lamat-lamat akhirnya berkata, "Apa yang kau manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan mereka? Bentuknya belum sempurna."

Kaki putih pucat yang terbalut kimono panjang melangkah mendekati tabung. Jemari lentik Orochimaru menyusuri permukaan tabung kaca. Mata kuning emas seolah bersinar penuh minat kala menatap isi dari hasil penelitiannya.

"Bukan kau saja yang mengumpulkan sisa tubuh Zetsu Putih dan Pohon Shinju, Sasuke-kun." Seringaian Orochimaru kembali ketika ia menoleh dan bersitatap dengan oniks yang menajam. "Aku mendapatkan beberapa tubuh mereka yang masih otentik. Zetsu Putih dibuat dari manusia yang terlelap dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi. Mereka terjerat oleh Pohon Shinju--bentuk sempurna juubi. Sedangkan juubi ini, para kumpulan chakra, adalah ..." Lidah yang serupa ular menjilat bibir dengan lapar. Mata kuning emas kembali menatap tabung kaca. "... mereka telah dialiri kekuatan Ōtsutsuki Kaguya secara tidak langsung."

Penjelasan Orochimaru belum selesai. Ia mengerling pada Naruto dan Sasuke, kemudian kembali pada Naruto--tepat ke arah perut yang masih terlihat datar-datar saja.

"Energinya cukup mirip dengan janin yang tengah kau kandung, Naru-chan. Perpaduan chakra putra Rikudou Sennin yang merupakan Ōtsutsuki pertama keturunan manusia bumi. Mereka dialiri chakra sang nenek, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, anggota inti dari klan asing berkekuatan dewa. Kalian ... pasangan yang sempurna karena berhasil mencetak individu dengan potensi kekuatan menyetarai mereka."

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak tersanjung.

Naruto bahkan merasa mual. Ia menyipitkan mata pada Orochimaru, tidak menyukai sisi gelap yang masih mengitari otak pria tua yang menyerupai wanita ini.

"Apakah berarti kau mampu menghidupkan mereka?" Naruto mengerling pada tiga sosok yang berada dalam keranda kaca. Ia mengenali salah satunya sebagai pembunuh Sakura, seorang wanita gila yang menyayat-nyayat kulit sahabat baiknya hingga jeritan tak terperi menggema di malam sunyi. Letupan emosi ia tahan dalam-dalam. "Kau bisa membuat pasukan seperti mereka membuat Sora?"

Gelengan Orochimaru entah mengapa membuat Naruto lega.

"Sora hanya berupa produk gagal dari entah apa yang sedang dicari Ōtsutsuki. Mungkin kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Naruto tentu saja tahu. Masalah ini sudah menerornya seharian penuh. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke, meminta izin mengungkapkan. Sasuke mengangguk pelan padanya.

"Sebuah wadah untuk melahirkan dirinya kembali." Nada suara Naruto terdengar cukup pelan. Ia jelas sekali enggan membahas masalah ini.

Mata kuning menyala menyipit. Orochimaru pun bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Tadi malam aku mendapatkan ingatan tentang semua yang kulalui di dimensi penghubung. Di sana ternyata ... aku bertemu Ōtsutsuki lain. Namanya Ōtsutsuki Toneri. Dia yang memberi tahu tentang pencarian wadah ini."

Ucapan Naruto dipikirkan sesaat. Namun, Orochimaru tampaknya tidak dapat menghubungkan informasi tersebut dengan semua dugaan yang telah ia rangkai. Fokusnya kembali pada pertanyaan awal Naruto tentang pembuatan pasukan setipe dengan Sora. Penjelasan kembali diutarakan, kali ini sedikit lebih rinci.

"Tujuan penelitianku tidak hanya sekedar mencari obat dari doping yang meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. Tsunade terlalu naif," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Ia tidak peduli dengan raut tidak suka Naruto. "Aku ingin mengopi cara pembuatan doping. Langkah awalnya dengan mencari sumber kekuatan, yakni chakra Ōtsutsuki. Sebulan yang lalu, aku sudah cukup berhasil ..."

Sasuke mengerling pada mayat-mayat yang dijadikan mainan oleh Orochimaru. Ekspresi datar masih terlukis di wajahnya, berbeda dengan bagaimana isi pikirannya sekarang. Ia menganalisa hubungan antara insiden ledakan di rumah sakit dengan hasil penelitian Orochimaru.

Sebuah benang merah tercipta. Ia pun segera bertanya, "Kau menjadikan Kakashi sebagai kelinci percobaan?" dengan nada kaku.

Seringaian dan binar terhibur cukup untuk mengonfirmasi pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto segera bereaksi. Gemeretak di giginya cukup kentara.

"Kau ... beraninya ..."

Kini Orochimaru terkekeh. Ia masih tersenyum miring selagi menatap dua anak yang telah tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa. Hanya pasangan muda ini yang mampu menghiburnya sejak dulu kala.

"Kakashi sendiri yang mengajukan diri." Ketika kilat tidak percaya membayangi iris biru kristal, Orochimaru segera menambahkan, "Menurutmu Kakashi akan diam saja jika kupaksa, Naru-chan? Dia salah satu shinobi terhebat di masa ini. Dia juga yang punya ide untuk mengurungku di sini, memanfaatkanku. Aku takkan mau repot-repot berurusan dengannya."

Kening Naruto mengerut samar. Ekpresi wajahnya masih kaku, mengimplikasikan rasa tidak percaya. Ia baru sedikit baikan setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang kembali membahas topik ini, meminta kejelasan.

"Jadi, apa saja efek doping? Mereka yang meledak seharusnya mati. Bukan sekedar Kage Bunshin."

Orochimaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Perbedaan antara hasil temuanku dengan milik Sora adalah masalah pengendalian. Mereka jelas sekali dikendalikan. Sedangkan Kakashi, dia bebas." Mata kuning berbinar penuh rasa puas. Ia kembali melengkungkan senyum miring. "Artinya, mereka diperintahkan untuk meledak dan mati jika tertangkap. Sedangkan Kakashi tidak. Kage Bunshin yang meledak ... menurut kalian kenapa?"

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. Mereka memikirkan sesuatu yang sama; semua taktik yang biasa digunakan guru mereka. Sejak dulu, Kakashi teramat mahir dengan tipu daya. Ia sudah mempertontonkannya di awal misi mereka, saat ketika ia berpura-pura mati di tangan chūnin Kirigakure pada perjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni, saat ia tidak memberi tahu fakta bahwa ujian chūnin harus disetujui oleh semua anggota agar bisa benar-benar terdaftar ...

Jangan lupa pada tes lonceng menjengkelkan itu!

 _You have to look underneath the underneath._

Kalimat Kakashi bertahun-tahun silam kembali menggema.

Memikirkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke sempat mengira kalau mereka sudah tidak perlu lagi menganggap Kakashi sebagai acuan ...

Perbedaan sudut pandang antara Naruto dan Sasuke mencakup banyak hal. Ajaran yang diberikan Kakashi bukan salah satunya. Mereka berada dalam pemikiran yang sama sekarang.

Kala itu, jawaban atas pertanyaan Orochimaru seakan menggantung di udara. Markas sang peneliti ditinggalkan oleh dua sosok tersebut tanpa diskusi lebih lanjut. Mereka keluar dari sana dan berjalan beriringan menuju pusat desa yang telah hancur lebur. Keduanya masih belum angkat bicara. Setidaknya sampai jarak antara laboratorium Orochimaru sudah berada jauh di belakang sana.

Gerutuan Narutolah yang memecah kesunyian dan kegelapan malam. Bola-bola api kecil--hasil ciptaan Sasuke--yang menggantung di udara lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan penerangan.

"Pria Tua itu ... aku yakin dia sedang menghukum kita. Sialan sekali," Naruto berkata dengan tingkat kejengkelan tinggi. "Dia tidak mungkin memanfaatkan situasi genting untuk menyusup ke dalam portal Urashiki 'kan? Mengambil tindakan spontan di sela sempitnya kesempatan."

Netra Sasuke tertuju pada sosok di sampingnya. Ia mengamati ekspresi jengkel yang sudah lama tak terlihat. Begitu familier dan amat terbaca. Variasi air muka Naruto begitu beragam. Yang satu ini, Sasuke cukup menyukainya karena dulu ia entah mengapa senang berkomentar pedas dan menyinggung Naruto sampai ekspresi macam ini terlihat.

Kalau dipikirkan, sejak dulu ia sudah mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Naruto dengan cara membuatnya kesal. Sasuke benar-benar baru menyadari ini sekarang.

Ia bergumam guna menjawab ucapan Naruto. Delikan jengkel kembali didapatkan. Naruto menoleh, berujar dengan dongkol, "Hanya begitu responmu?"

"Dugaanmu kemungkinan besar benar. Tidak ada yang perlu ditambahkan."

Embusan napas pendek keluar dari bibir Naruto. Bahunya merosot. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menatap jalan setapak di tengah hutan yang sudah dipenuhi daun-daun dan ranting.

"Dia sendirian. Entah di mana."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu bagaimana Kakashi."

Naruto kembali menoleh. Ia mengerling tidak mengerti pada Sasuke. Suaranya terucap pelan dari bibir kala ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu biasa saja pada keselamatan orang lain, tapi sangat berlebihan padaku? Seolah aku tidak berkemampuan. Kukira kau sudah menganggapku setara."

Terdapat sirat kecewa di sana. Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak balas menatap. Jemarinya telah menjentik dahi Naruto sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan. Rengutan kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia belum sempat protes ketika Sasuke mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Aku takkan mempercayakan sebagian urusan desa kalau tidak menganggapmu setara."

Tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar di bahu Naruto, merangkul dari samping sehingga mereka berdekatan. Gestur yang tiba-tiba sedikit mengejutkan Naruto. Tapi, kali ini ia diam saja--mencoba ... membiasakan diri. Terdapat banyak hal yang belum cukup diketahui Naruto tentang Sasuke. Termasuk sisi lain lelaki ini. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke begitu gemar dengan kontak fisik? Padahal dulu ia selalu siap memenggal kepala siapa saja yang berani menyenggolnya.

Dalam kesunyian, mereka berjalan beriringan. Naruto mencoba merilekskan diri selagi menunggu jawaban lengkap Sasuke.

Tidak ada lanjutan dari ucapan lelaki di sampingnya.

Naruto terpaksa mengulang pertanyaan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berlebihan seperti tadi? Asal kau tahu, aku jadi merasa direndahkan."

"Karena sekarang aku sedang tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu."

Naruto tentu saja langsung menoleh. Kedua alis menyatu, tersinggung. "Kau benar-benar meremehkanku sekarang?"

"Dengan kau yang hampir dibawa oleh Momoshiki dan Urashiki? Ya, tentu saja," timpal Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan perubahaan emosi Naruto. Ia melihat binar sesal dari sana. Rasa menyesal karena tidak berdaya--lemah di saat genting. Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Ia berdiri menghadap Naruto. Dua tangan bernaung di masing-masing bahunya. "Kau sedang tidak berada di kondisi terbaikmu. Pernah terpikir kenapa kunoichi mengambil cuti ketika sedang mengandung?"

Manik obsidian menatap obi yang melingkari perut datar Naruto. Terdapat janin berusia tiga bulan di sana. Sasuke tahu, meski ciri fisiknya sama sekali belum terlihat. Tubuh Naruto terlampau ideal dan sehat sehingga tidak membuat kehamilannya tampak. Shizune sempat menjelaskan ini, seketika menjawab rasa heran Sasuke tentang alasan mengapa Naruto tidak terlihat seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang sekarang kukhawatirkan," ucap Sasuke setelah menatap area perut Naruto cukup lama.

Perasaan asing menyusupi diri Naruto. Ia berdeham pelan.

"Setidaknya jangan perlakukan aku seolah aku akan langsung tumbang oleh tiupan angin." Ia mengalihkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dan berjalan mendahului. "Mengatakan semua itu di depan Suigetsu--"

Sudut mata Sasuke berkedut. Ia segera menyusul Naruto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan dia?"

Naruto bahkan tidak menoleh padanya saat berucap, "Entah. Mungkin karena kau menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba? Tidak sopan."

Mereka sudah kembali berjalan berjejeran meski Naruto mencoba melangkah lebar-lebar. Kakinya masih kalah panjang dari Sasuke.

"Beruntung dia tidak kubakar habis."

Sasuke kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ia mengerling pada pakaian Naruto, kimono merah-putih yang biasa dikenakan Kurona. Belahan panjang di sisi paha memperlihatkan kaki jenjang berkulit karamel. Rambut pirang yang diurai juga semakin membuat Naruto mirip dengan sosok penyamarannya dulu--Kurona, perempuan rubah dengan pesona yang bahkan bisa memikat para wanita sekalipun.

Kurona yang dikagumi banyak lelaki. Kurona yang telah disentuh oleh daimyo keparat itu.

Sasuke takkan lupa pada wajah tengik si Okumura.

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi luar biasa jengkel.

"Dia pria baik. Kau tak perlu memamerkan kekuatan seperti tadi," seru Naruto menanggapi.

"Baik? Dia kurang ajar," tandas Sasuke geram. "Dan kau, kenapa memakai pakaian terkutuk ini lagi? Shizune punya banyak baju ganti yang lebih tertutup."

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Ia berbalik dan segera bertatap muka dengan Sasuke yang tentu saja jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Kepala menengadah dengan berani.

"Dia memberiku cokelat dan susu vanila." Suara Naruto terdengar amat jelas, seolah menjelaskan segalanya. Ia mendelik tidak suka. "Selain itu, kau pikir aku mau memakai ini? Pakaian Shizune adalah pakaian rumahan, bukan untuk bertarung. Aku berjaga-jaga jika harus terlibat perkelahian. Hanya ini yang tersimpan di gulungan penyimpanan yang kubawa."

Sasuke sedikit menyipit. Ia menanyakan maksud dari 'cokelat dan susu vanila' yang diucapkan Naruto.

Pertanyaannya mendapatkan pandangan kosong. Naruto seolah sedang berpikir. Ia kemudian mengerjap, dahi sedikit mengerut kala kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat ingin makanan manis, terutama cokelat dan susu vanila. Jika sehari saja tidak mengonsumsinya ... uhm--entahlah. Aneh."

Kilasan ingatan dua bulan yang lalu segera menerpa Sasuke.

" _Kakashi, kenapa_ aku harus membelikanmu persediaan cokelat dan susu vanila?"

 _Sepuluh cokelat batangan dan lima kaleng susu kental manis mendarat di keranjang belanja Sasuke. Kakashi melengkungkan senyum, ia mengedikkan bahu, lanjut memilah bahan makanan yang hendak dibeli di mini market tersebut._

 _"Anjing kesayanganku sedang mengandung. Dia berisik sekali kalau tidak diberi makanan manis. Uangmu banyak 'kan? Bantu aku sekali-kali. Dia bahkan menolak makanan kesukaannya. Padahal dulu dia bisa makan dengan porsi yang tidak manusiawi. Bisa kau bayangkan? Efek hamil bahkan mempengaruhi makhluk sep_ erti dia."

Selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah lelaki sialan yang selalu menguji kesabarannya. Semua ledekan sang guru selalu berhasil membuat rasa jengkel mencapai ubun-ubun. Sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke hanya melontarkan komentar pedas dan ekspresi masam. Tapi, kali ini, ia benar-benar ingin menghanguskan Kakashi hingga menjadi abu.

 _Anjing kesayangan dia bilang?_

Lelaki tua itu sudah tahu kondisi Naruto dan menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke.

Hebat sekali.

Di depan Sasuke, ocehan Naruto berlanjut.

"Waktu itu aku ikut Kakashi-sensei ke tempat Orochimaru dan aku sedang sangat ingin cokelat. Kau tahu siapa yang memberiku? Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jugo! Mereka seolah selalu memasok untukku!"

Kakashi memang sangat sialan.

Jika ia tidak mati di luar sana, maka ia akan mati di tangan Sasuke.

Ekspresi datar yang biasa kini terlihat masam. Rasa kesal mencapai puncak karena termakan iri pada sosok yang bahkan tidak pantas jadi saingannya.

Benar 'kan? Tidak ada yang pantas jadi saingannya selain Naruto sendiri. Jadi, dalam urusan perasaan terhadap Naruto, harusnya tidak ada yang jadi saingannya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Sasuke kesal.

Sisa makanan manis yang masih menghiasi sudut mulut Naruto ditatap Sasuke lekat. Ia tiba-tiba menunduk dan menyapukan lidah di sana. Begitu mendadak dan mengejutkan Naruto. Sebelah kaki Naruto melangkah mundur dengan refleks. Ia merasakan tangan yang berada di bahunya merayap hingga berhenti di pinggang. Sebelah rahangnya ditangkup dan dimiringkan. Bibir bawah dan atasnya disesap bergantian dengan iringan sapuan lidah.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, dagu Naruto ditarik ke bawah agar mulutnya terbuka. Naruto sudah terengah ketika lidah asing meraih miliknya dan dengan seenak hati merasai tiap inci rongga mulutnya. Menyapu deretan gigi, pipi bagian dalam, hingga pangkal tenggorokan. Lidahnya diisap. Saliva saling bertukar. Naruto hampir tersedak ketika pangkal tenggorokannya kembali dimasuki lidah asing. Kedua lutut Naruto segera melemas. Ia bisa goyah kalau kedua tangannya tidak bertopang pada bahu lelaki yang tengah menciumnya dalam.

Dalam sekali sampai Naruto bisa merasakan hidung bangir Sasuke melesak di sebelah pipinya. Aroma khas yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan langsung saja menyeruak melalui indra pencium. Kedua mata Naruto tertutup rapat selama ciuman berlangsung. Kedua tangan yang berpegang di bahu kini merambat ke leher hingga rambut hitam yang terasa lembut di genggamannya. Deru napas tidak teratur. Ia tersengal hebat kala merasakan desiran darah, menyeruak begitu saja di sepenjuru tubuh, menciptakan gelenyar familier yang hanya pernah ia rasakan dari satu orang saja--lelaki yang sedang menciumnya.

Ketiadaan oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti merasai. Napas keduanya memburu, binar cahaya di mata mereka mengeruh. Detak jantung Naruto bertalu-talu, tiba-tiba merasakan pacuan adrenalin entah dari mana. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu dan wajah yang sedikit merona merah.

Tangan yang bernaung di pinggang meremasnya pelan. Bisikan dari suara rendah Sasuke membuat Naruto meremang sampai ke tulang.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukannya tiap melihatmu, berminggu-minggu lalu ketika kau menghindar dan menolak bertemu ... ketika tahu ternyata kau menyembunyikan kandunganmu, calon putraku."

Tak ada yang bisa diucapkan Naruto. Ia hanya mampu menatap paras pucat yang diselimuti jingga cahaya api yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Tinggallah denganku, Naruto. Kau, aku, Sarada, dan calon putra kita."

Luapan emosi menerpa. Naruto masih tak mampu berucap. Terlalu takjub dan tidak siap dengan ajakan serta tatapan serta semua hal yang kini diarahkan Sasuke padanya.

 _Sialan untuk Sasuke. Sialan untuknya._

Hampir saja Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Hampir ...

Ia menurunkan genggaman tangan dari rambut sang Uchiha, kembali berpegang di bahu kokohnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Sarada takkan bersedia." Ia mengembuskan napas rendah. Mata biru menatap Sasuke lekat, meminta pengertian. "Dengan resiko dia tahu bahwa aku mengandung anakmu--"

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kubilang? Kau bisa membujuknya kalau kau mau," tukas Sasuke.

Penolakan Naruto membuat rasa kecewa merayapi. Tidakkah Naruto tahu kadar kesabarannya sudah kian menipis? Berbulan-bulan lalu, Naruto sudah berada di desa. Hidup dan bercengkrama ria dengan orang-orang. Mereka semua sudah mendapatkan Naruto kembali. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memaksa dan memperparah kondisi mereka. Kini, ketika semuanya sudah sejalan, Naruto masih ingin menolaknya?

Manik hitam yang menatap Naruto mendingin. Tautan tubuh dilepaskan.

"Lupakan ucapanku."

Suara terdengar cukup kaku untuk menutupi seruak rasa marah. Sasuke melenggang dan melanjutkan perjalanan, tak lagi ingin menatap perempuan yang berada di sampingnya.

Kekecewaannya bukan karena rasa dengki pada sang kawan lama,Suigetsu. Sama sekali bukan. Sasuke sudah puas melihat wajah kesakitan pria air itu. Yang membuatnya amat meradang sekarang adalah Naruto sendiri, semua sikap rumitnya.

Sasuke tak bisa membujuk lebih jauh jika ia tak ingin meledak marah dan kehilangan kendali sampai membuatnya meluapkan rasa marah pada Naruto. Entah apa yang akan disesali Sasuke jika kejadian tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri untuk lagi-lagi menciptakan masalah di antara mereka. Hela napasnya memberat. Kesunyian yang melingkupi terasa amat sesak. Ia ingin berbicara, memberi penjelasan, tapi ia tahu Sasuke takkan menerimanya. Ia hanya akan bertambah kecewa padanya.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto memutar otak. Ia menggigit bibir dalam-dalam sampai mungkin berdarah. Kerusakan Konoha yang menyambut mereka membuat suasana emosi tidak membaik. Semua bangunan yang tumbang, semua noda darah yang masih meninggalkan jejak, dan bahkan semua deretan kantung mayat yang telah memakan area selebar lapangan training ...

Hati Naruto nyeri. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit tak kasat mata di dalam dada. Jauh di depan sana, Shikamaru sedang bercengkerama dengan Kiba. Sekitar setidaknya sepuluh _ninken_ duduk berjejeren di belakang sang majikan. Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang membuang sisa rokok dan menyalakan yang baru.

Binar cahaya obor tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah lelahnya. Kematian sebanyak ini terlalu mengguncang. Terlalu berat.

Cukup lama Naruto memperhatikan sang kawan baik. Ia sampai tak melihat Sasuke yang sudah melenggang mendekati penasihatnya. Langkah kaki sedikit goyah. Naruto terpaku kala menatap pria dengan balutan jubah hitam itu, seolah siap untuk melebur bersama kegelapan malam.

Sementara langkahnya semakin menjauh dari area pengumpulan mayat, Naruto sempat melihat bagaimana Shikamaru dan Sasuke berinteraksi. Ekspresi Sasuke tak terlihat baik kala mendengar ucapan penasihatnya. Pantulan cahaya obor menunjukkan wajah pucat yang jauh lebih lelah dari siapa pun di antara para shinobi yang bertugas di sana.

Apa pun yang didengar Sasuke pasti bukan kabar baik.

Naruto mampu melihat beban berat yang menjerat sang Uchiha. Beban sebagai seorang pemimpin yang harus mengendalikan semua kerusakan ini. Beban dan tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul agar mereka bisa kembali bangkit untuk mencapai kemenangan.

Sasuke hampir selalu terlihat tidak peduli.

Naruto jelas-jelas salah melihatnya.

Ia ... _amat_ peduli. Membaktikan diri untuk desa selama kurang lebih tujuh

tahun telah mendamaikannya dengan tragedi masa lalu yang menimpa keluarganya.

Desa yang dilihat Naruto ini, semua puing-puing ini, dulunya sudah dibangun dengan bantuan besar Sasuke. Jika desa ini hancur, orang yang paling merasakan rasa sakitnya adalah sosok itu sendiri.

Di tengah lorong bawah tanah, Naruto terpaku. Realisasi menghantam.

 _Apa saja yang sudah dilalui Sasuke tanpaku?_ _Dia sendirian._

Kakashi dan Sakura tidak terhitung karena mereka akan enyah jika Sasuke meminta mereka enyah. Mengingat watak lelaki itu, Naruto tahu bahwa ia akan menjauhkan dirinya sendiri meski terdapat cukup banyak orang yang peduli padanya.

Hanya Naruto yang cukup keras kepala untuk melawan kehendak Sasuke dengan cara terus-terusan menemani. Tak peduli dengan semua komentar pedas yang terucap. Tak peduli dengan tiap tatapan jengkel ataupun pertengkaran yang tercipta.

Jika Naruto tidak ada, maka tidak ada pula yang mau merepotkan dirinya menghadapi Sasuke.

Erat pelukan kemarin malam merayap masuk dalam ingatan Naruto. Diiringi dengan hangatnya ciuman dan tatapan yang membuat rongga dada Naruto terasa penuh oleh rasa dibutuhkan ... dikasihi.

Mata safir mengerjap, mengingat nada dingin dan ekspresi kecewa sang lelaki beberapa saat lalu.

Batinnya tertawa-tawa di belakang sana. Mengolok kebodohannya.

Jika Kurama terbangun, ia pasti bakal bergabung dengan si suara batin hanya untuk menghina Naruto dan seluruh kebebalan otaknya.

Ingin rasanya ia menghantam dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki yang hendak menuju ke area rumah sakit pun berganti. Ia mengarahkan diri ke kediaman sang hokage. Segel yang terpasang dibuka dengan mudah olehnya. Lampu-lampu remang dinyalakan. Ia menyusuri rumah versi minimalis dari rumah asli di atas sana. Terdapat dua kamar, satu ruang kerja, dan satu kamar mandi. Dapur yang ada juga jauh lebih sempit.

Naruto memindai chakra dalam bangunan itu. Tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Sarada masih bersama Ino, kemungkinan besar ia menginap di sana.

Pipi digembungkan selagi berpikir. Ia mengambil napas dalam. Persetan dengan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya. Ia tak bisa terus menerus menunda, bukan?

 **ooOoo**

OMAKE

Pasca kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, Suigetsu masih berekspresi kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Sesuatu menganggu pikirannya. Ia segera menghampiri Karin yang sedang membantu Jugo membereskan peralatan penelitian.

"Oi, Karin. Kau masih belum menjelaskannya padaku," ujar Suigetsu jengkel. Ia melihat lirikan Karin, tapi wanita itu kembali mengabaikannya. Sungutan jengkel bertambah dalam. "Sasuke marah padaku karena aku dekat-dekat dengan Naruto yang sedang hamil anaknya, kan? Tapi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa dia hamil? Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang hamil! Demi aku yang tampan! Dia lebih seperti kunoichi aktif normal dan bahkan sangat hot! Perutnya sangat datar! Apakah dia baru memasuki bulan pertamanya?"

Kacamata dibenarkan. Sudah sepuluh kali Suigetsu menanyakan hal yang sama. Karin mendengkus keras dan berbalik dengan beringas, tidak sabaran.

"Dengar, ya, Suigetsu Bodoh," gerutu Karin. Ia mendelik jengkel. "Naru sangat sehat. Semacam benar-benar sehat. Proporsi tubuhnya bahkan akan membuat semua kunoichi iri! Perutnya kecang dan punya eleven abs yang tidak kupunyai! Itulah kenapa dia kelihatan tidak seperti orang hamil meski sudah memasuki bulan ketiga, Bodoh. Dia takkan buncit seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya sebelum memasuki bulan ketujuh! Menurutmu bagaimana bisa dia tetap bertarung kemarin malam kalau tubuhnya sudah mulai mengganggu pergerakannya?"

"Tapi perutnya benar-benar data--"

"Memang seperti itu! Buktikan saja sendiri. Lihat perutnya secara langsung."

Cengiran kuda terlukis di wajah si ninja air.

"Benar juga. Aku akan memintanya membuka baju kalau dia ke sini la--"

Cetakan mirip manusia sudah tercipta di sisi dinding. Karin mengambil berkas yang terjatuh, membenarkan letak kacamata, dan pergi selagi berujar, "Silakan saja kalau kau ingin mati di tangan Sasuke." ]

 ** _TBC_**

 **a/n**

untuk yg penasaran siapa orang hamil yg kandungannya gak bikin perut besar sebelum bulan ke tujuh bisa cari nama Chontel Duncan atau Sarah Stage ya! aku dapat referensi dari sana.

note: eleven abs adalah abs untuk cewek. anggota girlband korea biasanya sering punya karena latihan fisik yang cukup berat(?)

makasih~


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 _a/n_

 _Will be contain some of explicit_ _scene._

 **ooOoo**

Tiga ribu warga dinyatakan hilang. Lima ribu meninggal dunia. Dua ribu luka-luka.

Mayoritas di antaranya shinobi, entah disengaja atau tidak.

Enam belas ribu pasukan yang sudah dalam proses persiapan telah berkurang drastis. Sebagian di antaranya mendapatkan trauma besar atas penyerangan yang terjadi. Entah karena melihat bahaya yang amat mematikan ataupun karena terpukul setelah kehilangan anggota keluarga.

Markas Aliansi Shinobi tidak tersentuh. Ruang bawah tanah tersebut benar-benar mampu menahan ledakan besar bijuu-dama.

Meskipun begitu, keutuhan markas tidak menutupi kerugian yang diterima mereka. Trauma besar akan sulit diobati. Kedamaian selama hampir sembilan tahun menumpulkan ketahanan mental. Mereka tak lagi terbiasa dengan kematian. Lupakan saja pembantaian masal. Perdamaian telah membuat mereka melupakan semua mimpi buruk di masa lalu. Hanya para shinobi berpengalaman yang mampu menghadapi dengan wajah tegar.

Kepala Sasuke sedikit berdenyut ngilu. Data yang diberikan empat desa yang lain hanya memperburuk keadaan. Mereka semua kehilangan banyak sumber daya.

Pria berkucir tinggi yang berdiri di sisi Sasuke menginjak sisa rokoknya yang ke sekian. Pedih di sorot mata terkamuflese oleh rasa penat. Hidungnya pun seolah tak mampu merasai sesuatu selain aroma anyir darah dan aroma mayat yang mulai mengurai.

Nafsu makan hilang. Hanya batang nikotin yang mampu meredakan kemuruh pikiran.

"Informasi baru yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara parau akibat terlalu banyak isapan tembakau. Ia meraih gulungan yang dikembalikan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak ada kebocoran portal, kemungkinan besar mereka masuk lewat portal lain. Aku belum memastikan jalur yang mana." Pandangan Sasuke mengedar, menatap kumpulan jasad yang ada. Mereka seperti baru terlibat perang besar ketika yang terjadi hanya penyerbuan brutal. Apakah ini semua merupakan awal dari hujan berdarah yang akan menghadang? "Kakashi menggunakan kekuatan Sora dan menghilang. Kemungkinan besar dia menyusup ke sana. Harapan kita hanya bergantung padanya sekarang."

Batin Shikamaru hampir mendengkus keras ketika mendengar kata harapan. Sejak dulu ia jauh dari kata optimis. Tolong, jangan salahkan kebiasaan buruknya.

Ketika menoleh, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Terdapat jeda sesaat. Pandangan Sasuke masih kosong, ia bahkan menjawab dengan nada mengambang, tak terlalu yakin.

"Orochimaru. Dia mempunyai obat doping yang bisa mengopi kekuatan Sora. Jumlahnya terbatas, tergantung energi yang disediakan. Jika kita bisa mengaplikasikan ini untuk para shinobi yang tersisa, masalah kekurangan sumber daya mungkin bisa diatasi."

Ide tersebut terdengar salah--menggunakan cara yang digunakan lawan ...

Inikah cara kerja Sasuke? Efektif namun mengandung banyak resiko. Terdapat banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak mau berperang? Kau sudah melihat keadaan mereka kemarin."

Ketika mereka bersitatap, Shikamaru tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke dengan kedua matanya. Para bijuu bertekuk-lutut dalam kendali Uchiha Sasuke kala ia masih berusia enam belas. Mengendalikan manusia yang notabennya lebih lemah dari para bijuu bukanlah masalah besar untuk Sasuke. Meski jumlah mereka ribuan, chakra semua orang tersebut takkan melebihi jumlah yang dimiliki para bijuu.

Sekitar satu dekade lalu, Uchiha Sasuke pernah membutakan para bijuu dan menyegel mereka semua hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Ia hampir menggunakan mereka untuk menciptakan dunia ninja yang menurutnya ideal.

Shikamaru sempat lupa betapa berbahayanya Sasuke jika dijadikan lawan.

Terima kasih untuk Naruto yang sudah memadamkan ancaman besar mereka ini.

"Sebagian chakra kesembilan bijuu berada dalam Susano'o milikku. Mengendalikan orang-orang yang tak mau mengikuti perang takkan terlalu berat dengan jumlah chakra sebesar itu," gumam Sasuke sepelan udara malam.

Aura Sasuke begitu pekat. Ia hampir menyerupai dirinya yang dulu dipenuhi oleh banyak kegelapan. Shikamaru tak bisa menyangkal bagaimana ia meremang kala mendengar suara tersebut.Memikirkan bahwa orang ini bisa mengontrol tubuh ribuan orang demi kepentingannya ...

Hanya monster yang akan menang melawan monster yang lain. Sudah seharusnya Sasuke menghadapi para Ōtsutsuki.

"Aku akan menunjukan letak bekas Pohon Shinju. Di sana terdapat cukup banyak Zetsu Putih yang terjebak di antara api hitamku," lanjut Sasuke. Ia memberi tahu rencananya pada Shikamaru tanpa ragu. Telah mengerti bahwa sang penasihat takkan mengomentari segala indikasi menyimpang dari rencananya. "Kalian akan membawa mereka pada Orochimaru. _Barrier_ desa akan kupasok dengan chakra para bijuu untuk sementara waktu. Sedangkan jangka panjangnya akan menggunakan teknologi pengumpul chakra. Kita menyumbangkan chakra tiap harinya hingga memenuhi kapasitas untuk meningkatkan kekuatan _barrier_."

Mata sehitam tinta kembali menerawang, menatap udara kosong dan langit tanpa bintang.

"Kita akan menunggu Kakashi memberi ... informasi dari sana. Jika ia memang bisa bertahan ..."

"Kau ingin membalas serangan dari dalam? Mengirim para shinobi ke dunia mereka setelah Kakashi memberi tahu lokasinya?"

Anggukan Sasuke mengonfirmasi pertanyaan Shikamaru. Rencana ini sudah pernah dibicarakan oleh mereka. Resiko tidak kembalinya para shinobi yang dikirim ke sana sangatlah besar. Singkat kata, mereka harus siap mati--merelakan nyawa begitu memasuki dimensi asing yang merupakan markas lawan.

Adakah yang mau melakukannya jika semangat juang mereka bahkan sudah pudar sebelum perang dimulai?

Shikamaru tahu jawaban Sasuke. Mereka hanya punya satu pilihan; harus mau. Jika tidak, Sasuke akan membuat mereka mau.

"Bagaimana jika ... Rokudaime tidak selamat?"

Jeda selama tiga menit menandakan Sasuke yang sedang berpikir. Keningnya mengerut samar, namun tak mengubah ekspresi datarnya secara signifikan.

"Jika selama dua bulan Kakashi masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya, aku akan melacak markas lawan secara berkala dengan bantuan seseorang yang memiliki rinnegan dan chakra tak terbatas."

Tidak ada shinobi _hidup_ yang memiliki rinnegan selain Sasuke. Tidak ada pula yang memiliki chakra tak terbatas, Naruto sekalipun.

Jawabannya hanya ada satu.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Hampir terperangah karena ide gilanya.

"Uchiha Madara," ujar Shikamaru masih dengan nada tidak percaya. Kedua matanya menyipit. "Kau akan menghidupkannya lagi? Dia berbahaya dan tidak bisa dikontrol."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas rendah. Ia mengerling. Tatapan mata terlihat kelam, tak terbaca. Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasa was-was. Sasuke bisa sangat mengintimidasi di saat-saat tertentu. Lagi-lagi ia lupa akan fakta ini.

"Uchiha takkan bisa dikendalikan selain oleh seseorang yang juga Uchiha."

"Kau bermaksud untuk mengendalikannya?"

Bibir Sasuke tiba-tiba melengkungkan senyum miring samar. Ia mendengkus kasar.

"Mengendalikan Madara? Dia pernah membunuhku sekali dan kemungkinan akan berusaha melakukannya lagi."

Kalimat Sasuke menyiratkan bahwa tidak mungkin Madara bisa dikendalikan, bahkan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Shikamaru mengerti maksudnya, ia menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan.

Jawaban yang terucap sudah cukup diantisipasi sang penasihat.

"Dia akan membantuku atas kehendaknya sendiri."

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Konohamaru yang datang selagi membopong korban yang lain. Jumlah mereka seakan tidak ada habisnya. Mayat-mayat ini akan terus bertambah sampai semua lokasi selesai diperiksa. Saat ini, mereka baru menyelesaikan seperenamnya saja.

Konohamaru sedang meletakan jasad yang meninggal dengan tubuh hangus kala Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. Menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia yakin bahwa Madara akan membantu mereka.

"Musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu. Rencana besar Madara gagal karena bangkitnya Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Dia punya urusan dengan mereka."

Penjelasan Sasuke terdengar masuk akal. Shikamaru mengangguk dan kembali menghampiri Kiba yang sedang sibuk mengurus _ninken_ dan anggota klan Inuzuka. Proses pengumpulan korban ini memang dipimpin oleh Sai dan juga Neji. Namun, sumber daya terbanyak berasal dari para ninja pelacak yang didominasi keluarga Inuzuka.

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Shikamaru sempat menyinggung tentang Naruto. Ia berujar bahwa kemungkinan besar Naruto akan memprotes rencana Sasuke.

Nama Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke pada kontroversi mereka beberapa saat lalu. Ia meminta Shikamaru untuk tidak memberi tahu Naruto sebagian besar rencananya. Jika ditanya macam-macam, lebih baik Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto bertanya langsung pada Sasuke.

Selepas selesai berbicara dan merasa tak ada lagi kepentingan yang harus dikerjakan, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Kedua kaki menuruni anak tangga yang akan mengantarkan ke bawah tanah. Ia sempat mampir ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi korban yang terluka. Mereka semua terlihat memprihatinkan. Semangat hidup di tiap mata yang menatap tampak redup. Sasuke sempat mendapati seorang ibu muda yang terbaring sakit sementara anaknya yang berusia enam bulan terpaksa dijaga oleh orang lain. Perempuan itu amat beruntung karena masih terselamatkan meski suaminya yang seorang shinobi tewas dalam serangan.

Pemandangan lain yang membuat Sasuke tak mampu menahan perih adalah banyaknya anak-anak yang kehilangan orangtua mereka. Sasuke sempat melihat beberapa ratus anak yang masih menginap di gedung pertemuan. Tadi pagi, Sasuke sempat bertanya pada Kurenai perihal panti asuhan. Ia diberitahu bahwa mereka belum selesai mempersiapkannya.

Panti asuhan bukanlah tempat yang diidamkan. Terutama jika si pengelola tidak bisa mengawasi anak-anak dengan baik. Contohnya adalah panti yang dulu dihuni Naruto. Sasuke jadi ingat betapa giatnya Naruto ikut campur dalam masalah pembangunan panti dulu. Berkat Naruto, sistem panti yang dulu tidak becus merawat anak-anak kini menjadi lebih baik.

Helaan napas terembus pelan dari bibir. Memikirkan keadaan desa pun masih menyeretnya pada nama wanita itu. Apakah tadi harusnya ia memaksa Naruto dan memakinya saja karena sangat keras kepala?

Tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya akan kembali bertengkar.

Rumah yang dituju sudah berada di depan mata. Sasuke hendak membuka segel pengaman ketika melihat nyala cahaya dari dalam rumah. Kedua mata mengerjap. Ia memikirkan Sarada, namun segera teringat bahwa putri kecilnya masih bersama Ino.

Memikirkan bahwa terdapat penyusup pasca tragedi ini sangatlah lucu. Sasuke memastikan siapa kehadiran orang di rumahnya dengan mencoba mengenali chakra. Ia termangu begitu merasakannya; chakra hangat yang meredam dingin chakra seekor bijuu.

Kenop pintu segera diputar. Sinar redup cahaya akibat terbatasnya pasokan listrik tak mengganggu Sasuke sedikit pun. Ia segera melesat ke sumber chakra yang berada di dapur. Aroma masakan yang tercium mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa ia belum makan selama dua hari. Matanya kemudian terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat di sana.

Naruto yang dengan kasual sedang mencicip hasil masakan. Keningnya sedikit mengerut ketika menyesap kaldu daging sapi yang ia buat. Ia berdiri sedikit menyerong dari Sasuke, dengan rambut pirang yang digelung tidak rapi dan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di bahu kanan. Pakaian lengan panjang yang kebesaran membalut tubuhnya. Warna baju itu hitam dengan simbol Uchiha di bawah tengkuk. Ia mengenakan celana yang sewarna. Kemungkinan besar sama-sama milik sang Uchiha. Tingginya menggantung tepat di atas lutut, sedikit memperlihatkan paha serta kaki jenjangnya.

Sasuke tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia terpaku terlalu lama sampai handuk yang tersampir di bahu Naruto dilempar ke arahnya. Memunggungi orang yang diajak bicara, Naruto berujar, "Jangan hanya berdiri seperti orang idiot, Sasuke. Lakukanlah hal yang berguna seperti mandi."

Masih dengan rasa terkejut yang menguasai, Sasuke beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan diri dengan singkat dan menghampiri Naruto seusai berpakaian, tidak sempat mengeringkan dengan benar sampai-sampai air di rambutnya masih sedikit menetes. Ketiadaan ruang makan membuat Naruto mengalihkan semua peralatan makan ke ruang tengah. Ia menata makanan di atas meja, tengah menuangkan nasi ketika Sasuke menghampiri.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, mangkuk berisi nasi yang sudah ditambah dengan lauk segera disodorkan pada Sasuke. Hanya tatapan kosong yang didapat Naruto.

Ia berdecak ringan, menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya menggenggam mangkuk tersebut. Sekalian membuat sang Uchiha duduk di sofa yang juga sedang ia duduki.

"Aku lapar sekali dan kebetulan belanjaan lusa masih kusimpan dalam gulungan penyimpan. Jadi, kumasak saja di sini," ujar Naruto lugas. Ia memasukan sumpit yang mengapit nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulut. Mengunyah pelan dan kembali makan, baru berhenti ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke masih menatapnya tanpa menyentuh makanan. Mata safir mengerling, kunyahan terhenti. "Kau tidak lapar? Berikan padaku kalau--"

Sasuke segera melahap porsinya.

Naruto melengkungkan senyum. Ia beringsut mendekat dan bertanya dengan was-was, "Aneh tidak rasanya? Aku jarang masak sendiri akhir-akhir ini."

Kunyahan ditelan.

"Tidak."

Senyum Naruto melebar. Mata jernihnya seolah berbinar.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sasuke mengerjap, menatap makanan di dalam mangkuk dan menatap Naruto yang tengah memandangnya penuh harap.

"Biasa saja."

Sumpit yang mengapit daging dimasukan ke dalam mulut. Sasuke mengunyahnya selagi melihat rengutan yang tercipta di wajah Naruto. Gerutuan tentang Sasuke yang keji terucap dari bibir merahnya. Sasuke tak mengindahkan itu semua. Ia hanya terpaku pada pemandangan yang ia lihat dari dekat.

Rambut yang tak terikat menggantung di sekitar dahi, kulit karamel bersih yang terlihat begitu halus jika dibelai dengan jemari ...

Sasuke mendapati bibir penuh Narutoyang berwarna kemerahan, juga rona wajahnya secara keseluruhan. Pakaian panjang warna hitam yang dikenakan Naruto kebesaran hingga menelan kedua tangan. Naruto perlu menggulung lengan pakaian agar bisa menggenggam sumpit dengan benar.

Masih mengamati si perempuan, Sasuke mendapati gundukan sintal yang tetap tercetak di balik pakaian panjang yang kebesaran. Ia pernah dengar bahwa wanita hamil akan mengalami beberapa perubahan fisik. Salah satunya payudara yang membesar. Tidak heran jika dua gundukan sintal itu tetap tampak meski pakaian yang dikenakan terlalu longgar. Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana bentuknya jika ia melihat secara langsu--

Ia mengumpat dalam hati dan mengalihkan pandangan. Harum yang menguar dari Naruto membuatnya memikirkan hal yang membuatnya gerah. Ia mengenali wangi sabun yang biasa digunakan olehnya. Namun, campuran khas dari aroma tubuh sang perempuan menambah keunikan harumnya. Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan aroma jeruk di surai keemasan Naruto. Begitupula dengan kulit leher jenjang yang mengundang untuk dicecap ... rasa _citrus_ yang menggelitik lidah ...

Makanan Sasuke tinggal setengah. Ia menghabiskannya cepat-cepat sebelum menenggak dua gelas air putih. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat haus untuk alasan lain.

Apa tujuan Naruto kemari? Bukankah ia sudah menolak tawarannya?

"Apa yang membuatmu ke sini?" tanya Sasuke langsung, tidak mau berbasa-basi.

Nasi di mangkuk Naruto tinggal sekali suap. Ia menyelesaikannya kilat, meminum air putih, dan baru menjawab. Air muka rileks yang tadi ditunjukan sedikit memudar. Ia kelihatan bersalah dan gugup. Was-was jika Sasuke sudah terlalu muak padanya sampai tak mau mendengarkan.

"Menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman."

Wajah datar Sasuke menjadi sedikit kaku. Ia mengembuskan napas kasar, hendak beranjak--terlalu malas untuk berargumen di malam yang semakin pekat. Keberadaan Naruto di sini memang membuatnya senang. Terlebih dengan masakan yang disiapkan Naruto untuk mereka--masakan rumah yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan Sasuke. Ia ingin Naruto di sini, bersamanya. Keinginan tersebut pudar begitu mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir sang perempuan.

Ia sedang ingin tidur tanpa bayang-bayang mereka yang saling membentak.

Keinginan Sasuke untuk enyah tidak dibiarkan Naruto. Ia mencekal lengan Sasuke, menahannya pergi. Rasa bersalah yang kental dalam dada membuatnya nyeri. Dulu Sasuke akan mengajaknya berkelahi jika ia marah ataupun kesal. Didiamkan seperti sekarang terasa lebih buruk dari mendapatkan ribuan pukulan.

"Kumohon, dengarkan dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu lagi," ujar Naruto pelan. Binar mengharap terpantul di iris birunya. Sasuke masih belum bicara. Balik menatap pun tidak. Naruto kini dikuasai dorongan untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti. "Aku takkan lagi sok tidak mengenalmu. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Sarada. Tapi, tidak dengan tinggal bersama. Aku masih bisa berkunjung, bahkan kalau kau tidak di rumah. Kau takkan kubiarkan sendiri, aku berjanji. Kau bisa membagi beban itu padaku seperti dulu. Tapi, tinggal bersama ..."

Sasuke menatapnya sekilas. Ia tampak terbujuk selama sedetik, namun kembali memalingkan wajah tidak peduli.

"Bicara besok saja," balasnya tak acuh, kembali hendak beranjak pergi. Tangannya mengalihkan cekalan Naruto, tapi tidak berhasil. Jemari itu menggenggamnya erat sekali sampai mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas memerah. Dengan suara menahan emosi, Sasuke berujar, "Kau hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang _kita_. Kau masih merasa bersalah pada Sakura."

Dua batu yang sama kerasnya akan pecah jika terus menerus dibenturkan. Pihak yang lain harus menghentikan terlebih dulu sebelum rambat retakan melebar dan menghancurkan mereka.

Naruto menekan egonya. Kalimat Sasuke bagaikan hantaman keras tepat di ulu hati. Selama ini memang rasa bersalah yang mengendalikan Naruto agar terus menyangkal apa yang ia rasa. Meski ia sudah mengakuinya di depan Sasuke, ia tampak belum siap untuk membuat orang lain tahu.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat. Tanpa diumumkan pun orang-orang akan tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi, itu dulu ketika keduanya belum terikat dengan orang lain.

Secara kasar, sekarang pun Sasuke sebenarnya tidak _terikat_. Naruto saja yang masih merasa begitu. Bayang-bayang ingatan Sakura yang ia lihat masih sering menerpa pikiran, seolah mengingatkan Naruto bahwa Sasuke adalah milik- _nya_. Bukan kepunyaan si pirang. Ialah yang telah merelakan Sasuke pada Sakura dulu. Mengambil kembali apa yang telah ia relakan seolah seperti mencuri barang milik orang lain.

Mengakui di depan Sasuke sudah sangat berat. Ia harus dihadapkan dulu pada situasi genting seperti halnya mendapatkan serangan dari musuh. Mengakui secara terang-terangan? Membiarkan orang lain mengetahui hubungan serta calon anak yang dikandungnya?

Dibutuhkan rasa 'tega' dalam jumlah banyak. Ia harus menyingkirkan rasa bersalah dan seolah tidak menganggap jejak yang ditinggalkan Sakura.

Suara Naruto menjadi lebih pelan ketika ia kembali berkata-kata.

"Maaf ..." Cengkeramannya mengendur. Naruto mengembuskan napas rendah, berharap Sasuke setidaknya balas melihat sorot menyesal di matanya. "Maaf untuk masalah yang kutimpakan padamu ketika semua musibah ini terjadi."

Sasuke mungkin tidak membalas, namun ia tak lagi berniat untuk beranjak, seolah ingin mendengar. Ekspresi kaku di wajahnya masih belum hilang. Naruto hanya minta maaf tanpa memberi solusi. Tak ada kesepakatan yang tercapai di sini.

Ia memang meminta maaf. Lalu ... apa?

Naruto menyadari kekosongan dari penyesalannya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia benar-benar belum siap membeberkan fakta ini pada orang lain. Pada Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Neji, Gaara, dan mereka yang disebut teman olehnya. Belum lagi jika berita kehamilan menyebar hingga ke telinga anak-anak ...

Meski fisik Naruto menyokong penyamaran kehamilan, tetap saja berita gosip macam ini akan menyebar dengan cepat. Terlebih dengan keputusasaan yang dirasakan orang-orang akibat serangan kemarin malam. Mereka butuh bahan pembicaraan yang menyenangkan; seperti kasus perselingkuhan pemimpin mereka, mungkin.

Naruto menahan desah frustrasi. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini? Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan anggapan orang lain. Naruto sebenarnya juga begitu kalau saja ucapan mereka tidak mempengaruhi Sarada. Ia khawatir jika Sarada ikut terganggu.

"Aku akan tinggal malam ini," ujar Naruto setelah jeda beberapa lama. Ia tidak mendapatkan respon yang baik. Sasuke masih mengabaikannya. Tidak peduli.

Cara untuk meredam rasa marah Sasuke hanya satu; beri ia waktu.

Naruto tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu berbagai tingkat kemarahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jika ia menyentak dan berkomentar pedas artinya ia hanya sedang kesal. Jika ia berdecak dan menatap tajam artinya ia sedang geram. Jika ia diam, tidak menatap, dan menolak berbicara--ia marah.

Kesal dan geram bisa didinginkan dengan memberinya waktu. Berbeda dengan kemarahan. Memberi jeda berpikir takkan membuat otaknya mendingin. Sasuke mungkin malah akan semakin meledak.

Pasca perang melawan Kaguya, Sasuke tidak pernah marah pada Naruto. Ia hanya kesal dan geram. Bukan marah. Kasus ini tergolong baru. Naruto tak punya pengalaman untuk menghadapinya. Ia tak tahu cara meredakan kemarahan itu ...

Apakah di toko buku terdekat ada kiat-kiat meluluhkan seorang Uchiha?

Otak Naruto terasa berasap karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Ia mencoba mengingat berbagai trik. Mengenai cara membujuk--sebuah tipu daya ...

Ingatannya berlari pada saat ia mencoba mengelabui Okumura Shouta.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Si hitam di belakang kepala Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya.

 _Dia memang Uchiha, Naruto. Tapi, dia tetap lelaki. Tahu apa kelemahannya? Kau. Hanya kau yang jadi celah dalam kekuatan yang dia miliki._

Sudah tiga bulan sejak malam di penginapan itu terjadi. Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto meremang. Ia harap wajahnya tidak merah sampai ke akar rambut. Jika orangnya bukan Sasuke, ia akan langsung melakukan tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto tidak segan pada target misinya. Berbeda dengan ... Sasuke.

Dilema yang dirasakan Naruto tidak dilihat Sasuke. Ia malah menganggap Naruto menyerah dan ingin mengembalikan kondisi ke sedia kala; menyatakan bahwa tak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Kekecewaan sudah tak bisa ditahan Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Kau mendengarku, Naruto. Kita akan bicara besok."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia tersentak dan mengeratkan cekalan yang memang sudah erat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau hanya akan menyibukkan diri lagi dan aku takkan sempat menemuimu."

Memang itu yang direncakan Sasuke.

Ia tak membalas ucapan dan malah menggunakan tenaganya untuk melepas cekalan Naruto sehingga ia bisa beranjak pergi. Percikan chakra di tangannya tidak diantisipasi Naruto. Ia sedikit membeliak dan ikut berdiri. Kedua tangan segera mendorong bahu Sasuke hingga ia kembali duduk. Kening Sasuke mengerut tidak suka begitu punggungnya menabrak senderan sofa. Ia bisa langsung pergi atau menghindari Naruto kalau saja perempuan itu memukulnya--

\--bukan duduk di pangkuannya dan menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan iris biru kristal yang menampakan kilat memohon. Masing-masing kaki Naruto berada di tiap sisi tubuh Sasuke. Kedua tangannya masih bernaung di bahu sang lelaki. Sasuke terpaku akan kedekatan mereka, akan selangkangan yang bersentuhan dengan perutnya, akan dada yang seolah hendak bertabrakan, akan bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja darinya.

Naruto tahu cara paling efektif untuk melumpuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan tinggal malam ini," ujar Naruto rendah. Ia menyingkap rambut Sasuke yang masih sedikit basah di dahi. Mata hitam dan ungu ditatap dengan lekat. Tubuh didekatkan hingga hela napas saling menerpa. Naruto merona hingga ke telinga. Suaranya pun sedikit gemetar. Namun, Naruto tidak beranjak dan malah berucap, "Setelah itu, tolong pertimbangkan tawaranku," dan memiringkan kepala untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Cukup sering berciuman dengan lelaki ini membuat Naruto tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia meraih belakang kepala Sasuke, meremas pelan rambutnya selagi tangan yang lain menangkup rahang agar mampu bergerak leluasa. Jemari sedikit membelai sisi wajah sang pria, mengirimkan rasa panas yang mulai tercipta. Bibir melumat dengan telaten. Ia menyapukan lidah pada bibir bawah dan atas Sasuke, mencecap sisa rasa makan malam yang barusan mereka nikmati.

Pagutan Naruto tidak hati-hati ataupun lembut. Tidak sama sekali. Ia belajar dari Sasuke--dan sebagian besar ciuman mereka memang kasar dan basah seperti ini. Jika ingin menyalahkan, silakan lakukan pada si Uchiha yang senang mencium bak orang kelaparan.

Untuk itulah sekarang Naruto juga melakukannya. Ia menyesap bibir sang lelaki dengan sepenuh hati,seolah mengharapkan rasa manis cokelat dari sana. Padahal Sasuke tak pernah mencicip manis cokelat.Naruto terlihat tidak peduli. Ia masih terus melakukannya; sesap, lumat, gigit. Lidahnya bahkan sudah menyapu deretan gigi Sasuke.

Ciuman yang tak terduga membuat Sasuke kelepasan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah melingkari pinggang dan punggung Naruto. Ia membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah perempuan tersebut melesak masuk.

Izin yang seolah diberikan membuat Naruto semakin berani. Ia membiarkan dirinya mengeksporasi rongga mulut yang selalu mendominasinya. Lidah saling meraih, langit-langit mulut digelitik, saliva bertukaran.

Tangkupan di rahang merayap hingga ke belakang kepala, ikut meremas rambut halus yang masih lembap. Dalamnya cumbuan membuat Sasuke menutup mata rapat. Batinnya meraungkan peringatan bahwa Naruto hanya bermain-main agar kehendaknya disetujui. Sasuke harusnya mengakhiri.

Tidak sulit untuk mengenyahkan Naruto dari pangkuannya. Yang sulit adalah menghentikan gelenyar panas yang sudah merayapi tubuh sejak bibir mereka bertemu.

Naruto yang tidak merasakan perlawanan Sasuke pun menjadi lebih bebas. Ia menyesap lidah sosok di depannya selagi memastikan dada mereka bersentuhan, bergesekan. Ia sengaja menggoda Sasuke dengan menekankan payudaranya. Tak peduli dengan rasa nyeri yang sedikit mengganggu akibat hormon bawaan hamil.

Kemudian, ketika lidah manggelitik langit-langit mulut, Naruto mendapatkan remasan di pinggang. Ia tidak berhenti dan malah kembali melumat bibir tersebut semakin dalam. Kali ini mencoba untuk memegang kendali, tak membiarkan Sasuke untuk mengaturnya.

Deru napas beradu. Naruto mendengar erang tertahan Sasuke kala tangannya merambat ke dalam pakaian lengan panjang yang juga dikenakan lelaki ini. Oksigen membuat mereka memutuskan pagutan, namun tak membuat Naruto berhenti menyiksa lelaki di depannya. Ia menempelkan bibir lembap di sepanjang garis rahang tegas, mencumbu dan sesekali menyapukan lidah.

Deru napasnya menerpa dan menggelitik telinga Sasuke. Ia menghujani kecupan selagi tangannya yang berada dalam pakaian membelai pahatan perut dan dada, tak menyangkal seruak rasa puas kala merasakan tekstur kencang tubuh atletis yang dirasakan jemarinya.

Entah dari mana pengetahuan yang didapatkan Naruto sampai ia bisa bertindak sejauh ini. Mungkin novel-novel buatan Jiraiya yang dulu dieditnya benar-benar melekat dalam memori. Naruto tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tak mendapatkan penolakan. Itulah mengapa ia dengan sengaja menggerakan pinggul, menggoda sesuatu yang sudah mengeras dan berdenyut panas di bawahnya. Tangan Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung untuk meraih benda vital tersebut. Ia menggenggam dan menekannya dari balik celana kain yang dikenakan Sasuke, merasa takjub dengan ukuran yang bahkan tidak muat dalam genggaman tangan.

Kefamilieran terhadap lelaki membuat Naruto tidak lagi segan melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai. Ia memijat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah terbangun sempurna. Tangannya digerakkan naik turun dengan ritme pelan hingga menciptakan erang tertahan dari tenggorokan si pria. Ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit gemetar dan juga deru napasnya yang semakin berat. Terlebih ketika ibu jari Naruto mengitari ujung ereksi yang sudah lembap dan menekannya.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal di rambut Naruto. Kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya pun terengah. Wajah pucat telah dihiasi rona merah. Dalam hati, ia mengumpat keras karena begitu menikmati semua ini. Mengenai bagaimana Naruto dengan suka rela menyentuhnya ... dengan terampil membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan hasrat yang telah ia tahan di waktu yang tidak singkat. Naruto tidak tahu seberapa sering Sasuke membayangkan situasi ini, terlebih sejak kejadian di penginapan.

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mencoba mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Sampai ia berhasil dan memutuskan bahwa kesenangan Naruto akan berakhir. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata menggelap yang berkabut sebelum meraih tangan yang sedang memainkan kejantanannya. Takkan ia biarkan Naruto membuatnya datang hanya dengan tangan. Jika Naruto menginisiasi, Sasuke akan memberitahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri ini dengan benar.

Kerjapan tak bersalah di mata Naruto membuat Sasuke geram. Perempuan ini jelas tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia bangunkan. Ia tidak tahu betapa besar keinginan Sasuke untuk melampiaskan perasaannya melalui sentuhan semacam ini. Sejak perseruan mereka dimulai, sejak ia tahu Naruto menyembunyikan kandungan, sejak Naruto kembali menolaknya di hutan.

Sasuke punya banyak momen ketika ia terdorong untuk menaklukkan Naruto tanpa peduli perasaannya.

Kini, ketika Naruto sendiri yang mengawali, Sasuke takkan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

Tangan yang sejak tadi hanya bernaung di pinggang kini memegang masing-masing bahu Naruto. Bibir kembali disatukan, bersamaan dengan tubuh yang beranjak menghadap sofa. Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga ia telentang dalam kukungannya. Tangan yang tadi menyentuhnya dipiting ke atas, tak menghawatirkan perlawanan yang seberapa karena Sasuke tahu bahwa segel chakra masih terpasang di sana.

Selama ini Naruto menggunakan chakra Kurama karena ia menghindari Sasuke dan tak punya keberanian untuk meminta pelepasan segel.

Sekarang Naruto merasakan akibat. Ia jadi tak bisa melawan balik karena Sasuke jelas lebih kuat darinya. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Kurama mau membantu Naruto untuk hal semacam _ini?_

Naruto tahu keadaan telah berbalik. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang ketika Sasuke membalas dengan tidak main-main.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto sadar akan sesuatu; ia tidak bisa tenang.

Bibir Naruto dicium kasar. Ia diisap habis-habisan dengan jeda berupa gigitan. Pangkal tenggorokannya disodok dalam hingga ia hampir tersedak. Saliva terselip keluar dari bibir. Sesekali, hidung mereka pun bertabrakkan.

Naruto tak bisa bergerak kala Sasuke menggerayanginya. Payudara yang membesar akibat hormon bawaan diremas terlalu keras sampai nyeri. Tubuh Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman, ia mencoba melepaskan cekalan di atas kepala, namun tidak mampu. Napasnya terengah. Ia belum bisa berucap karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir yang masih mencumbu dalam. Meskipun nyeri dan sakit, Naruto kelepasan desahan kala puncak dadanya distimulasi dengan jemari. Padahal bra yang ia kenakan masih terpasang rapi. Sasuke mampu menjepit dan memelintirnya karena puncak tersebut memang sudah mengeras dan tercetak pada bra.

Ciuman Sasuke dibalas sebisanya sebelum mereka melepaskan pagutan. Keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas dan terbakar. Gelenyar panas di mana-mana. Hasrat tak lagi dapat dibendung.

Ketika dua manik bertemu, Sasuke terpaku. Ia melihat sesal yang terkamuflase oleh kabut gairah. Naruto memandangnya lekat.

"Kau memaafkanku?" Suara Naruto bahkan terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dadanya naik turun akibat deru napas yang tak karuan. Senyum lemah melengkung di bibir ranumnya. "Aku lebih senang melihatmu begini daripada kau yang tetap diam. Marah dan lampiaskan. Jangan mengabaikanku."

Kalimat Naruto terdengar familier. Terlalu familier. Sasuke seperti pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya. Saat ketika ia meminta Naruto untuk berhenti menjauh dan bersikap seolah mereka tak saling mengenal.

"Aku ingin menutupi apa yang terjadi pada kita agar Sarada tidak mendengar gunjingan. Aku tak ingin dia dikatai dan dijauhi seperti kita dulu." Naruto masih mengoceh, tak sempat melihat iris hitam yang melunak meski masih terpaku. "Itulah kenapa aku belum ingin mengikuti keinginanmu. Aku mungkin masih merasa bersalah pada Sakura, tapi mana bisa aku juga membiarkanmu sendirian dan menderita? Sudah susah payah aku meyakinkanmu untuk pulang. Mana mungkin aku malah meninggalkanmu?"

Kalimat Naruto diserap Sasuke secara spontan. Terutama tentang alasan mengapa mereka sempat bertengkar beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan meraup Naruto ke dalam pelukan selagi mengembalikan posisi awal mereka; saling duduk menghadap dengan Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Idiot," desis Sasuke jengkel. Ia menatap Naruto kesal. Sangat kesal. "Hanya itu masalahmu?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sarada."

"Menurutmu aku tidak?" tukas Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup parau. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengurai gelungan rambut Naruto yang sudah berantakan. "Sudah kupikirkan semuanya. Dia akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan membuat semua orang diam tentang kita."

Naruto mengerjap--kemudian membeliak.

"Kau akan mengancam mereka?"

"Mulut sampah perlu dibungkam," tandas Sasuke tanpa rasa peduli.

Fokusnya tak berada di sini. Ia kelewat terganggu dengan denyutan menyiksa di pangkal paha dan juga wajah merona Naruto di depannya.Selagi mencoba menjelaskan, Sasuke sudah menyurukkan kepala di lekuk leher sang wanita. Aroma jeruk yang amat ia damba dihirup dalam. Tidak menyadari bagaimana embusan napas panasnya yang menerpa kulit berhasil membuat Naruto meremang.

"Selain itu, mereka _takut_ padaku. Sejak dulu, bahkan setelah aku memimpin desa. Tidak akan ada yang macam-macam pada Sarada karena aku bukan Sandaime yang akan membiarkan seorang anak tak bersalah ditatap dengan sosot jijik dan penuh hina," gumam Sasuke dengan suara sedikit teredam.

Leher jenjang sang kekasih dikecupi. Tangannya telah merambat ke dalam pakaian, menyentuh perut yang entah mengapa masih terasa kencang meski kandungan telah memasuki trimester pertama. Naruto tak pernah gagal membuat Sasuke takjub. Payudara penuh yang cukup berlebih di tangannya ia tangkup dan remas pelan. Tangan yang lain tidak berdiam diri. Ia sudah bergerak menyusuri pinggang ke bawah, mengusap bongkahan kenyal pipi bawah Naruto, diremas pelan mengikuti ritme di atas sana.

Sesap dan jilat dilakukan di leher jenjang favoritnya. Sasuke mencecap dengan sepenuh hati, menikmati tekstur lembut yang membelai lidah. Sebelah tangan Naruto merangkul kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan yang lain meremas punggungnya. Deru napas kian kentara. Naruto merasa lebih sensitif akibat kondisi kehamilannya. Tiap sentuhan Sasuke meninggalkan jejak panas yang membuatnya menggeliat. Ia tidak ingat rasanya semenyiksa ini. Kedutan menjengkelkan telah tercipta di dalam kewanitaannya. Di bawah sana juga sudah lembap. Naruto bergerak dengan tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke masih saja menyentuhnya dari di luar. Sangat lambat sekaligus intens, membuatnya gila.

Apa yang terjadi dengan ritme kerasnya? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidak marah?

Bibir kembali diklaim. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dengan Naruto yang ia dekap erat. Kedua kaki Naruto dilingkarkan di pinggang. Ia beranjak ke satu-satunya ruangan yang menjadi tujuan; sebuah kamar. Rasionalitas menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengacaukan sofa. Pintu kamar ditutup dengan dorongan kaki. Ia merangkak dan bersandar di kepala ranjang selagi masih merengkuh Naruto dan mempertahankan ciuman dalam.

Kala pagutan terlepas, manik obsidian bertubrukan dengan manik safir yang berkabut. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang segera meloloskan pakaiannya melalui kepala dan mengenyahkannya begitu saja entah ke mana. Mereka kembali berciuman kala Sasuke membantu Naruto melepaskan celana pendeknya. Dua tangan merambat ke punggung Naruto, meraih kaitan bra dan melepasnya. Kini, hanya garmen tipis di bawah sana yang melingkupi tubuh indah itu.

Sasuke masih belum ingin menyobeknya. Belum.

Ia menunduk, menciumi leher depan dan juga belahan dada yang tadi sempat menganggu pikirannya. Tangan yang satu meremas dan memijat selagi mulutnya menikmati puncak dada yang telah mengacung tegak. Ia menyapukan lidah naik turun dan tak tanggung-tanggung mengisap. Erangan rendah Naruto mengalun menggelitik telinga. Sasuke mengusap paha sang wanita dengan tangan yang lain, mulai merambat ke area vital yang sudah basah sejak entah kapan. Jari tengah diselipkan melalui liang hangat Naruto, mengirimkan geletar ke seluruh tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Remasan di rambut Sasuke mengencang. Naruto terengah dengan kepala menengadah. Kedua mata terpejam, merasakan siksa kenikmatan yang seolah membuatnya buta. Distimulasi di atas dan bawah secara bersamaan ...

Desahan terselip dari mulutnya. Ia memajukan pinggul ke arah jari Sasuke yang tengah menyodok dalam, mengobarak-abriknya, menggesek titik paling sensitif di dalam sana yang sudah membengkak dari ukuran normal. Sasuke menemukan titik tersebut tanpa banyak usaha, seolah ia sudah mengenal tiap lekuk tubuh Naruto.

Isapan di payudaranya berhenti. Sasuke kembali mencumbui rahang lancip yang menyusun rupa jelita wanita dalam dekapannya.

"Rapat sekali ..." gumam Sasuke dengan suara parau. Ia menambah jari telunjuk di sana, merenggangkan dinding kewanitaan yang mengisap dua jemarinya kencang, tak mau lepas. "Selain aku, tidak ada yang menyentuhmu? Katakan ya."

Naruto sibuk menahan gelenyar nikmat yang bersumber dari dua jari panjang di dalamnya. Napas tersengal-sengal dengan tak karuan, mata masih tepejam kuat, pinggang bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari sumber siksaan. Ia berantakan di tangan Sasuke. Tapi, pria itu masih mengajaknya mengobrol begini?

"Mmh--ya. Aku--ngh--kasian pada mereka yang ingin melakukannya. Mereka--" Jari manis menyusul di dalam sana. Naruto mengumpat dan meremas punggung Sasuke kuat-kuat. Deru napasnya meningkat. "--mmh--dibunuh. Akan dibunuh oleh--ngh--mu."

Sodokan makin menjadi. Naruto tak bisa lagi menguasai otaknya untuk mengontrol tiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia mendorong kedua bahu Sasuke selagi menarik pakaian yang masih membalut tubuh atletis sang lelaki. Dalam desahan, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk memaki.

"Pakaianmu, Berengsek. Tidak adil."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah kembali melahap gundukan sintal di depannya. Penjarian semakin gencar, napas Naruto semakin berat, geletar tubuhnya semakin kentara. Kemudian, Sasuke mengisapnya keras selagi menyodok dalam dan memelintir titik sensitif di bawah sana. Naruto mengejang selagi menekan kepala Sasuke yang tengah ia dekap erat di dadanya. Lelehan hangat membanjiri jemari Sasuke ketika ia menarik jarinya keluar.

Tubuh Naruto kemudian ia dorong hingga berbaring. Ia lalu mengecupi belahan dada hingga perutnya, sengaja berlama-lama di perut selagi mengisap dan menggigit guna meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang menyerupai memar. Tanpa mengindahkan protes Naruto, ia masih terus menciumi hingga mencapai pinggang. Garmen tipis yang sudah basah ia tarik dan gigit hingga sobek. Nasibnya naas karena dibuang begitu saja ke lantai.

Naruto masih sedikit terengah. Ia menumpu pada siku dan membeliak melihat Sasuke yang membenamkan wajah di antara kedua pahanya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak lagi di sana. Demi Rambut Ayammu yang dulu, Sasuke, jangan lakukan lagi!"

Kedua kaki Naruto memaksa menutup. Tangannya pun hendak mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari sana--hingga kemudian ia tak bisa bergerak ... ketika bersitatap dengan manik merah menyala.

"Berengsek!" seru Naruto keras-keras ketika pahanya direnggengkan dengan mudah. Ia benar-benar berada dalam posisi submisiv sempurna. Tanpa sedikit pun kekuatan untuk melawan. "Lepaskan _genjutsu_ sialan ini!"

"Lepaskan sendiri."

Sasuke membuat ilusi seolah kedua tangan Naruto dirantai hingga tak bisa bergerak, begitu juga dengan kakinya.

Dari banyaknya pertarungan yang mereka lakukan, Sasuke memilih untuk memanfaatkan _genjutsu_ pada hal keji semacam ini? Ketika Naruto tak bisa melepas ilusi karena ketiadaan Kurama?

"Berengsek-mesum-gila!" maki Naruto kala puncak kewanitaannya dicumbu tanpa segan oleh sang lelaki.

Selagi menyapukan lidahnya di sana untuk membersihkan area lembap yang telah basah akibat pelepasan, Sasuke menahan senyuman miring,kemudian berujar, "Kau suka 'kan?"

Naruto menggeliat tidak karuan. Kedua kakinya ingin sekali menendang-nendang karena tak tahan pada gelenyar yang menerpa. Lidah Sasuke dengan kurang ajar mencicip bagian terdalamnya. Ia menyesap kasar Naruto, menenggelamkan diri pada rasa wanita yang dikasihinya, menikmati rintih dan jerit tertahan yang selalu membayangi mimpi panasnya.

Sasuke sudah sangat ingin kembali merasakan Naruto. Ia mampu bertahan untuk tidak segera memuaskan hasratnya hanya karena keinginan besar untuk membuat Naruto merasakan rasa putus asa yang sama sepertinya. Ia ingin memberi tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan dan tak ada gunanya untuk saling menyiksa diri satu sama lain ketika mereka bisa saling melengkapi.

Di tiap detiknya, suara Naruto terdengar semakin parau. Sasuke bisa mendengar bagaimana suara Naruto gemetar, bagaimana desah tercampur dengan isakan akibat tak mampu menahan gelombang nikmat. Tangan yang seharusnya tak terkekang itu berada di masing-masing tubuh, meremas seprei. Pinggulnya terangkat jika tidak ditahan oleh Sasuke. Naruto melengkungkan punggung selagi menengadah. Napasnya menderu. Dadanya naik turun, menyajikan pemandangan paling sensual yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. Kilap tubuh yang dihiasi peluh menambah kejelitaan Naruto. Rongga dada Sasuke penuh oleh keinginan untuk memiliki. Ia sepertinya sudah diambang batas untuk tetap menahan diri.

Cumbuan di bawah sana ia selesaikan. Titik sensitif yang bengkak diisap keras. Gelenyar hasrat langsung mengalir ke pusat gairahnya kala ia mendengar erangan Naruto yang tengah merasakan gelinjang hebat. Pinggulnya mengejang. Lelehan cairan mengaliri bibir kewanitaan, segera ditelan Sasuke tanpa segan.

Ilusi yang menjerat Naruto dilepaskan. Sasuke berdiri di kedua lutut, mengamati sosok wanita yang tergolek di bawahnya. Dalam keremangan cahaya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah yang merona merah hingga ke telinga. Rambut keemasan panjang membingkai dengan berantakan. Mata biru kristal jernih terlihat sayu, penuh gejolak rasa yang seolah membakar Sasuke.

Tanpa berbicara, Sasuke melepaskan semua pakaiannya, menyamakan keadaan seperti Naruto yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Ia meminta Naruto berbalik sebelum ia kembali meraihnya dari belakang. Naruto kini kembali duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, membelakangi. Tubuh rampingnya didekap erat selagi ia menyampirkan helaian pirang ke bahu, mengekspos punggung terbuka dan bahu yang lain. Sebelah tangan Sasuke kembali menangkup kedua buah dada Naruto. Ia juga menghujani kecupan basah di sepanjang tengkuk hingga bahu.

Tangan Naruto meraih rambutnya di belakang, ia menoleh, dan memanggil namanya pelan, membuat Sasuke mendongak dan menatap safir yang balik menatap sayu. Bibir mereka kembali disatukan oleh Naruto. Sasuke tengah menyusuri perut kencang sang perempuan ketika ia memutuskan untuk segera meraihnya. Kedua tangan sedikit mengangkat pinggang sang wanita. Sasuke memegang kejantanannya sendiri sebelum melesakkannya dalam liang hangat yang begitu ia damba.

Pinggang Naruto diturunkan, seketika menelan keseluruhan ukuran Sasuke. Dua insan tersebut mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman. Mereka berhenti mencumbu bibir dan memilih untuk mencurahkan rasa lewat penyatuan di bawah sana. Sasuke sendiri masih sempat menghujani kecupan basah di leher Naruto. Ia menggerakan pinggul Naruto berlawanan dengan pinggulnya. Awalnya pelan dan hati-hati, namun semakin lama semakin kasar dan cepat.

Desah napas bersahutan, suara penyatuan seolah mengiringinya. Pinggang Naruto diangkat sebelum diturunkan keras guna menghantam alat vital yang tertanam di dalam sana. Milik Sasuke menancap dalam sekali hingga menimbulkan erang tak karuan dari tenggorokan Naruto. Sasuke tak perlu lagi memegangi pinggang Naruto ketika pemahaman merasuki diri sosok tersebut.

Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri, mencari kenikmatan yang membuat mereka berdua tenggelam semakin dalam. Kepala Naruto bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. Ia kembali mencium sang lelaki selagi masih bergerak di depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya di perut serta payudara penuh sang kekasih, menyentuh dan menambah rangsang yang semakin membuatnya menggelinjang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama masih jauh dari pelepasan karena ingin saling melengkapi di waktu yang lebih lama. Segala resah sirna untuk sementara ketika hantaman demi hantaman membawa gelenyar nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

Untuk sesaat, mereka tidak takut untuk kembali berpisah. Untuk sesaat, mereka tidak khawatir akan bahaya yang menghadang. Percintaan ini membuat Naruto terenyuh. Ia merasakan luapan rasa Sasuke selagi namanya terucap pelan dari bibir sang lelaki.

Sasuke berbisik rendah dengan nada yang membuat Naruto semakin meremang meski tubuhnya sudah terasa panas di mana-mana. Mereka kembali berciuman ketika Sasuke membawanya berbaring miring tanpa melepaskan penyatuan.

Naruto direngkuh dari belakang. Sebelah paha diangkat untuk memudahkan gerakan. Sasuke sedikit menurunkan pinggulnya sebelum mendorong dalam ke liang hangat sosok terkasih. Seprei tempat tidur menjadi korban cengkeraman Naruto. Kedua mata tertutup rapat, detak jantung bertalu-talu. Peluh telah membasahi wajah karena meski mereka telah bergerak cukup lama, kepuasan itu tak kunjung datang. Gairah Sasuke tidak akan terpuaskan hanya dalam waktu yang sebentar, sedangkan Naruto, ia terdorong oleh hormon bawaan kandungan. Nafsu seksualnya entah mengapa melejit begitu dirangsang dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke.

Rasanya seolah sudah berada di ambang batas, namun batas tersebut semakin menjauh tiap kali jaraknya sudah dekat.

Pipi Naruto menekan bantal keras-keras. Kakinya sedikit kebas karena direnggangkan di belakang. Hingga kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari cara lain agar mereka selesai. Rasanya amat menyiksa.

"Lama sekali, 'Ske. Hah. Aku--hhh-bisa pingsa--apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke bertumpu di kedua lutut. Mereka masih menyatu dan ia memegang bahu Naruto, membaliknya hingga ia tengkurap. Wajah Naruto semakin menekan bantal sementara pinggulnya berada di atas sana, tepat di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menghantam, lebih keras dan dalam selagi sebelah tangannya menggenggam rambut panjang Naruto, menariknya ke belakang.

"Ohh, _shit_. Kenapa tidak dari tadi?!"

Di belakang Naruto, Sasuke mendesis, merasakan bagaimana dinding-dinding kencang mengapitnya dengan lebih ketat. Pinggul Naruto digenggam dengan sebelah tangan, digerakkan maju mundur. Sebelah mata Sasuke menyipit, ia melebarkan kedua kaki, menghantam lebih dalam. Naruto meremas bantal sampai kusut. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan akibat hantaman. Rasa perih dirambutnya pun tak begitu mengganggu. Sasuke memastikan Naruto ikut menggunakan tenaganya untuk bergerak.

"Aku awalnya ingin hati-hati," ucap Sasuke dengan nada serak. Ia menahan gertakkan gigi. "Mengingat kondisimu ... sedangkan sekarang--persetan. Kau takkan mati karena kusetubuhi."

"Mulutmu!"

"Apa? Kau ingin menciumnya?"

"Dasar berengsek mesum tidak tahu malu--nghh--sialan kau."

Bekas memerah tercetak di pantat mulus sang wanita akibat tamparan tangan. Sasuke tergelak rendah sebelum membungkuk dan mencium Naruto dari belakang. Ia merengkuhnya dan memainkan dua bongkahan sintal di dada selagi terus menggangahi sosok di bawahnya. Mereka kemudian tak lagi mampu berbicara karena tenggelam dalam gelombang nikmat. Pinggul Naruto bergerak menyambut untuk memudahkan percintaan mereka. Kemudian, ketika hantaman demi hantaman semakin gencar mengobrak-abrik titik sensitif yang sudah membengkak, Naruto merasakan gelombang yang familier hendak mendatanginya.

Remasan seprei semakin erat, tubuh menggeletar hebat. Beban yang mengumpul di perut bagian bawahnya seolah terangkat, meluruh melalui lelehan yang keluar dari liang senggama yang masih digagahi. Tak selang berapa lama, gelombang yang sama menerpa Sasuke. Sodokan dalam dilakukan untuk terakhir kali. Pelepasan kuat yang dilalui Naruto membuat dinding-dinding kewanitaannya memijit milik Sasuke semakin kencang. Sasuke segera berbaring miring sebelum ia jatuh menimpa Naruto. Miliknya mengosongkan isi di dalam sana, memenuhi Naruto yang juga telah mengeluarkan cairan kepuasan.

Napas mereka masih menderu. Tubuh diliputi peluh. Panas masih melingkupi. Aroma penyatuan yang teramat khas pun seolah menggantung di udara. Detak jantung masing-masing masih bertalu tak karuan. Sasuke kemudian membalikan tubuh Naruto sehingga ia berhadapan. Mereka yang masih menyatu membuat milik Sasuke sedikit terpelintir kala Naruto berbalik. Ia menahan diri untuk tak langsung kembali menggerakkannya--dan berhasil.

Binar hangat di mata Naruto membuat Sasuke bertahan. Rahang Naruto ditangkup. Kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi, mata, hidung, dan bibirnya. Sudut mata Naruto yang sedikit berair diseka oleh Sasuke, kemungkinan besar karena ia yang tadi tak mampu menahan gejolak nikmat.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh lagi." Sasuke berucap setelah mereka kembali saling menatap. Ia masih mengeluskan jemari di wajah jelita sang kekasih."Percayakan padaku. Kau tidak perlu membahayakan diri selagi mengandung putra kita."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Bahkan di keadaan darurat?"

"Ya."

"Ketika desa diserang dan tidak ada kau ataupun ninja yang berpengalaman? Mereka; anak-anak, orang tua, wanita hamil yang lain, akan meninggal sia-sia ketika aku masih bisa bertindak?"

Obsidian Sasuke meredup sesaat. Ia mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Kau dan mulut licikmu."

Naruto mengerjap. Memandang Sasuke polos. "Apakah barusan berarti kau setuju?"

Yang didengar hanya gumaman malas. Sasuke memeluknya dan membuat Naruto bersandar di salah satu lengannya, menikmati kebersamaan yang membuat rongga hatinya penuh oleh rasa syukur. Terdapat banyak musibah di depannya. Ia hanya butuh Naruto dan Sarada untuk merasa tenang--Naruto yang juga tengah mengandung putranya.

Takkan Sasuke biarkan musuh menghancurkan impiannya yang baru. Ia harus memenangkan perang ini. Tidak ada pilihan untuk kalah. Dunia yang nanti ditinggali Naruto dan putra mereka--dunia tersebut harus aman.

"Jangan mati karena aku tidak bisa membantu," gumam Naruto. Ia mendongak, menyingkap rambut hitam Sasuke yang sudah semakin panjang. Rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah rupawan itu ia tangkup. "Awas saja kalau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan seorang anak."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah punya alasan kuat untuk hidup."

"Apa?"

"Untuk membuatmu berteriak dan mendesah keras setiap malam."

Sasuke mendorong maju pinggulnya, kembali merangsang kewanitaan Naruto yang masih menelannya dalam-dalam. Paha Naruto diangkat dan direnggangkan, ia melesakkan dan menarik miliknya berulang kali hingga percikan gairah kembali menerpa. Naruto menggigit lengan yang dijadikan sandaran selagi memaki, menahan erangan yang membuat tenggorokannya parau.

"Kau ... benar-benar maniak!"

Leher Naruto kembali dicumbunya. Ia bergumam, "Hanya padamu." Pantat Naruto sudah diremas pelan selagi ia membuat Naruto menggerakkan pinggul. Tidak peduli jika Naruto menggigitnya sampai berdarah. "Selagi masih bisa. Sebelum Sarada kembali. Atau kau mau melakukannya waktu Sarada sudah di sini?"

"Ngh--mana sudi. Aku akan tidur di kamar Sarada."

Sasuke kemudian membaringkan Naruto selagi ia mengungkungnya. Tubuh menawan yang ia kagumi kembali disentuh dan dimanjakan, berhasil menciptakan alunan suara yang begitu ia sukai. Gerakan Sasuke tidak beringas sekarang, tapi cukup mengirimkan gelenyar nikmat yang membuat Naruto memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berbicara.

"Aku tidak menawarkan servis ganda," gerutunya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mengimbangi ritme gerakan Sasuke. "Bayar aku dengan informasi terkini yang kau dapat."

"Ganda dikali lima. Baru kuberitahu."

Sasuke sedang menciumi perutnya. Tak ingin repot bergerak cepat-cepat meski kedutan dalam diri Naruto sudah sangat ia rasakan.

"Tidak adil," erang Naruto selagi menahan siksa kenikmatan. "Aku bisa pingsan!"

Telapak tangan Naruto diraihnya. Segel chakra sedikit dikendurkan. Aliran energi yang terkekang sedikit mengalir keluar, mengirimkan percikan hangat di seluruh tubuh. Naruto kini tak lagi lelah--hanya bergairah. Lagi.

 _Oh, Sasuke Sialan._

Desahannya lepas. Tangannya meremas rambut sang kekasih.

"Kenapa tidak dilepas semua ... " Ia merajuk selagi menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. "Selain itu--sial--bergeraklah, Berengsek! Untuk--uh--malam ini dua kali saja. Jangan minta tambah--"

"Kau harus membayar tiga bulan yang berlalu sia-sia." Sasuke bertumpu di kedua tangannya selagi memandang Naruto lurus-lurus. Ia masih belum bergerak meski keningnya dilapisi peluh, menandakan ia yang juga menahan diri dengan sangat keras. "Selain itu, selagi dia belum semakin tumbuh di dalam sana dan membatasi posisi yang kuinginkan."

Selanjutnya Naruto tidak bisa protes karena toh ia juga menikmati. Sasuke benar-benar memanfaatkan janji 'Naruto yang bermalam di sini' dengan baik. Ia menyentuh Naruto hingga mereka mengulang semua kegiatan tersebut entah berapa kali. Naruto sudah tak sanggup hanya untuk bersuara. Ia ingin menagih janji Sasuke untuk memberi tahu informasi terbaru, tapi sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mata. Rasanya aneh sekali, ia bisa berjam-jam _sparring_ tanpa mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Tapi, dengan durasi yang sama, ia sudah tepar begini. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan tenaga asli tanpa chakra?

Naruto tidak tahu. Ia kelewat lelah untuk bisa memikirkan hal yang memusingkan. Kedua matanya sudah terpejam ketika selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ia berbaring dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Ketika sang Uchiha menyenderkan kepala Naruto di lengannya, mencium kening, dan berbisik rendah, Naruto tampak terlelap.

Tenaga Sasuke sama-sama terkuras. Tapi, ia tak bisa untuk tidak memandang ekspresi damai di hadapannya. Tidur dengan tenang tanpa beban pikiran. Jejak kemerahan yang menghiasi leher, bahu, dan hampir sebagian besar tubuh Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangan di perut Naruto, membayangkan bagaimana sosok putra yang akan hadir di kehidupannya nanti.

Uchiha bermata biru cerah dengan cengiran lebar terdengar cukup janggal, tapi tetap membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia harus berhenti membayangkan jika tak ingin kelewat bahagia dan lupa pada kewajiban yang harus dilaksanakan.

Pelipis Naruto dikecup penuh kasih. Ia mengeratkan dekapan, lalu berbisik pelan meski merasa bahwa suaranya tidak didengar oleh si perempuan.

"Terima kasih, Naru. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Darahnya seolah berdesir kala menatap sosok yang berada di dekapan lama-lama. Tersadar bahwa semua ini bukan hanya ilusinya semata. Bukan lagi mimpi. Bukan lagi imajinasi.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, menikmati rongga dada yang seolah penuh dengan rasa suka cita dan bahagia.

Naruto benar-benar menjadi kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan terbesarnya.

Netra obsidian kemudian tertutup perlahan dengan napas teratur. Ia yang memang sudah lelah sejak kemarin pada akhirnya langsung terlelap tanpa mimpi, tak menyadari safir yang terbuka dan menggenggam tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia terlihat berkaca-kaca selagi menoleh dan menatap pria rupawan di sampingnya. Mendengar pasti bisikan yang terlalu tulus dan murni. Buncahan rasa yang tak terdefinisi sedikit sulit diatasi. Tiba-tiba saja sudut matanya sudah lembap.

Bibir sang terkasih dikecup pelan, ia mengeratkan pelukan.

Dalam hati, ia berdoa pada Sang Kuasa.

 _Izinkan kami untuk menang tanpa harus saling kehilangan. Setidaknya, di kehidupan ini. Di dunia ini. Dengan sebuah keluarga yang begitu kami inginkan. Kali ini saja, Tuhan, beri kami sebuah masa depan yang senantiasa bisa selalu kami syukuri. ]_

 ** _TBC_**

 **a/n**

apa ini--

maaf jika lemonnya kurang asem. jika quality time mereka kurang dapat feels. maaf kalau jatuhnya terlalu menye:v aku kayaknya lebih pandai bikin mereka marah-marahan, deh, rasanya lebih menyenangkan wakakaka xD

tapi semoga chap ini sedikit ngobatin konflik batin setelah sekian lama yak.

salam.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 **ooOoo**

Menjadi shinobi mengajarkan Sasuke untuk tidur berkecukupan hanya dalam tiga atau dua jam saja. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua bisa sangat kelelahan, namun hampir selalu bisa menghilangkan penat hanya dengan tidur dalam jangka waktu pendek. Misalnya saja sekarang. Mereka baru terlelap di dini hari, namun sudah terbangun tiga jam setelahnya.

Tepat satu jam yang lalu.

Mereka seharusnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjalani kegiatan. Banyak masalah pelik di luar sana. Banyak pula laporan yang harus segera diberikan pada sang lelaki berambut raven ini.

Tapi, nyatanya dua insan tersebut masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Tepatnya, salah satu dari mereka belum ingin beranjak. Yang dimaksud di sini jelas-jelas bukan wanita pirang dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan lengan yang masih melingkar di perutnya. Semua usaha tersebut sia-sia.

Demi Jenggot Rikudou Sennin, Sasuke benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Ia tahu kalau orang-orang di Hokage Tower sudah mulai berkumpul untuk memberi laporan. Tapi, dengan seenak jidat, Sasuke malah lebih memilih untuk memonopoli Naruto di sini. Jangan lupa, Naruto juga harus membantu perbaikan _barrier_ yang sudah dirusak Urashiki Sialan. Mereka punya banyak tugas untuk diselesaikan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kutendang?" Naruto mencoba menjauhkan kepala Sasuke yang sedang melesak di perpotongan lehernya. Hah. Ia jengkel sekali. "Atau kupotong lagi sebelah tanganmu?"

Alih-alih mengikuti permintaan sang kekasih untuk enyah, Sasuke malah meraih tangan Naruto dan menautkan jemari mereka di atas kepala. Hangat napasnya masih menerpa kulit leher Naruto. Diikuti kecupan yang membuat Naruto meremang geli. Jangan lupa dengan tangan lain yang sedang bermain-main dengan ...

Lupakan saja.

"Iyakan permintaanku," gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit parau khas bangun tidur.

Jika tadi Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot menatap Sasuke, ia takkan terjebak di sini. Sharingan itu benar-benar bencana. Sasuke membuat ilusi seolah Naruto habis _sparring_ hidup-mati sampai kehilangan banyak tenaga. Hasilnya ia jadi lemas seperti ini. Ketika Naruto menuntut agar dilepaskan, Sasuke malah mengajukan persyaratan yang takkan mungkin ia kabulkan.

Mendengarnya lagi membuat wajahnya panas. Tak ayal, ia pun mengerang jengkel, "Tadi malam sudah _cukup_."

"Memang. Tapi, sekarang bukan tadi malam."

"Tetap saja--"

Sasuke mendongak. Ia menarik pipi Naruto gemas.

"Kau takkan mengandung lagi ketika sedang mengandung, _Usuratonkachi_. Anak Akademi pun tahu. Pelajaran dasar macam ini sudah diajarkan di tahun ketiga kelas kunoichi."

Kini Naruto benar-benar kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah ikut kelas kunoichi."

Reaksi Sasuke hanya menambah kekesalan Naruto.

"Siapa suruh? Kau terlalu sibuk mencoba menarik perhatianku."

Lihat? Ingin sekali Naruto menjahit mulut lelaki congkak ini kalau bisa.

" _Pede_ sekali," cibir Naruto. Ia meraih rahang Sasuke agar mereka bertatapan. "Tapi, serius, kita harus bertugas. Bagaimana kalau si alien sialan itu kembali?"

Dengan mudah, Sasuke meraup Naruto agar berpindah ke atasnya. Masing-masing tangan Naruto menumpu di samping Sasuke. Rambut pirang panjang disibak dan diselipkan ke belakang telinga. Sasuke menciumnya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap dan menjawab keresahan Naruto.

"Tidak untuk hari ini. Kurasa ... mereka takkan menyerang selain malam hari."

Naruto mengerjap, tidak mengerti. "Huh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritamu tentang mimpi itu," ujar Sasuke. Jemarinya memainkan surai pirang yang membingkai wajah manis di depannya. "Kau bertemu dengan Toneri di bulan. Kemudian, kemarin malam waktu kau dilepaskan oleh Urashiki, cahaya bulan meredup dan hilang hingga sekarang. Kurasa dia ikut hilang. Bulan itu punya semacam hubungan dengan portal."

Telapak tangan Naruto menumpu di dada bidang sang lelaki. Ia menegakkan diri, kedua alisnya menyatu.

"Dia ... memanfaatkan kekuatan Toneri? Maksudku, Ōtsutsuki memang makhluk asing. Tapi, mereka tidak berasal dari bulan. Tonerilah yang tinggal di sana."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mengusap paha telanjang Naruto sebelum kembali menariknya mendekat. Hanya menatap tanpa melayangkan tangannya di kulit perempuan ini sangatlah sulit. Belum lagi dengan Naruto yang kelihatan sangat menawan. Jujur saja, Sasuke sempat kepikiran, mungkin _dulu_ kalau Naruto tidak pura-pura jadi lelaki ia bakal berpikir dua kali untuk tidak pergi dari desa.

Mungkin.

Ia juga sepertinya bakal langsung mencium Naruto sebelum pergi melewati Lembah Akhir, bukannya hanya menatap dan menangis dalam kamuflase hujan.

Memikirkan masa lalu membuatnya semakin ingin mengubah semua kebodohannya. Sasuke segera mengenyahkan lamunan. Ia akan menjalani kehidupan masa sekarang dengan senang hati berkat wanita di depannya ini.

"Bisa bicarakan yang lain? Aku muak dengan mereka," tukas Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang tidak muak dengan makhluk asing itu. Naruto tentu saja mengangguk. Ia dengan lugas mengalihkan topik pada pembicaraan awal mereka.

"Ya, kau harus kerja dan beranjak dari sini, _Teme_. Jangan seperti anak ayam yang baru bertemu induknya, tidak mau lepas."

Bibir Sasuke melengkung separuh. Ia mengabaikan ucapan Naruto dan berkata, "Aku jadi ingat. Kakashi menyebutmu anak anjing yang sedang mengandung." Oniksnya tiba-tiba berkilat jahil ketika memandang Naruto lekat. "Padahal kau lebih mirip dengan rubah betina."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Kau dan Kakashi sama saja." Sesaat kemudian Naruto menyipit dan bertanya, "Rubah betina ... karena Kurama?"

"Tidak."

Kening sang Uzumaki mengerut samar. "Lalu?"

Telapak tangan Sasuke menangkup pantat sintal yang menyentuh perutnya. Ia meremas pelan tanpa tahu malu.

"Karena kau pintar menggoda pria."

Bola mata safir membeliak. Semburat merah langsung merayap dari pipi hingga telinga. Sasuke tengah membicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia tertawa puas ketika melihat Naruto yang tak bisa menahan malu dan kesal. Biar saja wanita ini merasakan perasaan semacam itu. Ia pikir mencoba _memulai_ dan mengakui adalah hal yang mudah? Sasuke masih ingat perihnya tamparan yang membekas di pipi tepat setelah ia menyatakan apa yang ia rasa. Mengakui saja sudah sulit, tapi ia malah ditolak dan dihukum semacam itu.

Hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya tanpa harus kehilangan nyawa.

Kalau konflik yang menjerat mereka tidak seserius itu, Sasuke sudah _sangat_ malu. Bayangkan saja, Uchiha Sasuke, yang hampir selalu didambakan oleh tiap wanita malah ditolak dengan bonus cap tangan di pipi pucatnya.

Itachi pasti sedang menertawakannya di alam kubur.

Cengkeraman Naruto di bahu menghentikan tawa rendah Sasuke.

"Diam, Berengsek," sungut Naruto dengan wajah masih memerah. "Aku tidak punya ide lain tadi malam. Kau sudah seperti patung es!"

Sasuke masih tersenyum geli. Binar matanya menunjukan kepuasan pekat.

"Jadi kau ingin melelehkan es itu dengan memberi percintaan yang panas?"

Kini Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sasuke. Erangan malunya teredam. Ia ternyata masih belum terbiasa dengan pembahasan frontal seperti ini. Padahal mulutnya tak pernah segan untuk mengumpat dengan berbagai varian kata yang tak ramah lingkungan.

Senyuman terlukis di bibir Sasuke. Para wanita yang tergabung dalam _fanclub_ _Sasuke_ - _kun_ pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasan mereka kalau sempat melihatnya. Lengan kokohnya melingkar di punggung Naruto, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengacak pelan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi," bisik Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Naruto hanya bergumam selagi menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar di tubuh sosok terkasihnya. Mereka diam di posisi itu selama beberapa saat, berbagi rindu yang masih cukup menyesakkan dada. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan. Hanya saling merangkul guna menegaskan keberadaan mereka yang ada untuk satu sama lain, menegaskan rasa membutuhkan yang sama besarnya ... tidak lebih.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang bernaung di hati mereka. Tak perlu penegasan lain yang harus diungkapkan lewat tutur kata. Tak perlu kata-kata cinta di tiap detiknya.Tak perlu panggilan kasih yang berlebihan. Sejak dulu, selalu begitu. Sebelum mereka memulai pun sudah ada julukan khusus yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Meski kata Idiot dan Berengsek tidak umum untuk mewakili kata 'sayang'.

Tapi, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak peduli. Apa yang diharapkan dari sosok yang sama-sama tabu dengan bentuk kasih sayang? Yang satu pernah terobsesi dengan nafsu membunuh. Yang satu tumbuh dengan berbagai gunjingan yang membuat telinga panas. Tak pernah ada yang berimajinasi ria mengenai bentuk ideal kehidupan romansa.

Naruto malah mual sendiri ketika ingat panggilan _sayang_ yang ada di novel sang guru tercinta. Bagaimana julukan si pria pada wanita? _Peanut_?

Yang benar saja. Siapa orang normal yang mau dipanggil kacang?!

Untung saja Sasuke terlalu _gengsi_ dan _sok_ _keren_ untuk menciptakan panggilan-panggilan aneh. Meski mulut mesumnya perlu dilakban sekali-kali.

"Kau tahu, kita masih punya banyak hari untuk ... bersama," gumam Naruto di sela lekuk leher Sasuke.

Tubuhnya menegak. Ia kini menatap Sasuke yang tengah berbaring dengan rambut ravennya yang acak-acakan. Mata oniks tampak rileks. Rahang tegas membingkai wajah rupawannya. Ditambah dengan hidung bangir yang proporsional. Jika tidak mengenal Sasuke sebagai shinobi, Naruto akan salah mengenalinya sebagai aktor layar lebar. Terlalu menarik dan enak dipandang. Naruto baru menyadarinya _lagi_. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menyusuri wajah itu dengan jemari.

Bibir Sasuke melengkungkan senyum separuh. Sebelah alisnya naik, meledek, "Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Saat itu Naruto baru sadar bahwa seringaian seorang Uchiha Sasuke sangatlah menawan dan secara berengsek terlihat panas. Naruto sedikit memerah. Tameng anti-pesona-Uchiha miliknya sudah luruh setelah ia sadar apa yang ia rasa pada orang ini. Tapi, air muka jengkel tetap mewarnai wajah.

Sasuke terlihat congkak. _Sangat_ congkak. Ia tahu bahwa tampangnya berada di atas rata-rata dan kini bermaksud memamerkannya.

Dasar orang kelewat narsis. Ia jelas-jelas _sok_ _keren_. Sejak dulu, Naruto selalu tahu.

"Aku baru lihat bahwa kau _sudah_ tua. Berapa, dua puluh tujuh? Astaga," ejeknya dengan nada penuh cemooh. Seolah menjadi tua sangatlah _buruk_. "Bersyukurlah karena kau mendapatkan wanita muda sepertiku. Siapa lagi yang mau dengan duda lapuk dan galak?"

Sasuke duduk dan memangku Naruto. Ia menarik gemas sebelah pipi sang perempuan sampai memerah. Naruto mengaduh, "Hei! Berhenti mendzalimi pipiku."

"Jatahku, _Dobe_." Tangan Sasuke sudah menelusup ke belakang sana. Kembali meremas aset berharga lain milik perempuan di depannya. "Bercinta tiap pagi adalah konsekuensi menjadi kekasih seorang pria dewasa--"

"Tua--"

"--tak beristri--"

"--duda lapuk sepertimu! Dasar mesum! Aku ingin berpakaian!"

Gelak tawa terdengar. Sasuke pada akhirnya melepaskan Naruto yang tadi sempat mengarahkan sikutan maut ke arah lehernya. Kepalan tangan juga diayunkan ke perut demi membuat Sasuke menjauh. Tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membayangkan perkelahian tanpa ... _well_ , pakaian. Naruto tampaknya berhasil mengatasi ilusi kelas menengah yang ditanamkan Sasuke di otaknya. Tenaga perempuan itu sudah kembali. Kini Naruto sedang berdiri di kedua lutut dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan jengkel. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia juga masih belum terbalut sehelai pun benang.

Pesonanya melejit dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Chakra rantai sudah terbentuk di tulang ekornya tanpa ia sadari. Melayang di udara dengan gerakan acak. Seolah ingin mencengkeram.

Sasuke mengerjap. Mata kanannya menyala merah. Tanpa sadar merekam pemandangan langka itu. Mematri pada ingatan.

Naruto terlihat begitu memikat ketika sedang marah.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tersenyum miring.

"Boleh juga."

Mata merah Sasuke seolah menyadarkan Naruto. Ekspresi jengkelnya meluruh. Ia mengerjap sebelum menatap ke sekeliling; melihat keadaannya. Mengenai ia yang masih tak berpakaian serta chakra rantai yang melayang-layang.

Batinnya segera mengumpat dalam berbagai varian kata.

Chakra yang meletup dari dalam dirinya pun ditahan. Ia berhasil meniadakan rantai chakra. Tapi, rasa malunya masih menerpa.

Naruto meraih selimut. Melempar asal pada Sasuke sambil bersungut, "Tenggelam saja kau di lautan," dan beranjak untuk mengenakan pakaian yang tadi malam--minus garmen naas yang sudah dirobek Sasuke. Ia hendak beranjak ketika merasakan nyeri di pangkal paha. Langkah kakinya goyah. Kedua lutut pun masih lemas.

Sasuke tersenyum geli di belakangnya. Ia sendiri ikut beranjak dan berpakaian.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawarnya ramah. Ia tidak menunggu jawaban. Tangannya dengan refleks sudah bernaung di pundak dan pinggang Naruto. "Jadi, kau tak ingin memberi jatah karena sudah tidak kuat mengimbangiku?"

Naruto sudah memerah sampai leher. Duh, lehernya bahkan sudah merah karena sesuatu yang lain. Kemungkinan besar tidak akan hilang sampai seminggu kalau tidak dibantu oleh Kurama.

Oh, ini buruk.

"Tutup mulut, Berengsek," gerutu Naruto. Ia menegakkan kedua kaki. Menyebalkan sekali. Terganggu hanya karena kegiatan _ringan_. "Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Baguslah. Aku jadi bisa melakukannya lagi."

Ketika Naruto hendak memprotes dan menendang selangkangan sialan--setidaknya Sasuke juga ikut merasakan penderitaannya!--ia sudah dikecup ringan di bibir. Tiga detik selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah menghilang setelah menyambar sebuah handuk dan jubah mandi.

Naruto berdiri di kamar dengan wajah masih sedikit memerah. Ia mengambil napas pendek, meredakan degup jantungngnya yang berulah. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Semakin lama semakin lebar karena luapan rasa yang membuncah. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri, berusaha agar tidak menyengir lebar seperti orang gila.

Sasuke mungkin ikut mempengaruhinya jadi orang gila.

Napas panjang diembuskan. Naruto tergelak ringan, masih menepuk sebelah pipinya agar berhenti tersenyum.

"Sialan, aku jadi ketularan sinting."

 ** _Namanya jatuh cinta, Bocah. Sadar juga kau akhirnya. Mungkin Bocah Uchiha itu memang harus menggaulimu berkali-kali agar kau sada--_**

"Ke mana saja kau, Rubah Tua?! Tidurmu lama sekali!" seru Naruto. Tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyuarakan omongannya, tidak lewat telepati seperti biasa. "Kemudian, berhentilah berkata kotor. Kalian para pria benar-benar tak tahu malu."

 ** _Aku pejantan. Bukan pria._**

Bola mata safir bergulir tidak peduli. Ia beranjak mendekati lemari dan meraih sebuah gulungan yang kata Sasuke berisi pakaian Sakura. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mengenakan pakaian 'biasa' bukan pakaian 'sobek' yang tadi malam ia kenakan. Ketika mendengarnya, Naruto hanya berdecak atas analogi hiperbola sang kekasih. Sasuke saja yang tidak suka dengan belahan paha pakaian Kurona yang dinilai terlalu tinggi. Padahal, model yang semacam itu memudahkan Naruto untuk bertarung.

Gulungan penyimpanan dibuka. Naruto segera mengambil rok selutut dan blus merah yang biasa dikenakan Sakura. Membayangkannya membuat Naruto menghela napas pendek. Terdapat dua masalah di sini; bayangan Sakura yang masih bercokol kuat di otaknya, serta ... rok.

Ia masih harus menyesuaikan diri untuk mengenakan pakaian yang cukup feminin. Padahal ia kira kimono panjang sudah cukup menyiksa.

Langkah kaki masih sedikit goyah ketika berjalan. Kurama jelas tidak mau membantu. Naruto juga terlalu gengsi untuk meminta. Telinganya panas diledek terus-terusan. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah untk membereskan perabota tadi malam, beranjak dapur, dan menghabiskan sekitar dua puluh menit di sana untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Pakaian Sakura masih tersampir di pundak, belum sempat diletakkan saking laparnya. Kepala menoleh ketika merasa mendengar ketukan pintu.

Api kompor dikecilkan. Telapak tangan dibasuh di wastafel. Naruto membuka pintu, sempat membayangkan kedatangan para chuunin yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke di Hokage Tower. Tapi, apa yang dilihat tidak sesuai prediksi.

Safir bertemu safir. Wanita berambut pirang pucat tergugu sesaat sebelum bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

"Syukurlah kau tidak menyendiri di rumah Kakashi!"

Naruto mengerjap, masih belum terlalu fokus.

"Ah, ya," balas Naruto sekenanya. Ia kemudian ingat kemungkinan apa yang membuat Ino kemari. Pandangannya segera jatuh ke samping sang Yamanaka. Bibirnya segera menarik senyuman. "Sarada. Kau sudah baikan?"

Gadis belia di samping Ino tidak memberi ekspresi yang berarti. Ia melepas gandengan tangan sahabat sang bunda. Pun segera bertanya, "Di mana ayah? Kenapa kau di sini dan mengenakan pakaiannya?"

Kecanggungan menggantung di udara. Mulut Naruto tiba-tiba terasa kering. Tadi malam, ia baru saja berjanji. Tapi, menepati janji memang tidak pernah mudah, terutama mengenai ini. Sorot tidak suka di mata oniks itu mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke yang dulu. Kala ia tinggal di luar Konoha untuk menempa kemampuan ninjanya. Kala ia penuh dengan kesendirian dan rasa putus asa.

Mata hitam itu membuat Naruto sesak.

" _Ne_ , Sarada. Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu. Sasuke ada di dalam dan kita akan bicara."

Sarada menyipitkan mata.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Naru-san." Pandangan Sarada beralih pada kain pakaian di pundak Naruto. Bibirnya segera terkatup rapat. Suaranya pun sedikit bergetar. "Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin menggantikan Mama, begitu? Ino-obasan, sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah ingin kembali ke sini!"

Tangan Ino ditarik oleh sang perempuan belia kala ia mencoba untuk pergi. Naruto sendiri masih mencoba menata diri, melawan rasa bersalah yang kembali menyusupi. Netra safir melihat Ino yang sedang mencoba membujuk Sarada, memberi tahu bahwa Naruto adalah teman baik ayah dan ibunya. Mengatakan bahwa Naruto bukan orang jahat, bahwa Naruto menyayangi Sarada. Buktinya adalah ia yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sarada kemarin malam.

Iris gelap Sarada sudah memerah menahan tangis. Kematian Kaoru, tragedi kerusakan Konoha, kesendirian, dan rasa rindunya pada sang bunda tampak mendorong letupan emosi yang kini ia rasakan. Sarada tentunya memerlukan pelampiasan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan. Umur yang masih belum tergolong dewasa membuatnya tak mampu berpikir logis dengan penuh pemahaman. Sarada hanya anak-anak meskipun ia mewarisi darah hebat sang ayah.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa Naruto pandai mengatasi anak kecil. Mereka kira Naruto pengasuh yang baik. Nyatanya ... tidak. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa membuat seorang anak tenang.

Masa kecilnya tak bisa dijadikan patokan.

"... percaya padaku? Sakura tidak akan suka dengan Sarada yang seperti ini."

Sayup-sayup, Naruto mendengar ucapan Ino. Kesadaran segera menerpa. Cara Ino menenangkan Sarada tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Yang membedakan hanya ia yang telah mendapat kepercayaan sang gadis belia. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia telah kehilangan kepercayaannya. Semua itu karena insiden tiga bulan lalu.

"Sarada?"

Lamunan Naruto baru benar-benar buyar ketika suara _baritone_ familier tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat mereka. Tubuh jangkungnya membungkuk, kedua tangan meraih bahu ringkih sang putri. Netra hitam dan ungu mengedar guna mengecek kondisinya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mengangguk. Kepala Sarada diusap pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

Bibir Sarada masih melengkung ke bawah. Ia merengut tidak suka, kedua matanya mengerling pada Naruto sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke dalam sana. Manik hitam menatap dengan penuh antipati. Aura permusuhan seolah mengelilingi.

Tidak ada yang menghentikan Sarada.

Naruto sendiri masih terdiam di sana. Terpaku oleh kegamangan. Baru tadi malam ia bertekad untuk mengubah keadaan Sarada. Sedangkan sekarang?

Memikirkannya lebih lama akan membuat Naruto mundur dan kembali diterpa hantaman rasa bersalah. Ia berusaha menata diri dan memantapkan hatinya. Konsekuensi ini harus ia tanggung. Berbagai jenis konflik sudah pernah dilaluinya. Kesalahpahaman seorang gadis belia takkan menjadi masalah besar--seharusnya.

Manik biru kristal bergulir pada sang tamu. Senyuman ramah dilengkungkan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ino. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak menangis," ungkap Naruto sedikit bergurau.

Ino terlihat tidak setuju. Ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya ikut tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto, berhasil menangkap sorot melunak yang tidak biasanya berada di sana. Sejak dulu, Ino tidak pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke serileks ini. Sasuke selalu tampak terjaga. Ia bahkan begitu jarang terlihat mencoba bercakap-cakap dengan putrinya sendiri. Sedangkan tadi?

Kehadiran Naruto seolah mengubahnya. Naruto mungkin sudah berada di Konoha sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi, Ino tahu kalau hubungan keduanya tidak semulus itu. Dengan kondisi yang menjerat mereka ... Ino mengerti. Meski ia juga mendengar banyak gosip di sana sini, termasuk yang juga dikatakan oleh Temari.

Helaan napas pendek terselip dari bibirnya.

"Semua ini karena pertengkaranku dengan Shikamaru. Aku sangat minta maaf," ujar Ino dengan nada menyesal. "Kalau saja dia tidak mendengarnya--"

"Maka aku akan terbebani karena terus membohonginya," tukas Naruto lugas. Ia menepuk bahu Ino, menampilkan senyum separuh. "Kau membantuku, sungguh. Ide Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu benar-benar jelek. Yang harusnya minta maaf padaku adalah dia. Kau dengar, _Teme_?"

Di saat seperti ini pun Naruto masih bisa memaafkan orang lain tanpa pamrih. Ino tidak tahu lagi dengan perilaku Naruto. Apakah wanita muda ini tidak punya rasa egois? Hidupnya selalu didedikasikan untuk orang lain.

Ucapan Naruto hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia malah menawari Ino untuk masuk.

Tumben sekali.

Sihir apa yang dirapalkan Naruto pada patung berjalan ini?

Ino menekan rasa penasarannya. Ia akan dengan senang hati bertamu di kediaman sang Hokage dan mencecar banyak informasi pribadi Naruto. Bilur kemerahan yang sedikit tampak di kerah tinggi pakaian Naruto membuat Ino sangat penasaran. Ia yakin tadi malam telah terjadi peristiwa bersejarah.

Uchiha Sasuke hampir selalu menjadi perbincangan para wanita semenjak ia menjabat menjadi Hokage. Sifat dingin dan pembawaan misteriusnya selalu menarik perhatian kaum hawa. Intensitas itu hanya semakin bertambah ketika ia kembali ke desa dengan penampilan yang semakin memanjakan mata.

Ino mungkin cinta mati dengan Sai. Tapi, mengapresiasi ciptaan Tuhan adalah perkara lain. Selain itu, ia senang menyediakan bahan pembicaraan untuk para perempuan di luar sana. Lumayan, mereka yang berjualan jadi bersedia memotong harga belanjaan untuknya.

Disebut menjual teman sendiri?

Duh, dia itu oportunis.

Kesibukannya sekarang benar-benar sangat disayangkan. Tawaran Sasuke harus ia tolak.

"Kapan-kapan saja," ujarnya selagi mulai beranjak. Kandungan di perutnya sudah mulai membesar. Ia tidak merasakan dua pasang mata yang sempat memandangi perutnya, terlalu sibuk mempertimbangkan kerugian gosip terbaru yang ia lewatkan dengan menolak tawaran ini. "Lebih baik kau pastikan Naruto untuk tetap di sisimu, Sasuke! Dia membuatmu terlihat lebih manusiawi."

Ucapan Ino cukup menggelitik telinga Naruto. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar, bergumam, "Dia pikir aku pawangmu?"

Sasuke masih menatap kepergian sang Yamanaka. Sibuk membayangkan Naruto dengan perut membesar. Rambut pirang panjangnya membingkai punggung. Jika disibak ke depan akan menutupi kedua gundukan sintal yang begitu menggemaska--

Baik, ia harus berhenti.

"Mungkin," timpalnya tak acuh.

Naruto merengut. Ia hendak berbalik ke dalam ketika Sasuke menahannya pergi. Perubahan emosi Naruto terasa sangat drastis. Tidak biasanya ia tidak balik menambah gerutuan ataupun komentar sinis. Awan pekat seolah mengelilinginya.

Sasuke tahu akar masalah ini.

"Jangan terlalu menghawatirkan Sarada."

Mereka berhadapan. Tinggi Naruto hanya sedikit mencapai hidung Sasuke meski Naruto tergolong semampai untuk ukuran perempuan. Perbedaan tinggi sekitar lima belas senti ini awalnya sangat menganggu Naruto karena dulu ia terbiasa sejajar dengan Sasuke, dengan bantuan Henge tentunya. Untuk sekarang ia mencoba agar terbiasa.

Kepalanya sedikit mendongak.

"Aku tidak khawatir," elaknya. Ia masih merengut. "Hanya ... entah. Mengembalikan kepercayaannya akan sulit. Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Keras kepala."

Sasuke hampir meringis.

"Kau ingin aku minta maaf?" tawarnya.

Manik safir bergulir tak habis pikir.

"Sudah terlambat sepuluh tahun, kalau kau lupa. Lebih baik kau bantu aku membujuk Sarada. Dia pasti takkan mau sarapan."

Pintu rumah ditutup. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan ke dapur.

"Dia tidak suka tomat," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke segera menoleh. Keningnya mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak bisa kusogok," keluhnya. Ia menoleh, mata safirnya seolah menyalahkan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak mewariskan obsesi abnormalmu terhadap tomat itu? Malah sifat-sifat merepotkan yang diturunkan."

Sasuke membantu Naruto memindahkan nasi yang telah matang. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik pipi bercap tiga garis unik itu dengan jemarinya.

"Mana kutahu. Menurutmu kita bisa menentukan gen mana yang bisa diturunkan seperti mengatur _stat_ karakter gim?"

Seruan mengaduh terhenti. Naruto menoleh dan mengerjap dengan polosnya.

"Gim? Kau senang bermain gim?"

Dahi tak bersalah mendapatkan jentikan yang lumayan keras. Naruto kembali mengoceh sambil mengancam Sasuke dengan sudip, seolah alat masak itu bisa melukai sang Uchiha. Sebaliknya, kejengkelan Naruto hanya menambah hiburan untuk Sasuke. Mereka masih saling gurau sebelum sebuah ketukan lain di depan sana menginterupsi. Sarapan pagi telah selesai disiapkan. Naruto hendak ikut membukakan pintu ketika ia menangkap handuk yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya.

"Mandi."

Naruto kelihatan enggan. Ia ingin menemui tamu mereka. Identitas chakra itu dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Aku belum tahu perkembangan informasi. Shikamaru pasti ingin melapor--"

"Kau bisa tanya padaku nanti," tukas Sasuke selagi mendorong Naruto ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

Keengganan masih terpatri di manik safir.

"Tapi--"

"Perlu kumandikan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" timpal Naruto langsung. Telinganya sedikit memerah. Ia menendang tulang kering Sasuke. "Awas saja kau berkata macam-macam seperti ini di depan Sarada," ancamnya dengan sengit. Meski begitu, ia tidak menolak kecupan di kening atapun memprotes ketika dibukakan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku serius, Sasuke!" serunya ketika pintu ditutup.

Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangan selagi berbalik pergi. Ia mungkin masih diliputi rasa senang akan mereka yang sudah baikan, tapi kehadiran Shikamaru juga membuatnya harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan. Mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan letusan perang yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Ah, ya, ia juga punya misi menemukan lokasi si alien sialan itu 'kan?

Pintu rumah dibuka. Shikamaru berdiri dengan wajah yang masih sama lesunya seperti tadi malam. Sasuke yang tidak tega segera mempersilakannya duduk dan memberikan teh herbal yang biasa dipaksakan Kakashi padanya. Mata gelap Shikamaru mengerling bingung, tidak menyangka akan perlakuan Sasuke yang peduli padanya.

Peduli dalam konteks benar-benar peduli meski ia tidak berada dalam kondisi hidup-mati.

Temari punya persedian teh yang sama di rumah. Shikamaru selalu menolaknya kalau ia tidak merasa benar-benar membutuhkan, berbeda dengan sekarang.

Gelas berisi minuman pahit itu segera ditenggak habis. Setidaknya dengan begini ia tak perlu merasakan rasa pahitnya lama-lama seperti ketika mengonsumsi pil prajurit. Gelas diturunkan di atas meja kaca. Semua materi diskusi dialihkan untuk sementara karena Shikamaru tak kuasa untuk bertanya, "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto? Tumben sekali kau terlihat sedikit lebih manusiawi."

Ikatan antara murid Asuma sepertinya tidak boleh diremehkan. Sejak dulu, tim asuhan cucu sang Sandaime memang sering dinilai paling solid di antara dua tim yang lain. Terima kasih untuk fomasi legendaris leluhur mereka.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendengkus keras. Ia hanya menghela napas rendah. Tak menyangka kalau tindakan remehnya terlihat begitu mencolok. Apakah dulu dia seburuk itu sampai tidak pernah mencoba untuk ... membantu?

Naruto akan menceramahi Sasuke seharian penuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Ia jelas tidak akan bertanya pada Naruto.

Sindiran Shikamaru diabaikan. Sasuke menopang sebelah kaki di kaki yang lain. Salah satu tangannya mendarat di atas lutut.

"Perkembangan informasi?" tanyanya

Basa-basi telah selesai. Shikamaru segera menanggapi. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan surat dari saku sebelum menyerahkannya.

"Surat dari para Kage. Mereka setuju dengan rencanamu."

Ah, ya, rencana. Sasuke hampir lupa.

"Kita bicarakan di ruang kerjaku saja. Jangan di sini."

Tanpa bertanya pun Shikamaru mengerti. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Ino yang memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto di rumah Sasuke.

Naruto masih belum bisa mengetahui ini.

Sasuke belum ingin Naruto tahu.

 _Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu?_

Pertanyaan tersebut disimpan dalam-dalam oleh Shikamaru.

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di depan kamar utama. Sasuke menutup pintu setelah keduanya masuk. Segel pengaman diterapkan setelah membuat sebuah segel tangan dan menepukkannya pada dinding. Ia kemudian menjauhi dinding dan duduk di kursi meja kerja, mulai membaca surat yang dikirimkan para Kage.

Netra Shikamaru mengedar, memperhatikan kilau segel yang masih belum sepenuhnya pudar. Teknik ini biasa digunakan untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi. Sebuah segel kedap suara. Yang mengembangkan adalah Orochimaru, dengan kunci yang hanya dapat dibuka oleh si perapal teknik, sedikit sama seperti cara kerja segel penekan chakra. Penerapannya banyak digunakan di gedung administrasi bagian informasi khusus.

Jika sudah menggunakan segel seperti ini, artinya Sasuke tidak main-main untuk tetap merahasiakan rencana mereka.

"Naruto akan tetap tahu dari orang lain meski kita menutupinya," tutur Shikamaru. "Dia bukan seseorang yang akan langsung menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan."

Gulungan surat tersebut digulung tertutup. Netra gelap Sasuke mematri Shikamaru, memberi sedikit peringatan untuk tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Topik tentang 'rencana' dan 'Naruto' sudah tidak ingin dibahas olehnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar kelanjutan laporan perkembangan keadaan yang akan diutarakan sang penasihat.

Merasa tahu diri dengan batasan yang tidak bisa ia lewati, Shikamaru memilih untuk menurut saja. Bibirnya mulai berkata-kata, memberi tahu informasi terkini yang hanya mengingatkan banyaknya beban di pundak mereka.

Asumsi Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengenai jumlah korban yang terus bertambah nyatanya benar. Mereka sekarang sedang memeriksa lokasi gudang penyimpanan senjata untuk memastikan berapa banyak peralatan yang tersisa. Pusat Tenaga Listrik yang rusak parah juga sudah harus mulai ditangani. Masalah habisnya persedian bahan obat-obatan mengikuti laporan tersebut. Mereka butuh mengirimkan pasukan untuk mencari bahan-bahan medis yang diperlukan. Jika tidak, hanya sedikit shinobi yang bisa bertugas karena sebagian besar dari mereka takkan bisa pulih tanpa bantuan obat.

Bibir Sasuke mengatup rapat.

"Kira-kira berapa banyak orang yang selamat dan layak bertugas?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening samar, mencoba mengingat kuantitas yang sudah menurun drastis.

"Data seluruh Shinobi Konoha sebelum penyerangan kurang lebih mencapai 20.000 orang; 2000 veteran perang yang tak lagi aktif dan 5000 shinobi aktif dan terlatih. 3000 yang lain masih dalam pelatihan dan cukup bisa diandalkan. Sisa 3000 orang bekerja di bagian non kombat sedangkan 7000 lain berupa chuunin,ninja pengembara, dan nukenin," jelas Shikamaru. Ia memberikan gulungan lain berisi catatan kasar kepada Sasuke.

"Kita punya dua ribu shinobi kelas jounin yang terluka serta tiga ribu shinobi yang meninggal dunia. Para jounin yang terdata aktif hanya tinggal beberapa. Mungkin tidak sampai seratus. Kita sekarang hanya punya chuunin dan ninja pengembara di luar sana, mereka yang punya kemampuan ninja tapi tak lagi ingin menggunakannya kecuali untuk panggilan perang. Keadaan ini akan menyulitkan penugasan misi," tambah Shikamaru.

Gulungan berisi data yang barusan diberikan Shikamaru segera dialihkan oleh Sasuke. Ia mengambil sebuah perkamen kosong dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Entah apa yang ditulis, namun Shikamaru sempat melihat Sasuke menorehkan tanda tangan dan cap ibu jari dari darah. Ia kemudian menggulung dan melemparnya pada Shikamaru di seberang meja.

"En Oyashiro dan Shojoji, mereka adalah nukenin yang menguasai dunia bawah ataupun orang yang bekerja di bayang-bayang," ungkap Sasuke menjelaskan. Ekspresinya sedikit kaku, seolah tidak ingin mengingat dua orang itu.

"Oyashiro senang mengoleksi pemilik kekkei genkai. Sedangkan Shojoji adalah ketua Bandit Mujina, kelompok kriminal dunia bawah yang sering merampok bank-bank dan para pejabat negara. Mereka menguasai dunia kotor di sana," lanjut Sasuke, tak repot-repot mengingat 'kenalan' yang pernah ditemuinya bertahun-tahun lalu. "Berikan surat itu pada mereka di Desa Bambu, Yugakure. Mereka akan mengembalikan para 'ninja pengembara' pada kita."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening seraya menyipitkan mata.

"Kau ingin menarik nukenin kembali ke desa?" Nada heran di suara Shikamaru terdengar dengan jelas. "Para tetua akan menolaknya."

Dengkusan tak bisa ditahan Sasuke. Orang-orang tua itu sudah membuatnya muak sejak zaman entah kapan.

"Mereka belum mati?"

Shikamaru hampir kelepasan untuk mengatai ketidaksopanan sang 'Hokage'. Jika yang mengatakan ini adalah Naruto--ia sudah bisa membayangkannya karena kadar kekurangajaran Naruto cukup setara dengan Sasuke--ia pasti sudah mengetuk kepalanya keras-keras. Sedangkan untuk kasus Sasuke, Shikamaru hanya berdeham pelan.

"Mereka hanya terluka."

Pertanyaan tadi jelas hanya berupa selingan. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia mengabaikan jawaban Shikamaru dan malah menjelaskan alasan kenapa para nukenin ini dibutuhkan.

"Konoha membutuhkan tenaga mereka untuk mencari pasokan bahan-bahan medis dan perbaikan kerusakan, termasuk Pusat Tenaga Listrik seperti yang tadi kau bilang. Kita juga butuh banyak cadangan chakra untuk menguatkan _barrier_. Mereka akan kita manfaatkan."

"Maksudmu penggunaan teknologi pengumpul chakra itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Pembicaraan selesai dengan Sasuke yang berujar akan menyusul Shikamaru ke Hokage Tower nanti. Mereka keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke dan segera berhadapan dengan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar utama. Rambut pirang panjangnya masih terlihat basah, sedangkan wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Netra biru kristal sedikit melebar kala mendapati kehadiran Shikamaru. Ia sudah hendak membuka mulut serta mencekal lengan sahabat baiknya ini ketika Sasuke menahannya, membuat Shikamaru beranjak dengan bebas.

Naruto berseru memanggil, meminta Shikamaru untuk tinggal sebentar untuk mengobrol. Sayangnya, si pengguna jutsu bayangan hanya mengibaskan tangan dan meminta Naruto untuk menjaga kesehatan. Komentarnya membuat darah Naruto cukup mendidih. Ketika sosok itu pada akhirnya keluar rumah, Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke keras-keras sehingga pegangannya di lengan Naruto lepas.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Khawatir aku jadi istri kedua Shikamaru?"

Kata istri kedua sedikit membuat mata obsidian melebar. "Apa?"

Tiba-tiba otak Sasuke jadi macet mendadak. Pelototan Naruto tidak diperhatikan. Begitu pula rasa geramnya. Naruto berdecak pelan, "Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin informasi terbaru. Kau sudah berjanji tadi malam."

Menghentikan Naruto dari rutinitas sebagai seorang shinobi memang mustahil. Kilat tekad di netra biru kristalnya adalah sebuah bukti nyata. Sasuke amat mengagumi hal itu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin Naruto terlibat. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang.

Naruto mengerti maksud Sasuke. Ia mengehela napas pendek, membuang muka sesaat, sebelum kemudian mendongak. Matanya menatap manik hitam yang sedikit menampakan rasa khawatir.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke. Kau tahu kenapa aku menyembunyikan identitas diriku sebagai wanita?" Ia bertanya dengan nada rendah, menuntut jawaban dari seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ketika hanya sorot mata kosong yang terlihat, Naruto tersenyum masam. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, seolah menahan rasa geli sekaligus muak. Ketika kembali menatap, ia berujar, "Dianggap lemah. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Dengan kondisiku yang selalu dicemooh, orang-orang akan semakin memandangku rendah karena aku seorang perempuan. Bocah rubah, pembunuh, perempuan tidak berguna. Julukan-julukan itu, aku setidaknya ingin mengurangi."

Suara Naruto semakin pelan di tiap katanya. Ia masih berbicara, dengan percikan memori yang mulai menari-nari di dalam kepala.

"Sampai saat itu, di hari pertama masuk akademi, anak-anak baru langsung diarahkan ke lapangan untuk latihan fisik. Tujuannya untuk melihat kemampuan awal para murid. Dari sini, Iruka-sensei memberi tahu kalau anak laki-laki unggul dalam kekuatan, kemudian ..." Mata Naruto tiba-tiba menyipit. Ia membasahi tenggorokannya, masih menatap Sasuke lurus. "... kemudian kau berdiri di depan sana, dengan nilai tertinggi, bergumam bahwa perempuan memang lemah dan butuh pertolongan hampir di tiap saat. Soalnya kau sempat menolong Sakura yang jatuh waktu berlari."

Oksigen dihirup dalam-dalam, Naruto terlihat menahan gejolak emosi.

"Itu awal kejengkelanku padamu. Sangat sangat jengkel. Kenapa? Karena kau bersinar dengan begitu sialan dan kau langsung merendahkanku secara tidak langsung karena aku seorang perempuan. Kalau aku menantangmu, orang-orang akan lebih dari tertawa. Kau tidak mengakui kemampuan seorang perempuan. Kau juga pasti takkan mau menganggapku teman dan akan menilaiku sebagai salah satu dari penggemarmu."

Naruto masih belum berhenti mengoceh. Ia kini merengut. "Sekarang, dengan aku yang sudah membuktikan bahwa kita seimbang, kau masih mau menganggapku lemah karena mengandung? Karena aku seorang perempuan yang harus _selalu_ _ditolong_?"

Napasnya kini memburu, kilatan marahnya juga terlihat sangat kentara. Naruto membuang muka dan mendengkus keras.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap bajingan."

Sasuke termangu. Tidak siap dengan penjelasan sepanjang itu. Mengenai alasan mengapa Naruto menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia selalu ingin tahu. Setelah mendengar langsung, kini ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa alasan Naruto menyembunyikan identitasnya ternyata masih menyangkut ... dia sendiri?

Langkah kaki yang mulai beranjak membuat Sasuke menyusulnya. Perubahan suasana hati Naruto benar-benar ekstrim. Ia mudah sekali bercanda dan tertawa, tapi dalam kejapan mata ia sudah tersulut marah seperti ini. Sasuke tahu sesuatu mengenai mood swing seorang wanita hamil, tapi dulu Sakura tidak separah ini.

Atau ... Sasuke saja yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto.

Mereka berjalan ke arah dapur. Sasuke mengembuskan napas pendek selagi mencoba memutar otak untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Naruto. Bukan karena gila. Tapi ... begitulah. Panggilannya bahkan sama sekali tidak digubris. Naruto masih sibuk dengan piring-piring dan wajan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Telinganya seolah tidak mendengarkan.

Wanita pada umumnya akan sangat tersanjung ketika sang kekasih ingin mencoba melindunginya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak umum.

Ia tidak senang dilindungi.

Terkutuklah sindrom pahlawan yang selalu melingkupinya. Sasuke takkan bisa menghilangkan insting itu dari diri Naruto. Jiwa shinobinya terlalu kuat.

Bujukan biasa ataupun bentakan takkan menyelesaikan masalah. Sasuke menyerah. Ia bersender pada _counter_ dapur. Matanya menatap sosok semampai yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Korban yang tewas sudah mencapai tiga ribu orang."

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Aktivitasnya pun terhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Dua ribu luka-luka. Pasokan bahan baku medis juga berkurang drastis. Kita kekurangan banyak sumber daya seperti yang sudah kau perkiraan."

Naruto meletakan piring yang dipegangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan merespon ucapan Sasuke. Kerongkongannya terasa kering ketika menatap manik obsidian yang tak kelihatan berbohong. Berbagai rangkaian pertanyaan sudah hendak diucapkan kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyela.

"Sedang kuatasi. Aku sudah memberi perintah untuk menangani kekurangan sumber daya. Kau tidak perlu ikut mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah kau percaya padaku?"

Nada bertanya Sasuke membuat Naruto mengatupkan mulut. Tak jadi untuk membuka suara. Bahunya merosot. Ia menatap lantai dengan tidak nyaman. Kecamuk dalam dirinya masih tetap ada meski ia sudah mencoba merelakan untuk benar-benar lepas terhadap kepentingan desa.

"Jika caraku tidak membuahkan hasil, aku akan meminta saranmu," tambah Sasuke. Ia beranjak mendekat, meraih dagu Naruto agar mereka bisa bersitatap. "Aku tangan kananmu 'kan? Kau sedang tidak bisa bertugas sekarang, jadi aku yang turun ke lapangan. Sama seperti dulu."

Naruto mengerjap. Ekspresinya masih kaku.

"Kau tak lagi memperlakukanku dengan cara yang sama setelah tahu kalau aku perempuan."

"Apa yang berbeda?"

Wajah sok tidak tahu itu membuat Naruto geram. Ia mengalihkan jemari Sasuke dari dagunya dan mengembuskan napas kasar.

"Yang berbeda? Hampir semuanya. Mulai saat kau tak membolehkanku menangani Okumura, menentangku yang pergi dari Konoha untuk menahan para bijuu, kemudian ini--aku yang tidak boleh ikut campur keadaan darurat kita. Kau seolah tidak ingin aku bertugas lagi. Jika kau tetap seperti ini--"

"Kau khawatir kalau aku memintamu berhenti menjadi kunoichi?" timpal Sasuke, pada akhirnya mengerti.

Masalah Naruto terlihat begitu jelas, terutama tentang alasan mengapa ia terlihat ragu ketika menerima fakta bahwa orang-orang mengetahui identitas aslinya. Dunia shinobi didominasi oleh para lelaki. Mereka akan tetap aktif hingga ajal menjemput. Tidak seperti para kunoichi yang sering berhenti bertugas setelah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Jika ingin tetap aktif, mereka akan lebih memilih untuk tetap menyendiri, seperti Tsunade dan juga Kurotsuchi, sang Mizukage.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk berhenti menjadi jounin aktif setelah berkeluarga. Begitupula dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto tampak tidak ingin menerima kenyataan yang sama. Ia masih ingin bertugas. Keadaan yang berada di luar kendalinya, dengan ia yang hamil, benar-benar membuatnya khawatir sampai menyalahartikan kepedulian Sasuke.

Ekspresi muram yang dilihat Sasuke sudah cukup mengonfirmasi dugaannya. Ketika Naruto membuka mulut, Sasuke pun semakin mengerti.

"Ino mengurus rumah kaca untuk keperluan toko bunganya, Sakura bertugas di rumah sakit, Tenten berjualan senjata, Hinata dan Temari menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Aku tidak bisa begitu."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi seperti mereka?"

Naruto mengerjap. "Apa?"

Menghadapi Naruto benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Ia menjentik dahi perempuan ini dengan gemas.

"Dengar, _Usuratonkachi_. Jangan menyela," tutur Sasuke memperingati. "Kau dan mereka berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Bidangmu hanya dalam lingkup misi shinobi. Memangnya kalau kau mau berhenti bertugas, kau mau jadi apa? Penjual ramen?"

"Enak saja--"

"Kubilang jangan menyela, Idiot," timpal Sasuke datar. "Kau harus tetap bertugas, membantuku, bertanggung jawab atas tugas merepotkan yang sudah kau timpakan padaku. Yang seharusnya jadi hokage itu kau bukan aku. Setelah perang ini, kau akan bekerja denganku di kantor, sebagai Hokage."

Kini Naruto benar-benar menganga. Tak bisa menjawab apa pun.

"Hah?"

Sasuke hanya mengerling sekilas. Ia kemudian mengambil alih kegiatan Naruto yang tertunda. Nasi dan lauk pauk itu ia pindahkan ke atas piring-piring saji, memunggungi Naruto yang masih memproses ucapannya.

"Konoha melihatku sebagai Hokage mereka. Tapi, kau akan tetap jadi Hokage untukku."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dan buru-buru menoleh, memiringkan kepala sampai berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mata biru kristalnya membeliak, terkejut.

"Barusan kau menggombal?"

Piring yang sedang dipegang segera diletakkan. Sasuke menatap manik biru kristal yang berada hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan sampai bisa merasakan embusan napas Naruto dan harum jeruk dari rambutnya.

"Memangnya itu gombalan?"

Kening Naruto mengerut samar. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Tidak salah lagi. Kalimatmu terdengar _bullshit_."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian sedikit menunduk dan mengecup ringan bibir merah muda yang sejak tadi cukup mengganggunya.

"Masih terdengar _bullshit_?"

Mata safir mengerjap. Ia kemudian mendengkus dan tertawa, memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit terasa panas. Ketika kembali menatap, Sasuke sedang tersenyum separuh. Senyum itu mencapai matanya. Naruto jelas tak bisa untuk tak balas tersenyum. Dadanya terasa sangat hangat.

"Tingkat keberengsekanmu bertambah pesat sekali," komentar Naruto. Ia membawa bekas wajan dan alat masak ke atas wastafel sebelum kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Tapi, sungguh, kau bersikap seolah kau ingin aku berhenti menjadi ninja. Kau menyinggungku. Tapi, kau memang selalu menyinggungku _sih_. Jadi seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ini sangat menganggu. Kau dengar, aku tidak suka dianggap lebih rendah darimu--"

"Ingin coba _sparring_?" timpal Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia meraih tangan Naruto, membuka segel penekan chakra sepenuhnya. "Aku harus ke Hokage Tower setengah jam lagi. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin, kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Tawaran tersebut cukup mengobati rasa jengkel Naruto. Ia menyeringai dan mengusap pergelangan tangan yang tadi terasa sedikit panas. Dirasakannya chakra yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau yang terbaik," ocehnya sebelum beranjak untuk membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak fit hari ini. Tahun depan saja."

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari dapur ke sebuah kamar yang tertutup, kamar Sarada. Senyum lebarnya masih terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Lelaki itu mendengkus menahan tawa, kemudian menyambar porsi sarapannya sendiri. Naruto jelas-jelas lebih mengutamakan Sarada daripada dirinya. Tadi pagi ketika baru bangun, ia sudah bertanya banyak tentang Sarada. Mulai dari kebiasaan hingga apa saja yang disukai selain daging sapi. Sasuke menjawab seadanya, dengan ia yang masih bermain-main dengan rambut panjang Naruto.

Di akhir obrolan tentang Sarada, Naruto memintanya tidak ikut campur dulu sampai kemarahan Sarada pada Naruto reda. Ia juga melarang Sasuke membelanya di depan Sarada.

Jadi, daripada kelepasan dan menasihati sang putri dengan cara yang tidak dikehendaki Naruto, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap di sini. Ia makan sarapan selagi memikirkan misi, memikirkan Kakashi. Rasa khawatir masih menyusupi. Jauh dalam hatinya, Sasuke sangat menginginkan kehadiran sosok itu di sini, bersama mereka. Selama ini, Kakashilah yang hampir selalu ada ketika Naruto tiada. Ia juga selalu memberi tahu kondisi Naruto di rumahnya tanpa perlu ditanya Sasuke.

Bantuan Kakashi pada Sasuke besar sekali.

Embusan napas panjang dilepaskan. Sasuke menyelesaikan makan sebelum bersiap-siap menuju Hokage Tower.

Sesuatu sedikit mengusiknya, mengenai kemampuan Urashiki yang mampu memanipulasi dimensi dan waktu. Bagaimana hasil dari gabungan jutsu tersebut? Pada penyerangan satu dekade lalu, sosok ini tidak memunculkan diri. Momoshiki sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menandai semua dimensi yang sudah dihampiri olehnya sehingga memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatan Urashiki.

Manipulasi waktu sangat membahayakan. Semuanya akan kacau kalau Sasuke kembali terkena teknik pendingin waktu. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Dengan teknik sebagus itu, apa saja kelemahannya? Urashiki hanya menggunakan teknik tersebut di saat-saat tertentu. Jadi, konsekuensi penggunaannya pasti tidaklah ringan, 'kan? ]

 ** _TBC_**


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer : I do not own_ Naruto

 **ooOoo**

Matahari terlihat begitu cerah di penghujung hari. Sinarnya seolah menghidupkan apa saja yang ia hujani, kecuali sesosok pria berambut keperakan yang hanya bisa menatap kosong sesuatu di atas sana, sebuah pulau yang menggantung di udara. Kondisi sang pria tidak begitu baik. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian hitam lusuh tanpa adanya jaket pelindung seperti biasa. Masker hitam yang menutupi wajah tampak sedikit robek meski masih terpasang rapi. Tiap langkah yang diambil terlihat dipaksakan dan mengambang. Tak jarang ia kelihatan hampir tumbang.

Ide penyelamatan diri secara spontan itu membawanya kemari, sebuah tempat yang jelas tidak ramah lingkungan untuk seorang shinobi sepertinya.

Kakashi menyenderkan diri di sebuah batang pohon tinggi. Jenis tumbuhan di sini--entah di mana--amatlah berbeda. Udara yang dihirup menyesakkan dada dan melemahkan daya hidupnya. Mereka seolah mengisap keluar seluruh energi yang dihasilkan Kakashi, membuatnya merasa lumpuh setiap waktu. Tiga halyang mampu disyukuri hanyalah variasi tanaman obat yang cukup banyak serta beberapa pohon buah dan aliran air sungai. Hal-hal itu membantu Kakashi untuk bertahan hidup meski di saat yang sama juga menghambatnya untuk benar-benar pulih.

Dimensi ini berbahaya.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi hingga ia membuka mata di hari kesekian.

Sudah berapa lama ia di sini?

Tubuh yang terasa begitu payah dipaksa untuk bangkit. Ia beranjak menghampiri dinding goa terdekat, mengamati goresan vertikal yang sudah berjumlah dua puluh lima.

Sudah hampir sebulan ia berkeliaran di sini tanpa hasil. Cadangan chakranya teramat rendah sampai ia tak bisa memanggil Pakkun untuk menyampaikan pesan pada dua murid kesayangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto, Kakashi percaya pada mereka. Semoga saja Kage Bunshin pengecoh yang ia tinggalkan bisa cukup membantu. Ia juga berharap jika kepergiannya bisa menyatukan mereka. Tidak lucu jika mereka masih saling menarik diri ketika desa berada di masa kritis. Selain itu, Sasuke juga harus menanggung apa yang ia tuai. Ia harus merasakan repotnya hidup bersama Naruto yang hamil.

Ya, Naruto.

Hidup bersama seorang wanita hamil tidaklah masalah. Tapi, dengan _Naruto_ yang hamil?

Terdampar di dimensi asing ini pun terasa lebih baik.

Bibir yang tertutup oleh masker mengulum senyuman lemah. Ia mengesampingkan pikiran kacaunya untuk memulai hari. Goa di dekat sungai segera ditinggalkan. Ia kembali berkeliling di area yang seolah tak memiliki kehidupan selain tumbuhan-tumbuhan dan bentang alam. Menyusuri seluruh wilayah di dimensi ini akan sangat mustahil tanpa keberadaan transportasi udara. Kakashi langsung mengerti di minggu pertama ketika ia sampai di tempat yang mirip dengan tebing, sisi paling tepi dari dataran yang ditapakinya.

Netra kelabu belum sempat menatap ke bawah. Kakashi hanya memindai sekitarnya, pada cakrawala dan ruang yang disebut udara. Bukan dataran lain yang dipisahkan oleh tebing curam. Bukan pula sebuah gunung yang menjulang. Yang dilihat adalah ruang kosong dengan gumpalan tanah di tengah-tengahnya. Pulau-pulau yang menggantung di udara, tertahan oleh gravitasi entah apa ...

Di bawah sana, Kakashi tak mampu melihat apa pun selain kabut pekat. Ia hanya merasakan aroma familier sebuah laut yang luas, samudera. Jangkauannya tak terkira. Kakashi menduga bahwa dimensi ini dikelilingi oleh air. Di bawah sana hanya terdapat lautan dengan kedalaman yang tak diketahui. Jika Kaguya mampu membawa mereka ke dimensi yang dominasi lava, maka tempat ini didominasi oleh air. Tidak salah lagi.

Kakashi sudah mulai mengerti gambaran umum tempat ini ketika sebuah anomali--yang segera menghancurkan seluruh hipotesa di dalam kepalanya--terjadi.

Ini adalah yang pertama sejak sebulan lalu.

Tanah di bawah kakinya bergetar, ruang kosong tampak pecah, segala hal terlihat hancur dan retak. Rasa pening yang teramat sangat segera menyerang kepala Kakashi. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah selagi merasakan gemuruh hebat di sekitarnya, seolah beberapa buah gunung berapi memutuskan untuk meledak di saat bersamaan.

Asap pekat semakin membutakan mata. Kakashi disorientasi cukup lama. Ia tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar hingga merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya seolah diremukkan. Seluruh tulang dan persendian terasa linu. Napasnya pun menderu. Selama beberapa saat, ia hanya mampu melihat kegelapan.

Matanya terbuka ketika gemuruh tanah tak lagi terasa, retaknya udara bagaikan kaca yang pecah tak lagi terdengar, asap pekat yang menyesakkan dada tak lagi mengganggu aliran napasnya, ataupun ketika ia tak lagi merasakan ... energi familier yang selama sebulan ini terus menerus menggerogoti tenaga.

Kakashi terpaku. Ia membuka kedua netra kelabu.

Yang dilihat adalah pemandangan familier; sebuah hutan normal, bukan hutan yang didominasi pohon-pohon penyangga langit. Semerbak aroma laut tak lagi dirasakan. Ia justru merasakan adanya kehidupan;keberadaan binatang liar, bukan lagi sekedar tumbuhan.

Kakashi menyusuri wilayah yang menumbuhkan harapan dan tingkat kecurigaannya. Ia terus mengeksplorasi, tak peduli dengan perut yang mulai meraung lapar. Sinar matahari semakin terang seiring bergulirnya waktu. Kakashi menjelajah dan mengamati segala hal dengan lebih jelas. Ia juga merasakan cadangan chakra yang mulai membuat tubuhnya terjaga, tak lagi lesu seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah berkeliling hingga sore hari, Kakashi menjadi semakin yakin akan keberadaannya. Dimensi penyerap chakra itu telah tiada. Ia kini berada di ... dunianya.

Permukaan tanah kasar ini menyerukan kata Iwagakure. Tidak salah lagi. Kakashi hanya perlu melewati Takigakure di perbatasan tenggara Iwa untuk bisa sampai ke Konoha. Luapan rasa lega memenuhi rongga dadanya. Selagi berjalan, Kakashi menurunkan masker dan memakan buah yang tadi sempat ia kumpulkan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara khas pertarungan.

Buah _berry_ dibuang, masker kembali dipasang. Kakashi memelankan langkah kaki dan berjalan ke sumber suara, begitu hati-hati seolah ia sedang dalam misi penyusupan. Percikan chakra yang terasa hangat di tubuhnya segera dialirkan ke kedua kaki dan tangan. Kakashi menaiki batang pohon dan bersembunyi di antara dahan. Ia menyipitkan mata, menatap dua kelompok yang tengah terlibat perkelahian.

Netra kelabu mengerjap. Ia mencoba menatap dengan lebih jelas.

Seragam shinobi dari dua desa yang berbeda itu terlihat cukup kuno. Sejak Sasuke mengambil alih kepemimpinan, Konoha mengalami banyak perubahan, termasuk dalam bentuk seragam. Mereka membuat desain _flak_ _jacket_ lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Alih-alih warna biru dongker, Sasuke juga menetapkan hitam sebagai warna resmi seragam--sebuah faktor yang disyukuri Kakashi karena selera mereka ternyata sama.

Pertarungan yang sedang diamati Kakashi ternyata melibatkan ninja Iwagakure dan Konohagakure. Tidak mengherankan memang, sejak Yondaime Hokage mengambil alih kepemimpinan, Konoha telah ditetapkan sebagai musuh utama Iwa akibat insiden pembantaian ninja Iwa yang dilakukan Yondaime seorang diri.Kakashi takkan heran melihat pertarungan keduanya. Namun, itu berlaku untuk dua dekade lalu atau bahkan lebih, bukan sekarang. Sejak era baru tiba, tidak ada lagi perkelahian antar ninja dari desa yang berbeda, kecuali jika ninja tersebut termasuk _nukenin_.

Mendapati konflik lama semacam ini tentunya menyerukan kata awas untuk Kakashi. Ia gatal ikut campur dan menanyakan kejanggalan ini. Namun, a menahan diri semata-mata karena kondisinya yang belum benar-benar pulih.

"Bedebah Konoha! Enyahlah dari daerah kami! Bantuan akan segera datang. Kalian sebaiknya mati saja, Sialan!"

Salah seorang ninja Iwagakure berseru selagi menarik diri dari pertarungan. Ia mendarat cukup jauh dari tiga ninja Konoha yang masih meladeni sepuluh rekannya yang lain. Gerakan dari tiga ninja Konoha teramat tangkas dan cepat. Jumlah mereka mungkin jauh lebih sedikit daripada para lawan, tapi mereka jelas-jelas mengungguli pertarungan. Keadaan ini membuat Kakashi berkesimpulan bahwa para ninja yang dikirim Konoha bukanlah ninja biasa. Cengkeraman tangan Kakashi di dahan pohon mengerat, kecepatan detak jantungnya bertambah dua kali lipat akibat rasa antisipasi akan identitas tiga shinobi ini.

Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat masih sangat muda atau bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak-anak. Meski begitu, gerakannya jauh lebih cepat dan efektif dibandingkan dua rekannya yang lain. Ia menggunakan benang kawat dan sebuah tantō alih-alih kunai. Pola penyerangan orang ini tidak terprediksi. Ia mengenai bagian-bagian yang tidak fatal selagi bermanuver ke sana kemari. Semua gerakannya tampak tidak terlalu berguna, seolah ia hanya mengecoh. Namun, Kakashi tahu tujuan orang ini. Ia _mengenal_ pola penyerangan semacam itu.

Satu hasil serangan lagi sebelum Kakashi mampu memastikan dugaannya. Ia tidak melihat wajah sosok tersebut karena jarak yang cukup membentang jauh. Yang mampu diamati hanyalah kondisi pertarungan.

"Serang!"

Suara teriakan muncul dari arah barat. Pasukan bantuan yang digadang-gadang salah seorang ninja Iwagakure ternyata telah datang. Jumlah mereka sekitar empat buah tim, yang artinya dua belas orang sekaligus. Rasa dingin segera merayapi tulang belakang Kakashi. Ia mengenali salah seorang ninja Iwagakure yang baru saja datang. Sosok itu berpostur bongsor, batang hidungnya tebal dan lebar, khas keluarga Tsuchikage. Ia segera menghantamkan dua telapak tangannya ke atas tanah guna menciptakan dinding penghalang dari tanah.

"Jeratan kawatnya! Perhatikan sekeliling kalian!"

"Kitsuchi-san, di depanmu!"

Lima ninja Iwagakure terkena jebakan yang dibuat oleh ninja Konoha. Tubuh mereka terjerat benang-benang kawat yang sejak tadi telah dipersiapkan oleh shinobi yang diamati Kakashi. Menahan sekuat tenaga rasa terkejutnya, Kakashi menyaksikan bagaimana sosok itu menolakkan kedua kaki di dinding tanah dan bersalto bebas di udara. Ketika masih menggantung di atas sana, semburan api yang sangat besar menjalar melalui benang-benang kawat. Lima ninja Iwagakure yang terperangkap pun hangus dalam sekejap.

Dua rekan ninja muda itu membereskan sisa musuh mereka. Apa yang dilihat Kakashi selanjutnya semakin mengonfirmasi dugaan di dalam kepala.

Si shinobi muda memegang tantō dengan posisi melintang. Bayangan diri yang mirip Kage Bunshin segera tercipta di sekitarnya. Jumlah mereka kurang lebih dua puluh. Kakashi akan mengira bahwa bayangan tersebut benar-benar _bunshin_ jika mereka menghilang menjadi asap ketika dikenai serangan.

Mereka tidak menghilang.

Bayangan itu semata-mata hanyalah _after_ _effect_ dari gerakan yang teramat cepat, sebuah teknik yang hampir menyerupai teleportasi.

Ninja Iwagakure yang dikenali Kakashi adalah Kitsuchi, putra Tsuchikage yang berposisi sebagai Komandan Divisi Kedua Aliansi Shinobi. Parasnya terlihat lebih muda dari terakhir kali Kakashi melihatnya. Ia berkemampuan tinggi, tentu saja. Kontribusinya di pertarungan ini juga cukup besar dilihat dari tiga shinobi Konoha yang tampak cukup kewalahan.

"Bisa kaualihkan mereka sebentar? Kita harus mundur dan melapor pada Hokage. Dia akan mengerti."

Campur tangan Hokage menunjukan bahwa pertarungan ini berdasarkan pada misi, padahal sejak memasuki era baru tidak pernah ada lagi misi pembunuhan ataupun penyusupan ke desa-desa lain.

Semua kejanggalan ini mengantarkan Kakashi pada satu dugaan. Tempat ini bukanlah masa sekarang. Kening Kakashi mengerut samar. Ia masih mencoba memperhatikan percakapan para ninja Konoha. Di depan sana, si ninja muda mengangguk.

"Kekuatan mataku sudah pulih."

Kalimat tersebut tak lagi membuat Kakashi terkejut. Ia malah menajamkan pandangan, memperhatikan bagaimana lima ninja Iwagakure yang lain jatuh berdebuk ke tanah setelah si shinobi muda berlari melewati mereka. Tak ada sabetan tantō di sana. Tikaman kunai dan jebakan benang kawat pun sama sekali tidak terlihat. Rekan-rekan Kitsuchi tumbang satu per satu dalam jangka waktu singkat. Ia terpaksa mundur ketika bola api lain menerpanya, diikuti oleh embusan angin kencang yang memperbesar nyala api.

Serangan besar dibalas dengan semburan air dari tiga orang yang masih tersisa, termasuk Kitsuchi sendiri. Asap pekat menggantung di udara akibat benturan dua elemen alam yang saling berlawanan. Ketika udara mulai jernih, ketiga ninja Konoha telah tiada.

Kitsuchi menggeram kesal sebelum mulai membantu menyadarkan rekan-rekanya yang tumbang tanpa luka. Mereka tampaknya masih hidup.

"Konoha sangat beruntung karena memiliki bibit-bibit muda yang sangat unggul. Mulai dari _Sharingan_ _no_ _Kakashi_ , hingga anak ini ... _Shunshin_ _no_ _Shihui_. Belum lagi dengan anggota klan Uchiha yang lain. Ayah akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Hokage Pembantai itu kembali unggul."

"Si Kilat Kuning sudah dinobatkan sebagai pengganti Sarutobi?"

"Ke mana saja kau? Dia sudah menjabat hampir setahun."

"Merepotkan saja. Genjatan senjata ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kita mendapat kerugian besar di perang terakhir. Dipermalukan oleh orang-orang congkak itu, bah!"

"Setidaknya sekarang kita seri. Tiga orang itu tidak berhasil mengambil gulungan curian kita."

Kakashi terlampau memperhatikan percakapan di bawah sana hingga ia lupa akan kerentanan dahan pohon yang menopang tubuhnya. Suara retak khas kekayuan tak sempat ia dengar ketika tubuhnya meluncur bebas ke bawah sana. Keberadaannya takkan diketahui jika ia benar-benar jatuh tepat di bawah pohon yang tadi digunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Berita buruknya, Kakashi tidak jatuh _tepat_ di bawah. Refleks tubuh membuat ia bermanuver sedemikian rupa di udara. Kedua kakinya menginjak dahan yang lain, sebuah dahan yang justru memantulkan tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

Ia bersalto di udara dan mendaratkan kedua kaki tepat beberapa meter saja dari tempat di mana tiga ninja Iwagakure berdiri.

Tubuh Kakashi mematung sempurna. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kitsuchi. Sepasang netra bertabrakan. Otak Kakashi segera menyiagakan diri. Semua bujukan diplomasi dipikirkan demi menghindari baku hantam. Sebagai mantan hokage, Kakashi cukup mengerti kiat-kiat meluluhkan hati pemimpin desa yang lain. Salah satunya Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, pria sepuh yang dikenal sekeras batu.

Sebelah kaki dilangkahkan. Postur siaga Kitsuchi memancing suara yang sempat beku di tenggorokan Kakashi. Mulut sang Rokudaime sedikit terbuka di balik maskernya. Ia sudah hampir berbicara ketika ... Kitsuchi mengerling pada lengan pakaian yang cukup kotor, menyekanya.

"Masing-masing orang buatlah tiga _Kage_ _Bunshin_ untuk memapah mereka semua."

Kakashi diabaikan.

Para ninja Iwagakure sibuk menciptakan imitasi diri mereka dan membantu rekan-rekan yang tumbang. Ketika salah satu dari mereka menghadap tepat ke arah Kakashi dan tetap mengabaikannya, Kakashi tahu terdapat sesuatu yang salah di sini. Orang-orang itu tidak ia biarkan pergi begitu saja. Ia berseru memanggil Kitsuchi, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Kitsuchi-san, apakah Kurotsuchi sudah lahir?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atau mungkin kau malah belum menikah?"

Masih diabaikan.

Para ninja Iwagakure mulai berjalan menjauh. Kakashi mengerjap. Keningnya mengerut dalam. Ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menyusul. Langkah mereka semua berhasil diimbangi. Ia kini berjalan tepat di samping Kitsuchi.

Pria bertubuh tambun itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Rasa terkejut hampir melumpuhkan Kakashi ketika tangan yang hendak menepuk pundak Kitsuchi ... menembus pundak begitu saja.

"Jangan-jangan ..."

Kakashi kembali mencoba. Kali ini ia tak tanggung-tanggung. Sebuah

tendangan berkekuatan tinggi dilayangkan ke arah para ninja Iwagakure.

Ia hanya menyabet udara kosong.

Kedua kakinya kembali mendarat di permukaan tanah.

Bukti lain seolah tak lagi diperlukan setelah salah seorang ninja Iwa dengan mudah berjalan melaluinya. Melalui dalam arti melewati; menembus tubuhnya.

Keberadaan Kakashi bagaikan hantu. Ia mematri informasi ini dalam ingatan. Kedua kakinya melangkah menghampiri mayat para ninja yang hangus terbakar. Ia berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan guna menyentuh wajah sehitam arang.

Jemarinya kini ternoda oleh abu tersebut.

Ia mampu menyentuh mereka yang telah tiada.

Kedua mata memejam. Embusan napas ditarik dalam-dalam melalui indra pencium. Ia masih merasakan jejak tubuh Shisui dari jarak ini. Anak itu masih belum jauh. Kakashi masih bisa mengejar.

 _Kekuatan dimensi dan pengendali waktu._

 _Kejadian tidak nomal itu membawaku ke dimensi shinobi di periode waktu yang lain, masa pasca Perang Shinobi Ketiga, kepemimpinan Minato-sensei ..._.

 _Jika sekarang sudah setahun sejak Sensei memimpin, artinya masa-masa ini juga ... hari menjelang kematiannya._

Kakashi membuka mata. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih cepat, bersamaan dengan ingatan akan rencana alternatif yang pernah dibicarakan Sasuke dan Orochimaru bersamanya. Hambatan dari rencana itu akan segera hilang jika Kakashi memanfaatkan kondisi ini dengan baik.

Siapa saja yang masih mereka punya di garis waktu ini?

 _Banyak sekali._

 _Bahkan, para Uchiha ..._

Tapi, haruskah ia menunggu bertahun-tahun sampai bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka menggunakan cara itu?

Bagaimana pula caranya kembali ke dimensi shinobi di mana Sasuke memimpin? Ia memang berada di dunia shinobi sekarang. Tapi, dunia itu terbagi menjadi tiga. Terdapat tiga dimensi paralel yang memiliki kehidupan sama persis. Yang diperlukan adalah kembali ke dimensi yang benar dan di garis waktu yang tepat. Ōtsutsuki Urashiki kemungkinan besar dalang di balik teknik gila ini. Kakashi perlu menemukannya untuk bisa kembali--

Tubuh segera ditegakkan. Kakashi melesat lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Ia sudah berada di belakang batang pohon besar yang tertutup sesemakan ketika merasakan aliran chakra yang ia kenal dari laboratorium Orochimaru. Tak selang beberapa lama, ia mendengar percakapan dua orang berjubah merah marun. Tubuh mereka berdua sepucat kapur. Salah satu di antaranya berambut kelabu sedangkan yang satu lagi ... tidak berambut. Alih-alih surai normal, di sana malah terimplan beberapa mata merah menyala.

Kakashi mengenal keduanya; orang dalam yang dikendalikan langsung oleh Momoshiki, para peneliti, Uchiha Shin dan Tosaka sang ahli ilmu burung.

Dari balik batang pohon, Kakashi mampu melihat mereka yang tengah mengecek keadaan mayat-mayat ninja Iwa dengan kakinya, terlalu jijik untuk menyentuh secara normal.

"Kita tidak menembusnya."

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Kau tidak dengar pertengkaran Momoshiki-sama dan Urashiki-sama? Dia marah karena Urashiki masih belum stabil dalam mengendalikan kekuatan Toneri. Mereka tidak berencana berada di demensi waktu ini. Markas asli kita berada di Dimensi Udara."

 _Pulau_ _mengapung_ , pikir Kakashi.

"Terdampar di sini takkan memberi kita manfaat dan hanya membuang-buang waktu. Hokage Sialan itu sepertinya menguatkan segel portal sehingga teknik dimensi waktu kolaps. Bedebah Uchiha," geram Shin. Ia memandang ke arah hutan. Mata merah menyalanya terlihat menerawang. "Di Konoha ada banyak _mata_ yang bisa kupanen. Tapi, kejadian di masa lalu tidak bisa dicampuri. Obito mengambil mata mayat-mayat Uchiha untuk menambah cadangan matanya. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di sini, setidaknya sampai Urashiki-sama bisa mengantarkan kita ke garis waktu yang benar."

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu, Senpai?"

"Kita terlempar ke garis waktu dua dekade lalu," tutur Shin pada rekannya. Kakashi berhenti mencoba untuk melihat mereka. Telinganya ditajamkan untuk tetap menangkap pembicaraan. Aliran chakra yang mulai pulih pun ditekan dalam-dalam. "Dengan kita yang masih mencoba memulihkan kekuatan para juubi, penggunaan teknik dimensi waktu hanya bisa dilakukan sekitar empat kali. Loncatan waktunya sekitar lima sampai delapan tahun,tidak bisa langsung dua dekade sekaligus. Kita untungnya tak perlu berpindah ke dimensi paralel karena memang sudah berada di dimensi yang tepat."

Keheningan sesaat tak membuat Kakashi langsung berpindah tempat. Ia tetap diam di sana, menganalisis. Tindakannya sangat tepat karena beberapa menit kemudian, suara mereka kembali terdengar. Kali ini, Tosaka yang berbicara.

"Kenapa Momoshiki-sama marah?"

"Kudengar Urashiki-sama gagal mengambil calon wadah dalam penyerangan terakhir. Padahal dia sudah merencanakan ini sejak dua tahun lalu! Jauh lebih awal sebelum tahu kekuatan si jalang keparat!" Suara decihan terdengar. Rasa marah seolah merayapi suara Shin. "Tch, penjilat tidak tahu diri. Apa spesialnya dia? Hanya segel sialan yang bisa menimbun chakra, tidak lebih! Tapi, Momoshiki-sama tetap memilihnya!"

Dehaman terdengar.

"Dia menangani laboratorium lebih baik darimu, Senpai. Kau sendiri tidak kuat ketika hendak dijadikan kandidat wadah--"

Kali ini suara ledakan. Kakashi semakin merekatkan punggung pada batang pohon. Letupan chakra di dalam dirinya ditekan dalam-dalam. Hela napas pun diatur sedemikian rupa agar tak menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan. Keadaan baru dirasa aman setelah dua puluh menit. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Pohon-pohon di sekitar jasad tampak seperti terbakar. Kakashi mampu melihat bagaimana nyala api menghilang perlahan, diikuti oleh kerusakan lainnya. Selang beberapa saat, area itu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa adanya bekas ledakan.

Masa lalu benar-benar tak bisa dicampuri. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dan mengambil apa yang telah tiada di sana, seperti mayat dan ...

Netra kelabu menangkap onggokan surai kecoklatan--kemungkinan besar milik salah satu ninja Iwa yang kepalanya sempat tersabet tantō milik Shisui. Kakashi mampu menyentuhnya, seperti halnya ia menyentuh benda-benda lain yang tidak terlalu mempengaruhi perubahan urutan peristiwa di masa lalu.

Sebuah kesimpulan tercipta di dalam kepala.

Ia segera merogoh kantung ninja--yang untungnya tidak hilang--dan mengeluarkan tiga buah gulungan penyimpanan. Mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sana segera ia masukan ke dalam gulungan setelah dipasangi segel pengawet. Kakashi melangkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut, isi percakapan Shin dan Tosaka masih terngiang dalam kepala. Terdapat kejanggalan pada percakapan mereka, mengenai ketidaksukaan Shin akan sesuatu.

Apakah kubu lawan sedang dilanda konflik internal? Siapa wanita yang dimusuhi si Ketua Sora?

Dahi Kakashi mengerut dalam. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang mengganggunya. Yang sekarang perlu difokuskan adalah rencana mereka. Dunia shinobi benar-benar akan terbantu jika kalkulasi Kakashi benar adanya.

 **oOo**

" _Perempuan. Dia sangat sehat dan akan tumbuh jadi perempuan cantik sepertimu."_

 _Matanya mengerjap, memandang ruangan putih di sekitarnya. Ia mematrikan sorot mata pada seorang wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan pendek yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi merah._

 _Rekahan senyum segera terlukis di bibir pucatnya. Posisi duduk diperbaiki meski rasa sakit masih menerpa. Ketika sepasang tangan tegap ikut membantu, mulutnya pun menggumamkan kata terima kasih._

 _"Putri kita ..."_

 _Kalimatnya mengalun penuh syukur. Kedua tangan menerima uluran dari si wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan. Ia membopong sosok ringkih yang tengah terlelap. Mata itu tertutup rapat, seolah belum ingin melihat dunia baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya._

Kecil dan teramat polos. Kehadirannya secara ajaib membuat orang-orang yang melihat langsung menyayanginya ... apakah--

 _Sorot mata bergulir mendongak, menatap sesosok pria dengan manik oniks terpatri pada sosok ringkih itu. Dingin yang biasa menyelimuti mata kini tiada. Di sana hanya terpancar ketulusan dan kehangatan yang sudah lama sirna._

 _\--_ dia merasakannya.

 _Bibir pucat melengkungkan senyuman._ _"Dia pasti akan terlihat sepertimu. Lihat saja rambutnya, astaga."_

 _Tawa rendah terdengar. Tapi, tak ada balasan. Hanya kedipan mata dan sedikit dehaman. Sang pria duduk di tepi tempat tidur, maniknya mengerling pada sang wanita yang terlihat amat pucat, tapi juga bahagia. Pancaran kasih di matanya sangat kentara. Suara batin meraungkan perintah agar ia berbuat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengenyahkan garis lelah di wajah sang istri. Sebelah lengan sudah sedikit terangkat, hendak merangkul._

 _Tindakannya berkata lain._

 _Ia tak jadi mengalungkan lengannya dan memberi dorongan moral. Yang dilakukan hanya sedikit mendekat dan membelai individu baru yang teramat mungil. Sorot tak menyangka dari sang istri mengikuti._

 _Suaranya cukup pelan ketika berujar, "Sarada. Uchiha Sarada."_

 _Bibir pucat sang istri tertarik ke atas. Ia mengistirahatkan kepala di pundak sang lelaki, bersandar di sana selagi merasakan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam dada setelah sekian lama. Rasa kasihnya pada sosok ini ternyata masih tetap ada._

 _"Uchiha Sarada, putri kita."_

 **oOo**

 _Terima kasih, Sakura._

Sepasang mata mengerjap terbuka, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan penerangan minim di tempatnya berada. Tenggorokan dibasahi. Netranya mengerling ke sekitar, mendapati ruangan familier yang telah ia tempati sejak dua bulan lalu. Helaan napas lega tak bisa ditahan ketika tersadar bahwa semua yang ia alami hanya bagian dari serpihan memori yang terbawa dalam mimpi.

Meski begitu, ia tak bisa untuk tak bertanya-tanya. Kenapa ia harus mengingatnya sekarang?

Kenapa ia harus melihat ingatan Sakura dengan lebih jelas?

Kecamuk di dalam kepala tak bisa dipadamkan begitu saja. Sasuke memberi tahunya agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berpikir.

Kepalamu mulai berasap, begitu kata Sasuke.

Menjengkelkan sekali memang. Namun, Naruto tahu bahwa niat Sasuke baik. Naruto sendiri tidak ingin lagi tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Memikirkan ingatan Sakura membuat dadanya sakit. Rasa sesal akan mulai menggerogotinya jika ia termenung terlalu lama. Di akhir nanti, ia akan kembali segan pada Sasuke--yang akan mendapatkan decakan tajam. Jangan lupa dengan Sasuke yang akan kembali membuat Naruto 'terbiasa' pada kedekatan mereka. Entah apa jadinya kalau Sarada tidak di sekitar mereka.

Sepasang netra biru mengerjap.

Naruto hampir mengumpat ketika ia menoleh dan tidak mendapati keberadaan sosok kecil itu.

Kakinya sudah beranjak ke ruang tengah sebelum ia sempat berpikir panjang. Hela napas lega terselip dari bibir begitu melihat Sarada tengah meringkuk di atas sofa. Ia ketiduran dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Kondisi ini jauh lebih baik dibanding terakhir kali Naruto terlambat bangun dan mendapati Sarada sudah tak lagi di dalam rumah. Hubungan mereka masih belum terlalu baik meski sudah dua bulan tinggal bersama.

Naruto memulai rutinitas paginya ketika ia kembali memikirkan ingatan Sakura. Sudah sekitar lima kali serpihan ingatan sang ninja medis menelusup melalui mimpi Naruto. Pertama kali melihatnya, Naruto menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk melamun. Ia tidak bisa fokus dan cukup menjaga jarak dari Sasuke karena kembali merasakan hantaman rasa bersalah. Kali kedua, ia masih melamun, tapi tak lagi bersikap aneh pada Sasuke karena kembali diingatkan akan janjinya dulu. Sedangkan untuk ketiga dan selanjutnya, ia sudah mulai menguasai diri. Pikirannya menjernih sehingga ia mampu menangkap kejanggalan alih-alih dikuasai kesedihan.

Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di dalam kepala, seperti alasan mengapa ia harus melihat semua ingatan itu sekarang, bukan enam bulan lalu ketika ia masih menjadi 'Sakura'.

Apakah karena Naruto yang sudah bersama dengan Sasuke sehingga Sakura--

Kepala digelengkan. Naruto bergegas ke dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makanan setelah membersihkan diri. Langkah kaki pendek dari belakang membuatnya menoleh.

Sarada langsung membuang muka ketika melihat Naruto. Ia tak ingin menatapnya langsung, seperti biasa.

Kepentingan memasak sedikit dialihkan. Naruto mengambil persediaan susu segar dari lemari pendingin, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, dan menghampiri Sarada yang masih berdiri di dekat _pantry_. Melihatnya dari dekat membuat Naruto kembali teringat momori Sakura.

Hatinya serasa diremas. Ia sebenarnya sedikit terganggu dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura di ingatan itu, tapi rasa pedih ketika tahu betapa terlukanya Sarada atas ketiadaan sang bunda berhasil mengubur rasa terganggu yang amat irasional. Naruto masih sulit bersikap biasa saja tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Agar tidak diledek Takuma, minumlah."

Gelas panjang berisi susu putih diulurkan pada Sarada. Kegiatan ini sudah dilakukan Naruto sejak dua bulan lalu. Awalnya, Sarada menolak habis-habisan. Ia bahkan hampir memecahkan gelas kalau refleks Naruto terlambat. Untungnya, menangkap gelas yang hampir terjatuh begitu mudah dilakukan Naruto. Ia bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke tidak diberi tahu sedikit pun tentang kejadian ini. Naruto tak ingin masalah semakin pelik jika nantinya Sasuke malah semakin menyinggung Sarada.

Kegigihan Naruto cukup berbuah ketika Sarada mau menerima minuman berkalsium yang disiapkan olehnya. Ia juga bersedia berbagi kamar dengan Naruto setelah mendengar Sasuke menawari Naruto tidur di kamar utama sementara ia di sofa ruang tengah.

Sarada tidak ingin ayahnya tersiksa dengan tidur di sofa sehingga ia mengalah begitu saja, tidak sempat melihat sang ayah disikut keras oleh Naruto ataupun sempat mendengar gumaman semacam, 'Omong kosong. Palingan juga kau akan mengendap-endap ke kamar kalau Sarada sudah tidur.'

Sarada mulai membuka diri meski masih sulit untuk diajak mengobrol. Meski begitu, ucapan Naruto didengarkan. Gelas berisi susu diterima meski Sarada masih enggan menatapnya. Ia tidak selesai minum dan meletakkan gelas begitu saja di atas _pantry_ setelah mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Naruto mengekori Sarada ke ruang depan setelah mematikan kompor. Ia tidak begitu terburu-buru karena sudah tahu si pemilik identitas chakra. Percikan rasa terkejut baru menimpanya ketika melihat langsung sosok itu.

Sasuke menopang sebagian beratnya pada kosen pintu. Ia sedikit membungkuk guna membalas pelukan Sarada di pinggangnya. Suara gadis kecil tersebut sedikit bergetar ketika melihat keadaan sang ayah yang ...

Naruto menahan geram. Sangat geram.

"Kau terluka," ungkap Sarada. Pelukan membuat sebagian tubuhnya kotor oleh tetesan darah sang ayah. "Ku--kukira kau tidak kembali."

Kernyitan sakit tercetak jelas di wajah lesu Sasuke. Ia masih sempat menepuk pelan bahu Sarada guna menenangkannya.

"Belum berangkat?" tanya Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menggubris kekhawatiran sang putri.

Sarada menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak mau. Kau sakit."

"Sarada--"

Darahnya kini merembes sampai ke piyama gadis kecil itu. Naruto segera menarik Sarada menjauh. Ia memotong protes sang Uchiha Muda dengan berkata, "Ayahmu harus ke rumah sakit."

Bantahan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendelik.

"Kau mau mati kehabisan darah?" serunya tak habis pikir. Ia berdecak. "Dengar, Bereng--uh, Sasuke, dengar, wajahmu sudah sangat pucat. Jangan membantah."

"Tidak. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Lepaskan aku, Naru-san!"

Kepala Naruto berdenyut pusing.

Damn Uchihas. _Kepala mereka sekeras batu karang._

Naruto beradu pandangan dengan Sasuke selama beberapa detik. Tangannya pun sibuk menahan Sarada. Ketika oniks lesu yang menatapnya tetap tak mau kalah serta tarikan di tangannya semakin kuat, ia mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan umpatan. Sarada dilepaskan. Tatapan diputuskan. Naruto mengerling pada kaca jendela di dekat pintu yang sudah pecah. Kemungkinan besar akibat tekanan Sasuke ketika ia mencoba berpegangan di sana.

Jika di sini hanya ada Sasuke, ia bakal langsung memanggul pria itu ke rumah sakit. Lain lagi jika ada Sarada. Ia tidak terlalu ingin dikenal barbar.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk memapah Sasuke ke sofa ruang tamu. Ia menutup pintu sebelum bergabung ke sana, di antara sepasang ayah dan anak.

Tatapan tajam dari netra biru kristal membuat Sasuke membuka mulut. Ia tampaknya tahu alasan kemarahan Naruto. Bukan hanya karena ia yang kembali dengan babak belur.

"Salurkan chakra Kurama."

Dalam kondisi ini pun Sasuke masih menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Naruto geram sekali. Ingin rasanya melayangkan tonjokan.

"Kau takkan begini kalau tidak melenyapkan _bunshin_ -ku dengan pedang sia--susano'o." Sulit sekali berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa mengumpat. "Jika kau kehabisan chakra di sana bagaimana?"

"Tolong bantu papa, Naru-san. Dia kesakitan," timpal Sarada di sampingnya. Ia mencoba meraih lengan Sasuke, seolah hendak memberi dukungan.

Mendekati Sasuke yang basah kuyup oleh darah akan menambah kotor Sarada. Kenapa pula anak ini tidak takut sama sekali?

Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tidak," balas Naruto sadis. Kejengkelannya sudah memuncak sekarang.

Sarada mengerjap sekali ketika melihat kilat marah yang tak pernah disaksikannya. Selama ini Naruto selalu ... sabar. Melihatnya begini mengingatkan Sarada pada ... sang bunda yang selalu mengomel kalau Sarada benar-benar nakal.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan aku akan mengobati Sasuke," tawar Naruto, tidak terbantah.

Sarada mengerling pada ayahnya. Anggukan kecil sang ayah membuatnya menurut. Sarada beranjak dengan ragu-ragu. Ketika ia melihat Naruto yang mengangkat sebelah alis, ia segera melesat ke kamar untuk mengambil baju ganti dan handuk.

Kepergian Sarada diikuti hela napas Naruto. Ia akhirnya bisa mengumpat sekarang.

"Kau itu, Unggas Tua Tak Tau Diri."

Sasuke diam saja. Ia sedikit meringis ketika Naruto membantunya melepas jubah berpergian. Punggungnya menyender sofa selagi ia menatap dinding lamat-lamat, membiarkan Naruto membuka kemejanya untuk memeriksa luka sayat yang cukup dalam di tubuhnya, melintang panjang secara diagonal dari dada hingga perut. Rasa sakit hanya menimbulkan kernyitan samar, tidak lebih. Ia menyipitkan sebelah mata ketika kejengkelan Naruto memuncak begitu menyadari ... lengan kiri kemejanya yang kosong.

Kemeja berlumuran darah segera dilepas Naruto.

Ia mendapati lengan artifisial Sasuke yang telah hilang entah ke mana.

"Berengsek, kaukira aku ninja medis? Kita ke rumah sakit!"

"Aku akan mati jika kau terus mengoceh."

Pucat di wajah Sasuke mengindikasikan ia yang kehabisan banyak sekali chakra. Jumlahnya tak terkira karena ia yang memang sudah berpergian sekitar seminggu penuh. Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke?

Naruto mengatupkan mulut. Chakra Kurama dirasakan dari dalam tubuhnya. Begitu jubah chakra kejinggan menyelimuti tubuh, ia segera meraih telapak tangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya.

Selagi jubah chakra memudar, Sasuke menyipitkan sebelah mata. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk menyebarkan chakra tersebut ke tiap titik lukanya. Bantuan Naruto memang sekadar memberi tambahan chakra, bukan mengobati. Sasuke sendirilah yang mengubah tambahan chakra tersebut untuk menutup luka. Meski tak sehebat Naruto, Sasuke tetap punya kemampuan regenerasi tinggi dibanding kebanyakan shinobi.

Naruto pergi sesaat dan kembali dengan air bersih serta kotak obat. Ia tampaknya paham jika Sasuke takkan sembuh dengan cepat tanpa bantuan medis. Rasa jengkelnya dialihkan sesaat. Ia duduk menghadap Sasuke selagi mulai membersihkan darah di sekitar luka sayat itu. Fokusnya tertuju di sana meski mulutnya berkata-kata.

"Kau bertemu dengan mereka berdua sekaligus?"

Meski masih berkonsentrasi pada teknik regenarasi, Sasuke tetap bisa menimpali Naruto. Rambut keemasan panjang yang menerpa perutnya terasa cukup geli. Ia menggenggam rambut tersebut selagi membiarkan Naruto membersihkan lukanya.

"Hanya ajudannya. Aku sedikit lengah karena kehabisan chakra. Gerakanku melambat. Rinnegan tidak bisa diaktifkan sementara."

Pendarahan Sasuke sudah mulai berhenti berkat usahanya sendiri. Naruto mengerutkan kening selagi berkonsentrasi penuh. Mengobati memang selalu merepotkan. Ketika menekan terlalu keras, ia mengerjap. Netra safir mengerling pada Sasuke, menangkap tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan.

"Sakit?"

Gumaman Sasuke berkebalikan dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Naruto menggerutu pelan, "Gaya sekali."

Inilah yang membuat Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan diri untuk selamat dari pria tambun pembawa kapak merah itu. Tingkah laku Naruto meringankan bebannya.

"Markas mereka masih belum kutemukan," ungkap Sasuke selagi memperhatikan tangan berkulit karamel cerah yang tengah mengusap luka pelan-pelan menggunakan waslap. Rasa sakit tak membuatnya luput akan kefamilieran sentuhan Naruto. Surai halus di tangannya ia sampirkan di bahu sang pemilik. Tangan Sasuke tetap bernaung di sana. "Aku sempat merasakan pergerakan energi aneh yang mengganggu jalur antar portal."

Naruto berhenti mengelap, ia mendongak dan berujar, "Energi seperti apa?"

Membenarkan posisi duduk, Sasuke mengerutkan dahi samar. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat seruak energi aneh yang secara tidak langsung mengganggu kestabilan chakranya. Menjelaskan secara verbal akan cukup sulit. Sasuke pun mengaktifkan sharingan dan menatap Naruto. Ia membayangkan sensasi aneh dari energi itu, luapan kekuatan yang mengganggu gravitasi sehingga permukaan 'tanah' berjatuhan dan udara yang seolah retak bagaikan pecahan kaca.

Ilusi tersebut berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh detik. Naruto mengerjap sesaat. Ia kemudian berkata, "Teknik dimensi waktu. Urashiki pernah menggunakanmya untuk mengganggu koneksi yang dibuat Toneri untuk menghubungiku." Semua darah di sekitar luka Sasuke sudah dibersihkan Naruto. Ia kini tengah mengoleskan salep di sekitarnya. "Kurasa dia menggunakan teknik itu lagi. Mungkin posisinya cukup dekat denganmu."

"Kau tahu di mana lokasi Toneri?"

"Ingin menanyakan langsung padanya?" timpal Naruto. Ia masih sibuk mengoleskan salep secara menyeluruh.

Tidak ada ringisan sakit kali ini. Sasuke sepertinya berhasil memusatkan chakra pada proses penyembuhan meski luka tersebut belum sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Jika dia benar-benar seperti yang diceritakanmu, dia bisa membantu kita."

Naruto menegakkan diri. Manik safirnya menampakkan percikan rasa sesal.

"Aku tak tahu lokasinya. Selain itu, dia sedang dihukum karena ketahuan membantuku. Sesama Ōtsutsuki tidak bisa saling bunuh, tapi mereka bisa menghukum mereka dengan mengasingkan ataupun memenjarakannya. Untuk Toneri, dia didinginkan dalam dimensi waktu selama sepuluh ribu tahun." Kemurungan Naruto terlihat sangat kentara sekarang. Ia mengembuskan napas pendek. "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya."

'Aku tak bisa menolongnya' adalah kalimat tersirat di ucapan Naruto. Sasuke tidak mengulik topik itu lebih jauh lagi. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang, Naruto sensitif sekali jika sudah membahas kegagalan. Pada akhirnya, ia akan kembali ragu untuk tetap membiarkan orang lain bertindak tanpa bantuannya, termasuk Sasuke.

Pikiran ini datang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang sudah selesai membalutkan perban di tubuh Sasuke. Ia tampak mempunyai pemikiran yang sama seperti yang sedang diantisipasi sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau dengan sengaja melenyapkan _bunshin_ -ku? Dia bisa membantumu. Aku pun jadi bisa tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Tenagamu akan terkuras banyak jika kau menciptakan _bunshin_ dalam mode Kurama. Jika terlibat pertarungan, kau juga akan merasakan sakitnya meski tidak sampai terluka. Menurutmu aku akan membiarkannya?"

Wajah Naruto mengeruh. Ia masih tidak senang.

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Sasuke telah beringsut mendekat. Ia menyentuh dan mengusap pelan perut Naruto yang sudah membentuk lekukan yang cukup kentara jika tidak ditutupi dengan pakaian longgar. Berbeda dengan _bunshin_ -nya yang berpenampilan biasa tanpa tanda-tanda kehamilan, perubahan fisik Naruto asli sudah mulai terlihat meski tak terlalu signifikan.

Sarada dan orang-orang masih belum tahu. Tidak ikutnya Naruto pada aktivitas ninja di luar desa diasumsikan sebagai upaya Naruto menjaga desa selama Sasuke tidak ada.

Dugaan memang mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya kurang tepat.

Pertanyaan Sasuke belum dijawab Naruto, bahkan ketika mereka berjalan ke kamar utama untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Suara rendahnya baru terdengar ketika membantu Sasuke yang terlihat kerepotan mengenakan pakaian karena tangan artifisialnya hilang.

"Mereka, bukan dia," gumam Naruto selagi mengancingkan kemeja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjap, mencoba mencerna perkataan Naruto. Ia bingung sekali.

"Mereka?"

Kemeja pakaian Sasuke sudah terkencing seluruhnya. Naruto melangkah mundur dan mengangguk. Ia menepuk perutnya pelan.

"Mereka," ulangnya.

Untuk seperkian detik, Naruto sempat melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke memucat. Ia mungkin hanya berimajinasi, sebab selanjutnya Sasuke sudah tersenyum hangat sekali. Pelukannya diusahakan agar tidak menekan perut Naruto yang sudah mulai mengembang. Punggung Naruto diusap ringan selagi ia mengistirahatkan dagu di pundak Naruto.

"Kita akan memiliki dua putra," bisik Sasuke setelah melepas pelukan. Senyum miring yang teramat khas tercipta di wajah rupawannya. Binar bahagia di mata oniks membuat Naruto ketularan senyuman.

"Dua miniaturmu. Awas saja kalau mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat sepertiku."

"Hn. Rambutnya pasti hitam."

"Yang satu lebih baik rambut pirang saja biar bisa dibedakan," komentar Naruto, sedikit mencebik. Ia tiba-tiba menghela napas pendek, terlihat terganggu oleh sesuatu. "Bagaimana caraku memberi tahu Sarada? Ini gila."

"Kau sudah sedikit menggerakkan hatinya. Jangan khawatir," gumam Sasuke selagi memainkan rambut yang jatuh menutupi dahi Naruto. Jemari menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. Kaki melangkah maju. Sasuke sedikit menunduk ketika ia mencium kening sang kekasih dengan cukup lama. Kedua matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali membuat jarak yang sempat terkikis. Mata safir ditatap lamat-lamat. "Tunggu sampai kau siap. Jangan dipaksakan."

Kalimat dan gestur yang diperlihatkan Sasuke cukup menenangkan Naruto. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali membenarkan pakaian Sasuke. Matanya mendelik ketika melihat lengan panjang sebelah kiri Sasuke terlihat kosong. Dengan jubah dan pakaian kotor di lengan kiri, Naruto berujar, "Segera ke rumah sakit setelah ini. Aku akan membawamu ke sana dengan kedua tanganku kalau kau tetap menolak."

Gumaman tidak peduli Sasuke membuat Naruto menekuk wajah semakin dalam. Ia memutar bola mata ketika mendengar ledekan Sasuke mengenai ia yang seolah mengkhawatirkan suami. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah dapur dan berhenti mendadak ketika sesuatu terjatuh dari jubah Sasuke. Naruto belum sempat meraih plastik bening itu karena sudah lebih dulu diambil Sasuke. Gerakan membungkuk seolah kembali membuka luka yang mulai menutup. Sentakan rasa nyeri membuat Sasuke meringis pelan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto tidak habis pikir. Ia segera menyingkap kemeja Sasuke ke atas, memperlihatkan perut kecang atletis dengan balutan perban telah kembali dihiasi bercak merah. Manik safir berbinar jengkel. Ia menatap Sasuke dan plastik kecil di tangannya. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke langsung memasukannya ke dalam saku. Naruto sempat melihat helaian rambut di sana. Hanya sedikit, tidak lebih. Sasuke menjawabnya selagi berjalan mendahului. Ia tampak tidak terganggu dengan luka yang kembali terbuka. Asal cadangan chakranya terisi, ia takkan masalah dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, bekas tusukan tajam sekalipun.

"Sampel diri musuh. Orochimaru menginginkannya."

Kening Naruto merengut tidak yakin. Ia merasakan kejanggalan, tapi tak punya sedikit pun dugaan. Oleh karenanya, diabaikan saja firasat tidak enak itu. Kaki melangkah menuju ruang belakang. Ia meletakkan pakaian kotor ke dalam keranjang cucian, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di dapur, terdiam oleh kemelut pikiran.

Tarikan ringan di celana membuatnya menoleh. Sasuke melihat Sarada yang sudah berpakaian bersih dengan rambut tersisir rapi. Binar di mata gelapnya masih menunjukan kekhawatiran.

Sasuke membungkuk rendah, membiarkan Sarada memeluknya. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran putrinya ini--dengan kesibukan dan kondisi desa yang tak bisa disebut baik ...

Dibiarkannya Sarada meluapkan kekhawatiran. Racauan sang putri didengarkan saja sementara ia membalas pelukan. Ketika sudah selesai, Sasuke menjentik pelan dahi sang putri. Mata hitam Sarada sedikit menyipit selagi merengut.

"Papa!" protesnya karena sengatan sakit di dahi.

Kemudian, sebelum Sasuke sempat berkomentar, suara renyah seseorang terdengar dari depan Sasuke. Naruto dengan lugasnya berkata, "Balas saja, Sarada. Dia menjengkelkan, bukan? Lakukan sekali untukku."

Sarada menoleh, melihat Naruto yang menyeringai jahil. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya yang ... menyipitkan mata awas pada Naruto. Mata oniks berkacamata mengerjap. Tawa Naruto terdengar ketika Sasuke menatap Sarada tidak percaya. Sengatan nyeri masih terasa di dahinya. Sarada menjentiknya keras sekali. Sasuke takkan heran kalau ternyata dahinya berdarah.

"Bagus, Sarada! Kau menjadi Uchiha favoritku sekarang."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening samar, memperhatikan seringaian puas di bibir kekasihnya. Kalau tidak ada Sarada, sudah habis Naruto dibalas olehnya. Percampuran antara gemas, rindu, dan kesal sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu untuk memudarkan seringaian kemenangan itu. Pilihannya ada banyak. Salah satunya dengan menggigit bibir yang tengah menyeringai itu.

Iya ... 'kan?

Jelas tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang.

Jadi, daripada terbawa khilaf, Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan balik menatap Sarada.

"Kau disogok apa olehnya?"

"Hei! Pikiranmu tidak pernah positif, ya!" protes Naruto dari belakang.

Sarada tiba-tiba melengkungkan senyum. Senyuman pertama setelah sekian lama. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Naru-san tidak meninggalkanku di rumah sendirian. Tidak sepertimu."

Bagi Sasuke, rasanya seperti dipukul godam. Naruto sudah menahan tawa lain dengan mulutnya. Dehaman itu hanya kamuflase saja.

"Dengarkan itu, _Papa_ ," ledek Naruto dari belakang sana. Ia kemudian mendekati Sarada dan berbisik pelan. Sarada mengerjap sekali sebelum menatap Sasuke. Detik selanjutnya, kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi pucat Uchiha Sasuke. Sarada langsung berbalik dan menarik Naruto menjauh guna menyiapkan makanan di ruang tengah. Selagi berjalan, Naruto masih menyeringai puas selagi menatap Sasuke yang mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Gerakan bibir itu cukup mudah dibaca.

 _Seri_.

Percakapan wanita pirang dan anak perempuan berambut hitam mengalun di telinga Sasuke. Naruto sedang menasihati Sarada untuk tidak terlalu kaku pada Sasuke dan lain-lain. Ia juga sempat mendengar Naruto berkata sesuatu semacam, 'Inuzuka Miyo sering bermain anjing dengan ayahnya, 'kan? Kau bisa mencobanya juga, Sarada. Sasuke punya banyak peliharaan. Pilih saja antara ular atau elang. Seleranya rendah sekali memang. Padahal lebih bagus Gamabunta,' dan lain-lain. Sarada masih membalas pendek-pendek, tapi Naruto seolah mengabaikannya. Ia tetap mengajak Sarada bicara seperti biasa.

Ketika berdiri, Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis, mensyukuri keadaan Sarada yang sudah mulai mau menerima Naruto. Hanya saja ...

Sebelah tangan Sasuke merogoh saku, meraba plastik kecil yang sempat terjatuh.

Ia masih ingat pertarungan yang dilaluinya. Bukan hanya Kinshiki yang dihadapi, tapi juga seseorang yang dulu pernah mencabut nyawanya sekali.

Mengajak Uchiha Madara bekerja sama nyatanya tidak semudah yang ia kira.

Ia hampir saja mati.

Kemarahan Madara terhadap Ōtsutsukilah yang meringankannya. Pria kuno itu tetap melawan Sasuke untuk membuktikan 'kelayakan' seorang Uchiha. Ia menyeringai lebar ketika tahu Sasuke yang mampu menandinginya jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan dua dekade lalu. Seringaiannya semakin lebar ketika tahu posisi Sasuke sebagai Hokage Ketujuh. Pundak Sasuke ditepuk keras sekali ketika ia menanyakan apakah Hashirama juga akan dibangkitkan. Ia butuh teman mengobrol katanya.

Sasuke jengkel sekali. Ia meninggalkan Madara di dimensi entah apa setelah memberi tahu penggunaan teknik portal antar dimensi. Sesuatu membuat Sasuke percaya saja padanya. Ia merasa mengenal Madara sebagai ... dirinya sendiri, minus kelakuan gilanya. Sementara ia kembali ke Konoha dengan kondisi kepayahan karena kehabisan chakra untuk menguatkan segel antar dimensi, Madara masih menjelajahi cabang-cabang portal yang jumlahnya tidak terkira.

Rencana Sasuke berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Malam ini, sang ninja legendaris akan menemuinya di hutan. Ia begitu mengantisipasi informasi baru itu sampai-sampai merasakan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Matahari pagi berganti sore dan telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Petang telah lewat. Ketiadaan bulan membuatnya tenang.

Di tengah kerusakan Konoha, Sasuke berjalan ke arah hutan. Naruto dan Sarada masih aman di rumah. Lengan artifisialnya pun telah terpasang kembali, dibalut perban putih seperti biasa.

Sesampainya di hutan, Sasuke segera menajamkan sensor chakra. Ia menaiki sebuah pohon tertinggi yang ada di hutan. Kedua kakinya mendarat di dahan paling atas. Ia segera mendekati sosok berambut hitam panjang--dengan baju zirah merah--yang tengah berjegang. Sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di atas lutut sedang memegang segenggam nasi kepal.

Apakah mayat hidup masih bisa makan?

Sasuke tidak mau tahu.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin bertemu Naruto." Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan sang pria kuno ketika merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. "Dia membuat nasi kepal yang enak."

Dua jam lalu, Naruto mendatangi Hokage Tower dan membawakan makanan itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau menemuinya."

Dengkusan mengejek Madara diabaikan Sasuke.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada Hashirama. Tetap naif seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak mencurigaiku." Mata dengan keseluruhan warna hitam memandang gelapnya cakrawala. Bibir yang terlihat retak akibat efek teknik pembangkit tampak melengkung menjadi senyum ironi. "Kau beruntung, Bocah. Aku melihat putrimu juga. Bermata cerdik meski _rusak_. Bagaimana bisa keturunan klan dengan dōjutsu terbaik memiliki mata yang _cacat_? Memalukan. Dia takkan diakui jika hidup di zamanku."

Rahang Sasuke sudah mengeras begitu mendengar cemoohan terhadap putrinya. Suara yang terdengar dari pita suaranya teramat dingin ketika membalas ucapan sang leluhur.

"Dia tidak hidup di zaman yang dipenuhi tetua bodoh sepertimu. Kalianlah akar kehancuran klan Uchiha."

Komentar tajam dibalas dengan gelak tawa meremehkan. Madara mendengkus.

"Anak muda memang tak pernah tahu sopan santun."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di dahan pohon, tidak peduli peduli dengan ucapan Madara. Ia tahu bahwa Madara menyetujui ucapannya. Sorot bersalah di mata tanpa sinar kehidupan itu cukup kentara. Dua dekade lalu, sosok ini gagal mewujudkan idealismenya. Ia gagal setelah mengubah dirinya menjadi monster dengan menghabisi banyak nyawa. Dosa yang ditanggung Sasuke belum ada apa-apanya dibanding pria ini, meski keduanya sama-sama korban manipulasi.

Hampir semua Uchiha merupakan korban manipulasi, kecuali Uchiha Itachi dan sahabat baiknya, Uchiha Shisui.

Kalimat Sasuke memang benar. Klan Uchiha hancur karena kesalahan para tetua yang begitu mendambakaan kekuatan ataupun kekuasaan. Madara adalah salah satunya.

"Apa yang kaudapat?"

Angin malam berembus ringan. Raut terhibur di wajah sang tetua kini tiada. Mata hitam tak bernyawanya mematri pemandangan desa yang telah porak poranda, dengan sengaja masih belum dibangun pasca penyerangan dua bulan lalu.

"Dia _akan_ menjadi tiga, masing-masing akan ditempatkan di tiap dimensi paralel. Sedangkan sekarang, sudah tercipta satu, tinggal menciptakan satu lagi sebelum dia membumihanguskan dunia ini."

Kepala Sasuke sontak menoleh. Raut wajah masih kaku, hanya kerutan samar yang cukup terlihat.

"Lokasinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Madara tersenyum malas.

"Entah."

Keruh di wajah sang penerus membuat binar terhibur kembali menari-nari di mata gelapnya. Madara tersenyum miring.

"Kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari yang kausiapkan, Nak. Dia memiliki _banyak_ jūbi, makhluk yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditaklukkan oleh kalian dulu. Jumlahnya sekitar ... sepuluh?" Netra tak bernyawa kembali menatap cakrawala. Embusan napas--jika mayat hidup bisa bernapas--dibuang keras-keras. "Katakanlah, kekuatan orang gila ini melebihi Rikudō Sennin. Dulu, senjata Rikudō Sennin mampu melumpuhkan Edo Tensei. Jutsu yang katanya bisa tetap mempertahan hidup orang mati ini takkan berguna untuk melawan mereka. Aku tetap harus berhati-hati."

Sasuke masih bungkam. Ia mendengar Madara mendengkuskan tawa ironi.

"Hashirama memang benar, sialan sekali," komentarnya dengan nada jengkel. "Selalu ada masalah di tiap masanya. Masalah yang sekarang kauhadapi--setidaknya kau tahu siapa musuh sebenarnya."

 _Bukan para shinobi yang saling diadudomba. Tapi, benar-benar pihak di luar kelompok kita._

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, _Hokage_?" tanya Madara kemudian, meledek Sasuke dengan gelarnya. "Duniamu akan hancur lagi, sayang sekali."

Kerlingan oniks terlihat waspada. Kini, giliran Sasuke yang mencibir.

"Kau mengaku kalah darinya sebelum bertarung sungguhan?"

Gengsi Uchiha selalu tinggi. Madara tentu saja _cukup_ terpancing akan ucapan Sasuke. Ia mendengkus meremehkan.

"Mereka akan mati di tanganku. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, kau sudah kehilangan ribuan nyawa wargamu. Kemenanganku takkan membantu."

Dalam tiap kemenangan, selalu ada pengorbanan. Salah satu bentuknya adalah kehilangan sejumlah besar pasukan. Saat ini, para shinobi yang _bersedia_ untuk bertarung sudah mulai diberi doping obat dengan dosis rendah guna menghindari komplikasi. Hasil yang diperlihatkan cukup untuk menumbuhkan harapan. Meski demikian, jumlah mereka yang bersedia tetap saja kalah dengan mereka yang _enggan_.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan pada desa kelahirannya, sebuah tempat pembawa tragedi untuk keluarga dan dirinya, dan terbayang kondisi damai yang biasa ia lihat ketika berjalan-jalan sore bersama Sarada. Gelak tawa anak-anak yang berlarian, keramaian kedai-kedai makanan, lalu-lalang orang yang pulang dari tempat kerja mereka ...

Di antara ribuan warga yang sempat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di masa lalu pasti banyak yang sudah tewas akibat serangan itu.

Tapi, di bawah sana mereka masih memiliki harapan, bukan? Berapa pun bayarannya, mereka harus kembali mendapatkan kehidupan tentram mereka. Selagi masih ada anak-anak yang akan menjadi generasi penerus ...

"Kita akan mencari kordinat lokasi markas mereka lagi," ungkap Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Manik obsidian menatap tangan berbalut perban, mengepalkannya, dan menoleh pada Madara. "Harus ditemukan. Segel portal yang kubuat akan bertahan kurang lebih dua hingga sebulan lagi. Selama itu, aku akan mencari lokasinya denganmu. Kakashi akan segera mengontak kita. Flak _jacket_ yang kautemukan adalah miliknya, tidak salah lagi."

"Tetap akan memakai rencana itu pada para shinobi?"

Anggukkan Sasuke cukup untuk kembali memunculkan senyuman miring di bibir sang tetua Uchiha. Ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi selagi berkata, "Kau memang lebih brilian dari Obito, bahkan tanpa arahanku sekalipun. Kutunggu kau di perbatasan, Nak."

Bersama semilir angin, sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan. Sasuke termenung sesaat, menatap cakrawala yang tak bertabur bintang selagi mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan dua calon putranya. Ia mungkin tak perlu takut Momoshiki akan menargetkan dua calon individu tersebut sekaligus, mengingat ia yang sudah mendapatkan sebuah wadah lain.

Hanya saja ...

Berdiri dan beranjak dari hutan, Sasuke segera pulang ke rumah. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk tinggal selagi masih bisa. ]

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N**

terima kasih yang sudah kasih feedback! bahasa yang ringan trus enak dibaca itu gimana? x')

di sini belum ada aksi seriusnya ya, masih perjalanan ke sana(?) baku hantamnya masih kusimpan~

semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 **ooOoo**

Semua rencana terdengar mudah. Berbeda dengan praktik yang luar biasa sulit.

Kakashi bukan orang yang mudah mengeluh. Ia tangguh dalam menghadapi tantangan, mampu bertahan hidup di sela keterpurukan, dan tabah ketika ditinggal kawan-kawan. Jika ditanya siapa shinobi paling kuat mentalnya, Kakashi percaya ia cukup dijadikan standar 'kuat mental' meski di kehidupan sehari-hari sikap dan etikanya bobrok _cukup_ parah.

Tidak ada manusia sempurna, Kakashi percaya dengan kalimat tersebut.

Tidak ada pula rencana yang sempurna.

Semua ini karena salah kalkulasi dan kurangnya informasi. Teknik dimensi waktu itu benar-benar gila. Pengendali teknik memang bukan dirinya, tapi ia ikut-ikutan _tepar_ akibat serapan chakra. Perputaran waktu di sini juga teramat acak. Ucapan Shin dan Tosaka entah kapan itu memang benar adanya, Urashiki belum bisa mengendalikan teknik dengan benar.

Durasi dalam teknik ini sangat berantakan. Suatu hari, Kakashi tidur di musim panas. Esok harinya, ia hampir mati terkena hipotermia karena tertimbun salju. Tidur berjalan sampai ke Shimogakure--Desa Salju--bukanlah sesuatu yang mampu diterima akal sehat Kakashi. Malam tadi, ia amat beruntung karena pergantian waktu tak terlalu ekstrem. Tenaganya cukup terkumpul setelah diperas habis-habisan pasca peloncatan waktu dua kali berturut-turut.

Ya, dua kali.

Masa di dimensi ini berlalu begitu cepat meski rasanya baru sekitar sebulan ia di sini, masih banyak misteri di balik penggunaan teknik dimensi waktu. Kakashi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia hanya terfokus pada tiap insiden besar yang selama ini dilihat. Tak ada hari yang sia-sia, catat Kakashi dalam otaknya.

Perjalanan waktu berhasil membuka kebenaran atas kisah-kisah yang simpang siur. Mulai dari penyerangan pria bertopeng yang adalah Obito--Kakashi sempat membuntuti Obito dan ternyata pelakunya memang dia yang masih berusia sekitar lima belas, gila saja!--penyegelan kyūbi, rencana kudeta klan Uchiha, malam berdarah Itachi, hingga saat ia melihat tiga murid kesayangannya membentuk regu genin.

Teknik seperti ini akan sangat bermanfaat dalam pelajaran Sejarah, Kakashi tidak bisa menahan jiwa hokagenya untuk senantiasa membuat perencanaan pendidikan baru. Ia menjalankan tugas selagi berandai-andai, terkadang merasa hanyut dalam suasana damai Konoha di masa lalu, sampai lupa bahwa orang-orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Ketika malam datang dan ia kebetulan sedang di Konoha, Kakashi akan pulang ke rumah--ya, rumah--dan tidur di kamar yang beberapa waktu lalu ditempati Naruto.

Kakashi Muda, dulu ia lebih muda dari sekarang, tidur di kamar utama. Melihat dirinya sendiri melalukukan ini itu dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain sangatlah janggal. Kakashi lega karena ia cukup jarang pulang ke rumah dan menyaksikan bayangannya. Sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk ... mengumpulkan apa yang perlu ia kumpulkan.

Ketidakakuratan kalkulasi dalam rencananya sudah dipikirkan ulang. Kakashi mulai bisa mengatur waktu untuk melaksanakan 'misi' tanpa harus berbenturan dengan peloncatan waktu lagi. Meski tenaganya terkuras habis-habisan, ia masih bisa mendapatkan obejek misinya. Benda yang ia kumpulkan sudah cukup--atau lebih dari cukup.

Sesuatu di belakang kepalanya berseru bahwa ia berlebihan. Tapi, selagi ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak?

Petang telah hilang, malam mulai datang. Kakashi berjalan tersauk di tengah-tengah kawah besar yang adalah Konoha, bekas kehancuran pertama yang pernah dialami desa ini sejak puluhan tahun didirikan. Dulu, pemandangan ini sangatlah menyedihkan. Tapi, kejadian yang melemparkan Kakashi kemari-- serangan kedua Urashiki--membuat kondisi Konoha terlihat mendingan. Mereka masih bisa menyelamatkan dan melindungi banyak warga, tidak seperti sekarang.

Waktu yang dimilikinya sudah tidak banyak. Ia tidak tahu kapan Urashiki akan kembali menggunakan tekniknya. Ia tak bisa lagi tidur tenang dengan rencana-rencana penyusupan, mungkin malah rencana berjalan-jalan?

Masa bodoh. Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kesemutan setelah ia sampai di puncak kawah kosong bekas serangan Pein. Berpergian ke sana kemari tanpa teman dan tanpa bekal yang berarti sukses memeras tenaga Kakashi. Hari-hari lalu ia habiskan untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat penting dan menyaksikan kejadian-kejadian penting. Alhasil, ia jadi yakin bisa memetakan wilayah Elemental Nations secara rinci _plus_ nama tiap distriknya.

Mungkin ... kalau ia sedang kurang kerjaan.

Tapi, kurang kerjaan pun lebih baik digunakan untuk membaca novel kesayangan yang sudah _khatam_ ratusan kali. Rencana tersebut buru-buru dialihkan. Sendirian tanpa berinteraksi dengan orang lain dalam jangka waktu lama ternyata cukup mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya.

Kedua mata tertutup sesaat. Ia mencoba menikmati embusan angin malam selagi bisa. Kekhawatiran akan gagalnya rencana sudah merongrongnya sejak entah kapan. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkan diri ... terutama malam ini. Menunda lebih lama akan membahayakan banyak orang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terjebak di dimensi ruang dan waktu, tapi juga mereka yang ia tinggalkan di masa depan.

Keyakinan didapatkan. Kakashi segera bangkit dan berjalan ke hutan. Ia mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan menyalakan api. Dalam keremangan, ia duduk bersila. Lingkungan di sekitarnya telah ia beri segel khusus untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya jikalau ada kelompok musuh yang mendekat. Sebelah tangan merogoh kantung ninja. Ia meraih empat buah gulungan di sana. Gulungan pertama berukuran lebih kecil dari tiga yang lain. Netra kelabu menatapnya lekat sebelum anggukkan yakin terlihat.

Ibu jari digigit sampai berdarah. Cairan merah ditorehkan di permukaan kertas tua. Pola memutar yang bersumber dari torehan darahnya mulai melebar setelah beberapa saat. Warna hitam tinta memenuhi muka gulungan itu, membuat lubang hitam di tengah-tengahnya sebelum mengeluarkan benda yang disimpan Kakashi di sana.

Plastik-plastik kecil yang berisi helaian rambut, potongan kuku, ataupun gigi yang copot, segera terlepas dari persembunyian. Kakashi tidak bercanda. Ia memang benar-benar memungut _gigi_ _yang_ _copot_. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana prosesnya.

Ia memfokuskan pikiran kala menatap beberapa buah vial berisikan darah. Di tiap wadah--plastik kecil dan _vial_ \--terdapat inisial nama si pemilik. Jumlah keseluruhannya hampir dua puluh, mungkin enam belas? Kakashi terlalu malas menghitung setelah memperkirakan semua peluang untuk tidak bentrok dengan teknik dimensi waktu.

Ia merenung sesaat, diam dan hanya menatap benda-benda remeh tersebut. Warna helaian surai merah tua dan pirang keemasan amat menarik perhatiannya. Ia kemudian mengerling pada deretan plastik kecil berisi helaian rambut warna hitam. Dari kedelapan benda itu, terdapat lima yang sudah bisa digunakan dalam garis waktu ini. Ia mengerling pada dua plastik yang masing-masing berisi helaian berwarna putih yang cukup mirip dengannya, berlanjut pada tiga bekas gigi, dan helaian surai merah muda. Kakashi masih memiliki _ratusan_ helaian rambut hitam tanpa nama yang terkumpul di sebuah plastik kecil lain.

Skenario buruk tercipta di kepalanya.

Ia mengerling pada helaian rambut putih keperakan dan helaian rambut kehitaman.

 _Nyawaku bakal terbuang sia-sia di sini._

Orochimaru dan Sasuke benar-benar perpaduan yang gila. Fantastis sekali pasangan guru-murid itu. Pantas saja Sasuke langsung kehilangan kewarasannya setelah berguru pada sang sannin ular. Semua cetusan rencana ini ...

Dari semua sampel, Kakashi harus memilih yang _paling sedikit_ kadar kegilaannya--atau setidaknya tidak akan menimbulkan keributan besar.

Ia menyipitkan mata, menatap lekat semua plastik.

Tangannya meraih dua plastik berisikan helaian berwarna putih pekat dan helaian berwarna hitam yang sedikit ikal.

 _Siapa lagi?_

Batin Kakashi berpikir keras. Ia mengerling pada deretan sampel rambut hitam, mengambil satu plastik dengan inisial u.c.m.--yang letaknya berdekatan dengan u.c.f.

Plastik berisi helaian surai berwarna merah ia abaikan, tiba-tiba ngeri ketika membayangkan amukan yang begitu menyerupai murid pirangnya dua bulan lalu--atau sudah enam bulan, bahkan lebih?

Netra kelabu mengerjap.

Kalau bayang-bayang perang tidak terlalu mengerikan, Kakashi sudah tertawa puas akan suatu konsep di kepalanya. Ia tidak jadi tertawa ketika membayangkan banyaknya mayat ataupun ketika membayangkan ledakan besar dan berbagai kejadian mengerikan lain yang jelas sekali akan merenggut nyawa orang-orang hanya dalam sekali serang.

Keberadaannya di sini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sedang mengumpulkan cadangan besar sumber daya mereka.

" _Memanggil mereka yang sudah tenang tidaklah etis. Kau ingin mengganggu istirahat mereka? Banyak yang hidupnya bagaikan neraka. Kematian adalah harapan mereka."_

 _"Kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Kakashi?"_

 _Suara yang biasa terdengar tenang kini terasa lebih dingin, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama._

 _"Aku telah menghadapi banyak dari mereka di perperangan lalu. Mengembalikan mereka ke dunia adalah bentuk penghinaan atas jasa-jasanya. Jutsu ini berbahaya dan terlarang bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tahu kenapa dulu aku memasang segel di sekitar makam Naruto? Aku tak ingin kau membangkitkannya! Teknik ini melanggar kodrat alam, kestabilan alam. Mereka--"_

 _"--hanya akan tersakiti ketika bertemu kita lagi. Ya, aku sangat mengerti!" sergah Sasuke terpancing emosi. Rahangnya mengeras, ekspresinya kaku, teramat kaku. "Menurutmu, aku masih ingin melakukannya setelah sekian lama? Naruto sudah kembali bersama kita. Tak ada yang lebih kubutuhkan darinya sekarang. Kakakku sekalipun."_

 _Di ujung koridor berlampu temaram, suara kekehan mengerikan terdengar. Wajah putih pucat yang dibingkai rambut panjang hitam membuat sosok itu semakin sulit diidentifikasi gendernya. Orochimaru menyeringai puas melihat pertikaian guru-murid tersebut. Siapa yang lebih berhasil menjadi guru, eh?_

 _"Jangan biarkan kenaifan Naruto mempengaruhimu," komentar Sasuke, mengabaikan kedatangan Orochimaru. Ia mengalihkan cengkeraman Kakashi di kerah jubahnya. "Kekuatan Urashiki masih dipertanyakan, kita tidak tahu siapa dia di perang terakhir. Aku pernah membaca informasi mengenai kekuatan manipulasi waktu dalam surat peninggalan Kaguya. Salah satu elit Ōtsutsuki memilikinya. Kemampuan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki sudah kita ketahui, berbeda dengan Urashiki."_

 _Orochimaru berjalan mendekat. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Seringaian menunjukkan kepuasan pekat._

 _"Tenang saja, Kakashi. Aku sudah menghaluskan Edo Tensei sehingga kita tak lagi memerlukan korban berupa manusia hidup. Cukup gunakan mereka yang kematiannya tidak lebih dari seminggu. Tidak ada kematian sia-sia lagi, 'kan?"_

 _Ketegangan masih menggantung di udara. Kakashi tetap berada di pendiriannya. Setidaknya, ia kemudian mengajukan penawaran, sebuah penawaran yang membuatnya terjerat oleh tanggung jawab besar._

 _"Kalau begitu, hanya rencana sampingan, sebuah alternatif," jelas Kakashi dengan nada yang mulai tenang. Punggung disandarkan pada dinding. Kedua tangan dimasukkan pada masing-masing saku celana. "Edo Tensei boleh digunakan jika kekuatan militer kita berkurang drastis, apa pun penyebabnya. Aku sendiri yang akan menyelinap ke ruang dimensi Urashiki dan mengecek apakah dugaanmu mengenai teknik manipulasi waktu benar. Jika, ya ... mungkin ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan jutsu terlarang ini. Tidak hanya menggunakan sampel yang dimiliki Orochimaru, tapi lebih dari itu."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau berbicara mengenai surat Kaguya, bukan? Aku sedikit punya dugaan mengenai kekuatan ini. Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Sasuke. Saat itu kau sendiri yang menyerahkan skirp utuhnya kepadaku tanpa mau tahu lebih banyak."_

Kakashi ingat, ia tersenyum puas di akhir diskusi sengit itu. Menyindir Sasuke atas semua ketidakpeduliannya di masa lalu terasa amat menyenangkan meski tidak berhasil menurunkan kekhawatiran Kakashi sekarang. Kilasan memori tersebut membuat netra kelabunya mengerling pada surai merah muda.

Haruskah ia memanggilnya juga?

Kakashi masih perlu menunggu loncatan waktu terakhir hingga ia kembali ke dimensi asal musuh. Waktunya takkan dapat ditentukan. Bisa sejam setelah ini, bisa pula beberapa bulan lagi.

Jika memang waktu yang ditunggu terlalu lama, ia mau tak mau akan berbincang dengan si pemilik helaian surai merah muda. Obrolan mereka pasti takkan jauh-jauh dari dua murid kesayangannya yang lain.

Sosok itu sudah terlalu tersakiti. Ia mungkin bisa membiarkannya berdamai dengan mereka yang masih hidup, tapi memanggilnya seawal ini ...

Keputusan didapatkan.

Kakashi segera meraih gulungan lain. Ia membuka segel penyimpanan tersebut dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. Sekitar enam mayat shinobi Iwakagure muncul dari dalam gulungan. Kakashi mengembalikan tiga dari mereka ke dalam sana sebelum membuka segel pengawet dari tubuh ketiga jasad yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah.

Masing-masing jasad dibenarkan letaknya agar saling berjejer. Kakashi berdiri di depan mereka. Ia mengambil gulungan lain berisi pola segel rumit sebelum meraih tiga pastik kecil berisi sampel. Gulungan segel rumit dibentangkan di atas tanah, Kakashi menaruh tiga buah sampel di tengah-tengah pola rumit melingkar.

Dengan posisi berlutut, ia membentuk segel tangan yang telah ia ketahui dari Orochimaru. Kedua telapak tangan disatukan di depan dada selepas penggerakan segel tangan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kekuatannya tersalurkan seiring dengan melebarnya pola rumit di dalam gulungan hingga mencapai tubuh ketiga mayat. Masing-masing sosok tak bernyawa itu dikelilingi pola melingkar yang masih tersambung satu sama lain menuju titik yang sama, gulungan segel jutsu.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan kening, merasakan energi yang mulai terkuras.

Mata kelabu menatap lamat-lamat bagaimana jasad tak bernyawa mulai melebur menjadi tumpukan kertas. Posisi berbaring menjadi berlulut. Bentuk abstrak mulai terbentuk dengan perlahan seiring dengan kertas-kertas yang muncul dan menempel dari udara.

Kedua tangan Kakashi diturunkan dari depan dada. Ia menahan napasnya kala mendapati sosok yang telah lama tak ia lihat, sosok yang yang mampu membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menangis untuk pertama kali, sosok yang berjasa besar pada Kakashi karena ... karya fiksinya senantiasa menemani masa-masa kesepian ...

Netra kelabu mengerling pada dua sosok yang lain. Seorang remaja berambut hitam sedikit ikal dengan mata berwarna oniks. Di sampingnya berdiri sosok lain yang akan membuat orang awam menanyakan kehadirannya di sini, di tengah-tengah kepentingan para shinobi aktif--meski dua di antaranya sudah meninggal.

Rambut hitam panjangnya menghiasi wajah feminin ningrat. Kerjapan matanya mengingatkan Kakashi akan murid berambut raven yang kurang sopan santun.

Uchiha Mikoto menatap ke sekeliling, ia menjaga sikapnya dengan sangat baik. Keterkejutan di manik tanpa binar kehidupannya tidak terlalu tampak meski ia mendapati sang keponakan yang seharusnya telah meninggal dunia.

Kakashi hendak berdeham untuk mulai menjelaskan ketika ia didahului oleh seruan sang sannin katak.

"Kakashi, kau mengalami penuaan dini?!"

Tolong, tarik pikiran Kakashi yang mengidolakan pria itu.

Terima kasih banyak.

Lingkaran segel di permukaan tanah mengabur sebelum sepenuhnya hilang. Kakashi meraih gulungan segel Edo Tensei dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam kantung ninja. Ia mendapati ekspresi bingung di wajah dua Uchiha. Keinginan untuk memberitahu mereka dan menjelaskan segala perinciannya sangatlah besar. Namun, fokusnya tetap saja kembali pada sang sannin karena sosok itu tak bisa diam.

Apakah Kakashi salah pilih?

 _Tidak. Dia lebih baik dari yang lain._

Setidaknya Jiraiya tidak langsung membunuhnya ketika tahu sudah dibangkitkan. Kalkulasi ini berdasarkan pada Jiraiya yang memang belum pernah dibangkitkan. Nyawa Kakashi akan langsung terancam kalau ia memilih ... tetua Uchiha, mungkin?

Atau dua kage bersaudara itu?

Setidaknya, Uchiha Mikoto dan keponakannya tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan jutsu terlarang itu dari Orochimaru?" tanya Jiraiya. Nada suaranya sangat semangat, terlalu semangat.

 _Sosok yang mati akan sakit hati ketika melihat kita._

Kakashi jadi merasa terkhianati karena telah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sembilan puluh lima persen orang mati jelas-jelas masih ingin hidup. Sasuke ternyata benar, Kakashi saja yang _sudah_ ingin mati sejak dulu jika sedang diingatkan oleh deretan kemalangan hidupnya.

Belum sempat diberitahu, Jiraiya sudah melenggang pergi dari depan Kakashi. Ia bergegas keluar dari hutan untuk menyaksikan desa tercinta yang telah porak-poranda. Dari tiga orang itu memang hanya Jiraiya yang sudah tahu keadaan yang menimpa. Dua Uchiha di depan Kakashi masih belum mengerti apa pun. Ketiadaan Jiraiya diabaikan sebentar oleh Kakashi, ia tersenyum minta maaf pada dua anggota klan ternama itu.

Senyum Kakashi tidak terlihat akibat tertutup masker. Tapi, anggukan sopannya sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"Shisui, Mikoto-san, maaf karena ... mengejutkan kalian." Kakashi segera mempersilakan mereka berjalan bersama, mengikuti Jiraiya. Gulungan yang berisi macam-macam sampel sudah kembali aman di kantung ninjanya. "Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sama, aku membangkitkan kalian dari kematian menggunakan Edo Tensei."

Shisui sekalipun masih sulit menerima apa yang menimpanya. Ia diam sesaat sebelum berdeham pelan. "Bukankah itu teknik terlarang milik Nidaime?"

Anggukan Kakashi sedikit kaku. Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh. Terlebih ketika melihat sosok perempuan di samping Shisui. Kenangan terakhir wanita ini pasti sangat pahit ...

"Kami sungguh memerlukannya," balas Kakashi pendek. Ia terdengar muram ketika berujar, "Konoha memerlukannya."

Teknik terlarang hanya dibolehkan untuk keadaan darurat. Tujuan pembuatan Edo Tensei sendiri selaras dengan keadaan yang menimpa Konoha sekarang. Edo Tensei dibuat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sumber daya perang jika shinobi yang bertugas telah tewas di medan perang sedangkan yang tersisa hanya warga biasa. Pengorbanan besar-besaran sudah pernah dilakukan Nidaime di masa lalu. Ia tidak segan membuat prajurit Edo Tensei guna memenuhi kekuatan perang. Para warga sipil yang berkorban akan mendapat gelar pahlawan seperti para shinobi.

Praktik ini dihentikan di masa kepemimpinan Sandaime Hokage hingga masa kepemimpinan Kakashi. Ia sudah memberitahu Sasuke masalah ini, tapi hanya decakan dan gerutuan yang terdengar. Ketidaksukaan Sasuke terhadap Nidaime tidak membuatnya mencabut keputusan akan rencana ini.

Cahaya bulan menerangi jalan mereka di tengah-tengah hutan. Kakashi masih mempertahankan obrolan, sebisa mungkin menjelaskan tanpa menyinggung perasaan. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto mengenai masa yang ditempati Kakashi, masa sekarang. Konflik seorang ibu ... Kakashi bisa menduga banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala sang wanita paruh baya.

Umur mereka mungkin hanya berjarak sedikit dengan keadaannya sekarang, tapi Kakashi tetap mempertahankan sopan santunnya.

"Jauh di masa depan," ungkap Kakashi pelan. Ia kemudian sedikit tertawa. "Usiaku sudah menginjak kepala empat, tepat empat puluh tahun."

Mereka mulai bisa melihat sesemakan yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Konoha.

"Berarti--kedua putraku ..."

Hanya anggukan sopan yang diperlihatkan Kakashi. Mereka kini sudah mencapai area kosong, sebuah kawah bekas ledakan di sebuah tempat yang seharusnya merupakan desa Konoha. Kakashi melihat Jiraiya di sana, berdiri mematung. Sikap kekanakan--yang akan membuat mereka yang lebih muda diharuskan untuk bersabar--telah menguap. Postur tubuhnya kaku selagi memandang kosong desa kelahirannya.

Shisui bereaksi tidak jauh berbeda. Ia segera meloncat dan berlari ke tepian kawah, meninggalkan Kakashi dan Mikoto di belakangnya. Ekspresi kosong Uchiha Mikoto tak perlu diamati lebih jauh karena ia tak segan-segan menampilkan raut tersebut. Langkah kakinya melebar selagi ia mendahului Kakashi.

Untuk sesaat kesunyian malam menjadi amat menyesakkan. Jiraiya masih tak bisa berkata-kata, berbeda dengan Shisui yang mulai mampu menguasai dirinya.

Shisui mengerling pada deretan patung hokage. Ia mendapati jumlah lima alih-alih empat. Dengan begini, artinya sudah entah berapa tahun sejak ia meninggal dunia.

Tapi, dulu usia Kakashi hanya berjarak sekitar empat tahun darinya. Jika ia meninggal di usia enam belas, maka saat itu Kakashi berusia dua puluh, sedangkan sekarang ia berusia empat puluh. Jadi, mana mungkin jangka waktu dua dekade diperintah hanya oleh seorang kage saja?

Ini tidak masuk akal.

Kawah besar ini ... apakah mungkin?

Shisui menanyakan masalah kudeta. Ia mendapat kerlingan dari Mikoto dan negasi dari Kakashi.

"Bukan, kudeta sudah ditangani oleh Itachi." Kakashi mungkin membalas dengan terlalu kasual. Ia lupa bahwa cara penyelesaian konflik itu ... ia sedikit berdeham dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Mikoto. "Dia berjasa besar," timpalnya melanjutkan. "Garis waktu sekarang sekitar sebelas tahun dari masa yang sebenarnya. Banyak masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Itulah kenapa Hokage memintaku memanggil mereka yang bisa membantu."

Renungan Jiraiya berakhir setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ia seolah baru sadar akan kejanggalan usia Kakashi dengan jumlah patung hokage di ujung sana. Tsunade tidak mungkin mau memimpin selama itu. Seberapa banyak pun sake yang ditawarkan, ia takkan mau.

"Apakah Orochimaru berhasil mengembangkan jutsu pengembali waktu?" tanya Jiraiya, ia terdengar sangat penasaran sekaligus iri. "Orang picik itu ..."

"Oh, tidak. Masalah ini sebenarnya cukup rumit," sergah Kakashi. Ia menatap Shisui dan Mikoto, mendapati tatapan kosong di sana. Kemampuan mereka menahan keingintahuan sangatlah bagus. Kontrol diri para Uchiha memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi, menjelaskan semua ini jelas takkan mudah. Terutama ketika ia ingat bahwa masing-masing dari mereka telah ketinggalan berita yang cukup jauh, sangat jauh, terutama Shisui. Embusan napas dikeluarkan. "Penjelasannya akan cukup panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di depan api unggunku saja?"

Ketiganya menoleh dan mengangguk. Tidak ada pertanyaan lain, mereka menurut saja ketika kembali ke dalam hutan. Pertimbangan Kakashi untuk membangkitkan mereka lebih dahulu memang benar adanya. Jiraiya bisa diajak serius di waktu-waktu penting sedangkan Shisui dan Mikoto memang sudah dari sananya serius. Ia menunda pembangkitan Itachi karena tidak enak hati jika harus ... membiarkannya berkonfrontasi langsung dengan sang bunda.

Setidaknya, nanti, bukan sekarang.

Mereka berempat duduk melingkari nyala api. Dalam kesunyian malam, Kakashi mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari penyelesaian percobaan kudeta Uchiha, Itachi yang terpaksa enyah dari Konoha dan bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki, kawah besar hasil ciptaan Pein--pemimpin Akatsuki--, Pein yang dikalahkan Naruto, Itachi yang bertarung dengan Sasuke dan meninggal dunia akibat penyakit yang diderita--Kakashi mendengar ini berulang kali dari Sasuke. Ia menegaskan kalau Itachi tidak mati di tangannya--hingga pertarungan dengan Madara.

Semua konflik yang merujuk pada Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat disebutkan. Mengenai Obito, Madara, hingga Zetsu Hitam, dan Kaguya. Kakashi belum selesai berbicara ketika Jiraiya mengangkat tangan, menyuruhnya berhenti. Kening sang sannin mengerut dalam. Ia kelihatan sangat pusing dengan semua informasi yang didapatnya.

"Sebentar, jadi Naruto sudah _berteman_ dengan si ekor sembilan dan dia melawan alien bersama para Kage yang dibangkitkan?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

Jiraiya merengut.

"Kenapa aku tidak dipanggil? Kaubilang, dia juga berhasil menguasai senjutsu dengan sempurna? Tidak sopan sekali bocah itu melampauiku!"

Jika menoyor kepala orang tua tidak melanggar norma kesopanan, Kakashi akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Ia masih cukup sabar sehingga lanjut menjelaskan. Perang Besar Kelima Dunia Shinobi diceritakan. Mulai dari siapa lawannya hingga kematian Naruto. Kakashi menangangkat tangan, menolak pertanyaan Jiraiya ketika ia lanjut berbicara. Kali ini, ia mengungkit tentang kedatangan Naruto dari dimesi paralel yang sudah dihancurkan oleh Momoshiki. Segala seluk beluk sang Ōtsusutski dipaparkan, termasuk tujuannya dalam mencari 'wadah'. Di sini, Kakashi belum tahu wadah apa yang dimaksud karena ia hanya mencuri dengar dari dua anggota Sora.

Tenggorokannya sangat kering setelah ia selesai menjelaskan segalanya. Kepala sedikit berdenyut-denyut kala mengingat musibah di depan sana. Embusan napasnya berat setelah ia menutup penjelasan dengan kalimat, "Itulah kenapa Sasuke menyuruhku menggunakan teknik ini jikalau ada kesempatan. Dengan Konoha yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak sebesar itu ... kita pasti kehilangan banyak shinobi untuk perang ini."

Jika Jiraiya memerlukan cukup banyak waktu untuk memproses kalimat Kakashi, maka lain bagi Shisui.

Uchiha punya kualitas otak yang menakjubkan, ingat?

"Sasuke menyuruhmu? Apakah berarti dia Hokage?"

Denyutan di kepala Kakashi membuatnya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Mm-hm, ya. Dia menggantikanku."

Jiraiya tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kau mau bekerja di balik tumpukan dokumen itu?"

Katakan itu pada Naruto dan Jiraiya sudah terlempar ke pohon terdekat. Kakashi tentu saja tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya tertawa garing sambil memainkan bara api unggun mereka.

"Tsunade-sama sudah tidak mau memimpin lagi setelah perang. Lagi pula, dia sendiri sempat koma akibat serangan Pein ini. Posisi Rokudaime diambil alih sementara oleh Danzo, tapi dia belum sempat dinobatkan ketika meninggal di tangan Sasuke."

Untuk pertama kali, Shisui tertawa. Ia sepertinya menangkap keironisan yang ada. Danzo ingin menjadi Hokage, tapi ia malah dibunuh oleh Sasuke yang menjadi Hokage di masa depan.

Dendam pribadi Shisui sudah tersalurkan oleh Sasuke. Rasa geli tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya sampai ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Tepukan di punggunglah yang menghentikannya.

Uchiha Mikoto menatap sang keponakan dengan sorot memperingati.

Kakashi mengerjap.

Tatapan Uchiha wanita ternyata lebih berbahaya. Shisui diam sepenuhnya, ia berdeham rendah, terlampau ngeri untuk memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa sang bibi sedang kesulitan menerima informasi ini.

Pertama, putra sulungnya menjadi kriminal. Ia masih terkejut meski sudah menduga kemungkinan itu di saat terakhirnya. Kedua, sang bungsu meninggalkan Konoha. Ketiga, kedua putranya bertengkar sampai saling membunuh. Keempat, sang bungsu, bekas kriminal, ternyata berhasil menduduki posisi tertinggi di desa. Kelima, fakta bahwa seluruh klan Uchiha dibohongi oleh seekor makhluk menyerupai lidah buaya hanya dengan modal perombakan pesan di batu kuno mereka.

Semua kudeta yang direncanakan Fugaku sia-sia. Apa yang mereka dapatkan? Kematian dan kesengsaraan kedua putra tercinta.

Hebat sekali.

Mikoto kini tak lagi memasang raut penuh lemah lembut. Jiwa Uchiha yang selalu mengintimidasi tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

Seorang ibu sudah cukup menakutkan ketika marah. Seorang ibu yang adalah Uchiha?

Untung saja Sasuke dan Itachi tidak pernah menyaksikan mode ini.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kau membangkitkanku lebih dulu bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi merasa terlalu tua untuk dipanggil dengan imbuhan -kun. Tapi, toh ia tidak protes. Mana ada yang mau mencari masalah pada Uchiha Mikoto? Ia menjadi istri dari Kepala Klan Uchiha bukan tanpa alasan. Mengenal beberapa Uchiha membuat Kakashi paham akan topeng terbaik di wajah mereka. Mikoto pasti _seganas_ Uzumaki Kushina jika mengamuk.

"Jadi, begini, kita memerlukan anggota klan Anda untuk mengimbangi para kloning Shin yang memiliki _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_."

Masalah ini belum diketahui Shisui dan Mikoto, Kakashi yakin. Semua yang diceritakan Kakashi hanya berupa garis besar. Tujuannya untuk menyingkat waktu. Ia sampai lupa pada bawahan-bawahan Momoshiki, terlebih si penggila klan Uchiha ini ...

Penelitian benar-benar menyeramkan.

Dulu, para Uchiha perlu melihat orang terdekatnya meninggal sebelum mereka bisa mendapatkan kekuatan mata itu. Sedangkan Shin? Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bermarga Uchiha. Yang dilakukan hanya menjadi bahan eksperimen Orochimaru sebelum memutuskan untuk meneruskan eksperimen tersebut. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk marah dan meladeninya, meski Kakashi juga perlu menahan Sasuke agar tidak langsung bertindak gegabah dan memburu sosok yang mengotori nama Uchiha.

Satu jam selanjutnya digunakan Kakashi untuk membahas kekuatan Momoshiki dan para antek sang makhluk asing. Mulai dari kejelasan teknik dimensi hingga lokasi markas yang begitu negatif untuk shinobi seperti Kakashi. Mereka pada akhirnya sampai pada penjelasan rencana alternatif yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

"Penyerangan ganda. Dia akan menangani serangan di wilayah kita sementara aku dan kalian mengurus markas mereka. Menurut percakapan yang sempat kucuri dengar, mereka memiliki lebih dari satu juubi. Aku tidak heran karena Momoshiki memang gemar mengoleksi chakra. Juubi ini merupakan kumpulan para bijuu yang merupakan sumber terbesar chakra, hasil dari buah chakra. Mereka yang melakukan perjalanan dari satu planet ke planet lain pasti sempat mengumpulkan buah chakra dari tiap lokasi yang mereka singgahi sehingga mampu menciptakan juubi dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit."

Tidak ada yang menyela rencana tersebut. Kakashi pun melanjutkan, ia menatap Mikoto.

"Ada yang kukhawarikan di sini, mengingat para Uchiha tidak berakhir baik di tangan Konoha ..."

Kening Mikoto mengerut samar. Ia terlihat amat familier sampai Kakashi teringat dengan Sasuke. Ketika mengerjap, Kakashi melihat Mikoto mengangguk pelan pada Shisui, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Fugaku takkan menolak jika diberi alasan yang tepat."

Tak perlu menjadi cerdas hanya untuk menafsirkan ucapan Mikoto. Kakashi tahu akan kemungkinan besar di mana sang kepala klan menolak permintaan tolongnya. Kesangsian Kakashi cukup mendasar karena mereka membicarakan Uchiha. Kabuto mungkin mampu mengontrol semua Edo Tensei itu. Tapi, jumlah mereka kurang dari seratus. Mereka juga bukan sebuah klan dengan mata merah bersinar yang bisa menumbangkan lawan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Menekan kekuatan para Uchiha yang memberontak akan cukup sulit jika sang ketua klan menolak bekerja sama ...

"Biarkan aku merekam kilasan ingatanmu, Kakashi-san."

Netra kelabu menatap sang remaja enam belas tahun. Kakashi mengingat akan kemampuan mata Uchiha Shisui.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerti.

Kepala dianggukkan. Ia tak perlu khawatir sekarang. Shisui akan mengatasi klannya seperti apa yang dulu sudah ia rencanakan kalau saja Danzo tidak ikut campur.

Mata tanpa binar kehidupan menyala merah di tengah kepekatan malam. Kakashi merasa kehilangan kesadaran sesaat. Ketika mengerjap, ia melihat ekspresi tecenung Shisui yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Senyuman jenaka tercipta di wajahnya selagi membalas mata kelabu sang senior. Ia berbisik rendah pada Mikoto, tapi Kakashi masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah punya cucu, Bi, jumlahnya akan jadi lebih dari satu."

Untuk pertama kali sejak puluhan tahun lalu, tentu saja--dulu ia sudah meninggal dunia, Uchiha Mikoto mengulas senyum bahagia.

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya. Ia segera melemparkan gulungan penyimpanan mayat yang tersisa kepada Shisui. Entah hal laknat apa saja yang dilihat pemuda ini sampai tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu. Kakashi lupa bahwa Shisui masuk dalam daftar Uchiha-yang-sangat-bukan-Uchiha. Ia yakin Shisui sudah melihat dan mengetahui semua rencana yang dirancang Kakashi bersama Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

Gulungan tersebut ditangkap dengan mudah. Ia segera memosisikan tiga jasad lain yang mulai terbelenggu oleh segel Edo Tensei. Bagian tubuh yang digunakan sebagai sampel adalah dua helaian rambut berwarna hitam serta beberapa helai rambut kemerahan. Segel tangan dilakukan. Tepukan di depan dada mengikuti.

Bentukan tubuh dua orang pria dan seorang wanita berambut panjang warna merah segera tercipta di hadapan keempat sosok itu. Mereka baru sempat mengerjap ketika Shisui mengulum senyuman selagi berkata, "Halo, Bibi Kushina, Paman Fugaku, dan ... Itachi. Jubahmu bagus, ngomong-ngomong. Di mana kau membelinya?" dan langsung menenggelamkan mereka semua dalam genjutsu pekat.

Di sana hutan gelap berubah menjadi ruangan kosong berlampu merah pekat. Tiap dinding ruangan dihiasi kilasan kejadian yang dilihat melalui mata Kakashi. Mulai dari kematian para Uchiha, hingga kerusakan Konoha akibat serangan Urashiki. Percakapan mereka barusan ikut diselipkan di sana. Shisui juga memperlihatkan prosesi penobatan Sasuke sebagai Hokage Ketujuh, berikut segala kejatuhan yang ia alami sejak ditinggalkan oleh sahabat tercinta. Semua derita Naruto atas tingkah Sasuke diperlihatkan, bahkan hingga ia yang berlutut di depan Raikage.

Kilasan gambar berganti, menjadi saat ketika Tobi memberitahu kebenaran kisah Uchiha Itachi, dilanjutkan dengan perang besar melawan Madara hingga keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kehilangan tangan mereka akibat pertarungan sengit.

Semua itu semata-mata ditunjukkan Shisui untuk memberitahu pamannya bahwa inilah hasil keputusan egois sang paman. Keserakahan klan membuat dua sosok tak bersalah menanggung dosa mereka dengan terpelosok semakin dalam.

Masih di dalam ruang ilusi buatan Shisui, Fukagu jatuh berlutut. Napasnya menderu oleh luapan emosi. Ia merasakan tubuh sang putra sulung yang terpaku, tak bisa berkata-kata. Semua kebobrokan adiknya sudah pernah ia dengar. Tapi, melihatnya secara langsung dari sudut pandang orang lain? Jangan lupakan ekspresi kosong bak mayat hidup di wajah Sasuke ketika Naruto tiada.

Ia menggantungkan hidup Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia menyerahkan adiknya pada sosok itu meski ia tahu identitas asli sang wadah ekor sembilan--seorang perempuan yang jelas-jelas akan menjadi titik vital Sasuke. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau sang adik malah jatuh terlalu dalam sampai berkeinginan mati sepertinya dulu?

Itachi merasa terlalu bersalah sampai melupakan luapan rasa ketika melihat wajah sang bunda. Ia baru menyadari posisinya kala merasakan dekapan di masing-masing sisi; kedua orang tuanya memberi pelukan untuk pertama kali dalam ... tahun berapa ini? Itachi sedang tidak ingin peduli. Ia benar-benar kehilangan fokus sampai melupakan keberadaan Shisui. Senyuman jenaka di sana teramat ia rindukan sampai hampir melewatkan sebuah kilasan gambar penting.

Di sana terdapat kerusakan parah Konoha di malam penyerangan. Diikuti oleh kilasan gambar Uchiha Sarada dan seorang Uzumaki berambut pirang yang sedang uring-uringan selagi mengutuki Sasuke. Melalui penglihatan Kakashi, terlihat amat jelas bagaimana Naruto meminum susu vanilanya sebelum berlari ke depan wastafel. Kakashi mencoba membantu, tapi malah ditepis kuat kuat. Wajah Naruto pucat sekali saat itu. Rambutnya lepek dan lain-lain. Ia berpegangan erat sekali pada masing-masing sisi wastafel.

" _Demi Ramen Gratis di Ichiraku! Berengsek itu takkan kumaafkan! Kenapa dia mengeluarkannya di dalam?! Tidakkah dia tahu repotnya jadi wanita?! Lama-lama kuubah juga dia biar ber-uterus!"_

 _"Nah, makannya lebih baik kaukatakan saja padanya, buka--"_

 _Naruto sudah menunduk lagi dengan suara aliran wastafel. Ia masih menunduk ketika mengibaskan tangan._

 _"Jangan berani-berani, Sensei. Ini masalahku dengan dia. Kau mungkin mengizinkanku beraktivitas ini itu. Sedangkan Sasuke? Otaknya bakal langsung macet kalau mendengar semua ini. Aku akan dikunci di rumah setiap hari, padahal mereka semua masih butuh bantuanku. Markas bawah tanah Aliansi Shinobi belum selesai, 'kan? Akan kubuat bunshin Kurama--"_

Hilang. Ilusi tersebut tiba-tiba hilang. Shisui memotongnya dengan sangat tidak terduga. Ekspresi di tiap wajah orang-orang teramat kosong. Kemungkinan besar akibat perpaduan antara terkejut dan keinginan untuk menenguburkan wajah mereka ke dalam tanah, terutama sang keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto tiba-tiba menceramahi Itachi yang gagal menjadi kakak yang benar, sedangkan Fukagu sibuk menghindar dari amukan seorang Uzumaki berambut merah menyala.

Jiraiya menghela napas pendek, tahu bahwa sesuatu akan langsung terjadi jika Naruto melepaskan segel hengenya.

Netra kelabu mendarat pada Kushina yang sedang meneriaki Fugaku karena tidak becus mendidik anaknya dan sangat bodoh karena termakan kepentingan klan. Chakra rantai berwarna merah menyala melayang di udara, mengejar seorang pria paruh baya berseragam Polisi Konoha. Mereka saling mengejar sampai hanya mampu dilihat bagai titik cahaya dari kejauhan.

Pelipis Kakashi berkedut. Ia melihat Itachi yang sedikit menyipitkan mata selagi diberitahu sesuatu semacam 'Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan edukasi dewasa untuk adikmu? Tidak bisakah kau mampir sebentar ke rumah dan menengoknya?' dan lain-lain.

Melihat para Uchiha yang sangat tidak Uchiha sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kakashi meremang. Ia menatap ke sekeliling dengan horor, kemudian mengerjap.

Sudut matanya melihat seringaian setan seorang Uchiha yang teramat mirip dengan sang sahabat baik, Obito.

Realisasi menghantamnya.

Sebelah tangan Kakashi segera teracung vertikal. Ia menutup mata selagi bergumam, "Kai!"

Suasana asli mulai tampak. Udara malam lebih dingin dari biasa. Nyala api unggun masih terlihat, lidahnya menyulut tinggi sekali hingga menebarkan bulir-bulir api. Kakashi menahan kedongkolan hati. Ia menolehkan kepala guna melihat tiga sosok yang baru saja dibangkitkan, menyadari ekspresi tegang di sana alih-alih malu dan sebagainya.

Shisui memperlihatkan infomasi seperlunya saja tanpa pelanggaran privasi. Is tak memperlihatkan cekcok ringan Kakashi dengan Naruto yang sedang mengalami morning sickness. Shisui cukup tahu batasan. Genjutsu yang diterapkan pada Kakashi ini ...

Pasti ada sesuatu.

Kewaspadaan segera menyergapnya. Manik kelabu menatap ke sekeliling dengan seksama.

Apakah Kakashi pernah berkata bahwa ia cukup hafal dengan cara bertarung sekaligus teknik _mengecoh_ Shisui?

Anak ini adalah brilian langka milik Uchiha. Kakashi tidak heran jika intuisi Shisui lebih tajam dari dirinya.

Konfirmasi berupa anggukan dari sang Uchiha Muda didapatkan, bersamaan dengan tanah di bawah mereka yang mulai berubah menjadi lubang hitam--sebuah portal ilusi tak terhingga yang akan memenjarakan mereka selama ribuan tahun.

Di setiap sudut ruang kosong tercipta balok menyerupai ruangan. Warnanya merah keunguan, sebuah _barrier_ terkuat yang pernah ada. Udara gelap seolah terbelah, pintu-pintu portal bak kepingan mosaik terbentuk di tengah-tengah udara.

Dibantu cahaya bulan di atas sana, sekitar satu kompi manusia berkulit putih pucat terbang melayang. Mereka semua berpostur tegap dengan tinggi menyerupai pria dewasa. Kepala mereka tidak dilapisi sehelai pun surai, hanya warna merah menyala yang menandakan sebuah kekuatan mata klan ternama. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata berupa tongkat berhiaskan rantai dan juga shuriken super besar.

Sang pemimpin yang adalah Shin segera menyeringai lebar melihat bagaimana tanah mulai menggelap dan siap menelan mereka yang berdiri di permukaan. Seringainya lebar sekali. Ia menjilat bibir dengan sangat menjijikan.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar memiliki penyusup." ]

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N**

 _negisama :_ sasuke rada lembek karena sarada lahir xD aura kepolosannya nggak nguatin jadi gitu deh. liat aja kemarin dia masih nggak bisa kasih gestur 'sayang' ke sakura /lahh trus rencana sasuke udah rada keliatan di sini dan kayaknya bakal lebih jelas di chapter depan.

 _guest :_ aku udah post ini di wattpad juga. emang beneran ikut rame sih:' tapi ffn tetap sesuatu jadi ku cross posting aja xD

untuk chapter ini hanya berisi progress kakashi. semoga tidak mengecewakan :"

salam!


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 **ooOoo**

Sorot cahaya bulan menyinari ratusan manusia berkulit putih pekat. Satu intruksi berupa ayunan tangan, dan para shinobi takkan punya banyak harapan.

Setidaknya itu yang diperkirakan Shin. Ia berpikir, apa hebatnya para mayat hidup ini? Target mereka hanya Hatake Kakashi.

Betapa salahnya mereka karena telah begitu meremehkan lawan. Para shinobi yang mereka kepung merupakan veteran perang. Mereka semua sudah paham dan mengenal banyak tipu daya. Shin hanyalah batu sandungan untuk mereka. Kekuatan Shin mungkin bisa lebih unggul, tapi dalam segi strategi dan taktik ia kalah jauh dengan para shinobi ini.

Kala itu, tepat setelah Shisui mengangguk pada Kakashi, ia menoleh pada Itachi. Keduanya tak memerlukan komunikasi verbal untuk saling mengerti. Hanya tatapan mata, setelahnya mereka berdua telah menguatkan ilusi buatan Shisui guna menjerat semua anak buah Shin. Jeda waktunya tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Sejak dulu, Uchiha terkenal hebat dengan berbagai macam senjata. Shuriken adalah yang paling utama. Sang ibu rumah tangga sama sekali tidak kehilangan kemampuan ninjanya kala ia melentingkan badan di udara guna menghindari sebuah shuriken yang terarah kepadanya.

Sebelah tangan terulur meraih tengah-tengah shuriken. Bentuk bundaran kosong di sana digunakan untuk menangkap senjata tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, Mikoto sudah meraih shuriken yang lain guna menghalau senjata serupa yang tengah menghujani mereka.Dentingan besi terdengar sangat nyaring kala benturan antar shuriken besar terjadi. Kerasnya benturan sampai menciptakan percikan api.

Sementara para Uchiha memegang kendali, Jiraiya memanfaatkan disorientasi lawan akibat ilusi yang diciptakan Shisui dan Itachi. Rambut jabrik putihnya memajang dan meruncing bagaikan duri landak. Ia menusuk para musuh hingga mereka mencipratkan darah di udara. Tak jauh darinya, Uzumaki Kushina dan Kakashi sudah meloncat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Mereka menjadikan shuriken terbang sebagai medium loncatan.

Rantai chakra berwarna kemerahan tercipta di tulang ekor Kushina. Lecutannya kuat sekali kala ia menyabetkan rantai pada para musuh, sekitar sepuluh sekaligus. Mereka dijerat dengan amat kencang sebelum dilemparkan ke tengah-tengah lubang hitam di permukaan tanah yang seketika menelan mereka.

Lima orang lain menyusul Kakashi dan Kushina. Mereka mendarat tidak jauh dari dahan yang ditapaki kedua orang itu. Enam pasang mata tanpa binar kehidupan menatap awas para lawan. Genjutsu Itachi dan Shisui berhasil melumpuhkan para kloning Shin yang merangkap sebagai anggota Sora. Beberapa di antara mereka kehilangan keseimbangan di udara sebelum meluncur bebas ke dalam lubang hitam tak berujung.

"Kakashi, di mana Minato?" gumam Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari musuh. "Dia akan sangat membantu, ' _ttebane_."

"Di garis waktu ini, jiwa sensei masih disegel," balas Kakashi pelan. Ia mengerling pada lima orang lain. "Kita saja sepertinya sudah cukup."

Dalam sebuah kelompok akan selalu ada pemimpin yang akan mengarahkan para anggotanya. Begitu pula dengan tim dadakan buatan Kakashi. Mereka semua mungkin berbakat, tapi hampir dari mereka semua terbiasa menjadi pemimpin alih-alih anggota, entah itu Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, Fugaku, ataupun Jiraiya. Pertentangan di sini tak bisa dibiarkan terpecah. Kakashi mengamati Uchiha Fugaku dalam diam, mencoba mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ketidaksetujuan.

Beberapa saat lalu, Shisui sudah memperlihatkan ingatan Kakashi pada yang lain. Mereka semua sudah tahu situasi genting yang menjerat dunia shinobi. Raut berkonflik di wajah Kushina, Fugaku, dan Itachi masih cukup kentara, terutama Kushina. Mereka semua pasti diliputi tanya. Keberadaan musuhlah yang menahan diutarakannya semua pertanyaan itu.

Di pihak lawan, Shin menekuk wajah kala mendapati setengah dari pasukannya tumbang. Mereka terperangkap dalam jebakan mereka sendiri. Siapa juga yang tahu bahwa para mayat hidup akan sangat terorganisir? Kecepatan mereka juga tak kalah menakjubkan.

Ia melayang di udara guna mendekati tujuh orang tersebut. Mata merah menyala bertubrukan dengan empat pasang mata berwarna sama. Tatapan mereka sangat dingin padanya, Shin tertawa meremehkan sebelum kembali merengut masam akan hilangnya sebagian pasukan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu para pecundang Uchiha," tutur Shin mengawali. Ia ternyata masih mempunyai nyali untuk membual. "Kalian begitu payah karena menyia-nyiakan potensi yang sangat besar. Tidak mau bersatu dan malah saling terpecah-belah, menyedihkan."

Para Uchiha diam saja, mereka justru menganalisis keadaan, menyadari keberadaan tujuh puluh lima orang yang mengepung mereka. Shisui dan Itachi saling mengerling sesaat sebelum menatap Fugaku. Di samping sang ketua klan, Mikoto membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Fugaku mendaratkan pandangan pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya mengerti arti tatapan itu, tapi ia malah menoleh untuk menaikan sebelah alis pada Kakashi.

Kushina menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Senyum terhibur itu begitu mirip dengan Naruto, terlalu mirip.

"Kapten, berikan arahanmu," ujar Kushina selagi menatap manik Kakashi. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. "Kau guru yang payah untuk Naruto. Tapi, kau pemimpin yang lebih hebat dari Minato karena masih sempat menurunkan jabatanmu tanpa harus terbunuh."

Kalimat Kushina cukup didengar Fugaku. Dehamannya membuat Kushina menahan senyum. Ia mengerling pada sang Uchiha, kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Minato tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, Fugaku- _kun_. Maaf jika kau tersinggung."

Kakashi mengerjap.

Shisui dan Itachi seperti baru saja tersengat listrik, kaku sempurna dengan sudut mata berkedut. Kakashi melihat Shisui yang menyikut Itachi sebelum menyeringai pada Kakashi.

Apakah pembawaan santai itu dikarenakan Shisui yang terperangkap di umur enam belas?

Kakashi tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kernyitan terganggu Fugaku atas ucapan Kushina. Meskipun begitu, mereka tampak ... cukup akrab.

Fokus segera dikembalikan pada Shin. Kakashi berujar, "Kau lancang sekali, padahal kekuatanmu berasal dari mereka."

Mangekyou Sharingan berputar tidak terima.

"Kekuatanku hanya berasal dari Ōtsutsuki-sama, Hatake."

Kakashi tidak heran jika bawahan Momoshiki akan sangat memuja pimpinannya. Ia mencoba bermain pintar. Kesempatan untuk mengorek informasi tidak pernah terbentang seluas ini.

"Begitukah? Dia lemah. Sangat lemah. Satu dekade lalu, dia dikalahkan oleh muridku."

Memprovokasi seseorang adalah salah satu kemampuan terbaik ninja. Kakashi belajar banyak dari dua orang murid tercintanya yang senang memaki satu sama lain. Keduanya sangat suka mengomentari para musuh sampai membuat mereka meledak marah.

"Sepasang manusia bodoh itu? Bah! Jangan samakan Momoshiki-sama yang dulu dengan sekarang. Dia sudah jauh lebih hebat dan siap dibandingkan dulu. Dendamnya akan terbalas!" seru Shin penuh benci. Ia melambaikan tangan, menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk merapat. "Aku akan mencopot kepala besarnya dengan tanganku sendiri setelah menghabisi kalian semua."

Untuk sesaat, suara Shin menggema di sepenjuru _barrier_. Kegelapan malam, banyaknya percikan darah, dan lubang hitam besar di bawah sana menambah aura mengancam yang melingkupinya. Mata merah menyala yang terpacar oleh puluhan kloning Shin seolah menambah kengerian yang ada. Kilat tajam dari shuriken besar di masing-masing tangan kloning juga memiliki efek yang demikian. Tertanamnya Mangekyou Sharingan di sepanjang lengan dan kepala Shin sudah dipastikan menambah kesan bahaya dalam dirinya.

Para shinobi biasa pasti akan langsung lemas ketika merasakan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Shin. Mereka akan sulit bergerak dan sesak napas. Hanya dengan kepungan semacam ini shinobi biasa pasti akan langsung didera rasa putus asa. Ketakutan akan merayapi mereka, menganggu segala konsentrasi untuk merencanakan usaha melindungi diri.

Tetapi, semua itu _hanya_ berlaku untuk shinobi biasa. Bukan Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Kushina, Jiraiya, ataupun para Uchiha.

Buktinya bisa dilihat dari reaksi Shisui yang gatal untuk membalas bualan lawan. Ia menimpali, "Asal kau tahu saja, Tuan, kami sudah mati. Orang mati tidak bisa dibunuh lagi."

Kemudian, kita punya Uchiha Itachi yang kelihatan lelah dengan semua arogansi orang-orang yang semakin menjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti meremehkan kemampuan orang lain jika tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan." Keningnya mengerut samar. Itachi bergumam dengan cukup jelas. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang sombong yang sering kutemui."

Efek rasa takut juga tidak mempan untuk sang sannin katak. Jiraiya mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Langkahi aku dulu jika kau ingin menyakiti murid kesayanganku, Lelaki Pucat."

Jangan lupakan keberadaan sang bunda tercinta, Uzumaki Kushina. Rambut merah panjang dan rantai chakra kemerahan yang melayang-layang dengan mengancam hampir menyaingi pancaran sinar mata para Uchiha.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya." Keruh dalam suaranya mengindikasikan rasa marah. Ia menyentak, "Enyahlah."

Shin mendengkus meremehkan. Ia lanjut mengoceh mengenai kehebatan pemimpin tercinta, tak menyadari bahwa ocehannya memberi banyak informasi untuk tujuh shinobi di depan sana. Selama itu pula, Kakashi dan yang lain sudah menyusun rencana. Mereka segera melancarkan serangan kala Shin selesai mengoceh dan mulai kembali melawan.

Ledakan besar ditujukan untuk tiap batang pohon yang dijadikan pijakkan oleh para shinobi. Refleks gerakan menyelamatkan mereka dari kejatuhan. Ketujuh shinobi berdiri di batang pohon lain. Kakashi telah memberi petunjuk untuk melumpuhkan para bawahan Shin dengan melemparkannya ke dalam lubang hitam seperti tadi. Tingkat kekuatan mereka juga ditambah. Itachi tidak main-main ketika ia bermanuver di udara, menarik tongkat rantai kloning Shin sebelum melemparkannya lurus ke lubang.

Shisui mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya hingga energi chakra kehijauan melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan. Senjata para musuh tidak ada yang mempan. Mereka semua terpental ketika mengenai zirah chakra Susano'o. Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Itachi berseru tentang Shisui yang terlalu berlebihan. Ucapan Itachi hanya dibalas senyuman jenaka dari Shisui. Ia mengelak dengan mengucapkan kelebihan Edo Tensei yang takkan kehabisan pasokan chakra. Perkataannya berhasil membuat Itachi mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini.

Kekuatan dua Susano'o sudah cukup untuk mendominasi pertarungan meski keduanya tidak dalam wujud sempurna, hanya setengah badan saja. Namun, itu sudah cukup untuk melawan gerombolan kloning yang menyerang dari berbagai penjuru.

"Dia tidak bisa dibunuh!" seru Mikoto ketika ia membantu Kushina melayangkan senjata agar berbalik kepada Shin.

Pria itu sedang dikepung oleh tiga orang sekaligus, termasuk Kakashi sendiri. Tapi, gerakannya tak galah gesit dari para shinobi. Senjata yang dilemparkan balik kepadanya bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Ia malah menggerakan senjata di udara,mengarahkannya balik pada Mikoto yang tadi sudah sempat tergores benda tajam itu. Hanya dalam sekali ayunan tangan, semua bilah tajam yang dipegang oleh kloningnya meluncur menusuk tepat ke perut sang nyonya Uchiha.

Tubuh Mikoto terpental di udara kala rasa sakit menyerang. Kertas-kertas penyusun Edo Tensei berhamburan dari perutnya. Ia menahan sengatan rasa sakit yang menjadi ketika Kakashi melompat guna menolongnya. Sekitar sepuluh bilah tajam yang tertancap di perut. Kakashi segera menarik dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Lubang menganga bekas luka di perut wanita itu segera tertutup ketika hamburan kertas mulai menambalnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Mikoto untuk kembali bertarung seperti yang lain. Kerumunan kloning tengah melayang ke arah mereka dengan masing-masing tangan memegang tongkat rantai. Kontak ketiga shinobi dengan Shin segera terputus.

Kushina mengikatkan chakra rantai di salah satu dahan pohon selagi dirinya berayun dan melakukan taijutsu di udara. Selagi mengenai lawan, ia membentuk segel tangan dan memukulkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka tepat di dada lawan. Pola segel segera merambat dari sumber pukulan di dada mereka.

Sekitar sepuluh orang yang dikenai Kushina segera terbakar hidup-hidup setelah Jiraiya ikut membantu dengan menggerakkan telapak tangan secara vertikal di depan dada. Fūinjutsu jenis ini tampaknya merupakan teknik segel gabungan buatan Uzumaki. Mereka semua yang mencoba melindungi Shin diringkus dengan efektif. Tubuh terbakar itu dikirim ke lubang hitam menggunakan tendangan-tendangan keras dari Kakashi dan Fugaku.

Meskipun berhasil mengalihkan serangan para shinobi kepada dirinya, Shin masih tetap dipaksa mundur. Gabungan kekuatan itu cukup kuat untuk bisa menyisakan sekitar sepuluh prajurit lawan. Mereka semua kini berhadapan. Tipuan Shin tidak berhasil ketika ia mencoba memberi serangan kejutan melalui portal.

Sharingan yang dimiliki empat orang di pihak Kakashi sukses membaca gerakan tersebut. Mereka sudah mengantisipasi ketika kloning Shin muncul dari batang pohon yang mereka tapaki guna mencoba menikam kaki. Fugaku menghindar. Ia segera melemparkan shuriken pungutannya ke arah lawan. Shuriken tersebut dilapisi dengan chakra api. Lemparannya berhasil dihindari para kloning yang menyerang. Mereka bertiga hampir lolos sebelum tangan Susano'o berwarna merah kejinggan mencengkeram dan membenturkannya pada lemparan shuriken berlapis api.

Benturan yang terjadi menyebabkan tubuh putih pucat terbakar sempurna. Jeritan sakitnya menggema di sepenjuru lokasi. Suara mereka teramat pilu. Mikoto dan Kushina mengernyitkan dahi serta memalingkan wajah. Mereka mengembuskan napas lega kala melihat tiga orang lawan dilempar ke dalam portal tahanan. Setidaknya proses kematian tragis para kloning tidak lagi tertangkap oleh netra mereka.

Jumlah kedua kubu kini seimbang. Kakashi yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengarahkan pun segera menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan Shin. Sejak beberapa saat lalu, Kakashi sudah mengantisipasi penggunakan Kuroi Jushinki--bilah panjang yang menyerupai senjata Rikudou Sennin dan pemancar chakra--oleh mereka. Senjata itu mampu melumpuhkan Edo Tensei sekalipun. Jadi, kenapa mereka tidak kunjung menggunakannya?

Ke mana pula kemampuan mereka untuk meledakkan diri?

Kejanggalan yang ada membuat Kakashi mampu menganalisis rencana musuh. Ia segera meminta Shisui dan Itachi menyelubungi semua orang ke dalam humanoid chakra mereka. Bisikan berupa kata ledakan besar cukup untuk membuat Itachi paham. Tangan kiri Susano'o Itachi mengeluarkan papan perisai yang dikenal sebagai Yata Mirror. Ledakan yang diperkirakan Kakashi sepertinya benar-benar akan terjadi ketika keenam kloning bersatu menjadi raksasa.

Ruang kosong di dalam _barrier_ segera dipenuhi oleh tubuh sang raksasa putih. Postur badan mereka lebih terlatih, tidak tambun seperti sebelumnya. Ia menyerupai rupa masing-masing kloning dan hanya berubah dalam ukuran bentuk serta jumlah tangan.

Ya, jumlah tangan.

Tangan yang harusnya berjumlah dua kini menjadi dua belas. Posisinya janggal, ada yang mencuat dari pertengahan dada, ada pula yang berada di bawah posisi lengan normalnya. Wajah yang berupa manusia kini hanya dipenuhi mata-mata kemerahan.

Gabungan makhluk ini ... monster.

Kejelekannya setara juubi.

Kakashi mengernyit terganggu ketika bilah hitam panjang keluar melalui dua belas telapak tangan mereka. Kedua belas Kuroi Jushinki diarahkan langsung pada dua humanoid chakra yang melindungi para shinobi. Mereka mendesak dua Susano'o di sana, mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesar mereka sampai membuat dua humanoid chakra terpaksa mundur.

Meski demikian, tak ada dari ketujuh shinobi yang terlihat panik. Mereka tenang-tenang saja, terutama ketika Shisui dan Itachi menyempurnakan bentuk Susano'o mereka. Sang monster tidak lagi mendominasi dalam masalah ukuran. Keduanya kini setara.

"Yata Mirror mampu mengubah banyak sifat transformasi alam untuk menghilangkan segala jenis serangan, entah itu spiritual ataupun fisik," ucap Itachi selagi melawan tekanan Kuroi Jushinki dengan papan perisai tersebut. Di depan mereka senjata andalan lawan mulai lebur menjadi debu, sebanyak apa pun mereka menumbuhkannya. "Serangan ini, sia-sia saja."

Shin berdecih, tidak tahan dengan kecongkakkan yang menghiasi suara Itachi. Ia kemudian melakukan segel tangan entah apa. Beberapa detik berikutnya, tubuh sang monster seolah terserap ke dalam. Mereka berenam bertransformasi menjadi bulatan putih sempurna yang dirambati retakan berwarna merah menyala, pijaran lava meleleh keluar dari dalamnya.

 _Barrier_ yang mengelilingi mereka tiba-tiba menguarkan hawa panas. Ia seolah merespon keberadaan bulatan putih itu.

"Ledakannya akan menyaingi bijuu-dama," komentar Kakashi, keningnya mengerut samar. Ia belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."Kalian masih bisa beregenerasi meski terkena ledakan itu. Tapi, warna putihnya mengkhawatirkan. Jika bulatan itu terbuat dari komponen yang sama seperti Kuroi Jushinki, kita takkan baik-baik saja. Edo Tensei bisa dilumpuhkan dengan benda itu tanpa dapat beregenerasi."

"Menarik," balas Fugaku di samping Kakashi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia buka mulut. "Kemampuan Minato akan sangat berguna sekarang. Atau ... Shisui? Apa kemampuan _Mangekyou_ -mu?"

Dua kepala pria berambut hitam segera menoleh pada Fugaku. Manik gelapnya menyuarakan keterkejutan dan rasa heran. Fugaku hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Kotoamatsukami akan sangat berguna untuk _memanipulasi_ orang agar menuruti kehendakmu, 'kan? Sayang sekali dulu kau belum sempat melakukannya ..."

Kakashi mengerjap. Naruto pernah memberitahunya rencana sepupu Sasuke untuk menghentikan kudeta sebelum ia diburu oleh Danzo. Rencana itu adalah menggunakan kekuatan mata paling kuat--Kotoamatsukami--kepada sang kepala klan, Uchiha Fugaku. Kekuatan ini mampu memanipulasi seseorang sampai target tidak sadar sedang dimanipulasi. Efeknya sangat hebat sampai bisa melepaskan Edo Tensei Itachi dari kendali Kabuto.

Mendengar Fugaku menyindir anak dan keponakannya sendiri?

Kakashi kini mengerti darimana mulut pedas Sasuke berasal.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Haruskah kau memasok chakra selama sepuluh tahun agar bisa menggunakannya?" lanjut Fugaku. "Sayang sekali."

Suasana yang melingkupi mereka tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Ancaman di depan sana teralihkan sejenak.

" _Anata_ ..." tegur Mikoto.

Mengangkat konflik lama keluarga besar sepertinya bukan tindakan yang diperlukan di tengah-tengah situasi genting semacam ini. Fugaku mengerti, ia pun segera mengulang pertanyaan awalnya. Sekarang dengan nada yang lebih normal alih-alih sinis. Shisui pada akhirnya berkenan untuk menjawab.

"Aku meninggal tanpa mata, Paman. Kekuatanku belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Ucapan Shisui berhasil menutup kemungkinan solusi yang mereka punyai. Setidaknya sampai sang wanita berambut merah tua menggumamkan sesuatu setelah diam cukup lama.

" _Barrier_ ini takkan bisa dilewati dan di bawah kita terdapat lubang besar." Kushina berbicara dengan nada suara mengambang, seakan sedang menimbang-nimbang. Ia memandang kedua tangannya, lama. "Uzushiogakure punya banyak teknik segel, salah satunya Hiraishin yang dikembangkan oleh Minato. Tetua kami di masa lalu pun punya teknik segel yang hebat. Mereka mampu membuat ruang dimensi sendiri sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Sistem ini menyerupai--"

"Gulungan penyimpanan?" potong Kakashi.

Kushina menoleh, mata merah tua tanpa binar kehidupan itu melebar.

"Benar! Dari mana kau tahu?"

Mata kelabu mengerjap. "Naruto semacam ... terobsesi dengan pembuatan segel itu."

Senyuman di tengah keadaan genting adalah suatu hal janggal.

Uzumaki Kushina tetap tersenyum. Ia kelihatan bangga sekali.

"Kita bisa gunakan itu sebagai solusi. Masalahnya, segel ini mirip teleportasi buta. Kita akan dikirim melalui suatu ruang dan posisi kita akan berada entah di mana ketika keluar dari sana. Keluargaku pernah mendarat di laut lepas."

"Kita semua takkan kesulitan menangani efek itu, Kushina," balas Mikoto, tidak mengerti.

Kushina sontak menggeleng.

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya, 'ttebane. Kendala kita dikarenakan tidak adanya Uzumaki selain aku. Teknik segel ini setidaknya harus dilakukan oleh dua orang."

Tanah mulai bergemuruh. Retakan pada bulatan putih semakin lebar. Pijaran lava sampai menetes ke permukaan tanah yang tak dihiasi lubang hitam. Kerusakan di sana tidak ingin dideskripsikan Kakashi. Hanya para shinobi veteran--atau tidak normal--semacam mereka yang

masih mampu berdiskusi di kegentingan semacam ini.

Meski salah seorang di antara mereka sudah sangat tidak sabar karena hawa panas yang sangat mengganggu. Panasnya membuat tumbuhan yang ikut terperangkap di dalam _barrier_ layu. Batang-batang pohon mulai terbakar.

"Akatsuki!" seru Jiraiya tiba-tiba. Jika ia tidak melihat ingatan Kakashi, ia akan mengira Itachi tersinggung. Tapi, kini ia bisa mengasumsikan bahwa sorot mata yang terpaku padanya merupakan ketertarikan akan topik yang diusungnya. "Kau juga mengumpulkan sampel mereka, 'kan? Pimpinannya adalah muridku, Nagato. Dia seorang Uzumaki. Bisa kaubangkitkan dia?"

Ucapan Shin di depan sana tidak diacuhkan.

"Dia disegel--"

"Akan kubebaskan," potong Itachi seketika. Ia menoleh pada Kakashi. "Naruto tidak menceritakan rinciannya?"

Kakashi tentunya menggeleng. Ia tiba-tiba teringat alasan di balik ketidaktahuannya.

"Dia selalu tidak selesai bercerita karena harus mengunjungi kedai Ichiraku ..."

Tawa tertahan Jiraiya cukup kentara. Begitu pula kerutan samar di dahi Kushina. Itachi memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Pembicaraan ini takkan selesai jika sudah membahas Naruto. Ia menoleh pada Shisui.

"Tolong, alihkan perhatiannya. Kau pandai membual."

Senyuman jenaka terlukis di wajah Shisui. Ia menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, 'Tachi. Kau selalu rendah hati."

Saling berbagi sarkasme di tengah pertarungan? Tidak masalah, yang penting mereka selamat.

Shisui kemudian melesat ke depan sana untuk menimpali ucapan Shin dengan komentar-komentar yang akan meledakkan kejengkelan pendeta paling sabar sekalipun.

Di sisi lain, Fugaku memasang ilusi di sekitar Susano'o yang melindungi mereka semua. Tujuan ilusi ini untuk menghindari kecurigaan Shin sementara mereka bebas melakukan kepentingan penyelamatan diri.

Semua mata menatap tangan Susano'o yang membentuk sebuah kendi besar. Itachi memberi instuksi pada Kakashi untuk menyiapkan Edo Tensei. Setelah segel jutsu, mayat, dan sampel target siap, Itachi segera membuka tutup kendi. Sosok lelaki keperakan melayang di tengah udara. Ia mengenakan jubah yang sama perti Kakashi. Jiwa itu segera terserap ke dalam tubuh seorang mayat setelah Kakashi menepukkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sekitar tiga menit setelahnya, Nagato berdiri dengan linglung. Ia punya banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, tapi langsung bungkam ketika melihat Jiraiya dan Itachi yang berdiri bersisian. Tepukan di pundak dari sang guru membuat Nagato mendengarkan intruksi dari sosok bernama Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari adik seperguruannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mata rinnegan Nagato dilihat lekat-lekat oleh Fugaku akibat rasa penasaran. Sang Pria Uzumaki berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Ia mencoba mencerna ucapan Kushina mengenai teknik segel yang ... sama sekali tidak pernah digunakannya.

Kedua orang tua Nagato bukan seorang shinobi meskipun ia berdarah Uzumaki. Kalau ia tak tahu ini, ia tidak bersalah, 'kan?

"Cukup salurkan kekuatanmu di pola segel ini. Ya, seperti itu--"

Bentuk mosaik lain tercipta di tengah-tengah kepala Susano'o yang mereka tapaki. Itachi mengisyaratkan Shisui untuk mundur selagi tanah mulai bergetar lebih kencang. Kemudian, tak lama setelahnya, suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar. Hawa panas seolah menguliti tubuh sampai-sampai pakaian Kakashi memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehangusan. Mereka hampir terlambat tiga detik sebelum ledakan yang tertahan oleh _barrier_ meluluhlantakkan area hutan Konoha. Shisui berhasil menyusul dengan menggunakan teknik shunsin miliknya.

Kedelapan shinobi tenggelam ke dalam lapisan transparan mosaik--lengkap dengan Susano'o yang masih belum diuraikan. Setiap orang merasakan sensasi terisap kencang hingga membuat kepala mereka berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Pusaran besar dengan pola spiral tak berujung berhasil mengacaukan pikiran.

Tujuh dari delapan shinobi merasa tersesat dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Beberapa dari mereka sempat memikirkan kebenaran isu tentang betapa berbahayanya klan Uzumaki sampai-sampai semua desa menginginkan kehancuran Uzushiogakure. Dengan teknik segel yang masih bisa terus dikembangkan, siapa yang tahu batas maksimal kekuatan para Uzumaki ini?

Kegelapan membutakan mereka sesaat sebelum masing-masing kaki mendarat di wilayah familier. Setidaknya, cukup familier bagi Kakashi. Tempat ini memiliki permukaan tanah berwarna kemerahan cerah dengan warna langit hijau menyala. Tekstur tanah berupa serat-serat panjang menyerupai otot, setidaknya hanya organ tubuh itu yang muncul di kepala Kakashi sekarang. Semua ciri-ciri tempat ini begitu serupa dengan dimensi utama milik Kaguya, tempat mereka menyegel sang dewi kelinci.

Tidak salah lagi ...

Teknik segel ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan portal antar dimensi. Fakta ini terlalu sulit untuk diterima Kakashi begitu saja. Mengapa tiba-tiba segalanya seolah saling berkaitan? Apakah darah yang mengalir dalam diri seorang Uzumaki begitu pekat akan kekuatan Ōtsutsuki? Mulai dari daya hidup yang tinggi, kemampuan penyembuhan yang teramat cepat, kapasitas chakra yang jauh lebih besar dibanding kebanyakan shinobi ...

Beberapa kaki dari Kakashi, tujuh ninja lainnya tengah memandang lekat area sekitar. Kakashi benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada mereka karena sudah menenggelamkan mereka semua dalam kepelikan ini. Tapi, mereka memang tak punya pilihan, 'kan?

"Di mana ini?" tanya Fugaku setelah memperhatikan setiap kejanggalan yang ada. Langit seharusnya biru, bukan hijau. "Kushina?"

Yang ditanya pun tidak tahu. Air mukanya sedikit tidak tenang.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, teleportasi ini tidak stabil karena masih berupa versi mentah dari teknik Hiraishin. Minato menandai tiap tempat dengan segel bukan tanpa alasan."

"Setidaknya kita tidak jadi ditiadakan, Kushina-san."

Komentar Shisui sedikit menenangkan Kushina. Kakashi pun segera memberi tahu lokasi keberadaan mereka.

Begitu selesai mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, mereka semua berjalan menyusuri dimensi ini. Kakashi berujar bahwa ia sempat menjatuhkan _flak_ _jacket_ miliknya di tempat ini ketika terisap ke dalam dimensi musuh. Tujuannya agar Sasuke bisa menerima petunjuk itu, mengingat Sasuke sudah sangat mengenali area ini. Kakashi berasumsi bahwa jika mereka sudah berada di garis waktu yang benar, maka mereka punya kesempatan besar untuk berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang tengah mencarinya.

Solusi untuk mengonfirmasi asumsi itu dilakukan dengan mencoba menghidupkan para Kage yang di garis waktu lalu masih tersegel dalam perut shinigami. Rekan-rekan shinobi yang menyaksikannya terlihat cukup gugup. Minus Fugaku dan Kushina. Fugaku tampak tegang dan kaku ketika melihat sampel Nidaime di tangan Kakashi, sementara Kushina kelihatan sangat mengantisipasi kedatangan suaminya.

Meski begitu, mereka harus menelan fakta pahit bahwa mereka masih belum berada di garis waktu yang diinginkan. Ketiadaan Kaguya yang telah tersegel mungkin menjadi salah satu indikasinya. Kakashi sepertinya kurang cermat. Ia ikut lupa tentang ketiadaan sensasi aneh yang menandakan penggunaan teknik dimensi waktu.

Kalau sudah begini, mereka harus menunggu entah sampai kapan. Siapa yang tahu kapan dilakukannya loncatan waktu itu lagi?

Kecanggungan yang tadi sempat mereda akibat kedatangan serangan yang amat tiba-tiba pun muncul. Orang-orang yang dibangkitkan Kakashi memiliki banyak masalah pribadi dengan satu sama lain. Pertama, tentunya keluarga Uchiha. Kedua, Nagato dan Jiraiya. Mereka semua korban Zetsu Hitam yang merupakan kaki tangan Kaguya, seorang Ōtsutsuki.

Kakashi berniat untuk diam saja dan mungkin berbincang dengan Kushina selagi membiarkan orang-orang ini menyelesaikan kepentingan mereka. Terutama para Uchiha ... tensi di sekitar mereka begitu menyesakkan. Sang kepala keluarga tampak ingin mengutarakan kata maaf pada anak sulungnya, tapi yang berkaitan terlihat enggan membahas masa lalu.

Mental Itachi sudah diuji terlalu banyak. Mendorongnya lebih jauh lagi dengan cara mengungkit-ungkit akan semakin menorehkan luka itu, meski ia sudah menerima kekurangan dalam dirinya. Fugaku tampak melihatnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk melupakan kesalahpahaman di masa lalu. Tidak ada embel-embel kepala klan lagi di sini. Yang ada adalah ia yang berperan sebagai seorang ayah.

Pundak sang putra ditepuk pelan. Kakashi melihatnya mengatakan beberapa patah kata sebelum menarik Itachi ke dalam rangkulan. Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, Jiraiya dan Nagato sedang berbincang nyaman, tak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Kekakuan yang tercipta sepertinya mulai mengendur. Kakashi menyamarkan senyum. Ia mendekati Jiraiya yang melambaikan tangan, meminta mereka semua berkumpul. Dengan posisi duduk melingkar, ia pun berujar, "Bagaimana jika kita mengumpulkan ninja yang masih bisa dipanggil? Anggota Akatsuki mungkin."

Anggota di sini merujuk pada Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan Konan, Kisame, dan bahkan Obito. Khusus untuk Hidan, Kakashi memerlukan cukup banyak waktu untuk memastikan kematiannya. Ia juga pasti akan membuat Shikamaru sakit hati jika benar-benar membangkitkannya.

Kala itu, Itachi menatap Nagato sesaat, seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Wajah tak bereskpresiya sulit dibaca, tapi Nagato cukup tahu maksud Itachi.

Anggota kelompok mereka banyak yang tidak waras.

Detik selanjutnya, mereka sibuk membahas kepastian langkah selanjutnya. Apakah benar-benar memerlukan tambahan bantuan dari para anggota Akatsuki yang lain atau tidak. Pembahasan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sebelum suara ledakan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kedelapan shinobi langsung siap siaga. Mereka berdiri di kedua kaki dengan mata memindai ke sekitar, mengantisipasi kedatangan lawan.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat efek ledakan yang membuat tanah kemerahan tergerus. Asap di sekelilingnya juga demikian. Kilat energi petir merambat di tanah di mana para shinobi berkumpul. Mereka semua menghindar, kecuali Kakashi. Bukan hanya karena ia pengguna elemen petir, tapi juga karena ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Dugaannya benar kala serangan tersebut tidak menyakitinya. Apa yang terjadi di sini cukup mirip dengan apa yang terjadi di garis waktu di dimensi shinobi.

Mereka tidak bisa mencampuri apa yang ada di sini.

Tapi, kenapa mereka tak bisa melihat apa pun?

Sebelum Kakashi memberitahukan apa yang mungkin terjadi, mereka mendengar suara khas pertarungan. Mulai dari detingan senjata hingga embusan angin akibat pergerakan yang terlampau cepat. Tiap jenis jutsu yang digunakan tidak terlihat, tapi efeknya teramat jelas. Kerusakan di sana menjadi bukti nyatanya meski tak selang beberapa lama kerusakan itu kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Para shinobi berdiri menyebar, mereka mulai tahu posisi pertarungan itu meski tak terlihat. Fakta bahwa pertarungan ini takkan mengancam mereka tak membuat satu pun dari para ninja nekat mendekat. Mereka hanya mengamati dan memperkirakan apa yang terjadi, setidaknya hingga Kakashi mendengar suara berat yang sangat familier di telinganya.

Ia mematung, begitu pula Itachi dan Jiraiya. Meski sedikit lebih dalam dari suara yang dulu dikenal mereka, Jiraiya dan Itachi masih mampu mengidentifikasi pemilik suara itu. Nada letih dan geramnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

Hanya Kakashi yang mampu menebak alasannya.

" _Kita selesai. Aku takkan balas melawanmu."_

Suara hantaman terdengar. Tak hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali secara beruntut. Meski tak dapat melihat, mereka semua merasakan suasana yang berubah menjadi tegang. Terdapat tensi tak kasat mata di sini. Rasanya menyesakkan. Terutama dengan suara deru napas yang berasal dari sosok selain si pria. Ketika nada yang sedikit serak terdengar, Kakashi sudah mampu memastikan dugaannya.

Tidak salah lagi.

" _Kau masih meremehkanku, 'kan? Yang kaukatakan dua bulan lalu hanya omong kosong. Berhenti membohongiku!"_

Suara itu bergetar seolah menahan tangis. Mereka kemudian mendengar dengkusan dan tawa rendah seorang perempuan.

" _Jangan ikut campur, katamu. Percaya padaku, kaubilang."_ Suara tawa kering kembali terdengar, begitu kaku dan dipaksakan. Ironi di dalamnya teramat pekat. " _Lalu apa yang kaulakukan? Memaksakan kehendakmu pada semua orang? Kaupikir a_ ku akan diam saja?"

Kakashi mengerjap. Mulutnya terasa kaku. Ia mengerling pada empat shinobi lain yang belum mengenali pemilik suara tersebut. Khusus untuk Nagato, ia hanya kenal dengan suara sang wanita.

Itachi pada akhirnya tahu siapa dua sosok itu. Ia segera mengisyaratkan ketiadaan bahayan mereka yang hanya cukup ... mendengarkan?

Kakashi mengembuskan napas rendah.

Bukankah ia sudah memberi mereka kesempatan? Kenapa dua muridnya itu begitu sulit untuk akur barang sebentar saja--

Suara kaku menimpali. Kini diikuti embusam napas kasar. " _Diam di situ, Demi Tuhan, Naruto, kau bisa terluka!"_

Kushina mengerjap. Ia menatap Kakashi meminta penjelasan. Yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepala. Masalah ini jelas terlalu personal. Pertengkaran ini tak sebaiknya didengar banyak orang, bahkan oleh orang terdekat mereka sekalipun.

Kakashi mencoba memberitahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia meminta mereka semua menyingkir dan menjauh, tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka mampu mendengar tanpa melihat terasa amat mengganggu. Keberadaan mereka juga tidak disadari oleh Naruto maupun Sasuke. Apakah ini karena mereka berasal dari masa depan sedangkan Kakashi masih di masa lalu?

Jika semua ini memang dikarenakan oleh mereka yang berada di garis waktu yang berbeda meskipun sama-sama ada di dimensi Kaguya, bagaimana cara Kakashi menghubungi mereka? Ia benar-benar perlu berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke untuk melaporkan semua keadaan ini. Mulai dari dimensi markas musuh, hingga edo tensei yang berhasil dilakukan.

Mereka semua hendak menjauh ketika Kushina dan Mikoto menolak enyah. Jiwa keibuan mereka seolah meletup-letup kala mendengarkan pertengkaran sang anak. Padahal, Sasuke dan Naruto anti sekali mengumbar masalah mereka di depan orang lain.

Netra kelabu sudah menyerah. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan dua orang ibu jika mereka sudah penasaran dengan masalah anak-anaknya.

Sampai kemudian Itachi buka mulut.

"Aku sepertinya tahu cara memberi pesan untuk mereka." Ia kemudian berdeham pelan selagi melirik dua wanita di depannya. "Ibu dan Kushina-san harus tahu juga."

Uchiha Itachi adalah definisi kata persuasif. Ia tidak memberi pilihan lain pada dua sosok ibu tersebut. Kushina mengerutkan dahi ragu sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menuruti Itachi. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya menahan decakan karena tahu maksud lain Itachi. Anak ini selalu mencoba melindungi adiknya, entah itu perlindungan fisik atau perlindungan ... privasi, mungkin?

Selagi berjalan menjauh, Kakashi bercakap-cakap ringan dengan Itachi. Mereka membicarakan perkiraan terjadinya loncatan waktu. Katanya, jika loncatan waktu terjadi dalam rentang durasi ini, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka mampu menghubungi Sasuke.

Semoga saja.

 **oOo**

Entah karena kelalaian atau karena kesalahannya dalam mempertimbangkan keadaan, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti. Selama dua bulan terakhir, ia dan Madara sibuk melacak lokasi Kakashi. Cabang-cabang dimensi yang ia lalui seakan tiada habisnya. Urusan desa sampai ia serahkan pada Shikamaru, sedangkan Aliansi Shinobi ia percayakan pada Gaara.

Pelacakan ini membuatnya meninggalkan rumah hampir setiap hari, mengingat waktu yang semakin mepet. Segel antar dimensi yang dipasang olehnya mulai mengendur akibat sumber kekuatan penahan yang sudah dialokasikan untuk hal lain. Kekuatan bijuu dialihkan untuk mendongkrak _barrier_ desa Konoha pasca penyerangan. Kekuatan segel antar dimensi semata-mata bergantung pada chakra Sasuke saja, tidak ada sokongan lain.

Rasa lelah menguasainya, memang. Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah kehilangan fokus. Kekhawatiran menguap ketika ia teringat rumah. Ketakutan hilang kala melihat senyum di wajah manis dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengusik Sasuke, tidak ada masalah yang berarti.

Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto tidak menghabiskan kesehariannya di rumah saja. Ia punya telinga dan orang-orang punya mulut mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke lupa bahwa Naruto sangat tajam untuk masalah mengorek informasi. Ia pandai berakting di waktu-waktu yang tepat. Sasuke kembali dikelabui ketika Naruto menyamar sebagai Madara dan ikut menjelajahi portal bersamanya. Kalau sudah begini, artinya ia sudah menemui Madara dan membuat si pria dari masa lalu menuruti kemauannya tanpa paksaan.

Kemampuan investigasi Naruto memang sebaik itu. Sasuke takkan curiga kalau saja Naruto tidak meledak marah. Henge solidnya menghilang begitu saja ketika Sasuke mengonfirmasi kecurigaan Naruto mengenai rencana pemanipulasian para shinobi yang enggan berkontribusi. Serangan demi serangan tak terelakan ketika Naruto--dengan kandungan yang sudah berusia delapan bulan--memojokkannya.

Hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya dia seorang.

Refleks Sasuke membuatnya membalas serangan. Ia berhenti ketika kesadaran menghampiri. Bodoh sekali jika ia malah menyakiti Naruto dan calon putranya. Air muka dan suara yang sarat akan rasa kecewa membuatnya bungkam. Ia hanya menghindari serangan Naruto sebelum kembali menemukan suaranya.

Naruto menuduhnya berbohong. Ia benar-benar marah terhadap gagasan pengendalian penuh para shinobi.

Reaksi Naruto sudah diantisipasi Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan marah. Namun, tidak seperti ini ... dengan sorot kecewa yang teramat dalam di manik biru langitnya, dengan buliran air mata yang mulai merembes dari sudut matanya.

Hanya Naruto yang membuatnya sesesak ini.

Tangisan tak pernah cocok untuk seseorang yang selalu bersinar seperti Naruto.

"Kau sengaja menyembunyikan ini dariku, 'kan? Kau tidak percaya padaku," gumam Naruto selagi mengusap pipinya kasar. Bibir kemerahan membentuk garis lurus. Rahangnya mengeras. "Sejak dulu selalu begitu."

Sejak dulu Sasuke _sangat_ mempercayai Naruto. Bagaimana caranya meyakinkan wanita bebal ini?

Hubungan mereka sudah baik-baik saja pikirnya? Para dewa sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas sana.

Kedua kaki melangkah mendekat. Naruto menyipitkan mata dan menyentak, "Berhenti atau aku kembali menyerang."

Konyol sekali berbicara dengan jarak yang membentang sejauh ini. Naruto memintanya menjelaskan sambil berteriak?

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kaki mendekat, tak peduli dengan umpatan dan seruan Naruto. Area di sekitar mereka sudah rusak cukup parah akibat berbagai macam ledakan beberapa saat lalu. Naruto sengaja menggunakan bunshinnya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Ia tampak kesulitan menyamarkan lekukan perut yang sudah semakin kentara meski ditutupi oleh pakaian longgar berupa seragam jounin pria minus _flak_ _jacket_. Insting untuk melindungi kandungan membuatnya hanya mengandalkan bunshin. Ia memanfaatkan bunshin karena mereka tak ikut mendapatkan perubahan fisik yang sama sepertinya.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto menghindari serangan jarak dekat. Itulah kenapa Sasuke tetap berjalan mendekat. Mengirimkan banyak bunshin pada Sasuke sia-sia saja. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun bertarung dengan imitasi si pirang. Semua kombinasi gerak dan tipu dayanya sudah hampir ia hafal di luar kepala. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Singkat kata, pertarungan mereka hanya akan berakhir sia-sia karena keseimbangan kemampuan.

Naruto tahu fakta itu. Ia hanya sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan ingin meluapkan emosi.

Bunshin kesekian ratus dihilangkan Sasuke dengan cara yang paling tidak menyakitkan, meski pukulan keras di tengkuk jelas tetap menyakitkan. Ia cukup lega karena Naruto tidak menggunakan jubah ekor sembilan. Alhasil, Sasuke mampu menanganinya dengan mudah. Serangan Naruto ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyakiti Sasuke. Ia hanya mengekspresikan kemarahannya.

Tubuh dengan tinggi yang hanya mencapai puncak hidung Sasuke itu berdiri kaku. Ia tidak beranjak atau menyingkir ketika Sasuke berakhir di dekatnya--lagi, seperti biasa. Ia tidak memprotes apa pun, hanya menepis tangan yang hendak mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Punggung tangannya segera menyeka bekas air mata itu dengan kasar, menunjukkan bahwa ia masih mampu melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku menyembunyikannya karena tahu kau takkan bisa setuju." Sasuke berucap setelah sekian lama bungkam. "Keadaan ini mendesak. Kita sudah kekurangan banyak orang. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membiarkan mereka tidak menjalankan tugas? Memaksa tidaklah selalu buruk. Seperti yang kaukatakan terhadap sifat peraturan shinobi."

Tenggorokannya terasa amat kering. Naruto menelan saliva selagi menekan rasa kecewa yang masih menggerogoti.

"Memaksa dan memanipulasi adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Naruto memulai penjelasannya, meminta Sasuke melihat sisi apa yang tidak benar dari gagasan yang ia usung."Mereka akan tetap mengenali diri mereka ketika dipaksa. Tapi, tidak jika mereka terperangkap dalam genjutsu."

"Keadaan mereka tidak lagi dapat dibujuk. Mereka kehilangan harapan ketika melihat keluarga mereka meninggal dunia. Aku mengambil keputusan ini bukan tanpa alasan," Sasuke berucap pelan, mencoba membuat Naruto mengerti. "Jika mereka tak kuarahkan untuk maju ke medan perang--"

"Shinobi bukan hanya alat bertarung! Kau tidak boleh menganggap dan menjadikan mereka alat untuk meraih kemenangan," tukas Naruto. Ia merasakan gemuruh di dalam dada, tiba-tiba teringat bagaimana sistem ninja di masa lalu berhasil merusak kestabilan antar desa sehingga menciptakan banyak peperangan. Konsep ninja hanya sebagai senjata ini sangat salah di mata Naruto. Kenapa Sasuke mengabaikan kesalahan dasar para leluhur mereka ini?

Kilat kecewa semakin kentara di iris biru safirnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, tidak kuat meneruskan argumen yang takkan membawa mereka ke mana pun. Ide rencana ini sudah didiskusikan bersama para kage. Mereka semua sudah menyetujui usulan Sasuke.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Ia tidak dibolehkan berkontribusi. Ia sudah terlambat untuk mencegah. Keputusan akan langkah selanjutnya telah ditetapkan. Sasuke telah melangkah sendiri tanpa mengikutsertakannya. Opini dan saran darinya tidak lagi dianggap.

 _Percuma_ _saja_.

Naruto berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Napas berat diembuskan. Buliran hangat kembali menyeruak dari sudut matanya. Ia menyeka air mata itu dengan kasar, kemudian mulai melangkah menjauh. Suara seraknya akibat menahan tangis masih mampu didengar Sasuke.

"Kau merasakan sensasi aneh dimensi ruang dan waktu di sekitar sini, 'kan?

Aku akan segera mengenalinya kalau teknik itu digunakan. Ketika sedang berlangsung, di bawah sini akan muncul semacam portal besar. Kau bisa melacak lokasinya menggunakan rinnegan selagi kita merasa tertelan. Efeknya takkan mengancam karena kita berada di dimensi yang stabil. Urashiki juga tidak sedang di sini."

Naruto berbicara seolah tidak ada pertengkaran yang terjadi. Ia menjelaskan semua rincian misi itu dengan lancar, tanpa emosi yang berarti. Meski suaranya masih terdengar parau, tapi ia jauh lebih stabil.

Keadaan ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada kejadian dulu, saat pertama kali mereka berkonflik. Naruto selalu senang mengesampingkan masalah dengan bersikap seolah segala hal baik-baik saja.

Sasuke tidak bisa menerima sesuatu semacam itu lagi.

Langkah kakinya jauh lebih lebar dari biasa ketika ia menyusul Naruto. Ia melihat bagaimana kedua kaki Naruto sedikit goyah. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung kala ia terus berjalan. Ini semua pasti berkaitan dengan tenaga yang tadi digunakan untuk melewati banyak dimensi. Belum lagi dengan energi yang dikeluarkan ketika rasa marah menguasai. Perjalanan yang dilakukan dengan berjalan kaki juga menjadi faktor lain terkurasnya tenaga Naruto.

Meskipun ia dikenal sebagai shinobi terkuat di masanya dan akan selalu fit karena dibantu Kurama, tapi keadaannya sekarang jelas berbeda dengan ia yang biasa. Sekarang, Naruto diharuskan membagi tenaga dengan sang calon putra.Dengan potensi kemampuan yang dimiliki sang kembar di dalam rahim,Naruto jelas harus membagi tenaga dengan ekstra.

Lelah yang masih dirasakan Naruto ketika ia tidak melakukan aktivitas fisik yang berarti merupakan konsekuensi kehadiran dua calon buah hati.

Tidak seharusnya Naruto ikut melakukan perjalanan yang sangat menguras tenaga seperti ini.

Ia hendak tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika Sasuke membantunya. Kedua tangan lelaki itu memegang masing-masing bahu Naruto dari samping.

Gumaman terima kasih didengar Sasuke. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Naruto menyingkirkan tangan yang membantunya berdiri. Penolakan untuk kesekian kali tak lagi dapat ditoleransi olehnya. Ia mengencangkan pegangan di sana.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu berdiri," ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Ia merasakan bagaimana Naruto menegang. Suaranya sangat kaku ketika ia mengaku baik-baik saja dan tidak memerlukan bantuan. Pegangan Sasuke kembali dienyahkan, kali ini dengan paksaan yang sama kencangnya.

"Lokasinya tidak terduga. Kita mungkin masih harus berkeliling--"

"Berhenti mengelak," tukas Sasuke dengan geram. Ia meraih lengan Naruto, mencekalnya. "Kau ingin mengulang masalah ini seperti dulu? Tindakanmu takkan menguntungkan siapa pun. Jangan seperti anak kecil."

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian membuka mulut. Cekalan Sasuke kini dibiarkan.

"Lalu apa maumu? Keputusan itu mutlak. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibahas."

"Perilakumu. Kau tahu aku melakukannya berdasarkan alasan logis."

Kini, Naruto berbalik. Manik safirnya berbinar-binar marah.

"Logis dan mengesampingkan moralitas?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan begini, tidak ada lagi yang harus dibahas. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengerti letak kesalahan dalam gagasannya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto takkan setuju. Bagaimana bisa, ia meminta Naruto untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

Naruto mendengkus. Ia tersenyum masam dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu jangan merasa keberatan dengan perilakuku. Aku hanya perlu mendinginkan kepala."

Lengan yang dicekal Sasuke kemudian dikibaskan, meminta dilepaskan. Sasuke tidak melepasnya. Sikap Naruto membuatnya ikut terpancing.

"Berapa lama?" tuntut Sasuke. Ia masih menolak keinginan untuk membiarkan Naruto berjalan menjauh. "Berapa lama sampai kemarahanmu reda? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Atau sampai aku pergi ke medan perang dan mati terbunuh karena terus memikirkan kau yang marah dan tidak lagi mempercayaiku?" geramnya.

Naruto menoleh. Rahangnya mengeras. Manik safir terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan permainkan kata mati seperti itu!" seru Naruto, buliran hangat mulai kembali menyeruak dari sudut matanya. Napasnya tersekat, tiba-tiba teringat tubuh lunglai Sasuke yang dibanjiri darah. Ia yang berada di pangkuan Naruto dengan mata oniks yang mulai kehilangan binar hidupnya. Buliran hangat di matanya kini telah mengaliri pipi hingga dagu. Remasan tak kasat mata di dalam dada membuatnya sangat sesak.

"Aku hanya kecewa dan takut. Aku takut kau jadi seperti dulu lagi. Kau yang seolah tidak mempunyai nurani. Dengan keputusan ini, orang-orang akan melihatmu sebagai diktaktor dalam ingatan terakhir mereka sebelum kehilangan nyawa. Mereka akan membencimu lagi--kemudian stigma buruk pada nama Uchiha akan kembali--"

Sasuke sudah merengkuhnya dari belakang, tak tahan dengan seruak emosi lain yang menyerang setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk leher sang kekasih, menghirup aroma _citrus_ memabukan yang begitu lama tidak ia rasakan. Tremor di tubuh Naruto terkunci oleh pelukannya. Isakan yang terselip dari bibir kemerahan itu membuatnya mengeratkan kedua lengan yang melingkari tubuh sang kekasih.

Naruto terlalu sering menangis. Sasuke tidak suka dengan fakta itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar lagi denganku," bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Naruto. Ia masih menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah berjanji ..."

Kedua mata dipejamkan, napas distabilkan. Erat pelukan Sasuke sedikit menenangkannya. Naruto tak tahu dengan semua emosi berlebih yang ia rasakan. Tangisnya sedikit reda ketika Sasuke menggumamkan kata maaf. Telapak tangan Naruto sontak mendarat di tangan yang tengah merengkuhnya. Ia meremas pelan tangan itu selagi Sasuke menyeka bekas tangisnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Kecupan seringan bulu didaratkan di sepanjang garis rahang sang wanita, kemudian ketika kepalanya ditolehkan dan bibir mereka menyatu, tidak ada setitik pun penolakan.

Beban di pundak yang diakibatkan oleh waktu yang semakin mendesak seolah menambah tingkat tekanan di dalam otaknya, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke. Banyaknya warga sipil yang masih belum pulih mampu menambah beban yang ditanggung Naruto. Belum lagi tentang kontrol diri yang mati-matian ia jaga agar tidak ikut campur dalam masalah desa.

Deretan memori Sakura yang masih sering menghampiri tidurnya menjadi salah satu faktor lain. Naruto tak bisa menyangkal fakta bahwa ia sedikit tersentil dengan kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura di dalam memori itu. Mengenal Sasuke, Naruto tahu bahwa sang Uchiha berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik demi menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sakura.

Tindakan yang demikian sangatlah langka untuk bisa didapatkan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ketulusan itu ... hampir menyerupai rasa sayang yang berlebih. Sakura yang tidak terlalu paham dengan diri Sasuke yang tertutup jelas tidak melihat atau merasakannya.

Semua memori itu cukup mengganggu Naruto. Kekecewaan terhadap rencana Sasuke hanyalah pemicu yang memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tidak tahan melihat kilat marah dan kecewa di mata safir kesukaannya. Ia juga merindukan kehangatan sosok ini karena selama dua bulan terakhir ia benar-benar jarang kembali ke rumah. Bahkan, untuk sekedar bercengkerama pun cukup jarang.

Ciuman diakhiri ketika napas keduanya mulai tersendat. Ibu jari Sasuke menyapu bibir yang merona merah akibat tindakan mereka tadi.

"Masih ada cara lain untuk mengatasi ini. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Kening Naruto mengerut samar.

"Katakan."

"Berjanjilah. Kau akan membiarkanku melakukan cara yang kuanggap benar jika solusi ini tidak berhasil."

"Katakan--"

"Berjanjilah."

Naruto menyipitkan mata sebelum mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

"Bagus."

Bukannya langsung memberitahu Naruto, ia malah kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Erangan protes Naruto diabaikan. Sasuke perlu memanfaatkan keadaan.

Benar ... 'kan?

Di rumah ia tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa perlawanan. Naruto selalu menolak kontak-fisik-lebih-dari-batas-pertemanan dengan alasan Sarada yang akan melihat sehingga usahanya selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Karena dulu sudah terlanjur berjanji, Sasuke pun terpaksa menuruti.

Mereka belum sempat menjauh dari satu sama lain ketika sensasi teknik dimensi waktu terasa. Tanah di bawah mereka bergetar. Langit hijau cerah tiba-tiba menggelap. Ketika nuansa terisap ke dalam portal mulai terasa, Sasuke segera meraih pinggang Naruto dari samping dan memeganginya. Masing-masing kekuatan mata diaktifkan. Sasuke segera memindai ke sekitar kegelapan selagi menenangkan diri dari nuansa terjatuh bebas.

Suara mereka tertelan oleh desingan angin. Sasuke tak mampu mendengar arahan Naruto atau petunjuk yang dikatakannya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang tadi telah diberitahu Naruto. Kedua matanya melacak setiap sisi ruang hitam. Ia membuka portal yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu sehingga mampu merasakan energi chakra yang familier.

Tidak hanya satu, tetapi cukup banyak.

Telinganya mungkin pengang oleh desingan angin, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara itu dengan samar.

"-- _terbuka,'ttebane. Lihat di sana, astaga, Naru-chan! Kami, dia sangat cantik! Kenapa dia seperti tidak melihat kita? Kenapa pula putra bungsumu membolehkan Narutoku berkeliaran dengan kandungan yang sudah sebesar itu, Fugaku!"_

 _"Woah, Kushina, putrimu benar-benar jackpot! Ini pasti karena dulu dia sempat menghabiskan dua tahun bersamaku untuk--"_

 _"Sensei, Minato akan menghabisimu kalau kau meneruskan kalimat barusan!"_

 _"Untuk latihan! Kenapa kalian selalu mengindikasikanku dengan kemesuman?"_

 _"Ah, itu Naru-chan yang dulu seharusnya masih kecil? Itachi, kau benar-benar dikalahkan Sasuke! Lihat, dia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu sekarang. Benarkan, Bi?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Paman, kau kelihatan terlalu bangga--"_

 _"Berisik sekali kau, Shisui."_

 _"Hei, 'Tachi, kita juga harus bangga karena adik kecilmu bisa berkeluarga daripada kita."_

 _"Sebentar lagi durasi segelnya memudar dan kita akan tertelan oleh kegelapan seperti yang mereka rasakan."_

 _"Nagato benar. Apakah kau yakin dia bisa mengetahui lokasinya hanya dengan dikirimi ini, Itachi?"_

 _"Summonku sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, Kakashi-san. Terlebih, kita sudah menguatkannya dengan segel pengantar khusus dari Uzushiogakure dan kekuatan mata Shisui. Jadi, seharusnya--"_

 _"Durasinya--"_

 _"--ttebane! Ah, teknik ini jauh lebih buruk--"_

 _"Sudah dikirim? Apakah sampai? Bagaimana jika--"_

 _"--'cayalah! Tebakanku lebih sering benar dibandingkan Tsuna--"_

Kegelapan menghilang, langit hijau kembali seperti semula. Masing-masing kaki telah menapak lagi di permukaan tanah yang padat, bukannya udara kosong. Seruak cahaya yang menerpa membuat mata menyipit. Tapi, berbeda dari Naruto, Sasuke menyipit dikarenakan alasan lain. Rangkulannya di pinggang Naruto telah lepas. Ia mundur satu langkah dari tempat awalnya, sedikit terhuyung. Sebelah tangan menutup mata kanan kuat-kuat.

Naruto mengerjap, masih sedikit disorientasi. Ia menoleh dan hendak menanyakan alasan di balik kernyitan Sasuke. Suara kepakan sayap yang kentara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendongak, menatap cakrawala.Makhluk hitam yang berterbangan di bawah langit hijau terlihat sangat kontras. Pertanyaannya tersangkut di tenggorokan ketika melihat seekor burung gagak di atas sana terbang menukik mendekati mereka. Sebelah mata burung itu berpendar merah dengan pola unik yang dikenali Naruto. Ia mematuk tangan Sasuke berkali-kali hingga mata kanannya tak lagi ditutupi.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada sepasang sharingan yang saling bertatapan itu. Naruto hanya mampu melihat bagaimana angin menyapu keberadaan si gagak. Eksistensinya menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri setengah linglung dengan mata kanan masih berpendar merah. Darah mengalir di sudut mata kanannya. Ini adalah yang pertama sejak ia mendapatkan transplantasi mata dari Itachi.

Hanya mata Itachi yang akan mendorong matanya bereaksi seperti ini.

Naruto tahu fakta tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan tak ayal bertanya, "Bukankah itu ..."

Pandangan Sasuke masih kosong untuk lima detik ke depan. Ia kemudian mengerjap kala menyadari tangan Naruto di rahangnya, terlihat cukup khawatir. Ia meraih tangan tersebut, menariknya menjauh, dan meremas pelan. Naruto ia gandeng untuk berjalan, seolah transisi dimensi tadi tidak terjadi.

"Kita pulang."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia merasakan kejanggalan.

"Hey, kau belum menjelaskannya!"

Masih berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang tetap melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pinggang Naruto--meski Naruto sangat gerah oleh Sasuke yang bertindak seolah embusan angin bakal langsung menumbangkannya--Sasuke menjawab, "Apa? Urusanku di sini sudah selesai."

Manik safir bergulir malas. Delikannya terlihat jengkel.

"Gagak itu! Dia berkaitan dengan Itachi, 'kan?"

"Mm-hm."

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena dia mengirimkannya atas permintaan Kakashi. Dia memberi tahuku lokasinya sekaligus mempersiapkan bantuan besar untuk kita. Kendala besar Konoha sudah sedikit teratasi."

Naruto masih belum mengerti.

"Bantuan besar? Dia berhasil menumbangkan seluruh anak buah Momoshiki?"

Jentikan mendarat di dahi Naruto. Protesnya terhenti oleh balasan Sasuke.

"Pasukan bantuan. Dimensi ruang dan waktu membawanya ke garis waktu di masa silam. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan sampel orang-orang ternama yang telah meninggal dunia sehingga sampel itu bisa digunakan untuk membangkitkan mereka."

Awalnya, Naruto mengangguk saja. Ia baru benar-benar paham sepuluh detik kemudian.

"Maksudmu Edo Tensei juga, seperti Madara?"

Sasuke mengangguk tenang. Tapi, tidak dengan Naruto. Air mukanya menunjukan keterkejutan. Ia berhenti melangkah untuk sesaat, seketika membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan heran. Raut dan binar berharap di wajah serta sorot matanya langsung menyapa Sasuke.

"Apakah itu berarti ... Ayah ..."

"Yondaime belum diikutsertakan, tapi di medan perang--pasti. Dia akan di sana, dengan yang lainnya."

 _Dengan keluargaku, ibu, serta gurumu._

Berita bahwa sang ayah akan turun membantu sudah pasti bagus. Tapi ...

Mata Naruto mengerling pada perutnya yang sudah membesar. Juga mengenai fakta bahwa ia belum terikat secara legal dengan pria di sampingnya. Konoha mungkin tidak mempermasalahkan hal semacam ini karena ninja yang dibebani banyak tanggung jawab kadang suka _kecolongan_ , tapi ayahnya tampak berbeda. Ia sempat memberi tahu Naruto untuk mencari pria baik-baik yang senantiasa menghormatinya dengan cara menahan diri untuk tak berbuat di luar batas sebelum mereka terikat secara legal.

Sedangkan Sasuke ... jauh sekali dari kategori itu. Berkomformitas saja tidak pernah mau. Menurutnya, masa bodoh dengan nilai dan norma masyarakat selagi perilakunya tak menyakiti Naruto atau menimbulkan korban serta kerugian secara umum. Melanggar sopan santun? Ia terlalu tidak peduli untuk bersopan santun di luar tuntutan pekerjaan.

Definisi pria baik yang dimaksud Minato sepertinya bukan ini. Jika ia merujuk pada dirinya sendir, maka Sasuke akan terlihat sangat _tidak_ baik.

 _Menakjubkan_.

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Kau tahu, dia bakal langsung membunuhmu kalau tahu keadaanku."

Kening Sasuke mengerut samar. "Kenapa?"

Keberengsekan diri sendiri memang sering tidak terlihat.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Sedang mengandung seorang anak dari pria yang baru ditinggal istrinya," gerutu Naruto. Ia merengut, tiba-tiba kembali diingatkan akan betapa tak etisnya kejadian yang menimpanya. "Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau kau sudah punya seorang putri dan nama kita belum tertulis di administrasi Konoha bagian pernikahan."

Bukannya takut atau khawatir, Sasuke malah menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah sangat ingin menikah denganku? Aku belum sempat beli cincin karena penjualnya masih rugi besar. Mungkin besok aku bisa meminta Tenten untuk menempanya?"

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut. Wajahnya sedikit panas meski rasa jengkel menghinggapi.

"Lupakan saja. Aku akan mendukung ayah menggetok kepalamu kalau begini."

Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhan di pinggang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu akan banyak orang yang ingin membunuhku," balas Sasuke. Kilasan wajah ayahnya tiba-tiba terlihat, diiringi dengan aturan tradisional keluarga Uchiha yang sangat menjaga kehormatan dan lain-lain. Ia sedikit meringis, tapi tetap berkata, "Kujawab saja saat itu sedang tidak sengaja. Lagi pula, sudah banyak orang yang ingin membunuhku sejak dulu. Ayahmu hanya akan jadi tambahan."

Semua beban tanggung jawab sepertinya sedikir membuat otak Sasuke geser. Naruto hanya bergumam semoga beruntung sebelum teringat sesuatu. Kala itu, mereka berhenti berjalan karena Sasuke sudah memulihkan kekuatan matanya. Portal menuju Konoha sudah dibuka. Ia pun sudah meraih tubuh Naruto di kedua lengan--mengabaikan protes yang kembali didapat akibat perilakunya yang dengan seenak jidat main gedong saja--dan hendak meloncat ke dalam sana ketika Naruto berseru, "Solusi itu! Kau belum memberi tahuku! Alternatif cara untuk mengatasi keputusasaan mereka yang tidak mau ikut perang."

"Kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Belum."

"Hn, kau cukup berbicara dengan mereka. Kau 'kan pandai memanipulasi orang lain lewat perkataan."

"Aku menasihati, Berengsek."

Sasuke tentu saja mengabaikannya. Ia kini benar-benar meloncat ke arah portal. Dalam kegelapan yang kembali menerpa, Naruto berkata, "Jadi, selama ini kau meragukanku untuk bisa meyakinkan mereka?"

"Ya, karena orang yang sudah kehilangan banyak hal takkan mau mendengar perkataan orang lain yang mencoba bersimpati dan mengerti mereka kalau dirasa kehidupan orang yang bersimpati ini jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Sama sepertimu dulu yang mencoba menyadarkanku dan gagal."

Gelapnya malam menyambut mereka di hutan Konoha. Sasuke sudah kembali menapaki tanah. Tapi, ia belum menurunkan Naruto karena ingin tetap mendekapnya. Dengan sudah ditemukannya lokasi Momishiki, maka tinggal langkah selanjutnya yang perlu diambil. Mereka akan bergerak untuk mengakhiri ancaman yang selama dua tahun terakhir mengusik kehidupan mereka, mengakhiri dan memusnahkan sang makhluk asing keparat itu untuk selamanya.

Dulu, mereka kehilangan seorang pahlawan untuk dapat meraih kemenangan. Kali ini ... semoga saja tidak.

Keruh di ekspresi Sasuke dilihat Naruto. Ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang sedang memenuhi otak lelaki ini. Dengan segala informasi yang baru saja mereka dapat, mimpi buruk peperangan harus segera dihadapi.

Tak lagi protes atas perilaku Sasuke yang seenaknya, Naruto pun mencoba menikmati momen itu. Ia menyandarkan telinga di dada sang pria, merasakan detak jantungnya yang teratur. Detak ini akan tetap ada hingga mereka meraih kemenangan. Tidak akan lagi yang harus kehilangan. Naruto meyakinkan ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Jubah hitam Sasuke digenggamnya. Naruto bergumam di tengah kesunyian malam.

"Akan kupastikan semua orang berjuang bersamamu."

Gumaman dan hangat bibir Sasuke di kepalanya sudah cukup mengindikasikan rasa percaya Sasuke padanya. Naruto merasakan seruak hangat di dalam dada. Ia takkan tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau kehilangan orang ini lagi. Kemenangan yang diharapkan bukan lagi sebuah pilihan, tetapi kewajiban. ]

 ** _TBC_**

 **A/N :**

sebentar lagi ke titik klimaks perang. aku tau banyak yang mengantisipasi tapi sayangnya...

duh, jadi gaenak..

sepertinya next week sampai seenggaknya agustus aku nggak bakal update. ada kepentingan yang harus kuurus jadi nggak bisa nulis untuk sementara waktu. tapi, kujanji cerita ini bakal tamat, nggak gantung.

mohon doakan saja semoga kepentingan ini selesai sesuai harapanku jadi aku bisa lanjut nulis dan apdet tiap minggu.

see u next month (mungkin)! Semoga aja bisa lebih cepet


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Burung gagak dengan mata merah menyala berpola unik merupakan identitas khusus dari Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke _sangat_ mengenalinya lebih dari apa pun, bahkan jika hanya diberi waktu seperkian detik saja untuk melihat. Maka, ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana burung tersebut terbang dan berkontak mata dengannya, ia segera tahu bahwa sang gagak merupakan utusan Itachi.

Pertemuan terakhir Sasuke dengan Itachi sudah lebih dari satu dekade lalu. Memikirkan bahwa sang kakak telah dibangkitkan kembali jauh di luar sana … ia tak bisa untuk tidak merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Kontak mata dengan gagak tersebut membuat Sasuke mampu melihat segala kejadian dari sudut pandang sosok yang ia curigai sebagai Kakashi.

Melalui pesan visual dari teknik mata itu, Sasuke melihat perjalanan Kakashi selama hampir empat bulan. Mulai dari dimensi mengambang yang merupakan markas Momoshiki, cara kerja teknik dimensi waktu, proses pencarian sampel para shinobi, hingga bagaimana para shinobi tersebut dibangkitkan.

Rasa takjub yang luar biasa tak bisa dienyahkan dalam dirinya. Tidak jika Naruto tidak segera menyadarkannya saat itu. Ketika melihat sang Uzumaki, Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak terbayang suara sosok wanita yang ia prediksi sebagai Uzumaki Kushina. Berdasarkan ingatan Kakashi, hanya Kushina yang baru dibangkitkan, Yondaime sendiri masih belum. Beberapa orang lain yang amat berharga untuk Naruto pun ikut hadir. Mereka adalah Jiraiya dan Nagato.

Kehadiran mereka semua berhasil memupuk harapan di diri Sasuke. Padahal, sejak 'kematian' Naruto bertahun-tahun lalu, ia tak pernah lagi bisa berharap. Perasaan ini bukan tanpa dasar. Sasuke berani merasakan optimisme—yang seringkali karena ditularkan Naruto padanya—karena ia tahu skala kemampuan orang-orang ini. Mereka begitu dapat diandalkan. Termasuk Uchiha Shisui yang dulu hanya ia ingat sebagai teman baik Itachi, bukan salah seorang ninja hebat.

Kemudian, jangan lupakan tentang kedua orangtuanya ….

Napas diambil dalam-dalam, Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan pikiran. Langkah kaki yang panjang ternyata telah membawanya ke tempat pertemuan lebih cepat dari biasa. Jarak Markas Aliansi Shinobi dengan Konoha memang cukup jauh. Namun, kilasan ingatan Kakashi berhasil menyita fokusnya sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Keberadaan pasukan Anbu yang mengiringi juga menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa ia tidak begitu awas sekarang ini.

"Lima meter di depan kita, bentuklah segel tangan yang telah kuberitahukan dan ketukkan kaki kalian di atas rerumputan."

Intruksi Sasuke segera dilakukan para Anbu. Mereka, yang berjumlah lima orang, segera berlari dan mengelilingi garis bundar tak kasat mata. Teknik segel tersebut adalah teknik menyembunyikan sebuah tempat dalam skala besar, termasuk sebuah markas bawah tanah. Keamanannya sangat terjamin—terima kasih untuk Naruto yang sudah ikut menyempurnakan teknik ini—karena para shinobi level kage pun takkan dapat mendeteksi jika tidak diberitahu segel kuncinya. Mereka hanya akan melihat wilayah ini sebagai sebuah padang rumput biasa tanpa kecurigaan adanya sebuah markas penting.

Segel tangan dilakukan serentak. Para Anbu melakukannya setelah diberi aba-aba oleh Sasuke.

Sekitar lima detik setelahnya, sinar matahari sore telah menghilang. Cahayanya kini digantikan oleh cahaya obor yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding lorong. Kelima Anbu beserta Sasuke segera menyusuri lorong tersebut. Sasuke perlu membuka dinding yang merupakan kamuflase sebuah pintu. Di balik dinding tersebut, suasana temaram telah digantikan dengan sinar yang lebih terang. Cahayanya tak lagi kejinggaan, tapi terang seperti halnya lampu listrik.

Di sana, mereka menapaki sebuah aula yang akan digunakan sebagai pusat informasi dan komunikasi. Bagian penyampaian pesan, seperti para anggota klan Yamanaka, akan ditempatkan di area ini.

Di depan dan di samping kanan kiri aula, terdapat sebuah pintu kaca. Meski tidak tembus pandang, Sasuke mampu melihat figur yang berjaga-jaga di masing-masing pintu.

Para Anbu segera melesat masuk ke masing-masing sayap pintu tanpa arahan langsung dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memasuki pintu ruang pertemuan yang berada tepat di depannya.

Pendamping-pendamping kage, para kepala Divisi Aliansi Shinobi, dan bahkan perwakilan daimyo—Okumura Shouta—telah berkumpul di dalam sana.

Sasuke mendapati Shikamaru tengah berbincang dengan Kankuro—beberapa lembar dokumen di tangannya—Neji sibuk berdiskusi dengan beberapa kepala divisi, Kiba dan juga Sai tengah menjelaskan peta medan perang—dengan gambar sebuah peta besar Dataran Tersembunyi yang tengah tergelar di lantai—hingga Okumura Shouta yang menyempatkan diri berhenti berbincang dengan Tsuchikage hanya untuk melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Senyuman miring penuh ejekan yang tersemat di bibir sang daimyo muda sama sekali tidak digubris.

Decihan tertahan di mulutnya. Ia meneruskan langkah ke sebuah kursi kosong di belakang meja panjang berbentuk U, melepas jubah berpergiannya, dan duduk di bagian paling tengah bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang mulai melihat kehadirannya.

Agenda hari ini adalah pembahasan final taktik perang. Shikamaru, perwakilan Konoha sekaligus pemimpin Aliansi Shinobi, meminta Sasuke sendiri untuk memimpin pertemuan ini. Itulah mengapa kehadiran Sasuke dinilai begitu krusial.

"Apakah masih ada yang belum datang?" tanya Sasuke ketika semua orang telah menempatkan diri, termasuk Kiba dan Sai yang segera menggulung peta besar itu dan memasukannya ke dalam segel penyimpanan.

Jawaban yang didapat Sasuke membuatnya dapat segera membuka pertemuan mereka. Ia membenarkan kursi, menunggu suasana kondusif, dan kembali membuka mulut. Isi perkataannya berupa ucapan terima kasih formal mengenai kedatangan dan kerjasama mereka, serta beberapa kalimat basa basi lain yang takkan dikatakan Sasuke ketika ia sedang tidak _bekerja._ Pembukaan tersebut sudah ia hafal di luar kepala sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot mengingatnya. Begitu pembukaan selesai, agenda dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan perkembangan persiapan perang dari masing-masing divisi.

Kala itu, Sasuke ikut mendengarkan karena ia sendiri belum mengetahui perkembangan terbaru mereka pasca perjalanannya sehari yang lalu. Pesan akan adanya pertemuan ini juga begitu mendadak. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sedikit terlambat.

Berdasarkan perkembangan, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa divisi kesehatan yang diketuai Tsunade telah siap, begitu pula dengan divisi persenjataan, komunikasi dan informasi, serta divisi khusus bagian taktik. Satu hal yang masih menjadi masalah adalah divisi pasukan.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa Aliansi Shinobi begitu kekurangan sumber daya. Pada titik ini, kesepakatan mengenai penggunaan genjutsu terhadap semua shinobi yang tidak berkenan untuk mengikuti perang masih dipertahankan. Atas dasar anggapan itu, divisi pasukan dinyatakan siap di bawah tanggung jawab Sasuke.

Besarnya kepercayaan mereka padanya membuat Sasuke sedikit sesak. Ia sempat teringat Naruto yang terus menerus mengoceh tentang betapa besar jasa yang disokong Sasuke untuk mereka semua. Rasa hangat yang ia rasakan ketika mengingat hal tersebut mau tak mau membuatnya mengernyit. Mengapa mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari mereka tidak senyaman ketika mendengar melalui Naruto?

Pada akhir laporan perkembangan persiapan perang tersebut, acara dikembalikan pada Sasuke. Ia segera menjelaskan mengenai hasil perjalanan antar dimensi selama empat bulan terakhir.

"Medan perang di markas lawan akan menjadi sangat berbahaya." Adalah penjelasan Sasuke yang segera disambut dengan kesenyapan murni. Jeda di antaranya semakin memperjelas rasa was-was di masing-masing wajah sosok dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum berdiri. Semua mata memandangnya penuh tanya, tetapi pertanyaan mereka tertelan setelah melihat Sharingan yang teraktivasi di mata kanan Sasuke. Hanya dalam kerjapan mata, ruang pertemuan telah digantikan ruang terbuka. Mereka tak lagi menapak lantai, melainkan tanah yang dipenuhi rerumputan. Lingkungan mereka pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah hutan belantara dengan langit-langit berupa hamparan awan biru cerah.

Tak hanya itu, indra pencium masing-masing orang merasakan aroma asin laut yang amat pekat. Tidak terlalu lama setelahnya, mereka merasakan suasana yang amat menguras tenaga. Energi chakra di diri mereka seolah terisap keluar—terserap oleh lingkungan di dalam ilusi buatan Sasuke.

Okumura Shouta yang bukan seorang ninja sontak terjatuh di kedua lututnya. Napasnya memberat dan ia belum sempat memprotes ketika ilusi tersebut berganti. Kali ini memperlihatkan berbagai pulau mengambang di udara. Laut berwarna biru tua yang amat mengintimidasi terhampar di bawahnya.

Tak seperti lautan pada umumnya yang cenderung tenang, laut di sana terlihat jauh lebih bergelombang. Arusnya jelas-jelas sangat kencang dan berbahaya.

Orang-orang mengerjap. Mereka kini telah kembali di ruang pertemuan. Segala gambaran dari mata kanan Sasuke telah menghilang. Sasuke sendiri sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan wajah tak terbacanya yang biasa. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang berkeringat dingin, ekspresi terkejut, serta napas yang memberat.

Semua reaksi itu membuat Sasuke berkata, "Kurasa aku tak perlu lagi menjelaskan alasan mengapa dimensi asal Momoshiki begitu berbahaya," dengan nada biasa, tetapi sedikit terdengar sinis untuk Kurotsuchi, sang Tsuchikage.

Ia menahan dengkusan.

"Maafkan kami yang tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk terjerat ke dalam teknik matamu, Hokage."

Menusuk.

Sayangnya, tinggal bersama Naruto sudah membuat Sasuke terbiasa dengan komentar-komentar sinis. Ia sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan komentar _biasa_ semacam itu.

"Itulah kordinat yang berhasil kutemukan. Dengan seperti ini, kita dapat menjalankan rencana utama untuk membagi daerah perang menjadi dua, di daerah lawan dan daerah kita sendiri. Kuharap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke daerah mereka karena di sana mereka jauh lebih diuntungkan."

"Posisi kita sebenarnya juga cukup diuntungkan di sini. Dengan berbagai perangkap serta pasukan yang sudah diberi doping seperti mereka." Kiba sempat menyahut dari seberang meja. Ia mengangguk optimis. "Kita sebagai shinobi memiliki pengalaman berperangan serta berbagai taktik. Tidak seperti mereka yang bertarung hanya dengan kekuatan mentah."

"Meski kita nantinya masih tetap kalah jumlah, aku yakin kita akan tetap unggul. Hanya saja, siapa yang akan memimpin perlawanan ke area musuh?" timpal Mizukage, Chojuro. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Mereka yang memimpin perlawanan ke sana harus mempunyai cadangan chakra yang besar agar tetap mampu berperang. Apakah kau sudah ada ide, Hokage?"

Suasana sedikit memanas kala itu. Orang-orang mulai saling berdiskusi mengenai keuntungan dan kerugian yang akan ditanggung dengan mengirimkan pasukan ke daerah lawan. Mereka masih saling bertukar pendapat ketika Sasuke membuka mulut. Ia berkata tentang solusi yang sudah cukup matang—hanya untuk diinterupsi oleh salah seorang anggota divisi persenjataan yang namanya bahkan tidak diketahui Sasuke.

"Apakah nantinya Naruto-san akan memimpin penyerangan markas lawan ketika kau mempertahankan daerah kita?"

Suasana bising di dalam ruangan tersebut sempat reda. Semua orang memandang Sasuke penuh antisipasi. Mereka semua mengetahui skala kekuatan dua shinobi terkuat, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa harus diekspresikan secara verbal, semua orang tahu bahwa sosok yang akan memimpin perang ini adalah dua shinobi itu. Hal tersebut sudah terbukti lebih dari satu dekade lalu ketika Naruto memimpin perlawana Obito dan Sasuke yang mendampinginya.

Asumsi yang demikian kembali terjadi ketika perang besar dunia shinobi kedua pecah. Dua pahlawan ternama ini kembali bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan dunia mereka meski salah satu dari mereka diharuskan tumbang. Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang mampu menyangkal bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sebuah tim terkuat yang dipunyai Dataran Tersembunyi sekarang ini. Mengharapkan mereka untuk mengambil peran itu lagi haruslah dimaklumi.

Tetapi, keadaan dulu jelas-jelas berbeda dengan sekarang. Sebagian besar orang di dalam ruangan ini sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu, Mereka adalah Tsunade dan Shizune yang telah memasang ekspresi keruh.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mengantisipasi adanya pertanyaan ini. Menyembunyikan kebenaran Naruto adalah hal mustahil karena peran Naruto yang teramat krusial.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan penjelasan rasional atas ketidakikutsertaan Naruto dalam perang ketika seseorang menyelanya dengan kurang ajar.

Pintu ruangan pertemuan terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Suasana senyap membuat semua orang mampu mendengar kehadiran sosok itu. Para shinobi Konoha membelalakkan mata tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok berambut keperakan dengan sebagian wajah tertutup masker memasuki ruang pertemuan. Mereka saling menatap, mencoba bertanya pada satu sama lain melalui komunikasi non verbal. Pertanyaan di masing-masing lidah mereka tidak sempat terucap ketika sosok yang menyerupai Kakashi mulai berbicara.

"Kalian bercanda? Naruto tidak akan bisa terjun dalam perang dengan janin yang sudah berusia delapan bulan. Anak kembar dalam kandungannya adalah penerus terkuat klan Uchiha sampai si alien sialan itu menargetkannya. Kalian tahu tujuan perang ini? Tujuannya adalah untuk melindungi janin dalam kandungan Naruto.

Gabungan chakra Ashura dalam diri Naruto dan Indra dalam diri Sasuke telah merujuk pada kekuatan asali Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo—Rikudou Sennin. Momoshiki mengincar janin ini untuk dijadikan wadah agar ia bisa dilahirkan kembali setelah dimusnahkan di dua dunia paralel sekaligus. Membiarkan Naruto terjun ke medan perang, apalagi memimpin penyerangan ke markas musuh, sama saja menyerahkan leher seorang shinobi untuk ditebas oleh lawannya."

Untuk sepuluh detik penuh, tidak ada yang berbicara. Reaksi terkejut mulai muncul ketika suara khas Kazegake terdengar. Tak seperti nada datarnya yang biasa, Gaara terdengar amat kaku kala menatap Sasuke tajam dan berucap, "Jadi, selama ini itulah alasan kenapa dia sempat memintaku untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya?"

Kilat di mata Gaara membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika mendapati tatapan tak terbaca Shikamaru yang disertai reaksi-reaksi terkejut dari orang lain. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, suasana kondusif pertemuan formal telah luluh lantak. Semua orang saling berbisik atau bahkan bicara terang-terangan mengenai opini mereka.

Beberapa di antaranya membicarakan bagaimana mereka semua akan segera mati karena ketiadaan bantuan dari Naruto. Sebagian lain mulai terlihat pesimis akan perang, mereka merasa tidak terima karena telah dibohongi oleh _Hokage_.

Para kage berdiskusi dengan nada rendah, tapi siaratan rasa kecewa terhadap sang rekan kerja tampak terlihat jelas. Untuk para anggota divisi yang didominasi oleh shinobi Kumogakure, mereka dengan terang-terangan berkomentar tentang seorang mantan kriminal yang akan tetap bersikap buruk meski dinilai telah berubah. Mereka juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang Konoha yang pada akhirnya dipimpin oleh seseorang terburuk yang pernah ada.

Komentar negatif dan berbagai celaan sudah biasa didapatkan Sasuke. Ia sendiri masih meradang atas reaksi Gaara alih-alih semua nada miring yang didengarnya dari mulut orang lain. Namun, ketika tuduhan pada Naruto—yang dinilai selalu mau _dimanfaatkan_ oleh Sasuke—mulai terdengar, ia tak bisa untuk tetap diam. Telinganya benar-benar panas ketika mendengar ocehan tentang Naruto yang dibodohi Sasuke, tentang ia yang terlalu naif untuk _menyukai_ seorang mantan _nukenin_ hingga merelakan martabatnya.

Menurut mereka, Naruto rela dimanfaatkan Sasuke ketika ia merasa kehilangan sang istri.

Sebuah omong kosong besar yang pernah didengar Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya.

Telinganya memerah karena marah. Ia merasakan geram yang teramat sangat dari tiap detiknya. Kemudian, ketika seseorang mulai berkomentar tentang alasan Naruto menyembunyikan gender—jangan-jangan ia sering menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kepentingan misi, kemudian berusaha menutupinya karena tidak ingin nama besarnya tercoreng—mata kanan Sasuke sudah berpendar merah.

Suara-suara bising digantikan oleh kesiap sebelum kemudian kembali senyap. Ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah orang-orang. Suasana tegang menggantung di udara.

Di sekeliling mereka, api hitam menyala tinggi. Nyalanya hampir mengenai langit-langit ruangan.

Selain para kage, orang-orang terlihat ngeri. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sasuke naik pitam. Shikamaru—yang sudah sering menghadapi sosok tersebut—bahkan sampai tergugu. Kiba—yang sejak tadi memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa pun karena ia sudah mempercayai Sasuke—sampai tak bisa bergerak. Neji dan Sai tengah mencoba menetralkan rasa terkejut mereka sementara Tsunade memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. Ia sudah mengantisipasi semua ini. Termasuk berbagai komentar miring tentang Naruto.

Bagaimana pun juga, rasa sentimen pada Naruto tetap ada. Seberapa besar pun jasa yang diberikan sang Uzumaki, orang-orang yang dengki dan tidak menyukainya tidak akan menghilang.

"Kehidupan pribadiku bukan urusan kalian."

Kalimat Sasuke mengisi kesenyapan. Dingin dalam suaranya tak lagi perlu diterka. Geram di ekspresi tak lagi mampu ditutupi. Api hitam yang menyulut tinggi masih menghiasi. Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah kehilangan kendali atas emosi—selain pada sosok yang ia cintai. Jadi, apakah orang-orang ini berhak mengganggu rasionalitasnya? Membuatnya kembali dikontrol oleh rasa marah sebelum kemudian dipenuhi rasa sesal?

Emosi distabilkan. Api hitam dipadamkan.

Keruh dalam kepalanya masih terasa. Tapi, sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Mata yang masih bersinar merah sempat bersinggungan dengan netra sosok yang berhasil menciptakan kekacauan. Binar kepuasan terpancar dari mata sang pengacau. Sasuke segera mematikan Sharingan sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kepada para _audiens_.

"Di masa lalu, aku melakukan banyak kesalahan. Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyesalinya. Tapi, untuk masalah ini, tak ada sedikit pun sesal yang kurasakan." Sasuke menandaskan dengan nada dingin yang sama seperti tadi. Ia memandang para anggota rapat sesaat. Ucapannya membuat sebagian dari mereka mengernyit kesal, masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mantan _kriminal_ ini. Sasuke sendiri tak bisa untuk tak berdecih. Ia mendengkus rendah.

"Aku memang _bedebah_ dan orang _buruk_ yang takkan segan mengotori tanganku dengan darah kalian semua yang berani merendahkan seseorang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kalian. Aku bukan orang _suci_ seperti Naruto yang menurut kalian sudah _kurusak_. Tapi, aku bukan orang bodoh seperti dia yang berpikir bahwa kemenangan hanya akan didapat hanya dengan kehadirannya." Mata hitam bertatapan dengan manik mata gelap sang Kazekage. Sasuke merasakan geram dari mata itu. Ia tetap melanjutkan. "Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi terdiri dari _semua_ shinobi. Termasuk mereka yang telah kalian anggap tidak ada."

Kepala Sasuke menoleh pada sosok berupa Kakashi yang tengah menahan seringai dari balik maskernya. Beberapa orang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan segera melebarkan mata kala Sasuke berujar, "Siapa yang memberi tahumu segel kunci tempat ini, Madara?"

Tawa rendah yang teramat puas terdengar. Sosok berupa Kakashi tiba-tiba diliputi asap berwarna putih. Detik selanjutnya, sang Rokudaime telah berganti menjadi seorang legenda Uchiha. Kesiap tidak percaya seketika kembali terdengar. Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk mengikatkan tali di kedua kaki si mayat hidup sebelum menenggelamkannya di dasar laut.

Bedebah alam kubur tidak tahu diri.

Pertanyaan Sasuke diabaikan Madara. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah berujar, "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kebencianmu akan tetap mendominasi bagaimana pun caramu menutupinya. Jangan sekali-kali menyangkal Kutukan Kebencian Uchiha, Sasuke. Kau masih belum terbebas darinya meski kau masih hidup."

Pertemuan ini jelas-jelas bukan untuk membahas masalah pribadi keluarga besar Uchiha. Sasuke tidak mengerti pemikiran orang mati. Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Siapa yang memberi tahumu segel kunci tempat ini?"

Lantai dan dinding tiba-tiba terasa bergetar akibat ledakan besar dari luar. Semua orang bersiap siaga. Namun, detik kemudian mereka mematung. Aura chakra yang mereka rasakan teramat familier. Mereka semua yang pernah mendapatkan selubung chakra ekor sembilan dari Naruto segera tahu siapa pemilik chakra di luar sana.

Sasuke menatap kosong udara.

Naruto takkan pernah membuatnya tenang.

"Bukankah kau yang kumintai bantuan untuk menambah kekuatan _barrier_?" desis Sasuke, tajam.

Madara menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Uzumaki selalu lebih ahli dariku untuk masalah segel."

"Gantikan dia."

"Kau menyuruh tetua klanmu?"

Rahang Sasuke sudah mengeras. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, sudah ingin mengabaikan sang legenda Uchiha ketika merasakan kehadirannya menghilang. Kesenyapan yang telah bertahan cukup lama pun pada akhirnya pecah. Raikage, Darui, yang merasa harus membenarkan kesalahpahaman akan komentar tidak mengenakan dari beberapa shinobinya itu pun berujar, "Maafkan kami yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Jadi, apakah kau memberi solusi lain dengan meminta bantuan Madara? Bukankah dia musuh? Bagaimana jika dia kembali merugikan kita?"

Seperti yang diprediksi, ucapan maaf di kalimat Darui diabaikan Sasuke.

"Madara jauh lebih ingin membunuh Ōtsutsuki dibanding kalian."

"Mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan karmanya di alam baka sehingga sekarang memilih bertaubat."

Komentar Kiba tidak digubris oleh orang-orang. Meski begitu, kericuhan yang sempat terjadi mereda sesaat. Mereka kembali melanjutkan diskusi setelah Sasuke menjelaskan bagaimana mereka dapat mempercayai Madara yang notabennya merupakan 'musuh'. Shikamaru sempat memberi tambahan tentang ia yang sudah menyetujui gagasan Sasuke. Pun mengenai Madara yang akan bertarung di sisi mereka—area Dataran Tersembunyi, bukan area musuh, selagi mempertahankan kekuatan _barrier_ yang akan melindungi seluruh warga.

Ketika ditanya siapa yang akan memimpin penyerangan markas musuh, Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang Konoha yang menyembunyikan hilangnya Hatake Kakashi. Ia tak membiarkan respon negatif muncul dengan cara langsung memberi penjelasan mengapa Konoha memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya. Alasan tersebut diterima dengan baik, terlebih setelah ia memberitahu mereka tentang Kakashi yang akan memberi bantuan di dimensi musuh.

Topik pembahasan kemudian berganti ketika Kurotsuchi membuka mulut. Ia menanyakan maksud ucapan Madara dan maksud dari bantuan yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Pertanyaan tersebut kembali menyebabkan suasana canggung. Terutama bagi mereka yang sudah mencela Sasuke dengan terang-terangan. Ekspresi tidak bersahabat sang Uchiha—yang sebenarnya selalu begitu—juga tidak membantu.

Shikamaru menahan keluhan ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke sengaja membebankan ini semua padanya—lagi.

Ia berdeham rendah.

"Maksud ucapan Madara mudah saja. Dia memberitahu kita mengenai keadaan yang sedang kita hadapi," mulai Shikamaru. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke dan melanjutkan ucapan ketika tidak melihat reaksi yang berarti darinya. "Sejauh ini, Momoshiki telah menghancurkan dua dari tiga dimensi paralel kita. Meskipun berhasil menghancurkannya, dia tetap merasa kalah karena dua dari dirinya ikut terbunuh—di dimensi, sebut saja, ketiga, serta dimensi kita ini. Mereka semua kalah di tangan para shinobi, termasuk Naruto. Asumsi kita sekarang, motif kedatangannya kemari ada dua. Pertama, untuk mencari wadah agar dua dari dirinya bisa kembali dihidupkan. Kedua, membalas dendam—"

"Pada Naruto," timpal Neji. Ia menyenderkan punggung dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Napas pendek diambil. "Momoshiki menganggap kita lebih rendah darinya. Dia senang mempermainkan kita dengan memanfaatkan karakter alami shinobi yang cenderung saling melindungi. Kurasa, teknik balas dendamnya pada Naruto mudah saja. Dia membunuh dan menyakiti banyak orang dengan tujuan menyiksanya menggunakan rasa bersalah, sebab dulu Naruto yang kini berada bersama kita tidak bisa melindungi keluarga shinobi."

Ucapan Neji dimengerti dengan mudah oleh Sai.

"Dia memanfaatkan naluri manusia dengan menyerang mental kita semua. Hampir sama seperti yang dulu dilakukan Danzo."

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala.

"Dengan motif itu, dia mulai membangun kekuatan yang tidak dapat kita deteksi. Salah satunya dari organisasi sindikat racun ilegal yang ternyata merupakan alat yang dia gunakan untuk menciptakan banyak pasukan. Wadah pertama yang diincarnya adalah Uchiha Sarada, putri Sasuke. Chakra Indra yang dimiliki Sasuke diperkirakan menurun padanya. Jadi, kalaupun Naruto tidak kembali bersama kita, perang ini akan tetap terjadi."

Keironian dari ucapan Shikamaru membuat Kurotsuchi tertawa rendah. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke.

"Oh? Sayang sekali, Naruto tidak bisa mendapatkan keturunan jika dia bersamaku. Padahal, mendapatkan keturunan yang kuat dengan ancaman sebesar itu sudah cukup sepadan. Benar, 'kan, Hokage?"

Hanya kerlingan yang didapatkan Kurotsuchi. Ia kini tersenyum. Tangan dikibaskan.

"Aku bercanda. Siapa juga yang ingin berurusan dengan takdir merepotkan seperti itu?" Matanya menatap para anggota divisi persenjataan yang tadi sempat melontarkan komenar-komentar pedas. Kurotsuchi mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih datar. "Masalah yang menimpa dunia shinobi tetaplah tanggung jawab kita semua, bukan segelintir orang saja. Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini. Hanya mereka yang mengganggu dunia kita dan patut diperangilah yang bersalah. Kuharap kita takkan meneruskan kesalahpahaman tadi ke luar sana."

Mereka tanpa sadar menganggukan kepala atas ucapan Kurotsuchi. Dengan begini, dua dari empat kage telah kembali bersepakat untuk kembali saling menghargai kehormatan satu sama lain. Mizukage ikut meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan mengatakan hal yang bermaksud sama seperti Tsuchikage. Dilanjutkan Gaara yang berdeham menyetujui ucapan tersebut. Ekspresi di wajahnya tampak kontras dengan persetujuan yang ia berikan. Meski begitu, Sasuke hanya menganggap lalu reaksi Gaara.

Rapat berakhir setelah mereka membahas tentang pasukan edo tensei yang telah disiapkan Kakashi. Tak seperti rapat sebelumnya yang masih mengambang, rapat kali ini jauh lebih jelas karena semua persiapan final mereka sebagian besar telah rampung.

"Edo Tensei adalah kekuatan tambahan yang kita miliki," ujar Sasuke singkat. Binar optimis mulai terlihat di wajah para anggota rapat. Ia mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan. "Dengan demikian, diskusi final ini selesai. Gunakan waktu seminggu terakhir untuk membereskan semuanya. Pastikan seluruh divisi telah menyelesaikan segala yang masih perlu diselesaikan. Pilihan kita hanya kemenangan jika tak lagi ingin dikalahkan seperti saudara-saudara kita di dimensi paralel lainnya."

Anggukan demi anggukan didapatkan. Para kage dan ketua pemimpin divisi saling berjabat tangan. Langkah demi langkah pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke menyelesaikan obrolan singkat dengan Shikamaru setelah ruangan mulai kosong. Ia mengenakan jubah dan naik ke permukaan untuk menemui Naruto. Kedua kaki membawanya ke area hutan. Ia melihat beberapa Anbu berjubah hitam tengah berjaga di sana. Sebagian dari mereka tengah menyalurkan energi dari sosok yang mengurus masalah _barrier_. Chakra biru tua yang terlihat oleh mata diasumsikan Sasuke sebagai milik Madara alih-alih Naruto.

Jika Naruto sudah digantikan Madara, di mana ia sekarang?

Kedua mata memindai area. Kemampuan sensor ditajamkan. Aura chakra Naruto segera ia dapatkan. Hanya saja … di tempat yang sama, ia juga merasakan chakra lain yang cukup kuat. Chakra itu begitu mirip—ah, tidak. Chakra ini adalah kepunyaan Kazekage.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut.

Ia teringat ekspresi kaku Gaara serta reaksi berlebihannya di ruang rapat tadi.

 _"Jadi, selama ini itulah alasan kenapa dia sempat memintaku untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya?"_

Selain Shikamaru dan Sasuke, Gaara adalah lelaki yang dianggap sahabat bagi Naruto. Kata _sahabat_ yang digunakan Naruto dapat berarti banyak hal. Mulai dari saudara, hingga sosok … yang dicinta secara romansa.

Hubungan antara sang Kazekage dan Naruto pun tak dapat dimengerti Sasuke. Di masa lalu, mereka cukup dekat karena ketiadaan Sasuke. Keduanya pun sering berkomunikasi, entah untuk kepentingan diplomasi atau yang lainnya. Naruto begitu mempercayai Gaara dalam konteks yang sama seperti ia mempercayai Shikamaru. Tapi, berbeda dengan Shikamaru, kilat di mata Gaara di ruang rapat tadi, Sasuke memahaminya. Kemarahan di sana tak bisa dielakan. Kemarahan tersebut cukup familier karena Sasuke sendiri sering merasakannya ketika tahu jika Naruto ….

Umpatan tertahan di tenggorokan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke segera melesat menemui dua sosok pemilik chakra itu. Langkah kakinya lebar. Ia tak segan untuk berlari, terlebih ketika mendapati pemandangan di mana mereka ….

Tubuh Sasuke terhentak mundur ketika ia hendak menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter saja darinya. Kedua mata memindai udara kosong. Decakan geram terdengar ketika ia melihat _barrier_ transparan yang bertuliskan namanya dengan coretan di tengah-tengah—sebuah _barrier_ pembatas ciptaan Naruto yang dibuat khusus untuk memberi dinding tak kasat mata untuk seseorang atau kelompok yang namanya tertulis di _barrier_ tersebut.

Naruto selalu memasangnya di rumah ketika ia tidur. Katanya, ia tidak ingin Sasuke macam-macam sehingga dapat membuat _masalah_ lagi di mata Sarada.

Menggelikan.

Tapi, setidaknya tindakan tersebut lebih dapat diterima Sasuke daripada _ini_.

Yang benar saja.

Siapa yang akan membiarkan kekasihnya berpelukan _erat_ dengan orang lain?! Kenapa Naruto selalu menyiksanya seperti itu?

Cukup jauh di depan sana, Sasuke—dengan kedua matanya—melihat Naruto membiarkan Gaara menggenggam tangannya dan bahkan balas menggenggamnya. Ia melihat Naruto berbicara dan mengangguk. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa rendah. Mereka kembali saling merangkul—untuk waktu yang cukup _lama_ –sebelum Gaara melesat di antara pepohonan.

Sasuke masih mematung di depan _barrier_ sialan, menatap Naruto yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari kepergian Gaara. Coretan nama Sasuke dalam _barrier_ akhirnya mulai memudar perlahan, diikuti oleh hilangnya _barrier_ secara keseluruhan.

Kedua kaki masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke tidak melangkah mendekat ataupun berlalu pergi. Hanya diam di sana hingga Naruto menghampiri.

Sosok Naruto yang berada dalam rupa _henge_ membuat kandungannya tidak terlihat. Ia mengenakan pakaian rumahan berupa baju terusan selutut. Rambutnya diikat dengan tidak rapi—seperti biasa.

Untuk seorang pasangan yang baru saja berpelukan dengan orang lain, Naruto terlihat sangat tidak bersalah. Di sana malah terdapat raut bingung yang pekat, seolah ia baru saja dihadapkan pada potongan _puzzle_ yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau tahu? Gaara ternyata mencintaiku."

Nada bicaranya begitu ringan. Seolah ia sedang mengomentari cuaca yang cerah.

Tidak ada respon yang didapatkan Naruto.

Ia mengerjap. Kali ini meraih lengan sang lelaki.

"Aku serius! Dia baru saja mengatakannya—mencintaiku sebagai … diriku. Bukan sebagai saudara, sahabat, ataupun patner. Aku sangat terkejut. Siapa yang menyangka?"

Mungkin, Naruto memang benar-benar bodoh. Sasuke harap, putra mereka takkan mewarisi keidiotan ibunya ini.

Napas pendek diembuskan. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum menariknya berjalan. Tak ada gunanya memperpanjang masalah ini. Ia tidak peduli tentang Gaara selagi ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto untuknya. Silakan sebut Sasuke terlalu percaya diri, tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto takkan _menerima_ Gaara. Transisi dari ikatan pertemanan ke sesuatu yang lebih sangatlah _susah_ untuk Naruto. Ia takkan memberi Gaara kesempatan.

Lagi pula, waktu tenang mereka hanya tinggal beberapa hari. Sasuke takkan mengisinya dengan pertengkaran.

"Jauh-jauh darinya." Sasuke berkomentar tanpa menatap sosok yang ia genggam.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, Naruto tampak mengerti. Ia mengulum senyum selagi menatap cakrawala, seolah tengah menerawang—mengingat-ingat percakapan yang tadi sempat berlangsung.

"Dia marah padamu," ucap Naruto sesaat kemudian. Tawa kering mengikuti. "Kubilang, aku pun sama marahnya. Tapi, ini adalah masalahku denganmu dan sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat tidak mengerti, seperti saat dulu dia berkata bahwa kau sudah tidak dapat lagi kutolong. Jadi … aku memeluknya, kau tahu, untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa kadang keputusanmu dan keputusanku memang sulit dipahami banyak orang. Tapi, ia tetap berarti untukku. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa bahwa aku menolaknya setelah … pernyataan itu, sebab dia tetap keluarga untukku."

Tanah lapang tempat markas bawah tanah berada kini sudah mulai terlihat. Sasuke menghentikan langkah dengan tiba-tiba. Ia berputar arah dan hendak kembali berjalan kalau Naruto tidak menolak untuk berputar arah.

Nyatanya, Naruto menyadari gestur tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau ingin menghindari mereka?"

Netra hitam menutup sesaat. Sasuke pada akhirnya berbalik dan kembali menatap Naruto. Wajah sang Uzumaki membuatnya teringat kericuhan beberapa saat lalu. Ia masih terngiang berbagai komentar miring yang dilontarkan kepada sosok di depannya ini. Gejolak kemarahan yang ia rasakan juga masih terbayang. Pertanyaan Naruto sangatlah retoris.

Sasuke jelas-jelas ingin menghindari mereka.

"Jalur ini jauh lebih cepat untuk sampai ke Konoha. Sarada sedang sendirian di—"

"Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau benci dengan orang yang menghindari masalah," tukas Naruto cepat. Ia sedikit mendongak, menatap netra hitam yang tampak kecut karena ucapan Naruto yang mengena. Mengacaukan pikiran Sasuke sepertinya mudah. Ia hanya perlu dihadapkan pada fakta mengenai Naruto yang masih juga _dibenci_ segelitir orang setelah semua yang ia lakukan. "Sudah kukatakan, Gaara memberitahuku semuanya. Aku pun sudah menduga semua ini … semua ketakutanku. Kau disalahkan oleh mereka, 'kan?"

Embusan napas keluar dari bibir sang wanita.

Pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membuatmu kembali diterima oleh mereka. Yang perlu kukhawatirkan adalah kau, bukan diriku sendiri, Berengsek."

Mendengarnya berhasil membuat Sasuke mengernyit menahan kesal.

"Aku? Orang-orang memang _selalu_ berasumsi buruk padaku. Kembali mendapatkan anggapan itu tak lagi mengganggu. Berbeda denganmu," tandas Sasuke. Ia mendengkus, tak lagi dapat menahan geram akan semua komentar buruk yang terngiang di kepalanya. "Para sampah itu—kau tidak ada di sana saat mereka menyebutmu jalang! Seolah mereka lupa bahwa jiwa-jiwa keparat mereka itu telah diselamatkan olehmu—"

"Bukankah waktu itu kau juga pernah menyebutku jalang secara tidak langsung?"

Binar rasa geram di netra obsidian pun sedikit meredup. Sasuke perlu memproses informasi itu sebelum ingat akan komentarnya sendiri pada Naruto—komentar yang secara tidak sadar ia lontarkan karena tidak ingin Naruto secara sengaja menggoda Okumura demi sebuah misi.

Kejadian tersebut terasa sudah lama sekali.

Ia mengerjap sebelum kemudian menyipitkan mata, cukup kesal dengan Naruto yang selalu pandai berkata-kata.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak bermaksud begitu."

Nada datar yang terdengar berhasil menimbulkan senyum tertahan di bibir Naruto. Ia menghilangkan keinginan tertawa dengan mendengkus.

"Intinya, semua cemoohan mereka tidak ada bandingannya dari yang kudapatkan darimu." Naruto mengangguk, seolah kenyataannya memang begitu. "Jadi, apa pun komentar mereka, aku takkan terpengaruh."

"Kau bercanda."

Pernyataan Sasuke dan ekspresi jengkelnya membuat Naruto menahan decakan. Ia jadi terpikir, kenapa mereka bisa _bersama_ dengan seluruh perdebatan yang selalu muncul di tiap percakapan? Mungkin, keduanya memang sudah terikat dengan benang takdir yang salah racik. Dewa sepertinya terlalu banyak mencampurkan kata pertentangan di dalam komponen benang tersebut alih-alih kata harmoni.

Apa pun alasannya, Naruto pada akhirnya menjawab dengan serius.

"Aku pernah dipanggil sebagai monster, ditatap dengan jijik, dan diperlakukan seperti sampah. Sama sepertimu, semua anggapan buruk mereka tak lagi berpengaruh untukku. Kau tahu sendiri, komunitas orang-orang tak tahu diri akan tetap ada di tiap masanya, termasuk sekarang. Jadi, percuma saja menghindarinya."

Di depan Sasuke, Naruto memasang segel tangan guna melepas _henge_ yang terpasang dalam dirinya. Kamuflase kandungan tersebut segera sirna, seketika memperlihatkan perut berisi kandungan yang telah mencapai usia delapan bulan. Meski tak sebesar kandungan wanita hamil pada umumnya, orang yang tidak buta pasti mampu menebak bahwa Naruto memang sedang _mengandung_.

Selama ini, Sasuke sangat jarang melihat Naruto melepas ilusi tersebut. Ia selalu mempertahankannya, di rumah sekalipun. Melihatnya melepas kamuflase itu dengan suka rela tepat di hadapannya … ia hanya mampu menatap. Jauh di dalam sana, masih tak percaya bahwa Naruto benar-benar tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

Napas dalam diambil. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Mereka pantas tahu alasan dari perang yang akan mereka hadapi." Jemari Sasuke meraih helaian rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah Naruto. Ia menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Telapak tangan dibiarkan bernaung di garis rahang sang wanita. "Terima kasih."

Begitu sulit untuk memberitahukan keadaannya kepada semua orang ketika dulu ia sendiri menyangkalnya mati-matian. Selama empat bulan terakhir, Naruto sering berpikir mengenai perasaannya sendiri—tentang kejadian di malam itu, tentang alasan mengapa ia membiarkan semua hal tersebut terjadi ketika ia bisa mencegahnya. Apakah ia menyesali tindakannya? Apakah ia justru merasakan percikan syukur karena mampu … bersama dengan sosok yang ternyata selama ini ia kasihi?

Penyangkalan dan rasa sesal yang sempat menghinggapi pun sirna dari waktu ke waktu, seiring dengan ia yang semakin sering berada di samping sang _sahabat_ dan kembali mengerti mengapa dulu ia bisa sangat _terpaku_ pada sosok itu.

Senyum simpul tercipta di bibir Naruto. Ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke sebelum menariknya menuju orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di depan sana. Pengarahan untuk penyiapan seluruh pasukan—entah yang siap ataupun yang belum siap—masih perlu dilakukan dan Narutolah penanggung jawabnya.

Tidak seperti hari-hari lalu ketika ia menutupi semua ini, kini ia akan membiarkan orang-orang tahu. Jika perlu, ia pun akan menegaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke, bukan semata-mata karena _dimanfaatkan._ Mereka semua perlu diberitahu mengenai ini semua. Setelah mereka, Naruto baru akan mengatakannya pada Sarada ….

Oh, bisakah ia?

Dari samping kanan, Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang terpatri padanya—disertai tatapan lain dari depan sana. Dalam seperkian detik saja, Naruto merasakan bagaimana waktu melambat. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sadar akan keberadaannya, di sana, tengah berdiri bersisian dengan Sasuke selagi saling menautkan tangan.

Ia yang memakai pakaian terusan rumahan—dan tengah mengandung.

 ** _Baru menyadari bahwa kau memang seorang perempuan, Naruto?_**

Netra safir mengerjap.

 _Tutup mulut, Kurama._

 ** _Kebanyakan dari mereka masih melihatmu sebagai pahlawan pria sejati—_**

 _Jadi, maksudmu, perempuan tak bisa menjadi pahlawan sejati?!_

 ** _Tentu saja bisa. Tapi, mereka cukup waras untuk tidak beraksi ketika sedang mengandung. Tidak seperti—_**

 _SIAPA?!_

"—'Ruto?"

"Hey, Naruto, kau benar-benar _bisa_ mengandung?"

"Aku kasihan dengan calon anakmu, Naru-chan."

"Kau tidak keracunan makanan kedaluwarsa lagi, 'kan?"

"Apakah janin itu baik-baik saja meski dikandung olehmu?"

"Kenapa mereka mau saja tinggal di rahimmu?"

"Kudengar, melahirkan sangat menyakitkan. Hinata dulu sampai meretakkan tanganku karena terlalu kuat berpengangan. Katanya, seperti sedang sekarat. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau—"

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut, menahan kesal. Di samping kanannya tidak ditemukan Sasuke. Tanah lapang di depannya seolah telah tiada—digantikan berbagai sosok manusia yang sialnya adalah para teman dekat Naruto.

Teman dekat yang menjengkelkan.

Terutama si peternak anjing.

"Kenapa?"

Kiba bertanya dengan polosnya.

Pandangan Naruto dipenuhi oleh ketujuh pria—Kiba, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji—yang mengelilinginya sehingga ia tersembunyi dari mata orang lain. Mereka semua ditatap Naruto satu per satu. Sorot matanya kentara sekali tengah menahan jengkel.

"Minggir."

"Kuantar kau pulang."

"Sai, siapa yang berkata kalau aku ingin pulang?"

"Aliran chakramu melemah."

"Wanita hamil memang cenderung seperti itu, Neji. Menyingkir—"

"Karui akan memasakan makanan sehat untukmu agar kau tak lagi keracunan makanan, Naruto."

"Hey, Chouji, aku tidak butuh—"

"Berpegangan erat, Naruto!"

"Siapa yang ingin menaiki serangga?! Sialan, Shino, putar balik!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naru-chan! Jaga kesehatanmu agar tetap muda!"

"Hinata akan menemanimu _chek-up_ di rumah sakit, Naruto!"

"Terkutuklah kalian semua!"

Suara Naruto terdengar samar dari kejauhan. Lambaian tangan diturunkan perlahan-lahan. Kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang. Keenam orang tersebut membalikkan badan, menatap mata merah yang tengah kembali menjadi warna hitam. Shikamaru mengerling ke depan sana sebelum membuka mulut.

"Tidak ada yang melihat?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Ilusiku selalu sempurna."

Neji mengangguk. Byakugan yang sempat teraktivasi segera dimatikan. Ia menutup mata sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi.

"Tiga dari mereka yang sempat menyusup sudah kami tangani. Kita terbantu karena tadi Naruto sempat mengaktifkan chakra ekor sembilan sehingga aura jahat mereka terdeteksi. Saat ini, Madara sedang mencoba mencari sisa dari mereka. Kemungkinan tidak berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh."

"Pastikan kondisi tetap stabil. Kita tidak bisa mengacaukan kesiapan mereka dengan rasa panik," balas Sasuke.

Keenam orang tersebut mengangguk. Mereka kemudian menemui para ketua dan anggota divisi yang masih berkumpul di area tersebut guna menyelesaikan apa yang perlu diselesaikan. Shikamaru sendiri masih berdiri di samping Sasuke. Matanya terpatri pada kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai berhamburan di sepenjuru hutan sebelum kemudian menatap sang Hokage. Bayangan akan keadaan Naruto menghinggapi kepalanya, disertai kontroversi yang sempat terjadi di tengah rapat tadi. Luapan emosi Sasuke yang sempat meletup juga tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

Shikamaru mengerjap.

Kini, ia melihat ekspresi tenang Sasuke yang sedikit meluruh.

"Naruto tidak bisa memberitahukan keadaannya kepada publik." Gumaman rendah Sasuke cukup keras untuk didengar. "Selagi mereka menyusupkan banyak mata-mata, maka dia tidak bisa hadir dengan keadaan aslinya. Kita beruntung karena _henge_ menyamarkan chakra ekor sembilan sehingga mata-mata tidak mengenalinya. Tapi, mereka akan langsung tahu Naruto jika dia melepas _henge_ -nya."

"Kalau begitu, dia akan tetap memakai _henge_ ," komentar Shikamaru. Keraguan di mata Sasuke membuatnya menambahkan. "Dia akan mengerti. Lagi pula, bukankah itu juga yang terbaik untuknya saat ini? Agar dia—"

"Terhindar dari stigma buruk warga?" potong Sasuke. Senyuman getir menghiasi wajahnya. "Yeah."

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke sudah melesat ke arah hutan, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang merasa bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Embusan napas panjang terdengar. Pematik rokok dinyalakan.

Kala melihat asap yang membumbung di depannya, rasa rileks menghinggapi. Menghadapi dua orang sekeras Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tidakkah kedua orang itu tahu bahwa meski sudah terbiasa mendapatkan stigma buruk, tapi jika bisa dihindari, maka akan jauh lebih baik untuk menghindarinya? Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetap manusia yang memiliki batas. Terutama dalam masalah kesehatan _jiwa_ mereka. Kenapa mereka sangat senang menyiksa diri sendiri?

Kedua kaki melangkah mendekati para Anbu yang baru saja menyelesaikan penguatan _barrier_. Bersama mereka, Shikamaru melesat meninggalkan area Markas Aliansi Shinobi. Setidaknya, bersama para Anbu—yang bekerja tanpa banyak berbicara—ia jauh lebih tenang karena tak lagi mendengar desas-desus yang _tidak penting_ selagi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh perang yang sudah benar-benar berada di hadapan mata.[]

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n**

haloo, akhirnya diri ini mampu update setelah satu bulan mulai ngaret update ...

untuk ke depannya, aku masih belum bisa update per minggu kayak dulu ya:' paling nggak sebulan sekali. Semoga aja bisa dua kali /semoga/

chapter ini pun isinya masih transisi gitu jadi belum masuk yg aksi aksi. jadi, rasanya seperti filler xD /maapkeun/

selamat ketemu di next chapter!

makasih buat yg suda setia menunggu c':


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Terang matahari tertutup oleh gelapnya awan. Hangat cahayanya dikalahkan oleh dinginnya angin. Amegakure tak lagi punya hujan yang tak berkesudahan. Sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, negara kecil ini telah dibantu oleh lima negara besar guna menyetarakan diri dengan perkembangan mereka. Amegakure tak lagi ditelantarkan, tak lagi menderita, dan tak lagi dipenuhi tangis. Sinar mentari selalu menerangi. Jadi, kenapa, di hari ini—hari _besar_ ini—suasana di Amegakure kembali mengingatkan Naruto pada kepedihan di masa lalu?

Rintik hujan sebentar lagi jatuh, seolah menandakan duka yang akan mengiringi kepergian para _pahlawan_.

Menghindari kematian adalah ketidakmungkinan.

Korban-korban sudah pasti akan berjatuhan, seperti yang telah _biasa_ ia saksikan.

Telapak tangan mengepal. Napas yang sedikit memburu dicoba 'tuk distabilkan. Janji itu sudah dikatakan. Melanggarnya hanya akan menjadi malapetaka. Ia tahu bahwa kehadirannya hanya memberatkan para pejuang. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan mempercayakan tugasnya pada mereka semua.

Tapi, mengapa berdiam diri tanpa ikut memberi sokongan terasa sangat sulit?

 _"Jika mereka tidak mau mendengarmu, kau harus membiarkanku melancarkan rencana itu_. _"_

Netra safir mengerjap pelan. Di dalam ruangan ini, Naruto mampu mendengar riuh yang telah tercipta di luar sana. Mereka, para _prajurit_ , terdengar tidak tenang—sama sekali tidak.

Kepanikan, ketakutan, dan keputusasaan tercermin dari protes serta rasa marah. Sasuke telah memperingatinya, berulang kali, bahwa mengajak mereka semua untuk sama-sama berjuang akan sulit. Jumlah mereka yang hampir setara dengan para shinobi yang berkenan mengikuti perang pun menjadi salah satu faktornya. Kemarahan akibat rasa takut itu kemudian akan mempengaruhi orang lain yang telah dianggap _siap_.

 _"Jika itu terjadi, maka aku takkan segan membuat mereka semua menurutiku secara_ paksa. _"_

Rintik hujan mulai berhamburan di luar sana. Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebagai ketua divisi perencanaan, ia bertugas memberi arahan dari markas utama alih-alih ikut terjun di medan perang. Pakaiannya sama persis seperti pakaian kerja yang biasa ia kenakan. Tak ada _flak jacket_ , tak ada kantung senjata di pinggang ataupun di paha. Pembawaan Shikamaru terlalu santai, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi kaku di wajahnya. Ketegangan di sana tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Mereka menunggumu."

Jawaban Naruto hanya berupa anggukan singkat. Ikat rambut di belakang kepala dirapikan. Lengan kemeja jingga yang sempat digulung hingga siku pun dibenarkan. Naruto segera memasang _henge_. Penampilan fisiknya kini berubah drastis. Wajah pucatnya tak lagi tampak. Tanda-tanda kehamilan tidak lagi terlihat. Sosok yang berdiri di sana bagaikan seorang ninja di masa primanya—siap bertarung dan melindungi para shinobi di medan perang.

Pagi tadi, Naruto merasakan kram yang luar biasa di perut. Ia hampir kesulitan berjalan akibat keadaan kandungannya. Tapi, saat ini, rasa sakit itu sudah terutup oleh kecemasan berlebih akibat ia yang tak mampu _ikut_ bersama mereka.

 ** _Cukup lakukan seperti yang biasa kaulakukan_** **.**

Gema suara Kurama di kepalanya sedikit menenangkan Naruto. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkah. Suara bising di luar sana semakin terdengar jelas. Fokus Naruto hanya tertuju pada _kekacauan_ yang ada. Ia tidak memperhatikan keberadaan para Anbu yang bersiap di tiap pintu masuk—masih bertugas jaga sebelum pasukan diberangkatkan. Di balik topengnya, mereka memandang Naruto penuh harap. Banyak pula yang mengerjap akibat rasa takjub yang tiba-tiba menerpa kala melihat ekspresi tegas di wajah itu.

Naruto tidak menyadari sebesar apa pengaruhnya. Tapi, tidak dengan orang lain. Itulah mengapa, ketika sosoknya terlihat dari atas sana, kebisingan mulai sedikit teredam. Wajah Naruto terpapar di masing-masing layar besar yang terpasang di tiap sisi bangunan tinggi tersebut. Puluhan ribu orang di bawah sana melihatnya, termasuk mereka yang _belum_ pernah melihatnya sejak ia dikabarkan meninggal dunia satu dekade lalu dan mereka yang hanya mampu _mendengar_ nama Uzumaki Naruto beserta kehebatannya, tanpa pernah melihat secara langsung.

Kabar burung tentang Naruto—sejak _kembalinya_ ia—tak bisa dihentikan. Perselisihan _kecil_ di rapat akhir Aliansi Shinobi seminggu yang lalu juga menambah kabar miring terkait Naruto. Tak sedikit dari mereka—yang belum pernah melihat ataupun mengenalnya—langsung menelan kabar tersebut mentah-mentah. Mereka mempercayai cerita seorang pahlawan yang ternyata berkepribadian buruk.

Jadi, kala melihat sosok itu secara langsung, mereka semua mau tak mau terpaku meski hanya sesaat. Banyak dari mereka bertanya-tanya; sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto itu sosok seperti apa? Mengapa ia begitu dipuja dan juga dimaki?

Senyap yang sempat tercipta kini mengabur. Kericuhan itu kembali tercipta tepat di depan matanya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan protes serta pernyataan marah dapat didengar Naruto meski jarak antara dirinya dengan mereka terbentang cukup jauh.

"KENAPA KAMI DILIBATKAN?!" seru seseorang di bawah sana.

"YA! KENAPA KAMI TETAP DIPAKSA BERKUMPUL DI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI SETELAH KALIAN MEMBERI KAMI PILIHAN?!"

"KAU HANYA INGIN MENGORBANKAN KAMI SEMENTARA KAU BERSEMBUNYI DI MARKAS ITU, BUKAN, UZUMAKI?!"

"KE MANA KAU SELAMA INI?! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGALAHKAN MEREKA SEORANG DIRI?!"

"JANGAN SALAHKAN KAMI YANG MERASA ENGGAN! KAMI TIDAK SEPERTIMU YANG MEMILIKI BANYAK KEKUATAN!"

"DESAMU HANCUR! SEKARANG, KAU INGIN KAMI SEMUA IKUT HANCUR SEPERTI MEREKA?!"

"KAU INGIN MENGANTARKAN KAMI SEMUA KEPADA KEMATIAN, BUKAN?! KATAKAN ITU UZUMAKI!"

"AKUI KESALAHANMU!"

"AKUI!"

"AKUI!"

"AKUI!"

Sorak sorai semakin ramai. Hitamnya awan di atas sana seolah menambah kesuraman yang ada. Naruto menajamkan pandangan ke bawah, mampu melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus. Kedua matanya telah menyala kemerahan dan keunguan, seolah bersiap mengaktifkan _genjutsu_ kapan saja ia mau hanya untuk meredam kebisingan memuakan ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan sesaat, pada akhirnya mampu melihat pertikaian yang mulai terjadi antara kerumunan tersebut. Ia menyaksikan cukup banyak orang yang berkelahi akibat ketidaksepahaman. Mereka yang ingin berjuang bersama, termakan rasa jengkel sehingga mengatai orang lain yang enggan ikut sebagai pengecut. Mereka yang dikatai pengecut sudah pasti tidak terima. Balasan atas hinaan verbal pun dibalas hingga menimbulkan kericuhan tiada akhir.

Kesabaran Naruto mulai menipis kala ia melihat pertikaian fisik yang mulai terjadi.

Puluhan chakra rantai kemerahan tercipta dari balik pinggangnya. Chakra tersebut meluncur ke bawah, menahan tangan orang-orang yang hendak saling pukul. Beberapa diantaranya diikat oleh chakra tersebut sebelum dihempaskan untuk saling menjauh.

Orang-orang terkesiap dalam sekejap. Kebisingan mereda dengan amat drastis.

Naruto memfokuskan chakra di bagian suara, selagi menghilangkan chakra rantai yang sempat tercipta.

"Aku berdiri di sini hanya untuk mengingatkan kalian tentang siapa kita sebenarnya."

Suaranya menggema di sepenjuru tempat terbuka itu. Nada tegas di dalamnya tidak terelakan. Begitupula sirat pedih bercampur ironis yang mengiringi. Naruto tidak sedang dalam keinginan untuk bercanda. Ia sedang tidak dalam keinginan untuk berbelas kasih. Orang-orang dekatnya teramat tahu.

Netra memindai kerumunan orang-orang. Ia kembali angkat bicara.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberanikan diri menghadapi semua ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang tetap mengingat kewajiban yang kita miliki. Hanya saja—" Naruto menggeleng pelan. "—kita sedang tidak memerlukan kekacauan ketika bahaya besar tengah menghadang di depan mata."

Orang-orang kini benar-benar mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Mereka tergugu sesaat, diam dan membiarkan suara sang Uzumaki memenuhi indra pendengarnya—diam dan membiarkan rintik hujan membasahi diri mereka.

"Kita pernah mencapai titik bernama kesepahaman yang tercipta karena mendapatkan ancaman besar. Tetapi, sekarang aku tahu bahwa mendapatkan musuh yang sama takkan cukup untuk menyatukan kita semua. Kali ini, kita kembali berselisih karena ancaman itu sendiri. Silakan jika kalian tidak mempercayainya, tapi, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti pada rasa takut dan putus asa yang mnggerogoti diri. Aku mengerti pada rasa marah ketika kita tidak bisa mencegah sesuatu di luar kemampuan kita. Aku mengerti karena pernah mengalaminya—gagal melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagiku dan melihat mereka mati dengan sia-sia, tanpa keberhasilan."

Napas diembuskan perlahan. Naruto membiarkan dirinya tersenyum masam.

"Besarnya kekuatan takkan cukup untuk mencapai kemenangan. Seseorang di masa lalu pernah mengingatkanku untuk tidak berjuang sendirian. Katanya, orang terhebat sekalipun mempunyai batasan. Tiap orang memiliki kekurangan, termasuk diriku sendiri. Untuk itulah—" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. "—untuk itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua untuk mengembalikan ketentraman dunia yang telah kita capai. Rasa takut adalah kewajaran besar yang menandakan bahwa kita _masih_ seorang manusia. Tapi, jangan jadikan rasa itu menghilangkan akal pikir kalian.

Dunia shinobi sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan ancaman. Mereka yang berguguran dengan gelar pahlawan tidak lagi terhitung. Siklus ini tidak akan berhenti selagi kita masih menjadi _shinobi_. Seusai perang ini, kemungkinan besar masih ada ancaman lain yang menghadang. Tapi, itu semua masalah di masa depan, masalah yang takkan kita hadapi jika kita kalah di perang ini dan berakhir _musnah_ , semua yang kita miliki di sini—keluarga, teman, harta, kekuasaan—tak lagi berarti jika dunia kita dihancurkan oleh sosok asing yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada kita yang tidak bersalah."

Naruto mengerjap, tiba-tiba teringat oleh kegagalan yang ia dapatkan di dunia asalnya.

Kedua netranya terasa sedikit panas. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan rasa pedih tersebut.

"Berhasil hidup ketika segalanya musnah benar-benar tidak berarti," ujarnya kaku. "Kali ini, aku ingin kalian memilih; berjuang bersama teman-teman kalian demi keluarga dan seluruh hal yang ingin kalian lindungi di dunia ini atau menarik diri dan enggan berjuang sebelum kemudian melihat keluarga dan orang-orang berharga kalian mati karena kalian sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mencegahnya?"

Keheningan di sela rintik hujan pun tercipta. Naruto membiarkan ucapannya meresap ke dalam pikiran orang-orang. Ia mengerling ke bawah sana, melihat Sasuke yang seolah mengingatkannya bahwa jika cara ini tidak berhasil, maka mereka akan kembali pada rencana awal.

Naruto menahan ringisan. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada ribuan orang di bawah sana.

"Untuk kalian yang bersedia membantu kami, silakan tetap di tempat—dan untuk kalian yang enggan bergabung, aku tidak melarang kalian untuk bershunsin dan pergi."

Jantung Naruto bertalu-talu kala ini melihat wajah-wajah berkonflik di bawah sana. Banyak dari mereka yang tampak tergugah. Tapi, banyak pula yang memperlihatkan rasa ragu yang pekat. Parahnya, tetap ada di antara mereka yang mulai berbalik dan bersiap pergi. Awalnya hanya beberapa, kemudian menjadi semakin banyak.

Naruto menahan gertakkan rahang. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, melihat Sasuke yang sudah bersiap memasang segel tangan guna mengaktifkan _genjutsu_ masal. Ia tengah berada di tengah gerakan segel tersebut kala seseorang—dengan tidak sopannya—mendarat di samping Naruto.

"Kalian pikir, nyawa kalian akan tetap aman jika bersembunyi di rumah kumuh kalian itu? Untuk mengapresiasi mereka yang berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan jiwa-jiwa tidak tahu diri seperti kalian, aku akan membunuh kalian semua _di sini_ agar tidak menjadi beban bagi mereka yang berjaga di markas utama. Setidaknya, pada akhirnya, kalian akan tetap sama-sama mati, meski tetap terdapat perbedaan. Mereka mati dengan _terhormat_ sedangkan kalian mati dengan _memalukan_."

Sebuah _barrier_ berwarna biru tua telah tercipta di masing-masing sudut lahan terbuka itu. Tingginya tampak menyentuh cakrawala.

Madara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada selagi mentap malas ribuan orang di bawahnya—ribuan orang yang terkesiap hebat hingga tak dapat bergerak.

Kejadian tersebut teramat cepat. Naruto mengerjap. Mulutnya sedikit terperangah karena sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi hal semacam ini. Ia menoleh dengan perlahan. Kedua matanya melebar.

"Madara—"

"Silakan keluar dari _barrier_ jika kalian ingin mati. Pilih saja, mati di medan perang atau mati di tanganku."

Keriuhan terjadi.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustrasi.

Mengapa ia melupakan seorang Uchiha yang lain?

Yang pertama ingin mengambil kesadaran orang-orang dan mengendalikan mereka, tidak peduli jika mereka mati di medan perang tanpa arti yang jelas. Yang kedua, ingin sekalian menghabisi orang-orang di sini sebagai bentuk _apresiasi_.

Kenapa tidak ada dari mereka yang waras?

Delikan jengkel dilayangkan pada Madara. Naruto menarik napas, hendak mengatasi keriuhan yang ada ketika seruan dari bawah sana terdengar.

"Kalian dengar? Lebih baik kita mati dengan terhormat! Lebih baik kita mati ketika berusaha melindungi keluarga kita!"

"Naruto sudah berkorban banyak untuk kita semua! Dia menyelamatkan orangtuaku dahulu ketika mereka ikut berjuang di perang terakhir! Apakah kalian benar-benar ingin tenggelam dalam rasa takut tanpa menghargainya?!"

"Para kage berjuang bersama kita! Mereka akan bertarung dengan kita dan memimpin langsung perang ini! Kita masih memiliki harapan!"

"Hokage Ketujuh sudah memiliki sebagian kekuatan _bijuu_ di tangannya! Kita akan menang!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Madara bersama kita, tapi kalian terlalu bodoh jika ingin mati di tangannya ketika dia sudah berada di pihak kita!"

"Tidakkah kalian ingin membalas dendam pada alien yang telah merenggut nyawa orang-orang berharga kita?! Dia bahkan menyulik dan menjadikan teman-teman kita sebagai penjahat!"

"Kita harus berjuang bersama!"

"Berjuang bersama!"

"Berjuang bersama!"

"Berjuang bersama!"

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut bergema akibat pantulan _barrier_. Naruto tergugu di tempatnya akibat atmosfer yang berubah secara drastis. Rintik hujan yang mengguyur tiba-tiba tidak menyuarakan kesuraman ataupun duka. Air yang menciprati tubuh-tubuh itu justru mengalirkan semangat juang yang tersulut. Kepalan-kepalan tangan teracung di udara. Seruan bangkit membangunkan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan—rasa akan pertarungan besar, perjuangan hingga titik penghabisan.

Naruto merasakan bagaimana darahnya berdesir dan bagaimana dirinya meremang.

Sebut ia gila karena merindukan pertarungan.

Dari samping, Naruto melihat seringaian Madara.

Oh, ternyata ada yang jauh lebih gila perang dari pada dirinya.

 ** _Jangan lupakan aku, Naruto. Kau takkan menahanku untuk menemani kebosananmu nanti,_** **'** ** _kan?_**

Gema suara Kurama memenuhi kepalanya. Naruto tak bisa menahan senyuman miring.

 _Kau takkan bertahan lama tanpaku._

 ** _Kau akan mencabut perkataanmu setelah terpisah dariku_** **.**

Cemoohan Kurama ia balas sekali lagi sebelum kedua tangan membentuk segel pelepas sang ekor sembilan. Lepas yang di sini bukan berarti Naruto berhenti menjadi seorang Jinchuuriki. Ia hanya membiarkan sebagian besar chakra Kurama keluar meski tidak seluruhnya. Dalam diri Naruto masih ada kepingan chakra Kurama yang terikat dengannya dan bisa kembali sewaktu-waktu. Tapi, chakra yang dibiarkan lepas oleh Naruto sekarang ini tetaplah besar.

Kedua tangan menyatu di depan dada. Mode Sage Ekor Sembilan teraktivasi. Naruto merasakan energi besar yang melingkupi dirinya kala jubah keemasan mulai terpasang pada tubuh. Rambut keemasan tertiup oleh besarnya chakra yang berkobar. Mata safir berubah menjadi warna emas dengan pola plus di tengah-tengah.

Di bawah sana, sosok-sosok yang merupakan mata-mata segera diringkus oleh para Anbu yang berjaga. Beberapa dari mereka—yang hidup dengan sokongan kekuatan turunan Zetsu Putih—segera berubah menjadi sebuah pohon kala Naruto meluncurkan dan mengikatkan chakra rantai keemasan. Kejadian tersebut berlangsung sekilas sebelum Naruto benar-benar melepaskan Kurama. Cahaya keemasan dan jubah chakra yang melapisi Naruto menghilang di udara. Kurama bermanifestasi menjadi seekor rubah dengan ukuran serupa harimau.

 **Kalian semua bodoh ketika berpikir Naruto tidak akan memberi bantuan apa pun.**

Nada dalam sang rubah terdengar jelas di antara mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyuubi."

 **Aku akan memastikan kau tak bisa dibangkitkan lagi setelah perang ini berakhir, Madara.**

Ejekan di mata sang Edo Tensei membuat Kurama menggeram. Ia mempertahankan kesabarannya akibat tatapan tajam Naruto. Bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi … ia tak ingin diabaikan lagi selama sebulan penuh hanya karena Naruto jengkel padanya. Padahal, hidup di dalam bekas penjara yang digenangi air bukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan.

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangan—diiringi ribuan perlengkapan shinobi yang berjatuhan di atas tempat para shinobi berdiri.

Rupanya, Naruto telah mempersiapkan segel penyimpanan tak kasat mata tersebut. Terima kasih untuk bantuan teknik mata Sasuke.

"Silakan persiapkan diri kalian. Selain itu, Kurama—"

Sang rubah segera mengerti. Ia melompat turun selagi memperbesar ukuran. Orang-orang yang tertimpa tubuh sang rubah chakra segera diliputi jubah chakra kejinggaan. Mereka yang berada di luar jangkauan Kurama tetap mendapatkan jubah chakra setelah ia mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya pada mereka dengan tujuan menyalurkan chakra.

Campuran antara doping buatan Tsunade dengan chakra sang ekor sembilan berhasil menyokong kekuatan para shinobi berkali-kali lipat.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada mereka semua. Napas dalam diambil. Netra safir tampak memancarkan tekad kuat.

"Selamat berjuang! Aku mengandalkan kalian semua!"

Sorak sorai itu kembali terdengar. Mereka semua kemudian mendapatkan arahan dari para komandan tiap divisi. Mulai dari Gaara, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Chojuro, hingga Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, dan bahkan Tenten. Para mantan kage ditugaskan melindungi markas beserta para daimyo. Para Anbu tetap ditugaskan menjaga masing-masing desa yang masih dihuni para warga sipil.

Madara mengangguk pelan pada Naruto sebelum ikut terjun ke bawah sana. Ia tampaknya sudah mematangkan strategi dengan Sasuke karena segera memimpin mereka semua.

Sekitar lebih dari lima puluh ribu pasukan diberangkatkan. Mereka dibekali teknologi ninja selaian doping serta jubah chakra ekor sembilan. Seperempat dari mereka diarahkan ke tempat lain yang merupakan kordinat dimensi asal Momoshiki.

Kepergian mereka masih diperhatikan Naruto. Ia menatap ribuan orang tersebut dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. Ketika berbalik guna kembali ke dalam ruang kontrol kedua itu, Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang seolah terserap keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Shikamaru segera meraih sebelah pundak Naruto, menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sirat khawatir di suara sang sahabat membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ia bergurau, "Ayolah, kau pikir aku akan tumbang hanya karena ini?"

"Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku hanya sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan ketiadaan Kurama."

Shikamaru tidak membantahnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Naruto pergi seorang diri ke bawah sana. Tujuan Naruto sudah dapat ditebak Shikamaru; Sasuke. Hanya ia yang membuat Naruto rela berjalan melalui tangga dengan langkah gamang. Di tiap langkahnya, Naruto merasakan bagaimana euforia mulai meninggalkan tubuh. Ia merasakan rasa khawatir yang mulai menyelubungi, rasa takut yang menggerogoti, serta rasa cemas dan gelisah yang menyelimuti.

Dulu, ia melangkah bersama sosok itu. Dulu, ia bertarung bersama-sama, saling bersisian. Dulu, ia juga menyaksikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana sosok itu tumbang—di pangkuannya.

Naruto mendapati Sasuke di bawah sana. Ia sedang mendiskusikan masalah medis dengan Tsunade sebelum mendapati kehadiran Naruto. Tsunade sendiri sempat berkontak mata dengannya. Namun, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan beranjak ke dalam bangunan pusat informasi.

Para Anbu yang bertugas terlihat gamang. Mereka berkomunikasi melalui kode khusus sebelum beranjak dari tempat jaga itu, seolah semuanya sudah tahu bahwa dua sosok ini berhak mendapatkan privasi.

"Kau harus bicara dengan Sarada. Dia masih marah padamu karena keadaanku." Adalah ucapan yang pertama kali diutarakan Naruto begitu Sasuke melangkah mendekat.

Selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain—Sasuke sudah menduganya.

Naruto hampir tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bicara padanya tadi malam."

Gelengan sang wanita terlihat. Ia berkata, "Dia sudah tidur. Dia takkan mendengarmu—"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja karena aku tidak akan mati." Pedang yang tadi sempat diasah oleh Sasuke segera disarungkan. Mata obsidian menatap safir yang dipenuhi konflik. "Apa yang kautakutkan? Aku yang meninggal di medan perang dan meninggalkannya sendiri?"

Naruto mengerjap. Pandangannya lekat pada sosok lelaki itu. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengembuskan napas kasar selagi kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak hanya itu." Ungkapannya terdengar parau. Naruto merasakan gumpalan menyakitkan di tenggorokan akibat menahan seruak kesenduan. "Aku hanya—" Decakan terdengar. Mata safir mengerjap resah. "—sulit … sulit sekali tidak berbuat apa pun ketika kalian semua—"

Mata obsidian menyipit, terlihat tidak senang.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini."

"Aku _tahu_ ," timpal Naruto. Sebelah tangannya terulur, seolah hendak meraih wajah Sasuke, tapi segera terhenti di tengah udara. Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap seolah tak tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada apa pun selain mata obsidian di depannya. Telapak tangan yang menggantung di udara tiba-tiba mengepal. Ia memukul pelan—sama sekali tidak sakit—bahu Sasuke dan berkata, "J-jangan mati," dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto masih begitu kaku dan canggung dengan _hubungan_ mereka. Sering kali, ia terbawa refleks hingga tidak menyadari perubahan yang ada. Tapi, ia juga kerap tersadar dan masih menganggap bahwa kedekatan antara dirinya dan Sasuke dalam konteks _bukan_ teman adalah sesuatu yang janggal. Contohnya saja sekarang.

Decakan pelan terdengar.

Menghadapi Naruto memang tidak pernah mudah.

"Idiot," gumam Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto pun diraihnya. Ia mengalungkannya di leher sendiri sebelum menunduk guna merasakan bibir sang kekasih sebelum dirinya pergi—entah untuk berapa lama.

Berbagi afeksi dengan Naruto sudah bagaikan candu. Sasuke tidak ingin melepas. Jika dipikirkan, ia lebih ingin tinggal di sini selagi menikmati guyuran hujan, sama seperti hari-hari dulu ketika segalanya baik-baik saja; saat ketika misi yang diampuh hanya berupa mengumpulkan jenis tanaman obat. Pasca menyelesaikan misi, mereka akan mengumpulkan buah-buahan sebelum duduk-duduk di dahan pohon—dengan kurang ajar sengaja mengulur waktu agar Kakashi diharuskan menunggu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sejak dulu keduanya memang sudah sering bersama—saling menemani.

Jika perang ini membuat mereka kembali terpisah … jika sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi hingga mengakibatkan dampak fatal….

Sasuke memperdalam ciuman, merasa sangat terganggu dengan segala skenario buruk yang tercipta. Bukannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, ia sangat khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi dan Naruto diharuskan pergi _lagi_.

Rasa yang tersalurkan membuat Naruto menutup mata secara refleks. Ia meremas pelan rambut Sasuke selagi merasakan sesap pria itu, cukup mengerti kekhawatiran yang mulai menyusupi. Memikirkannya lebih lama hanya akan membuat Naruto gila dan bertindak di luar logika. Naruto mencoba menghapus pikiran buruk dengan cara membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan untuk menang.

Kekuatan militer mereka sudah cukup kuat. Madara ada di pihak para ninja. Sasuke akan mengerahkan segala kemampuannya. Kakashi telah mematangkan semua rencana….

Pikiran Naruto membaik. Ia membuka mata kala ciuman terlepas. Tangan Sasuke masih belum meninggalkan rahang Naruto. Matanya menatap safir itu sesaat dan berbisik rendah, "Aku tak bisa menyaksikan mereka lahir.…"

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memikirkan hal _sepele_ semacam ini?

Telapak tangan di rahangnya segera diraih Naruto. Ia menggenggamnya erat. Senyum simpul yang terlukis di wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kegelian.

"Tidak masalah. Permintaanku hanya satu—" Naruto bergumam di dekat telinga Sasuke, "—bawakan kepala alien berengsek itu untukku."

Sudut bibir Sasuke segera melengkungkan senyum. Ia menarik diri dari sang wanita sebelum memberi kecupan hangat di dahi. Rasa percaya pada satu sama lain mempermudah perpisahan mereka. Naruto tahu kapasitas Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke mampu menangani semua ini. Merengek dan menahan kepergian sosok tersebut hanya akan membebaninya.

Naruto paham betul akan kewajiban yang ditanggung seorang shinobi, terlebih seorang pemimpin shinobi seperti Sasuke. Di antara para wanita seumurannya—yang dalam konteks ini masih berusia dua pulu satu—mungkin Narutolah yang paling mengerti.

"Jaga dirimu. Jangan mati."

Sepatah kata pun respon belum sempat diberikan Naruto.

Senyuman masam tercipta di bibirnya. Naruto merasakan embusan angin yang dihasilkan oleh kepergian Sasuke. Sosoknya menghilang teramat cepat, menyusul pasukan lainnya hanya dalam kedipan mata. Naruto menatap langit yang masih dihiasi awan hitam. Ia membayangkan banyak korban yang akan tumbang, banyak darah yang akan terkucur, banyak kerusakan yang akan tercipta….

Meski begitu, semua ini adalah bagian dalam hidupnya.

Pertarungan, rasa sakit, kehilangan, dan bahkan kematian … semua hal tersebut merupakan aspek yang membangun kehidupannya—hal yang menjadikannya sebagai Naruto yang sekarang.

 _Mereka akan berhasil_.

Penegasan untuk ke sekian kali diharapkan mampu meyakinkan diri Naruto.

Hanya saja, mulai detik ini waktu akan berjalan lambat baginya—dengan ia yang merasakan tiap detik mereka yang terlewati, tiap nyawa yang hilang dalam waktu sekejap.

Napas panjang diambil. Ia bersumpah, mereka akan—harus—menang. Sasuke akan memastikannya. Ia _akan_ memastikannya.

Kematian rekan-rekannya di dunia paralel—kematian Sakura, semuanya akan terbalaskan.

 **oOo**

"Sasuke sudah bergerak."

Suara Itachi memecah keheningan di antara segerombolan orang yang tengah berdiri berjejer menatap gelombang besar laut di bawah sana.

Tiap kepala menoleh pada sang Uchiha Sulung, secara sengaja mengamati mata hitam khas Edo Tensei yang telah dihiasi pola khas Mangekyō Sharingan. Informasi mendadak dari Itachi sudah sering didengar oleh mereka—Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shisui, Nagato, Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Kushina—sejak Itachi mengirimkan gagaknya pada Sasuke seminggu yang lalu. Berkat teknik segel dari Kushina, Itachi mampu menanamkan genjutsu di mata Sasuke melalui gagak. Genjutsu ini bukan berfungsi sebagai ilusi, tapi lebih sebagai alat komunikasi.

Di dalam mata Sasuke telah terimplan mata Itachi. Mata tersebut akan bereaksi dan terkomunikasi jika terpapar genjutsu dari pemilik lamanya, yakni Itachi sendiri. Sama seperti ketika dulu Kakashi mampu melihat apa yang dilihat Obito akibat mata mereka yang terkoneksi, Itachi pun mampu melakukannya. Ia mampu melihat sesuatu melalui sudut pandang Sasuke, termasuk saat ketika Sasuke bergerak memimpin pasukan.

Kembali melihat ribuan orang berbondong-bondong berjuang tentulah membuat Itachi terenyuh. Namun, fakta bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka dipastikan akan menyongsong kematian … ia mencoba meredam rasa sesak itu. Dunia shinobi tidak akan lepas dari pertumpahan darah, entah apa bentuknya.

Netra hitam tanpa sinar kehidupan balas menatap rekan-rekan yang mengamatinya dengan terang-terangan. Itachi melihat binar bangga yang tak dapat disembunyikan dari ekspresi ayah dan ibunya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Itachi sudah lupa berapa kali ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'Sasuke' dan 'Hokage' dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Kemungkinan sudah sekitar puluhan kali sampai Itachi tak lagi ingin menghitung.

Fugaku mungkin _memang_ masih memendam ambisi Uchiha yang ingin menguasai desa. Mengetahui bahwa sang putra bungsu berhasil merealisasikan itu sangatlah berarti untuknya.

Itachi menahan decakan. Di sisi lain, ia menjadi _sangat_ rindu dengan suasana keluarga, tapi di sisi lain ia masih tak habis pikir dengan ambisi kekuasaan yang seolah mengaliri darah klannya ini.

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya kita mempersiapkan semua orang."

Kakashi berkata dengan suara rendah. Ia kelihatan pucat akibat energi alam yang seolah terus menerus menyerap persediaan chakranya. Pasca dibukanya portal dimensi waktu untuk ke sekian kali, Kakashi sudah lelah bukan main. Pasalnya, ia masih seorang manusia yang diberi batasan kuantitas chakra, bukan bagian dari mayat yang telah dihidupkan kembali.

Berbalik kembali ke hutan, orang-orang mengikuti Kakashi dalam diam. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat cahaya transparan yang menyerupai kubah. Cahaya tersebut adalah _barrier_ buatan Kushina yang menjadi kamuflase keberadaan mereka. Dengan adanya _barrier_ ini, pihak musuh akan kesulitan mendeteksi mereka jika sejak awal mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Kakashi dan yang lain.

"Kau benar-benar telah mengumpulkan jasad mereka semua?" tanya Jiraiya kala melihat Kakashi mulai mengeluarkan lembar-lembar perkamen. "Bukankah jumlah mereka ratusan?"

Tanpa menatap ataupun mengerling pada Jiraiya, Kakashi berujar, "Saya _bekerja_ , Jiraiya-sama."

Derai tawa rendah terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari seorang remaja berambut hitam ikal.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kakashi-san."

"Maa, hidup hingga di usia ini berhasil mengajariku banyak hal."

Masih bertahan di posisi jongkok, Kakashi menata lembar-lembar perkamen tersebut. Detik berikutnya, ia memasang segel tangan dan menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah. Telapak tangan dengan darah di ibu jari kemudian dihentakkan di atas perkamen. Kertas-kertas tua yang kosong kini telah tertimpa empat jasad shinobi Kumogakure yang sempat ia awetkan beberapa hari lalu. Rangkaian persiapan teknik pembangkitan mayat pun dilakukan. Semua orang yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi mengamati dengan seksama. Mereka kemudian menatap kosong empat sosok yang mulai memadat dari sepihan-serpihan kertas.

Keempat sosok tersebut berdiri berjejer. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Itachi dan Shisui mengamati figur Shodaime. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengamati wujud Nidaime. Jiraiya mengerjapkan mata kala melihat Sandaime. Kemudian, Kushina … ia mengerjap dan sedikit menyipitkan mata selagi menatap sang _suami_.

Di sisi lain, Nagato mengamati mereka semua. Dalam hati sedikit memikirkan fakta bahwa figur-figur inilah yang telah berkontribusi besar dalam dunia shinobi—sekaligus dalam proses _kehancuran_ desanya dulu.

Rasa getir yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya segera ia tekan. Semua ucapan Naruto di masa lalu masih terngiang jelas di benaknya. Kematian telah menghampiri dan ia tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk membayar kesalahannya kecuali sekarang.

Detik selanjutnya, pandangan semua orang segera beralih ke satu titik, yakni Senju Hashirama—sang Shodaime Hokage.

Hashirama, yang baru saja dibangkitkan, tengah mengerutkan dahi. Matanya memindai lingkungan sekitar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang Hokage Pertama, tetapi aura buruk di lingkungan tempat mereka berpijak segera membuatnya berujar, "Sekarang, apa _lagi_?" dengan nada suara lelah.

Jika Hashirama lelah, Tobirama justru terlihat kesal. Ekspresinya tampak jengkel saat mendapati bahwa lagi-lagi masa istirahatnya diganggu.

" _Anija_ , sepertinya Madara kembali membuat ulah."

Hashirama, sebagai teman baik Madara, terlihat tidak suka jika sang kawan kembali disalahkan. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Dia sudah jera setelah gagal dan dipermalukan. Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk padanya?" gerutu sosok tersebut. Suara Hashirama sedikit meninggi. "Berhentilah mendendam pada Uchiha!"

Keras kepala adalah sifat alami sang kakak. Tobirama mau tak mau jadi ikut terpancing.

"Dia memang berkelakuan buruk! Kemudian jangan lupakan para Uchiha yang seolah dikuasai jiwa setan. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan bocah remaja itu? Si Uchiha terakhir yang pernah memanggil kita melalui Orochimaru hanya untuk menyuruhmu menceritakan segalanya? Dia bahkan sudah berniat menghancurkan desa kalau jawabanmu tidak memuaskan! Benar-benar anak tidak berbudi."

"Tapi, itu semua karena dia masih seorang remaja—"

"Bisakah kau diam, Kak?! Aku punya firasat kuat bahwa semua ini ulah Madara lagi."

Bentakan Tobirama segera membuat Hashirama tutup mulut. Ekspresinya masam dan sama sekali tak terlihat sebagai orang dewasa yang dijuluki Dewa Para Shinobi. Hashirama justru tampak seperti seorang bocah kecil yang kecewa karena baru saja dimarahi oleh orang tuanya.

Ketujuh Edo Tensei yang sudah lebih dulu dihidupkan hanya mampu menatap. Mereka terlihat disorientasi, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan leluhurnya. Hanya Hiruzen dan Minato yang tampak mengerti. Minato bahkan tengah menahan senyuman canggung.

Di sisi lain, mengetahui keberadaan shinobi _hebat_ dengan tingkah _aneh_ sudah tak mengejutkan lagi bagi Kakashi. Ia sudah sering dikelilingi mereka. Mulai dari Might Guy, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto, bahkan … dirinya sendiri?

Intinya, Kakashi sudah cukup mengerti. Oleh karenanya, ia pun berdeham rendah dan berujar, "Maafkan kami yang mengganggu kalian, Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama."

Ucapan Kakashi sontak segera menarik perhatian dua sosok yang barusan berdebat.

Hashirama mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau—siapa? Kami belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apakah dulu kau tidak mengikuti perang?"

Ingatan Kakashi sedikit kabur. Ia lupa bahwa dulu ia memang tidak berkomunikasi langsung dengan dua kage legendaris ini karena disibukkan oleh Obito.

Mata hitamnya mengerjap. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut ketika Tobirama menyela.

"Putra dari Hatake Sakumo, benar?" Kakashi segera mengangguk. Responnya membuat Tobirama lanjut bertanya, "Kaulah yang memanggil kami. Apakah semua ini berkaitan dengan desa? Sudah tahun ke berapa ini?"

"Tidak hanya berkaitan dengan desa, tapi lebih pada dunia shinobi secara keseluruhan. Konoha sendiri sedang berada di ambang kehancuran." Kakashi membenarkan posisi berdirinya yang sedikit limbung. Ia mengambil napas pendek sebelum mengembuskannya rendah. "Jika dihitung dari kali terakhir kalian dibangkitkan, berarti sekarang sudah lewat sebelas ta—"

"Naruto, di mana Naruto? Sekarang yang menjabat sebagai hokage adalah dia, 'kan?"

Keantusiasan suara Hashirama membuat Kakashi tidak enak untuk membenarkan ucapannya. Ia sedikit ragu membalas Hashirama sehingga didahului oleh Fugaku—yang sudah gatal ingin berbicara sejak mendengar komentar sinis Tobirama pada klan Uchiha.

"Konoha sekarang dipimpin oleh seorang Uchiha, bukan Uzumaki, Hashirama-sama."

Kepala Tobirama langsung menoleh. Ia memperhatikan empat sosok berambut hitam yang merupakan Uchiha. Matanya menyipit.

"Pantas saja desa sedang berada di ambang kehancuran."

"Tobirama—"

"Maafkan keluarga besar kami yang selalu membuat masalah terhadap desa, Nidaime-sama," potong Itachi. Ia berucap rendah, sama sekali tidak terdengar kesal atau tersinggung dengan ucapan sang Hokage Kedua. Kedua mata hitam pekatnya dihiasi pola khas Mangekyō Sharingan selama seperkian detik sebelum kembali normal. "Namun, kali ini adik saya tidak bersalah—tidak sepenuhnya bersalah." Itachi meralat ucapannya kala teringat faktor penyebab perang yang _cukup_ berkaitan dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Alasan mengapa kami memanggil kalian adalah karena kami membutuhkan bantuan tenaga dalam perang. Penjelasannya akan panjang, jadi mohon izinkan saya untuk memperlihatkannya."

Baik Hashirama ataupun Tobirama belum membalas ucapan Itachi.

Namun, Itachi tetaplah seorang Uchiha. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia tetap memiliki kecenderungan besar untuk bersikap kurang ajar.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Shisui.

Ia menahan seringaian kala dunia di sekitar mereka mulai berputar seolah-olah mengubah diri menjadi dimensi lain. Dalam dunia ilusi tersebut, Itachi memperlihatkan sekaligus menjelaskan segalanya pada para kage. Waktu di dunia ilusi berkisar hingga 72 jam, tapi di dunia nyata, Itachi hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Informasi-informasi yang barusan didapatkan keempat kage berhasil mengejutkan mereka, seolah fakta tentang keberadaan sosok legenda bernama Rikudō Sannin masih tidak cukup untuk tidak terdengar gila. Sebab, dalam ilusi tersebut, Itachi juga sempat menyertakan ingatan terakhir Kakashi delapan bulan lalu. Ia memperlihatkan bagaimana Konoha diledakkan oleh Urashiki melalui para bijuu dan bagaimana Kakashi bertarung melawan sang makhluk bulan sehingga mereka mengerti skala kasar kekuatan lawan.

Dari ilusi tersebut, keempat kage juga mampu melihat keberadaan kekuatan besar chakra berwarna jingga dan ungu—kekuatan yang sudah familier di mata mereka semua.

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Minato memutuskan untuk memecah keresahan yang ia rasakan. Netra biru gelap tanpa binar kehidupan menatap lurus sosok wanita berambut merah. Suaranya terdengar kaku.

"Naruto ... dia—meninggal?"

Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak lagi, Minato."

Ekspresi Minato masih kaku.

"Dia _pernah_ meninggal."

"Naruto pernah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan dunia ninja," timpal Kakashi. Sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah melihat sang guru marah. Namun, dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang, ia tahu bahwa melihat murka Minato bukanlah hal yang patut ditunggu-tunggu. "Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Naruto, Sensei. Dia telah menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja."

Hiruzen mengangguk. Ia sangat percaya dengan pernyataan Kakashi.

"Naruto adalah anak yang kuat, baik hati maupun kekuatannya." Ketika pandangan orang-orang tertuju padanya, ia segera berujar, "Saat ini pun aku yakin dia sendiri yang akan memimpin pasukan."

Kali ini, Kakashi, Jiraiya, dan Kushina saling berpandangan. Mereka seolah berkomunikasi non-verbal guna berdiskusi tentang bagaimana cara memberitahukan keadaan mereka.

Memecah ekspetasi orang tua memang selalu membuat orang-orang yang lebih muda merasa segan.

Kushina sendiri mengerling pada Minato, tiba-tiba membayangkan respon yang akan didapat jika—

"Naruto tidak akan bersama kita karena kita tidak bisa membiarkan sosok yang sedang mengandung terlibat dalam perang. Selain itu, calon anak inilah yang sedang ditargetkan oleh musuh."

"Maksud Sensei, Naruto sedang mengandung?"

Minato langsung bertanya begitu mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya. Dua kage lain, terutama Hashirama, terlihat sangat bingung sehingga mengikuti tindakan Minato.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengandung? Apakah sudah ada jutsu baru yang dapat membuat seorang laki-laki mengandung?"

Inilah alasan mengapa Jiraiya sempat menolak permintaan _absurd_ Naruto yang menginginkannya merahasiakan 'identitas' asli. Sebab, dulu pun ia sempat terkecoh dengan identitas Naruto kalau saja mereka tidak berkelana bersama selama dua tahun. Kala itu, hanya Sandaime dan mungkin Minato dan Kushina saja yang tahu identitas Naruto. Sandaime mengetahuinya karena ialah yang mengajari Naruto jutsu _henge_ khusus itu. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina tahu karena merekalah orang tua Naruto.

Menjelaskan tindakan bodoh Naruto sangatlah membuang-buang waktu. Namun, Jiraiya tetap menjelaskan mengenai Naruto yang sebenarnya perempuan dan ia yang tidak membutuhkan jutsu apa pun untuk dapat mengandung karena secara alami, ia memang dapat mengandung. Minato masih terdiam hingga kemudian ia menyadari kejanggalan yang ada.

Di usia sembilan belas, Naruto dari dimensi tersebut meninggal dunia. Ia baru kembali lagi sekitar setahun yang lalu. Selama itu pun, katanya ia berada dalam persembunyian. Identitasnya baru terungkap tiga bulan setelah ia mendatangi dimensi paralel itu. Sekana selang waktu itu, Narutu tentunya disibukkan oleh berbagai hal terkait musuh mereka ini. Dari ingatan Kakashi yang diperlihatkan Itachi, Minato juga sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto yang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan lawan jenis, apalagi menikah….

Jadi….

Binar mengancam di mata biru gelap itu membuat Kakashi merinding. Ia bungkam sesaat ketika Minato bertanya, "Siapa ayah dari calon anaknya?" dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan bagaimana-bisa-kau-tidak-menjaganya-dengan-baik?!

Sebagai seorang penulis novel, Jiraiya bersumpah jika kisah asmara muridnya ini benar-benar buruk dan sial. Sejak dulu, Naruto memang sering dirundung kesialan. Ia sudah tahu sejak si bocah Uchiha pergi dari desa dan membuat suasana hati Naruto mendung tiap kali diingatkan tentangnya.

Benar juga….

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk membantu Kakashi dari tatapan nyalang Minato.

"Begini, Minato, sejak dulu Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan seseorang sampai rela babak belur hanya untuk membawanya kembali ke desa. Jadi, tidak mengherankan jika dia—"

"—sedikit bersenang-senang dengan hidupnya, Minato," timpal Kushina. Ia tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat, seolah memperingati Minato untuk tidak membiarkan naluri _keayahan_ -nya menguasai di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Netra merah gelap kemudian memindai area. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan bagaimana energi negatif dari alam ini semakin menguat. Kondisi ini mengingatkannya pada kali terakhir mereka terserap ke dalam portal dimensi waktu. Ekspresi Kushina langsung siaga. "Mereka akan membuka portal."

Pembicaraan mereka sontak terpotong.

Nagato yang seolah mengerti segera menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Kushina, sementara Kushina sendiri menarik tangan ke depan dada dan mengacungkan dua jari sebelum merapalkan segel penguat _barrier_. Chakra rantai kemerahan segera meluncur dari kedua sisi pinggang. Mereka meluncur ke arah kubah _barrier_ berwarna transparan yang meliputi area tersebut. Setelah berhasil menyelimuti pembatas tak kasat mata, chakra rantai milik Kushina meleburkan warnanya sehingga kubah transparan tadi berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Detik berikutnya, ia berseru, "Raih rantai-rantai chakra yang terjulur dari atas! Jauhi tanah!"

Orang-orang segera melakukannya.

Mereka baru mengerti tujuan dari arahan Kushina ketika melihat bagaimana tanah yang barusan mereka pijak berubah menjadi sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar. Pepohonan di sekitar mereka tampak mengerut, seolah terserap oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Lima menit kemudian, barulah suasana kembali normal.

Kushina membolehkan mereka untuk kembali ke posisi awal.

"Mereka sudah meluncurkan pasukan. Kita harus memanggil bala bantuan yang belum dibangkitkan."

Anggukan dari Kakashi dan para Uchiha segera didapatkan Kushina. Itachi berjalan mendekati Kakashi, ia ikut membantu membuka segel penyimpanan yang terlukis di lembar-lembar perkamen tua. Dengan menggunakan darah dan segel tangan sederhana, ia membantu Kakashi mengeluarkan ratusan mayat korban perang yang telah diawetkan. Beberapa orang lain juga membantu Kakashi menempatkan berbagai sampel tubuh orang-orang yang ingin mereka bangkitkan. Mereka selesai beberapa saat kemudian.

Kala itu, Shisui berjongkok di sebelah Itachi. Ia berbisik, "Kau siap?"

Tak ada balasan yang terdengar. Meskipun demikian, Shisui tahu bahwa Itachi memang benar. Entah apa pun balasannya, ia tetap harus menghadapi orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh di masa lalu. Semua kenangan buruk akan segera membanjiri kepala sahabatnya ini. Semua gambaran ekspresi ngeri, teriakan putus asa, dan ratapan yang terdengar … Itachi akan kembali dihantui.

Ketika Kakashi membentuk segel tangan Edo Tensei, Shisui, Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto, segera menyiapkan kekuatan mata mereka. Kala itu, Kushina meluaskan cakupan area _barrier_. Mereka kemudian melihat bagaimana jasad-jasad tak bernama dari orang entah siapa mulai terbentuk menjadi ratusan orang berdarah Uchiha. Mereka semua adalah sosok yang telah jatuh di tangan Itachi dan Obito—para mantan pegawai kepolisian, jounin, dan shinobi veteran perang yang telah berpengalaman dalam pertarungan.

Kertas-kertas dari udara mulai memadat secara perlahan. Kesadaran para Uchiha yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya segera dimanfaatkan oleh para Uchiha yang telah dibangkitkan terlebih dahulu oleh Kakashi. Itachi menyatukan kekuatan matanya dengan orang tua serta sang sahabat. Mereka mencoba memberitahukan kesalahan para Uchiha—terutama tentang batu warisan yang ternyata dimanipulasi oleh Zetsu Hitam—sebelum memberitahukan kondisi genting yang menimpa mereka sekarang.

Jangka waktu yang diperlukan sangatlah cepat. Mereka yang tidak merasakan ilusi tersebut sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa para Uchiha ini baru saja melakukan sesuatu pada sesamanya. Namun, mereka—para Uchiha—yang terkena ilusi segera mengerti. Dari ratusan orang, tak satu pun yang terlihat bingung. Uchiha selalu lekat dengan kecerdikan. Mereka cepat dalam menangkap sesuatu. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka cepat memaafkan.

Tindakan membangkang tidaklah ada karena kontrol yang dimiliki Kakashi atas mereka. Semua ilusi tadi juga telah menunjukan kebenaran—menunjukan bahwa dulu mereka memang bersalah—sehingga cukup membuat semua orang segan untuk melawan.

Meskipun demikian, tidak semua orang mampu menerima kesalahan diri sendiri.

Semua itu termanifestasi dalam tatapan nyalang ratusan pasang mata Sharingan yang tertuju pada sesosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang.

Jika orang itu bukan Uchiha Itachi, maka ia pasti sudah kehilangan keberanian untuk hidup.

Tatapan tersebut sangat mengancam dan seolah menguliti siapa pun yang dilihat.

Tapi, kebencian yang mereka pancarkan sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang dulu dipancarkan Sasuke pada Itachi. Dendam yang mereka pendam sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke.

Itachi jelas-jelas dapat menghadapinya.

Ia dapat mengabaikan itu semua asal tidak mengingat rincian tragedi di malam itu.

Napas dalam diambil, Itachi menoleh pada sang ayah, meminta arahan. Respon yang diberikan Fugaku hanya berupa anggukan. Ia memberi izin pada Itachi untuk mengurus orang-orang mereka. Fugaku seolah memberitahu Itachi bahwa jika mereka masih hidup, sekarang Itachilah sang kepala klan, bukan lagi dirinya.

Pemikiran tersebut terasa tidak benar. Tapi, Itachi tetap menerimanya.

Kedua mata terpejam. Itachi memfokuskan chakra di sana selagi berkonsentrasi pada genjustu yang telah ia tanam di mata Sasuke. Seminggu ini, Sasuke hanya ia perhatikan, bukan ia kontak secara langsung. Dengan seluruh persiapan yang telah matang, sepertinya kini saatnya ia memberikan _sinyal_ kepada sang adik.

Gelap pandangan dari mata yang terpejam segera terganti oleh visualisasi perang dari sudut pandang seseorang. Itachi melihat puluhan musuh berjubah merah marun yang tengah mengepung. Mereka semua berjejer melingkar dengan masing-masing tangan memegang sebuah senjata berupa rantai ataupun bilah hitam panjang. Kulit para musuh berwarna putih pucat. Mata mereka berwarna merah menyala.

Jeda yang terasa begitu singkat. Itachi masih mencoba menyesuaikan diri kala pandangannya memburam. Sasuke bergerak bak angin dengan pedang di tangan kiri. Telinganya tidak mendengar apa pun, tapi ia mampu melihat kilatan petir yang menyala-nyala dari pedang yang digenggam, tebasan tangan seseorang yang bergerak lincah, serta sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda dalam tiap detiknya—sudut pandang seseorang yang tengah bertarung dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Ketika mengerjap, Itachi melihat darah yang mengucur dari mata pedang, menetes membasahi rerumputan yang telah digenangi warna merah pekat yang serupa. Di sana, tampak figur-figur sosok berjubah yang telah terkapar tanpa nyawa. Kulit pucatnya dilapisi warna merah darah. Puluhan senjata tertancap tak berguna di atas tanah.

Itachi merasakan Sasuke yang berbalik setelah menyelesaikan gerombolan musuh yang menghadang. Namun, alih-alih melanjutkan langkah kaki, Sasuke tetap berdiri dalam diam. Itachi sudah sangat mengenal adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak suka menunda-nunda waktu tanpa alas am. Ia tahu bahwa … Sasuke telah menyadari kehadirannya.

Sebelum sang adik sempat berkata-kata, ia sudah lebih dahulu menyapa—

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Otōto. Yondaime akan senang bertemu denganmu."

—dengan kalimat yang takkan disukai Sasuke.

Angin sore berembus pelan. Sasuke mengerling rendah, menatap mata pedang yang masih berlumur darah.

Ia menyarungkannya dengan kasar.

"Tunjukan koordinatnya agar aku bisa membunuhmu, _Aniki_."

Di dimensi lain, Shisui melihat Itachi menahan senyuman. Ia tak tahu alasan Itachi bereaksi demikin, tapi ia memiliki asumsi kuat—sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Kakashi berpikiran sama seperti Shisui. Ia segera mendekati sang pengguna jutsu Shunshin sebelum memintanya membantu _pembangkitan_ beberapa sosok lain. Entah siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi, tapi sampel yang digunakan adalah sejumput rambut hitam pendek dan rambut berwarna merah muda menyala. Saat selanjutnya, Kakashi kembali melakukan beberapa bentuk segel tangan, bersamaan dengan Itachi yang telah selesai berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

Di satu sisi, Itachi memberitahu para kage dan para anggota klan Uchiha mengenai rencana mereka. Di sisi lain, Kakashi telah menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke atas tanah.

Apa yang terjadi sesaat kemudian amatlah cepat. Kakashi tak dapat melihat sosok yang ia bangkitkan kala sebuah portal keunguan tercipta di tengah-tengah udara kosong. Dari dalam portal itu, muncul ribuan ninja berseragam perang. Mereka semua diliputi oleh jubah chakra ekor sembilan yang nantinya akan melindungi mereka dari efek negatif dimensi ini.

Kedatangan orang secara tiba-tiba—meski telah diperingati Itachi sesaat yang lalu—cukup membuat Kushina kewalahan. Ia bergegas melebarkan cakupan area _barrier_ selagi berharap bahwa pembatas yang ia pasang masih ampuh untuk menyembunyikan jumlah mereka yang tidak sedikit.

Jiraiya, Shisui, dan para kage segera mengambil bagian. Mereka langsung memberi arahan pada puluhan kompi pasukan untuk menata diri mereka menjadi kelompok-kelompok yang lebih kecil. Semua orang mengikutinya meski harus menekan rasa takjub kala melihat mereka menciptakan beberapa kage bunshin untuk membantu pembagian kelompok tersebut.

Khusus untuk Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto, mereka memegang kendali atas pasukan Edo Tensei Uchiha. Di depan para pasukan yang telah berbaris rapi, Kurama mendarat dengan ukuran aslinya. Ia segera menyalurkan jubah chakra pada Kakashi sebelum menyusutkan ukuran dirinya.

Melalui Itachi, para Yamanaka yang ikut dalam divisi penyerangan markas musuh mengaktifkan jaringan komunikasi mereka agar segera terhubung dengan seluruh pikiran anggota pasukan. Segala jenis aba-aba dari pusat—oleh Shikamaru—yang disampaikan Sasuke melalui Itachi disebarkan. Arahan tersebut tidak memakan waktu lama karena detik selanjutnya, Minato dan ketiga kage lain sudah memimpin kelompok-kelompok yang telah terbentuk.

Operasi penyerangan dilaksanakan. Hutan tempat awal berkumpul ditinggalkan.

Kakashi mendapati Sai yang turut serta dengan mereka. Ia sempat melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi meski tangannya sibuk menciptakan lukisan burung elang raksasa yang akan membawa mereka ke wilayah inti musuh.

Kakashi memberinya anggukan.

Dalam rombongan ini, ia bergabung dengan pasukan Edo Tensei Uchiha. Di depan sana, ia melihat gumpalan besar chakra berwarna merah kejinggan dan hijau yang mengembang membentuk Susanō. Dua humanoid chakra tersebut adalah milik Itachi dan Shisui. Para Edo Tensei Uchiha segera meloncat ke dalamnya—memanfaatkan jutsu spesial itu sebagai alat transportasi udara.

Hanya Uchiha yang bisa melakukannya.

Kakashi meningkatkan kecepatan lari. Ia sudah hampir mendekati barisan depan kala melihat satu lagi humanoid chakra yang terbentuk.

Berbeda dengan milik Itachi dan Shisui, Susanō ini berwarna … biru muda?

Mata hitam mengerjap.

Kakashi memelankan langkah.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sesosok Uchiha yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Yo, Kakashi! Kau hanya akan berdiri di sana?!"

Mulut yang tertutup masker tak dapat menahan seringaian. Kakashi segera melompati tanah pijakan bersama orang-orang. Telapak tangannya ditangkap oleh sang kawan lama ketika ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Umur benar-benar memengaruhimu, eh?"

 _Flak jacket_ yang ternoda debu pun ditepuk. Kakashi berdiri menjejeri temannya.

"Menjadi tua sedikit lebih baik daripada mati muda."

Obito tertawa. Detik berikutnya, semua Uchiha yang tersisa telah meninggalkan pulau ambang yang berisi hutan belantara. Puluhan kompi pasukan pun memulai perjalanan menuju markas lawan. Kakashi sendiri tenggelam dalam pembicaraan. Ia mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas Obito mengenai dunia 'kematian' entah apa—seolah ia mampu mengingat segala kejadian di alam baka—selagi memberitahukan rincian alasan serta strategi perang.

Fokus Kakashi terkuras pada hal tersebut. Ia tampak melupakan sesuatu—sebuah kejanggalan, sebuah enigma … tentang alasan mengapa hanya Obito yang termanifestasi dari jutsu pembangkit ketika ia telah memanggil seseorang lagi di saat bersamaan. []

 _ **TBC**_


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Kertas peledak ditempelkan pada tubuh lawan. Badan terayun di udara, mencoba menghindari serangan. Bilah pedang disabetkan hingga menyebabkan suara dentingan ngilu di telinga.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut samar. Kekuatan tangan ditingkatkan. Ia mencoba menekan bilah hitam yang lagi-lagi oleh lawan digunakan sebagai senjata. Di sekitar mereka terdapat cukup banyak mayat shinobi yang berceceran. Tubuh mereka terkapar dengan bilah-bilah hitam menusuk tiap inci tubuh.

Kesalahan mereka semua berada pada faktor kecepatan. Para shinobi kalah cepat oleh pasukan lawan ini. Mereka gagal menghindari serangan dan berakhir tumbang meski pertahanan mereka kokoh. Serangan bertubi-tubi yang sulit dihindari adalah alasannya. Seberapa pun kuat para shinobi melalui bantuan doping, seberapa pun kuat mereka dengan bantuan jubah chakra, bilah hitam itu tetap menembus dan mengoyak badan mereka karena kekuatan yang tak terkira.

Sasuke sendiri baru menyadari kekuatan senjata hitam itu. Ia kira, kapasistas para bawahan Ōtsutsuki berada jauh di bawah pemimpin mereka. Nyatanya, senjata yang mereka gunakan sama kuatnya dengan para elit Ōtsutsuki-teramat kuat hingga mampu melumpuhkan lawan dan mencederainya.

Sejauh ini, hanya Naruto yang seolah kebal dari Kuroi Jushinki. Kata kebal tersebut tidak merujuk pada Naruto yang benar-benar tidak dapat dilukai oleh senjata itu, tetapi lebih karena Naruto mampu pulih dengan cepat meski telah terkena ribuan tusukan bilah hitam di tubuhnya. Kemampuan penyembuhan yang cepat bukan hanya dikarenakan oleh Kurama, tetapi juga oleh darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di diri Naruto.

Chakra Kurama sendiri hanya mampu memasok tenaga untuk mendorong penyembuhan, sedangkan penyembuhan diri itu sendiri akan dikembalikan pada kemampuan setiap orang. Jadi, seberapa kuat pun seseorang, jika kemampuan penyembuhannya buruk maka ia akan tetap kesulitan untuk pulih-sama seperti sebagian besar ninja yang turun di medan perang ini.

Dengan sebelah tangan masih menekankan pedang pada lawan, Sasuke menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk membentuk segel. Di belakangnya, kertas-kertas peledak yang sempat ditempelkan di punggung musuh meledak keras. Ledakan yang dihasilkan menimbulkan asap pekat di sekitar mereka. Kekuatannya mampu membuat orang-orang di area tersebut terpental jika tidak bersiap-siap.

Dari banyak orang di sana, hanya Sasuke yang telah mengantisipasi.

Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melancarkan taktik. Tangan kiri menarik pedang yang tengah beradu dengan bilah hitam. Sasuke menolakkan kedua kaki di atas tanah sebelum menghampiri lawan yang tengah terpelanting di udara. Mata pedangnya teracung tepat di depan wajah musuh. Ia mengakhiri hidup sang lawan dengan menusukan mata pedang tepat di kedua mata mereka selagi mengaliri pedang dengan elemen chakra utamanya-petir.

Sengatan listrik yang kuat dari bilah besi berhasil menghantarkan kerusakan parah di kepala si bawahan Ōtsutsuki. Yang diperlukan Sasuke hanyalah mematikan tiap sel otak mereka agar mereka mati. Bertahun-tahun menjadi shinobi telah mengajari Sasuke cara paling efektif untuk membunuh.

Kedua kaki kembali menapaki tanah setelah ia mendarat dari udara kosong. Embusan angin mengenyahkan asap ledakan-juga mengalirkan aroma pekat darah.

Pertarungan para shinobi telah berlangsung sehari penuh. Langit kini berwarna hitam. Malam telah datang.

Sasuke mengamati sekitar selagi melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat tiap tubuh shinobi yang tergeletak. Pasukannya di barisan depan mampu mengatasi lawan dengan baik. Ia meninggalkan mereka di bawah komando Gaara setelah mendapatkan kabar dari pusat bahwasannya kekuatan kiri mereka melemah. Shikamaru, melalui komunikasi pikiran klan Yamanaka, memberi tahu Sasuke tentang kekuatan musuh yang lebih tinggi di sayap kiri. Mereka diperkirakan sebagai anggota organisasi inti yang sudah sangat terlatih, bukan sekedar prajurit buatan yang dibuat secara terburu-buru demi keperluan perang.

Dengan menyerang garis pertahanan di sayap kiri, mereka berniat mendekati desa yang masih dihuni banyak warga sipil. Sasuke segera meninggalkan barisan depan setelah mendengarnya. Ia datang tepat sebelum pertahanan para shinobi benar-benar runtuh. Telat sedikit saja, orang-orang berjubah merah marun dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat ini akan dapat menyusup lebih jauh ke dalam formasi. Mereka kemudian akan menembus kekuatan belakang dengan lebih mudah lagi.

Sinar bulan menjadi penerang alami di tengah gelapnya malam. Sasuke berjongkok ketika mendapati beberapa tubuh shinobi yang tergeletak. Tangan terulur meraih lengan rekannya. Ia mengecek denyut nadi untuk ke sekian kali. Dari sekitar dua ratus orang, hanya sekitar dua puluh saja yang masih punya harapan hidup, itu pun dengan jejak luka parah.

Sasuke mengambil interkom yang tergenggam di salah satu tangan seorang shinobi. Ia mencoba mengaktifkannya, mendapatkan fakta bahwa teknologi tersebut masih dapat digunakan-tidak rusak seperti miliknya sendiri.

Dengungan khas interkom terdengar di telinga. Mata Sasuke masih siaga mengamati area sekitar, tapi ia tetap memasang telinga untuk mendengar jawaban dari alat komunikasi tersebut.

Penantian selama tiga menit segera berakhir kala mendengar samar suara Neji dari seberang sana.

"Ini Sasuke," ungkap sang Uchiha. Ia memandang beberapa shinobi yang masih dapat diselamatkan. "Di perbatasan paling luar Suna, pertahanan sayap kiri, kirimkan bantuan medis."

 _"Ada berapa banyak yang dapat kita tolong?"_

Obsidian kembali mengedar. Ekspresi masam di wajahnya terkamuflase oleh gelapnya malam.

"Kurang dari sepuluh," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke masing-masing tubuh para rekan yang tergeletak guna memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang lebih layak. Setidaknya, bukan di tempat dengan banyak genangan darah. Selagi membopong salah satu rekan yang masih bisa diselamatkan, Sasuke berujar melalui interkom, "Bagaimana dengan keseluruhan keadaan?"

Benda di genggaman tangannya berdengung sesaat. Detik selanjutnya,suara Neji kembali terdengar.

 _"Untuk ukuran satu hari, kita kehilangan cukup banyak pasukan. Saat ini kelompok musuh sudah tidak terlihat. Kita dapat mengalahkan banyak dari mereka, tapi banyak pula yang menarik diri dan mundur. Shikamaru memberi arahan untuk memulihkan tenaga selagi berjaga-jaga."_

Konfirmasi singkat Sasuke pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Bantuan medis datang tidak lama setelahnya. Mereka membawa kedelapan orang yang terluka parah dan pingsan menuju basis pertahanan. Beberapa di antaranya ikut membantu Sasuke mengumpulkan para pejuang yang telah tumbang. Nama mereka dicatat sebagai bentuk penghormatan, sementara jasadnya terpaksa dikebumikan di sebuah tanah lapang di dekat area tersebut.

Perang di masa lalu telah mengajarkan Sasuke banyak hal, termasuk etika perang semacam ini.

Seseorang chuunin Iwagakure mendekati Sasuke dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya. Ia berdeham rendah, mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada banyak galian tanah baru.

"Hokage-sama, haruskah kami memberi tahu keluarga mereka?"

Suara sang chuunin terdengar ragu. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki. Dari umur dan tindak-tanduknya, Sasuke langsung mengerti bahwa anak ini belum pernah terjun dalam medan perang kecuali sekarang.

Tentu saja. Mereka masih sangat muda untuk ikut berperang di era baru ini. Tak seperti anak-anak di generasi Sasuke yang telah mencicipi darah musuh di usia mereka yang masih belum dikategorikan dewasa.

Ngeri di wajahnya cukup dimaklumi. Sasuke berujar, "Beri tahu jika mereka menanyakannya. Tidak semua orang siap menerima fakta kematian orang dekat mereka."

Anggukan sang chuunin memberi tanda bagi Sasuke untuk pergi. Ia membiarkan tim medis dan administrasi mengurus kepentingan di sayap kiri sementara dirinya kembali ke baris depan. Dinginnya angin malam mengiringi tiap langkah yang diambil. Pikiran Sasuke terbagi menjadi dua; antara menjaga kewaspadaan dan juga mencoba menerka kejanggalan yang terasa.

Entah apa taktik perang yang digunakan Momoshiki. Namun, apa yang membuatnya menahan diri? Mengapa sosoknya sama sekali belum tampak?

Seharian ini, yang dihadapi para shinobi hanyalah anggota organisasi kriminal itu. Momoshiki masih menyimpan senjatanya; para bijuu. Ia seolah tengah menunggu sesuatu dan merencanakan hal yang lebih besar.

Kemungkinan ini sangat meresahkan, sama seperti apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Pada perang terakhir melawan Ōtsutsuki, perang berlangsung selama enam bulan karena pasukan lawan tidak hanya 'berperang', tapi juga memasok chakra dari alam serta para shinobi. Jadi, apakah kali ini Momoshiki melakukan hal yang sama?

Begitu netra mendapati basis pertahanan baris depan, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Ia melewati jejeran tenda yang dilindungi oleh _barrier._ Kedua kaki tetap bergerak menuju area pertarungan. Di sana, ia mendapati sekitar sekompi pasukan yang berjaga. Mereka terdiri dari dua puluh kelompok yang masing-masing berisi sepuluh orang. Satu di antaranya merupakan kelompok pelacak dari klan Hyuuga dan Inuzuka.

Kala mendapatkan laporan tentang ketiadaan lawan, Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati benteng buatan mereka. Di atas benteng terdapat siluet seorang pria berpakaian zirah kuno. Rambut hitam panjangnya terembus oleh angin malam.

"Koordinasi perang kalian benar-benar baik." Adalah kalimat yang didengar Sasuke ketika ia mendaratkan diri di samping sosok tersebut, Uchiha Madara. Kalimat selanjutnya kembali menerpa indra pendengar Sasuke. "Penanganan medis yang cepat, alat komunikasi canggih, dan teknologi ninja? Pantas saja populasi desa menjadi sangat padat. Kalian kekurangan banyak orang mati."

Meladeni ocehan Madara takkan ada habisnya. Sasuke segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ada yang terasa salah di sini."

"Memang demikian. Perang ini sangat membosankan. Ke mana alien bedebah yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Obisidan menatap sinar rembulan. Cahaya keperakan itu sangat erat kaitannya dengan sosok Ōtsutsuki. Misalnya ketika Urashiki memanfaatkan cahaya bulan untuk menembus segel antar dimensi yang dibuat Sasuke. Dengan terang bulan secerah ini, mereka seolah mampu melakukan apa pun.

Jadi, ada apa dengan semua kejanggalan ini?

"Itachi belum menghubungiku lagi," ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap hamparan pasir di depan sana, memfokuskan pandangan di tengah-tengah udara, seolah menunggu sebuah pusaran hitam tercipta. "Dia menahan koneksinya."

"Kau ingin mengecek keadaan di sana secara langsung?"

"Dan meninggalkan orang-orang _ku_ bersamamu?" Sasuke mendengkus rendah. "Jangan melucu, Madara."

Seringaian di wajah sang Edo Tensei mengembang. "Kau harusnya mempercayaiku secara _penuh_ setelah memutuskan untuk membangkitkanku dari kematian."

Ucapan Madara tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Sasuke. Mereka duduk diam di sana sepanjang malam, masih mengamati tiap sudut area pertahanan. Sesekali, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Itachi lewat dōjutsu. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Kewaspadaan berhasil membuat Sasuke tetap terjaga. Langit malam mulai dihiasi semburat kemerahan kala kepala Sasuke dipenuhi oleh suara Shikamaru.

Perintah dari pusat kembali disuarakan ke setiap kepala pasukan perang. Perintah dan informasi yang didapat sangatlah singkat-dan darurat;

 _Bola ledakan datang dari arah barat! Mereka mengincar basis pertahanan utama!_

Benar saja. Saat itu, binar samar matahari segera tertutup oleh bulatan besar. Benda tersebut mengembang dari waktu ke waktu. Warnanya hitam pekat, mengingatkan Sasuke pada benda peledak yang dulu hendak digunakan Kaguya untuk menghancurkan sebuah dimensi dan seisinya.

"Sial!"

Sasuke mengumpat selagi meloncat ke atas tanah. Ia berlari menghampiri juru kunci segel pelindung, diikuti oleh Madara di belakangnya. Oleh para juru kunci, divisi pertahanan segera diperintahkan untuk berdiri berjejer di depan _barrier._ Mereka semua diminta saling menyatukan chakra dan menyalurkannya ke dalam benteng mereka.

Di samping Sasuke, Madara membuat sebuah _clone_. Ekspresi meremehkan di wajah yang tampak retak telah digantikan wajah dingin khas Uchiha.  
"Pertahankan dan alihkan serangan."

Sasuke tak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Ia segera mengerti. _Clone_ Madara sengaja ditinggalkan untuk memasok kekuatan _barrier._ Kedua kaki berayun menapaki dinding benteng pertahanan. Setelah dirasa cukup tinggi, Sasuke meloncat ke tengah udara. Mata kanannya beralih warna menjadi kemerahan dengan pola khusus, sedangkan mata kirinya berpendar ungu dengan lebih terang daripada ketika dinonaktifkan.

Sasuke merasakan gumpalan chakra yang mulai terbentuk di sekitarnya. Ia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menciptakan sebuah Susano'o sempurna. Ninjutsu terkuat dari klan Uchiha tampak bersinar terang di tengah gelapnya pagi. Di atas sana, Madara juga telah menciptakan Susano'o miliknya sendiri. Ia telah keluar dari _barrier_ selagi meluncur mendekati bulatan yang kian membesar.

Berkonsentrasi pada tiap titik chakra yang tersimpan dalam Susano'o miliknya, Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan chakra para bijuu yang dulu sempat ia simpan. Chakra tersebut segera melingkupi diri Susano'o. Warna ungu chakra kini dilengkapi warna biru cerah. Penampilan Susano'o sedikit berubah,diikuti oleh aura yang terasa lebih kuat.

Mata obsidian menatap ke bawah. Sasuke mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri kala melihat jubah chakra ekor sembilan yang mulai melindungi tubuh para shinobi akibat rangsang chakra bijuu yang dipancarkan oleh Susano'o. Sebelum meluncur melewati _barrier,_ Sasuke mengarahkan pasukan untuk memusatkan kekuatan pada _barrier_. Pertahanan berupa cahaya kemerahan yang tadinya berupa segi empat kini berubah menjadi bentuk kubah. Sasuke telah meluncur keluar sebelum kubah tersebut tercipta.

Di tengah udara, Sasuke menghampiri Susano'o kebiruan milik Madara. Sebuah taktik telah tercipta di kepalanya.

"Kau membelah dan melemparnya menjauh sementara aku membuka portal dimensi untuk melenyapkannya."

Dua pedang raksasa berwarna kebiruan disilangkan di depan dada humanoid chakra. Madara bergumam, "Aku sudah tahu, Bocah."

Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk kesal atas sebutan Madara padanya. Ia hanya memberi aba-aba sebelum melakukan rencana mereka. Madara bertindak seperti apa yang dikatakan. Ia meluncur mendekati bulatan sebesar gunung itu. Dua pedang di masing-masing tangan Susano'o terayun. Sabetannya begitu kuat hingga menciptakan desingan angin yang amat besar.

Tanpa menyentuh permukaan benda tersebut, pedang besar Susano'o mampu membelahnya sebelum kemudian memberikan tendangan keras ke arah portal hitam buatan Sasuke. Besarnya portal mampu melahap keseluruhan benda itu. Napas Sasuke sedikit tersendat kala pusaran hitam mulai menghilang di udara. Selama ini, menciptakan portal antar dimensi selalu menguras tenaga. Ukuran portal yang barusan ia buat jelas-jelas membutuhkan jauh lebih banyak kekuatan.

Meskipun demikian, usahanya cukup memuaskan. Mereka berhasil mencegah terjadinya ledakan besar.

Semburat kemerahan di langit fajar pun kembali terlihat. Embusan angin di tengah padang pasir kembali bertiup.

Madara dan Sasuke berhasil-sebelum kemudian suara peringatan dari Shikamaru kembali terdengar.

 _Sasuke! Di belakang-_

Yang didengar Sasuke adalah ledakan besar. Netra obsidian hanya mampu melihat warna hitam pekat. Tubuh raksasa chakra humanoid terpental jauh dari tempat asalnya meski dua tangan besar telah mencoba bertahan. Telinga Sasuke pengang. Kedua indra penglihatnya buta. Ia tiba-tiba tak mampu melihat dan merasakan apa pun. Tubuhnya sangat kaku untuk digerakan-pun ketika ia jatuh berdebam ke atas permukaan pasir.

Sebelum sempat memproses rasa kebas di seluruh tubuh serta kebutaan sementara di matanya, sengatan sakit tiba-tiba menusuk perut, dada, dan lengan. Keberadaan Susano'o ditiadakan begitu saja. Sasuke terbatuk dan tersedak oleh darah yang tercipta akibat luka organ dalam.

Kedua kaki dan tangan dicoba untuk digerakkan. Ia gagal melakukannya kala jerat tak kasat mata menahan tubuh dengan amat kuat. Ketika mengerjap, Sasuke merasakan patah di beberapa tulang punggung dan rusuk akibat tubuh yang dilempar dengan kasar ke sebuah batu besar. Koyakan di bagian lengan, dada, dan perutnya menjadi lebih dalam ketika bilah hitam yang menusuk terdorong masuk akibat benturan batu tersebut.

 _Ada apa dengan penglihatanku?_

Sasuke menahan ringisan sakit. Genjutsu adalah kemustahilan untuknya. Ia tak mungkin terperangkap dalam genjutsu. Selain itu, rasa sakit yang mendera sangatlah nyata. Jadi, kenapa ia tak mampu melihat lingkungan sekitar?

Rahang menggertak kesal. Sesuatu besar telah terjadi. Musuh mereka tengah melancarkan rencana yang sama sekali tidak sempat mereka pikirkan.

Apakah Sasuke kembali kecolongan?

Kepalanya segera menengadah ke atas kala merasakan kekuatan chakra yang amat besar. Detik berikutnya, ia mendengar kekehan meremehkan.

Sasuke masih tergeletak dan kesakitan. Namun, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal-geram.

"Kelihatannya kau tak lagi sekuat dulu, Uchiha Sasuke. Pertahanan absolutmu dapat kuterobos dengan mudah."

Bedebah sialan.

Sasuke meludahkan darah yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuh, mengabaikan terpaaan rasa nyeri kala menarik paksa bilah-bilah hitam yang hampir menembus lengan, perut, dan dada. Aliran chakra ia fokuskan di titik-titik luka. Kemampuan menyembuhkan diri yang ia punyai memang jauh dari Naruto, tapi ia masih bisa menyembuhkan diri.

"Kau pikir membutakan mataku akan membuatmu menang?"

Bilah terakhir yang mencederai dada telah terlepas dengan paksa. Sasuke menarik napas dalam, masih mencoba berkonsentrasi. Mengabaikan suara memuakkan Momoshiki sangatlah sulit.

"Teknik matamu begitu merepotkan, Uchiha. Selain itu, harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah membantumu untuk tidak kehabisan chakra."

Di tengah kegelapan, Momoshiki melayang dengan angkuh. Tubuh putih pucatnya telah dihiasi segel kehitaman. Mulai dari wajah, tangan, hingga kaki. Rinnegan di dahinya bersinar keemasan. Begitu pula kedua byakugan yang kini berwarna serupa. Tanduk khas Ōtsutsuki di kepalanya telah memanjang. Dua telapak tangan yang terbuka memperlihatkan mata rinnegan keemasan yang menyala-nyala.

"Teknik matamu menghabiskan banyak energi. Pertarungan kita ini akan berlangsung lama karena aku ingin melihatmu menderita. Jadi, gunakanlah chakra terbatas yang kau miliki selagi bermain denganku."

Sakit di dadanya sedikit mereda. Namun, kegelapan yang ia rasakan masih mengganggu. Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak panik dan gegabah. Mengulur waktu dengan berbicara omong kosong adalah kemampuan yang diajarkan Naruto padanya. Uluran waktu saat meladeni ocehan lawan dapat dimanfaatkan untuk mengatur strategi dan menyembuhkan diri.

"Chakra terbatas?" Suara Sasuke terdengar mengejek. "Persediaan chakraku jauh lebih banyak dibanding saat melawanmu satu dekade lalu. Akan kuselesaikan permainanmu secepat mungkin."

Tawa Momoshiki kembali berderai. Kali ini ia telah menapakkan kaki di atas tanah. Seringaian puas terlukis di wajahnya.

"Secepatnya? Kau takkan bisa! Tidak ada yang bisa lari dari jutsu bola pembekuan waktu yang kuciptakan! Koneksimu dengan dunia luar telah terputus. Ledakan bola hitam telah mengubah wilayah ini menjadi wilayahku. Aku dapat memainkannya semauku, bertarung denganmu dengan pelambatan waktu hingga seratus kali lipat dari waktu normal.

Ketika aku membunuhmu, perang telah usai. Waktu di luar sana bukan lagi hari ini, esok, atau lusa. Kau akan kehilangan satu bulan hingga bertahun-tahun meski kau hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu di wilayah ini, Uchiha. Orang-orang yang ikut terperangkap di wilayah ini juga akan mati begitu efek teknik ini kulepaskan! Tubuh biologis mereka yang ringkih takkan mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan pelambatan waktu yang kukendalikan!"

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang. Telapak tangannya mengepal. Melalui kedua netra yang hanya diliputi kegelapan, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto dan Sarada, diikuti oleh citra gambar sebuah pekarangan luas-sebuah makam khusus shinobi. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah yang telah mengering dengan nisan bertuliskan nama sang wanita pirang.  
Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Sasuke hanya mampu menatap batu hitam itu dengan nanar dan penyesalan.

Ketakutan terbesarnya bukanlah kematiannya sendiri. Tapi, kehilangan untuk ke sekian kali.

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh telah sirna. Yang sekarang dirasakan Sasuke hanyalah pacuan kekuatan. Ia tidak lagi terkapar tanpa daya. Semua energi yang sirna seolah telah kembali melingkupi. Punggung tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan mengusap sudut bibir yang ternoda bekas darah. Sharingan di mata kanan diaktifkan, rinnegan di mata kiri mengikuti.

Meski kedua mata tersebut berpendar cerah di antara gelap yang menerpa, Sasuke tetap tak dapat melihat setitik pun cahaya. Ia masih tenggelam dan kekuatan di kedua matanya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Atau mungkin ada sepasang mata lain yang bisa membantunya.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke samping begitu merasakan identitas chakra sosok yang ia kenal.

"Sumber kekuatan Uchiha memang berasal dari mata. Tapi, kau tetap shinobi yang memiliki indra tajam lainnya, Sasuke. Gunakanlah dengan bijak."

Suara Madara terdengar kesal. Tampaknya ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang cukup merusak ego, sesuatu yang tadi juga sempat membuat Sasuke geram. Kemarahan Madara bukanlah kabar gembira. Kerutan tidak suka di wajah Momoshiki telah mengonfirmasinya. Terlebih kala ia melihat mata keunguan milik klan Ōtsutsuki yang lagi-lagi dimiliki oleh seorang makhluk rendahan.

Rasa benci terhadap makhluk-makhluk bumi ini kembali memuncak. Ia tiba-tiba terbayang ingatan di dua dunia paralel lain, ingatan kala dua makhluk rendahan mengalahkannya. Salah satu dari mereka ada di sini. Ia benar-benar akan memastikan sosok lain yang dulu mengalahkannya mengalami akhir yang sama dengan sosok yang sekarang akan ia hadapi.

"Boneka kecil kepunyaan Kaguya, huh?" ungkap Momoshiki meremehkan. Rasa awas akan kehadiran Madara sudah mulai menguap dari dirinya. Ia kini berujar dengan congkak. "Sekuat apa pun kau, aku tetaplah dewa yang tak bisa kalian kalahkan."

Madara mengeratkan senjata-sebuah kipas besar yang terkoneksi dengan sabit panjang-yang baru ia keluarkan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Kelam di wajahnya menunjukan rasa muak. Kemungkinan besar, ia teringat kegagalannya dulu-kegagalan yang terjadi akibat ulah alien perusak ketentraman bumi.

Kalau saja Kaguya tidak membuat ulah dengan menggunakan Zetsu Hitam itu, Madara pasti takkan terprovokasi oleh torehan pesan di batu sakral Uchiha. Semua kekacauan yang menimpa mereka dapat ditangani karena ia akan selalu memberi bantuan untuk Hashirama.

Poin penting selanjutnya, klan Uchiha tidak akan porak-poranda.

Kehormatan klan akan tetap terjaga dan Madara akan berhasil menjaga pesan terakhir orang tuanya. Jika ada kesempatan, ia mungkin bisa mematahkan kepala Tobirama dengan tangannya sendiri sebelum mencari kesempatan untuk memimpin desa.

Kehadiran makhluk asing ini benar-benar penghinaan untuknya-untuk semua rencana 'matang' yang telah ia buat sedemikian rupa.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Rikudou Sennin memiliki kerabat yang sangat bajingan?

Madara berdecih pelan.

Persetan dengan julukan dewa. Toh, dulu ia juga sempat mencapai titik itu.

Kedua mata menatap nyalang keberadaan Momoshiki. Ia mengakui pancaran kekuatan dari sosok tersebut. Level Momoshiki memang berada jauh dari level shinobi. Kekuatannya pun diperkirakan dapat melampaui Rikudou Sennin sendiri.

Dari apa yang diceritakan Sasuke padanya, Momoshiki adalah alasan Kaguya membangkitkan Pohon Dewa. Semua Zetsu Putih yang dihasilkan pohon tersebut akan digunakan Kaguya untuk melawan sosok ini. Baik Sasuke ataupun Madara tidak tahu masalah internal apa yang menimpa klan Ōtsutsuki, tapi mereka tahu bahwa semua kepentingan klan asing itu takkan membawa dampak baik untuk manusia.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke bergulir dari samping.

Madara mengerutkan dahi.

"Hanya bayangan."

Tangan kanan meraih ganggang pedang. Sasuke ikut menyiagakan diri.

"Jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Shinobi hebat takkan terhalang oleh kebutaan semata, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Percakapan dua makhluk bumi di depannya cukup membuat Momoshiki geram. Ketiga rinnegan di tubuhnya diaktifkan. Warna keemasan berganti menjadi merah menyala. Detik berikutnya, Momoshiki telah kembali melayang di udara. Kedua tangan direntangkan. Masing-masing dari tangan tersebut tercipta sebuah bulatan jingga yang terus membesar.

Sebelum Madara ataupun Sasuke sempat berkedip, ratusan tembakan api meluncur dari bola jingga itu. Sasuke tak perlu mendengar perintah Madara untuk menghindarinya. Aura panas api sudah cukup memberinya informasi. Segel sialan Momoshiki mungkin membutakan matanya, tapi tidak dengan indranya yang lain.

Sebelah kaki menolak pada tanah, Sasuke segera melentingkan badan di udara dengan sedemikian rupa tiap kali merasakan panas di sekitarnya. Kedua telinga di tiap sisi kepala dijadikan sebagai tumpuan lain. Sasuke memanfaatkan suara desing tembakan untuk memprediksi arah penargetan. Dari ribuan tembakan, Sasuke berhasil menghindari hampir seluruhnya. Ia tidak mendapatkan luka bakar, hanya gesekan singkat dari tembakan yang membuat lengan pakaiannya sedikit gosong.

Berdiri cukup jauh dari Sasuke, Madara berdecih rendah. Ia memiliki banyak ninjutsu untuk digunakan. Tapi, Sasuke telah memberi tahu bahwa Ōtsutsuki takkan dapat dikalahkan dengan ninjutsu selagi ketiga rinnegan yang ia punyai masih ada. Pilihan mereka hanyalah taijutsu.

Madara tidak memikirkan banyak strategi kala ia meluncur ke arah sang makhluk asing. Pergerakan yang cepat cukup mengejutkan lawan. Momoshiki terlambat menoleh ketika tendangan kuat mendarat di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Sabit panjang Madara juga berhasil menorehkan luka di titik yang sama meski luka tersebut sembuh dengan cepat. Mata rinnegan menyipit, keduanya terlibat adu hantam dalam kurun waktu cukup lama.

Mata sabit bertubrukan dengan bilah hitam, tendangan dibalas tangkisan, hantaman sama-sama berhasil dihindari. Ketika membelakangi Momoshiki selama seperkian detik, Madara sempat menempelkan beberapa buah kertas peledak di punggungnya. Ia melentingkan diri di udara, mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan ledak sebelum memasang segel tangan untuk mengaktifkan kertas ledakan itu.

Kegelapan di sekitar mereka bergemuruh. Di tengah-tengah debu dan asap pekat, Momoshiki berteriak murka. Rantai kemerahan panjang meluncur dari tengah kepulan asap, mengarah langsung ke arah Madara yang masih kesulitan melihat. Senjata sang alien segera menjerat kedua pergelangan kakinya.

Momoshiki menarik rantai tersebut dan hendak menghantam Madara kala mata sabit sialan melayang tepat ke lehernya. Demi menghindari benda tajam yang telah diperkuat dengan aliran chakra itu, Momoshiki menghindar. Gerakannya membuat mata sabit mengenai target lain-sebuah chakra rantai kemerahan yang tengah menjerat Madara.

Sabetan sabit pada rantai berhasil membebaskan Madara. Ia mendarat di samping Sasuke yang tengah meraih gulungan penyimpanan di kantung ninja. Ribuan shuriken beraliran listrik segera menghujani sang lawan begitu segel dilepaskan. Dengan penglihatan buta, Sasuke menarik benang ninja yang terkoneksi dengan ribuan shuriken. Ia memanfaatkan suara gerakan Momoshiki untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Menurut kalian, semua itu cukup untuk mengalahkanku?!"

Gema suara Momoshiki begitu besar hingga menggetarkan tanah. Detik berikutnya, angin menerpa mereka dengan sangat kencang. Pasir tempat mereka berdiri segera tergerus oleh angin. Tubuh dua orang Uchiha tak terkecuali. Mereka terdorong mundur dan akan terpental lebih jauh lagi jika Madara tidak mengaktifkan Susano'o.

Cahaya biru tua tampak sangat terang di tengah kegelapan. Susano'o mode pertama-bukan versi sempurna-berdiri tegak dengan sebuah kipas besar di kedua tangan. Ia mengayunkan kipas itu, melawan terpaan angin dari arah berlawanan. Tindakan tersebut menyebabkan arah angin membelok ke atas. Tekanannya begitu besar hingga masih terasa dari permukaan tanah.

Tanpa menunggu efek serangan mereda, Sasuke telah kembali bergerak. Ia melemparkan kunai ke arah Momoshiki dan meneleportasikan diri ke arah kunai itu. Pola gerakan ini sudah dihafal Momoshiki di luar kepala. Ia segera melayangkan kepalan tangan ke arah Sasuke-hanya untuk dikelabui lagi.

Sasuke menghilang dari depannya. Ia muncul di belakang Momoshiki, tanpa disadari telah menggantikan dirinya dengan sebuah kerikil yang tadi sempat ia tendang. Melalui trik tersebut, Sasuke menebaskan pedang beraliran listrik tepat ke tengah dahi lawan. Ia belum berhasil menusukkan mata pedang ke arah rinnegan kala bilah hitam muncul di dahi sang makhluk asing.

Seringaian sang makhluk asing tercipta.

Kuroi Jushinki melindungi mata ketiga Momoshiki dengan tiba-tiba. Kemampuan ini sebelumnya tidak dimiliki olehnya.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Ia menambah tekanan pedang sebelum kemudian terbanting keras akibat tekanan bola kemerahan yang diarahkan ke arah perut.

Tubuh Sasuke ditangkap oleh Madara. Keduanya tidak menyadari gerakan tangan Momoshiki ke arah mereka. Sebelum sempat menghindar, bilah-bilah hitam telah menusuk punggung Madara. Ketajamannya amat tinggi. Bilah-bilah itu berhasil menembus zirah merah Madara. Kedua tangan yang digunakan untuk menangkap Sasuke turut terkena tusukan itu.

Tubuh Sasuke terpelanting. Ia jatuh berdebum di atas tanah pasir dengan bilah-bilah hitam yang segera menyambutnya-menusuk lengan, dada, hingga perut. Keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke seakan terpaku pada tanah. Bilah-bilah tersebut berhasil menembus dan menorehkan luka di dalam tubuhnya.

 _Kalau saja aku dapat melihat dua rinnegan di masing-masing tangannya..._

Desingan bilah lain terdengar dari arah depan, meluncur lurus ke kepala Sasuke.

Kedua mata Sasuke membeliak. Kepalanya hampir terbelah jika Aoda tidak berhasil dipanggilnya. Ular tersebut merelakan diri untuk membentengi Sasuke. Segel pemanggil di permukaan tanah menghilang seiring dengan tergeletaknya Aoda.

"Sasuke-sama..."

Besar tubuhnya menghilang dengan segera. Sasuke tak memberi tahu Aoda secara verbal, tapi sang ular mengerti. Kedatangannya secepat kepergiannya. Yang tersisa dari Aoda hanyalah bekas pengelupasan kulit belaka.

Momoshiki menyeringai.

"Kerja sama timmu sedikit terganggu tanpa Naruto, ha? Sayang sekali. Tak ada yang dapat memulihkan kekuatanmu di sini."

Kening Sasuke mengerut dalam. Ia memfokuskan chakra di tangan kiri. Tak selang beberapa lama, rembetan listrik tercipta di antara benang kawat tiap shuriken di bawah kaki Momoshiki. Ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajahnya. Momoshiki terpental ke belakang akibat tanah yang meledak dengan tiba-tiba.

Kesunyian menerpa selama beberapa saat. Hanya bekas ledakan listrik yang terlihat.

Napas Sasuke cukup menderu. Bilah-bilah yang menusuk tubuhnya ini berbeda dengan bilah sebelumnya. Sasuke benar-benar tak dapat bergerak ataupun memanggil chakra dari dalam tubuh. Efek tersebut membuatnya tak dapat mencabut benda-benda sialan ini. Tanpa kemampuan mengumpulkan chakra, ia takkan bisa mengatasi luka di tubuhnya. Padahal, luka yang tercipta...

Sasuke merasakan lengket darah di tiap sumber luka. Sengatan sakitnya sangat menggangu, tapi masih belum terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Masih belum...

Cukup jauh dari Sasuke, Madara berada dalam keadaan yang sama-minus keberadaan darah.

Ia mengumpat rendah selagi memikirkan jalan keluar. Dilumpuhkan adalah keadaan terburuk. Bilah-bilah ini seharusnya tidak mempan untuk mereka yang memiliki rinnegan. Jadi, mengapa bilah ini berbeda dari sebelumnya?

Pertanyaan tersebut belum terjawab ketika Momoshiki kembali menyerang. Ia mencabut bilah-bilah itu dengan paksa dari masing-masing tubuh Uchiha. Setelahnya, ia mencengkeram leher Sasuke dan Madara kuat-kuat, mencekiknya selagi melayangkan mereka berdua ke udara.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata akibat rasa sakit yang menerpa serta ketiadaan udara. Aliran chakranya masih kacau akibat tusukan Kuroi Jushinki. Kedua matanya pun masih buta. Yang mampu diketahui Sasuke sekarang ini hanyalah luapan kemarahan Momoshiki.

Sedikit lagi tekanan di lehernya, Sasuke akan mati akibat tulang leher yang patah.

Keadaan ini jauh sekali dari kata untung.

"Bisa kau lihat, Uchiha Sasuke? Kekuatan kita sekarang jauh berbeda! Aku bukan lagi seseorang yang dapat kau kalahkan dengan mudah seperti satu dekade lalu! Chakra yang kumiliki tak terbatas! Sejauh ini, aku hanya bermain-main!"

Chakra tak terbatas. Dari semua informasi yang berhasil Sasuke kumpulkan, pernyataan Momoshiki _cukup_ dapat dibenarkan. Naruto sendiri telah memperingatinya. Ia memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa Momoshiki ini jauh lebih kuat dari ia yang mereka lawan dulu. Berasal dari dimensi yang telah porak-poranda dan membawa kemenangan, Momoshiki _ini_ berhasil mengumpulkan chakra dari dimensi itu. Kekuatannya _hampir_ tak terbatas. Ia memiliki cadangan kekuatan yang amat besar.

Tapi, bukan berarti kekuatannya tak terbatas. Jika digunakan terus menerus, Momoshiki akan tetap kehilangan kekuatannya.

Satu-satunya sosok yang memiliki chakra tidak terbatas adalah ... seorang Edo Tensei.

Keunggulan Edo Tensei adalah mereka dapat bertarung dalam waktu lama tanpa takut kelelahan. Cadangan chakra mereka akan tetap penuh selama apa pun mereka bertarung.

Pemikiran Sasuke amat diketahui Madara. Menjadi mayat hidup mungkin membuatnya kesal, tapi bukan berarti Madara tidak diuntungkan. Teknik matanya mungkin menjadi terbatas, tapi bukan berarti ia mudah dikalahkan.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah anak bodoh. Madara selalu mengetahuinya. Ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk bertaruh dengan membangkitkan Madara.

Luka di tubuh sang legendaris Uchiha mulai kembali pulih. Kini, ia mengerti. Rinnegan ternyata tetap memberinya kesempatan untuk pulih meski sempat dilumpuhkan oleh teknik itu. Berbeda dengan edo tensei lain yang berhenti beregenerasi kala dikenai jutsu tersebut, Madara masih dapat menyembuhkan dirinya berkat rinnegan asli yang ia miliki.

"Kau tahu, Ōtsutsuki? Aku paling muak dengan sosok bermulut besar."

Cengkraman tangan Momoshiki segera dilepaskan Madara. Ia meraih kepalan tangan itu sebelum ditekuk ke bawah, mencoba meretakkan tulang pergelangan tangan lawannya. Dengan kecepatan setara kilat cahaya, Madara menendang lengan Momoshiki yang tengah mencekik Sasuke. Tendangannya membuat cengkeraman itu terlepas. Tubuh Sasuke ia gunakan untuk melakukan pukulan lanjutan. Bilah pedang Sasuke berhasil menebas sebelah tanduk Momoshiki.

Sebuah simbol keagungan Ōtsutsuki.

Mata khas byakugan membeliak. Geraman marah menggema di sepenjuru ruang.

"BEDEBAH!"

Pukulan telak mendarat di masing-masing perut Uchiha. Madara dan Sasuke seolah terbanting ke permukaan tanah. Meski demikian, keduanya tersenyum miring.

Mereka ternyata berhasil mengelabui sang makhluk asing.

Momoshiki tak sempat menghindari dua meteor besar yang tiba tepat di depan wajahnya.

Beberapa saat lalu, Madara telah memanggil gumpalan batu raksasa tersebut. Kegelapan berhasil menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ketika berhasil membebaskan Sasuke, ia segera meminta sang Hokage memindahkan meteor dengan posisi mereka.

Alhasil, ninjutsu unggulan Madara muncul tanpa aba-aba tepat di hadapan lawan, sedangkan dua Uchiha itu telah berpindah beberapa ratus meter di atas sana.

Momoshiki menggeram marah. Kedua tangan terulur, masing-masing rinnegan teraktivasi. Mungkin ia dapat meniadakan ninjutsu tersebut, tapi ia tetap terpojok oleh berat meteor yang tidak ringan.

Lama waktu yang digunakan untuk menyerap meteor berukuran besar juga tidak sedikit.

Selang waktu tersebut dimanfaatkan Sasuke dan Madara untuk menyerang. Sebagai seorang shinobi veteran, mereka memiliki banyak pengetahuan. Salah satunya tentang tantangan sulit dalam _multitasking_.

Di suatu sore yang membosankan, Sasuke pernah membaca sebuah buku sekolah tinggi warga sipil non-shinobi. Dalam buku tersebut disebutkan bahwa sehebat apa pun seseorang, mereka hanya dapat sepenuhnya fokus dalam satu kegiatan saja. Jika seseorang terlihat hebat dalam melakukan banyak hal dalam satu waktu, sebenarnya orang itu tidak melakukannya dengan maksimal. Itulah mengapa kerja sama tim amat diperlukan dalam dunia ninja. Tujuannya agar tiap tugas yang diemban dapat terbagi dengan baik.

Kala membacanya, Sasuke hanya dapat menahan dengusan-merasa geli dengan teori yang dikemukakan peneliti dalam buku itu.

Namun, untuk sekarang ia bersyukur telah mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan membaca. Mewarisi sifat _kutu buku_ Itachi nyatanya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sekarang!"

Arahan Madara segera dilakukan. Sasuke melesat turun ke atas tanah. Lengan kiri terulur horizontal, telapak tangan menyatu dengan tangan sang leluhur. Mereka berdua memusatkan kekuatan di teknik mata yang dimiliki. Besarnya energi menciptakan embusan angin besar. Pasir yang mereka pijak pun berterbangan. Namun, dampak yang demikian tidak menyurutkan tindakan dua Uchiha ini.

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Seruan mereka menggema di udara. Rapalan jutsu menyadarkan Momoshiki akan bahaya yang menerpa. Ia belum sempat bersumpah serapah kala bebatuan dari dalam tanah terkelupas dan menghantam tepat ke arahnya. Keberadaan Momoshiki bagaikan magnet pusat gumpalan pasir. Bebatuan itu melayang cepat-menutupi tubuh sang Ōtsutsuki hingga membentuk sebuah bola batu sempurna.

Dua meteor besar ciptaan Madara telah terserap oleh rinnegan Momoshiki. Meski demikian, ukuran meteor sebesar itu akan tetap menguras tenaganya. Dengan begini, Momoshiki takkan bergerak selama beberapa saat.

Luka tusuk di beberapa titik tubuh Sasuke membuatnya meringis sakit. Kuroi Jushinki baru milik Momoshiki benar-benar sialan. Pemulihan dirinya akan memakan waktu lama. Tapi, sesuatu tentang penyegelan sementara sang lawan memberi keuntungan untuk mereka, terutama Sasuke.

Kedua mata mengerjap. Sasuke menyipit, tiba-tiba merasakan seruak samar cahaya yang sejak tadi tidak ia rasakan. Ketika benar-benar membuka mata, ia mulai dapat melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat ini adalah medan perang mereka. Namun, Momoshiki benar-benar sudah mengubahnya. Perbedaan itu terdapat pada tanah pasir yang berwarna hitam pekat alih-alih kecoklatan. Langit fajar di atas sana pun begitu gelap. Tanpa sharingan, Sasuke takkan dapat melihat apa pun. Kegelapan malam tanpa ada sepercik pun cahaya terasa benar-benar menyesakkan. Shuriken-shuriken beraliran chakra Sasukelah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya samar.

Masih mengamati keadaan sekitar, kening Sasuke mengerut ketika menyadari ketiadaan _barrier_ ciptaan para shinobi. Ucapan Momoshiki mengenai perlambatan waktu tiba-tiba merasuki pikiran Sasuke.

Bagaimana jika bualannya memang benar?

Sasuke belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh. Semua itu akibat permukaan tanah yang bergemuruh hebat.

Di atas mereka, segel batu besar tampak retak-retak. Di antara retakan tersebut muncul warna kejinggaan yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada magma. Seperkian detik selanjutnya, raungan murka Momoshiki terdengar. Angin bertiup amat kencang hingga membuat Sasuke dan Madara terdorong mundur.

"KALIAN PIKIR SEMUA ITU CUKUP UNTUK MENGALAHKANKU?!"

Tanah kehitaman yang mereka tapaki mulai amblas dengan perlahan. Dari dalam sana, muncul seekor makhluk bertampang bodoh dan jelek yang amat Sasuke kenal. Makhluk ini adalah musuh paling merepotkan yang pernah dihadapi para shinobi. Madara mengerutkan dahi, merasa tidak suka alih-alih terancam. Di sisi lain, Sasuke tak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun selain kewaspadaan.  
Ia tahu bahwa Momoshiki dapat mengendalikan bijuu. Tapi, ia pun tahu bahwa kekuatannya bukan sekadar itu.

Pemikiran Sasuke terbukti kala serpihan bebatuan dan magma tercipta dari ruang kosong. Material-material bumi tersebut segera melingkupi tubuh bijuu yang ukurannya amat besar, yakni sekitar lima puluh meter. Berbeda dari kemampuan Momoshiki satu dekade lalu-yang hanya mampu menciptakan humanoid batu-magma-sekarang ia dapat meningkatkan kekuatan dengan mengombinasikannya bersama bijuu, wadah asli chakra dari sebuah planet.  
Menghadapi musuh sekuat ini takkan mudah. Momoshiki benar-benar telah meningkatkan kemampuannya, tidak hanya dengan kekuatan mentah belaka, namun juga dengan berbagai trik lainnya. Apakah semua itu merupakan hasil pengamatannya terhadap pada shinobi?

"Dia benar-benar monster."

Gumaman Madara terdengar dari samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa lagi untuk tidak sepaham dengan Madara.

Pedang disarungkan. Sasuke mengikuti apa yang tengah dilakukan Madara. Sakit di tiap inci tubuhnya sekeras mungkin ia abaikan ketika ia mulai memanggil senjata yang paling mungkin dapat digunakan untuk melawan sebuah humanoid sebesar itu. Chakra keunguan dan biru tua menerangi gelapnya teknik pelambat waktu buatan Momoshiki. Sasuke menciptakan Susano'o sempurna, dilengkapi sebagian chakra para bijuu yang masih tersimpan dalam Susano'o miliknya. Madara melakukan hal yang sana. Ia menambah aliran chakra ke dalam humanoid chakra tersebut, mencoba memperbesar ukuran Susano'o.

Dari tinggi 12 meter, Madara hanya mampu menambahkan 8 meter saja.

Sasuke pun demikian.

"Baru kali ini aku tidak puas dengan kemampuanku," gumam Madara. Dua pedang Susano'o dimunculkan di masing-masing tangan. Ia kini mulai melayang di tengah udara. "Tapi, tidak masalah. Kita akan tetap menang dengan kecepatan. Gunakan sharinganmu dengan baik, Sasuke. Pastikan kau dapat mengikutiku."

"Kau harus melihatku dan Naruto bertarung sebelum membual tentang kecepatan," balas Sasuke. Dua pedang Susano'o digenggam dengan erat. Ia menyusul Madara ke tengah udara. "Kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

Bijuu batu-magma milik Momoshiki meraung keras. Lelehan lava di antara magma yang berjatuhan mampu menghancurkan apa saja yang dikenainya. Sasuke dan Madara segera menghindar kala sebuah pukulan besar diarahkan pada mereka.

Cukup jauh dari sana, para shinobi di dalam _barrier_ mematung. Kegelapan di sekitar mereka sudah sangat menyesakkan dan seolah-olah mencekik mereka untuk segera mati perlahan. Pancaran ancaman dari pertarungan besar yang mereka saksikan hanya tambah menyurutkan keberanian serta optimisme. Belum lagi dengan keadaan mereka yang benar-benar terputus dengan dunia luar. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mendengar arahan terbaru dari pusat? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak tahu akan adanya bahaya lain?

Seorang remaja chuunin gemetar hebat kala memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Melalui byakugan, Neji mampu mendeteksi keberadaan tiap orang dengan melihat aliran chakra mereka. Ekspresinya kaku saat merasakan pancaran keputusasaan tiap rekannya. Telapak tangan Neji mengepal erat. Ia mungkin dapat merelakan dirinya tumbang, tapi jangan sampai pemuda-pemuda ini mendapatkan akhir yang sana.

"Percayakan semua ini pada Hokage-sama," tutur Neji di tengah kesunyian. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum menambahkan, "Sebagai hokage, Sasuke akan berusaha melindungi kita semua. Kemudian, sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, dia takkan membiarkan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya menang begitu saja."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mungkin tidak melihat, tapi setidaknya mereka mulai mengerti. Menghancurkan hidupnya, mereka tahu arti kalimat itu. Mereka tahu bahwa Momoshiki pernah memporak-porandakan hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yakni dengan membunuh _sahabat_ nya yang amat berharga. Mereka tahu bahwa pasca kematian Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke semakin jauh dari kehidupan. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah daftar panjang kriminal yang berhasil ditumpas Sasuke alih-alih berita humanis akan _kebaikan_ lelaki itu.

Pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun takut berpapasan dengan sang Uchiha.

Para shinobi di dalam _barrier_ amat mengerti. Mereka kemudian mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya, jika mereka mati, pihak shinobi akan tetap menang. Mereka menang karena bagaimanapun caranya, Uchiha Sasuke akan melenyapkan sosok yang telah merusak hidupnya. []

 _ **TBC**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto._

 _words count : 5k_

* * *

"Semuanya, tetaplah di dalam pelindung!"

Seruan Hashirama memancing ekspresi kaku di wajah para shinobi.

Satu bulan dua puluh hari. Itulah jumlah waktu yang telah mereka lewati tanpa menghasilkan apa pun kecuali kematian.

Lima kage, satu klan legendaris, seekor bijuu, dan _banyak_ shinobi veteran tampaknya tidak cukup untuk menandingi jutsu terkuat milik Ōtsutsuki Urashiki. Kombinasi kekuatan mereka sudah pasti mampu menghancurkan tempat ini. Kemampuan bertarung tiap individunya tidak lagi dapat diragukan. Berbagai trik dan strategi perang telah mereka kuasai.

Pertarungan ini akan mudah mereka menangkan.

Teramat mudah, kalau saja musuh mereka tidak bermain-main dengan waktu-sumber hambatan para shinobi sepanjang peperangan.

Sejak pertama kali mendaratkan kaki di area markas musuh, para shinobi telah berhasil memberantas hampir seluruh pasukan cadangan Ōtsutsuki. Pusat markas yang berupa kastil tua telah berhasil disusupi. Mereka sukses menghancurkan laboratorium utama, sebuah tempat yang digunakan untuk menciptakan para pasukan.

Membunuh wajah-wajah familier yang telah dibuang jiwa kemanusiaannya memang sulit. Namun, para shinobi berhasil mengatasi kesulitan itu. Di sela keraguan, semangat juang mereka kembali dipatik oleh seruan sang pemimpin, Senju Hashirama. Di sela kemarahan, beliau mengarahkan emosi mereka kepada target yang tepat agar tidak tercipta perpecahan yang tidak berguna.

Komando diberikan dengan jelas. Strategi tercipta dengan lugas berkat kehadiran para shinobi unggulan. Fondasi taktik berada di tangan-tangan orang terpilih; Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, dan Namikaze Minato. Selama lima belas hari berturut-turut mereka mampu mengatasi trik-trik sang Ōtsutsuki. Mereka mampu mengimbangi dan mempertahankan nyawa pasukan shinobi-yang hidup, bukan edo tensei.

Sejauh ini, pertahanan mereka bagus, sangat bagus. Mencegah kematian di tengah peperangan memang mustahil. Tapi, meminimalisasi korban masih dapat diusahakan. Berkat taktik usulan keempat orang itu, mereka berhasil mempertahankan lebih dari setengah pasukan meski telah berperang selama lima puluh hari. Angka kehilangan ini tergolong rendah dibandingkan dengan angka kematian di perang-perang terdahulu.

Akan tetapi, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, perang ini tidak menghasilkan _apa pun._

Target para shinobi belum tercapai. Mereka belum berhasil memenangkan perang di wilayah ini. Kondisi mereka sekarang sedang stagnan. Kerugian yang didapat memang sedikit, tapi mereka tak bisa meraup keuntungan selain mempertahankan diri dari lawan.

Alasan di balik keadaan ini adalah jutsu pembeku waktu milik musuh.

 _Barrier_ kuat ciptaan keempat kage veteran berhasil melindungi para shinobi. Jubah chakra ekor sembilan juga mampu meningkatkan pertahanan diri mereka. Hanya saja, semua itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika mereka tak lagi dapat menyerang.

Para shinobi dilumpuhkan.

Mereka seolah disudutkan oleh efek jutsu pembeku waktu.

Dengan adanya teknik tersebut, segalanya seolah _beku-_ diam tak bergerak.

Waktu yang berjalan terhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Mereka mampu bersuara dan mengamati keadaan. Pun mampu mempertahankan _barrier,_ tapi gerak tubuh mereka terbatas.

Keadaan ini mengingatkan Kakashi dan Obita kala Kaguya menyeret mereka ke dimensi magnet. Efek teknik pembeku waktu cukup mirip dengan efek dimensi tersebut. Pembeku waktu membuat mereka kesulitan bergerak, seolah kaki mereka terbebani besi dengan berat ratusan kilogram atau bahkan lebih.

Menggerakan tubuh teramat sulit. Mereka semua terkunci dan tak bisa bertindak apa pun, kecuali dua orang-para penguasa kecepatan, Senju Tobirama dan Namikaze Minato.

Hanya mereka yang dapat diandalkan.

Minato dan Tobirama memakai teknik khusus mereka untuk memaksa Urashiki melepaskan pembeku waktu. Jika berhasil, para shinobi akan dapat bebas bergerak meski jangka waktunya tidak lebih dari lima menit. Ketika tubuh mereka terbebas, mereka semua-terutama para shinobi berpengalaman-akan melawan secepat mungkin. Hasilnya lumayan, hingga sekarang, mereka berhasil melenyapkan seluruh pasukan cadangan musuh.

Masalah mereka tinggal satu; Ōtsutsuki Urashiki.

Menyerang Urashiki adalah hal yang sulit karena ia senang sekali bersembunyi. Ketika mendapatkan perlawanan, Urashiki akan membuka portal antar dimensi guna memasok kekuatan. Setelahnya, ia akan kembali ke dimensi utama untuk memasang teknik pembeku waktu lagi.

Trik yang digunakan Urashiki sangat menjengkelkan. Ia cenderung mengulur-ulur waktu dan membuat para shinobi kehilangan kesabaran.

Kali ini pun, ia tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Tobirama dan Minato berhasil melepas teknik pembeku waktu, secara otomatis membuat Urashiki mundur ke dalam portal. Biasanya, para shinobi akan langsung melawan sisa cadangan pasukan musuh.

Tetapi, sekarang mereka sudah berhasil menumpas semuanya.

Yang perlu disingkirkan tinggal sang musuh utama. Untuk itulah Hashirama meminta para shinobi untuk tetap berada di dalam _barrier._ Ia menoleh pada Itachi.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?"

Wajah tanpa ekspresi milik sang Uchiha sudah mampu dibaca Hashirama. Jawaban Itachi sudah ia ketahui meski belum sempat disuarakan.

"Teknik ini dan teknik _lain_ menghalangi komunikasi saya dengan Sasuke." Mata merah dengan pola khusus berputar cepat sebelum melambat dan berhenti berputar. Ia menggeleng. "Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan mengecek keadaan di sana."

Langit malam tak berhiaskan apa pun. Selimut kegelapan seolah menggambarkan ketidaktahuan mereka semua akan dunia luar. Selama ini, mereka yakin bahwa strategi dari pusat sangat dapat diandalkan. Namun, apakah memang demikian?

Seseorang dari tengah kerumunan bergerak maju. Ia mendekati Kakashi. Kehadirannya cukup mengejutkan sang Hokage Keenam karena sejak beberapa saat lalu-atau mungkin sejak berhari-hari lalu-fokusnya cukup terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Sosok itu berkata, "Anakku tidak akan membiarkan sebuah kekuatan besar sia-sia. Ketiadaan komando ini sangat bukan dia."

Di depannya adalah mantan komando jounin sekaligus pakar strategi Aliansi Shinobi, Nara Shikaku.

Kakashi mengerjap. Fokus telah kembali dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu teledor sampai tidak meminta bantuan pria jenius ini? Kenapa pula Shikaku tidak menawarkan bantuan kepada mereka?

Untuk sesaat, Kakashi lupa karakteristik alami para anggota klan Nara.

Ia menganggukan kepala, setuju dengan pernyataan Shikaku.

"Shikamaru selalu memperhatikan tiap potensi untuk menang." Kepalanya menoleh pada Obito. Ia bertanya, "Kau yakin pintu portal antar dimensi itu terbuka?" Anggukan sang kawan membuat Kakashi berkata, "Kalau begitu, harusnya sinyal teknik Yamanaka bisa tetap sampai ke sini. Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi di luar-"

 **Koneksiku berhasil.**

Suara berat Kurama mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Ukurannya yang besar-meski tidak berada dalam ukuran penuh-mengharuskan orang-orang mendongak. Sang rubah chakra sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki bersila. Kaki yang lain-atau tangan-ia tangkupkan di depan dada. Kurama tengah bermeditasi untuk mencoba mengumpulkan informasi sekaligus memulihkan kekuatannya. Sejak berhari-hari lalu, ia tidak pernah angkat bicara kecuali bercakap-cakap dengan Minato. Hari ini adalah pengecualian.

Kedua mata merah yang terpejam  
terbuka dengan perlahan. Kilat licik di matanya kabur oleh kemuakan dan kemarahan. Sejak dulu, temperamen rubah chakra ini memang tidak pernah bagus.

Minato melenyapkan bunshinnya yang sedang berjaga di luar _barrier._ Kekuatan yang terbagi kini telah kembali dalam tubuh. Seruannya cukup didengar oleh hampir semua shinobi di ruang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

Kini, para shinobi-minus para kage yang tengah mempertahankan _barrier-_ bergerak mendekati Kurama. Mereka siap untuk mendengar berita terbaru. Berada di tengah kegelapan informasi amatlah menyesakkan.

Seakan masih terkoneksi dengan serpihan tubuhnya di dimensi dunia shinobi, pandangan Kurama tampak kosong untuk sesaat. Ia terdiam cukup lama, seketika membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir.

"Kurama! Beri tahu kami!" Uzumaki Kushina berseru dengan nada cemas. "Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apakah mereka benar-benar mendapat gangguan bera-"

 **Hah, aku selalu benci dengan jeritannya. Inilah kenapa aku semakin sering memutuskan koneksi ketika dia sedang bersama dengan si Uchiha.**

Tidak ada yang tidak mengerjap bingung. Orang-orang yang mendengar ocehan sang ekor sembilan segera membeliakkan mata tiga detik setelahnya. Kakashi menghela napas pendek, Jiraiya berdecak tentang Naruto-yang-payah, Itachi tetap tak berekspresi meski mendapati Shisui yang menahan tawa, sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku ... terdapat kedutan menahan jengkel di masing-masing dahinya.

Di sisi lain, Kushina mengerjap. Berbeda dari reaksi sang suami, ia malah tertawa rendah khas ibu-ibu yang bahagia karena mendapati putri kecilnya telah beranjak dewasa.

"Kau bisa menghubungi Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

Sang rubah ekor sembilan mengerling. Ia sudah terlihat lebih fokus dari sebelumnya.

 **Tidak. Aku bisa melihat ingatan dan isi kepalanya, tapi tidak bisa berkomunikasi ataupun menyampaikan pesan.**

Terdapat jeda yang cukup menyita waktu. Kurama tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Detik selanjutnya, suara berat tersebut kembali terdengar.

 **Dia sedang melahirkan.**

Kushina menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan mulut. Embusan napas tersekat dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya terasa panas dalam sekejap. Ia memikirkan sang putri semata wayang yang tengah berjuang sendirian. Tanpa kehangatan seorang pendamping hidup, tanpa kehadiran orangtua ataupun sosok terdekatnya.

Siapa yang menemani Naruto? Siapa yang membantunya? Dapatkah ia bertahan dengan keberadaan dua orang putra sekaligus?

Rasa sakit di malam itu kembali terngiang. Kushina _mengerti_ perjuangan tersebut. Sebagai ibu, ia mengerti. Seruak emosi yang dirasakan juga masih terpatri dalam ingatan. Mereka yang hendak ataupun sedang melahirkan cenderung lebih sensitif. Perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia dan juga takut. Bahagia karena mampu membuka pintu untuk sang buah hati sekaligus takut jika ia tak mampu bertahan, jika sesuatu buruk menimpanya di tengah-tengah persalinan.

Dengan keadaan perang seperti ini, apa yang dirasakan Naruto?

Kushina menatap Minato. Ekspresi sang suami sangatlah kaku. Ia tampak tak menyukai kondisi yang harus diterima putrinya...

Ketika hendak berbicara, suara berwibawa Minato sudah mendahului.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan perang di sana?"

Detik itu, Kurama memberi tahu informasi yang didapat Naruto lewat pusat. Mulai dari putusnya komunikasi dari barisan depan hingga jumlah prajurit yang menurun drastis karena tak mampu mengimbangi para pasukan elit Sora.

 **Para kage terdahulu mulai terjun ke medan perang. Penjagaan di desa-desa terpaksa dilonggarkan. Mereka bergabung dengan Gaara dan kage yang lain, kecuali Sasuke.**

Informasi tersebut tidak dapat disebut sebagai informasi bagus. Itachi tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Madara?"

Mata merah sang ekor sembilan segera bertatapan dengan sang Uchiha. Ia mulai menjelaskan tentang ledakan besar di hari pertama perang yang menyebabkan terputusnya komunikasi barisan depan.

 **Aliansi Shinobi sudah mencari tahu. Mereka menemukan sebuah wilayah aneh di area yang seharusnya ditempati barisan depan. Wilayah itu tidak dapat dimasuki. Seluruh sisinya tertutup oleh kristal hitam pekat. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan kejadian di dalam kristal itu.**

Paling tidak, kini mereka tahu alasan di balik putusnya jaringan komunikasi.

 **Mereka terkurung di sana sejak hari pertama perang.**

Nah, pengetahuan tentang alasan putusnya jaringan komunikasi jelas tidak sebanding dengan berita buruk yang baru saja didapat.

Gelapnya malam seolah menambah suasana yang mencekam. Tiap prajurit shinobi membeku di tengah kengerian. Hampir dua bulan lalu mereka mendengar orasi persuasi tentang kemenangan. Iming-iming akan kesejahteraan dan keberhasilan melawan musuh membuat hati mereka tergerak untuk maju.

Hokage Ketujuh adalah shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada. Uzumaki Naruto pun akan membantu mereka melewati masa sulit ini. Dengan uluran tangan sang ekor sembilan, kemenangan bukan lagi sekadar impian. Mereka bertarung bersama orang-orang hebat. Di sini sekalipun, mereka optimis untuk dapat kembali hidup-hidup.

Namun, untuk apa mereka berjuang jika hal-hal berharga yang mereka tinggalkan di tanah kelahiran malah terancam?

Sesak menyulitkan mereka untuk bernapas.

Setelah mengotori tangan dengan darah para mantan rekan, kini mereka tak lagi punya pegangan untuk menang?

Keputusasaan menghampiri diri para prajurit shinobi. Hati mereka ternyata belum tertempa dengan baik. Mereka belum siap menerima infomasi semacam ini, tidak seperti para veteran ninja.

"Dia bertarung bersama Uchiha Madara," seru seseorang di tengah barisan edo tensei. Dari ciri fisiknya, orang awam dapat menebak bahwa ia adalah anggota klan Uchiha. "Uchiha Madara adalah dewa para shinobi. Dia akan menang."

"Yashiro benar. Selain itu, Sasuke ini ... kami mungkin belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi, dia bukan lagi seorang bocah yang hanya dapat memuja kakak lelakinya. Benar, Itachi?"

Manik merah berpola rumit mengerling ke sumber suara. Ekspresi Itachi tetap tenang meskipun ia mengenal siapa orang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Mereka adalah Uchiha Inabi dan Uchiha Yashiro, dua orang yang dulu pernah menuduhnya membunuh Shisui. Gambaran kematian mereka di tangannya masih tercetak jelas di ingatan Itachi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sasuke mungkin sudah mengimbangi Madara."

Itachi membalikkan badan menghadap area luar _barrier_. Di sana mayat pasukan musuh berceceran. Darah yang tercecer di atas tanah telah mengering, terserap ke dalam inti planet entah apa ini. Sekitar tiga ratus meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, kastil musuh telah berhasil diruntuhkan. Di belakang Itachi, masih cukup banyak pasukan yang bertahan. Mereka hanya perlu satu kemenangan lagi untuk dapat mengatasi masalah di dimensi utama.

Shisui mengikuti arah pandang Itachi. Ia memindai sisa pasukan mereka. Kepalanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menemukan celanya."

Itachi menoleh dan bergumam, "Tiga rinnegan itu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Sejak minggu kemarin, kita kesulitan mengenai target karena fokus kita terbagi oleh anak buahnya. Sekarang, kita bisa lebih mudah mengakali dia. Kurasa, kita harus meminta bantuan para kage."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Shikaku telah bergabung dengan dua lelaki Uchiha. Ia berdeham.

"Keluarga Nara akan sangat membantu. Tapi, sepertinya komposisi pasukan di sini sudah cukup."

Shisui mengerjap, seolah baru sadar bahwa kekuatan klan Nara memang akan sangat membantu di situasi seperti ini. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka sudah tak punya waktu untuk menyesali ketiadaan klan Nara di sini.

"Anda punya rencana?"

Shikaku menoleh ke arah Minato. Mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

"Kita akan perlu kalian-Itachi dan Shisui-Kushina, Yondaime, Nidaime, dan Shodaime. _Barrier_ ini akan digantikan oleh Kyuubi. Chakranya sudah cukup untuk menjadi pertahanan kita selagi para kage melawan musuh secara langsung. Bagian melawan adalah Shisui, Itachi, Nidaime, dan Yondaime. Itachi dan Shisui akan diberi segel _hiraishin_ oleh Yondaime dan Nidaime supaya bisa berpindah jika jutsu pembeku waktu kembali dipasang. Selama selang waktu bebas, matikan rinnegan di kedua tangan musuh. Tujuan kita adalah menonaktifkan kemampuan dimensi waktu milik Ōtsutsuki," jelas Shikaku panjang lebar. Ia mengambil napas pendek.

"Untuk berhasil melakukannya, Shodaime bisa menggunakan teknik penciptaan hutan. Dia akan menahan tubuh musuh, dibantu dengan kekuatan Kushina. _Fuinjutsu_ keduanya akan sangat sulit dilumpuhkan."

Penjelasan Shikaku segera diterima oleh Shisui dan Itachi. Rencana baru tersebut segera disebarluaskan Inoichi melalui jaringan informasi Yamanaka.

Shodaime mengangangguk. Ia  
beserta tiga kage lainnya melepas _barrier_ merah yang sejak satu bulan lalu melindungi mereka. Kurama melaksanakan bagiannya. Jubah chakra kembali melingkupi tubuh para shinobi non edo tensei. Mereka tengah bersiap-siap ketika portal antar dimensi terbuka.

"Itachi, Shisui, sekarang!"

Dua sosok tersebut segera melaksanakan perintah Shikaku. Mereka melesat menuju portal dengan kecepatan penuh. Kunai di masing-masing tangan telah disiapkan. Dengan bidikan yang presisi, Urashiki akan dapat ditangani dengan mudah-kalau saja yang mereka hadapi adalah Urashiki.

Tak seperti momen-momen sebelumnya, Urashiki tidak muncul dari balik portal.

Keberadaannya digantikan dengan orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan mentah super besar.

Di belakang sana, Kakashi melebarkan mata. Jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tulang iga begitu saja. Otak Kakashi masih belum mampu menerima citra yang dikirimkan kedua matanya. Ia terdorong refleks ketika berseru, "Tahan serangan dan mundur!"

Peringatannya sedikit terlambat.

Itachi dan Shisui merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari perut mereka. Tinju yang barusan _sedikit_ mengenai telah berhasil meremukkan tulang iga, mematik rasa ngilu dan sakit yang luar biasa. Jika tidak mendengar seruan Kakashi untuk menghindar, mereka pasti sudah remuk.

"Kakashi, bukankah dia-"

Tanah yang mereka pijak kini bergoncang hebat. Retakan panjang tercipta di permukaan tanah, disusul dengan rusaknya pijakan itu. Semua shinobi dilanda kepanikan. Mereka melompat ke tiap tempat yang dirasa aman agar tidak terpelosok ke dalam tebing terjal yang tercipta dari retakan tanah tersebut.

Pertanyaan Obito terdengar sayup di telinga Kakashi. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada _musuh._ Ia berusaha keras melihat citra sosok itu selagi meloncat dari satu bongkahan tanah ke bongkahan tanah lain agar tidak terpelosok ke dalam jurang tak berdasar.

Ingatan Kakashi melayang pada area pemakaman shinobi, sebuah makam baru yang saat itu sempat dibelahnya-sebuah makam yang ia gali dengan tangannya sendiri demi mendapatkan informasi atas penyamaran Naruto.

Umurnya memang tak lagi muda. Namun, ingatannya masih kuat-sangat kuat.

Tak mungkin ia salah mengenali jasad yang telah tergolek tanpa nyawa di balik gundukan tanah itu. Tidak mungkin ia melewatkan kemungkinan bahwa...

Pandangan Kakashi menggelap sesaat. Waktunya tidak sampai satu detik. Ketika kembali membuka mata, ia melihat warna merah kejinggaan di sekitarnya. Kedua kaki menapak di sebuah citra chakra ekor sembilan. Ia tak lagi berada di sekitar reruntuhan dan berjuang agar tidak mati ditelan jurang. Tubuhnya telah berada di bawah perlindungan jubah chakra ekor sembilan.

Obito mendarat di sampingnya, disusul oleh orang-orang lain. Melalui perhitungan singkat, Kakashi dapat menebak bahwa mereka kehilangan cukup banyak pasukan dari serangan mendadak ini.

Minato, Tobirama, Shisui, dan Itachi mengikuti pendaratan itu. Mereka ikut berlindung dalam diri Kurama. Sang Yondaime sendiri berada tepat di depan Kakashi. Ekspresi wajahnya awas campur khawatir.

"Kakashi, bukankah dia teman dekat Naruto?"

Obito menimpali Minato. "Tidak salah lagi. Rambut merah muda dan segel yang berpusat dari titik tengah dahi. Kenapa Sakura memihak lawan, Kakashi?"

Mulut Kakashi terasa kering, sangat kering.

Lelucon apa lagi ini?

Suara rendah Itachi kembali menariknya pada realita.

"Dua tanduk di kepala, setelan jubah putih bercorak magatama, serta tongkat hitam-hanya Ōtsutsuki yang memiliki ciri semacam itu."

Mata zamrud jernih telah berubah menjadi keemasan. Kulit putih langsat berganti menjadi putih pucat. Sakura melayang di udara. Ekspresi dingin terlukis di wajahnya. Aura hangat yang biasa melingkupi kini telah hilang. Hanya satu emosi yang terpancar dari mata keemasan itu; kebencian.

Kakashi hanya mampu melihat kebencian pekat di sana.

Angin malam berembus kencang, seolah ingin menunjukan aura kuat yang dimiliki wanita ini.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Matanya bertubrukan dengan sang murid. Ia menahan kontak mata itu, mencoba mencari kefamilieran sekaligus menunggu Sakura mengenalinya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda apa pun.

Di sebelah Sakura, sebuah pusaran hitam tercipta. Urashiki keluar dari sana dengan ekspresi pongah.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kaulakukan? Apakah pengorbanan waktuku berakhir sia-sia?"

Mata keemasan masih menatap gelap mata Kakashi. Bibir putih pucatnya berucap. Sakura membalas ucapan Urashiki tanpa repot melihatnya.

Suara Sakura sebenarnya masih sama. Tapi, Kakashi tak dapat mengenalinya. Terdapat sesuatu yang membuat keberadaannya mengintimidasi. Kakashi seolah merasakan timbunan kekuatan dalam sosok itu, siap meledak dan menghancurkan mereka semua sewaktu-waktu.

"Apakah kau melupakan tugasmu?"

Sesaat, Urashiki membatu. Ia mundur menjauh dari sosok itu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Serahkan mereka padaku. Kau dapat menangani target utama kita."

Kala itu, Kakashi masih bertatapan dengan mata keemasan sang murid. Mulutnya ingin berucap, tapi ia terlambat.

Portal antar dimensi kembali muncul. Sosok yang menyerupai Sakura telah menghilang.

Di samping Kakashi, Obito segera memindai portal tersebut. Ia membeliak dan segera menoleh pada Minato.

"Sensei! Ikuti dia!"

Pusaran hitam itu telah menghilang. Minato jatuh bebas di udara. Ia hampir terkena senjata pancing Urashiki jika tidak segera memindahkan dirinya ke tempat lain. Orang-orang mengamati pertarungan keduanya dari atas. Mereka semua sadar, Urashiki tak lagi menggunakan teknik dimensi waktu. Setelah sekian lama, pada akhirnya mereka mempunyai celah.

Shikaku menyerukan rencana awal mereka. Ia memberi perintah kepada masing-masing orang, bersamaan dengan kesiap kaget ratusan orang lainnya. Kejadian yang menerpa amatlah cepat. Awalnya, mereka merasakan gemuruh besar dari bawah permukaan tanah. Selanjutnya, mereka mendengar raungan keras yang memaksa mereka menutup telinga.

Ketika mengerjap, sebuah makhluk yang sangat tidak ingin mereka lihat telah hadir. Mata merah berhiaskan _tomoe_ menatap lebar para shinobi. Raungan keras membuat mulutnya terbuka, menampilkan jejeran gigi runcing yang akan segera mengoyak siapa pun yang berani melawan. Udara yang dihasilkan dari raungan juga berhasil menggoyahkan keseimbangan orang-orang. Beberapa di antaranya sampai terdorong mundur.

Keterkejutan mereka belum selesai hingga pijakan mereka hilang. Citra chakra Kurama setinggi dua belas meter terserap oleh pusaran angin. Raungan murka sang rubah menghasilkan dingin di sepanjang tulang belakang mereka. Para shinobi jatuh bebas selagi menyaksikan chakra kejinggaan hilang.

Detik selanjutnya, mereka mendapati _tomoe_ di mata makhluk itu bertambah.

Shodaime berteriak dari arah entah mana.

"Saru! Kuserahkan makhluk merepotkan itu padamu!"

Tubuh Kakashi bergerak refleks ketika salah satu dari sepuluh tangan juubi mencakar udara di dekatnya. Ia bermanuver sedemikian rupa, mendarat di atas tanah yang ternyata juga dipijak oleh sang sahabat, Obito.

Mereka saling memunggungi, disusul oleh Sandaime dan kerumunan para shinobi serta edo tensei Uchiha. Semua mata menyaksikan anak-anak pasukan juubi lahir. Jumlah mereka bertambah cepat sekali hingga memenuhi medan perang itu. Suasana ini amat mengingatkan Kakashi pada perang besar pertama dunia shinobi.

Dulu, ia berdiri di medan perang bersama ketiga muridnya. Kini, mereka terpecah belah-lagi, dengan salah satu anggota tim berpotensi menjadi lawan.

"Oi, Kakashi. Hidup terlalu lama memang melelahkan, tapi berhentilah memasang ekspresi menyedihkan."

Pasukan juubi itu tengah mengepung mereka. Jumlah mereka lima kali lipat lebih banyak dari para shinobi.

Senyuman masam terlukis di balik masker. Kakashi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu, Obito? Sudah tiga kali aku dikhianati. Tiga kali juga aku dibohongi kematian orang terdekatku."

Lingkup lingkaran para shinobi semakin menyempit karena pergerakan lawan. Baik Kakashi maupun Obito melangkah mundur. Punggung mereka berbenturan. Kakashi mendengar celetukan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, aku harus minta maaf lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya sedang berkeluh kesah mengapa kehidupanku sangat sial."

"Setidaknya sekarang kau beruntung karena aku, mantan dewa, akan bertarung bersamamu dan yang lain."

"Apa berarti kau masih mempunyai serpihan kekuatan Rikudou Sennin?"

Obito mengerjap. Ia memindai sekitar.

Tanpa setitik pun rasa bersalah, ia berujar, "Tidak juga, sih."

Reaksi Kakashi tak dapat ia lihat, tapi ia bisa membayangkan temannya ini memutar bola mata.

"Sangat melegakan."

Seringaian Obito juga tak dapat dilihat Kakashi. Fokus keduanya berpindah ketika mendengar arahan perintah dari Sandaime. Pria sepuh itu tengah memegang tongkat besarnya, berdiri gagah dengan ekspresi tegas seperti kala ia memimpin pasukan di perang-perang terdahulu.

"Jiraiya, kaubereskan mereka yang datang dari utara! Kakashi dan Fugaku akan menangani arah lainnya sementara aku dan Obito mencoba mendekati tubuh utama bijuu. Kalian yang berada di dekat mereka bertiga, bantulah! Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat!"

Hanya dalam tiga detik, semua orang sudah bergerak. Kakashi mengambil posisi. Jubah chakra Kurama telah menghilang, seketika membuat pasokan chakra dalam dirinya merosot drastis. Tidak seperti para edo tensei yang mampu bertarung tanpa kelelahan, Kakashi tidak demikian. Dimensi markas lawan ini begitu menguras tenaga. Lingkungan di sekitar mereka seolah hidup dan menyerap energi yang mereka miliki. Kakashi bisa memperkirakan bahwa ia takkan dapat bertarung dalam jangka waktu lama.

Selain itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kurama?

Efek apa yang akan menimpa Naruto?

Memikirkan murid pirangnya membuat jantung Kakashi serasa diremas. Keadaan di dimensi utama sedang kacau akibat ketiadaan Sasuke dan Madara sebagai pilar utama perang. Para mantan kage pun sampai terpaksa turun tangan. Sekarang, pertahanan di tiap desa begitu rentan. Berbeda dengan perang antar negara, perang ini takkan menjamin keamanan warga sipil.

Ōtsutsuki takkan peduli pada Hukum Perang.

Berbeda pula dengan Obito dan Madara yang tidak mementingkan pembantaian warga sipil, kebencian para Ōtsutsuki akan semakin mendorong mereka membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah.

Tombak pertahanan di desa hanyalah Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang berada dalam keadaan terlemahnya.

Naruto dengan ketiadaan Kurama.

Naruto yang tidak mereka ketahui kondisi spesifiknya.

Jika sebagai guru Kakashi sudah merasakan khawatir semencekam ini, apa yang dirasakan oleh Minato dan Kushina?

Pantulan cahaya merah tua membuat Kakashi menolehkan kepala. Ia terpaku pada kubah besar yang melingkupi sebuah area hutan buatan. Di dalamnya, Shodaime tengah mengejar Urashiki menggunakan kayu-kayu hutan buatannya. Urashiki menghindar secepat mungkin selagi lari dari ancaman lain-puluhan rantai chakra berwarna merah yang juga tengah mengejarnya. Rantai tersebut bersumber dari diri Uzumaki Kushina. Nyalanya teramat terang, seolah merepresentasikan rasa marahnya.

Mempertahankan _barrier_ selagi memanfaatkan rantai chakra untuk menjerat musuh sepertinya mudah saja dilakukan oleh Kushina.

Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa istri dari gurunya _memang_ sekuat ini.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENYENTUH PUTRIKU- _TTEBANE!_ "

Kilat kuning muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang Urashiki. Sosok Minato segera termanifestasi. Ia mencekal tubuh makhluk asing itu dari belakang.

"Menurutmu aku mencoba melawan tanpa hasil? Tanda _hiraishin_ telah menjeratmu! Nidaime, sekarang!"

Serangan para anak buah juubi membuat Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menangani makhluk tersebut bersamaan dengan raungan murka yang berasal dari dalam kubah penghalang. Dari suaranya, Kakashi dapat menebak bahwa rencana Shikaku terhadap Urashiki telah berhasil.

Mereka kini tak perlu lagi khawatir dengan kemungkinan aktifnya teknik pembeku waktu.

"Semuanya, gunakan jutsu bola api bersama-sama setelah aba-aba dariku!"

Fugaku berteriak beberapa meter dari seberang Kakashi. Ia sedang dikelilingi oleh ratusan anak buah juubi dengan ukuran beragam. Di sekitarnya, berdiri banyak pasukan edo tensei Uchiha. Masing-masing mata anggota klan itu berwarna merah menyala. Mereka mengangguk dan bersiap siaga. Begitu aba-aba diberikan, medan perang seolah menjadi lautan api. Uap panas yang tercipta begitu menyengat kulit. Kakashi mendengar seruan perintah lain. Kali ini, Fugaku mengarahkan para Uchiha untuk menyerang menggunakan senjata mereka.

Ledakan yang berasal dari kertas peledak segera memenuhi udara. Suaranya diikuti dengan tebasan pedang bertubi-tubi.

Waktu yang terlewat tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Namun, ketika lautan api mereda, jejeran anak buah juubi telah tiada. Mereka semua hangus dan mati tertebas di tangan klan hebat itu.

Kakashi baru saja mengalihkan pandangan ketika merasakan kehadiran Uchiha Fugaku. Gerutuannya mengingatkan Kakashi pada kepribadian sang murid berambut hitamnya yang merepotkan.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu selama sebulan? Bersama Madara, seharusnya dia sudah bisa mengakhiri perang di dimensi utama."

Ucapan Fugaku memang benar. Sasuke bukanlah tipe shinobi yang senang bertarung dalam jangka waktu lama. Tak seperti Naruto yang mempertimbangkan banyak hal dalam pertarungan, Sasuke cenderung mementingkan efektivitas. Pasokan chakra yang tidak sebesar Naruto membuat Sasuke memikirkan cara mengakhiri pertarungan secepat mungkin. Ia takkan tanggung-tanggung mengambil langkah riskan agar pertarungan segera berakhir.

Kejanggalan besar benar-benar terjadi di sini.

Pertanyaan Fugaku tak mampu dibalas Kakashi. Mereka hanya terus bertarung bersama hingga jumlah pasukan juubi berkurang drastis. Di depannya, Jiraiya berhasil membersihkan sisa lawan mereka. Ketimpangan jumlah antara mereka dan lawan tampak tidak masalah. Hampir semua pasukan shinobi di dekat Kakashi adalah para veteran ninja. Satu dari mereka sudah cukup untuk membasmi satu kompi pasukan lawan.

"Mereka mudah diatasi, tapi kita masih kurang cepat," komentar Jiraiya. Matanya menatap lurus monster utama yang sedang ditangani Sandaime dan Obito. Tekad kuat memancar dari sorot netra pria paruh baya itu. Jiraiya tak tampak konyol seperti biasa. Ia sudah termakan geram oleh keadaan yang tak kunjung membaik. "Juubi adalah manifestasi chakra yang dipanen Ōtsutsuki dari tiap planet. Kita takkan dapat membunuhnya. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengirimkan makhluk ini ke dimensi lain."

"Obito bisa melakukannya. Tapi, dengan ukuran sebesar itu, saya tidak yakin."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Jiraiya menoleh. "Siapa yang tahu sebelum mencoba? Kita juga harus menyelamatkan si ekor sembilan. Kudengar, sebelumnya kau pernah menggunakan kamui pada makhluk itu?"

Kepala Kakashi mengangguk. Jiraiya segera memimpin mereka bergerak ke arah juubi. Dalam perjalanannya, mereka masih diharuskan membersihkan sisa-sisa anak buah juubi yang menghalangi jalan. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Fugaku, dan pasukan edo tensei Uchiha pada akhirnya berhasil menghampiri dua shinobi level kage yang sedang bertarung. Fugaku segera memerintahkan anggota klannya untuk memberi tahu Obito perihal rencana Jiraiya. Ia sendiri masih berdiri di sana, di samping Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

Sebagai warga Konoha, Fugaku tahu betul kemasyhuran Sang Sannin Katak. Ia pun tahu nama besar Kakashi sebagai salah satu ninja terbaik yang pernah ada sekaligus guru dari putranya. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan respek darinya, pun dari klan Uchiha secara menyeluruh.

Maka dari itu, di sela keadaan darurat ini, di kala titik kritis pertarungan, Fugaku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Mulutnya telah berucap sebelum ia menyadari tindakannya.

"Apakah kalian mempercayai Sasuke?"

Dua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Jiraiyalah yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Saat ini? Ya. Paling tidak dia sudah membuktikan diri untuk berbakti pada desa setelah menjabat sebagai Hokage selama satu dekade terakhir. Putramu sangat kacau, Fugaku."

Sungguh, Fugaku sudah melihatnya melalui memori Itachi dan Kakashi. Ia tak perlu lagi diberi tahu.

Kakashi memberi jawaban yang sama.

Beban di pundak sang ketua klan Uchiha pada akhirnya meluruh juga. Ia sudah cukup lega, sampai pikiran tetang putra bungsunya mengingatkan ia pada sesuatu.

Fugaku menangkap sorot khawatir, cemas, dan gelisah yang kentara di ekspresi dua sosok hebat ini. Dari pengetahuannya, Jiraiya dan Kakashi merupakan guru dari Uzumaki Naruto, putri Sang Yondaime-sekaligus ... ibu dari calon cucunya?

Keadaan tersebut secara tidak langsung membuat Naruto menjadi bagian keluarganya, seseorang yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi ibu dari garis keturunan Uchiha.

Kesunyian menerpa mereka ketika pertanyaan Fugaku terkait Naruto meluncur.

"Seberapa kuat Uzumaki Naruto? Apakah dia bisa diandalkan untuk melindungi desa dengan keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Telapak tangan Jiraiya sudah mengepal, begitupula Kakashi. Serentak, mereka berkata, "Kita selesaikan ini agar dapat membantunya."

Pernyataan yang demikian jelas-jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku. Kalaupun menjawab, secara implisit mereka menyatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Obito sudah mengaktifkan Susano'o. Kita harus bergegas."

Perintah tersebut dilakukan. Ketika berlari ke arah musuh, ledakan besar tercipta dari arah kubah penghalang. Raungan Urashiki terdengar menyakitkan. Tanah yang mereka pijak kembali bergetar. Orang-orang yang berada dalam lingkup kubah pengalang tak dapat melihat apa pun karena cahaya yang kelewat terang. Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, dan Shisui melompat mundur selagi menyipitkan mata mereka.

Itachi dan Shisui mengaktifkan Susano'o sebagai pelindung tambahan. Mereka semua sedang berada dalam kumpulan chakra kemerahan dan kehijauan ketika Itachi melihat kilasan itu.

Matanya mengerjap. Citra gelap dengan lingkungan yang porak poranda ternyata masih hadir di kedua netranya. Lingkungan tersebut bukanlah tempat ini karena di sini mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki tanah yang seperti itu, batas penghalang yang mengelilingi mereka juga berwana merah, bukan hitam pekat.

Itachi sedang membangun asumsi, ia mengumpulkan serpihan informasi tersebut hingga netranya melihat sosok yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Indra penglihatan Itachi memperlihatkan sosok legendaris Uchiha yang sedang bertarung. Kipas besar tergenggam di tangan kirinya sedangkan sabit panjang yang terkoneksi dengan kipas melalui rantai berada di tangan kanan. Itachi melihat Uchiha Madara _menari_ di udara. Serangan taijutsunya sangat presisi. Meski demikian, ia masih belum mampu mendaratkan sekecil pun pukulan.

Detik berikutnya, Itachi melihat sabetan pedang beraliran petir.

Semua indikasi tersebut sangat jelas.

Pemandangan ini berasal dari Sasuke.  
Koneksi mereka telah kembali aktif. Segalanya terkonfirmasi ketika suara sang adik memenuhi kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang terdengar segera menciptakan kernyitan di dahi Itachi. Sebab, Sasuke bertanya;

 _"Sudah berapa lama perang ini berlangsung?"_

"Satu bulan dua puluh hari."

Kemudian, umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang sangat parah segera menginvasi kepala Itachi. Koneksi tersebut terputus sesaat sebelum Sasuke menyampaikan perihal mereka yang harus bekerja sama. Hal tersebut dikarenakan jutsu Momoshiki terkoneksi dengan Urashiki. Mereka berdua baru bisa dihentikan melalui strategi yang tidak biasa. Selama lima menit penuh, Sasuke menjabarkan rencananya. Itachi menambahkan beberapa masukan sebelum mereka mencapai kesepakatan.

Rencana dadakan itu hendak disampaikan Itachi kepada yang lain ketika kepalanya kembali mendengar suara sang adik. Ia menanyakan keadaan di medan perang ini. Ketika diberi tahu tentang Kurama yang berhasil mengetahui keadaan markas pusat, ia juga bertanya ... tentang Naruto.

Itachi terpaku sesaat. Ia berniat untuk tidak menjawab, tapi ketika pertanyaan itu kembali diulang, ia tak kuasa untuk menyembunyikan keadaan Naruto.

"Dia sedang melahirkan dan kami rasa, seorang Ōtsutsuki Lain akan segera menemuinya."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Setidaknya hingga nada suara rendah kembali memenuhi kepala Itachi. Berbeda dari tadi, suara Sasuke terdengar lebih pelan, cenderung sayup. Mendengarnya entah mengapa membuat Itachi ikut membatu. Ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam rasa yang dimiliki sang adik untuk putri Yondaime, tapi reaksi ini cukup memberi Itachi gambaran bahwa yang dirasakan Sasuke bukanlah hal biasa. Ketika memikirkannya, Itachi mengerti. Sejak dulu, Naruto sudah _sangat_ peduli dengan Sasuke, itulah mengapa ia mempercayakan Sasuke padanya.

Namun, ia tetap saja tidak menyangka bahwa ikatan mereka bisa menjadi sekuat ini.

 _"Bergeraklah setelah aba-abaku."_

Itachi mengangguk. Ia memberi tahu rencana Sasuke kepada yang lain selagi menunggu aba-aba. Kemudian, ketika tubuhnya bergerak untuk melancarkan serangan, Itachi sempat mendengar suara yang berasal dari kepala Sasuke—suara yang menuturkan permohonan agar perang ini segera berakhir, agar semuanya baik-baik saja, agar ia tak lagi terlambat ataupun gagal untuk melindungi _keluarga_ baru yang hendak ia bangun. []

 _ **TBC**_

 **a.n.**

jujur aja, saya gatau chapter ini cukup dapat feelsnya/nggak karena ngetiknya gak langsung jadi alias ngetik secara parsial gitu:' isi chapternya juga nggak sepanjang biasanya. tapi, twist di sini udah rada keliatan yak xD ada yg bisa nebak next chap bakal gimana? /evil laugh/

penjelasan tentang setiap kejadian bakal dijelasin pelan-pelan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

makasih.

salam.


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

 **ooOoo**

Jerit tertahan di tenggorokan, peluh menetes melalui dahi, tangan mencengkeram erat sprei tipis sebuah tempat tidur. Ruang persalinan tersebut temaram, kurangnya energi di tengah krisis perang memaksa tiap desa menghemat penggunaan sumber daya. Rumah-rumah sakit biasanya sudah tak beroperasi setelah melewati jam malam. Tapi, jika ada kebutuhan darurat seperti ini mereka tetap bisa memberi pelayanan meski kualitas pelayanan tersebut tidak sebaik biasanya.

Peraturan pembatasan energi sangatlah merepotkan. Shizune tidak setuju pada pemberlakuan peraturan untuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana jika mereka harus melaksanakan operasi darurat untuk menolong seseorang?

Jikalau yang menyanggah argumennya bukan Shikamaru, rumah sakit pasti sudah diberi keistimewaan. Sayangnya, Shikamarulah si penyanggah. Argumen pria itu selalu logis--tak terbantahkan.

Rumah sakit tidak berguna ketika sebagian besar masyarakat tengah berjuang untuk tidak meregang nyawa di luar sana, itulah kalimat yang membuat Shizune bungkam.

Lima hari sudah Shizune berada di Konoha. Tsunade menariknya dari garis pertahanan selatan karena situasi di sana sudah benar-benar kacau. Ia diminta berjaga di Konoha karena Naruto. Kata Tsunade, persalinan Naruto harus ditangani oleh orang yang ia percaya. Jika ia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri maka Shizunelah yang bisa ia andalkan.

Meminta Naruto untuk kembali menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan, Shizune sebisa mungkin meminta Naruto tenang. Mengandung di tengah peperangan memang sulit. Selama ini, Naruto selalu terbebani oleh kekhawatiran; dengan keadaan abu-abu yang menimpa mereka dan fakta bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu. Keresahan Naruto selalu dirasakan Shizune. Hanya dengan melihat, ia mampu membayangkan isi kepala perempuan itu.

Hari-hari Naruto hampir selalu dihabiskan di Markas Aliansi Shinobi. Jika bukan karena paksaan Shikamaru, Naruto pasti tidak akan mau beristirahat. Ia kembali ke desa semata-mata karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki periode prediksi kelahiran. Hal ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa fokus sang Uzumaki tertuju pada kelangsungan perang--yang secara tidak langsung mengarah pada keselamatan para shinobi. Ia tak pernah mengeluhkan keadaannya. Pun mengeluhkan ketiadaan ayah dari calon putranya.

Naruto mengerti dengan kewajiban yang harus diutamakan. Ketika tanda-tanda kelahiran mulai menerpa, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih. Segalanya seperti sudah dipersiapkan, seolah Naruto memang _siap_ untuk menghadapi segalanya seorang diri.

"... ya, begitu, pertahankan, Naruto."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Shizune. Peluhnya terasa lengket di dahi, kedua kakinya pun terasa kebas. Ia tengah menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan ketika mendengar suara tangis itu--suara nyaring dan berisik, suara yang menyimbolkan kelegaan sang sosok mungil karena pada akhirnya ia bisa sampai ke dunia baru.

Naruto tidak memperhatikan Shizune. Ia hanya kembali mendengar instruksi lain untuk kelahiran selanjutnya--ya, selanjutnya. Masih ada seorang individu baru yang harus ia antarkan ke dunia ini.

Berselang waktu selama lima menit, Naruto pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan proses persalinan itu. Napasnya masih terengah. Kedua kakinya kebas. Detak jantung Naruto masih berdentum-dentum. Rasa sakit juga masih menerpa alat vitalnya di bawah sana. Bekas jahitan Shizune masih sedikit terasa. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa proses persalinan akan begitu menguras tenaga.

Mengalihkan tatapan pada dua orang perawat yang tengah membersihkan kedua putranya, Naruto tercenung.

Ia memperhatikan dalam diam selagi merilekskan tubuh. Yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang hanyalah kebingungan. Ia tak tahu dengan emosi yang tengah ia rasakan. Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ... sebab, sejauh ini ia begitu jarang memikirkan dua buah hatinya. Yang memenuhi kepala Naruto hanyalah perang dan seluruh ancaman besar yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Netra safir bergulir mengikuti Shizune dan seorang perawat rumah sakit. Mereka tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membopong sang penghuni baru dunia ini. Tubuhnya telah dibalut dengan selimut hangat dan telah dibersihkan. Naruto masih membisu, memperhatikan senyum hangat dua wanita itu ketika menatap _mereka_. Perhatiannya baru teralihkan kala mendengar suara Shizune.

"Ingin coba menggendongnya Naruto?"

Sebelum bisa memproses keseluruhan tawaran Shizune, Naruto sudah mengangguk. Ia membenarkan posisi tiduran menjadi setengah duduk. Keningnya mengernyit pelan akibat rasa nyeri yang masih terasa. Meski demikian, ketika Shizune membungkuk dan memandu Naruto untuk menggedong sosok mungil ini, seluruh rasa letihnya hilang. Naruto terpaku pada individu kecil yang tengah berada dalam buaiannya. Ia tercenung ketika melihat helaian hitam yang menghiasi kepala sosok tersebut. Kedua mata tertutup. Jemari mungilnya tergenggam erat. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah merengut, tidak memedulikan lingkungan barunya, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa kembali tidur.

Si kecil mungkin belum terlalu tampak mirip siapa. Namun, Naruto sudah terbayang foto masa kecil Sasuke dalam kepalanya.

Ah, mirip Sasuke ternyata.

Sepertinya bayi mungil ini memang putra Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedua mata Naruto mengerling pada sosok yang satunya. Tak seperti sang 'kakak', putra Naruto yang dibuai dalam gendongan seorang perawat itu tengah membuka mata lebar. Manik safirnya tampak kabur dalam cahaya temaram. Jemarinya tergenggam erat seperti sang kakak. Ia memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti sosok yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Naruto.

Masih berupa bayi merah saja mereka sudah menyerukan diri sebagai putra Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto cukup menunggu tiga sampai enam bulan lagi untuk benar-benar melihat dua duplikat Sasuke di depannya.

Sebelum ini, Naruto pasti akan komplain besar karena dominasi gen sang Uchiha, tapi untuk sekarang ... tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia hanya menatap dan merasakan--merasakan betapa ringkihnya sosok yang ia buai, betapa tak berdayanya mereka, betapa sucinya kedua putranya ini...

Kepala Naruto meruntut kejadian yang secara bertubi-tubi menimpanya selama kurang dari dua tahun. Tentang awal kehadirannya di dimensi ini, tentang ia yang menjadi Sakura, tentang ia yang terlibat konflik _dingin_ dengan Sasuke, tentang malam yang _pernah_ disesali Naruto, tentang sepercik pemikiran bahwa ia membenci kandungannya--membenci sosok yang bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun padanya.

Netra safir terpaku pada sang putra sulung dalam buaian. Jantung Naruto serasa diremas oleh rasa bersalah ketika memikirkan seruak benci yang dulu pernah ia rasakan akibat kehadiran insan ini. Keadaan yang tidak menentu berhasil mengacaukan pikiran Naruto. Kedua mata memanas ketika memikirkan itu. Ia mengelus pelan pipi sang bayi, merasakan halus kulit yang hampir tidak terasa di bawah jemarinya. Sosok ini begitu ringkih, Naruto hampir takut membuainya, takut jika secara tidak sengaja menyakitinya.

"Mereka mewarisi mata jernihmu, Naru-san."

Ucapan sang perawat membuat Naruto menoleh. Ia mengerjap, mencoba memproses kalimat tersebut. Bibirnya kini sudah melengkungkan senyum simpul.

"Asal bukan kenakalanku di masa lalu," balas Naruto selagi bercanda. Ia kembali menatap kedua putranya secara bergantian.

Tatapannya membuat dua sosok yang melihat Naruto tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum haru. Syukur di sorot itu begitu kentara. Shizune tak bisa untuk tidak berkata-kata.

"Mereka terlalu tenang untuk seorang Uzumaki, Naruto. Tangisnya reda sangat cepat dari kebanyakan anak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ketika mendengarnya, Naruto hanya tertawa ringan. Apa yang diharapkan dari _produk_ _Uchiha_ _?_ Ia sudah mengantisipasi ini sejak melihat kesamaan fisik antara Sarada dan Sasuke. Harapan bahwa kedua putranya akan mirip dengannya sudah pupus sejak entah periode kapan. Belum lagi tentang fakta bahwa gen para lelaki lebih sering mendominasi anak mereka daripada perempuan. Naruto ingat dengan rambut pirang dan mata safir yang diwariskan sang ayah padanya. Lagi pula, seorang Uchiha berambut pirang menyala pasti akan sangat lucu.

Naruto menahan senyum ketika memikirkannya. Ia masih membuai sang putra sulung selagi mendengarkan ceramah Shizune mengenai perawatan bayi dengan baik dan benar. Kekhawatiran Naruto terhadap perang luruh sesaat. Fokusnya terserap pada tiap rincian ucapan yang dikatakan Shizune. Setidaknya, hingga ia merasakan getaran hebat dari permukaan tanah.

Lampu dalam ruangan tersebut bergoyang dan mengedip tidak karuan. Beberapa barang di atas meja terjatuh dan pecah. Air yang tadi digunakan untuk memandikan sang bayi pun tumpah membasahi lantai. Kedua putra Naruto menangis. Suara tangisan mereka beradu dengan gemuruh yang menerpa.

Suara ledakan terdengar dari atas sana, diikuti dengan aura chakra gelap yang akan membuat siapa pun merasa tercekik oleh rasa takut.

" _PENGECUT!_ _KELUARLAH!_ "

Rasa dingin merayapi tulang belakang Naruto. Ia mengeratkan buaian sosok di dekapannya.

Aura ini ... tidak salah lagi.

Rahang Naruto segera mengatup rapat. Ia menoleh pada Shizune, melihatnya berdiri tegak dengan wajah kaku. Pancaran tekad di matanya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Kau akan tetap di sini."

Naruto segera membeliak. Getaran dalam ruangan tersebut masih belum berhenti.

"Tidak. Aku harus mengeceknya."

"Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih, Naruto. Mustahil kau bisa bertarung."

"Mustahil? Aku menetap di desa karena sebuah alasan, Shizu--"

Serpihan bangunan mulai berjatuhan dari atap. Naruto kini sudah duduk dengan kedua kaki menapak di lantai. Dua orang Anbu membuka pintu dengan kasar. Darah segar mengalir dari bahu dan dada mereka akibat tusukan tiga buah bilah hitam.

"Naruto-san, di atas sana--" Kalimat mereka terpotong akibat suara ledakan yang lain.

Naruto segera mengerti.

Cekalan Shizune di lengannya tidak digubris Naruto. Ia segera menyerahkan sang buah hati kepada Shizune. Keseimbangannya masih goyah kala ia berdiri di kedua kaki. Desisan ringan terselip dari mulut Naruto. Luka jahitnya ternyata belum sepenuhnya kering. Rasa kebas juga masih menetap di kedua kakinya.

"Apakah dia Momoshiki?" tanya Naruto selagi berjalan ke arah dua orang Anbu. Ia memperbaiki posisi kain yang terpasang di pinggangnya dan mencabut bilah-bilah hitam yang menusuk bahu Anbu tersebut.

Mereka mengerang rendah.

"Ka-kami tidak yakin."

Pendarahan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi setelah bilah tesebut ditarik keluar. Naruto tak kuasa untuk lanjut bertanya. Ia malah memberi tahu Shizune untuk merawat dua shinobi itu.

"... obati mereka. Lalu, tolong jagakan kedua putraku--"

Shizune meloncat refleks akibat serpihan besar material bangunan yang hampir menjatuhinya. Di depan Shizune, Naruto menatap kosong bongkahan material tersebut. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan segera bergegas. Seruan Shizune terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memalingkan wajah dan melindungi buah hatinya secara langsung.

Yang akan ia hadapi bukanlah musuh biasa. Ia harus mempercayakan kedua putranya pada Shizune. Tidak mungkin ia membawa mereka ke hadapan musuh.

Di sepanjang jalan setapak, Naruto mendapati para Anbu sedang mencoba mengarahkan warga sipil ke area evakuasi khusus yang telah disiapkan. Ratusan anak-anak meringkuk ketakutan di sisi orang tua mereka yang tampak awas alih-alih takut. Sejak perang dimulai, para warga mulai sadar bahwa keadaan mereka benar-benar darurat. Keamanan telah menjadi nilai langka. Oleh karenanya, serangan mendadak semacam ini ... mereka sudah mengantisipasi.

Dibanding dibutakan oleh rasa takut, mereka terlihat lebih tegar.

Berjalan melalui kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, bisik-bisik iba berdengung di telinga Naruto. Ia merasakan berbagai tatapan yang jatuh padanya, memperhatikan ia yang berjalan dengan cukup kepayahan, melihatnya yang memaksakan kedua kaki untuk tetap melangkah di tengah rasa letih yang belum juga hilang.

Dari sebuah pantulan kaca, Naruto mendapati wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat. Pun rambut pirang panjangnya yang lepek. Kedua kaki Naruto tampak polos tanpa alas. Pakaian rumahan tanpa atribut shinobi membuatnya tampak seperti warga sipil biasa tanpa kekuatan ninja. Jangankan kekuatan ninja, ia bahkan tampak seperti warga biasa yang pesakitan.

Wajah segera dipalingkan. Naruto enggan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri.

"Naru-san! Kami percaya padamu!"

Netra safir bergulir pada seorang anak seumuran Sarada. Anak lelaki itu menatapnya penuh harap. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar selagi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan mulut, seolah menjadikan tangannya sebagai pengeras suara.

Di belakang sang anak laki-laki, tampak dua anak lain yang malu-malu. Mereka segera bersembunyi di belakang anak yang tadi berseru pada Naruto begitu Naruto menatapnya.

Dada Naruto menghangat seketika. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum sudah tersemat di bibir.

Menganggukkan kepala kepada anak-anak tersebut, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju tangga. Ia masih merasakan tatapan orang-orang padanya. Hanya saja, berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu, tatapan mereka terasa lebih ... menenangkan. Seruan-seruan positif lain kembali terdengar. Tampaknya, para warga baru sadar bahwa sepayah apa pun keadaan Naruto, ia akan tetap berusaha melindungi.

Gemuruh hebat kembali terasa di bawah tanah ini ketika Naruto lanjut berjalan. Para Anbu segera bergegas mempercepat proses evakuasi.

" _UZUMAKI NARUTO! KAU MENDENGARKU?!"_

Raungan suara tersebut menyertai gemuruh hebat selanjutnya. Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Ia mencoba mempercepat langkah sebisa mungkin selagi menghindari berbagai bongkahan batu dan tanah yang mulai berjatuhan. Ia belum mampu mencapai tangga kala ledakan besar tercipta beberapa meter di depannya.

Kekuatan ledakan membuat Naruto terhempas ke belakang. Punggungnya berbenturan keras dengan sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Suara krak yang ngilu terdengar samar di telinga, diikuti oleh sengatan nyeri yang familier. Terbatuk keras, Naruto meludahkan darah begitu jatuh menelungkup. Selama enam bulan terakhir, ia hampir selalu menghindari serangan fisik. Tubuhnya belum kembali beradaptasi dengan hantaman keras semacam itu.

Kedua tangan Naruto bertumpu pada tanah. Ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk ketika seruak cahaya menerobos masuk dari lubang besar yang tercipta. Cahayanya teramat menusuk mata. Naruto menyipitkan kedua indra penglihat. Fokusnya terpaku pada lubang itu—dan kehadiran sosok asing yang mulai ia rasakan.

Segala jenis jerit para warga bagaikan dengungan di telinga Naruto. Ia hanya menatap lurus bayang-bayang yang mulai membesar. Ia hanya diam dan terpaku ketika kedua matanya menatap iris keemasan seseorang yang sangat tidak ia duga.

Kegemparan dan kesiap terkejut bersahutan di belakang sana.

Naruto merasakan tiap mili detik yang berlalu—ia merasakan desir menyiksa dalam dirinya, juga remasan keras di jantungnya.

Napas Naruto tersekat di tenggorokan.

Wajah pucatnya tampak semakin pucat—seolah ingin menyaingi pucat wajah sosok yang baru saja menghancurkan tempat tinggal mereka.

"Aku menunggumu di luar sana. Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku, Naruto?"

Suara ini ... kapan terakhir kali Naruto mendengarnya?

Mengapa tadi ia sama sekali tidak mengenali suara—

"Sa-sakura-chan, kau..."

Sosoknya yang melayang segera menapaki tanah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat hitam panjang yang menyerupai senjata sang bapak para shinobi. Dua buah tanduk berwarna putih susu tersembul di balik rambut merah muda panjang. Ia mengenakan jubah putih bercorak magatama warna hitam. Putih kulitnya tampak abnormal, begitu serupa seperti para Ōtsutsuki. Satu hal lain yang juga menonjol adalah segel hitam yang menghiasi dahi dan sebagian matanya.

Karakteristik fisik Sakura begitu mirip dengan Momoshiki.

Naruto tidak mengerti.

Ia masih begitu ingat jasad sahabatnya ini. Ia masih sangat ingat saat-saat ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk menguburkan tubuh tak bernyawa Sakura. Mulai dari tubuh lunglai hingga darah yang membalut tubuhnya. Naruto masih ingat. Ia bahkan ingat jeritan pilu Sakura ketika ia disiksa dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Selama perjalanan menuju Konoha, Naruto telah berkali-kali memeriksa keadaan perempuan itu. Ia sangat berharap jika ialah yang salah, bahwa sebenarnya Sakura masih hidup. Namun, setelah memeriksa lebih dari dua puluh kali, hasil yang ia temukan tetap sama. Sahabat baiknya telah meninggal dunia, ia telah tiada.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat kembali?

Berbagai kemungkinan dipikirkan Naruto, terutama mengenai kemungkinan bahwa sosok ini adalah Sakura dari dunia lain.

Asumsi tersebut segera runtuh begitu Naruto mengingat kondisi mereka. Di semesta ini, dunia paralel hanya terdiri dari tiga dimensi. Keduanya telah dihancurkan oleh para Ōtsutsuki. Di sana tidak ada satu manusia pun yang hidup—kecuali Naruto.

Ketiadaan penjelasan membuat Naruto mematung. Ia masih begitu terkejut sampai tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Berbagai kerusakan di sekitarnya tampak buram. Detik itu, Naruto lupa dengan musuh yang akan ia hadapi. Matanya hanya terpaku pada satu titik. Ia bahkan masih tetap diam ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia tidak merespon ataupun melawan ketika sebuah tangan mencengkeram pakaiannya dan memaksanya berdiri.

Mata safir menatap mata keemasan yang tajam. Kebencian dan kemuakan di sana teramat pekat, seketika menimbulkan berbagai tanya di kepala Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti—sama sekali.

Ia tidak mengerti alasan Sakura menatapnya dengan begitu...

"Kau pikir aku sudah mati?" bisik Sakura tepat di depannya. Ia mengencangkan cengkeraman di kerah pakaian Naruto, seketika membuat sosok tersebut merasa tercekik. "Untungnya, tidak. Aku belum dan tidak akan mati. Tapi, kehidupan yang kudapatkan tidaklah gratis. Aku harus membayarnya dengan bayaran ... _well_ , bayaran mudah. Aku _hanya_ perlu membunuhmu dan mengambil alih putramu, seperti yang kaulakukan padaku dan putriku?"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mendesis pelan dan menatap Naruto dengan begitu muak, tak memedulikan netra safir yang melebar. Cengkeraman tangannya mengerat.

"Sejak dulu, yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengenyahkanmu. Kunci kebahagiaanku sebenarnya mudah saja. Kenapa dulu aku sangat bodoh?"

Telapak tangan Naruto meraih lengan Sakura, berusaha mengenyahkannya. Kecamuk di dalam kepalanya terasa begitu menganggu. Berbagai pertanyaan berhamburan di sana. Ia perlu memfokuskan diri. Ia perlu memahami situasi.

Sakura tidak mau melepaskan cekikannya. Kekuatan cekikan itu malah meningkat.

Naruto meringis. Ia mencoba mengulang ucapan Sakura beberapa saat lalu; mengenai kebenciannya pada Naruto.

Mulutnya langsung mengatup.

Ia menatap lurus mata keemasan itu, diikuti dengan pemindaian singkat pada kulit pucat serta dua tanduk di kepalanya.

 _Sesuatu_ _telah_ _terjadi_.

Naruto mencengkeram balik tangan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Napasnya kian menipis, tapi ia masih mampu berkata, " _Bangun_ , Sakura-chan." Tangan tersebut ia paksa untuk menjauh. Tapi, rasanya sangat sulit. Naruto masih tetap bertahan di posisi itu selagi menahan Sakura untuk tidak mencekiknya lebih jauh lagi. Ketika manik keemasan menajam, Naruto menggertakkan gigi. "Kau bukan Sakura. Aku tahu."

Selanjutnya, Naruto merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Kali ini akibat benturan lain di punggungnya. Sakura baru saja menghempaskan Naruto ke dinding terdekat. Tanpa menunggu Naruto pulih, ia sudah kembali berada di depannya. Naruto lagi-lagi dipaksa untuk berdiri.

"Oh, ya? Aku Sakura, mantan anggota satu timmu, teman dekat yang kau bohongi. Kau meragukanku hanya karena kau merasa bahwa aku sudah mati?"

Suara itu begitu mirip dengan suara sang sahabat baik--terlalu mirip. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Naruto bisa membayangkan Sakura yang memang mengatakan semua hal tersebut padanya. Ia bisa membayangkan segala kemarahan dan kekecewaan Sakura.

Dadanya nyeri sekali ketika membayangkan itu semua. Selama ini, Naruto selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Sakura. Pun atas pilihannya untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

Semua kalimat yang terucap dari sana begitu menusuk. Naruto begitu ingin menyerahkan diri dan membiarkan Sakura memberi pelajaran atas semua kesalahan itu. Ia merasa pantas diberi hukuman atas ketidakberdayaannya.

Namun, kejanggalan di situasi ini memaksa Naruto menekan emosinya dalam-dalam. Ia percaya pada intuisinya.

"Kubilang, kau bukan Sakura," tandas Naruto di sela giginya. Ia berusaha untuk bernapas. "Kenapa? Karena Sakura tidak memiliki kebencian di matanya. Dia tidak menghancurkan desa dan membunuh orang tak bersalah hanya untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Sakura memiliki hati nurani, jauh berbeda denganmu. Orang yang kulihat sekarang bukanlah--UGHK!"

Bilah-bilah hitam muncul secara mendadak dari dinding di belakang Naruto. Ujung-ujung runcingnya mengoyak perut Naruto secara spontan. Naruto terbatuk dengan keadaan masih tercekik. Darah kental mengaliri tiap sudut bibirnya. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati iris keemasan yang menatapnya dengan kebencian luar biasa.

"Tahu apa kau?!" serunya murka. Ia menggertakkan gigi. "Kau merampas segalanya dariku, bahkan sejak dulu! Ketika tim tujuh pertama kali dibentuk sampai ketika kau meninggal! Dulu, aku sempat tidak sengaja mengataimu sebagai bocah tidak tahu sopan santun karena kau tak mendapat didikan yang benar akibat ketiadaan orang tua. Ucapanku salah dan Sasuke membenciku. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, tapi Sasuke masih memandangku rendah!

Kemudian, kau juga membuatnya selalu mengesampingkanku. Kau membuatku tak terlihat di matanya. Bahkan ketika kau sudah meninggal dunia. Aku bertahan karena aku tahu kau laki-laki dan Sasuke tidak akan menyalahi norma, seburuk apa pun perilakunya! Aku bertahan karena aku masih bisa memberinya keturunan untuk melanjutkan klan Uchiha! Tapi, kau tahu? Semua kesempatanku hilang karena kau _ada_. Jika kau pikir semua itu tak cukup untuk membuatku berubah maka otakmulah yang dangkal. Masih belum mengerti, Naruto?"

Tusukan di perutnya terasa panas. Nyeri di sana amat tak terperi. Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan chakranya. Ia berkonsentrasi, tapi mau tidak mau tetap terganggu oleh ucapan panjang Sakura. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat oleh campuran emosi.

"Tutup mulut!" seru Naruto geram. Ia benar-benar muak di sini. "Aku memang dikenal bodoh. Ejekanmu tak lagi mempan untukku, Sialan! _Berhentilah_ berpura-pura menjadi Sakura! Kau bukan Sakura dan tidak akan pernah menjadi dia. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena, Sakura adalah saudariku. Aku mempercayainya--aku percaya bahwa dia orang _baik_ , bukan kriminal haus darah yang tidak peduli dengan nilai hidup manusia."

Mata safir Naruto berpendar penuh tekad. Ucapannya tak dapat dipatahkan. Pendiriannya takkan goyah.

Meyakinkan Naruto hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

" _Well_ , sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan segala perspektif buruk mengenaimu yang selama ini dia pendam. Semua yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran. _Dia_ meragukanmu dan memendam emosi negatifnya padamu. Sebenarnya, dia memang muak padamu, Uzumaki. Kalau tidak, tubuhnya takkan menerima _jiwaku_."

Suara Sakura berdisonasi dengan suara berat seorang pria dewasa. Bibir pucatnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringaian. Sebelah tangannya terangkat. Ia membuka telapak tangan, mengeluarkan sebuah bilah hitam tajam dari sana dan menancapkannya langsung tepat di bahu Naruto.

Erangan sakit Naruto berhasil memperlebar seringainya. Ia mengulang tindakan tersebut sampai benar-benar melumpuhkan Naruto. Sebelum beranjak, ia berbisik, "Kau telah kalah, Uzumaki. Perlu kau tahu, jika kau membunuh raga ini maka teman tercintamu juga akan ikut mati bersamaku. Jiwa _kami_ telah saling terkait."

Kedua kaki Naruto lemas bukan main. Ia gemetaran, menahan perih di tiap luka yang tercipta. Kondisinya belum terlalu pulih pasca persalinan. Sirkulasi chakra di tubuhnya masih belum stabil. Ketiadaan Kurama juga menurunkan kemampuan penyembuhan Naruto.

Memaksakan tangan untuk mencabut tiap bilah yang menusuk tubuhnya, Naruto menyernyit dalam selagi menahan erangan sakit. Rembesan darah dari tiap titik luka pun berusaha tak ia pedulikan. Pakaian Naruto sudah kusut sejak proses persalinan berlangsung, mendapat noda merah darah di pakaiannya tak lagi menjadi masalah.

Membuang benda sial tersebut, Naruto memutar otak untuk mengatasi keadaan genting ini. Kepalanya terasa panas. Ia harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Momoshiki--sekarang, Naruto akan memanggilnya demikian--tanpa harus membunuh Sakura. Tapi, menemukan cara melumpuhkan lawan tanpa membunuhnya bukanlah perkara mudah. Naruto tak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus segera bergerak...

"Mama!"

Sebuah seruan kecil membuat Naruto membeliak.

"Tidak, Sarada! Dia bukan Sakura!"

Sarada tidak mendengarnya. Ia tetap berlari ke arah Momoshiki yang berada dalam tubuh Sakura. Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca. Ia begitu lega dan bahagia sampai melupakan kejanggalan dalam perilaku sosok yang ia kira ibunya.

Binar lega di mata Sarada baru meredup ketika Momoshiki menyambutnya dengan cara mencengkeram leher sang Uchiha Muda. Raut terkejut campur ketakutan tampak di wajah Sarada. Ia menendang-nendang udara ketika tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah oleh Momoshiki. Napas Sarada tersendat-sendat. Air mata berlinang menuruni pipinya. Di hadapannya adalah sang ibu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sarada tidak mengerti. Lehernya sakit, tapi entah mengapa dadanya ikut terasa sesak. Selama ini, Sarada yakin bahwa Sakura akan kembali. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura takkan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Keyakinan Sarada terbukti.

Tapi, mengapa?

"M-mama--"

Setelahnya, Sarada mendengar geraman marah. Cekikan di lehernya terlepas dan hanya dalam kedipan mata, ia sudah berada dalam rangkulan seorang perempuan yang amat ia kenali.

Uzumaki Naruto--sosok yang sangat dibenci Sarada.

Ia benci karena Naruto telah merebut Papa dari Mama dan darinya. Perhatian ayahnya hanya tercurah pada wanita ini dan kandungannya. Sarada benci dan tidak menyukai Naruto. Selama ini, ia sudah menolerir keberadaannya. Tapi, ketika tahu bahwa sang wanita pirang sedang mengandung sosok yang akan menjadi adik tirinya...

Sarada sangat marah. Gemuruh di dadanya selalu terasa ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto.

Kemarahan Sarada selalu terlihat jelas. Rasa tidak sukanya termanifestasi dengan sangat sempurna di tiap tindakannya terhadap Naruto.

 _Kenapa Naru-san selalu melindungiku?!_

Noda darah di sekujur tubuh Naruto membuat Sarada takut. Tapi, ia jauh lebih takut pada sosok yang tadi telah mencekiknya.

Tanpa sadar, Sarada telah menggenggam erat pakaian bernoda darah itu. Ia menangis dalam pelukan orang yang seharusnya ia benci.

Di sisi lain, Naruto tidak sadar akan dilema perasaan yang dihadapi Sarada. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Momoshiki.

Dengan rantai chakra kemerahan yang masih menari-nari di tiap sisi tubuh, Naruto berujar geram, "Jangan pernah menyentuh anak perempuan ini lagi, Bajingan."

Momoshiki telah mundur beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya. Netra keemasan mengamati chakra rantai kemerahan yang tadi hampir menjerat kedua kakinya.

Sudut bibir Momoshiki telah membentuk seringaian.

"Oh, sekarang kau sudah pulih, Kitsune? Seluruh aliran chakramu telah kau fokuskan pada tiap titik luka yang kubuat. Proses penyembuhannya hampir setara dengan saat kau dibantu oleh si ekor sembilan. Darah monster apa yang mengalir di tubuhmu?"

"Kau mengataiku monster ketika kau sendiri merupakan salah satunya?" ujar Naruto rendah. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada Sarada, memastikan bahwa anak perempuan ini tetap aman. "Keinginanmu takkan tercapai. Aku akan menghentikannya."

"Kita lihat saja, _Naruto_."

Lagi-lagi suara 'Momoshiki' berdisonasi dengan Sakura. Naruto mengesampingkan perasaan emosionalnya jauh-jauh. Ia memfokuskan chakra di kedua kaki dan menggunakannya untuk melentingkan badan ke belakang. Serangan dari tongkat hitam Momoshiki nyaris tak bisa ia hindari. Seluruh tubuh Naruto menyerukan kata nyeri. Kondisinya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Kedua kaki mendarat jauh di belakang sana. Ia menurunkan Sarada dari gendongan dan belum sempat berkata apa pun ketika serangan lanjutan datang. Alhasil, ia terpaksa berlari ke arah serangan Momoshiki yang ditargetkan kepada penduduk,sama sekali tidak sempat untuk sekedar meninggalkan pesan untuk Sarada.

Memasang segel tangan yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, sebuah dinding tanah tercipta tepat di hadapan sebuah ledakan besar, menghalaunya.

"Ikuti instruksi para Anbu! Menjauh dari sini!" seru Naruto di tengah kepulan debu.

Jeritan panik dan tangisan anak-anak terdengar dari segala penjuru. Suara tersebut menggema dengan berbagai ledakan yang diluncurkan Momoshiki. Bangunan-bangunan di desa bawah tanah mulai runtuh akibat ledakan bertubi-tubi. Evakuasi warga terhambat akibat pecahnya fokus para Anbu. Awalnya mereka hanya perlu mengarahkan, tidak seperti sekarang. Mereka harus mengarahkan warga-warga yang panik sekaligus melindungi mereka dari berbagai reruntuhan bangunan.

Kedua indra penglihat Naruto menatap awas proses evakuasi itu. Ia melebarkan mata ketika sebongkah besar material bangunan meluncur tepat ke arah dua orang wanita paruh baya. Mereka sedang berusaha mendahulukan anak-anaknya tepat ketika rantai chakra Naruto gagal menyingkirkan bongkahan batu itu.

Kepala dan punggung mereka terhantam bongkahan tersebut dengan amat keras. Tubuhnya tergilas. Naruto tidak lagi melihat tubuh mereka setelah bongkahan batu tersebut jatuh menimpa mereka. Yang disaksikan Naruto hanya darah berwarna merah kental, mengalir dari sela-sela bongkahan batu tersebut.

Selagi menghindari hantaman tongkat hitam Momoshiki, Naruto mengepalkan tangan. Air mukanya menggelap. Ia merasakan panas yang luar biasa dari tubuhnya; indikasi fisiologis dari kemarahan yang ia rasakan. Untuk beberapa saat, semua rasa sakit dan nyeri di tubuhnya menghilang. Detak jantung Naruto menguat. Aliran darahnya meningkat.

Naruto tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri ketika ia meraung marah. Embusan kuat udara yang menerpa wajah pun tak ia rasakan. Kepalanya hanya berisi seruan untuk segera memenggal leher makhluk biadab itu. Batas toleransi Naruto terhadap tiap tindakan Momoshiki telah habis. Cukup sudah ia melihat kematian orang-orang tak bersalah di hadapannya. Cukup sudah ia mendengar tangisan anak-anak akibat kematian orang tua mereka.

Di dimensi dunia shinobi yang dulu, Naruto telah kenyang dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam kematian.

Ia sudah _cukup_ merasakan penderitaan ketika makhluk keji ini merampas nyawa orang-orang berharga di hidup Naruto.

Rantai chakra kemerahan di tubuh Naruto melecut keras ke arah Momoshiki. Topeng berupa wajah Haruno Sakura tampak tak menyurutkan kemarahan Naruto. Ia tetap mengejar sang makhluk bulan, berusaha menjegal kedua kakinya yang melayang-layang di tengah udara. Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat ketika ia menghindari tiap serangan ninjutsu yang diledakkan Momoshiki padanya. Chakra Naruto meletup-letup. Aliran chakra tersebut melingkupi tubuhnya bagaikan api pelindung. Ketiadaan chakra Kurama seolah berhasil memberi jalan keluar simpanan chakra seorang Uzumaki. Sejak dulu, Naruto memang dikenal sebagai _monster_ chakra.

Bukan hanya karena keberadaan Naruto, tetapi juga karena darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Berhasil menyembunyikan dan menyebarkan bunshin ke segala arah, Momoshiki berupa _Sakura_ pada akhirnya tertangkap oleh rantai chakra Naruto. Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke udara. Ia terlempar jauh ke luar sana, menghantam langit-langit ruang bawah tanah dan masih belum mendarat ketika Naruto mengikutinya ke area permukaan.

Dinginnya angin malam segera menerpa Naruto. Ia masih mengincar Momoshiki selagi menciptakan lebih dari sepuluh Odama Rasengan. Ukurannya begitu besar dan cahayanya amat menyilaukan. Momoshiki telah terkepung. Serangan Naruto nyaris sempurna kalau saja sang musuh tak menggunakan teknik antar dimensi.

Chakra rantai Naruto diputus menggunakan rasengan modifikasi yang diserap dan dikembalikan oleh Momoshiki. Naruto terpental ke belakang sedangkan musuhnya menghilang ke dalam portal hitam. Hempasan yang dihasilkan rasengan pembalik sangat kuat. Punggung Naruto menghantam sebuah batang pohon besar hingga menimbulkan suara krak.

Sakit yang kembali menerpa menandakan bahwa suara krak tersebut berasal dari tulang punggungnya. Ia jatuh merosot ke atas tanah. Gerakan refleksnya menyelamatkan ia dari tepi kematian. Kala itu, sebelum Naruto sempat mengedip, Momoshiki muncul tepat di hadapannya. Tangan bermata rinnegan terarah lurus di depan wajahnya. Wajah Naruto nyaris meledak kalau saja ia terlambat menunduk untuk menghindari rasengan pembalik yang dikeluarkan Momoshiki.

Melilitkan chakra rantai di salah satu batang pohon lain, Naruto memaksakan tubuh untuk meluncur menjauhi Momoshiki. Di tiap helaan napas, Naruto mengumpati kebodohannya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa pada kemampuan merepotkan makhluk ini?!

Kedua kaki Naruto goyah ketika ia kembali menapaki tanah. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk berpegangan di sebuah batang pohon. Napasnya menderu tak karuan. Perih, nyeri, dan sakit di sekujur tubuh kembali menerpa begitu ledakan adrenalin tadi lenyap. Naruto terbatuk. Tangannya menutupi mulut. Ketika menarik tangan dari depan mulutnya, cairan merah kental tampak jelas di bawah cahaya bulan.

Tawa merendahkan dari seseorang membuat Naruto mendongak. Di depan sana, mata keemasan tengah menatapnya hina.

"Menurutmu, kau akan bisa mengimbangiku seperti biasa, Uzumaki? Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat _ini_ sejak lama. Keadaanmu sekarang sangat menjijikan karena kau begitu lemah. Aku membenci wanita, kau, dan orang lemah. Kebencianku padamu bertambah berkali-kali lipat sekarang.Menurutmu, kau masih bisa bersombong diri dan merendahkan seorang Ōtsutsuki yang jelas-jelas memiliki derajat lebih tinggi darimu?! Sekarang, aku lebih dari mampu untuk membunuhmu. Bersikaplah selayaknya makhluk rendahan lain, Uzumaki! Berhenti membuatku muak!"

Naruto terbatuk. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening tanpa sebab. Napas Naruto tersendat-sendat. Ia mengeratkan pegangan di batang pohon, menahan diri agar tidak tumbang. Suara Momoshiki berdenging di telinganya. Pandangan yang kabur juga sangat tidak normal. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Buram di penglihatannya masih belum hilang.

Angin malam berembus ringan.

Naruto menggigil tanpa sebab.

Ketika mencoba mengatur aliran chakra, konsentrasinya selalu buyar. Aura chakra yang biasanya mudah dikenali kini terasa hampa.

Naruto mengerling pada bekas tusukan bilah hitam di masing-masing bahu dan perut. Ia memang merasakan sakit di sepenjuru tubuh. Namun, denyutan menyakitkan itu bersumber dari tiap titik luka yang ada. Noda darah yang menghiasi pakaian membuatnya tak bisa melihat kondisi luka itu.

Apakah proses penyembuhannya gagal?

Tidak mungkin.

Naruto yakin, luka-luka tersebut sudah tertutup.

 _"...tuli?"_

Mata Naruto membeliak begitu mendapati Momoshiki yang sudah berada tepat di depannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari pergerakan makhluk ini? Apakah ketajaman indranya telah menurun?

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam dan berakhir dengan terbatuk akibat rasa sakit dalam dada. Buram di matanya masih belum hilang. Namun, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, ia bisa melihat senyum puas di bibir Saku--

 _Tidak_. _Dia_ _Momoshiki_.

"K-kau ingin aku bersujud dan memohon ampun padamu?" Naruto berkata dengan tersendat. Dahinya mengernyit.

 _Sial, kenapa dadaku sakit sekali?_

Batuk itu kembali datang. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Jangan harap," lanjutnya. Ia meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Sejak dulu, akulah--seorang shinobi--pemenangnya. Kau hanya menang di satu dimensi saja sedangkan kami unggul di dua dunia. Duniaku, yang dibuktikan dengan kehadiranku di sini, dan dunia ini--dunia yang dimenangkan oleh kami secara telak. Kematianku di sini bukanlah bukti sebuah kekalahan. Begitu pula sekarang. Oleh karenanya, sia-sia saja jika kau membunuhku.

Di luar sana, masih ada banyak ninja yang akan melampiaskan murka mereka padamu. Kalaupun mereka gagal dan kau tidak mati di sini, murka mereka akan menciptakan kutukan yang bahkan tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Terlebih lagi, kau _tidak_ dapat disebut menang dengan trik busuk ini. Dengan memanipulasi kekuatanku, berarti kau sendiri telah mengakui bahwa aku lebih unggul darimu, bukan? Kau takut kalah dariku _lagi_ , Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki."

Seperti yang diperkirakan Naruto, Momoshiki terpancing.

Ia mencekik leher Naruto kuat-kuat dan mengangkatnya. Kedua kaki Naruto kini tidak lagi menapaki tanah.

"Kutukan? Kau bicara pada siapa, Jalang?! Kutukan hanya akan diberikan dewa kepada makhluk rendahan sepertimu! Di sini, akulah dewa dan kaulah makhluk rendahan itu! Satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapat kutukan adalah kau! Kemudian, memanipulasi kekuatan katamu? Tch. Harusnya kau sadar betapa payahnya tubuh makhluk rendahan sepertimu. Manusia adalah makhluk lemah tidak berguna yang menjijikan. Tubuh fana membuatmu merasakan semua rasa sakit itu.

Kau tidak mampu memulihkan kekuatan setelah mengandung seorang bayi berdarah _asali_ selama sepuluh bulan. Potensi kekuatan yang masih tersimpan di dirinya telah menguras hampir seluruh kekuatanmu karena kau _manusia_. Mereka yang berkekuatan mentah setara dewa tidak seharusnya hidup di kandungan makhluk rendahan sepertimu. Jadi, yang patut disalahkan adalah tubuh ringkihmu itu!

Jika Kaguya Keparat tidak mengkhianati klan kami, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari chakra Indra dan Ashura melalui orang-orang yang mereka pilih. Jika Kaguya masih ada, dia bisa menciptakan wadah baru untukku! Aku tidak perlu membiarkanmu hidup selama ini sehingga kau bisa melahirkan anak dengan potensi kekuatan setara Ōtsutsuki!"

 _Membiarkanku hidup sehingga aku bisa melahirkan anak ... apa?_

"Kau--merencanakannya?"

Tubuh Naruto dihempaskan dengan keras ke tanah. Sakit di seluruh tubuhnya hampir terlupakan ketika ia mendengar jawaban Momoshiki.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Kalian para manusia sangat mudah diprediksi. Semua tindakan kalian bisa kusetir dengan mudah. Menurutmu, kehadiran awalmu di dimensi ini tidak kuketahui? Aku langsung tahu keberadaanmu begitu kau tiba dengan keadaan sekarat. Kau bisa kubunuh saat itu juga! Kekuatanku sudah jelas melampauimu.

Kau pikir kau menang, _Kitsune_? Kehadiranmu di sini, sekarang ini, adalah ketentuanku. Aku yang menghendakinya! Kedatangan awalku ke sini bukan hanya untuk memusnahkan dunia tidak berguna kalian. Aku perlu mengganti dua _diriku_ yang secara kurang ajar telah kau lenyapkan. Di sini, aku mencari pemilik chakra Indra dan Ashura untuk menjadikannya wadah baru jiwaku yang kekal."

Kepala Naruto terasa keruh. Amat keruh.

Ia menggenggam tanah di bawah telapak tangannya. Tubuh Naruto gemetaran oleh efek tusukan bilah hitam. Kemarahan kembali menghinggapi. Namun, tak seperti tadi, ia tak merasakan sedikit pun adrenalin.

"Hilangnya ribuan warga, organisasi Sora, kematian Sakura, kedatanganku ke Konoha ... kau merencanakan semuanya?" Getar di suara Naruto cukup kentara. Ia menahan sesak yang luar biasa di dalam dada. Sesak karena efek sakit fisik maupun emosional.

 _Sialan_. _Sialan_. _Sialan_.

"Kau sengaja membuatku kembali ke Konoha agar aku bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seseorang dengan potensi kekuatan setara Ōtsutsuki?"

"Tentu saja. Anak kecil bermata cacat itu terlalu lemah untuk kujadikan wadah. Chakra Indra dalam dirinya memang kuat, sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, darah dari ibunya? Bah! Wanita medis itu bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kekuatan medisnya! Dia beruntung karena telah berguru pada keturunan Senju, pemilik chakra Ashura yang sebelumnya. Kemampuan yang didapat melalui latihan tidak bisa diturunkan secara genetik! Satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia berharga adalah _byakugō_.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa mewariskannya. _Byakugō_ hanya mampu digunakan olehnya--yang sekarang kumanfaatkan sebagai pengganti putrinya. Jika kau tidak muncul, aku mungkin akan menggunakan mereka berdua karena Senju Tsunade sudah melewati masa primanya. Kalau ternyata masih gagal, aku akan meneruskan pencarianku melalui eksperimen yang melibatkan banyak shinobi dan menunggu hingga wadah yang layak benar-benar ditemukan."

Keras rahang Naruto tampak kentara di bawah sinar rembulan. Pikiran Naruto kacau oleh terpaan emosi; rasa marah dan dilema--marah kepada Momoshiki serta dilema akan keputusannya yang telah memilih kembali ke Konoha, secara tidak langsung ikut melancarkan rencana Momoshiki.

Kalau saja ia tidak terpancing Momoshiki. Kalau saja saat itu ia hanya mengantarkan Sakura...

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk mengumpulkan aliran chakra yang terasa samar di tubuhnya. Bilah hitam Momoshiki berbeda dari bilah yang biasa ia gunakan. Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak merasakan efek sebesar ini hanya karena luka tusuk bilah itu. Senjata Momoshiki _selalu_ bisa ditangani dengan baik. Naruto dikenal kebal dengan luka fisik karena daya pemulihan diri yang tinggi. Segala jenis luka fisik bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya kecuali...

Refleks tubuh membuat Naruto berguling ke samping. Ia berhasil menghindari serangan lain dari musuh. Di tempat awal Naruto berada, tertancap puluhan bilah hitam berujung runcing. Pandangan Naruto masih buram, tapi ia masih bisa memastikan bahwa benda-benda itu memang bilah sialan sang lawan.

"Kau takkan bertahan lama, Kitsune. Kondisi lemahmu akan mempercepat penyebaran racun yang masuk melalui luka tusukan senjataku. Tanpa pertolongan, kau akan mati tanpa harus kubunuh. Proses kematianmu akan _sangat_ menyakitkan. Racun ciptaan wanita medis ini sangat ampuh. Dia membuatnya _khusus_ untukmu. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, zat kimia dalam racun itu akan merusak seluruh pembuluh darahmu dan membuatnya meledak. Kau akan merasakan detik-detik kematianmu, detik-detik di mana pembuluh darahmu pecah dan meledakkan tubuh lemahmu itu."

Serangan Momoshiki sangat cepat. Penglihatan Naruto tak dapat mengikuti. Ia hanya bergantung pada refleks tubuhnya ketika mencoba menahan dan menghindari tiap tendangan serta pukulan yang ditujukan padanya. Telinga Naruto hanya mampu mendengarkan suara samar pertarungan. Matanya pun hanya mampu melihat kilasan-kilasan buram yang tak berarti. Deru napas Naruto kian meningkat seiring dengan gerakan yang ia lakukan. Dadanya teramat sesak, seolah terdapat lilitan besi di jantungnya. Otot di setiap tubuh Naruto seakan menjerit kesakitan tiap kali ia melakukan manuver sulit untuk menghindari serangan lawan.

Setelah beradu fisik selama beberapa saat, Naruto tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa mengungguli Momoshiki, ia takkan bisa melindungi warga desa lebih lama lagi.

Buram di mata Naruto berganti menjadi citra jernih sebuah memori di masa lalu, memori masa kecilnya ketika ia berteriak di sana-sini mengenai cita-cita untuk menjadi hokage, memori tentang tim tujuh dan persahabatan mereka, memori tentang pertemuannya dengan Minato serta Kushina, memori tentang sang guru--Jiraiya.

Mereka semua adalah orang yang telah mendengar janjinya untuk menjadi hokage--tidak, gelar tersebut tak lagi penting untuknya. Naruto hanya membutuhkan peran. Ia telah berjanji pada mereka bahwa Konoha akan selalu ia lindungi, bagaimanapun caranya.

Kilasan kehidupan yang _gagal_ melintas begitu saja di depan mata Naruto. Rasa sesal di dadanya terasa amat menyesakkan.

Segala sesuatu tampak melambat ketika tubuhnya dikoyak untuk ke sekian kali. Naruto merasakan embusan angin di telinga. Tampaknya, ia melayang dan akan berakhir jatuh. Citra rembulan di atas saja tampak gelap. Penglihatannya pasti semakin buruk.

Perasaan ini ... persis sama seperti yang ia rasakan dua tahun lalu ketika ia gagal melindungi dunianya.

Perasaan ini ... sama seperti ia merasakan kedatangan maut.

Detak jantung Naruto mulai melemah. Matanya masih buram ketika ia melihat bayangan putih yang menyerang Momoshiki.

Sebuah makhluk berukuran besar san panjang, warnanya putih dan rupanya menyerupai naga.

Sesak di dadanya membuat Naruto terbatuk. Indra pendengarnya masih berdenging tak karuan, tapi suara khas bak desisan ular tersebut terdengar sangat dekat. Kekhasan suara itu juga sangat ia kenali.

 _Siapa yang menyangka?_

Gelak tawa di telinganya terdengar begitu ... menyeramkan-- _creepy_.

"Ara, pahlawan tercinta kita sedang butuh bantuan rupanya. Pantas saja ruang laboratoriumku terkena gempa periodik. Konoha boleh saja hancur, tapi tidak dengan laboratoriumku. Benar begitu, anak-anak?"

"Orochimaru-sama, kami bukan anak-anak!"

"Kalian tetap anak buah kesayanganku, Karin. Lihat, Kabuto bahkan memenuhi panggilanku."

"Saya hanya ingin menolong Naru-san, Orochimaru-sama. Racun di tubuhnya sangat fatal."

"Oh? Dia sekarat? Apakah kita bisa membiarkannya sekarat saja? Aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun marah."

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, Sasuke tidak akan menganggapmu guru, Orochimaru-sama! Berhentilah mencoba menarik perhatiannya! Lebih baik kita habisi perusak ini. Meskipun ... tunggu, bukankah kau mantan istrinya Sasuke? Jadi, kau ke sini hanya untuk balas dendam karena Naru yang lebih _panas_ , kuat, dan cantik darimu merebut suami--hey, Karin! Kenapa kau malah menyabet kepalaku dengan rantai chakramu itu! Aku bukan musuh!"

"Karin--"

"Dia menjengkelkan, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Oh, kau ikut marah karena kau teman perempuan berambut merah muda menyala itu? Apakah karena warna rambut kalian hampir serupa jadi kalian memiliki ikatan kuat--"

"Tutup mulut, kepala air combera--"

"PANCING MAKHLUK INI MENJAUH! SEKARANG!"

Tubuh Naruto diserahkan kepada Kabuto. Orochimaru tak mengatakan apa pun ketika ia menggiring anak-anak buahnya untuk mengurus musuh. Mereka melancarkan serangan dan memaksa Momoshiki memasuki hutan yang berada cukup jauh dari area desa.

Dengan racun yang semakin menyebar di tiap titik tubuhnya, kelima indra Naruto mulai lumpuh. Ia hanya bisa menatap langit yang tak lagi tampak. Suara Kabuto pun menghilang, digantikan dengan dengingan yang semakin mendominasi. Naruto hampir tidak merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya dibaringkan ataupun ketika lukanya mulai diperiksa. Dingin angin malam di tiap jangka kulit yang ternoda oleh darah sama sekali tidak terasa. Pikiran Naruto gelap dan keruh. Ia sudah berada di ambang kematian. Keadaan ini membuat Kabuto meringis.

Orang baik selalu berakhir tragis. Akhir hidup mereka akan selalu berada dalam kamuflase kebaikan. Hidup orang-orang ini bagaikan pijar lilin. Semakin terang cahaya yang dihasilkan, semakin terkikis tubuh lilin itu. Pengorbanan seolah telah menjadi hal yang wajar. Apakah mereka sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan dirinya sendiri?

Apakah prinsip hidup yang demikian sudah benar?

Jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut akan didapat Kabuto jika ia berhasil _menolong_ Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia menolong seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya hampir dikuasai oleh racun letal? Bagaimana caranya kembali menghidupkan lilin yang tubuhnya hampir termakan habis oleh api? ]

 ** _TBC_**


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Sejak berhasil menyempurnakan _jutsu_ terlarang, Orochimaru tidak lagi takut pada kematian. Ia abadi, kekal, dan akan terus bertahan hidup di dunia ini selagi orang yang telah ia cap dengan _curse mark_ masih ada. Tak perlu banyak orang, satu pun cukup. _Curse mark_ yang ia ciptakan dari ribuan eksperimen yang melibatkan chakra alam— _senjutsu—_ berhasil mengantarkannya pada pintu keabadian. Ia takkan punah. Jiwanya telah terpaku pada semesta. Eksistensinya takkan hilang.

Orochimaru tak lagi takut pada kematian—hingga makhuk asing ini mengingatkannya pada mimpi buruk tersebut.

"Kau pikir seranganmu cukup untuk mengalahkanku?!" raung Momoshiki dalam raga Sakura. Tangannya terulur menghadap sang lawan, Orochimaru, secara langsung. Rinnegan berwarana keemasan terbuka lebar dari sana, bersiap menciptakan bola chakra raksasa yang dapat meluluhlantahkan sepenjuru area di sekitar mereka. "Jangan harap, Ular! Posisimu bahkan jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan Rubah itu! Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku!"

Sepuluh kali sudah ledakan setara bijuu-dama dilontarkan. Sepuluh kali pula Orochimaru terkena cidera akibar ledakan tersebut.

Berdecih pelan, sang Sannin Ular mengerling ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia melihat _summon_ kesayangannya—seekor ular putih raksasa—telah tergelepar tak berdaya. Kemampuan pergantian kulit ular tersebut terhenti akibat tusukan puluhan bilah hitam yang telah dimodifikasi dengan racun letal. Si ular juga telah mencapai batasnya setelah terus menerus memaksakan diri untuk melindungi sang tuan dari rentetan ledakan super besar.

Kerugian Orochimaru tak hanya sampai di sana. Hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari ketiga anak buah yang tak lagi berdaya. Jugo telah terlempar beratus-ratus meter dari sini sedangkan Suigetsu dan Karin telah tergeletak akibat serangan bertubi-tubi yang tak dapat diikuti oleh refleks tubuh mereka. Rantai chakra Karin memang sekuat para Uzumaki, tetapi kemahirannya dalam bertarung masih sangat kurang dibandingkan dua Uzumaki lain yang dikenal Orochimaru.

Untuk Suigetsu, ia memang sempat bertahan lebih lama dibandingkan dua patnernya yang lain. Suigetsu mampu menghindari bilah hitam itu dengan baik melalui teknik transformasi diri. Ketika Momoshiki menyerangnya menggunakan bilah beracun, Suigetsu telah lebih dulu mengubah dirinya menjadi air. Ia melebur ke dalam tanah dan akan kembali muncul beberapa saat setelahnya.

Namun, meskipun mampu menghindar, kemampuan yang demikian tidaklah cukup. Suigetsu mungkin mahir dalam menghindar, tapi skala kekuatannya berbanding jauh dari Momoshiki. Ia takkan bertahan dalam pertarungan ketika dirinya tak mampu mendaratkan serangan. Kekuatannya terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk pertahanan diri. Dalam waktu singkat, energinya habis. Ia lengah dan gagal menghindari serangan lain yang didaratkan.

Orochimaru sudah cukup memprediksi keadaan ini. Ia tahu betul bahwa ketiga anak buahnya bukan tipe petarung garis depan. Mereka bukan shinobi pengusung misi. Kemampuan mereka berguna untuk kepentingan penelitian, tetapi tidak untuk kepentingan pertarungan semacam ini—dengan kekuatan lawan yang setara dengan Bapak Shinobi itu sendiri...

Berbicara tentan kekuatan, teknik andalan Orochimaru adalah edo tensei.

Tapi, tampaknya seluruh jiwa shinobi legendaris telah dibangkitkan sehingga Orochimaru tak mampu memanggil mereka.

Orochimaru menahan senyuman jengkel.

 _Seharusnya kau menyisakan Shodaime untukku, Kakashi._

"Waktuku untuk meladenimu sudah habis. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan kepentinganku. Untuk sekarang, matilah!"

Bola kemerahan dari tangan Momoshiki membesar hingga seukuran tiga buah gedung pencakar langit. Besarnya bola ledakan membuat tanah—yang telah porak-poranda—kembali tergerus. Angin kencang tercipta. Pepohonan dipaksa tumbang karena tekanan dari benda tersebut.

Di tengah kegelapan malam yang hanya dihiasi sinar rembulan, bola ledakan ciptaan Momoshiki bersinar terang. Orochimaru dapat merasakan sakit yang akan menerpanya hanya dengan menatap. Pedang kusanagi dalam tubuhnya takkan dapat mengimbangi kekuatan mentah sebesar itu. Tubuh ularnya juga takkan memberi bantuan apa pun. Dengan jangkauan ledakan yang amat luas, Orochimaru takkan dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

 _Aku mungkin takkan bisa menghindar._

Tubuhnya memang masih bisa dibangkitkan selagi Anko aman.

Namun, apakah wanita itu aman? Lagi pula, biskah ia bertahan di medan perang? Jika Momoshiki sudah sampai ke Konoha, keadaan sudah pasti tak dapat dikategorikan aman, bukan?

Sejauh ini Orochimaru telah berhenti menandai orang dengan _curse mark_. Bukan hanya karena ketiadaan shinobi muda yang dianggap potensial, tetapi juga karena Sasuke melarangnya. Pergerakan Orochimaru tak pernah luput dari pantauan sang Uchiha. Ia mungkin takut jika Orochimaru menyematkan tanda tersebut di diri putrinya. Orochimaru masih belum dipercaya Sasuke secara penuh.

 _Sial, padahal aku masih ingin melihat dua putra Sasuke-kun yang baru dilahirkan_.

Lompatan mundur Orochimaru masih belum bisa menjauhi bayangan bola ledakan tersebut. Awalnya, ia berencana mengalihkan perhatian Momoshiki selagi menunggu bala bantuan. Beberapa saat lalu, Shikamaru memberitahukan bahwa Kakashi dan para edo tensei Uchiha telah mendarat di dimensi ini. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Urashiki.

Jadi, kenapa mereka begitu lama?

Menurut laporan pula, tewasnya Urasihiki telah melemahkan kekuatan Momoshiki Utama yang sedang dilawan Sasuke. Harusnya lelaki itu bisa menghabisi sang makhluk asing dengan cepat, bukan? Dia bahkan bertarung bersama Madara.

Ekspresi congkak Orochimaru telah lebur bersamaan dengan pemikiran bahwa ia akan mati di sini. Dalam keputusasaan, Orochimaru meraih tubuh Karin dan Suigetsu dan melemparkannya menjauhi jangkauan ledakan.

Tsunade akan berpikir bahwa ia telah melembut.

 _Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa mereka akan kembali membangkitkanku kalau aku mati._

Di depan sana, bola merah tersebut mulai memijarkan sinar yang amat menyilaukan. Orochimaru menyipitkan mata. Pun berdecih. Kematian untuk ke sekian kali mungkin bukan lagi masalah untuknya. Tapi, rasa sakit yang dirasakan begitu tak terperi. Ia sangat tidak ingin kembali merasakannya.

Mata keemasan mengerjap. Sinar menyilaukan itu masih menerpa—menusuk mata. Orochimaru merasakan dengingan familier di telinga, diikuti oleh hawa panas membakar yang membuat kulitnya melepuh. Melalui sudut pandangnya, segala hal melambat. Entah itu ledakan cahaya, gerakan tubuh yang terlempar, ataupun rasa sakit di tiap inci kulit yang mulai terasa.

Meskipun kekal, Orochimaru tak dapat beregenerasi layaknya Naruto. Chakra Uzumaki yang ia ambil dari diri Karin tak berfungsi seoptimal chakra Uzumaki yang dimiliki oleh Uzumaki sendiri.

Riwayat Orochimaru telah tamat.

Kapan terakhir kali ia berjuang demi Konoha?

 _Aku akan kembali dibangkitkan._

 _Tapi, sial, sekarat memang sangat menyakitkan._

 _Apakah Naruto bisa selamat?_

Seluruh tubuhnya kebas akibat efek ledakan. Ia terbakar secara harfiah. Tubuhnya mungkin telah gosong, kulitnya mungkin terkelupas.

Masa bodoh, Orochimaru tak terlalu peduli.

Ia hanya merasakan sesak yang menerpa dada, diikuti oleh suara gedebuk dan pandangan yang menggelap.

Kala itu, kesadaran mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia telah siap untuk meregang nyawa. Ia telah siap untuk kembali menemui ajal. Usahanya jelas-jelas masih kurang. Ia masih harus mengulur waktu hingga bala bantuan datang. Meskipun tak ingin mengakui, ia tetap mengkhawatirkan Naruto, mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang mungkin akan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya jika kembali mendapatkan fakta bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk kedua kali.

Dibandingkan dengan Tsunade dan Jiraiya, ia memang yang terpayah, bukan?

Rasa sesal yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan tiba-tiba kembali hadir. Emosi ini begitu asing dan mengganggu. Sesaknya napas seolah bukan lagi dikarenakan efek serangan yang ia dapat, tetapi karena rasa sesal tersebut.

Apakah ia memang benar-benar telah melembut?

Orochimaru tak ingin mengakui, tetapi ketika rantai chakra kemerahan melecut di depan sana, diiringi oleh kilatan keemasan surai panjang seseorang, ia tak dapat menyangkal rasa lega yang memenuhi rongga dada.

Hela napas terakhir Orochimaru ternyata tak begitu sia-sia karena waktu yang diulurnya sudah cukup untuk Uzumaki Naruto.

 **oOo**

Sepanjang hidupnya, Momoshiki tak pernah membayangkan bahwa musuh utamanya—makhluk yang sangat dibenci olehnya—adalah seorang manusia.

Bagi Momoshiki, manusia terlalu _rendah_ untuk mendapatkan kebencian dan kemurkaan darinya. Mereka tak pantas untuk sekadar pendapatkan perhatian. Itulah mengapa ia mengabaikan keberadaan mereka.

Eksistensi mereka tidak penting.

Hingga kemudian berbagai malapetaka yang hadir dalam hidupnya—semuanya—dikarenakan oleh makhluk itu. Mulai dari mereka yang memengaruhi Kaguya, mereka yang menghalanginya kembali mendapatkan buah chakra, hingga mereka yang mengalahkannya.

Secara tidak sadar, kebencian tersebut mulai berkembang dalam dirinya, membuatnya menaruh perhatian lebih pada mereka—makhluk yang jauh lebih rendah dari para budaknya terdahulu, kelompok orang yang tentunya ia perlakukan dengan sesuka hati.

Momoshiki muak pada manusia—pada makhluk yang mengalahkannya lebih dari sekali.

Itulah kenapa ia repot-repot bertindak sejauh ini. Mereka perlu kembali diingatkan pada kelemahan-kelemahannya, pada fakta bahwa yang pantas berkuasa di dunia ini hanyalah ia seorang.

Ia ditakdirkan untuk menang.

Perang ini adalah manifestasi dari kemenangannya.

Jadi, kenapa keinginan utamanya belum juga tercapai?

Kenapa ia masih harus berdiri di tanah sial ini dan menghadapi lawan yang sama untuk ke sekian kali?

Uzumaki Naruto telah meninggal akibat racun letal yang siap untuk meledakkan seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto telah meninggal begitu ia merenggut salah seorang yang amat berharga untuknya.

Harapan dalam diri itu harusnya telah padam. Jadi, kenapa ia kembali melihatnya? Kenapa ia kembali melihatnya berdiri dengan tegap?

Telapak tangan Momoshiki mengepal erat. Genggaman tangannya pada tongkat hitam yang ia bawa tampak mengencang.

Melihat makhluk rendahan ini membuat darahnya mendidih. Panas di dadanya serasa membakar. Ia menatap Naruto nyalang dan memukulkan tongkat ke atas tanah, seketika menciptakan embusan angin besar yang mampu melemparkan sisa-sisa pepohonan yang telah tumbang.

"Kau benar-benar Monster Rubah Keparat!" raungnya marah.

Ia berdecih jijik selagi mengamati _transformasi_ diri sang lawan, memperhatikan tubuh yang hanya berbalut perban serta onggokan kain yang telah ternoda tanah dan darah. Pakaian Naruto tampaknya telah rusak sepenuhnya dan perban yang membalut dada digunakan untuk menutup luka sayatan bekas pengobatan pengeluaran racun. Ia masih kelihatan pucat. Namun, mata merah berpupil vertikal itu mengubah segalanya. Diikuti dengan dua telinga rubah di atas kepala serta gigi taring yang meruncing. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, Momoshiki dapat melihat kuku jemari Naruto yang memanjang.

Memikirkan fakta bahwa Uzumaki Naruto mencoba bertahan hingga kembali menyerahkan tubuhnya pada roh iblis kuno itu benar-benar membuat Momoshiki muak.

Meskipun sempat merasakan kehadiran Naruto, tapi roh rubah itu memang benar-benar menyembunyikan aura eksistensinya.

Jika Momoshiki menganggap dirinya _dewa_ , maka roh rubah ini memiliki posisi yang setidaknya cukup setara dengannya.

Menjengkelkan.

"Tubuhmu takkan dapat menampung kekuatan roh itu. Kau tetap akan mati jika memaksakan diri untuk bertarung menggunakan kekuatannya."

Kalimat Momoshiki tidak digubris.

Naruto hanya menatapnya pasif selagi bersiap untuk menyerang. Ia melambaikan tangan guna mengontrol sembilan julur chakra rantai kemerahan yang bersumber dari pinggangnya. Chakra rantai tersebut melecut lurus ke arah Momoshiki, menyerangnya langsung dari depan, seolah Naruto sama sekali tak memiliki taktik serangan tersembunyi.

"Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanyalah membunuhmu. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, Momoshiki."

Ucapan yang terdengar dari mulut Naruto begitu pasif tanpa sedikit pun emosi. Aura diri Naruto berubah secara penuh. Tubuhnya bahkan dilingkupi chakra kemerahan, bukan lagi kebiruan atau jingga—chakra yang biasa dihasilkan oleh dirinya sendiri ataupun oleh sang rubah chakra, Kurama.

Sosoknya yang sekarang bukan keduanya.

"Kau merusak dan merenggut segala yang kupunya. Sekarang, aku benar-benar akan menyelesaikannya."

Momoshiki tak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab. Naruto mengeluarkan chakra rantai dari telapak tangan dan menggunakannya sebagai pecut. Teknik bertarung melawan Momoshiki adalah _taijutsu_ , bukan lagi _ninjutsu._ Ia telah menanamkan informasi tersebut dalam ingatannya selagi mulai bergerak melawan sang makhluk asing.

Kecepatannya meningkat jauh dari beberapa saat lalu. Alih-alih kehabisan tenaga, Naruto bergerak seolah ia sedang berada dalam kondisi prima. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh sama sekali tak terasa. Padahal, beberapa saat lalu ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikit pun, berbeda dengan sekarang.

Serangan yang begitu terang-terangan membuat Momoshiki geram. Ia meloncat menjauhi rantai-rantai chakra yang mengejarnya. Serangan beruntut berupa bola ledakan yang tadi ia luncurkan pada Orochimaru membuatnya tak bisa menciptakan bola ledakan lain dalam waktu dekat. Jujur saja, Orochimaru cukup membuat ia kewalahan sehingga terpaksa menggunakan teknik-teknik besar itu. Pola pertarungan tanpa serangan ofensif ini membuatnya jengkel, terlebih dengan Naruto yang mampu bertarung dalam jarak dekat ataupun jauh.

Terkutuklah roh rubah kuno yang turut memberi sokongan kekuatan untuk Naruto.

Momoshiki bersalto di udara selagi bersiap membuka portal dimensi. Ia meloncat ke dalam sana dan memunculkan diri tepat di belakang Naruto. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuat pertahanan Naruto menurun. Ia terkena hantaman di bagian rahang. Tubuhnya terdorong mundur. Mata merah rubahnya membeliak. Respon tersebut membuat Momoshiki menyeringai puas. Ia melancarkan serangan lain, kali ini dengan bilah hitam kesayangannya.

Tangan berupa tinju diarahkan lurus ke depan perut Naruto sedangkan tangan yang lain berada di samping lehernya, terbuka—bersiap menancapkan bilah hitam tepat ke leher lawan.

"Menyerahlah, Rubah!"

Di tengah hentakkan tangan, Momoshiki merasakan pergelangan tangannya kaku. Secara tiba-tiba, ia tak dapat menancapkan bilah yang sudah berjarak beberapa mili dari leher Naruto. Keterkejutan menyergapnya. Ia mengerling, menatap pergelangan tangan yang telah dililit oleh rantai chakra kemerahan.

Mulutnya mengatup, menahan geraman murka.

Ketika bertatapan dengan mata merah delima, rasa sakit yang tak terperi datang dari pukulan yang dilontarkan Naruto di rahangnya. Momoshiki terdorong ke samping. Sebelah tangannya terangkat secara refleks untuk melindungi wajah ketika hantaman lain menyusul. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan menciptakan bilah-bilah hitam di tempat Naruto berdiri. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto melompat menjauhinya, memberinya jarak.

Pertarungan di detik selanjutnya semakin tak dapat diikuti oleh indra penglihat biasa. Momoshiki meluncur ke arah Naruto, tongkat hitam yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi sabit besar berwarna kemerahan—serupa dengan warna rantai chakra Naruto. Sabit tersebut diayunkan ke tengah tubuh Naruto. Ia meleset setelah Naruto menancapkan rantai chakra ke dalam tanah dan menarik dirinya menjauh menggunakan rantai tersebut. Di tengah perjalanan meluncur, Naruto bermanuver sedemikian rupa hingga ia tiba tepat di belakang Momoshiki.

Keberadaannya di belakang sana belum sempat terdeteksi kala ia melayangkan sabetan kaki di punggung lawan. Kuatnya sabetan membuat tubuh Momoshiki terlontar hingga sekian puluh meter. Ia kewalahan dalam mengimbangi _taijutsu_ Naruto dan berbagai _bunshin_ -nya. Menggunakan empat buah _cloning_ , Naruto melakukan serangan dengan amat akurat dan cepat. Ia mengepung Momoshiki dengan mudah dan menahan pergerakannya dengan rantai-rantai chakra.

Kilat emosi sama sekali tak terlihat di ekspresi ataupun sorot mata Naruto. Ia terus bergerak hingga kunai pungutannya berhasil mengenai rinnegan di telapak tangan Momoshiki.

Raungan marah Momoshiki menggema di tengah kegelapan malam. Embusan angin besar menerpa. Lilitan chakra rantai di tangan dan kakinya sedikit retak. Momoshiki menghentakkan kedua tangan di atas tanah selagi merapalkan nama jurusnya.

Tanah yang ditapak oleh mereka tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat. Tak selang beberapa lama, tiga ekor naga chakra berwarna putih muncul. Mereka menggigit chakra rantai yang melilit diri Momoshiki. Kekuatan rantai yang begitu besar membuatnya tetap utuh meski telah digigit dengan keras. Alih-alih putus, para naga hanya mampu menarik sumber chakra tersebut. Rantai chakra yang tersambung dengan diri Naruto membuatnya ikut terhempas di udara seiring dengan kuatnya tarikan para naga.

Tanpa keberadaan Kurama, Naruto tak bisa menciptkan chakra rubah. Momoshiki tahu betul pola bertarung sosok ini. Ia tahu, dengan mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, nasib Naruto telah ditentukan. Kemenangan akan didapat Momoshiki dan wanita itu akan menemui ajal.

Keinginan untuk bermain-main tak lagi dirasakan Momoshiki. Ia kini bertarung dengan serius. Para naga tersebut ia perintahkan untuk mengincar Naruto selagi ia meloncat ke atas tubuh mereka. Duduk tepat di leher naga, Momoshiki menciptaka magma panas untuk disemburkan oleh makhluk ciptaannya.

Naruto tengah bersimpuh di depan sana. Rantai chakra menari-nari sedangkan keberadaan para _bunshin_ telah menghilang. Pancaran chakra kemerahan di tubuhnya sudah meredup, tak lagi seterang tadi.

Kesepatan Momoshiki untuk membunuh Naruto sedang terbuka lebar.

"Pergilah ke neraka, Jalang!" serunya keras.

Momoshiki mengayunkan tangan untuk memberi perintah pada para naga. Ia menyipitkan mata kala semburan magma meluncur lurus ke arah Naruto berada. Panasnya menimbulkan asap pekat dan membuat tanah-tanah tergerus. Binar kepuasan meliputi manik keemasan Momoshiki. Namun, hal tersebut tak bertahan lama. Sarat waspada tampak dalam sorot matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah _barrier_ kemerahan hadir melingkupi diri Naruto.

Pembatas itu menyerupai kubah. Kekuatannya mampu menghalau ledakan besar magma tersebut.

Rasa muak kembali menyergapnya. Momoshiki melancarkan serangan membabi buta untuk menghancurkan pembatas itu. Kekuatan yang telah pulih membuatnya mampu menciptakan bola ledakan lain sebanyak yang ia mau.

Kala itu, Naruto hanya diam dalam pembatas. Ia masih bersimpuh. Kedua tangannya menekan tanah, menatap tetesan darah yang jatuh mengotori punggung tangannya. Darah itu berasal dari hidung, mengalir tanpa henti, seiring kekuatan yang ia pusatkan pada pembatas yang melindunginya. Kesembilan chakra rantai telah terkubur di dalam tanah, membuat pondasi kuat untuk _barrier_.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi selagi menggertakkan gigi. Kuku-kuku runcing di jemarinya semakin tertancap ke dalam tanah, menggerusnya. Manik matanya berganti-ganti dari warna merah delima ke warna safir. Kepalanya berdentum-dentum. Rasa sakit familer di tiap inci kulitnya kembali dirasakan setelah sekian lama.

Napas Naruto tersendat.

Di luar sana, Momoshiki kembali memberikan ledakan kuat yang mampu menghanguskan hutan.

Naruto terbatuk. Mulutnya kini merasakan cairan kental beraroma anyir.

 _Lepaskan aku, Naru-san_.

Manik mata Naruto berwarna merah menyala. Kubah pembatas yang melingkupinya kembali bersinar terang.

 _Selama ini kau hanya meredam kekuatanku melalui pertapaanmu di kuil. Padahal, kau sendiri yang datang dan meminta bantuanku. Kenapa kau tak mau berbagi tubuh lagi denganku? Apakah karena rubah palsu itu?_

Naruto menggeleng, berusaha keras mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

 _Beri aku bantuan terakhir, katamu. Kau mencoba memanggilku lagi dan ketiadaan rubah palsu itu membuatku dapat berkomunikasi langsung denganmu. Tapi, tahukah kau, Naru-san? Bantuanku tidak pernah gratis._

"A-apa yang kauinginkan?" tutur Naruto dengan tersendat. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini tanpa harus membunuhnya. Bualanmu tadi tidak lucu."

Suara tawa melengking terasa menusuk-nusuk kepala Naruto, jauh berbeda dengan suara feminin yang barusan berbicara dengannya.

 _Tidak bisa. Kehendakku adalah kehendakmu._

 _Setelah pertarungan ini, aku akan pergi, lawanmu akan mati—bersamaan denganmu, mungkin._

Hantaman besar kembali terasa. Manik safir di mata kanan Naruto mengerling ke atas, melihat Momoshiki yang masih berusaha merusak _barrier_. Sesak napasnya kian tak terperi. Entah hanya karena hantaman tersebut atau juga karena energi sang roh kuno yang ingin menguasai dirinya.

"T-tidak. Aku harus hidup dan Sakura-chan tak boleh terbunu—"

Kuku di jemari Naruto kian memanjang, diikuti berubahan fisik yang tak lagi dapat dihalaunya.

Energi sang roh rubah kuno menjalari tiap pembuluh darah Naruto. Panas energinya terasa terbakar. Erangan sakit dari tenggorokannya terdengar memilukan. Ia kesulitan bernapas, rongga dadanya serasa ingin pecah.

Tubuhnya tak mampu menerima luapan energi ini secara tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat lalu, ia merasakan kehadiran Kurama. Namun, kehadirannya kembali hilang seperti ketika dulu mereka menyelesaikan perang besar. Kurama kehabisan chakra dan tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Alasan Naruto kembali menggunakan kekuatan _pinjaman_ ini karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya takkan mampu menangani Momoshiki dengan skala kekuatan Uzumaki semata.

Keputusannya sudah benar. Ia yakin.

Jadi, kenapa?

Tangannya bukan lagi sepasang tangan manusia. Di sana, ia melihat sepasang tangan—atau kaki?—hewan yang bentuknya serupa dengan Kurama.

Ukurannya membesar seiring dengan panas yang menerpa tubuh Naruto.

Ketika kesadaran meninggalkannya, ketika ia kembali ditelan kegelapan, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara merdu sang roh rubah kuno.

 _Berterimakasihlah padaku, Naru-san. Jika kau mati, kita mungkin akan kembali bertemu. Kali ini di duniaku._

Malam itu, hutan Konoha dihiasi oleh warna kemerahan dan hitam yang saling beradu. Dari kejauhan, tampaklah pertarungan antara seekor rubah raksasa berwarna kemerahan melawan naga yang telah bertransformasi menjadi makhluk batu raksasa berinti magma. Embusan angin menerpa sepenjuru hutan dan bahkan sampai ke desa seberang. Getaran tanahnya membuat para hewan penghuni hutan berlari ketakutan.

Semua makhluk hidup akan bertanya-tanya tentang fenomena apa yang sekiranya tengah terjadi. Para dewa yang _sesungguhnya_ kembali menyaksikan bagaimana seorang makhluknya kembali berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan tanah tempat hidupnya. Pengorbanan yang dilakukan sosok tersebut telah terlampau banyak.

Tindakannya sekarang ini bukanlah apa-apa.

 **oOo**

Pijaran cahaya itu sampai hingga perbatasan Kurogakure, tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

"Dia sedang bersama siapa?" serunya di tengah ayunan kaki. Sorot matanya awas, ekspresinya keruh. Sama sekali tak terdapat ketenangan di sana. "Shikamaru, jawab aku!"

 _"_ _Terakhir kali adalah Orochimaru dan bawahannya, termasuk Kabuto. Tapi, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kami hubungi."_

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Hujan membuat dahan pepohonan menjadi lebih licin. Ia tak bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari sekarang jika tidak mau terpeleset secara konyol.

Beberapa saat lalu, ia telah berhasil mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan si Keparat Momoshiki. Segalanya menjadi lebih mudah setelah koneksinya dengan Itachi kembali terhubung. Dengan bersama-sama merancang skema bertarung, Sasuke berhasil mematahkan teknik pembeku waktu sialan yang telah memerangkapnya selama hampir dua bulan. Padahal di sana ia hanya menghabiskan waktu tak sampai satu jam,

Lelucon Momoshiki benar-benar menggelikan.

Ia tahu bahwa kehadiran Sasuke dan Madara akan begitu menghambatnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk _memerangkap_ mereka berdua.

Tindakan tersebut benar-benar menghasilkan kekacauan. Baik untuk pertarungan di demensi ini ataupun di dimensi markas lawan. Di sini, pasukan berkurang pesat karena ketiadaan Sasuke dan Madara. Gaara dan yang lain kewalahan menghadapi kehadiran juubi yang amat tiba-tiba. Para mantan kage pun terpaksa turun tangan.

Sedangkan di dimensi lawan, mereka kesulitan karena Urashiki menggunakan teknik pembeku waktu yang tak kalah merepotkan. Koneksi antara Itachi dan Sasuke yang terputus juga turut memperburuk keadaan.

Oleh karenanya, setelah koneksi mereka kembali normal, kesulitan yang ada bisa segera diselesaikan. Setidaknya sebelum Sasuke mendapatkan infromasi bahwa terdapat Ōtsutsuki Lain yang tengah menghampiri Konoha.

Sejauh ini, Sasuke tak pernah tahu keberadaan Ōtsutsuki Lain yang dimaksud Itachi.

Seolah segalanya belum cukup buruk, Ōtsutsuki Lain ini tidak datang sendirian. Ia hadir bersama para juubi yang kini tengah mengamuk di empat desa ninja dan desa-desa ninja lain yang lebih kecil. Keadaan ini memaksa Shikamaru memutar otak untuk masalah alokasi pasukan. Jumlah shinobi yang telah berkurang drastis mempersulit keadaan ini, apalagi mereka diharuskan bertarung melawan juubi—makhluk raksasa bermata satu yang dulu tidak bisa mereka kalahkan.

Alhasil, bala bantuan yang dibawa Kakashi segera digunakan untuk menghadapi makhluk ini. Edo Tensei serta sisa pasukan yang datang dari dimensi lawan segera diperintah untuk mengamankan desa-desa yang sedang diporak-porandakan oleh para juubi. Para shinobi level kage disebar dengan sedemikian rupa, termasuk Madara—yang seketika langsung menghilang untuk menghampiri Hashirama.

Itachi, Fugaku, dan beberapa anggota klan Uchiha bergegas ke Iwagakure. Shisui, Kakashi, dan Obito ditugaskan membantu Raikage di Kumogakure. Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Madara menuju Mizugakure. Kemudian, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, dan Nagato memutuskan untuk membantu Gaara di Sunagakure. Mereka semua pergi ke sana karena keadaan yang memang sudah sangat parah. Kondisi perang membuat desa-desa shinobi kosong dan hanya dihuni oleh para warga sipil serta beberapa Anbu.

Mereka tak punya pilihan lain, termasuk Sasuke.

Di tengah jalan, ia beberapa kali dihadang oleh makhluk-makhluk yang berasal dari tubuh juubi. Perjalanannya terhambat dan konsentrasinya pudar seiring dengan rasa khawatir yang meningkat.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku terperangkap dengan sangat sempurna?_

Perbatasan Konoha sudah hampir dicapainya. Sasuke masih menatap pijaran cahaya berwarna kemerahan itu. Sesuatu tentang cahaya itu membuatnya was-was.

Selain itu….

 _Aura ini…._

Bukan karena asing, tetapi karena familier.

Sasuke mengenali aura ini, rasa yang dulu berasal dari Kurona—identitas yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyamar.

Naruto telah memberi tahu segalanya, termasuk masalah roh rubah kuno. Tapi, setahu Sasuke, Naruto telah _melepas_ roh tersebut. Jadi, kenapa eksistensinya terasa begitu besar? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

Ayunan kaki Sasuke tak melambat sedikit pun. Rongga dadanya sesak. Jantungnya seolah diremas begitu pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang merasuki otaknya; tentang ia yang gagal melindungi Naruto, tentang ia yang akan kembali kehilangannya….

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Shikamaru melalui telepati klan Yamanaka. "Apakah mereka bisa menangani para juubi?"

 _"_ _Itachi dan mereka yang berada di Iwa akan segera menyusulmu. Yondaime masih bertarung, tapi dia akan segera ke sana menggunakan Hiraishin. Sekarang di mana posisimu?"_

Patung dua pendiri Konoha telah dilewati Sasuke. Dari jarak ini, ia bisa melihat pijaran cahaya tersebut dengan lebih jelas.

Seekor rubah dan sesosok makhluk yang tadi sempat ia kalahkan bersama Madara.

Udara seolah meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Sasuke mengambil resiko untuk mempercepat langkah.

"Konoha," balas Sasuke dengan nada serak.

Kontak tersebut segera ia tutup. Sasuke terus bergerak hingga benar-benar mencapai tempat tujuan. Kedua kakinya sedikit kebas akibat pertarungannya dengan Momoshiki. Tubuhnya basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Berbagai luka di tubuhnya juga belum tertutup, apalagi sembuh. Kucuran darah dari bekas-bekas sayatan dan tusukan masih mengalir deras. Itulah alasan Sasuke meminta informasi kepada Shikamaru terkait keberadaan orang lain. Pasalnya, ia tak yakin bahwa kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang mampu menghadapi seorang Ōtsutsuki lagi.

Menahan segala rasa nyeri di dalam tubuh, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk terus bergerak. Ia masih mengayunkan kaki hingga mendapati hutan selatan Konoha yang tak lagi utuh. Alih-alih dipenuhi oleh pepohonan rindang, wilayah tersebut hanya berupa tanah basah dan sisa pepohonan yang tumbang. Kondisinya teramat kacau. Kerusakan yang ada terlihat begitu parah.

Selain itu, pijaran cahaya tadi … Sasuke mendongak, menatap cahaya kemerahan yang amat menyilaukan.

Tanah yang dipijaknya tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat, diikuti oleh suara ledakan besar yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Sisa pepohonan di sekitar Sasuke pun berterbangan akibat embusan angin yang tercipta. Sasuke sendiri telah menciptakan dinding tanah untuk mempertahankan diri

 _"_ _Kami mendeteksi ledakan besar di Konoha. Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Suara Shikamaru tidak mendapatkan respons. Sasuke telah melaju ke sumber ledakan, berusaha keras menyingkirkan berbagai pemikiran negatif yang bersangkutan dengan keselamatan Naruto. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuh.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika ia menerjang sisa ledakan besar, mengabaikan rasa panas sisa ledakan yang mampu menghanguskannya. Di pikirannya, hanya terdapat satu nama—nama sosok yang tak lagi ingin ia lepaskan, nama sosok yang telah berjanji untuk tak lagi pergi, nama sosok yang cukup membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan jika ternyata hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan kembali terulang.

Napas Sasuke terengah. Dinginnya air hujan berbenturan dengan hawa panas di area tersebut.

Berdiri di kedua kakinya, Sasuke manatap mimpi buruk yang selalu meneror malamnya. Mimpi buruk tentang kejadian sembilan tahun lalu, mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terus menerus melihat hasil akhir pertarungan yang merenggut nyawa sosok yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Manik obsidian sempat bersinggungan dengan manik safir yang meredup.

Naruto begitu _berantakan_ —dengan kulit berwarna kemerahan dan tampak melepuh, pakaian yang tak lagi layak, serta noda darah yang mengguyur tubuh.

Jika tidak menatap mata safir itu, Sasuke takkan mengenali sosoknya. Jika tak memperhatikan rambut panjang itu, ia takkan mengenali….

Mata safirnya tertutup. Tubuhnya tumbang.

Sasuke merasakan detik-detik saat pandangannya memburam dan tubuhnya bergerak secara refleks untuk meraih tubuh itu. Tangan Sasuke gemetar, ia mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto, berusaha memastikan bahwa wanita ini masih hidup, berusaha menyangkal fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan sedikit pun aliran chakra sang kekasih.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke kaku. Napasnya tersendat dan ia tak mendengar apa pun ketika rombongan lain berdatangan. Ia tak merasakan apa pun ketika Itachi menariknya untuk berdiri. Ia tak merespons kala tubuh ringkih sang wanita diambil alih dari pelukannya.

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya kebas. Seluruh indra dalam dirinya seolah berhenti berfungsi. Sasuke tak merasakan apa pun. Ia tak mendengar apa pun. Ia tak melihat apa pun—kecuali citra terakhir Naruto yang tak lagi mengembuskan napas.

Dalam remang kegelapan malam, Sasuke merasakan panas di kedua matanya, merambat menuruni pipi—seiring dengan remasan dalam jantung yang menciptakan pilu tak terperi. []

 _ **TBC**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Sejak dulu, Itachi begitu ingin menemui adiknya. Ia ingin melihat Sasuke tumbuh dewasa dan bahagia, mengesampingkan berbagai tragedi keluarga yang telah menerornya sejak kecil. Melalui ingatan Kakashi yang sempat dilihat Itachi, pasca perang besar dulu Sasuke telah mampu merelakan kepergiannya dan terus melanjutkan hidup. Kesedihan di masa lalu berhasil ditinggalkan. Sasuke berusaha memperbaiki diri sehingga berhasil untuk kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan teman-temannya.

Itachi begitu bangga pada Sasuke atas semua pencapaiannya, atas keteguhan yang membuatnya mampu berdiri hingga titik ini.

Setidaknya, Itachi mengira bahwa Sasuke akan tetap bertahan seperti itu; menghadapi segalanya dengan tenang seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

Adiknya bukan lagi seorang bocah remaja temperamental. Sasuke sudah dewasa dan mengerti akan posisinya.

Keadaan yang menimpanya sekarang takkan menjadi masalah besar bagi Sasuke.

Paling tidak, itulah perkiraan Itachi, hingga—dengan kedua matanya sendiri—ia melihat benteng itu runtuh dalam sekejap. Benteng yang telah dibangun Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun untuk membatasi segala seruak emosi yang dapat mengacaukan pikirannya.

Ribuan kematian tidak menggoyahkan jiwa Sasuke, sama sekali tidak.

Yang mereka butuhkan hanya satu nama—satu nama yang dapat memporak-porandakan pertahanan diri sosok itu dalam sekejap.

Berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, Itachi melihat Sasuke seolah kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. Pandangan Sasuke kosong dan tubuhnya gemetar. Jiwa dalam figur itu seolah telah ditarik paksa bersama dengan kenyataan yang kembali menamparnya. Sasuke mematung untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat. Itachi mampu mendengar deru napasnya. Jika air hujan tidak sedang mengguyur mereka, Itachi yakin bahwa wajah itu telah dihiasi air mata.

Melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu terpukul membuat rasa sesak ikut menerpanya.

Ayah dan ibunya tampak merasakan hal yang sama. Itachi mengerling dan mendapati Fugaku dan Mikoto mematung, kemungkinan besar tengah membayangkan betapa banyak beban yang telah ditanggung putra bungsu mereka—bagaimana perih yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika kembali kehilangan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke…."

Panggilan Itachi tak mendapatkan respons apa pun. Sasuke masih diam tak bergerak.

"Kau harus mengobati luka—"

"Di mana Godaime?" potong Sasuke, suaranya sekaku besi. Ia berbalik, menatap Itachi dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan kehadiran orang lain. Ketika menatap Itachi pun Sasuke seperti tak menyadari bahwa yang ditatap adalah Itachi, kakak yang begitu bernilai untuknya.

"Kumogakure."

Sasuke segera berjalan menjauh setelah mendengar jawabannya. Itachi menyipitkan mata. Ia setengah berlari dan menahan lengan Sasuke untuk tak berjalan lebih jauh.

"Mau ke mana kau? Pertarungan sudah usai. Kau terluka parah, kembalilah ke pos pertahanan terdekat untuk memulihkan diri."

Cengkeraman tangan Itachi berusaha dilepas paksa. Itachi, yang merupakan edo tensei, tentunya jauh lebih kuat dari Sasuke yang telah melemah. Ia tetap mempertahankan cengkeraman itu. Keadaan tersebut berhasil menyulut kemarahan Sasuke. Tatapan matanya menajam. Ia membentak, "Memulihkan diri katamu? Siapa peduli?! Aku harus membawa Godaime ke sini dan memintanya memastikan kondisi Naruto."

Mendengarnya berkata semacam itu membuat hatinya ikut ngilu. Sasuke benar-benar _rapuh_ jika sudah menyangkut masalah Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang kita sudah memastikan—"

"Dia tidak boleh mati," sela Sasuke, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia mengerling sesaat pada Fugaku dan Mikoto, kemudian pada Itachi. Deru napasnya cukup memburu. "Pertama ayah dan ibu, kemudian kau. Selanjutnya, aku kehilangan dia sembilan tahun lalu. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk diam saja ketika dia satu-satunya orang yang tetap bersamaku ketika kalian semua pergi?"

Sasuke mendengkus. Ia tersenyum sinis. Tangannya kemudian menghentak cengkeraman Itachi.

"Jangan menghalangiku, _Kak_."

Itachi melepaskannya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tak berusaha untuk meluruskan pemikiran Sasuke.

"Shisui juga sedang berada di Kumo. Aku akan segera memintanya memberitahukan Godaime untuk kembali."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Fugaku yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Ia menatap lekat punggung putra bungsunya, berusaha keras menelan rasa sesal yang menelusup begitu mendengar pernyataan sang putra bungsu beberapa saat lalu.

"Percayakan pada kakakmu, Nak. Para shinobi masih membutuhkanmu sekarang. Kuasai dirimu. Tindakanmu akan berpengaruh pada banyak orang." Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, kemudian menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Putri Yondaime itu … dia kuat. Selain Uchiha, klan Uzumaki juga diberkahi kemampuan yang luar biasa. Garis hidupnya panjang. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa seseorang meninggal dunia ketika otaknya berhenti berfungsi, tak semata-mata hanya karena jantung yang berhenti berdetak. Pihak medis di sini akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memeriksanya sebelum Godaime kembali. Harapan itu masih ada."

Setelah mengatakannya, Fugaku melenggang pergi. Mikoto memilih untuk memberi Sasuke waktu dan mengikuti sang suami.

Itachi sendiri masih di sana, menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Ia tak pandai menenangkan orang lain karena di kehidupannya dulu ia tak pernah melakukan itu. Lagi pula Sasuke sudah bukan lagi adik kecil yang akan langsung berhenti berduka setelah _sedikit_ dihibur. Untuk kasus ini sendiri, Itachi yakin bahwa Sasuke tak butuh bentuk hiburan apa pun.

"Kau bisa menemui aku dan para kage setelah cukup tenang." Itachi bergumam dengan nada rendah. Ia berjalan melalui Sasuke, meninggalkannya yang masih tergugu—merasakan campuran emosi yang tak terdefinisi.

 **oOo**

 _…_ _mana bisa aku membiarkanmu sendirian dan menderita? Sudah susah payah aku meyakinkanmmu untuk pulang. Mana mungkin aku malah meninggalkanmu?_

 _Kita akan menang dan aku akan hidup. Jangan berasumsi buruk. Kita bahkan belum mencoba._

 _Akan kupastikan semua orang berjuang bersamamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke Sialan. Puas?_

Sasuke menatap kosong langit-langit tenda, mencoba menahan sesak kala kumpulan memori itu terus membanjirinya—mengenai tiap kata yang dijanjikan Naruto padanya, mengenai keteguhan diri Naruto, mengenai pertengkaran kecil mereka, hingga mengenai pernyataan _itu_.

Jika dihitung-hitung, kebersamaannya dengan Naruto tidaklah banyak. Mereka tak sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama karena masalah di dunia shinobi semakin pelik. Sebelum itu, mereka juga tidak dapat bersama karena Naruto masih ragu pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jadi, setelah jalan menuju kebahagiaan terbuka lebar, mengapa mereka masih belum bisa meraihnya? Mengapa hal seperti ini selalu menimpa?

Perkataan Fugaku memang benar, mereka masih memiliki harapan karena keadaan Naruto belum diperiksa secara menyeluruh. Tapi, sebagian besar orang memang meninggal begitu embusan napas dan detak jantung mereka berhenti. Mereka dinyatakan tiada begitu semua indikasi tersebut hadir. Kerusakan otak yang menyebabkan kematian secara otomatis akan mengikuti orang dengan jantung yang telah berhenti berdetak.

Tindakan spontan Sasuke tadi, tindakan di mana ia ingin segera memanggil Godaime secara langsung … hanyalah bentuk keputusasaannya.

Itachi dan ayahnya tahu.

Sasuke sendiri tahu.

Jika Naruto memang benar-benar telah tiada….

Janggalan menyakitkan di tenggorokannya kembali hadir. Sasuke mendesis geram. Ia menatap kedua tangan yang telah dibalut perban.

Kalau saja ia tidak terlambat datang, kalau saja ia bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan Momoshiki dan segera menghampiri Naruto … semua tragedi ini takkan terjadi.

Sasuke mengusap wajah dengan frustrasi.

 _Yang kuinginkan hanya hidup bersamanya … apakah aku memang tidak layak untuk mendapatkannya?_

Dulu, ialah yang berpaling dari Naruto, ialah yang memberi beban berat di pundaknya. Sasuke tak tahu apa saja hal yang telah dilakukan Naruto demi _menyelamatkannya_ , ia tidak tahu besar penderitaan yang ditanggung Naruto hanya untuk membawanya kembali.

Naruto memberi terlalu banyak untuknya.

Sedangkan ia?

Ia sama sekali belum bisa membuat sosok itu bahagia.

"Hokage-sama … ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau berkenan?"

Suara feminin seorang ninja medis terdengar dari luar tenda medis. Lamunan Sasuke seketika buyar. Ia terdiam sesaat dan hendak berujar bahwa ia masih ingin beristirahat ketika ia mendengar si ninja medis menyebut nama tamu yang dimaksudnya.

"Beliau adalah Uzumaki Kushina, dia sedang menunggumu di luar."

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Ia terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum beranjak berdiri dan mengenakan pakaian bersih yang disediakan. Tak sampai dua menit, Sasuke sudah keluar ruangan medis.

"Di mana?" tanyanya pada sang ninja medis.

Beberapa saat lalu, ninja medis bawahan Shizune ini sedikit bersikeras untuk tidak memanggilkan Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu. Bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan orang ini membuatnya cukup mengerti sedikit kebiasaan Sasuke ketika sedang dirundung masalah berat.

Sasuke tak pernah ingin diganggu.

Responsnya sekarang tentu saja mengejutkan.

"E-eh? Di luar tenda. Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

Tanpa mambalas ucapan sang ninja medis, Sasuke sudah melenggang keluar tenda. Ia menyibak kain posko kesehatan itu dan langsung dapat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah delima yang … begitu mirip dengan Naruto ketika menyamar sebagai Kurona.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke mematung, benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk memanggil. Ia baru dapat melihat rupa Kushina ketika sosok tersebut membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

Seyuman hangat tersimpul dari bibir sang Uzumaki.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa tadi ia tak mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk menemui wanita ini—Uzumaki Kushina, ibunda Naruto. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri ke sini sedangkan sekarang ia sama sekali tak dapat bergerak….

Menatap Kushina bagaikan menatap Naruto sendiri. Kemiripan di antara keduanya sangat besar. Sasuke tak bisa melihat sang Uzumaki lama-lama tanpa teringat citra kekasihnya. Jauh dalam dirinya, Sasuke ingin segera enyah dari sana dan kembali ke ruang medis tadi. Namun, pemikiran tersebut begitu irasional.

Lagi pula, ia sudah terlanjur di sini, bukan?

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Sasuke pun membalas ucapan Kushina.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Nada parau Sasuke tampak kentara. Kushina menahan senyuman pilu. "Baiklah. Aku ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan. Kau bisa menemaniku sebentar?"

Sasuke tidak mengerti motif di balik tawaran yang diajukan Kushina. Namun, ia tak punya pilihan selain menerima tawaran tersebut. Kepalanya mengangguk dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah berjalan bersama Uzumaki Kushina, ibunda Naruto.

Selama melangkahkan kaki menjauhi posko kesehatan, Sasuke menghindari kontak mata dengan sosok di sampingnya. Yang ditatap hanyalah lingkungan sekitar—pepohonan yang telah tumbang dan permukaan tanah yang becek. Sumber energi listrik di sana juga telah padam akibat ledakan besar, mengakibatkan mereka hanya dapat bergantung pada cahaya obor dan rembulan sebagai sumber penerangan.

Kerusakan tersebut sama parahnya dengan kerusakan saat dulu Urashiki menyerang untuk kedua kali—atau bahkan lebih parah?

Sasuke tak dapat membayangkan besar perjuangan Naruto umtuk mengatasi semua ini.

Seruak rasa sesal itu kembali. Ia mengambil napas dalam.

Bagaimanapun juga ia akan tetap kembali memikirkan si pirang.

Kenyataan itu tampak dilihat oleh Kushina. Tanpa harus bertanya langsung, Kushina tahu arti dari air wajah lelaki muda di sampingnya. Berbeda dari kebanyakan Uchiha yang dikenalnya, Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi sendu yang kentara, seolah ia sengaja membiarkan pertahanan dirinya luruh begitu saja—tak lagi peduli bahwa ia harus membentengi diri agar orang lain tak dapat membaca suasana hatinya.

Ketika Sasuke mendekap Naruto erat dengan sorot penuh luka … Kushina tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Hatinya ikut ngilu kala melihatnya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga bersyukur karena Naruto memiliki orang yang tepat. Itulah mengapa Kushina memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," tutur Kushina pelan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia bertanya juga.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha…." Sasuke terdengar ragu. Ia mungkin sudah menahan keinginan untuk bertanya sejak mengikuti Kushina menuju Konoha bawah tanah. "Kenapa Anda membawaku ke sini?"

Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia lanjut berjalan, otomatis memaksa Sasuke untuk mengikuti. Mereka melewati pintu utama rumah sakit dan koridor yang tampak kosong. Para shinobi yang terluka telah dirawat di posko-posko kesehatan di atas sana sehingga rumah sakit di sini tampak lenggang. Jika Kushina ingin Sasuke melihat kondisi para shinobi, harusnya ia tak membawa Sasuke ke sini, tapi ke posko-posko kesehatan yang lain. Jadi, mengapa mereka berada di sini?

Langkah kaki Kushina berhenti di depan ruang khusus di sebelah ruangan persalinan. Sasuke termangu sesaat. Kemudian, ketika pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka, Sasuke mulai mengerti alasan Kushina membawanya kemari.

Perawat rumah sakit yang tengah berjaga di sana bercakap-cakap singkat dengan Kushina. Raut wajah mereka sama sekali tidak menampilkan rasa terkejut meski mendapati keberadaan seorang edo tensei yang sejatinya adalah mayat hidup. Mereka menganggukkan kepala pada Sasuke ketika hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Kini hanya terdapat dua orang dewasa di sana.

Kushina mendekati dua tempat tidur bayi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Nyala lampu api dalam ruangan tersebut menyinari senyuman hangat di wajahnya, juga sorot haru di matanya. Sasuke tak perlu bertanya untuk segera mengetahui siapa sosok mungil yang tengah ditatap oleh wanita Uzumaki itu. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi Kushina, ia sudah tahu….

Kedua kaki Sasuke serasa dipaku di tempat.

Bagaimana bisa Kushina membawanya ke sini dengan begitu mudah? Menghadapi Kushina saja ia tidak sanggup. Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi….

"Rasa sakitmu tidak akan pergi hanya dengan menghindar." Kushina menoleh, menatap Sasuke tepat di manik matanya. Kegamangan Sasuke telah dilihat Kushina. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak melihat Sasuke menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Alasan dari perilaku itu juga tak lagi perlu ditanyakan. Kushina mengerti, itulah alasan ia menemui Sasuke dan menuntunnya kemari. "Jauh dalam hatimu, kau ingin melihat mereka, bukan?"

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut. Namun, kedua kakinya telah melangkah mendekati tempat dua keranjang bayi itu berada. Ia berdiri di samping Kushina. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Tapi, Kushina bisa melihat telapak tangan yang sedikit gemetar ketika menggenggam kayu di keranjang tidur itu.

Di depan mereka adalah putra kembar Sasuke dan Naruto, cucu pertama Uzumaki Kushina. Keduanya tengah tidur terlelap dengan tubuh berbalut selimut. Ekspresinya teramat damai, begitu polos dan murni. Beberapa saat lalu, ketika Kushina dan Minato menyempatkan diri ke sini, ia menangis. Tak sanggup menahan haru setelah memikirkan bahwa Naruto telah benar-benar menjadi wanita dewasa seutuhnya.

Kesenduan yang terasa pun tergantikan dengan rasa syukur meski hanya untuk sesaat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kushina. Jika ia sendiri merasakan hal tersebut, ia harap Sasuke bisa merasakan hal yang sama agar ia bisa melupakan lukanya barang sebentar.

"Mereka sangat tenang. Perasaan itu tersalurkan hanya dengan melihatnya," ucap Kushina pelan. Sudut bibirnya telah membentuk senyum simpul yang samar.

"Kelahiran seseorang di dunia akan memberi harapan baru secara tidak langsung. Mereka, meski belum bisa bertindak apa pun, mengeluarkan aura yang membuat kita ingin melindunginya apa pun risiko yang harus ditanggung. Dulu aku sempat memaksakan diri untuk tetap melindungi Naruto meski sudah berada di ujung kematian. Melihatnya lahir membuatku begitu ingin melindunginya. Kurasa Naruto juga melakukan hal serupa, tak semata-mata karena dia ingin melindungi desa. Tapi, juga untuk melindungi kedua putranya."

Kushina melihat Sasuke yang tengah menunduk. Rambut hitam panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Kushina tak dapat melihat raut wajah sang Uchiha. Ia mengambil napas pendek, kemudian kembali menatap dua sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap. Suara keibuannya mengalun di telinga Sasuke.

"Kurasa, kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, Sasuke-kun."

Saat itu, Kushina mengira bahwa Sasuke akan tetap diam. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara berat Sasuke terdengar. Keputusasaan di dalam suaranya cukup kentara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih menatap dua putranya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana caraku melindunginya? Aku bahkan tidak di sini ketika mereka lahir. Aku bahkan tidak mampu melindungi ibunya."

Kushina hendak membalas, tapi Sasuke kembali berbicara. Ia kini menoleh, untuk pertama kali sejak mereka bertemu, Sasuke menatap matanya—dengan terang-terangan menampakkan sesal yang mendalam.

"Aku tak pernah cukup baik untuk Naruto. Aku tak pernah berhasil melindunginya karena tiap kali aku mencoba, pada akhirnya dia tetap berjuang sendiri dan malah berkorban untukku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindungi mereka?"

Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar menyakitkan. Kushina menawarkan senyuman, terlihat hangat dan menenangkan. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke dan berujar, "Kau itu kuat, 'kan? Minato dan Kakashi sempat menceritakan segalanya padaku tentang Naruto, mengenainya yang menganggapmu sebagai rival, sebagai orang yang selalu dia jadikan motivasi untuk maju. Pengakuanmu atas kemampuannya adalah hal yang begitu dia dambakan. Baginya, kau adalah _role model,_ orang yang dia jadikan sebagai acuan untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

Kushina menoleh, menatap dua orang bayi yang tengah terlelap.

"Lihat? Mereka adalah keturunanmu dan Naruto. Suatu hari mereka akan menjadikanmu acuan untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Seperti Naruto, mereka akan bangga memiliki orang tua yang telah berjasa banyak untuk dunia shinobi, meskipun aku dan Minato telah meninggalkannya ketika dia baru dilahirkan." Pandangan Kushina tampak menerawang, seolah ia sedang kembali mengingat memori yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Kami meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Minato memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya agar aku bisa bertemu Naruto barang sebentar saja. Padahal, saat itu, aku bisa menanggung segel Kyuubi dan membawanya serta dengan kematianku. Minato tidak berpikir demikian, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sampai tega mengorbankan diri dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian seperti itu…."

Senyuman Kushina tampak masam. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke. "Mencintai seseorang memang membuatmu lemah dan kuat secara bersamaan. Minato tidak terkecuali. Dia memilih pergi bersamaku dan mempercayakan Naruto pada orang lain. Dia kira, segala yang dia lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak demikian, bukan? Naruto diperlakukan tidak layak oleh para penduduk desa. Yang dipandang sebagai pahlawan hanya kami, orang tuanya. Sedangkan dia tidak mendapat penghormatan apa pun dan malah dicaci maki."

Kalimat panjang Kushina membuat Sasuke bungkam. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat masa kecilnya, masa kecil nNaruto—tentang mereka yang tumbuh tanpa keberadaan orang tua, tentangnya yang tak tahu arti keluarga dan pada akhirnya terperosok pada jalan yang salah.

Rasa sakit dan trauma di masa kecil mendorong Sasuke untuk memilih jalan gelap itu, membuatnya melakukan banyak dosa yang takkan pernah dapat dibayarnya seberapa besar pun kebaikan yang dia lakukan.

Suara Kushina yang kembali tertangkap di indra pendengarnya berhasil mengembalikan fokus Sasuke.

"Keadaan mereka kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto jika kau memutuskan untuk menyerah. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Minato. Jika kau menyerah pada hidupmu karena dia pergi, maka anak-anak ini akan menanggung beban yang sama seperti Naruto dulu. Perang ini terjadi untuk melindungi mereka, agar mereka tidak jatuh ke tangan musuh. Tanpamu yang ada di sisi mereka, orang-orang dapat menaruh dendam pada mereka yang bahkan tidak bersalah. Masyarakat awam akan merundung mereka dan menuduh mereka sebagai alasan kematian dua shinobi yang paling berjasa di dunia ini."

Cengkeraman Sasuke pada kayu keranjang bayi itu mengerat. Ia memperhatikan dua sosok mungil tersebut lamat-lamat, membayangkan mereka tumbuh dan diharuskan menerima tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak mereka lakukan.

Jika mereka mampu bertahan, mereka bisa tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat seperti Naruto. Tapi, jika mereka gagal, mereka akan terjerumus ke jalan yang salah sepertinya. Sasuke sendiri diselamatkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan mereka? Siapa yang akan menyelamatkan jika mereka jatuh di kegelapan yang sama seperti yang dulu dilalui Sasuke? Dengan potensi kekuatan yang mengalir di diri mereka, orang-orang biasa akan kesulitan menghentikan keduanya jika mereka benar-benar terperosok ke jalan gelap itu.

Berbicara dengan Uzumaki Kushina membuat kepala Sasuke lebih dingin. Kini ia bisa berpikir jernih.

Seyuman masam tiba-tiba telah tersemat di bibirnya.

"Kenapa Anda memberitahuku ini semua? Memangnya, kesalahan apa yang Anda takutkan dariku?"

Kushina bergumam rendah, "Entah. Aku hanya merasa kau akan menyerah pada hidupmu jika tidak kuingatkan tentang ini semua." Ia mengerling pada Sasuke dan menyipitkan mata. "Dulu kau pernah menghadapi kondisi yang sama, 'kan? Beri tahu aku, berapa kali kau berusaha untuk _mati_ agar bisa menyusul putriku?"

Kaku di wajah Sasuke telah memberi jawaban jelas untuk Kushina. Tebakan Kushina begitu mengena hingga tak mampu disangkal Sasuke. Sepanjang hidupnya, yang mampu membuatnya bungkam hanyalah dua orang; Itachi dan Naruto. Merekalah sosok yang seolah bisa membaca keseluruhan pikirannya.

Di hadapan Sasuke, Kushina berucap, "Kebiasaan menceramahi Naruto pasti diwariskan dariku. Aku bisa melihat saat ketika seseorang sedang berkonflik dengan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mungkin dapat melihat hal yang sama." Kushina sedikit memiringkan kepala ketika menatap sosok Uchiha di sampingnya. "Katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Dia sangat mirip denganku, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Tak lagi tahan menatap rupa edo tensei wanita di sampingnya. Ia tak melihat senyum simpul yang telah tersemat di bibir Kushina. Otaknya kembali dipenuhi oleh citra sang kekasih yang telah _tiada_. Rasa ngilu itu juga masih menerpa jantungnya. Tetapi, ketika menatap dua sosok bayi di depannya, ia pun mengerti bahwa ia tak bisa tumbang begitu saja.

Napas dalam diambil. Sasuke menatap kedua putranya lekat dan berkata, "Aku akan melindungi mereka."

Tugas Sasuke sebagai _pemimpin_ belum usai. Naruto mempercayainya dan ia akan mengemban tugas itu hingga tuntas, sebab sebenarnya meski musuh utama mereka telah tumbang, para juubi yang masih mengamuk di luar sana masih menjadi ancaman besar.

Kepergian Naruto membuat pikiran Sasuke kacau. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan ratusan ribu pasukan musuh yang telah dikerahkan lawan. Belum lagi senjata ampuh mereka, para juubi, makhluk yang dulu tak dapat dikalahkan oleh empat hokage sekaligus, makhluk yang berafiliasi kuat dengan Ōtsutsuki.

"Itachi-kun meminta kami memberimu waktu hingga kau bisa kembali pulih. Dia ingin kau tidak terlalu terbebani oleh para juubi sehingga berkata bahwa pertarungan telah selesai. Nyaranya, para juubi hanya berhasil kami segel. Aku ke sini sendiri sedangkan Minato masih menahan segel di sana. Kemudian, Itachi-kun, Fugaku-san, dan Mikoto-san yang kautemui hanyalah bunshin. Mereka sebenarnya masih berada di Iwagakure. Alasan kami bisa mengalahkan Urashiki dan pergi dari dimensi lawan dikarenakan Obito berhasil _sedikit_ melumpuhkan juubi dengan kekuatan matanya. Di sana kami juga memiliki Nara Shikaku yang dapat menghentikan pergerakan juubi dibantu dengan pasokan chakra Kyuubi. Dengan menggunakan semua sumber daya yang ada, kami bisa meninggalkan dimensi itu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia berdecih rendah, " _Baka Aniki._ " Kepalanya menoleh. Ia mengangguk pada Kushina. "Kurasa aku punya cara untuk menangangi mereka. Dulu, aku pernah menyimpan sebagian kekuatan para bijuu—" Sasuke melebarkan mata. "—aku bisa mengendalikannya, para bijuu … Kurama—" Ia menoleh dengan cepat pada Kushina. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya telah mencengkeram pundak sang Uzumaki. Binar di oniks itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa yang terjadi pada Kurama ketika bertarung dengan kalian?"

Kushina memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Kurama yang telah kehabisan energi dan terpaksa kembali pada Naruto. Ia perlu memulihkan diri dengan tidur panjang karena di dimensi lawan, chakra yang mereka punya benar-benar diserap oleh lingkungan di sekitarnya. Menurut asumsi Minato dan Kakashi, chakra para shinobi yang telah diserap di sana digunakan sebagai sumber energi para Ōtsutsuki dan juubi, membuat kekuatan mereka seolah tak ada habisnya.

Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya mereka mampu mengalahkan para Ōtsutsuki, bukan? Pertarungan menjadi lebih mudah ketika Sasuke dapat terkoneksi dengan Itachi. Sasuke sendiri sempat menyegel portal dimensi tersebut. Dengan dasar pernyataan tadi, bisa diasumsikan bahwa selagi kontrol segel portal masih berada di bawah kendali Sasuke—atau siapa pun shinobi yang sama-sama berjuang—maka mereka bisa menghentikan penyaluran chakra dari dimensi itu.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mendapatkan suatu ide untuk mengatasi para juubi. Yang perlu dipikirkannya sekarang adalah….

Fokusnya kembali pada Kushina yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Tubuh jinchuuriki yang meninggal akan ditinggalkan oleh para bijuu dan bijuu tersebut akan kembali bersembunyi di alam liar. Benar begitu, Kushina-san?" Kushina mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti tujuan dari percakapan ini. "Tapi, apakah mereka masih bisa diselamatkan kalau kembali mendapatkan chakra bijuu tersebut?"

Kedua mata merah gelap Kushina mengerjap. Ia menatap Sasuke sesaat, melihat sorot permohonan di sana, sorot penuh harap.

Kini Kushina mengerti.

Mulutnya kaku untuk berbicara.

Mana mungkin ia tega memberi tahu bahwa….

"Katakan saja kebenarannya," timpal Sasuke, nada bicaranya terdengar pahit.

Pada akhirnya Kushina menggeleng.

"Bijuu bahkan tidak dapat menolong mereka yang telah pergi."

Cengkeraman di pundak Kushina mengendur. Sasuke memaksakan anggukan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan hendak beranjak pergi ketika Kushina menambahkan, "Kecuali jika jinchuuriki itu masih memiliki setitik daya hidup, energi bijuu yang disalurkan mungkin masih bisa membantunya."

Begitu membawa tubuh Naruto ke posko kesehatan terdekat, Kushina segera tahu bahwa detak jantung putrinya sudah benar-benar berhenti. Seluruh luka bakar dan tusukan di tiap jengkal tubuh juga mustahil membuatnya bertahan. Mereka kemudian memindahkan Naruto ke tenda lain—tenda tempat dikumpulkannya mereka yang telah tiada, sebuah tenda terbuka yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh ribuan orang.

Ucapan Kushina tadi menyiratkan permohonan pada Sasuke untuk terus melangkah maju karena Naruto memang telah tiada. Jadi, kenapa lelaki ini….

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tanpa membalikkan badan pada Kushina, Sasuke berujar, "Ke mana kalian membawanya?"

Mulut Kushina mengatup. Tiba-tiba saja ia segan berbicara. Nada dingin dalam suara itu….

Sasuke mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia menoleh.

"Kushina-san, apakah Anda benar-benar beranggapan bahwa dia sudah mati?"

 _Anak ini…._

"Para medis sudah memastikannya. Tadi aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak menyerah pada hidupmu, 'kan?"

"Aku memang sudah meyakinkan diri untuk tetap hidup dengan _normal_ jika dia benar-benar pergi. Tapi, untuk sekarang, aku _sangat_ butuh kepastian. Anda sendiri tahu bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang kuat, seorang Uzumaki seperti Anda. Kita harus menopang daya hidupnya sebisa mungkin sebelum Godaime—"

"Tsunade-sama sudah kembali sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia sudah mengonfirmasinya."

Pucat wajah Sasuke semakin kentara di bawah bayangan cahaya api. Batin Kushina benar-benar ikut remuk ketika kembali melihat kekosongan di wajah rupawan itu. Namun, berbeda seperti beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali berujar terima kasih dan melesat pergi.

Kushina menundukkan kepala, menahan sakit dalam dada karena meskipun nantinya ia dan Naruto berada dalam dunia yang _sama_ , ia tetap tidak bisa menemuinya. Dunia setelah mati adalah rahasia semesta. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana karena selagi memiliki kesadaran dalam tubuh ini, ingatannya tentang kehidupan pasca kematian benar-benar kosong. Yang dirasakan Kushina hanyalah tidur panjang.

Apakah nanti berarti Naruto akan merasakan hal yang sama? Tidur panjang hingga batas waktu yang hanya dapat ditentukan Tuhan?

Kushina menoleh pada dua individu mungil yang tengah terlelap. Bibirnya menampilkan senyuman simpul.

 _Setidaknya Naruto bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena Sasuke telah berjanji untuk terus menjaga mereka._ []

 **TBC**

 **a/n**

terima kasih yang udah mengikuti fanfic ini sampai sini. untuk review maaf maaf gak bisa dibalas satu per satu. saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang masih stay di lapak ini. alasan saya update lama karena yha kesibukan hidup emang banyak x') desember kemaren ada ujian akhir dan tugas akhir yang numpuk TT jd maap kalo ngaretnya nggak karuan.

salam~


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sekembalinya Sasuke dari rumah sakit, ia segera bergegas ke posko kesehatan yang tadi ia tempati. Di sana, Sasuke meraih jubah hitam yang masih cukup basah dan kotor akibat pertarungan. Keadaan tersebut sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya fokus mengambil barang kebutuhannya; pedang dan peralatan ninja lain. Luka yang masih cukup terasa di paha segera ia babat kencang menggunakan perban. Kantung ninja segera disampirkan di area pinggang, tepat di mana sabuknya berada. Sepasang sarung tangan ninja disambar dan dikenakan. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah bergegas keluar tenda.

Para petugas medis di sana tergugu ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka hendak menahan kepergian Sasuke, mengingatkan bahwa luka tusuk dan sayatan yang diderita olehnya belum cukup kering. Tetapi, semua kalimat yang hendak diucapkan seolah terkunci dalam tenggorokan. Langkah kaki terhenti, napas tertahan, dan mata sedikit melebar. Para ninja medis terpaku di tempatnya berdiri kala melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah lelaki itu.

Ekspresi dingin dengan mata berkilat merah dan ungu.

Rahang Sasuke mengatup keras, gestur tubuhnya kaku—amat terjaga dan awas, seolah tangan yang mencengkeram pedang itu akan langsung menebas siapa pun orang yang berani menginterupsinya.

Aura lelaki itu … para ninja medis dalam posko tersebut mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam begitu Sasuke pergi. Mereka gemetar akibat merasakan intensi membunuh yang teramat pekat dari diri sang Hokage. Energi dalam diri mereka seolah diserap entah ke mana. Sekelompok ninja medis itu saling bertatapan. Ketika mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, mereka mengangguk pelan, seolah mengerti bahwa para monster chakra yang masih mengamuk di luar sana akan segera binasa di tangan pemimpin mereka.

Sehebat dan sekuat apa pun para juubi, mereka takkan mampu melawan jiwa Uchiha yang telah terbakar oleh kemarahan.

Kekuatan mata Uchiha bersumber dari rasa sakit yang diderita dari rasa kehilangan. Seorang Uchiha yang tengah dijerat murka akibat kehilangan sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya sudah pasti jauh lebih berbahaya dari para monster chakra sekalipun.

Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

 **oOo**

Peperangan telah berlangsung selama hampir dua bulan. Pergerakan lawan begitu terkoordinasi. Taktik yang mereka gunakan juga begitu ampuh sehingga berhasil mengelabui dua senjata utama para shinobi—dua kekuatan terbesar yang mereka punya, Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru telah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menormalkan keadaan. Seluruh kemampuan berpikirnya diperas habis-habisan. Ia telah membuat ratusan strategi yang berhasil menyelamatkan dua puluh ribu pasukan dari jumlah awalnya—lima puluh ribu.

Mencapai pencapaian tersebut tidaklah mudah karena pasukan lawan berjumlah dua kali lipat dari milik para shinobi. Serangan Urashiki untuk kedua kalinya telah memangkas begitu banyak calon pasukan yang hendak mereka gunakan. Oleh karenanya, Shikamaru harus memutar otak mati-matian untuk memanfaatkan sisa sumber daya yang mereka miliki.

Empat puluh ribu orang dikerahkan untuk memepertahankan dimensi ini sedangkan sepuluh ribu yang lain mengikuti Sai menuju dimensi lawan. Sebagai Divisi Strategi, Shikamaru mendapatkan tanggung jawab berat. Ia menopang hidup dan matinya empat puluh ribu orang, mengingat sepuluh ribu orang lainnya telah ia serahkan pada Sai dan Kakashi begitu kontak mereka terputus.

Meskipun begitu, berkurangnya tanggung jawab sama sekali tidak mempermudahnya. Beban yang ditanggung Shikamaru tetap berat. Dua bulan yang berlalu terasa seperti bertahun-tahun.

Berhasil menyelamatkan setengah jumlah pasukan dari keseluruhannya sudah pasti merupakan prestasi besar. Shikamaru sudah hendak bernapas lega sebelum kemudian serangan kejutan datang. Para juubi hadir entah dari mana. Informasi tentang kehadiran Ōtsutsuki di Konoha juga ikut memperkeruh keadaan.

Shikamaru segera memberi arahan agar pasukan menarik diri dari medan perang dan kembali ke desa-desa yang diserang juubi. Mereka bertarung bersama para mantan kage yang memiliki skala kekuatan lebih besar dari shinobi pada umumnya.

Akan tetapi, semua usaha itu sia-sia.

Korban-korban berjatuhan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya—dengan juubi yang menyerang serta pasukan lawan yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

Shikamaru dilanda rasa putus asa—hingga ia berhasil kembali mendapatkan kontak dengan Sasuke.

Pihak shinobi mendapatkan bantuan berupa edo tensei sehingga mereka mampu memukul mundur lawan untuk sementara. Mereka memang mampu menghentikan pertumpahan darah, tapi bukan berarti mereka menang.

Pola peperangan pihak shinobi adalah bertahan ketika lawan bersikeras untuk menyerang. Hasil stagnan ini merugikan mereka, para shinobi. Kekuatan manusia selalu ada batasnya, mereka akan kesulitan bertahan dengan perang yang memakan waktu lama.

Shikamaru telah kehabisan akal meskipun telah mencoba berbicara dengan Kakashi ataupun sang ayah tercinta yang telah dibangkitkan.

Bola besar pemantau pertarungan tampak semakin keruh akibat ledakan-ledakan besar yang terjadi. Ia sendiri telah mendengar kabar dari Konoha, mengenai insiden yang ada di sana, mengenai Naruto yang kembali pergi.

Kala itu, Shikamaru hanya dapat menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan, termenung dan tidak mampu berpikir untuk waktu yang lama.

Harapannya untuk menang mulai memudar dan ia perlu memukul dirinya sendiri agar dapat bangkit kembali .

Momen tersebut bertepatan dengan berdengungnya gema suara Sasuke dalam kepalanya.

Tak hanya ia, tapi juga ratusan shinobi yang bertugas di markas Aliansi Shinobi ini—mungkin juga ribuan orang lain di luar sana.

Shikamaru terpaku dan ia menahan napas ketika mendengar suara tanpa emosi itu.

 _"_ _Perang telah berada di ujung tanduk, kemenangan akan segera kita raih dengan terbunuhnya musuh utama kita, Ōtsutsuki_ _Momoshiki dan Ōtsutsuki Urashiki_. _Akan tetapi, perang ini belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Para juubi masih belum dikalahkan dan pasukan musuh diperkirakan masih berjumlah dua puluh ribu orang sedangkan pasukan ninja sudah hampir disapu bersih. Mereka yang bertahan hidup tak lagi mampu untuk bertarung."_

Shikamaru menoleh, menatap para anggota Divisi Komunikasi yang juga tengah terdiam bagai patung. Mulutnya menyuarakan pertanyaan tentang cara Sasuke mengambil alih telepati ini, tetapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya berupa gelengan, beberapa di antaranya menjawab bahwa kemungkinan besar Sasuke berkomunikasi melalui seorang Yamanaka yang ia temui di sana.

 _"_ _Oleh karenanya, aku—Uchiha Sasuke—tidak ingin lagi kalian membuang-buang nyawa. Atas namaku sendiri, kuperintahkan kalian yang terluka untuk mundur ke garis pertahanan belakang. Bagi yang masih sanggup berjalan, bantu rekan-rekan kalian menuju posko kesehatan terdekat. Tugas kalian sudah selesai."_

Sejak dulu, Shikamaru tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu orang tidak waras yang pernah dikenalnya. Hal tersebut terbukti dengan berbagai keputusan ekstrem yang ia buat, misalnya saja keputusan untuk meninggalkan Konoha demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membalas dendam, kemudian keputusan untuk menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun di luar sana _demi_ membayar kesalahan yang dulu ia perbuat.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, Sasuke _sama_ gilanya.

Namun, berbeda dengan kecerobohan dan kenaifan Naruto, Sasuke tidak demikian. Keputusan-keputusannya memang ekstrem, tetapi masih cukup rasional dan penuh pertimbangan.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan pasukan untuk mundur di tengah-tengah kondisi genting semacam ini?

Mereka mungkin masih belum bisa memusnahkan juubi. Para ninja juga mungkin sedang dalam kondisi buruk, tetapi merekalah sisa pasokan kekuatan yang dipunyai pihak shinobi. Tanpa menggunakan sisa kekuatan yang ada, mereka secara otomatis akan kalah karena sejak awal mereka memang telah kalah jumlah.

Sekeras apa pun Shikamaru mencari alasan di balik keputusan Sasuke, ia tetap tidak dapat menemukannya. Kecuali jika Sasuke memang benar-benar ingin maju seorang diri dengan memanfaatkan sumber daya terkuat—para edo tensei yang jumlahnya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan jumlah musuh mereka sekarang; empat buah juubi dan dua puluh ribu pasukan Sora.

 _"_ _Sedangkan bagi kalian yang sudah tidak lagi hidup tapi tetap bisa bertarung dengan baik—"_

Edo tensei, Sasuke menunjuk para edo tensei, para shinobi veteran yang mereka mintai bantuan. Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung menyebutkan istilah edo tensei saja? Kalimatnya tadi berpotensi menyinggung mereka. Shikamaru benar-benar tak habis pikir.

 _"—_ _aku masih membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk menghadapi empat juubi dan dua puluh ribu pasukan ini. Nama-nama kalian telah melegenda, jadi kukira kalian tidak akan keberatan menghadapi mereka semua demi menyelamatkan teman-teman kita di sini."_

Komunikasi mereka terputus. Keadaan senyap untuk sesaat—setidaknya hingga semua orang berhasil memproses apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik, para regu komunikasi klan Yamanaka segera dibanjiri pertanyaan yang datang secara bersamaan. Mereka semua menginginkan konfirmasi akan pemberitahuan Sasuke yang amat tiba-tiba. Kondisi buruk di lapangan juga mau tak mau mendesak Shikamaru untuk menyetujui segala ucapan Sasuke.

Tetapi, akankah mereka berhasil?

Jumlah edo tensei tidaklah setara dengan pasukan lawan. Jika dihitung-hitung, jumlah mereka tidak sampai lima ratus orang—itu pun karena mereka membangkitkan satu klan Uchiha. Belum lagi menghitung keberadaan juubi yang harus ditangani banyak orang….

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam, mencoba mengerti isi pikiran Sasuke; tentang pasukan Uchiha, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Madara, Obito, Itachi, Shisui, Uzumaki Kushina, Nagato, Jiraiya, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan … ayahnya, Nara Shikaku. Beberapa dari mereka mampu menangani seribu pasukan seorang diri, bahkan bisa lebih dari seribu.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan juubi?

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, hendak menanyakan alasan di balik semua rencana itu.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal yang selama ini telah ia yakini.

 _Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sasuke._

Kedua mata Shikamaru terpejam. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menepuk bahu Kaiyo, seorang pemuda Yamanaka yang menjadi anggota regu komunikasi.

"Beritahukan semua orang untuk mengikuti perintah Uchiha Sasuke."

Kaiyo mengangguk. Ekspresinya bercampur lega dan bingung. Ketika melihat Shikamaru melenggang pergi, ia berseru, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana, Shikamaru-san?"

Tanpa menoleh, Shikamaru berujar, "Memastikan Sasuke tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri terbunuh."

Kaiyo tidak mengerti. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah seruak kelegaan karena dengan begini teman-temannya di medan perang sana bisa segera diberi pertolongan, nyawa mereka telah aman—meskipun ia sedikit khawatir dengan Kiyoshi yang kekuatannya dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada _semua_ orang. Semoga kakak kembarnya baik-baik saja.

 **oOo**

Ayunan pedangnya terasa ringan, pandangannya terlihat lebih jernih dari biasa. Sasuke mampu melihat mereka semua, kumpulan orang berjubah merah marun yang mendominasi wilayah ini. Tubuh mereka tampak nyata. Sasuke melihat mereka dengan jelas selagi bermanuver cepat bagaikan kilat cahaya. Ia melihat mereka, para prajurit lawan yang dulunya merupakan shinobi. Otak mereka telah dicuci dan mereka dimanfaatkan oleh musuh.

Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa mereka semua masih bisa diselamatkan. Menurut Naruto, jiwa _manusia_ dalam tiap raga itu masih ada. Mereka harus diselamatkan.

Kalimat Naruto tidaklah salah. Jiwa orang-orang ini memang tak sepenuhnya hilang. Binar terkejut di mata mereka, ekspresi takut yang menyergap, serta teriakan putus asa di saat terakhir ketika Sasuke menebaskan bilah pedang tepat di urat nadi mereka adalah bukti kuatnya.

Mereka belum sepenuhnya tertelan kegelapan.

Mereka masih bisa diselamatkan.

Akan tetapi, Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan tindakannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti mengayunkan pedang tiap kali membayangkan tubuh tak berdaya Naruto; dua kelopak mata yang tertutup, wajah dan tubuh yang berlumurkan darah, serta suhu tubuh yang teramat dingin. Semua bayangan tersebut membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Kemarahan tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Yang diinginkannya adalah menyelesaikan semua ini dengan memusnahkan mereka semua. Tak lagi peduli bahwa ribuan orang itu masih memiliki sepercik harapan.

Mencengkeram sepuluh orang musuh sekaligus menggunakan kedua tangan Susanō, Sasuke mengakhiri hidup mereka dalam jerat panas api hitam. Pedang di tangan kanannya segera disarungkan. Chakra keungunan di belakangnya juga dipadamkan. Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan di perbatasan Sunagakure, meninggalkan ribuan raga yang telah menemui ajal mereka.

Sinar rembulan masih cukup terang di dini hari. Sasuke hanya perlu bergerak kurang dari dua jam untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

Beberapa saat lalu, setelah memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mundur, Sasuke segera bergerak ke empat desa besar yang tengah diserang oleh para juubi. Menggunakan Susanō, ia mampu mencapai desa-desa tersebut dalam kurun waktu singkat. Di sana ia membuka portal antar dimensi dan menggiring para juubi ke dimensi penghubung yang dulu menjadi tempatnya bertarung melawan Kaguya. Para edo tensei yang tengah menahan juubi pun mau tak mau mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka meminta penjelasan atas rencana yang hendak dilaksanakan.

Beberapa dari mereka tampak tidak senang atas tindakan arogan Sasuke. Tetapi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengatasi semua ini memang tinggal Sasuke seorang. Mereka tak punya pilihan.

"Buat penghalang besar untuk masing-masih juubi. Pastikan mereka tidak mampu menembusnya. Hanya itu yang perlu kalian lakukan."

Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Obito sempat memprotes, begitupula Shisui, Sandaime, dan Nidaime. Mereka sempat berargumen sebelum kemudian Madara berhasil menutup mulut Tobirama, sang Nidaime. Obito dan Shisui ditenangkan oleh Kakashi sementara Sandaime diyakinkan oleh Minato.

Meskipun belum bertukar sapa sepatah kata pun, Minato tampak percaya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak mempertanyakan maksud tindakan Sasuke dan segera mengikuti arahannya.

Begitu semua penghalang berhasil terpasang, Sasuke menciptakan Susanō untuk memanggil chakra para bijuu yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Kesiap setiap orang cukup kentara, tetapi Sasuke tak membiarkan keterkejutan tersebut berlangsung terlalu lama karena ternyata terdapat kejutan lain yang lebih besar.

Para bijuu yang dipanggil Sasuke belum terlepas dari kendali Ōtsutsuki, padahal seharusnya jika si pengendali telah tiada maka kekuatan yang mereka tanamkan di substansi lain juga ikut menghilang, bukan?

Kondisi ini menimbulkan sedikit kepanikan.

Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke.

Ia tetap memegang kendali para bijuu dengan balik mengontrol mereka menggunakan kekuatan rinnegan di mata kirinya. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, mereka segera berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Sembilan bijuu ini hanya memiliki setengah dari kekuatan mereka. Kekuatan itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengungguli empat juubi sekaligus, tapi cukup untuk menarik keluar kekuatan mereka." Sasuke kemudian mengerling pada Nagato dan Itachi. "Akatsuki mengekstrak chakra bijuu dari para jinchuuriki. Kini kita hanya perlu mengekstrak chakra juubi ke sebuah segel dan membuangnya ke tempat asal mereka."

"Jutsu penarikan chakra itu tidak bisa dibalikkan. Selain itu, kami memerlukan waktu berhari-hari untuk mengekstrak seorang jichuuriki. Mereka yang melakukannya juga harus terhubung satu sama lain dengan orang yang dapat memanggil juubi," tukas Nagato. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot ragu. "Mustahil. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Yang akan melakukan pengekstrakkan adalah sembilan bijuu ini. Kekuatan mereka jauh melebihi anak buahmu dulu," timpal Sasuke datar. Ia menatap sembilan entitas chakra yang berdiri berjejer di sampingnya. "Mereka semua terhubung denganku dan aku sendiri memanggil juubi menggunakan mata kiriku kalau saja mereka sudah tidak berada dalam kendali orang lain."

Kalimat Sasuke kentara sekali bernada final, tak terbantahkan. Ia kemudian meminta Raikage menyiapkan wadah segel untuk menampung chakra para juubi. Wadah itu berupa tungku besar seperti yang dulu digunakan untuk menyegel Hachibi. Begitu selesai menyiapkan segala yang perlu disiapkan, Sasuke meminta bantuan Hashirama untuk menahan pergerakan juubi menggunakan segel kayunya. Pembatas merah yang diciptakan oleh tiap empat orang selevel kage pun dibuka.

Para juubi dibiarkan masuk ke dalam sana. Sasuke membuat mereka melingkari juubi tersebut sebelum menanamkan satu perintah—perintah untuk menarik keluar tiap chakra yang serupa dengan diri mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah segel yang disediakan. Wadah ini berjumlah sembilan untuk masing-masing juubi sehingga mereka mempunyai 36 wadah sekaligus untuk melakukan penyegelan.

Ketika juubi menciptakan makhluk-makhluk turunan dari tiap fraksi tubuhnya, Sasuke meminta sebagian anggota klan Uchiha untuk menghadapi mereka agar makhluk-makhluk itu tak mengganggu para bijuu yang tengah mengekstrak chakra.

Jadi, saat itu Sasuke memposisikan enam belas orang untuk membuat pembatas juubi—setiap juubi ditangani empat orang—dan menyerahkan proses penyegelan kepada para bijuu. Dengan bantuan empat kage lain seperti halnya Kurotsuchi, maka Madara, Shikaku, dan Mikoto tidak perlu turut serta dalam proses penanganan juubi.

"Madara dan sebagian anggota klan Uchiha akan ikut denganku menyelesaikan sisa pasukan lawan. Penyegelan ini kuserahkan pada kalian."

Sasuke kemudian bersiap-siap pergi. Semua orang tampak mengerti kecuali sang ibunda. Mikoto mencegah Sasuke karena baginya, mustahil Sasuke mampu menghadapi dua puluh ribu orang hanya dengan Madara dan sebagian anggota klan Uchiha. Dibandingkan dengan Madara dan yang lain, Sasuke bukanlah edo tensei. Kekuatannya terbatas dan keadaannya juga belum terlalu pulih.

Akan tetapi, ketika mendengar penjelasan ibunya, Sasuke bersikeras untuk tetap pergi. Mikoto hanya dapat menatap sedih sang putra bungsu, mengamati ketiadaan sinar di kedua mata obsidiannya. Keputusan Sasuke untuk pergi sama sekali tidak berubah. Pada akhirnya, Mikoto menyerah. Ia memberi pelukan pada putra bungsunya. Yang dirasakan adalah tubuh yang teramat kaku.

Mereka semua yang menyaksikan hanya dapat menahan pilu di dalam dada karena tanpa dibicarakan pun semua tahu, penyebab dari kondisi Sasuke yang demikian dikarenakan oleh kematian sosok itu, sosok yang bagi Sasuke takkan pernah dapat digantikan oleh siapa pun.

"Eh, kau berhasil menangani anak-anakku dengan baik, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mayat seorang anggota Sora dilemparkan dari cengkeraman. Angin malam berembus pelan, menyibak jubah hitam yang telah basah oleh kucuran darah—darah para lawan.

Manik berwarna kontras merah dan ungu mengerling ke depan, menatap seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan puluhan cangkok sharingan di kepala dan tangannya.

Bilah pedang masih tergenggam erat di tangan. Warna platinumya dilapisi cairan ketal kemerahan yang menetes ke permukaan tanah, menodai rerumputan, dan meresap ke dalam lapisan paling luar sang ibu bumi.

"Shin," panggil Sasuke. Ia memandang lurus mata kemerahan yang serupa dengannya. Menatap tetapi tidak menatap. Sorot itu kabur. Shin ataupun siapa pun itu tak lagi penting untuknya. "Kau yang memulainya."

Seringaian puas tercetak di bibir pucat 'Uchiha' Shin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dipertemuan kita sepuluh tahun lalu? Aku akan menciptakan neraka untukmu," tandas Shin. Ia menunjuk kondisi Sasuke, mengenai mata tanpa binar kehidupan, ekspresi wajah tanpa jiwa yang berarti, dan berbagai tanda yang memperlihatkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah _kembali_ tenggelam dalam lautan darah yang dulu pernah menelannya.

"Keangkuhanmu membawa bencana ini. Kau pikir kau berhak hidup tenang setelah menghancurkan seluruh impianku di labolatorium itu? Setelah kau membunuh seluruh bawahanku hanya karena mereka seorang peneliti rendahan yang kausebut sebagai kriminal?"

Shin mendengkus. Ia tertawa sinis.

"Bahkan mereka tidak merugikanmu sama sekali, tetapi kau membunuh mereka seolah mereka hanya sekumpulan hewan ternak." Shin melangkah mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya, diam tak bergerak.

"Sekarang, _dia_ sudah mati, sama seperti anak-anak buahku yang kaubantai karena secara kebetulan menjadi bawahanku. Aku masih punya hati nurani, kau tahu? Tidak sepertimu, orang terburuk yang kuketahui—bajingan sialan yang masih bisa mendapatan penghormatan dan kehidupan layak meski telah melakukan ribuan tindak kriminal, tak terkecuali pembunuhan."

Shin melangkah mundur. Ia menatap lurus manik mata Sasuke, merasakan seruak rasa puas ketika melihat bahwa Sasuke telah _melihat_ nya alih-alih menatap tanpa arti.

"Kematian Uzumaki Naruto adalah bayaran atas kematian rekan-rekanku di tanganmu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras begitu mendengarnya. Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang yang hanya mampu menebas udara malam.

Shin menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan baik. Ia melompat mundur dan merogoh saku jubah merah marunnya, mengeluarkan sebuah teknologi ninja berbentuk pistol.

"Aku takkan mati di tangannmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalaupun aku mati, aku mati dengan caraku sendiri."

Pistol tersebut ditembakkan ke permukaan tanah, mematik ribuan ranjau ledakan yang telah tertanam di bawah padang rumput tersebut, bersiap menciptakan ledakan besar yang kekuatannya menyerupai tiga tembakan bola bijuu.

Sasuke membeliakkan mata. Ia berdecih, menolakkan kaki dan melompat ke tengah udara guna menciptakan Susanō. Mengontrol para bijuu sudah cukup menguras chakranya, belum lagi dengan pertarungannya melawan Momoshiki dan ribuan anggota Sora. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa ia telah berulang kali membuka dan menutup portal antar dimensi. Persediaan chakranya telah mencapai batas. Sasuke terbatuk dan meludahkan darah begitu chakra keunguan Susanō meliputi seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya tetap melayang di tengah udara.

Senyuman puas Shin adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum cahaya menyilaukan mulai terbentuk di permukaan tanah, memaksanya melaju lebih tinggi ke atas sana agar terhindar dari ledakan.

Debuman keras ledakan tetap terdengar meskipun Sasuke telah menghindar sejauh mungkin. Telinganya berdengung sakit dan ketika rentetan ledakan tersebut selesai, Sasuke pun mendarat. Dari tempatnya berada, ia mampu melihat tubuh Shin telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Warnanya kehitaman, terbakar sempurna oleh ranjau yang ditanamnya sendiri, seolah dia telah puas dengan hidupnya setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam.

Dendam.

Jika Sasuke menginginkannya, kepada siapa ia harus melampiaskan rasa marah ini?

Kalimat Shin terngiang dalam kepalanya, mengenai ia yang tidak lebih baik dari Shin, ia yang berarti sama-sama pembunuh berdarah dingin karena telah menghabisi banyak nyawa orang tak bersalah.

Sengatan sakit menerpa dadanya. Sasuke terbatuk keras hingga ia terjatuh di kedua lututnya. Pedang yang tergenggam di tangan kanan tergelincir jatuh. Ia membekap mulutnya selagi mencengkeram dada yang tetap terasa sakit, nyeri tak terperi.

Adrenalin telah meninggalkannya. Seruak energi itu telah tiada dan kini hanya menyisakan tubuh cidera yang telah mencapai batas.

Sehebat apa pun Sasuke, ia tetap manusia yang akan tetap tumbang jika terus memaksakan diri melebihi batas tertentu.

Mencoba menarik napas dalam, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil meredakan batuk konstan tersebut. Ia menarik tangan dari mulutnya, memandang darah segar yang tercampur dengan darah ribuan orang lain yang mati di tangannya.

Selama perjalanan ke area ini, Sasuke sempat bercakap-cakap dengan Madara mengenai jiwa Ōtsutsuki lain yang masih _ada_. Madara menjelaskan bahwa jiwa tersebut sangatlah lemah dan tidak bisa bertindak apa pun. Mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena sang Ōtsutsuki telah berada dalam 'perangkap' yang aman, sebuah segel kehidupan dengan energi yang amat kuat—segel yang _pasti_ diciptakan oleh Naruto.

Tindakan Naruto seolah menyuarakan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh Momoshiki.

Ia merelakan nyawanya tanpa membunuh Momoshiki.

 _Kenapa?_

Jawabannya hanya dengan melihat langsung tubuh Momoshiki yang dikalahkan Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dan mulai kembali bergerak ke tempat Madara dan para Uchiha berada. Sakit di dadanya mulai hilang. Kini ia malah tak dapat merasakan apa pun, mati rasa—dengan kehampaan yang kembali mengambil alih dirinya.

Menyarungkan pedang, Sasuke kembali memanggil Susanō. Ia tiba di tempat Madara tak lama setelahnya, melihat sang legendaris shinobi baru saja menikam jantung korban terakhirnya tanpa usaha yang berarti. Ribuan mayat berceceran di area tersebut. Hanya para edo tensei yang berdiri di sana, berdiri dengan bangga karena dapat kembali merasakan sesuatu yang disebut 'kemenangan'.

"Madara-sama, Anda benar-benar sehebat yang dimitoskan!"

"Kami merasa terhormat bisa bertarung di sisi Anda!"

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Mereka semua, para Uchiha, tidak tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung kematian mereka dulu juga dikarenakan oleh Madara yang telah memperalat Obito.

"Hah, beginilah Uchiha seharusnya. Klan kita akan tetap terpandang dan masyhur jika saja Konoha tidak mengkhianati kita. Kalau saja Itachi tidak—"

Suara seorang Uchiha berambut kecokelatan segera tertelan begitu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah dan segera tertawa hambar selagi menepuk pundak temannya. " _Maa_ , sekarang tidak masalah lagi karena seorang Uchiha telah menjadi salah satu hokage."

Sasuke belum sempat merespon begitu Madara mengaktifkan Susanō dan mengangkut seluruh orang—termasuk Sasuke—ke dalam sana. Selagi Susanō mulai meninggalkan permukaan tanah, Sasuke mengerling ke bawah.

"Kau belum membersihkan mayat mereka," gumam Sasuke. "Masih mengaku dirimu shinobi?"

Madara tergelak ringan.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena dulu lebih memilih Obito dibanding kau," timpal Madara tiba-tiba. "Sejak pertama kali melawanmu, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan."

"Omong kosong."

Kini Madara menyeringai. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Klan Uchiha mendapatkan kutukan kebencian karena Zetsu Hitam. Kutukan itu telah berhenti di garis keturunanmu. Jadi, sekarang, pastikan keturunanmu tidak menjadi orang yang sama seperti para pendahulunya." Madara melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Mereka memiliki chakra yang kuat dalam dirinya. Kerjamu cukup bagus. Jangan menyesalinya."

Kalimat Madara memiliki arti yang sama seperti yang diucapkan oleh Kushina. Tapi, Sasuke sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ia sedang tidak merasakan apa pun.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk membalas ucapan Madara. Tujuan mereka adalah pintu portal antar dimensi di Konoha. Sasuke sebenarnya bisa langsung membawa mereka ke dalam dimensi penghubung kalau saja chakranya masih kuat. Tetapi, Sasuke telah mencapai batas. Ia hanya mampu membuka pintu portal yang masih cukup kuat eksistensinya sehingga ia tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak energi. Tempat portal tersebut berada di Konoha.

Namun, sepertiya Sasuke tak perlu lagi ke sana.

Para edo tensei dan beberapa shinobi yang berada di dimensi penghubung telah keluar dari sana dengan 36 buah wadah segel dan sembilan ekor bijuu. Kedatangan Madara, Sasuke, dan para edo tensei Uchiha membuat obrolan terhenti. Nagato memberi tahu tentang keberhasilan pengestrakkan serta informasi bahwa mereka keluar dari dimensi penghubung dengan menggunakan kekuatan mata Obito. Dengan kondisi demikian, kini mereka hanya perlu mengembalikan chakra para juubi ke dimensi asalnya.

Nagato belum selesai bicara ketika Sasuke dikejutkan oleh Hashirama yang terisak bahagia.

"Kita akhirnya memiliki cara untuk menangani monster buruk rupa itu! Sasuke, kau benar-benar hokage berbakat."

Tawa Madara kemudian terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah Uchiha, Hashirama. Jangan samakan dia dengan otak kecilmu."

Di sisi Hashirama, Tobirama menarik napas pelan selagi menutup mata.

"Berhenti mempermalukan dirimu, Anija." Ketika membuka mata, ia telah menatap lurus Madara. "Dan kau, Madara, jangan pernah lupakan bahwa kau dan sebagian klanmu telah berkali-kali mencoba menghancurkan Konoha. Tindakan Sasuke sudah sepatutnya dilakukan. Dia ikut berkewajiban membayar dosa-dosa kalian."

"Tobirama, jangan terlalu menyalahkan mereka. Aku juga ikut bersalah."

"Memang begitu. Kau sangat bodoh, Hashirama. Seharusnya dulu kau membunuhku dengan benar," balas Madara lugas. Detik berikutnya, ia telah menyeringai, "Mau mencoba bertarung ulang? Kulihat, kau belum sepenuhnya dapat mengalahkanku."

Semua orang di sana kontan menganga, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa _founder father_ desa tercinta mereka terdiri atas satu orang bodoh dan satu penggila perang.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap Madara. Ia mengabaikan mereka berdua dan mencari keberadaan Obito untuk membantunya membuka pintu-pintu portal antar dimensi sehingga mereka bisa segera menyudahi semua ini. Namun, tepat ketika ia hendak bertanya pada Nagato, Kakashi menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang, matanya berkilat awas.

"Ikut aku."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit samar. "Ada apa?"

"Tubuh Sa—Momoshiki. Kami sudah menemukannya."

Pandangan Sasuke menajam.

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Mereka berjalan melalui kerumunan orang. Ketika melewati Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kushina, dan Yondaime, Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

"Tolong awasi para juubi. Mereka masih berada di bawah kendaliku."

Sebelum mendengar balasan apa pun, Sasuke telah melesat ke dalam hutan untuk menyusul Kakashi. Mereka meloncati pepohonan yang ada dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar begitu tiba di area hutan yang telah hancur berantakan. Selama berjalan, Sasuke tidak bertanya. Ia hanya mengikuti Kakashi hingga keberadaan Itachi, Shisui, dan Obito mulai terlihat. Ketiganya tengah berlutut di depan sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang.

Sasuke berlari menjejeri Kakashi.

"Apakah ada masalah? Aku sudah tahu dia hanya disegel."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri."

Rasa waspada yang tidak ia rasakan selama beberapa saat terakhir tiba-tiba kembali memenuhi dada. Sasuke mengembalikan pandangan ke depan. Ia hendak bertanya pada Itachi ketika citra di depannya membuat ia bungkam. Sesaat, Sasuke hanya dapat menatap, terkejut dengan pemandangan di kedua netranya. Ia mematung, mencoba memikirkan banyak hal sampai pada tahap ia _cukup_ mengerti tentang alasan mengapa _Momoshiki_ hanya disegel oleh Naruto alih-alih dibunuh.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada hambar. Ia menoleh pada Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dia adalah Momoshiki?"

"Momoshiki memanfaatkan tubuh perempuan ini sebagai wadah." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke selagi memeriksa wajah Sakura, memperhatikan Byakugō yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Secara keseluruhan, Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja, minus jubah putih-hitam yang kotor dan robek di sana sini. Selain itu, tubuhnya normal tanpa luka ataupun cidera parah. "Kami telah melihatnya di dimensi musuh. Dia dikendalikan Momoshiki."

"Momoshiki pasti tahu Naruto takkan membunuhnya kalau dia menggunakan tubuh Sakura. Dia ingin membunuh Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyangka Naruto tetap bisa melawan dan menanamkan segel ke dalam tubuhnya, melemahkan dia ke titik terendah tanpa memutus benang hidupnya," tambah Kakashi.

Sasuke berdecih. Rahangnya mengeras.

Segala seruak emosi itu ditahan dengan paksa. Sasuke manarik napas dalam.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kekuatan Ōtsutsuki hanya dapat ditampung oleh mereka yang mempunyai chakra Ōtsutsuki seperti Indra dan Ashura. Sakura tidak memilikinya."

Di sebelah Itachi, Shisui bergumam, "Sepertinya karena segel di dahinya ini. Aku selalu ingin tahu rahasia kekuatan Tsunade-sama. Kita bisa bertanya padanya nanti."

"Segel itu memang serupa dengan segel yang dimiliki para Ōtsutsuki. Mereka menjadi lebih kuat setelah mengaktifkan segel itu, benar?" tanya Obito.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Singkatnya, segel ini digunakan untuk menyimpan chakra dalam jumlah besar dan tanda hitam itu akan terbentuk jika segel tersebut dibuka untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra yang telah disimpan."

Poin-poin yang diajukan mulai terangkai di kepala Sasuke. Kini, sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Momoshiki memerlukan orang yang mampu menampung kekuatan besarnya. Bukan karena orang itu memiliki chakra Ōtsutsuki, tetapi karena dia membutuhkan orang dengan tubuh yang mampu menampung jumlah chakra tersebut. Itulah mengapa Sakura bisa menjadi salah satu kandidat…."

Informasi ini membuat Sasuke geram. Sebelah tangannya telah mengepal.

"Melalui Byakugō, secara tidak langsung Sakura telah melatih tubuhnya untuk menerima chakra dalam jumlah besar. Dia menimbun chakra di dalam segel sehingga jaringan chakra dalam dirinya turut menguat. Itulah mengapa dia bisa menerima kekuatan Momoshiki tanpa merusak tubuhnya sendiri," lanjut Sasuke.

Obito menoleh. Ia mengernyit.

"Tapi, Sakura jelas-jelas sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun. Kenapa dia tetap bisa menerima chakra Momoshiki? Bukankah kaubilang dia tidak menargetkanmu karena kau sudah melebihi batas umur itu?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Ia ikut berlutut di depan Sakura, mengamatinya selagi menuturkan jawaban.

"Karena kasusnya berbeda. Dia bukan aku ataupun … Naruto." Menyebutkan nama Naruto—meskipun hanya untuk kepentingan menjelaskan—tetap terasa pahit di mulutnya. Sasuke berusaha kembali menguasai diri. Ia menyeka rambut merah muda yang tampak sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia melihat.

"Penyebab kami tidak bisa lagi diberi chakra Momoshiki setelah batas waktu tertentu dikarenakan chakra Indra dan Ashura akan menolak chakra Momoshiki setelah kami dewasa. Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo dan saudaranya tidak berhubungan baik dengan ibunya, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, keturunan murni klan Ōtsutsuki. Rasa antipati mereka pada Kaguya mengalir pada keturunannya sehingga chakra mereka secara otomatis menolak jenis chakra yang serupa dengan Kaguya, misalnya chakra milik Momoshiki," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Oniks Sasuke menatap lurus wajah pucat Sakura yang masih menyerupai Momoshiki. Diri musuh mereka terkunci di tubuh ini. Momoshiki belum tiada. Ia masih tinggal di sana—terlelap dalam kegelapan, terperangkap tanpa daya.

Naruto mengorbankan nyawanya untuk _ini_ —sebuah wadah berisi diri musuh mereka.

Ia rela mengorbankan nyawa karena wadah musuh itu adalah Sakura.

Naruto berkorban untuk Sakura.

Bibir Sasuke telah terkatup rapat. Tangannya mencengkeram erat jubah putih Sakura, menahan gejolak emosi yang tak lagi terdefinisi.

Jika selama ini Sakura memang masih hidup, berarti pernikahan mereka masih bertahan, bukan? Sasuke masih berstatus sebagai suami Sakura. Sakura adalah anggota keluarganya, istrinya, ibu dari anaknya.

Kembalinya Sakura akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke.

Tapi, mengapa ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun selain rasa perih yang makin tak terperi? Fakta bahwa Naruto mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura membuat Sasuke geram. Ia geram karena Naruto begitu mengutamakan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri, padahal hidup Naruto adalah prioritas utama Sasuke.

Naruto memang selalu mengutamakan keselamatan orang lain, bukan dirinya. Namun, dengan begini berarti ia juga tidak mengutamakan Sasuke. Ia tidak memikirkan keadaan Sasuke jika kematian menjemputnya, seolah ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke takkan baik-baik saja jika ia pergi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto—ataupun Sakura. Naruto mungkin percaya bahwa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadirannya. Ia mempercayainya.

Untuk Sakura, Sasuke juga tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Momoshiki, tidak lebih.

Sekarang ini, Sasuke bahkan merasa sangat buruk karena tidak merasakan sedikit pun kelegaan atas keselamatan Sakura.

Ia tak merasakan apa pun karena luka atas kepergian Naruto lebih mendominasi daripada seruak bahagia atas kembalinya Sakura. Bukankah perasaan ini membuatnya menjadi suami terburuk sepanjang masa? Ia seolah tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kematian Sakura jika itu berarti keselamatan untuk Naruto.

Mau seburuk apa lagi dirinya ini? Kenapa ia tak merasakan sedikit pun empati pada Sakura meskipun di masa lalu Sakura begitu baik padanya?

"Apa ini?"

Suara Shisui menginterupsi lamunan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, menatap Shisui yang tengah menggenggam sebelah lengan Sakura. Jemarinya menyusuri lengan pucat tersebut, tampak memperhatikan sesuatu dari sana.

Itachi bergeser mendekat, ikut memperhatikan lengan pucat Sakura. Ia mengernyit dan dengan pelan berkata, "Sebuah segel asing."

Shisui mengangguk.

"Bentuknya berbeda dengan Byakugō di wajahnya. Segel ini seperti kunci.…" Shisui meraba permukaan tangan tersebut. Ia mengerjap. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan Itachi segera ditarik untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau mengenali chakra yang tertanam di sana?"

Detik itu, Itachi terdiam. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Shisui, ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apakah Naruto pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang segel ciptaannya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terpaku untuk sesaat. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak ikut memeriksa lengan Sakura, tetapi Shisui menghentikannya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan kakakmu, Sasuke."

Kerlingan mata Sasuke terlihat tidak menyenangkan, tetapi Shisui sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun," ulas Sasuke cepat. Shisui tak lagi menahannya ketika ia meraih lengan Sakura, mencoba memeriksa sesuatu yang disebut Itachi sebagai segel. Ekspresi wajahnya kosong ketika ia bergumam, "Chakra Naruto," dengan nada pelan.

Hela napas Kakashi terdengar cukup jelas di kesunyian malam.

"Naruto selalu tidak terprediksi," tukas Kakashi. Beberapa saat lalu ia jelas-jelas terdengar lelah tanpa daya, bukan terdengar tertarik seperti ini. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Obito. Entah ekspresi apa yang tercipta di wajah Kakashi. Tapi, suaranya terdengar lebih ringan. "Pindai segelnya, Sasuke. Semua pengorbanan Naruto tak pernah sia-sia. Dia takkan meninggal tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya secara utuh."

Dengan kata lain, Naruto menanamkan segel bukan tanpa alasan.

Mungkin memang untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Namun, terdapat alasan lain.

Ia seolah memberi petunjuk tentang tindakan lanjutan yang harus dilakukan pada tubuh Sakura yang masih memerangkap jiwa Momoshiki.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke segera melakukan perintah Kakashi. Ia memindai segel di lengan Sakura menggunakan chakranya. Seperti yang diperkirakan, segel tersebut merespons chakra Sasuke, langsung mengenalinya begitu ia memancarkan chakra di permukaan kulit pucat itu. Pola samar segel tampak memekat. Warna hitam pudarnya menjadi lebih tebal dan jelas, menciptakan pola kunci bergerigi panjang yang mirip dengan kunci segel Kyuubi.

Naruto memang tidak pernah menjelaskan sesuatu terkait segel pada Sasuke. Ia tidak menjelaskan, tapi menunjukkan dan meminta Sasuke mempelajarinya.

 _"_ _Kurama tidak sepenuhnya kulepaskan dari segel meskipun dia bebas pergi semaunya. Alam bawah sadarku, ruang penjara yang pernah kauterobos dengan kurang ajar itu, adalah manifestasi dari segel yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Jenis segel ini akan melemah ketika seorang Jinchūriki melahirkan, seperti kasus ibuku dulu. Jadi, meskipun aku percaya pada Kurama, aku tetap ingin berjaga-jaga kalau seandainya ada salah teknik atau apalah. Enak saja aku mati hanya karena segel terbuka dan Kurama terbawa angin! Kematianku harus heroi—"_

 _"_ _Bisa kaupersingkat?"_

 _"_ _Hei, bersabarlah sedikit, Berengsek. Aku ini mengandung karena ulah—ehm, oke, kulanjut. Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku ingin kau mempelajari komponen kunci segel ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau segel Kurama terbuka ketika aku melahirkan. Aku sudah memiliki versi alternatifnya, sih. Aku cuma ingin membuatmu sedikit berguna waktu aku melahirkan nanti karena kudengar melahirkan itu menyakitkan! Enak saja kubiarkan kau cuma melihat tanpa susah payah membantuku."_

Tarikan napas Sasuke terdengar berat ketika ingatan tentang Naruto terputar ulang di kepalanya.

Ia menarik telapak tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk memindai segel, sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pikiran dengan mencoba mengingat jenis segel Kyuubi yang ia pelajari di sela kesibukan persiapan perang dulu.

Tangan Sasuke segera membentuk segel tangan rumit yang sejauh ini hanya diketahui Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Naruto, serta dirinya. Ia tak begitu mengerti maksud tindakan Naruto dengan memasangkan segel kunci di lengan Sakura. Seharusnya Naruto memberi segel Kyuubi, segel yang serupa dengan segel yang tertanam di diri Naruto sendiri. Dengan begitu, Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa ia hanya perlu membuka segel tersebut, bukan seperti ini.

Jika kunci pembuka segel sudah tercipta di lengan Sakura, apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke?

Kakashi mengamati tindakan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke serta hentakan telapak tangannya di atas lengan Sakura, hentakan tangan yang serta merta menciptakan segel lain di atas segel yang telah ternanam di sana—membuat segel tersebut saling tertimpa satu sama lain.

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Semua mata memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanggil Kushina-sa—"

Kalimat Obito menggantung di udara ketika segel berpola melingkar yang beberapa saat lalu diciptakan Sasuke tiba-tiba melebar. Tinta hitamnya seolah meluber hingga menciptakan pola bundar di tengah-tengah bentuk segel kunci. Di sekeliling pola bundar tersebut tercipta pola berbentuk akar yang kemudian menjalar ke sepenjuru tubuh Sakura, menjeratnya.

Semua orang masih terpaku. Tubuh mereka baru bergerak menjauh ketika jeratan segel di tubuh Sakura mulai memancarkan sinar menyilaukan. Cahayanya amat terang sampai bisa menciderai mata jika ditatap terlalu lama.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Obito, Shisui, dan Itachi melompat mundur. Mereka menyiptkan mata selagi mendongak ke atas langit, mencoba mengikuti arah sinar cahaya yang terpancar ke atas sana—tepat ke arah bulan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Naruto," gumam Kakashi dengan nada kosong. "Sebagian besar otaknya dipenuhi oleh kau dan ramen. Untuk sisa ruang otaknya—"

"Tutup mulut, Kakashi." Sasuke masih mendongak menatap bulan, kedua matanya berkilat awas, mengamati sinar yang mulai memudar. "Terkadang, aku juga tidak memahaminya."

Kalimat Sasuke seolah ikut tersapu oleh embusan angin kencang yang tiba-tiba menerpa area tersebut. Sisa pancaran cahaya tadi telah memudar, tetapi tak sepenuhnya hilang.

Alih-alih hilang, cahaya yang terkoneksi dengan bulan tersebut malah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh siapa pun di sana.

Kelima ninja segera bersiap siaga. Mereka semua telah memasang kuda-kuda di kedua kaki, bersiap jika serangan mendadak muncul bersamaan dengan tibanya sesosok individu yang tengah melayang turun dari atas sana.

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat. Sebelah tangannya telah mencengkeram ganggang pedang. Ia memandang awas sosok yang kini telah berada di hadapannya—masih melayang di udara dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat.

Tubuhnya berwarna putih pucat, enam buah magatama tergambar tepat di bawah tulang selangkanya. Ia mengenakan jubah putih bercorak hitam yang merupakan identitas khas sebuah klan asing—Ōtsutsuki.

Jubah itu mungkin tidak semata-mata membuktikan bahwa ia merupakan seorang Ōtsutsuki, tetapi warna kulit serta pola magatama yang terlukis di tubuhnya menyuarakan demikian.

Pria asing ini adalah seorang Ōtsutsuki, anggota klan asing yang menjadi musuh utama mereka dalam peperangan ini.

Angin malam berembus melalui permukaan kulit Sasuke yang masih ternoda oleh darah kering. Dingin embusan angin berhasil menyegarkan indra tubuhnya, menyadarkannya akan luka organ dalam dari hasil pertarungannya dengan Momoshiki—luka yang berdenyut menyakitkan dalam dada serta beberapa bagian lain yang sempat tertusuk oleh bilah hitam sialan makhluk asing itu.

Kala menggenggam ganggang pedang, Sasuke mendengar embusan napasnya sendiri yang mulai memberat, disertai detak jantung yang melambat dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Energi dalam dirinya telah terkuras sejak ia kembali ke tempat ini. Jika dipaksakan lebih jauh, ia akan kolaps dengan menyakitkan.

Apa yang terjadi jika ia tak bisa lagi bertarung di saat-saat genti—

Tepukan tangan Itachi di pundaknya seketika membuat Sasuke tersadar. Ia mengerling ke samping, dengan jelas melihat keberadaan Itachi, Shisui, Obito, dan Kakashi.

Mereka berdiri bersamanya, siap membantu jikalau hal terburuk kembali menimpa.

Sasuke tidak sendirian.

Ia tak perlu berjuang seorang diri.

Tak seperti dulu, kini Itachi di sini—sebagian anggota klan Uchiha di sini.

Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Ia kembali menatap _tamu_ asing yang kini telah menapak di permukaan tanah, berdiri tepat beberapa kaki di depannya.

"Kalau dugaanku tidak salah, kalian adalah shinobi seperti yang dia sebutkan."

Suara sosok itu mengalun pelan di tengah keheningan malam. Ia terdengar tenang, tak terusik, dan tak menyuarakan ancaman.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti sosoknya tidak mencurigakan.

Sasuke tidak menurunkan sedikit pun kewaspadaan.

"Siapa kau?" tutur Sasuke pendek. Kedua mata sosok itu masih tertutup rapat, tetapi tampaknya ia mampu merasakan keberadaan Sasuke dan yang lain. Sasuke lanjut bertanya, "Apakah kau berhubungan dengan sinar cahaya tadi?"

Bibir pucat sosok tersebut melengkungkan senyuman. Ia tiba-tiba membungkukkan badan selagi berucap, " _Ara,_ maafkan atas ketidaksopananku karena tidak segera memperkenalkan diri. Aku bernama Ōtsutsuki Toneri, keturunan dari Ōtsutsuki Hamura, satu-satunya anggota keluarga cabang klan Ōtsutsuki dari bulan yang masih bertahan hidup. Kedatanganku ke sini memang dikarenakan sinar cahaya yang kaumaksud."

Toneri menolehkan kepala ke tepat di mana Sakura terbaring. Ia telah kembali menghadap Sasuke ketika lanjut berbicara, "Untuk memperjelas, aku tak bermaksud mengacau seperti yang dilakukan oleh para anggota keluarga utama. Kedatanganku ke sini semata-mata karena janjiku pada … seorang teman."

Kakashi mengernyit. Ia segera bertanya, "Apakah mungkin teman yang kaumaksud adalah Uzumaki Naruto?"

Ulasan senyum kembali menghiasi bibir Toneri.

"Dia tinggal bersamaku selama dua tahun di dimensi penghubung, mungkin akan selamanya tinggal di sana jika dia tidak mendengar kabar bahwa Momoshiki-dono berada di bumi," balas Toneri lugas, sama sekali tak mengindahkan perubahan emosi seseorang yang tengah menatapnya.

"Seratus tahun lalu Urashiki-dono membekukan waktu di istanaku sehingga aku terperangkap dan hanya dapat tinggal di dimensi penghubung. Naruto berjanji untuk membantu membebaskanku dengan membunuh Urashiki-dono. Jadi ketika penjara pembeku waktu terbuka, aku tahu bahwa Naruto telah menepati janjinya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membalas janji itu."

Itachi tidak heran jika Naruto membuat perjanjian semacam ini dengan klan asing yang berada di pihak musuh. Ia tidak heran bahwa Naruto dapat memiliki _kenalan_ seorang Ōtsutsuki. Sebab, bagaimana pun juga, mereka sedang membicarakan _Naruto_.

"Janji?" tanya Itachi pada akhirnya. "Apa yang dia inginkan darimu?"

Toneri menunjuk tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di belakang sana.

"Jiwa asali Momoshiki-dono tidak dapat dilenyapakan oleh makhluk fana." Toneri mengibaskan tangan ke arah Sakura, menghilangkan kilau cahaya yang masih bersinar. "Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap anggota keluarga utama klan Ōtsutsuki. Mereka hidup abadi. Kalian mungkin dapat membunuh Urashiki-dono, Kinshiki, dan dua diri Momoshiki-dono yang lain. Tapi, jiwa tunggal yang sekarang tersisa hanya dapat ditangani olehku."

Tubuh Sakura terangkat ke udara begitu Toneri kembali mengibaskan tangan. Ia menarik Sakura dan menurunkannya tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan keempat shinobi yang lain. Toneri berlutut di samping Sakura, menyalurkan chakra tepat ke arah jantung. Dalam cahaya remang bulan, tubuh Sakura kembali bersinar. Kali ini bukan sinar putih menyilaukan, tetapi sinar kebiruan.

Tak berselang lama, cahaya kebiruan pudar itu membentuk sosok yang menyerupai Momoshiki—bagaikan roh yang ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Toneri mencengkeram kerah jubah Momoshiki dan menariknya hingga ia benar-benar meninggalkan tubuh Sakura. Kedua mata Momoshiki tertutup rapat. Tubuh pucat kebiruannya dihiasi oleh segel berpola akar yang tadi sempat menghiasi diri Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sakura masih terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Kulit pucat abnormalnya telah hilang, digantikan warna kulitnya yang asli. Segel Byakugō dan segel lain yang terpasang di tubuhnya segera menghilang. Jubah putih-hitam bercorak magatama pun turut lenyap, meninggalkannya tanpa balutan pakaian.

Sasuke tak menyadari tindakannya ketika ia melepas jubahnya sendiri dan menutupi tubuh Sakura menggunakan jubah tersebut.

"Cahaya dari segel itu adalah sebuah pesan yang hanya dapat dikirimkan Naruto padaku di waktu genting."

Suara Toneri membuat Sasuke mendongak. Ia kembali berdiri, mengamati jiwa Momoshiki yang terbaring lemah di tangan kerabatnya.

"Bagaimana caramu melenyapkannya?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba memastikan. "Sebaiknya kau menunjukan langsung pada kami."

Toneri tersenyum lugas.

"Tentu saja." Sebelah tangan Toneri memindai energi tubuh itu. Kekuatannya tampak berbeda dari beberapa Ōtsutsuki yang dikenal Sasuke. Toneri tidak memiliki rinnegan. Aura yang melingkupinya juga terasa jernih dan hangat, berbeda dengan keruh kekuatan Momoshiki yang selalu membuat siapa pun yang dilawannya merasa sesak, seolah mereka sedang berada di ambang kematian.

Sasuke dan yang lain memperhatikan tindakan Toneri lamat-lamat. Mulai dari tangannya yang memercikkan cahaya, hingga mulutnya yang menggumamkan puja puji terhadap Hamura-sama. Begitu menggumamkan rangkaian kalimat yang tak dapat dimengerti Sasuke dan yang lainnya, jiwa Momoshiki mulai terbakar oleh api jernih berwarna biru terang. Api tersebut melahapnya hingga keberadaan Momoshiki benar-benar hilang.

Toneri melangkah mundur dan mendongak untuk kembali menatap kelima shinobi.

"Terima kasih atas jerih payah kalian menangani anggota klan kami. Para bijuu yang telah kalian tangkap akan segera kukembalikan ke tempat asal mereka."

Keraguan Sasuke pada Toneri pun sirna seiring dengan tindakan yang diperlihatkannya. Mereka kembali ke tempat di mana para bijuu berada. Toneri benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan membuka portal dan mengembalikan 36 bijuu ke masing-masing tempat asal mereka, empat buah planet lain yang juga ditumbuhi pohon dewa. Para shinobi dan edo tensei menyaksikan itu semua. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat akibat merasakan aura jernih dari diri Toneri.

Aura tersebut terasa agung dan entah mengapa membuatnya seolah patut dihormati.

Ketika segalanya telah selesai, Toneri membalikkan badan. Ia menatap para bijuu bumi yang telah dibebaskan oleh Sasuke, kemudian mengangguk pada seekor bijuu di sana. Gestur tersebut hanya sekilas dan tidak disadari oleh siapa pun kecuali sang bijuu sendiri.

Sasuke menarik napas pendek. Ia menghampiri Toneri dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kepergian Toneri berlangsung begitu saja karena entah mengapa keberadaannya terasa tidak nyata.

Sekarang, dengan selesainya segala persoalan, pihak shinobi secara resmi dapat dikatakan menang. Berita tersebut disampaikan oleh Shikamaru kepada seluruh masyarakat melalui kanal komunikasi Yamanaka. Di sepenjuru desa, hela napas lega dan ucapan syukur terdengar. Tangis kebahagiaan pecah dengan serempak. Para ibu dan anak memeluk anggota keluarga mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari peperangan. Mereka yang kehilangan teman, kerabat, dan sanak saudara, turut menangis bahagia karena perjuangan orang-orang berharga mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

Di sela kerumunan orang, Kurotsuchi tengah memeluk Chojuro. Air mata mengucur deras dari kedua matanya, begitu kontras dengan senyuman haru yang menghiasi wajah. Kemudian, tak hanya mereka yang masih hidup, para edo tensi entah mengapa juga ikut menyerukan kemenangan. Mereka, para anggota klan Uchiha yang seharusnya telah tiada, menyerukan sesuatu mengenai solidaritas ninja, tiba-tiba terbawa suasana dan melupakan kebiasaan buruk yang hanya mengagung-agungkan klannya saja.

Kakashi telah menghilang untuk membawa Sakura ke posko kesehatan. Shisui ber- _high five_ dengan Obito sementara Jiraiya menepuk pelan kepala Nagato.

Keriuhan tersebut begitu nyata, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke.

Segala energinya seolah telah terkuras habis. Kehampaan itu kembali menyesaki dada, lagi-lagi menjeratnya ketika ia mengharapkan kehadiran seseorang yang seharusnya ikut hadir di sini, ikut merayakan kemenangan mereka—kemenangannya.

Pandangan Sasuke kosong, menatap lurus ke depan.

Ingatan sepuluh tahun lalu kembali menerpa, kala ketika ia berada di titik yang sama, mendapatkan kemenangan tapi tak berarti apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang berubah.

Pada akhirnya, ia tetap tak merasakan kebahagiaan.

Kedua netra Sasuke sempat bertubrukan dengan Gaara. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan selagi menjauh, hendak menghampiri para bijuu untuk meminta mereka kembali tinggal di luar sana seperti dulu ketika mereka tak lagi mempunyai seorang Jinchūriki.

Orang-orang mulai berhamburan pergi ke posko-posko kesehatan dan garis pertahanan. Fugaku mengurus para Uchiha sedangkan Madara telah menghilang bersama dengan Hashirama dan Tobirama. Sandaime serta Yondaime hendak membantu Shikamaru yang masih memegang tanggung jawab atas pembersihan sisa kerusakan perang. Jiraiya, Nagato, dan Kushina bergerak ke perbatasan desa untuk memperbaiki segel keamanan.

Itachi, Shisui, dan Obito telah menghilang bersama kerumunan.

Tinggal Sasuke seorang di sana. Ia berjalan mendekati para bijuu dan hendak berbicara dengan mereka ketika ia—dengan kedua matanya sendiri—melihat eksistensi Kurama menghilang secara perlahan.

Mulut Sasuke terasa kering.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ungkapnya terbata. Ia memandang Hachibi yang tengah bergelung malas di antara tentakelnya.

Alih-alih Hachibi, Sasuke mendapatkan jawaban dari Nibi, sang energi chakra berbentuk kucing besar.

Suara feminin bergema di sepenjuru hutan.

 ** _Kurama tidak menghilang. Dia tertarik kembali ke tubuh utamanya yang berada di ambang kepunahan._**

Ichibi menimpali.

 ** _Ha! Kurama sialan itu sangat beruntung! Dia memiliki jiwa cadangan sehingga bisa memperkuat diri dengan jiwa yang satunya._**

Hachibi yang mulai terlelap ikut menjawab dengan malas.

 ** _Kedengkianmu pada Kurama tidak ada habisnya, ya. Hanya karena kau tidak bisa kembali bersama Jinchūrikimu bukan berarti dia juga tidak bisa. Tegarlah sepertiku meskipun sudah kehilangan Bee._**

 _Kembali pada Jinchūrikinya?_

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak.

Ia belum bisa menafsirkan maksud ucapan Hachibi ketika pusaran angin tercipta di udara, memunculkan Obito yang segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya berteleportasi ke area pengumpulan jasad para shinobi.

Di sana, telah tercipta kerumunan lingkaran yang terdiri atas Hinata dan kawan-kawan.

Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Yamanaka Ino berada di tengah kerumunan itu, tengah menangis dan berseru dengan sesenggukan, "Panggilkan Tsunade-sama kemari! Pusat chakranya tiba-tiba kembali! Dia masih hidup! Uzumaki Naruto masih bisa diselamatkan!" []

 _ **TBC**_


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Jemari mengetuk-ketuk meja kayu, mata memindai satu bundel kertas, memeriksa rentetan laporan kerugian perang yang berakhir seminggu lalu.

Kurotsuchi menghela napas pendek. Bundelan kertas itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja. Ia memindai rekan-rekan kerjanya yang juga duduk melingkar di meja bundar ini, sama-sama sedang membaca laporan akhir yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Di antara keempat rekan kerjanya, hanya sang pemimpin Konoha yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh kertas laporan itu. Sasuke sedang bersender di punggung kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

Ketika melihat Kurotsuchi telah selesai membaca semua isi dokumen tersebut, ia berujar, "Rekontruksi dan rehabilitasi desa akan memerlukan waktu lebih dari lima tahun. Kita kekurangan sumber daya, baik manusia ataupun material. Apa lagi alasan kalian untuk menolak bantuan para edo tensei?"

Gaara mengalihkan dokumen yang telah selesai dibacanya, begitu pula Chojuro dan Darui. Mereka mengusap wajah lelah.

Di sisi lain, Gaara dengan terang-terangan berkata, "Kita tidak bisa terlalu bergantung pada mereka, terutama Madara."

Menegakkan diri, Sasuke mengerling pada Gaara.

"Seburuk apa pun tingkah lakunya, Madara tetap dapat diajak bekerja sama. Kalaupun tidak, aku mengontrolnya."

Sorot mata Kurotsuchi tampak sedikit menusuk ketika ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Kau tahu, Hokage? Madara mungkin bukan lagi ancaman besar dengan adanya kau dan Shodaime Hokage. Masalahnya adalah ... kalian—" Kurotsuchi menarik napas dalam. Ia kelihatan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Konoha memegang terlalu banyak kontrol. Kekuatan antar desa tidak seimbang."

"Sejak dulu Konoha memang kuat. Apa bedanya?" balas Sasuke datar, tak peduli dengan reaksi keempat rekannya. "Kalau kalian tetap tidak mau mempertimbangkan usulanku, kalian hanya perlu mengusulkan solusi lain yang lebih efektif dari yang kutawarkan."

Darui, Kurotsuchi, dan Chojuro saling pandang. Bekerja sama dengan Sasuke memang tidak mudah. Cara-cara yang diusulkan Sasuke sering kali terlalu ekstrem meski memang tingkat keefektifannya tinggi. Mereka tak mempermasalahkannya kalau konsekuensi dari keputusan itu tidak berdampak besar.

Tapi, sekarang….

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan perang lagi. Sekuat apa pun Konoha, kami tidak akan memulai konflik," tandas Sasuke. Ia menatap lembaran kertas berisi laporan kerugian perang. Detik selanjutnya, ia menatap keempat rekannya lurus-lurus. "Kalian tidak mempercayaiku?"

 _Dengan kekuatan dan kontrol sebesar itu?_

 _Hukum bahkan tidak mengikatmu sama sekali, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa berbuat sesukamu!_

Adalah kalimat yang tersangkut di tenggorokan Kurotsuchi. Insiden seminggu yang lalu masih membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, mengenai Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya mengambil alih kontrol perang—menyuruh seluruh pasukan mundur—dan mengakhiri perang hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga jam saja. Berita mengenai ia yang berhasil melenyapkan lebih dari tiga ribu pasukan lawan juga ikut mengonfirmasi besarnya kekuatan dan kontrol yang dimiliki Sasuke sekarang.

Sejak dulu, Kurotsuchi tahu bahwa tingkat kemampuan Sasuke memang jauh berada di atas para kage yang sekarang memegang jabatan di empat desa besar. Rumor-rumor tentang tingkat kekuatannya yang mengerikan juga sudah terdengar di mana-mana.

Hanya saja, sekarang….

"Bukan kami yang tidak percaya padamu," balas Kurotsuchi. Ia menyenderkan diri pada punggung kursi. "Para daimyo dan para pejabatlah yang takut padamu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke tak bereaksi. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia mendengkus.

"Omong kosong."

Gaara mengembuskan napas. "Para perwalian desa-desa kecil merisaukanmu. Dewan Desa Sunagakure bermasalah denganku karena mereka merasa Konoha terlalu mendominasi. Mereka pikir, Aliansi Shinobi hanya kamuflase atas kontrol yang kaupunyai."

"Dengan kata lain, para pejabat desa berpikir bahwa Konoha telah mengambil alih kekuasaan secara tidak langsung dan mengira bahwa kami hanya pion-pionmu," sambung Darui. Ia memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. "Merepotkan."

"Anggapan semacam itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka menjadi tidak mau membantu pendanaan rekontruksi karena segala keuntungan berpihak pada Konoha." Gaara menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kami menentang usulanmu untuk menggunakan bantuan edo tensei dari Konoha bukan tanpa alasan."

Politik benar-benar menjijikan. Inilah alasan Sasuke tidak menyukai jabatannya. Dunia yang berisi jabatan, status sosial, dan kekayaan membuat orang-orang menjadi bodoh dan melupakan berbagai hal yang jauh lebih penting.

Ketika kondisi darurat tengah menerpa seperti sekarang, bagaimana bisa para tikus-tikus elite itu kembali membuat ulah?

Jika Sasuke tidak menyandang status sebagai Hokage, ia dengan mudah akan mendatangi mereka satu per satu dan mengancamnya agar menuruti segala ucapan Kage. Tidak seperti sekarang. Ia tengah menjadi wajah seluruh masyarakat Konoha. Kakashi berulang kali menekankan pentingnya diplomasi.

" _Kekerasan akan menimbulkan konflik. Kau ingin merusak perdamaian yang sudah tercipta ini?"_

"Pengaruh mereka mencakup para saudagar dan hampir seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikannya," ungkap Chojuro setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Dalam keadaan krisis seperti sekarang, mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan konflik dan perpecahan tercipta. "Sekarang ini kita akan memakai kekuatan desa masing-masing tanpa melibatkan bantuan para edo tensei. Konoha juga sebaiknya tidak memanfaatkan mereka karena para Dewan Desa akan semakin mencurigai kalian. Bagaimana, Nanadaime?"

"Kami akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Kita juga tidak perlu buru-buru. Lagi pula, para edo tensei belum bisa dilepas tanpa keberadaan Orochimaru. Mereka bisa tinggal jauh lebih lama. Bukankah begitu?" Kurotsuchi menimpali.

Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Untuk sekarang, mereka hanya perlu mencegah potensi konflik yang bisa menganggu rekontruksi desa. Di dunia ini terlalu banyak manusia memuakkan yang selalu mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Mereka tidak peduli dengan kepentingan orang banyak asalkan kepentingan mereka terpenuhi.

Jika kondisi desa sudah stabil, para kage bisa menangani mereka dengan baik, tidak seperti sekarang—saat-saat genting di mana desa ninja membutuhkan bantuan tikus-tikus elite itu.

Mengakhiri pertemuan tanpa hasil memuaskan, Sasuke mengenakan jubah berpergiannya dan segera meninggalkan Markas Aliansi Shinobi menuju Konoha. Dalam pertemuan ini, ia pergi seorang diri karena para Anbu sibuk mengatasi kerusakan di desa. Jumlah shinobi aktif pasca peperangan berkurang drastis karena seperempat dari mereka meninggal dunia dan sebagiannya lagi luka berat. Sisanya luka ringan dan hanya beberapa saja yang masih dinyatakan sehat.

Markas Aliansi Shinobi hanya diisi para chuunin pemegang administrasi yang terus memantau keadaan keamanan dan pekembangan laporan kerugian perang. Mereka juga sibuk memastikan tidak adanya kelompok pemberontak yang menjadi simpatisan lawan mereka—seperti kelompok entah apa yang dulu menggilai ideologi Madara.

Tindakan yang demikian sangatlah bodoh—menciptakan kerusuhan di situasi semacam ini—tapi, orang bodoh tidak ada habisnya. Keputusasaan sering kali menumpulkan rasionalitas dan membuat seseorang bertindak di luar nalar.

Sasuke tengah melewati hutan ketika ia merasakan lemparan batu yang terarah padanya. Desingan angin menerpa wajah begitu batu kerikil tersebut berlalu tepat beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. Langkah kaki terhenti. Sasuke berpegangan pada dahan pohon dan memindai area sekitar ketika ia mengenali identitas chakra tiga—empat orang.

Melompat dari atas pohon, Sasuke beranjak menghampiri para pemilik chakra tersebut. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak dan sesemakan sebelum akhirnya sampai di area tepi sungai.  
Indra penglihatnya segera mendapati keberadaan si pelempar kerikil. Ia tengah bersandar di batang pohon selagi memandangi aktivitas tiga orang lain di dekat air terjun.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengajarinya hal-hal aneh." Sasuke berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Ia balas melemparkan kerikil yang tadi diarahkan padanya. "Itachi."

Kerikil lemparan Sasuke mudah saja ditangkap oleh Itachi.

"Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan keponakanku sendiri?"

Sasuke menatap Sarada yang tengah bermain air dengan Shisui dan Obito. Embusan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau hanya melihatnya," balas Sasuke datar. Ia berdiri di dekat Itachi, ikut menyender selagi menatap pemandangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sepanjang hidupnya. "Mereka adalah pengaruh buruk untuk Sarada."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mulut Sasuke telah setengah terbuka, hendak menjawab. Akan tetapi, ia kembali mengatupkannya. Matanya beralih dari Sarada.

"Jauh lebih buruk dari mereka." Sasuke berucap dengan pelan. Ia memandang dedaunan yang masih basah akibat guyuran hujan. "Dia lebih baik tidak berada di dekatku. Aku bukan ayah yang baik."

Itachi bergumam, "Seperti Ayah?"

Sasuke menoleh, kembali menatap Itachi. Terdapat humor gelap di mata hitam keruhnya.  
Hal tersebut menciptakan seringaian ringan di bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak separah dia."

"Dia memang yang terparah—hampir selalu memaksakkan kehendak dan selalu mengabaikanmu," ujar Itachi tanpa sedikit pun beban. "Tapi, kau selalu menginginkan pengakuan darinya, bukan? Aku pun muak dengannya. Tapi, malam itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyelesaikan misi jika dia tidak memintaku untuk melakukannya. Seburuk apa pun dia, Ayah tetap ayah kita—kita mengakuinya."

Tanpa menunggu Itachi selesai mengatakan maksud ucapannya pun Sasuke sudah tahu inti ucapan Itachi.  
Seburuk-buruknya orang tua, mereka tetaplah orang tua kita dan kita akan selalu menyimpan rasa hormat padanya—selagi mereka tidak memperlakukan anak-anaknya dengan kelewat batas.

"Sarada tetap mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya dan aku tidak seharusnya menarik diri dari dia," tukas Sasuke. Ia menatap Itachi datar. "Sejak dulu kau selalu berbelit-belit ketika bicara."

"Aku ingin orang-orang yang bicara denganku menggunakan otak mereka."

Sasuke termenung ketika merasakan betapa ringan dan kasualnya obrolan mereka. Sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke bisa menghitung saat-saat ia bisa berbicara dengan Itachi seperti ini.  
Dulu, sebelum insiden berdarah itu, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami tiap kata yang dilontarkan Itachi. Ucapan Itachi selalu berbelit-belit dan sukar dipahami oleh anak berumur tujuh tahun sepertinya dulu. Terdapat banyak maksud tersembunyi di tiap kalimatnya.

Kemudian, percakapan mereka setelahnya dipenuhi oleh kebencian—dari sisi Sasuke. Satu-satunya interaksi normal antara ia dan kakaknya adalah ketika mereka melawan Kabuto. Saat itu pun keadaannya sedang begitu genting, tak seperti sekarang.

 _Sekarang…._

Itachi menoleh, merasakan Sasuke yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Seberapa dewasa pun Sasuke, ia tetap adiknya.

Itachi menahan senyum.

"Seakan kita diberi kesempatan kedua, benar?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Di depannya, Itachi menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke.  
"Hidup sebagai saudara normal. Pernah kaubayangkan?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan menjadi kakak 'normal' dengan seluruh cara berpikirmu yang rumit itu. Hidup normal akan berarti—kau yang kembali membodohiku demi _melindungiku_ dari kebenaran pahit."

Saat itu, Itachi tertawa—seorang Uchiha Itachi tertawa.

Sasuke hanya mampu menatapnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memaafkanku, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu diabaikan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada selagi memalingkan wajah.

"Jika kudeta itu tidak terjadi, kau pasti akan berada di posisiku sekarang—sebagai Hokage."

Sisa tawa Itachi lenyap seketika. Ia melihat kemurungan di wajah Sasuke … penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Selama ini, setelah mengetahui penyebab hancurnya klan Uchiha, Sasuke pasti memikirkan berbagai skenario yang dapat terjadi jika insiden tak menyenangkan itu berhasil dihindari. Di sela lamunannya, Sasuke pasti pernah membayangkan kehidupan yang dapat ia capai jika keluarganya masih utuh.

Pemikiran ini terasa menyakitkan.

Tidak seharusnya Itachi membawa topik ini.

Oleh karenanya, ia tak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Ia membiarkan kesunyian mengisi, membiarkan pikiran Sasuke terlepas dari ide 'bagaimana jika'. Sebab, jika terus dipikirkan, penyesalan demi penyesalan akan kembali muncul. Kesedihan akan mengambil alih.

Suara Sasuke baru kembali terdengar setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu pada akhirnya ia katakan juga.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan agar orang-orang percaya bahwa aku tidak menyalahgunakan kekuasaanku?"

Itachi mengerjap.

Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke meminta masukan darinya?

Dua dekade yang lalu.

"Apakah ini berkaitan dengan hasil pertemuan kage tadi?" Itachi bertanya balik. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, ia menambahkan, "Kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan orang lain setelah kita berbuat ribuan tindakan kriminal bukanlah hal mudah."

Sudut mata Sasuke berkedut.  
"Maaf kalau aku pernah menjadi kriminal," tukasnya menahan sabar. Ia menarik napas pelan untuk mengesampingkan kalimat Itachi tadi. "Para tikus-tikus elite desa merasa bahwa Konoha terlalu mendominasi aliansi ini. Mereka mengira aku menjadikan para kage dari desa mereka sebagai pion-pion untuk menguasai dunia ninja."

Itachi menatap Sasuke sesaat. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"Ketakutan mereka tidak tanpa alasan."

"Kau membenarkan sudut pandang bodoh mereka?"

Itachi menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke telah mengeruh. "Berhentilah berbelit-belit."

Itachi tampak begitu menikmati ledekannya pada Sasuke. Ia menahan senyuman.

"Dengan tingkah lakumu, tidaklah mustahil mereka beranggapan seperti itu."

Sasuke masih dilanda kebingungan. Ia hendak kembali bertanya ketika Itachi—dengan begitu ringan—berkata, "Kau _sangat_ arogan."

Tombak runcing seolah baru saja menusuk dadanya. Sasuke ternganga untuk sesaat. "Apa—"

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak menerima kritikan."

Satu lagi tusukan tombak runcing di dadanya. Kapan dia bisa memenangkan argumentasi dari Itachi?

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat, ia memilih untuk tidak lagi menyanggah perkataan kakaknya. Itachi sendiri sama sekali tidak tampak bersalah meski telah menyerang ego sang adik.

"Mereka menganggap kau mengontrol segalanya karena watakmu mendukung anggapan mereka, seorang pemimpin yang berkuasa atas segalanya, tinggi hati, tak teraih, berbahaya…." Itachi menjelaskan dengan mudah, seolah mereka sedang membicarakan segarnya cuaca pasca hujan tiba. "Jika ingin menghapus anggapan itu, yang perlu kaulakukan hanya menghilangkan stigma mereka padamu."

"Nama baikku sudah tercoreng sejak pergi dari Konoha dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru."

"Pernahkah kau mencoba memperbaiki nama baikmu?"

Tentu saja Sasuke tak pernah repot-repot mencoba memperbaiki nama baiknya. Anggapan orang padanya tidak pernah ia pikirkan. Ia tidak akan dapat mengubah cara pandang orang padanya karena sebaik apa pun seseorang, ia bisa tetap menjadi orang jahat di cerita hidup orang lain.

Kepala Sasuke terasa pening. Itachi telah mengantarkan Sasuke pada jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sasuke cukup mengerti masukan tersirat yang dikatakan Itachi.

Kakaknya ini memintanya untuk berhenti bersikap arogan—meskipun Sasuke yakin bahwa ia tidak searogan yang diindikasikan oleh Itachi. Dengan kata lain, Itachi memberi tahu agar Sasuke beramah-tamah pada tikus-tikus elite itu, meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia dapat diajak kerja sama dan tidak semata-mata mengontrol mereka semua.

 _Pantas saja dia pandai berbohong._

 _Tipu dayanya tak tertandingi._

"Aku akan mengunjungi mereka besok," ungkap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika suara nyaring Sarada tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Gadis kecil itu tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan pakaian basah kuyup—berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Shisui dan Obito yang begitu kering meski telah bermain-main di dekat air terjun.

"Jangan melarikan diri dari hukumanmu, Sara-chan!"

"Papa! Tolong aku!"

Seekor katak berwujud air tengah mengejar Sarada dari belakang, meloncat dan menjulurkan lidah panjangnya untuk mengguyur sesosok gadis cilik yang tengah berlari dengan lincah. Tawa Sarada beruraian.

"Aku dicurangi!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sarada telah memeluk kaki Sasuke, bersamaan dengan melompatnya katak jadi-jadian itu ke arahnya. Di tengah udara—dan sebelum Sasuke sempat menghindar—sang katak kembali menjadi air dan mengguyurnya dengan sempurna.

"Woah! _Double_ _streaks!_ " seru Obito dengan suara tak kalah nyaring.

Sasuke mengerjap, merasakan air yang mengalir turun dari wajahnya, membuat rambut yang telah panjang menutupi kedua matanya sekaligus. Menyugar rambut agar kedua matanya bisa kembali melihat dengan jelas, Sasuke mendapati Obito tengah menyeringai selagi menahan tawa.

Detik itu, Sasuke mematung, tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang berambut pirang dengan seringaian jahil terputar di kepalanya.

" _Ikutlah bermain dengan kami, Sasuke! Kau tidak asik!"_

Ia mengerjap. Sosok Naruto menghilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi puas Obito yang cukup mematik kejengkelannya.

Mengembuskan napas pelan, Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sarada. Kacamata Sarada ikut basah seperti rambut dan pakaiannya. Meskipun demikian, mata oniks tersebut berbinar-binar. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum dan tawanya terdengar renyah.

"Kau ikut basah, Papa," seru Sarada selagi tertawa. Telapak tangan kecilnya hinggap di wajah Sasuke. Ketika menatap mata kiri Sasuke, Sarada melebarkan mata. "* _K-kirei…_."

Di belakang Sarada, tiga orang Uchiha menahan tawa.

" _Kirei_ …." beo Shisui dengan nada jenaka.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit panas. Ia segera menggendong Sarada dan berbalik pergi. Tak mau repot untuk sekadar meladeni tingkah laku dua kerabatnya.

"Kau harus mengeringkan diri dan mengganti pakaianmu kalau tidak ingin sakit," ungkap Sasuke pada Sarada. Ia membawanya menjauh dari para paman tercinta. "Jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan mereka."

Tangan Sarada berpegangan erat di pakaian Sasuke.

"Hmph, Obito-jisan dan Shisui-jisan menyenangkan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan Hyūga?"

"Miyo sedang bersama Tama-kun dan kalau ada dia pasti juga Takuma. Aku tidak suka dengan Takuma, dia selalu mengejekku," rajuk Sarada. "Obaasan sedang membantu memasak di posko. Aku tidak ingin sendirian."

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Sarada. Ia membiarkan putrinya bersender dalam dekapannya selagi ia memutar ulang segala percakapannya tadi dengan Itachi terkait Sarada.

Sebelum berangkat ke medan perang, Sasuke hanya sempat menemui Sarada sesaat. Itu pun ketika Sarada sudah mulai terlelap. Sebelumnya, hubungan antara ia dan Sarada masih belum membaik sehingga ia segan untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sarada. Kemudian, ketika perang usai seminggu yang lalu, ia tidak langsung menemui Sarada karena kondisinya sendiri masih sangat kacau.

Mana bisa Sasuke menemui Sarada jika pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh sesosok wanita pirang panjang yang tak lekas membuka mata?

 _Kematian_ Naruto begitu mengguncangnya. Harapan yang kembali datang pun serta merta tetap mengacaukan pikirannya karena meskipun nyawa Naruto dapat diselamatkan, kondisinya benar-benar kritis. Entah apa penjelasan logis atas kembalinya Naruto. Namun, yang jelas keadaan Naruto tidak baik-baik saja. Luka organ dalamnya begitu parah dan luka bakarnya memperburuk kondisi tersebut. Ia seolah berada dalam kondisi hidup dan mati.

Bertarung melawan Momoshiki dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah pasti begitu menyakitkan. Mulai dari ketiadaan Kurama, fakta bahwa ia baru saja melahirkan, dan tubuh yang masih kaku karena menjauhi segala jenis pertarungan fisik selama enam bulan terakhir.

Kemustahilan akan kemenangan tersebut bisa diraih Naruto dengan imbalan yang tidak sedikit.

Sasuke baru bisa beraktivitas normal setelah menjernihkan pikiran sehari penuh. Di hari ketiga pasca perang, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk menemui Sarada—yang telah dihampiri oleh ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa dikenalkan Sasuke, Sarada telah mengenal kakek, nenek, dan pamannya. Suasana hati Sarada mulai membaik dan ia tampak begitu bahagia karena kembali mendapatkan _keluarga_.

Tarikan tangan Sarada di pakaian Sasuke membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau ingin turun?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada menggeleng. Sesaat, ia terlihat ragu dan … takut.

Sasuke mengernyit samar. Ia menyisihkan rambut hitam Sarada yang mulai menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih pelan.

Sarada tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan. Cengkeraman tangannya di pakaian Sasuke mengerat.

"M-mama," bisik Sarada dengan gagap. Matanya masih menghindari Sasuke. "Aku melihatnya."

Jemari Sasuke yang tengah merapikan rambut putri kecilnya ini tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia melanjutkannya selang beberapa saat. Jeda tersebut tidak disadari Sarada.

"Di mana?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Nada suara Sasuke terdengar tenang, kalaupun terdapat sirat emosi tertentu, anak seumuran Sarada tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Di bawah tanah, malam itu." Cengkeraman tangan Sarada semakin erat. "Dia terlihat berbeda. Dia … menyakitiku dan—Naru-san."

Sasuke menatap jalan setapak yang tengah mereka lewati.

"Dia bukan Sakura. Sakura tidak akan menyakitimu."

Isakan kecil terdengar. Sarada menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam rangkulan Sasuke.

"Aku merindukan Mama."

Jantung Sasuke serasa mencelis. Ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Sarada. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mengusap pelan kepala gadis kecil itu selagi membiarkannya menangis.

Kondisi ini … Sasuke tidak tahu harus memutuskan apa. Keadaan Sakura sama buruknya dengan Naruto. Sasuke mengharapkan keselamatan mereka berdua. Namun, ia tidak menyangkal fakta bahwa ia hanya ingin Naruto yang dapat kembali ke sisinya.

Jika sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi….

Napas dalam diambil. Sasuke merasakan isak tangis Sarada yang mulai reda ketika mereka memasuki wilayah tempat didirikannya posko-posko kesehatan. Tenda-tenda ini masih belum dibongkar karena rumah sakit di bawah tanah tidak mampu menampung pasien yang membutuhkan perawatan. Fokus utama Konoha adalah memulihkan para ninjanya. Setelah sebagian besar ninja pulih, mereka baru bisa kembali membangunan desa.

Dari seluruh shinobi yang bekerja, Divisi Medislah yang paling sibuk. Tsunade tidak tidur selama hampir seminggu dan terpaksa diberi obat tidur oleh Jiraiya pagi tadi. Shizune ketiduran ketika sedang makan sehingga mangkuk berisi sup yang dipegangnya jatuh mengenai kaki dan menciptakan luka bakar ringan. Untung saja luka kecil itu bisa langsung disembuhkan.

Singkat kata, para ninja medis kekurangan tenaga.

Chuunin dan jounin aktif yang tersisa ditugaskan untuk mencari bahan-bahan obat yang mulai menurun. Para juubi berinisiatif membantu desa-desa asal mereka dengan memberi pasokan energi—yang artinya, Konoha tidak mendapatkan bantuan karena sang ekor sembilan tengah terjatuh di dalam kegelapan sana bersama wadahnya.

Satu-satunya kelompok yang bisa diandalkan Konoha adalah edo tensei. Namun, dengan hasil pertemuan kage, Sasuke tidak boleh memberikan perintah besar pada mereka. Ketiadaan Orochimaru—yang sangat membantu dalam proses pembuatan obat—juga turut menambah krisis sumber daya ini. _Curse_ _mark_ dalam tubuh Anko, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Jūgo tidak dapat diaktifkan karena kondisi kritis mereka. Chakra yang digunakan untuk mengaktivasi _curse_ _mark_ secara alami dialirkan tubuh untuk kepentingan bertahan hidup.

Orochimaru belum bisa dibangkitkan.

Sasuke menurunkan Sarada dan hendak mengantarkannya ke desa bawah tanah ketika ia bertemu dengan Mikoto. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia menatap sang bunda yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sarada. Mikoto berlutut di depan sang gadis kecil, ia memeriksa keadaan Sarada yang basah kuyup.

" _Ara,_ kenapa kau basah seperti ini, Sarada?" ungkap Mikoto dengan nada heran campur khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sarada melengkungkan senyuman.

"Obaasan!" seru Sarada antusias. "Aku baik-baik saja. "Shisui-jisan dan Obito-jisan menyebalkan, tapi bermain dengan mereka menyenangkan!"

"Eh, bukankah tadi kau bersama Itachi?"

Sarada mengangguk. Ia menyeka sisa air mata yang masih mengumpul di sudut matanya. Namun, bibirnya masih mengulum senyuman.

"Shisui-jisan dan Obito-jisan menemui kami tadi."

Mikoto mengusap rambut basah Sarada. Ketika melihatnya, Sasuke merasakan kecanggungan mulai merambati dirinya. Sejak seminggu lalu, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada ... ibunya. Ia yang sekarang jelaslah bukan ia dua dekade lalu. Bertemu dengan sang bunda lagi setelah sekian lama terasa sangat janggal, terlebih dengan catatan hidupnya yang buruk, entah mengenai masa lalunya maupun mengenai masalah ... rumah tangganya.

Sasuke benar-benar kacau.

"Aku akan mengantarnya mengganti baju," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak menuntun Sarada. Tetapi, perkataan Mikoto menahannya.

"Tsunade-san sedang menunggumu di rumah sakit." Mikoto berdiri. Ia menghadap Sasuke dan menatapnya. "Dia ingin membicarakan kondisi ... ibu Sarada," lanjut Mikoto pelan, memastikan bahwa Sarada tidak mendengarnya. "Ibu akan mengantarkan Sarada untuk mengganti pakaian."

Sasuke tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Ia mengangguk kaku, memberi tahu Sarada bahwa ia hendak menemui Tsunade, dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Dipanggilnya Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa Tsunade telah menemukan petunjuk atau apa pun itu terkait dengan keadaan Sakura. Selama seminggu ini, Tsunade memang sangat sibuk mengobati banyak orang, tetapi ia tidak melupakan orang-orang yang menjadi prioritasnya. Sakura adalah salah satu dari orang yang diprioritaskan Tsunade.

Sasuke menanyakan keberadaan Tsunade begitu ia sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah diberitahu, ia segera menghampiri kamar pasien yang dikatakan sang perawat. Ia sampai di sana tidak lama setelahnya. Pintu kamar pasien terbuka sebelum Sasuke sempat membukanya. Shizune berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan sebuah papan bantu menulis di tangannya.

"Masuklah."

Sasuke tak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Ia memasuki ruangan sementara Shizune keluar. Di sana, Sasuke mendapati Tsunade tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidur pasien. Ia tampak baru selesai melakukan pengecekan.

"Apakah kondisinya sudah berkembang?" tanya Sasuke selagi berjalan mendekat.

Tsunade masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang terlelap.

"Belum. Sejujurnya, aku belum tahu pasti cara untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya," balas Tsunade. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, keningnya mengerut samar. "Tapi, tanpanya, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa memulihkan kondisi Naruto."

Kalimat Tsunade segera menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan seketika bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Tsunade menghela napas pelan.

"Karena hanya dia yang bisa membuat antidot racun di tubuh Naruto." Ekspresi Tsunade tampak masam. Lelah di wajahnya seolah melunturkan rupa muda itu. "Kemampuan Sakura di ranah medis sudah melampauiku sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dia menciptakan racun jenis baru yang tidak bisa kubuat penawarnya. Racun ini benar-benar merusak tubuh Naruto secara berkelanjutan. Dia tidak akan bertahan lama jika tidak mendapatkan antidot itu."

Berita ini bukanlah berita yang ingin didengar Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus.

Tsunade tak perlu melihat Sasuke untuk mengetahui reaksinya, sebab sakit yang dirasakan oleh pria itu juga dirasakan olehnya. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Tsunade adalah salah satu orang yang paling terpukul atas kondisi ini. Dulu, ialah yang merawat jasad Naruto. Ia yang menyaksikan segel penyamaran diri sosok itu terlepas, memperlihatkan rupa aslinya yang ternyata seorang perempuan.

Tak seperti Sasuke yang bahkan tidak sanggup melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto, Tsunade berhasil menghadapinya hingga detik terakhir.

Memikirkan bahwa ia harus melalui momen-momen seperti dulu lagi sangatlah menyakitkan. Jika kondisi yang demikian bisa dicegah, Tsunade akan berusaha keras untuk mencegahnya.

"Chakra Momoshiki sepertinya merusak cukup banyak titik chakra di tubuh Sakura. Kerusakannya lebih parah dari ninja biasa karena dia mempunyai Byakugō. Kemampuan penyimpanan chakra Byakugō membuat titik-titik chakranya menjadi lebih banyak dan rumit. Jika titik-titik itu rusak, kerusakannya bisa sangat parah. Untuk mengatasi ini diperlukan operasi besar dengan prosentase berhasil di bawah lima puluh persen."

Tsunade menoleh, ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Hanya operasi ini yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku belum pernah melakukannya pada orang lain karena sebelumnya tidak ada kasus seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jika memang tidak ada opsi lain yang lebih baik, kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku?"

Tsunade menghela napas pendek. Ia menatap Sasuke datar.

"Etika ninja medis, Uchiha," tandas Tsunade. "Untuk melakukan operasi besar semacam ini, dibutuhkan persetujuan keluarga pasien. Dalam kasus ini orang tua atau suaminya. Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua. Tapi, dia masih istrimu."

Sasuke mengerjap, seolah kembali tersadar oleh sesuatu yang sempat ia lupakan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tidak berhak memutuskan nasib hidupnya."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Tsunade kembali menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu kami akan melakukan operasinya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Tsunade bergegas keluar. Ia berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Antidot Naruto mungkin bisa kubuat dengan bantuan Orochimaru nanti. Tapi, jika operasi ini gagal, Sakura tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan."

Sesaat setelahnya, Tsunade sudah benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kosong sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa alat kesehatan yang menyokong hidupnya.

Jemari Sasuke menggenggam tepi tempat tidur besi itu. Kalimat Tsunade dan ibunya menelusup dalam pikiran Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Kalimat mengenai Sakura yang masih merupakan istrinya dan Sakura yang merupakan ibu dari Sarada, putri tunggalnya.

Selama ini, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tidak terlalu memikirkan Sakura. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, sosok inilah yang telah menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Ialah yang mampu memberi sepercik harapan untuk hidup Sasuke yang telah mati. Dengan menawarkan pernikahan, Sakura memberikan konsep keluarga untuk Sasuke. Ia mengantarkan Sarada ke dunia mereka—memberi Sasuke setitik harapan sehingga dunianya tak lagi segelap dulu.

Kehadiran Sakura mungkin tak berpengaruh besar untuk Sasuke. Selama ini ia mengabaikan wanita itu. Tapi, nyatanya, Sakura tetap bertahan. Tidaklah asing kalau Sasuke mensyukuri kehadiran Sakura. Ia berutang besar pada sosok itu. Sakura bukanlah _orang lain_ di hidupnya. Sakura adalah keluarganya.

 _Keluarga yang bagaimana?_

Menatap tangannya yang telah terulur ke arah perempuan itu, Sasuke segera menariknya. Ia mengerjap sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi. Kedua kakinya membawa ia ke sebuah ruangan lain—ruang pasien yang selama ini selalui dikunjunginya.

Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang pasien. Netranya mengamati sesosok wanita pirang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Peralatan kesehatan terpasang hampir di seluruh organ vitalnya. Mulai dari selang oksigen hingga peralatan lain yang tidak dikenali Sasuke.

Tujuh hari sudah Sasuke melihat kondisi Naruto. Tetapi, ia masih belum terbiasa melihat Naruto terbaring lemah semacam itu. Ia belum terbiasa melihatnya menutup mata terlalu lama, terlelap dalam kegelapan tanpa mampu menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sisinya. Sebagai seorang ninja dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata, Naruto akan mampu mengenali kehadiran orang lain meskipun ia tengah terlelap. Refleksnya selalu bagus. Ia selalu awas dan waspada, tidak seperti sekarang—lemah tanpa pertahanan apa pun.

Ia begitu rapuh.

Melihatnya seperti ini membuat Sasuke perih.

Kembalinya Naruto mungkin merupakan keajaiban. Sasuke tidak tahu pasti alasan logis atas kembalinya chakra kehidupan Naruto. Namun, Itachi dan Kakashi berasumsi bahwa semua itu berkaitan dengan Ōtsutsuki Toneri. Toneri mengatakan sesuatu tentang _janji_ yang dibuat olehnya dan Naruto. Janji tersebut mungkin berkaitan dengan kembalinya jiwa Naruto. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu hanya dengan mendengar penjelasan langsung dari Naruto sendiri.

Menarik kursi terdekat, Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur pasien. Ia mengamati Naruto lamat-lamat, menyadari bahwa kulit pucat itu menandakan bahwa luka bakar di tubuhnya telah membaik. Kondisi Naruto mengalami perkembangan. Luka luarnya berangsur sembuh. Yang menjadi masalah adalah luka organ dalam yang disebabkan oleh racun itu—racun yang menghancurkan organ vitalnya sedikit demi sedikit, racun yang secara perlahan perlahan akan mengantarkannya pada kematian.

Meraih telapak tangan Naruto, Sasuke menggenggamnya pelan. Pandangannya terpatri pada kelopak mata sang wanita yang tertutup rapat, seolah menolak untuk kembali menatap dunia luar. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tahu, Naruto sudah berjanji untuk hidup. Ia sudah berjanji. Oleh karenanya, entah bagaimana caranya, ia akan kembali.

 _Naruto bisa kembali jika Sakura juga kembali._

 _Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Bagaimana dengan Sarada? Bagaimana dengan putra kembarmu yang bahkan belum kauberi nama?_

 _Apakah kau akan bertindak egois lagi dengan mengutamakan keinginanmu?_

Genggaman tangan Sasuke sedikit mengerat. Netranya masih menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. Detik berikutnya, ia telah berdiri, menundukkan badan ke arah Naruto, dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

Suara Sasuke selirih angin ketika ia berbisik, "Bangunlah dan beri aku jawaban."

Seseorang yang pantas memutuskan semua kebimbangan Sasuke adalah Naruto. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Selama ini, ia yang selalu berusaha untuk tetap bersama dengan Naruto. Namun, dengan kehadiran Sakura, Sasuke tak bisa lagi melakukannya. Ia tak bisa lagi mengejar orang lain ketika sudah ada seseorang di sisinya.

Perasaan Sasuke telah terpampang jelas di mata Naruto. Naruto tahu betul apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Oleh karenanya, nanti, untuk kasus ini … ia akan membiarkan Naruto memilih. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto memutuskan akhir dari hubungan mereka—apakah mereka akan bersama atau tidak, apakah mereka akan melanjutkan ikatan khusus yang telah terjalin atau memutuskannya agar bisa kembali seperti dulu … seperti dulu ketika definisi ikatan di antara mereka berdua hanyalah tali pertemanan belaka.

Naruto akan memutuskan dan Sasuke takkan lagi menentangnya meski jawaban yang diberikan nanti berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia inginkan. []

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n**

halo, makasih banyak yang udah mampir untuk baca dan sempat ninggalin jejak di kolom review! war arc udah kelar di chapter kemarin, sekarang kita memasuki tahap akhir ... yang artinya, ending sudah dekat x')

see u in the next chap!

salam.


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

 _Gelap._

 _Dingin._

 _Sesak._

 _Sakit._

 _Perih._

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit…._

"Whoa, tidurmu nyenyak, Nona Medis?"

Sepasang mata mengerjap pelan. Silau cahaya terasa menusuk, membuatnya menyipit. Tubuhnya berusaha bergerak, ingin bangkit dan terbebas dari jerat yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Namun, di detik saat ia sedikit bergerak, perih itu kembali mendera—menyayatnya dalam-dalam.

Hela napas itu sedikit memburu.

Derai tawa bebas terdengar samar di telinganya.

"Cairan itu memalsukan kematianmu, tapi tidak dengan rasa sakitmu. Sayang sekali, kau tidak memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan kilat seperti wanita rubah itu, ya."

Indra penglihatnya belum mampu menangkap petunjuk yang berarti. Ingatan terakhirnya berakhir di bukit itu, bukit tempat pelariannya ketika ia gagal menjalankan misi—sebuah misi penyusupan yang membawanya pada kematian. Kematian yang diakibatkan oleh pertarungan ... sebuah pertarungan di tengah malam, pertarungan dengan guyuran sinar jingga.

 _Naruto._

 _Naruto masih hidup._

 _Dia membantuku._

 _Naruto_.

"Segel di dahimu itu masih lemah. Sepertinya kau harus dipersiapkan sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Rasa dingin dari jarum suntik terasa menyegat kulit. Sepasang mata tertutup sebelum ia dapat melihat lebih banyak hal. Hanya kurang dari tiga detik, kegelapan kembali menelannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian dan minggu-minggu selanjutnya ia mengalami hal yang sama, yakni rasa dingin jarum suntik dan kegelapan yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

 **oOo**

"Si pengkhianat membuat koneksi dengannya! Bah! Pemuja Hamura Sialan! Rubah itu akan tahu semuanya. Dia akan tahu semua rencanaku. Kenapa hanya mengurus kerikil kecil itu saja kau tidak becus?"

"Momoshiki-dono, aku sudah memenjarakan Toneri sesuai perintahmu. Dia bisa membuat koneksi dengan si jinchuuriki karena janin yang dikandungnya. Chakra janin itu memberi Toneri akses. Kalau dipikir ulang sebenarnya kau juga bersalah karena secara tidak langsung mendorong hadirnya janin itu."

"Kinshiki, gantikan Urashiki. Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas ketidakbecusannya."

"Baik, Momoshiki-dono."

"Apa yang kautunggu, Urashiki? Pergilah ke tanah sialan itu! Hancurkan semua desa, terutama Konoha. Bawa wanita rubah itu ke hadapanku. Kekuatannya sedang melemah sekarang."

Bentakan lain terdengar.

Sepasang netra terbuka. Temaram cahaya menyambutnya.

Di hadapannya, berdirilah sesosok pria bertubuh tambun. Pakaiannya serba putih. Sebuah benda menyerupai tanduk tampak melingkupi dahinya.

Ketika membuka mulut untuk berbicara, ia segera mengurungkan niatan tersebut karena rasa nyeri dari tusukan jarum kembali menerpa kulit. Hawa dingin mengaliri sepenjuru tubuh. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia mati rasa.

Netra zamrud mengerjap, mengerling pada sesosok pria asing berambut putih panjang yang kini juga berdiri di sisinya. Ia menunggu rasa kantuk itu tiba. Ia menunggu kegelapan kembali menelannya.

Lima detik berlalu.

Ia masih terjaga—dengan tubuh lumpuh, sama sekali tak dapat digerakkan.

"Kau cukup menakjubkan juga," gumam pria berambut putih itu. Tangannya terulur. Dagu Sakura dibelai pelan dan sedikit diangkat agar manik mata mereka bertemu. "Aku tidak mengira tubuhmu benar-benar bisa menahan obat yang telah dicampur dengan darahku."

Mulut Sakura terbuka, hendak berbicara.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau akan jadi wadah yang cukup sempurna. Tapi, tidak sekarang." Laki-laki itu menjauh darinya. Ia pergi dari tempat entah apa itu. Sebelum sosoknya ditelan pusaran hitam di tengah udara, ia melambaikan tangan dan berujar, "Perbesar dosisnya, Kinshiki. Kita harus benar-benar melihat apakah dia bisa menampung kekuatanku."

Sakura sempat melihat ke sekeliling sebelum kegelapan kembali menelan.

Kala itu, pandangannya memburam. Namun, ia mampu menangkap area sekeliling mereka yang dilapisi warna mozaik—sebuah tempat asing yang sudah pasti tidak ada di dimensi dunia shinobi.

 **oOo**

"Dia mengkhianatimu, kaulihat?"

Tubuhnya kaku akibat jeratan rantai tak kasat mata. Kedua mata Sakura berkilat marah. Ia membentak, "Hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku ingat kau, kau adalah Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki, makhluk asing yang dulu telah menghancurkan dunia kami! Satu-satunya musuhku adalah kau, bukan para shinobi, apalagi Naruto!"

Tawa Momoshiki terdengar begitu bebas. Ia meloncat turun dari meja yang tengah didudukinya sebelum kemudian melayang bebas di udara. Kedua tangan diretangkan. Dari masing-masing ujung tangan, tercipta dua titik gambar yang mulai membesar. Gambaran cahaya itu memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berumur dua belas tahun, umur di mana mereka masih menjadi seorang genin dalam satu tim yang sama.

"Kaupikir aku tidak bisa melihat isi hatimu?" seru Momoshiki.

Ia melambaikan telapak tangan. Gambaran cahaya tersebut memperlihatkan interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke dalam sudut pandang Sakura. Interaksi tentang pertengkaran kecil mereka, rivalitas mereka, keakraban mereka, hingga kepedulian mereka pada satu sama lain.

Sakura kembali melihatnya—melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat-saat Sasuke masih mau memerlihatkan sepercik emosinya, saat ketika Sasuke mampu membuka diri dan menunjukan rasa khawatirnya hanya pada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, saat ketika matanya tak pernah melihat Sakura karena satu orang yang mendominasi pikirannya hanyalah si remaja berambut pirang.

"Kau jengkel pada Naruto. Kau ingin berada di posisinya."

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Ia menghindari pemandangan tersebut, tetapi suara Naruto dan Sasuke dalam citra memori tadi masih bergema di sana.

"Mereka tidak membutuhkanmu. Kau hanya penganggu untuk mereka." Momoshiki menambahkan. Ia melambaikan tangan, kali ini memperlihatkan pertarungan keduanya di atas atap, pertarungan yang tak bisa dihentikan Sakura jika Kakashi tidak datang menginterupsi. "Mereka tidak mendengarmu dan kau tidak lebih dari perempuan tidak berguna dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang sudah sekuat itu di usia yang sama denganmu."

Telapak tangan Sakura mengepal. Ia menatap tajam Momoshiki.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun mengenai kami. Aku dan Naruto bersahabat—"

"Bahkan ketika dia tidak mendengarkan permintaanmu untuk berhenti mengejar si Uchiha? Atau ketika dia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya darimu karena dia tidak mempercayaimu? Sikapnya menunjukkan seolah dia tidak ingin berada di posisi yang sama denganmu yang juga seorang perempuan. Bukankah dia sangat menjengkelkan karena ingin menarik perhatian si Uchiha dengan berpenampilan sebagai laki-laki? Agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya?"

Suara hentakkan rantai terdengar.

Tubuh Sakura kembali tertarik ke belakang, gagal untuk melawan jeratan keras yang menahan pergerakannya.

"Bukan seperti itu—"

"Oh, jadi kau tahu alasan kenapa anak rubah itu memanipulasi penampilannya?"

Mulut Sakura terkatup. Detik selanjutnya, Momoshiki memperlihatkan memori lain—memori ketika mereka sudah sedikit beranjak dewasa. Saat itu, dunia shinobi sedang dalam pemulihan pasca perang melawan Madara. Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang dan ia tengah aktif dalam misi-misi baru yang ditujukan khusus untuknya. Sementara itu, Sasuke tengah mengembara di luar sana guna membayar kesalahannya.

Citra memori yang diperlihatkan Momoshiki adalah saat Sakura selesai bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto sepulang misi. Tawa renyah Naruto menggelitik telinga Sakura.

 _"_ _Dia akan segera kembali, Sakura-chan. Kau benar-benar merindukannya, ya? Kenapa, sih, kau sangat menyukainya? Dia jauh di sana, tapi di sini ada aku yang—pukulanmu sakit, Sakura-chan!"_

 _"_ _Bodoh! Berhenti berkata tidak jelas seperti itu!"_

 _"_ _Woah, kau merona! Kau merona!"_

 _"_ _Tutup mulut, Naruto-baka!"_

 _"_ _Aduh, ya, aku menyerah. Tapi, kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Dia baik-baik saja—maksudku, dia baru saja mengirimiku surat, memberi tahu bahwa lawan yang dihadapinya cuma bandit-bandit kelas rendahan. Kau lihat? Dia masih sombong seperti biasa. Benar-benar berengsek menjengkel—"_

 _"_ _Dia mengirimimu surat?"_

 _"_ _E-eh? U-uhm, iya? Memangnya kau tida—uh, aku tahu! Dia pasti membalas suratku karena aku mengiriminya terlalu banyak surat! Dia pasti terganggu dan kesal sehingga memilih untuk membalasnya! Kau harus melakukan hal yang sama denganku, Sakura-chan! Sasuke memang menyebalkan, 'kan?"_

Dalam memori tersebut, Sakura tidak membalas ucapan Naruto. Ia hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyeretnya ke kedai makan terdekat selagi Naruto memprotes sesuatu tentang kendai non-ramen yang takkan dikunjunginya lagi.

Ketika mengerjap, Sakura tersadar akan banyak memori _getir_ yang kembali diperlihatkan oleh Momoshiki padanya—terutama memori ketika Naruto meninggal, memori yang mengingatkan Sakura pada momen-momen kembalinya Sasuke dalam kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang tidak dapat diraihnya.

Memori tersebut mengingatkan Sakura pada berbagai emosi negatif yang ia rasakan. Emosi nagatif berupa rasa bersalah karena tak mampu membantu Naruto, rasa tak berdaya karena tak dapat kembali meraih Sasuke, hingga perasaan campur aduk yang membuatnya bingung karena detik itu—ketika ia melihat Sasuke kembali menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menjalani hidup tanpa arah—ia mulai menyalahkan Naruto atas kematiannya, menyalahkan Naruto karena ia membuat Sasuke kembali terpuruk.

Sakura terus menerus menyangkal pemikiran tersebut. Ia tidak mengakui rasa yang demikian … setidaknya hingga ia membuat keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya—keputusan untuk menawarkan konsep 'keluarga' pada Sasuke, keputusan untuk merealisasikan impian masa kecilnya yang begitu ingin hidup bersama lelaki yang 'ia cintai'.

Meskipun demikian, keputusan itu juga membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa ia takkan dapat memiliki sosok itu seperti ketika Naruto memilikinya. Ia takkan dapat meraihnya sebesar apa pun ia berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Sakura takkan dapat melakukannya selagi nama Uzumaki Naruto masih tersemat dalam pikiran suaminya.

Sakura tetap tidak bisa _bahagia_ bahkan setelah Naruto tidak lagi berada di antaranya dan Sasuke.

Pada detik itu, Sakura mulai memahami rasa khusus yang dimiliki oleh sang suami pada sahabat mereka. Realisasi itu mengingatkan Sakura pada identitas asli Naruto yang merupakan perempuan, membuat Sakura memikirkan hal-hal tentang apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah perempuan.

 _Jika dulu aku memberi tahunya, apakah dia masih mau menerima tawaran pernikahan ini?_

Sakura terus memikirkannya, bahkan hingga ia kembali melihat sosok jingga tersebut di malam itu, di sebuah bukit di mana segalanya _berakhir_.

Melihat ulang semua memori tersebut mengingatkannya bahwa ia telah menyerah. Ia telah kalah sejak dulu. Ia takkan dapat memenangkan hati sosok yang _dicintainya._

Tubuh Sakura melemas. Ia sedikit gemetar.

Citra memori yang diperlihatkan Momoshiki memudar secara perlahan, meninggalkannya dengan rasa putus asa yang mencekam.

 **oOo**

Perubahan dirinya dimulai dari transformasi warna kulit.

Ia mengamati kedua telapak tangannya, menatap nanar warna putih abnormal yang mulai melingkupi tubuh. Telapak tangan tersebut mengepal. Napas dalam diambil. Isakan rendah terdengar, diiringi oleh derai air mata yang berjatuhan membasahi kulit pucat tersebut.

 _"_ _Aku hanya akan meminjam tubuhmu untuk membunuh Naruto. Tujuanku hanyalah bayi itu dan juga kematian ibunya. Setelah tujuanku tercapai, kau bisa kembali hidup dengan si Uchiha, tanpa gangguannya. Kali ini dia akan benar-benar mati."_

Kalimat Momoshiki terngiang di kepala Sakura. Ia menunduk, mengepalkan tangan, dan menahan isak yang masih belum mereda.

 _"_ _Apa? Kau benar-benar menerima perilaku kurang ajarnya? Lihat dan hadapilah kenyataan, Haruno. Dia sama sekali tidak menghargaimu. Sahabat mana yang langsung menggoda lelaki milik sahabatnya yang baru saja dinyatakan meninggal? Dia sangat busuk, bukan? Dia tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan putrimu yang masih kecil. Apalagi yang kauharapkan darinya?"_

Tenggorokannya terasa nyeri. Sepadan dengan nyeri dalam dadanya.

 _"_ _Mulutmu bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan jiwamu. Jauh di dalam sana, kau membencinya. Kau ingin dia pergi dan berhenti mengganggumu. Tunggu saja, Haruno, kau akan mulai menerima kebencianmu padanya bersamaan dengan perubahan fisik yang akan kaualami."_

Kepala Sakura berdentum-dentum. Ia mengernyit dalam dan mengerjap. Ketika membuka mata, netra zamrud telah berganti warna menjadi keemasan.

Ingatan mengenai percakapannya dengan Momoshiki menghilang. Kini digantikan dengan suara nyata Momoshiki dalam kepalanya, bergema dengan jelas dan begitu nyata.

"Kita telah menyatu."

Suara dalam Momoshiki berdisonasi dengan Sakura. Sakura mengerjap, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang terdengar adalah tawa bernada dalam yang amat berbeda dari suara aslinya.

"Oh, kau masih memegang kontrol dirimu, ya, ternyata?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berdiri. Ia menatap sebuah titik di tengah udara. Tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya, Sakura mulai merasakan rasa terbakar di kedua matanya. Ia hendak mengerang sakit, tetapi mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan keluhan tersebut. Ketika mengerjap, pusaran hitam telah muncul di depannya, sesuatu yang dikenali Sakura sebagai portal antar dimensi.

"Tidak masalah. Saat ini aku lebih mendominasi dan akan terus begitu. Para makhluk rendahan itu sudah mulai muncul. Kita harus segera membuat formula ampuh untuk melenyapkan wanita rubah itu."

Dalam kegelapan, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terisap. Nyeri di sekujur badannya tidak tertahankan. Akan tetapi, _makhluk lain_ dalam dirinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tetap bergerak tanpa beban, berjalan menuju sebuah tempat menyerupai labolatorium bawah tanah dan bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang dikenali Sakura sebagai Shin. Di sana mereka mulai meracik formula yang akan menjadi titik henti kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto.

Tangan Sakura membuatnya dan sekeras apa pun ia berusaha menyangkal, ia memang ikut berkontribusi atas penciptaan formula itu.

 **oOo**

Mungkin, ia memang tidak sepeduli itu dengan Naruto.

Mungkin, ia memang tidak menyukainya.

Mungkin, ia memang berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah pengganggu.

Semua perkataan Momoshiki sepertinya memang benar. Sakura tidak menyukai kedekatan Naruto dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyukai Naruto yang seolah terus mencari perhatian Sasuke dengan cara sok menganggunya. Ia tidak menyukai segala atensi yang ditujukan Sasuke _hanya_ untuk Naruto.

Kenapa Sasuke hanya ingin menemui Naruto? Kenapa hanya Naruto yang terus mendapatkan kontak dengannya? Mereka berdua adalah _teman dekat_ Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke hanya menganggap Naruto? Mengapa Sasuke hanya akrab dengan Naruto dan tidak dengannya? Mengapa ketika mereka bersama, topik pembicaraan mereka akan selalu kembali lagi pada Naruto?

Kenapa Sasuke tidak melihatnya?

Sakura muak.

Benar, ternyata ia memang muak.

Bahkan mendapat status istri dari Sasuke tak membuatnya bahagia. Sepuluh tahun sudah ia mendampingi lelaki itu. Tapi, apa yang didapatnya?

Sasuke tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk menyentuhnya.

Sasuke begitu jarang mencium bibirnya bahkan ketika secara harfiah tubuh mereka menyatu.

Tidak ada kata _bercinta_ di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Pergumulan mereka hanyalah kegiatan seks belaka, sebuah kebutuhan dasar makhluk hidup.

Sakura telah memberi putri untuk Sasuke.

Tapi, kemudian apa?

Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah _menatapnya?_

Kenapa dia selalu menerawang?—seolah ingin mencapai sesuatu yang telah tiada?

Pikiran tentang kalau saja Naruto tidak mencoba dekat dengan Sasuke pun kembali menelusup dalam pikiran Sakura.

Netra keemasannya memandang sekitar, menatap sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan sebuah tempat tidur yang bercorak warna sama.

Tempat ini tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan Sakura. Ia bebas melakukan eksperimen. Ia bebas menguji kemampuan medisnya.

Jika dengan berperilaku _biasa_ ia tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari Sasuke, maka bagaimana jika ia mencoba dengan perilaku yang tidak biasa?

Naruto mendapatkan pengakuan dari Sasuke karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya—meski kekuatan itu berasal dari sang rubah chakra, kemudian ia juga ternyata putri dari Yondaime Hokage. Naruto _seolah_ mendapatkan segalanya, bukankah ironi ini menjengkelkan? Ia membenci takdir, tetapi ternyata ia ditakdirkan untuk berhubungan darah dengan orang-orang hebat—maka haruskah Sakura mencoba hal yang sama?

Kekuatan besar telah mengalir dalam dirinya. Ia bisa merasakannya—sangat nyata dan memacu adrenalin.

Ia harus mencobanya.

Ia akan bertarung—melawan Naruto dan membuktikan bahwa ia juga pantas diakui.

Ia akan menang dan ia akan merealisasikan kemenangan itu..

 **oOo**

 _Apa—apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_

 _Apa—bagaimana bisa—_

Kilat cahaya terasa menusuk mata. Sakura merasakan sakit di ulu hati. Angin panas menerpa, begitu besar dan kuat, melayangkan tubuhnya di udara. Saat itu ia mampu merasakan segalanya. Dengingan kuat di telinga, aroma darah dan asap, warna putih cahaya, hingga permukaan kasar sebuah tongkat yang digenggamnya.

Sakura terpental jauh.

Rasa pening dan nyeri menerpa kepalanya.

"Terkutuklah kau, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Raungan tersebut keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Sakura belum mencerna hadirnya kesadaran diri tersebut ketika ia bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang manik safir yang telah lama tak ia lihat.

Binar mata Naruto meredup, tak setajam biasanya, tak secerah biasanya.

Penampilannya berantakan—kusut dan menyedihkan dengan kulit terbakar dan darah segar yang menyelimuti tubuh.

Sakura takkan mengenalinya jika ia tidak melihat manik safir itu. Ia takkan mengenalinya jika ia tidak melihat kegigihan dalam sorot tersebut.

"Dia akan mati bersamaku jika kau membunuhnya! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" raung suara dalam diri Sakura.

Tangan Naruto menciptakan sebuah segel. Di sela kejatuhan mereka di udara, Naruto meraih tangan Sakura. Jemarinya mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Sakura. Cekalan tersebut cukup kuat. Sakura merasakan kekuatan hebat dalam dirinya mulai hilang secara perlahan. Naruto kemudian menghentakkan telapak tangannya di lengan Sakura. Sebuah segel berpola kunci muncul di sana.

"Sasuke akan datang. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Gumaman tersebut begitu lirih dibandingkan dengan suara ledakkan di sekitar mereka.

Panasnya udara mulai membuat kulit Sakura perih.

Kesadarannya mulai timbul tenggelam akibat ketidakstabilan diri Momoshiki dalam dirinya.

Naruto kembali membentuk segel tangan. Kala itu, rantai chakra miliknya menjerat erat tiap pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sakura. Naruto tampak terbatuk keras. Sudut mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

Raungan murka kembali berdengung di telinga Sakura.

"Chakramu sudah habis! Jika kau menanamkan teknik lain padaku, kau akan mati bersamaku! Camkan itu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Ia tidak mendengarkan.

Gerakan tangannya masih belum terhenti.

Dalam beberapa detik yang amat cepat itu, Sakura merasakan hantaman keras di ulu hati. Detik selanjutnya, segala indranya lumpuh. Ia mati rasa. Ia tidak dapat mendengar ataupun melihat. Kegelapan kembali menelannya dengan citra samar Naruto yang tersenyum lemah dan berujar bahwa ia memenangkan pertarungan karena dapat kembali mendapatkan Sakura yang merupakan saudarinya.

Baik Naruto dan Sakura jatuh ke arah yang berlawanan.

Hanya saja, Sakura tidak merasakan sakit akibat segel yang telah ditanamkan Naruto dalam dirinya. Segel ini seolah melindungi Sakura dari efek pertarungan hebat yang baru saja terjadi, melindungi Sakura agar ia tak perlu merasakan segela jenis sakit yang mendera dan membuatnya merasa berada di ambang kematian untuk kedua kali.

Naruto _kembali_ melindunginya dan Sakura tidak menyukai fakta itu.

Ia tidak menyukainya karena Naruto membuatnya kembali meragukan emosi dan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap sosok tersebut.

 **ooOoo**

Helaan napas pelan terembus dari mulutnya. Sepasang mata menatap nanar dinding bercat putih di hadapannya. Aroma obat-obatan menusuk hidung. Aroma ini familier. Ia _terbiasa_ dengan aroma ini. Ia tidak terganggu olehnya.

Sakura mencengkeram ujung selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Selang infus di pergelangan tangannya sedikit bergeser, menyebabkan sengatan nyeri yang tidak ia pedulikan. Rembesan darah di selang infus tersebut juga tidak ia permasalahkan. Segala sokongan medis ini tidak penting. Segala rasa sakit yang masih menerpa tubuhnya ini tidak penting.

Satu jam yang lalu, Sakura mendapatkan kesadaran. Ia membuka mata dan segera mendapatkan pemeriksaan awal dari Shizune yang mati-matian menahan segala emosi. Air mata Shizune telah bercucuran ketika ia selesai memeriksa Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar. Pikirannya kosong. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk dan menatap Shizune tanpa arti yang jelas. Reaksi Sakura membuat Shizune tersenyum lemah. Ia memberi tahu Sakura untuk beristirahat dan menunggu pemeriksaan selanjutnya malam nanti, pemeriksaan yang akan dilakukan langsung oleh Tsunade.

Ketika keluar ruangan, Sakura sempat mendengar Shizune mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke yang harus segera diberitahu akan keadaan Sakura.

Informasi ini seketika membuat kepala Sakura berdenyut sakit. Gelombang memori menghantamnya, membuatnya termenung lama selagi menatap nanar dinding bercat putih itu. Seruak emosi seolah meluluhlantakkannya. Ia serasa hancur—dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi, dengan segala hal yang telah ia lakukan, dengan segala emosi negatif yang ia curahkan pada Naruto.

Naruto yang kembali menyelematkannya.

Cengkeraman Sakura di ujung selimut pun mengencang.

Dadanya nyeri akibat sesuatu yang membingungkan. Ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Namun, di saat yang sama ia belum bisa mengonfirmasi bahwa segala tuduhan Momoshiki pada Naruto memang salah. Ia belum bisa menyangkal ucapan Momoshiki mengenai ia yang memendam ketidaksukaan pada Naruto.

Sakura merasa begitu _buruk_.

Ia adalah orang terburuk yang pernah ada.

Kedengkian dan kecemburuan ini menghancurkannya.

Kepala Sakura berdentum-dentum oleh suara hati yang menyalahkannya beribu-ribu kali, mengingatkan pada segala kesalahan dan sikap buruknya. Ia tenggelam dalam nestapa. Jatuh dalam lamunan hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Suara sosok itu sama sekali tidak menggugahnya.

Sakura baru tersadar ketika sebuah tangan menguraikan cengkeraman kuatnya dari ujung selimut. Kuku jemari Sakura menekan telapak tangannya sendiri, menciptakan sebuah bekas yang amat kentara. Selang infusnya telah dipenuhi darah.

Mata Sakura tertuju pada telapak tangan yang baru saja menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendongak. Sorot obsidian yang begitu lama tak ia lihat pun balik menatapnya. Sakura menangkap garis lelah di bawah mata Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, hitam mata itu masih sama. Gelapnya netra Sasuke masih sama—tak terbaca.

Sakura mengerjap.

Ia memperhatikan rambut hitam Sasuke yang tampak sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Batin Sakura serasa diremas keras-keras.

Sengatan di dadanya … mengapa Sakura masih merasakan hal yang sama?

Kenapa harus selalu Sasuke?

"S-sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Ia menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi. Helaan napasnya terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang masih mengenakan jubah berpergiannya—lengkap dengan perlengkapan ninja yang menggantung di pinggang.

"Kau bisa bertahan." Sasuke bergumam, kedua matanya terpejam. "Aku _tahu_ kau bisa melewatinya."

Bekas telapak tangan Sasuke masih terasa hangat di tangan Sakura. Secara tidak sadar, Sakura meraba tangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum menundukkan kepala.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suara Sakura terdengar pelan, tetapi cukup jelas untuk didengar di ruangan senyap tersebut. "Kau … mengkhawatirkanku?"

Sasuke masih memejamkan mata, tampak enggan untuk membukanya.

"Godaime mempertaruhkan operasimu."

Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Ia tidak mengatakan hal yang lain.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kalimat apa. Berbagi tubuh dengan Momoshiki membuatnya mampu melihat segala hal yang terjadi melalui sudut pandangnya. Dengan keadaan sekarang, Sakura mampu memenyimpulkan bahwa kondisi mereka telah aman. Perang telah usai dan desa sedang memulihkan diri.

Kehadiran Sakura sudah pasti memunculkan banyak tanya. Sakura menunggu Sasuk berbicara, menunggunya menanyakan segala hal terkait insiden Momoshiki yang menggunakannya sebagai wadah, menunggunya memulai pembicaraan tentang Naruto.

Akan tetapi, selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, hanya kesenyapan yang melingkupi. Sasuke tidak bertanya ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Ia hanya berada di sana, di samping tempat tidur Sakura, duduk dengan kedua mata tertutup dan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Sasuke tak pernah terlihat serileks itu. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menurunkan pertahanan dirinya. Ia tak pernah _secara sengaja_ tidur di hadapan Sakura.

Paling tidak, Sakura menganggap Sasuke memang tertidur kalau saja ia tidak angkat bicara di detik selanjutnya.

"Titik-titik chakramu rusak oleh chakra Momoshiki sehingga operasimu berlangsung sehari penuh." Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduk dan menoleh pada Sakura. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Untuk pasien yang baru menjalani operasi, keadaanku baik-baik saja."

Manik Sasuke masih menatapnya, seolah menunggunya memberi reaksi lain.

Sakura mengerjap. Ia sedikit tergagap, "A-apakah ada yang salah kalau aku baik-baik saja?"

Detik itu, Sasuke sedikit melebarkan mata, seolah tersadar oleh sesuatu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik napas pendek.

"Tidak," balasnya singkat.

Jemari Sakura meremat satu sama lain. Ia menatap bekas tancapan kuku di telapak tangannya, mengingatkannya pada segala pemikiran berat yang tadi sempat menghampirinya.

Ketika fokus pada hal tersebut, kalimat dari bibir Sakura meluncur dengan lancar. Segala rasa khawatir dan takut dipendam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah tidak ada yang ingin kautanyakan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. "Segala hal yang terjadi—apakah kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak akan menginterogasi pasien."

Sakura menahan senyuman lemah. "Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bisa bercanda." Pandangan Sakura sedikit beralih dari Sasuke. Ia kini memandang pintu kamar yang tertutup. "Apakah karena Naruto?"

Nama Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tapi, ia hanya diam sesaat. Sakura tidak membayangkan Sasuke yang mendengkuskan tawa dan dengan lugas berkata, "Mungkin dia memang terlalu memengaruhiku."

Sakura segera menoleh dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Ia tidak berharap banyak dari Sasuke. Namun, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan seterbuka ini. Dengan daya pikir yang tajam, Sasuke pasti cukup memahami konsep 'wadah' suatu jiwa. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa Sakura mampu melihat segala hal yang dilihat Momoshiki karena mereka berada di tubuh yang sama. Jika memang begitu, artinya Sasuke menganggap Sakura tahu dengan segala hal yang terjadi, mulai dari perang hingga fakta bahwa tujuan perang itu adalah kematian Naruto dan direbutnya … bayi yang dimaksudkan Momoshiki—putra dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Faktanya, Sakura memang tahu keadaan mereka sekarang, termasuk kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah _bersama_ dengan Naruto.

Akan tetapi, Sakura masih tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan bersikap semudah ini—menerima fakta itu tanpa mencoba menutup-nutupinya.

Sasuke yang dikenal Sakura tidak akan membawa masalah ini ke permukaan. Ia akan menutup pembicaraan sehingga selalu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, berbeda dengan sekarang.

Sasuke tidak menyangkal fakta bahwa ia memang _bersama_ dengan Naruto—ia mengakuinya, tepat di depan Sakura, seolah….

 _Dia sudah memilihnya._

 _Dia akan selalu memilihnya._

Hantaman keras menerpa ulu hati.

Sakura merasakan panas di kedua mata. Ia mengerjap. Buliran hangat segera meluncur melalui pipinya. Senyuman di bibirnya terasa getir.

"Dia benar-benar berharga untukmu, huh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengambang. Senyumannya mulai pudar seiring dengan kata yang ia tuturkan. "Sasuke-kun, kau … mencintainya, benar?"

Pandangan mereka masih mengunci. Sasuke berujar, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura kemudian tertawa. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Sejak dulu, Sakura selalu menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Ia selalu tersenyum dan mencoba memahami Sasuke.

Namun, setelah berulang kali melihat memori tidak menyenangkan yang ia miliki selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, Sakura tidak dapat lagi menahannya.

Pertahanan dirinya pecah berkeping-keping begitu melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang tidak menyangkal pertanyaannya. Hatinya serasa diremas oleh fakta bahwa Sasuke, suaminya, bahkan tidak repot-repot mencoba untuk tidak menyakitinya.

 _Kenapa pula aku berharap?_

Sakura menelan rasa getir. Ia masih tertawa hambar.

"Kau sangat … kejam, Sasuke-kun," tutur Sakura dengan lugas. "Apakah dia mendapatkan segala hal yang tidak kudapat darimu? Apakah kalian tidur di kamar _kita_?"

Air muka Sasuke tidak berubah. Sorot matanya sama sekali tidak goyah. Tidak ada percikan emosi apa pun di sana. Ia terjaga dan tenang—terlampau tenang untuk menghadapi seorang perempuan yang tampak siap membunuhnya.

Mungkin karena Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan mampu membunuhnya—kecuali Naruto.

Sakura kembali menelan pil pahit.

Sesak di dadanya semakin mendera.

Ia memalingkan wajah, membiarkan air mata mengaliri pipinya tanpa henti.

"Tidak pernah."

Suara rendah Sasuke seolah bergema di kepala Sakura.

"Dia tidak pernah melakukannya setelah penyamarannya sebagai kau terungkap."

Sakura merasakan sengatan dalam dadanya, hanya sekali, tetapi sangat nyeri.

"Kami bertengkar dan bertarung karena dia _lari_ , memaksa diri menjauh dari desa karena kehadirannya membuat hukum alam tidak stabil sehingga membuat para bijuu menargetkannya yang berada di Konoha." Sasuke melanjutkan. Nada suaranya amat terkontrol. "Kau bertanya apakah dia tidur di kamar _kita._ Menurutmu, apakah seseorang—yang rela mati untuk teman-temannya—akan melakukan itu ketika dia tahu bahwa aku adalah _milik_ sahabat terbaiknya?"

Mulut Sakura terkatup. Ia menolak untuk kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Jawab aku, Sakura, apakah kau membencinya?"

Sasuke tidak menekan ataupun memaksanya berbicara dengan nada tegas. Kalimat Sasuke tidak menghakimi. Ia seolah murni bertanya.

Hal yang seperti ini membuat dada Sakura sesak.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke meminta jawaban itu dari Sakura?

Keheningan Sakura sudah diantisipasi Sasuke. Embusan napasnya tak repot-repot disembunyikan. Ketika mengerling pada Sasuke, Sakura melihatnya yang baru saja menyugar rambut. Sebelah tangannya masih bertahan menutup kedua mata selagi ia menumpukkan kedua lengan di atas paha.

"Satu-satunya orang yang harus kaubenci adalah aku," gumamnya rendah. Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. "Tidak seharusnya aku membicarakan ini. Terkutuklah Itachi."

Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerjap. Ia menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang pintu kamar, seolah pintu tersebut tiba-tiba begitu menarik perhatiannya dan perlu diobservasi lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak membencinya," ungkap Sakura tanpa disangka-sangka. "Aku hanya—"

"Bukankah menerima perasaan aslimu jauh lebih baik daripada membohongi dirimu terus menerus?" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Melalui sela jemari, Sasuke berujar, "Saingan memang saling membenci. Dulu aku _sangat_ membencinya." Kemudian, Sakura mendengar embusan napas Sasuke. Ia terdengar ingin mengumpat ketika berkata, "Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menganggapnya saingan. Dia takkan ingin bersaing untuk hal _ini_. Hanya dengan mendengar keinginanmu, dia akan langsung _menyerah_ , mengingat kebodohannya."

Sasuke mendongak, ia pada akhirnya kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah tercenung oleh segala keterkejutan.

"Akulah yang bersalah." Berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu, kini ekspresi Sasuke tampak kaku. "Selama ini, semua masalah pribadi kita—" Sasuke menahan kalimat yang hendak diungkapkannya. Ia berakhir dengan tidak melanjutkan ucapan tersebut. "Kau tak perlu memaafkanku. Aku tidak berhak menerimanya."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tapi ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduk. Ia menilik jam dinding, melihat waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Godaime akan segera ke sini." Sasuke berbalik ke arahnya. Kemudian, tanpa diduga ia meraih selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Sakura dan membenarkan posisinya. "Beristirahatlah. Besok … aku akan memberi tahu Sarada."

Sengatan dalam dada Sakura menandakan hal buruk—sangat buruk karena … ia merasakan degup familier di dadanya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menahan telapak tangan Sasuke. Gestur itu membuat Sasuke berhenti sesaat. Ia mengamati telapak tangan Sakura di atas tangannya dan mengerling pada Sakura. Sepasang mata Sakura meneliti manik lelaki yang tengah menunduk di depannya. Ia kembali merasakan jeratan itu dalam dada, terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Genggaman tangannya dieratkan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lurus dengan sorot menyinarkan harapan.

"Apakah kita—kau dan aku bisa meneruskan rumah tangga ini?"

Sakura tidak menanyakan perasaan Sasuke karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun, untuk suatu alasan yang begitu egois, ia tetap ingin bersama Sasuke. Jika Sasuke selalu terbuka dan mau membuka diri padanya seperti ini, mungkin … mereka bisa memperbaikinya. Mungkin….

Mulut Sasuke masih mengatup. Kedua matanya tampak berkonflik.

Ketika Sakura mengira bahwa Sasuke takkan mengatakan apa pun, ia mendengar gumaman itu, gumaman yang mematik seribu tanya dalam diri Sakura.

"Siapa yang tahu?"

Tangan Sasuke mengalihkan genggaman Sakura dengan hati-hati. Ia membenarkan posisi selimut tersebut dan menegakkan diri.

"Pikirkanlah dulu kesembuhanmu."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke berbalik pergi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura kembali berbicara.

"B-bagaimana dengan kondisi N-naruto?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Kau bisa melihatnya setelah kondisimu pulih."

Sakura ingin kembali bertanya, tetapi Sasuke telah bergerak keluar sebelum Sakura sempat kembali membuka mulutnya.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke, Sakura mencengkeram dadanya—menekan area di mana degup jantungnya berada. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Ia menatapnya lama, memperhatikan gambaran Sarada dan Sasuke di sana—bayangan mereka yang merupakan keluarganya.

Pemandangan tersebut masih bertahan hingga Sakura mengerjap. Ia kini tak hanya melihat Sarada dan Sasuke. Di antara dua orang tersebut, hadirlah sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan senyuman lebar. Ia merangkul Sarada dan Sasuke dengan begitu natural, tanpa kecanggungan atau batas apa pun.

 _"_ _Sakura-chan, jangan berdiri saja di sana! Kemarilah! Kita harus membuat kenang-kenangan baru sebelum wajah Kakashi-sensei menua!"_

Bayangan suara Naruto bergema dalam kepala Sakura, bersamaan dengan kilasan memori tentang keluarganya yang lain—Tim Tujuh.

Sakura mengerjap. Air mata kembali mengaliri wajahnya.

 _"_ _Jelek sekali, Sakura-chan! Kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena novel bodoh itu! Sasuke tidak akan menyukai wanita jelek yang menangis!"_

Berbaring miring, Sakura menekan pipinya pada bantal. Dadanya semakin sesak. Segala memori menyeruak.

 _"_ _Apakah hidup sebagai perempuan menyenangkan, Sakura-chan? Kalau aku perempuan juga, menurutmu apakah aku bisa menjadi perempuan hebat sepertimu?"_

Bantal di bawah kepalanya telah diremas erat-erat. Sakura terisak rendah.

 _"_ _Kau tahu, kita adalah keluarga. Karena kau terus menolakku, aku akan menjadi saudaramu. Ketika kau memiliki anak nanti, aku akan menjadi wali dari anakmu. Aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluagamu dan Sasuke. Kita akan tetap bersama."_

Sesak dalam dadanya semakin kentara. Sakura menahan erangan dan makian. Ia menengadah, menatap nyalang dinding bercat putih di depannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku pusing, Naruto?! Semua kalimat bodohmu membuatku semakin bingung. Aku membencimu karena kau mendapatkan segala yang kuinginkan. Jadi, kenapa? Kenapa aku malah sangat memikirkamu?"

Air mata yang mengalir diusap dengan kasar. Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Ia masih merasakan konflik dalam dirinya hingga efek obat yang membuatnya mengantuk kembali menerpa. Dalam tidurnya, ia mengharapkan jawaban—jawaban atas pertanyaan mengenai hal apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia putuskan. []

 ** _TBC_**


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Pintu kamar pasien ditutup dari luar, Sasuke berdiri memunggungi pintu, berdiam diri sejenak untuk mengulang percakapannya dengan Sakura, dan mengembuskan napas pendek. Kedua kakinya melangkah menjauhi ruangan. Ia berhenti begitu tiba di depan ruangan dokter utama, Senju Tsunade. Pintu tersebut ia ketuk pelan. Sahutan Tsunade dari dalam memberi izin Sasuke untuk masuk.

Di dalam ruangan, Tsunade tengah berkutat dengan dokumen yang tampaknya berisikan perkembangan perawatan kesehatan para pasien rumah sakit. Matanya masih belum beralih dari sana hingga Sasuke duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Tsunade. Fokus sang Sannin Medis segera mendarat pada Sasuke. Tumpukan dokumen ditutup dan dipinggirkan. Tsunade menyandarkan diri pada punggung kursi dan berujar, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemuinya."

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Tsunade menumpukan siku di lengan kursi dan menopang sebelah pipinya. Tanpa sepercik pun ketertarikan, ia bergumam, "Bukankah seharusnya kau menemaninya lebih lama?"

Hanya tatapan datar Sasuke yang menjadi jawaban. Tsunade mendengkuskan tawa.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh padanya, 'kan?"

Apakah mengakui perasaannya terhadap _orang lain_ tepat di depan _istri_ sendiri adalah hal bodoh?

Sasuke memilih untuk bungkam. Reaksi tersebut tentu saja memancing kecurigaan untuk Tsunade. Sang senior dunia medis tersebut kehilangan senyum sarkastisnya. Ia segera menegakkan diri dan menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

Tatapan Tsunade terasa begitu mengganggu. Sasuke membalas, "Bukan apa-apa."

Tsunade tampak menahan kedongkolannya dalam-dalam.

"Keadaannya masih sangat rentan," tukas Tsunade. Pandangannya menajam. "Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga mental. Kau tahu kenapa?" Ekspresi Tsunade semakin kusut. "Dia dimanipulasi oleh musuh. Otaknya dicuci."

Pernyataan Tsunade tidak mengejutkan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berujar, "Aku sudah tahu." Ketika pandangan Tsunade masih menusuknya, ia menambahkan, "Dia tidak bersalah. Aku _tahu_."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak seharusnya menambah beban pikiran untuknya. Jangan memperparah kondisi mentalnya yang sedang sedikit terguncang."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menanyakan kondisi Sakura pada Tsunade. Meski merasa jengkel pada sang hokage, Tsunade tetap memberi tahu Sasuke kondisi Sakura. Menurut Tsunade, Sakura bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit empat hari lagi. Setelah beristirahat total selama empat hari itu, kondisi fisiknya bisa kembali pulih.

"Aku hanya dapat memastikan kesehatan fisiknya, tidak dengan trauma yang dialami," jelas Tsunade saat itu.

Sasuke beranjak setelahnya. Ia berpesan agar Tsunade segera kembali memeriksa kondisi Sakura sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit untuk kembali ke rumah. Kondisi lampu rumah yang menyala menandakan keberadaan orang lain di rumahnya. Meskipun demikian, ia sama sekali tidak merasa awas. Pintu utama ia tutup dan ia bergegas ke ruang kosong yang telah ia jadikan sebagai kantor.

Berdiri memunggungi Sasuke, Itachi tengah membaca-baca dokumen entah apa yang diambilnya dari rak buku Sasuke. Kebiasaan ini telah berlangsung hampir selama tiga minggu—sejak peperangan berakhir.

Akibat ketiadaan Orochimaru, para edo tensei seolah terperangkap di dunia ini. Wajarnya, jurus edo tensei bisa dikendalikan oleh siapa saja yang menguasai segel tangan dari jutsu tersebut. Namun, belajar dari Kabuto yang gagal menggunakan jutsu itu dengan baik, Orochimaru telah kembali memodifikasinya. Ia memberi _kunci_ segel pada Kakashi—yang mampu membangkitkan para jiwa di masa lalu—tetapi menyimpan kunci pelepasan segel hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, jutsu ini telah menjadi jutsu andalannya sejak dulu. Ia tidak ingin lagi kecolongan. Bahkan Madara sekalipun tidak bisa mengendalikan atau melepas ikatan edo tensei yang mengikat jiwanya.

Selain itu semua, modifikasi teknik ini juga seolah benar-benar _menghidupkan_ para jiwa yang telah mati. Perbedaan mencolok yang dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang adalah bentuk edo tensei itu sendiri. Jika dulu seorang edo tensei memiliki tubuh dengan kulit yang seolah bisa terkelupas kapan saja, sekarang rupa mereka tampak lebih hidup dan nyata. Retakan di permukaan kulit tidak lagi terlihat. Mereka benar-benar seperti manusia—dengan jantung yang berdetak di dalam dada dan darah yang mampu mengucur ketika terluka parah.

Fungsi tubuh mereka menyerukan kata manusia. Satu-satunya indikasi yang menandakan bahwa mereka hanya seorang edo tensei adalah warna matanya—warna mata gelap yang tidak lagi memancarkan binar kehidupan, mata yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang telah dinyatakan mati.

Oleh karena itulah selama hampir sebulan ini mereka hidup seperti _manusia_. Itachi, Shisui, dan orang tua Sasuke memilih tinggal di rumah ini, sementara Obito lebih ingin mengganggu kehidupan tenang Kakashi dengan bergabung di rumahnya. Para edo tensei Uchiha telah membuat tempat tinggal sementara di permukaan—bukan bawah tanah. Mereka tinggal di sana dengan para hokage terdahulu dan juga Madara—yang begitu menikmati momennya untuk kembali _hidup_ tanpa sesuatu yang dinamakan Kutukan Kebencian.

Kondisi yang demikian terasa _salah._

Sasuke jelas menikmati kehadiran keluarganya, tetapi bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika kembali menikmati sebuah kehidupan hanya untuk kembali dikirim kepada kematian?

Jawaban dari pertanyaannya bisa langsung ia dapatkan dari Itachi, tetapi Sasuke memilih diam.

"Semua itu pekerjaanku, kau tidak perlu mencoba membantu."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sang kakak. Ia duduk di pinggir meja, menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri menghadap sebuah rak buku, memunggunginya.

Menoleh pada sumber suara, Itachi membalas, "Oh, ya? Kau tidak mau memanfaatkan kehadiran kakakmu ini?"

"Kakashi dan Shikamaru sudah cukup untuk membantuku." Sasuke terdiam sesaat, bayangan para edo tensei segera membanjiri kepalanya. "… dan para hokage terdahulu."

Sebuah map berisikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut segera ditutup. Itachi meletakkannya kembali di dalam rak.

"Aku yakin kau tidak seakrab itu untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu pada para hokage terdahulu." Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Sasuke. Tatapannya begitu tenang, seperti biasa. "Bagaimana dengan kunjunganmu?"

Sasuke beranjak duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia menghela napas pendek selagi menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi.

"Akan lebih mudah jika aku memanipulasi mereka dengan genjutsu," ungkap Sasuke terang-terangan. "Para penjilat itu sangat memuakkan."

"Itulah politik."

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkan," balas Sasuke sarkastik. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada langit-langit ruangan.

Selama ini, ia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain secara bebas, bahkan pada Kakashi atau Naruto sekalipun. Jika masalah tersebut sudah begitu personal, Sasuke memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Yang ia diskusikan semata-mata hanya masalah pekerjaan. Ia tidak merasa 'benar' untuk membeberkan konflik batinnya. Tapi, dengan keadaan sekarang….

"Operasi Sakura berjalan lancar. Aku sudah menemuinya."

Itachi adalah kakaknya, orang yang bisa ia andalkan, orang pertama—yang dulu ketika kecil—akan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Itachi sendiri mengerti. Ia menarik kursi di depan meja kerja Sasuke dan duduk di sana. Kedua kaki bersilangan, tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

Pandangan Sasuke masih terpatri di langit-langit ruangan.

"Bukan semacam keputusan," timpal Sasuke. Bayangan percakapan beberapa saat lalu kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku hanya menegaskan sesuatu, seperti yang kausarankan."

"Baguslah."

Kini, Sasuke mengerling pada Itachi. Nada tenang yang dilontarkan Itachi seolah mengganggu Sasuke.

"Bagus?" tanyanya heran sekaligus kesal. "Lebih baik aku menutup mulutku karena kondisinya masih belum stabil."

"Dan membiarkannya terus menerus salah paham?"

Detik itu, Sasuke tak mampu menjawab Itachi. Ia menumpukkan kedua siku di atas meja dan mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

"Tak pernah sekalipun aku ingin terlibat masalah dengan wanita."

Itachi menahan tawa geli atas nada putus asa di suara Sasuke. Sosok lelaki dewasa di depannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi citra seorang anak lelaki yang umurnya tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Tanpa sedikit pun beban, ia berkata, "Begitukah? Kurasa tidak. Jika kita menjalani kehidupan _normal_ , aku tetap bisa membayangkanmu terlibat dalam masalah ini."

Dari sela jemari, Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam.

"Apa pula maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Itachi tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Sasuke dengan menyatakan bahwa adiknya … _well_ , bagaimana mengatakannya?—sejak dulu mempunyai potensi untuk menjadi seorang _player_?

Penjelasan atas pemikiran itu juga akan panjang, jadi Itachi memilih untuk tidak mengatakanya. Alih-alih menjawab Sasuke, ia malah mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tindakanmu sudah benar. Yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang hanya menunggu." Itachi menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Dengan tenang, ia bertanya, "Bukankah kau hanya ingin kembali melihatnya hidup?"

Sehari setelah pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade mengenai operasi Sakura, Sasuke telah menceritakan ini pada Itachi. Ia sempat berkata bahwa satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah melihat Naruto kembali hidup. Ia, dengan enggan, telah menceritakan masalah _keluarganya_ pada Itachi—mengenai Sakura dan Sarada. Kembali meninjau keadaan itu membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa kini yang perlu ia utamakan adalah tanggung jawab—tentang ia yang dulu sempat berpikir untuk memperbaiki kondisi rumah tangganya.

Itachi sempat bertanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke jika saat itu Sakura tetap ada ketika Naruto memunculkan diri. Sasuke, tanpa basa-basi, langsung menjawab bahwa ia takkan melakukan apa pun. Yang artinya, ia takkan mencoba untuk memperumit kondisinya dengan terlibat lebih jauh dengan Naruto.

Jawaban ini membawa Sasuke pada satu jawaban—yang selama ini selalu dilontarkan Naruto selagi menolak perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke menyadari _perasaannya_ pada Naruto karena mereka sempat berada di posisi sebagai seorang _pasangan_ —saat ketika Naruto memerankan Sakura.

Mungkin, Sasuke memang melihat diri Naruto meski ia berpenampilan sebagai Sakura. Namun, dengan melihat sisi Naruto yang dulu tidak sempat ia lihat, Sasuke seolah baru tersadar atas rasa yang selama ini menjeratnya—rasa yang membuatnya tak mampu kembali pada kehidupan normal karena merasa sangat kehilangan.

Jadi, sebenarnya, ia tetap menjunjung tanggung jawabnya kalau saja Sakura tetap ada. Kesadaran itu mungkin akan tetap muncul seiring ia mendapati kehadiran Naruto. Namun, Sasuke sendiri yakin, ia takkan mengkuti hasrat tersebut. Cahayanya akan tetap kembali tanpa harus benar-benar _bersama._ Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa Naruto tetap _hidup_ seperti dulu seolah sudah cukup. Melihatnya kembali _hidup_ dengan sepenuh hatinya seperti dulu sudah lebih dari cukup—ia takkan memaksakan keinginannya untuk _memiliki._

Itulah alasan atas jawabannya pada Itachi.

Jadi, kenapa pula ia ragu?

Realita seolah telah terpampang di depannya. Ia telah memprediksi jawaban Naruto dan ia telah mendengar keinginan Sakura. Ia akan membiarkan Naruto _pergi_ dan hidup dengan kedua putra mereka, suatu keputusan yang begitu terdengar seperti Naruto.

Sasuke akan menerimanya—jadi, mengapa ia tetap mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin? Bukankah ia orang dewasa?

Konflik batin itu terlihat jelas di mata Itachi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah novel yang terletak di ujung meja sebelum mengambilnya. Membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam lamunan, Itachi memindai isi novel tersebut dan menemukan fakta bahwa penulis dari novel itu berinisial U.N— _Uzumaki Naruto?_

Di sana tertera tanggal terbit yang telah berlalu sekitar sebelas tahun dari sekarang. Itachi mengira bahwa Naruto melanjutkan hobi gurunya untuk menulis sebagai bentuk penghormatan. Ia sama sekali tidak heran. Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa buku berusia lebih dari satu dekade ini masih terlihat begitu bagus?

Pertanyaannya terjawab setelah memindai kertas buku tersebut menggunakan sharingan. Di sana terdapat segel pengawetan sederhana bercorak chakra Sasuke.

Tindakan kecil ini menyerukan banyak hal, salah satunya mengenai alasan keraguan Sasuke atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Itachi masih membaca-baca isi buku itu ketika sepenggal kalimat terucap dari bibirnya—kalimat yang segera memecah lamunan Sasuke.

"Keputusanmu memang sudah ditetapkan, tapi kau tidak melupakan orang lain yang juga merasa terlibat dengan masalah ini 'kan?"

Perhatian Sasuke segera terarah pada sang kakak.

Itachi, masih dengan mata terpatri pada deretan kata-kata di depannya, melanjutkan, "Yondaime," kata Itachi dengan ringan. "Apa yang dipikirkan Yondaime tentang putrinya? Menurutmu dia akan tinggal diam jika putrinya menanggung dua orang anak seorang diri?"

Di depan Itachi, Sasuke mengerjap. Itachi masih belum selesai bicara. Ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau belum pernah berbicara empat mata dengannya, 'kan?" Pertanyaan tersebut begitu retoris. Mereka berdua tidak perlu jawaban karena keduanya telah tahu jawabannya. "Yondaime sangat protektif. Menurutmu siapa orang yang pertama kali memberi segel henge sekuat itu pada Naruto?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tampak tidak dapat membalas ucapannya.

"Sandaime bahkan mengira bahwa Naru adalah anak laki-laki," ungkap Itachi. "Sampai umur empat tahun ketika dia harus tinggal sendiri, aku ditugaskan untuk … mengawasinya. Yang kulihat di apartemen kecil itu adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sangat mirip dengan Naru."

Realisasi seolah memasuki kepala Sasuke.

"Kau—" Sasuke mengernyit samar. "Sejak dulu, kau sudah tahu kalau dia perempuan?"

Itachi tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Setelahnya, Sandaime memeriksa segel itu dan dia berasumsi bahwa Yondaime secara sengaja menanamkan segel itu bersamaan dengan segel Kyuubi. Kemungkinan karena di masa itu, hidup menjadi laki-laki pasti jauh lebih aman—dengan banyak musuh yang dipunyai Yondaime di luar sana dan juga desa lain yang menargetkan bijuu. Dia mungkin memperkirakan kesulitan Naru jika hidup sebagai perempuan, seperti kemungkinan jenis perundungan yang akan didapat olehnya sebagai perempuan."

Itachi meletakkan buku tersebut. Ia kemudian menaikkan sebelah alis dan bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menemui Yondaime? Setidaknya, pastikan bahwa dia tidak membunuhmu setelah membuat putrinya menderita."

Percakapan mereka terinterupsi oleh seruan seseorang dari luar—seseorang yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai Shisui. Seruannya tidak begitu penting, hanya mengenai dango yang harus dihangatkan, tetapi tetap membuat Itachi bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan kecamuk pikiran.

Ucapan Itachi terngiang di dalam telinga. Saran yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah. Sejak beberapa hari, Sasuke sempat memikirkan opsi untuk menemui Yondaime—tidak, bukan Yondaime, tetapi Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto. Ia perlu menghadapi Minato sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab atas segala kecerobohan yang telah dilakukannya.

Namun, selain karena kesibukan, Sasuke masih terus mempertimbangkan opsi tersebut begitu memikirkan penjelasan apa yang hendak diberikan pada Minato. Apakah ia harus meminta maaf karena telah … memaksa Naruto untuk bersamanya? Minta maaf karena sejak remaja hingga sekarang ia selalu membuat Naruto menderita? Atau meminta maaf karena telah … membuatnya mengandung tanpa status yang legal?

Kesalahan Sasuke seolah bertumpuk-tumpuk. Penyesalan itu menggumpal dalam dada. Pemikiran bahwa Minato takkan memaafkannya juga membuatnya semakin bimbang. Jika Sarada berada dalam posisi Naruto, Sasuke takkan memaafkan lelaki kurang ajar yang membuat putrinya hidup di neraka seperti itu. Pengandaian saja telah membawanya pada kesimpulan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia nekat untuk berharap?

Detak jarum jam serasa menggema di kepala Sasuke. Ia bangkit berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Semoga saja, guyuran air dingin mampu mendinginkan kepalanya.

 **oOo**

Pulih—kondisinya sudah pulih.

Sakura berdiri di samping tempat tidur, mencoba membereskan ranjang pasien sebelum meninggalkan kamar inap itu. Sudah empat hari sejak ia membuka mata. Selama empat hari itu, Tsunade membuatnya beristirahat total dan melarangnya bertemu dengan siapa pun termasuk Sasuke. Kata Tsunade, Sasuke harus belajar untuk menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Tsunade.

Akan tetapi, apa yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Sakura tidak lagi dipusingkan oleh maksud ucapan Tsunade. Sekarang ia sudah pulih dan bebas bertindak.

Ketukan pintu membuat Sakura menoleh. Melalui kaca buram di daun pintu, ia mendapati siluet lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap. Ia segera bergegas untuk membukanya. Sorot terkejut langsung terpampang di kedua mata Sakura begitu memastikan bahwa prediksinya benar.

Sasuke menjemputnya.

Seulas senyum segera terlukis di bibir Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," ungkap Sakura dengan nada pelan. "Kau datang."

Sebelah tangan Sakura masih menggenggam kenop pintu erat-erat. Ia hendak melepasnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah koridor dan melambaikan tangan pada seseorang, seolah memberi isyarat.

Dua detik kemudian, seruan seseorang yang amat dirindukan Sakura terdengar.

"Mama!"

Sarada berlari ke arahnya. Ia menelusup di antara Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memeluk pinggang sang bunda tercinta.

"Mama! Mama! Kau kembali!"

Ekspresi terkejut tampak kentara di wajah Sakura. Namun, ia segera menguasai diri. Kedua tangannya meraih lengan Sarada dan ia segera berlutut—menyamakan tingginya dengan sang putri. Air mata telah mengalir deras dari kedua mata Sarada. Sakura sendiri tak dapat menahan tangis. Ia segera mendekap putrinya erat, merasakan hangat dan ringkih tubuh sang putri tercinta.

"Rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, ya," ungkap Sakura di sela pelukan. Telapak tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Sarada. "Maafkan mama karena sudah meninggalkanmu."

Sarada masih sesenggukkan di pelukan Sakura.

"Aku tahu Mama tidak akan meninggalkanku." Sarada menahan isakan. "Aku tahu kau akan kembali. Aku tahu!"

"Ya, mama tidak akan meninggalkanmu," balas Sakura. Ia mengeratkan pelukan hingga membuat Sarada menepuk bahunya dan memprotes pelukan yang terlalu erat. Sakura tertawa rendah. Ia menguraikan dekapan itu dan mengusap air mata dari pipi Sarada setelah mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Karena aku rindu pada Sarada. Memangnya Sarada tidak?"

Pelukan terurai. Sarada masih mencebikkan bibir.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan Mama. Tapi, aku perempuan kuat," ungkap Sarada dengan yakin. "Naru-san bilang perempuan juga harus kuat agar tidak diremehkan oleh laki-laki."

Disebutnya nama Naruto dari bibir Sarada seketika membuat Sakura mematung. Lengkungan senyumnya terurai. Tatapan hangatnya menjadi kosong.

Sarada tidak menangkap perbedaan dari ekspresi sang ibu. Ia lanjut berbicara tentang keberadaan para Uchiha lain yang merupakan paman, kakek, dan neneknya. Nada bicara Sarada terdengar antusias, matanya pun berbinar-binar-pemandangan yang cukup kontras dari kondisi sang ibu.

Sasuke melihat kejanggalan itu. Ia segera berlutut di samping Sarada dan menggendongnya, seketika membuat Sarada berhenti berbicara.

"Ibumu masih sedikit lelah. Kita sebaiknya segera kembali," jelas Sasuke.

Dengan tangan kiri menggendong Sarada, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura sendiri mendongak. Ia menatap uluran tangan Sasuke dan segera menggenggamnya erat. Suaranya sedikit parau ketika bertanya, "Kembali ke mana?"

"Rumah."

"Rumah kita?" tanya Sakura lagi. Mulutnya mengatup. "Rumah kita sudah hancur di atas sana."

Terdapat implikasi lain dari ucapan Sakura. Sasuke menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak ingin berbicara lebih lanjut ketika Sarada berada di sini.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke segera menuntun Sakura untuk ikut berjalan. Genggaman tangan mereka masih belum terlepas karena … Sakura tampak enggan untuk melepaskan.

Beberapa tenaga medis sempat menyapa dan memberi ucapan selamat atas kesembuhan Sakura. Segalanya dijawab dengan sopan, tetapi percikan ketegangan tadi masih belum enyah. Keberadaan Sarada seolah menjadi penengah. Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu sibuk membicarakan berbagai pengalaman baru yang dilaluinya selama Sakura tidak ada. Ia juga sempat menyebut nama Naruto beberapa kali—tindakan yang membuat Sakura diliputi rasa tidak nyaman.

 _Bahkan Sarada pun…._

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit, Sarada dihampiri oleh Miyo—putra dari Kiba dan Hinata. Miyo menyapa Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum meminta Sarada ikut bersamanya untuk melihat perbaikan Akademi Ninja yang sedang dilakukan langsung oleh Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

"Kau harus melihatnya! Chocho dan yang lain sudah di sana!"

Sarada kelihatan bimbang. Sejak usia empat tahun, ketika ia mulai mahir membaca, ia selalu diajak Sasuke ke perpustakaan daerah. Di sana, ia membaca banyak hal tentang sejarah dunia ninja, termasuk mengenai Hokage Pertama. Seluruh idealisme dan keheroikan sang pendiri desa Konoha itu tentunya membuat anak seusia Sarada takjub. Ia menyukai Shodaime! Tawaran Miyo jelas-jelas menakjubkan.

Tapi, di sisi lain. Ia masih ingin bersama dengan ibunya….

Usapan lembut sang bunda di kepalanya seolah memberi jawaban untuk Sarada.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, Sarada," tutur Sakura.

Sarada mengerjap. Ia yang beberapa saat lalu sudah meminta turun dari gendongan Sasuke pun terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat Sakura dengan lebih jelas.

"Kita bisa bertemu kapan saja. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi," lanjut Sakura, meyakinkan sang putri.

Pada akhirnya, Sarada mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangan selagi berlari mengikuti Miyo yang terpaksa lari karena ditarik oleh ninja anjing yang dipeliharanya.

Perginya Sarada membuat Sakura kembali berdua dengan Sasuke. Sakura masih terngiang dengan segala cerita Sarada mengenai Naruto. Juga tentang pembicaraan awalnya dengan Sasuke mengenai Naruto empat hari lalu.

Sakura kira, ia sudah lupa.

Hatinya kembali mencelis ketika mengingatnya. Ia mengerling pada telapak tangan yang tadi sempat digenggam oleh sosok yang ia cinta.

 _Apa arti tindakannya?_

Sakura tidak berharap banyak. Tapi….

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup kembali?"

 _Kenapa kau tidak membuatku meninggalkan dunia ini saja kalau posisiku memang menyulitkanmu?_

Sasuke menoleh. Ia tampak tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sarada membutuhkanmu."

 _Bukankah Sarada sudah cukup bersama dengan Naruto?_

Sakura mengerjap. Kedua matanya sedikit panas.

Beberapa hari lalu ketika ia masih dalam masa pemulihan, ia sempat mendengar percakapan para perawat. Mereka membicarakan mengenai kondisi kritis Naruto akibat daya racun yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Menurut mereka, Tsunade berusaha keras untuk memecahkan komponen racun tersebut agar dapat menciptakan antidot yang tepat. Namun, sejauh ini usahanya belum membuahkan hasil. Satu-satunya harapan mereka hanya Sakura—ninja medis pertama yang berhasil melampaui kemampuan Tsunade.

Entah mengapa ingatan tentang percakapan para perawat tersebut kembali muncul di kepala Sakura. Namun, ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tidak semata-mata menghidupkannya _hanya_ untuk Sarada.

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa perih.

"Karena Naruto, 'kan?" tutur Sakura pahit. Ia mendongak, menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan Naruto adalah aku. Kau membiarkanku hidup karena dia."

Kening Sasuke mengerut samar. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Sakura. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak berbicara menurut refleksnya. Namun, Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia seolah tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura, tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sehingga perlu menilik lebih jauh agar bisa memahami.

Ketika Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke takkan menjawabnya, jawaban itu datang.

Mungkin, bukan sepenuhnya jawaban karena Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar membencinya karena aku?" ungkap Sasuke tidak percaya. Reaksi Sakura yang hanya diam selagi memalingkan wajah dengan bibir bergetar menahan emosi sudah memberi jawaban yang cukup untuk Sasuke. Ia mengerjap, kembali tak habis pikir. "Dia tidak bersalah," bisiknya selirih angin.

"Yang kukatakan benar, 'kan?" balas Sakura dengan serak. "Kau membiarkanku hidup karenanya."

Kali ini Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Ia ingat betul saat ketika Tsunade meminta izin operasi itu padanya. Saat itu, ia bahkan merasa tidak punya sedikit pun hak untuk memutuskan nasib hidup Sakura. Tsunade berkata bahwa operasi itu begitu riskan dan nyawa Sakura bisa melayang kapan saja. Untuk masalah Naruto, mereka masih bisa mengusahakannya tanpa Sakura.

Lalu-lalang orang di sedikit mengganggu Sasuke. Mereka sempat melemparkan pandangan penasaran ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura secara tidak sengaja. Sasuke yakin, hampir seluruh orang di desa ini pasti telah mendengar berita tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto—berita yang dulu sempat heboh akibat pertengkaran Shikamaru dan Ino.

Dengan kembalinya Sakura, masalah personal Sasuke akan kembali menjadi camilan empuk para tukang gosip di sela jam makan mereka. Kenapa orang luar sangat senang membicarakan masalah pribadi orang lain?

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

Setidaknya di gang kecil dekat rumah sakit ini tidak banyak dilalui oleh masyarakat umum.

"Sarada sangat sedih ketika kau pergi. Baginya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu." Sasuke menahan suaranya senetral mungkin. Ia mengerti dengan kondisi Sakura. "Semuanya untuk Sarada."

Hidung Sakura sedikit memerah. Ia jelas sekali menahan tangis.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura pelan. "Aku bertanya karena kupikir aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan dia."

"Apa?"

"Momoshiki mengontrol tubuh dan pikiranku ketika meracik racun itu. Aku tidak tahu penawarnya."

Wajah Sasuke tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, seolah seluruh aliran darah baru saja meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia tampak ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Mungkin meluapkan gejolak panas di dadanya. Tapi, mulutnya tetap terkunci rapat.

Ia mengangguk kaku.

"Bukan salahmu bahwa kau tak bisa ingat apa pun." Nada bicara Sasuke tidak setenang tadi. Sakura mengenalinya. "Jika kau memang tidak bisa ingat, aku ataupun yang lain tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, aku akan _sangat_ kecewa kalau kau membenci dan menginginkan kematiannya hanya karena masalah kita ini. Dia _sangat_ menyayangimu dan akan melakukan segalanya untukmu. Kau tak sepantasnya membalas semua itu dengan kebencian."

Tatapan tajam dan nada tegas Sasuke bagaikan godam yang dihantamkan tepat di dada Sakura. Ia melihat Sasuke berbalik pergi. Matanya menatap punggung itu dari belakang, melihatnya semakin menjauh.

Nyeri di dadanya tak terperi.

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Pipinya telah basah oleh air mata.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menjauh, ia berseru, "Apakah kau akan tetap bersamaku kalau aku menyembuhkannya?"

Di depan sana, Sasuke menarik napas dalam. Gejolak marah ditekan dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah bisa berpikir lurus jika sudah berbicara tentang kondisi kesehatan Naruto. Tiap kali membicarakannya, ia selalu teringat dingin tubuh sang perempuan pirang di malam itu. Malamnya tidak pernah tenang akibat berbagai mimpi buruk yang selalu hadir. Semua citra mimpi buruk itu sama—tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto.

Semua nasihat Tsunade tentang trauma yang dialami Sakura masih diingat jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya berkata seperti tadi. Tak seharusnya pula ia terpancing emosi. Tapi, tiap kali berhadapan dengan orang yang membenci Naruto ketika orang tersebut begitu dihargai dan begitu dilindungi olehnya … Sasuke sulit untuk tidak terpancing marah.

Ia perlu mendinginkan kepala sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Aku ada janji dengan para kage."

Tanpa memberi jawaban pada Sakura, Sasuke bershunshin. Jejaknya hanya berupa embusan angin.

Di bawah langit senja, Sakura berdiri dengan luka menganga. Rentetan kalimat Sasuke berdentum ngilu dalam dada. Menelusuk tepat ke dalam ketakutan terdalamnya. Ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan, ketakutan untuk dibuang. Tremor di tubuhnya tak kunjung hilang. Ia menumpukan beratnya pada dinding gang, berharap beton yang dijadikan sandaran mampu menopang segala beban yang ditanggungnya.

Kesedihannya tak masuk akal. Tindakannya tadi jelas tak dapat dimaafkan.

Sasuke pergi tanpa ragu–masih sama seperti dulu.

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa saat itu Sasuke baru saja menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap nanar udara. Embusan napas kasar terdengar.

Sasuke berbalik pergi—tidak untuk kembali pada Sakura, tapi untuk mencari seseorang yang _mungkin_ mampu menyembuhkan Sakura sepenuhnya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke lebar-lebar. Ia berjalan ke area pemukiman warga dan mendatangi sebuah rumah di sana. Pintu kayu diketuk. Jeda yang ada sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Namun, ia tahu si penghuni rumah sedang berada di dalam.

Dugaannya benar begitu pintu kayu dibuka. Sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat segera menyambutnya. Di buaian sosok itu, tampaklah seorang individu mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas. Pipinya basah, seolah sejak tadi ia sedang menangis dan sekarang baru sempat tertidur.

Ino Yamanaka menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Eh, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Melihat keberadaan bayi membuat dada Sasuke ngilu karena ia seolah diingatkan oleh impian yang sebentar lagi karam.

"Bisakah kau menemui Sakura sekarang?" ungkap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Ino mengerjap, seolah baru teringat.

"Astaga, sekarang sudah hari keempat!" serunya tidak percaya. Ia segera berbalik, hendak menidurkan anaknya di dalam ketika alarm peringatan berdentang keras di kepalanya. Ino kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemuinya?"

Sasuke tampak enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

"Karena hanya para Yamanaka yang bisa diandalkan untuk menyembuhkan trauma."

Sasuke kemudian memberitahukan lokasi terakhir Sakura sebelum berpamitan pergi pada Ino. Sepercik pun kecuriagaan tidak menelusupi kepala Ino sampai ia menemui Sakura.

Ketika menemukan sang sahabat baik di bangku samping rumah sakit—dengan wajah pucat, mata memerah, dan tubuh gemetar—Ino menyumpahi Sasuke dalam-dalam. Ia menyesal tadi tidak menyempatkan diri memberi cap tangan di pipi lelaki itu.

Reuni Ino dengan Sakura seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Ia seharusnya meluapkan kemarahan pada Sakura yang sudah begitu ceroboh dan tidak mengikuti nasihatnya dari dulu. Ino ingin protes banyak pada Sakura. Tapi, sekarang Sakura malah sudah dibuat _begini_. Jadi, mana bisa Ino marah-marah juga?

Pantas saja Sasuke memilih angkat tangan dan pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk membantu menangani orang depresi—dengan segala ucapan yang selalu setajam kunai cetakan terbaru.

Merangkul Sakura dalam pelukan, Ino membiarkan Sakura menangis. Ia tidak berucap atau menuntut pertanyaan apa pun. Yang dilakukan Ino hanya _ada_ di sana. Tak berusaha menasihati, mengkritik, ataupun memberi penilaian yang akan semakin memperparah kondisi mental Sakura.

Ketika tangis Sakura reda, Ino mengajaknya ke rumah. Ia memberi teh hangat kesukaannya dan menceritakan kelahiran putri bungsunya dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Metode yang dilakukan Ino cukup berhasil. Pikiran Sakura tidak lagi berpusat pada kesedihan, sampai pada akhirnya ketika malam datang, Ino menawarkan Sakura untuk bermalam di rumahnya.

"Inojin dan anak-anak akademi lainnya sedang berkemah dengan Konohamaru."

Begitu kata Ino.

Sakura pun menurut. Ia tidak banyak bicara dan segera tertidur pulas begitu berbaring di kamar tamu. Aroma terapi menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, begitu harum dan menenangkan—membuatnya begitu berbeda dengan udara pengap khas bawah tanah.

Ketika berhenti bekerja di Divisi Investigasi dan Interogasi, Ino melanjutkan jasa neneknya yang dulu biasa _mengobati_ para veteran perang yang terjebak dalam trauma pasca perang.

Menjadi seorang ninja membawa depresi berat untuk mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, para ninja tetaplah manusia. Ino tidak terlalu memikirkannya sampai ia mendapati banyak shinobi yang selamat dari peperangan hidup tanpa makna. Mereka _hidup_ , tapi kematian orang lain selalu membayangi. Rasa bersalah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan para rekan juga membebani hidup mereka.

Tak banyak dari mereka yang berakhir bunuh diri—mengakhiri hidup dengan cara menopang misi di luar batas kemampuan agar bisa ikut _mati_ bersama orang yang tak dapat ditolongnya.

Salah satu orang yang mengalami trauma semacam ini adalah Sasuke. Ino bisa sedikit membantunya, tapi jika si penderita tak mau dibantu, apa yang bisa Ino lakukan?

Untungnya, Sasuke masih punya cukup _pegangan_ untuk tetap bertahan—hingga kemudian pusat hidupnya kembali dan ia bisa berfungsi normal lagi secara total.

Dengan semua trauma masa kecil, menjalani hidup itu tidaklah mudah. Ino sebenarnya cukup takjub dan terkesan pada Sasuke. Ia memang benar-benar orang _kuat._ Baik secara fisik maupun jiwa.

Sedangkan Sakura—hatinya jauh lebih rapuh dari dua teman satu tim geninnya.

Sakura tidak memiliki pengalaman masa kecil yang membentuk mentalitas baja semacam Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

Ia rapuh dan perasaannya pada Sasuke seolah menjeratnya, memenjarakannya.

Ino tidak perlu membantu Naruto atau Sasuke.

Ia hanya perlu membantu Sakura.

Itulah mengapa ia meminta Sakura bermalam di rumahnya.

Menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Sakura, Ino duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ramuan relaksasi tampaknya bekerja dengan cepat pada Sakura. Sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan tinggal melihat _kerusakan_ yang telah dibuat iblis itu.

Sebuah gulungan perkamen tergenggam di tangan. Ino membukanya di sisi tempat tidur yang masih kosong sebelum membentuk segel tangan. Pengaktifan jutsu tersebut membuat sisi ketidaksadaran Sakura terbuka perlahan. Dengan begini, Ino akan lebih mudah untuk melihat segala isi pikirannya—baik pikiran asli maupun rekayasa.

Praktik ini terbilang ilegal karena ia belum mendapatkan persetujuan pasien. Namun, Ino tidak memikirkan etika sekarang. Ia hanya ingin Sakura _sembuh._

Jutsu identitas Yamanaka diaktifkan. Berkat modifikasi jutsu, Ino tak lagi kehilangan kesadaran sampai pingsan seperti dulu. Ia hanya menutup mata selagi menyalurkan chakranya pada Sakura.

Kesadaran Ino tiba dalam kepala Sakura. Di sana sangat gelap. Ino perlu turun lebih dalam hingga ia mendapati pertahanan mental yang telah dibangun begitu tinggi oleh Sakura. Dinding ini sudah rapuh dan retak, membebaskan asap gelap yang tertahan di bawahnya.

Hadir hanya sebagai _kesadaran,_ Ino mampu melewati bagian permukaan diri Sakura itu dengan mudah. Ia turun hingga mencapai si sumber masalah—pusat ketidaksadaran yang biasanya dihuni oleh nilai, sebut saja nilai hitam dan putih, si insting hitam dan moral putih. Keduanya selalu berebut wilayah agar dapat mendominasi. Pengontrol mereka tinggal di area dinding mental tadi—dinding yang kini telah rapuh.

Ketika sampai di bawah sini, Ino mengerti mengapa Sakura menjadi sangat kacau sampai-sampai tak bisa berpikir jernih. Asap hitam itu telah menguasainya berkat keberadaan citra-citra memori yang dihadirkan secara berlebihan di sana.

Citra memori itu bagaikan tumbuhan merambat—memaksa masuk ke daerah putih guna memperbanyak asap hitam di sana.

Ino menahan jarak dari kepulan asap itu. Siapa pun yang menanamkan hal terkutuk berbentuk tumbuhan rambat itu….

Meluncur ke dalam sana, berbagai macam suara segera menusuk telinga Ino. Hanya dalam tiga detik, kepalanya terasa berat. Ino mendengar tangis, jerit, dan tawa tak lazim dari sana. Tangisnya begitu pilu, jeritnya amat dalam, dan tawanya membuat ia meremang.

Jejak kedua kaki dipertahankan sekuat tenaga. Cahaya terang tercipta di telapak tangannya. Ino berjalan semakin dalam dan menemukan gumpalan asap yang membentuk hewan buas berkepala tiga—representasi dari bagian tergelap seseorang yang biasanya dapat berubah-ubah dan berbeda antara satu sama lain.

Manifestasi asap hitam itu segera menyerang Ino. Biasanya, mereka hanya akan menunggu dan mengintai, sesuatu yang satu ini….

Ino segera memutuskan jutsunya. Ia membuka mengembalikan kesadaran pada tubuhnya sendiri. Napasnya menderu. Keringat menetes dari dahi.

Ino mengerling pada Sakura. Sekelebat ingatan dalam pikiran— _mind—_ Sakura tadi segera dimunculkan.

Keadaannya sudah lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan.

"Apa yang sudah kaulalui?" gumam Ino pelan. Ia menggertakkan gigi, geram. "Dia merusak jiwamu." Jutsu dalam gulungan perkamen diuraikan. Ino menghela napas pelan. "Pasti _sangat_ sakit, 'kan, Sakura?"

Ino keluar dari kamar tamu untuk segera duduk di sofa. Kedua kakinya bersila. Ia bermeditasi untuk mengembalikan energinya.

Keputusan Sasuke untuk menemuinya tidaklah salah. Ino sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia perlu mengalihkan _tanaman merambat_ itu dan mengembalikab si asap ke tempatnya agar ia tidak mendominasi. Setelahnya, ia tinggal memberi terapi dan ramuan pada Sakura agar _pertahanan mental_ -nya kembali pulih. Dengan begitu, si penjaga dinding takkan membiarkan si asap keluar dengan bebas.

Jika segalanya sudah beres, barulah Ino—ataupun yang lain—memberi masukan pada Sakura. Yang perlu ia benarkan hanya sisi ketidaksadaran itu.

"Mendalami proses mental hampir membuatku ikut gila," gerutu Ino setelah menyelesaikan meditasinya. "Untung saja aku sudah melahirkan. Paling tidak, kondisiku sendiri sudah lebih stabil tanpa hormon-hormon tambahan yang menjengkelkan."

Ino bergegas memeriksa putrinya. Ia menemani sang putri untuk tidur selagi memikirkan segala kondisi yang ada.

Citra wajah Sakura hadir dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, Ino mengangguk.

Dulu, Ino menganggap bahwa ia telah terlambat.

Kini, ia mengerti bahwa kesempatan kedua kembali mendatanginya.

Oleh karena itu, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ia akan membantu Sakura keluar dari lingkaran setan itu. Ia akan membantu Sakura mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang dulu mereka berdua cita-citakan.

Ia akan membantu Sakura sadar _._

— _sadar bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidak akan ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. Kebahagiaan itu tidak terikat pada Sasuke, melainkan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang suatu saat akan mencintainya. Karena sebenarnya, Sakura juga berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang_ lebih _baik dari Sasuke. Seseorang yang mampu menerimanya dan yang pasti mencintainya._

Ino akan melakukannya dan kali ini ia tidak akan gagal lagi. []

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n**

chapter kemarin kan bikin ribut nih yak. saya mau bikin beberapa keterangan.

1) gak ada poligami karena sy bukan pecinta poligami/harem/sejenisnya :v

2) perilaku sakura yg begono ada alesannya, bos. mohon dinikmati dramanya dengan baik /tengok genre/ /plak

udah, gitu aja sih.

makasih yang udah nuangin unek-unek di kolom review. saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat dipersilakan.

salam!


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

 _"Jadilah aku, jadilah penggantiku, Naruto. Kaulah yang seharusnya berada di posisiku. Kau bebas bersikap apa pun menggunakan namaku. Tapi, tolong, jaga Sarada dan Sasuke-kun. Buat mereka bahagia karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Sebulan, sebulan saja, aku mohon. Perbaiki keluargaku."_

 _"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah kauberikan padaku untuk membangun keluarga yang kuinginkan. Tolong, istirahatkan aku seperti kesepakatan kita. Sembunyikan kematianku ... untuk sebulan ke depan. Aku selalu percaya padamu, Naruto."_

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Di tengah gelapnya ruang, Sakura menatap nanar udara kosong. Hangat air mata mengumpul di sudut matanya. Ia mengerjap, membiarkan air mata itu jatuh.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Di hari pertama, ia menginap di rumah Ino untuk menenangkan diri. Di hari kedua, barulah ia mendapatkan kontrol dirinya lagi dan siap untuk kembali menghadapi Sasuke. Sejak saat itu, ia mulai tinggal di atap yang sama dengan sang suami.

Sakura lupa suasana yang dulu pernah ia rasakan ketika tinggal bersama Sasuke. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan Sakura melihatnya _tidak terjaga_. Sasuke selalu tidur setelah Sakura terlelap dan bangun sebelum Sakura bangun.

Namun, beberapa hari lalu, Sakura mendapati Sasuke berada di sampingnya ketika pagi menjelang. Ia hendak membangunkan Sasuke ketika lelaki itu terbangun dengan sendirinya. Sorot mata Sasuke masih sayu, tetapi Sakura yakin Sasuke menatapnya lama selagi bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Tidurlah, lagi. Ini masih pagi," dan menarik pergelangan tangannya agar menuruti permintaan itu.

Sakura secara refleks memanggil nama Sasuke. Di detik itu, segala suasana hangat yang sempat dirasakan Sakura segera lenyap. Sasuke terbangun sepenuhnya. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menatap Sakura lekat sebelum mengumpat pelan—hal yang sudah lama tidak Sakura lihat.

Ketika Sakura tersadar, Sasuke sudah melepaskan genggaman dari pergelangan tangannya dan bergegas keluar kamar. Kejadian itu tidak lagi terjadi setelahnya. Sasuke pulang larut setelah mengurusi masalah desa dan ketika Sakura terbangun, ia akan mendapatinya sedang bersama Itachi dengan pakaian kotor—seolah mereka baru saja berlatih di pagi buta.

Satu kejadian tak biasa itu memenuhi kepala Sakura berhari-hari. Tapi, kini, dengan hadirnya memori itu dalam mimpinya, Sakura mengerti.

Sasuke salah mengenalinya sebagai Naruto yang dulu pernah memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya.

Sakura meminta Naruto menyamar menjadi dirinya. Ia meminta Naruto memperbaiki rumah tangganya. Itulah mengapa Sasuke sempat salah mengenalinya.

Untuk suatu alasan, sengatan sakit di dadanya terasa familier. Tapi, tidak sebesar realisasi yang seolah menampar Sakura. Realisasi bahwa ialah yang _membawa_ Naruto kembali ke Konoha dan kembali pada … Sasuke.

 _Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya?_

Ia meminta Naruto untuk menggantikannya.

Ia meminta Naruto _menjaga_ Sarada dan Sasuke.

Ia meminta Naruto untuk membuat Sarada dan Sasuke bahagia.

Semua tindakan Naruto—alasan Naruto kembali ke Konoha—berasal darinya.

 _Ia_ lah yang memulainya.

Sakura sendiri yang memulainya.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit dalam ketika rasa ngilu yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya. Sakit kepala ini sudah mendera sejak ia kembali dari rumah Ino. Saat itu, hanya Ino yang bisa mengobatinya. Menurut Ino, sakit kepala ini merupakan efek samping trauma yang dialami Sakura ketika berada dalam sandera musuh. Karena memang hanya Ino yang mampu mengobati, maka secara otomatis Sakura menjadi rutin menemuinya.

Selama itu pula, berbagai serpihan ingatan yang seolah _terpendam_ kembali muncul melalui mimpi, menggantikan rentetan mimpi buruk lain mengenai hal-hal negatif yang ia rasakan pada orang-orang—terutama Naruto.

Sakura menyibak selimut, menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi, dan bergegas keluar kamar. Sinar matahari telah terbit di luar sana. Ia membersihkan diri dan hendak menyiapkan makanan ketika keberadaan wanita paruh baya di dapur membuatnya berhenti. Tanpa melihat wajahnya secara langsung, Sakura tahu siapa sosok itu. Hanya ada satu wanita berambut hitam panjang yang akan dibolehkan Sasuke memasuki rumahnya.

Selama ini, Sakura sudah tahu mengenai keberadaan para edo tensei Uchiha. Mulai dari Madara, Obito, Itachi, hingga Shisui. Nama ayah dan ibu Sasuke juga sering disebut Sarada dalam ceritanya. Namun, Sakura belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Dua edo tensei Uchiha yang tinggal di sini hanyalah Itachi dan Shisui. Ayah dan ibu Sasuke tidak tinggal di sini karena para Uchiha lain ditugaskan untuk membantu pembangunan desa di luar sana dan mereka—sebagai _ketua_ klan—dipercaya untuk mengawasi para anggota klan.

Melihat sosok ibu dari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya membuat Sakura gugup. Itachi dan Shisui memang menerimanya dengan baik. Tapi, bagaimana dengan….

Kekhawatiran Sakura lenyap ketika Mikoto menoleh padanya. Hangat senyuman itu membuat Sakura tergugu untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf karena telah mengambil alih dapurmu. Aku dengar kau sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Jadi, aku ingin _sedikit_ memberi ucapan selamat datang padamu lewat sarapan meskipun aku sudah sangat terlambat."

Lembut suara sang wanita Uchiha membuat Sakura tergugu. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala dengan sopan seraya berkata, "Ah, tidak. Anda tidak perlu memasak sarapan untuk saya. Biar saya—"

Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menahan senyuman.

"Ada apa dengan bahasa formal itu?" tanya Mikoto. Kerjapan bingung Sakura membuatnya menambahkan, "Kau adalah ibu dari cucuku. Kemarilah, Nak. Sepertinya kita memang perlu bicara. Sejak kecil, Sasuke adalah anak keras kepala, mirip seperti ayahnya. Hidup mendampinginya pasti bukan hal mudah. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa bertahan dan benar-benar memahaminya."

Sakura ingin menyangkal ucapan Mikoto. Ia ingin memberi tahu bahwa hidup mendampingi Sasuke bukanlah sebuah beban, hidup bersama Sasuke adalah impiannya yang sekaligus merupakan kebahagiaannya. Akan tetapi, sorot teduh di mata Mikoto membuat rangkaian kalimat itu tertahan di tenggorokan Sakura. Tatapan teduh itu seolah mengerti _apa_ yang benar-benar dirasakan Sakura.

Ucapan Mikoto terngiang di telinganya selama beberapa kali, mengenai Sasuke yang sulit dipahami dan hanya terdapat segelintir orang saja yang mampu _bertahan_ menghadapinya.

Bertahan tanpa merasa disakiti. Bertahan tanpa ada penyesalan. Bertahan karena benar-benar memahami semua alasan di balik tindakan berbahaya yang dilakukan Sasuke. Bertahan karena memang mengerti dan mempercayainya.

Senyum Sakura meluruh. Sebuah nama yang menyerukan deskripsi itu segera muncul di kepalanya.

Satu hal yang pasti, nama itu bukanlah dia.

Sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya semakin kentara. Sakura memaksakan senyum selagi serpihan memori yang sempat dimimpikannya kembali. Kedua matanya serta-merta memanas. Sakura hendak izin untuk beranjak dari sana ketika ia dirangkul oleh Mikoto dengan tiba-tiba.

Tangisan Sakura pecah seketika. Uraian memori tentang ketidakpuasannya terhadap rumah tangganya sendiri segera bermunculan tanpa henti—mengenai rasa tak berbalas dan hampa yang selalu ia lihat di mata _suami_ nya meski mereka sedang bersama.

Sakura menangis ketika mengingat segala _beban_ yang seolah ia tanggung sejak ia … mencoba bertaruh pada sesuatu yang begitu sulit dimenangkan.

Ia menangis ketika pertanyaan Sasuke terngiang di kepalanya. Tentang ia yang membenci Naruto atau tidak, tentang ia yang tak perlu memaafkan Sasuke dan ia yang tak seharusnya menyimpan dendam pada Naruto—orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam konflik rumah tangga mereka.

Sakura menangis karena tersadar bahwa _bahagia_ bukanlah kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kehidupannya.

Sakura menangis karena ia _ingat_ bahwa di malam itu, ia sudah menyerah—sekaligus menyerahkan Sasuke pada orang lain….

Air mata Sakura masih mengaliri pipi. Ia juga masih menahan isak ketika bisikan pelan Mikoto terdengar di telinganya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Nak Sakura. Terima kasih karena sudah menemani dan mencoba bertahan untuk putraku sehingga dia tidak sepenuhnya _jatuh._ Terima kasih karena telah memberinya sedikit harapan untuk hidup melalui Sarada. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi, ketahuilah, kau juga berhak bahagia."

 **oOo**

Gelas-gelas khas laboratorium berjejer di sebuah meja keramik yang tampak bersih. Tiap gelas dan tabung di sana berisikan cairan kimia yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

Sakura, dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan lateks, mengambil sebuah tabung berukuran satu ruas jari yang dilabeli kata _sampel_. Tabung tersebut terbuat dari kaca dan berwarna bening seperti warna cairan yang berada di dalamnya. Sakura membuka penutup tabung itu dan meneteskan sedikit dari cairan tersebut ke sebuah wadah yang berisikan cairan berwarna keunguan.

Tiga tetes cairan bening dari sampel yang diteteskan berhasil mengubah warna cairan ungu pekat yang berada dalam wadah besar secara perlahan. Warna ungu tersebut memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura menambahkan dua tetes lagi hingga cairan keunguan dalam gelas itu sepenuhnya berubah warna menjadi bening.

Tiga orang di masing-masing sisi Sakura melebarkan mata. Mulut mereka setengah terbuka. Seruan antusias yang didengar Sakura terdengar sangat nyaring.

"Kita berhasil! Sakura-san, kita berhasil membuat penawar racun itu!"

Sakura mengembalikan tabung kecil bertuliskan sampel itu pada tempatnya. Ia melepas sarung tangan lateks yang tadi digunakan sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia.

"Kita perlu dosis yang lebih banyak," ungkap Sakura kepada ketiga asisten labnya. Ia mengedikkan dagu pada jejeran tabung di samping tabung berlabel sampel. "Buatlah dengan takaran yang baru saja kuracik. Kita perlu satu botol sedang untuk benar-benar membersihkan efek racunnya."

Ketiga asisten tersebut mengangguk. Mereka segera berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang tersedia untuk menduplikasi penawar racun yang berhasil diciptakan Sakura.

"Selesaikan secepat yang kalian bisa," ujar Sakura selagi melepas jas lab yang dipakainya. "Kutunggu sampai lusa."

Tidak ada yang menolak permintaan Sakura. Respon ketiga asisten lab itu membuat Sakura mengangguk. Ia keluar dari lab rumah sakit dan berjalan melalui koridor.

Cahaya matahari tidaklah tampak dari bawah tanah. Tapi, tanpa melihat keadaan di luar ataupun jam yang tersedia, Sakura bisa menebak bahwa saat itu sudah larut. Ia berada di laboratorium sejak pagi tadi, tepat setelah ia kembali dari rumah Ino. Peracikan antidot ini sudah ia lakukan sejak empat hari lalu. Ingatan Sakura memang sedikit buram, tapi ia berhasil menerka bahan-bahan pembuat racun untuk kemudian memikirkan bahan apa yang dapat mematikan efek dari racun itu.

Berkerja sama langsung dengan Tsunade, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan bahan dasar antidot tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Proses pembuatan antidot ini berjalan dengan lancar—persis sama seperti yang diperkirakan Tsunade.

Satu hal yang sekarang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menunggu. Setelah antidot itu diselesaikan sepenuhnya, barulah operasi dapat dilaksanakan. Tsunade tampak puas dengan jalan terang ini. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan kembali. Para staf medis yang mendengar berita ini juga turut bersuka cita. Mereka semua bahagia atas proses pengobatan Naruto yang mencapai titik terang. Mereka bersyukur karena _sang pahlawan_ benar-benar masih memiliki harapan.

Mereka semua bahagia—tidak seperti Sakura yang diliputi rasa gamang.

Langkah kaki terhenti. Sakura menarik napas dalam.

 _Naruto akan hidup._

 _Aku akan menolongnya._

 _Aku akan tetap menolongnya._

Bisikan negatif dengan serentak menimpali suara batin Sakura—mengingatkan atas segala kemungkinan buruk yang dapat terjadi jika Naruto kembali, menyerukan ketakutan besar Sakura jika Naruto dapat diselamatkan.

Semua bisikan itu membuat kepalanya pening. Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan hendak memukul dirinya sendiri ketika suara lembut seseorang menggelitik telinganya.

Begitu menolehkan kepala, Sakura mendapati sesosok wanita muda berambut merah marun panjang. Bayangan seorang perempuan lain dengan rambut pirang panjang segera tergambar di kepala Sakura, begitu mirip dan cukup menyerupai sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti Sakura, sahabat perempuan yang sangat diidolakan Naruto."

Sakura mengerjap. Suaranya terdengar ragu dan canggung ketika berucap, "Ah, ya, saya Sakura."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari lawan bicara Sakura. Senyuman separuhnya begitu mirip dengan _dia._ Sakura semakin tergugu dibuatnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu kaku- _ttebane._ Ada apa dengan kalian, Anak-anak Muda?" Decakan pelan mengikuti ucapannya.

Dari penampilan fisik, sosok itu kelihatan sama mudanya dengan Sakura. Tapi, ia tampak sangat lugas ketika berkomentar tentang tingkah _anak-anak muda._

Sakura mengabaikan kejanggalan familier itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum untuk menanggapi ucapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Anda—maksudku, kau—kau sendiri pasti Uzumaki Kushina."

Menebak identitas Kushina tidaklah sulit. Bukan hanya karena Sakura sudah mendengar berita mengenai keberadaan Yondaime Hokage beserta istrinya. Namun, kemiripan Kushina dengan Naruto juga menjadi petunjuk lain yang memudahkan Sakura mengenali sosok tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Kushina mengulum senyuman. Ia mengangguk.

"Tepat sekali," balas Kushina. Ia menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum berucap, "Kelihatannya kau sudah tidak sibuk. Apakah kau berkenan menemaniku mencari udara segar untuknya?" Kushina mengerling pada sosok yang tengah menggeliat pelan dalam buaiannya. "Kakaknya sudah tidur. Tapi, adiknya ini tidak mau tidur sejak tadi. Sepertinya dia ingin menghirup udara segar, bukan udara pengap bawah tanah seperti ini."

Kedua netra Sakura jatuh pada sesosok bayi dalam gendongan Uzumaki Kushina. Secara tiba-tiba, tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering. Mulutnya sulit berucap—sulit untuk mengeluarkan kalimat penolakan yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam kepalanya.

Keraguan Sakura diketahui Kushina. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Udara di luar sana sangat segar. Kurasa kau juga perlu merasakannya setelah berhari-hari berkutat di laboratorium."

Sakura menatap Kushina sesaat. Ia mengamati senyum hangat dan sorot teduhnya—sorot yang sama seperti yang dipancarkan Uchiha Mikoto.

Kushina menawarkan kenyamanan. Ia tak bermaksud buruk padanya. Hanya dengan menatap, Sakura _tahu._ Ia juga tahu bahwa meskipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu atau mengenal satu sama lain, mereka memang butuh bicara.

Selama ini, Sakura terus menghindar.

Ketika terbangun di rumah sakit, ia memang sempat berkeinginan untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. Namun, begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, Sakura selalu mengurungkan niat itu. Ia tidak menemui Naruto secara langsung dan lebih memilih untuk menggunakan bantuan para asisten guna memeriksa serta mengambil sampel racun di tubuh Naruto.

Suara-suara buruk dalam kepalanya membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Naruto secara langsung. Ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia takkan berbuat buruk jika melihat Naruto seorang diri.

Kondisi itu juga berlaku untuk … kedua putra Naruto.

 _Yang berarti juga putra Sasuke._

Emosi negatif yang dirasakannya pada dua sosok tak berdosa itu membuatnya sangat terpukul. Kecamuk rasa yang memenuhi dada seolah mampu membuatnya lumpuh. Sakura tidak menyukai rasa itu.

Tapi, apakah ia akan terus-terusan menghindar?

Selain itu, bukankah semua ini dimulai oleh ia sendiri?

Kehadiran Kushina di antara ia dan putra Naruto ini akan menahan Sakura dari segala tindakan buruk yang tidak diinginkan.

Sesak yang ia rasakan tidaklah seberapa dengan keinginan untuk _mengobati_ dirinya sendiri agar ia mampu mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

Sakura pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Ia melangkah mendekati Kushina dan seketika terpaku begitu mendapati sosok kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos. Iris biru terangnya begitu kentara. Mata itu mengerjap, ia menggeliat dan tampak berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, seolah ingin meraih sesuatu.

Erang tangisan tiba-tiba terdengar.

Sakura tertegun. Kecamuk dalam dadanya memuncak. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada sosok kecil itu. Tanpa selang waktu lama, jemarinya segera digenggam oleh tangan mungil sang bayi.

Emosi Sakura terasa bercampur aduk.

Di hadapan Sakura, Kushina tersenyum samar. Ia mengajak Sakura berjalan dan mulai bercakap-cakap ringan dengan wanita medis itu. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, tak terkecuali Naruto. Meskipun demikian, Kushina sama sekali tidak menyinggung topik mengenai Sasuke. Ia tidak membicarakan rumah tangga Sakura ataupun hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Yang ditanyakan Kushina hanya mengenai kehidupan Naruto—dan itu saja sudah cukup.

Kushina mengerti akan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura _peduli_ dengan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa sebesar apa pun kepahitan yang dirasakan Sakura pada Naruto, dalam dirinya masih terdapat suatu ruang khusus yang menyimpan kepedulian kepada sang sahabat.

Menyegarkan memori Sakura tentang Naruto akan membuatnya menyadari keberadaan ruang tersebut.

"... dia begitu menginginkan kehadiran keluarga. Jadi, ketika dia mengenalmu dan teman-teman dekatnya yang lain, dia _sangat_ bahagia. Baginya, kau sangat berharga, Sakura. Kau telah memberinya kebahagiaan di masa lalu. Aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya." Kushina berucap selagi memandang hamparan langit malam. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum masam. "Jika tidak ada kalian, Naruto mungkin akan terjerumus ke jalan yang salah. Menjadi jinchuuriki sangatlah berat. Penerimaan kalian padanya begitu berarti."

Sakura mengerjap. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia menatap rerumputan lamat-lamat, merasakan tiap tutur kata Kushina yang mulai menyerap dalam dirinya.

Angin malam terasa menggelitik kulit. Serpihan memori lain pun terurai dalam kepala—memori saat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, dan Yamato. Memori saat Naruto berlatih keras dan Sakura, tanpa paksaan, bersedia menemaninya sepanjang hari.

Berbagai kenangan lain ikut menyertai, mengenai misi-misi yang mereka jalani, kegiatan remeh di sela hari libur….

Dada Sakura terasa sesak.

"Dia sendiri yang membuat orang-orang bersedia menerimanya," gumam Sakura pelan. Matanya kini menerawang. "Dia bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Aku tidak memberinya apa pun, Kushina-san, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, kau salah satu orang yang sangat dibuat repot olehnya, selain Kakashi. Aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau sudah bertahan menghadapinya."

 _Aku tidak sepantasnya mendapatkan terima kasih._

Sakura mengulum senyuman. Ia menoleh dan menatap lekat sosok individu mungil yang telah terlelap. Sesak di dadanya masih ada, tapi kini entah mengapa ia merasa lebih lega. Dengan berbagai refleksi diri yang telah dijalani, Sakura sadar bahwa ia tidak membenci Naruto.

Ia tidak membencinya.

Sesak itu dikarenakan ia yang tidak mampu membenci Naruto. Ia _ingin_ membencinya karena semua kecemburuan yang dirasakan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia _takkan_ bisa membenci sahabat pirangnya itu.

Sakura mengusapkan jemarinya pelan dan secara tidak sadar berjanji pada sosok kecil ini bahwa ia akan mengembalikan ibunya. Ia akan menyelamatkannya seperti halnya ia yang _selalu_ diselamatkan oleh sosok itu.

Sakura hanya perlu membangunkan Naruto.

 _Setelah itu…._

Sakura menarik napas pelan.

Ia tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal lain yang akan membuatnya kembali bimbang.

Ketika kembali ke rumah, Sakura menemui Sarada terlebih dahulu dan mengantarkannya ke kamar. Ia hendak bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat ketika mendapati Sasuke di depan pintu kamar. Kedua tangan Sasuke menggenggam dua berkas dokumen yang sepertinya hendak ia kerjakan malam ini—yang artinya, Sasuke kembali tidur larut akibat pekerjaan.

Rutinitas itu seolah tiada henti. Mereka jarang bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Keadaan ini terasa _deja vú,_ atau mungkin Sakura saja yang mulai terbiasa karena ia selalu mengalami keadaan yang demikian.

Ketika baru terbangun di rumah sakit, Sakura merasakan percikan harapan yang muncul di permukaan. Namun, setelah menjalani hari selama seminggu ini, harapan itu seolah sirna. Rentetan nasihat dari Ino seketika membanjiri pikiran Sakura.

Ino selalu mengatakan bahwa Sakura menyia-nyiakan hidupnya karena mempertahankan rumah tangga dengan Sasuke. Ia menyatakan bahwa Sakura tidak akan bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke yang mencintai orang lain.

Rumah tangga harus dijalani oleh dua orang yang _sepakat_ untuk membangun kehidupan itu. Bukan hanya salah satunya. Sakura tidak bisa terus _berjuang_ seorang diri ketika sang pasangan berjuang untuk _orang lain._

 _Apa yang kuinginkan?_

Jemari Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, seketika membuat lelaki itu menoleh. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mulut Sakura terasa kering. Namun, ketika Sasuke terlihat ingin berucap, Sakura segera mendahuluinya.

"Antidot racun Momoshiki akan selesai lusa," tutur Sakura dengan terburu-buru. Pandangan Sasuke segera jatuh lurus di mata Sakura. Netranya sedikit melebar. "Lusa besok, operasi pemulihannya bisa segera dilakukan."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum berujar, "Berapa persentase keberhasilannya?"

"Dengan kemampuanku dan Tsunade-sama…." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, tak kuasa melihat binar harapan dari mata obsidian sang lelaki. "Sudah akan dipastikan berhasil."

Genggaman tangan Sakura di pergelangan tangan Sasuke mulai mengendur.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, kau ingat dengan pertanyaanku sebelum aku menyanggupi pembuatan antidot itu?"

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit samar. Ia mengangguk kaku ketika maksud ucapan Sakura berhasil diingatnya.

Sasuke tidak akan melupakan pertanyaan tersebut dengan mudah—tidak mudah dilupakan karena Sakura secara langsung bertanya tentang kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

"Sebelum operasi dilakukan, aku ingin membicarakannya," lanjut Sakura. Ia menarik napas pelan dan memberanikan diri menatap mata sang _suami._ "Kau pasti akan ke rumah sakit, 'kan?"

Sorot mata Sasuke penuh kalkulasi. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk tanpa berucap apa pun.

Sakura segera berbalik pergi ketika tahu bahwa kehadirannya sudah tak lagi diperlukan. Semua interaksi mereka terlalu _jauh._ Jarak dan dinding di antara mereka ini membuatnya sesak.

 _Tidak ada yang berubah_.

 _Tidak ada yang akan berubah._

Langkahnya terasa berat. Sakura terus memaksakan langkah kakinya hingga ia mendengar suara berat Sasuke, suara yang seketika membuatnya menghentikan langkah karena keterkejutan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku secara langsung."

Sakura mengatupkan mulut. Rasa pahit itu ia telan dalam-dalam kala membalas, "Kupikir kau tetap berhak mengetahuinya."

 _Karena dia begitu berharga bagimu._

Sakura tidak mengatakannya. Ia hanya berucap selamat malam dan segera bergegas ke dalam kamar. Sebuah keputusan telah terbentuk dalam benaknya. Sakura akan memperjelas semua kesemuan hubungan ini. Ia akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Ia akan memenuhi dan segera meraih keinginannya—tidak lagi terus merasakan sakit berkepanjangan.

Di hari yang sama dengan waktu operasi itu, ia akan mengatakan keputusannya dan ia akan sepenuhnya yakin bahwa keputusan tersebut takkan ia sesali. []

 _ **TBC**_


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

"Semua racun itu akan segera menghabisimu."

Gema suara terdengar, memantul melalui dinding gelap tak kasat mata, dan seolah berembus menyapu genangan air yang membasahi kaki.

Di sebuah ruang gelap dan dingin, seorang perempuan berpenampilan kusut tengah terduduk lemah. Rambut pirangnya lepek. Wajahnya pucat pasi, seakan-akan tidak ada aliran darah di sana. Kondisi tersebut semakin parah dengan genangan air racun keunguan di sekitarnya. Menggenang mengelilingi tempatnya duduk, secara perlahan menghanguskan tempatnya bernaung.

Berdiri di seberang sana—di tengah genangan air racun—berdirilah seorang wanita yang serupa dengan si wanita pirang. Satu hal yang membedakan mereka adalah mata gelapnya alih-alih safir. Ia tengah menatap si wanita pirang yang tengah terduduk dan bersandar pada jeruji besi raksasa di belakangnya.

"Dia juga tidak akan bangun. Kau tidak punya pertolongan," lanjut kembaran si pirang.

Naruto tidak tahu alasan mengapa alam bawah sadarnya selalu menyerupai gua bawah tanah yang dipenuhi air. Tempat ini gelap dan dingin. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mempertahankan tempat semacam ini.

Rasa dingin yang dirasakan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Naruto menggigil dibuatnya. Kenapa ia harus hadir di sini lagi?

"Kurama akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya memulihkan kekuatannya," gumam Naruto. Kepalanya menengadah, ia menatap dirinya yang lain. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau senang sekali menyumpahiku untuk mati dengan berkata kalau aku tidak punya pertolongan?"

Sosok yang dikenali Naruto sebagai _sisi gelap-_ nya itu mendengkus keras. Dengan santainya, ia duduk di tengah genangan racun yang selama ini mati-matian dihindari Naruto.

"Karena kelihatannya kau memang akan mati, seperti dulu. Kau selalu bertemu denganku ketika nyawamu sudah di ambang batas," balas si kembar.

Berbeda dengan penampilan kusut Naruto, manifestasi lain dari dirinya ini terlihat begitu fit. Ia memang hanya memakai celana pendek—yang menutupi setengah paha—dan bebatan perban di dada. Jaket hitam kejinggaan yang dipakainya dibiarkan terbuka, membuat penampilannya begitu _terbuka_ di mata Naruto. Namun, secara fisik ia tidak terlihat lemah ataupun pucat, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Aku tidak suka tempat tinggalku diganggu. Kenapa kau harus menumpang di sini lagi?" tutur si kembar.

Naruto segera bergumam, "Siapa juga yang bersedia tinggal di tempat buruk ini."

Kalimatnya cukup memancing emosi si kembar. Bentakan itu sedikit membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak punya daya kreativitas dan memberi kami tempat di sini!"

Naruto hanya mampu menggerutu pelan. Kata Paman Bee, sisi gelapnya ini telah pergi setelah ia berhasil mengontrol Kurama. Tapi, nyatanya ia tetap hadir.

"Dengar, aku adalah hasil dari gambaran mentalmu. Aku adalah dirimu yang mati-matian ingin kausembunyikan. Jangan sok memusuhiku seperti itu," ungkap si kembar dengan sinis. "Salahmu sendiri tidak membunuh si _pinky._ Kau terpaksa menggunakan seluruh kekuatan tanpa bantuan Kurama sehingga kehilangan daya untuk memulihkan diri. Akibatnya, racun itu berhasil melumpuhkanmu sampai titik ini! Bayangkan kalau kau tidak menitipkan sedikit daya hidupmu pada Toneri. Kau pasti sudah mati."

"Nyatanya, aku tidak mati."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mati tersedak racun itu."

Naruto mengembuskan napas pendek. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di sana.

"Enyahlah," gumam Naruto pelan. Nada suaranya terdengar lelah.

Kesunyian segera merambat di udara, menggantikan percakapan sinis yang selama ini mendominasi. Naruto sendiri tengah tenggelam dalam lamunan. Ingatan terakhirnya sebelum terbangun di alam bawah sadar ini adalah kedatangan Sasuke. Pandangannya sangat buram saat itu. Napasnya sangat berat. Seluruh tubuhnya menyerukan sakit. Mulai dari ngilu di seluruh tubuh, hingga perihnya luka bakar di tiap permukaan kulit.

Meskipun sekilas, Naruto masih sempat menangkap ekspresi kaku Sasuke. Ia masih mampu melihat sorot khawatir yang bercampur dengan ketakutan. Terdapat banyak hal yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto. Namun, selama berada di ini, pikirannya akan selalu kembali pada ingatan terakhir itu.

Naruto teringat janjinya pada Sasuke untuk tetap _hidup._ Kehadiran Sasuke saat itu begitu menghancurkannya. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan itu … Naruto sangat menyesal bahwa ia tidak sempat memberi tahu bahwa ia akan kembali.

Sekarang, bukannya langsung pulih, ia malah terperangkap di dalam sini—dengan genangan racun yang semakin mengancam dari hari ke hari.

Percakapannya dengan si hitam ini juga tidak membantu. Ia hampir selalu menanyakan motif Naruto yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan Sakura alih-alih membunuhnya. Setelah bertanya demikian, ia akan mulai bertanya tentang keinginan Naruto pasca terbangun nanti.

Naruto teringat kedua putranya. Ia masih cukup ingat wajah polos itu. Ia masih merasakan betapa ringannya tubuh individu baru yang belum sempat ia beri nama itu.

Keinginan Naruto tentu saja berkaitan dengan dua putranya. Ia ingin hidup dengan mereka.

Namun, selanjutnya ia ditanya mengenai Sakura dan Sasuke. Apa yang Naruto inginkan dari dua sosok itu?

Dengan Sakura yang telah kembali, Naruto tidak mungkin meneruskan apa yang telah ia jalin dengan Sasuke….

Hawa dingin ini semakin membuat Naruto menggigil. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya.

Si hitam—Naruto akan menyebutnya si hitam—telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Suara batinmu bisa kudengar dengan jelas," ungkapnya tiba-tiba. Ia mengerling malas pada Naruto. "Kau masih memikirkannya? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

Naruto menoleh. "Tentu saja masih kupikirkan."

"Kau hanya perlu _bangun_ dan membesarkan kedua putramu dengan Sasuke. Mudah, 'kan?"

Kening Naruto segera mengerut dalam.

"Kau gila? Mana bisa aku melakukannya." Naruto memalingkan wajah. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela kedua lengan. "Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Aku melihat hampir semua memorinya. Dia masih menginginkan Sasuke."

Si hitam mendengkus.

"Jadi?"

Apakah kau pernah ingin memukul citra dirimu sendiri?

Naruto sedang merasakannya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap si hitam dengan sorot kesal.

"Jadi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tadi kaukatakan. Membesarkan kedua putraku dengan Sasuke, kaubilang?" Suara Naruto sedikit meninggi. "Mana mungkin aku melakukannya," lanjut Naruto dengan suara yang lebih lirih.

Si hitam hanya menatap Naruto, melihat ekspresi kosongnya. Ketika Naruto hendak mengalihkan pandangan, ia tiba-tiba berucap dengan begitu lugas, "Oh? Sayang sekali. Kemampuan seksnya sangat hebat. Aku akan merindukannya. Atau mungkin kau bisa tetap tidur dengannya meski dia bersama dengan Sakura."

Naruto hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

Ia mendengkus dan menatap nyalang sosok yang begitu serupa dengannya.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada melakukannya," tutur Naruto kaku. Ia mengerlingkan mata, mengalihkan pandangan ke tengah genangan racun di sekitar mereka. "Keputusanku sudah final. Aku bisa tinggal sendiri bersama kedua putraku. Pada dasarnya, aku tidak berasal dari dimensi ini. Tidak seharusnya aku kembali mencampuri urusan mereka."

Netra gelap si hitam menyipit. Berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu, suaranya kini terdengar lebih dalam. Naruto merasakan rasa dingin yang berlipat ganda. Ia kembali menoleh pada si hitam. Mulutnya segera mengatup ketika mendapati ekspresi kaku di wajahnya—ekspresi dingin yang tidak akan mungkin tercipta di wajah Naruto, setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Berhentilah mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk orang lain. Pikirkan keselamatan dan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Mulut Naruto terasa kering. Ia berusaha menelan saliva sebelum berucap, "Aku tidak harus bersamanya. Aku bisa bahagia tanpanya, seperti dulu. Asal dia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berbuat hal-hal bodoh lagi."

Si hitam mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia mengerjap pelan. "Ya?"

Sorot bingung di mata itu sedikit membuat sisi lain dari diri Naruto ini jengkel. Kenapa mereka begitu bertolak belakang?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak ingin bersamanya?"

Sekarang Naruto terlihat semakin bingung.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin?" Naruto mengerjap. "Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi, kami memang tidak bisa bersama dan aku tidak akan memaksakan keadaan. Menurutmu, mencintai itu harus bersama? Kurenai-san tetap mencintai Asuma-sensei meski mereka tidak bisa bersama. Jadi, aku juga pasti bisa melakukannya dan aku akan bahagia, kau tenang saja."

Si hitam semakin mengerutkan dahi, masih tidak mengerti. Selama ini, Naruto selalu diliputi kebimbangan jika menyangkut hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia sendiri yakin bahwa Naruto _sangat_ ingin membangun keluarga yang tak lain harus melibatkan Sasuke. Jadi, kenapa ia begitu yakin….

Di tengah puluhan pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab, genangan racun di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menguap. Titik-titik cahaya mulai muncul di sekitar mereka.

Saat itu, baik Naruto ataupun si hitam langsung mengerti. Mereka mengerti bahwa pertolongan yang telah dinanti setelah sekian lama pada akhirnya datang. Naruto akan mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia akan kembali pulih.

Titik-titik cahaya mulai bertambah banyak dan kian membesar. Si hitam masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Namun, ketika cahaya kian membanjiri, tubuhnya secara refleks segera memeluk dirinya itu. Ia memeluk Naruto erat selagi berbisik bahwa semua yang Naruto lakukan sudah cukup—semua pengorbanannya sudah cukup.

"Jangan sampai kita bertemu lagi—"

 _Karena kita hanya bertemu ketika kau di ambang kematian. Jadi, jangan sampai kita bertemu lagi._

Gelap ruangan telah diliputi oleh cahaya terang. Eksistensi si hitam mulai memudar, kembali tenggelam dan tersembunyi di dasar diri Naruto.

Kala itu, serpihan diri Naruto itu pun paham. Ia pada akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi.

 _Kami menjadi individu yang berbeda di dalam sini. Itulah mengapa dia begitu yakin pada pilihannya. Dia tidak terpengaruh olehku. Dia tidak merasakan keinginanku yang juga masih merupakan keinginannya. Itulah mengapa definisinya tentang rasa itu begitu murni, tak bercela, tak melibatkan keegoisan. Tapi, sekarang, ketika kami sudah kembali menyatu…._

Sebelum benar-benar ditelan kegelapan, si hitam menahan senyumnya.

 _Semoga kau beruntung, Naruto. Melawan perasaan terdalammu sendiri tidaklah mudah._

Seruak cahaya memburamkan pandangan. Sepasang mata yang baru terbuka tampak kesulitan menyesuaikan keadaan baru yang dihadapinya.

Telinga Naruto sedikit berdenging. Bisik-bisik rendah menghampiri indra pendengarnya.

Ia mengerjap dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih sedikit tertinggal di alam bawah sadarnya.

Kedua mata mengerjap.

Percikan ingatan menghampiri—tentang fakta bahwa ia telah mendapat pertolongan.

Pandangannya kini mulai membaik. Ia mampu. Melihat langit-langit bercat putih—langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Netranya mengerling ke bawah, menatap selang oksigen yang terpasang rapi di hidungnya. Udara bersih dari selang itu terasa dingin dan selangnya sedikit menggelitik hidung Naruto. Satu hal lain yang ia rasakan adalah lemas di seluruh tubuh, seolah ia tak memiliki sedikit pun daya untuk menggerakan telapak tangannya.

Akan tetapi, paling tidak semua indikasi ini telah membuktikan bahwa ia telah terbangun. Ia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya, tidak lagi terperangkap di gua bawah tanah yang digenangi air racun itu.

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar.

Indra pendengarnya mulai berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja."

Suara pelan itu segera menarik perhatian Naruto. Pandangan mata dialihkan ke arah suara. Ketika mendapati sosok perempuan berambut merah muda, Naruto membuka mulut, hendak berbicara. Namun, suara yang diharapkan itu tidak kunjung terdengar.

Alih-alih berhasil menyuarakan isi pikirannya, ia malah terbatuk setelah merasakan tenggorokan yang begitu perih.

Segelas air segera hadir di depannya. Naruto mengerling pada seseorang yang memberinya segelas air itu.

"Tenggorokanmu masih kering. Jangan banyak bicara dulu."

Naruto mendapati Tsunade, satu-satunya orang yang sejak satu dekade lalu tetap terlihat sama tanpa perubahan apa pun.

Tsunade membantu Naruto meminum air hangat itu. Kepala Naruto ditopang dengan sedemikian rupa sebelum kembali ditidurkan. Efek minuman tadi segera dirasakan Naruto. Suaranya keluar dengan cukup jelas meskipun masih sedikit parau.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Kedua alis Tsunade menyatu. Kilat tidak suka tampak menari-nari di matanya.

"Pingsan? Kau _hampir_ mati, Bocah," timpal Tsunade. Ia menatap Naruto sejenak hingga ia tak dapat menahan air mata yang telah ditahan sejak entah berapa lama. " _Jangan pernah mengambil risiko besar seperti itu lagi._ "

Kalimat yang dikatakan Tsunade sengaja ditekankan dengan keras. Tiga orang perawat di belakang Sakura dan Tsunade segera menunduk dalam, merasa segan untuk melihat sisi lain dari atasannya.

Alih-alih ikutan menangis, Naruto malah melengkungkan senyum lemah.

"Aku punya sembilan nyawa, Bāchan. Kau lupa?" guraunya dengan lugas.

Ketidakacuhan Naruto membuat Tsunade menghela napas pendek.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah memprediksi semuanya, termasuk kematian _palsu_ -mu dan kondisi sekaratmu ini."

Naruto mengerjap pelan.

"Uhm…."

Tidaklah mungkin jika Tsunade memukul pasien yang baru saja bangun dari koma. Rasa gemasnya memuncak setelah mendapati reaksi Naruto. Namun, ia berhasil menahan gemas itu dengan kembali mengembuskan napas.

Seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kamar pasien dari luar. Tsunade mengerling sekilas, ia kemudian berdecak pelan dan berujar, "Dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu."

Naruto belum mampu memahami ucapan Tsunade saat Tsunade memerintahkan Sakura dan tiga perawat lain untuk memberi pemeriksaan akhir dari kondisi Naruto. Selama melakukannya, baik Naruto ataupun Sakura tidak menuturkan sepatah kata pun. Sakura memeriksa denyut nadi, aliran darah, dan kondisi mata Naruto dalam diam. Tiga perawat lain sempat membenarkan selang oksigen dan infus yang dipasang di tubuh Naruto. Mereka juga mencatat hasil pemeriksaan itu sebelum kembali berjejer ke belakang Tsunade.

"Tenagamu belum sepenuhnya pulih karena efek samping dari antidot. Tubuhmu juga masih sulit untuk digerakkan karena kau sudah terbaring di tempat ini selama satu setengah bulan. Jadi, pastikan kau tidak memaksakan diri atau melakukan tindakan bodoh lain. Kau mengerti?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade terdengar bagaikan ancaman untuk Naruto, seolah ia akan kembali membuat Naruto koma jika ucapannya tidak dipatuhi dengan baik.

Naruto merasakan ngeri di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Kapan aku bisa pulih sepenuhnya?"

"Dua bulan."

Naruto kontan membeliak.

"Tidak mungkin! Pemulihan diriku _cepat_!"

"Pemulihanmu terhadap luka fisik luar memang cepat. Tapi, tidak dengan racun."

Untuk pertama kali, Naruto akhirnya mendengar suara Sakura. Ia mengerling, melihat Sakura yang tengah membaca hasil pemeriksaan yang dicatat oleh seorang perawat tadi.

"Sekitar satu minggu ke depan kau sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit. Tapi, selama dua bulan, kau dilarang melakukan aktivitas fisik berat yang biasa dilakukan shinobi. Selama itu pula kau harus memeriksakan diri dua kali dalam seminggu selagi mengonsumsi obat yang akan disediakan."

Mulut Naruto kian menganga.

Ia sudah _cuti_ selama hampir lima bulan dan sekarang ia harus memperpanjang masa cutinya ini?

Tsunade kembali memperingati Naruto untuk tidak bertindak nekat. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang kondisi desa dan segera berbalik pergi sebelum Naruto bertanya lebih banyak perihal _pekerjaan_.

Tiga perawat lain mengikuti langkah Tsunade, mendahului Sakura yang masih berada di samping tempat tidur pasien.

"Kami hanya ingin kau segera pulih," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, berhasil memudarkan kejengkelan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. " _Aku_ ingin kau segera pulih karena kau telah berbuat banyak untukku."

Bibir Naruto sedikit kaku saat mendengarnya.

 _Ini dia._

Naruto mencoba menelan salivanya.

 _Kami harus bicara._

"Sudah seharusnya aku melakukannya. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai—"

Pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi ucapan Naruto. Perhatian Naruto segera beralih pada sumber suara itu. Ia mematung ketika mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah marun panjang yang tengah berdiri memegang kenop pintu dari luar.

Mulut Naruto setengah terbuka. Segala rangkaian kata yang hendak ia sampaikan pada Sakura pun segera lenyap.

" _Kami-sama!_ Naru, Sayang, kau akhirnya bangun!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada dalam rengkuhan seseorang. Rambut kemerahan panjang Kushina terasa menggelitik pipinya. Kepala Naruto masih mencoba memproses segala informasi ini. Ia semakin bingung ketika melihat seorang pria berambut pirang menyusul masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura tampak pamit beranjak begitu Minato menyusul masuk.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Naruto menjadi pening.

Kesadaran baru menghampirinya saat ia merasakan sesak akibat pelukan.

Dengan napas tertahan, Naruto berujar, " _'Kāsan_ … e-erat, terlalu e-erat," dengan terbata.

Kushina mengerjap pelan. Ia baru melepaskan pelukan ketika mendengar ucapan Minato yang memperjelas ungkapan Naruto.

Selagi membantu Naruto untuk kembali berbaring, Kushina berkata, "Oh, maafkan aku. Melihatmu bangun membuatku sangat lega!"

Naruto menatap ekspresi khawatir Kushina. Ia kemudian mengerling pada Minato. Dua sosok itu ia pandangi cukup lama hingga tawa rendah terdengar dari mulutnya. Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan. Mereka kelihatan bingung dengan reaksi antik putrinya.

"Kalian _nyata._ "

Tawa Naruto mereda. Suaranya tadi terdengar begitu lirih.

Kushina melihat erat genggaman Naruto di ujung selimut. Kepalan tangan itu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku sudah merelakan kalian. Aku juga sudah tidak sedih. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, kupikir mungkin akan melegakan kalau aku bisa mengadu pada seseorang … menanyakan berbagai hal yang harus kulakukan ketika aku bukan lagi remaja tanggung, bahwa aku sudah mempunyai sosok lain yang menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Nada suara Naruto sedikit pecah. Kushina mengembuskan napas pelan sebelum meraih telapak tangan Naruto, menguraikan erat genggamannya dari ujung selimut yang tengah ia cengkeram.

"Aku ingin menceritakan segalanya, semua kegagalanku di dimensi itu, semua kesalahan yang kulakukan sampai perang ini kembali terjadi, semua ketidakmampuanku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang. Aku bukan seorang shinobi hebat seperti kalian. Aku _gagal_ dan aku takut jika aku juga tidak bisa menjadi panutan yang baik nantinya."

Air mata telah menggenangi mata Naruto. Ia mengerjap pelan dan seketika air mata itu berjatuhan.

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar tentang … kedua putra kembarku," ungkap Naruto dengan nada parau. "Aku—bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya."

Naruto kemudian terisak pelan.

Baik Kushina maupun Minato membiarkan Naruto meluapkan emosinya. Mereka duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto selagi menunggu Naruto tetap tenang. Begitu Naruto menyeka air matanya dan kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan malu yang amat sangat, barulah mereka kembali berbicara.

"Kegagalan yang kausebut bukanlah kegagalan. Segalanya sudah teratasi," ungkap Minato pelan. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Naruto. "Aku dan Kushina membantumu. Kami semua berjuang bersama. Jadi, jangan sebut semua itu sebagai kegagalan."

"Tetap saja—"

"Kau senang sekali menangis tiap kali bertemu dengan kami, ya?" tanya Kushina main-main. Ekspresi masam Naruto menuai tawa Kushina. "Sekarang kau sudah secantik ibumu ini. Kau tidak boleh menangis."

" _'Kāsan!"_

"Cantik sekali sampai bisa memukau seorang hokage." Kushina tidak mengindahkan wajah Naruto yang semakin pucat akibat ucapannya. " _Ne,_ Naru-chan, selera ibu dan anak ternyata tidak jauh berbeda, ya?"

Dulu, ketika sempat bertemu Minato pertama kali, ia sempat diberi tahu pesan-pesan yang diungkapkan Kushina padanya. Pesan itu berupa larangan besar seorang ninja yang terdiri dari, uang, minuman keras, dan wanita. Untuk kasus Naruto, kata _wanita_ tentu saja berganti menjadi _pria_. Jadi, Kushina berpesan padanya untuk tumbuh sebagai perempuan bermartabat sesuai dengan nilai dan norma berlaku dan tidak jatuh dalam perangkap _pria_.

Sedangkan sekarang….

Dengan was-was, Naruto mengerling pada Minato, menanti segala bentuk ancaman yang menghadang.

Nyatanya, Minato malah berkata, "Artinya, seleramu memang bagus meski dia tidak akan lebih baik dari ayahmu ini."

Naruto mengerjap.

"Err—kau tidak marah?"

"Kau sudah bersamanya sejak dulu. Aku sudah tahu. Jadi, kenapa aku harus marah?"

Rasanya aneh. Namun, entah mengapa Naruto merasa lega.

"Kau bebas memilih dengan siapa kau ingin bersama, selagi orang itu tidak menyakitimu," lanjut Minato dengan lugas.

Kushina mengerling pada Minato.

"Kalau kau tidak marah, untuk apa _sparing_ selama sehari penuh itu? Obito sampai harus membantunya pulang."

Kening Naruto mengerut.

"Dia _agak_ membutuhkannya," timpal Minato pendek. "Sekalian untuk menguji keseriusannya. Uchiha selalu berego tinggi. Aku ingin lihat apakah dia mau mengorbankan egonya jika memang ingin bersama putriku."

Penyebutan nama Uchiha seketika membuat Naruto paham.

 _Menguji keseriusan? Apa-apaan?_

Naruto segera menyela, "Aku tidak akan bersamanya. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan pengujian apa—"

Kepala Minato langsung menoleh. Matanya menyipit, "Tidak bersamanya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Semua ini..." Naruto merasakan kelu di lidahnya. "Yah, semua ini lebih rumit dari yang kaubayangkan. Tapi, intinya, aku akan mempermudah segalanya dan aku sudah menemukan solusi yang paling efektif."

Tatapan Minato mulai tampak khawatir. Ia menegakkan punggungnya.

"Naruto—"

"Putri kita bebas memilih jalan hidupnya. Benarkan, Minato?" tukas Kushina cepat. Bibirnya mengulumkan senyum palsu. "Dia _bebas_ memutuskannya."

Naruto merasakan kejanggalan. Namun, ketika Minato menghela napas dan mengangguk, situasi janggal ini tiba-tiba segera hilang.

Naruto memilih untuk menghentikan percakapan tentang topik ini. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk membicarakannya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak untuk membawa konflik internal ini ke permukaan.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto mulai menanyakan keadaan kedua putranya. Kushina memberi tahu bahwa kedua putra Naruto dalam keadaan sehat. Mereka sempat demam akibat kekacauan kondisi pasca perang, tapi darah Uzumaki yang mengalir kental di diri mereka tampak berhasil menangkal penyakit itu dengan mudah.

Informasi bahwa kedua putranya dalam keadaan sehat sangatlah melegakan Naruto. Kushina juga memberi tahu bahwa Naruto tak perlu khawatir mengenai asupan si kecil. Meskipun memberi susu formula pada seorang bayi merah sangat berisiko, kedua putra Naruto tampak tidak bermasalah dengannya. Selama ini mereka mampu bertahan dengan jenis asupan itu meski Kushina menganjurkan supaya Naruto segera memberi mereka asi setelah kondisinya stabil.

Kalimat yang demikian terdengar asing di telinga Naruto—kalimat mengenai berbagai hal yang harus dilakukan seorang _ibu_.

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, perempuan yang selama hidupnya _berperan_ sebagai lelaki tiba-tiba saja telah menjadi seorang ibu.

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, perempuan yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi _perempuan_ yang benar ternyata telah bertanggung jawab untuk mendidik dua orang anak sekaligus.

Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap tentang keluarga besar Kushina yang memiliki gen anak kembar ketika pintu pasien terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan … Jiraiya yang membawa sebuah kursi roda.

Naruto tahu segala rencana tentang penggunaan Edo Tensei. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Jiraiya menjadi salah satunya?

Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Ia merasakan seruak hangat dalam dadanya kala berseru, "Ero Sennin!"

Naruto kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia memarahi Jiraiya yang dulu tidak berpamitan padanya. Ia memarahi Jiraiya yang secara bodoh pergi menjalankan misi seorang diri dan tidak menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk kabur, terutama ketika keadaan sudah begitu mendesak.

Naruto mengatakan segalanya, tentang ia yang berlatih mati-matian demi menguasai senjutsu—chakra alam—termasuk tentang makanan menjijikan khas Gunung Myoboku. Juga tentang kesulitannya dalam berlatih berbagai jenis jutsu segel serta rantai chakra. Tak ketinggalan, Naruto juga _menyombongkan_ diri tentang novel ciptaannya yang jauh lebih berharga dan populer dibandingkan Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Penghasilan shinobi tidaklah seberapa. Aku bisa langsung membeli apartemen baru setelah menerbitkan novel," pamer Naruto.

Jiraiya tertawa dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Tetap saja, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan keindahan tulisanku. Teknik menulismu masih kurang polesan, Naruto! Kau harus menambahkan banyak kisah cinta pemeran utama dan menggambarkan malam panas yang dihabiskan oleh—"

"Mana mungkin aku menuliskan hal kotor seperti itu!"

"Hey, novel erotis bukan hal kotor. Novel erotis adalah mahakarya dari manifestasi kisah romansa tingkat tinggi sepasang insan manusia yang telah terikat oleh benang takdir—"

"Atau mungkin itu semua cuma angan-anganmu kisah cintamu tidak berakhir bahagia."

Jiraiya melebarkan mata. Ia menunjuk Naruto, "Hey, Bocah. Aku akan menceritakan pengembaraan asmara yang kuarungi."

Kemudian, Naruto pun terjebak dalam omong kosong yang disebut Jiraiya sebagai pengembaraan asmara. Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Mereka masih melanjutkan cerita entah apa itu selagi membawa Naruto ke ruang rawat bayi karena Naruto begitu _ingin_ melihat kedua putranya. Jiraiya mendorong kursi roda yang ditumpangi Naruto sementara Minato memegangi sangga infus yang tersambung dengan selang infus di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Kushina kemudian berbicara tentang perasaannya terhadap kedua cucu. Percakapan mereka kemudian berpusat pada kiat-kiat merawat seorang bayi setelah Kushina selesai menyesali hidupnya yang tidak sempat menggunakan ilmu itu kepada Naruto.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, seorang chuunin mendatangi mereka. Chuunin itu memberi berita tentang keadaan ketiga pengikut Orochimaru yang saat ini di bawah pengawasan Minato dan Jiraiya sendiri. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang sedikit kejanggalan dari perkembangan kesehatan ketiga orang itu dan meminta Minato untuk melihatnya secara langsung.

Informasi ini segera diterima Minato dengan baik. Ia dan Jiraiya segera mengurus hal tersebut, meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto di ruangan tersebut.

Mereka melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat terpenggal.

"... belum mampu. Kau baru boleh melihatnya," tutur Kushina.

Naruto merengut kecewa.

"Aku ingin menggendong mereka…."

Kushina berdecak pelan, "Tidak boleh, Naru. Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kau menyiapkan nama untuk mereka berdua?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Binar antusias tampak menari-nari di kedua manik safirnya. Ia hendak mulai berbicara ketika pintu ruangan kembali terbuka.

Kemampuan pendeteksi chakra yang selama ini dimiliki Naruto belum mampu digunakan lagi sehingga ia tak bisa menebak identitas si pendatang. Naruto mengira bahwa Minato dan Jiraiya telah kembali—tetapi, perkiraan tersebut runtuh begitu mendapati sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

Pandangan Naruto jatuh pada setelan hitam yang tampak kusut. Ia melihat seperangkat perlengkapan ninja yang menggantung di sabuknya dan memandangi figur itu selama beberapa saat hingga netranya mendarat di netra sang pria.

Manik berwarna merah dengan pola unik itu segera meredup menjadi warna obsidian begitu mata mereka bertemu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca dan Naruto merasakan denyut jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak—hanya untuk kembali berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari ritme normal.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah kembali," seru Kushina tanpa beban.

Sasuke mendaratkan pandangan pada Kushina yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Ia kemudian mengangguk sebelum melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Kakashi membantu kami. Dia memintaku kembali lebih awal." Pandangan Sasuke kemudian kembali pada Naruto sekilas. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi—"

"Oh, kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Naru," timpal Kushina. Ia mengerling pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat diam. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kushina segera berkata, "Ayahmu akan memerlukan bantuanku untuk membaca segel di tubuh Karin. Ibu pergi dulu, ya, Naru."

Senyuman yang tampak dibuat-buat itu segera terlukis di bibir Kushina. Ia mengabaikan mulut Naruto yang sudah setengah terbuka, hendak protes.

Kushina menegakkan diri. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman simpul.

"Tolong jaga dia. Dia belum bisa banyak bergerak."

Dengan begitu, Kushina beranjak, meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke di ruang kamar bayi yang berisi kedua putra mereka yang tengah tertidur.

Jika dihitung sejak perang dimulai, maka sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka tidak berinteraksi. Selama persiapan perang pun mereka cukup jarang bersama karena kesibukan Sasuke.

Sudah lama sekali mereka kembali mendapatkan momen berdua. Suasana ini … Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak—oleh antisipasi dan juga oleh realisasi bahwa ia telah berkomitmen untuk tidak melanjutkan apa yang telah mereka mulai dulu.

Selama ini, ia sudah yakin dengan keputusan itu. Tapi, kenapa perasaannya menjadi begitu campur aduk ketika berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki ini? Kenapa ia tak bisa berperilaku _biasa_ seperti dulu?

Naruto sedang tenggelam dalam konflik batinnya ketika Sasuke berlutut tepat di depannya, menyeimbangkan tinggi mereka supaya ia … mampu merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukan.

Embusan napas beratnya menerpa daun telinga Naruto. Geletar tubuhnya juga dapat dirasakan Naruto—seolah ia tak dapat menahan gejolak rasa yang selama ini merongrongnya hingga membuatnya begitu lega ketika mendapati Naruto kembali.

Harum _musk_ yang telah lama tidak dirasakan Naruto pun segera menerpa indra penciumnya begitu ia menarik napas di sela pelukan. Kedua lengan Sasuke merengkuhnya erat, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya sesak. Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut panjang Naruto sementara tangan yang lain melingkari punggung sang perempuan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu kecil dalam rengkuhannya.

Naruto hanya dapat mematung. Kedua tangannya sedikit mengepal. Ia menarik napas dalam, mencoba mematrikan ingatan pada aroma ini karena kesempatan semacam ini takkan ia dapatkan lagi jika ia benar-benar mengikuti keputusan yang telah ia tetapkan.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung sang pria. Secara refleks, ia ikut mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke yang terasa lembut di sela jemarinya. Ketika melakukan ini, dada Naruto kembali sesak. Ia menghentikan gestur tersebut sesegera mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisik Naruto pelan, tepat di bahu Sasuke. "Aku selalu menepati janjiku," lanjut Naruto.

 _Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di sini._

Adalah kalimat lain yang tidak diucapkan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke yang mulai merileks. Meskipun begitu, rengkuhannya belum juga diuraikan.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Naruto semakin _mengenali_ sisi lain di diri lelaki ini. Sejak dulu, ia mengira bahwa Sasuke selalu anti pada kontak fisik. Namun, sekarang ia tahu dan begitu mengerti bahwa perkiraannya salah besar.

Sasuke _sangat_ —atau mungkin maniak—dengan kontak fisik, bukan hanya yang mengarah pada aktivitas seksual, tapi juga pada hal-hal yang lebih ringan seperti sekarang.

Ingatan ini membuat Naruto ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin ingat atau tahu tentang fakta-fakta itu. Ia tidak ingin ingat dengan momen-momen itu. Kenapa pula ibunya meninggalkan ia di sini seorang diri?

"Tidurmu terlalu lama," gumam Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hanya bergumam tanpa arti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rengkuhan diuraikan. Sasuke masih berlutut di depannya. Ia menahan kursi roda Naruto selagi memandang lekat perempuan itu. Telapak tangannya telah menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto begitu merasakan manik safir yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau _hampir_ membunuh dirimu sendiri tanpa memenuhi janji yang sudah kaubuat."

Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke, bertanya-tanya alasan Sasuke mampu bertindak begitu bebas seperti ini, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, seolah mereka memang _mampu_ kembali melanjutkan semua ini.

"Aku di sini, kaulihat? Janjiku terpenuhi." Suara Naruto masih sedikit parau. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian berujar, "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ketika merasakan campuran emosi yang menyerangnya begitu menatap mata itu—mata yang memandangnya dengan sorot _itu_.

Sorot penuh kerinduan dan kasih yang membuat perasaan Naruto bercampur aduk.

"Tentu saja untuk segala kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat," tutur Naruto pelan. Ia menarik tangannya dari Sasuke secara perlahan. "Untuk membiarkanmu mengatasi seluruh kekacauan ini sendirian sementara aku malah tertidur tanpa guna."

Sasuke menyadari gestur kecil itu. Spekulasi dari tindakan remeh tadi sedikit menyengat Sasuke. Ia merasakan ketakutan dan kekecewaan mulai merambat naik ke udara.

"Aku tidak lagi sendirian. Seluruh anggota klanku ada di sini."

Sasuke berusaha mengikuti skema percakapan Naruto, menunggu Naruto memulai topik krusial mereka.

Biasanya, Naruto akan langsung tertarik untuk mengomentari hal-hal mengenai Uchiha. Namun, kecamuk pikiran dalam kepalanya menghalangi ia untuk mempertahankan percakapan normal itu.

Naruto tampak terganggu dan pada akhirnya kehilangan jejak untuk mempertahankan percakapan kasual tadi. Ia tampak tengah mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk mengutarakan sesuatu.

Sasuke masih menunggu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memancing Naruto agar dapat mengatakannya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika tanganmu kugenggam?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Ia sedikit menegakkan diri selagi membiarkan tangannya tetap berada di pangkuan Naruto. "Tanganku bersih dari racun."

Kalimatnya berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Matanya melebar, ia kemudian memandang Sasuke aneh, "Kenapa juga kau membicarakan racu—" Naruto segera paham bahwa Sasuke sedang menyindirnya. Ia menghela napas pendek. "Kau tidak bisa berperilaku seenakmu terus, Sasuke. Kau dan aku tidak bisa _begini._ "

"Begini?" Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dengan jemarinya dan mengusapnya pelan.

Naruto sedikit berjengit. Ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku," tutur Naruto jengkel. Ia menahan tangan Sasuke di genggamannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "A-aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Sengatan sakit di dadanya itu pada akhirnya terasa nyata.

"Kau tidak ingin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Naruto mengatupkan mulut, memberi jeda yang cukup lama hingga berucap, "Tidak bisa, bukan tidak ingin."

"Bagaimana dengan putra kita?"

Lidah Naruto kelu, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan seluruh kemampuanku."

"Kau ingin menjauhkanku dari mereka?" tanya Sasuke lagi, nada suaranya semakin kaku.

Naruto pada akhirnya menatap Sasuke juga.

"Tentu saja tidak," tukas Naruto cepat. Ekspresi Sasuke membuatnya kembali terbata. Ia menarik napas kasar dan berujar, "Kau bebas menemuinya kapan pun kau mau."

"Terdengar berat untukku," komentar Sasuke datar. "Kau ingin aku mengunjungi kedua putraku tanpa hidup bersamamu?"

Naruto merengut kecil. Ia berseru, "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Berhentilah mengeluh." Matanya terpatri di mata Sasuke. Dengan yakin, ia berkata, "Kau sudah punya keluargamu sendiri dan aku tidak akan mengganggunya. Kau dan aku tidak akan melanjutkan apa pun yang terjadi di antara kau dan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau merusak keluarga yang sudah kaubangun selama ini."

Terdapat keheningan yang terasa mengganggu di udara. Sasuke tak kunjung membalas Naruto. Ia hanya menatap lekat perempuan itu selagi kembali meraih telapak tangannya. Naruto merasakan denyut jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Ia merasakan badai itu datang. Ia bisa membayangkan kemarahan Sasuke dan sorot dinginnya yang selalu mampu membuatnya ingin mati saja.

Naruto sudah mengantisipasi luapan emosi itu—bukannya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang dikatakan dengan sedikit heran.

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?"

 _Eh?_

Naruto pernah mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini.

Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab—bertepatan dengan kedua mata yang mendapati kedatangan orang lain ke tempat mereka.

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah map di tangannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada dua insan dewasa di sana, Sasuke yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Naruto dengan tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Naruto segera menyadari kondisi ini. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dari Sasuke dan mendorong kursi rodanya ke belakang.

Sasuke menoleh, dengan jelas melihat Sakura yang masih memandangi mereka sebelum kemudian kembali menoleh pada Naruto.

Tangan kursi roda itu ditahan Sasuke. Naruto menengadah, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot yang seolah menyerukan kalimat lepaskan-tanganmu-berengsek dan secara refleks menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan cukup keras hingga membuatnya mengaduh dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tangan kursi roda.

Penyangga infus itu ia genggam. Naruto menjalankan kursi roda otomatis tersebut dan berujar, "Aku harus ke kamar kecil. Kuserahkan mereka padamu," selagi keluar melalui Sakura yang masih belum mampu berekasi apa pun.

Jantung Naruto bertalu-talu. Ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri atas keteledoran itu, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang telah jatuh terduduk akibat tendangan tadi. Tulang keringnya berdenyut nyeri. Ia mendengkus keras selagi merutuki Naruto.

"Dia sedang _lemah,_ wanita rubah itu," desis Sasuke dongkol.

Suara tawa tertahan membuat Sasuke menoleh. Saat itu, untuk pertama kali, ia melihat senyum lepas di wajah Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengada-ada," ungkap Sakura lugas. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bangkit berdiri. "Pasti sangat memusingkan."

Kilat meledek di mata itu hanya dibalas embusan napas oleh Sasuke. Ia menepuk celananya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Sakura menunjuk map cokelat di tangannya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya."

Sasuke membuka map tersebut, melihat beberapa dokumen yang berada di sana.

"Kita harus membicarakannya dengan Sarada."

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Dia akan langsung mengerti."

Pahit dalam suara Sakura masih kentara. Sasuke tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya mengikuti Sakura yang tengah menatap dua orang bayi yang tengah tertidur pulas di sana, entah mengapa mampu menebak campuran emosi yang terpancar di mata Sakura.

Sakura segera membalikkan badan, menatap daun pintu di depan sana.

"Kau akan jadi ayah yang baik," gumam Sakura pelan.

Detik berikutnya, ia melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan itu.

"Kembalikan padaku kalau kau sudah membaca dan menandatanganinya."

Sasuke menatap map cokelat itu. Ia kemudian mengerling pada kedua putranya—tiba-tiba saja teringat ucapan Sakura tentang ia yang akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik.

Napas pendek berembus dari mulutnya. Sasuke menyempatkan diri memberi kecupan ringan di dahi kedua putranya itu sebelum bergegas keluar.

Selama ini, ia tidaklah menjadi figur ayah yang baik untuk Sarada. Namun, sekarang ia akan memperbaikinya, baik untuk Sarada ataupun untuk kedua putranya ini karena mereka semua tetaplah keturunannya. Satu hal yang pasti, ia _sangat_ berterima kasih pada Sakura yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap menjadi ayah dari Sarada. []

 _ **TBC**_


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Memindai beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi dokumen pribadi, Sasuke mulai membacanya satu per satu—terutama pada bagian pengajuan surat perceraian.

Ya, surat perceraian yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

Sehari yang lalu, tepat sebelum operasi pemulihan Naruto dimulai, Sakura benar-benar berbicara dengan Sasuke mengenai keputusannya. Mereka mendiskusikannya di ruang kerja Sakura di rumah sakit. Sasuke tidak terkejut saat itu, sama sekali tidak. Ia sudah memprediksikan, mengingat segala percakapannya dengan Minato beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Ingatan Sasuke masih cukup segar untuk mengingatnya. Selama ini, ia masih diliputi kebimbangan atas keputusan yang hendak diambil meskipun ia sendiri sudah berniat untuk menyerahkan segala keputusan di tangan Naruto. Namun, entah dirasuki setan apa, Sasuke nekat melakukan saran dari Itachi—saran yang diberikan secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa pertimbangan matang karena Itachi _lebih_ mementingkan _dango_ dibandingkan daya hidup adiknya.

Spontanitas itu dilakukan setelah Sasuke selesai mengunjungi Iwagakure bersama dengan Sandaime dan Yondaime. Selagi Sandaime memilih tinggal di sana untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Ohnoki, Tsuchikage sebelum Kurotsuchi, Sasuke dan Yondaime pulang terlebih dahulu.

Hanya berdua dengan seorang mantan kage yang kebetulan adalah ayah dari perempuan yang kauhamili tentunya tidaklah menyenangkan. Ketegangan di udara terasa begitu mencekik dan Sasuke sadar bahwa itu adalah kali pertama ia merasa terpojok untuk mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Biasanya, orang lainlah yang segan padanya. Mereka akan mencoba mencari-cari topik pembicaraan agar suasana terasa lebih ringan.

Saat itu, Sasuke berada di posisi tersebut.

Ia serasa ingin segera menguburkan wajah atau berteleportasi langsung menggunakan rinnegan supaya tidak perlu _bicara_ empat mata dengan Minato. Seluruh topik pembicaraan di benaknya hanya tinggal mengenai Naruto. Sasuke sendiri sadar dengan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika memulai topik itu.

Segala pembahasan tentang perpolitikan desa dan berbagai macam misi sudah selesai dikupas. Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan _deadlock._ Padahal, jarak untuk sampai Konoha masih cukup jauh.

Satu hal yang seolah menambah ketidakberuntungan Sasuke—saat itu, cuaca di Amegakure memengaruhi desa-desa di sekitarnya akibat kesalahan teknis dari jutsu yang digunakan Nagato, alhasil Iwagakure dan Konoha yang tidak pernah diguyur hujan badai tiba-tiba merasakannya.

Sasuke terpaksa menepi dengan Minato di sebuah kedai tradisional dan di sanalah sugesti petaka dari Itachi mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"... sudah pulih. Tapi, Godaime melarangku untuk menekannya lebih jauh karena kondisi mentalnya masih rentan. Menurutnya, lebih baik dia tidak terlalu dipojokkan," tutur Sasuke sebelum menyesap segelas sake yang disediakan.

Ia menuangkan Minato segelas sake selagi menunggunya merespon ucapan tadi.

"Kenapa dia merasa dipojokkan? Bukankah dia adalah petugas medis yang memang harus menjalankan kewajibannya?" Minato bertanya dengan lugas. Ia menerima gelas minuman dari Sasuke. "Selain itu, Sakura dan Naruto berteman baik. Dia cukup sering menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto. Jadi, kenapa?"

Sasuke merasa ragu untuk beberapa saat. Ia yakin, gosip mengenainya, Sakura, dan Naruto sudah dihafal oleh seluruh warga Konoha. Sehari yang lalu, ia sempat mendengar para edo tensei Uchiha—yang hampir didominasi pria—membicarakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke dan _putri Yondaime_. Padahal, lelaki Uchiha tidak pernah tertarik dengan gosip macam itu. Jadi, ketidaktahuan Minato sedikit diragukan Sasuke.

Ia mengerling sesaat pada Minato. Ketika gelasnya diisi ulang oleh sang hokage keempat, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerti bahwa Minato sedang memancingnya untuk berbicara.

Sake di gelas itu segera ia minum dalam sekali teguk.

"Anda mungkin sudah _sedikit_ mendengar beberapa kabar tentang kami," awal Sasuke. Ia mengisi minumannya sendiri sebelum kembali mengisi gelas milik sang lawan bicara. "Segalanya berkaitan dengan Ōtsutsuki, dia merencanakan kematian palsu Sakura begitu mendapati keberadaan Naruto…."

Cerita itu pun mengalir hingga Minato mengetahui secara jelas bahwa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar dimulai saat Naruto menyamar menjadi Sakura. Dalam ucapannya, Sasuke juga menyiratkan bahwa jikalau ternyata Naruto datang bersama Sakura, bukan _sebagai_ Sakura, semua rentetan kejadian ini takkan berakhir serumit ini karena Sasuke tentunya tidak akan secara sengaja merusak keluarganya sendiri.

Naruto juga tidak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatnya. Pendirian Naruto terlampau kuat dan mereka hanya akan terlibat perkelahian yang tidak penting jika Sasuke memaksakan diri. Terpojoknya Sakura tentang topik pengobatan Naruto berkaitan dengan ketakutannya jika ia digantikan oleh Naruto. Singkat kata, Sakura takut keluarganya berantakan.

Minato menyerap informasi itu lamat-lamat. Ia mendengarkan Sasuke hingga efek sake mulai mengambil alih.

Saat itu, kepala Sasuke terasa lebih ringan. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu terkejut ketika Minato tiba-tiba bertanya, "Singkatnya, kau mencintai putriku?"

Sasuke menikahi Sakura tanpa cinta. Ketika mereka menikah, kedua orang tua Sakura juga sudah tiada sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu menghadapi pertanyaan semacam ini. Mendapatkan pertanyaan itu adalah pengalaman pertama di hidup Sasuke. Tanpa minuman keras, ia tidak akan mampu menjawabnya dengan mudah, tidak seperti sekarang.

Jujur saja, ketika ingat dengan percakapan itu, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menguburkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bawah tanah. Ia terdengar begitu putus asa dan menyedihkan.

"Sangat," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia menatap gelas kosong di genggamannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa. Rasanya _salah_ , tapi juga terasa _benar_."

Minato mengangguk saja waktu menanggapinya.

Namun, detik berikutnya ia berujar, "Bukankah dulu kalian sering berkelahi? Kau hampir _membunuhnya_ berkali-kali."

Sasuke akan segera tersedak salivanya sendiri kalau otaknya tidak sedang dipengaruhi alkohol. Tetapi, akibat dorongan sake, Sasuke mudah saja berkata, "Minato-san, masa _gelap_ ku banyak dikarenakan oleh Itachi. Dia memintaku membunuh sahabat terdekatku, Naruto, untuk bisa mendapatkan kekuatan mata yang baru. Nyatanya, aku tidak berhasil meski saat itu Naru berhasil kukalahkan."

Sasuke menarik napas pendek. "Dia terlalu gigih, membuatku frustrasi karena kata menyerah tampaknya hilang dari kamus hidupnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan membunuh—yang lagi-lagi gagal kulakukan karena dia mengalahkanku."

Minato bergumam rendah, "Jadi, kapan kau mulai menaruh perasaan lebih padanya?"

Pertanyaan ini terasa sulit. Sasuke berakhir dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Entah. Dia sudah memengaruhiku bahkan sejak genin—atau mungkin sejak kami baru masuk akademi, saat aku melihatnya berjalan di tepi sungai Nakano sendirian karena semua teman-temannya sudah pulang bersama orangtua mereka."

Bagian ini membuat Minato terdiam. Ia memandang guyuran air di luar sana sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. Matanya mengamati jemari si hokage muda yang bebas dari segala bentuk simbol ikatan. Secara hukum, Sasuke masih terhubung dengan Sakura karena kematian Sakura ternyata tidak benar. Namun, lelaki ini tampaknya tidak ingin menunjukkan simbol tersebut.

Pemandangan itu membuat Minato bertanya, "Apakah kau akan menikahi Naru?"

Guyuran air dan sambaran petir di luar sana tiba-tiba terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sasuke. Efek alkohol yang sejak beberapa saat lalu menyokongnya entah mengapa hilang begitu saja. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke atas meja. Ia mengerjap pelan.

Ide tentang melegalkan ikatannya dengan Naruto memang berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir. Namun, rasa itu dibarengi oleh berbagai penghalang lain yang didominasi oleh masalah rumah tangganya yang sekarang.

Bahkan, saat ini pun ia masih gamang untuk menentukan nasib hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Keraguan Sasuke dirasakan oleh Minato. Ia menghela napas pendek dan menenggak minuman di gelasnya.

"Aku tidak memberimu opsi lain," ungkap Minato lugas. Ketika perhatian Sasuke kembali padanya, ia menambahkan, "Dia hanya kuperbolehkan menjalin hubungan _resmi,_ bukan kucing-kucingan yang membuat namanya menjadi bahan gosip di sana sini."

Kalimat Minato bagaikan pembatas besar yang telah mengatur langkah Sasuke ke depannya. Jawaban ini segera menutup mulut Sasuke. Namun, ketenangannya kembali terusik ketika Minato meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Artinya, kau harus benar-benar serius atau tidak bersamanya sama sekali. Jika kau tidak melegalkan hubungan kalian, kau tidak akan mendapatkan hak asuh dari kedua putramu. Naru mungkin bisa merawat mereka sendiri, tapi aku akan menyarankannya untuk menjauh dari Konoha dan mungkin dia bisa kutitipkan pada Kazekage yang juga bersedia membantunya."

Kini, efek alkohol itu benar-benar lenyap. Mata Sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Menurut Anda, Kazekage _jauh_ lebih pantas bersanding dengannya?" tanya Sasuke spontan, tidak menyadari nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi. "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya."

"Kalau begitu, ikrarkan perasaanmu padanya di hadapan dewa." Minato menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, kali ini terasa cukup menusuk. "Bukankah kau yang menyeretnya ke lingkaran masalah ini, Sasuke? Dia tidak akan mengkhianati temannya, katamu. Dari sini jelas sekali bahwa _kau_ yang memulainya meski dia juga menginginkannya. Tapi, sebagai lelaki, kau tidak mau memberinya nama baik melalui hubungan resmi?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tidak bisa membantah apa pun. Ia sering mendengar tentang betapa baik, lemah lembut, dan penyabarnya seorang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Namun, orang yang berada di hadapannya … membuatnya bungkam seperti saat ia dinasihati habis-habisan oleh ayahnya dulu—pria paling kaku, arogan, dan keras yang pernah Sasuke kenal.

Sorot mata Minato berhasil mengirimkan rasa ngeri yang teramat nyata.

Sasuke kembali teringat pengandaian jika Saradalah yang berada di posisi Naruto.

Kini, ia tiba-tiba _mengerti._

"Aku akan mengingatnya," balas Sasuke dengan teramat jelas.

Hujan deras masih mengguyur di luar sana. Percakapan mereka sudah memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam, tetapi hujan badai masih belum saja reda. Keadaan ini membuat Sasuke dan Minato memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Lapisan chakra di tubuh mereka berhasil menjaga tubuh agar tetap kering. Setidaknya sampai mereka tiba di perbatasan desa, tepatnya lembah akhir.

Selama perjalanan, ketegangan di antara mereka masih belum reda. Sasuke merasakan sesak di dadanya akibat konfrontasi kecil itu. Setidaknya, sampai Minato menghentikan perjalanan di area hutan berpohon tinggi. Ia meminta Sasuke mengikutinya hingga mereka menemukan sebuah area lapang. Minato berdiri di depan Sasuke, membelakanginya. Kemudian, sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya, sebuah kunai _khusus_ telah melayang tepat ke arahnya.

Refleks Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Ganggang kunai khas yang digunakan sebagai perantara jutsu _hiraishin_ ini mendarat sempurna di genggaman Sasuke. Minato menoleh ketika merasakan tangkapan akurat itu.

Tanpa sedikit pun rasa takjub, ia berujar, "Maukah kau _sparring_ denganku?"

Suaranya terdengar tenang. Tetapi, sorot mata biru gelap itu mengartikan sebaliknya.

Sasuke percaya dengan kemampuannya. Ia tidak menahan diri untuk mengangguk.

"Tapi, yang kuinginkan bukan _sparring_ biasa," tambah Minato. Ia menarik kunai lain dari kantung ninjanya dan memutar gagangnya di tengah jemari. "Kau sudah mempelajari teknik andalanku, benar? Aku ingin kita _sparring_ dengan gaya bertarung itu. Artinya, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan matamu melebihi sharingan _biasa._ "

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak pertarungan besar dalam peperangan. Sasuke cukup merindukan tantangan. Tawaran Minato pun mengaktifkan adrenalin di diri Sasuke. Ia cukup memahami niat Minato. Ia _tahu_ alasannya menawarkan sesi _latihan_ ini. Geram di mata itu tidak dapat dipungkiri dan Sasuke sendiri ingin membuktikan bahwa ia memang _pantas_ untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari sang Hokage Keempat, ia memang pantas _bersanding_ dengan putri dari pria itu.

Tantangan Minato disetujui Sasuke begitu saja—dan saat itu, Sasuke menyadari tentang kebenaran ucapan Itachi.

Sifat arogannya masih menetap cukup banyak dan ia _jatuh_ karenanya.

Selama ini, Sasuke terbiasa menggunakan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan beserta Rinnegan. Ia memang masih menggunakan teknik-teknik dasar ninja dalam bertarung, tetapi seringkali ia memilih jalan instan dengan menggunakan kekuatan matanya. Tak hanya untuk efisiensi waktu, tapi juga karena efek samping dari Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan hanyalah kelelahan, bukan kebutaan permanen. Sasuke masih mampu menanggungnya.

Jadi, ketika bergerak, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kecepatan super tinggi Yondaime. Mereka pernah bertarung bersama-sama saat melawan Madara, tetapi ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke bertarung bersama sebagai lawan.

Sebutan bahwa Namikaze Minato bagaikan kilat cahaya tidaklah mengada-ada. Sharingan di mata kanan Sasuke tidak mampu menyaingi gerakan Minato. Ia hanya mampu melihat gerak lambatnya, bukan menebak gerakan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Secara teknis, pengalaman bertarung kedua orang itu sama banyaknya. Namun, selama ini Sasuke bertarung untuk _misi_ dan mempertahankan diri. Ia tidak terlalu mengutamakan teknik dasar. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan adalah menciptakan gaya bertarung baru yang efisien, tetapi melenceng dari _kaidah_ taijutsu asli.

Asalkan cepat dan menang, aturan itu tidaklah penting.

Sasuke bukanlah Minato yang mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai guru. Ia bukanlah Minato yang telah menciptakan jutsu sepotensial rasengan yang dulu digunakan Naruto untuk mengalahkannya.

Gaya bertarung Minato mengingatkannya pada Obito dan Kakashi. Kecepatannya menyerupai Tobirama dan variasi rasengan yang digunakan olehnya cukup setara dengan Naruto. Taijutsu khas _sage_ katak juga begitu lekat dengan gaya bertarung Naruto. Tanpa kekuatan penuh matanya, Sasuke terpojok.

Kunci kemenangan Sasuke kini hanya berada dalam jutsu perubahan alam. Guyuran air hujan dan petir di sana cukup menguntungkan Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu memanipulasi cuaca untuk menciptakan Kirin.

Akan tetapi, untuk seseorang yang mampu memindahkan bijuu-dama, Kirin milik Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa. Jutsu petir itu dilenyapkan dengan mudah oleh Minato sedangkan ia kembali melancarkan serangan pada Sasuke melalui teknik _hiraishin_ andalannya dan teknik segel.

Segel buatan Minato berhasil menahan sisa chakra Sasuke hingga titik kritis. Kekuatan Sasuke lenyap begitu saja selagi sebuah rasengan raksasa menghantamnya hingga ia terpental menabrak deretan pohon. Keras hantaman itu berhasil menyebabkan batang pepohonan retak.

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuh. Ia tidak mampu bergerak akibat kemungkinan tulang punggung yang bergeser. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa.

Ketika terbatuk pelan, rasa dan aroma anyir segera memenuhi mulutnya. Kabut chakra yang melindunginya dari hujan pun ikut pudar. Sasuke kini menggigil akibat guyuran air deras itu—air deras yang menghantam luka segar di tubuhnya, mengalirkan nyeri yang tak terperi.

 _Penyabar kata mereka?_

Sasuke kesusahan untuk bangkit terduduk.

 _Lebih tepatnya monster selevel Madara—atau Itachi._

Realisasi itu tiba-tiba menghantam Sasuke. Ia menahan rasa kesalnya selagi mengumpati Itachi dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Itachi Sialan, dia pasti merencanakannya._

Prediksi tersebut terkonfirmasi setelah Minato menghampirinya bersama dengan Obito, Itachi, dan Shisui. Ia meminta maaf pada Sasuke—hanya keformalan belaka, Sasuke yakin. Minato sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal—dan berkata bahwa ia menanti Sasuke untuk makan malam bersamanya dan Kushina esok hari. Sasuke belum sempat mencerna undangan itu ketika Minato berpamitan pergi setelah meminta Obito dan yang lain untuk membantu Sasuke.

Ketiga lelaki Uchiha itu memandangi sang Hokage Ketujuh yang secara teknis adalah seorang Uchiha Termuda di antara mereka.

Shisui memandang Sasuke sesaat dan dengan terang-terangan meledakkan tawa. Obito mencoba menahan tawa, tetapi gagal total. Kemudian, Itachi, ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Tapi, senyum itu sangat menjengkelkan dan membuat Sasuke membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan tekad—yang tidak tersisa banyak—untuk menahan diri agar tidak melayangkan hantaman pada sang kakak.

"Orang-orang menyebutmu sebagai _ninja_ terkuat di masa ini," gumam Itachi dengan menyebalkan. "Kelihatannya kau terlalu percaya diri seperti biasa, Sasuke."

Obito dan Shisui membantunya duduk. Sasuke mengernyit ketika merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa di seluruh persendiannya.

"Tutup mulut, Itachi," tukas Sasuke, datar.

"Ninja Iwa takut padanya bukan tanpa alasan, kau tahu," timpal Obito. Ia menyeringai lebar pada Sasuke. "Tapi, _yeah,_ kau patut mendapatkannya setelah menyakiti _banyak_ wanita."

Komentar-komentar meledek lain berdenging keras di telinga Sasuke. Kalah adalah hal biasa. Ia telah merasakannya beberapa kali, mulai dari kekalahannya dari Kakashi hingga Naruto. Namun, dibandingkan dengan seluruh kekalahan yang pernah ia rasakan, hanya kekalahan ini yang amat membuatnya malu.

Sasuke mencoba menata diri untuk memenuhi ajakan makan malam dari Yondaime di keesokan harinya. Mereka kemudian kembali membahas topik _itu_ hingga sampai pada keputusan bahwa Kushina akan _mencoba_ berbicara pada Sakura. Kata Kushina, rumah tangga Sasuke sudah diujung tanduk. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura akan menderita jika memaksakan diri untuk mempertahankannya.

"Naru memang anak yang kuat, tetapi akan lebih baik kalau dia punya teman hidup juga," kata Kushina saat itu. Senyum simpul kemudian tersemat di bibirnya. "Serahkan padaku, Sasuke-kun."

Saat itu, Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa Kushina benar-benar mampu merealisasikan ucapannya. Tapi, mengingat kemampuan persuasi Naruto … Sasuke akhirnya tidak heran bahwa Kushina berhasil membujuk Sakura hanya dengan _bicara_. Itulah mengapa Sasuke tak terlalu terkejut ketika Sakura menyatakan keputusannya.

"Ingatanku sudah sedikit jernih sekarang. Aku ingat, saat itu aku sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menjalankan misi agar bisa menjaga jarak dengan desa ataupun denganmu. Ino sudah berulang kali menyarankanku untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap _masalah_ kita," ujar Sakura mengawali. Kebimbangan dan sorot perih tampak kentara di matanya. Tetapi, Sakura cukup menguasai diri, tak lagi terbawa emosi seperti beberapa minggu lalu.

"Jika aku selamat dari insiden itu, mungkin aku akan mengambil keputusan yang sama." Sakura menundukkan pandangan. Kedua tangannya saling meremat di atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa terus menjalani hidup bersama orang yang mencintai perempuan lain."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, mengamati sorot bertanya-tanya di wajahnya. Senyuman lemah segera tersimpul di bibir Sakura.

"Sebelum bersamaku pun kau sudah mencintainya, 'kan?" tanya Sakura retoris. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke-kun. Itu karena kau masih belum tahu Naru adalah perempuan, jadi kau mungkin tidak memahami perasaanmu. Selain itu, kalian hampir _selalu_ bersama sehingga tidak menyadari mulai kapan cara pandangmu padanya berubah." Sakura kemudian mengerjap. Ia tampak terkejut pada ucapannya sendiri. Detik berikutnya, ia mengembuskan napas lelah. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar. "Kenapa aku malah semakin menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan mengatakannya?"

"Kau … sejak kapan kau tahu identitas aslinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menarik kedua tangannya dari wajah. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sejak kita kehilangan dia?"

Kening Sasuke sedikit mengerut. "Dan kau tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Apakah dengan memberi tahumu akan kembali menghidupkannya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya mengambil napas pendek sebelum berkata, "Kau mengambil risiko besar dengan menawarkan pernikahan denganku. Bahkan kalaupun bukan karena dia, aku bukan orang yang patut kaupertimbangan sebagai suami."

Sudut bibir Sakura melengkungkan senyum masam.

"Dulu kau mengatakan hal yang sama." Wajah dipalingkan. Sakura tampak menahan segala gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. "Mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh karena sangat menginginkanmu."

Kesunyian menggantung di udara akibat ketiadaan respon dari Sasuke. Kala itu, Sakura masih merasa _berat_ untuk benar-benar melepaskan. Semua keberaniannya sudah dicurahkan. Ia tak lagi mempunyai sisa tenaga untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

Sasuke, yang sudah _lebih_ baik dalam memahami perasaan orang lain, pun cukup melihat kondisi Sakura. Ia menghilangkan kesunyian itu dengan berterima kasih pada Sakura yang _tidak_ membiarkannya tetap tenggelam dalam penderitaan pasca _kematian_ Naruto.

"Jika tidak kembali ke desa dan mencoba membangun keluarga denganmu, mungkin aku sudah mati tanpa arti," gumam Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi selama ini aku _sudah_ berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang kau mau, versi idealmu. Tapi, nyatanya yang kulakukan hanya semakin menyakitimu dan mungkin diriku sendiri."

Kalimat Sasuke tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Sakura menundukkan pandangan, tak mampu lagi berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang hendak dilepasnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan keputusanmu dulu karena pada dasarnya kau tetap membantuku," tambah Sasuke, berniat untuk menyelesaikan semua ucapan yang hendak diutarakan. "Kau juga tidak perlu memaafkanku atas semua kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku memang bersalah, tapi kuharap, semua kesalahanku tidak membuatmu ikut memutus hubungan dengan Naruto. Dia … sangat menghargaimu."

Sakura seolah kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Ia diam saja hingga Sasuke beranjak setelah mengatakan kalimat terima kasih yang terasa perih untuk Sakura. Beberapa saat setelah percakapan itu berlangsung, operasi pemulihan Naruto dimulai. Sebelum memulainya, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah menunggu di kursi depan. Ia duduk bersama dengan Yondaime, bercakap-cakap tentang suatu hal yang tidak ingin diketahui Sakura.

Rasa perih itu masih ada, tetapi Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menjanjikan pengurusan administrasi perceraian begitu ia selesai melakukan operasi. Pagi hari tadi, ia mengambil berkas itu di Divisi Administrasi dan segera menyerahkannya pada Sasuke setelah memberi serum pemulihan terakhir untuk Naruto.

Semua tekad di mata Sakura, Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Setelah ini, mungkin mereka berdua tidak bisa lagi _berteman_ seperti biasa. Setelah ini, tidak ada lagi keluarga Tim Tujuh yang selalu diidam-idamkan Naruto. Kehadiran Sasuke di antara mereka akan menyebabkan ketegangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Naruto juga akan kecewa karena bagaimanapun juga hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

Sakura memang tidak membenci Naruto. Tapi, ia tentunya belum dapat berperilaku _biasa_ pada Naruto—sosok yang lebih dipilih oleh Sasuke.

Apa pun hasilnya, selalu terdapat konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung.

Sasuke kembali membaca dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Mulai dari hal-hal terkait hak asuh hingga pembagian kekayaan. Semua isi ketentuan dalam kertas itu tidak ada yang merugikan Sasuke. Satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir hanyalah kesedihan Sarada. Namun, Sasuke tidak berada dalam posisi untuk menenangkannya. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan jika rumah tangganya dengan Sakura tetap bertahan dan ia diharuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto serta kedua putranya.

Detak jarum jam terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu. Sasuke meraih sebuah pena. Ia membubuhkan beberapa tanda tangan di kolom yang telah disediakan.

Ketika menyelesaikannya, beban tak kasat mata seolah terangkat dari kedua bahu. Sasuke menyenderkan diri di punggung kursi seraya mengembuskan napas rendah.

 _Keputusan ini sudah benar. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya_. _Tidak akan pernah._

 **oOo**

Menurut pemberitahuan Shikamaru, rekontruksi desa memang mulai membaik. Rancangan tata letak desa terbaru telah diselesaikan Sasuke—dengan tambahan jalur transportasi darat berupa kereta listrik dan lokasi kompleks perumahan yang mengelilingi pusat desa.

Suatu kali, Sasuke pernah meminta saran pada Naruto mengenai cara menghindari konflik internal desa yang mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak mau lagi _tragedi_ Uchiha kembali hadir hanya dikarenakan rasa ketidakadilan yang dirasakan para klan ini. Naruto menyarankan agar pembagian perumahan masing-masing klan disamaratakan saja. Buat pusat kegiatan berada di tengah permukiman sehingga tidak ada klan yang merasa dikucilkan.

Percakapan itu terasa sudah lama sekali. Naruto termenung ketika mendengarnya. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke masih mempertimbangkan masukan darinya untuk mengambil kebijakan desa….

Perhatian Naruto kembali pada Shikamaru yang sedang memberi tahu kesibukan Sasuke selama sepekan terakhir.

"Dia jengkel sekali karena tidak sempat menunggumu sadar," tutur Shikamaru. Pucat di wajahnya menunjukan rasa lelah. "Seorang chuunin dengan mendadak melaporkan keributan kecil di perbatasan. Dia sedang menunggu proses pemeriksaanmu yang terakhir, tapi laporan itu mengharuskannya pergi ke tempat kejadian. Aku kasihan pada chuunin tak bersalah itu. Dia kelihatan ingin pingsan waktu berbicara dengan Sasuke."

Naruto mengembuskan napas rendah.

"Kenapa kau memberi tahuku ini?"

"Karena kau minta penjelasan tentang keadaan terkini dan semua keadaan itu berkaitan dengan Sasuke," balas Shikamaru dengan tak acuh. "Dia belum bisa menemuimu karena masalah ini."

Naruto ingin bertanya tentang masalah yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Namun, otaknya masih terpaku pada nama Sasuke, membuatnya sulit berpikir. Kali terakhir Naruto mendapati lelaki itu adalah lima hari lalu—hari ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bersama dengan Sasuke.

Keabsenan Sasuke tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Paling tidak, hingga Shikamaru membawa cerita ini. Ia mengingatkan Naruto tentang Sasuke yang _seolah_ masih peduli padanya. Rasa yang membuat Naruto semakin dicengkeram oleh rasa bersalah dan kebimbangan.

"Hari ini mungkin dia bisa berkunjung, kau tunggu saja," ungkap Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi tidak melihat konflik internal di mata Naruto. "Fokuslah pada pemulihanmu. Aku harus menghadiri rapat evaluasi divisi bersama dengan para perwakilan desa."

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Semoga beruntung. Jangan lupa pulang kalau kau tidak mau dimarahi Temari lagi."

Reaksi Shikamaru menunjukan bahwa tebakan Naruto memang benar. Ia melambaikan tangan tanpa niat dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kamar pasien.

Naruto termenung selepas kepergian Shikamaru. Selama lima hari ini, ia hanya berada di sini untuk mengonsumsi obat-obatan pahit yang sangat tidak enak. Shizune merupakan perawat utamanya, bukan Sakura ataupun Tsunade. Naruto belum bertemu Sakura selama lima hari ini. Ia belum … berbicara dengan benar padanya.

Rasa tidak nyaman masih memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Naruto bersyukur bahwa keadaannya mulai membaik. Ia sudah mampu berjalan tanpa bantuan kursi roda. Satu hal penting lain, ia sudah dibolehkan menggendong putranya meski belum bisa memberinya asi akibat kondisi hormon yang belum sepenuhnya stabil. Di waktu senggang, Naruto sempat memikirkan nama yang mungkin hendak ia berikan pada kedua putranya. Namun, sebelum ia menetapkan nama itu, batinnya selalu berbisik bahwa Sasuke harus turut andil dalam pemberian nama mereka.

 _Kau sudah ingin mengambil kedua putranya untuk dirimu sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kaulakukan sekarang adalah memberinya kesempatan untuk turut menamai mereka._

Kira-kira begitulah suara batin Naruto—suara yang seolah menggantikan Kurama yang sedang bermeditasi entah sampai kapan.

Naruto begitu mengerling pada jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul lima sore. Selama ini, ia menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang mengunjunginya. Entah itu Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, maupun Kakashi. Sejauh ini hanya mereka yang seolah memiliki akses untuk menemuinya. Naruto tidak keberatan. Ia tetap bersyukur karena ia sendiri tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan teman-temannya yang lain.

Menuruni ranjang, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar selagi menyeret tiang penyangga infus. Sore hari selalu ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi si kembar. Naruto begitu ingin melihat wajah polos mereka yang selalu berhasil menyejukkan hatinya.

 _Kazu–yang pertama. Aku akan menamainya Kazu. Kemudian, untuk si bungsu…._

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet dua orang yang cukup ia kenali. Naruto mengerling pada papan kecil bertuliskan _dokter utama_ yang terpasang di daun pintu. Netranya kembali pada dua figur di dari balik kaca.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan seorang lelaki berambut gelap—Sakura dan Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika. Ia mengerjap pelan, tak menyadari gerak refleks yang menyembunyikannya dari arah pandang mereka berdua. Naruto bersandar pada dinding di persimpangan koridor itu. Ia menarik napas pendek saat merasakan detak jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu.

 _Kenapa aku bersembunyi?_

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di benaknya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan hendak melangkahkan kaki. Namun, tubuhnya kaku, menolak untuk beralih dari sana.

Naruto menggenggam tiang infus erat-erat, mencoba mengalihkan rasa tidak nyaman di rongga dada.

 _Mereka hanya Sakura-chan dan Sasuke. Aku tidak takut._

Kedua kaki dipaksakan bergerak, Naruto hendak berjalan melewati koridor untuk sampai di tempat tujuan ketika lagi-lagi tubuhnya tak mau berkoordinasi. Kali ini, ia berhenti akibat pemandangan yang tertangkap langsung oleh kedua indra penglihatnya.

Naruto terpaku saat melihat sepasang _suami-istri_ itu … berpelukan dengan amat _akrab._

Hanya dengan melihat, Naruto bisa merasakan hangat pelukan Sasuke. Hanya dengan melihat, ia teringat dengan berbagai kehangatan yang dibagikan oleh sang pria.

Di detik tersebut, Naruto sadar bahwa sebelumnya, Sakura dan Sasuke pasti telah sering melakukan hal semacam itu. Sebelum Naruto, Sasuke _pasti_ sering bersama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura. Sebelum Naruto, Sasuke _pasti_ telah memeluk, menyentuh, dan melakukan berbagai hal yang sama pada Sakura seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto.

Cucuran ingatan Sakura yang sempat merongrong isi pikiran Naruto selama ia mengandung tiba-tiba saja hadir. Ingatan itu bervariasi. Namun, kini yang tiba di kepalanya adalah memori-memori itu. Rentetan memori _manis_ yang didapatkan Sakura dari interaksinya dengan Sasuke. Memori tentang pernikahan mereka, kelahiran Sarada, dan bahkan memori berupa luapan emosi menyenangkan yang terpatri di wajah Sakura tiap kali ia dan Sasuke menghabiskan malam bersama.

Napas Naruto tertahan tanpa sadar. Ia melihat pelukan mereka terurai. Ia melihat Sasuke masih menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura. Kemudian, saat figur lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah si perempuan, Naruto memalingkan wajah. Kakinya ia seret ke arah berlawanan, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tempat tadi. Sebelah tangan Naruto menggenggam penyangga infus dengan erat sementara tangan yang lain telah bernaung di dada, seolah mencoba menguraikan jerat tak kasat mata yang membuatnya sesak.

Kedua kaki Naruto membawanya entah ke mana. Yang jelas, Naruto membutuhkan tempat sepi yang berada jauh dari tempat tadi. Ia butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Ia butuh tempat untuk meredakan cengkraman kuat di dalam rongga dadanya ini.

Langkahnya melambat ketika ia tiba di sebuah koridor berlampu temaram. Aroma obat-obatan terasa begitu menyengat. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tidak keberatan. Ia menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang dan segera mendaratkan diri di sana. Tubuhnya seolah kolaps dan Naruto tak mengacuhkan sengatan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya akibat selang infus yang sedikit bergeser, menyebabkan aliran darah menodai cairan bening itu.

Pandangan Naruto kosong. Ia mengambil napas dalam ketika bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan merongrong pikirannya, memberi tahu bahwa sejak awal ia tidaklah pantas bersama Sasuke dan tidak seharusnya ia mencoba bersama lelaki itu.

Entah sejak kapan Naruto menangis. Ia tidak terisak atau tersedu-sedu. Bukti tangisan itu hadir dalam bentuk aliran air mata di pipinya—mengalir tanpa henti dan terjatuh hingga membasahi piyama rumah sakit yang dipakainya.

Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis. Sampai pada akhirnya panggilan seseorang menelusupi telinganya, menyadarkan Naruto dari gemuruh panas di dadanya.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya mengerjap, secara tidak langsung membuat genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya tumpah.

"I-itachi?"

Pikiran Naruto terasa kosong. Ia masih dilanda perasaan asing ini. Namun, di saat bersamaan, ia tidak mengerti bahwa sosok di hadapannya memanglah Uchiha Itachi—Itachi yang terlihat begitu _normal_ dan _hidup_ dengan pakaian kasual, bukan jubah Akatsuki ataupun jubah merah khas Edo Tensei.

Seolah tidak melihat cucuran air mata yang membasahi wajah perempuan di hadapannya, Itachi mendorong pintu agar tertutup.

"Kau … sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Memeriksa kondisi seseorang di laboratorium khusus ini," balas Itachi lugas. Ia mendekati bangku panjang yang diduduki Naruto. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Permintaan izin itu terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Saat lelaki itu sudah duduk, Naruto bergumam, "Kau tidak perlu minta izin begitu, yang benar saja."

Gumaman Naruto tidak ditanggapi.

"Aku baru berniat mengunjungimu. Tapi, kau sudah di sini." Ia memandang Naruto sesaat. "Kau kelihatan berbeda dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Ucapannya membuat Naruto mengerjap. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Itachi adalah enam tahun lalu. Jika dihitung dengan waktu di dimensi ini, maka sudah lebih dari satu dekade sejak kali terakhir ia bertemu dengannya.

"Aku bertambah dewasa, kau tahu. Mana mungkin aku tetap jadi bocah remaja," balas Naruto.

Itachi menyilangkan sebelah kakinya.

"Kau sudah melepas segel _henge_ itu."

Fakta bahwa Itachi mengetahui segel tersebut cukup mengejutkan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Itachi adalah _Itachi,_ seorang ninja hebat yang hampir mengetahui segalanya. Tapi, mengenai satu rahasia kecilnya ini?

Naruto mudah sekali dibaca. Ucapannya seolah sudah terlukis di tiap ekspresinya.

"Dulu aku sempat menjadi Anbu yang bertugas memantaumu atas perintah Sandaime."

"Kau pernah menjadi korban jebakan _prank-_ ku?!"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Netra Naruto melebar. Ia menunjuk Itachi lurus-lurus, "Oh! Jadi, kau orang yang membalikkan semua _prank_ itu sehingga aku diharuskan membersihkan apartemenku sendiri dari cat-cat itu!"

"Perangkap yang kaupasang masih sangat sederhana dan punya kemungkinan eror tinggi. Seekor kucing bisa tidak sengaja menyenggol tali kawat yang kaupasang dan merusak perangkap itu."

Dahi Naruto mengerut samar.

"Aku memang sempat mendengar kucing," gumam Naruto. Ia mengerling pada Itachi. "Bukankah hewan sakral Uchiha adalah kucing?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kau tahu dari siapa?"

Secara spontan, Naruto berucap, "Sasuke. Siapa lagi? Dia selalu menyombongkan diri tentang kehebatan…." Kesadaran akan disebutnya nama Sasuke membuat suara Naruto kian lirih. Ia memalingkan wajah. "Lupakan."

Itachi tidak terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto yang demikian. Semua percakapan ini memang dengan sengaja ia arahkan agar Naruto mulai membicarakan Sasuke—yang mudah saja, sebab Naruto hampir selalu membicarakan Sasuke.

"Apakah adikku berbuat ulah lagi?" tanya Itachi terang-terangan.

"Tidak." Suara Naruto terdengar berat. Air matanya kini sudah mulai mengering. "Dia tidak melakukan sedikit pun kesalahan."

Kebohongan di mata Naruto begitu kentara. Itachi yang sudah berpengalaman dalam membaca emosi seseorang tentunya mampu melihat kebohongan itu dengan mudah. Akan tetapi, ia memilih jalan aman dan bertingkah seolah tidak menyadari isi pikiran Naruto.

"Syukurlah. Dia sangat beruntung mempunyaimu di sisinya. Tidak seharusnya dia kembali menyakitimu." Itachi menatap koridor kosong di sekitar mereka. "Kehidupan yang dia miliki sekarang didapatkan berkat bantuanmu. Aku merusak hidupnya dan kau berhasil memperbaikinya dengan menepati janjimu. Aku berutang banyak padamu, Naru."

Naruto terdengar tidak berenergi untuk bicara. Ia hanya bergumam, "Aku teman terdekatnya. Sudah seharusnya aku memperjuangkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Kau masih mau memperjuangkannya?"

Kepala Naruto menoleh. Suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Sekarang?" Mengerutkan dahi samar, Naruto kemudian tersenyum masam. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin merusak keluarga orang lain."

"Bagaimana kalau dia sangat _putus asa_ untuk tetap bersamamu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Dia sudah bersama Sakura. Tidak mungkin aku berada di antara mereka."

Bibir Itachi melengkungkan senyum samar.

"Kau memang terlalu baik untuk Sasuke," gumamnya rendah.

Naruto sedikit mendengarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Itachi balik bertanya, "Kalau kau memang merelakannya. Apakah kau siap untuk melihat mereka bersama? Siap untuk tetap tersenyum untuk mereka?"

Mulut Naruto setengah terbuka. Jawaban itu sudah berada di ujung lidahnya, tetapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

Citra diri Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa saat lalu kembali hadir di kepalanya. Diikuti oleh serpihan ingatan Sakura tentang kebersamaan mereka.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Tapi, suara Itachi menginterupsinya.

"Terus menerus membohongi dirimu tidaklah baik," tutur Itachi. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih bungkam. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan membohongi diriku sendiri, menyangkal keinginanku untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke, bukan menjadi orang yang paling dibencinya. Keputusanku pada akhirnya berakhir pada kesalahan besar. Aku menyebabkan Sasuke meninggalkan desa dan menjadi ninja kriminal." Ketika Naruto balas menatapnya, ia melanjutkan. "Penyesalan ini kubawa hingga mati. Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Naruto termenung lama. Itachi membiarkannya. Ia memberi Naruto waktu untuk menyerap kata-kata itu, untuk benar-benar mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi.

Setelah memberi jeda waktu yang tidak sedikit, Naruto pada akhirnya berujar, "Akan kupikirkan." Kemudian, diliputi keraguan ia bertanya, "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kami tidak bisa bersama. Bagaimana dengan Sarada dan Saku—"

"Kau hanya perlu bicara pada Sasuke tentang keinginanmu, jangan pikirkan masalah lain dulu." Itachi menyenderkan diri di punggung bangku dan mengerling pada Naruto. "Lagi pula, keponakanku bukan lagi hanya Sarada…."

Saat itu, pipi Naruto pun memanas. Ia menyamarkannya dengan dehaman keras selagi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan pada hal lain. Itachi membantu Naruto untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berjanji untuk _menahan_ Sasuke agar tidak menemui Naruto sebelum Naruto menyakinkan diri untuk bicara.

Tepat setelah kembali ke kamar, Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke dari luar. Ia menanyakan alasan keberadaan Itachi di dekat kamar Naruto sebelum kemudian suaranya semakin terdengar samar karena ia kian menjauh. Entah apa yang diucapkan Itachi hingga membuat Sasuke menggagalkan niatannya untuk mengunjungi Naruto.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana cara Itachi menahan Sasuke. Tapi, ia cukup bersyukur karena sempat bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia tidak mampu untuk … melepaskan.

Saat itu, di sela detak jarum jam yang begitu kentara, Naruto berpikir bahwa nasihat Itachi mungkin memang benar. Mungkin, ia hanya perlu memberi tahu Sasuke tentang keinginannya tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal lain yang menghalangi mereka. []

 _ **TBC**_


	55. Chapter 55

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Naruto tidak bisa tidur.

Perawatannya di rumah sakit memang tinggal satu hari. Ia hanya perlu tinggal di tempat berdominasi cat putih ini sehari lagi, bahkan malah tidak sampai satu hari karena sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi. Yang perlu Naruto lakukan adalah menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat. Daya tubuhnya belum pulih betul. Naruto tahu dan merasakannya. Tapi, ia juga tahu, sejak empat jam lalu ia sudah mencoba beristirahat. Naruto sudah memaksa kedua matanya untuk tertutup, tetapi usahanya sia-sia.

Pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Nasihat Itachi juga terus merongrong kepalanya. Naruto tidak bisa tenang. Pikiran bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke _akan_ melanjutkan hidup bersama membuat dadanya bergemuruh tidak nyaman. Naruto sudah menolak Sasuke dengan berkata bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama. Jadi, pastilah Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura.

Naruto hanya perlu menunggu pagi tiba sampai ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk bicara. Tapi, rasa khawatir yang tidak masuk akal terus menerus mengganggunya—memberi tahu bahwa ia akan terlambat jika terus menunda-nunda.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya menyumpahi dirinya sendiri adalah ketakutan yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan seandainya ia benar-benar _kehilangan_ pria itu.

Pemandangan kemarin memengaruhinya lebih banyak dari yang ia kira. Naruto mendadak tidak yakin dengan ide bahwa ia bisa hidup seorang diri. Segala keyakinannya musnah. Ia tak ingin lagi menahan sesak seperti sore kemarin.

Sepasang mata terbuka lebar, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan nanar. Tiap detik yang berlalu meresahkannya. Naruto tidak suka dengan rasa ini. Ketidaknyamanan ini seolah mencekiknya. Waktu tidak akan bergulir dengan cepat hanya karena Naruto menginginkannya. Ia bukan pengendali waktu seperti Urashiki.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan _sesuatu_. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Matanya memindai selang infus yang masih terpasang lekat di tangannya. Hampir sepuluh detik Naruto terdiam selagi menatap selang infus itu. Segala pertimbangan bersahutan di kepalanya, sampai kemudian tangan Naruto yang lain meraih selang infus dan menariknya lepas.

Gerakan kasar tersebut meninggalkan luka. Darah segar merembes di area tempat infus tadi terpasang. Nyerinya akan membuat orang-orang meringis kesakitan, tetapi Naruto hanya mengernyit samar sebelum meraih sebuah tisu untuk menyeka noda merah darah.

Membuang bekas tisu ke tempat sampah, Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamar. Penjagaan di rumah sakit tidak cukup ketat untuk menahannya. Ia berhasil menyusup keluar dari sana tanpa membuat curiga para petugas medis yang berjaga.

Pintu jendela dibuka dengan satu tangan, Naruto meloncat keluar. Ketiadaan alas kaki membuat Naruto seketika merasakan dingin lantai di luar gedung. Ia mengaktifkan henge biasa—yang cukup menguras tenaga karena aliran chakranya belum kembali normal—dan bergegas menjauh dari rumah sakit.

Jalan-jalan yang dilalui Naruto teramat sepi. Ia tak mendapati banyak orang selain beberapa chuunin yang tengah berpatroli selagi mengobrol ria, tak memedulikan Naruto yang tengah berpenampilan sebagai salah satu dari mereka.

Kedua kaki Naruto mengantarkannya ke pintu keluar area bawah tanah. Dua shinobi yang berjaga di pintu tangga itu berhasil dikelabui hanya dengan sebuah genjutsu sederhana. Mereka tidak melihat Naruto sehingga membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Naruto menarik napas dalam selepas sampai di permukaan. Matanya memindai area sekitar yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Kemudian, ketika ia melangkahkan kaki ke area permukiman, matanya dikejutkan oleh berbagai bangunan yang telah _kembali_. Tempat yang sekarang ia lihat adalah Konoha, bukan lagi tanah lapang dengan banyak bekas pohon tumbang.

Seruak hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya.

 _Sasuke berhasil membangun ulang desa…._

Naruto menahan tawa, tawa yang menertawai dirinya sendiri.

 _Tentu saja dia berhasil. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia selalu … membuatku takjub sehingga aku…._

Napas dalam diambil. Naruto kembali melangkah hingga ia tiba di gedung pusat desa—gedung administrasi yang sekaligus menjadi pusat regulasi desa ini.

Sasuke adalah orang gila kerja. Naruto sekalipun bisa menebak keberadaannya tanpa harus diberi tahu.

Melepaskan henge di tubuhnya, Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan chakra di kedua telapak kaki. Alisnya mengernyit samar saat merasakan sengatan nyeri di tubuh. Namun, rasa itu hanya sesaat. Naruto segera mengabaikannya. Ia menolakkan kaki di atas tanah dan mulai meloncat ke arah atap.

Tanpa perlu banyak waktu, Naruto sampai di lantai tiga—lokasi kantor hokage.

Jendela di sana tampak terbuka. Tirainya sedikit bergoyang akibat embusan angin. Naruto mendekati jendela, hendak langsung meloncat ke dalam begitu akal sehatnya kembali.

Apa yang nanti akan ia katakan?

Apakah ia memang ingin _merebut_ Sasuke dari Sakura?

Apakah ia ingin _menyakiti_ Sakura?

Kenapa ia sangat terburu-buru kemari?

Rasa gamang kembali merasuki.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua mata menatap kosong langit malam yang sedang dipenuhi bintang. Ia termangu cukup lama hingga keputusan akhir diambilnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak sekarang._

Naruto bergerak. Ia hendak beranjak turun, tetapi terpaku di tempat ketika sebuah kunai meluncur tepat beberapa inci saja dari sisi wajahnya. Kedua mata Naruto seketika melebar dengan waspada. Pikirannya telah mengantisipasi gerakan refleks, tetapi tubuhnya yang masih lemah menahan pergerakannya. Naruto terlalu lambat untuk menghadapi … Sasuke yang telah berteleportasi tepat di hadapannya.

Detik saat Naruto mengerjap, bilah pedang panjang telah bertengger di lehernya. Dingin bilah besi itu menyengat kulit. Naruto menahan napas selagi terpojok oleh dinding. Detak jantung Naruto masih berpacu akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Embusan angin malam menerpa.

Figur Sasuke di depannya menunduk. Telapak tangannya menyibak rambut Naruto yang sedikit menutupi wajah. Nada suara heran campur terkejut terdengar kentara di perkataannya.

"Naru?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menelan saliva. Sasuke menyarungkan pedang. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan bahu Naruto. Air wajah lelaki itu jelas sekali tidak menerima tindakan sembrono Naruto.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di rumah sakit?" tegas Sasuke.

Satu hal yang tidak diantisipasi Naruto adalah omelan Sasuke.

Naruto sama sekali tidak kepikiran.

 _Ah, sial._

 _Otakku rusak._

Mulut Sasuke mengatup tidak suka. Ia kelihatan kesal.

Naruto hendak mengelak dengan berbicara bahwa ia hanya mencari udara segar. Namun, alasan itu hanya akan menambah rasa jengkel Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto berujar, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi…." Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap lurus mata Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. K-kau … uhm, tidak ke rumah sakit tadi, jadi kukira sebaiknya aku menemuimu saja."

Kekesalan Sasuke tampak meredup. Ia mengembuskan napas rendah dan menyelentik pelan dahi Naruto hingga membuatnya mengaduh.

"Aku diperbudak pekerjaan," timpal Sasuke masam. "Kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok? Aku _pasti_ mengunjungimu."

Bekas selentikan Sasuke di dahinya masih sedikit perih. Ia menggosoknya pelan seraya berucap, "Tidak bisa. Aku perlu membicarakannya sekarang—"

Kalimat Naruto menggantung begitu saja akibat tarikan Sasuke di tangannya. Sepasang mata memindai nanar rembesan darah di titik infus Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyakiti diri?" tukas Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto mencoba menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tidak sakit. Aku tidak apa-apa—" Kedua mata Naruto melebar kala Sasuke membopongnya tanpa aba-apa. Lelaki itu membawanya masuk ke dalam kantor melalui jendela yang terbuka. "Hei, aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

Protes Naruto tidak diacuhkan. Sasuke baru menurunkan Naruto setelah menghampiri sebuah sofa.

Sarung pedang dilemparkan ke kursi kerjanya. Sasuke mengambil kotak obat darurat sebelum kembali menghampiri Naruto.

"Kecerobohanmu bukan main," tutur Sasuke datar. Ia berlutut di depan Naruto dan kembali menarik tangan Naruto yang terluka. "Chakramu masih belum stabil. Hanya karena lukamu bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seenaknya."

Naruto menahan rengutan. Ia hendak protes, tetapi ia tahu tindakannya memang salah. Jadi, ia pun mencari alasan lain dengan berujar, "Luka ini tidak akan membunuhku atau semacamnya…."

Gerak jemari Sasuke yang tengah membersihkan rembesan darah itu berhenti. Ia memandang tangan ringkih Naruto selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, ketika Naruto mengira bahwa kalimatnya tadi tidak akan dibalas, suara Sasuke terdengar—terdengar rendah, tetapi cukup membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat tidak dapat merasakan denyut nadimu?" Sasuke mendongak. Ekspresinya sedikit menggelap. "Aku ingin membunuh diriku yang sangat tidak berguna. Kematianmu bukan candaan. Aku _hampir_ kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Kilat mata Sasuke menunjukkan rasa perih yang menyengat batin Naruto. Mulut Naruto segera terkatup. Ia menundukkan pandangan.

"Maaf," bisiknya.

Sasuke lanjut membersihkan noda darah di tangan Naruto. Ia memberi antiseptik sebelum merekatkan plester untuk menutup luka itu.

"Kau masih saja seperti anak-anak," komentar Sasuke, seketika menambah rasa kesal Naruto. "Berapa usiamu? Dua belas?"

Naruto merengut tidak terima.

"Dua satu, hendak dua dua. Jangan mentang-mentang di sini kau lebih dewasa dariku terus kau bisa mengejekku seenak mulutmu," sergah Naruto. "Masih menjengkelkan saja," gumamnya lagi.

Di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke menahan tawa. Ia berdiri untuk mengembalikan kotak obat. Dari kejauhan, ia berujar, "Lagi pula, kau tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Godaime dan malah ke sini. Sangat merindukanku?"

Kedua mata Naruto kontan melebar. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Yang benar saja," gerutunya. Ia menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Aku hanya ingin bicara. Selain itu…." Sasuke tengah berjalan kembali menghampiri Naruto saat melihat ekspresi masam perempuan itu. "Kau—berhentilah berbicara seenak matamu. Jangan terus menerus mengatakan sesuatu seperti tadi jika kau sudah dengan orang lain!"

Kening Sasuke mengerut samar.

"Dengan orang lain?" beonya.

Naruto semakin menekuk wajah masam.

"Dengar, Berengesek," tutur Naruto jengkel. "Kau memintaku untuk tetap bersamamu dan semacamnya. Tapi, kau malah—" Lidah Naruto terasa kelu. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Lantas saja, rasa geram pun kembali menghampiri Naruto. "—kau malah … tetap bermesraan dengan orang lain. Apakah satu wanita saja tidak cukup buatmu sampai kau mau bersama dengan kami sekaligus? Begitu? Lebih baik aku menemani Gaara—"

Sasuke mengerjap.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" ungkapnya. Ia mengernyit sebelum menatap Naruto tidak suka. "Kenapa juga kau membawa-bawa nama Kazekage itu? Ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa ayah ikut campur urusanku?" tanya Naruto tanpa tahu segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara lelaki di depannya ini dengan sang ayah. "Aku membicarakanmu, yang dengan menjengkelkan tetap bersama Sakura-chan meski kau berjanji ini itu padaku. Kalau kau memang ingin bersamanya, katakan saja. Jangan membohongiku dengan ini itu tapi tetap—"

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" potong Sasuke. "Kau melihat kami?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto terpaku untuk sesat. Ia sedikit tergagap.

"A-aku tidak sengaja melihatnya," gumam Naruto spontan. Ia mengalihkan wajah, enggan menatap Sasuke. "Kemarin sore. Di ruang kantor Sakura-chan. Waktu itu, kau…." Naruto mengembuskan napas kasar. Ia mengusap dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Lupakan saja."

Wajah Naruto panas, sama seperti gemuruh di dadanya. Ia menunggu Sasuke bicara atau setidaknya membalas ucapannya tadi. Namun, hanya keheningan yang menguasai. Kalimat Naruto seolah meninggalkan jejak pekat, secara tidak langsung turut mendukung keheningan ini.

Paling tidak hingga Naruto mendengar dengkusan tawa seseorang. Telapak tangan ditariknya dari wajah. Naruto mengerling dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kau … cemburu?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum geli. "Jadi, kau memerlukan dua kali perang untuk bisa cemburu pada orang lain yang mendekatiku?"

Mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka. Ia menahan keinginan untuk memukul kepala lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau meledekku?" seru Naruto tidak terima. Mulutnya mengatup. Ia memalingkan wajah. "Manusia es tidak berperasaan," tutur Naruto.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk meredakan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Ia berdeham rendah sebelum menyenderkan bahunya di punggung sofa. Sasuke duduk menghadap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah masam, kentara sekali tidak senang diledek atas _penderitaan_ yang dirasakannya.

Manik obsidian menatap si pirang lekat. Mengamati rupa yang selama ini hanya mampu ia pandang dalam kondisi pucat dan tidak berdaya. Kini, sosok yang selama ini terlelap telah kembali hadir di depannya—sepenuhnya hidup dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang sejak dulu selalu mudah dibacanya, berbagai ekspresi yang selalu hadir di kepala Sasuke.

"Itulah yang kurasakan jika kau bersama dengan Gaara atau pria lain," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto. Ia meraih tangan Naruto yang tidak terluka dan menggenggamnya. "Rasanya mengesalkan, 'kan? Aku selalu ingin melenyapkan nyawa laki-laki lain yang dengan kurang ajar menyentuhmu…."

Kepala Naruto seketika menoleh.

"Aku tidak berkeinginan untuk membunuh Sakura. Kau juga tidak boleh menghakimi orang lain hanya karena mereka berinteraksi denganku—"

"Seperti bedebah daimyo yang dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ketertarikannya padamu ataupun Gaara yang dengan idiot menyatakan perasaannya padamu meski kau sudah bersamaku?" tukas Sasuke cepat. Ia mengusap pelan jemari Naruto dan mengembuskan napas rendah. "Mereka bukan hanya orang lain buatmu."

Naruto menatap jemari Sasuke yang masih memainkan jemarinya. Tindakan ini … Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sama seperti Sakura-chan. Dia juga bukan orang lain. Dia _istri_ mu dan dia mencintaimu. A-aku, tidak seharusnya aku marah padanya. Tapi…."

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari mengalihkan wajah.

"Kau … menciumnya, 'kan?" gumam Naruto dengan pahit. "Kau memeluknya juga. Kalian tidak bersalah. Mungkin, aku saja yang belum benar-benar siap melihatnya. Aku saja yang belum bisa menuruti ucapanku sendiri untuk menyudahi semua ini denganmu."

Gelitik terhibur itu lenyap. Rasa frustrasi di suara Naruto terdengar pekat. Sasuke merasakan kebimbangannya, konflik batinnya, dan berbagai gejolak emosi yang dirasakan Naruto. Menyatakan semua itu pasti sulit untuk Naruto. Dengan nilai yang dipegangnya, ia akan selalu merasa _salah_ karena kesal pada Sakura—karena menganggap bahwa dirinya mengkhianati Sakura.

Sasuku mengerti maksud kejadian yang diucapkan Naruto. Sore itu, ia memang menemui Sakura untuk menyerahkan dokumen perceraian yang sudah ditandatanganinya. Sakura berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena selama ini telah begitu egois. Ia mengaku bahwa pada saat itu pun ia masih merasa egois karena masih ingin memeluk Sasuke untuk terakhir kali. Permintaan itu terdengar sederhana saja bagi Sasuke. Namun, bagi Sakura, pelukan yang ia minta adalah hal yang amat berharga.

Sasuke melihat kilas putus asa di mata itu, jadi ia pun melakukannya, sekaligus sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Sakura karena telah memberi _mereka_ jalan.

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa mereka melakukan kontak lebih dari pelukan. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Sakura secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan map berisi dokumen. Sasuke menyudahi pelukan dengan maksud hendak mengambil map yang terjatuh.

Setelahnya, tidak ada kontak fisik lain yang terjadi.

Lagi pula, Sasuke juga tidak akan berkenan jika diminta untuk memberi kecupan terakhir di bibir sang _istri_. Bukan hanya karena ketidakinginan, tetapi juga karena Sakura tidak berhak mendapatkan kepalsuan bentuk kasih semacam itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin memberi Sakura harapan lebih yang tidak bisa dipenuhinya.

Sasuke beringsut mendekati Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menangkup sebelah pipi sang perempuan agar mau kembali menatapnya. Bibir pucat Naruto mengatup. Ia tampak enggan berbicara. Matanya pun masih mencoba menghindari mata Sasuke.

"Hei," tutur Sasuke. Jemarinya mengusap lembut kulit wajah Naruto. "Katakan, kau tidak ingin menyudahi _semua ini_ denganku? Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Naruto menatap nanar jendela yang terbuka, memperhatikan tirai yang terembus oleh angin malam alih-alih mencoba memfokuskan diri pada ucapan Sasuke.

Kembimbangan itu kembali menerpanya saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bukan karena ia yang tak senang melihat sisi Sasuke yang demikian, tetapi karena rasa bersalah yang kembali mencengkeram akibat bisikan bahwa ia mengkhianati Sakura.

Beberapa bulan lalu, Naruto perlu waktu lama untuk menerima perasaannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mampu menerimanya karena Sakura memang telah tiada. Kini, dengan kembalinya sang _sahabat_ , berat bagi Naruto untuk menyatakan keinginannya….

 _Kalaupun aku ingin, apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin meminta Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura-chan dan Sarada. Aku tidak mungkin—_

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika hangat bibir Sasuke menerpa bibirnya. Aroma _musk_ khas sang pria segera dirasakan Naruto, dengan singkat mendominasi indra penciumnya. Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia hanya merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke di belakang kepalanya. Juga hidung bangir yang sedikit menekan pipinya.

Ide bahwa Sasuke tengah menciumnya baru tiba di kepala Naruto saat ia merasakan sesapan pelan di bibirnya. Diikuti oleh lumatan dan usapan lidah sebelum Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto agar ia membuka mulutnya.

Ketika ciuman diperdalam, napas Naruto pun terengah. Ia perlu meremas pelan bahu Sasuke agar mereka menyudahinya.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan sirat tidak menyangka. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus berhenti bertindak semaumu jika memang ingin bersama dengan—"

"Akhirnya kau mau melihatku juga," gumam Sasuke, memotong ucapan Naruto. "Apakah aku harus selalu menciummu dulu agar kau mau melihatku?"

Rona kemerahan cukup kentara di wajah pucat Naruto.

"Sasuke…." keluh Naruto.

Yang dipanggil menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengembuskan napas rendah. Ia menarik tangannya dari Naruto dan memberi sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu. Rasanya begitu ingin kembali menghindar, tetapi nasihat Itachi terngiang di kepalanya. Permintaan Naruto mungkin akan sangat terdengar egois hingga ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin menyesal. Ia tidak ingin terganggu oleh rasa tidak menyenangkan yang ia rasakan tiap melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan kedua putranya … hidup tanpa kehadiran figur ayah.

 _Aku tidak ingin mereka merasakan apa yang kurasakan ketika kecil dulu_.

 _Jika nantinya mereka tahu bahwa ayah mereka ternyata meninggalkan kami…._

Jejak hidup seorang Uchiha tidak pernah baik. Kutukan kebencian itu sudah _diputus_ di tangan Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, tidaklah mustahil jika kedua putra Naruto nanti menyimpan ketidaksukaan pada ayahnya sendiri akibat keputusan sepihak yang diambil Naruto. Bagaimana jika ia tidak mampu mendidik mereka seorang diri? Bagaimana jika mereka mengharapkan figur ayah sebagai panutan?

Selama ini, Naruto memang _menyamar_ sebagai pria. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia benar-benar tahu cara berpikir makhluk _itu._ Terutama Uchiha yang begitu gemar memasang topeng datarnya.

Membasahi tenggorokannya, Naruto pun mengatakan itu. Ia mengutarakannya di depan Sasuke, memberi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin _melanjutkan_ hubungan mereka, bahwa ia ingin Sasuke bersamanya sehingga mereka mampu membesarkan si kembar bersama-sama.

"... aku tidak pernah hidup bersama keluarga sedarah. Semua ini baru buatku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya, bagaimana cara mendidik anak-anak supaya bisa menjadi orang yang membanggakan. Kau mengajari Sarada banyak hal dengan caramu sendiri sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Aku … tidak terlalu mengerti cara menghadapi balita atau mengajari hal-hal dasar selain kemampuan ninja pada mereka. Itu karena aku sendiri—kau tahu—payah dalam urusan belajar. Jadi…."

Naruto tak bisa menahan tatapannya di mata Sasuke. Di detik terakhir, pada akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangan juga. Kedua tangannya mengepal pelan.

"Kau … aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku."

Ucapan Naruto menggantung di udara, merambat memenuhi kesunyian, dan terputar selama beberapa kali di kepala Sasuke.

Netra obsidian mengamati figur perempuan di depannya lekat-lekat. Ia melihat raut khawatirnya, raut bersalah yang begitu ingin dilampaui. Naruto berhasil melakukannya. Untuk pertama kali, ia _mau_ mengutarakan keinginannya atas dasar kepentingannya sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain. Untuk pertama kali, ia mau mengutamakan dirinya, bukan lagi orang lain.

Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk tidak merasa senang. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menghargai perjuangan Naruto yang telah berhasil melawan prinsip _moral_ yang sedari dulu menjeratnya.

Rongga dada Sasuke penuh oleh kehangatan. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak merengkuh perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasakan hangat tubuh itu di tangannya.

Naruto menahan panas di pelupuk matanya selagi merasakan dekapan erat Sasuke. Jemari Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut panjang Naruto. Embusan napasnya menggelitik lekuk lehernya.

"Idiot, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini sejak kemarin?" gumam Sasuke di sela pelukan. "Kukira aku akan gila karena terlalu lama menunggumu."

Naruto pada akhirnya menangis juga—menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Sialan. Jangan memberi harapan palsu," oceh Naruto sambil mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Kalau begini, aku semakin sulit menjauh—hey!"

Sasuke merasa sangat gemas pada Naruto. Ia segera mengangkat perempuan itu agar terduduk di pangkuannya.

Pelukan diuraikan. Ia melihat Naruto menyeka air matanya dengan kasar sebelum berusaha mencoba untuk turun dari posisi duduknya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang bernaung di masing-masing pinggang Naruto berhasil menahannya.

"Diam di tempat," perintah Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan Naruto yang _masih_ saja berusaha menolak kontak fisik mereka.

"Tidak. Jika seseorang melihatnya—"

"Tidak orang lain di sini selain kita," sergah Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Kau sudah menjelaskan keinginanmu. Sekarang, _giliranku_."

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di masing-masing bahu Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau juga _ingin_ bersamaku dan omong kosong lainnya. Tapi, kau tetap akan bersama Sakura-chan karena kau tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargamu—"

Suara Naruto hilang dengan tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan bergantinya warna manik mata Sasuke menjadi kemerahan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk diam dulu?" ungkap Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah. Ia mengabaikan kedua mata Naruto yang telah membeliak terkejut. "Dengar, pertama, ucapanku bukan omong kosong," tandas Sasuke, mengklarifikasi tuduhan Naruto padanya. "Kedua, aku tidak akan melanjutkan pernikahanku dengan Sakura. Sampai sini, kau paham?"

Naruto mengerjap. Matanya tak membeliak, tetapi sorotnya berubah bingung. Banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab di mata itu.

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu. Atau mungkin kau ingin aku tetap bersamanya selagi bersamamu juga?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia menangkup rahang Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, mengusap sosok itu pelan.

" _Good girl,_ " komentarnya selagi menyematkan senyuman miring.

Di hadapannya, wajah Naruto langsung bersemu kemerahan. Ia memukul bahu Sasuke keras dengan mata menyuarakan satu hal yang dimengerti Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto ditangkapnya. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan itu dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau diam dulu," gumam Sasuke selagi menarik Naruto mendekat. Tangannya yang lain meraih tengkuk Naruto dengan kasual. "Kau sangat manis saat menurut."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Erang protes Naruto tertahan di mulutnya. Ia menyapu bibir Naruto pelan dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Tangan Naruto yang lain meremas bahu Sasuke. Protesnya mereda seiring waktu. Ketika mereka menyudahinya, napas Naruto sedikit memburu. Ia melihat pupil mata Sasuke yang sedikit membesar dari beberapa saat lalu. Setidaknya, ia masih melihat hal itu hingga warna mana sang lelaki berubah menjadi kemerahan selama beberapa saat.

"Sakura mengajukan perceraian. Dia sendiri yang memintanya. Segala hal di antara kami sudah selesai. Tadi pagi, secara sah kami sudah tidak lagi terdaftar sebagai suami-istri," tutur Sasuke sambil lalu, tidak memperhatikan raut terkejut di wajah Naruto. Ia menggenggam masing-masing sisi pinggang Naruto untuk menurunkannya dari pangkuan. "Segalanya sudah beres. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah sakit sebelum Godaime tahu dan mengomeli—"

"Tunggu." Naruto masih berpegangan di kedua bahu Sasuke. Ia mengerjap ketika merasakan suaranya lagi. Keterkejutan itu ia redam. Naruto memfokuskan diri pada pernyataan Sasuke tadi. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?" tutut Naruto.

"Karena aku ingin mendengar keinginanmu dulu. Sekarang, kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit—"

Naruto menolak untuk turun. Ia ikut menggenggam tangan Sasuke selagi mempertahankan posisinya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau masih harus menjelaskan banyak hal tentang apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sakura di kantor itu kalau kalian memang bercera—"

Suara Naruto menghilang secara perlahan begitu ia merasakan … keras sesuatu yang didudukinya. Sorot mata Naruto langsung kosong. Ia mengerjap dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Sasuke menyugar kasar rambutnya. Wajahnya sedikit memanas saat Naruto bergumam, "Kau … terangsang? Di saat seperti ini?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam pinggang Naruto.

"Turun," tukas pria itu selagi kembali mencoba menurunkan sosok di hadapannya.

"Uh, kau memang benar-benar mesum, _Hokage-sama._ "

Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan balik diejek begini. Ia sudah tahu bahwa mencicip bibir Naruto barang sedikit saja akan menimbulkan konsekuensi besar. Ia juga tahu bahwa membawa Naruto ke pangkuannya bukanlah hal bijak. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa menahan refleksnya sendiri. Pernyataan Naruto akan perasaannya sudah cukup mematik kebahagiaan Sasuke. Tapi, ciuman dan ekspresi perempuan ini….

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita bersama," tutur Sasuke datar. "Sebagai pria, reaksiku sepenuhnya normal. Sekarang, turun—"

"Tidak. Kau masih harus menjelaskan—"

"Sakura berkata bahwa dia sudah menyerah dengan pernikahan kami dan akan tetap memilih perceraian ini kalaupun insiden di bukit itu tidak menimpanya. Dia juga memberi tahuku bahwa dialah yang memintamu menggantikannya. Dia yang memulai awal hubungan _kita._ Sudah cukup jelas? Kau sebaiknya turun dari pangkuanku sekarang."

Naruto membalas, "Aku akan turun, tapi aku tidak mau langsung kembali ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengernyit samar.

"Kau menyusup keluar selarut ini. Godaime akan murka—"

"Aku sering kena marah olehnya. Konsekuensi ini aku tanggung sendiri," tukas Naruto. Ia memandang Sasuke sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah asal bukan kedua netra lelaki itu. "Selain itu, jika memang kau sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan Sakura-chan, aku ingin … menemanimu di sini. Pekerjaanmu menumpuk. Kau pasti lelah dan aku tidak bisa membantu sejak bulan lalu. Jadi, setidaknya aku ingin menemanimu."

Kalimat Naruto tidaklah diantisipasi Sasuke. Nada rendahnya menggelitik telinga. Sasuke mengerjap dan mengumpat di dalam hati saat merasakan bahwa kondisinya tidaklah membaik.

Dengan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, Naruto pasti merasakannya juga. Kenapa ia tidak kunjung mengerti?

"Aku sudah selesai malam ini," tutur Sasuke pelan. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali rumah sakit."

Pada akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke membereskan ceceran dokumen di mejanya dan menyimpan beberapa senja ninjanya di sana. Naruto berdiri mengekori Sasuke yang hendak keluar melalui jendela alih-alih pintu. Naruto tidak memprotes karena ia juga lebih senang memakai jendela dengan alasan keefisienan waktu.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia hendak meloncat keluar, Sasuke yang sudah di luar sana menghentikannya. Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah punggungnya sendiri.

Naruto mengerjap. Ia perlu beberapa detik hingga benar-benar mengerti.

Reaksinya adalah seruan penolakan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Jadi, tidak. Terima kasih banyak."

Sorot mata Sasuke terlihat menjengkelkan.

"Ini perintah dari _hokage._ "

Naruto merengut sebal. Ia hendak beralasan bahwa ia lebih dari mampu untuk berjalan. Tetapi, sebelum ucapannya terealisasi, ia sudah terhuyung akibat rasa pening di kepalanya. Kemungkinan besar akibat keputusannya tadi yang memaksakan diri menggunakan chakra.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jadi?"

Kenapa Sasuke selalu berhasil mempermalukannya?

"Kau tidak akan menjatuhkanku di tengah jalan lagi seperti dulu," awas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan tidak meyakinkan.

Naruto memelototkan mata.

"Kau akan mati kalau melakukannya lagi. Aku serius, Sasuke!"

"Ya, ya, kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Sekarang, cepatlah."

Naruto menggerutu pelan perihal perilaku menjengkelkan Sasuke. Namun, ia tetap melakukan permintaannya. Kedua tangan Naruto memeluk leher sang lelaki dari belakang. Ia menghirup pelan harum khas _musk_ yang menggelitik hidung sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung bidang Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto merileks. Sasuke menahan senyum saat merasakannya. Ia memegang erat kedua kaki Naruto dan meloncat menuruni gedung pusat tersebut.

Ketika berjalan, Naruto mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Rambut pirangnya sedikit menggelitik telinga Sasuke, tetapi cukup mampu ditoleransi oleh sang Uchiha.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

Angin malam berembus pelan. Naruto mengeratkan pelukan.

Di depannya, Sasuke bergumam rendah sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi kalau dulu perang besar itu tidak terjadi dan aku dari dimensi ini akan tetap hidup."

"Yang pasti, kau akan berada di posisiku sebagai hokage."

Senyuman lebar tersemat di bibir Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi hokage karena aku hebat dan kau payah."

Sasuke mendengkus mengejek.

"Ucapkan itu setelah kau terjebak di kantor dengan gunungan dokumen desa dan ratusan undangan pertemuan politik."

"Ha! Kau menganggapnya sulit karena kau tidak lebih hebat dariku. Aku bisa mengatasi dokumen-dokumen itu dengan mudah menggunakan kage bunshin. Pertemuan politik juga tidak seburuk itu, tahu."

"Menurutmu aku tidak bisa menggunakan kage bunshin? Kau juga akan menarik perkataan tadi kalau sudah benar-benar menghadiri jamuan para daimyo dan para pejabat penjilat itu."

"Alasan…." balas Naruto dengan nada mengalun.

Sudut mata Sasuke berkedut.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya di periode pemerintahan ini kau mulai membantuku."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bekerja lebih baik darimu."

Decakan Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa. Mereka masih lanjut berjalan menuju pintu bawah tanah.

Naruto melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Selain aku yang mungkin menjadi hokage, kira-kira apalagi yang bakal terjadi kalau perang itu tidak ada?"

Langkah Sasuke memelan. Ia merasakan embusan napas Naruto di telingangya. Juga hangat tubuhnya di belakang sana.

Matanya menutup sesaat. Ia kemudian berujar, "Kita akan terus menjalani misi bersama dan kau akan terus-terusan memasangkanku dengan Sakura."

Untuk sebuah alasan, Naruto tidak mengelaknya.

"Yeah, karena dia sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Apakah kepedulianmu sejak dulu hanya karena kau menganggapku teman?"

Setahun yang lalu, Naruto akan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menunggu banyak waktu. Naruto yakin bahwa kepeduliannya pada Sasuke dikarenakan ikatan pertemanan mereka. Juga karena ia yang sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai keluarganya, saudaranya.

Namun, sekarang, ketika memikirkannya lagi ia jadi tidak yakin. Hatinya selalu sakit saat mendengar segala tindakan kriminal Sasuke, saat ia disalahkan oleh orang lain dan dicap sebagai penjahat. Naruto tahu Sasuke tidaklah begitu. Ia percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa ia begitu percaya pada Sasuke ketika teman-temannya yang lain mulai meragukannya? Bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Bukankah mereka adalah teman Sasuke juga?

Naruto termenung lama hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sudah berulang kali dikatakan oleh Kurama.

Mengembuskan napas pelan, Naruto bergumam, "Entahlah. Mungkin di antara kita, akulah yang lebih dulu menyukaimu. Menyebalkan sekali. Kau selalu terlihat keren. Aku sangat iri."

Sasuke mendengkuskan tawa ketika mendengar nada merajuk Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja sejak awal?"

"Maksudmu sejak genin? Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Kau hanya akan semakin membenciku karena aku bertingkah seperti para penggemarmu."

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya di masing-masih kaki Naruto.

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin kalau kau tidak menyamar sebagai laki-laki akan sedikit ada perubahan."

Wajah Naruto tampak masam.

"Aku sering menunjukan jutsu oiroke padamu! Kau jelas tidak doyan pada perempuan," gerutunya.

"Karena aku bukan bocah mesum, Idiot." Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Aku juga tidak suka melihat versi palsumu. Ilusimu di sana sangat jelek. Tubuhmu kurang proporsional, tidak seperti kenyataan. Misalnya saja, bagian dada—"

Kepala Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan keras di belakang sana.

"Lanjut bicara dan hidupmu selesai," ancam Naruto garang.

Sasuke melengkungkan senyuman separuh selagi mengejek muka memerah Naruto.

"Aku sudah sering melihatmu tanpa pakaian. Sampai kapan kau akan malu?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas selagi menyurukkan kepala di lekuk leher Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Mereka berjalan melewati penjaga dengan mudah berkat teknik mata Sasuke. Menyusup ke rumah sakit juga bukan masalah besar untuk seorang ninja dengan tingkat kemampuan tinggi sepertinya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto kembali kamarnya. Ia memberi tahu Naruto untuk beristirahat. Lampu kamar yang tidak menyala membuat Sasuke tidak melihat jelas wajah Naruto. Namun, ia masih sempat mengusap pelan kepala perempuan itu sebelum berjalan kembali ke arah pintu.

Menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan Naruto berhasil sedikit mengangkat beban di pundaknya. Ia tak lagi kepikiran dengan _pemberontakan kecil_ ataupun tentang garis kerabatnya yang masih saja membuat masalah. Cukup dengan berinteraksi dengan Naruto, pekat di kepalanya sedikit menjernih.

Sasuke hendak memutar kenop pintu ketika suara pelan Naruto menghentikannya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa di sini lebih lama lagi?"

Gerak tangan Sasuke terhenti.

 _Apa?_

Sasuke menoleh. Ia hanya dapat melihat siluet Naruto yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku … bukan hanya kau yang merindukanku, tahu. Aku sangat khawatir waktu kau tidak mengabari kami selama sebulan penuh. Saat melihatmu lagi, aku malah jatuh koma. Sekarang, aku—"

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau aku tetap di sini, Naru?" potong Sasuke parau. Ia mengembuskan napas pendek. "Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemuimu setelah kau diperbolehkan pulang."

Kenop pintu itu Sasuke putar. Pintu kamar sedikit terbuka.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu. Apa salahnya? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku malam ini?"

Harusnya Sasuke pergi saja. Tapi, kedua kakinya terpaku.

Ucapan Naruto memengaruhinya lebih banyak dari yang ia kira. Sasuke mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Kau sedang dalam proses pemulihan. Aku tidak ingin memperlambat pemulihan itu dengan menyakitimu."

Naruto tidak memedulikan alasannya.

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya belum diperbolehkan menggunakan chakra. Jadi, kau tak perlu menahan diri kalau kau memang ingin—"

Suara pintu yang ditutup dari dalam terdengar cukup nyaring. Diikuti oleh dentang kunci yang diputar.

Naruto melihat Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menghampirinya. Langkah kakinya tak bersuara, seperti para ninja elit pada umumnya. Namun, ketika melihat ekspresi itu … Naruto serta merta menelan saliva.

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tadi ia hanya bercanda. Tapi, apakah Sasuke akan menerima candaan itu sekarang?

 _Selamat atas kebodohanmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi besok._

"Kelihatannya ada yang menyesal dengan keputusannya," komentar Sasuke. Ia menarik dagu Naruto dan memindai wajah pucat yang tampak semakin pucat. "Bukankah tadi kau baru saja menggodaku, Pintar?"

Naruto menggeleng keras.

"A-aku hanya mengatakan isi pikiranku."

"Yeah, benar sekali," balas Sasuke datar.

Ia mengamati Naruto sesaat sebelum merangkak ke atas ranjang pasien. Naruto mengumpati dirinya selagi memandang kosong udara. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Secara tidak sadar, ia merapatkan kedua pahanya akibat seruak memori yang membuat kedua pipinya memanas. Tentang malam-malam yang mereka lalui. Tentang gelenyar panas yang membakar tubuh. Tetang desiran darah yang menguasai diri….

Pikiran Naruto ke mana-mana. Ingatan itu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi. Naruto sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar suara Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Berbaringlah. Bukankah kau ingin tidur? Aku akan menemanimu tidur. Sudah sebulan aku hanya tidur dua jam sehari. Sekarang masih pukul dua, aku bisa tidur lebih lama."

Ketika menoleh, Sasuke telah menutup kedua matanya selagi berbaring miring. Tatapan Naruto membuatnya membuka mata. Ia mengerling.

"Kau mengharapkan sesuatu?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto ingin membenturkan wajahnya ke dinding saat itu juga. Inilah yang akan terjadi jika ia menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dengan orang-orang berpikiran kotor. Terkutuklah novel-novel buatan Jiraiya.

Ekspresi Naruto teramat masam. Ia ingin menendang Sasuke. Tapi, ia juga ingin … berada di sisinya.

Menyebalkan sekali rasanya.

Sebesar apa pun dilema Naruto, ia berakhir tidur di sisi lelaki itu. Sasuke menahan senyumnya. Ia melingkarkan lengan di pinggang sang perempuan selagi menariknya mendekat. Puncak kepala Naruto dikecupnya pelan. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto selagi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu," gumamnya pelan.

Naruto masih merasa jengkel karena diledek terus-terusan.

"Kau yang terburuk," gerutunya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

"Sasuke!"

Tawa rendahnya mengalun di telinga Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku masih menyayangi nyawaku."

Entah apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Pertanyaan Naruto tidak digubris. Yang didengar olehnya hanyalah ucapan selamat malam yang diikuti dengan napas teratur sosok di belakangnya.

Ucapan Sasuke tentang jam tidurnya tampak bukan sekadar omong kosong. Ia sepertinya memang kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya sebelum meremasnya pelan.

Rasa hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia kini tak perlu lagi khawatir dengan nasib mereka. Ia tak perlu lagi bimbang atas pilihan yang ada. Selain itu, satu hal yang terpenting, ia tak perlu lagi merasa bersalah karena _merebut_ kepunyaan Sakura. Sebab, sekarang ini lelaki yang tengah memeluknya bukanlah milik siapa-siapa dan Naruto dengan suka rela menerimanya jika ia juga menginginkannya.

Naruto akan jujur dengan perasaannya. Ia akan menerima keinginan bahwa ia memang ingin bersama Sasuke.

Setelah ini, jika mereka memang benar-benar akan menghabiskan hidup bersama, ia tidak akan lagi melepaskannya. []

 _ **TBC**_

 **a/n**

ff ini sebentar lagi bakal ending ya, teman-teman. saya ingin memberi tahu ini aja~


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja. Naruto tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin waktu saja yang berjalan terlalu cepat. Ia telah keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang sudah hampir minggu kedua sejak ia diperbolehkan pulang. Kondisi tubuh Naruto sudah pulih. Namun, ia belum diperbolehkan untuk bertarung. Tsunade memintanya melakukan aktivitas ringan saja. Ia tidak perlu ikut repot urusan desa.

Bukan hanya karena titik-titik chakranya yang masih lemah. Tetapi juga ia perlu memulihkan diri agar hormon tubuhnya stabil. Pola makannya harus dijaga. Ia juga tidak boleh kekurangan tidur. Semua tindakan itu dilakukan agar ia mampu memberi asi pada sang kembar, juga agar aliran chakranya kembali normal.

Bagi sebagian besar ibu muda, hal yang demikian mudah saja. Diam di rumah tidaklah berat. Duduk manis selagi merawat bayi tidaklah sulit.

Tapi, kita sedang menceritakan Uzumaki Naruto di sini. Sosok yang tidak pernah diam sejak kecil. Sosok yang akan _mati_ bosan jika tidak dihadapkan pada misi ataupun pekerjaan.

Naruto tidak membenci rutinitas barunya, sungguh. Ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua putranya—Kazuki dan Kazuo. Mereka sudah diberi nama setelah _perdebatan_ singkat Naruto dengan Sasuke—dan merawat mereka dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Naruto belajar banyak selama dua minggu ini. Ia sekarang mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang _ibu_ tidaklah mudah.

Tetapi, hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk tetap merawat kedua putranya.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak diikutsertakan dalam keperluan desa.

Dua minggu yang lalu, Minato menyarankan Naruto untuk tinggal dengan Kakashi. Naruto sendiri tidak keberatan karena sebelumnya ia juga sudah _menumpang_ di rumah sang sensei. Bahkan, untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahui Naruto, Sasuke menyetujui saran Minato. Ia membiarkan Naruto dan kedua putranya tinggal bersama Kakashi alih-alih dirinya sendiri.

Pembangunan desa berkembang cepat berkat bantuan para edo tensei dan shinobi yang telah pulih. Bangunan-bangunan baru telah kembali bertengger tegak, tak hanya kantor pusat administrasi, tetapi juga permukiman warga. Kakashi sendiri telah mendapatkan rumahnya lagi sehingga kini Naruto ikut tinggal di permukaan. Mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan udara pengap atau lingkungan yang tidak kondusif bagi bayi. Semua ini berkat lokasi rumah Kakashi yang memang jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Jadi, bisa disimpulkan, selama dua minggu Naruto _terjebak_ di sini—dengan kehadiran ayah dan ibunya yang senantiasa memastikan ia tidak ke mana-mana.

Kesibukan untuk menjaga kedua putranya sudah cukup membuatnya sibuk. Ia juga tak bisa menyelinap pergi ketika sang kembar tidur. Bukan hanya karena kondisi rumah yang kosong, tetapi juga karena ia belum mampu membuat _kage bunshin_ untuk menduplikasi diri.

Singkat kata, Naruto uring-uringan. Ia sering ikut tertidur bersama sang kembar. Tapi, tak jarang, ia merasa frustrasi karena bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mungkin, kalian bertanya, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Naruto berjanji untuk menendang kepala lelaki itu jika ia bisa menemuinya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah … sudah seminggu ia tidak menemuinya. Kakashi berkata bahwa Sasuke selalu mampir ke tempat mereka setiap hari untuk sekadar melihat kedua putranya—ternyata, kebiasaan ini sudah sering dilakukan Sasuke sejak Naruto koma—tetapi, selama seminggu ini Naruto belum melihatnya sama sekali.

Ia datang ketika Naruto tidur dan tak ingin repot membangunkannya. Di sisi lain, Naruto tak punya waktu untuk keluar. Ia harus menjaga dua buah hatinya, sementara mereka tidak boleh berada di bawah terik matahari secara langsung. Ia tak bisa berjalan-jalan sesuka hati selagi membawa serta sang kembar.

Mengerling pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Matanya menatap lurus dua keranjang bayi yang berada di depan tempat tidurnya. Mereka biasanya akan terbangun di tengah malam. Naruto sering kewalahan karena ketika salah satu dari mereka terbangun, maka yang satunya lagi akan mengikuti.

Selama ini ia merepotkan ayah, ibu, Kakashi, dan bahkan Obito. Mereka menawarkan diri untuk membantunya ketika ia kesulitan menenangkan sang kembar.

 _Menjadi ibu lebih sulit dari yang kukira_.

Kedua mata Naruto mulai memberat. Ia terlelap hanya dalam hitungan detik.

 **oOo**

Naruto pernah dibangunkan oleh berbagai peristiwa mengejutkan. Salah satunya peristiwa di malam itu, ketika Urashiki menyerang desa hanya dalam kejapan mata. Naruto ingat, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur dan belum sepenuhnya sadar kala ledakan besar tercipta. Desa yang sebelumnya aman langsung porak poranda. Kerusakan tercipta di sana sini. Kekacauan menyelimuti.

Dunianya dijungkir-balikkan. Serangan di malam itu adalah peristiwa terburuk yang pernah membangunkan tidurnya. Naruto sangat _terkejut._

Keterkejutan ini akan selalu membekas dalam dirinya.

Namun, malam itu, Naruto merasakan keterkejutan yang sama—rasa awas yang langsung membuatnya waspada, rasa awas yang seketika membangunkan refleksnya untuk bersiap siaga.

Kedua mata Naruto masih terpejam ketika ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mendaratkan pukulan pada siapa pun orang di belakangnya.

Ia hendak memfokuskan aliran chakra di sana, tetapi langsung terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram dan dikembalikan ke tempat semula. Tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan Naruto ikut melingkari perut, memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap, rasa awasnya masih belum padam hingga ia merasakan helaian lembut di sela lehernya, disertai embusan napas hangat yang berhasil membuatnya terjaga secara penuh.

Ketika kesadaran menghampiri, ia mampu mengenali keberadaan sosok di belakangnya. Harum _musk_ dan _mint_ itu terasa familier, diikuti suara dalam yang begitu akrab di telinga.

"Ini aku."

Bisikannya menggelitik telinga Naruto.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendeteksi chakranya?_

Menoleh ke arah bahunya sendiri, Naruto kembali mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah bangun."

Naruto hendak membalas. Tapi, telapak tangan Sasuke telah menangkup rahangnya dari belakang. Sebelum sempat mengantisipasi, bibirnya telah mendarat di bibir lelaki itu. Kedua mata Naruto konstan terpejam. Sebelah tangannya terulur meraih sisi wajah Sasuke. Ia sedikit meremas surai gelap itu di sela jemarinya.

Berbagi cumbuan sudah menjadi hal biasa. Harusnya Naruto tidak lagi terkejut. Harusnya ia _mulai_ terbiasa _._ Namun, apa daya. Sasuke selalu membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Ia selalu berhasil memukaunya. Ia selalu bisa membuatnya berhenti berucap, berhenti menolak, dan berhenti _berpikir_ tiap kali memperlakukannya seperti _ini._

Mereka sudah sering berbagi rasa melalui cumbuan. Mulai dari kali pertama, yang dipenuhi keterkejutan pekat oleh Naruto, hingga kini. Semua rasa itu berbeda. Naruto selalu mampu menebak emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ia pernah merasakan keputusasaan pekat, seperti saat dulu Sasuke memojokkannya agar ia mau melepaskan penyamarannya sebagai Sakura. Rasa menuntut, ketika mereka kehilangan _pegangan_ di penginapan itu—hingga luapan kasih yang memenuhi rongga dadanya ketika mereka melakukannya setelah saling menerima perasaan satu sama lain, rasa yang tercampur dengan panas hasrat di dalam dirinya.

Naruto sudah mengenali emosi-emosi itu. Juga rasa marah yang pernah diperlihatkan melalui gestur ini. Naruto mengerti, oleh karenanya ia tahu bahwa sekarang … sekarang sentuhan ini tidaklah _baik._ Kefrustrasian Sasuke mampu dirasakan Naruto. Kemarahannya dapat ia rasakan. Semua ini tergambar dari kontrol diri Sasuke yang begitu tipis, dari gerak menuntut yang mendominasi.

Napas Naruto terengah karenanya.

Ia ingin berhenti, tetapi Sasuke tampak tak seide. Bibirnya masih memagut bibir Naruto, merasakan halus bibirnya, merasakan rasa yang akan selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Naruto meremas pelan surai gelap di jemarinya. Cumbuan sang lelaki tak lagi dibalas. Ia membalikkan badan perlahan agar dapat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya terulur meraih wajah sosok itu. Ia balik menangkup rahangnya dan menyeka rambut panjang yang menutupi sisi wajah Sasuke, menahannya sedemikian rupa hingga mata itu tak lagi tertutupi.

Gerakan Sasuke mampu ia tahan. Dalam keremangan cahaya, Naruto mampu melihat dua mata tak sewarna itu. Hela napasnya berat, sama seperti Naruto. Pandangannya pun tidak fokus. Naruto memastikan bahwa Sasuke balik menatapnya ketika ia berujar, "Hey, kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja."

Trik itu tidak berhasil. Sasuke meraih telapak tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka. Ia kemudian menunduk dan mulai mendaratkan kecupan ringan di lekuk leher Naruto. Tindakannya begitu tiba-tiba, seketika membuat Naruto sedikit terkesiap.

"Sasuke," desis Naruto rendah.

Dengan suara parau yang sedikit teredam, Sasuke berujar, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menyapukan lidahnya di balik daun telinga sang perempuan, tak mengindahkan kesiap yang tercipta. "Hanya ingin merasakanmu. Aku merindukannya."

Tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan pinggang Naruto. Ia menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke balik piyama yang dikenakan sang kekasih, mengusap perut datar yang terasa kencang di bawah sentuhannya.

"Kau selalu terasa menyenangkan, kau tahu?" gumamnya rendah. Naruto merasakan sesapan ringan di lehernya, begitu menggelitik hingga membuatnya menggigit bibir secara refleks. "Bersamamu seperti berada di alam bebas, melepaskan kekangan yang menahan hidupku. _It heals me._ "

Wajah Naruto terasa panas seketika. Ia memeluk kepala Sasuke, merasakan pening yang mulai merayapi kepalanya.

"Berhentilah meracau," protes Naruto, menyadari semburat merah yang sudah pasti merayapi pipi. "Kau pasti mabuk. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menoleransi banyak alkohol. Pikiranmu mulai menguap di udara."

"Aku tidak mabuk," tukas Sasuke tak acuh. Ia menarik wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto. "Menurutmu aku bau alkohol?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kau meracau," timpal Naruto. Ia kembali menangkup rahang Sasuke dan mengalihkan sisi rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto menatap lurus dua manik yang berbeda warna itu. "Perilakumu tidak biasa."

"Tidak biasa? Salahkah kalau aku menginginkanmu?"

Nada merajuk itu membuat Naruto gemas, berbanding terbalik dengan kalimat Sasuke yang membuat darah Naruto berdesir dengan kurang ajar.

Tolong, jangan biarkan jenis lelaki _tembok_ seperti Sasuke—yang biasanya berbicara dengan _sangat_ irit dan cenderung membuatmu naik darah—tiba-tiba berubah haluan seperti ini.

Naruto _belum_ terbiasa—atau mungkin tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

 _Sepertinya aku lebih bisa menghadapi dia yang bermulut pedas,_ keluh batin Naruto.

Mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya, Naruto berucap, "Aku tidak mengatakan kau salah." Ia mengerutkan kening. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Beberapa waktu lalu, kau _menolak_ tawaranku dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau begini."

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke ketika ia menyadari maksud kalimatnya sendiri. Realisasi itu menamparnya dengan rasa malu. Ia segera memalingkan wajah.

"Jangan mempermainkanku lagi, Berengsek," gerutunya pelan.

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi terpaku sosok di depannya. Yang ia rasakan hanya embusan napas pendek Sasuke dan pelukan erat yang datang tanpa ia antisipasi.

Sasuke mendekapnya selagi menyenderkan dagu di bahu Naruto. Ia menarik tangan yang tadi telah menyusup ke dalam piyama Naruto dan kini lebih memilih untuk merengkuh sosok itu saja. Kepala Naruto semakin diliputi tanya. Ia tidak mengerti, bahkan ketika ia melingkarkan tangan di lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang memprediksi bahwa kau berada dalam genjutsu Itachi," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Mungkin," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

Kening Naruto semakin mengerut heran. Ia semakin yakin bahwa lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya ini tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman rendah. Naruto tidak bisa menangkap kata yang diucapkannya. Namun, ia cukup yakin barusan Sasuke mengucapkan kata empat. Artinya, sudah empat hari orang ini terjaga. Naruto sekarang tahu alasan di balik kantung mata bak mayat hidup itu.

"Bahkan ketika misi pun shinobi tetap harus beristirahat," cibir Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencobanya." Kalimat Sasuke mengalun di telinga Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengantuk."

Naruto menarik diri dari pelukan. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada sang lelaki sedangkan tangan yang lain kembali menangkup sisi wajahnya. Dalam keremangan cahaya, Naruto bisa melihat gurat lelah di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tutur Naruto. Ia mengamati Sasuke lekat. "Sekarang kalian hanya perlu memfokuskan pembangunan, 'kan? Kau sendiri bilang kalau para pejabat itu sudah mau bekerja sama. Selain itu, Baachan juga memberi tahuku, kita tinggal merawat sisa shinobi yang masih terluka parah, termasuk Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo yang bisa membawa kembali Orochimaru untuk melepaskan jutsu edo tensei."

Gelap di ekspresi Sasuke semakin kentara. Ia menutup matanya selagi kembali menarik Naruto dalam pelukan.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," ungkap Sasuke kaku.

Penyangkalan itu hanya semakin memupuk keingintahuan Naruto.

"Kita sudah menghadapi hal yang paling buruk sekalipun. Masalah ini tidak akan separah itu."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia malah mengeratkan dekapan mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa jawaban. Naruto bisa merasakan napas teratur Sasuke. Namun, ia tahu lelaki ini belum tidur. Tadi ia mungkin tidak bisa merasakan aliran chakranya karena belum sepenuhnya bangun, berbeda dengan sekarang. Naruto bisa merasakan aktivasi chakra Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa ia pun masih terjaga.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto, menahan gemas. "Jangan pura-pura tidur!" bisiknya dengan nada menghentak yang tertahan.

Ketika tetap tidak ada jawaban, pipi pucat sang lelaki pun ditarik dengan semena-mena. Sasuke tampak tidak mengantisipasinya, ia membuka mata secara refleks. Indra penglihatannya segera dihadapkan dengan wajah masam Naruto.

"Kau akan memabangunkan mareka kalau tetap berisik," komentar Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

Sudut mata Naruto seolah berkedut.

"Mereka belum tidur sejak tadi sore. Kalau sudah begini, mereka tidak akan bangun sampai pagi."

"Oh," gumam Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu." Suaranya memelan. Ia mengembuskan napas rendah. "Aku harusnya di sini juga, 'kan? Bersamamu untuk merawat mereka. Bukan berkeliaran di luar sana untuk mencari para bedebah tidak tahu diri."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia sekarang sedikit lebih mengerti.

"Dengar, Sasuke, kau menjalankan tugasmu dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan keadaanku ataupun mereka karena kami baik-baik saja."

"Aku merasa seperti sampah," balas Sasuke secara spontan. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut Naruto ke belakang telinga. "Aku bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik, tidak seperti ini."

"Jadi, ini yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Tapi, tak seperti tadi, ia pada akhirnya menjawab, "Bukan cuma ini."

"Ceritakan padaku."

Sasuke kelihatan enggan. Naruto segera menambahkan, "Bukankah kau mempercayaiku?"

Detik itu, Sasuke tahu ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya.

Mulutnya terasa pahit ketika ia berkata, "Ini tentang para Uchiha." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Gejolak panas memenuhi dadanya. "Mereka menculik Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo agar Orochimaru tidak bisa mencabut edo tensei. Keberadaan mereka sekarang tidak diketahui. Mereka kelihatannya ingin melepaskan jutsu itu supaya bisa kembali hidup."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk benar-benar mencerna informasi yang diutarakan Sasuke.

Kedua matanya mengerjap. Ia menatap Sasuke sesaat, mengamati gelap ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah rupawan itu.

Saat melihatnya, Naruto paham. Ia kini mengerti alasan di balik kemarahan dan rasa frustrasi yang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia mengerti alasan di balik keinginannya untuk _lari,_ untuk menyangkal bahwa hal yang demikian tidaklah terjadi, untuk menyangkal indikasi yang menyatakan bahwa para anggota klan Uchiha baru saja melakukan perbuatan memalukan dan sembrono.

Selama ini, Sasuke telah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjaga kehormatan nama klan Uchiha. Selama ini, ia mati-matian mencoba membayar segala kesalahannya pada desa supaya desa dapat kembali menerima marga Uchiha yang melekat di namanya. Demi menjaga kehormatan nama klan itu, ia bahkan rela untuk tetap menutupi kebenaran hidup Itachi. Sampai sekarang, alasan rencana kudeta itu masih tersimpan rapi sebagai rahasia. Sasuke bahkan membatasi akses informasi terkait nama Uchiha di perpustakaan. Ia mencoba menutup sejarah gelap yang dipunyai klannya.

Semua itu dilakukan agar konflik antar klan tidak lagi muncul. Juga agar anak cucunya nanti tidak malu menyandang marga itu.

Amanah Itachi telah dijaga Sasuke dengan baik. Ia juga ikut memperbaiki kesalahan para leluhurnya dengan mendedikasikan diri kepada Konoha.

Sasuke menerima mandat sebagai pemimpin desa. Ia rela melepaskan kebebasannya. Ia rela _kembali_ terperangkap di dalam tempat yang selama ini memberikan banyak luka untuknya. Ia telah bertahan selama ini, bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa Konoha hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Naruto yang pada saat itu telah tiada.

Segala sakit yang harus ditanggung Sasuke seolah menjadi tak bernilai setelah melihat kelakuan para Uchiha yang lain.

Naruto bisa membayangkan kemarahan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan kekecewaan sekaligus rasa malu yang harus ditanggung oleh lelaki itu.

Kekuatan mata Uchiha membuat mereka menjadi sebuah klan yang sangat kuat. Arogansi itu telah terpupuk sejak dulu, mengakar kuat dalam diri tiap anggotanya. Rasa bangga yang berlebihan dalam kelompoknya sendiri membuat mereka lupa pada aturan untuk mematuhi desa—pernyataan yang telah dikatakan oleh Itachi sendiri.

Kini, arogansi mereka kembali mengambil alih, bahkan mereka tidak peduli bahwa dengan bertindak demikian berarti mereka telah mengkhianati desa sekaligus pemimpin klan mereka sendiri.

Masalah ini memang tidak seburuk peperangan. Namun, masalah ini sangat personal bagi Sasuke. Rasa malu yang ditanggungnya hampir setara dengan rasa benci yang ia rasakan kepada para Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sasuke. Ia beringsut mendekat hingga wajahnya beristirahat di dada bidang itu. Detak jantung Sasuke bisa didengar Naruto dengan jelas—berdetak cepat akibat rasa marah. Embusan napasnya berat. Telapak tangannya menjadi dingin.

Meremas pelan bahu Sasuke, Naruto berujar, "Kau tidak bersalah. Tindakan mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Aku lengah dan terlalu memberi kebebasan pada mereka."

"Itu karena kau percaya pada mereka dan mencoba memberi mereka kesempatan," balas Naruto. Ia mendongak, kembali meraih wajah Sasuke agar Sasuke mau menatapnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dari tindakanmu."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas pelan sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Naruto. Menghirup aroma khas sosok itu dalam-dalam demi menghilangkan kemarahan yang kembali muncul di permukaan.

"Dengan kecerobohan ini, aku tidak bisa menghadapi siapa pun sekarang. Ayah dan Itachi telah menyerahkan mereka padaku selagi mereka ikut membantu desa lain. Tapi—"

"Kau sudah melacaknya?" potong Naruto.

"Sejak seminggu lalu. Tidak ada perkembangan."

"Apakah semua pihak mengetahuinya?"

"Hanya kami para Uchiha dan edo tensei yang lain. Shikamaru mungkin juga sudah tahu. Selain dia, berita ini belum tersebar."

Naruto sedikit menarik diri dari Sasuke, menatapnya lekat selagi berkata, "Lihat? Kau sudah mencoba yang terbaik."

Kalimat Naruto tidak mendapatkan reaksi. Naruto kemudian menambahkan, "Lagi pula, kau harus ingat, kita masih punya Madara. Dia pasti akan menghukum mereka di alam kubur. Setan sekalipun takut padanya. Kutebak, dia sama marahnya sepertimu, 'kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya murka."

Naruto langsung melebarkan mata. Suaranya meninggi ketika berujar, "Benar, 'kan! Aku sekarang kasihan dengan nasib orang-orang itu." Naruto berdecak pelan. Sebelum Sasuke menimpali, ia berkata, "Ah, aku akan membolehkannya menemui kedua putra kita kalau dia berhasil menemukan para pelaku."

Ide itu segera ditolak oleh Sasuke.

Naruto tentunya tidak terima.

"Kenapa?" tuntutnya spontan. "Dia berhak mendapatkan balasan jasa."

"Tidak dengan menawarkan mereka berdua padanya." Sasuke menjentik dahi Naruto, tak mengacuhkan keluhan sakitnya. "Sudah cukup dengan Sarada. Kau tidak boleh mengekspos mereka pada idealis keji seperti dia atau kau ingin dia mendoktrin mereka berdua untuk menguasai dunia lagi."

Naruto tahu Sasuke mengada-ada. Pasalnya, mana mungkin anak bayi usia kurang dari tiga bulan menerima _doktrin_ semacam itu?

Sasuke hanya tidak suka jika Madara mendekati anak-anaknya. Mungkin semua itu dikarenakan trauma masa lalu. Pria ini pernah membuatnya sekarat _._ Sasuke mungkin masih sedikit memendam jengkel pada Madara. Jadi, sebesar apa pun keinginan sang legenda Uchiha untuk menemui generasi penerusnya, Sasuke selalu melarangnya.

Naruto mencibir alasan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, Sasuke tentu saja tidak mengindahkannya. Ia ingin menutup pembicaraan dan meminta Naruto untuk kembali tidur ketika Naruto mulai menanyakan perkembangan masalah ini.

"Beri tahu aku atau aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri," ancam Naruto saat itu.

Gertakkan tersebut berhasil menggoyahkan pendirian Sasuke. Pasalnya, Naruto memang nekat. Ia bisa benar-benar merealisasikan gertakannya kalau sudah sangat geram dengan ketidaktahuan. Misalnya saja ketika ia ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu pada Sasuke yang mengharuskannya menyamar sebagai Madara. Saat itu, Naruto sedang hamil delapan bulan. Tetapi, ia tetap nekat menjadi Madara dan ikut perjalanan antar dimensi agar bisa mendapatkan jawaban.

Pertengkaran di dimensi penghubung itu masih sangat lekat di memori Sasuke. Sampai sekarang, ia berjanji untuk tidak memancing emosi wanita hamil lagi.

Khawatir bahwa Naruto akan mengulang tindakan nekat semacam itu, Sasuke pun memberi tahunya. Ia mengatakan bahwa pelacakan para penculik ini telah dilakukan olehnya, Madara, dan bahkan para hokage sebelumnya.

Hashirama telah mencoba melacak menggunakan chakra alam, tetapi batasan kekuatan edo tensei menyulitkannya untuk menemukan mereka. Chakra alam yang dimiliki Minato dan Jiraiya memiliki efek yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa menjangkau keberadaan buron. Opsi terakhir berada di tangan para Uzumaki—Kushina dan Nagato.

Klan Uzumaki dikenal dengan kemampuan sensornya, seperti yang dimiliki Karin. Namun, dari dua orang Uzumaki, hanya Nagato yang mempunyai kemampuan itu. Nagato sendiri tak bisa melacak mereka karena ia hanya bisa melacak chakra seseorang yang terhubung dengannya—entah itu orang yang mendapatkan batang pemancar chakra maupun si pengontrol edo tensei, Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Nagato tidak dapat melacak chakra sembarang orang, kecuali jika chakra mereka begitu kuat seperti chakra para bijuu.

Urusan pelacakan bisa diserahkan pada para Inuzuka, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menyebarkan informasi ini lebih jauh lagi. Kondisi pasca perang sedang begitu rentan. Mereka tidak butuh kepanikan lain.

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan seksama. Begitu Sasuke selesai bicara, ia segera menanyakan kadar kepintaran Sasuke.

"Kau selalu mengaku lebih pandai dariku," tutur Naruto dengan kurang ajar. Sasuke sudah mengerling curiga saat mendengarnya. Naruto melanjutkan. Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Di sini. Solusi atas masalah itu ada di sini, tepat di depanmu."

Sasuke tahu, Naruto akan _menyombong_ tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Ia ingin menahan ocehan itu, mengatakan bahwa tentu saja ia sudah mempertimbangkan opsi untuk meminta bantuan Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah kunjung berbicara panjang lebar.

"Mereka semua yang tadi kaumintai bantuan punya dua karakteristik. Pertama, seorang sage. Kedua, seorang Uzumaki. Kenapa kau mengabaikan seorang Uzumaki yang telah menjadi sage? Solusi atas semua masalahmu ada di sini. Kau tidak melihatnya, _Hokage-sama?_ "

Sasuke menjepit hidung Naruto di sela jemarinya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Idiot," ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang barusan menganiaya hidungnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membatasi aktivitasku?" Naruto bertanya dengan menahan kecewa.

"Bukan aku yang membatasi. Tapi, kondisimu sendiri," timpal Sasuke. Ia berbaring miring selagi memainkan surai pirang yang menghiasi wajah perempuan di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau belum dibolehkan mengaktifkan chakra?"

Biasanya, Naruto akan langsung menyanggah dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti sekarang. Ia tidak serta merta menyalahkan ucapan Sasuke karena sebulan lalu ia sudah merasakan seberapa parah kerusakan di tubuhnya. Gelap alam bawah sadar itu masih melekat di ingatan Naruto. Ia juga ingat sakit yang menerpanya ketika mengakhiri pertarungan dengan Momoshiki.

Ketika memaksakan diri menemui Sasuke dan menggunakan chakra, tubuhnya langsung lemas. Padahal ia hanya memakai henge sederhana. Apa jadinya kalau ia memanggil chaka alam ke dalam tubuhnya? Mampukah ia menahannya? Sudahkah ia pulih?

Naruto hampir tidak pernah menuruti saran para dokter. Itulah kenapa ia sering dimarahi Tsunade.

Namun, sejak dua minggu terakhir ia benar-benar mengikuti arahan Tsunade untuk tidak menggunakan chakranya.

Sepasang mata safir mengerjap.

"Aku akan memeriksakan diri untuk mengecek perkembangan kondisiku," ungkap Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau kondisiku sudah membaik, aku akan membantumu. Jika belum, aku tidak akan ikut mencari mereka. Paling tidak sampai kondisiku dinyatakan pulih, itu pun kalau ternyata masalah ini belum juga selesai. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke terpaku saat mendengarnya. Naruto menunggu jawaban dengan was-was, khawatir jika mereka kembali berbeda pendapat. Selama ini, sebagian besar pertengkaran disebabkan oleh ketidaksetujuan atas keputusan satu sama lain. Naruto sangat tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke sekarang. Sikap diamnya itu sedikit membuatnya was-was.

Kekhawatiran itu lenyap ketika telapak tangan Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Naruto. Ia mengusap sisi kepala Naruto dengan gemas.

"Sepertinya sekarang otakmu sudah sedikit berfungsi."

Sulitkah bagi Sasuke untuk memuji kecerdasan Naruto secara langsung?

Memasang wajah masam, Naruto menimpali, "Berada di ambang kematian itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi."

Naruto mengira Sasuke akan kembali meledeknya. Namun, yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan teduh lelaki itu—pemandangan yang amat jarang ia lihat dari kedua mata Sasuke.

Percikan marahnya tidak lagi tampak. Sasuke terlihat lebih tenang. Ia menangkup sisi wajah Naruto dan memberinya kecupan ringan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali merasakannya. Kau tidak boleh melalui fase seperti itu lagi," gumamnya pelan.

Rongga dada Naruto penuh oleh rasa hangat. Detik itu, Naruto tahu bahwa ia tidak menyesali pilihannya untuk berada di sisi pria ini. Bibir Naruto melengkungkan senyum simpul. Ia mengulang pernyataan bahwa ia akan selalu menepati janjinya, bahwa ia tidak akan kembali dikalahkan oleh kematian—setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Percakapan mereka ditutup dengan janji itu. Sasuke jelas-jelas sudah lelah. Selama seminggu terakhir ia sudah memforsir tenaganya dan ia tidak bisa tidur akibat kondisi pikiran yang selalu tegang. Berada di dekat sosok yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya ini membuatnya rileks. Pikirannya menjernih. Ia bisa merasakan kedua mata mulai memberat secara perlahan.

Naruto tampak menyadarinya. Ia menahan senyum selagi memainkan surai raven Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan hingga kantuk benar-benar menguasai sang lelaki.

Sepasang mata yang masih terjaga menatap sinar rembulan yang menelusup melalui kaca jendela. Pagi nanti, ia akan meminta ibunya untuk menjaga sang kembar sementara ia mengunjungi rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit nanti ia mungkin akan berpapasan dengan Sakura—sosok yang selama dua minggu terakhir belum ia temui.

 _Aku perlu berterima kasih padanya atas banyak hal._

Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian beringsut mendekat, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih.

 _Sasuke sudah menata hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan. Sekarang giliranku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Kami mungkin terlibat konflik rumit ini, tapi dia tetaplah sahabat terbaik yang kupunya._ []

 _ **TBC**_


	57. Chapter 57

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

"Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?"

Duduk di sebuah ruang _check-up_ , Naruto hanya memandang dinding bercat putih.

Tsunade mengerutkan kening. Ia mengusap area pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sedikit alkohol dan menyuntiknya tanpa apa-aba, seketika berhasil menarik perhatian si pirang.

"Baachan!" pekik Naruto. Sepasang matanya membulat. "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Tsunade menahan decakan. " _Gaki,_ perhatikan ucapanku ketika kau sedang diperiksa." Kali ini, jarum suntik ditarik secara perlahan. Naruto memperhatikan cairan bening yang tersalurkan ke dalam tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Semua racun di tubuhmu sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Obat injeksi ini akan menghilangkan sisa kerusakan yang masih tersisa di saluran chakramu."

Bekas jarum suntik diserahkan pada seorang perawat yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tsunade kemudian memberi isyarat pada si perawat untuk pergi. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang pasien yang juga sedang diduduki Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau masih perlu satu bulan lagi sampai benar-benar pulih," kata Tsunade. Ia memandang Naruto heran. "Tapi, kecepatan pemulihanmu selalu mengejutkanku."

Naruto baru memahami arti ucapan ini lima detik setelahnya.

"Jadi, aku sudah boleh memakai chakra?"

Ekspresi Tsunade tampak kurang rela untuk mengiakan. Namun, ia tetap berujar, "Jangan berlebihan."

Naruto mengangguk patuh. "Aku takkan memaksakan diri."

Turun dari ranjang pasien, Naruto menarik lengan baju yang tadi sempat digulung untuk keperluan pemeriksaan. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga dan mengangguk pada Tsunade.

"Terima kasih," katanya, kelewat sopan. "Aku akan ke sini untuk _check-up_ selanjutnya."

Naruto keluar ruangan tanpa banyak bicara. Ia sempat menyapa dan mengangguk sopan pada beberapa perawat yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Tsunade masih memandang heran kepergian Naruto.

 _Sejak kapan dia jadi sekalem itu?_

Seorang perawat mendatanginya. Tsunade segera menerima berkas yang diberikan dan membacanya. Sepuluh detik berikutnya, ia sudah keluar ruangan dan mengikuti si perawat yang memintanya melakukan pemeriksaan lain.

Ketika menemui pasien selanjutnya, yang merupakan seorang anak-anak, sebuah asumsi pun tercipta.

 _Apakah menjadi seorang ibu berhasil sedikit mengubahnya?_

Tsunade sempat berbincang-bincang dengan ibunda si pasien kecilnya. Selama itu, ia langsung yakin bahwa kehadiran buah hati akan selalu mengubah pembawaan sang orang tua, tak terkecuali Naruto—seseorang yang tak pernah segan bersikap layaknya anak kecil kalau sudah berada di depannya.

Selagi memberi tahu bahwa pemeriksaan telah selesai, Tsunade menahan senyuman.

Ia baru melepaskan senyum dan dengkusan tawa ketika pasien dan sang ibu telah pergi.

"Bagus juga untuknya. Aku sering lupa kalau dia memang sudah dewasa," gumam Tsunade pada dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah koridor menuju ruang kantor, ia berpapasan dengan Sakura. Mereka segera berkontak mata dan Tsunade langsung tahu kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Sakura begitu ia melihat sorot matanya.

Sakura, masih memakai jaket laboratorium, berujar, "Tsunade-sama, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya mengonfirmasi dulu padamu sehingga jadwalmu tak tercecer seperti ini. Aku minta maaf."

Alih-alih menanggapi permintaan maaf itu, Tsunade membalas, "Kau belum mau menemuinya?" dengan terang-terangan

Mereka berdua tidak menyebut nama sosok yang sedang diperbincangkan, tetapi keduanya sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

Sakura menunduk. Ia menatap lantai.

"Aku … tidak bisa."

Tsunade tidak mengomentari apa pun. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, segera atur jadwal _shift_ -mu. Laporkan pada Shizune agar dia bisa mengubahnya."

Sakura menunduk dan membungkuk sopan.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, Shisou. Aku akan segera menginformasikan Shizune-san."

Tsunade menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Ia melenggang pergi setelah berpesan, "Pastikan kau berhasil kembali menata diri. Hidupmu masih panjang, Sakura."

Tsunade tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Jauh dalam dirinya, ia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sudah pasti akan _kembali_ —demi putrinya dan juga demi dirinya sendiri.

Begitu sampai kantor, ia segera mendaratkan diri di kursi. Matanya menerawang langit-langit ruangan selagi berpikir bahwa nasib dan takdir tampak terlalu kejam untuk ketiga murid Kakashi. Mereka bertiga bagaikan penerus Sannin, yakni penerusnya, Orochimaru, dan Jiraiya. Namun, si pemegang gelar Sannin tampaknya selalu dilanda nasib buruk.

 _Setidaknya mereka bertiga baik-baik saja._

Sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan yang khas berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tsunade membaca surat itu dan mendengkus. Di sana tertulis nama Jiraiya yang meminta Tsunade datang ke kedai Ichiraku. Katanya, mereka perlu bertemu sebelum _aku_ kembali ke alam baka.

Di akhir surat disebutkan bahwa beberapa hokage lain—serta Madara, tolong jangan terkejut—juga akan bergabung. Mereka akan mendiskusikan rencana pencarian para Uchiha dengan menggunakan bantuan Naruto. Prediksinya adalah mereka akan langsung berhasil.

Meletakkan surat, Tsunade segera bergegas. Ia mungkin akan kembali kehilangan teman terbaiknya, tetapi masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan jika mereka tidak kembali menginginkan perpecahan.

Masalah memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Namun, kali ini saja, setelah kembali melihat ribuan mayat dan ratusan orang yang terluka, ia ingin mendapati hari-hari tentram itu lagi—setidaknya agar nanti akhir hidupnya menjadi lebih tenang.

 **oOo**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto bisa berjalan-jalan bebas di bawah sinar hangat matahari. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah. Sepanjang jalan dari rumah sakit, ia bisa melihat toko-toko kelontong yang mulai buka. Kedai kecil hingga toko-toko besar juga sudah mulai hadir. Di tengah pusat desa, layar monitor lebar—yang biasa menayangkan acara-acara penting dan banyak berita hangat maupun iklan—sedang kembali dipasang. Perumahan telah berjejer rapi, mereka semua hanya butuh sedikit polesan warna untuk menambah suasana hidup.

Singkat kata, Konoha sudah mulai pulih. Aktivitas warganya sudah kembali normal.

Namun, untuk suatu alasan, Naruto tidak bisa menikmati hari cerah itu.

Mungkin sebagian besar masalahnya sudah mereda, ia juga telah mengantongi izin untuk ikut membantu pencarian para Uchiha, tetapi ganjalan di dadanya masih menetap. Naruto tak perlu susah payah mencari tahu alasannya, ia mengerti bahwa rasa gelisah ini dikarenakan ia yang belum kembali menemui Sakura.

Pagi tadi, Naruto telah mempercayakan Kazuki dan Kazuo pada sang bunda, Kushina. Ia pamit pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan _check-up._ Namun, sebenarnya tujuan Naruto ke rumah sakit bukan hanya _check-up_. Ada satu hal yang begitu perlu ia lakukan—hal yang justru tidak tercapai karena ia tidak menemukan kehadiran Sakura di mana pun.

Ingin rasanya merajuk, tapi tidaklah pantas kalau ia melakukannya.

Melebarkan langkah, Naruto mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari keramaian. Jalan memutar ke rumah Kakashi membuatnya perlu melalui ruang terbuka hijau, yaitu wilayah tanah lapang di beberapa titik desa yang telah dijadikan taman. Di sana terdapat beberapa pohon rindang, bangku-bangku panjang, dan sebuah danau. Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto gemas untuk berlatih.

Dulu, di dekat danau ini, ia biasa berlatih dengan Konohamaru. Latihan itu sangat menyenangkan, sebab dengan berlatih bersama Konohamaru, ia akan selalu terlihat lebih unggul. Keunggulan ini berhasil memenuhi kebutuhan egonya sehingga ia tak lagi merasa gagal setelah dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

 _Payah sekali,_ pikir Naruto. Ia menahan rasa malunya dalam-dalam. _Kalau Sasuke tahu, dia akan menertawaiku seharian._

Naruto menggeleng, benar-benar tidak ingin kalau kejadian itu menimpanya.

Ia hendak kembali berjalan ketika mendengar suara gedebuk keras. Sebagai seorang shinobi, indra pendengarnya akan selalu tajam. Ia mungkin masih kesulitan _mendengar_ pergerakan Sasuke, tapi jangan bandingkan Sasuke dengan shinobi lain. Sasuke seolah tidak mempunyai jejak, berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang—termasuk orang yang baru saja menimbulkan kegaduhan di area selatan taman.

Mengikuti insting shinobi yang telah mengaliri darahnya, Naruto bergegas ke arah sumber suara. Ia menekan sumber chakranya sendiri selagi melangkah ke sana. Area selatan taman merupakan jalan setapak yang menyambungkan taman dengan hutan terdekat. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin rindang pula area ini dengan pepohonan. Lebat pohon-pohon di sini memang tidak melebihi lebat pohon di hutan perbatasan, tetapi cukup untuk dijadikan tempat saling kejar.

Ide yang demikian terdengar tidak menyenangkan.

Selain itu, semakin dekat ia dengan tempat yang dituju … ia juga semakin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

Naruto menarik napas pelan. Ia baru hendak mengembuskannya ketika lima buah shuriken dilempar secara berurutan.

Satu detik, senjata bergerigi itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, melesat bagaikan peluru. Dua detik, beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong, terbang terbawa angin. Tiga detik, dua buah shuriken menancap kuat di batang pohon, sisanya berputar-putar di tengah jari telunjuk Naruto.

Desingan lain terdengar. Naruto segera melempar tiga shuriken di jari telunjuknya tanpa repot-repot menoleh. Besi dengan besi bergesekan, menciptakan suara dentang yang cukup membuat telinga nyeri. Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya ketika sebuah tendangan asing datang.

Ia meloncat dan mendarat di permukaan tanah yang tertutupi oleh dedaunan.

Sepasang mata menatap awas sosok figur di hadapannya. Akan tetapi, perhatian itu hanya bertahan sekian detik hingga ia mendengar jeritan tertahan dari seseorang.

Naruto menoleh. Pandangannya menajam begitu melihatnya.

"Berani juga kalian mencoba menculik putri hokage," kata Naruto. Ia memperhatikan iris hitam pekat bak mayat hidup yang berubah menjadi kemerahan. "Dengan sikap kurang ajar begini, tidakkah kalian malu sebagai Uchiha?"

Si pria dewasa edo tensei Uchiha balas mencemooh.

"Malu? Bukankah seharusnya yang lebih malu adalah kau, Uzumaki?" cibirnya sinis. "Sebagai wanita penggoda, seharusnya kau malu dengan dirimu sendiri. Perilakumu dan hokage bejat itulah yang menodai nama klan terhormat kami."

Naruto sudah lama tidak marah, sungguh. Komentar tadi sedikit menggelitiknya. Tetapi belum cukup kuat untuk meledakkan rasa marah.

Masih dengan posisi waspada, Naruto mengamati pergerakan mereka lekat-lekat, sedikit awas jika tiba-tiba mereka menggunakan sandera sebagai senjata.

"Aku sedikit kasihan padamu," tutur Naruto. Ia berhenti menatap Sarada agar dua Uchiha ini sedikit melupakan kehadiran gadis cilik itu dan lebih terfokus padanya. "Kau menyebut pimpinanmu bejat, tapi dialah yang paling berjasa dibanding kalian semua. Dia berhasil menjaga nama baik klan kalian dan mencatatnya dalam sejarah melalui jabatan hokage."

"Berjasa? Dia mendapatkan posisinya karenamu. Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanya putra Fugaku, bekas pemimpin yang berkhianat setelah membolehkan anak sulungnya membunuh kami semua. Bocah bejat itu hidup karena kemunafikan Itachi!" sergah sosok itu. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Mungkin kau dikenal sebagai pahlawan. Tapi, untuk kami kau tak lebih dari perempuan murahan. Pasangan yang sangat cocok dengan pria bejat itu!"

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit.

"Lepaskan Sarada-chan atau kalian akan menyesal."

Dua pria dewasa di depannya membalas dengan cemoohan.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto hanya mendengar embusan angin. Ia melompat di udara selagi memasang segel tangan untuk membuat sebuah _bunshin_. Figur duplikat itu segera melesat menangani salah seorang Uchiha yang sedang menyandera Sarada. Semburan api dari lawan berhasil dihindari berkat gerak refleksnya yang masih terasah tajam. Terakhir kali ia bertarung adalah satu setengah bulan lalu. Naruto sedikit khawatir jika ia kehilangan _polesan_ teknik. Tetapi, hangat chakra yang meliputi tubuhnya ini … ia kini tak perlu lagi khawatir.

"Kalian tahu, aku sudah _sangat_ sering menghadapi Uchiha. Kalian harus berhati-hati," gumam Naruto pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar seorang shinobi. "Perlu kalian tahu juga, posisi yang didapatkan Sasuke bukan semata-mata dariku. Dia pantas berada di sana. Dedikasinya terhadap Konoha tidak akan terhitung. Kalian juga tak bisa seenak jidat menilainya ketika kalian tidak tahu neraka apa yang dulu telah dia jalani hanya karena keserakahan kalian semua," tandas Naruto.

Senjata-senjata tajam melesat di udara, semuanya ditargetkan lurus pada Naruto.

Kalimat Naruto sepertinya berhasil mematik kemarahan dua pria Uchiha ini. Wajah mereka memerah dan jika indikasi itu bukanlah bentuk kemarahan, Naruto akan sangat menyayangkan daya analisisnya.

"Tahu apa bocah sepertimu?! Kau putri dari Yondaime. Kau tidak tahu bentuk diskriminasi yang kami rasakan dulu!"

Ayunan kunai lawan dapat Naruto hindari dengan baik. Ia menarik diri ke samping. Sebelah tangannya mengepal. Ia tak perlu banyak usaha untuk melemparkan serangan balik.

"Mungkin, aku lebih banyak mengerti asal usul klan kalian daripada kalian sendiri," balas Naruto tanpa sedikit pun percikan kemarahan. "Aku tidak menyukai keadaan yang menimpa kalian. Tapi, ketahuilah, menginginkan kebangkitan total dan melawan hukum alam bukanlah pilihan bijak. Kalian harus berkaca pada leluhur kalian sendiri. Madara telah melalui banyak hal. Dia sudah melakukan pemberontakan semacam ini _jauh_ sebelum kalian dibangkitkan."

Genjutsu dua orang Uchiha ini tak berpengaruh pada Naruto. Kurama mungkin memang sedang tidur. Ia juga mungkin sedang bertarung sendirian. Namun, ia adalah seorang Uzumaki—keturunan klan yang terkenal akan chakranya yang melimpah ruah.

Teknik ilusi yang datang pun mampu dipecahkan dengan mudah. Beliak terkejut tampak dari kedua netra lawan. Naruto melanjutkan pukulan. Kali ini, ia membuka telapak tangan. Bola chakra kebiruan telah terbentuk di sana. Naruto sedikit menambah tekanannya hingga ukuran bola chakra itu membesar. Bergerak seirama dengan bayangan miliknya, Naruto berhasil mengirim kedua pria Uchiha jauh ke belakang sana. Mereka terhempas di udara dan jatuh dengan keras ke atas tanah.

Sarada berada di belakang Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetaran, air matanya berlinangan.

Naruto masih mengamati dua pria yang barusan ia hempaskan. Mereka tampak terluka. Tetapi, sebagai edo tensei, luka-luka itu mulai menutup dengan perlahan.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit.

Aliran chakranya mungkin sudah stabil. Tetapi, menggunakan kage bunshin dan rasengan di waktu bersamaan sepertinya terlalu berat untuk kondisi ini. Tsunade memang memberinya izin untuk ikut melacak _masterplan_ dari kerusuhan Uchiha. Namun, melacak tidak sama dengan bertarung. Pantaslah kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Kami tahu kondisi kesehatanmu. Waspadalah pada dirimu sendiri, Uzumaki," tegas salah satu dari si pria Uchiha. Ia dan rekannya kembali menyerang. "Menyingkirlah! Jangan ikut campur!"

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

 _Apakah para Uchiha benar-benar berpikir kalau urusan mereka tidak akan jadi urusan orang lain?_

Pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tidak terjawab karena fokusnya teralihkan pada kontrol kekuatan rantai chakra. Ia memunculkan rantai chakra itu dari dalam tubuh. Hanya dalam kerjapan mata langsung berhasil melumpuhkan dua orang lawannya.

Rantai chakra Uzumaki berfungsi untuk banyak hal. Namun, fungsi utamanya adalah segel—seperti yang dulu digunakan Kushina pada Kurama.

Jadi, setelah bertarung dengan banyak edo tensei di perang melawan Madara, Naruto sudah tahu teknik ampuh untuk menghentikan edo tensei.

Penggunaan teknik ini berjalan sukses. Dua pria Uchiha itu telah tersegel melalui jerat rantai chakra kemerahan. Tubuh mereka jatuh berdebam ke atas tanah setelah Naruto melecutkan rantai.

Naruto menatapnya sekilas sebelum berbalik badan. Ia hendak menghampiri Sarada ketika merasakan kedatangan dua orang. Salah satu di antaranya mampu ia kenali.

Menoleh ke sumber chakra yang dirasakannya, Naruto melihat Itachi mendarat. Diikuti oleh seorang lelaki muda berambut ikal dengan penampilan yang menyerukan Edo Tensei Uchiha.

Lelaki itu bersiul pelan.

"Sepertinya kita keduluan Putri Yondaime, Itachi."

Naruto mengerling pada Itachi, kemudian pada lelaki itu lagi.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berujar, "Siapa kau?"

"Dia Shisui," jawab Itachi.

Naruto pernah mendengar nama Shisui sebelumnya. Ketika berhasil mengingat nama itu, ia pun berkata, "Wow, kau Shisui yang _itu_?"

Senyum Shisui terlihat terlalu bangga.

"Iya, aku Shisui yang _itu_."

"Mh-hm, Uchiha Shisui, satu-satunya Uchiha yang belum pernah ingin membunuhku. Hebat sekali."

Ekspresi Itachi tetap datar, tetapi kerlingan mata Naruto sudah cukup mengungkapkan sindiran halus.

Di samping Itachi, Shisui tergelak pelan. Ia menepuk pundak Itachi sambil berbisik, "Dia lumayan juga."

Itachi hanya mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia mengerling pada Sarada sebelum kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku akan membawa mereka dan Shisui akan mengantarkan Sarada. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi, sedikit melihat pucat wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya," katanya singkat. Pandangannya jatuh pada Sarada. Ia menatapnya sesaat, melihatnya yang sedang berusaha menghentikan air mata. Ketika kembali menoleh pada Itachi dan Shisui, ia berkata, "Biarkan aku yang mengantarnya."

Itachi tidak langsung mengiakan. Tetapi, sorot memohon di mata Naruto membuatnya setuju dengan permintaan Naruto.

"Kami menemukan seorang Hyuuga tidak jauh dari sini. Dia sepertinya teman Sarada. Kami sudah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit." Itachi menyuruh Naruto melepaskan rantai chakranya. Ia kemudian membentuk segel tangan untuk menjerat kedua Uchiha, dua anggota klannya yang dulu telah meninggal di tangannya sendiri. Sorot di netra Itachi sedikit menggelap dan kaku ketika melihat dua sosok itu. "Inabi-san, kukira kau telah berubah setelah dulu mengemis kehidupan dariku."

Meski sudah tidak bisa bergerak, sosok itu masih bisa berbicara. Dia menyumpahi Itachi.

"Bocah Keparat! Darah keluargamu akan dikutuk oleh dewa!"

Senyuman miring tipis di bibir Itachi mampu membuat Naruto meremang.

"Darah kita _memang_ dikutuk," balasnya dengan nada rendah. Ia mengangkat sosok itu ke pundaknya. "Sumpah serapahmu sia-sia saja, Inabi-san. Sebaiknya kau segera memberi kami informasi setelah in."

"Itachi! Apakah kau tidak ingin kembali hidup?! Sekarang adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk merealisasikannya. Tidakkah kau ingin bersama adikmu?!"

Yang barusan berbicara adalah seorang Uchiha yang berada dalam jerat segel Shisui. Itachi menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah mempercayakan Sasuke pada orang lain."

Naruto merasakan kefamiliaran di kalimat Itachi. Ia mengerjap dan masih terpaku ketika bertatapan dengan Itachi. Itachi memberi tahunya untuk berhati-hati sebelum melesat pergi bersama Shisui.

 _Kuserahkan Sasuke padamu._

Ingatan bertahun-tahun lalu itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya—tentang ia yang menyanggupi permintaan Itachi dan berjanji untuk tidak menyerah pada Sasuke, berjanji untuk kembali menuntunnya pada harapan sehingga Sasuke tak lagi tersesat di kegelapan.

Saat itu, Naruto sangat yakin dengan tekadnya. Sasuke adalah sosok yang berharga untuknya. Ia memberinya ikatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang lain. Itulah mengapa saat itu ia begitu keras kepala untuk menarik Sasuke dari gelap takdir seorang Uchiha. Itulah kenapa ia rela mati-matian bertarung di Lembah Akhir dan kehilangan tangan kanannya, mengambil risiko besar untuk terbunuh hanya demi membawa Sasuke kembali.

Seruak kenangan tersebut….

Naruto mengambil napas dalam. Ia mencoba meredakan ledakan emosi entah apa itu sebelum berbalik menghadap Sarada.

Begitu tiba di depannya, Naruto segera berlutut dan merengkung sang gadis kecil ke dalam pelukan. Ia membisiki Sarada bahwa ia sudah aman dan ia tak perlu takut lagi. Jemari Naruto mengelus pelan punggung kecil sang gadis.

Sarada menangis sesenggukan di bahunya, membasahi pakaian Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak masalah. Ia lega Sarada tidak menarik diri. Ia lega Sarada tidak menolaknya dengan terang-terangan—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Sarada. Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau disakiti," gumam Naruto di sela pelukan.

Selang beberapa waktu, gadis kecil di dekapannya sudah tak lagi gemetar. Naruto mengurai pelukan dan bertanya,"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memanggil Sasuke?"

Mengusap kasar matanya selagi mengangkat gagang kacamata, Sarada berkata, "Segel yang ditanamkan Papa sudah menghilang sejak bulan lalu."

Naruto segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sarada dan memindainya sesaat. Ia mengerutkan dahi samar saat mengetahui kebenaran ucapan Sarada.

Seharusnya, di lengan gadis kecil ini tertanam segel pemanggil—jutsu _reverse kuchiyose_ —yang dapat memberi sinyal pada Sasuke dan membawanya langsung ke tempat Sarada berada. Namun, sepertinya segel ini menghilang ketika Sasuke sedang kehilangan banyak chakra. Kemungkinan besar, hilangnya segel dikarenakan oleh pertarungan Sasuke dengan Momoshiki di peperangan. Meskipun mampu mengungguli sang Ōtsutsuki, tetapi usaha itu pasti sangat menguras tenaga.

Naruto mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia membentuk segel dengan satu tangan sebelum menepukkan jemarinya ke atas lengan Sarada. Pola bundar kemerahan tercetak di permukaan kulit lengan Sarada dan menghilang secara perlahan dalam waktu singkat.

"Sudah kuperbaiki," ucap Naruto. Ia mengulum senyum. "Cukup panggil aku ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Oke?"

Sarada terlihat ragu. Tetapi, ia mengangguk dengan kaku.

Naruto mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sarada. Ia kemudian menggenggam telapak tangannya dan hendak mengajaknya beranjak kalau Sarada tidak menyela.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyelamatkanku?" lirih sang Uchiha Muda.

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Naru-san bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Kau … kau merebut ayah dariku, dari Mama. Kami tidak bisa lagi tinggal bersama. Mama memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya dan tinggal di apartemen baru. Aku ingin tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku," lanjut Sarada. Suaranya serak akibat tangis. "A-aku tidak bisa membencimu. Kau orang baik dan selalu menyelamatkanku. Tapi, kenapa … kenapa kau harus bersama Papa? Kenapa Papa tidak bisa bersamaku dan Mama?"

Kalimat Sarada serasa menampar. Nada kecewanya, ekspresi sedihnya … semua itu membuat Naruto sesak.

Dulu ia bisa menyangkal semua ujaran Sarada. Dulu ia bisa segera menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa keluarga Sarada akan baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan sekarang?

Mengembuskan napas pelan, Naruto bertanya, "Apakah Sakura-chan memberi tahu sesuatu?"

Sarada menunduk.

"Dia mengajakku berpindah rumah karena dia dan Papa sudah tidak lagi bersama." Suara Sarada terdengar begitu lirih. "Aku … aku tidak mengerti. Apakah mereka saling membenci? Bukankah katamu di dalam keluarga harusnya saling menyayangi?"

Mulut Naruto terasa kering.

"Mereka tidak akan saling membenci, Sarada. Tidak akan." _Aku tidak akan membiarkannya._ "Sakura-chan dan Sasuke juga masih saling menyayangi, seperti dulu ketika mereka masih bersama dan tinggal denganmu."

Bibir Sarada sedikit bergetar, seolah ia sedang menahan tangis. Kali ini tangis itu bukan lagi tangis ketakutan. Namun, tangis kekecewaan.

"Jadi, kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersama? Jika Papa tidak bersamaku dan Mama, kami tidak bisa makan malam bersama lagi. Aku tidak bisa…."

Tangis Sarada pecah dan Naruto tidak mampu berbuat apa pun. Ia merasakan kedua matanya ikut terasa panas, tetapi ia mati-matian untuk tidak ikut menumpahkan air mata. Hatinya sakit melihat Sarada menangis. Ia ingin berkata Sasuke akan tetap bersamanya dan Sakura. Tetapi, kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri?

 _Bagaimana dengan Kazuki dan Kazuo?_

Menarik napas dalam, Naruto menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sarada.

"Kau tidak kehilangan siapa pun, Sarada. Sasuke akan selalu menjadi ayahmu, dia sangat menyayangimu," ucapnya pelan. Memaksakan diri untuk menatap Sarada, Naruto melanjutkan. "Dia masih menjadi ayahmu seperti Sakura-chan yang menjadi ibumu. Mereka berdua juga tidak saling membenci. Mereka masih saling menyayangi. Hanya saja…." Saat itu Sarada mendongak, ia menatap Naruto lurus-lurus, mencoba mendengar penjelasannya. "Hanya saja, rasa sayang itu berbeda."

Sarada mengerjap. "Berbeda?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Di dunia ini, banyak sekali jenis rasa sayang. Mereka semua berbeda-beda dan cara mengekspresikannya juga berbeda," ujar Naruto. Ia menyelipkan anak rambut Sarada ke sela telinga. "Misalnya … kau mempunyai banyak teman, 'kan?"

Sarada mengiakan.

"Kau menyayangi mereka semua?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada terdiam, seolah menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku hanya menyayangi Chocho dan Miyo. Aku membenci Takuma. Untuk Kak Tama, aku … menghormatinya, dia seperti saudara laki-laki untukku. Aku ingin menjadi hebat dan dapat diandalkan seperti dia."

Sebenarnya, Naruto hanya membutuhkan anggukan. Namun, penjelasan Sarada juga tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Naruto menahan senyuman. Lain kali, ia mungkin akan memberi tahu Sarada untuk tidak terlalu benci pada seseorang….

"Nah, intinya kau menyayangi temanmu," simpul Naruto. "Sekarang, bandingkan dengan apa yang kaurasakan pada Sakura-chan dan Sasuke. Kau pasti menyayangi orang tuamu 'kan?"

Sarada kembali mengangguk, kali ini tanpa keraguan.

"Apakah rasa itu sama seperti ketika kau menyayangi Chocho dan Miyo-chan?"

Mulut Sarada mengatup. Ia tampak berpikir. Konsep abstrak semacam ini masih sulit dicerna oleh anak-anak seusianya. Secara umum, anak-anak memang belum dianggap mampu memahami konsep abstrak yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Tetapi, Sarada sudah mampu memahami ketidakberesan antara ayah dan ibunya. Ia sensitif, peka, dan mudah mengerti—tak seperti kebanyakan anak seusianya.

Oleh karena itu, setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Tidak sama." Pandangannya terpaku pada Naruto. Iris obsidian itu mengilap oleh keingintahuan. "Aku menyukai dan menyayangi Chocho dan Miyo karena mereka adalah teman yang baik. Mereka selalu bertukar cerita denganku dan membantuku. Kami juga sering bermain bersama. Sedangkan Mama dan Papa…." Sarada memalingkan wajah. "Aku ingin membuat mereka bangga. Aku … menyayangi mereka karena mereka telah merawatku dan mengajariku banyak hal."

Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ia mengangguk dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sarada.

"Itulah mengapa Sakura-chan dan Sasuke masih saling menyayangi, Sarada," sambung Naruto. Ia menunggu Sarada kembali menatapnya. "Hanya saja, Sasuke menyayangi Sakura-chan seperti kau menyayangi teman-temanmu. Atau mungkin seperti kau menyayangi Tama."

Sarada masih terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa mereka tidak tinggal bersama?"

"Apakah ketika dewasa nanti kau mau tinggal dengan Tama?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak? Kak Tama baik."

Kepala Naruto serasa ingin meledak.

 _Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada anak umur tujuh tahun?_ pikir Naruto nelangsa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika … ayah dari temanmu tinggal dengan Sakura-chan?"

Kali ini Sarada membeliak.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka bukan suami istri!" seru Sarada.

Naruto mengangguk puas. "Ya, begitu. Hal ini sama seperti Sakura-chan dan Sasuke. Mereka bukan lagi suami istri setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa tinggal bersama."

Kening Sarada mengerut. Selagi menatap Naruto, ia bertanya dengan polos, "Huh, tapi kenapa saat itu kau tinggal denganku dan Papa? Kau dan Papa bukan suami istri."

Rasanya seperti baru saja diguyur dengan air panas.

Naruto menahan umpatan dalam hati.

 _Terkutuklah Sasuke. Terkutuklah Sasuke. Kalau saja Berengsek itu sedikit mendengarkanku…._

"Ehm, begini—"

"Apakah karena saat itu kau sempat berperan sebagai Mama?" potong Sarada. "Ketika menjadi Mama, kau sering bersama dengan Papa. Apakah Papa menjadi lebih mencintaimu daripada Mama?"

Naruto pernah dibuat bungkam oleh cukup banyak orang. Tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun oleh anak-anak.

Ujaran Sarada sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia terpaku sesaat, sama sekali tak punya ide untuk menjawab. Namun, ketika sorot menuntut jawaban itu semakin pekat, Naruto pun berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sasuke suatu saat."

Naruto menarik napas dan meremas pelan telapak tangan Sarada. "Satu hal yang perlu kauingat, Sarada, apa pun yang terjadi, Sasuke tetaplah ayahmu. Kau tetap bisa menemuinya dan berkunjung ke rumah ataupun ke kantornya. Kau tetap bisa membuatnya bangga dan kau tetap bisa menyayanginya, seperti dia yang akan tetap menyayangimu. Bersama tidaknya ayah dan ibumu, mereka berdua tetap menyayangimu. Suatu saat, ketika kau sudah cukup dewasa, kau akan mengerti alasan di balik keputusan ayah dan ibumu sekarang ini."

Nasihat Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Sarada. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju rumah 'nenek' yang artinya rumah Sasuke. Kata Sarada, ia tidak ingin sendirian di rumah. Sakura masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Sarada tidak senang tinggal sendirian.

Ketika di perjalanan, Sarada sempat menggumamkan tentang ia yang sudah ingin menjadi dewasa agar cepat mengerti keadaan-keadaan di sekitarnya. Naruto tersenyum geli dan membalas bahwa menjadi anak-anak jauh lebih menyenangkan. Selanjutnya, ia memberi tahu Sarada tentang banyak permainan anak yang bisa dicoba bersama teman-temannya agar tidak bosan. Percakapan mereka mengalir begitu saja, seiring dengan cerita-cerita yang diutarakan Naruto mengenai teman-temannya.

Cerita itu semacam, "Kau tahu, ayah dari Takuma dan Tama dulunya sangat sok keren. Sekarang kau menganggap Neji bijak? Itu karena aku pernah memberinya pelajaran. Jadi, kalau kau memang ingin membuat Takuma tidak menjahilimu lagi, kau bisa memberinya pelajaran juga sekali-kali."

Kesedihan Sarada seolah menguap entah ke mana.

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Naruto hendak berpamitan pergi pada Sarada ketika pintu terbuka. Uchiha Mikoto meminta Sarada masuk dan menunggunya di ruang keluarga sementara ia masih di ambang pintu bersama dengan Naruto.

Selama ini, Naruto belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan ibu ataupun ayah Sasuke. Ia sudah berencana untuk melakukannya, tetapi … bukan berarti ia langsung siap.

 _Kenapa pula aku tidak memikirkan ini?_

 _Tentu saja 'nenek' Sarada di rumah._

Sepasang safir mengerjap. Naruto tidak menyadari percakapan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka. Ia hanya sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah Sasuke, tepatnya dapur, dan membantu Uchiha Mikoto menyiapkan makan siang.

Naruto, Sarada, dan Mikoto menyantap makan siang bersama saat itu. Sarada kembali ke rumah setelah dijemput Sakura di sore hari sementara Naruto telah pamit pergi jauh sebelum Sarada dijemput Sakura.

"Terima kasih telah menemani Sarada, Mikoto-san. Kami pamit pergi dulu," ujar Sakura pada Mikoto.

Sakura menuntun Sarada berjalan. Ketika mereka telah berada cukup jauh dari rumah Sasuke, Sakura segera membopong putrinya. Ia menanyakan kondisi Sarada.

"Tama-kun menceritakan segalanya padaku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sang gadis kecil mengangguk pelan.

"Naru-san menyelamatkanku," balas Sarada.

Detik itu, ekspresi khawatir Sakura pun memudar—digantikan oleh ekspresi kosong.

Ia terpaku cukup lama. Suara pelan Saradalah yang kembali menyadarkannya.

"Mama," panggil Sarada. Jemarinya menggenggam tepi kerah pakaian sang bunda. "Apakah kau dan Naru-san berteman?"

Selagi berjalan, Sakura mengerling.

"Hm, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Sarada segera menjawab, "Kata Naru-san, kau adalah teman sekaligus saudara yang berharga."

Sarada tidak mengerti, tetapi lengan Sakura yang menopang tubuh kecil Sarada tiba-tiba mengerat. Ia merapikan rambut hitam putrinya dengan lembut. Sorot di mata zamrudnya tampak sendu.

"Sarada menyukainya?"

Manik obsidian sang gadis kecil mengerjap. "Huh? Aku … tidak tahu. Tapi, aku tidak membencinya. Aku pernah sangat membencinya karena dia berpura-pura menjadi Mama dan merebut Papa dari kita. Tapi, dia selalu datang menyelamatkanku. Dia juga selalu menenangkanku ketika aku sedih."

Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Sarada.

Senyum di bibir Sakura begitu tipis.

"Bagus," gumamnya pelan. Ia memeluk Sarada dalam gendongan. "Jangan membencinya. Dia orang yang _sangat_ baik."

Sarada sudah tidak terlalu sedih. Namun, ketika memikirkan ibu dan ayahnya, rasa mengganjal di dadanya akan selalu kembali.

Mengistirahatkan pipinya di pundak Sakura, Sarada bergumam, "Naru-san sangat baik padaku. Kata Mama, dia juga orang yang baik. Tapi, kenapa dia merebut Papa dari kita?"

Embusan napas Sakura seketika memberat.

Ia belum sempat menjawab saat Sarada melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Naru-san. Dia memberi tahuku bahwa jenis rasa sayang itu berbeda-beda. Katanya, kau dan Papa masih saling menyayangi seperti aku menyayangi Kak Tama dan teman-teman lainnya." Genggaman tangan Sarada di pakaian Sakura mengerat. "Menurut dia, Papa tetap menyayangiku dan aku tetap bisa menemuinya kapan pun aku mau. Apakah benar begitu?"

Sakura tentunya mengiakan. Namun, kalimat Sarada mengenai bentuk sayang itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Perbandingan berupa ikatan pertemanan memang begitu tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Perpisahan mereka juga bukan berarti keduanya membenci satu sama lain. Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak merasa begitu, demikian pula dengannya.

Mendapatkan penjelasan langsung dari putrinya sendiri … Sakura tidak ingin menyebut sesak di dadanya sebagai rasa sakit. Akan tetapi, ia juga tak bisa menyangkal kehadiran rasa perih itu tiap kali ia memikirkan akhir dari rumah tangganya. Jika sudah merasa begini, ia jadi semakin enggan untuk menemui Naruto. Alasannya bukan karena kebencian. Ia hanya merasa belum mampu untuk menghadapi si pirang seperti sedia kala—seperti saat segalanya baik-baik saja.

 _Naruto sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami. Dia telah menjaga Sarada selama aku tidak ada, bahkan ia juga terus berusaha untuk menjaganya hingga kini, meskipun dia tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan jika Sarada menolaknya._

 _Semua yang telah terjadi bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Naruto._

 _Sejak dulu, kepercayaannya pada Sasuke-kun begitu besar, bahkan melebihiku … dia selalu memahami Sasuke-kun ketika aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Dia selalu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun … begitu akrab dengannya ketika Sasuke-kun tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan orang lain._

 _Kalau saja aku tahu identitas aslinya sebagai perempuan, aku pasti akan mengira bahwa dia sangat…._

Terang warna jingga membentang menghiasi langit sore. Di sekitar mereka, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sakura mendengar banyak celotehan orang. Suara tawa anak-anak dan segerombolan remaja yang sedang berlari-lari saling mengejar ketika beberapa di antaranya mulai menjahili teman yang lain.

Kedua mata Sakura kembali menerawang, menatap mengamati langit kejinggaan.

" _Aku sudah memberi tahu Sasuke untuk menemui kita saat dia melaporkan misinya pada Kakashi-sensei! Kita akan segera menemuinya, Sakura-chan! Kau pasti sangat senang, 'kan? Berterima kasihlah padaku!"_

" _Bodoh, kenapa aku harus berterima kasih? Dia pasti akan menemui kita."_

" _Tidak! Dia bukan hanya menemui kita. Kau tahu, aku sudah ada rencana spesial untukmu dan untuknya…."_

" _Jangan macam-macam, Naruto!"_

" _Hahahaha, kau memerah! Bayaranku cukup traktiran karena aku sudah menyiapkan kencan khusus untuk kalian!"_

" _Aku tidak memintanya."_

" _Hey, tapi kau sangat ingin, 'kan? Sasuke itu berengsek sok jual mahal. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun kalau tidak dipancing dulu. Aku khawatir kalau dia tidak bisa melanjutkan mimpinya untuk merekonstruksi klan. Kalau tetap berengsek seperti itu, mana bisa dia punya anak denganmu—OW SAKURA-CHAN ITU SAKIT!"_

" _Bicaramu, Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak kencan juga? Segerombolan gadis itu telah mendekatimu sejak tahun lalu."_

" _Mh-hm, mereka bukan tipeku. Lagi pula, aku tidak perlu kencan. Aku sudah mendapatkan keluarga yang kuinginkan dengan kau, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, dan Sasuke. Aku hanya perlu menunggu keturunanmu dan Sasuke agar aku bisa mendapatkan anggota keluarga ba—"_

" _Tutup mulut, Naruto. Kau masih ingin kutraktir atau tidak?"_

" _Tentu saja! Sepuluh mangkuk sore ini. Kau yang terbaik, Sakura-chan!"_

Pelukan Sakura pada Sarada mengerat. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sarada. Seruak memori di kepalanya tiba-tiba membuat emosinya campur aduk. Ia jelas-jelas tidak membenci Naruto. Sebaliknya, ia justru….

Senyuman lemah tersemat di bibirnya. Sakura mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sarada ketika berkata, "Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, aku dan Naruto memang berteman. Dia teman terbaik yang kupunya. Dia juga saudara yang akan selalu ada untukku. Jadi, Sarada berperilaku baiklah padanya. Jangan membencinya. Papamu sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, dia juga _sangat_ menyayangi Naru yang sejak dulu sudah banyak membantunya.

Ketika Sarada bisa menemui Papa setiap saat meskipun tidak lagi tinggal bersama, Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya. Papamu juga tidak akan bisa menemuinya, padahal dia adalah seseorang yang … sangat berharga, sama seperti Sarada. Naru akan membuat Papamu lebih bahagia dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

Sarada mengerjap.

"Kalau Papa akan bahagia. Bagaimana dengan kita?"

Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kita juga akan bahagia."

"Oh, benarkah?

"Tentu saja, Mama sudah punya rencana untuk kita berdua."

Wajah Sarada mulai sumringah. Ia juga memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan tentang rencana itu. Sakura tidak memberi tahunya dan berjanji akan memberi tahu ketika waktunya tiba. Selepas meminta Sarada untuk membersihkan diri, ia kembali ke dalam kamar. Sebuah surat dinas diambil dari dalam laci. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia membaca surat dari Divisi Medis Desa Sunagakure, surat yang meminta bantuan jangka panjang untuk membenahi dan memperbarui sumber daya medis di sana.

Sudah lama sejak Sakura ingin membantu Sunagakure untuk membenahi Divisi Medis mereka. Nama Nenek Chiyo masih melekat dalam benaknya. Ia masih ingin membalas budi baik sang mendiang tetua Sunagakure.

Dalam surat tugas tersebut dijelaskan bahwa kerja sama ini akan mengharuskannya tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun. Ia mungkin masih bisa kembali ke Konoha di akhir pekan, tetapi tinggal di sana sekalian pasti akan lebih efisien.

Mengambil napas dalam, Sakura bergegas mengambil handuk untuk Sarada. Ketika itu pula, ia masih memikirkan tawaran ini. Sakura yakin ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto. Namun, untuk melakukannya, ia harus mengobati dirinya terlebih dahulu. Penyembuhan itu akan memerlukan waktu.. Datangnya surat dinas tersebut dapat menyediakan ruang baginya untuk berbenah diri. Dengan begitu, ia akan mampu menjernihkan kepala selagi mencoba untuk kembali memulai kehidupan barunya.

Keputusan tersebut telah diambil. Hal terakhir yang ia perlukan hanyalah surat izin dinas dari hokage. Perizinan hokage ini sama sekali tidak ia khawatirkan karena Sasuke sudah pasti membolehkannya pergi—dengan harapan agar ia mampu untuk segera menjadi dirinya yang _dulu_ , menjadi Sakura yang masih _berteman_ dengan Naruto dan tidak merasa canggung atau sakit hati ketika berhadapan dengannya. Sebab, mau bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke juga tidak menginginkan perpecahan. Apalagi perpecahan yang dikarenakan olehnya. []

 _ **TBC**_


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto_

* * *

"... aku adalah ibu yang buruk untuknya. Ketika kecil, dia selalu merasa lebih rendah dari Itachi karena ayahnya hanya memperhatikan Itachi. Sejak awal Itachi memang selalu dijadikan patokan olehnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi, di malam kematianku, aku sangat menyesal karena tak bisa menghentikan semua konflik itu. Padahal aku sudah tahu bahwa Itachi pasti akan lebih memihak desa," tutur Mikoto panjang lebar.

Tangannya sibuk memotong bahan masakan. Namun, dari ucapan itu, jelaslah bahwa seluruh perhatiannya tercurahkan pada pengakuan yang sedang ia ucapkan.

"Aku adalah pendamping ketua klan Uchiha. Jika aku berusaha untuk menggagalkan konflik itu, mungkin Itachi dan Sasuke bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih baik," ungkap Mikoto lagi. Suaranya terdengar pelan, tetapi juga lembut. "Meskipun dijuluki sebagai anak berbakat, saat itu Itachi tetaplah seorang anak berusia tiga belas. Tanggung jawab sebesar itu sudah pasti menyakitinya. Dengan beban sebesar itu, tak seharusnya kami menyerahkan Sasuke kepadanya, sementara kami mendapatkan kematian yang begitu mudah dan membiarkan anak-anak menanggung semuanya."

Tak ada balasan yang mampu terucap dari mulut Naruto. Saat itu, Mikoto menoleh pada Naruto. Seulas senyum lembut tersemat di bibir.

"Aku memang tak terlalu mengenalmu, Naru-chan. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau masih berada dalam kandungan Kushina." Senyuman geli mengikuti ucapannya. "Tapi, sebelum ini, aku sudah melihat segala tindakan yang kaulakukan untuk kedua putraku. Terima kasih."

Untuk suatu alasan yang tak Naruto pahami, ia tergugu. Hanya anggukan pelan dan senyuman canggung yang dapat diekspresikan. Paling tidak sampai untaikan kata dalam kepalanya berhasil ia keluarkan dengan benar.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Sejak dulu Sasuke adalah teman baikku. Sudah sepantasnya aku mencoba membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Selain itu, Itachi adalah shinobi terhebat yang pernah kukenal. Dia mengajariku banyak hal. Aku ikut membantunya karena dia adalah rekan kami, para ninja Konoha."

Mikoto tertawa rendah. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan kembali berucap terima kasih sebelum berkata, "Kau adalah seseorang yang menakjubkan, Naru. Sebagai kenalan yang cukup dekat dengan Kushina, aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sekarang. Tapi, apakah kau tahu sebuah aturan tradisional di klan kami?"

Jawaban Naruto tentu saja berupa gelengan.

Saat itu, senyuman Mikoto tampak tipis.

"Sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, Uchiha tidak pernah memperbolehkan adanya perceraian. Tindakan itu hanya akan menunjukkan benih-benih perpecahan di dalam klan."

Jantung Naruto serasa mencelis. Tanpa sadar ia telah menahan napas, menahan kecemasan yang merayapi dada.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke itu … takkan diterima dalam tradisi klan kami."

Mulut Naruto terasa kering. Ia mengalihkan pandangan secara refleks, tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Ucapan Mikoto cukup menyengat. Ia memfokuskan diri untuk mengupas bahan makanan yang sedang diolahnya.

"Maaf, aku baru mendengarnya, Uchiha-san." Adalah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Aku cukup mengerti kondisi kalian. Kau dan Sasuke berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah," balas Mikoto. "Pilihan Sasuke untuk tetap bersamamu saat itu juga bisa disebut sebagai pengkhianatan. Dia sudah melanggar janji suci yang diikrarkan di upacara pernikahannya dulu."

Naruto semakin tak bisa membalas apa pun. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum masam, sama sekali tak bisa mengelak kebenaran ucapan Mikoto.

Rasa tidak nyaman mulai merayapi dada. Begitu pula rasa bersalahnya.

"Namun, semua yang tadi kukatakan hanya berlaku untuk kondisi normal. Di sisi lain, situasi yang melingkupi kalian … kudengar Momoshiki ikut andil di dalamnya supaya dia bisa mendapatkan wadah baru untuk penambat hidup? Aku tak bisa mengkritik kalian begitu saja. Situasi itu memang rumit."

Mikoto tertawa masam.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa mendidiknya menjadi anak baik," komentarnya. Ia menghela napas rendah. "Dari cerita yang kudengar, Sasukelah yang memintamu untuk tetap bersamanya. Ketika ditanya olehku, dia berkata bahwa keputusan itu didasarkan pada kematian Sakura, yang ternyata tidaklah benar. Kalau dilihat sekilas, dia mungkin tidak bersalah. Namun, apakah etis bagi seorang pria terhormat untuk segera mendekati perempuan lain tepat setelah kematian istrinya?"

Sudut pelipis Naruto berkedut. Ia menyumpahi Sasuke dalam hati. Memakinya yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan yang telah berkali-kali diutarakan.

Di malam itu, malam ketika segalanya berubah menjadi masalah besar, ia sudah sangat marah pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan sempat membentaknya yang seolah tidak peduli dengan kematian Sakura.

Naruto sangat tidak enak saat mendengarkan penjelasan Mikoto. Ia menutup matanya rapat, mengembuskan napas pelan, dan dengan pahit berujar, "Aku sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali padanya, Uchiha-san. Kami juga beberapa kali bertengkar karenanya. Aku … sungguh minta maaf—"

Tawa Mikoto membuat Naruto menoleh. Ia melihat sorot geli di mata sang edo tensei Uchiha.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu baik untuknya, Naru," timpal Mikoto. Ia berhenti mengiris bahan masakan guna menatap Naruto. "Sebelum ini, apakah kau bersedia untuk tidak hidup bersama dengan putraku?"

Dengan tidak nyaman, Naruto membalas, "Awalnya aku memang berpikir untuk menjauh darinya dan membangun hidupku sendiri dari awal. Tapi, sekarang, kurasa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bukan hanya karena aku ingin bersamanya. Namun juga karena aku tak bisa membiarkan kedua putraku yang masih bayi tumbuh tanpa kehadiran ayah.

Sepengetahuanku, anggota klan Uchiha begitu peka terhadap rasa kasih. Dulu Sasuke jatuh pada nafsu balas dendam. Aku tidak ingin jika nanti Kazuki dan Kazuo merasakan kebencian kepada ayahnya dan jatuh pada siklus kebencian yang sama."

Sorot terpaku Mikoto tak sempat dilihat Naruto. Ia hanya melihat senyum lemah perempuan itu.

"Kondisinya mungkin takkan jadi serumit ini kalau putraku bisa lebih menjaga perilakunya," tutur Mikoto. Embusan napasnya cukup kentara. "Dia kehilangan keluarganya di usia belia. Pantaslah dia merasa tabu untuk kembali memiliki keluarga. Dulu, aku dan Fugaku menikah karena urusan politik. Kami tidak saling mencintai, tapi cukup saling menghargai dan menoleransi satu sama lain untuk bisa hidup bersama. Karena tidak ada seseorang yang juga spesial untukku atau mungkin untuknya, kami bisa mempertahankan rumah tangga itu dengan mudah."

Mikoto mengerling pada Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Ketika menikah, dia mungkin … sudah memiliki perasaan khusus padamu, tapi dia tidak mengenalinya karena mungkin rasa itu terlalu tabu baginya." Naruto hanya dapat mengerjap bingung saat mendengar ini. "Ketika kau masih ada, dia mungkin tak menyadarinya. Tapi, setelah kau tiada, dia baru sadar bahwa kau memang lebih berharga dari yang dia kira. Aku tidak tahu … tapi, kurasa, selama pernikahannya dengan Sakura, dia terus dibayangi olehmu.

Menurut orang lain, sikap dan perilakunya terhadap Sakura mungkin bisa dilihat cukup hangat. Dia menghargai Sakura. Tapi, perempuan cenderung lebih mudah membaca perasaan orang lain. Kita bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan seseorang. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Inilah alasan kenapa dia selalu merasa sedih."

Di ingatan Sakura yang sempat dibagikan dengan Naruto, Sasuke memang terlihat cukup dekat dan hangat dari biasanya. Naruto cukup mengenal Sasuke untuk tahu bahwa ia memperlakukan Sakura secara khusus, tak seperti caranya memperlakukan perempuan lain. Ketika melihatnya, Naruto pun mau tak mau _sedikit_ merasa cemburu. Waktu itu ia sedang hamil dan tanpa sadar merasa uring-uringan karenanya.

Jadi, kenapa Sakura selalu merasa sedih?

Apakah karena Sasuke tak pernah meluangkan waktu bersama? Tapi, sebagai hokage, ia memang disibukkan dengan urusan desa. Naruto mengerti. Ia tidak masalah jika Sasuke selalu pulang larut. Jika memang ingin bersama, ia bisa mengakalinya dengan menawarkan bantuan pada Sasuke. Dengan begitu, pekerjaan kantornya akan cepat selesai dan ia akan cepat pulang. Selagi membantu, ia mungkin juga bisa mengobrol dengannya. Sasuke sangat banyak omong kalau sedang mau.

Jadi, kesedihan Sakura ini ….

"Sakura-chan tidak menceritakannya padaku. Dia kelihatannya belum ingin menemuiku," komentar Naruto dengan ragu.

"Mungkin dia masih perlu waktu, Naru-chan."

Naruto bergumam mengiakan. Percakapan ini begitu menguras tenaganya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Mikoto-san? Apakah dia ingin aku tidak bersama dengan Sasuke?_

Pertanyan-pertanyaan itu mengitarai kepalanya hingga sore tiba. Naruto teringat janjinya pada sang bunda. Oleh karenanya, ia pamit pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum Sakura datang. Saat itu, Sarada sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akademinya sementara Mikoto mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke ambang pintu.

Di sana, Mikoto kembali berbicara. Kali ini ia memberi tahu Naruto bahwa sejak awal, kerumitan kondisi ini memang dikarenakan oleh Sasuke. Terutama tentang perasaannya yang tak kunjung sirna meski telah berumah tangga dengan orang lain. Namun, tak seperti saat di dapur tadi, kali ini Mikoto mengatakan sesuatu terkait dengan Sakura.

"... memberitahukan langsung padaku. Dia mengaku bahwa putraku tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Dia sudah sempat menolak tawaran pernikahan, tetapi Sakura tetap ingin Sasuke mencoba. Tapi, setelah bersama selama sekitar enam tahun, dia mengerti bahwa Sasuke yang sebenarnya bukanlah sosok yang dia idamkan. Dia pikir Sasuke akan berubah ketika sudah berkeluarga, tetapi prioritasnya terhadap tugas sebagai ninja tetap tak berubah. Kurasa, kebutuhan afeksi antara dia dan Sasuke memang sangat berbeda," ungkap Mikoto ketika keduanya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Naruto kurang memahami arti _kebutuhan afeksi yang berbeda_. Namun, ia sedikit tahu alasan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas takkan berubah meski telah berkeluarga. Alasan ini juga tak berkaitan dengan siapa sosok yang dicintai pria itu.

"Sasuke selalu punya prinsip dan ambisi yang kuat, bahkan sejak kami masih genin," jelas Naruto pada Mikoto.

"Uh, aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya tanpa membuatnya terdengar buruk," matanya mengerling sesaat pada Mikoto, "tapi, intinya, mengedepankan tujuan dan kewajiban memang sudah menjadi bagian dari sifatnya. Dia bisa melakukan apa pun, termasuk tindakan yang dianggap negatif oleh banyak orang, demi memenuhi tujuan dan kewajiban yang telah dia atur menurut standarnya. Aku cukup mengerti dan seburuk apa pun caranya meraih itu, aku tahu dia tak bermaksud buruk. Kalau kelewat batas, barulah kuperingatkan. Dia juga sebenarnya bukan orang bebal yang tidak ingin mendengar masukan, apalagi jika masukan itu memang masuk akal."

Saat itu, Naruto mengerjap. Keningnya mengerut samar.

"Sakura-chan mungkin sulit memahami Sasuke." Embusan napasnya terdengar lelah. "Tapi, bukan salahnya juga. Sasuke memang sulit dipahami. Kadang dia tak ingin repot meluruskan kesalahpahaman orang padanya. Dia tidak peduli. Jadi, jika tidak mencoba mengerti dan mempercayainya, sudah pasti segala tentangnya akan terlihat buruk."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi tersadar betapa _parahnya_ Sasuke. Ia benar-benar harus memberi tahu lelaki itu perihal ini. Di masa lalu, Naruto mungkin pernah menyarankan agar Sasuke tak perlu memedulikan ucapan orang lain. Tapi, bukan berarti ia juga membiarkan orang-orang terdekatnya salah paham.

 _Si berengsek itu …._ pikir Naruto gemas.

Naruto masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai tak melihat senyuman hangat di bibir sang edo tensei Uchiha.

Meskipun begitu, ia mendengar Mikoto berkata, "Sakura merasakan hal yang sama. Dia bilang padaku bahwa '... kami mungkin memang tidak cocok. Aku tak bisa memahaminya. Tapi, kalaupun aku memahaminya, kurasa aku tak bisa menerima perilakunya yang seperti itu. Mungkin itulah alasan yang sejak dulu membuatku tak bisa bahagia. Aku mencoba menerimanya prinsip hidupnya, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa.'"

Mereka kini telah sampai di ambang pintu. Naruto telah keluar dan sedang berhadapan dengan Mikoto.

"Itulah yang kusebut sebagai kebutuhan afeksi yang tidak sama. Sakura menginginkan kasih sayang dalam bentuk ucapan dan juga waktu luang. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menunjukkan rasa itu dalam bentuk perilaku lain, bukan melalui ucapan, sama seperti ayahnya," simpul Mikoto sambil tersenyum geli. Ia menatap Naruto. "Jadi, mungkin memang kaulah yang cocok dengannya, Naru. Perceraian memang tak dibolehkan dalam klan Uchiha. Tapi, itu semua di masa lalu ketika kami masih dibutakan oleh kehormatan semata. Nyatanya, banyak orang yang tak bahagia di keluarganya karena _terpaksa_ untuk tetap bersama. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke merasakannya. Juga dengan Sakura."

 _Eh? Tiba-tiba?_

Naruto masih belum mengerti. Ia memandang Mikoto bingung, terlebih ketika ibu dari kekasihnya ini berujar, "Sebagai orang tua, aku selalu ingin melihat putraku bahagia dan membangun keluarga mereka sendiri. Jadi, dengan kesempatan hidup sementara ini, aku ingin menyaksikannya. Tolong dipikirkan baik-baik, ya, Naru."

Naruto hanya mengerjap.

Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Sarada menghampiri mereka, secara tidak langsung menyudahi percakapan Naruto dengan Mikoto, membuat kepala Naruto dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

Ia memikirkannya semalam suntuk dan masih berlanjut hingga pagi tiba. Jauh dalam dirinya, ia sudah memiliki sedikit asumsi, tetapi ia takkan mempertimbangkan asumsi itu karena terlalu terdengar gila.

Untuk menghilangkan bayangan ucapan Uchiha Mikoto, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera bersiap-siap. Hari ini adalah hari penangkapan dalang penculikan Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu. Naruto sudah berjanji untuk membantu pelacakannya.

Kemarin malam, ia sempat diberi tahu Kakashi bahwa dua orang yang mencoba menculik Sarada hanyalah kaki tangan, bukan dalang utama. Nama mereka Inabi dan Tekka. Mereka menolak membocorkan informasi lain. Namun, Itachi tampak tak memerlukan informasi dari mereka untuk dapat menebak nama di balik masterplan penculikan murid Orochimaru.

Naruto mengusap pelan kepala mungil putranya. Ia mengecup mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Shizune—ya, Shizune. Hari ini Kushina akan mengikuti pencarian dengan Naruto. Seluruh edo tensei diminta bersiap-siap, sebab jika Orochimaru berhasil kembali, mereka harus segera siap untuk dikembalikan ke dunia mereka pula.

"Maaf sekali kalau aku kembali merepotkanmu, Shizune."

"Tak masalah. Sejak meninggalkan rumah sakit, aku tak pernah lagi melihat mereka. Ternyata mereka sudah besar. Lihatlah mata safir jernih dan pipi tembamnya ini. Kazuo manis sekali …."

Naruto tak perlu mendapat pengakuan Shizune yang gemas terhadap putra kecilnya. Hanya dalam sorot mata itu, Naruto sudah mengerti. Senyuman hangat di bibir Shizune juga menyatakan segalanya.

 _Pantas saja Kakashi mau ikut mengurusnya dengan suka rela,_ pikir Naruto dengan geli.

Ia mengikat rambut dan membenarkan alas kaki yang digunakan sebelum keluar rumah. Ide tentang menemui hampir seluruh edo tensei sedikit terasa campur aduk. Mengingat kondisinya yang masih dalam proses pemilihan, Naruto tak bisa keluar rumah sesuka hati untuk menemui para hokage terdahulu maupun Madara. Ia hanya bertemu segelintir orang saja. Menemui orang tua Sasuke sudah ia rencanakan. Namun, pertemuan kemarin benar-benar kebetulan. Jika menemui Mikoto saja membuatnya panik bukan main, bagaimana ia menghadapi Uchiha Fugaku?

Selama berjalan menuju titik temu di hutan, Naruto mati-matian menenangkan dirinya. Ia sudah sangat ingin menceritakan pertemuan kemarin pada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke baru kembali dari Kirigakure pagi tadi. Naruto tak ingin mengganggunya. Jadi, baru pagi ini mereka akan kembali bertemu.

Cahaya matahari mulai tertutup oleh dedaunan rindang begitu Naruto menapakkan kaki di area hutan. Ia menajamkan sensor chakranya untuk segera menemukan identitas chakra tiga orang yang cukup ia kenali.

Hanya dalam tiga menit, ia sampai di tempat ketiga orang itu berada—sebuah pohon paling tinggi dan besar dari rata-rata pohon di sana. Cabang pohonnya ada yang tak terlihat. Ia menyipitkan mata dan meloncat melalui cabang-cabang pohon lain untuk sampai di dahan tertinggi pohon itu.

Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan baju zirah merah marun segera mengangkat sebelah tangan. Bibirnya menampilkan seringaian, sedangkan tangan yang lain tampak sedang menggenggam sebuah nasi kepal.

"Whoa, kau benar-benar berbeda, Naruto. Sepertinya dulu aku cukup lengah karena tidak mengetahui henge yang kaupakai," serunya kelewat antusias.

Naruto mendarat di dahan besar itu. Embusan angin sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Itu karena kau memang kesulitan mendeteksi henge khas Uzumaki, Aniki. Mito selalu mengelabuimu, 'kan?" timpal sosok yang sedang berdiri menyender dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Sekecil apa harga dirimu sampai terus menerus dikelabui tetua wanita rubah itu?" cerca suara lain.

Naruto mendongak, tak menyangka bahwa ternyata masih ada sebuah dahan pohon yang _lebih_ tinggi lagi. Madara sedang duduk di sana, duduk jegang dengan sebelah tangan memainkan kipas raksasa yang merupakan senjata andalannya, seolah siap mengibaskan kipas setiap waktu dan menjatuhkan Hashirama serta Tobirama hanya untuk bermain-main.

Naruto tersenyum separuh dan berkata, "Apakah semua jinchuuriki Kurama akan kausebut sebagai wanita rubah, Madara?"

Madara menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia menunjuk Naruto menggunakan kipas besarnya.

"Karena dia sama liciknya denganmu."

"Berhentilah memendam dendam padanya, Madara. Saat itu Mito tidak sengaja memasukkan bahan makanan yang salah di makananmu," sergah Hashirama. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan kepal yang tinggal setengah. "Kalau kau masih jengkel, terimalah. Aku membagi makananku dengan senang hati."

Di atas sana, Madara kelihatan tambah jengkel. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Mari bertarung lagi sebelum edo tensei ini dicabut. Kau akan membayar kelicikan istrimu itu nanti. Tunggu saja, Hashirama."

 _Apakah kepala Madara hanya berisi pertarungan?_

Naruto tidak tahu, sungguh.

"Jangan menambah pekerjaan Sasuke, Madara," timpal Tobirama. Ia terdengar lelah sekaligus kesal. "Pertarunganmu dan Aniki hanya menambah kerusakan. Berhentilah merusak alam."

Madara mendengkus mengejek.

"Sekarang kau sudah peduli pada Uchiha?"

"Itu karena Sasuke adalah hokage. Ini tidak berkaitan dengan peduli atau tidaknya aku pada Uchiha. Jika orang itu memang bekerja dengan benar dan tidak mengancam desa, aku akan selalu menghormatinya," tandas Tobirama. Ekspresinya kaku. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. "Seharusnya aku menunggu Saru sebelum ke sini. Sangat merepotkan."

Rasanya seperti terjebak di tengah argumen orang-orang tua. Naruto menahan ringisan. Melihat mereka membuatnya memaklumi segala konflik yang hadir di masa lalu. Mereka, terutama Tobirama dan Madara, takkan pernah akur! Membiarkan orang-orang kuat tidak akur memang masalah besar. Pertengkaran mereka sudah pasti berdampak parah.

Untuk menengahinya, Naruto pun mencoba mengganti topik lain yang kebetulan hinggap di kepalanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertarungan kalian dengan Ōtsutsuki? Aku penasaran bagaimana Urashiki bisa dihentikan," kata Naruto. Ia teringat kekuatan pengendalian waktu Urashiki dan kekalahan yang didapatnya, sebuah pengalaman yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Alien itu bisa membekukan waktu. Sangat merepotkan."

"Memang sangat merepotkan," timpal Tobirama. "Aku sendiri muak dengan pertarungan monoton itu. Kami dipermainkan."

Di atas sana, Madara mengejek, "Karena kalian tidak berguna. Dengan seluruh jumlah pasukan di sana, seharusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat." Pandangan Madara tiba pada Naruto. "Kekalahan para keparat itu berkat hasil kerjaku dan Sasuke. Kami berhasil melemahkan Momoshiki dengan membutakan semua rinnegan kepunyaannya. Kebetulan sekali, dia bodoh dan tidak sadar bahwa kekuatan dimensi waktu saling berhubungan. Dia meminjam kekuatan Urashiki tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Aku melihat celah besar di sini."

"Tak usah besar omong, Madara. Kau sendiri takkan kuat menghadapinya sendiri. Sasuke banyak membantumu dan Itachilah yang berinisiatif untuk membuat koneksi mata dengannya," balas Tobirama. Ia terdengar muak.

Madara mencemooh. "Mereka berdua tetap bagian dari Uchiha."

Tobirama sudah melangkah ke depan, kelihatan hendak berancang-ancang untuk meloncat. Sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, pancaran chakra yang kuat tiba-tiba datang menerpa. Naruto segera memfokuskan chakra di kedua kakinya agar ia tak tersapu aliran energi itu.

"Tobirama, jaga ketenanganmu."

Tobirama mendesis. "Tenangkan chakramu juga, Aniki."

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Naruto bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga bekerja sama selama sebulan terakhir? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?

Berdeham keras, Naruto kembali mendapat perhatian ketiganya.

"Jadi, bagaimana mereka dikalahkan?"

Kali ini Hashirama berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan. Membiarkan adik dan kawannya saling melengkapi percakapan sepertinya bukan ide bagus.

"Kekuatan dimensi waktu akan melemah ketika kendalinya dipegang lebih dari satu orang. Mereka tak tahu bahwa dengan menyinkronkan serangan, efek pembekuan waktu akan hilang. Dengan pecahnya kekuatan pembeku waktu, orang-orang menjadi bergerak dengan lebih bebas," jelas Hashirama. "Itulah yang kami lakukan. Itachi mengikuti aba-aba Sasuke. Mereka menyerang secara bersamaan."

"Maksudmu menyerang di waktu yang sama?"

Hashirama menghabiskan sisa nasi kepalnya.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan hanya menyerang di waktu yang sama. Mereka menyinkronkan gerakan; melawan dengan jutsu, kecepatan, dan ketepatan yang sama. Kami hanya membantu seperlunya, tidak banyak. Tujuannya agar tidak mengganggu sinkronisasi gerakan mereka. Madara juga begitu."

"Hei, aku telah membantu lebih dari _seperlunya._ Momoshiki telah kulemahkan agar Sasuke bisa menghubungi Itachi," sergah Madara.

Naruto memastikan mulutnya tidak ternganga. Begini, ia tahu bahwa pasangan kakak beradik Uchiha itu memang hebat. Tapi, menyamakan tempo gerak dan bahkan ketepatan serangan di dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda adalah suatu kehebatan di level lain. Untuk mendapatkan sinkronisasi yang optimal, kau harus sering berlatih bersama. Sementara itu, Naruto tahu betul bahwa Sasuke tak pernah berlatih bersama dengan Itachi sejak tragedi pembantaian itu.

 _Untung saja dulu Itachi di pihak desa. Jika dulu dia benar-benar membenci Konoha dan bekerja sama untuk menghancurkannya bersama dengan Sasuke …._ Naruto menahan kengerian yang mendadak datang.

Ia hendak melanjutkan percakapan sebuah identitas chakra yang amat ia kenali datang. Tak lama kemudian, baik ia, Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Madara telah menapak pada tanah. Sasuke memberi tahu bahwa orang-orang lain telah berkumpul di area yang tak jauh dari sini. Ia meminta mereka untuk bergabung ke sana.

Ketiga edo tensei telah mulai bergegas ketika Sasuke menahan Naruto untuk sesaat. Tangannya melingkar di pergelangan tangan perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah dengar kejadian kemarin," katanya pelan. Ia melangkah mendekat untuk menangkup sebelah rahang Naruto guna memeriksanya sekilas. "Kau belum dibolehkan bertarung."

Naruto menangkap dan mengalihkan jemari Sasuke di sisi wajahnya.

"Kemarin kondisi darurat. Lagi pula aku tidak bertindak macam-macam. Aku baik-baik saja," balas Naruto. Ia mendongak, membalas sorot khawatir dari sang pria. "Aku memasangkan segel pemanggil yang baru untuk Sarada. Punyamu sudah menghilang."

Entah kapan Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya. Naruto sedikit tidak fokus karena percakapan di pohon tadi dan juga karena ia yang baru menyadari cara memandang Sasuke. Naruto baru sadar, kilat di mata hitam itu berbeda dari saat mereka masih _berteman_ di masa lalu.

Fokusnya baru hadir ketika merasakan saluran energi di lengan tangannya. Ketika menunduk, ia melihat pola segel pemanggil yang mulai memudar—seolah terserap ke dalam dirinya.

"Dan aku memberi segel pemanggil baru untukmu jika ternyata ada kondisi mendesak lain," jelas Sasuke. Dia melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Naruto. "Kau nanti hanya perlu mencari keberadaan mereka, bertarung adalah larangan."

"Dimengerti, _Hokage-sama,_ " cibir Naruto. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan chakranya di bawah telapak kaki, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Mari mulai bekerja."

Naruto meloncat melalui beberapa dahan pohon. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka sampai di tempat berkumpul beberapa saat kemudian. Di sana, sudah terdapat para hokage—termasuk ayahnya—ibunya, dan para Uchiha yang merupakan keluarga Sasuke.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto, seketika membuatnya sedikit terperanjat. Untuk Uchiha Fugaku, ia baru bertukar pandangan sesaat ketika seorang pria berambut mereka hadir di sampingnya. Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bercakap-cakap dengan Nagato. Mereka kemudian mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sasuke sebelum mulai bergerak ke perbatasan.

Naruto mengaktifkan mode sagenya. Seruak chakra alam segera menghampiri dan kontan ia mendapatkan ketajaman sensor. Seluruh identitas chakra orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi begitu jelas, begitu pula chakra orang-orang lain di permukiman desa yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Ia terfokus pada rasa ini hingga mereka sampai di sebuah desa kecil di dekat Kumogakure. Di sana, ia merasakan samar-samar chakra milik Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo. Tak selang beberapa lama, ia segera menemukan lokasinya.

"Di balik tebing hutan ini. Area yang paling dekat dengan sungai."

Arahan Naruto tampak dimengerti. Mereka bergerak ke sana bersama-sama. Jiraiya berada di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan sang bunda. Sasuke ada di depan, bersama dengan Minato. Namun, kehadiran mereka semua … menghangatkan hatinya. Memikirkan bahwa ia bakal kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang tua dan gurunya ….

Naruto menekan rasa sentimental itu. Ia melanjutkan gurauannya dengan Jiraiya selagi meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Sebentar lagi sisa _efek_ peperangan akan menghilang. Bersama dengan kembalinya para edo tensei ke dunia asli mereka, maka rangkaian fenomena pasca perang akan benar-benar _berakhir._ Naruto tidak antusias untuk menghadapi momen itu. Namun, ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang akan sangat bersyukur ketika segalanya tuntas.

 **oOo**

Memberantas pemberontak amatir sejatinya terlalu mudah untuk ninja-ninja level tinggi seperti para kage dan Naruto. Fakta ini membuat Naruto ingin memastikan apakah kemarin mereka benar-benar _bertugas_ atau hanya main-main, sebab jika memang mereka bertugas, penangkapan ini sudah pasti selesai sejak hari pertama mereka menginvestigasi.

Semak-semak di bawah tebing terasa rindang. Naruto mengamati embusan angin yang menciptakan riak kecil di aliran sungai jernih. Kinerja otaknya sedikit macet. Ia sedang termenung di tepi sungai, mengamati ketenangan itu sementara Madara dan Sasuke tengah mengurus dalang pemberontakan Uchiha. Orang-orang lain sedang sama-sama menganggur. Misalnya saja ibu, ayah, dan sang guru yang malah sedang mengajak ngobrol beberapa tawanan. Jeratan chakra rantai di tubuh mereka kelihatan tak terlalu mengganggu. Namun, para tawanan tampak lebih ngeri dengan percakapan ketiga orang itu. Naruto bisa menebak begitu melihat ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Beri tahu aku lagi, kenapa kau bisa berakhir dengan Sasuke."

Naruto mengerjap dan menoleh setelah mendengar suara itu lagi.

Ah, saking senyapnya suasana di sini, ia jadi lupa bahwa seorang anak remaja Uchiha yang sangat tidak Uchiha sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Sudah kukatakan, awalnya kami berteman," jawab Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa … kau sangat terobsesi dengan pertanyaan tadi?"

"Karena kau bisa menjinakkan bocah nakal itu."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia kemudian mendengkuskan tawa.

"Dia bukan menjadi jinak, tapi jadi lebih waras saja. Kau tahu, Shisui, kau takkan mau melihat kegilaannya." Naruto teringat masa-masa kelam saat mereka remaja. Ia bergidik. "Kau takkan mau melihatnya. Aku yakin."

"Oh, aku mungkin malah akan membantumu untuk membuatnya kembali waras."

Naruto tertawa. Mereka berdua tidak sempat melanjutkan percakapan karena operasi misi _kecil_ ini telah selesai. Pelakunya, yang bernama Yashiro, telah ditangkap. Naruto melihat sorot _mati_ di matanya ketika ia berjalan ke kerumunan orang-orang lain yang telah ditangkap. Itachi, Nagato, dan seorang pemuda Uchiha yang tak dikenal Naruto mengekori di belakangnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membopong tubuh murid Orochimaru yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto dan Shisui berjalan mendekat. Begitu pula Kushina, Minato, dan beberapa orang lain.

"Mereka sepertinya terperangkap dalam genjustu yang cukup kuat, " jelas Itachi, seolah mengerti alasan semua orang mulai mengerumuninya.

"Aku bisa ikut membantu memulihkannya," timpal Shisui. Ia tengah memeriksa ketiga murid Orochimaru. "Mereka akan segera pulih setelah sedikit diobati oleh Tsunade-sama."

Masalah tersebut pun seketika tuntas. Para pelaku pemberontak disegel oleh Madara dan tubuh segelnya dimasukkan ke dalam gulungan penyimpan. Sasuke memerintahkan mereka semua kembali ke Konoha untuk menyembuhkan Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin. Sesampainya di Konoha, Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, dan Madara berujar bahwa mereka ingin minum di kedai terdekat guna melepas lelah—padahal mereka jelas-jelas tidak lelah—sementara Itachi, Shisui, dan Nagato hendak menemui Tsunade.

Naruto sendiri sedang berdiri di samping Sasuke. Ia hendak menanyakan kesibukannya, tetapi belum sempat menyuarakan hal tersebut ketika secara mendadak Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina datang menghampiri. Naruto kentara sekali terlihat bingung. Kebingungan itu semakin bertambah ketika kedua orang tua Sasuke ikut mendatangi mereka.

"Kami ingin sedikit berbicara dengan kalian," ujar Jiraiya. Nada seriusnya membuat Naruto semakin terheran-heran. "Waktu kami di sini sudah menipis. Sebagai orang tua, kami ingin sedikit mendiskusikan tentang masa depan kalian," lanjutnya lagi. Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Jiraiya sudah kembali bicara. "Mikoto mungkin sudah sedikit membahasnya denganmu, Naru. Tapi, semua itu pasti belum cukup. Jadi sekarang waktunya kita mendiskusikan hal ini dengan lebih serius. Haruskah aku meminjam rumah Kakashi untuk tempat berdiskusi?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita bicara di tempat Sasuke saja, " timpal Uchiha Fugaku. Ia tak berbicara banyak dan langsung meminta mereka untuk pergi, tak memedulikan berbagai pertanyaan yang tergambar di ekspresi Naruto.

Kepergian kedua orang tua Sasuke diikuti oleh Kushina, Minato, dan Jiraiya. Kushina sempat menepuk pelan pundak putrinya dan berpesan agar mereka segera menyusul.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian mereka, Naruto mendengar Sasuke bertanya, "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Ibu?" dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

Naruto seketika menoleh. Ia mengiakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, terdengar sedikit menuntut.

Naruto sedikit terperanjat.

"Karena aku belum sempat memberitahumu," tandas Naruto. Keningnya mengerut samar. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Percakapan kemarin sore antara ia dengan Uchiha Mikoto sangatlah panjang. Naruto tak terlalu ingat dengan rinciannya. Ia mencoba merangkum inti percakapan tersebut. Pada akhirnya, ia berkata, "Uhm ... tentang dia yang merestui hubunganku denganmu?" Naruto terdengar ragu. "Ah, dia juga ingin melihatmu bahagia di kesempatan ini."

Naruto tak dapat memahami ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ia pun bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa? Wajar saja orang tua ingin melihat anak-anaknya bahagia."

Netra gelap Sasuke mengerling pada Naruto. Ia memandangnya sesaat sebelum menghela napas pelan.

"Ya, wajar saja," gumamnya. Naruto masih merasakan kejanggalan di tingkah Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk berjalan. "Mereka mungkin ingin makan siang dengan kita untuk terakhir kali."

Kedua mata Naruto terpaku pada tautan tangan mereka. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangan ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, ia menjawab, "Makan siang terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?"

"Entah," gumam Sasuke, terdengar tidak yakin. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto. "Apa pun itu, kita harus membicarakannya baik-baik, sebab aku ingin mereka kembali ke alam sana dengan lebih tenang."

Naruto menyetujuinya. Mereka pun bergegas ke rumah Sasuke—dengan Naruto yang belum punya sedikit pun gagasan tentang apa yang akan diminta oleh orang tuanya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sudah punya sebuah asumsi. Setelah beberapa kali bicara dengan orang tua Naruto dan orang tuanya sendiri, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan dengannya dan Naruto. Sementara ia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan tersebut, ia tidak yakin bahwa Naruto akan mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

"Ayahku tidak semenyeramkan itu. Tenanglah, " ujar Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah.

Naruto mengangguk, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan tangannya yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasa. Ia mengetuk pelan dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Bernapaslah—"

"Aku tahu," sergah Naruto. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum mengambil napas dalam. "Oke, aku sudah punya rangkaian kata di kepalaku. Kita hanya akan makan siang bersama. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka kemudian melangkah ke dalam untuk _makan siang_ —setidaknya, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan bahwa obrolan-obrolan ringan itu akan sampai pada sebuah topik yang bahkan sama sekali belum ia pikirkan sebagai rencana hidup jangka panjang.

"... kami sangat ingin melihat upacara pernikahan kalian."

Suara ibunya terdengar berdengung di telinga Naruto. Keterkejutan mengambil alih dan segala rangkaian kalimat yang telah ia persiapkan untuk pertemuan _keluarga_ pun segera pupus.

 _Bukankah pernikahan dirasa terlalu cepat?_

Kalimat itu tak berhasil disuarakan. Mulut Naruto terasa kering, bahkan hingga saat makan siang itu berakhir.

Keterkejutannya baru mereda ketika ia sudah tak lagi dikelilingi oleh para orang tua. Sasuke mengantarnya kembali ke rumah Kakashi. Mereka berjalan melalui tepi hutan, yang beberapa saat kemarin sempat menjadi tempat penculikan Sarada, untuk menghindari keramaian.

Ketika sampai di sebuah taman dekat danau, Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia berbalik, hendak kembali menemui para orang tua yang semoga masih berada di rumah Sasuke.

"Hei, kau meninggalkan sesuatu di sana?" tanya Sasuke selagi menyusul Naruto.

Naruto masih berjalan ke rute awal mereka.

"Ya. Aku meninggalkan kewarasanku," timpalnya.

Sasuke mengernyit samar. Ia melebarkan langkah dan menarik lengan Naruto, menghentikannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menoleh. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot seolah Sasuke juga tidak waras.

"Tadi aku tak bisa berpikir dengan benar," ucapnya. "Maksudku, mereka membicarakan pernikahan. Upacara pernikahan. Aku tidak waras karena setuju-setuju saja. Ini salah."

Pegangan Sasuke di tangan Naruto mengerat.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya?"

Naruto tak menangkap nada kecewa Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin."

"Jadi, apa yang kauinginkan? Tinggal denganku tanpa ikatan yang jelas?"

Saat itu, barulah Naruto sadar akan sesuatu. Ia segera menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu," terangnya. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke. "Aku tak menentang ide itu. Maksudku, aku juga ingin … kau tahu …." Telinga Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia mengambil napas pendek. "Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai semuanya lebih tenang."

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? Orang tua kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kau sudah mendengar penjelasan mereka."

Naruto mengerjap. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pening.

"Aku tahu, tapi tadi katanya mereka hanya ingin melihatku dan kau bahagia 'kan? Sekarang, setelah kita memang secara pasti bersama, sudah cukup buatku dan kau. Kita tak perlu terburu-buru," jelas Naruto. Ia kelihatan berkonflik. "Kita baru saja selesai perang. Kondisi ini tak selayaknya dirayakan meskipun kita menang. Korban yang berjatuhan sangat banyak. Kita juga mengalami banyak kerugian. Selain itu … kau baru saja berpisah dengan Sakura-chan. Orang-orang juga masih banyak yang bingung dengan kembalinya Sakura dan aku. Kondisi ini tak sepantasnya diperumit dengan berita pernikahan yang sangat mendadak."

Keheningan merayapi. Naruto bisa merasakan embusan angin dengan sangat jelas, juga mendengar kicauan burung dari dalam hutan sana. Saat ini, Naruto hanya memandang pemandangan di belakang Sasuke. Ia tak mau melihat ekspresi lelaki itu, sebab ia tahu bahwa ucapan tadi tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke.

Suasana ini sudah dikenal Naruto—rasa tidak nyaman yang merayapi, ketegangan yang menggantung di udara tiap kali mereka berbeda pendapat.

Namun, ia juga mengerti, sebanyak apa pun argumen yang menengahi mereka takkan membuat keduanya kembali menarik diri. Dulu, Sasuke sudah menyerah. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Jika tercipta perbedaan gagasan seperti ini, mereka akan mulai berdebat dan pada akhirnya menjauh pergi untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Hanya saja, sekarang bukanlah dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah berjanji untuk menjalin hubungan sekaligus mempertahankannya. Jadi, mereka harus terbiasa dengan perbedaan pendapat dan juga dengan cara komunikasi yang dapat menengahi perbedaan itu.

Sasuke sangat paham pada sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki satu sama lain. Oleh karenanya, ia tahu bahwa ucapan semata takkan menggerakkan pendirian Naruto. Naruto masih sedikit belum mengerti dan sekarang Sasuke akan memberitahunya.

Di tengah keheningan, Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini ke dalam pelukan. Naruto sedikit terperanjat, tetapi ia tak melawannya. Alih-alih melawan, ia justru semakin tenang setelah merasakan rangkulan sang pria. Ia merasakan sepasang lengan tegap yang merengkuhnya, mengusap punggungnya pelan. Aroma maskulin Sasuke tak ayal mulai menghinggapi indra penciumnya. Naruto menarik napas pelan selagi ia mendengar gumaman Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Status kita yang sekarang belum cukup untukku. Aku ingin _lebih_ darimu, lebih dari ini."

Naruto merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti. Tapi, meskipun ia merasa begitu, nyatanya detak di dadanya malah semakin cepat.

Sasuke menguraikan pelukan mereka. Ia menyeka helaian rambut Naruto yang menggantung di sisi kepalanya.

"Situasi sekarang memang tidak memungkinkan. Kita juga mungkin masih punya beberapa bulan lagi sebelum Kazuki dan Kazuo kehilangan hak untuk mendapatkan catatan sipil yang legal," ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap lurus pada netra safir di hadapannya. "Tapi, orang tua kita menginginkannya. Kita juga takkan dirugikan karena pada akhirnya kita juga akan sampai di titik itu. Kau masih tidak ingin?"

Naruto tak bisa memberi sanggahan yang menyakinkan. Namun, ia memberikan penawaran.

"Mereka membebaskan gaya upacara itu, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengiakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin semuanya sederhana dan tertutup. Kita hanya perlu melaksanakan upacara intinya saja di kuil dan hanya keluarga inti kita yang datang."

"Bukankah rencananya juga begitu?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit heran.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Memang. Tapi, masih ada lanjutannya," ungkap Naruto. "Pernikahan ini dimaksudkan untuk menghormati keinginan para orang tua. Jadi, yang terpenting adalah upacara pernikahan di kuil itu. Untuk kepentingan selanjutnya …."

Sasuke terlihat awas saat itu. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Dokumen administrasi pernikahan takkan langsung diberikan setelah kita menikah. Aku ingin menunggu sedikit lebih lama sampai orang-orang tahu tentang pernikahan ini. Kita masih punya waktu sekitar sepuluh bulan, sebelum Kazuki dan Kazuo genap berusia satu tahun. Selama selang waktu itu, orang-orang takkan tahu bahwa kita telah menikah dan aku akan tetap tinggal bersama Kakashi-sensei agar—"

"Tunggu," potong Sasuke. Ia mundur satu langkah. Keningnya mengerut dalam. "Semua itu terdengar _salah._ "

Naruto menggeleng.

"Usulanku sangat masuk akal karena kita tetap bisa memenuhi keinginan orang tua kita dan aku juga bisa menyelamatkan nama baikmu. Bukan cuma itu, kita juga bisa menjaga perasaan Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau mau aku tinggal sendiri? Selama sepuluh bulan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Agar kau tak lagi menjadi pembicaraan orang. Memangnya kau mau kembali digosipkan sebagai pria buaya?"

Pelipis Sasuke seolah berkedut. Ia kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Kazuki dan Kazuo? Kau tak bisa memisahkanku dengan mereka selama sepuluh bulan."

"Aku tak melarangmu mengunjungi mereka," balas Naruto. "Kau bebas mengunjunginya. Tapi, kita akan tinggal terpisah."

Kejengkelan Sasuke sedikit mereda.

"Oh, berarti aku masih boleh berkunjung?"

Naruto mengiakan.

"Kau boleh berkunjung. Tapi, Kakashi-sensei berpesan agar kau tidak menginap di rumahnya."

"Dia takut terganggu jika aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto menahan ringisan. Ia mengibaskan tahan selagi mulai berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Keinginannya masuk akal. Aku juga tak ingin macam-macam di sembarang tempat. Kau juga sebaiknya menjaga perilakumu," oceh Naruto. "Intinya, aku tak ingin pernikahan itu langsung dipublikasi."

Sasuke menyusulnya. Ia menjejeri Naruto.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bermacam-macam?"

Naruto berdecak. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," tandasnya. "Yang penting, jangan macam-macam di sembarang tempat."

"Kau harus mendefinisikan ucapanmu."

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku," balas Naruto dengan tersiksa. Telinganya sudah memerah. Ia menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Berhenti mempermainkanku, Berengsek."

Sasuke mendengkuskan tawa. Ia merangkul Naruto mendekat dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendefinisikannya. Bagaimana bisa kau mampu mengumpat dengan variasi bahasa, tapi tak bisa mengatakan hal terkait seks—"

"Karena mengumpat tidak membuatku malu," takuasnya cepat. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke agar dapat berjalan lebih dekat dengannya. Wajahnya sengaja ditundukkan agar tertutupi. "Aku masih belum terbiasa. Kau harus menghargai usahaku untuk menjalani hubungan baru yang aneh ini!" serunya dengan suara teredam. "Dulu aku bisa membicarakannya secara bebas denganmu, sedangkan sekarang aku ingin segera pergi dari sini karena dekat-dekat denganmu bisa membuat jantungku meledak dan aku jadi semakin bodoh karena tak bisa berpikir dengan benar, Berengsek."

Sasuke tertawa rendah.

"Apakah barusan adalah pernyataan cinta?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kilah Naruto. Ketika rasa malunya mulai mereda, ia pun mendongak dan menatap Sasuke. Dengan polos, ia bertanya, "Aku sudah lama ingin tahu, kenapa kau sekarang jadi lebih … gampang bicara?"

"Aku dari dulu mudah saja diajak bicara."

Naruto ingin mendengkus, tapi ia menahannya.

"Bukan itu," balas Naruto. "Kau lebih terang-terangan dalam segala hal sekarang. Maksudku, aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kau bisa mengatakan banyak hal terkait dengan perasaanmu." Naruto memandang Sasuke lekat. "Dulu … kau sangat sulit dimengerti."

Sasuke sedikit terpaku. Namun, ia kemudian tersenyum separuh.

"Waktu bisa mengubah seseorang," katanya. Ia membalas sorot mata Naruto. Senyum samarnya memudar saat ia melihat safir itu. "Atau mungkin kaulah yang semakin memahamiku. Aku tidak berubah di mata orang lain."

Naruto mengerjap. Ia hendak memalingkan wajahnya ketika sebelah tangan Sasuke menahannya, menahan Naruto untuk tak memalingkan wajah. Ketika Sasuke menciumnya, Naruto baru sadar bahwa mereka telah berhenti berjalan. Saat itu, ia juga baru sadar bahwa mereka secara kebetulan tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang yang tertanam di lahan lapangan _training,_ tempat yang dulu sangat sering mereka kunjungi setelah _sparring_ selama berjam-jam.

Naruto mendaratkan tangannya di pundak sang pria. Ia membalas pagutan dalamnya selagi mempertahankan agar kedua kakinya tetap berdiri tegak. Jemari Naruto meremas pelan pundak tegap Sasuke seiring berlalunya waktu. Ia mulai merasakan bagaimana kedua lututnya melemah dan bagaimana sensasi yang familier mulai menghampirinya. Saat itu, Sasuke mendesaknya mundur hingga ia bersandar di batang pohon di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Naruto telah bernaung di leher Sasuke. Mereka sedikit menarik diri setelah beberapa saat. Napas keduanya cukup memburu.

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat sebelum menunduk dan menyandarkan dahinya di pundak sang perempuan. Hangat napasnya dapat didengar Naruto, begitu pula dengan desisan rendah itu.

"Aku bisa gila," gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kaku, terlalu tegang dan panas untuk bergerak. Degup jantungnya sangat tak bisa ditoleransi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menarik diri. Ia menarik tangan Naruto, memintanya kembali berjalan, seolah ciuman yang barusan membuat lututnya lemas sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Mereka tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk sampai di rumah Kakashi. Keduanya berdiri di ambang pintu, sedikit kaku akibat kejadian tadi. Naruto sendiri tahu bahwa … ia jelas tak bisa menawarkan Sasuke untuk mampir dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Pasalnya, ia terlalu canggung untuk mengatakannya dan Sasuke mengetahui itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita memang tidak tinggal bersama dulu," kata Sasuke mengawali. Ia mendengkuskan tawa, menertawakan kenyataan bahwa beberapa saat lalu ia baru saja menentang gagasan itu. "Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Tinggal bersamamu akan mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Pilihanku memang selalu bijak. Jadi, sebaiknya lain kali kau harus secara otomatis mempertimbangkan usulanku, _Hokage-sama,_ " cibir Naruto.

Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Alih-alih membalas cibirannya, ia malah berkata, "Proses pemulihan Karin dan yang lain takkan sampai tiga hari. Selama itu—"

"—akan diadakan upacara pernikahan untuk kita," sambung Naruto. "Mereka menginginkannya lusa di kuil Uchiha, Kuil Nakano."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayah dan ibu akan mempersiapkannya. Aku tak bisa ikut mendampingimu melihat-lihat karena ada perjanjian kerja sama desa yang belum kuselesaikan di Kirigakure." Sasuke menelusupkan helaian rambut Naruto ke belakang telinga. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Semua ini akan berjalan lancar."

Naruto meraih telapak tangan Sasuke. Ia menggenggamnya pelan, sedikit meremasnya.

"Aku tahu," balasnya pendek. "Sekarang, pergilah dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Kutunggu lusa, di kuil. Sampaikan salamku pada Chojuro."

Setelahnya, Naruto berjinjit untuk menyempatkan diri memberi kecupan ringan di bibir sang lelaki, seperti dulu yang _pernah_ ia lakukan saat menyamar sebagai Sakura.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, Naruto telah menghilang di ambang pintu. Ia mengunci pintu tersebut dan menyenderkan punggung di sana. Wajahnya terasa hangat dan ia menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, mengumpati tindakan ceroboh yang dilakukan karena insting gila entah apa.

 _Kau sudah dewasa, Demi Para Dewa, Naruto_ , tandasnya dalam hati. _Kenapa aku malah mengikuti tindakan tokoh-tokoh novel menggelikan itu?_ keluhnya sengsara. _Aku takkan dapat melihat Sasuke lagi_ , tambahnya. _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._

Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih berdiri di depan ambang pintu. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum mendengkuskan tawa. Matanya menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat, membayangkan Naruto yang sedang termakan oleh rasa malu akibat spontanitasnya.

Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya hal apa yang membuat Naruto merasa canggung dengan kontak fisik semacam itu, padahal dulu ia sangat serampangan dan tidak peduli yang namanya jarak pribadi.

Jawabannya mungkin berada pada usia. Sasuke secara usia jauh lebih dewasa dari Naruto yang sekarang dan ia sudah lama mendambakan kehadiran perempuan itu sehingga tak lagi peduli pada gengsi atau semacamnya. Tak seperti Naruto, Sasuke sudah punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya. Baginya, Naruto sudah bukan lagi sekadar teman. Jadi, transisi semacam ini mudah saja baginya, tak seperti Naruto hanya hanya punya waktu singkat untuk merubah persepsi bahwa ia dan Sasuke sudah bukan lagi sekadar teman. Ia juga masih butuh membenarkan anggapan bahwa bentuk kontak fisik semacam itu tak lagi tabu untuk pasangan.

 _Nah, aku tak keberatan dengan reaksinya yang seperti itu,_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati. _Meledeknya selalu menyenangkan karena dia punya reaksi yang menarik._

Sasuke menoleh, kembali melihat pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Ia kemudian berbalik pergi dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari rumah Kakashi.

Lusa esok, ia benar-benar akan _mendapatkan_ perempuan itu. Lusa esok, keinginannya akan benar-benar terwujud. Lusa esok, segalanya akan dimulai dari awal dan ia bertekad untuk menjaga segalanya dengan baik, menjaga segalanya agar tak lagi berakhir _salah_ seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Sarada dan Sakura. []

 _ **TBC**_


	59. Chapter 59

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah individu yang tertutup, enggan membuka diri, dan enggan membiarkan orang lain dekat dengannya. Ia tak ingin orang lain tahu _jati_ diri dan kelemahannya. Bertukar cerita, tawa, dan kesedihan membuatnya terekspos, membuatnya tidak nyaman, serta merta membuatnya teringat pada masa-masa hangat yang telah hancur di masa lalu.

Orang-orang hanya melihat sinar gemilang pencapaian yang ia dapatkan. Tentang kemampuan ninja yang tak terkalahkan, kehormatan sebagai seorang pemimpin yang tak tertandingi, hingga hidup tenang tanpa banyak kesulitan yang berarti.

Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari tragedi pembantaian tragis lebih dari dua dekade lalu, ia disebut beruntung. Sebagai pahlawan yang berhasil hidup setelah melalui tiga perang besar, ia juga disebut kuat, tangguh, dan diberkati para Dewa.

Dibandingkan dengan mereka yang tewas, mati sia-sia, dan kehilangan daya hidupnya sebelum mampu membayar kesalahan dan dosa masing-masing, Sasuke mungkin memang pantas untuk disebut beruntung. Kasih sayang dari sang kakak, yang membiarkannya hidup, adalah anugerah. Kemampuan tinggi Uchiha yang mengalir dalam darahnya adalah _berkah_. Ia selalu bangga dengan asal usulnya. Ia percaya diri dengan bakat yang ia punya.

Namun, satu hal yang sangat berharga, di samping semua anugerah, berkah, dan bakatnya adalah kehadiran sosok itu—sosok yang telah mencoba memahaminya sejak mereka kecil, sosok yang mencoba dan terus berusaha untuk menggapai tangannya, menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan takdir yang menjerat darah klannya sendiri, darah Uchiha.

Sasuke tak tahu kapan ia mulai membiarkannya dekat, dekat hingga melewati batas tak kasat mata yang telah ia bangun sedemikian rupa. Kehadirannya sudah senantiasa ia alihkan, seperti ketika mereka masih remaja dulu. Sasuke selalu menolak, menghindar, memintanya menjauh, dan memintanya berhenti ikut campur. Bahkan, ketika ia telah _kembali_ , jarak dan batasan itu masih ia ciptakan.

Namun, _dia_ tak pernah menyerah meski telah diabaikan.

Surat demi surat didapatkan Sasuke selama ia menjalani perjalanan panjang untuk membayar segala kebodohannya dulu. Sepanjang hari, ia mendapatkan cerita baru; tentangnya yang baru saja menjalani misi di desa terpencil, ia yang pusing dengan sesi _training_ kage, hingga hal-hal remeh seperti alasan di balik ramen Ichiraku yang selalu enak.

Sasuke tidak menganggapnya penting. Ia bahkan selalu mencibirnya sebagai balasan. Namun, untuk suatu alasan, ia tetap membaca surat-surat itu, kegiatan yang kemudian menjadi rutinitas.

Tanpa ia sadari, ketika malam datang, ia akan duduk di dahan pohon tertinggi, menunggu kedatangan elangnya yang telah menjadi kurir permanen. Tulisan—yang awalnya sulit dibaca karena _sangat_ berantakan—pun mulai mudah dipahami olehnya. Pesan yang dulunya jarang ia balas juga mulai ia berikan jawaban.

Sasuke tak tahu kapan waktu pastinya, tetapi mungkin pada masa itulah ia mulai membuka diri dan benar-benar membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Bersama dengan Naruto terasa cukup, bahkan ketika dulu ia belum mengetahui identitas asli sosok tersebut.

Sasuke yakin, ia hanya memandang Naruto sebagai teman, sebagai saudara, sebab hubungan spesial antar lelaki tak pernah ia bayangkan dan tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak.

Baginya, bersama dengan Naruto sudahlah cukup. Ia tak mengenali betul ikatan antara dirinya dengan sosok itu, ia tak ingin menamainya, jadi ia bertahan di zona itu—bertahan tanpa sedikit pun keinginan untuk mengubahnya. Bahkan, ia sempat berujar bahwa mungkin ia akan menghindari pernikahan yang menurutnya tidak lagi penting.

Naruto protes besar, ia menceramahi Sasuke banyak hal hingga Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu semacam, "Jika kau perempuan, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang akan kunikahi adalah kau," dengan main-main. Ia tak tahu arti di balik ucapannya, ataupun alasan kenapa Naruto terdiam dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya senang meledek Naruto, kebiasaan tersebut sudah ada sejak mereka kecil. Ia mengatakannya ketika Naruto berisik dan selalu memintanya untuk kencan dengan Sakura. Masa-masa tersebut sangat melekat di otaknya dan merupakan memori yang terus hadir hingga perang besar kedua itu selesai—selesai dengan merenggut nyawa sosok paling berharga baginya.

Kakashi dan Sakura, yang juga merupakan orang terdekat Naruto, mampu melepaskan kepergian si pirang dengan mudah. Prosesnya mungkin berat, tetapi mereka berhasil bangkit dan kembali mendapatkan hidup mereka..

Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa sulit sekali merelakan seorang teman? Ia telah berhasil melepas bayang-bayang Itachi, jadi kenapa ia tak mampu melepaskan sosok yang bahkan bukan keluarganya?

Ketika memikirkan Naruto, Sasuke selalu merasakan ganjalan besar dalam dada, seolah terdapat suatu _hal_ yang ia sesali—suatu hal yang belum ia selesaikan.

Hal tersebut terus merongrongnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyetujui usulan pernikahan dari Sakura.

Jawaban atas kejanggalan tersebut tak kunjung datang, bahkan setelah rentang waktu hampir sepuluh tahun.

Sasuke mencoba untuk hidup normal dan untuk tetap _berfungsi._ Namun, ketika ia sendiri, penyesalan entah apa itu kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuatnya kehilangan daya untuk kembali menghadapi realita.

Kekosongan atas jawaban tersebut telah menyiksa batinnya selama bertahun-tahun—setidaknya, hingga hari itu datang, hari saat ia kembali diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu sosok yang selama ini menguras pikirannya bahkan ketika raganya telah tiada.

Selama selang beberapa hari, ketika Naruto menyamar sebagai Sakura, kegelisahan yang selalu menghampiri Sasuke mulai reda. Di tiap interaksi kecil dan kontak fisik mereka, ia mulai berharap bahwa mungkin selama ini hidupnya memang telah diisi oleh sang ninja medis. Kedekatan singkat itu membuatnya nyaman dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ia telah menerima Sakura—ia mencintainya—serta sudah seharusnya ia kembali melanjutkan hidup karena Naruto sudah pasti _tenang_ di alam sana.

Kegelisahan tak beralasan yang selama itu ia rasakan mulai memudar dengan perlahan.

Sampai kemudian sebuah kebenaran besar terungkap dan Sasuke kembali dihadapkan pada emosi asing yang merayapinya.

Ia memikirkan kebersamaan mereka; tawa, canda, dan pilu yang saling dibagi selama waktu yang tak lebih dari sebulan. Ia memikirkan fakta bahwa beberapa saat lalu, ia sempat berasumsi bahwa mungkin ia punya perasaan lebih pada Sakura—bahwa mungkin rasa itu adalah sesuatu yang disebut orang lain sebagai ... rasa kasih? Atau rasa cinta?

Sasuke menghubungkan asumsi tentang perasaannya tadi dengan fakta bahwa sosok yang selama beberapa waktu tinggal bersamanya, sosok yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin ia punya perasaan lebih, adalah Naruto—bukan Sakura.

Jadi, secara logika, ia menyimpan rasa pada Naruto, bukan Sakura, dan rasa itu terasa familier karena dulu ia sempat merasakannya.

Di suatu sore yang senyap, tepatnya saat Naruto dengan keras kepala memutuskan untuk membawa daimyo kembali dari Yugakure, Sasuke mendapatkan jawaban atas alasan di balik kegelisahannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

 _Aku telah menyukai dia sejak dulu dan menyesal karena tak sempat memberitahunya hingga kematian menjemputnya._

Realita membuat Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia sangat bodoh dan bebal, bahkan lebih dari Naruto sendiri.

Waktu yang ia gunakan untuk menyadari perasaannya _sangat_ lama. Jadi, pantaslah jika ia kini tak lagi ingin menutup-nutupi, apalagi melepasnya. Jangan harap.

Detak jarum jam terdengar amat nyaring di telinga, berdetak dengan konstan, menandakan waktu yang berlalu secara perlahan.

"Anda sudah boleh bergerak, Hokage-sama."

Suara seorang perempuan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke mengerling, ia melihat tiga wanita paruh baya yang tengah memegang beberapa sisa kain putih. Memeriksa pakaiannya sendiri, Sasuke melihat setelan hakama hitam yang telah terpasang rapi. Ikatan di bagian perut terasa cukup kencang, menandakan pemasangan setelan tradisional yang telah selesai.

Sasuke mengangguk pada mereka dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia bergegas keluar dan sempat menatap cermin, memperhatikan setelah resmi khas upacara pernikahan. Tak seperti pengalamannya tujuh tahun lalu, Sasuke lebih merasa ...

Ia mengembuskan napas pendek sebelum kembali berjalan.

 _Aku tidak mungkin gugup. Tidak mungkin,_ pikirnya selagi berjalan ke ruang depan. _Ini hanya upacara pernikahan. Dan aku melakukannya dengan Naruto, di hadapan beberapa biksu dan keluarga kami, keluarganya ..._

Citra Minato terbayang dalam kepala. Ia menghentikan langkah dan mengumpat pelan. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam. Setelah dirasa cukup menguasai diri, ia kembali melangkah. Pintu menuju ruang paling luar telah terlihat. Sasuke menarik pintu geser dan menahan diri untuk tak melangkah mundur akibat kemunculan Obito yang sangat mendadak. Ia baru saja muncul dari pusaran tak kasat mata di udara.

"Ah, akhirnya kau selesai juga! Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali dan hampir mati kebosanan," keluhnya.

Sasuke memindai sepenjuru ruang singgah. Ia melewati Itachi dan Shisui. Matanya terhenti saat melihat sosok berambut abu-abu yang tengah melekatkan pandangan pada sebuah buku fiksi erotis.

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi dan Shisui, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Shisui mengedikkan bahu.

"Sebagai saksi dari pihak orang _hidup_?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Kakashi. "Sebaiknya kau tak membaca novel terkutuk itu di tengah acara atau aku akan membakarnya."

Kakashi menoleh. Ia segera menutup novel favoritnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Jiraiya-sama sempat menyelesaikan seri novel ini selama sebulan. Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu galak padaku, Sasuke. Aku menunggunya lebih dari sepuluh tahun." Ia hendak bergegas sebelum kembali menoleh. Matanya sedikit menyipit. "Ah, kau juga jangan tegang begitu. Minato-sensei takkan menghabisimu meskipun nanti kau sedikit mengacau karena gugup."

Sudut pelipis Sasuke seolah berkedut jengkel.

"Aku takkan mengacau."

Kakashi hanya melambaikan tangan. Sebelum berjalan keluar, ia sempat berucap, "Kau tahu, Naru sangat menakjubkan. Kau sebaiknya jangan lupa bernapas."

Pintu ruangan kemudian ditutup. Sasuke belum meredakan tingkat kekesalannya ketika Obito angkat bicara.

"Oh, dia memang sangat menakjubkan. Sialan sekali, kau terlalu beruntung, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja beruntung, di antara kita dia satu-satunya orang yang telah dan akan menikah," timpal Shisui. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Jangan permalukan kami, Sepupu. Aku ingin kembali dengan memori yang baik tentang klan kita."

Obito kemudian memberi tahu bahwa para biarawan telah berkumpul. Acara akan segera dimulai.

"Kita harus segera ke pelataran," katanya.

Shisui mengangguk. Ia keluar bersama Obito.

Sasuke menghela napas setelah mereka pergi.

"Berisik sekali," komentarnya.

Untuk pertama kali di pagi itu, Sasuke mendengar suara Itachi. Seperti halnya Obito dan Shisui, ia memakai kimono sederhana untuk menghormati upacara tersebut. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat senyuman separuh sang kakak.

"Karena mereka juga ikut bahagia," timpalnya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri. Ia mengambil alas kaki dari atas rak. Pertanyaan Itachi membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sasuke menegakkan diri. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berucap, "Entah. Aku hanya merasa berbeda." Ingatan tujuh tahun lalu menghampirinya. "Dulu ... aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi aku yakin rasanya tak begini. Mungkin semua ini berbeda karena ada kau, ayah, ibu, dan yang lain."

Itachi membuka pintu. Sasuke bisa melihat mekar bunga khas musim semi di luar sana.

"Atau mungkin karena Naruto," balas Itachi.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju pelataran kuil bercat merah itu. Sasuke bisa melihat kerumunan biarawan berpakaian kimono kebiruan. Mereka menggunakan penutup kepala serta membawa barang semacam seruling dan wagasa—sebuah payung tradisional.

"Lihatlah. Dia di sana," ungkap Itachi. Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah kerumunan orang di depan pintu utama kuil. "Dulu aku menyerahkan nasibmu padanya dan sekarang dia telah memenuhi janjinya untuk menunjukkan jalan hidupmu. Dia memperbaiki kesalahan yang kubuat. Jika kau merasakan hal yang berbeda, itu bukan karenaku ataupun ayah dan ibu. Semua ini karena dia, dialah orang yang harus kauhargai, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjap. Matanya terpatri di antara kerumunan orang. Ia bisa mendapati ayah dan ibunya, kemudian Jiraiya, Kushina, dan Minato. Mereka semua memakai setelan tradisional dan semuanya memunggungi Sasuke.

Matanya menyipit, mencoba mencari objek yang dibicarakan Itachi.

Sasuke telah mendengarnya dari Kakashi dan Obito. Ia juga sudah pernah melihatnya dalam balutan kimono. Sejak mengetahui paras aslinya, Sasuke tak bisa mengelak bahwa Naruto memang atraktif. Rambut pirangnya sewarna emas, jauh berbeda dengan pirang pudar Ino maupun pirang kecokelatan Temari. Garis wajah Naruto tegas, tetapi juga feminin. Seolah masih belum cukup, ia bisa terlihat manis di waktu-waktu tertentu. Naruto bisa terlihat sangat dewasa, dengan pipinya yang tirus, tetapi juga manis—dengan rengutan dan berbagai ekspresi di wajahnya.

Sasuke memang _jatuh_ pada kepribadiannya. Namun, ia juga _jatuh_ pada parasnya yang memanja mata.

Naruto terus menerus menekankan pada konsep pernikahan sederhana. Alhasil, Sasuke jadi tak membayangkan atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia terbiasa melihat Naruto dengan ikat rambutnya ataupun dengan setelan baju longgar yang warnanya sering kali telah pudar. Pakaian dan aksesoris tak terlalu dipentingkan Sasuke. Ia juga tak memaksa Naruto untuk mencoba mempercantik diri. Naruto yang ia kenal dalam keseharian sudahlah cukup.

Oleh karenanya, ketika melihat pemandangan sang wanita di depan sana, ia termangu. Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapan para orang tua, sedikit membelakangi Sasuke, tetapi parasnya masih bisa dilihat dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Ia tampak menawan dengan tatanan rambut pirang yang diikat sedemikian rupa, jauh lebih tertata dan rapi sehingga menimbulkan kesan bahwa rambut panjang itu tergerai. Setelan kimono putih membalut tubuh, dengan leres merah di bagian kerah dan tepi lengan. Postur Naruto tegak seperti biasa, alhasil menopang setelan kimono sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih anggun. Dari jarak ini, Sasuke melihat riasan sederhana di wajahnya. Garis mata yang tampak lebih jelas sehingga menonjolkan manik safir, kulit cokelat cerah yang tampak natural, sampai rona kemerahan di bibir.

Entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka, tetapi Sasuke melihatnya tertawa. Derai tawa renyahnya dapat didengar Sasuke dan itu semua sudah lebih cukup untuk membuatnya tertegun dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Sudah pasti aku akan menghargainya," balas Sasuke pada Itachi. Sorot matanya masih terpaku di titik yang sama.

Itachi menahan senyuman geli. Mereka lanjut berjalan untuk menghampiri orang-orang.

Sementara Itachi berbincang dengan ayah dan ibunya, perhatian Sasuke masih terpaku pada Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto sadar dan menoleh. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum mengulas senyuman. Kimono panjang itu sedikit dijinjing. Ia melangkah lebar untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Ketika telah mendekat dan mendengar ucapan pertamanya di hari itu, Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

"Kimono ini terasa mencekikku," bisiknya ketika berjinjit di dekat telinga Sasuke. "Pewarna bibir ini juga membuatku tak bisa makan. Aku lapar sekali."

Sasuke merasa tertipu oleh penampilan Naruto. Tadi, ia hampir tak mengenali sosok di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menahan dengkusan geli sebelum membalas bisikan, "Kau kelihatan cantik dan segalanya sampai kau membuka mulut. Sungguh kecantikan yang sia-sia."

Sasuke merasakan gerakan kaki Naruto. Ia berhasil menghindar sebelum kakinya terinjak dengan mengenaskan.

"Aku _berusaha_ ," balas Naruto, terdengar menderita. "Kukira yang mereka maksud dengan sederhana memang benar-benar _sederhana_."

Senyuman separuh tersemat di bibir Sasuke.

"Menurutmu upacara pernikahan hanya perlu datang ke kuil tanpa banyak persiapan?"

Naruto merengut. "Dulu aku belum sempat melihat orang-orang menikah." Ia mencuri pandang ke sekitar. "Aku takut mengacau."

Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Naruto dan meremasnya pelan. "Upacaranya takkan lama. Kita akan baik-baik saja dan kau bisa makan setelahnya."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan bergumam mengiakan. Saat itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan jemari Naruto yang terasa dingin, kondisi yang mengindikasikan rasa gugupnya.

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika diberi tahu untuk mulai memposisikan diri di belakang jejeran biarawan. Masing-masing dari keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka. Pandangan Sasuke sempat bertubrukan dengan Minato. Ayah dari kekasihnya itu mengangguk pelan. Untuk suatu alasan, Sasuke tak lagi merasa tegang. Melihat Naruto memuatnya lebih tenang,

 _Ini pernikahan kami, tak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan._

Membalas anggukan Minato, Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Naruto. Ia berdiri menjejerinya. Di belakang mereka, tepatnya beberapa langkah dari tempat para keluarga berdiri, seorang biarawan pembawa payung tradisional telah siap.

Semua persiapan selesai. Alunan nada khas upacara adat pun terdengar. Seremoni sakral itu dimulai dan Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun merasa seyakin ini untuk melaksanakan sebuah upacara adat.

 **oOo**

Dalam setiap langkah yang diambil, Naruto berdoa supaya segalanya dilancarkan. Sepanjang rentang kehidupannya, pernikahan adalah salah satu momen yang bahkan belum sempat ia pikirkan. Ia memang ingin membangun keluarga suatu saat nanti. Namun, ia sama sekali belum merencanakannya dalam waktu dekat. Fakta bahwa ia _bersama_ dengan Sasuke sudah cukup mengejutkan, apalagi tentang pernikahan mereka.

Dua hari yang lalu, setelah para orang tua meminta pelaksanaan upacara pernikahan, Naruto segera mencari informasi terkait ... pernikahan. Ia sama sekali tak tahu rincian kegiatan itu. Oleh karenanya, ia mencoba mencari tahu melalui buku-buku yang dipunyai Kakashi. Hasilnya sia-sia saja. Dalam serial novel favorit sang guru, tak ada satu pun adegan pernikahan. Naruto baru benar-benar mendapatkan sedikit gambaran tentang upacara ini ketika ia mendatangi kuil bersama Mikoto.

Sementara Kushina mengurus masalah persiapan pakaian, Mikoto menghubungi biksu yang merawat kuil peninggalan Uchiha. Mereka bicara macam-macam tentang nasib kuil pasca pembantaian, juga tentang rincian upacara pernikahan nanti, tetapi sekarang rincian itu mulai pudar di kepala Naruto.

Suasana yang tercipta sangat berbeda dari ekspektasinya. Ia kira, ia bakal merasa biasa saja. Seseorang yang berjalan di sampingnya adalah Sasuke. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke. Ia juga sangat mengenal orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Namun, untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa lebih awas dari biasa. Detik itu, suara terkecil di area tersebut—seperti tetesan air—pun dapat didengarnya. Cat merah kuil terlihat lebih terang dari biasa. Ia juga bisa merasakan aroma sesaji harian kuil meski tempat peletakan sesaji berada di paviliun yang cukup jauh dari aula utama.

Seluruh indra Naruto seketika awas. Ia menyadari tiap langkah yang diambil—langkah menaiki tangga menuju beranda utama.

Beberapa biksu dan biarawati telah menunggu di sana. Mereka berdiri di balik sebuah meja panjang. Sang biksu utama berdiri di tengah sana sedangkan para biarawati, yang juga bertanggung jawab dalam sesi seremonial itu, berada sedikit jauh darinya. Keperluan seremonial yang dibutuhkan tampak tertata di atas meja.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti sejenak setelah sampai di beranda. Mereka berjalan menghampiri sang biksu utama untuk mendengar pemberkatan pernikahan terhadap _kami-sama,_ setelahnya barulah mereka menghampiri biarawati yang telah menyiapkan keperluan lain dalam seremoni tersebut. Keperluan yang dimaksud adalah sake. Sesi seremoni ini dinamakan _sankon_ _no gi_ , sebuah ritual yang menyimbolkan penguatan ikatan sang pasangan.

Masing-masing dari mereka diberi segelas sake, dari gelas kecil hingga yang berukuran cukup besar. Keduanya mencicip sake itu secara bergantian. Naruto agak lupa makna dari masing-masing ukuran gelas ini, tetapi ia sedikit ingat bahwa setiap gelas ada yang menandakan penghormatan terhadap para leluhur, janji sang pasangan untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain sepanjang hidup, dan untuk kesejahteraan pasangan.

Setelahnya, Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri biksu lain. Biksu itu memberikan sebuah lontar dengan catatan bertuliskan tinta hitam. Sasuke membuka lontar dan sedikit merentangkannya agar Naruto bisa ikut melihat.

Keheningan yang meliputi seolah semakin menjadi. Naruto merasakan bagaimana telinganya menajam, mendengar jelas tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke, teramat tegas dan presisi tanpa sedikit pun kekeliruan.

"Pada hari yang besar ini," ungkapnya memulai, "atas nama Dewa Yang Agung, kami sangat bersyukur atas pelaksanaan upacara ini." Terdapat jeda sesaat. "Untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya, kami akan saling mencintai, saling percaya, saling melengkapi di masa-masa menyenangkan maupun masa yang sulit, serta bersumpah bahwasanya janji yang demikian takkan berubah sepanjang hidup kami. Saya, selaku suami, Uchiha Sasuke ..."

"Dan saya selaku istri, Uzumaki Naruto," sambung Naruto.

"Telah berjanji atas nama Dewa Yang Agung untuk menepati, menjalankan, dan memelihara sumpah ini," tutup Sasuke.

Lontar perjanjian dikembalikan. Mereka berdua merapalkan doa disertai dengan pemberkatan lain oleh sang pemuka agama.

Dalam rentang waktu singkat, waktu seolah membeku, mengabadikan momen sakral yang membuat dada Naruto penuh oleh seruak emosi yang tak terdefinisi. Terdapat rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya, sebuah penyangkalan atas rasa bahagia yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Naruto masih diliputi keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan, hingga kemudian suara tepukkan tangan terdengar. Telapak tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya, ia menuntun Naruto berbalik guna menghadap orang-orang yang menemani mereka dalam proses upacara ini.

Seorang biarawan berjalan mendekat, memberikan sebuah kotak cincin pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengerling, melihat gerak tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil isi kotak tersebut sebelum kemudian meraih tangan kirinya. Naruto mengerjap. Ia mendongak untuk menatap manik obsidian yang seharusnya _sudah_ biasa dilihatnya. Namun, saat itu, untuk suatu alasan yang tak ia pahami, rasanya sulit untuk mempertahankan kontak mata. Kedua pipi Naruto menghangat dan ia ingin menghilang ke dalam portal antar dimensi saat melihat senyum separuh sang pria.

"Hadiah pertamaku untukmu," bisiknya pelan, memastikan bahwa hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya.

Termakan rasa malu di hadapan sang lelaki sudah lebih dari cukup. Naruto memalingkan wajah dari para audiens, tak ingin mereka melihat reaksinya yang sangat menyebalkan.

 _Kenapa Sasuke senang sekali membuatku malu?_

Dengan pipi yang terasa terbakar, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak kaki sang kekasih—yang sekarang telah menjadi suaminya, ya, suami.

Gagasan tersebut masih terasa asing di kepalanya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan," balas Naruto dengan nada rendah yang sama. Ia terdengar tidak lagi tahan.

Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, dengkusan tawa Sasuke bisa didengar Naruto. Sasuke sangat terhibur seperti _biasa._

Naruto menarik napas pendek. Tak selang beberapa lama, suara tepuk tangan kembali menerpa telinga. Prosesi pemasangan cincin telah selesai. Namun, Sasuke belum melepaskan genggaman mereka. Alih-alih melepaskan, ia malah menarik Naruto mendekat. Gerakan tersebut membuat Naruto mendongak. Ia membalas tatapan Sasuke. Rasa panik segera terpancar dari matanya saat mendapati Sasuke mulai menunduk.

Wajah mereka telah berdekatan. Naruto bisa merasakan hela napasnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar kebisingan yang mulai tercipta di sekitar.

 _Oh, tidak,_ pikirnya kalut, sama sekali tak menginginkan rasa malu yang lebih besar. Tak ayal, ia pun berbisik pada Sasuke, "Kalau kau macam-macam—"

Kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya.

Kebisingan samar di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi pekikan tertahan para ibu dan tawa seseorang yang ia curigai sebagai Jiraiya.

Kalimat yang hendak diucapkan Naruto terpotong. Suaranya menghilang begitu saja dan baru kembali ketika Sasuke menarik diri.

"Mengharapkan hal yang lain?" tanya Sasuke main-main.

Naruto meremas kuat genggaman tangan mereka. Ia melihat Sasuke sedikit meringis. Senyuman yang dipaksakan pun terlukis di bibir Naruto. Ia kemudian menggandeng lengan Sasuke menuju rangkaian akhir seremoni, yakni ritual meminum sake bagi masing-masing keluarga pasangan.

Dengan berakhirnya upacara pernikahan, sekarang telah jelaslah status hubungan mereka. Pelukan erat segera didapatkan Naruto begitu upacara selesai. Kushina melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung sang putri tercinta. Ia tampak tersedu saat mengucapkan selamat.

"Minato, kita benar-benar bisa menyaksikannya. Kita menyaksikan pernikahan Naru dengan lelaki yang dicintainya," seru Kushina selagi memeluk lengan sang suami. "Beban hidupku telah sirna. Aku sangat bahagia," tambahnya, masih menahan tangis.

Naruto melihat ayahnya tertawa rendah. Ia merangkul sang istri selagi mengusap rambutnya pelan.

Senyuman Naruto melebar saat melihat interaksi manis kedua orang tuanya. Tak ayal, ia pun berkomentar, "Ah, Ibu sangat beruntung memiliki Ayah. Kalian sangat serasi!"

Mengusap air matanya, Kushina membalas, "Kau dan Sasuke-kun juga sama serasinya, Sayang. Ibu baru tahu,Sasuke-kun ternyata sangat manis dan memang sangat mencintaimu."

Senyuman Naruto memudar, digantikan rasa terbakar yang kembali merayapi wajah. Ia berdeham. "Ah, tidak. Dia begitu karena berada di depan kalian—"

"Oh, Naru-chan kita merona, Minato. Lihat! Dia malu karena kita membicarakan kekasihnya!"

Suara Kushina terdengar cukup nyaring. Beberapa orang di sana sempat mendengarnya, termasuk Sasuke dan keluarganya yang sedang berbincang.

"Ibu!" keluh Naruto dengan nada tertahan.

Kushina tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Jiraiya datang menghampiri. Ia memeluk Naruto dan membisikkan suatu hal yang membuat wajah si pirang berubah menjadi merah padam. Ketika pelukan diuraikan, Naruto mendaratkan cubitan maut di perut sang guru, seketika membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Berhentilah mengadopsi kesadisan ibumu, Naruto," gerutu sang Sannin Katak.

"Kau juga harus berhenti berpikir tidak sopan, Ero-Sennin," balas Naruto.

Jiraiya tertawa. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Naruto, sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang telah rapi, seketika berhasil menimbulkan seruan protes lain dari sang murid. Meskipun demikian, Naruto tak dapat menahan senyuman yang merayapi bibir. Rongga dadanya menghangat dan ia hanya memiliki satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan rasa itu; bahagia. Ya, ia bahagia, _sangat_ bahagia sekarang. Kehadiran kedua orang tuanya dan Jiraiya sangat membuat ia bahagia.

Dulu, Minato dan Kushina hanya mampu melihatnya di saat-saat buruk—saat ia tengah membutuhkan pertolongan akibat pengaruh chakra gelap Kurama.

Ketika Jiraiya pergi, Naruto juga belum sempat menunjukkan pencapaian apa pun. Yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto saat itu hanyalah sikap kekanakan dan segunung kekurangan.

Naruto belum sempat membuat mereka bangga. Namun, sekarang, semua penyesalan tersebut seolah telah terbalaskan. Pernikahan memang tidak masuk dalam kategori pencapaian untuknya. Yang Naruto banggakan bukanlah pernikahan, tetapi fakta bahwa ia berhasil bertahan hidup dan menyelesaikan berbagai konflik besar yang menerpa.

Naruto mungkin pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage. Namun, semakin ia dewasa, ia tahu bahwa mimpinya bukan lagi sekadar mendapatkan sebuah gelar. Bagi Naruto, hokage adalah sosok yang diterima, diakui, dihargai, dan dihormati. Ia menjadikannya sebagai tujuan hidup karena dulu ia begitu ingin dihargai dan diterima oleh warga desa.

Setelah melalui banyak pengalaman, makna dari gelar kage telah meluas baginya. Naruto tak lagi hanya terpaku pada arti sempit, tetapi juga arti luas, yakni esensi dari kage itu sendiri.

Untuk itulah, sekarang yang ingin dicapai dan dipertahankan oleh Naruto adalah makna luas kage. Makna itu sendiri telah ia dapatkan. Naruto telah diterima, dihargai, dan dihormati oleh warga desa. Perwujudan dari penghargaan itu dapat dilihat dari kepercayaan para warga desa padanya—mereka percaya pada Naruto hingga mampu mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya dulu, permohonan untuk mempercayakan mandat pemimpin kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa harus menjadi hokage, Naruto telah mencapai mimpinya. Kini ia bangga karena mampu berbahagia seperti yang diinginkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia bangga karena ayah, ibu, dan sang guru bisa melihat perjuangannya.

Pernikahan memang bukan alat ukur pencapaian. Namun, kebahagiaan dan situasi yang mengiringi membuat Naruto bersyukur bahwa momen ini bisa ia jalani bersama dengan orang tua dan sang guru.

"Sekarang kau sudah memenuhi nasihat ibumu untuk mencari pasangan yang baik. Kuharap perjalanan hidupmu nanti bakal baik-baik saja, Naru," ungkap Minato setelah memeluk putrinya erat.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Masalah akan selalu ada, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha," balas Naruto. Ia melengkungkan senyuman lebar. "Aku tahu kalian mempercayaiku," tambahnya dengan percaya diri.

"Kami juga mempercayaimu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, Naru."

Suara lembut Mikoto membuat Naruto menoleh. Keluarga Sasuke ternyata telah menghampiri mereka.

Naruto berbalik. Ia mengulas senyuman paling sopan yang ia bisa dan menerima pelukan dari Mikoto.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami. Semoga kau bisa membantu Sasuke memperbaiki nama Uchiha." Mikoto berujar di sela pelukan.

"Ah, tentu saja, Uchiha-san. Aku akan memastikan Sasuke tidak berbuat ulah lagi," gurau Naruto.

Pelukan diuraikan. Mikoto masih menempatkan kedua tangannya di lengan Naruto.

"Uchiha-san? Bukankah sebaiknya kau memanggilku ibu?"

Naruto mengerjap, terlalu terkejut untuk membalas.

Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan terlalu membebaninya, Bu," timpal Sasuke.

Mikoto tertawa rendah. Ia menjelaskan sesuatu semacam Naruto yang harus mulai membiasakan diri menganggap orang tua Sasuke sebagai orang tuanya juga. Kedua keluarga kemudian saling memberi ucapan selamat. Sasuke menerima rangkulan dari Minato dan Kushina. Bisikan Minato, yang meminta Sasuke untuk menepati janji agar selalu menjaga Naruto, pun segera disanggupi. Minato juga berujar agar Sasuke tak memberi tahu Naruto perihal permintaan ini.

"Dia agak sensitif kalau tahu orang lain diberi tanggung jawab untuk melindunginya," ucap Minato saat itu. "Aku percaya padanya. Dia memang kuat dan bisa menjaga diri seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan. Tapi, tindakan impulsifnya sering membuatku khawatir. Kuharap kau bisa mengingatkan agar dia tak kembali mengambil keputusan yang terlalu berisiko tanpa pertimbangan matang."

Sasuke tahu betul dengan tabiat Naruto yang satu itu. Oleh karenanya, ia mengiakan permintaan Minato dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ketika menerima rangkulan Kushina, ia diberi pesan semacam 'Luangkan waktumu di sela kesibukan. Jangan terlalu gila kerja atau kau jadi tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naru karena _energimu_ cepat habis' yang diikuti kedipan ringan.

Isyarat itu membuat Sasuke terperangah. Ia perlu berdeham untuk mengatasi rasa malu, tiba-tiba terpikir tentang kemungkinan karma yang ia dapat karena terlalu sering meledek Naruto. Orang terakhir yang ia hampiri adalah Jiraiya. Hanya dengan berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya itu, ia sudah tahu bakal mendapat nasihat yang tak bisa disebut dengan nasihat. Bagaimana tidak, Jiraiya meminta Sasuke untuk membaca karya fiksinya.

"Dulu aku sempat meminta banyak pendapat padanya tentang masalah ini, Uchiha. Novelku akan membantumu meningkatkan _teknik_ untuk membuat dia bahagia!" seru Jiraiya tanpa tahu malu.

Kushina tampak mendengar pernyataan ini. Sasuke cukup beruntung karena reaksi Kushina membuatnya tak perlu menimpali ucapan Jiraiya. Keduanya mulai berdebat ringan, dengan Jiraiya yang bersumpah bahwa ia tak mungkin mengajari hal yang macam-macam pada Naruto.

Perdebatan itu cukup menarik bagi Sasuke. Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan saat ia melihat Naruto yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi Sasuke bisa melihat senyuman tipis ayahnya. Ia juga melihatnya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Pemandangan ini membuat Sasuke menahan senyum. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Naruto selalu mengoceh tentang kekhawatiran untuk menemui orang tua Sasuke, terutama ayahnya. Namun, lihatlah sekarang. Naruto bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Ia juga pasti juga telah mendapatkan pengakuan dari ayahnya, hal yang dulu mati-matian diusahakan Sasuke.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tak heran kenapa ayahnya menerima Naruto dengan mudah. Alasan pertama karena Naruto memang mudah disukai orang lain. Alasan kedua karena wibawa yang memang menyertai pembawaannya. Naruto sendiri mungkin tidak sadar, tapi orang lain—termasuk Sasuke—dapat merasakan hal tersebut.

Mereka kembali ke pelataran kuil beberapa saat setelahnya. Di sana, langkah kaki Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru. Sang Sannin Ular tengah bersandar di belakang sebuah tiang gerbang. Ia terlihat begitu rileks dengan penampilannya yang biasa.

Tepat kemarin sore, Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu pulih. Kondisi mereka masih sedikit lemah sehingga diharuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Sasuke tak menyangka mereka akan langsung membangkitkan Orochimaru.

"Wah, wah, aku melewatkan banyak hal, ya? Kenapa kalian tak mengundangku?" ungkap Orochimaru dengan lugas. "Kulihat Jiraiya juga ada di dalam sana. Kenapa aku tak diperbolehkan datang?" lanjutnya sambil meraba udara kosong tepat di atas gerbang, percikan cahaya tampak tercipta di sana. "Bukankah membuat segel pembatas semacam ini terlalu berlebihan untuk upacara pernikahan? Upacara itu seharusnya dirayakan oleh semua orang setelah pada akhirnya kedua pahlawan tercinta kita, yang menjadi penyebab perang, bersatu!"

Naruto menghela napas rendah ketika melihat kilat tak bersahabat dari pria di sampingnya. Sebelum Sasuke membalas ucapan Orochimaru dengan kalimat pedas yang sama, Naruto segera berujar, "Pernikahan ini memang sengaja tak dibesar-besarkan, Orochimaru. Kuharap kau menghormati keputusan kami dengan ikut merahasiakannya."

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin menyebarkan kabar bahagia kalian. Tapi, karena kau memintanya dengan sopan, aku tak punya pilihan lain." Ia menatap Sasuke, seringai mengerikan masih tercetak di wajahnya. "Semoga keluarga barumu ini bisa bertahan lebih lama, Sasuke-kun."

Pernyataan yang demikian tentunya tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Yang ia katakan justru, "Apakah edo tensei lain telah berkumpul?"

Naruto seketika ingat dengan alasan di balik pernikahan mendadak ini. Semuanya karena permintaan para orang tua yang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tetap terikat dengan edo tensei. Kurun dua setengah bulan—dihitung sejak dimulainya peperangan—tidaklah sedikit. Mereka sudah terlalu lama hadir. Orochimaru dan sang pencipta edo tensei, Senju Tobirama, sekalipun tidak tahu pasti konsekuensi yang dihasilkan jika mereka tidak segera melepas jutsu terlarang ini.

"Ya, di perbatasan desa. Aku sudah menemuinya," balas Orochimaru, kini terdengar lebih serius. "Kau benar-benar akan membiarkan orang tua dan kakakmu kembali ke alam kubur, Sasuke-kun? Aku bisa membantumu jika kau ingin mempertahankan—"

"Beri tahu mereka untuk menunggu kami sebentar," potong Sasuke. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh tanpa izinku."

Tawa Orochimaru menggelegar. Ia beranjak pergi setelahnya, tampak congkak seperti biasa.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke agar mereka segera beranjak. Tawaran Orochimaru sepertinya sedikit mengganggu Sasuke. Sebab, Naruto juga merasakannya. Ia mungkin hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua minggu bersama para edo tensei. Namun, gagasan untuk melepaskan mereka begitu sulit. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan keputusan berat yang harus diambil Sasuke saat ini. Ia mendapati para edo tensei lebih lama dari Naruto. Ikatan yang telah lama pudar pasti mulai menguat.

Beberapa saat lalu, Naruto baru merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa dari kehadiran ayah, ibu, dan gurunya. Ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali kehilangan.

"Kepergian mereka akan terasa lebih baik daripada dulu," ungkap Naruto pelan. "Bukankah begitu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ruang singgah. Keduanya melepaskan atribut pernikahan, dengan Naruto yang membersihkan riasan wajah dan mengganti kimono formal dengan kimono yang lebih sederhana. Gaya rambutnya masih persis seperti tadi. Naruto membiarkannya karena ia tak ingin repot kembali menata surai pirang panjang itu.

Sisa urusan upacara pernikahan akan diselesaikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka semua segera bergegas dan ber-shunshin ke tempat yang tadi telah disebutkan Orochimaru. Di sana, ia mendapati sebagian anggota klan Uchiha, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara, Nagato, dan Orochimaru. Semuanya tengah berbincang ringan, seolah hari ini adalah hari biasa, bukan hari di mana mereka akan kembali menjemput kematian.

Seakan belum cukup ekstrem, mereka bahkan sempat mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kerahasiaan informasi pernikahan mereka sepertinya telah bocor melalui mulut Orochimaru.

"Supaya mereka bisa menyebarkan kabar bahagia ini di dunia mereka nanti," kilah Orochimaru.

Sasuke terlalu enggan untuk berdebat sedangkan Naruto masih kesulitan untuk menerima ucapan selamat dari Madara.

Bukan karena tersanjung atau bagaimana, ia hanya terkejut bahwa seorang Uchiha Madara memberi kata-kata semacam 'Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Ninja yang sama-sama kuat memang sudah seharusnya bersama agar mempunyai penerus yang berbakat' dengan iri, seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia dulu juga harus menikah dengan orang yang sama kuatnya. Naruto curiga, orang yang dimaksud Madara adalah Senju Hashirama.

Ia tentunya tidak mengutarakan pemikiran itu. Bercanda di suasana yang mulai serius tidaklah lucu. Fakta akan adanya perpisahan seolah merayapi udara, mengubah nuansa canda tawa menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Naruto tak pernah mengakui bahwa ia melankolis. Namun, nyatanya sekarang ia merasakan rasa yang demikian.

"Tak seharusnya kami kembali membangunkan kalian dari kedamaian yang telah kalian dapat. Masalah di dunia shinobi merupakan tanggung jawab kami, tapi kami malah kembali melibatkan kalian semua dalam kerumitan ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Untuk ke depannya, aku dan semua ninja yang masih ada di tanah kita ini akan berusaha untuk mengatasi masalah tanpa harus melibatkan kalian. Terima kasih atas kekuatan yang telah kalian pinjamkan. Terima kasih karena telah membantu untuk menyelamatkan dunia kami. Semoga jasa kalian mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari _kami-sama._ "

Detik itu, semua orang terpaku. Mereka kembali teringat bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memang _seperti itu._ Empatinya sangat kentara. Seluruh perkataan yang terucap dari mulutnya bukanlah sekadar omong kosong belaka. Mereka bisa merasakan emosi dan ketulusan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ia selalu dapat menggerakkan hati orang-orang, bahkan orang sekeras Madara sekalipun.

Fenomena ini terbukti saat sang legenda Uchiha memecah keheningan dengan seruan, "Kalian memang tak seharusnya mengganggu istirahat panjangku. Tapi, kembali diberi kesempatan untuk bertarung dan merasakan udara segar di kehidupan dunia ini juga tidak terlalu buruk. Sebaiknya kalian mendidik generasi penerus dengan baik agar tak perlu memanggil kami lagi." Ia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Jika kalian memanggil dan meminta bantuanku lagi, mungkin aku akan langsung mengambil alih hidup kalian agar bisa menata dunia ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Peliharalah warisan dari leluhurmu dengan baik."

" _Maa_ , Madara. Sebagian besar masalah yang muncul di dunia shinobi awalnya juga karena ulah leluhur. Jadi, lebih baik kita menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang dulu telah kita perbuat," timpal Hashirama. Ia mengangguk pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sejauh ini langkah kalian sudah baik. Pertahankan itu. Jangan lupa untuk menekankan pentingnya perdamaian pada generasi baru. Ajarkan toleransi, kerja sama, dan usaha untuk saling memahami supaya tak lagi pecah peperangan yang tidak diperlukan."

"Masa depan dunia ninja berada di tangan kalian," sambung Hiruzen. "Dulu, aku gagal menyelesaikan berbagai konflik sehingga membuat para Uchiha menderita. Kuharap, kesalahanku ini tak lagi terulang."

"Belajarlah dari kami. Ambil kebaikan yang kami buat dan hindari kesalahan yang pernah kami lakukan." Minato menambahkan. Ia kemudian merangkul Naruto erat dan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Kushina ikut berhambur dalam pelukan. Keduanya berbisik, "Kami sangat bangga padamu, Naruto."

Kedua mata Naruto seketika panas. Detik-detik terakhir itu terasa begitu singkat. Pipi Naruto telah berlinang air mata saat kembali berhadapan dengan Jiraiya. Dadanya sesak, tapi tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengobatinya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke menerima rangkulan ayah, ibu, dan tentu saja sang kakak. Itachi tak mengatakan apa pun padanya, tapi dari rangkulan dan senyuman hangat itu, ia tahu bahwa konflik mereka di masa lalu telah tiada dan Itachi kini begitu bangga pada adiknya.

"Bimbing putra putrimu dengan benar, Nak. Jangan ulangi kesalahan kami," ungkap Fugaku pada Sasuke. "Bangun keluarga Uchiha dengan nilai-nilai yang kauanggap benar, jangan memaksakan ideologi yang dulu telah gagal kuajarkan padamu dan Itachi."

Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk dalam diam. Rangkulan Shisui dan Obito juga ia terima sebelum mereka bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan jutsu tersebut.

Di tengah sinar surya musim semi, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali melepas kehadiran sosok yang begitu berharga bagi mereka. Jiwa-jiwa bersejarah itu berpendar mengimbangi sinar matahari, meninggalkan tubuh sementara yang telah mereka gunakan selama hampir tiga bulan.

Orochimaru segera meninggalkan lokasi tersebut tanpa kata-kata. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kakashi untuk bersama-sama. Kakashi mengembuskan napas pelan dan menepuk pundak kedua muridnya.

"Kita berhasil menghadapi ancaman besar itu, Sasuke, Naruto. Semuanya telah berlalu. Kalian telah berhasil."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk. Kakashi mengulas senyum tipis sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Sepeninggal sang guru, Naruto bergumam, "Ketika tiba di dunia ini, aku ... tak pernah menyangka bahwa kita bisa berdiri berdampingan, dengan kemenangan yang kembali kita genggam dan denganku yang menjadi diriku sendiri." Ia menoleh dan menengadah pada Sasuke. Sisa air mata masih menghiasi pipinya. "Dua tahun seharusnya tidak terasa sepanjang ini."

"Bagiku, dua tahun ini adalah masa yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku masih hidup," balas Sasuke. Ia mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih telah datang."

Naruto mengulum senyuman. "Kaulah yang mengirimku ke sini, _Jerk,_ " ungkapnya. "Aku sangat marah karena kau menggunakan sisa tenagamu untuk mengirimku ke dimensi penghubung. Tapi, sekarang, aku sudah memaafkannya."

Selama ini, Naruto begitu jarang berinisiatif. Maka ketika ia berjinjit, menangkup rahang Sasuke, dan menyatukan bibir mereka, Sasuke hanya dapat termangu. Ia baru berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya setelah merasakan lembut bibir sang kekasih. Ulasan senyum lantas segera terlukis di wajahnya. Ia menarik Naruto mendekat, mengistirahatkan kedua tangan di tengkuknya, dan membalas ciuman itu pelan—membiarkannya untuk tetap terasa hangat dan manis semacam ini, bukan panas dan menggebu seperti biasa.

Ketika mereka saling menarik diri, Sasuke tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Kazuki dan Kazuo setiap hari," katanya.

Naruto menahan dengkusan geli. "Terserah kau."

"Dan kau akan ikut ke rumahku setiap akhir pekan."

Saat itu, mereka sudah mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Naruto mengerjap, seketika merasakan kedua pipinya memanas.

"Aturan apa itu?" protesnya.

"Aturan agar kita tidak macam-macam di sembarang tempat. Bukankah kau yang mengajukannya?"

"Memang begitu, tap **i** —"

"Aku takkan sudi menunggu selama sepuluh bulan."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau dulu tak melakukannya hingga berumur dua puluhan."

"Karena dulu kau masih berpenampilan sebagai pria. Mana bisa aku melakukannya dari—"

"Apa?"

"Apa?" beo Sasuke. Ia mendengkuskan tawa ketika mendapati wajah Naruto yang telah menjadi merah padam. "Kau tidak tahu? Pasangan sesama jenis juga bisa berhubungan—"

Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke pada saat itu juga. "Diam atau kau kehilangan nyawamu."

Sasuke tertawa. Mereka tak langsung kembali ke kuil karena Sasuke membawa Naruto ke lembah akhir. Ia meminta Naruto menceritakan keseharian dan tempat tinggalnya sewaktu baru mendarat di dimensi ini. Mereka memang belum pernah berbagi cerita secara langsung. Bukan hanya karena ketiadaan waktu luang, tapi juga karena Naruto yang enggan menceritakan masa sulit itu.

"Ini adalah hari khusus untuk kita, aku ingin kau menceritakan segalanya," kata Sasuke.

Naruto tampak ragu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menuruti Sasuke. Mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir sehari penuh di sana, sebab Sasuke juga memintanya menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang biasa Naruto kunjungi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, Naruto tak begitu mengerti. Alhasil, mereka jadi mengunjungi kedai, pasar, hingga panti asuhan di desa-desa pinggiran Konoha. Ketika matahari hampir tenggelam, mereka telah kembali ke lembar akhir, tempat yang dulu menjadi saksi banyak pertarungan besar, termasuk pertarungan keduanya.

Diam terlalu lama bukanlah sifat Naruto. Pertanyaan akan tindakan Sasuke yang tidak biasa akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. Mereka sedang menghabiskan nasi kepal yang sempat dibeli dari sebuah kedai ketika Naruto bertanya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu semua itu?"

"Karena aku belum cukup mengenalmu," katanya lugas. "Ada banyak hal yang kusesali selama satu dekade itu. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Kau sudah mengenalku, Sasuke. Bahkan sejak kita genin—"

"Yang hanya berlangsung kurang dari tiga tahun?" balasnya. "Setelah itu, aku pergi. Ketika kembali ke desa, aku sibuk berkelana di luar sana. Dua tahun selanjutnya, kau yang menghilang."

Kala itu, Naruto baru merasakan nada frustrasi di ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa, jadi yang dilakukan hanya diam. Mereka menghabiskan sisa nasi kepal selagi menatap surya yang mulai menghilang di balik air terjun yang dijaga oleh dua patung para pencipta Konoha.

Di tengah kesenyapan dan embusan angin sore, Naruto pun mendengarnya. Ia mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, pernyataan yang mengutarakan bahwa ia telah menaruh perasaan padanya sejak lama, entah kapan tepatnya, tapi kemungkinan setelah mereka menyelesaikan konflik melalui pertarungan besar itu.

"Itulah yang membebaniku selama sepuluh tahun. Aku tak sempat memberitahumu," ungkapnya selagi mereka masih menatap bentang langit yang berwarna senja. "Kalau aku mengatakannya lebih awal—"

"Jangan pernah menyesalinya," potong Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat. "Kita sudah berhasil melalui ini. Jadi, jangan pernah menyesalinya."

Sasuke menoleh. Ketika melihat kilat tekad di manik safir itu, ia tahu bahwa ia takkan membiarkan sosok ini kembali pergi. Rongga dadanya menghangat dan ia tak kuasa untuk tak menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukan selagi mengacak pelan rambutnya, tak peduli meski mendapatkan protes dari sosok itu.

Mereka melompat turun dari dahan pohon, dengan Naruto yang langsung berlari setelah menendang tulang kering Sasuke.

"Jangan gunakan chakra untuk mengejarku, Sasuke! Kau selalu kalah jika kita melakukan ini, 'kan?" serunya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke menepuk dahan yang sempat menjatuhi pakaiannya.

"Aku bukan bocah sepertimu. Aku takkan melakukannya."

"Oh, membosankan! Orang dewasa juga butuh bersenang-senang dengan cara seperti ini supaya tidak cepat tua," timpal Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tengah berjalan menghampiri. "Kalau begitu, taruhan."

Naruto langsung menerimanya. "Baiklah! Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Jika aku menang, kau akan ikut ke rumahku setiap akhir pekan dan jika kau yang menang, kau boleh meminta apa saja."

Terdapat sedikit jeda. Sasuke segera berucap, "Oh, kelihatannya adanya takut—"

"Kuterima! Aku takkan kalah, lihat saja! Tabunganmu selama sepuluh tahun bakal segera habis, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum separuh.

Saat itu, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa kehidupannya yang sempat hilang kini telah kembali. Hanya di hadapan Naruto ia bisa berperilaku sebebas ini. Hanya di depannya ia tak perlu risau dengan semua masalah yang akan menghadang mereka.

Perkataan Naruto telah ia pahami baik-baik. Sekarang ia tak lagi perlu menyesali masa lalu mereka, sebab masa depan yang menjanjikan telah terbentang di depan sana. Tak seperti dulu, ia tak perlu menjalani semua kesulitan sendiri. Naruto telah kembali bersamanya dan ia yakin mereka bisa membangun semuanya dari awal, bersama-sama. Ia juga yakin bahwa mulai sekarang, sisa hidupnya akan menjadi lebih bermakna. []

 ** _END_**

 **a/n**

selamat, kalian berhasil menyelesaikan fanfik yg panjangnya kebangetan ini!

kenapa panjang? karena jumlah kata di fanfik ini sekitar 323rb kata, bayangkan kalo buku bisa sampe berapa halaman ... untung saya nulisnya bukan buat diterbitkan jd gausah rusuh sama editor buat pangkas sana sini. /ehem

anyway, di notes kali ini, saya mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian yg udah ngikutin SB.

ending SB sengaja saya tempatin di sini. beberapa masalah yang belum kejawab sengaja digituin aja biar kalian melengkapinya dengan imajinasi. sebenernya ini juga udh melenceng jauh dari rancangan plot awal, tp gapapa sih. saya bikin SB aja plot awalnya cuma sampe penyamaran naruto yang ketauan sama sasuke, tp waktu nulis ga tahan aja naru ada di tubuhnya sakura lol jd makin panjanglah ff ini.

sekali lagi thank u yg udh ikut mengarungi dunia SB.

saya cukup berniat buat bikin chapter bonus yg isinya cerita mereka setelah time skip beberapa taun. tapi, belum tau mau dibuat beneran atau gak karna masih niat aja.

gitu aja sih,

makasih.


End file.
